Shin Koihime Musou The Rises of Heroes
by Rantaid
Summary: END
1. Prologue

_Who conceived a scheme so grand?_

_What was the creator's hand that great axle could suspend?_

_Whereon does the dome depend? Whereon are earth's pillars set?_

_Who the planets' course defines, or who chose the zodiac signs?_

_Who set the sun and moon on high and the constellations hung nearby?_

_From the east rides up the sun, In the west its course is done;_

_From pale dawn till all is black, Who can measure out its track?_

_Say what virtue has the moon, That it wanes then waxes soon?_

_Of what service is its toad? What the gift on it bestowed?_

_-__**Qu Yuan**__, Heavenly Questions._

**XXX**

Have you ever looked at the sky? Try to gaze and admire how magnificent the night starry sky is. The stars shone as if infinite jewels scattered over on the black carpet.

Such natural wonder!

Some countries have different stories about these stars told even now.

The Babylonian, who learned astronomy, built the tower of Babylon to reach them and peek the work of their God. And, whenever we gaze upon the stars, we remember the romantic tale of the cow herders and the weavers girl who are allowed to meet each other once every year at the seventh day of the seventh month, The meeting of Vega and Altair in the river banks of the Milky Way .

People of the past have all the romantic stories about these stars.

Now, Let I, the Narrator begin this tale.

The Mythical Primordial God, Fu Xi and Nuwa are a pair of sibling who loved each other as lovers. Their feeling at each others are so deep, that one day... when Nuwa unexpectedy died... Fu Xi chased her going as far to the underworld.

Seeing his determination, the underworld allowed Fu Xi to take Nuwa back with him with a condition that he refrained to turn and look at her face before they reach the surface world.

Death is a time of separation.

Fu Xi should have given up Nuwa, but his desire to see her is to strong. For that he dared to challenge the Destiny going as far to the realm of the death. With the permission from the Underworld and Jade Emperor, Fu Xi retrieved his lover...

The time for separation was unbearable for Fu Xu that he forgot the promise. Fearing that Nuwa will be taken when he did not see her, he turned to her and see her face.

Absence makes heart feel fonder... But as the time passed... the feeling also change.

Having gone through the death... Nuwa has change, for she has been tainted by her death and the evil presence of the underworld.

Fu Xi was always faint hearted. Fearing of what he saw, he backed down leaving his long lost lover. Nuwa who was abandoned once again... alone in this underworld. Her love become hatred.

Nuwa vowed and cursed so that Fu Xi descendant, the human being will die. Thousand lives for every each day. Fu Xi replied "then, to balance it. There shall be one thousand and five hundreds new life born for every each day."

And with those vows they declared, Fu Xi was then known as the South Star, The God who rules over life and Nuwa become known as the North Star, the God who rules over the death. Both this gods whom started as two as one of unity now become contradiction to each other.

The Death and Life.

The Yin and Yang.

Their contradiction led to bigger dispute which force the Jade Emperor to intervene and place them at the sky among the stars.

And from thereon their influence determined the destiny of man on earth.

The rise of Xia dynasty that influenced by the South Star that symbolizes the beginning of life. The fall of the Xia dynasty because the despotic Emperor Jie who is affected by the North Star which symbolizes death.

And this influence still continues

With the rise and fall of Shang Dynasty, The Zhou Dynasty, The Spring - Autumn Period, The Warring State Period ,The Qin Dynasty, The Chu-Han Contention and now, The Han Dynasty.

Four Hundred Years has passed...

And now the dispute between the South Star and North Star will start again.

At the end of the Eastern Han dynasty. The Jade Emperor who is tired of seeing their role at the rise and the fall of every dynasty decided to intervene by placing himself between their disputes.

The Three-way conflict would begin. This is the bloodiest period in the history of this land.

**XXX**

Some One Thousand Eight Hundred years ago, the world is in chaos as a group of heroes vied for power.

Cao Cao , The Anti Hero at the time of chaos and the Capable Minister in the era of peace,

Liu Bei and his two brothers, vowed in the name of justice to restore the Han Dinasty to its former glory.

Sun Ce, The Little Conqueror. Three generations of family fighting for power.

Zhang Jiao, The Yellow Turban, who wished for the world ruled under the name of Earth.

Dong Zhuo, The Tyrant, who wished for the world ruled under one single order.

Lu Bu, The Greatest Hero of the Land with his grand ambition to carve his name in the history of mankind.

The Yuan Clan; Yuan Shu with his strong army and abundant resources and Yuan Shao who held power as the four generations of minister, command the services of many able people.

Gongsun Zan, The veteran General who commanded the elite cavalry The White Riders.

And many brave officers, retainers, commanders and beautiful women.

These stars who shone so brightly in an age of chaos and darkness, once again have the chance to shine in year of 184 AD, The era when the sun that shone on the prosperous Han Dynasty had finally begun to set.

The curtain rises for this, the final battle…. Who shall unite this land?

This is the era of Three Emperor who rules in the land of China.

XXX

As North Star and South Star has once again taken a part of the destiny of this land,

The Jade Emperor showed himself to one person destined to end the bloody struggle period on this land.

"…. Then I shall blessed you …. Children of mankind, Zhongda."

* * *

Author Note:

Revision version.


	2. The Oath at The Peach Garden

**The Oath at the Peach Garden**

_Domains under the heaven. _

_After a long period of division, tends to unite; After a long period of union, tends to divide._

_This has been so since antiquity. – **Luo Guanzhong**, Romance of Three Kingdom._

**XXX**

*whack! *bamm!

The sound of bamboo blades clashed around could be heard from the Kendo club. All of the members are all sparring against each other or practicing their_ men_ strike. Swinging the _shinai_ Hundred times is the most basic practice for the members, but the most important part.

Oikawa can not help but notice that one particular person has swung the _shinai_ more than anyone else, but he does not seem to want to stop. Oikawa reached to him.

"Oi…. Kazu-pii! Are you still doing that?"

The person he addressed as Kazu-pii stopped his training and took his hand towel to wipe his sweat. Seeing this, Oikawa sighed. "Kazu-pii… compared to other member, you only shed very little sweat. Why would you bother train that hard?"

Kazu-pii replied as he let down his towel. "I don't know. This has become a regular habit to me."

"Regular habit…." Oikawa shook his head. "Why would you train that hard? Of all other member, no one is as strong as you."

Kazu-pii think for a minute. "not really. I lost against Fuyurugi-sempai in last week match." As he mentioned this, he checked his _shinai_ and _kabuto_ helmet.

"Oh… you …! Fuyurugi-senpai is our St. Francesca's representative during the national championship (which he won!), and you want to compare yourself to him?" Oikawa face palmed after hearing Kazu-pii reasoning.

Kazu-pii laughed a little. "Well… it is not like I want to beat him or be National champion. It just that…. Recently, I was bored." Kazu-pii silently placed his _shinai _and _kabuto_ after polishing it. He looked outside through the club windows as if missing something in his live.

Oikawa understand, recently Kazu-pii has become a different person. It is true, when someone who understand your passion gone, you become at lost. He tapped his friend shoulder.

"Why don't you go to my next random date? You should start to think of interested at girl, you know."

Kazu-pii sighed, this Oikawa fellow is actually a nice likeable fool and pervert. If only he doesn't be overzealous at the prospect of looking girlfriend through a random date. He knows that Oikawa sometimes stutter when he met a beautiful girl, which become Kazu-pii job to calm him. But…. Remembering past experience make him slightly bored of Oikawa's invitation….

"No. I will stay for a while with my porn." Kazu-pii answered him calmly.

"Again? Kazu-pii, you should move on to the next level, you know! Don't you know that I already experienced three times dating with a girlfriend."

Kazu-pii stood. He tapped his friend shoulder. "Which makes you being rejected three times, because you changed girls for three times." Kazu-pii looked at the club room clock. He notice that it is already late for his next schedule.

"Sorry, Oikawa. I have 'date' with my next club." Kazu-pii leave him with a simple laugh. As Kazu-pii vanished from his views. Oikawa shook his head, astonished.

"Kazu-pii…. You know, girls always talks about you…. if only you are not such an _otaku_….."

**XXX**

Kazuto Hongo, a student of St. Francesca Academy. His is famous as the academically competent and quite an athlete. For that reason, no wonder girls admire him greatly. After he finished practicing in his kendo clubroom, he departed to his other club.

Officially, he registered kendo club as his extracurricular activity. But there is another club which he never missed attending. It is a club which he established on his own. A Historical and Warfare enthusiast club.

After he completes the official requirement and administration, he is allowed and given a permission to use a room to satisfy his interest. Oikawa remarked, that he is quite an otaku. A warfare otaku, which he sometimes upset because his own knowledge is not that great which make him an otaku.

"Every Ordinary person of course knew as much as I do!"

"Kazu-pii! No one in this day would have the same fascination at sword, and samurai as you! What the hell are you talking about!? Bizen Nagafune, Iaidou, Sengoku Jidai, …. And what are you always talking about? Sonshi? No normal boys are reading that in nowadays! You old man!"

"Hey….! Just because my grand parent taught me kendo since I was five, my habit on reading Sun Zi and all other military treatise, having fondness at tea does not make me less normal than you!"

"Which is why, I tell you. You are an OTAKU for knowing that old fashioned knowledge!"

"I… I also read modern warfare method and Confucian teaching! I also have some fascination at science and technology! I am as normal as you! I also watch porn!"

"Kazu-pii… I will tell you the reality. No one nowadays read and understand … for example Three Kingdom era more than the game and it's other modern adaptation. Only you, and those fellow members of your club overdid it." Oikawa sighed. "If you try to talk your fascination to other person…. You will get an exact same reaction with mine, from other people."

Kazuto ignored his word. If other person will think he is weird just because he have fascination on history and swordmanship, then so be it! He is tired of fooling around like Oikawa, spending his days meaninglessly. He want to do something great because he looked up to the heroes and all great person of the past.

But for now, he opened the door of his club room. Relaxing his mind in his own world.

**XXX **

The club room is quite spacious compared to the other clubs, The teacher and the school council allowed him to use this room because of his reputation. And also, thanks to his reputation, he did not have any trouble to find members to his club room.

Though, he had to admit… that among those members, only at least eight to nine person who regularly attended his club. Most of them given up after they blew their head because they did not understand, but they still remain though rarely attended except when they want to ask Kazuto's help in test or homework.

Kazuto don't mind it at all. Because the most important things for him, he managed to keep his club existence in the student council budget because his club member exceed the minimum quota of five persons at least. And with at least Twenty to thirty name recorded as his member, he never need to worry his club is threatened to be dismissed by the student council.

And to make sure that his clubroom remain exists, he made several backroom deal with the student council.

Kazuto looked around. For him , the kendo club is like an obligation. A duty imposed to him since he is a little. He does practice it more than anyone else, but he does not have any particular fondness at it. But, in this club room…. Filled with many antiquities and various ornament which he and all his fellow club member found, is where he can be himself. He places his copy of his own collection on various books and treatise.

Kazuto could brag his club room as if a small museum with the variety of items in this club room. He remember back then, during the school festival, he made a small exhibition of these item, making small museum of them, asking the regular members of his club to act as the guide who explain while he become the curator. Everyone was fascinated on their collection….

Kazuto took a single book as he try to recall last discussion.

"Romance of Three Kingdom."

All the members were having a heated discussion of this about the Three power of Cao Wei, Shu Han and Dong Wu.

Kazuto read around the book. Most members prefer the particular heroes of this story. While for Kazuto himself…. he is more intrigued with the story. It is hard for him to decide about the three faction of power. He took a replica of the weapon in his club room.

It is not a real metal, a cheap replica made from Styrofoam shaped in to some kind of spear. He muttered to himself. "I wonder, how could General Guan of the past swing a weapon this heavy…. Must have been a very strong warrior." His eyes run through the other replica of weapon. there are some which are roughly made, but there are others which may fool the people. His finger run through each weapon replica, and remember that he also placed his favored blade here.

He unsheathe the _tsurugi_ , revealing the beautiful reddish color. He swung the blade and felt the beautiful piercing sound when the blade cut the air.

He sheathed the weapon back and returned it to it's place.

Reminiscing, how the weapon … all the weapon back then have the purposed when they were crafted. Now they are merely a decoration. But perhaps it is better when a beautiful prized weapon is never to be used….. No one really likes the meaningless act of taking other live.

War is a vital thing. Weapon is merciless, for they had no eyes to differentiate friend or foes.

But… is it wrong to be fascinated by the majestic feel and the beauty of these evil tools of war? Is it wrong to be impressed by their greatness and power?

Kazuto reached the Romance of Three Kingdom again. Not only the weapon and the warriors which are fascinating. The depth of their wisdom …. Is no less impressive. No wonder Romance of Three Kingdom is praised as not only as a novel but encyclopedia on tactics, warfare and strategy.

He also played the Game adaptation of Romance of Three Kingdom, but he is always unsatisfied. He felt that he is some kind of unappeased fan because he complained too much that the game should have added this and that elements from the original novel. Frankly speaking… perhaps he is curious of that era and sometimes imagined what if he is one of the character in those story?

His day dreaming is distracted when he heard that other members have arrived to continue the last discussion about Three Kingdom period.

**XXX**

Kazuto yawned. He is really tired after that discussion. He looked that the sun is setting and the night birds voice could be heard. He locked the door of the club room and proceeded to return to his own dormitory.

As he is going back…. He felt that he is really hungry. So he passed to the town, stopping by at the nearest fast food centre and ordered one hamburger from the renowned fast food chain which name is not be mentioned.

"I know that I am supposed to save money… But… I am really hungry and lazy to cook today." With that in mind, he started munching down the hamburger…. As he looked around. Sigh…. Everyone in this place have girls eating with them…. While he ate alone like a pitiful guy….

Darn it…. Why can not I found a girl who can understand me for who I am?!

Kazuto quickly finished his food, and retrieve his bag. He suddenly remember. "Oh.. right. Tomorrow is already week end. Rather than wasting my time…. Why don't I take several books from the club room?"

Kazuto ran back to the school. As he is about to go inside…. He notice someone acting suspicious. As he approached him, he notices that the suspicious person are carrying some kind of a bundle.

Kazuto greets him. "hey… What…"

The suspicious person was flustered. He quickly covered himself, the bundle he carry fall to the ground. Several things came out of the bundle. Kazuto recognized the items were…

"Is not… Why would you bring items from my club room?" Kazuto coerced the person.

"You are a thief!" Kazuto tried to attack him, but the person resisted back.

The person quickly grabbed the items and put it back to the bundle, Kazuto tried to fight over the bundle and the items.

"Return it back! You thief!" Kazuto tried to snatch the bundle, while the suspicious person tried to defend it. Kazuto thus reached one of the items, with his hand and hit the person with it. The suspicious person defend himself using an item from the bundle.

*crash!

Kazuto see that the person defended himself with some kind of mirror. The mirror broke and shattered upon the impact with the item he used to hit that person. Kazuto heard the sound of several people coming. "good, so you have companion for your crime…."

But the suspicious person ignored him, only staring at the broken mirror helplessly.

"No… the Destiny Mirror…"

As Kazuto act in defensive manner, the sound of people coming grows near…. The suspicious person wailed. "Of all of the item…. Why…" He turned to Kazuto.

"Fool. Why did you have to meddle in this situation? Don't blame me for this. Blame yourself…"

The broken pulled out a strange light which envelops them with blinding light. Kazuto covered his eyes. He only heard that several people are talking. Damn…. Can not see them!

"The mirror broke…."

"Well… the plan still goes on."

"Sorry then…. "

And when he opened his eyes, his destiny will change.

He is no longer a student of St. Francesca Academy, but one of people who shall determine the fate of this tale.

**XXX**

Kazuto felt really tired. He felt the sunlight woke him…. Well time to get up for morning practice….. is what he want to say.

But…

"Where… Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

Shocked and appalled at the unfamiliar sight. He think for a while…. And he felt his finger touching something. He realized that he held in his hand one of the object that was stolen by those thieves, The Muramasa blade.

That is right.

How can he mistake it? As he unsheathe it revealing the familiar beautiful scarlet color. He return the sword back to it's scabbard. Looking around… "Wait… I seem to remember this scenery…"

He tried to recall in National Geographic magazine and tv channel…. "for sure this is not japan….. where is this place….. China?" as he seems to remember ever seeing that mountain at distant. "well… I always wanted to visit China…" as he scratched his head.

He thus wandered around until he arrived at the small village. With the intention to take a rest, he heard a scream of girl.

**XXX **

Let us turn the time. Kazuto is a boring character. Let us switch to another character story. A story of a young girl who ran back to her own home. She carried a sword at her waist and ran happily, because she managed to buy the rare and expensive Wu Long Tea leaves. Today is a celebration for this girl's mother. She want to show her filial piety by buying her this tea leaves for her mother.

The tea is expensive and rare. She is really happy that she managed to buy it, and because of that she become a bit careless. she did not see the road and hit another pedestrians.

That girl, Tohka tried to apologize. Too bad that the pedestrian is not some kind of mister nice guy who says alright, fine or whatever or be careful. He instead make big deals of the minor problem and tried to confiscate her belonging. The sword at her waist and the tea leaves. Tohka tried to resist.

"Wait you ruffian!" A young girl with a very beautiful long hair addressed the angry pedestrian. " she apologize, right? please let her go."

"Shut Up YOU! take care of your own damn business! " the pedestrians ignore her and continued to bully Tohka.

The girl annoyed of being ignored, took out her weapon, _Qinglong dao yuan_. The Green Dragon saber.

"The name is Guan Yu Yunchang! As long that these eyes of mine could see, I will not let you do as you please! "

The Jet-black long-haired girl stepped forward and swung her Green Dragon saber. The pedestrian turned robbers surprised, they avoided her attack.

They pulled their own weapon and move to return the favor. But not until a few moments they become battered. Seeing the battered down underling, the leader of the street robber yelled.

"BOYS! Come here! Teach this arrogant girl some lesson! After that is up to you!"

"It is up to US… **ALL RIGHT!**" Hearing the tasty order of the leader, several underlings came as reinforcement. No less than twenty person surrounded and cornered her. Guan Yu lamented in her own monologue ….

"Oh dear ... if only i ate first ... I regret my recklessness ..." Guan Yu held her stomach.

Guan Yu look towards the people who surrounded her, thinking

"I could beat ten men, but the rest ..."

**XXX**

"WAIT! Twenty against one is not fair! That is not what a true man act!"

A little girl shouted, swinging his spear which shaped like a snake tongue, A Serpent Lance.

And this girl passed the crowd of people surrounding Guan Yu.

"Because you're too noisy, I, RinRin can not play with my friends. I'll take care of you and then leave. "

Guan Yu was shocked by the daring act of this girl, "Oh! You are a brave little fellow. Rinrin is your name?"

Rinrin smiled. "You can call me that, but now I, Zhang Fei Yide would take care of them!"

"How interesting. So you will help me? The name is Guan Yu Yunchang. But I will let you call me by my manna, Aisha."

"Aisha? You seem so calm, dealing with them. "

"Your display of valor makes me doubt no more."

Both two girl fight together against those villain. One by one underling were taught by their own manner. Number does not matter as the two girls are stronger than them.

The leading criminal become shocked. Fearfully thinking how to solve this problem. He looked beside him and notice that there is only one way out. That is by making the girl beside him, Tohka as his hostage.

"Drop your weapon, or this girl will get hurt."

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei noticed that these guys are serious. Irritated by this outcome, they dropped their weapon in displeasure. Feeling that the situation has turned down to his own favor, the leading criminal began to act more arbitrarily.

"Wait a sec. I changed my mind. Please strip your clothes too, one by one. "

The leading criminal smiled triumphantly. "Do take your time. I want to enjoy it as much as possible."

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei stared at the criminal, feeling shocked and exasperated.

**"EH !" **Aisha shocked at hearing the order, showing her unwillingness.

XXX

Kazuto ran at the direction of the voice and found himself in a hostage situation. He hid himself to overheard their conversation and quickly understand the situation. He stealthily moved behind the criminal leader who held Tohka as his hostage and attack him. The criminal fall and lie unconsciously. While all who present at this situation are either too surprised to act, Kazuto quickly use the chance to finish off the remaining hostile underling with the Muramasa, brandishing them…. Scaring them away.

The criminal all left the scene. Kazuto sheathe the blade back and addressed the girls.

"Are you alright?" The girls stare at Kazuto with perplexed eyes.

"Mmmnnnn ..." Aisha messed her words, as she tried to reply in gratitude, with some kind of simplistic word like Thank You.

Rinrin with great excitement said "Thank you! Onii-chan! Rin-Rin is fine. "

Tohka become fascinated at this person, but she realized that she is in hurry. She bowed down and expressed some gratitude at them as she leaves.

Seeing that the matter of these girls which he save has settled, he leaved them. However, Aisha prevented him in doing so.

"Hold on, young mister. Let me deliver my gratitude. "

"That's not necessary. It is natural to help other. "

"Wait, Onii-chan! at least let's play with Rin-Rin! "

As Kazuto try to modestly refused the kind offer, his eyes were fixed on the object lying on the ground. It is a sword. He picked it.

"Eh ...? A Sword? " Kazuto showed the sword to Aisha and Rin Rin, asking "Is this yours?"

They both shook their heads.

Kazuto thought to himself. "Hmm ... this must be belonged to that girl." He asked Aisha and Rinrin whether they know the girl, but they shook their heads. He then went around to ask about the owner of this sword, Tohka. And the two girls quietly followed Kazuto because they are being attracted of his kindness.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the filial daughter , Tohka presented the expensive and rare Wu Long Tea Leaves to her mother. Receiving such valuable tea from her beloved daughter moved the mother. As she want to express her gratitude, she notices that something is missing from Tohka.

"My cute daughter, where is the family heirloom sword?"

Tohka looked at her waist, searching something. Finally realizing that something is missing. She uneasily laughed for a moment, followed by her mother who also laughed at her daughter's action.

"Maybe I lost them…. Could it be…. It fell when I walked here?"

The mother become angry, she dragged her daughter with her to the riverbank near their house. First she threw the valuable Wu Long Tea Leaves which was painstakingly purchased by Tohka to the river, at much horror to Tohka who screamed.

"Mom..! Tha..That is expens…."

Before she can finish her dialogue, her mother already grabbed her and flung her to the river. Her mother tossed her to the river and shouted.

"You foolish daughter of mine! although we are living in poverty, weaving mats and making slippers for our living, how could you forget our family roots which are the descendants of the imperial family! Know it be that you are the Eight prince of the Han dynasty?!"

Tohka swam passing the river to the bank, moving out to the shore. She is drenched wet of water. She replied to her mother lashing "Mom, that is impossible."

"Why?" Her mother glared angrily at her.

"Because I'm a girl ….. it is impossible to be a prince"

And once again in a fit of anger, The mother throw her daughter, Tohka back into the river. This goes on round and round, until the narrator get bored. So let us leave this mother and daughter slapstick comedy for a moment.

**XXX**

Kazuto learned about the owner of this sword. That girl, Tohka is known as a devoted and diligent daughter. She always help her family economy by going to town to sell mattress and slippers to the people, especially to the merchant ships. Her house is near the riverside.

As he walked to her home direction, he saw that girl walking out from the house. Look likes the comedy classic between the mother and daughter has ended with the daughter is driven out from her house, seeking her swords to make her understand the importance of that sword shall be, whether it will ended up as the sword of commoner, sword of the noble or the sword of the royal king (or emperor).

Tohka become confused, she did not understand what her mother meant, but for now she will find it first and ask about the sword later.

Kazuto called to her, and the girl responded. He waved the sword at her asking whether it is hers. The girl's eyes glimmer as she recognized it. She ran to him and retrieved the sword back. Seeing the joyful expression on her face, Kazuto ponder whether the sword is that important to her. But then, the girl become gloomy.

"What makes you so sad? You already find your sword , right? "

"That is true ... but I'm not allowed to go home before i understand the importance of this sword ..."

"Actually, why is a mere sword is that important to your mother?"

"My mother said that this sword is the sword of the emperor ... but I do not understand why this sword is that important ..."

Kazuto smiled, he then borrowed Tohka's sword for a while and unsheathe it.

The sword flashed some beautiful light. The blade is decorated with beautiful ornaments that stand out with the mythological animal, Qing Long ... why this sword is so beautifully decorated? Kazuto then think... as he felt it's power.

He tried to think for a while, _'Could it be that the mother used the sword as some metaphorical advice to her daughter so she can be useful to her country?'_

"Hearing your remark make me remember a saying of Zhuang Zi, a sage who lived during the Warring State period."

"Eh...?" Tohka, Aisha and RinRin become confused at his word.

"I remember a word of advice given by Zhuang Zi about three kind of sword. The sword held by the son of heaven, the sword held by the noble, and the sword of commoner."

_The sword of the son of heaven, the tip is the capital of the state, the edge of the sword is the national wealth, the back is their diplomatic allies, the ring of the sword is the natural resource, the base of the sword is their maritime resource and the scabbard is all the peoples who lived in his state. Whenever the son of heaven wield it's sword, it split the clouds, a single swing slashed the earth, conquering all and capable of drying the entire four seas._

_The sword of the noble, the handle of the sword is the courage, the sword ring is their loyalty, the edge of sword is their honesty and the back of the sword is their virtue and skill and their valor is their tip of sword. Whenever the sword is thrust, he shall slay all around the world with it's amazing strength._

_The sword of commoner, shaped like a long haired barbarian, with rough voice and low helmet, eyes like a dead fish in a duel. Whenever it swung, he cut the head of their enemy, piercing their heart. But after they lost their life, it is no longer any use for it's country._

Aisha become impressed at Kazuto's explanation. "you are indeed knowledgeable, sir…!"

With peevish smile, Rin Rin answered "Rin Rin did not understand it, but Onii-chan is amazing!"

"Is that what my mother want to explain to me? …. Mother…" Tohka pondered in gratitude for her mother. She decide. " It seems that I can not just stay like this, I have to move to devote my self to this country." Tohka stood and decided for herself. She then invites them all to her house.

During the meal, the flowers of the peach blossom tree are blooming, making the food taste more delicious.

"Our Meeting today is also by the will of heaven. We all across the four seas are brothers. Surely we should all tied ourselves so that we will promise to aid each other in need, never betray each other… Like a sibling." Aisha raised the subject.

"RinRin agree!"

"E ... to ... Well ..I" Tohka pondered in bashful manner.

Kazuto who are enjoying the food and captivated by the beauty of the peach blossom flowers were enchanted and agreed. "But first, we need to know each other…. I am Hongo Kazuto."

Aisha stood from her seat and introduced herself. "The name of mine is Guan Yu with style name Yunchang. As a fellow sibling… we should not be strangers to each other. My manna is Aisha."

RinRin excitedly exclaimed "Zhang Fei Yide ! But Onii-chan must call me RinRin!"

Tohka lifted her cup, saluting. "My name is Bei with surname Liu. Style name Xuande. Liu Bei Xuande. But, please call me Tohka."

Kazuto who enchanted by the beauty of the peach blossom did not react for a while, but his mind tried to process the name….. seems familiar now….Kazuto ? (grin….)

Suddenly, he know that name! he grew pale and try to make sure he did not misheard of it. "Sorry… is that really your name? Liu Bei, Guan Yu and … Zhang Fei?"

"""Yes ...""" the three girls answered at once.

Kazuto immediately stood and walked away from them.

"Sorry, my head acted funny. I can not accept your kindness. Excuse me ...and goodbye. " Kazuto felt confused and realized that something was wrong with them.

The names that they claimed are the names of heroes from the era of Three Kingdoms. But what surprised him was the heroes are ... ...

The F*? are they trolling with him?

**XXX**

Aisha, Tohka and Rin Rin felt puzzled after Kazuto leave and refused them.

"Did that mean as rejection?" Tohka asked Aisha.

"I think so." Aisha nodded sadly.

Rin Rin asked "Ne ... Why did Onii-chan go?"

"Are the three of us going to give up?"

""Of course not!"""

Tohka, Aisha, and Rin Rin lifted their cups and said: """Although the three of us are not born from the same mother, but the three of us expect to die together at the same time. We're three sisters bond together by this oath, to determine who among us ..."""

"Liu Bei"

"Guan Yu"

"Zhang Fei"

"""Which will be the chosen one for Hongo Kazuto, and until that moment arrived, we tied ourselves as sisters, and until we meet again, Kazuto-sama!"""

Finally, this event will be recorded as the Oath at the Peach Garden, an important event in the lives of these three sisters, an events originating from misunderstandings and rivalry in love between the three sisters. Meanwhile, Kazuto Hongo kept running to find a way out back to his own time. Out of annoyance of this unfunny jokes.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Truthfully, I never intended to write complete introduction. Because I thought it is pointless, seeing this is based on Koihime Musou, so the introduction is more or less similar with the Intro of Koihime. Kazuto is a kendo player…blah-blah-blah…. Meeting a thief …. Blah-blah-blah…. Getting sucked by the broken mirror… blah-blah-blah….. and …. Transported back to the End of Eastern Han Dynasty.

But, seeing it is revision and I do make many misquote back then…. Here it is the clean version of chapter 1. Kazuto met the three sister, leave them (on the contrary of original visual novel.) WELL Excuse ME! They have no role during the Yellow Turban Rebellion! Only Huangfu Song, Dong Zhuo and Cao Cao are the active role during the Yellow Turban. The rest are…. Well not much record to write.

And seeing that Liu Bei is active during Xuzhou and Only important during the Jingzhou…. Well Good Bye. Then.

But pondering after writing until the Guandu make me ponder…. Sometimes I regret not writing much about Dong Zhuo. She is really cute…. And then…. I never know much about Yellow turban, which is why my sloppy writing during that arc. I only care after the tyrannical rule of Dong Zhuo which I consider where the fun began. I also have better knowledge about them. But for the Yellow turban…. I don't know much. This is why most reader prefer to read this fanfic starting the chapter 'The Rise of Dong Zhuo' or the 'Path of Legalist' .


	3. Yellow Turban Arise!

**Yellow Turban Arise!**

People are superstitious. The Mind of Mass are easy to be fooled. They believe in auspicious sign and relate them to every meaningful event to their favor. Is it because people are fool or they are afraid of accepting the burden of the consequence of all hopes?

The fall of Qin was started when Chen Sheng and Wu Guang started the Rebellion at the Daze village after borrowing the name of Crown Prince Fu Su of Qin and General Xiang Yan of Chu.

While the rise of Han began when, Liu Bang, the Emperor Gaozu of Han slew a white serpent to raise the banners of uprising.

Now, after 400 hundred years of reign, what shall be the sign for this era?

**XXX**

Welcome back to this will be lengthy tale of journey. I , the Narrator now shall guide you to this story. For this part, I shall introduced you to the event that happened long before Kazuto even met the Three Sisters of Liu-Guan-Zhang. So in sense, this occurred long before the Peach Garden Oath occurred. I shall familiarize you with another character, three characters to be specific.

This time, the main character for this tale is another three girls who aspired to become a great entertainer. But unfortunately for them, in this era where the twilight of the Han Dynasty is at hand, no one pay any heed about music anymore. It is given, when the mass of people unable to fill their stomach, how could they care about something superficial that can not fill they stomach?

How ironic, their situations are!

**XXX**

Back then, the famed scholar and sage, Kong Qiu with style name Zhongni who also known as Confucius, the founder of Confucianism, the famed Sage and Great Master who lived during the Spring-Autumn Period once have a deep impression on music;

It was said that Kong Qiu is a hard working person who loved to learn and study, and he has a vast desire to fulfill his thirst for wisdom. Because at the age of Thirty he had planted firm feet upon the ground (strong foundation to learn), at the age of 36, he embarked for a journey and left his home, the state of Lu.

Wishing to learn ancient history, culture and the rites of Zhou. At his time (Spring-Autumn Period), the only state that still conserved the culture of Ancient Zhou Dynasty is the state of Qi. In this chaotic era where feudal warlord has fought for influence among them and reach Hegemony among other states, the musical performance consisting of ensemble of various musical instrument are considered as the most beautiful thing that allow them to distract themselves from this burdening situation.

Many of these musical instrument was said to be invented and played even long before the era of prehistoric Xia Dynasty, the era of Semi-Mythological Ages where the Three August Ones and Five Mythical King lives.

I ask, how beauty is it, these musical instrument that could distract you as if a pretty maiden passing by, leaving only her trace of pleasant fragrance? One can argue that the more beautiful they are played in performance and ensemble , the more they could influence human feeling and emotions.

Lao Zi says that the loudest sound voiced silence, and the best music is serenity. While Mencius and Mo Zi take a stand against music, and even Mencius noted down a part that is known as 'antimusic' where he noted how improper to talk about music

But Confucius has a different opinion.

In the state of Qi, where he found for what he is seeking for, the knowledge of Poetry (_shi_), Politics (_shu_), Rites on Ethic and Morals (_li_) and Song (_lei_), he experienced a feeling where he felt moved on witnessing the rich culture, the heritage of Zhou dynasty.

_Extracted from __**The Analects of Confucius (Lun Yu)**__:_

_When he (Zhongni) was in state of Qi, the Master heard the succession ensemble and for three months did not know the taste of meat. He said, "I did not picture to myself that any music existed which could reach such perfection as this."_

The Analects recorded when Kong Qiu upon swayed and charmed by the resounding music, unable to taste the meat that he ate.

One might argue why would the great master bothered to learn those knowledge instead of learning practical skills like agricultural or military. But did he not know those practical skills or he just a humble person who aspired to learn many things, capable of many without any specialization that become his characteristic?

At the age of fifty, Confucius know what were the bidding of heaven. In this age, Kong Qiu showed to us that there is no impractical knowledge (it is just the matter of how well you could put them in practice). In the age of 53, having promoted as _Da Si Kou_ (Minister of Justice), Confucius assisted his lord, Duke Ding of Lu to a meeting with Duke Jing of Qi which is known as Xia Gu summit (Jia Gu summit).

_Extracted from __**Confucius's Spring-Autumn Annals (Chun-Qiu)**__ accompanied with __**Commentary of Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**__,on the chapter of Duke Ding_:

_Tenth year of Duke Ding_

_In summer, the duke had a meeting with the Duke of Qi at Jia Gu_

The _**Zuo Zhuan**_ says (on this event):-_'In summer, the duke had a meeting with the duke of Qi at Jiagu, when Kong Qiu attended him as director [of the ceremonies]. Li Mi had said to the duke, "Kong Qiu is acquainted with ceremonies, but has no courage. If you employ some of the natives of Lai to come with weapons and carry off the duke of Lu, you will get from him whatever you wish." The duke of Qi had arranged accordingly, but Kong Qiu withdrew with the duke, saying, "Let the soldiers smite those intruders. You and the duke of Qi are met on terms of friendship, and for those captives from the distant barbarous east to throw the meeting into confusion with their weapons is not the way to get the States to receive his commands. Those distant people have nothing to do with our great land; those wild tribes must not be permitted to create disorder among our flowery States; captives in war should not break in upon a covenant; weapons of war should not come near a friendly meeting. As before the Spirits, such a thing is inauspicious; in point of virtue, it is contrary to what is right; as between man and man, it is a failure in propriety:—the ruler of Qi must not act thus." When the duke heard this, he instantly ordered the natives away._

_When they were about to covenant together, the people of Qi added to the words of the covenant these sentences, "Be it to Lu according to the clause of this covenant, if, when the army of Qi crosses its own borders, it do not follow us (assisted us) with 300 chariots of war." On this Kong Qiu made Zi Wuxuan reply with a bow, "And so be it also to Qi, if without restoring to us the lands of Wenyang you expect us to obey your orders!"'_

_The duke of Qi wanted to give an entertainment to the duke, but Kong Qiu said to Liangqiu Ju, "Are you not acquainted with former transactions between Qi and Lu? The business is finished, and now to have an entertainment besides would only be troubling the officers. Our cups of ceremony, moreover, do not cross our gates, and our admirable instruments of music are not fit for the wild country. An entertainment at which thing's were not complete would be a throwing away of the proper ceremonies. If things were not complete, it would be like planting weeds instead of the good grain. Such employment would be disgraceful to our rulers; and to throw away the proper ceremonies would be to bring a bad report upon our meeting;—why should you not consider the matter? An entertainment answers the purpose of displaying virtue; if that be not displayed, it is better to have no entertainment."_

_'Accordingly the purpose of an entertainment was not carried into effect.'_

_Extracted from __**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**__, on biography of Confucius:_

_Aware that he had been wrong, Duke Jing of Qi was greatly perturbed. He returned to his capital in dismay and reproached his ministers, saying, "In Lu they use the gentleman's way to guide their prince, while all you teach me is the barbarian way. Now we have offended the duke of Lu. What shall we do?"_

_A minister advanced to reply, "A gentleman who is at fault shows his regret by deeds, while a low man shows it by words. If you are sorry, sir, show your regret by deeds."_

_So to make amends the duke returned to Lu the lands of Yun, Wenyang and Guiyin which he had taken (annexed)_

This record on the summit of Jia Gu show us, how Confucius bested the state of Qi and retrieved the land of Lu which was annexed before without raising a single spear (without waging war). All of this was done by effectively using his knowledge on rites, music, poetry and politic _(shi,shu,li,lei)._

**XXX**

These three girls are now performing their music as they are street musicians. Three girls with different musical instrument at hands and loud singing voice to fill the melody, yet not even a single eyes turned to see them.

Yet, however, those three still plays their songs. But because I can not let you hear their music, and could only describe them, so I, the narrator prefer to just introduce you the reader to these three girls.

First, the eldest sister among those three is Zhang Jue, or… according to Luo Guanzhong or maybe Chen Suo is spelled as Zhang Jiao. She is the lead musician who wished that anyone could enjoy their music and at least felt happy in hearing them, to let anyone smile in hearing them. Well… that is the reason his preference song is upbeat and cheerful song, but nevertheless, with the situation grown worse day by day, where the corrupt Ten Attendants (Eunuch) act as they please, while the weak leadership of Emperor Ling Di of Han stay on his throne, what is important now is for anyone to fill their own stomach. A fact which sadden the kind hearted Zhang Jue.

The Second sister, Zhang Bang who sympathized for her sister cause and loved her elder sisters supported her sister on this futile quest without questioning them…. Alas… truth is harsh, you need food to fill your stomach, not idealistic mind in your head. Welll… at least this smart (not academically, just quick witted and well reasonable among those three) little sisters always cares of their well being and … well duh.

The youngest Zhang Lang, is ready to encourage the sisters whenever they felt sad and stumbled to dead end… but in theory of idol group, the third megane character is usually the least important character who has no persona at all… in simple word. They are just accessory to fill the numbers (_Lan Yu Chong Shu_).

The _**Han Fei Zi **_recounted:

_During the Warring State Period, King Xuan of Qi enjoyed listening to a royal orchestra of 300 yu (blowing pipe organ). Nanguo, a fake musician happened to know that those yu player are paid with high wages, so he applies and pretended to play the instrument. _

"_**With these many musician, I can easily intermingled among them in pretense of playing."**_

_After King Xuan of Qi passed on, his son who was enthroned also enjoyed listening to yu, but he did not enjoyed them in ensemble orchestra. He decreed to the yu player to play alone. Knowing this, Nanguo swiftly vanished and ran away from the palace. _

Such an act is no different with adding inferior items along with superior quality items to fill the number.

XXX

Their day as unimportant street musicians continues day by day until in one that supposed to be usual day like any other days. In one of their musical performance, there is one attentive listener who always stopped by and listened their performance for this whole week. Also he give some money as… alms. This mysterious man…. he did not say any word for the past week, until this day.

"For weeks I have listened to your song." Suddenly the silent listener started his words. "You performed well. You have a nice song and singing attitude that could attract people with your cheerfulness."

Though his words seems kind, but the three sisters can not happily accept his words. For this past days and weeks of their musical performance, they hardly get anyone who would stopped by to their song, or even giving them some alms.

"You are very kind, sir… but…" The sisters weakly smiled. But sadly….

Perhaps they are born at the wrong era. If only they born and lived during the period where people are crazy with idol boom , perhaps they would not lead this hard life. In the era where nowadays there is an idol boom, even desperate businessman would invest their money even to a group of girls who only have faces but not talent of performance…. Well.. let us just think in positive way and consider those talentless who appeared on television are people who use family connection and/or their only 'assets'…. of course you know what I meant (The author asked me to relay this in easier words in a language he is familiar with that even English does not have it's equivalent. Grup Musik Jamrud menjelaskannya sebagai WIRASWASTA TUBUH). Seeing these Three sisters who should have talent in musical performance seems ironic…. Perhaps heaven is jealous with talents?

"NO! you are wrong!" The Man 's shouting trembled them, not with fear. But….

"You only lack one thing!" and…. With the magical word as if that man is an orator, he speak the continuation of his speech in epic voice.

"It is called Management."

Ketika cewek-cewek bertemu dengan tukang merayu ulung… Oh.. sorry, I slipped. What I meant is… the three sisters were shocked in amazement in this man's epic speech. And they did not just fall to his smooth words. But also due to this man's seems to be serious treatment. For the past weeks he give these girls not just small money. And even for today performance, he donated twice of the usual amount he gives.

They started to be interested. He explained that to attract people for a performance, you need good choreography, a groups of overzealous devoted fans, open performance where people can enjoy them, et cetera, et cetera.

In sense, he asked them to think far distant. He later showed them numerous books

"If you are interested, I have a good management and self help book. It is more fascinating than Karl Marx's Das Capital, Adam Smith's The Wealth of Nations, David Ricardo's General Theory of Employment Interest and Money, a book by Jeremy Bentham, a book by Robert Malthus, and even some text authored by Lu Buwei and Fan Li."

The three sister did not react even after hearing those famous figure from the world of Economy. Well… to be expected, even when the man tried to fish for question, the girl only stunned in confusion.

Finally, in embarrassment, the girls answered "Noble Sir, we are not well educated. We barely know those persons you just described."

The Man look annoyed and sigh… But he did not given up and instead shove another book. This one a bit thick and only one volume. "Oh what the heck! Just read this book."

The three sisters took the book and they looked on the cover, noticing the title.

"It is titled the 'Taiping Jing' or also known as The Essential Art of Great Peace a.k.a The Way of Peace."

They girl opened the book, and quickly flipped through the pages. They then closed the book and shyly lower their head, "Sir… we don't understand a single word from this book."

"ARGH!" The man facepalmed. He seems to almost lose his cool.

"Okay. I know that you three sisters are idiotic….. I mean not educated (he changed his words because Zhang Jue looked as if she want to cry and Zhang Bang sharply leered at him)." He give them back the Taiping Jing to them. "Open the very last chapter."

The three sisters opened the marked chapter. And even as idiotic as they are, they know that this chapter contained various famous 21st century AD Era song compositions, especially the anime one. One of them is the ED Theme of an Anime titled Koihime Musou titled

"Yappari Sekai wa Atashi Legend" A fateful song that shall made their name and become the main title for their future group, The Yellow Turban. Just like how Amuro Ray is famous because the bgm title "Main Title" from the Anime Movie Char Counter Attack, which become the designated BGM for Ra Cailam and Nu Gundam in Super Robot Wars…. Well… I usually cheated to get Hi-Nu Gundam… You know how it is much fun to hear _You belong to me… sayonara… _From Beyond the Time.

I want more Real Robot anime for lengthen and prolong Super Robot Taisen ! and make sure they did not fight another stupid humanless alien or automaton! Make them fight another human! Did they forgot how cool Dunbine is? or how cool Dragonar is? L Gaim?

Yep.. when they tried to sing that peculiar song, as if a swarm of bees captivated by the scent of flowers, peoples around started to gather around them and stopped by… let us not talking about how much money they get from this one single song.

After various encore and encore…

The Three sisters was shocked. After the performance over (much to the dismay of those peoples), they looked how for the first time they become … successful. The three sister caught up with that particular man, and the mysterious man delighted after seeing that his gift had given them confidence and results.

They girl expressed their grateful of this gift, but they answered that they don't know what to do next. The man ask "Why don't you fulfill your dream? Did not you want to bring smile to all people of this land so they could at least forget for a while of their poverty?"

"But… we are not capable of such great task…" Zhang Jue answered sadly, and she admitted of her incompetence of doing great thing. She is just a singer and musician.

Zhang Bang, they smartest of them know. "Noble sir…. Can you help us?"

"You know… If you offered me this, I can take advantage of your situation. If you do it alone, you can keep all the whole profit of your earning to yourself."

Zhang Bang just laughed along with Zhang Lang. Zhang Jue explained. "We are stupid anyway. So even if we managed to earn all wealth in this land we would be just squandering them. But if you sir would help us…. Perhaps you could at least manage them so we can use it for the greater's good?"

The man silently smiled and nodded. "Okay. Just give me meals to eat for staying with you girls." He tapped those girls shoulders and continued "I will make you big, so people in this whole realm will know of you three sister. Your name will be recorded by history."

Zhang Jue in her utmost happiness shake his hand after hugging him.

"Then, can I ask for your name, noble sir?"

The man in glasses just smiled and speak thus.

"Just call me, Saint Yu Ji."

* * *

**Author Note:**

A revision of this chapter, in sense this is no different with the original chapter. I only added cosmetic explanation so this chapter would be easier to read.


	4. Yellow Turban Rebellion

**Yellow Turban Rebellion**

It Is the Twilight of Hand Dinasty. It seems that the 400 years reign of this Dynasty which was established by the Emperor of Gaozu, Liu Bang is almost extinguished. Lao Tzi said that "Blessed are thee who could foresaw the sign of future." . There is a story about Marquis Zi, the uncle of the King Zhou , the last emperor of the Shang Dynasty who worried when the king use an ivory chopstick to eat. Marquis Zi foresaw the end of The prosperous Shang Dynasty, as he worried that the King because he choose ivory chopstick, he will abandon a wooden chopstick. Because he indulged in eating meats, he would refuse to eat vegetables.

In this Chaotic times, anyone who could gain profit in this time is not called the opportunist. But they are called the Genius. They are the merchant. No matter how chaotic this era is, the change of ideology, idea, times, culture, science, moral, ethics… There is one thing that remains the same. It is money. One of the genius merchant , the renowned family of merchant who live in the capital city of Luoyang. The Noble Sima family. It was the prosperous time for the noble Sima Family, even after the dead of the Head, the Sima Fang. Sima Fang, was considered as the blessed father as all of his children are an excellent children who shall known as the Da of Sima. The Eldest son, Sima Lang is the kind , benevolent, smart son. A child who will make his father proud. The 2nd children also the eldest daughter is the genius, revered as one of every century genius…. She is the one that shall be remembered as the only rival to the genius… she is the genius , Sima Yi. The smart genius and ruthless of Sima children, she is the one bestowed as one being able to predict the future. The blessed Zhong Da.

One day, the talented Zhong Da, Sima Yi planned with his brother.

"Eldest Lang, I hope the eldest and the Heir of the noble Sima would consider this sister suggestion."

"Let me hear off it, my beloved sister, Zhong Da..."

"Recently, a new idol group has soared in every land. I predicted something bad shall happened."

"ah… The Zhang sister of Yellow Turban? Their new song and their catchy slogan are one that craved for anyone attention… let me remember it…. "The Heavens dead…. The Earth shall rule." Quite a catchy slogan , right?"

"Alas… my dear Lang. it one be long before this idol group shall make name for it self. And every one shall become it's faithful devotee and enthusiast."

"Well… they have a good song. "

"And.. in a big group of follower that reached the cult status is a bad idea. A very and too enthusiastic fan will make their group unstable. And… it won't be long before their group became rotten."

"My smart Erika…. It is a blessing for the Sima to bore you. If only you are the eldest and a man….."

" I am happy to serve the heir and the eldest of Sima. Brother Lang act of benevolence is the most important task to do. I can't stand to do such farce, even though I understand the importance of public face. Such façade…."

"You are right. A big cult follower will be corrupt and unstable. And… they will rioted… right ? Erika?"

"Yes…. Eldest Lang."

"Then , there is two possibility. The riot would be unstable , even the government and the corrupt empire would be unable to suppress them. Which would you suggest it? To Support the Yellow Turban or the Corrupt Han and their Ten Attendant? I believe they would ordered that idiotic woman , He Jin."

"Neither, dear eldest Lang. The Zhang is not an able politician… frankly speaking those sister are dumb… idiotic if you must. And He Jin is a fool, a woman who only able to flaunt her body."

"so… then… you suggest to seek a new blood?"

"That is right , Eldest Lang. in this chaotic era, there would be so many capable person. We , The Sima should support one who will be the one before the throne."

"!... so.. the End of Han is eminent… you mean that?"

"That is right. The Yellow turban is just the beginning of the turmoil. It would soon be a chaotic era for this land."

"Then , as the Eldest… i shall ordered to observe the situation. After the Yellow Turban Rebellion, many great Heroes would surfaced. Little Sister Yi, choose one that you valued."

"Right."

"And, Erika…. As your brother, I suggest as for the façade… we shall contribute a little to the Imperial Han. We still need a stone to reach the other end."

"Yes, brother Lang."

"Be careful. You shall hide your identity and joined as an anonymous soldier. Don't get hurt."

"Brother Lang, my outstanding pupils should be able to protect me."

"I understand. But Sima Yi. Remember that a new talent is always welcomed in Sima Family."

"Eldest Lang… so… Deng Ai and Jiang Wei is not sufficient?"

"Erika…. You are still young. A talent is always worth. One could lose wealth and their well being. But a loyal subject and pupil …. If they are talented is always worthy of this world."

"yes.. brother Lang… " Sima Yi left and muttered to herself " it seems that , the Sima would follow Lu Buwei investment. But The Sima won't fail like him. It is true that Ying Zheng, the Shi Huang Di is exceptional. A weak man won't be able to tame a wild tiger. But … for the Sima… we won't need anything except an endless prosper." Sima Yi closed her eyes and remember …

" because , I , Sima Yi is blessed by the Jade Emperor , The Shi Huang Di, himself."

**XXX**

And… then just like Sima Yi predicted, The Yellow Turban became uncontrolled, just like nowadays rabid Otaku or rabid idol group fanclubs. To suppress the chaotic group, Emperor Ling ordered his/her attendant to suppress the situation. And the command falls in to the hand of general He Jin, And under the imperial decree He Jin ordered all warlord (governor) of every region in the land of Han Dynasty to readied their best people under her… to suppressed the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

* * *

**Author Note** : In the Era of Three Kingdom there are three renowned master strategist : The Prime Minister Zhuge Liang , The Prime Minister Sima Yi, and the Grand Commandant Jia Xu.

This is Shin Koihime Musou fanfic. not Ravages of Time, Romance of Three Kingdom (Sanguo Yanyi or SAMKOK), Record of Three Kingdom, Ryuroden, or any KOEI ROTK based fanfic.


	5. Emperor Ling's order

**Emperor Ling's order to eradicate the Yellow Turban Rebel.**

Now, let us return to our protagonist, Kazuto Hongo. After running away bewildered because of knowing that kind of "truth". Kazuto know one thing, he is a bit disgusted and wish to return to his own era, the XXIst century. Maybe it is weird for anyone that our hero felt disgusted by three girls favoring him. But let us think about it. What will you do when you revered hero or someone that you worships is not like they always depicted? For some reason, how would you react if Jebeddiah Springfield is actually a traitorous villain who tried to assassinate George Washington rather than being the hero who founded the Springfield? How would you reacted if Scrooge is actually the person who always donated under a false name and false figure? That is how Kazuto reacted. Surprised and a bit …. The reaction of "reality-is-too-painful" . He always admire every person in the era of Three Kingdom. He always thought of them as a brave man… but he just told that there are three girls , a cute girls who claimed the heroes name. He just want to accept it as a tad coincidence. But…. Their "coincidence" is too good to be true. Aisha wield the famous Guan Dao, the legendary Guan Yu distinctive weapon, Touka sell mattress mat and sandals, and Ling Ling brought the famous viper lance.

After being demoralized, he just want to return and sleep in his beloved bed. But that cheap wish is not possible because he did not found his way, and so ….he start his journey to found his way back. And then…. A long time has passed after his journey. He has travelled to many place and met so many people. He concluded that history is not like what was officially written. One of his proof is his meeting with Liu Bei (Touka), Guan Yu (Aisha) and Zhang Fei (Ling Ling). And then, he heard the news about the Yellow Turban Rebellion , he thought that history has move in the event. He then enlisted in the Han Dynasty army under the command of General Huangfu Song.

**XXX**

Huangfu Song, The Brave General of Han Dynasty in the era of Emperor Ling ruling. History record him as the Hero who successfully eradicate the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Kazuto who is enlisted in his/her army believed that this is such a rare opportunity that he can witnessed his/her prowess. By the way, Kazuto did not know Huangfu Song gender, because he/she has the fairness of a woman but also the toughness of a man. And Huangfu Song clothing is undistinguishable to deduct whether it is a clothing for a woman or a man. But, Kazuto tries to believe that at least Huangfu Song is at least just like described by the History, and Huangfu Song appearance is what they call as Androgynous.

Until one time, Kazuto's remarkable skill caught the attention of the great general. Huangfu Song asked his name. Kazuto pondered whether he should give his true name or not, because he is afraid that his action will affect the Time Continuum space which in the end could possibly change the future and prevented him to return to his time. And Kazuto finally decided.

"General, my unworthy name is Xu Shu. A lowly scholar, who also know a bit about combat."

**XXX**

Meanwhile…. The words about Yellow Turban has reached Emperor Ling, then the Emperor issued an imperial edict, ordering every warlord and governor to readied their army to eradicate the rebels. The edict was then received and carry out the order. Every generals and warlords through the entire land prepared their army. From the renowned Yuan family of Bohai , The Sun family who ruled for generation in Jiangdong, Liu Zhang of Sichuan, Zhang Lu of Hanzhong, Grand Chancellor Dong Zhuo, Kong Rong, Imperial minister Lu Zhi, The Cavalry commander Gongsun Zan. Together they allied under the banner of General He Jin to vanquish the rebel.

One of the alliance general, Gongsun Zan is the famous general who led the elite cavalry unit known as the White Riders, known because of their signature of riding purely white horse. Gongsun Zan fond of using the white riders after she learned that the Barbarian always run and did not dare to fight her unit. But frankly speaking, her favorite tactic also backfired, which led her name barely known to the realm. When people asked , no one knows the name Gongsun Zan. But when there is a white horse, people would exclaimed that the White Riders has arrived. Right now, Gongsun Zan is accepting her guest. It seems that her fellow classmates wants to join her army. Her faithful aide, Zhao Yun Zilong asked.

"Gongsun Zan-sama, who are they?"

"My… it is my old classmate! We studied together under the tutelage of master Lu Zhi! I hope she still remembered me."

* * *

**Author Note:** nothing to talk


	6. First Battle against the Yellow Turban

**The First Battle Against the Yellow Turban**

Years of Zhongping.

Several generations after Emperor Guangwu of Han restored the reign of Han back and set his Imperial Capital in Luoyang. The Han empire who was previously seeing new hope under the management of this new order started by the reign of Emperor Guangwu... but… as they say there is nothing that remained eternal in this world. The cycle of life, what is showing the trend escalation, is bound to decline.

After short period of reconstruction and the Han dynasty is about to repeat their peak of political and economical stability during the reign of Wen-Jing. But then, the Han dynasty started to decline due to the weak leadership of their sovereign. Starting from the reign of Emperor Huan, and now with the throne is passed to the Emperor Ling Di of Han, showed the dependency of their sovereign toward their closest cliques.

The weak leadership of the Emperor Ling Di who only listened to his eunuch and imperial relatives started to influence the governmental. The corrupt officials and useless attendants filled the government while the honest and capable are being removed. Those who are outspoken are being sacked.

The situation grew worse and people started to lose hopes on their government.

_Extracted from __**the Analects of Confucius (Lun Yu)**__:_

_Zi Gong asked about government. _

_The Master said, "Sufficient food, sufficient weapons and the confidence (trust) of the common people."_

_Zigong said, "Suppose you had no choice but to dispense with one of these three, which would you forgo?"_

_The Master said, "Weapons."_

_Zi Gong said, "Suppose you were forced to dispense with one of the two that were left, which would you forgo?"_

_The Master said, "Food. For from of old death has been the lot of all men; but a people that no longer trusts its rulers is lost indeed."_

The Yellow Turban here comes to fulfill their emptiness caused by their lost of hope and trust toward the corrupt government. The despaired people tried to forget their suffering by turning their attention to an imaginary world of glittering song and idol group. (Kinda like nowadays, right?) For those weary and starving people, this last bit of happiness is their only utopia. The only thing entertaining them.

But for the upper officials, their appearance are considered as a new object for taxation.

With the additional cost and taxation, this situation made the ticket price were doubled or tripled. When people complained, they only tell that those corrupt officials are burdening them with various levy, and tax which started to escalate into threat and extortion.

For the idol group that had reached the cult status, the fans and enthusiast treat this situation as an act of insult and fanned by rumor that their beloved idols are being belittled and was forced to disband.

The people's angry voice started to get loud. In the time where even filling own stomach and it is hard for just living, their idols existence were treated as the only existing Nirvana that let them forget their daily hardship.

Saint Yu Ji, the genius behind the success of this group wrote in the Yellow Turban weekly Fanzine (self published) that everyone should be united as one and band together in one voice to support that the Yellow Turban should be exonerated from levy and tax, fee or obligatory imperial related charity. He reasoned that if they are freed from those burden, the Yellow Turban's merchandise will be cheaper and their existence can reach to more suffering people. The Yellow Turban fan club agrees and started to make numerous petitioned which started to annoy those corrupt officials. Their act was then considered as rebellion and many restriction were imposed to the idol group…. Which only aggravate people more and made the situation worsen.

In seeing the escalation of the situation, The eunuch petitioned the emperor to suppress them and the rebellion broke. Out of fear for the disbandment of their favorite idol group, they formed together and sworn to protect their goddess.

By the way, you can purchase this Fanzine in every book store in your town. Bonus included if you buy it during the Yellow Turban concert, also please listen to their new single_"Otome Ryouran__Battle PARTY__", _available in music box form and get free pin up of your choice, Zhang of Heaven, Zhang of Land and Zhang of People. Now you can gaze at them, every day. Assuming that the pin up is still available.

The decree to suppress the Yellow Turban concert in Liangzhou than arrived to all warlord across the land.

**XXX**

Grand Chancellor Dong Zhuo, the magistrate of Bing province right now is deploying her troop in Liang province due to the strategic location of her current situation.

The fight was supposed to be an easy one, as their opponent is not some trained soldiers from their disorderly formation.

However, unfortunately for her, the Angry Yellow Turban in Liangzhou is led by Zhang Mancheng, Deng Mao and Cheng Yuanshi. At first those three make a pretense of disorder and inaptitude in warfare by ordering their troops to fight like bunch of angry mob, and behave in disorganize manner. In short, a messy situation for them. This made Hua Xiong, Dong Zhuo's trusted general to underestimate them and took care of the first round of the situation without any effort.

But then, those three instigate their situation and made the Yellow Turban to fought back as if full of libido. The previously angry mob was then fighting like a professional soldiers. General Hua Xiong who previously gained the upper hand was then outnumbered. She was cornered and can barely hold their movement.

In seeing this change of situation, Grand Chancellor Dong Zhuo's Advisor, Jia Xu became worried. She is looking at the deployment plan with look of worry due to the sudden escalation of the battle. She is unable to tell the development of the situation to Chancellor Dong Zhuo.

Chancellor Dong Zhuo asked her advisor, Jia Xu who looked worried . she stay motionlessly while staring to the deployment plan and unable to react to Chancellor Dong Zhuo who is asking beside her.

"Ei-chan, how is the situation of General Hua Xiong?" In seeing the change of look on her face, she ask this question, fearing something.

Ei-chan looked up and turned to Chancellor Dong Zhuo, and with a clenched hand and holding her own feeling, she replied.

"E..Er.. Yue, you don't need to worry. the situation is manageable. General Hua Xiong can be relied. " she makes an uneasy expression while she turned down. "As expected of the Blade Master."

Yue who quickly notices the change of her expressions, shook her head lightly. She know her beloved Ei-chan best. How couldn't she recognized that she is keeping something from her? She know that her beloved Ei-chan did not do this without good reason. Ei-chan must have hide the truth and being dishonest because she cared for her and does not want to worry her. Ei-chan consider this situation as her own responsibility.

But Yue felt that this is wrong. She can not let her beloved Ei-chan to bear the burden alone, and so she insist for her to be honest. No matter if it will be good or bad that she hid, she ought to know the truth. A Leader of people who is afraid of the truth does not deserve to lead.

"Ei-chan… that is not good." Yue looked her with a pity on her eyes toward the struggling Ei-chan who tries to hide the matter. "Please tell me the true situation. … Don't you believe me?"

Yue looked a bit sad. Am I not good enough that you are afraid to share the pain?

Ei who looked at Yue, felt ashamed. Her Yue-chan showed the maturity that she does not expect. Perhaps she is being unfair to her. She deserved to know it.

"…Yue… General Hua Xiong situation is very grim." Ei look downcast, part of her felt ashamed of her helplessness. "We… I did not expect that those angry mobs could fight as well as a trained army…. That is why I thought that with small number of elite soldiers are already sufficient. But…." Oh… I am so ashamed of my foolishness to handle this matter… Ei looked that she is about to cry.

Perhaps her Yue is much stronger compared to her … Because she still maintained a composed atmosphere. " I see…. Can we send a reinforcement for her? I can lead them personally. We still have at least 3000 men ready at our disposal." And she is prepared to depart and take matter herself.

Jia Xu shook her head, refusing her suggestion. "No! That is why I can not tell you the truth of this situation." Seeing her beloved Yue-chan's determination only made her blaming herself. "Even if you lead the reinforcement, the Yellow Turban consisted at least of 10.000 strong men. It is beyond my expectation… that those three (Zhang Mancheng, Deng Mao and Cheng Yuanshi) are such effective commander who can lead their people as if an experienced general. This.. This is all my fault! Me!" Jia Xu started to fall and cries. Usually she will not show her weak side, but in front of her beloved Yue-chan… A small mistake that she commit this time made her so ashamed and angry at herself.

In the end, even with pretense of strong and mature … She is just an emotional weak girl inside. That is always her cute side, this Ei-chan.

Dong Zhuo then patted her Ei-chan's head to calm her from sobbing. "But, we can not ignore this situation. Hua Xiong is my capable retainer. We can not let her die in vain." Yue brought her head closer to her Ei-chan . "Jia Xu, please stay here. If I have you to coordinate my movement, I am not afraid of anything." She showed a confident smile to calm her Ei-chan. Dong Zhuo… no, right now she is more of Yue. A beloved friend of Ei-chan.

Ei who sees her friend made this brave decision hugged her, afraid of letting her go. Because of her careless mistake, she is about to send a beloved friend to death. She regretted this….. if Only…. If only there is someone who can help them!

**XXX**

Then a commotion from the outside caught their ears. A scout entered their camp.

As if heaven answering her pleas, he made a report. "My lord! A reinforcement has arrived! They are the troops of General Huangfu Song!"

Jia Xu was surprised. General Huangfu Song is a very respected veteran general. He/she is the famed general who once directed the joint army of Cao Cao, Dong Zhuo, Zhu Jun and Master Lu Zhi. His/Her Cavalry is considered as Imperial elites and one of the best troops in this realm. With them it is possible.

Jia Xu wiped her tears . She tried to hope on this matter. She asked the scout. "How many soldiers that General Huangfu Song brought here?"

"They are about 2000 cavalry."

Jia Xu was broken hearted in hearing this news. …2000 cavalry…. Her hope is shattered. The Yellow Turban strength is at least 10.000 strong men. Right now, General Hua Xiong were sent with her 1000 elite cavalry. Even if they joint force, they power will come to a mere 5000 strong army.

Only half of their enemy's strength. She fearfully looked at her beloved Yue's face. And, yet she only showed a serene expression as if already accepting their fate. Jia Xu felt ashamed in seeing this.

She then accepted.

If their fate is to die in this battle, at least it would be with her beloved friend.

"Yue…. Let me go with you." in hearing Ei-chan, Yue was a bit surprised.

"If I am beside you, it would be much more effective for issuing command." And they smiled toward each other and began to depart.

**XXX**

General Hua Xiong's troops is now being cornered. They are now unable to make any movement. The difference in strength and numbers are already too great. But she still tries to raise her troop's morale.

"Calm yourself. This won't be the end! Compared to our past battle, this is nothing!"

But in the end, it was just an attempt for self pitying. No matter how she struggled, it is only a matter of time until they exhausted all their strength.

And then…..

"Reinforcement is here! We are General Huangfu Song's elite cavalry! You people who dared to rebel to the glorious Han dynasty, We will punish those who resist, so Surrender now!"

The Yellow Turban who sees the mass number of the newly arrived reinforcement from the number of banner and the look of their heavy equipment started to get demoralized and afraid.

The ferocious looks and intimidating aura and the deceptive appearance that is Huangfu Song's Cavalry started to influence the situation. They throw away their weapon and running away to save their own life.

In seeing the turn of situation, General Hua Xiong felt relieved. The imperial Capital has sent help for them and the reinforcement is no less than the valorous famed General Huangfu Song.

As she tries to give respect to the commander of this troops, she is shocked to see that they only numbered about 200 strong peoples. So … the deceptive looks that they wore are just…. A ploy. A very dangerous gamble , yet she/he successfully fooled the Yellow Turban. A very intimidating display of her courage and wisdom.

She tried to contain her own amazement and quickly reported.

"General Huangfu Song, please quickly send your troops to our main camp direction! This is a trap! Their main intention in surrounding us is to lure Grand Chancellor to march out from her encampment, then to capture or assassinate the Grand Chancellor!"

The androgynous general merely smiled upon hearing this news. "You don't need to worry. My new Strategist already take account of that possibility. He already move with most of my elite cavalry toward your main encampment." Damn… his prediction is correct again… she/he sighed in admiration.

**XXX**

When they notices that another troops is marching out from the encampment, Zhang Mancheng, Deng Mao, and Cheng Yuanshi quickly moved from their hiding place and quickly ambushed her position.

Once again, Jia Xu was tricked by this outcome. She was shocked… how could they make such accurate prediction? It is as if these Yellow Turban has a seer who know beforehand of her tactic and stratagem.

Dong Zhuo who sees her advisor feeling downhearted tried to calm her. Jia Xu quivered and almost cries again. Yue told her not to blame herself. This is one of the possibility of the situation. If so, she is also part to blame, because she insist on sending reinforcement.

The three troops quickly surround their position and subdue them.

Zhang Mancheng, Deng Mao and Cheng Yuanshi approached them, preparing to delivering the killing blow. They hurl their weapon to these helpless girls. Ei-chan shrieked and tries to reach for Yue. While Yue sees unfazed. Looking straight to death.

*Clank!

A sound of metal. Something have blocked the path of their weapon's blow. Jia Xu and Dong Zhuo looked up to what saved them. They saw a man standing before them, brandishing his weapon and blocking Zhang Mancheng, Deng Mao and Cheng Yuanshi's attack.

This man…. is him.

Kazuto Hongo who now is assuming his identity as Xu Shu. He blocked their attack with his forbidden cursed artifact, the Muramasa. He effortlessly knocked their weapon upon impact.

A second later, as if the time has stopped… those three Yellow Turban have stood motionlessly. Another second, a large wound was exposed from their body…. Then… suddenly their bodies separated themselves. Xu Shu calmly sheathed his Muramasa back.

He then turned to the shocked Yue and Ei. He kneeled down and cupped his hand in respectful gesture. "Are you alright, my lord?"

"…who are you?" Yue asked in surprise and wonder. It is hard to tell how is her expression now…

"A lowly retainer of General Huangfu Song. My name is not worth spoken." Kazuto then stood up. He looked up the still confusing situation.

He calmly whistled, calling all General Huangfu Song's elite cavalry that is under his command. And from the four sides, the elite cavalry quickly moved and surrounded them. The Yellow Turban was faltered. The shock of the death of their leader still remain and now they are being surrounded by these elite army. A headless chicken, unable to decide the matter… they began to disarray.

Kazuto then joined with those newly arriving cavalry to route the Yellow Turban. And not for long time, the Yellow Turban's threat vanished. Soon enough, General Huangfu Song and Hua Xiong also joined with them.

Seeing that their irreplaceable friend returned safely, Jia Xu and Dong Zhuo felt relieved.

**XXX**

In Liangzhou province….

Because the order of the city has not established, Chancellor Dong Zhuo took control of the situation and with her efficiency, the situation quickly calmed. In charge of the town, she made a grateful party for the peaceful situation and gratitude toward Huangfu Song's army.

During the celebration, the Chancellor was about to express her gratitude, which was declined by the androgynous General.

"You are wrong to give the credit to me." Huangfu Song refused. "All the merit today goes to my new strategist, Xu Shu."

"Eh..?" Dong Zhuo was surprised. It s true that today's performance is a bit different than Huangfu Song's usual display of bravado. But she never expected that someone is more deserving for today's success.

Huangfu Song called his/her advisor, Xu Shu.

Dong Zhuo was delightly surprised. This is the man who previously protected her and Ei-chan…. He single handedly killed Zhang Mancheng, Deng Mao and Cheng Yuanshi. Jia Xu gasped. She recognized this man….

No… how could they forget of him….? Even Dong Zhuo was mesmerized when this man was introduced before her.

"Please introduce yourself, Xu Shu…. .. these girls are previously my trusted companion during previous campaign."

Huangfu Song then pointed to one of the girl. "This one cute little girl is the grand chancellor. You see that she is a sweet girl, right? she is also very kind." Please be respectful to her, Xu Shu…. That is what he/she meant.

"My name is Dong Zhuo. Please accept our gratitude for saving us before." Dong Zhuo gave a respecting gesture, but when she glanced at Jia Xu, she rebuked her. "Ei-chan… where is your manner? You should show your gratitude to this good person."

Jia Xu who was startled realized that she is pandering for too long. She thus bowed a little and cupped her hands.

Seeing her cute and smile figure, made Kazuto smiled. But, when he heard of her name… as she introduced herself… his face hardened and his eyes widened. ….How could… But as if already experienced with this matter, he quickly covered this up and smiled back at her.

"It is Xu Shu, my name is. Grand Chancellor." Kazuto then asked to leave their companion.

In hearing that this fellow Xu Shu is hastily taking his leave as if avoiding them made Yue a bit hurt. Because deep inside, she still want to know more about this fellow. She was about to stop him, but… his presence already vanished among other people. She can only pulled back her hand with disappointment.

Perhaps only this old _yuefu _(poetry being composed as song) can describe her lovely appearance:

_From the north comes a ravishing maiden, _

_Whose beauty stands alone._

_One look from her, let the cities falls._

_On the second glances, the empires collapse._

_Regardless of the fallen cities nor collapsing empires._

_Such beauty will never come around the second times._

_**- The Beauty Song, Li Yannian**_

Dear reader, perhaps you doubt the authenticity of my writing. Did the girl who resembles such beauty really exist before that wretched Kazuto Hongo? (er… author, don't every reader know before hand of Yue's beautiful appearances? The author thus answered to narrator's question. Because even in the stupid VN, her beauty is wasted. Why no very lot of her appearances? And why did the ero scene felt a bit bland? Don't they know that this girl is the perfect material for ultimus scarpia? Imagine the scene where she held her tears, when the pain forcing her frail porcelain white body.)

She is. a girls whose sweetness comparable to the bright moon and the frail looking appearance that only added her charm is so deliciously enchanting. The girl who is now being disappointed by that wretched Kazuto's cold treatment can be said as lovely as Emperor Han Wu Di's empress… she is Lady Li, the sister of Li Yannian whose beauty inspired the creation of this song.

It is a painful sight to see that the lovely girl is unable let her words to reach him, down hearted… as if wanting to ask the gentleman of why won't he look at me?

Only turning her eyes away from his figure can heal a bit of this searing pain. Because perhaps the distance that is near yet so far will one day be shortened.

**XXX**

The banquet continue still…

While the party still continues merrily, only small disturbance occurred when Huangfu Song started to lament about the perverted tutor Lu Zhi who remained pervert no matter how high his position is.

People laughed on hearing her story, while other tried to calm her/him because it seems that he/she is in drunken stupor.

Seeing this chance, Yue goes out to look for a fresh air. It is kind of tiring to intermingled in this party while her mind is still fleeting on others thing. Her complexion became a bit red as she try to recall him, and the heavy sigh of disappointment is her companion. Sadly looking at the bright moonlight night is the only thing entertaining her.

A small sound of rustle.

She looked from where the sound come from. Excited in seeing as if her longing has already ended.

**XXX**

A tiring night.

Kazuto looked on the starry sky. Gazing upon the illuminating lights of these nightly accessories, he lamented. When and how can he returned to his home….

"A starry night. A beautiful sight indeed."

Kazuto was a bit surprised of the familiar voice greeting her.

His heart stirred.

The familiar lonely sight coming from her, the entrancing beauty.

The luminously white porcelain skins radiating the moonlight glows.

Truthfully, to part from such beauty is hurtful.

_The sound of her silk skirt has stopped._

_On the marble pavement dust grows._

_Her empty room is cold and still._

_Fallen leaves are piled against the doors._

_How can I bring my aching heart to rest?_

_**- Farewell Poem for Lady Li, Liu Che (Emperor Wu Di of Han)**_

Kazuto who was surprised of her weak sounding voice, turned to her. In this chilly night, the Chancellor of Bing province stood before him. As he is but a lowly officers, he quickly stood up and greeted her in respect.

"Grand Chancellor, it is a pleasant to meet you."

"Please, no need for any reservation." Dong Zhuo weakly smiled in disapproval. His formal treatment to her is kind of lonely. That is why she tries to be a bit forceful. She silently sat beside him. "Because before…. I did not get to thank you properly."

"You don't have to, Grand Chancellor. It is my duty." Kazuto replied her with a thin smile, while he looked away.

"No, I have to." Yue slowly shook her head. "Not because I am the grand chancellor. But because I owed my life to you…" the bashful expression of hers….

"Grand Chancellor…." Hearing this made Kazuto to become astonished. He remembered clearly that before him is the Dong Zhuo. History recorded her name as the cruel tyrant that ever lived. But…. He started to doubt the historical words, because before her is a cute well mannered little girl who might sway his heart with her loveliness….

But then a question arose in his mind….. then how could she was depicted as such? Perhaps history tend to antagonizes a person. Because they are written by a winner, yet it is far too different from what he expected.

But for the lovely girl, his reaction is unnerving. Irritated by him still treating her as her title instead of herself…. Oh.. why don't you see me as the girl before you?

"Yue…. Please call me Yue…"

"Eh…? But…?" Yue put her one finger toward Kazuto's lip, preventing another word from seeping in. She shook her head a bit in refusal, looking directly, eyes to eyes… as if wanting for him to recognize her as such….

Kazuto's heart was once again stirred…. With such pleading eyes…. How can he refuse her wish? Because her action speak louder than her words… perhaps this one wish is not one that she want him not to refuse.

Yue, her true name…. which she only shared to her closest one….

Even only her beloved Ei-chan who shared manna with her….

With a calming smile, he returned her gesture by fulfilling her wish. Though reluctantly, he finally muttered. Seems that the frail looking girl is not so easily broken off on her will.

"Alright, Yue…"

A word that she want him to acknowledge…. Her heart felt in bliss. A tender smile surfaced on her face because he finally acknowledge her…

"Xu Shu … can I talk with you about something?" perhaps he can share this feeling… Yue mind's fluttered.

"Sure you can, Yue…"

Yue looked up… as if imagining something… her mind wanders off….

"When I see the riot before…. To tell you the truth… I can not hate them…. I can not blame them for being angered... ." Yue stopped. Her eyes displayed a sorrow in her heart.

"Something is not right! The Great Han dynasty is destined to be prosperous with our rich and fertile land…. People should have been well fed and clothed…. But then…. Why do these people have to suffered this injustice of the contrasting situation?"

Yue with a tiny coarse voice as if holding her cries continues….

"In Luoyang… every officials lived in lavish, luxurious life. Indulging in their wealth… forgetting the sorrow and the suffering of common people? Why couldn't this land's prosperity be shared to this entire realm? I ask, is this the realm of the great Han which our great progenitors dreamed when they established the foundation of this glorious dynasty which lasted for the past 400 years?"

This girl…. Kazuto was moved. Her concern for the common people is so contrasting from how the historian depicted of her.

"Yue… the fault does not reside in the dynasty."

"Eh..?" Yue was surprised by his sudden words.

"Corruptions. Indignity. Selfishness. Eunuch interferences. Faulty system. Nepotism of relatives. Foul play." Kazuto coldly mentioned those factors and started his explanation.

"Position could be bought while commoners were burdened. Dishonesty were upheld, while honesty were pushed aside. The only one left are those talentless incapable retainers."

Kazuto silently gazed the night sky and turned to Yue.

With the situation so despairing... people started to question... what is righteousness?

And those desperate, pitiful people are easily swayed, instigated and provoked.

"Confucius (Kong Zi) says; People are like water. When the Canister is round, the water inside will be round in shape. When the Canister is cubicle, the water inside will be cubicle in shape. When the canister is rectangular, the water inside will be rectangular in shape. If law and order are not maintained, people will be placed in disorder. Thus, the Son of Heaven must act as the canister for the common people."

Yue was greatly amazed.

This gentlemen Xu Shu did not just showed her that he is a great skillful warrior, but also a clearly scholarly person. Who did not know the wisdom of Confucius in this realm? But those who capable in mastering his deep teaching is very few.

"Yue, it is not the matter of people. But it is how the leadership can control them."

"But…. Did not you see the futility in action? Perhaps the end of Han Dynasty is fated. The end of Qin signified when common people started their uprising. Chen Sheng and Wu Guang started the rebellion but then their will to break free from Qin's tyranny spread to all four sides of the realm. In the end the Qin dynasty fall and Liu Bang who become the victor receive the mandate of heaven, naming himself as Emperor Gaozu of Han, founding the Han Dynasty… Now, the Yellow Turban started to rebel, if this instigation continues… the history will repeat itself."

Kazuto shook his head. "The Yellow Turban is but a small disturbance. But… after their rebellion ceased…. This whole realm need one single Law, that is obeyed by every single people… regardless of their nature."

Yue was startled… "A thinking from Legalism?"

Kazuto calmly replied. "You can put it that way. But for this tumultuous land… We need a single order. Just like Qin unificied the whole realm and stabilized the situation. One single order."

Yue silently mutter after in a deep thought.

"With that kind of decision… there is but one person who can decide such matter. One who is above millions of men."

With her quick wits, she managed to grasp the essence of his word.

"The Son of Heaven…. The Emperor of Han dynasty." and she silently turned to him.

"That is correct. Those who lead the people… manage this land… and receive the mandates of heaven."

Yue thought to herself… Kazuto never realized that this discussion is the starting point that made Yue to be remembered as Dong Zhuo, the famed tyrannical regent that the historian wrote. But perhaps … it is indeed inevitable.

In this chaotic time, a single iron rule is needed.

Yue who started to become a bit tired, leaned her head and borrowed Kazuto's shoulder to support her… unknowingly… she lets out her feeling…

"Xu Shu… if only… If only we meet much earlier….. perhaps you can tell me what I can do….. Maybe in the next encounter… I hope you will stay for me."

Overtaken by her charm, Kazuto silently nodded.

He made a promise that he will help her. at least her wish to make this land a better place for everyone, the common people. And he will fulfill her wish… to give her assistance when he started to assumed a new identity... and worked for Prime Minister Dong Zhuo as her most trusted advisor and master strategist.

A name that shall be remembered as another great strategist and masterful schemer under Dong Zhuo's command besides Advisor Jia Xu.

The wicked strategist, Li Ru.

* * *

**Author Note:**

A revision of this chapter.

I always pondered to revised my earlier chapter, but I am a bit lazy… until… after reading back Carn's aa junjou bi*ch, I was baffled. Hmm perhaps I do need to revise about Yue so she can be more beautiful. Starting this chapter, every chapter with Yue as part of it will be revised until I am satisfied.

The main story of this chapter still intact. I only change a bit of the dialogue and other accessory additions.


	7. My Own Zhang Liang

**My Own Zhang Liang.**

Let us play with metaphor and analogy. Consider this place is a stock market, and you have a plenty of capital that you can spend. Yet you have to be careful. And you are tasked to invest your capital and gain enormous profit (No! I am not talking about the Bible). You could choose a high risk venture or a blue chips stock market, which one is your choice? A risk taker would chose the first option but for a more experienced who needs to play it safe… of course you would consider the blue chips stock. Why ? let us consider it like this… people needs conformity, they want to be sure that their money is safe. And choosing the blue chips, they certain that they still gain profit from their capital, even if their return of capital is not enormous, but the return shall be within their expectation. With that in her mind, Erika disguise herself with her two apprentices, Deng Ai and Jiang Wei to join the Yuan Family.

For a merchant, there is no better investment than the renowned Yuan Family. The younger Yuan, Yuan Shu has filled her army with various of strong men and abundant resource. That is correct… for a battle, there is no place for weakness and people needs to fill their stomach to go in the battlefield. At least the younger Yuan already know about the basic order of warfare. Meanwhile, for the older Yuan, Yuan Shao… her family has grasped their influences and power inside the empire of Han. For politics, she has earned the basic rule, and yet her family has gained the trust and influence from the Emperor for four generations. And under her, she commands the service of many able people. Who shan't shudder with her two valorous Titan General, Yan Liang and Wen Chou ? for they has dominated the battlefield…. Two generals who feared not death.

Yet… the young Sima Yi is not impressed. She thought about something else. Even though Deng Ai and Jiang Wei has been impressed with the two Yuans …. But The Young Erika of Da is not…. Is that all that matter in the battlefield? Perhaps it is because Zhong Da missed an opponent… a dragon that she is waiting for… And to ease her choice , she insisted that they observe closely and joined the Two Yuan in the battlefield, as the order of Emperor Ling has reached them to suppress another rebellion near the Elder Yuan jurisdiction, Bohai, the jurisdiction of Yuan Shao.

**XXX**

""Master Sima Yi… why would you doubt the Yuan?""

"Both of you are inexperienced as a merchant, but I acknowledge your skill in battlefield and warfare."

And perhaps … it is not wrong to say that the young Sima Yi, Erika at that time already mastered in Economics…. The Yuan has already lost their glory. For suppressing a mere rebel that consist of a bunch of pheasant… yet… they already sent her best generals, Yan Liang and Wen Chou. And the younger Yuan is no more wasteful…. They already squandered a resources that could be spent for a year and exhausted them in just a mere months. What a waste ! perhaps…. The Yuan will not last long. As Erika who already dispirited , she looked at one particular person who stand out. A woman general, that is eager to brandished her weapon, yet did not get the chance to…. Erika sighed.

"What a waste of talent. She wasted her life working under the Yuan."

And Erika walked away… she did not realize that her prediction is right. That woman general will be one of the Five general that work under her, and be one of her favorite retainer. A general who can adapt at any situation. A general that even her own rival, Zhuge Liang shall fear of, A general who faithfully work for Sima Yi and foil every Sleeping Dragon plans.

**XXX**

But as, the young Zhongda walked away, she heard something.

"Damn , that Cao Cao! Just because she is an imperial front cavalry commandant, she acted like an arrogant! Don't she has respect toward the respected Yuan Shao of Yuan family?"

It seems that Yuan Shao is frustrated. Erika eavesdrop, and then she smiled. She talked with her beloved disciples and apprentices.

"If my prediction is not wrong…. It will be an excellent investment."

**XXX**

"Karin-sama , the Yellow Turban has surrounded our forces."

Cao Cao who sat idly on her horse, she looked calmed " Just as planned. Shuuran , Shunran… You know what to do."

"Yes, Karin Sama. From behind them, Cao Hong-sama has tailed Bian Xi unit."

"and…?" while she said that , one spearman approached Cao Cao , thrusting his spear, but Cao Cao effortlessly parried it. And swung her sickle.

"While Du Yuan armies is busy fighting Cao Ren-sama."

"My two sister of mine…. It always like that. Tell them to refrain from needless brutality."

And Cao Cao led her two general, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. Beside her is her trusted Dian Wei. She led her forces and retreated. The Yellow Turban pursued them, as Cao Cao does not care that The Yellow Turban know their main camp. She already proposed the plan. And with one orders, the plan has been fulfilled.

**XXX**

In the main camp, an armies that is only consisted of ox has been waiting. The cattle animal, ox their horns are fitted with a long spear. The Yellow Turban still does not realize the meaning. With another sign, the soldier lit the string that attached in to the oxen tail. The strings are burnt and then it is revealed that it was fireworks that attached in the oxen tail. And….. voila! The fireworks burnt and exploded.

The poor animal are surprised and anger. They run in rampage , moving forward crashing and slaughtering anything in front of them. It was a stampede tactic. But , rather than relying on soldiers, the Cao Cao army use animals as their forefront.

And what is left from Yellow Turban is a feeling of terror. A battlefield that had turned in to red scarlet scenery . A blood that washed the soil , leaving a dark red mark. Yet, for Cao Cao 's army they were filled with joy, A joy that they survived this battle and remain in this battle as the victor.

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan was impressed. "To think that it would end like this… how frightening… her power…"

Cao Cao did not falter. She know already , the person that Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan impressed for.

"If you already faltered with this, then you won't survived the next battle Shuuran, Shunran. "

Cao Ren and Cao Hong arrived. Their armor and outfit and even their horse and weapon are all drenched in blood. Cao Ren exclaimed "If this already shocked you, Xiahou Dun… then, I could tell that you will die because of shock when you see General Huangfu Song's Sun Wu."

Cao Hong added. "That is right. The mysterious man that they claimed as the reincarnation of Sun Wu."

As they still talked, Cao Cao see the sight of someone running toward her. Her beloved and closest friend. The only person that she allowed to approached her . That girl run , greeting her master.

"Keifa…"

"Karin-sama! It is a success!"

Xun Yu, Cao Cao personal advisor happily greeted her beloved master. Cao Cao dismount from her horse , as Xun Yu hugged her.

"Rest assured, ladies… because I have my own Zhang Liang."

* * *

**Author Note : **

Zhang Liang (262 BC – 189 BC), style name Zifang, she was a strategist and statesman of the early Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. Zhang contributed greatly to the founding of the Han Dynasty and was conferred the title of "Marquis Wencheng of Liu"by Emperor Gaozu of Han in recognition of her efforts. She is also known as one of the "Three Heroes of the early Han Dynasty", along with Han Xin and Xiao He.

It was said that she is so fair that almost impossible to tell whether she is a boy or a girl. Sima Qian annotated that Zhang Liang, in attempt to avenge the fall of her state hire an assassins to kill the 1st Emperor , Shi Huang Di. (but the attempt failed)

Legend said that she held two of the Seven Military Tactics, In her possession are Six Secret Teaching of Jiang Ziya (Strategies of Warfare) and Three Strategies of Huang Shigong (Art of Governing)

Seven Military Tactics

They are seven tomes that ensure the victory in warfare. Legend said that anyone who wields those shall rule the battlefield. They are :

Sunzi Bingfa , better known as Art of War. attributed to Legendary strategist and general, Sun Wu.

Wuzi , better known as Art of Tactics. attributed to Wu Qi, the famous retainer of Wei and Chu.

The Methods of the Sima , better known as Rules of Warfare. attributed to Sima Rangju.

Six Secret Teachings , better known as Strategies of Warfare. attributed to Legendary strategist, Taigong Wang Jiang Ziya

Wei Liaozi , better known as Art of Command. attributed to Wei Liao , Shi Huang Di personal advisor who led him to unified China

Three Strategies of Huang Shigong , better known as Art of Governing. attributed to Zhang Liang, Han Gaozu's strategist

Questions and Replies between Tang Taizong and Li Weigong , better known as Art of Winning. attributed to Emperor of Tang, Tang Tai Zong and strategist Li Jing.

Another book that almost had the same value with those seven tomes are:

Sun Bin's Art of War

36 Stratagems.


	8. The Three Sister won their first battle

**The Three Sister won their first battle against the Yellow Turban.**

What a scorched sun, the Heaven bestowed upon us , right now. For this long journey, the scorched sun became their worst enemy, and added up with their situation right now. If only there is some water right now to satisfy their feeling. For this parched throat , nothing is better than a cold water running inside your thirsty throat. Ah… if only this thirst can be fulfilled… will it be a luxury to satisfy this feeling?

Yep, this is the situation for The White Riders troops that get sent to suppress another Yellow Turban riots. This time is caused by the lack of concert ticket. Because the concert board did not printed enough, the fan that did not got the ticket angered and start rioting. What a sticky situation. And the riot becomes more violent as it is instigated by some provocateurs who spread the rumor that the Concert are getting cancelled and shut down by the officials government (aka. The Han Dynasty, under the decree of Emperor)

"NO! What about my concert ! I want to see" Jue of Heaven" so bad!"

"Damn it ! even if I "fapped" to my "Bang of Land" pin up, it won't satisfied my urge ! LIBIDO YEAH!"

"No! Lang-chan! Youre the heart of every people! Damn you Han officials!"

The riot began to escalate and the angry mob started to attack the nearby Han Dynasty governmental office. Well, I can sympathizes with them, just imagine it like this, what if say… Nana Mizuki going live concert at your country and city, and you risked everything to go there only to be betrayed because Your Government shut down the concert because they deemed the singer or the concert indecent. This mostly done because the government are S.O.B. or because they are too coward to stand on themselves and being suppressed by some idiotic group, ESPECIALLY religious type… "Ow… I am so F*ckin religious! I am so pure and holy la ti da ti da and I am from the la la la land a.k.a heaven. I am so bad and I am to cheapskate to pay and see it myself to know whether they are indecent or not, AND THINK OF THE CHILDREN! Bo ho ho ho." Jack-ass…. You know what? I tried your children and they are so f*ckin boring. (NOTE: THE NARATTOR THOUGHT DOES NOT REFLECT THE AUTHOR THOUGHT).

**XXX**

For Gongsun Zan prideful White Riders, taking care of those angry mobs is easy…. But! Killing them is not an option. If it is possible, Gongsun Zan hoped that this matter could be solved much peacefully. After all, they are mostly not wrong to be angry. This was all started because of a trivial matter, that got escalated. And also the mobs consisted of mostly civilians and pheasants. It is better if they could calmed the people . Because rumor said, that in Bohai … because of the sluggish handling of the matters, some one is fishing in a murky pond. There are some people who take advantage of the situation turning the mobs into soldier , by handing them armor and weapon, and curry favor them with food. And better yet those people started the uprising. Poor fellow. The Han dynasty decreed the massacre of those who still resist.

"Pai-Pai chan , we have returned!"

Gongsun Zan saw the presence of the guest. She greeted them. "Welcome back.., BUT DON'T CALL ME PAI-PAI !"

"bbbb…. but that how I called you before.."

"At least think where I am. From now on, you have to address me with the correct one! It is Pairen! P-a-i-r-e-n. "

"To-ho-ho" And her guest pretend to cry.

"Silly Tohka, now… what about the battle?"

"For now we have buy time for ourselves.. but…" Liu Bei pondered for the best solution.

"If we can, I want this matter to be solved peacefully."

Zhao Yun asked a permission to gave her opinion, which just been granted. " Gongsun Zan-dono, just let the Zhang sister do their performance."

But the White Raiders's leader only shook her head. " That would only angered the Han Dynasty. Because they did not pay any tribute to the emperor."

Zhao Yun calmly answered "Then, what should we do? Because the battle just now… they are full of libido. I shudder at them. If those pent up desires exploded…. Who shall know what will happened.. "

Zhang Fei give her opinion. "Just beat them up-_nanoda_!"

Guan Yu shut her mouth because she just said something stupid. But Liu Bei pondered what is the best thing, and Gongsun Zan asked another opinion from Zhao Yun. " Because they had saved up so much pent up desire, why don't we satisfied them? I believe that is the most rational condition."

Upon hearing Zhao Yun reckless opinion, Gongsun Zan, Liu Bei and Guan Yu face became red as a beet. How could this girl said such perverted thing with an incredibly calm expression. It is as if she has no problem to do so… BUT for those three girl who became red become truly if not slightly embarrassed. Gongsun Zan reluctantly demand some explanation from Zhao Yun, there is some chance that she misheard things.

"I said that we should release their pent up desire. If The three Zhang sister is prohibited in releasing their pent up desire , why don't we satisfy their wish?"

Gongsun Zan finally can not take it anymore. "Zhao Yun ! There is no way that , I, Gongsun Zan will do such shameless thing!"

Zhao Yun was slightly confused. "Is it possible that Gongsun Zan-dono has no experience with it?"

Because Zhao Yun still nagged her about that thing, Gongsun Zan slipped. "HELL NO! I am still an _OTOME !"_

Zhao Yun awed, her jaw was at loose. "You give too much information, Gongsun Zan-dono. And I don't know what is the relationship between Gongsun Zan-dono being an _Otome_ with singing in public."

All three of them stand awed. Once again Zhao Yun tricked her master in to thinking perversely using double entendre. It is a D'oh situation indeed. While Liu Bei and Guan Yu feel the combination of self shame and relieved. Relieved because they did not said anything and shame because thinking perverted thing. Missed Kazuto Hongo already? While Zhang Fei give the looks of 'What are they talking about?'

**XXX**

Suddenly, their camped was intruded by someone. What a rude behavior! But Gongsun Zan did not mind it, instead it is as if she was happy that this person came, and also Liu Bei.

"Uhyo..hyo..hyo..hyo! Pairen-chan, Tohka-chan…! Long time me not see you! MY! Your breast has grown these big! …..mind if I rubbed them?"

Those two hide their breast with their hand and pull over from the guest lecherous eyes. Guan Yu who usually reprimand such rude behavior bowed before the guest. And also Zhang Fei.

The guest arrival was expected. This old perverted man come by the name Lu Zhi, is the master of Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan. Even though this old man is a perverted , his skill is acknowledged in the Imperial capital of Luoyang and deemed as an Outstanding retainer of Emperor Ling.

He cleaned his throat and proceed. "I believe that this big breast lady with revealing clothes (pointing at Zhao Yun) plan is good. "

Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei asked for more detail "What do you mean by that, Master Lu Zhi?"

"My god ! don't you understand? If they want bread , give them bread! Don't give them cake ! this is common sense! If you give them cake, of course they will proceeds with revolution! Both of you lack the will to learn new wisdom! Perhaps your food nutrition never go to brain, but straightly go to your breast!" as he finished his words, he fondled Tohka and Pairen breast giving a lecherous eyes. And this behavior were replied with a slap from both girls. "Ouch!"and after tasting some slaps, he maintained his dignity and continued his speech.

"You , the lady with long hair and big breast! Can you sing?"

Guan Yu become startled with the sudden question and stutter. "….. I am too embarrassed."

Master Lu Zhi approached and fondled her breast. Aisha answered with multiple slaps and run away crying. Master Lu Zhi withstood the pain (as he still rubbing his swollen cheeks) and said " I believe that she said that she can not sing" and calmly moved along. He however ignored Zhang Fei , muttering "No breast, not interested." And goes to Zhao Yun, who give him a scary glare. Feeling threatened, Master Lu Zhi whistled as he moved along and finally said. "There is no choice. You have to sing!"

Tohka and Pairen give an "Eeh!" shocked reaction. While they still has not recovered from their shock, Master Lu Zhi continued his words " And you had to sing in duo and then wear some sexy outfit and act as if you are a lesbian pair! It would sell well to those Libido fan of Yellow Turban."

Zhao Yun tried to add oil to the fire "You mean like Ta-Tu?" (Not that TATU, but Ta-Tu, from Koihime musou era, the group singer of Da Qiao and Xia Qiao from Jiangdong)

Lu Zhi took the bait. " Who is that? I am an old generation ! I only know about MTwoM!" (Once again , not M2M, but MTwoM from Koihime musou era, The twin lesbian singer Zhao Feiyan and Zhao Hede who was famous long time ago in Han Dynasty)

And even though master Lu Zhi preposition was met with refusal and et cetera thing that would prevent Tohka and Pairen to sing in duo , and lesbian style ( NO way!), finally the decision is final. They had to do it.

**XXX**

The plan at first was success, but some people who called themselves hard core fans of the Yellow Turban , from the Hundred thinkers and the follower of Taiping and the society of Tao Te Ching (not that tao te ching.. this is another fan made up group) reacted harshly with the reason of "We want Zhang sisters! And at least make those two kissed each other!"

But fortunately these group who reacted harshly only a mere number, making Guan Yu , Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun troops to disarm those radicals.

But then,…. Those radical has successfully snuck in to the front row and tried to attack Pairen and Tohka who at that times did not bring their weapon.

"How dare you to insult our Zhang sister!" And the assailant tried to attack them as he approached the girls….

But the attack was prevented, these defenseless girls was awestruck. Some one in full outfit was blocking the attack.

"Villains, we are the soldier under the great general Huangfu Song . how dare you to defy us! Now surrender!"

The assailant was thus successfully interfered and disarmed. Then, the soldier who claimed under general Huangfu Song disabled the assailant and tied him. When Tohka and Pairen tried to approach the man who saved them , he did not said anything and leave the scene. Tohka and Pairen pursued him trying to give their gratitude but the man only said " This is my duty." Feeling dejected, they stopped.

"Next time, for sure! I will give my gratitude. But who is it?"

But Tohka seemed to recognized the man, as she saw some familiar thing from the man. A blade that he wield! It must be…. "Kazuto…sama?"

**XXX**

When the girls returned to the main camp, Master Lu Zhi greeted them.

"How fortunate for us to getting help from General Huangfu Song."

Tohka asked her master "Master Lu Zhi, is there any man named Kazuto Hongo in General Huangfu Song army?" Guan Yu reacted but quickly covered it up and Zhang Fei, she was quickly disabled by Guan Yu. To prevent any foolish reaction.

Master Lu Zhi shook his head. "Nope. There is no one named with such weird name. By the way… did you meet the man that Huangfu Song fellow praised as the reincarnation of Sun Wu? If I am not wrong his name is Xu Shu." And the girls shook , giving a blatant answer of 'Nope, we don't see him'

And feeling disappointed, Tohka… no. Liu Bei renewed her spirit "Next time for sure. Kazuto-sama!"

* * *

**Author Note:** In the name of God, curs my internet connection. ah... my beloved pornography... how i missed you.


	9. The Twilight Days part 1

**The Twilight Days for the Yellow Turban. Part 1**

Fame, Wealth, Glory. When all of those has been reached, what shall be next? A Boredom. A total boredom. We can concluded that from many previous famous person or entertainer. Some of them tend to indulge their life in wealth and luxury, some of them just try to running from their boredom using some kind of things to allure them in forgetting their life (be it drugs or something else), and the rest tried to trick , lies to their own life and deceive themselves by doing charity works. A life always needs a purposes. Yet… the rest of them simply decrepit and led themselves to self destruction. This is why we always lost so many talented person.

But for a Yellow Turban, The Zhang sister at least are now enjoying their lives as they are pursuing their dream, a world where all people could led their happy lives. Saint Yu Ji, their manager and promoter and also producer, sponsor and anything that make him decide anything for the Yellow Turban (man…. Talk about megalomaniac) already know that a person needs a purpose in living. Kong Qiu wished a respected government system like the Reign of Legendary semi Mythical King Yao and Shun, which led him to go in to a journey spreading his teaching and knowledge , while he wished that a respected ruler could apply his ideals and teaching of Ancient Zhou culture.

As Saint Yu Ji persuaded these girls that there is no better place to spread the happiness of singing except the flourish land of Jingzhou prefecture, in the city of Xinye. Agreeing this kind of reason, the Zhang Sisters eagerly prepares all things and left Puyang. The governor of Jingzhou, Liu Biao at first was reluctant and blatantly refused their performance as he heard their bad reputation at inciting riots in every place of their performance. But , vehemently rejecting their proposal also led Jingzhou in to a mass expulsion of his people, as their people also the fan of the Zhang's sister song . In fact , Liu Biao himself is the fan of their newest single, Toen no Chikai . What an old coot, ogling other girls as he listened their song, which led her wife , Lady Cai always angry and… jealous (this fact is important in the later story).

**XXX**

"Good news, ladies… that old bastard Liu Biao agreed for your performance here as long as you give him a private concert for himself, give him your autograph in your latest pin up and shake his hand and kiss him."

The three Zhang sister just giggled to Saint Yu Ji request. It is not a big deal, for the are the entertainers, they ought to be professional. And also, that perverted governor of Jingzhou has taken care of meticulous technical things like permit, taxation and et cetera. And the only things that occupied these three sisters is their new choreography and new songs. They want to tried their new song, "Flower of Bravery." This song has not been added in any of their albums, that would mean…. This is a totally granted new song! That would mean a riot shall occur for the anticipation of their new song!

**XXX**

Thanks for the foolishness of ten Attendants (Ten Eunuch), the faction that always controlled Emperor Ling, eagerly agreed this performance, even though General He Jin had already remind them of the predicament…. Good God ! a fool will always a fool. He Jin could only sighed until she remember the emperial edict. The Edict did not mention any expiration date, that would means it still take effect (thanks to the explanation of the respected head of Yuan family, Yuan Shao).

He Jin then send his declaration to the Sun family of Jiang Dong, as their reign was the closest to Governor Liu Biao. The generation of this family are said to be the descendant of Sun Wu, the great minister who wrote Sunzi Bingfa , The Art of War. For the Sun family head, Sun Ce , the Little Conqueror of Jiang Dong, this is such a news that they always waiting for. A word that there is the descendant of Sun Wu make them interested, but if they moved their troops without the right cause, it would stir in to conflict. And… their relationships with Governor Liu Biao is already bad enough…. As the perverted governor always tried to seduce her mother (the previous head) , Sun Jian. Using the excuse of heeding the edict, Sun Ce could move with her troops.

The declaration also reached Imperial Chancellor Dong Zhuo of Liang province . after suppressing the riot of Yellow Turban, she was tasked to supervise Jingzhou taxation, and currently she with her 5000 army are stationed in Xiang Yang as Liu Biao main guest, it is no wonder for her to heed the declaration. As For Yue herself, she was intrigued to meet once more with that man Xu Shu.

And He Jin thought that this is the time for her to finally end the name of Yellow Turban tasked general Huangfu Song, minister Lu Zhi, and Yuan Shao.

With this the word has been spread. And one could know that The Yellow Turban would end.

**XXX**

Under the banner of General He Jin, all of the general allied themselves. One propose to end the Yellow Turban by vanquishing them all at once. An idea that got vehemently rejected. True enough that one would worry to let a person who shall rebel sooner or later, but is that a good idea? The advisor of Huangfu Song, Xu Shu reminded them that how benevolence is important to get the trust of those people.

"Your lordship, me the unworthy Xu Shu want to reminds all of you how giving a chance and getting the trust of people are important. During the end of Qin tyranny, there rise two heroes. One is Xiang Yu of Chu , the Conqueror who remains unbeatable in war and battlefield. Second is Liu Bang of Han, a merely peasant that rise to for his people cause.

It was Xiang Yu of Chu who end the Qin Tyranny by overthrowing the Xiang yang and the sturdy majestic E Pang Palace. Yet,… during the Chu – Han Contention… it was Liu Bang of Han that become the victor after defeating the Conqueror Xiang Yu at the critical battle in Gaixa. Why? How could a mere peasant that never won a single battle during the Chu – Han contention , yet ultimately remained triumphant, establishing the foundation of the now great Han dynasty as Han Gaozu himself? Is it just because he employ as his retainer the capable person like General Han Xin , Prime Minister Xiao He or because he got himself the service of the Grand Master Zhang Liang? No… I said that it is also because the people of all this land believe him and give him the trust that The Great Xiang Yu lacked of.

It was shown when during the overthrown of Qin tyranny, Xiang Yu beheaded and executed 200.000 soldier of Qin (under the service of Qin's General , Zhang Han) who surrendered to him . While Han Gaozu , Liu Bang treated all people who surrendered to him with respect and kindness. This make Liu Bang as the first who reached Xiang yang , because all his foes answered his kindness with great sincerity. "

Dong Zhuo who presents was once again impressed, yet not for the Yuan family who proposed to vanquish the Yellow Turban who dared to oppose the Son of Heaven. But , Yuan Shao can not find the flaws in Xu Shu's speech, so she remain silent even though unsatisfied. It was her allies and former subordinate , Cao Cao who answered her opinion. Cao Cao was satisfied with Xu Shu's speech, but she in truth want to measure this man wisdom. And so using Xun Yu's mouth she spoke her doubt.

"Callous. You are so green to think that those people who dared to oppose the Heaven will be able to respond to kindness… then I want to ask you. During the Spring Autumn period, There lives Five Great Hegemons, one of them is the great Duke Mu of Qin, who hailed as the respected and kind ruler among the five hegemons. As you know, he placed at his service the famed scholar Baili Xi. Baili Xi suggested to Duke Mu to aid the Jin state when they were struck by plague and famine. Yet, The Prince of Jin, Yiwu betrayed the Duke Mu of Qin kindness , even going as far trying to attack the state of Qin. Is not that a foolish kindness?"

Xu Shu bowed. The person who opposed him is no other than Xun Yu, Cao Cao 's personal advisor. She is one that even Cao Cao herself commend as her own Zhang Liang. A remark that valued her so highly. But for Xu Shu, he did not feel any antagonism from her question. Instead he know that Xun Yu tried to test his knowledge. Why bother asking a question that she already know the answer?

"Prince Yiwu of Jin is truly a person who lack a moral principle , I admit it. But let me remind Xun Yu-darren that when The state of Jin paid Qin's kindness with unjust behavior, they were attacked by 300 barbarian people . it was later known that those barbarian previously killed Duke Mu of Qin's horse and ate them. Instead of punishing them, Duke Mu offer those peoples with wine to settle their hunger. And during Jin invasion to Qin who at that time was struck with famine, those people shoed their gratitude by aiding Qin. Truly , Duke Mu one of the five great hegemons. I believe this is a fact that also known by Cao Cao-darren's own Zhang Liang." Xu Shu sneaked some sarcastic remarks at Xun Yu.

Xun Yu face was burn red because she was strike back with those remarks, this man already know that Xun Yu only tried to test him and never opposed his idea. Cao Cao laughed. Truly! Huangfu Song was fortunate to be gifted with such wise advisor like Xu Shu.

But, Zhou Yu , the advisor to Sun Ce from Jiangdong struck her bargain. This man claimed himself as the reincarnation of Sun Wu, how dare this mere man claimed the name of her beloved friend ancestor!

" I believe that a benevolence and humanitarian is invincible. Yet…. I am aghast that even when Song was attacked by Chu during the spring autumn, they lost because of their ruler Song Xiang Gong's kindness toward their enemy. What do you suggest, advisor Xu Shu?"

Xu Shu bowed. "Zhou Yu-Darren, showing kindness without knowing own capacity is called ignorance. But we have to respect them because they have a faith in their justice. Kong Qiu said that not acting even though they have the capacity is called cowardice. But it is never wrong to show kindness. Because lack of virtue , Fu Chai of Wu lost Sun Wu at his service, but because of having virtue, Duke Huan of Qi got himself the service of Guan Zhong and named himself as one of the five great hegemons during the spring and autumn period."

Zhou Yu shocked. This man dares to compare the Yellow Turban as Guan Zhong! True it is.. according to the story, Duke Huan of Qi absolve Guan Zhong even though the latter tried to kill him, during the conquest for Qi throne. He had to swallow his bitterness toward Guan Yiwu/ Guan Zhong who tried to assassinated him because Bao Shuya recommended his capability. So , by swallowing his own bitterness toward Guan Zhong, he made him as the Prime Minister of Qi. And , just like Bao Shuya predicted, Guan Zhong placed Duke Huan of Qi as one of the five great hegemons .

General He Jin then finally accepted Xu Shu reasoning and ask. "Then , what do you suggest?"

Xu Shu then remind all who present about the victory that Gongsun Zan army achieved and Master Lu Zhi plan. And so… all of them agreed , only with small opposition from the one who suffered from Master Lu Zhi's plan.

""Sigh… not again….""

"better hope that , they found another singer."

* * *

**Author Note:** another chapter for Shin Koihime Musou fanfic.


	10. The Twilight Days part 2

**The Twilight Days for the Yellow Turban. Part 2**

"test…test… a… a…"

"one … two… three.."

"yi…. er…. san…"

"ok…. Is the setting for the voice pavilion good enough , Darren-tachi?"

"Xu Shu jiangjun, it seems that the pavilion worked. But ! I want to ask one thing from you!"

"What is it , Cao Cao Darren?"

"Why should I be the one who stuck onstage here !"

Xu Shu sighed. How could this girl be so plain selfish! Let us do some flashback.

Because the alliance of Han General agreed to use Master Lu Zhi previous strategy, this strategy was to be implemented. Once again, the strategy to counter The Zhang sister shinning and full libido performance, the Idol project ! (Narrator note, the is not the official name, only Xu Shu personal note.) Battling a poison with another poison, because you do not need an antidote. A Wuxia science! SO , to counter another idol, you have to make them compete against another idol!

Thanks to previous experience, Master Lu Zhi idea was only 70% successful, it is because the Yellow Turban Zhang sister consisted of three members, while he hastily implemented only with two member (poor Tohka and Pairen). But we have to admit that Master Lu Zhi's idea of forcing Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei to at least do some Yuri (lesbian) Innuendo and wearing skimpy revealing clothing boosted the popularity, but because they only mimicked the Zhang's sister song, the success rate decrease, really.. of course the real one is the better one.

Here , Xu Shu tried to perfected the strategy by making the idol group consist of three members. It was really an exhausting audition and coercion. Because Gongsun Zan was to traumatized to sing once more, she was excluded (lucky me! Said Pairen), and going by Master Lu Zhi recommendation, it is Liu Bei once again (NO! said Tohka).

For the other member, it is really a painful memory for all of them. As usual Guan Yu escaped priorly, while Zhang Fei was vehemently ignored. Dong Zhuo has a problem of stage nervous, and Jia Xu was burned out. Yuan Shu was rejected because of her loli persona will make the balance of the members falter (You ! how dare you to mock the wealthy Yuan!), while Yuan Shao said….

"I believe Cao Cao Darren was an able singer. If I am not wrong… oh..! my ! perhaps , a country bumpkin like her can not be a graceful singer! As usual…. It must be I , the great Yuan Shao of the noble Yuan family that had to be burdened with this task! Because I am a master talented in any skills ! O..ho..ho..hohohohoho…." Yuan Shao gleefully talked her way.

Xun Yu was furious. She has bit the bait. Before Cao Cao can prevented her , she has boasted.

"It was an understatement for Cao Cao Darren to be unable to sing. She is in fact a great bath singer ! when I peeped her bath, I heard she hummed a melody that was created by the late wise King Wen of Zhou and started to recite the teaching of Mengzi !"

Then, after finishing her speech, Xun Yu realized that she had done something wrong. Because Yuan Shao has waited that response! Yuan Shao then merrily recommend all of the alliance General about this.

"If Cao Cao Darren's Zhang Liang has gratefully stated the fact of Cao Cao amazing ability, then as a wiser retainer, I had to stepped down in favor of the young blood. I recommended Cao Cao Darren !"

The Cao Cao became speechless. While Xun Yu gave an apologetic expression in her face. She was set back. How could she forgot that Yuan Shao know her character impulse because she got herself the service of her own cousin, Xun You who know all about her? Oh… Heaven! No doubt about it. An Angry Mengde will punished a careless Zhang Liang. In her bed.

And for the third member, Sun Ce eagerly recommended her own sister, Sun Quan! even though met the oppositions of the said names, Sun Ce goes on.

"Little Zhongmou… do not shame our family! Pull down the façade of that man who claimed to be our ancestor Sun Wu."

And that is how the fierce member audition was ended. Next, after getting the member, song is needed. Fortunately , Kazuto Hongo has an otaku friend in his era in XX century. His friend always bragging about some anime which set in Three Kingdom Era, Shin Koihime Musou. And because his friend is infatuated with that particular anime, he changes his windows theme, cellular phone ring tone, list of song in his mp3 player, and many more which contained that particular anime theme. Kazuto Hongo remember one particular theme song from that anime. It is the song that always stuck in his head, thanks to his Otaku friend. So he already got one inside his own sleeves.

Lastly, for the meticulous things. Because the idol shall be competed in a plain era, with at least 50.000 people attending, the singer has to sing loud enough without hurting their own lungs. What shall be the answer? In this era where A microphone was yet to be invented, it is almost an impossible task. Do you suggest for these three girls to scream? Hello…! They don't come here to be a rock musician or metal or something like that! And no microphone ! Even though it is peculiar for how could the Zhang sister sing their song loudly in the past? Magic! Nonsense! How could Kazuto then able to counter their singing, as he is not bestowed with magic.

In 19th Century, where ancient kingdom gathered their people and folks town to hear their king's decree it is not possible to yell the decree. Even if the vassal could scream and tear their lungs, will the king do the same? No. in order for the King to be able to deliver his own speech without hurting his lungs, a pavilion was invented. Using this special pavilion, any voice which was yelled beneath the center of the pavilion shall be increased at least 1000 folds adds up with additional voice echo. This is a science, as it works according to law of physic .if the narrator is not wrong, it is about the resonance of sound.

By explaining all of the above, we can conclude that Master Lu Zhi plan has been perfected.

Now… the only problem is to make these three forget their shame and stage nervous. Is there a better idea? None other than practice… practice…. And practice.

"If you don't like it , Cao Cao Darren, I suggest you to file your complaint to General He Jin Darren."

Cao Cao who heard the magic word , grumbling even though she fell silent. This man! i will hate him for sure! Yep… this is just a foreshadowing of time when Cao Cao Darren herself get the service of this man, Kazuto Hongo. A relationship where they are always against at odds, when Kazuto become a reliable accountant and secretary for Cao Cao in her army of Wei. When Kazuto assumes the identity of Yang Xiu, Cao Cao retainer who always bicker with her and throwing insult. Is that a tsundere? Perhaps.

While Sun Quan , after testing the resounding pavilion became frozen solid, because she got nervous breakdown. Still no response… seems that a dead body… NO! wake up , wake up Sun Quan Darren! as Xu Shu shout at her.

But for Sun Quan, she just remained frozen solid. Then Xu Shu placed her hand at her shoulder to calm her. And whispered. "You can do this, Sun Quan Darren. Your _aneue_ believe in you. I believe that Sun Ce Darren and Zhou Yu Darren will not make a mistake in choosing you."

As if a princess who broke her pertrification curse, Sun Quan responded to Kazuto assuring worked. "_Honto..?" _Sun Quan… no! this time she is Renfa…. , as she asked Kazuto acceptance and recognizing of her reliability in singng, using a "_D-Awww…!" _sounding voice (if only she is voiced by Kana Hanazawa! What a disturbing memory when she voiced charlotte from Infinite stratos) .

But let us forget this moe explosion… because , Kazuto tries to hide his embarrassment at seeing this Moe explosion , and talked " surely… because you can do it if you try."

"Xu Shu-sama..!" Then, Sun Quan gazed at Kazuto… er… Xu Shu with a _"kira-kira"_ glittering eyes. Whoa ! this is not a shoujo manga ! but really! Deep in her heart, Renfa wished that this man would support her when she always in need. Because as she is the second daughter of Sun Jian, the tiger of Jiang Dong, many people always demand many things from her, even though she felt that she is not up to the task. But , she is sure that she will be able to do so with the support of a man like him.

Yep… and soon enough, Sun Quan Zhongmou will in the future get the service of Kazuto Hongo, as the great commander in chief who replace Zhou Yu after the fateful battle of Chi Bi. As the great minister, Lu Su.

**XXX**

After many hours has passed , Xu Shu deemed that these three girls are ready to take care of the Zhang sister. But as long as there is an idol performance, there is a possibility of riots. So… as a good advisor, he planned with General Huangfu Song about the security.

Placing Gongsun Zan army, Yuan Shao army, Huangfu Song army, and Dong Zhuo army in the frontline. As the spy has give them the information that Saint Yu Ji has placed many capable bodyguard for this task.

* * *

**Author Note:** fheew.


	11. King Zhou's E Lai

**E Lai , The King Zhou of Shang's Ultimate Warrior (The Twilight Days for the Yellow Turban. Part 3)**

It was the old story for this little girl. Previously this girl did not care for anything except that she could continue to bring happiness through the joy of cooking. There is a saying that what is the happiest life? The happiest life for a man is when he is living in European style residence, married to Yamato Nadeshiko and every day eating Full Chinese cuisine. As this is an unopposed statement and fact that **THE MOST DELICIOUS CUISINE IN THE WORLD IS CHINESE FOOD**, (well , though the Indonesian cuisine has more zing! Who can say no to the sweetie rich taste of Gudeg, the savory nutty sauce of Pecel and… lastly, the classical must not be forgotten and a must be there food, Sambel yang baru diuleg). Believing this fact, is what led this little girl tread on the joy of cooking. Nothing pleasure this girls except the satisfied look of every people who eat and finished her cooking. Ah…. What a joyous occasion. For this girl, those satisfied look is just like the tranquil face of Buddha and their burping voice is as beautiful and soothing just like the harmonious melody of Sanskrit of Bhagavad Gita , and their serene expression of satisfication when they pat their fulfilled stomach is just like Vherkudara or Bhima himself who has gained the secret of Devaruci. So.. she thrives the journey to be the best Iron Chef.

One day, when she learned a new food from her master, she was tasked to never leave the pot until it condense. This is the ultimate soup that will satisfied no matter any kind of meat or vegetable they tried to add and plunge in the soup. As you know making a soup is no simple task. Leave it too early, the spice will be unable to soaked in to the water and only could be tasted in the surface and while the rest is just a water with only a faint feeling that when we tasted it only got a disgusting feeling like tasting someone spit. And if you leave it to late, the spice will make the water soup to be murky, and the taste become to strong or even worse become to salty, and making it taste like nose fluid. And let us not mention how unsightly for any eyes who tried to gazed at the soup. And so, for this innocent little girl, the value of this soup is equal to her own life.

But how unfortunate that is for the little girl that The Yellow Turban rebel attacked at her village. Feeling exhausted , after attending the Zhang Sisters concert nearby, those rebel stomach started to grumble and starting to feel hungry. But alas! They has exhausted all of their money on their idol (Zhang sister) merchandise. What will be left for them? Well… one is pillaging, two is robbing nearby village, three is …do either ! Well… the yellow turban rebel start their rampage attacking anything that moves while fulfilling their empty stomach. Until they reached the poor little girls restaurant.

"YOU! LEFT THAT DAMN WHAT IS THAT AND PROVIDE US FOOD! and also money." As the rebel threatened the little girl who still stuck at guarding the soup.

But the little girl stood idly and unable to move . not because of fear , but more because of her sense of duty. So she shook her head, refusing.

"DO US WE SAID OR… WE WILL RAPE YOU AND KILL YOU AND THEN RAPE YOU AND KILL YOU!"

"whoa ! brother ! you can not kill twice! You have to pick one, you greedy oaf!" remind the other rebel.

"Oh.. Shut up! Even after the girl give us food do you think we won't rape her?" shout the other rebel who presents

"Huh..? then why would we bother threatening her?" The rebel who remind them became confused and his eyes was set at the pot that the girls tried to guard. "Why don't we finish that whole soup?"

The little girl resisted. "No ! Anything but the soup! It has not been warmed and prepared enough! It still need a bit spicing after it has been cooked ! and then I have to stir it and then…"

While the girl was busy explaining the meticulous thing that she has to do, the rebel ignored her and approaches the pot.

20 feet… "And also… I have to add more carrot.."

10 feet…" and also .. I have to add sautéed sliced pork meat as the fiiling…"

5 feet… "And also .. I Had to stirred it once more…."

1 feet …. "And then… I have to taste it foreword , to know whether it is already good… or n…" the rebel stirred the soup with a ladle and scoop it and move it to his mouth… and … "HEY! I said it is not finished !" and the little girl swung her weapon. An oversized Yo Yo, Chou Den Ji YO YO! Combattler V?

POW!

And the rebel all was knocked down to the wall. " YOU PESKY BRUTE ! Don't you know it is RUDE to mess with the soup? When a chef was tasked to guard the pot…. THEY GUARD THE SOUP WITH THEIR OWN LIFE!"

Before the rest of the rebel tried to wreck their vengeance and able to outnumber the girl , they hear the shouting of their fellow companion… "RUN! IT IS THE IMPERIAL ARMY! ! AND THE WORSE IS … IT IS CAO CAO DARREN BANNER!"

They become surprised.. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ! DON'T LET HER MAKE US A YAOI GROUP!"

While the girl was slightly perplexed with the outcome, she remembered one thing even though shocked by the sudden abandonment of her. The SOUP! I had to stirred it !

**XXX  
**

When Cao Cao looked around to find another rebel who hid nearby of the vicinity, her eyes was set on something that caught her eyes. some full body of someone who felled unconscious. The rebels! But how could this happened? And when she seen it… it is a sight of something that she never saw before. A little girl is still standing perfectly steady as the girl continues concentrating on her soup. The girl did not notice her appearance. It is the soup that still occupies her mind.

As Cao Cao Darren smiles of the difficulty from the girl face she commented. "add more rosemary and…. Kapulaga (Cardamon). And… why don't you try to add more Tomato puree? I believe those strange fruit or vegetable are now almost common to us…. Thanks to old Zhang Qian."

The little girl turned her head. She is surprised. She doesn't know the presence of this lady. Cao Cao Darren! She then bowed asking for forgiveness for the lack of courtesy. "Darren..! I…. I… this lowly and unworthy…"

"Cease. I am more interested with this scenery. Standing here steady and proudly, immoveable and robust guarding only for one thing. I never seen before someone who is so dedicated on their work (the soup) , **just like the ancient warrior, E Lai **!" as Cao Cao Darren smiled, she showed her hand of appreciation and asked to try the little girl soup.

Because the soup is ready, the girl gratefully took a plateful of it for the Darren. As Cao Cao tasted, she approves it. "I want your service in my companion. Can I ask for a name?"

The Little girl bowed overjoyed as she felt appreciated "It is Dian Wei, Darren."

**XXX**

This is the only fond memory that she remember in all of her life prior, as she giggled at it.. she know that she lived to protect her lord, so she could serve her the most delicious food ever. And .. for that wish and memory… she will through this battle and live! As she stand before her opponent, the Mercenary that the Yellow turban hired to ruin her lord, the strong and robust bodyguard and mercenary, Xu Chu.

With that … the battle against the Yellow Turban begin.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE :** THere is an old saying among Javanese people. "Wong Wedhok kuwi kudu wisa Nyambel !" that would at least have the meaning that... the values of a woman is determined from how tastier she grinded her Sambel . If she does not make a tasty sambel... then she is unfit to be a woman.

By the way... sambel is some kind of sauce. don't mess with sambel! anyone could stand to eat rice without anything but Sambel! that is why even though the price of Lombok and Rawit has skyrocketed due to incompetent bureaucrats... it must never be absent from table dinner , lunch and breakfast (Indonesia has no culture of brunch or lupper...perhaps) .


	12. Saint Yu Ji Last Stand

**Saint Yu Ji Last Stand (The Twilight Days for the Yellow Turban. Part 4)**

Previously, there is some worries that amidst the battlefield, packed with noise… the pavilion will be useless. But, as it is said from the manual (a.k.a. the law of physic) … it seems that out door is the best place possible. And so….

_kyuun kyuun kyuun kyuun_

_watashi no kare wa PAIROTTO_

_KIRARI hikatte kyuukouka_

_GOOtto fukashite kyuujyoushou_

_nagaku o ohiku hikokikumode_

_ookina HAATO ga kasanete futatsu_

_aoi aosora RABUSAIN_

(The lyrics of the above song, is shamefully stolen from animelyrics.)

As the song echoed to all the battlefield, all of those people who listened to the particular song was mesmerized. Just like a particular alien who was shocked to hear this song, all of the Yellow Turban member was stunned. Even the braves Otaku team under Zhou Chang. It could be pictured as if all of those Yellow Turban rebel gone DECULTURE! Making it easy for Xu Shu to get the Gongsun Zan squad consisting Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun to contain the rebel from the right side, than using the Yuan Shao unit consisting troops under the command of Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan to contain from the left side. While Sun Ce unit was tasked to infiltrate the rebel, so then her troops consisted of Zhou Yu , and Taishi Ci was able to separate the Yellow Turban in to two smaller force and so making the Dong Zhou unit and Huangfu Song unit could contain the Yellow Turban from top and bottom. It worked ! being separated as many smaller team, Suppressed the rebel activity. It seems like a fairly ease tactics, as it was almost the same tactic used by Alexander / Iskander the Great during the battle of Gaugamela, the Hammer and Anvil tactics. Too bad, at this era, the Han Alliance general are not well equipped as Iskander's Phalanx. But no worries because even though the Yellow Turban consist about at least equal to 50.000 men power, they are only a peasant , not a trained army.

Huangfu song is an experienced general. As she/he is a battle proven general, no matter there is Xu Shu or not beside him. For he/she only need to blockade the Yellow Turban, there is no need for any genius mind to help him/her. Unlike her/his underling Zhu Jun, but it is an unnecessary story. As he / she swinging his trusty weapon , well… a Spear. He/she stopped the movement of the Yellow Turban from above .

Dong Zhuo is not a veteran general, in fact she is unsuitable in warfare. But she mastered one thing. To give a clear order. And she has the support of her trusted General Hua Xiong and her strategist Jia Xu. For now, it is really surprising that Jia Xu did not use any fancy tactic. She only advised general Hua Xiong to contained the enemy from bottom. But , this is the trait that she will brought later , when she serve her lord. Unlike other great master strategist of this era, Jia Xu never use any fancy trick, or unusual strategy or tactic like summoning wind, burning enemy with a cool method, or showering her enemy with a rain of hail, fiery brimstones, or even a meteor rain. Jia Xu only use a simple tactics, or stratagem. But there is one reason why she is praised as one of three greatest stratagem during the era of three kingdom. Her stratagem and tactics never failed. Always has a 100 % accuracy, or the lowest possible number is 99,99999% possibility of succeed.

Is there anything to doubt from the White Riders? None. They have experienced harsher battle against the barbarian, and among them is the fiercest and strongest barbarian, the Xiongnu. And with the command of Guan Yu , Zhang Fei who swore to protect their elder sister, there is nothing to worry about. And behold, Yellow Turbans ! Zhao Yun Zilong is in the field! But luckily she is not in her serious mode, as she is already full of _menma (Bung/Bamboo Shoot)._ Is there anyone that I missed? None I guess.

It is a bit of disappointment for us to not be able to see how Yuan Shao of the Yuan is always feared in battlefield. As she ordered her trusted two Titan General, Yan Liang and Wen Chou to stay at their base. But , it is really commendable for her to be able to give a clear command to troops that she never used to before. But No worries, as it is Cao Cao Darren elite general. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. Where is Cao Ren and Cao Hong? It seems that because they openly snickering and mocking Karin, Karin punished them by staying in the base as a disciplinary (note to self, never oppose your superior, even though they are your own kin). There is no place like home to both Xiahou sister than the frontline of battle. Xiahou Dun clash the way while Xiahou Yuan support her from behind with her trusty long Bow.

There is always a reason why a tiger never gave birth to a cat. As The tiger of Jiangdong gives birth to no less then a Conqueror.

During the Chu-Han contention there is one hero that is always feared of. A hero and a General, who never lost a battle until he fought the three jewel of Han. A lone hero who marched alone even though he is battered. A hero who end the Qin tyranny, and the grandchildren of The famed general Xiang Yan o Chu. A hero who only lost to his own shame. Xiang Yu of Chu. The only rival to Han Gaouzu. A man who is respectfully called , The Conqueror.

A tiger give birth to a Conqueror, a little conqueror. Sun Ce from Jiangdong, the eldest of the Sun. after defeating Liu Yao of Wu, and his strongest general Taishi Ci and absorbing his territory, she is has gained her self a name. a name that would soared to the entire eastern region, scaring the bandit Yan Baihu and the corrupt governor Yan Baihu, leading them to willingly surrendering their region. Quote of the remaining of their force. "if she could disable the great Taishi Ci, what would be left from us? Truly ! the tiger has give birth to another Xiang Yu!"

And for a menial reason, the little conqueror give her hand to subjugate the Yellow Turban, even though her elite force of Dan Yang warriors would be more than enough to suppress such peasant rebels. yet, she tries to humble as she want to witness a person who dared to claim as her ancestor, the master strategist who wrote Sunzi Bingfa, the Art of War the most famous military classic, Sun Wu, honorably titled as Sun Tzu, master Sun.

There can't be two sun who ruled in the sky. This is the same word that reasons why Lu Buwei can not subjected Ying Zheng. An ordinary man can not control the soaring sun in the sky. Lu Buwei is an ordinary man. But, the little conqueror can subjugate the only person who can fight her on par. If there is one person who can fight the Little Xiang Yu equally, it is none other than the brave general Taishi Ci. If Sun Ce is feared on the battlefield, only one person can stood against her, Taishi Ci. Trully! She is a general who knows no fear, bravely marching to the front , not fearing any attack, as she accept their wild stream of attack only with a glance of stepford smile.

Oh.. almost forget. The White riders is led by Gongsun Zan.

**XXX **

While the Yellow Turban are busy fighting the alliance of Han Generals… well… mostly listening to the stunning performance of triol Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Quan…. They did not realized that some one is sneaking from the back of their base (and the Zhang sister stage performance.) it is none other than Kazuto Hongo…. Right now is Xu Shu. As he tries to approach the Zhang Sisters, one person stopped him.

"YOU!"

"…. Kazuto? Why are you here?"

It seems that both party recognized each other.

"Arata-senpai. Why are you here? Why did…." Glaring the person in front of him

Smirking, Saint Yu Ji, a person who Kazuto addressed as Arata-senpai replied.

"just think of the worst possible outcome, of why, me … Arata senpai are here, and intercept you. There is three option."

Kazuto did not wait until the option choice come, and he barked. " You are the thief who snucked in to the club room and stole the artifact of our club." Usually, rashly clicking an option without seeing and thinking the possible choice is the worst possible act while playing a visual novel game. The best that you can get is a bad ending or the worst the boring good ending without raping any girls (minds me. The narrator loved rape genre, better yet if incest theme plus loli and … Yandere). Even Kong Qiu , the great master Confucius always lecture us to think not twice… even thrice if necessary when you are trying to act.

But life is not an EROgame (darn it!), there is no good or bad choice. Only the necessary result is important.

Acting like surprised , Arata smiled and said "You are correct. Congratulations."

"Why would you do that!"

"Well… you know…. I hate the outcome of Romance of Three Kingdom. As you know…. After this era, China will be plunged in to more chaos and chaos… and I dislike the fact that no one between the three heroes would be the victor. That is why! I and also some of my companion who felt the same way with me resort to do this."

"Is that the truth?"

"No… I was joking. I only wants some money by selling those foolish antiquate. Hell yes ! I tried to change the destiny, you stupid jerk!"

"then , I want to ask something…"

"What is it? About my role or my companion identity or maybe about those artifact we brought?"

"Why should I care about that? I want to ask what the hell happened here? Why did this era are as if they are turned upside down than the one written to official history?"

"if you mean the official history is Romance of Three Kingdom , you are wrong. Even recent historian regard that ROTK is 70 % fact and 30% fairytale and myth. The only official record is…"

"I know .. god damn it ! it is Record of Three Kingdom by Chen Sou right? what I am asking are why the hell did the hero of Three kingdom has been gender swapped?"

Saint Yu Ji sighed. How could he got a foolish kouhai like this. "Kazuto… this is an Anime. For anime so they can sell , what is needed is MOE! Who would see an anime whose character is mostly bearded and muscle man? the viewer only care for breast ! OPPAI! That is why all of us wished to the destiny mirror so that the character in this tale would be gender swapped mostly." After telling such a fiery reason, Arata coughed. "that is the whole reason that we did not bring you along."

"So… it is not because of history tend to be subjective?" Kazuto asked hopefully.

"NO." as Arata senpai gives a stern answer, Kazuto become relieved.

Yep. This is a Shin Koihime Musou fan fiction, not Ravage of Times fiction. That is why, this tale would gladly accept mystical power and magic.

"Then, how could I return to my era?"

"Collect all of the artifact… nah.. this is not a pokemon. Go to Qin Shi Huang tomb. That is the return portal. And place about seven artifact in there."

"Thank you arata-senpai."

"By the way… because I lost my bet that the Yellow Turban would win, this is the end of The Yellow Turban right? the Han successfully vanquished the rebel. And the Blue sky of Han emerged triumphant that is why…. " Saint Yu Ji pointed his weapon toward the Three girls and proceed to murder the Zhang sister one by one.

The girls helplessly slaughtered, before Kazuto could react. He could only tearfully see the bloody scenery.

And mercilessly, Arata as if killing a bug he said. " And so.. Huangfu Song army succeed in slaying the Yellow Turban, decapitating Zhang Bang, Killing Zhang Lang and desecrating the grave of the deceased Zhang Jue. Congratulation, Kazuto."

Kazuto become bewildered. "how could you! " and he rushed toward his now enemy, saint Yu Ji effortlessly defended. "relax… they are just avatar. Representation of our wish.."

But Kazuto did not care, those girls are living person, a human who breath the same air with him, yet… Arata… NO! he is attacking Saint Yu Ji, the villain from the ROTK.

"wait , Kazuto ! this is a destiny! They ought to dead!"

But Kazuto still attacking Saint Yu Ji not heeding any words " Then, you shall also finished here, Saint Yu Ji! I know that after this what will you do! I will not let you lay hands to any hero of this era! I won't let you interfere with this tale! "

Even though Arata is remarkable person, he is facing the idol of Saint Francesca academy, soon, he will be cornered.

"They will be resurrected in the end of tale !" slash!* "before the words could reach Kazuto, Saint Yu Ji life is perished.

* * *

**Author Note: **too bad that i am a lousy writer. i always want to draw the epic battle like SDF Macross in ep.26 , when Lynn Minmay sing Ai wa nagareru. in this case Yellow Turban would sing some corny song from Koihime Musou, the trio Karin, Tohka and Renfa would sing My boyfriend is a pilot, and then while Zhang sister who are bitter then sing Flower of Bravery, their greatest song and lastly to calm the battlefield it would be Ai wa nagareru.


	13. Fateful Encounter

**The Fateful Encounter**

Even after defeating Saint Yu Ji there is no slight of happiness left in Kauto Hongo. As he has failed to save innocent lives of the Zhang Sister that was only used by the manipulator villain. Pity, that he can only sheds some tears for the clueless Zhang sister and regret his failure. It was then that he realized that he is not alone as a group of three person has reach his vicinity searching for something. They are the one who seeks fortune even amidst the centre of battle and the ongoing of war, the merchant.

"Dear God. It seems that we are too late."

"Are you sure Young master ?" the other person in the party asked, it seems that the little girl in blue is their leader.

"Why don't we ask that person?"

Kazuto was caught up. He looked at those group of three. Before he could opened his mouth, the girl with tied hair talked ahead of him.

"Young soldiers of Han, do you know where is the _Taiping Jing_?"

The dreary Kazuto then become alerted. Why would this girl know about one of the other artifact that got stolen from his club? And before he could not grasp the situation clearly , the other person from their group talked ahead. A girl wearing some kind of hat.

"You know some kind of books here? A book with a title _"Taiping Jing" ._ if you find it, my young master would pay a good price for it."

"… I've burn it."

The girl in blue gasped. "… there goes my Plan B."

The girl with hat gasped and tries to composure a bit. " Young soldier of Han.. don't you know what had you done?" muttered to herself she continues. "What about the Zhang sister?"

"They are dead."

The girl in blue once again sighed. "Sorry, dear Lang. your favorite idol is no more." Thought for a moment than the girl surprised. "Wait a minute. How could they die? There is nothing left in here. No dead bodies, no blood, not even a speck of something left from them!"

Kazuto then realized the truth from the girls word. He looked around. Nothing left, not even the remains of those three girls and even his Arata senpai. He moved to search for something to satisfy his curiosity, until the girl in blue once again called him.

"Young soldier of Han. Do you know this thing is? I never saw it before."

Kazuto ran to her he tried to look, the girls companion tried to examine the object.

"Young master, this square shaped object is somewhat peculiar. Won't it be dangerous to carelessly touching it?"

"Nah… you worry too much, Shixiong. Be cool for once. E.. to...? what is this ?" The girl in the hat become confused as she doesn't know the peculiar object.

When Kazuto Hongo sees it, he become really surprised. He thought in his mind.. "Arata senpai… why would you bring that here?" Kazuto recognized the object. The square shaped object is a tool from the 21st century, a portable mobile computer, a.k.a. a Laptop. He ignored the girl and open the laptop and activated it.

The girls are surprised at seeing the laptop activating. No wonders. At the years 200 AD, mobile computer has not been invented. Booting up , opening windows explorer… scratch that. Let just said it activating the Operating system and….. in the screen, the wall have some icon. Kazuto recognized those icon, some of them are just a standard multimedia and word processing program which is common to a home use computer, except for one program he never saw before.

"The Three Kingdom – Shin Koihime Musou"

Kazuto was curious, he tried to activate the program. And after the program booting up, he saw some kind of progress, trying to start it he examine it.

"The Rise of Heroes scenario."

He tried to read the explanation and then thought to himself. "seems that this world is like a game. But… I also could feel pain here. A virtual reality or perhaps I was sent due time travel?"

The explanation is read as follows "In this scenario, all of the sovereigns are present. Birth and death years are ignored. Lifespan of the character depend on the player actions. Only he who can defeat all the mighty enemies will survive to rule the land of China. Which of the heroes shall become the ultimate victor?"

He then tried to look at the setting. When her eyes sighted on the naming style he commented. "At least arata senpai has some sense. This is a Chinese folk culture, they ought to name it in Chinese style. If he use the other naming style I kill him once again. I mean naming in Jade-Gilles style , not pinyin ! or even in clumsy Japanese style naming? This is a Chinese story!" (The character feeling does not represented the narrator or the author feeling)

Then, he opened another setting. He looked at the character sheets.

(All of the characters from Romance of Three Kingdom are present.) and

(They shall emerged at their time.) was checklisted

(Add another historical character) was not checklisted

(Historical character has an influence to certain events) was checklisted

Then , carefully kazuto looked at the character bios one by one. He at last sighed "Arata senpai…. " until , the last page his eyes was set upon.

(Artifact)

"The Mystical object that has some influence to this scenario. There are many category of the artifact, ranging from carriage sled, weapons, writings, and some valuable objects. The most precious object is the Imperial seal of He Shi Bi."

He skimmed at the list of artifact and reached to the list of writings.

"Just like I guess. Some of these are seven military classics. But it seems that I act to fast by burning the Taiping Jing, but those books are dangerous! Too many future knowledge are inside that book."

He then closed the laptop. As he forgot that he neglected something, he realizes that there is another persons are present here. Before he could speak, the girl in blue tried to invite him.

"Young soldier of Han. You are such an interesting fellow. Why don't you join my cause? I offer a nice bargain."

"Who are you? It seems that you are not affiliated to the military."

"No. I am a businessman, from a merchant family. A person who seeks for fortune. I am the eldest daughter of the Sima clan. Sima Yi Zhongda."

"Sima… Yi….Zhongda?"

"yes. Using your strange talent I believe that the Sima would gain a fortune."

"I am sorry. I am not interested."

Not the girl in blue but her companion who are surprised.

"Why? Young master gives you a good offer! You are strange to refuse an offer from the Sima clan!" as the girl with hat surprised and exclaimed, she begin to stuttered. In the future, her stuttering become a habit. But this habit was not a hinder for this girls to become the last warrior of Wei who conquered Shu. But this is another story.

"Sima Yi, is it? Sorry I dislike your reputation."

The girl in blue, Sima Yi become confused. "My reputation? That is funny. I never know that I was that famous."

"I hate a person who betray their master."

Not Sima Yi, but rather the girl with tied hair who angrily exclaimed " Ridiculous! Young Master Sima is a respectable person! She never betray a contract! She is the embodiment of true business man who kept her word! Even her only flaws is she is weak to her brother."

Before the girl with tied hair could add another words, Sima Yi just glanced the girl with tied hair. Her gaze warn the girl to be silent. The girl has said unnecessary things, but in the future she will become a hero who is respectable and honored. The last warrior of Shu.

"I admit that I weak against anything that is money and profit oriented. But young soldier of Han… if a businessman can keep her words, how could she gain profit? " Sima Yi stopped her words. "I invite you because I could sense , that you are a good investment. And I believe that this offer will remain in effect until at the time that you really opposed me."

"No. Thank you."

Sima Yi, seeing that her offer has been rejected was a bit discouraged. " Well.. I hope that times changes your mind."

She then looked at her two companion "the deal has been off, I guess. Let us go, Jiang Wei. Deng Ai."

Both girl bowed and followed the Young master Sima "Yes. Sima gongzi!" and the group left. Kazuto was left alone, and then after settling his heart he return to report to General Huangfu Song.

The Yellow Turban is no more.

**XXX**

"Kazuto … what a weird name." The Young master Sima muttered to herself as she returned to the household of the Sima Clan.

* * *

**Author Note:** oh.. cruel hubris.


	14. The Ten Attendants

**The Ten Attendant**

The Emperor of Han has the privilege to own a palace full of harem, just like the middle eastern Ottoman harem palace. The eastern palace are usually inhibited by the court ladies for the emperor, in there are at least about hundred or more (there is even a record about thousand people ever inhibited in eastern palace). As you already know taking care of an adult female needs is no easy task. An adult female need at least a decent food, decent clothing, make up and cosmetics (well… they need to be beautiful, right?), toiletry, and so on (this is already discussed in Umineko episode 5). And let us not talk about their service to the Emperor. For this kind of daily needs, there would be someone tasked to fulfill the courtesan daily matter, and you need to be agree that being a woman is not easy (of course, being a man is not easy too). But who will take care of their daily needs? Another woman? Don't make me laugh! It would make the courtesan become insecure and also there is some jobs that needs a muscle. Even if you like it or not, a man power is needed beside them. But…. Would a normal person let another man to be near their woman, their most precious object? (not being anti feminist. As you know the equality between man and woman start at 20th century, not the 2nd century. The Narrator tried to think in 2nd century environment).

The eunuch is the answer. A eunuch is a castrated man. thus making them safer. Of course, how could those useless limp get any use even near the hottest babe in the world? Right? They are then more safer to perform some special duty. Through many history, because they are "safe" person , many royalty put much too much faith on them, making the ear of the emperor could only filled by they words. Because those safe person even taking care the matter about the seed of the Emperor. Thus, many of those safe person become corrupted and performed in many political standing.

In the kingdom of Qin, there is the eunuch Lao Ai who tried to stage a coup de etat against the King of Qin, Ying Zheng (at that time).

During the reign of Qin dynasty, the eunuch Zhao Gao plotted to seize power and succed by corrupting the mind of the foolish Qin Ershi, Huhai.

In the future, during the rule of Tang dynasty, the eunuch Gao Lishi because of his envy and hatred, slandered the greatly talented Li Bai or better known as Taibai.

But history also recorded some of talented eunuch.

In the future, during the rule of Ming dynasty. The history recorded about the journey of a eunuch named Marshal Zheng He through South East Asia Peninsula, Srilanka (Ceylon), even Madagascar preceding the voyage of Bartolomeu Diaz, Christopher Colombus and even Magellans.

And history recorded that during the reign of Han dynasty, there exist the historian Sima Qian who was humiliated with castration but did not submitted and instead completed his masterpiece, the Record of Grand Historian. Many consider his life as inspirational, because he did not surrender to fate but fight it.

And finally, history recorded a eunuch named Cai Lun, the inventor of paper.

Right now, during the rule of Emperor Ling, the glimmering light of Han dynasty has diminished and it seems that Heaven has forsaken this dynasty. Right now, the grand glory has for long began to decline and the imperial court has been corrupted due the emperor has refused to lend his ears to his loyal subject instead relying the matter in to the hand of his Eunuch.

The Ten Attendant, a group of eunuchs from the Eunuch Faction of the Han Imperial Court in China. Starting from the reign of Emperor Huan, the eunuch has grown power because the removal of Empress family members from power. Indirectly , through the mouth of the Son of heaven, the eunuch controlled the government. Because their murky background which outside the moral scope of Confucian teaching, the government official with their Confucian education disliked the eunuch and called their allegiance and faction as the Muddy Stream faction, while the officials with Confucian education referred themselves as the Clear stream faction.

By the time of Emperor Ling, the eunuch had grown even more powerful and caused many talent to be killed or banished. Making Zhang Rang , the leader of the ten attendant influence grew more powerful, even reaching the empress.

**XXX**

When the Yellow Turban rebel broke out, excluding because they are a rabid otaku, there is another matter that they are fed up with the greediness of the imperial Han who tried to increase the tax of many commodities, including their favorite Zhang sister related good to increase in prices. He Jin tried to use this opportunity to decrease the influence of the Ten Attendant inside the imperial palace. That is the whole reason she accept the task to suppress the rebellion.

She is not wrong, but she forgot one thing. A half hearted effort will never succeeds. If she want to erase the eunuch influence, she should had the whole imperial capital cleansed before hand.

But that is not the matter now, because The Emperor has issued the edict to summoned the heroes who suppressed the Yellow Turban. The edict announce that the heroes would be granted with a fitting position for their great service.

General He Jin will be granted with a raise as the Grand General of the Army

Huangfu Song will be granted with the title as the General who conquer the east

While Master Lu Zhi will be given a raise in his salary.

As for many officials who participated will be granted with official positions and many gift.

* * *

**Author Note: **it seems that i favored one particular character too much in this story.


	15. The Eunuch Plan to Assassinate He Jin

**The Eunuch Plan to Assassinate He Jin.**

General He Jin has arrived in the presence of the Son of Heaven ready to receive her reward. A title of Grand General of The Army. The first step of her plan to wipe out the Muddy stream faction. Alongside her , General Huangfu Song and Master Lu Zhi remained solemn. Waiting for the presence of the Son of Heaven who will confer upon them, their reward for their service. Then, chief eunuch Zhang Rang arrives to deliver the arrival of Emperor Ling.

**XXX**

General Huangfu Song is a person who will never forget his/her friend. Seeing that his job is done, Xu Shu reported to Huangfu Song that he will retire and congratulate the new General who conquer the East, but Huangfu Song refused Xu Shu retirement and instead persuaded him to stay and become her/his main commander. He/She promised Xu Shu that she/he will remunerated him beautifully. Yet the man stubbornly refused. It seems that he has somewhat changed, and General Huangfu Song him/her self did not dare to ask, fearing she/he will hurt her/his partner.

"I owed much to you. How could I face my own man if I can not repay a debt?"

"I am sorry, Huangfu Song Darren. This lowly Xu Shu is not capable on giving you his best service. And what this lowly person can give is his own regret that he is not able to accompany Darren to save this glorious Han."

Seeing that forcing him more will be less courteous, she / he can only comply. How regretful! In this realm of land a capable person is so rare, if a leader can get the service of that person he will truly be blessed.

"Then, as a friend, I can only asked you to stay until we reach Luoyang. At least please do not refuse your service payment."

" Yes, Darren."

And seeing that Huangfu Song answered his own selfishness with a virtue, Kazuto relents. He waited outside of the Forbidden Palace in Luoyang, along with Huangfu Song's troops, and almost all of the Han General Alliance.

**XXX**

"Emperor Ling has passed away?" General He Jin could not hide her surprised look.

Zhang Rang just passed the news. "That is right General He Jin, The son of Heaven has returned to Heaven and the Prince of Hongnong has crowned as the new Emperor of Han dynasty."

"And… then, where is the Emperor? I thought that our presences are sought by the Emperor…."

"That is right, General. Emperor Han Shao has released this edict " Chief Eunuch Zhang Rang opened the edict and read them.

"The Yellow Turban has been suppressed . it is a fortune that the glorious Han is blessed with a valorous generals and able minister to protect the stability and the long history of this dynasty ever since it was established more than 400 hundred years ago by Emperor Han Gaozu. Those brave and valorous will be granted appropriately with their service. It has come to my attention that to keep the stability and prosper this long age dynasty, the Han Dynasty should keep the talented retainer and punish the corrupt officials. Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu is capable retainer. Therefore Liu Zhang will be tasked to manage Yi and Sichuan as the governor Yi while Zhang Lu of Hanzhong will be tasked to manage Hanzhong.

A investigation has reported that with solid proof that General He Jin has tried to seize power from the Heaven by making a coalition with some corrupt officials, therefore there is no appropriate penal for her except death.

For the same mistake of colluding with He Jin, General Huangfu Song and Lu Zhi will be stripped from their rank and punished with dead penalty."

Zhang Rang ended his speech.

Nothing can be described from those three except a great shock. How could the Emperor punished his own loyal retainer, who faithfully serve him while he promote a corrupt officials?

It is no brainer that Liu Zhang is incapable. His only merit is his relation with the emperor as one of the Liu clan. Such fool and indecisive person is talented?, the new Emperor has made a great mistake!

While Zhang Lu is a brash person, Huangfu Song has reported to the Imperial palace that he is eligible in funding the Yellow Turban movement. He is a corrupt merchant who will sell anything to either the enemy of Han and Han to gain profit. with his new role as the governor, The emperor has set him as a little king in his own kingdom of racketeering.

He Jin could only screamed. "Let me speak to the Emperor! This is a plot to slander me! "

Huangfu Song that understand that …. No wonder the Yellow Turban rebelled. The unrest is not because of their boredom , but rather they tried to disillusioned themselves with their own world. When the reality sucks, they escaped to fiction. They tried to forget their suffering.

" A pity that I can not teach my pupil this lesson." Master Lu Zhi sighed.

And so… with a swing, the heroes who suppressed the rebellion paid their loyalty with a betrayal from their beloved leader.

**XXX**

In the outside, the alliance general who waited the command of their new Grand General of The army were horrified. The messenger from the forbidden palace has delivered the severed heads of their newly expected Grand General of the army and her companion.

Xu Shu hide his own shock and muttered. "history has moved accordingly. But with some changes. Arata-senpai, what do you seek?"

And so… the role of He Jin, Huangfu Song and Lu Zhi has ended, and The Luoyang palace will be drenched with blood.

* * *

**Author Note: **finally. i can say ta ta to this boring path and move on.


	16. The Massacre inside the Imperial Palace

**The Massacre inside the Imperial Palace**

The Narrator believe that because this is a Shin Koihime Musou fanfic, there is no need to depict the needless cruelty to maintain the very foundation of the Shin Koihime story. And so, the current event after the eunuch slandered those loyal general by tossing their heads outside the palace are chaotic. The loyal subordinate and friends of the general are angered. They breached the imperial palace gate and raiding the inside palace. Very unlikely for any good girls. So I'd rather not to talk about it. And in the chaotic event inside, they miscalculated one things.

Zhang Rang was able to escape by taking the new Emperor Shao as his hostage. Many bloods of the corrupt eunuch has drenched the beautiful imperial palace and painted their walls and floors with the color of vermilion. Xu Shu only become an observer at this events, and while nobody notices, the remaining body of the deceased three Han General has vanished. But his eyes caught something, while the remaining atmosphere still full of anger and bloodlust.

He pulled back and give a chase. With his remaining charisma as ex-advisor to Huangfu Song army, he ordered the remaining of Huangfu Song army to follow him. About half of the original troops obeyed his command. While the rest of the number are getting caught with the tense atmosphere of murder. As he get away from that horrid place , one particular group followed him curiously

**XXX**

Zhang Rang riding his horse and galloped it furiously. He miscalculated one thing. He did not have any support from any particular army group. Almost most of the military faction despise the Muddy Stream faction, so… no wonder that his group and kin was chased away.

The young new emperor Shao can only stunned because he feared too much. He can only wept silently while he was tied by Zhang Rang. Not counting the improper act of Zhang Rang, it is really the end of Han. The Xia ended because King Jie is such a improper King who exhaust his dynasty wealth, The Shang reign ended because King Zhou is an evil and cruel Ruler, while The Zhou ended because their King gave too much power in the feudal ruler and acting stupid during King You era, while The Qin ended because the last Emperor is a super idiot. Will the Han ended because Emperor Shao is a weak ruler?

As Zhang Rang though that his escape was a big success, he hear a thunderous sound of horse jolting foot which roared and filling the air with their dusty stride as the ashes and the smell of the ground mixed with the smell of iron. Sacredly, Zhang Rang look behind him as he still galloped his horse. At least a company of troops has pursued him. It is none other than Xu Shu.

The pursuit is epic and could be compared with wild west show, a pity they have not invented a gun yet. If they had invented one already, it will be a bang-bang situation, a bada-bing! But maybe it is also a good thing also, because what happened now is a hostage let me put in like this. If it is me, I will just shoot the gun out recklessly, I mean who care about some snot brat who claimed himself as the Emperor? I only be courteous toward pretty girl.

While the wild chase still continued, Zhang Rang moves was stopped by a river. He has reached and being blocked by the flowing river. He never expected that his escape has failed, and with such wide river blocking him, how could he retreat? His horse is just a regular horse mind you. Not Di Lu the Hex Marked Horse or even the Red Rabbit (or… hare some people preferred to call). It is just a regular~o's horse. He can not jump higher or farther then a plain horse do. And Zhang Rang is not some combat capability person, he is not Han Xin who can at least do some "backed to the river" or Xiang Yu who fortunate enough to found a boat (even though he refuse to mount in the boat). And what more depressing is the fact that he brought the hostage of Emperor Shao. The hostage which should be a valuable bargain now became a burden. He could just returned the Emperor and proceed to get death penalty later …. Wait ! let me try once again, he could just used the Emperor as his human shield and retreat and then…. Died with a hail of arrows and being blamed when the emperor died as the alliance general has even dared to breach open the imperial palace and doing the massacre under the name of heaven…. Wait ! please let me try once again! Promise this is the last time…

…..well…. it seems… that…. Zhang Rang fate is worse than Itou Makoto from the School Days. In School Days, he only have at least 5 death flag from Kotonoha or Sekai, and then about 3 sudden death flag from Both Kotonoha and Sekai or Sekai and Setsuna when they claimed that they are pregnant (I mean, who would like to hear such a scary and fearful story that your girlfriend pregnant and BOTH at the SAME TIME!), and lastly some GAY flag in Cross Days. But for Zhang Rang , any choice that he made end up with a DEAD FLAG! This is more fearful than fear factor!

And .. seeing that all of his option led to death flag, he could only choose death with the privilege of choosing the way he died. And he choose to drown himself. This is the best choice a cornered person could made , seeing that Xu Shu has draw near. Zhang Rang drowned in the river taking the life of the Emperor Shao with him. Xu Shu could only gasped seeing this event. As he once again become dejected, another group of person who followed him has reached him.

Xu Shu looked at the direction of that group and recognized her.

"Yue?"

* * *

**Author Note: **The truth is… I don't know how I addressed Zhang Rang. He/She is not a girl because a girl I believe can not be castrated. And his only option is being a male boy (like in the anime) and…. The fact is because he got nothing below, I refused to acknowledge him/her as a human male. i addressed Zhang Rang as "him" because it is easier.


	17. The Rise of Dong Zhuo

**The Rise of Dong Zhuo**

Kazuto Hongo can not hide his shocked and surprised expression when he saw there is someone that followed him. A girl who is really loved by her people and subordinate. The Chancellor of Bing province, the only sensible ruler that Kazuto Hongo. That girl, Yue. When they first met, He never expected their meeting. Kazuto knew before hand , of course who is really a people named Dong Zhuo is. But he never expected the ruthless tyrant is in reality depicted way backward in 180'. When he helped and support her army, he knew that deep down, this girl is more of a girl named Yue , not the historical tyrant , Dong Zhuo. Now, they once again faced each other.

**XXX**

Yue was shocked to see how horrified a person could change. Those noble heroes and general, they commit the most atrocious act a human being could do inside the palace. It is as if she want to faint when she herself saw the horrible scenery . But also , she felt that those noble warrior acted so strangely, it is as if they forgot the moral and humanity and possessed by the ruthless evil. She knew well, that those heroes…. They will never commit such cruelty, even against their detestable enemies.

And when she can not accept such horrified act, She went outside, looking for a frsh air and clean her eyes from her drenched tears. As she wipe her eyes, her eyes caught on something. Xu Shu, the closest friend and advisor of General Huangfu Song, he was as if being rash and left the palace as if he pursued something. She felt there is something that caught her attention and pursued Xu Shu along with 5 man soldier and guarded by General Hua Xiong and her best friend, Ei.

And from the distance, she then saw with her own eyes, that Xu Shu is pursuing someone. A person that she knows

"Chief Eunuch Zhang Rang? And… who is that person he tied ?"

She hesitated for a bit, but calmed her mind and knew that she will know the answer when he caught up with them. For now , she could only pursued them.

And… after she caught on them, she saw how Zhang Rang threw himself and a person that he never know, drown in the river water. She gasped. Why would chief Zhang Rang killed himself? Is it due because he is afraid of being killed by the Generals or if so, why would he take another innocent perso with him? And she saw how helpless Xu Shu become after he failed to intercept those suicidal person.

Seeing the depressed man, she could only approached him.

**XXX**

"Xu Shu…sama.."

Kazuto who even though still felt depressed, did not forget that in his presence, the chancellor of Bing is in front of him. Even though he has claim his retirement to Huangfu Song, he still has to bowed before the official of Han. He kowtowed and addressed the Chancellor. "Dong Zhuo Darren"

Yue did not care about such trivial etiquettes toward a Han dynasty officials. She rather insisted on knowing what happened.

'Xu Shu sama, what is happening here? Why did you run away from the imperial palace as if pursuing something. I believe you are not acting like Xiao He."

Dong Zhuo …. I mean Yue likened the way Kazuto acted as if he is the Prime Minister of Han Gaozu. This is a well known tale. In the past, during the Chu-Han contention, Liu Bang of Han is busy fighting for influence against Xiang Yu. Xiang Yu, the conqueror is known to be undefeated in battlefield and was said that he alone is equal to ten thousand army, and no one could faced against him. Liu Bang retainer and also his own Prime Minister Xiao He is a capable retainer who contributed much to Liu Bang success. When he tried to do his service to Emperor Han Gaozu, Xiao He always given good suggestion from his retainer. During the Chu-Han contention, many people from Liu Bang's camp deserted, along with them is the said retainer of Xiao He who felt neglected. When Xiao He knee the news, he hurriedly without bidding permission from Liu Bang left the camp and pursued the deserter for his one retainer. When Liu Bang know the news of Xiao He left him without permission he was furious . Two days later Xiao He returned with his one retainer. Liu Bang asked the reason Xiao He dared to leave him without permission. Xiao He stated that he prevented the desertion of his one retainer. Liu Bang was confounded seeing Xiao He ignored any deserter except for this one person, and asked what make this one person so special that Xiao He hurriedly left personally even without asking his permission. Xiao He answered.

"Your majesty. If you only want to become the King of Han, then there is no need for this retainer. But if your majesty wished for ruling this whole empire, your majesty will need his service. This retainer felt neglected because your majesty failed to acknowledge his accomplishment. Your majesty ought to grant him a bigger responsibility "

Hearing that his loyal Prime Minister even going personally to pursued this one retainer and put such high esteem, Han Gaozu or Liu Bang then appointed the said retainer as general and the commander in chief of Han. And with that , Xiao He is not wrong, the said retainer then successfully defeated the unbeaten Xiang Yu in the critical battle of Gaixa. And the retainer was then considered as one of the three jewels of Han, as the greatest general, Han Xin.

This whole event of Xiao He pursuing Han Xin who deserted is then known as "Xiao He chases Han Xin under the moonlight" referring to an action that is so urgent that it must be carried out immediately.

At least for Yue, she knew that Xu Shu is loyal, in fact he is angered by the eunuch treatment toward the late Huangfu Song. But she was confounded, why would he is depressed by Zhang Rang's dead? Or… perhaps it is because of that person along with him?

Xu SHu who still sad could only muttered. " Just like Xiao He , I was acted. But instead of pursuing Han Xin, I was pursuing for Liu Bang."

Yue know that her word has hit the nail. She afraidly asked. "Who was that along with Zhang Rang?"

"The Son of Heaven, Emperor Shao."

Yue was shocked. That person who drowned to death along with Zhang Rang is the only person who must never dead. The Emperor of Han. She just heard that the Emperor Ling has already passed away. And he was replaced by the new emperor, Prince Hongnong. Who was known as Emperor Shao. But this new Emperor is unfamiliar to all of the Han officials or vassal. So it is not wrong that this is an unknown fact to all of the officials, save from the only person with a wisdom safely imported from 21st Century.

"The Son of Heaven has…."

"passed away." Xu Shu could only silently continued the forbidden word.

Yue become quivered. If the Son of Heaven has dead… then, the whole realm of Han will be disturbed. Without a head to lead them, all the body part will crumble. The harmony will end, and the ensuing chaos will be near. All the warlord and general will rebelled, vying for power , claiming themselves as the true heir of Han. Then , in the en, all the people will suffered. This is why, the role of the Emperor, no matter how incompetent they are and no matter how unfit to rule, their role is important. All the people in the world is weak, they need something to shouldered their wish. A hope. That is the true role of the emperor. But… with the emperor has died, there is no hope for the continuity for this prosperous 400 years history of Han. And emperor Ling passed away without any heir to support him, except if …..

"Xu Shu… what should this empire do? How would Han will survive this turmoil? The Yellow Turban has ended . but… this is too much burden. Is it the end of Han?"

Xu Shu hearing the little girls's plea could only nod sadly. There is no hope except if… " Yue…. No… Chancellor Dong Zhuo Darren. You have to take the role."

Yue was startled "What!"'

"Dong Darren has to shouldered the wish of all the people in this realm. Darren! The people need someone to guide them! There is no person who could rule with such benevolence except for Darren!"

Yue then angered. This man , the only man she ever trusted suggested her to seized the throne. " I … I don't want it! I refused!"

Xu Shu insisted. "Darren ! under the moonlight you sadly plead for this land prosperous age, and this is the only chance you could save this land. Would you abandon this only chance and let the people suffered by the greediness of all Han official and general who claimed themselves to satisfy their avarice? " Xu Shu Stopped and bowed "When Darren chased me and did not tainted your hand with the blood of the eunuch, Darren showed me that no matter what, murder without cause is unjust. No person could shouldered this burden except Darren!"

Jia Xu heard their conversation, that man tried to pressed her only best friend. "No way! How could you press such heavy burdened to little Yue? Are you trying to take advantage of her kindness?"

Xu Shu did not stand up and instead kowtowed to Jia Xu. "Jia Xu Darren know that all the people on this land will suffered , but how could Jia Xu Darren afraid to burden one capable person for all the people happiness!"

Hearing Kazuto words, Yue turned to her friend Ei-chan. Ei yelled to Xu Shu as if that Xu Shu solution is possible so she pressed. "Ei… is that right.. that I can and capable to save this land?"

Jia Xu , as if she know that Xu Shu words hold only the true honesty and only contained the truth. She knew that the land will suffer from the act of the warlords when the news spread that the people will suffered in the endless war. It is already happened during the Chun-Qiu period (Spring-Autumn), the Warring states, and … during the Chu-Han contention. In the end, because the selfishness of the warlords, it is the people will suffered. Ei was afraid to look at Yue eyes, and weakly nodded.

Yue pressed. "But… if I seized the throne.. then…. Won't the rebellion of all Han general still happened? How could I legitimately be the emperor?"

Xu Shu answered. "Dong Zhou Darren does not have to be the Emperor. I guess Jia Xu Darren fell silent because she knew the answer."

Yue stared at Ei, but the said friend avoid her eyes, so she approached her and forced her hand to her head , forcing him to look at her eyes directly , to tell her the answer, honestly.

"What is it… Ei-chan?"

"There is still the role of Prince of Chen Liu, Liu Xie. Emperor Ling never liked him, so the Han officials almost forgot about him. He was then banished to a mere peasant. If he crowned as the Emperor there will be no problem."

Hearing such solution , Yue feel relieved. " Ah… you make me scared. Then, we only needed to find the Prince of Chen Liu , right? and… why would it be a big problem?"

"No… Yue… the big problem is after that. After the Prince of Chen Liu ascended to throne…. There will be a problem. The Prince of Chen Liu is just five years old. And because that this land just suffered Yellow Turban rebellion, a strong leader is needed. And to fulfill the tasked…. There is a person needed to help the new Emperor. Not as their loyal retainer. But… instead to rule under him."

"I….I…." Yue know what her friend meant.

"You have to be the regent for the Emperor and rule for him and under his name. I am afraid that you will be hated and vilified. Like Wang Mang."

Yue felt disheartened. This is such a drastic measure. It is a legally possible. But to… do that… is the path of unjust. Wang Mang in the end seized the throne for himself. It is the path of the traitor.

But Xu Shu intercedes her by stating. "Jia Xu Darren forgot about the role of Duke Zhou. "

After King Wu of Zhou passed away, his son King Ch'eng of Chou was the second sovereign of the Chinese Zhou Dynasty. But…King Cheng was young when he ascended the throne. His uncle, Archduke Zhougong (aka Duke of Zhou), fearing that Shang forces might rise again under the possible weak rule of a young ruler, became the regent and supervised government affairs for several years. Zhougong established the eastern capital at Luoyang, and later defeated a rebellion by King Cheng's uncles Cai Shu, Guan Shu and Huo Shu. After the Emperor was old enough, Duke Zhou returned the rule to the land to the Emperor.

"That is right. Dong Zhou Darren is benevolent. He will not cross the path of Wang Mang."

Yue then… reluctantly agreed. There is no better solution. It is the only way to prevent the mutual destruction of Han. She then turned to Kazuto. "Xu Shu Darren. If you think that I can shouldered this burden , then I will accept it. But… it is a difficult path for me alone. Under the moonlight, I plead that I want the people happiness. But under the moonlight I also wished that there is some one who I could share this burden. Ei chan is too innocent to shoulder this burden."

Kazuto nod. "Then, I will receive your burden. I will accepted it. Just like Li Si who shared burden with Shi Huang Di and blamed for his emperor atrocities. People will blame that the name Dong Zhuo was tarnished because the action of his lowly subordinate. I shall take the burden of being hated by all the people."

Yue sadly nod. "The name Xu Shu is no more. Accept my feeling, that we shall share the mutual hatred of all the people and general. And be known that the Name Dong Zhuo will be equal to the name of the very evil. and be scorned more than the name of traitor Wang Mang. You are now my own strategist. The people who suggest all my "evil" deed for deposing Emperor Shao and installed a puppet ruler. My own Strategist , just like Shi Huang Di who had Li Si beside him… I will have you , my own strategist, Li Ru."

With this, Dong Zhuo "deposed" Emperor Shao and "placed" Prince Chen Liu as the new Emperor, who shall be known as Emperor Xian of Han. Since then, Dong Zhuo had established a strong influence in the imperial court. He was authoritarian and showed no regard for the absolute monarchy as he made the final decisions on policies without consulting or seeking approval from the emperor. This is how many historian annotated the name Dong Zhuo in history.

And so.. with this the arc of Yellow Turban of The Shin Koihime Musou Fanfic – Rise of The Heroes has Ended. And this also marked the start of "Dong Zhuo Tyranny" arc .

* * *

**Author Note:** geh... tired.


	18. The Path of a Legalist

**The Path of a Legalist**

Kong Qiu or Kong Fu Tze teach us about humanity and morality, and he is regarded as the Master Kong. Confucianism political thought is based on ethics. He argues that the best government is one that rules through "rites" and people's natural morality. Kong Fu Tze stated the importance of ethics, morality and humanity, and believed that governing should be done without the use of coercion. And according the Confucianism views, the most ideal governance were during the reign of King Yao and King Shun, during the era of Myth, prior to the Xia dynasty and that the next generation ruler should follow the example of their governing.

But there is another Confucianism philosopher who take a different stance. Xun Qing or Xun Zi thought that mankind are ego, and that they need to be taught about morality to lead them to be good. This thought then developed in to the thought that even though mankind are the collection of ego , they still could be controlled using a system of rule. This then become the basis of another philosophical view beside the Confucianism, The Legalism (Fajia or Fa Chia).

Legalism is an ancient political philosophy who contained the set of strict code of law who start the system of reward and punishment as the foundation in governing. The view of Legalism was influenced by three person, Gongsun Yang (Shang Yang) , Han Fei Zi and Li Si.

Shang Yang whose theories are based on the Book of Law (written by Li Kui from the state of Wei) advocated the belief that all people are fundamentally flawed and that stringent laws and harsh punishments are required to keep them in order. In addition, his theories thought all humanity was selfish and evil, which added towards the cause for Shang Yang gradually transformed the state of Qin into a vigorously regulated machine (when he become the prime minister of the Qin under the rule of Duke Xiao of Qin). Shang Yang thought contained a double edged sword, that all people before the law are equal, no matter who they are. This also led to his own demise when one of the law that he legalized caused his death.

Another figure , Han Fei Zi believed that a ruler should use the following three tools to govern his subjects : Principle or the code of Law (Fa), Method of Control (Shu), and Power or Charisma (Shi).

The Main point of Legalism is the code of Law. The code of law must be clearly written and published. The strategy to create the code of law is by adapting to the needs of time and society without the need to link it with the ancient teaching if it is unnecessary. The system of such law will be reward those who obeyed them and giving harsh punishment , accordingly to those who dared to break them.

Based on the Legalism thought that all mankind are ego, a ruler should take advantage of that feeling. Based on the national needs, the civilians ego would ensure that the reward and punishment system are done effectively. This could be done when because the code of law limited their behavior, the ruler will know what his people will do and ensure the stabilization, because no one can know which behavior might help them getting ahead; except for following the code of law.

Power and charisma of the ruler will make his people to obey the code of law. For the national state, it will become the key for order. Because that, the people will give their faith in the implementation of the code of law and ensuring the implementation will be done without any exception, thus ensuring social stability.

During the reign of King Ying Zheng of Qin, the Qin court urged him to expel all foreigners from the state to prevent espionage. Among the foreigners is a Politician from Chu, Li Si one of the disciple of Xun Zi. This decision if implemented will destroy his chance and ambition. After taking some time reflecting on, he wrote a short memorandum titled "A Petition for not expelling foreigners." In his memorandum , Li Si annotated that many previous foreigners (Baili Xi, Qian Shu, Youyu from Xirong, Shang Yang, Zhang Yi, Bai Qi, Fan Sui) has assisted to establishing The State of Qin in to becoming a wealthy and strong state among the seven states, and he argues that he oppose the expulsion. He stated that " refusing talented foreigner will only making them to assist Qin's enemy. This is the same as giving troops and provisions to the enemy." . King Ying Zheng of Qin was deeply impressed with the memorandum, and he cancelled the expulsion and appointed Li Si as his Prime Minister. This experience made King Ying Zheng to accept any talents without regarding of their origins, and made them his own retainer. Li Si's memo contributed to King Ying Zheng's changes in accepting talent then gained the service of many talented person, like Wei Liao, Meng Tian, Wang Jian, Wang Ben, and Han Fei Zi.

One of the retainer Han Fei Zi , the figure who established the thought of Legalism, influenced the King Ying Zheng in the method of ruling his states, and many of his later accomplishment and government system were contributed by his thought. The king Ying Zheng of Qin was then become the most accomplished person among the Chinese history , and regarded as the person unified the land of China and named with the title "Emperor" thus naming him the First Emperor of China , Shi Huang Di.

**XXX **

After the new Emperor Xian was returned to the Imperial capital of Luoyang, the chaos in Luoyang subsided. Dong Zhuo become the most influential person in the capital, for subsiding the chaos by establishing the reign of the Son of Heaven. Dong Zhou was then appointed by the young Emperor Xian as the Prime Minister, a position that never filled in the 400 years history of Han after the reign of Prime Minister Xiao He. The previous chaos and the massacre in Luoyang palace created the disturbance in the order and lessen the morale and the faith of the people. Dong Zhou who was placed as the Prime Minister was tasked with heavy burden of returning the public faith and establishing the order. She then consulted to her loyal retainer, the strategist Li Ru to quickly regain the situation.

The newly appointed strategist Li Ru then suggested to implement the Legalism as Prime Minister Dong Zhuo political foundation. Jia Xu at first frowned when she heard the suggestion. The Legalism is a harsh path, and this is such a heavy responsibility to her beloved friend Yue. It is not that she does not believe in her friend talent, but, in using Legalism as the political foundation, it will burdened the kind heart of her beloved friend Yue. The Strategist Li Ru agreed with her point of view , even without the necessity of her explaining. He then persuaded Jia Xu that…

"The Han dynasty is weakening. If we did not bring the stability quickly, the empire will be broken in to pieces and the barbarians will take the advantages. Ever since the reign of the great Han Wu Di, the barbarian is our main concern. when the great emperor brought the glorious era to this land, he also expanded this great Han , and cornering the barbarian. The threat of Xiongnu, Qiang, Shanyue, and Nanman is at hand. We could not stand idly even though we have not been attacked."

Jia Xu finally relent. But she still suspicious . she believed that this man will only take advantage of her beloved Yue. So tried to never lose any sight on him. For strategist Li Ru first role is returning the faith of the people. He amendment the older less strict law and legalized the code of law and implemented it just like what Gongsun Yang (Shang Yang) did. The principle of Reward and Punishment. For ensuring that people have faith in the new system, he copied what Wu Qi and Shang Yang did during their first act in the government. He placed some loony looking pole and grant that anyone who could moved the pole and placed it in another designated place will be rewarded 10 tael gold. This act was sneered by the folks people, regarding that.

"The _Sima_ (Minister of War) Li Ru must be crazy. Who would believe that anyone will be granted with that much reward for some loony job."

The pole was left motionlessly for some time and the reward has also been raised to 50 tael, until a town idiot jokingly tried after being persuaded by the townspeople , only to mock him."

The town idiot easily fulfilled the job, he was then summoned by the Minister Li Ru. He interrogated the town idiot.

"Are You the person who has fulfilled my notice?"

The town idiot was a bit scared and simply nodded in the presence of the Minister of War. The Minister of War then simply gestured and said.

"You have obeyed the notice, and for that you will be rewarded with the promised reward. Here it is, 50 tael gold , just like the notice said." And the Minister of War Li Ru let the town idiot to leave.

The town idiot was ecstatic. He spread the news of his fortune luck. "The _Sima (Minister of War) _has rewarded me just like he promised! Look at this everyone! "

The townsfolk was surprised with the fortune that the town idiot got and regretted. "so.. the _Sima_ (Minister of War) do keep his promise !" then, some time later Minister of War Li Ru staged another notice. That anyone who could get the flag that he set above some high pole will be granted some acre land. Once again, after this were fulfilled, the War Minister rewarded the people who obeyed the notice and granted that person the land owning. And when the War Minister declared that he will made a tournament and anyone who won the tournament would be granted _chiu_ (Chinese style wine), 50 tael gold and a position as the infantry commander of the Han Army, the people who at first a bit skeptical joined. And when it was known that the victor is some unknown woman who seems to did some crime previously (known from her face tattoo) named Zhang Liao, all people questioned. It is uncommon that an ex criminal convict would be allowed to get a position in the government, but that woman was clear victor. It was when it declared that Zhang Liao really given the position and all the reward, that all people really believe that the new Minister of War and the officials really keep his promise. So from now on, when the War Minister legalized new law, it was obeyed and implemented without any problem.

But, some people who felt that they was stripped from their rights like General Li Jue and General Guo Si complained to Senior Secretary of the Prime Minister, Jia Xu. General Li Jue and General Guo Si were distant relatives of the Prime minister Dong Zhuo , they complained because they were forced to paid high tax , investigated for corruption and when their people commit some minor crime (according to them) , their people were not spared. Making them hate and suspicious toward Minister of War Li Ru and slandered him. Jia Xu contained all the complaints and started the investigation.

**XXX**

Deep in her heart, Jia Xu still suspicious toward the new strategist Li Ru. Yes , it is true that man really maintained the order, increasing the harvest stock, keeping high morale of the Han soldiers. But she just got complained that the Minister of War was suppressing the civilians with high tax, accepting bribes and doing colluded with the Union of Merchant to take advantage of the kindness of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. She thought that this is her chance to skin out the true face of that man. She then did some archives investigation, but she did not find anything suspicious from the transaction or the flow of the money or anything that would implicate him. So she goes to the Minister of War residence.

"What … the …? The Minister of War lives in that kind of house?"

Jia Xu surprised. It is beyond her expectation. The Minister of War residence just look like another common peasant house. But she calmed herself. There must be some valuables that he got from bribery! Some jade or jewel or gold that he hides from Yue! I know that man can not be trusted!

When Jia Xu entered the house , she did not find any servant to tend the house, and the house looked a bit dirty, but habitable. As if there is a presence that a person really did live there. She asked a person who lived beside the house.

"a… the host of that house? He lived there alone. He always looked humble. But I feel that I ever seen his face somewhere… Did you know the host ma'am? If you know him, please sent me my gratitude for sharing my mother the drug."

Jia Xu then entered the house. There is nothing valuable, she tried to search the house, but there is no hidden jade, jewel or any valuable there. The only thing that looked valuable is the clothes of a _Sima (Minister of War) _that was granted to him when he was appointed by Yue_. _Jia Xu then become dumbfounded.

"But…! But…! I thought that…"

Jia Xu then heard someone entering the house. She quickly hide herself. A man has entered the house, the Minister of War Li Ru. Seems that The Minister of War just finished his job. After tiredly placed his body on the nearby chair , he opened a wooden scroll.

"… Okay… I guess that to raise the Imperial treasury , I have to pass the income tax law that I drafted. " he stopped for a while and thought. "It is too bad that the harvest in Chen Liu was attacked by the locust plague. I have to exempt their tax. But a good news that Luoyang and other places are plentiful. But.. it seems that I have to prioritize the income tax toward the merchant union, I have to talk to the influential Sima Clan." But Li Ru face become frowned as if remembering something bad and then sighed.

"I can not think with empty stomach." He then move to get some meal. Two small dry fish and some ripe vegetable. It is his meal for lunch. It is a dish that were too cheap that even a countryside food stall won't serve to their guest. Li Ru ate them as he still ponder with the wooden scroll in front of him

Jia Xu who sees the man act from his hiding place become embarrassed with herself. She with an ill intention tried to skin the most honest person that she ever saw. That man did not take any bribes or do anything unjust. Those peoples who slandered this honest man is the wrong one. And she herself is not the good either, she is just wicked as those person who slandered this simple and honest person. She become really embarrassed, her best friend Yue were not wrong to trust this person. Some tears dripped because she come here investigating with such vile thought. If the Han will be collapsed, it will be not because of him, but because of wicked and ill intent people like herself who drowned in envy.

She get out of her hiding place and come in front of Minister of War Li Ru , bowed before him, and asking for his forgiveness. How could she become such narrow minded person. She spoke to Minister of War Li Ru how she regret it.

"What good am that, I, Jia Xu has mistaken such loyal person! I don't deserved to live or even to be beside my own friend, Yue! Minister Li Ru! You are more talented! You deserve to be near Yue!" she tearfully stated.

Minister of War Li Ru surprised. He never expected there is some one present in his house. He never thought of locking the door of his residence because his house is empty and there is nothing valuable there. And for now, Senior Secretary Jia Xu bowed before him and asked forgiveness. But seeing the loyal act and the sincerity of the girl , placed a pity to his heart. He asked the Senior secretary to stand and talked to her kindly. "Senior secretary. Your regret and asking me for forgiveness is unnecessary. Because I know that deep inside Senior Secretary Jia Xu heart only belong to love and loyalty toward the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. Suspicions toward strangers is not wrong. And It is wrong to say that Senior Secretary Jia Xu does not deserve for her own position. Senior secretary is a talented person. She is capable of taking care the most meticulous calculation and summed up the best possible answer. Because Prime Minister Dong Zhuo has wisely chosen that only Senior Secretary Jia Xu was suitable to remain beside her."

Jia Xu teary eyes looked at the Minister of War Li Ru who has kindly give her the kind gesture, stating that she deserved her position, because she really cared for her friend Yue. Her face blushed as their eyes met and her heart beat faster with her mind fleeting up, seeing the charisma of the Minister of War Li Ru. Minister Li Ru smiled and said to the Senior secretary who remained still.

"Senior secretary. The Prime Minister Dong Zhuo was realy fortunate to have someone who really cared for her like you. I prayed that this Han dynasty is in her safe hand, because she has a retainer like you beside her who dared to stand for her."

Jia Xu blushed and her words become messed up. " You! Y..Youi don't have to stated it like that! I… I… Yue…. Yue is… argh..! " Jia Xu bowed, she bid her goodbye to the Minister of War. As the Minister of war prevent her because he has not served her anything as the host of the house, Jia Xu shook her head vigorously and insisted that she must left. As she is going to walk she turned to Minister of War. "….Ei." Minister of war who thought the word was addressed to him turned and asked. "What is it, Senior secretary Jia Xu?" The senior secretary blushed and as if collected her courage she said once more. " I said that when we are alone you can call me Ei!", the Minister of War Li Ru smiled and nod as he agreed.

Jia Xu suddenly realized that she had done something ridiculous and she run away as she embarrassingly left. as she blushingly left the Minister of War residence, the face of the Minister of War resurfaced in her mind. This time she did not feel annoyed or suspicious, but rather giggled and smiled.

**XXX **

Seeing the Senior Secretary Jia Xu left, kazuto muttered to himself. "I hope that the history will not need to happened. I don't want anyone killed before me again." As Kazuto recall the death of Zhang sister.

"The state of Zhao was at first able to protect themselves from the state of Qin because they have two capable retainer who assisted each other friendly. Two retainer that even the invincible general Bai Qi feared. Lian Po and Lin Xiangru. Those two respected each other and remain a good friend. But… when the King of Zhao dismissed them… the state of Zhao were then crushed without any hope of retuning to their previous power. " Kazuto become nervous, but he tried to calm himself as he remind himself that Yue is not the Dong Zhuo in history. "Yue will not do the same mistake the King of Zhao did. Be calm myself!"as he tried to stop his own nervousness.

**XXX**

Later day, the relationship between Ei and Kazuto reach another point. Even though they remain on the opposing side when they do their job, they did not feel any animosity between them anymore. Instead when they are alone, Ei gave Kazuto a timid gaze, and blushed without daring to look at his face. Some changes that Yue felt but, she dismissed it as she was busy with the task as the Prime Minister. And right now, she is busy to look the time she could inspect the matter in Bing Province. She consult to Ei.

"Ei chan… can I left the domestic matter to someone else for a while?"

Ei was surprised, at this busy time her friend asked time to leave. She chide her for trying to abandon her task as the Prime Minister. "… at least tell me the reason you want to leave ."

Yue stated about the matter she just received from the new governor of Bing province , Wang Yun. "Recently, in the bing province there is some sight about some kind of monster. The governor Wang Yun stated that because the appearance of the monster, the peasant are too afraid to plow the field ."

Ei dismiss them stating that. "You are the Prime Minister. You ought to left the matter to your own retainer to solve them."

Yue reasoned that. "The peasant are too afraid of the rumor, and Wang Yun does not dare to send anymore soldier. Because the monster able to beat 10 armed soldiers and tied them upside down the tree… if this were let happened….. I am afraid that the civilian will be restless."

Ei still insist that even though like that it does not mean the Prime Minister must went alone to inspected it. As the two started their argue, Yue finally said something.  
"Ei-chan.. lately aren't you being a bit closer to Li Ru-sama?"

Ei surprised, she blushed but defy it " It is not the main concern ! and he is the Minister of War. Of course I have to be close to him, to consult domestic and military matter!"

"It is not about it. Seems to me that you always gaze at him gently. And… you started to call him Li Ru-sama."

"No… you are wrong, Yue! Even though it looked like that, Li Ru-sama only cared for your well being! Please Yue.. believe me.. I have no intention of…"

"No.. that is alright even if you thought that way." Yue smiled. Ei become astonished. "it is just.. both of you lately become so distant. I thought that this inspection could be our chance to be together."

Ei hugged Yue for her concern and tearfully said. "Baka.. Baka Yue. Even if we could… we will just invite unneeded attention. You are now the Prime Minister. Many people will try to hurt you. That is why.."

As Jia Xu tried to remind Yue her position and inspecting without an uproar is not possible seeing her positon as the Prime Minister, the Minister of War Li Ru arrived to deliver his proposal for income tax law for merchant union. As he tried to leave because they are still busy about something, Yue prevent him and state to him the matter.

Kazuto explain . "Sometimes, the Ruler need to hear the people's trouble. The Prime Minister has stated the need of the inspection, she has come to a wise decision. I am Li Ru are honored to know that the Prime minister lend her ears to those who need it."

But as Jia Xu describe the problem, Kazuto stated. "The Prime Minister could inspect the matter secretly without noticing the civil official. But seeing that if the Prime Minister inspect alone it would be dangerous. Please let some retainer to accompany the Prime minister."

As Yue hear the suggestion, she agreed at once and look at her beloved friend approval. Ei then asked "I am worried. Could I accompany her?" Kazuto stated. "Lowly retainer Li Ru was honored to serve the Senior secretary. But asked the senior secretary to reconsider. The imperial palace need someone to take care of the domestic matter as the Prime Minister left to performed the inspection. Besides the Senior secretary Jia Xu , this lowly retainer Li Ru did not know any other person capable of handling the matter."

Jia Xu still insisted and finally relents when the Minister of War Li Ru suggested himself and Zhang Liao to accompany Yue as her protection. When the day of departure come, Ei sadly bid their farewell and prayed anything will turn just fine. Now… she will fill in for Ei and Kazuto absence, she took care of the domestic matter and assign General Hua Xiong to take care of Military matter.

* * *

**Author Note**:

Bai Qi, history noted that he/she is the general who never lost in the battle and always returned as the victor. He/She is known as the Human Butcher for his/her bloody victory. She/He commanded the execution of 200.000 prisoner of Han and Wei alliance soldiers after the alliance force of Han and Wei led by Gongsun Xi were defeated in war against Qin, resulting the battlefield drenched with the blood.

In another campaign against Zhao army, he/she ordered the execution of 400.000 Zhao soldier to be buried alive after defeating their force (Led by the greenhorn Zhao Kuo) in the final battle of Changping.


	19. The Strongest Warrior, Lu Bu Fengxiang

**The Strongest Warrior, Lu Bu Fengxiang**

_The trailing Clouds want to be your garments, and be the radiance of flower to your beauty._

_The spring wind who softly seduce the dew drops of flower stems_

_O heavenly fairy… who can only be found at the top of Qunyu Mount!_

_Yet … I see you now under the shimmering moonlight, in Earth garden of Crystal Palace._

_-.-_

_How pretty it is, the red flower peony,_

_Who shan't miss her trailing clouds from Wushan mount._

_Who can compare to her beauty, from the palace of Han?_

_Only Zhao Feiyan, newly dressed in her loveliness._

_-.-_

_The Pretty Flower and the lady complement each other._

_Yearning for the approving smile of the Emperor_

_All the longing for love has vanished._

_As the Emperor leaning against the balustrade pavilion of Chengxiang._

_-__** Three Poems for Lady Yang Guifei / Qingpingdiao, Li Bai with alias Taibai**__._

Under the intoxicating lonely night accompanied by the full moon, Kazuto sang this poem which originated from Tang dynasty. His mind flew back to each of event and encounter that bring him to now. Sadly recounting… is it because he missed or regretted the meeting or separations…? Or perhaps out of missing his ordinary life back before he is here. Raising the cup of tea in his hand, as if greeting the full moon outside as his drinking companion. The lightly fragranced Longjing tea, and the ode of the qingpingdao seems to complements each other to ease his loneliness, unlike the famed poet who sip a cup of wine as he finished another poems.

Perhaps it is just a wishful thinking, for his mind.

But… how lonely it is to drink a pot of Longjing tea without companion? The warmth of the tea still can not ease his melancholic heart. So, perhaps he can invite the moon to appreciate a sip of the lightly fragrance yet calming feeling from this invigorating tea?

Alone in his room, he is unable to sleep. He recall that it has been long since, he can enjoy this loneliness from the arduous daily work as the Minister of War. When a report came from Bing province that a rumor of frightening monster has made appearance in there, Yue who heard it rushed to go there incognito to make personal inspection. When they had reached the province after the long journey, it is already dark outside.

They decided to stay in nearby inn before meeting the official there. To avoid needless rumor and possibility of angering Ei (If she somewhat hears it…) Kazuto firmly stated that they need two rooms; one for him alone and the other for both Yue and Zhang Liao. Yue did not accept this suggestion very well, but the decision remains. No matter of any half hearted or full hearted opposition he might face, and no matter what kind of pleading he might face, It is decided that they need two room!

Ay….!

It was such a hard decision that he had to made. Frankly, it is easier to go along with his attraction… but… both of them are well reputable figures, that they had to keep their feeling from interfering.

The shimmering moonlight, shone through the window of his room… one sip of the Longjing tea to ease his feeling… such fragrant aroma! entrancing his nose, easing his mind. Perhaps, to pass this lonely night with the accompany of this cup of tea, quenching his thirst is not that bad. As they say, Longjing came from the generosity of an old woman, who can resist this bitter taste which leaves the charming fragrant aroma from the empty cup?

Really the tea that calm your heart!

That attractiveness that prod the Emperor Qianlong of Qing to store some of the leaves inside his pocket (of course, Darjeeling is still the king of tea. Though it is hard to resist the charm of the sweet and lightly fragrance of Biluochun that was newly brewed in hot water).

The beautiful moonlight, worthy of such praise. Reciting the poems of Taibai, he saw the reflection of the girl whose beauty is unable to be dimmed by the moon herself. Recalling the sudden encounter, he whispered at the darkness night, gazing to the full moon.

Like a meeting that is as sweet as honey.

"Ay… why can't I erase her from my mind? " the fragile yet filled with courage figure that captivated his heart, and made him want to swore himself for her to the bitter end. Perhaps it is a match made by heaven.

"She is not the Dong Zhuo… too different." He shook his head, murmuring.

"That is why… Yue…. I won't let anything happen to you." In his forlorn thought, he remembered how is the fate of the character named Dong Zhuo goes in the future. With all he could do, he had attempted with his utmost effort to prevent her tragic fate from coming near.

After meeting her and known her for long… how could he let such sad end for her?

Just because she has the role of Dong Zhuo!

There is a shallow saying; "They say to be brought together is a bliss, and to be parted away is woe." But how could he regret his meeting with such lovely and sweet girl? (if you do, you are an idiot. To meet such lovely girl who fallen to you is such a fateful encounter)

The night wind blowing the leaves of poplar tea is like the sound of erhu being played.

Serene and nostalgic. He was overtaken by the solemn night. As if inviting her to come to his mind. A beauty that perhaps will not come for the second time. Surely the chance to meet her, to exchange words with her and stole a glance at her is not a mistake.

Like seeing an illusion of her, his mind still goes to visualize her as the moon reminded him of her.

The wind blows a sweet pleasant fragrance of her….

Like being reminded of her appearance, his eyes remember her frail and demure figure. Her loveliness that is hard to describe.

_Her simple, natural yet enchanting appearance that mesmerize me._

_Even greater were her will and spirit._

_She is like a bloom that exceeds other beautiful and fragrant flowers._

_Her noble spirit is clear and pure, Her unsurpassed fortitude lies high._

_Returning to the jade palace and i can only gaze her from afar._

Perhaps those partial poem can describe even a tiny bit of her loveliness…

By the way, Author… Is not that… The description for Xiao Long Nu/ Siau Liong Lie if I am not mistaken… (And… you have objection on my choice of words? She is more or so as beautiful as her!) no objection there… but did you forget that … Xiao Long Nu was tragically raped by … Yin Zhiping? (Well Duh…! even if that is indeed tragic, that is the most memorable moment for my childhood. Sometimes I still get turned on when I remember this scene during the Shen Diao Xia Lu… ) Can't argue with that. Idy chan's performance during the 1980's TV series was indeed outstanding. Her demure and seducing smile after Yang Guo release her blindfold after being freed from the accupoint tapping was indeed enchanting. Though it is funny when we see the context of her being mistaken on Yang Guo doing something to her. aw… you a dirty girl… you secretly enjoyed it…! (Though my favored character from Jin Yong's Shen Diao Xia Lu is Gongsun Lu'e but goddamn you to kill her…. her honest and innocent feeling toward Yang Guo is her attractive point!)

And…

The soft gentle voice that come from her lips… the sweetness of her voice… like weeping an pleading, but with a strength that captivate the heart's who listened to her. whenever he hear her voice, he was always overtaken by his feeling with the desire to fulfill her wishes.

The frail touch of her whenever she reached out her finger ….

Ay… his daydreaming has gone too far.

Did he just getting mesmerized by the glimmering light of the moon, or perhaps intoxicated by the pleasant aroma of the Longjing tea that he just raised to greet the moon, like the Emperor Qianlong who admired the taste and remarked to unable to pass single days without a cup of tea?

Because…. He sees her now…. Calling to him… in this lonely room.

With the same gentle looks, demure gesture as if shyly entering his room… the pleading and weeping sound when she called his name. The remaining sweetness that she gave…

"Xu Shu…"

He was awakened and surprised to see her really standing before him, with her charming smile that already captured his heart.

Once again, the gentle voice of this frail girl resounded. Upon taking a glance at her, suddenly he felt a pang in his heart and reminded. This frail sweet girl was forced to carry the burden for the foundation of Han dynasty. he had taken advantage of her kindness yet there is no sign of objection or her lamenting of this… He felt sinned when he remembered it.

The gentle voice woken her again. He finally looked at her.

The girl walked toward him, with smile still surfacing in her face… Indeed it is not a dream nor his wishful thinking at the middle of night. As he still being aghast, the chair was pulled and she placed herself near to draws herself closer to him.

"It is hard to resist my curiosity. And it is hard to close my eyes." Yue sighed. "Up until now… what had happened felt like a dream…. Your appearance was so sudden that I started to feel afraid and weak… if you would ever leave…"

Yue looked at her with pleading sad eyes, "Who are you really? My own minister who gave his all… even during my deepest need…"

Yue whispered those question but… there is no answer that she got.

"Why did you come to me? Is it for wealth or perhaps fame? … ay.. I am too afraid too know… is it perhaps…?" Yue did not dare to continue her question, because she felt her face became very warm and … she lost her courage too look directly at him. She can only avert her eyes to avoid him.

It is another question that she whispered… but she is too afraid to know the answer for her curiosity. But Kazuto seemed to not have any intention to answer it, leaving only an awkward silence between them… and the soft fragrance of the Longjing tea that filled this room.

The silence was broken by Yue who tried to change the awkward atmosphere left.

"When I walked here… I heard you recite something." Yue shyly asked. "What a beautiful poem…. What kind of beauty that deserve such praise? I wish to know of your Zhao Feiyan."

She asked while looking directly with a playful smile, and for her it is such a rare occasion to tease this fellow. Yue then joined him to enjoy this beautiful night scenery, basking in the moonlight. Reaching the cup and let Kazuto fill it with Longjing tea. When she took the tea, she appreciate the color, inhaled the aroma and then took a sip and give an approving smile on its taste.

She then looked silently to him as if still demanding to hear the answer. Kazuto then relented and answer.

"I don't need Zhao Feiyan, because the moon (月) shine for me, accompanying my lonely heart."

Kazuto hide his embarrassment and quickly gazed to the moon. The night is still long and the icy cold wind continues to blows… yet they can not extinguish the warm feeling that they both held. Yue was surprised when she heard the unexpected answer. Her cheek blushed and she looked ecstatic beyond words. She tried to avoid looking at him and merely peeked him from the corner of her eyes.

At first, when she asked that she was trying to jest with him… Because this fellow always seemed so intimate with her beloved Ei-chan. Perhaps she was just jealous of their closeness that they shown as both retainers who serve the same master and that she tried to tease him out of her lonely feeling, thinking that her feeling is just one-sided.

But, now Her heart is in turmoil. Because this fellow Xu Shu had expressed his feeling, and gave her unexpected answer. She felt overjoyed but at the same times feeling hurt. Because … in respect of her position… she can not act too friendly toward them outside of civil matter. Sometimes, she wondered what it felt like if she was just a girl who live to serve a person whom she loved and abandoning her persona as "Dong Zhuo" and ran away, enjoying the peaceful life only with three of them in some desolate place, but….

"You are the Prime Minister."

She always reminded herself of that fact. The people still need her for that… but at least… for now, is it wrong for her to enjoy this moment… that out of selfishness wishing that this will never end?

With a lullaby to sent her to her wishful thinking.

**XXX**

During the reign of the First Emperor of Qin (Qin Shi Huang Di), the first emperor always conduct his inspection across the whole realm of Qin in grand manner. It was said that the dust kicking from his convoy filled the air, and the resounding sound of fanfare could be heard long before the convoy itself was in sight.

This method of inspection was done by the First Emperor to show of the might of the newly established Qin dynasty and to show off the might of the Emperor himself who seized the mandate of heaven.

On the other hand, Emperor Kangxi and Qianlong of Qing dynasty preferred to do their inspection incognito, with few companion in civilian attire to not attract the people and get firsthand information.

When Yue thought of the inspection, Kazuto suggested her to perform under disguise with minimal security. At first Jia Xu worried of Yue's safety, but when she knows who accompanied her, she thus relented.

The beautiful moonlight shining through the window, accompanied by the delicious Longjing Tea and several tasty oriental sweets. Who would not want to praise this long night? Alas..! there is no Youtiao or Chakwee in this era, as it hasn't been invented (until the era of the great hero, General Yue Fei), yet of course this tea was more suited with sweetened snack. So I ask, who am I to complaint for this situation?

The moon is so beautiful tonight, and to appreciate this scenery, the delicious Longjing Tea and tasty snacks complemented each other. But when we compare it to enjoying this tea by the accompany of a cute girl like Yue, it is as if already insignificant. It is as if his passion filled his feeling. It is hard to fight the desire to move closer, until….

"What is that?" he thought as he caught something passing by at the outside. Unable to erase his worry, Kazuto asked Yue to stay here.

"It is a bit lonely to drink this tea with this few snacks. I will woke the inn owner and asked him to serve us something eles." Kazuto leaves with smile surfacing in his face, and he pulled his artifact with him.

In response, Yue nodded. She was left here waiting for him, as she pondered and playing around with her finger, she realized.

"…Why would he bring his sword to order something?" She thought.

**XXX**

The moon was shinning brightly, but as Kazuto moved outside and pursued that suspicious figure, he entered the dark path of the forest. In this eerie atmosphere, Kazuto felt as if his breath was taken down… an intuition of danger.

Compared to when he first arrived in this era, Kazuto had adapted and learned on such situation and his Muramasa has tasted lot of blood from its numerous victims. The light that he sees from his room is his only clue. He quickly gave a case on that fleeing dispersal of light and finally managed to reach it.

Before him, an eerie figure stand before him, draped in some kind of animal skins wrapping this whole figure, and the faint dim light coming from him. Kazuto try to analyze this enemy. What is this unknown figure before him?

As he try to approached it, the figure suddenly moved and attacking him. He quickly parried the attack, praising such good reflect and intuition of this unknown eerie figure. As he avoid the attack, he felt from the blows of the attack a cold sensation of steel… and he quickly understand this figure before him.

"There is no animal who had the capability of wielding steel weaponry with such ease. A human pretending as a monster. Who are you? I believe you can talk."

The moon shone, reflecting through the gap of the forest and illuminating this figure and revealing what kind of figure this fellow is. A human, with animal skins wrapping her body. and the cold sensation of steel coming from the long pole arm weapon type that she wield.

"….Medicine?"

Kazuto was confused in hearing her words. "Wha-?"

Kazuto did not understand what she meant. He goes to approach this person… however the person instead showed a hostile intention and attacked Kazuto. This time Kazuto did not parry or evade the attack, rather he try to capture the attack.

However….

Kazuto was taken aback. "What a raw power!" the attack felt dull but heavy. Like a bludgeon hammer hitting him. The person who attacked him did not have a good proficiency of skill in martial arts, but she has a heavy raw power. Kazuto almost lost his balance containing the attack, but before he fall to the ground , he use the momentum to move forward.

The person did not expect such reckless movement coming at him, and Kazuto fell above her. Kazuto in his fall grabbed and unveiled the skin of animal that she wore and revealed a girlish figure. With only her raw power, the girl grabbed back Kazuto from her position and tossed him forward.

Kazuto leaped after she tossed him and landed firmly on the ground, standing before her. He then repeated his previous question.

"Who are you? This is the first time I met a person with such raw power. From your lack of skill… it must be experience which sharpen your movement."

Kazuto made a stance and place his hand to the handle of his Muramasa, a stance to quickly reach his sword and made a one sure attack move. Iai from his Iaijutsu, his initial move. The girl felt an ominous aura coming from him… realizing that this person is not a man that can be taken care so easily, she felt it with her animalistic instinct. She readied her position…. Making a bout between a fellow martial artist. If this was a wuxia, it is common etiquette to greet and introduce each other.

"Lu Bu Fengxiang."

The girl suddenly spoke.

Kazuto who heard it know that this only mean that she is introducing her name. He smirked and replied back…. Because he recognized the name that she used.

"It is such an honor to be able to challenge the strongest warrior of this realm."

Well… though it is something to be proud for sparring and exchanging fist against the strongest warrior as if this was a martial bouts in Wuxia. Kazuto nevertheless felt down hearted and almost cried that once again, the strongest warrior is not like how he pictured her to be.

**XXX **

This very late night, Kazuto already exchange blows against Lu Bu for about 40 attacks. Neither of them was cornered. In the other hand, Yue became worried as Kazuto did not show any sign of returning. She quickly goes to Zhang Liao, to woke him…

Unnecessary act, because….

"You are still drinking at this time?" Yue asked in disbelief.

"Prime Minister Dong Darren! Let this lowly warrior offer you a cup…!" Zhang Liao made a polite gesture but quickly vanished without trace as she laughed madly. "Nah…. ! Joking! _Sima_ (Minister of War) Li Ru threatened that he will erase alcohol from the budget if I made a bad influence to you."

Yue tried to explain her worry to the already drunk Zhang Liao, which was ignored… until Yue mentioned of "Minister of War Li Ru has vanished! Perhaps he was taken by the monster!" Zhang Liao quickly become sober. She grasped her sense and took her weapon and goes with Yue to pursue Kazuto from the visible trails.

During this time, Zhang Liao repeatedly prayed in her heart. "Minister, please don't kill the monster yourself! Leave some for this Zhang Liao! I will die of boredom if you enjoyed it yourself! Give this lowly retainer some chance to prove her worth!"

When they arrive, they saw a scenery that is only possible if this was a wuxia series.

Really! When we talk about fighting scene, it is from Wuxia series! Not from Dragon Ball, not from Tekken, not from Street Fighter, Final Fantasy or Fate Stay Night ! a scenery of two warrior who sparred their best technique. Just like Wuxia comic scene, illustrated by Tony Wong (well, the narrator recommended the Condor Heroes series, especially Return of Condor Heroes). Muramasa moved beautifully like a hawk while Lu Bu's polearm move dashingly like a serpent. Zhang Liao was filled with amazement and… jealousy. She always want that kind of fight, and Minister of War Li Ru never fought her seriously. She gritted her teeth and joined those two who is in the middle of fighting, shouting.

"Minister Li Ru, let this Zhang Liao assist you!"

As if realizing the disturbance outside of their fight, Kazuto and Lu Bu moved back. Just like a martial artist who has mastered their ginkang (shadow less movement, if you did not understand, it just like shunpo from Bleach), they moved back and kick the air and use the mid air strike. Zhang Liao use her two handed sword as the stepping stone and bounced it to allow her do temporary shadow less movement. With two against one , Lu Bu could only defend to look for a chance to strike back. She made a sweeping attack and move back. Instantly, Kazuto and Zhang Liao defended. Lu Bu then realizes something and start retreating.

Seeing their opponent retreat, Zhang Liao suggested pursuing her. Zhang Liao goes first while Kazuto follows, carrying Yue in his arms.

* * *

**Author Note: **

月 (Yu-erh) is moon.

There is a saying; It was said that Deng (Deng Xiaoping) the Communist leader ruled China by day but that Deng (Deng Linjun) the singer ruled China by night. Whenever I imagined my own depiction of Yue, I was reminded to a very memorable singer from my childhood; Teresa Teng who has a soft, pleading and sweet voice that I hardly found someone that has the same quality with her. I imagined her voice as Yue.

Zhao Feiyan is a beautiful woman during the reign of Han dynasty. She was called Feiyan (swallow) because of her beautiful dance which almost non gravitational.

Thank you for the comment, I will remind you that this is Shin Koihime Musou fanfic, not Romance of Three Kingdom fanfic or Ravage of Time fanfic or Ryuroden fanfic. You don't need to read Romance of Three Kingdom beforehand to understand this fanfic, as long as you already see Koihime Musou anime/VN.

I use the pinyin naming because I am more familiar with that style than the Japanese naming.

Koihime Musou also add random fact from Chinese history, for example when Sei/Zhao Yun Zilong having lunch with the other , she mentioned about a certain king who taste a pig gall and sleep using coal mattress (story about Gou Jian, King of Yue). Or when Aisha / Guan Yu praised Shion/Huang Zhong archery skill as great as the God of Archer , Hou Yi. I merely imitated that.

Another revision, just want to make it looked neat. Also, about the poem (Qingpingdiao), recently I was browsing in youtube (for inspiration) and accidently found this poem being rendered into a very beautiful song by this singer; Deng Lijun (Teresa Teng). Alas, she died before this song was completed. Then, I stumbled into a concert of Faye Wong who sung this song alongside the incomplete rendering. For once, I was speechless to hear that this beautiful poem was made into such an artistic song, Reminding me of her past song; May we last for eternity which was based on Su Dongpo's Shui Diao Ge Tou.


	20. King of Warriors, King of Steeds

**Among the Warriors, Lu Bu. Among the steeds, Red Hare.**

The girl did not show any reaction as she know she is being pursued. Perhaps she is luring them to traps? It is not known yet, these three only know that the girl, Lu Bu tried to lure them to some kind of cave. When she is indeed cornered. Zhang Liao begged to Minister of War Li Ru to let her have fun in battling such strong opponent. This time, Kazuto relent. He also realized the possibility of traps and that he had to protect Yue. So he stay with Yue . He hold Yue, so he could just grabbed and escaped with her if the situation turned sour. It is not because he is a cruel person that he will abandon Zhang Liao. It is just, Zhang Liao dislike disturbance in dueling. And also it seems that this girl, Lu Bu is an honorable warrior, because just like in Wuxia series, her _Ginkang_ and Battle aura only has pure intention. And there is no hesitation in her sturdy stance. Only a true martial artist could let out such impression toward another martial artist. It seems that Zhang Liao also realize this fact, because she can not erase her smile in engaging her opponent.

As Zhang Liao moved to engage Lu Bu, Lu Bu change her battle stance. As if waiting for a best timing to decide her next movement. Perhaps she is trying to judge whether this will be two on one fight or just a duel between two martial artist. Because there is no movement or battle stance that she could sense from Minister of War Li Ru, her attention moved solely to Zhang Liao. Using only one crashing wave that she let out from her weapon, she tossed Zhang Liao! Truly ! her raw power is for real! She is a warrior really among the Warriors!

Zhang Liao was surprised , she never thought that there is another person who outmatch her. The only person who she considered stronger than her in her past experience is only the War Minister himself who never showed his true strength. Now there is another person capable in single handedly defeating her! Truly ! Beneath the sky, there lies another sky! But Zhang Liao upon feeling herself the taste of defeat instead of being disheartened , she grab her weapon once again and march to battle her opponent. This time she move simultaneously , creating after image of herself….! No, she is not using any magic ! it just optical illusion caused by her footwork, making her appeared numerously. And, the battle aura raised! Those two warrior are preparing their best move! Just like in Wuxia! No, not the drunken fist!

"Geho!" a sound of someone coughing in pain. It is the sound that disturb the fight.

**XXX**

Lu Bu and Zhang Liao who were trying to unleash their best movement, are now remain motionless. Their movement stopped, as they are disturbed by the loud voice. Lu Bu seems to know that voice and look worried and retreat , she left Zhang Liao who still dumbfounded and going inside the cave.

Yue who know something wrong with her give a sign to Kazuto to follow that girl. Kazuto responding the little girl in his arms, nod and chase her inside the cave. He tried to be careful by channeling all his five sense (in Wuxia sense. In normal sense it means he is being more careful and always look around to determine the safety of this place) he tried to detect any traps. But it seems it is just a normal cave. And he sees for himself , Lu Bu is sitting. she is backing Kazuto to check something… or someone.

"Ren sama… did I bother you again?"

Lu Bu shook her head. "Nenene…is…sick. Ren worried."

The Girl named Nenene coughed a bit and said." Ren-sama. It is already over for me. Please take care of yourself."

"Nenene…is being…foolish. Nenene…will be… alright. Nenene…only need…more food."

As she finished her sentence, she felt someone behind her and readied her weapon. Kazuto who is being threatened ignored her and approached the girl named Nenene.

"Malnutrition, hot fever, bad cough." Kazuto murmured as he check the body temperature. Lu Bu who see that Kazuto did not do something that would harm them, let down her weapon.

"Nenene..?"

"Influenza." Kazuto finally end his diagnose and turned to Yue. "She got some influenza, we need warm food, warm place for her. This place is unsanitary… (when he look at the girls puzzled expression, he changed his word)… I mean we need some place clean for her. This place is full of bacteria, and the temperature here is bad. "

Hearing the suggestion, Yue nodded and agreed.

**XXX**

Return to the inn, and let us ignore any grumbling that come from Zhang Liao whose joy in fighting earlier were snatched away from her along the journey to the inn. "#$?% and.. I never fought opponent that good before! ?#$ this is Li Ru Darren's fault! ?#$% meeting a good opponent is not easy !" making Kazuto annoyed and promised her that he will spar with her in Luoyang capital.

Inside the inn, Kazuto awoke the inn owner asked him to make some porridge , and write some herb that will be needed to be added in the porridge. And he asked Zhang Liao to looked for nearby pharmacist (there is no licensed doctor in this era) to get some medicinal herbs (also, there is no drugstore in this era, neither the cellular phone. Even though author gave laptop for Kazuto?) . Well, maybe tonic soup is better.

Well, as we already know, an influenza did not require such elaborate treatment. Just gave the patient some rest, some nutritional food, and some drug to keep the body balance, and we leave the rest to the patient 's body which will formulated more antibodies. And more blah blah blah. And let us fast forward this boring event .

**XXX **

In the next day, Minister of War Li Ru invited governor of Bing, Wang Yun for answering the problem about the monster roaming. Li Ru suspected that it was caused by Lu Bu.

"Li Ru Darren, I had never seen the monster myself, but the witness claimed that the monster glows and gave a strange inaudible sound."

"Did the monster attacked or doing something that disturb the civilians?"

"No, Li Darren. The monster only stood there , but his only presence is more than enough to instill fear. "

"no one injured? Then… what about the ten soldiers who was beaten?"

"Apparently, my soldier were too afraid to understand the situation , and they strike first."

"why did you not send an investigation? "

"The rumor become more exaggerated and no people dare to check."

"Then… there is no one that could be blamed. It is the civilian who were afraid themselves."

"Apparently yes, Darren."

"Then… tell all the people that the monster has been slain by Dong Zhuo Darren's strongest warrior."

"…? Darren, I can not comprehend.."

"Tell the people that this Li Ru has witnessed the monster. The monster is more stronger than anything. As if it was a mythical beast from the heaven. And Prime Minister 's strongest warrior Lu Bu Fengxian is the person who slain it. That is right. Lu Bu Fengxian is the god of war himself."

"Yes, Li Ru Darren."

**XXX**

Not while later, the girl Nenene has recovered from her illness. Apparently her influenza is caused by exhaustion in long journey.

"Chen Gong bowed before the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo and Minister of War Li Ru."

Minister of War Li Ru questioned her. " What are your relationship between you and the girl named Lu Bu?"

Chen Gong bashfully answered " I owed my life to her."

"What are your origins?"

"I am of Dongjun (Shandong), while Lu Bu sama is of Jiuyuan. "

"What are your purpose of coming here? Did you do something in your homeplace?"

"No, Minister Darren. Lu Bu sama and I are only planning to traveling around the realm. We do not have special purpose. Unfortunately, due to exhaustion … I fell to sickness."

"I checked from Governor here that you don't have any problem here. " Then Li Ru rise from his seat and said. "I believe that you are clear to do so. There is no problem. I can allow you continue your journey." Li Ru then have private talk with Yue that the matter has been solved out. As they are planning to get out.

"Wait! I have not said our gratitude. Please let us do so!" Chen Gong said.

Li Ru then look at them. "Are you sure? What about her?" Li Ru meant about Lu Bu.

"Ren-sama also agreed that . if we can at least do something to repay for your kindness."

It is not Li Ru who answered rather Yue. "you don't have to do so."

"Please let us, Prime Minister Dong Zhuo!"

It seems that these two insist to join, Li Ru who seems to know and expect it said. " Yue. Lu Bu is an excellent warrior. And the empire always welcome a new talent."

Yue thought about it and agreed.

"Please let us serve you. I am Chen Gong also, I have a little knowledge in military matter. I hope that I can be help to you."

"….Please."

And so, with the following event , Dong Zhuo has gotten herself the service of the strongest warrior in this land. Many regarded that the title was exaggerated until the day, when the battle of Hulao pass, where the rumor is true. That … Among the warrior is Lu Bu.

**XXX**

In their returning journey, to please Yue who seems to has not enjoyed their trip enough, Minister of War Li Ru asked Chen Gong some path that they never know (because it is pointless to ask Ren).

"Minister Darren, we can try the forest path. There is some beautiful pond and flower field there."

"Really? Thank you, Nenene. I can not bear to see Yue gloomy. At least I want to let her enjoy this trip."

"Minister Darren, you really spoiled the Prime Minister."

Hearing that Chen Gong was teasing him, Kazuto scrubbed her hair.

Zhang Liao tried to befriend Lu Bu hoping that at least they can spar in near time. Zhang Liao insisted to Lu Bu to let her taste her _ginkang_ . because she herself never mastered it and Kazuto never used the _ginkang _toward her. As the party chatted and Yue was let to enjoyed the scenery at her own pace, the party reached to some kind of abandoned shrine. Kazuto become suspicious and asked Chen Gong.

"Forgive me Minister Darren. Chen Gong has no knowledge about this shrine."

Kazuto then thought. Is it some kind of RPG? Will this shrine is some kind of Save Point? Or perhaps has the effect of Healing their Life point or Health point and Magic point if you pray here? Nah… It can not be! If it were , he wished for Reset Button. Because he still can not adapted to the world where almost all heroes from the era of three kingdom is girl. Rather than that it is more plausible that this shrine is….

"A trap? No! it must be it!"

As if this is an RPG game, he checked the surrounding of the shrine, but nothing suspicious was found. Then he do one thing. Checked the shrine it self.

"Huh..? a suspicious looking button."

it.

it alone.

As the author said previously that this is no RPG game, of course the choice is clear.

"Number 1." Kazuto murmured.

The other girl who heard it asked "What ? Li Ru Darren?" Kazuto realized that he talked silly and covered it up. "Nothing. "

Let us forget this RPG fiasco. As The Minister of War pressed the button and moved the freakish looking statue, a hidden path was revealed. Zhang Liao was surprised and happy.

"Li Ru Darren! Let us go inside!"

Kazuto shook his head. "No. this might be dangerous. I am worried to bring the Prime Minister there."

Yue then interrupted. "Let us go, Li Ru. Don't worry about me. And also… when we are not as the imperial retainer… I only want to remember my name as Yue."

Seeing that the girl is determined, Li Ru relent. "I hope Jia Xu Darren would not mind if we got your clothes dirty, Yue."

Yue laughed a bit saying . "Ei will settle…. I wished that the path lead to some kind of thing that I can give to her."

Then the party proceed to enter. It is some kind of manmade path. Li Ru asked Zhang Liao and Lu Bu to search for any trap or anything suspicious. But it seem the path only lead to straightway, so as long that they did not missed anything it would be allright. And as the author said before this is not an RPG, there is no random battle encounter even if the party did not have the encounter none ability.

Then they reached to somewhat of stone inscription. It is as if this place is a big abandoned tomb. And they reached the gravestone.

_"Having roamed the northern realm for more than 30 years, I have obeyed my emperor and killed all of Qin's enemy. Under heaven, I dedicated my life for the well being of the people. Alas, all my life gone fruitless because of the betrayal. Ashamed for my failure, I could only retreat and live in seclusion with my faithful steed as my companion." – General who defended the North._

Chen Gong was immersed by the inscription word, while Yue look at it. Kazuto in the other hand tried to understand it.

"General who defended the north? Qin? "

And when all of them are still immersed , Kazuto proceed himself to go to the next room. How surprised he is when he see…

"No…way… it should not be here …yet!"

Yep, the thing that he saw, how could he become shocked? The thing should not be here, at least for another two millennia.

"A motorcycle?"

Kazuto then checked the motorcycle. "it is intact. Let see… Yamaha 450cc motocross.? The fuel….. no! even in my era, this fuel is not possible!"

H20. In other word, you can put in the fuel tank , a water.

He then turned the motorcycle. "oil is fine, the lubricant is still good. No problem in the machine voice….Good god! This is still good." And because of the motorcycle noise, Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, and Chen Gong hurriedly entered .

"Minister of war Darren! What is that object?" Chen Gong asked in her awed.

Seeing that he has caught their attention, in his hurriedly mind he answered. "this is the legendary steed that General Meng Tian of Qin rode to defended the great Qin from the Xiongnu barbarians. The Red Hare. it was said to be able to run one thousand li in a day (500 km) ."

So… this is the time when the Red Hare entered the stage. Yep… using only water as it fuel and constant standard motorcycle care, it is truly a steed among the steeds, The Red Hare (Chi tuma) .

* * *

**Author Note:**

Please don't ask me about the technical spec of the motorcycle, i know nothing about them.

Thank you for the review. for the response i will once again answer the reason i use the Pinyin naming of the character.

it is more because i am not familiar with the japanese naming it is goes like this.

Hokkian : Liu Pei

Pinyin : Liu Bei Xuande

Japanese naming : Ryubi Gentoku

and, i also expected to place some character that Baseson SHOULD have placed in their visual novel like Jiang Wei, Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Sima Zhao , Sima Shi, Jia Kui, Jia Chong, Liao Hua, Zhang Yi , Zhuge Jin, Zhuge Dan , Ji Ling and many more. i don't know their japanese naming and i expected no one would know or recognize them. so... the easier solution is use the Pinyin naming and use their original manna like Aishia, Tohka, RinRin, Shion, Sui,Sei, Shuri, Karin.

No. i don't consider i am well versed in history. i still don't know about General Yue Yi . and it is important because Shuri or Zhuge Liang considered herself in the same value of General Yue Yi and Prime Minister Guan Zhong.

about Meng Tian rode Red Hare is just a lie. and even the inscription is taken from Dugu Qiubai tomb . Dugu Qiubai is the character from Jin Yong's Wuxia novel, considered as the lone master swordsman.


	21. Han Fei Zi's Spear and Shield

**Han Fei Zi's Ultimate Spear and Ultimate Shield**

Back at Luoyang capital. It was an exhausting journey, but different than usual it is not more tiring than usual. Thanks to the Red Hare. Really, using a motocross in this era is really useful. Yue, Chen Gong, Zhang Liao, and Lu Bu can not hide their amazement.

"_Sima _(Minister of War) Darren. Did my eyes just tricked me? Or… is this really the Luoyang capital?" Zhang Liao fearfully asked. While Lu Bu gasped "…Fast." Chen Gong was stuttering seeing the speed of this steed and Yue could not hide her pleasant expression.

"It felt nicer than using a horse. It would be nice if Ei chan could also go with us."

Minister of War LI Ru upon seeing the way Yue giggling, calmly said "You do not have to worry, Yue. Look at her there."

Yue set her eyes at the direction that her own minister of war pointing. In there, Jia Xu… I mean Ei could not held her jaw from falling in. "What…? What just happened? Cloud? Trail of Smoke ? …! Yue! You are here! Minister Li Ru ! I..?"

Well, no wonder. That kind of reaction is to be expected from a people who with their own eyes could witness the creation of two millennia later in front of them, no matter they are just ordinary peasant or it is one of the three wisest and master strategist of this era, the Grand Commandant Jia Xu.

Because, Just like quoting the word from Ravages of times…

"In tactics and rule … I, Li Ru, in this era , was but a mere player. And after this era, there appeared three powerful and wise men. Zhuge _Cheng Xiang_, Sima _Tai Fu_, and…. Jia _Tai Wei_."

This is a prophecy that talked that in the era of three kingdom, this Three person. Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, Grand Preceptor Sima Yi and Grand Commandant Jia Xu. They are the person who is destined to mend this chaotic era.

The Chaotic era….Is it because of the debt 400 hundred years ago that come when Han Gaozu unfold the banner of Han dynasty, but failed to respect his benefactor? In the tale from Ming dynasty tells the a tale where the chaotic era of Three Kingdom preludes. It was said that all heroes during this chaotic era is all the debt that Han Gaozu failed to paid. It was said that the realm of Han dynasty will be divided in to three because Han Gaozu, Liu Bang betrayed his three most loyal General. Yama (The Lord of Underworld) conferred the three part of Han dynasty realm in to the reincarnation of his three loyal general. The north region will be granted to his greatest general Han Xin, the South-Western part region will be granted to his most loyal general Peng Yue and the South eastern part region will be granted to his proudest general Ying Bu. All of you reader will understand this. That is right. during the era of Three Kingdom, after the fateful battle in Chi Bi, the Northern part region will be under the rule of Cao Cao, the Western part will be under the rule of Liu Bei and the Eastern part will be under the rule of Sun Quan.

That is the tale of _**Sima Mao Disrupt Order In The Underworld.**_

But let us return to Jia Xu amazement, because that is a later tale and has no connection to the present story.

Ei still could not held her gasp while she did not realized that General Hua Xiong followed her. Hua Xiong set her eyes toward the direction of Jia Xu eyes. "Why would you look shocked Jia Xu Darren? …hmmm" she saw it with her eyes that Minister of War Li Ru, Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, Zhang Liao and two people that she never know has arrived. "Minister Darren! You have arrived! I never thought that you returned so hastily! Did you cancel the inspection?"

Before Minister of War Li Ru could answered, it was Yue who gleefully answered for him. "No.. General Hua Xiong! We just finished the inspection. In fact we brought you the specialty of Bing province." Yue gave her some kind cloth-wrapped box shaped thing that she get as the souvenir. Ei and Hua Xiong opened the wrapping, it contained some kind of food specialty that could only be bought in Bing province.

"Whoa! You did not give a lie Dong Darren! Might I asked how you could shorten the long journey?"

"Minister of war Li Ru's new steed the Red Hare is the one should be praised!"

Kazuto shook his head, objecting Yue's word. "No. I believe this steed is meant for the strongest warrior of this realm."

All of them questioned the Minister word. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Minister Li Ru merely ignored the question and said to Hua Xiong, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu "we will proceed to do some sparring this afternoon. Anyone who triumphant will be the master of this Red Hare." Zhang Liao and Hua Xiong who just witnessed the steed prowess were fired up. And Minister of War Li Ru tuned to Chen Gong. "Chen Gong, I will teach you one or two thing to care the Red Hare, and also followed me. I will make you accustomed in working here, as Jia Xu's assistant in government matter." Chen Gong surprised. She never expected that the Minister of War give her such responsibility, even though she is new here.

While Minister of War Li Ru continues, he turned to Jia Xu. "Ei-chan, let me see if there is matter that will require my acceptance."

Jia Xu.. I mean Ei chan startled "Yes! There are some minor matter about the military law that you proposed, Hua Xiong has completed the recruitment and training for the soldier, while…! Wait what ! what did you call me? " she suddenly realized that Kazuto called her true name, in public! She began to anger.

Kazuto did not understand until.. "oh! Sorry, I slipped."

Yue look at Ei calmly … or perhaps with a cold stare "Wa… Ei-chan… I never know that you let Minister Darren to call you with your _manna (true name)_"

Ei became flustered looking her beloved Yue give her a cold shoulder, while she tried to settle the problem, Kazuto pushed Nenene aside (sorry, I have to teach here the way to work here) and started to retreat.

"Wait a minute ! this is all because of you!" before another step could be taken, Kazuto was helplessly grabbed. There is no need for Ei chan to learn the Iron Claw or _The Palm of Goddess Ceklian (Li Mochou from Return of Condor Heroes wuxia novel signature move)_ because she already grabbed the insolent Kazuto and have him at her mercy.

As Kazuto tried to joke the situation, Yue calmly…coldly said. " It does not bother me at all." And left, followed by the others. Perhaps even the strong general cold felt the cold aura that Yue let out (even though she is no warrior!) and become frightened, from the Great General Hua Xiong, the General who will brought victory Zhang Liao and even the strongest warrior Lu Bu! Truly ! it is not wrong if danbooru has the picture of Yandere Yue who own the Death Note!

"Please Listen to my explanation!" Ei shouted hoping Yue would listen.

**XXX**

Let us forget how Ei successfully persuaded Yue how to cease her anger ( … I am not angry Ei, Yue gave a very cold smile) because even she want to forget it.

For now, Nenene or maybe she is now Chen Gong has gotten a gist about how Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, along with her loyal retainer Jia Xu and Li Ru rule this realm. Li Ru heavily proposed to use the reward and punishment system. Chen Gong were surprised with their capability. It is no exaggeration that they done the most efficient governing system she ever know. But she has some disapproval with their basic foundation.

During the recess, Nenene or Chen Gong voiced her discontent to Jia Xu and Li Ru

"Minister Darren , Senior secretary Darren. Let me express my admiration for the highly efficient governmental that already being implemented."

Minister of War Li Ru who poured some tea to Senior secretary Jia Xu turned to her (it is unsafe for Ei chan to pour some tea. The less dangerous thing that might happened is the tea will be poured in another place or the pot might gone to another place).

"I am not worthy for the praise, the praise should be given to the Prime Minister Darren."

"But, Minister Darren, why did you highly proposed the reward and punishment system? Should not we rule with benevolence and placed a good retainer in their position?"

"might I inquire the junior assistant Chen Gong word?"

"The Confucian value regard the teaching of morals. We should not entice the retainer with reward. We should believe in their loyalty to their master and teach them the value of morality."

The Senior secretary also added her opinion. " Li Ru Darren, the truth is.. junior assistant Chen Gong has the honesty in her word. I also have some discontent in treating our people and the civilian as a greedy mercenary."

The Minister of war Li Ru smiled. It is true that the reward and punishment hurt the moral value of the people. It would made them acted based on pragmatism.

"Junior assistant Chen Gong has honesty and loyalty in her words. Let this Li Ru answered her discontent." He returned to his seat , pour some tea for himself and take a sip.

"I will tell you some story from Han Fei Zi. "

There live a person named Wang Liang. He is a a renowned horse jockey. He loved and treat his horses as best as he could.

Another story is about King Gou Jian from Yue. He paid great attention for his peoples needs.

Are this people a kind person?

Wang Liang loved his horse because he want them to run fast when he mounted on them.

While Gou Jian loved his people because he wants them to fight bravely in war.

"…" Jia Xu and Chen Gong paid a great attention

A pharmacist did not willingly clean his patient's blood and pus because of his kindness, rather he was motivated by the payment that he will got.

And, A wagon maker prayer is so all people become rich. While a coffin carver prayed so all people would die soon.

"!" the two of them become surprised.

"Would this make them a bad people or kind people?" Li Ru halt her story and asked.

The two hung their head did not dare to answer.

"It does not mean that the wagon maker is good person while the coffin carver is bad person. A wagon would be sold if their buyer is rich, while a coffin would be sold if there is dead person."

In other word, the Minister Li Ru stated that all humankind naturally is ego, they prioritize their own well being. If there is someone benefited from an event, there is other person who suffer from the same event. It work like this, if there is a war, the arms dealer would be profited while the civilian would end up suffering. It works like that and balanced.

Chen Gong raised "but minister Darren! If we rule with benevolence , I believe the people would responded with their loyalty! Minister Darren tried to state that he can not trust his own people (the civilians, peasants)! This lowly Chen Gong believe that is sad!"

Li Ru or Kazuto laughed. "Chen Gong Darren . if Chen Gong Darren tried to state kindness why would Chen Gong Darren hoped that the people would repay our kindness? Is not that like trying to buy their loyalty with our kindness?"

"Li Ru Darren! "

Ei also shocked "Li Ru Darren! You are going to far."

"Please forgive this uneducated Li Ru. Because a true kindness did not hope for repayment for their kindness. If hey hoped some sort of repayment , it is no kindness. It is just common deed, and when they did not get anything for their deed, they could only cursed."

"But Li Ru Darren , it is being sad! At least we could carry out a good custom that would benefit for the people and ourselves!"

"No! we can not Chen Gong Darren! Placing officials because of filial relationship not because of merit deed. That kind of custom is already outdated!"

"But, that kind of practice would ensure their loyalty to us! It has been done ever since the day of Zhou dynasty ! Confucius said not to change a popular custom for not confusing the people!"

"Chen Gong Darren, the talent of good retainer could not be given because of heredity. That customs is already outdated. Ever since the reign of the Three August One, the Five Mythological King, The Xia, The Shang, and Zhou, Qin and Han … their rule varied. They did not rule based on anything that could be upheld eternally. The Three August One rule without using language, but during the reign of Five Mythological King like San Huangdi (Yellow Emperor), Yao and Shun they rule using language and start ruling based on Capability (_Primus Interpares)_ , Yu The Great established the Heredity system and started the Xia dynasty, the Shang based on Feudalism, while the Great Qin based on the teaching of Legalism. Every ruler regulate and reign their land based on the time and the reality of people, we can not held an outdated thought. Just like Gongsun Yang (Shang Yang) who introduced the reformation to Duke Xiao of Qin and placed the Qin as one of the strongest state during the Warring state period."

"But .. Minister Darren! At least we could upheld this two thinking based on Moral value (Confucian) and Law (Legalism) in the same time."

"No. Confucian based on morality and The legalism which based on Code of Law is just like a Spear and a Shield. They are contradictory" When Kazuto mention this , he was referring to Han Fei Zi's Legalism teaching. about the Spear and Shield.

Han Fei Zi annotated that there is a Chu origin who sell Spear and Shield. He showed his spear and claimed that

"My Spear is so sharp that he could pierce anything with ease."

And when he offer his shield he claimed that

"My shield is so solid , nothing could penetrate him "

Then a curious customer asked to the seller.

"What if I pierced your shield with your spear?" He claimed that his shield is impenetrable while his spear could pierce anything. What if these ultimate weapon were against each other?

Hearing that, the seller could not answer.

Because those two are contradictory.

An ultimate spear can not pierce the ultimate shield, while the ultimate shield can not defended against the ultimate spear. They would shattered themselves because of contradiction.

A Confucian teaching that based on moral and a Legalism teaching that based on the code of law is just like the Ultimate Spear and the Ultimate Shield, they can not be united .

Chen Gong can not do anything accept agreed to the Minister of War Li Ru. She looked at him sadly and asked. "But, minister darren…. Is not that painful?"

"It is. But. There is an old saying. Ruling a state is like washing your hair. Your hair will shed but washing still important. Drinking a bitter medicine is not pleasant, but if you did not drink the medicine, the illness could not be healed."

If some one regretted some hair that fall and forgot the new growing hair, he did not know balancing great achievement and small loss.

While he explained this, a retainer come to inform that his guest has arrived. Minister Li Ru asked the retainer to let the guest rest in the western hall.

Jia Xu understand that the minister has something to do, so she asked Chen Gong to save her words, as she let the minister met the guest she mentioned something.

"Li Ru-sama, Chen Gong point is not wrong. Did you forgot how Shang Yang, who proposed the first fundamental of Legalism died?"

Li Ru calmly said. "He died because of his own law that he regulated."

Ei looked at him horrified. "Then! If you know, why would you proposed such idea?"

Minister Li Ru calmed her and said "even if Duke Huiwen of Qin sentenced Shang Yang to death out of hatred, the name of Duke Xiao and Duke Huiwen still respected and even Duke Huiwen implemented all of Shang Yang idea without changing anything."

"… Li Ru sama!"

"is not that small retribution? Yue will still be praised. Even if something might happened."

Then Kazuto left the girl to meet his guest, General Ma Teng and his family.

**XXX **

In the western hall, Minister of war Li Ru greet his gust. It is none other the brave general Ma Teng. He is accompanied by three girls. They greeted each other.

"Heaven blessed our meeting. Minister of War Li Ru respectfully received the arrival of brave general Ma Teng who have successfully put out the remnant of Yellow Turban."

General Ma Teng salute and thanked for the Minister of War warm welcome.

"This Lowly retainer Ma Teng , was grateful for the Minister kindness."

General Ma Teng presented to Kazuto written report. And after reading the report he is satisfied. He then called the servant to serve this brave warrior the finest wine (and for himself some tea).

"General Ma Teng is a witty person. He is accompanied by three beautiful ladies, yet refused to introduced them. " Li Ru turned to the servant and ordered him to serve the girl some drink of their choice (all of them are underage, tea)

"Minister Li Ru is being uptight. These girl are my daughters."

"All of them?"

"No. this Ma Chao is my blood daughter. While Ma Dai is my niece and this girl Pang De is my adopted daughter. But I treat them the same." The girl show their courtesy.

"General Ma Teng is fortunate to have such lovely daughters, may they be fine wife in the future."

Hearing such response, the girl named Ma Chao startled. It seems that she never got any praise. While the girl named Ma Dai merely giggled hearing the flattery. While the girl named Pang De remained calm, yet her body was shaky.

General Ma Teng laughed it out. "oh… Minister Darren was giving wrong appraising. These girls are all lack decency as proper woman. A fact that made this Ma Teng sad. Perhaps the mistake is in this Ma Teng."

Li Ru showed some surprised (so.. these are all the three renowned general Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Pang De). "General Ma Teng daughter is so lovely yet brave. Then why would the general become shamed having these three jewels as daughter?"

"Yes, Minister Darren. Perhaps I should be a bit proud. But these girl are only good at fighting, and forget that woman should be familiar with kitchen."

"Perhaps the three lovely of general Ma Teng would be interested in showing their talent to the brave general?"

General Ma Teng tried to refused, but because Kazuto (and the three girls) insisted… he relent and let them spar with General Hua Xiong, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu who gladly accepted (especially Zhang Liao).

While waiting and observing their spar , Minister Li Ru chatted with General Ma Teng. "General Ma Teng, the situation in the north has become peril. We need someone brave and talented to protect the northern region. Would you accept this burden?"

"Minister Darren put this lowly retainer in such high esteem."

"I believe that general Ma Teng is wise. He can make amend with the barbarian of Qiang. Because his wife is of Qiang origins. He can understand them. No wonder his daughter Ma Chao is so brave and lovely."

"Minister Li Ru Darren valued this lowly Ma Teng so highly. Let this Ma Teng received the honor of that task and did not disappoint Minister Li Ru Darren."

"Then, let this burden of being the Governor of Liangzhou be with you. I also assigned General Han Sui to aid in your need."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Mokusei Zaiju 's Puella Madoka is excellente! now this is a new reason to love Madoka Magica.


	22. The Seven Military Classics

**The Seven Military Classics.**

A country can not be governed without money. In this chaotic era when the great Han just suffered scar from weak leadership from Emperor Ling, the corrupt eunuch, and torn by Yellow Turban outrage (rebellion, but common historian was too ashamed to write that it was caused by idol contest, so they alter it up as another freak religion cult). Cai Yong , the imperial historian annotated all of this event. He witnessed how Chancellor Dong Zhuo and his strategist Li Ru conspire to place a puppet Emperor Xian as the leader of Han dynasty. Some considered this plot as unjust, but history is written by the winner. One can depict himself as the hero or the villain.

Senior secretary Jia Xu reported to the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo in the first day of their office, that the imperial treasury almost emptied. She found that almost all of the expense gone mysteriously. Minister of War Li Ru asked for great investigation and founded that the eunuch faction has began embezzlement for long, so he ordered the confiscation of all their wealth. This swift movement feared the corrupt officials. But even after they seized their wealth it still could not fill the Imperial planned budget. Yue has strictly objexted to raise tax on the peasant. So this made Senior Secretary Jia Xu or Ei Chan confused at first. Minister of war Li Ru then suggested land reclamation. The plan consisted of opening land in Luoyang, Chen Liu , Chang An .After that , the land would be rented to the peasant with their payment is using half of their crop harvest.

His second plan is to add farming as the basic military training beside fighting, cavalry, archery and formation. Minister of war Li Ru used this idea from Liu Tao (Jiang Ziya's Six Secret Teaching).

His Third plan is proposed the passing of some law. One of them is the tax revenue law. He suggested to free the entrance to Luoyang, Chen Liu and Chang An to help them flourish but ordered the merchant to pay tax revenue according to their income. Minister Li Ru exempt the peasant from the tax revenue and prioritize from the merchant, stating that the merchant have good financial bookkeeping. Hearing this plan, many rich merchant family protested . that is why the Minister of War asked the audience with the renowned merchant family, The Sima Clan.

The Sima Clan is the longest history and highly influential rich clan who had their business across this realm , but they centered their activity in Luoyang. We can say that if Minister of War Li Ru could persuaded the Sima Clan, there will be no problem in continuing his Tax revenue plan. In reality, the Minister of War could just summoned the Sima Clan to the imperial Palace, but Minister Li Ru was trying to persuade the Sima , so at least he tried to showed courtesy.

**XXX **

Soon enough Kazuto Hongo was granted to have audience with the Sima Clan, right now he was waiting in the guest hall for the arrival of the Sima Clan's head , the Eldest Sima Lang who was known for his business instinct and accompanying him is the person considered as the genius of every hundred years, whose decision never turn out wrong, Sima Yi.

In actuality this is not his first meeting with the eldest daughter of the Sima , Sima Yi, because he has met them during the Yellow Turban Rebellion when he was under the command of General Huangfu Song. At that time Kazuto use the identity of Xu Shu, but he has thrown away that name as he is now the Minister of War Li Ru, which history will known him as the evil schemer. He has erased anything that will gave away his identity as Xu Shu and become the Minister Li Ru. But still he worried about something, the eldest daughter Zhong Da is known for her wits, he fear that he will be a hinder for Yue if his identity leaked.

When the long awaited host arrived, it is really the Head Sima Lang, his little sister Sima Yi and as usual her two apprentice, Deng Ai and Jiang Wei. These two apprentice did not sat , rather they stand on guard behind Zhong Da.

"The Sima Clan was really honored to receive the renowned Minister of War Li Ru in their humble residence. May the Minister of War enjoy the humble hospitality."

**XXX**

"Minister Darren, your proposal is preposterous! Are the imperial Han planned to murder all the merchant!" Sima Lang had some heated issues regarding the tax revenue program.

"No. but this Han need to get some revenue to pay for some of the program. Did you forget that we passed some law that profited the Merchant as well?"

"I believe your words minister Darren, some of the regulation is enticing. The free entrance for good, small business incentive (it will be good for the next program, retailer), land reclamation programs. But it does not pay well for us."

"Then the head of Sima Clan, Sima Lang Darren. I asked you . did you remember about the diplomat Zhang Qian?"

"of course. In this realm of glorious Han dynasty, who never heard of his great odyssey ?"

"I am sure that the Sima clan would be interested in following his step. I believe that the head of Sima clan remember what did he brought from his great odyssey? "

"peas, tomato, carrot and many peculiar crops that could never be found in this land and many Persian cloth, incense, jewel that could only be found in the unknown land of the west. If I am not wrong, the dweller of the unknown land of the west also appreciate our tea leaves, silk, and jade stone."

"That is right. many gift that even pleased the greatest emperor of Han dynasty, Han Wu Di. I believe the Sima clan has tried to copy his great diplomatic result with no avail."

"You know ? "

This time it is Sima Yi who talked. "Minister Darren is so knowledgeable. It is true that we have tried many attempt to contact the unknown land of the west using the same route that the great diplomat, Zhang Qian used. The Silk Road."

"And.. I believe that the great Sima Clan has tried with almost no results, which made the Sima Clan abandoned the plan. But I will tell you that the plan is really breaking through any idea. It is not a weird idea for the Sima clan to be interested. Because this land of west is the new business opportunity. I predict that for the next 1700 years, trading tea there would be flourished."

"!" Sima Yi and Sima Lang was surprised, for Sima Lang because this minister of war Li Ru predicted the same thing with his little sister, the genius Zhong Da. While Sima Yi surprised that it is as if this person Li Ru know about the unknown land of west, as if he can see the future."

"But, I am interested. Why would the Sima clan renowned for it's massive wealth always failed in the end."

Sima Lang answered. "Minister darren. I believe we have nothing else to hide. We, the Sima clan always failed with the idea of venturing to the unknown land of west because of unsafe journey."

Sima Yi added. "and also, even if we added some security in our side, the cost would be enormous. It would not be profitable to gamble. We, the Sima clan did not do gamble. We are businessman."

"The Dayueshi, The Xiongnu (or better known as the Hun), The Qiang… is that what you mean as the problem?"

Sima Yi applauded. " as expected from Prime Minister personal advisor beside the genius Jia Xu."

Sima Lang added. " For long those barbarian has become the problem. The Imperial Han during the reign of the great Han Wu Di took a great attention toward these problems. That is why many merchant put him at the same value as the God of Wealth , Fan Li or Tao Zhugong and the same value as the Great Businessman Lu Buwei. Han Wu Di in his attempt to foster this land understand the need of merchant, he opened a new business prospect in the unknown land of west using the service of the great Diplomat Zhang Qian. He ordered the great diplomat to make relationship with the Dayueshi to subdue to problem of the barbarian Xiongnu. This Xiongnu could not be talked in business , that is why there is no help except by subjugating them. Too bad that Han Wu Di and Zhang Qian lived too short to succeed this effort."

"That is right. and also the Qiang is also the problem. They will attack anything that they thought as anything that threatened their livestock. "

" I see. If only the Qiang could be talked about and we could continue the good relationship with the Dayueshi, the Xiongnu would not be a problem."

Sima Yi and Sima Lang nodded. "That is right, Minister Darren."

"Then, what if we could talked to the Qiang for now and have some understanding, would the Sima Clan considered in accepting this tax revenue law?"

"What the minister Darren meant?"

"Obviously the Sima clan know about the General Ma Teng."

"…. What about the general Ma Teng?"

"For the intent of good relationship, I will leaked this confidential information. General Ma Teng has been given the position of Governor of Liangzhou."

"!" Sima Yi surprised.

"Erika. Could you calculate the profit?" Sima Lang used Sima Yi _manna_ and asked her something that only these sibling could understand.

"Brother Lang, we could proceed with the abandoned plan of the Silk Road. The Qiang would not be a problem, no more for now. Now if my guess is right, the minister would ask someone to send ambassador to the Dayueshi, to regain their good relationship just like when the reign of Han Wu Di."

"I see that the name of Sima Clan is quick to grasp the situation. Now would the Sima Clan accept this as a sign of good relationship?"

Sima Yi then give a sign to her two apprentice Deng Ai and Jiang Wei. They left the room and when they return they brought something.

"If we are not wrong, the Minister fond of tea. This the Tieguanyin."

"Serving tea to the guest mean I was honored. Can I take that the Sima Clan would lend their support for now?"

Without saying anything, Sima Lang and Sima Yi raised their cup, honoring their guest.

**XXX  
**

Seeing that there is no problem with the Sima Clan, The Minister of War Li Ru tried to take his leaving. But his act was prevented by Zhong Da. "Before The Minister of War leave this residence, let this Zhong Da honored the Minister of War his service." Kazuto relents, he agreed that it is too early for him too leave their hospitality. Sima Lang then leaves to take care of the business.

"Long time no see, Young soldier of Han."

"huh..?"

"or… is the name of that Young soldier of Han is … Kazuto Hongo?"

"So.. you knew." Kazuto become more wary, it seems that this person, Sima Yi Zhong Da has known what he is. "Now.. what would you want?"

"If our information is not wrong, the Minister of War Li Ru has some heavenly fast steed. Which he named the Red Hare is that not right?"

"…" Kazuto stay silent, he want to know what this girl want.

"But… unfortunately we, the Sima Clan never at our live seen or heard about that steed. It does not resemble horse, yet.. it could run for thousand li. I, Sima Yi Zhong Da is interested in that thing."

"So… you want the Red Hare?"

"Nope. What would that thing be use for the Sima Clan? We want some information about that steed. Is that thing is… what is known as … the artifact?"

Kazuto surprised ,"You know about something called artifact!"

"Know, yes. But we just know. We did not understand it. It seems that those thing called artifact is…. have some kind of unknown power, and it won't be possible to be understood. "

Kazuto stay silent. Sima Yi could not expressed it well. But in reality the Artifact seems to have relationship with anything that is technologically possible for his era (the 21st century) but impossible in this era. The science in this era could not grasp the knowledge if the 21st century era, that is why they considered it as magic, just like Zhang Liao, Chen Gong, Yue's reaction when they rode the Red Hare.

"What we want from you is … explaining to us what is those artifact."

"That is not possible. It is just coincidence I could activate the Red Hare. I don't know what this artifact will be all about."

"..Lies. but I guess we could just show you one of this artifact that we own." Sima Yi Zhong Da smiled. She expected this Kazuto Hongo person would tried to feign ignorance. "Deng Ai, Jiang Wei. Take that "thing"."

Those girl named Deng Ai and Jiang Wei left and got something. At once when they returned with the "thing", Kazuto gasped. At once he recognized the thing. A Printer.

"I will give you this thing. So I want you to explain about the artifact."

Kazuto then silently take his Laptop. He connected it with the printer and tried. He printed a document ._"A Book of Jin"_.

"I see… so that thing will produce paper?"

"no. it will write down the document that I write. I will give you this. You can treat it as a rubbish or truth. But this will be your future. So I want you to hide about my matter."

Sima Yi took the paper titled Book of Jin , collected it. She skimmed on it and finally said. " I will be the emperor of the Jin dynasty? Are you kidding me?"

"Take it as anything you like. That is a reality."

" Ridiculous… I am not interested in that matter. I only care for money. "

"now… I believe you understand right? the artifact… it seems that those all the thing that will be possible in distant future. Like a fast steed, weapon that could kill by pushing one button, book that write about future events. And so on."

"Is it possible to change this future? I don't want to be this foolish emperor of this… Jin dynasty. It will stole me from my time of collecting money."

"I don't know. Funny you should ask not becoming an emperor. "

"what is that supposed to be mean, Kazuto Hongo? Becoming emperor means I lost all the fun time in gathering money." Sima Yi then continued by mentioning about the philosophies of money, Fan Li's rule and so on. The narrator believe this is the time to skipped her words.

**XXX**

"Okay, you also mentioned about book that write about events. Among those book… is that what would they called as the Seven Military classic?" Sima Yi asked.

"Seven? But… should not it be six?" Kazuto asked. Kazuto word is not wrong. The term seven military classic originally come from Emperor Shenzhong who compiled seven military literature which he deemed as worthy. They are Liu Tao, Sunzi Bingfa, Huang Shigong San Lue, Wu Zi, Wei Liao Zi, Sima Fa, and the last is Tang Taizong Li Wei Gong Wen Dui. Kazuto was surprised in knowing that even in this era the era of Han dynasty there are seven, not six. Because the last literature, the Tang Taizong Li Wei Gong Wen Dui should only come in the era of Tang dynasty, preceding 400 years later from this era.

"No. it is seven. They are the Six Secret teaching, The Art of War, The Three Stratagem, Wu Zi, Wei Liao Zi, Method of Sima. The last one… did you forget about it the Young soldier of Han?"

"I don't know about it."

"The seventh is the Taiping Jing, you've burn it earlier."

"No Way!"

"Well .. it is. that is the last mythical seven military classic. It based it's teaching on Taoism. Rumor sai it was written by the great sage , Taishang Lao Tze."

"No. that is not possible." Kazuto know that the Taiping Jing contained many of the future wisdom from his era, one of them is the compilation of anime song. This girl obviously lying. But her tone did not gave a single lie. Perhaps that she only said what she thought she knew. and lastly Taishang Lao Tze only wrote one book that he know, the Dao De Jing.

"well. No matter it is six or seven , or whether Taiping Jing is one of them or not, it does not matter. The fact I … you've burn it. So it only left six remains. I believe you know about them?"

"Yes, that is right. but what would you want?"

"I want to collect them."

"Collect the bamboo scroll? "

"Bamboo scroll? Ah.. you mean the original? No . did you forget that in the history of Han dynasty there is a eunuch named Cai Lun?"

"The inventor of paper?"

"Yes. He collected all seven of the original military classic and rewrite them in his invention, the paper and compiled it as a book. After that the bamboo scroll was destroyed , and the book remains. I know about it because one of them is in the possession of the Tiger of Jiangdong, Sun Jian."

"They have the Sunzi's Art of War compiled as a book?"

"That is right. you sure grabbed the situation rather quickly."

"The Sun clan was known as the descendant of Sun Wu . it is not a surprising fact."

"what make this books so special? I believe many sage would gladly teach you the contain of these seven military classic."

"This original was considered as the artifact. I believe this book has a secret in it. Because I witnessed how the Tiger of Jiangdong and her daughter Sun Ce could gained the influence in Jiangdong. It is as if they were "blessed" by Sun Wu her/himself." Then Sima Yi took a sip of her tea and coldly asked. "I believe that you get what I want right?"

"I will search for them. But… I want to know whose side are you, Zhong Da?"

"I am a businessman, I only sided with profit."

And with this, the meeting with the Sima Clan has finished.

**XXX**

The Seven Military classics. From here the narrator will explain about them. During the reign of Song Dinasty, The Song dynasty is not the lone ruler of the land. Their reign were threatened by the Liao, the Jin and later by the Mongols. During the reign of Emperor Shenzong, he compiled seven important military text which existed and later known as the Seven Military classic or Wu Jing Qi Shu. Many scholar obligated themselves in studying this literature and become influential person. Some scholar ended up creating another military literature in response of the compilation just like Wujing Zongyao while some who learned the essential of this seven book become heroes, Yue Fei is among this who learned these literature, while some said Yue Fei who mastered the seven compilation ended up perfecting this literature. For sure, the seven military classic has shown it prowess in 5000 history of China, while some of them wary about the danger in learning this literature. The One of greatest Emperor of China, Emperor Kangxi of Qing noted that "I have read all of the seven books, among them there are some materials that are not necessarily right, ... and there are superstitious stuff can be used by bad people." The Wu Jing Qi Shu consisted of:

Sunzi Bingfa , better known as **Art of War**. attributed to Legendary strategist and general, Sun Wu. History traced back that during the Spring Autumn Period, Wu Zixu the loyal minister of Wu repeatedly recommended her to King He Lu of Wu. During their meeting, Sun Wu presented this 13 chapter of her book which made King He Lu satisfied and made her his General. Sun Wu showed her brilliance and returned with many victories placing King He Lu as one of the Five Hegemons of the Spring Autumn Period, but she later retired in her peak career after being fed up with wars and the aggressive policy that King He Lu and the later King Fu Chai took. It was said that the Art of War is her creation which led to her proud and regret, as he was saddened that Art of War become tools of war rather than attaining peace. Later tale said that she exiled herself and seek for journey after impressed by the Great Sage Kong Qiu. Alas, Fate did not let them met. The Sunzi's Art of War contained all the fundamental of warfare and considered as the most complete among the seven literature.

Wu Zi , better known as **Art of Tactics**. attributed to Wu Qi, the famous retainer of Wei and Chu. Wu Qi greatest career was when she became the retainer of Chu in which she done many reformation (like Shang Yang) and strengthening the Chu. She was died when many landowner who oppose her reformation rebelled and chased her during her visit to mourn for King Dao of Chu. Wu Qi specialized her doctrine in tactic of war, and emphasized the importance of controlling the troops. She was often be compared to Sun Wu and her literature, Wu Zi was said to be equal or one level better than the Art of War in tactics of warfare.

The Methods of the Sima , better known as **Rules of Warfare**. attributed to _Sima_ Tian Rangju. Minister of War Tian Rangju is the retainer of Duke Jing of Qi. She rised from commoner who live in seclusion under the recommendation of Yan Ying and become the Minister of War after Duke Jing of Qi impressed by her wisdom. Her military achievement was always compared to Sun Wu. Her doctrine the Sima Fa contained mostly about psychology of war, and emphasized the importance of discipline.

Six Secret Teachings , better known as **Strategies of Warfare**. attributed to Legendary strategist, Taigong Wang Jiang Ziya. Jiang Ziya is the retainer of King Wen of Zhou and King Wu of Zhou who helped them to overthrow the Shang dynasty and placed the Zhou dynasty and introduced the Mandate of Heaven. Jiang Ziya was considered as the first master strategist in history and her Liu Tao which contained the major strategies in warfare; managing, defeating, leadership, maneuvering, attacking, and ambushed was banned for long because of it's truly revealing content.

Wei Liao Zi , better known as **Art of Command**. attributed to Wei Liao , Shi Huang Di personal advisor who led him to unified China. Wei Liao is the retainer of King Yingzheng of Qin (later known as Shi Huang Di) who excelled in politics and stratagem. She showed her brilliance in her late age which tutored the King Yingzheng in his effort to unite the land under the reign of Qin. She vanished from history after she has succeed in helping Shi Huang Di to establish the Qin dynasty. Her Wei Liao Zi were mostly emphasized in the importance of Leadership. (Narrator note: by the way, the relationship between Wei Liao and Yingzheng or Shi Huang Di is just like the relationship of C.C. and Lelouch vi Britannia of Code Geass. Just saying.)

Three Strategies of Huang Shigong , better known as **Art of Governing**. attributed to Zhang Liang, Han Gaozu's strategist. Zhang Liang style name Zhifang is the master strategist who helped Liu Bang of Han to overthrow Qin and defeating the Conqueror Xiang Yu of Chu during the Chu Han Contention. She was regarded as one of the three Jewel of Han beside Xiao He and Han Xin. The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong mostly emphasized on governing and management, which taught the basic fundament of hard and soft strategies. This book was banned because of it explicit and complete teaching which considered as dangerous. (Narrator Note: that is why the author insist on depicting her as none other than Bungaku Shoujo's Amano Tohko Senpai, known for her beauty like Zhang Liang, her knowledge and most importantly her voice actress.)

Questions and Replies between Tang Taizong and Li Weigong , better known as **Art of Winning**. attributed to Emperor of Tang, Tang Tai Zong and strategist Li Jing. The art of winning is a record between Li Shimin (Tang Taizong) and his general Li Jing of their discussion in military strategies. This literature was said to be filled with their experience in battlefield and correcting the error from many previous military literature.

But seeing that the last compilation , The Art of Winning or THe Question and Replies was to be invented during the Tang dynasty, so Kazuto could only have a chance in finding the remaining six, as he has decided to dismiss the Art of the Winning. All Six was authored before the reign of Han dynasty, so it would not be a big problem. But then, the question remains that what will be the use of that book? It will be for the next tale. Right now he has returned to ask who has the right in riding the King of Steed , the Red Hare by presenting her , The Driver's license.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I forgot to add this in my answer. I don't consider myself well versed in history, but I considered myself good in the art of pornography…. Well at least in Hentai. My taste is not that bad.

ho-oh... Really ! mokusei Zaiju's Madoka is great! i love how Homura was depicted.

By the way, about the explanation of Seven Military classic, i was being serious. perhaps there is some lack of information which was not thoroughly checked. but, i did not make up any story about them also including with whatever the narrator wrote. i agree with him.


	23. The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance

And so.. Kazuto Hongo, did you accept Sima Yi request? Hello..! I am the narrator addressing the character! …. It seems that Kazuto Hongo will pathethically be ordered by a girl and he accepted it, *imitating the sound of whip* "whutts! Ctash !" did you become annoyed..? if you are a man , you should have refused it. Chicken! *imitating the sound of chirping chicken* "cock-a-dodle-do" .

Whoa! It seems because of the Narrator's sneer Kazuto Hongo has decided " For now, I will ignore her request. I have a bit of memory a bout the content of that thing." But little does he know that a wheel of fate did not go as he wished.

Truly, Heaven envied talented people.

**XXX**

**Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance**

So because of that reason, Kazuto Hongo ignored his promised to find those artifact and rather faithfully do his role as Minister of War Li Ru, a perfect idea if I may add. I mean, even this author would rather play with cute girl like Yue and busy teasing her grumpy assistant Ei I guess. Just like in Koihime Musou Visual Novel, I agreed with her reason not killing the "Dong Zhuo".

"I can not kill a cute girl that I have already exchanged words with. And also my life will be more colorful with cute girls as my maid."

But the latter reason is not for now. Even if he is burdened with taking care of the government matter, it is worth it. In the Morning he checked the political affair and help Ei in management, in the afternoon he is busy training the army and spar with Yue's three general (Hua Xiong, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao), and in the evening he can rest and enjoyed a beautiful moonlight, accompanied with two girls. That kind of life is already amusing, why would he want to ruin it for some crazy girl request? Screw her . For now I want to enjoy the tea that Yue poured for me!

Too bad there is no Dimsum, because Hong Linyu has not existed. But some box shaped sweet sticky rice (like mochi) has been invented, thanks Adviser Wen Zhong of Shang dynasty! And it goes well with the tea!

**XXX**

Meanwhile , after arriving in Xu Chang, Cao Cao received an imperial edict. She does not understand it at first and when she opened it , she quickly called for Xun Yu, Cao Ren and Cao Hong (Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan is busy training their troops, because they have not got their Elite Qingzhou troops at this moment).

"Keifa, read this edict."

Xun Yu received the edict and read it carefully. "…! Karin-sama ! this …!"

"…Yes. Sent this to all of the lord and governor, we will see how many loyalist of Han will responded to this matter."

As she ordered the strategist Xun Yu to deliver the edict, she resume teasing Keifa once again. While Cao Ren and Cao Hong resume their chess game.

"You sunk my battleship."

And while her finger toes is still busy.. (Karin-sama!) , Cao Cao thought for a moment. " I wonder , why would the renown Sima Clan would want to support my small clan."

At will be later when she received the service of Yang Xiu that she understood the Sima clan.

**XXX**

In the house the noble of Yuan clan of Bohai Province, Xun You delivered the edict to Yuan Shao.

"Yuan Shao Darren, Cao Cao of Xu Chang has sent this edict to all of the lord in this land."

"This …. Ohohoho..! that Curly sent some ridiculous letter. Laugh with me Ishe ! Toshi! And also you Xun You."

Wen Chou who as always is clueless just do her command, well if we ignore her slight…. Idiocy she is almost unbeatable in battle. If we take account of Professor Water Mirror's theory of raising morale… which goes like this. If the enemy general win the first battle, dismiss him as brash and reckless. If the enemy general won many battle, blamed your own strategist made a mistake. And if the enemy general never lost a battle, dismissed him as brave but not strategic.

But…. Because this is the Shin Koihime Musou, it seems that doctrine has almost nil effect. Seeing that Lu Bu herself is such an natural air headed, it seems that this Wen Chou is no different. Well, let just hope that she will at least serve her role correctly.

While Yan Liang and also Xun You could only give a dry laughter. Yan Liang is at least has something that filling her brain than Wen Chou… but…. Even Xun You herself agree that 34 (it is 36!) is not a high number for IQ . it is barely literate. But remember ! we should not belittle their name. Yan Liang and Wen Chou…. In KOEI's ROTK XI, they are a hard opponent (but if you have Divine Potency, just confuse them). And this Yan Liang and Wen Chou of Shin Koihime Musou are both experienced General. If not for them, The barbarian of Wuhuan would not agree to make a peace covenant with the Yuan family. They are both berserker in battle and Titans as General.

And also, the Strategist Xun You could not be taken lightly, as she is an experienced Strategist whose strategist helped the Noble Yuan in winning the battle against the barbarian of Wuhuan.

"Then, Yuan Shao Darren, what would you do with this letter?"

"Is not the letter said clearly? This will be a chance for the Yuans !"

It is a shame that Yuan Shao did not realized that in her disposal, she had many talents. But She only favor her two general Yan Liang and Wen Chou. She did not realized that she relied too much on them.

**XXX **

The Sage of Tea , Lu Yu from the Tang dynasty is not wrong in saying that…

"A Tea can only be appreciated in four situations."

When it is the time of tranquility, the tea taste could be sipped to appreciate the peaceful and the serene place where we enjoyed the bitter taste of the tea.

Using small clay pot, to draw out the true flavor of the tea.

Sipped it, don't drink it. A tea should be sipped slowly, to let the taste stay long and did not get away in a swallow.

Enjoyed in the stillness, as many people said : enjoyed it alone to calm your soul, enjoyed it with a person to appreciate its beauty, enjoyed it in threesome to love the taste and enjoyed it as lively as you can to feel a pot of generosity.

BUT! As a dreamer, I dare to say that Lu Yu had to add this situation.

If thou enjoyed such delicious tea with the companion of two beautiful ladies, you have no worry in your mind, except jealousy from the audience.

DAMN! I also want to drink tea with the companies of sweet girl like Yue and Ei! Lucky bastardo! I don't care if you drink the tea because you just finished your job and feeling tired or because those two girl joined the tea later not because of invitation! The fact stayed that you drink tea with such lovely girls!

"Let me pour you this time, Li Ru sama."

I don't give a sh*t that Yue is a Prime Minister, the fact stayed that she is cute! Damn you! And how could you let Ei give a bit jealousy stare? A true man did not go astray! He marched the path not choosing one of them, but run toward and grab them both ! say it like a Man!

Finally the Author take hand in the matter and order the narrator to go out for now , because he let his personal feeling to let loose. The Author then proceed the story without caring about the cursing word that the Narrator spewed.

Chen Gong, rushed to enter.

"Darren, please forgive this lowly Chen Gong for intruding."

Because Chen Gong have such pale expression, Yue , EI and Kazuto understand that Chen Gong have some bad news.

" The Warlord and the governor across this land has rebelled under one banner as the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance!"

And so… the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance has began to move. The following fateful event has started to move, and this mean that no more tea time for Kazuto

KUSHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA SHYA

The Narrator has rejoiced for this new event!

* * *

**Author Note: **Some times it is such a suffering to write this fanfic, and add a love scene which is not usual for me. i am more confident in writing crazy scheme. Just like Zhuang Zi said.

"To draw a ghost is easier, because you never saw them. but to draw a horse and dog is harder, because you see them."

But alas! Hentai helped me in writing the love scenes (ESPECIALLY THE NETORARE AND THE INCEST ONE!) . i hope they are okay.


	24. The Battle of Sishui Pass Part 1

**The Battle of Sishui Pass Part 1**

After the mysterious edict was given, many warlords answered. No one know the content of the mysterious edict except the warlords who were given. But sooner, because the edict was delivered this following list answered the Summons:

Governor of Nanyang-Yuan Shu

Governor of Xiliang-Ma Teng

Governor of Beiping-Gongsun Zan

Governor of Changsha-Sun Ce

Governor of Bohai-Yuan Shao

These vast land is the land of heroes, and many strives to seek their name in history, many talented person was forgotten by the history, but these peoples quickly responded in hope that their name will be etched in history. They allied themselves under one banner of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance with the goal of restoring the Han dynasty and eliminating the corrupt officials and the Tyranny of Dong Zhuo.

Under the suggestion of Cao Cao , Yuan Shao the Governor of Bohai was chosen as their leader.

"Look, did you rather want to listen to her nagging? Just gave her the empty feeling as our leader" Cao Cao remind them

"… Well. Okay. I also owed her this year food supply. If I just supported her, I can have a bit of my sanity right?" Gongsun Zan relents

"Who cares. As long that I still have the command of my own troops." Sun Ce said so under the advise of her sister, Sun Quan.

"I can not join you to Luoyang. We still has Zhang Lu of Hanzhong and Liu Zhang of Yizhou. I still suspicious on them." Ma Teng explained.

"That is okay Ma Teng Darren. We also suspicious that they will ambushed us from behind. They must be alleged with that tyrant , Dong Zhuo." Gongsun Zan complies.

While in the other place Yuan Shao still bragged in front of her relatives , Yuan Shu. "Ohohohoo! You see? Only me, The Noblest of The Yuan, Yuan Shao is able to lead those warlords in our sacred mission. Miu, you are so queer to doubt me."

"Reiha neesama, I get it, I get it. If you don't stop your bragging now, I will delay your ration supply in this war."

"Loser can only whine. You will see how this elegant Yuan Shao lead this alliance toward victory."

So, it decides, among those generals who answered, it was Yuan Shu, Gongsun Zan, Sun Ce and Yuan Shao who will marched to Luoyang. Even thought Ma Teng did not moved, he was not excluded because his role is important, and in fact they rejoiced that the got less competitor in "saving" Luoyang. This is their chance to gain glory and fame to them.

_The Generals who wins a battle makes many calculations… - __**Sun Tzu's Art of War, Chapter 1 Laying Plans**_

This is the most basic, those warlords can not carelessly took their army with them. So they planned meticulously.

Governor of Nanyang-Yuan Shu, she did not marched her two greatest General, and because she still insulted by her cousin's (Yuan Shao) treatment, she only took soldiers under her own command. She left Zhang Xun and Ji Ling for domestic matter and took care of supply rations. As she persuaded the alliance that she is plentiful of this.

Governor of Beiping-Gongsun Zan, as a person of just, she marched her more famous than her name cavalry, the White Riders. As they are a veteran unit, they are under her personal order. Zhao Yun Zi Long, her aides served as assistance to her this time. But fortunately for her, her old friend, Liu Bei was more than glad to aid her.

Governor of Changsha-Sun Ce, as the descendant of Sun Wu, she understood this fact. She left her oath sisters Zhou Yun and Taishi Ci to guard the province in her absence and brought her two veteran generals Cheng Pu, and Huang Gai and the Ninja, Han Dang. As her advisor she placed Sun Quan.

Governor of Bohai-Yuan Shao at first trying to steal the attention by bringing her whole generals, but Xun You against it and persuaded her by ordering Yan Liang and Wen Chou to take care of the province while she brought mostly less experienced Generals. If Xun You did not against this, perhaps Reiha will do most tomfoolery….

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in the side of Dong Zhuo's army…..

"Li Ru Darren! Please don't be so hasty! I am sure that if we properly explained to them…!" Chen Gong impulsively tried to calm Li Ru.

" Explain? What do we need to explain? The Warlords has band together and they dared to rebelled against the Han Dynasty! They did not care for the people who already exhausted by this foolish war!" Li Ru as the War Minister has ordered the preparation of war, he has properly planned that this day might happened. But honestly , he had tried his best to prevented this event. He has popularized the name of Dong Zhuo, properly maintained the order , and cleanse the corrupt officials. But seems the fate flows.

"But, even so to…"

"No need for waiting, I under my name Li Ru vow to crush those warlords who allied themselves under the banner of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance. " Li Ru asked Jia Xu for the preparation .

"Li Ru Darren, this will be a hard battle, please be careful." Li Ru proceed to leave and organized the troops.

"Jia Xu Darren! Please be reasonable! Please calm Li Ru Darren! I am sure that if we explained the whole situation…"

Jia Xu sharply stopped Chen Gong words "Chen Gong, I order you to aid Minister of War Li Ru, I am sure that he needs an advisor for this battle."

"Jia Xu Darren, please let me .." Chen Gong still tried to persuade Jia Xu to calmed Kazuto.

" The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance has camped near the site of Sishui Pass. Do you think they will accept a peaceful negotiation? Please don't get a full of yourself. Even if Li Ru Darren is not here, I will also do the same thing."

Seems that Chen Gong could only obeyed the order, as the Dong Zhou army has prepared for this war.

In the campaign against the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, their objective is to take control of The Luoyang Capital and secure the Emperor. In reaching the Great Luoyang capital, the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance had to make entrance through the Sishui Pass and the Hulao Gate as their only way, because the Luoyang capital is protected by the Natural Mountain hill barrier. While through the River is not possible for big Warship, using small ships for transporting the troops is not an option, as the Alliance sure that they will be attacked by intercepting troops.

Knowing this, Minister of War Li Ru placed the protection of the Sishui Pass to General Hua Xiong, while..

"Chen Gong, tell Ren to take a position in Hulao Gate."

"Yes, Li Ru Darren. But what about Zhang Liao?"

"I have another task for her."

**XXX**

As Kazuto bid a good bye to Ei chan and Yue, he left Ei-chan with somewhat of letter.

"It is an instruction, but I am sure you want need it. But you will know when to open it."

Ei chan nodded. And she shake the Minister of War's hand.

Yue still don't want to let him go. " Li Ru-sama, let me accompany you. Perhaps we can convince them to, if I…"

Kazuto quickly put his single finger in front of Yue's lips. He then stroke her head. "it is alright. I will protect you. Just wait for my return."

Reluctantly, Yue let him go, and she quickly run to her room, because she can bare to look at him. She want to blamed herself for making her loyal retainer to face death once again.

While Ei, as she hold her feeling that this man once again will embrace the hard fight, she finally can not contain it anymore, she hug Kazuto and cried for him.

"Naw… Naw… please don't be like this Senior secretary. I will return. Because I promised to protect both of you." Kazuto tried to calm her down  
'But, am I no use for you? I can.."

Kazuto put his lips to calm Ei chan 's stuttering lips. After a while he released himself and said " You are one of the greatest master strategist that I know, one that will be named as the Grand Commandant. But for now…. I want you to protect Yue because I can not trust anyone else."

Ei chan scrub her tears and try to calm herself and give a proper sending for this Minister of War departure but her tears still can not stopped. "Eh..? why won't it stopped?"

Kazuto laughed it up by saying. "I am not Jing Ke. I will return to you." And Kazuto (followed by Chen Gong) rides their horse toward the place where the battle shall ensues. The Sishui Pass.

**XXX**

In the Sishui Pass defensive line, General Hua Xiong has been sent prior there before the Minister of War Li Ru departure. She was given a task to defended the Sishui pass until his arrival. It was a hard task , but Hua Xiong is a veteran, even she want to boast that she can defeat the whole Alliance before Minister of War Li Ru's arrival, but she is not allowed to. Minister of War Li Ru applied harsh military Law, no one is allowed to disobeyed his clear order. That is why the Dong Zhuo's army is such a great warrior with high morale, because they believe the Minister's reward and punishment.

The Alliance has started a harsh fight, and General Hua Xiong option is just to shut the gate tight. The alliance then finally grew tired of the non responding opponent (Hua Xiong) and they choose to camp out side of the perimeter and decide what they should do next. It became a hot debate , until Sun Ce grew tired and ask that she is allowed to given responsibility of bringing down the Sishui pass. Yuan Shao was at first objected (what ? I have to enter the pass first!) but when she saw that Xun You eagerly comply, she then notice that it is not favorable . the Yuan should be the first to enter the Luoyang capital, not some foolish pass. If she let her subordinate (hey!) to get the credit of conquering some crappy pass, she will be seen as generous and benevolent.

"Okay, Bofu. I allowed you. While you try to defeat General Hua Xiong, we will remain here , believing you."

Sun Ce know that this _Ojou_ is cunning because of Xun You, but she already decided, and thought that when the time is right, she herself will snatch the opportunity of entering Luoyang.

**XXX**

Later, Sun Ce and all her troops move and camp in the outskirt of the Sishui Pass. As when she discussed the strategy that she will used in attacking the Sishui Pass, she was surprised by the news that General Hua Xiong sent an emissary to her. She rise to meet the emissary, it seems that she brought some news.

"Sun Ce Darren of Changsa , the daughter of the Tiger of Jiangdong Sun Jian. This lowly Chen Gong is here to negotiate."

Sun Ce then politely greet the guest. For a moment Chen Gong tried to persuaded her in to pulling her troops. But it seems that it is for no avail. So finally…

"If we can not ask you to change your mind, General Hua Xiong ordered this lowly Chen Gong a letter of challenge. She challenge you in engaging her great troops that was entrusted by the Prime Minister of Han."

Sun Ce tried to hold her anger. When Chen Gong used the title "The Prime Minister of Han" instead of the name of Dong Zhuo, it was mean to legitimized the position as the protector of Son of Heaven and degrade her and all of the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance as no more than a Rebel.

"Then, Tell Hua Xiong that the daughter of a Tiger is not a kitten. We accept this challenge. For we fought for justice to remove the Tyrant Dong Zhuo , the traitor of Han."

Chen Gong merely bowed and politely go away.

Then Later… after Chen Gong left Sun Ce's camps…. Sun Ce announce the challenge. Sun Quan remind her that her decision is rash. But Sun Ce merely calm her.

"We are the descendant of Sun Wu. We will not lose this war."

**XXX**

In the next day, Hua Xiong personally led an army of 5000 men.

" I am Imperial Han General . Who dares to defy the son of Heaven? I , Hua Xiong will vanquish all the rebels!"

Sun Ce has readied her army and shout back.

"Treacherous! You who supported a Tyrant and manipulated the Son of Heaven ! repent now Hua Xiong ! because heaven order us to cleanse all the corrupt officials!"

Hua Xiong angered by the accusation moved all her men to attack Sun Ce. Sun Ce thought " Why would Hua Xiong moved the army now..? is it because this is their last resort?" Sun Ce then smiled. " Renfa-chan, you don't need to do anything. Just relax. The enemy is desperate. Seems that Hua Xiong did not understand the **Art of War**."

Sun Quan who was addressed tried to remind her sister. " Sheren neesama! This must be a trap! Let us fall back!"

Sheren merely snicker and … "We don't need to. Store away that book. We won't need it." Sun Ce then ordered her general. "Cheng Pu! Lead the army in spear formation."

Cheng Pu received the order. "Excellent choice, Sun Ce Darren. For a disordered troops, a Spear formation will crush them." Cheng Pu rode her horse and attack.

As expected from the veteran general Cheng Pu, her view is not wrong. Hua Xiong army is in disorder. She quickly organized her troops to attack Huaxiong. When she found the enemy general, Hua Xiong herself, she challenged. Grabbing her favored weapon a fighting staff.

"General Hua Xiong! I am Cheng Pu wished to be taught one or two things!"

Hua Xiong calmly attacked Cheng Pu. " You are a great martial artist. But this will be your last teaching." Hua Xiong is a master sword artist. She knew how to use her blade. They fought for twenty bout and then Hua Xiong retreat.

"Sorry. I don't have time for you."

Hua Xiong leave the battle field as she notice her army is being defeated. She then ordered a full retreat back to the Sishui pass and closed the gate.

This signifies Sun Ce's army victory. Their morale rise .

Sun Ce then talked to her sister after the battle. "tomorrow, the Sishui will fall."

**XXX**

Inside the Sishui Pass, Hua Xiong reported her battle.

"As you ordered Minister of War Darren, we lost this battle."

"Good. General Hua Xiong is really an experienced general. Now this Minister of War Li Ru will taught you two bit about warfare. One is the style that Wu Qi taught. Second is about the tactic that Zhang Yi used." Minister of War Li Ru then smiled eerily.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Jing Ke is an assassin that was hired by the Prince Dan of Yan to assassinated the King of Qin, Ying Zheng (later will be the First Emperor of China). His/her tale is told in Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian.

During his/her departure to Qin (in his/her assassination mission) he sang a poem versed **"**_**Piercing wind, freezing river of Yi. The hero fords, and he never returns!**_**"** accompanied by Gao Jianli's zither play. Signifying that this is a suicide mission. Many friend including Prince Dan of Yan cried, touched by the hero's courage.


	25. Strategize like Wu Qi

**Strategize like Wu Qi (Battle of Sishui part 2)**

_Lord Wu of Wei asked : "What if a band of plundering force suddenly appear, plundering our lands and fields, seizing our cattle and horse, what should I do?_

_Wu Qi said:" When a raiding force suddenly appear, you must first ascertain their strength. Avoid attacking them and take on defensive position. After their raids, they would feel that their armor is heavy and be afraid. So they will want to do a quick withdraw. Doing a quick withdraw would result in stragglers. You can then pursue and attack them, and they can be overcome. – __**Wu Zi, **__Fighting Plunderers._

"I get it Minister Li Ru, and….?" Hua Xiong asked .

Li Ru started to create a battle plan.

"Our opponent called themselves as the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance. I am sure they try to relied on their number alone. But our opponent this time is worrying me."

"Sun Ce, the daughter of Tiger of Jiangdong?"

"Yes. I am not sure of her capability. It is a bit different. That is why I planned this." Kazuto silent, in Romance of Three Kingdom, it is Sun Jian who challenged them in the battle of Sishui pass. She attacked and gain upper hand but it is possible to defeat her with Hua Xiong . this universe seems to rewrite the role of Sun Jian. So he tried to use a different method.

"General Hua Xiong, attack the enemy of Sun Ce's army . and I command you NOT to win!"

"What! " Hua Xiong exclaimed. And regaining her sense she asked," Why would you want me to attack the enemy if you don't want us to win?"

"This is an order, from me the Minister of War." Li Ru end his word.

Hua Xiong still confused but proceed to obey the command. "Yes Darren."

**XXX**

And so, Hua Xiong only relying with 5000 men challenged the Sun Ce army and lost. Hua Xiong tried to understand the meaning of that war, but Minister Li Ru just praised her, asking.

"Who is that general who fought you , General Hua Xiong?"

"She called herself as Cheng Pu. If I am not wrong, she is one of the veteran general who worked during the day of Tiger of Jiang Dong."

"Cheng Pu…? I see…" Minister Li Ru calmly nodded.

"She has a good stance, must be a skilled warrior." Hua Xiong continued her impression.

"Alright. Now prepare yourself to win this battle against Sun Ce's army , General Hua Xiong."

"….? Minister Darren. Are not you counting chicks which had not been hatched?"

Minister Li Ru only smiled. "Nope. After seeing their victory, it already became a hen, ready for slaughter."

**XXX**

In the side of Sun Ce's army, Sun Ce was really satisfied with today battle. Cheng Pu has chase away the renowned General Hua Xiong, she laughed it herself.

"If the renowned General Hua Xiong fought cowardly, how would the Lu Bu of war fight the battle? Really! Rumor always be exaggerated!"

Even Cheng Pu and Huang Gai joined her happiness.

"They use that kind of battle plan to fought us? Sishui is bound to fell tomorrow before noon!"

The rest of the Sun Ce's camp was drown in their bliss after the victory, only Sun Quan still remained worry.

"Sheren nee-sama. I don't think it is wise for us to be careless."

"Renfa-chan! Drink your wine! This is your older sister's order."

So.. not heeding Sun Quan's advice, the Sun Ce's army already celebrating their tomorrow victory.

Meanwhile…. In the darkness of night…

"This will be the last wine they drink."

**XXX**

With a thunderous roar of the marching horse, Hua Xiong marches her full troops of 5000 cavalry men. Fully equipped and ready to battle their opponent. In the darkness of night, Hua Xiong's army battle cry resounded.

And with a signal, the darkness of night was lightened by a hail rain of flaming arrows.

"Burn Their Camps!"

Being attack suddenly with such swift and blitz night raid, Sun Ce's army demoralized. They began to disarray. In this kind of chaotic situation , how would they know who is their friend and who is their enemies?

Seems only the Hua Xiong army can distinguish their friend and foe even without the need of IFF system (This is not Gundam, no such device existed!). They seems only attacking Sun Ce's army. Sun Ce was shocked.

"What kind of…. How could they distinguish us ? even if they could held such well planned night raid. It still a mess if they commit friendly fires!"

**XXX**

In the bas of Sishui Pass, before The night raid, Minister Li Ru explained his plan.

"We will execute the night raid. Ready yourself. That is why I let them win in the first hand."

Hua Xiong accept the reasoning. "Excellent idea, Minister Darren. But how will the night raid be effective? In the darkness of night, how could we distinguish our opponent from friendly units?"

True. Thomas Alva Edison has not invented the "Lamp", so it is very rational to ask that. Using a frickin torch? Then how would you effectively fought your opponent? They still have Cheng Pu, not mentioning Huang Gai and Han Dang. Even without Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci, they are no mere general. They are battle hardened!

Minister Li Ru then throw a bucket to General Hua XIong. General Hua Xiong opened it and she saw somewhat of powder.

"That is a Phosphor powder , a remain of cavern bats residue."

"and.. what would that do to us, Minister Darren?" Hua Xiong asked.

"smeared it to your face, and any exposed body. They will glow in the darkness." Minister Li Ru explained.

Hua Xiong checked it and true! Because of chemical reaction (or…something like that. The author is not a Major in Physic and/or Chemistry), the phosphor began to glow in the darkness.

"Darren! What is this?" Hua Xiong exclaimed , surprised with the glow.

"Told you, it's a phosphor."

"I know ! explain it in an easier way!" Hua Xiong unsatisfied with Kazuto's answer.

Kazuto turned to Chen Gong "Chen Gong, did you remember when Ren wore that wild animal skin while tending you inside the cave?"

Chen Gong remembered, it is some kind of tiger, but Minister Li Ru did not meant about the animal. "yes…"

"When I met her, the animal skin glowed. Do you know the reason?"

Chen Gong pondered. Is it because.. "Darren, as far as I know, Ren sama always put it in the cave and only wore it occasionally to look for our meal. Sometimes the Animal skin is covered by dust because of the cave condition."

"That is right. This is the same dust. I checked, the cave where you live with Ren was also full of Phosphor, perhaps there are many cavern bat there."

Hua Xiong then began to understand it little by little. This is what the glowing monster from the Bing Province identity. a stupid powder which glowed.

**XXX**

Sun Quan reminded her sister to retreat. "Sheren nee-sama, we have no hope here . we have to full retreat!"

Sun Ce was then forced to acknowledge her opponent this time,

"I, Sun Ce lost this battle. I congratulate you… Dong Zhuo army."

Sun Ce and Sun Quan was then mounted on their horse and proceed to full retreat. Sun Quan suggest to stay with her sister, but Sun Ce being proud and stubborn. She want to prove that she has not lost and ordered Sun Quan to retreat first to the alliance main camp.

Seeing that it is an order, Sun Quan relents. Sun Ce ordered Han Dang the ninja to protected her. While for Sun Ce, she has to buy some time to reorganize her remaining army and retreat.

But this is a warfare. Hua Xiong found Sun Ce and attacked her. Cheng Pu tried to defend her but she was injured because of the night raid, forcing Huang Gai to pull her off from the vicinity. Sun Ce fought with all her might , even though exhausted. Hua XIong take this opportunity in her horse and spun her horse.

She swung her sword and tried to slashed Sun Ce , only to be blocked by a stray arrow. Hua Xiong quickly restrained herself and looked at the arrow which distracted her. It was Huang Gai's ! even in such distance she is still capable of shooting the arrows!

Sun Ce did not let the opportunity go wasted, she retreat with the remaining army and ordered them to take separate path. Sun Ce was left only with a junior officer named Zhu Mao.

"Sun Ce Darren, please exchange your cap with my hairpin!"

Sun Ce relents and gave Zhu Mao her famed cap and accept Zhu Mao's hairpin and wore it. Zhu Mao than slap Sun Ce horse, forcing the horse to run faster, while she wore Sun Ce's cap. She looked at Sun Ce's direction and whispered.

"Bo Fu Darren, please take care of my daughter, Zhu Huan."

And marched to opposing direction.

**XXX **

Hua Xiong looked at a figure of someone wearing a cap. "It is their general, attack at that direction!"

Hua Xiong marched at the cap wearing figure and tried to slam it with her horse, but she was surprised to see that it was not a people. And behind her , Zhu Mao swung her spear trying to ambushed her.

Hua Xiong did not looked back and swing her sword in low position, almost motionlessly. Without lifting her head and look at her ambusher she left the place cursing her bad luck.

"she ran."

Zhu mao was left alone,dying. Slashed in two, because of Hua Xiong's sword technique. A failed ambushed, yet Hua Xiong did not bother to look at her ambusher, because she is not worth it.

And Hua Xiong returned to Sishui pass, earning the first victory against Sun Ce of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance.

**XXX**

In Sishui pass, Minister of War Li Ru re-simulate today war. He recount and smiled.

"Sun Ce was being reckless. Sun Zi, I have taught a very basic teaching regarding the art of war to your descendant. The Art of War is wasted on her reckless attitude. This is the most basic teaching of your teachings (_see author note_), yet your descendant neglected it. I don't know if Wu Qi is superior to you or not, if she still that reckless."

Kazuto was not wrong, let us compare it to Wu Qi's experience during her feats as the general for the state of Lu.

Tian He , the Prime Minister of Qi planned to conquer Lu. He sent his best generals, among them is Tian Ji who fought along with Sun Bin, Duan Ming an experienced general and himself. When he heard that the Lu sent Wu Qi who at that time was never known, Tian He underestimate her and began to loose his preparation of war.

Tian He then sent an envoy to spy on Wu Qi's troops but, the spy found that all of Wu Qi's soldier are all old and weary. He also found that Wu Qi lower her own dignity by interacting and eatrng with low rank soldier. The Spy also reported that Wu Qi has no intention of attacking Tian He's army and she admired him. Tian He then began to lose the focus and felt that he already won this war, until he heard the news that Wu Qi's troops attacked him and creating a disarray for his army. Tian He then realized that Wu Qi merely played to looked weak so he loosen his guard, He exclaimed and admitted that

"Wu Qi is on par with _Sima (Minister of War)_ Rangju and Sun Zi. She is a genuine threat to Qi."

* * *

**Author Note:**

All warfare is based on deception.

When able to attack, seems unable. When we active, looked inactive.

When it is near, looked further. When it is far, looked near.

- _**Sun Zi's The Art of War, Chapter 1 Laying Plan **_

XXX

To respond the comment , i will explain it. This is Shin Koihime Musou fanfic. Sun Jian already dead before the setting and established Wu. i have to follow this._**  
**_


	26. The Negotiator

**The Negotiator (Battle of Sishui part 3)**

Kazuto was once again busied by the next battle preparation. Sometimes it was regretful that he is winning, because it will entice the enemy to attack them once again, seeing the opponent, the Alliance of warlords under the banner of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance. But there is another benefit in winning the battle, because their own morale has risen up. But is it really a great merit to win a battle? During the Chu-Han contention, Xiang Yu repeatedly won her campaign against Liu Bang. It was not surprising as Xiang Yu is known to be the greatest military officer in history of China. While Liu Bang in the other hand, his battle always end up losing. But after the critical battle of Gaixia, he emerges as the victor, while Xiang Yu was forced to suicide. So , we can say that to win a war is insignificant, but to end the war is praiseworthy. Kazuto has known this, so he planned to do so. But it seems the plan that he envisioned lack something as he endlessly pondered upon something. As he still pondering his plan, Chen Gong arrived with General Hua Xiong.

"Minister of War Darren, please cease your work. You have forgotten to eat your meal." It was Chen Gong who talked to Kazuto and returned him to reality.

Kazuto tries to answer, "later" but Hua Xiong already take him away from his work, while Chen Gong endlessly lectured him "It was good for me to brought General Hua Xiong. Li Ru Darren is the example of the troops. If he neglected his duty to eat and became ill during the war it would be not funny and it is the highest treason!"

So Kazuto was helplessly taken to the Dining room.

**XXX **

As the three retainer to Dong Zhuo army; Li Ru, Chen Gong and Hua Xiong ate the meals, Chen Gong raised a conversation.

"Li Ru Darren, please let me offer you my greatest admiration for winning the previous battle."

Kazuto shook his head as he ate "No need. Most of the praise should go to general Hua Xiong and her Xiliang army. I was surprised that the troops that Yue brought when she was a chancellor for Bing province is that valorous. And also half of them should go to you, Chen Gong. You have bravely offered yourself to negotiate peace attempt with the enemies."

"Darren was wrong. This lowly Chen Gong has failed in her predicament, yet Darren still praised this lowly retainer, Chen Gong was ashamed of herself."

"There is nothing shameful in being idealistic. Chen Gong, please continue giving your honest opinions."

"Then, Darren. Let this lowly Chen Gong ask. Is the peace negotiation were really necessary ? this lowly Chen Gong had numerously proffer Li Ru Darren to let a chance to open the dialogue with the Warlords alliance, yet Li Ru Darren closed his ears off. But the first time Li Ru Darren did in taking command in Sishui pass is asking someone to relay the peace negotiation. It is as if Li Ru Darren, already expected their refusal and attacked them when they are less cautious. Is it true?"

Hua Xiong tried to intervene as she thought that this will let things go awry, but Li Ru gives her a sign to let Chen Gong talk.

"It is true. I already predicted they will refuse the peace negotiation."

Chen Gong hit the table. "It is truly uncalled for Darren to lie to his lowly subordinate! Did Darren not putting his faith on his own subordinate and fellow retainer?"

"Because it is necessary." Kazuto shortly answer.

"I accept Darren point. For we have to let the enemy became less cautious. But, Darren… Li Ru Darren is unrivaled in warfare. Why would Darren stoop so lowly by relying on deceit and trickery? Why would Darren made such rumor about Ren sama?"

Kazuto finally get what made Chen Gong or Nenene angry. It is not because he tricked her and used her in his plan. She already understood the risk of being a peace messenger. She is exposed in danger, and also not because the peace attempt was just a ruse. Secrecy ensures victory. But rather because he spread a rumor about the God of War, Lu Bu.

"Why would Li Ru Darren have the heart to spread such wicked rumor about such kind hearted person like Ren sama?"

Kazuto calmed Chen Gong. "I am sorry. I can not talk about it."

"The name of Ren sama will forever be tarnished and shunned! I have misjudged Darren! I thought Darren was compassionate!"

Kazuto can only reply " Please accept my sincere apology. I can not talked about it. But I promised to you. If Ren is exposed to any problems because of my wrong doing… I vowed that I will come to save her."

" I… I don't know Darren. I, Chen Gong has dared to deliver such insolent words to my superior. I will receive any punishment for such disloyal behavior." Chen Gong was not accustomed to see a higher official proffers his apology and even promised her to paid for his mistakes. So she said this word.

But Kazuto merely dismissed her. "There is no need to. Pointing and tried to fix the superior faults is a proof of loyalty. I valued your honesty."

"Yes Darren. Then, let me talk about the upcoming battle."

"What do you think, Chen Gong?"

"Seeing Yuan Shao characteristic that she is such a sore loser, she will surely march the whole alliance to attack this Sishui pass."

"There is no worries, Darren! This Hua Xiong is not afraid of anything!" Hua Xiong proudly exclaimed.

Li Ru on the other hand reminded her. "General, it is not wrong to boast. But do not let that come in to your head. If you underestimate your enemies, they will have the opportunity to defeat you!"

But Hua Xiong did not have any worries "with Li Ru Darren strategies and this Hua Xiong, it will be an ease! Lu Bu and Zhang Liao will not need to be stationed! Jia Xu and Li Ru Darren gave too much credit to the enemies!" and Hua Xiong asked another serving of meal.

Li Ru then continue the explanation with Chen Gong. "it will be bad for us."

"Yes Darren. That is why…"

Before Chen Gong can continue her words, another figure appears before them out of nowhere. This figure is a figure of a girl, who seems to be a skilled warrior.

"Please excuse this rude appearance of mine. My Young master would like to negotiate privately with the Minister of War Darren."

Hua Xiong pointed her blade to the girl, while Chen Gong tried to summon the soldiers. But Kazuto halt them.

"and you are?"

"The lowly name is Jiang Wei. A servant to the Sima Clan."

"…I see. Who will I be talking to?"

"it is Sima Yi gongzi."

**XXX **

Kazuto then prepares a private room for negotiating. Hua Xiong and Chen Gong was then tasked to keep away and let him do the talking. At first they are being stubborn and insist joining , but because he has convinced them. When he is about to entered the room, he saw that both girls who always be near Sima Yi who called themselves Jiang Wei and Deng Ai has been expelled from the room.

Inside was only he and the girl who called herself Sima Yi Zhong Da.

"It seems the situation has led in to such unprecedented situation, am I not right… The minister of War, Kazuto?"

"What do you care for? You are the merchant. I believe the Sima clan has their hands on the uprising of the warlords."

Zhong Da was dumbfounded. "Huh? What are you talking about? We the sima clan, has nothing to do with this uprising of the warlords. Sure they got their armament and rations from the branch of Sima clan. But it was all purely legit. An honored transaction between a buyer and the seller! And nothing more! They have the money, we got the product… and that is all! Why don't you ask yourself in this matter?"

"… is that so..? then why are you here?"

"I am here to congratulate you and offer my gratitude for leaking the Sima clan such valuable information beforehand. Because of it , we won't lose too many and instead we will profited from it when you really did it. Never before in our clan that there is such an honorable imperial official who kept her end of bargain. That is why I am here."

"I did promised your clan for the legalized Tax Revenue plan, and your clan supported it. I merely leaked that so your clan won't suffer much and we won't lose your support."

"by other means, we the Sima clan is grateful and as an honorable merchant, we can not let the debt unpaid for. We have prevented a big loss because of this war, that is why for our gratitude… I, Zhong Da, will help you."

"Then… I want you to let me talk with two person."

"Accepted. Who?"

"The first is the small warlords that on your support who joined the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance."

"You mean Cao Cao? as you wish. And?"

"The leader of the Alliance. Yuan Shao of the Yuan Clan."

There is a bit of silence between these two person who negotiate. Then, Zhong Da smiled "Fu… Fu… Fu… I see… no wonder. Not only you are well versed in Wu Zi , but you also planned to act like Zhang Yi."

"So… you understand my plan?"

"Who wouldn't? did you forget the first teaching of **Wu Zi**, Minister of War Darren?"

"You are really a fearful person, Zhong Da. And I shudder the day when you met someone who can rival your wits."

"I hope so. My whole life is a boredom, if I stopped become merchant, perhaps it will be the day some one able to be equals before me. But for now, I will also assist you for this battle."

It will be the long day, until someone who can equal to Zhong Da appeared. As she will be the one who will awe this bored girl. Their rivalry will determine the fate of the states before them, until the day will come it is. But for now… she is really unrivalled in this field, as she has the insight like Wu Qi, during her audience with Marquis Wen of Wei. Marquis Wen tried to pretend he is not interested. But Wu Qi laughed and said.

"_From the visible facts, I can deduce the hidden. From the past, I can discern the future."-__**Wu Zi, the need of strengthening domestic and external issues.**_

Really fearful it is this girl named Zhong Da. Kazuto shudder, imagining the time when The Crouching dragon opposed her.

**XXX**

Mean While, The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance has received the report of Sun Ce lost, which led Yuan Shao to grow impatient.

"Argh! Forget any complicated strategy! We will shed them off with our whole might!"

And so... the war gong has been sounded. The second attempt on Sishui pass...

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry for no update recently. it is because the personal computer was shared for two person, and i have no liberty to bother someone who is buy with her final. And also giving a title is such a difficult thing. that is why i got halted.

By the way... i really envied Kosuke from Kamen no Maid Guys ... he has such cute maid like Fubuki. St Rio is not wrong in portraying her like that. what a pity it is not me. Darn it.

Dog Day is such a... why would a plethora of renowned Seiyuu be there? it still has no plot! oh well... let just consider it as Nanoha season 4.

Tiger bunny...? Bandai or sunrise i don't care... please make another Gundam and Code Geass more seriously... if yu have plenty money to wasted on... please wasted in a better thought plot Gundam series and Code Geass... Gundam 00 season 2 is a disappointment. and i have hope in season 1! pure military, not just some toy trying to fight! please don't repeat your folly in Seed and Destiny. those are no better then Hentai material.


	27. Sun Zi's Military Achievement

**Sun Zi's Military Achievement (Battle of Sishui part 4)**

In the vicinity of Sishui Pass, The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance force which led by Yuan Shao the governor of Bohai province established another camp. Yuan Shao had tried numerously attacked the Sishui but her army was always repelled by General Hua Xiong's Xiliang troop. She finally gave an ear to Xun You by creating a military council. With the recent loss of Sun Ce, their military power was lessened, but another bigger problem resulted from her lost. The troops was demoralized. If they still unable to take the Sishui Pass, there is no other option except retreat. But would such egotistical person like Reiha done it? That is why, she preferred Xun You advise, by dividing her share of loss by arranging a military council between the alliance.

For awhile the council of all alliance was in deadlock as they were unable to reach a good decision. As the silence continued between the general, they were interrupted by the arrival of the three sister.

"Ah~! Pai~Pai chan! Is this the tent for the kitchen? I want to try the new Sweetened gluten that you recommended." Liu Bei (or Tohka) cheerfully exclaimed.

"Tohka! No! you are wrong! This is not the kitchen! I have told you don't I? Twice to the left and third to the right! Get out from here, Tohka… before they will punish you for bothering the council!" Gongsun Zan was surprised by the arrival of her air headed friend. "AND DON'T CALL ME PAI~PAI!"

"Gongsun Zan nee-chan! It is foul play to keep the snack for yourself!" Zhang Fei (or Rin Rin) exclaimed when she look at the snacks which were served to the alliance general with mouth watery.

"Rin~Rin, keep your attitude ! that is rude !" Guan Yu (or Aisha) remind her.

"I will brought some to you! So please step aside for now…" Gongsun Zan quickly intercede.

Yuan Shao looked a bit angry and chide Gongsun Zan for that. "My…. ! Gongsun Zan Darren…. I never know that among your troop, that the renowned White Riders housed such colorful individual. No wonder they are more known than you… The unknown General of the famous White Rider!" Yuan Shao sarcastically mock Gongsun Zan obscure shadow (_Kage ga Usui_).

"Yuan Shao Darren, that is too much ! please have a bit compassion."

"I welcomed you to say that if you have the honor of fulfilling your… this." Yuan Shao waved Gongsun Zan's IOU paper.

Gongsun Zan quickly shut her mouth as she is still sullen.

Cao Cao on the other hand gave a sharp gaze to the three Gongsun Zan's underling and pretend to anger.

"Wait a second, Gongsun Zan Darren. For these three lowly officers who dared to interrupted such an important council. Should not we punished them?"

Gongsun Zan interject her words. "Please let them pass Darren. They only strolling around to look for the kitchen and got lost. It is just a coincidence."

Yuan Shao quickly asked. "Why would you defended them? They are just a lowly officers right?"

"They are my friends and her name is Liu Bei and the others is her sister."

"Liu Bei? A Liu clan?"

"That is right. They still have a bit of connection with the Liu clan."

"In this chaotic era, many dared to claimed as one of the Liu clan. How would you know that they are not a fake." Yuan Shao asked.

"We are a childhood friend. And she has evidence. I can testify it for you."

Cao Cao then reply. "If Gongsun Zan Darren dared to take such measure.. than it must be real. Yuan Darren. I think we can trust her. And if I am not wrong their name is renowned for their service during the Yellow Turban rebellion. Liu Bei and her two sister."

"Is that so, Gongsun Zan?"

"Well… they are…" Gongsun Zan answered.

"Then, Yuan Shao darren please let her have a seat."

"Eh…! But I am only looking for the kitchen."

"True…. She should have something in her mind."

"Pai Pai chan…! Can you give a little help?"

"Impossible. Please just give up. Reiha is always like that. And PAIREN!"

And so, Liu Bei was given a seat during the military council and she has to listen to their strategic plan for Sishui which still goes astray and heated. As she is bored, she almost fell asleep. Until…

"It seems that Liu Bei Darren took the wisest plan of Silent is gold while Talking is silver." Karin exclaimed

What about Platinum? Narrator asked. The author answered… Shut Up.

"Eh..! Ah..! "

"what about it Liu Bei Darren?

"Eh.. I think it is good." Liu Bei quickly answered.

"…? You thought that we should retreat?"

"No! sorry! I mean… perhaps we should use a bait to separate Their General and then take the opportunity to capture the Sishui pass."

"Well.. it is surely not a bad idea. Even Keifa suggested it. It just that…. We lack a quick shock trooper." Cao Cao calmly said.

Gongsun Zan then raise her opinion. "Ku.. Ku… Ku.. Darren. Did you all forget that who we are? nice opinion Tohka! If not because of your daring opinion, I will not able to shine. Darren. Let this task given to the White Riders. We will be the bait."

"Next, is about the detailed strategy." Cao Cao reminded them.

"Then, you don't have to worry. I will do most of the management."

All of the general was surprised. It was Sun Quan who said that.

"Are you sure, Sun Quan Darren? Your older sister has lost the previous war."

"Sheren nee-sama lost because she was a bit careless. They have not seen the true capability of us , the true descendant of Sun Zi."

"…" The general still doubt about it. Sun Quan then continued.

"Because of our lost, They will thought that it was our full power. I, Sun Quan Zhongmou vowed to show the alliance, The True Sun Zi's war method." Let me quote the sentence from Chen Mou's Ravages of Time (damn, nothing lame in his Ravage of Time. Everything's important!) "Zhong Da only taught her for a few times, but later… her management skill will even left Zhong Da speechless. Truly fearful it is .. A True Hero should sire a person like Zhongmou. Because all of Liu Biao's sons are useless. (D'oh ! spoiler for the later chapter!)

**XXX **

First , I the Narrator will have the liberty of explaining to you about Sun Zi.

Sun Wu born from a family who excelled in military. Because of the influence from the family background and most of her relatives, which one of them is known as Tian Rangju (who will be known as The Minister of War Rangju /_Sima _Rangju). She aspires herself to learn and master the matter of warfare.

In the era which Sun Wu lives, during the (Chun-Qiu) Spring-Autumn period, in the state of Wu, the sovereign is the ambitious King Helu who aspires to conquer the Zhongyuan (Central Plain of China during the Chun Qiu period). His loyal retainer Wu Zixu, (later will be the Hero of Wu state and known for her valor and loyalty) recommended Sun Wu to him seven times. Seeing that Wu Zixu persist in recommending her, King Helu relent and arrange an audience with her.

During the audience, Sun Wu presented to him her 13 chaptered literature which contained her opinions, knowledge and idea on warfare. Because of this 13 chapter treatise, King helu was deeply impressed by her and appointed her as a Taiwei (Grand Commandant). During her services, Sun Wu presented the King countless victory in battlefield.

During one of her service, King Helu sent her for a campaign against the Chu state. At this time, the Chu state housed 200.000 men in regard of military power, while the state of Wu only housed 30.000 men. Sun Wu proposed to create an allied military power consisting of the state of Tang , the state of Cai and the state of Wu, making their military power to rose in 60.000 men.

By pretending to save the state of Cai, the state of Wu departed in their campaign. During their first battle, Sun Wu entice the Chu's General Nang Wa to pursue her own troops and led them to battle in Boju which was ideal and advantageous for her army. Then they pursue the losing Chu's army in the river of Qingfa and only attacked them after the crossed the river halfway. Then she finished off the reserve troops in Yongyan and finally conquered the capital of Chu state in Yingcheng. Because of this campaign, the name Sun Wu soared in the Spring Autumn era. Resulted in state of Wu being respected among the other states, placing King Helu of Wu as one of the Five Hegemons of the Spring Autumn period.

But, during her peak of career and success, Sun Wu retires after fed up with the imperialistic ways that the State of Wu later adopted as their national policy. Sun Wu exiled herself and later took a journey in hopes of meeting Kong Qiu (Confucius) which she respected and wished to learn his teachings, as she was disappointed seeing her 13 chaptered literature was used as a means of warfare instead of peace. The 13 chapter military treatise was known as Sunzi Bingfa, and was considered as the greatest military treatise which contained the fundamental of warfare. For this achievement, she was respectfully addressed as Master Sun (Sun Zi)

And now, the in this campaign of Sishui, Kazuto Hongo will be reminded the importance of Military treatise as he will faced for the first time, his battle against the artifact wielder. A battle which will haunt him in this tale. A Battle which he will never forgot, for a cost of his arrogance.

**XXX**

Quickly, Gongsun Zan's White Rider quickly moved and bombard the enemy with arrows. It is not surprising fact. White Rider, is an elite cavalry unit that Gongsun Zan personally commanded. One of their capability is mounted archery. As you already know, Archery counts for quick shooting, accuracy and also reloading, and to maintain these three things, they need a stable shooting position. It is a difficult task for a cavalry unit, thus in this era… The Han dynasty only capable of using archer infantry unit. Gongsun Zan who has the experience of battling the Northern barbarian adopt their combating style. The northern barbarians has the good affinity of cavalry skills and they also capable in mounted archery. It was such an impressive feats. Gongsun Zan then personally taught her whole cavalry of their skill and change their military attribute to suit this change. Realizing or not (but mostly not), Gongsun Zan has successfully adapted the King Wuling of Zhao state's policy from the Warring State Period.

The Xiliang cavalry troops was mostly experience in Mid and Short range battle, they could only march closer, seeing this out come Gongsun Zan and Zhao Yun hold their movement. Cao Cao who remain in as reserve troops asked Sun Quan who for this battle acted as the administrator.

"Then, Sun Quan Darren, what is your decision? The Xiliang are still in high morale. Shall we retreat for now?"

"No. We can not pull the troops and delay any longer. We have to end this quickly. It is already a mistake to march the whole alliance here. Our only option is winning or died because the lack of provision."

Sun Quan quickly calculated the outcome for this war, for this campaign she already asked the assistance of the other warlord's strategists. She only need to administrate their role, while she decide the outcome. And her decision to quickly end this battle was not wrong.

_There is no instance of a country having benefited from prolonged war – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, Chapter 2 Waging War.**_

As the other strategist still read the opportunity, she ordered the strategist to issued her order when the time is right. With a clang-clang from the sound of the Gong, The second order was issued. The whole Gongsun Zan's White Rider retreated from the battle. General Hua Xiong thought for a moment and quickly decide to pursue them. Because of her carelessness, she let Sun Ce to retreat. This time will not be the same. As the time has not come for Minister Li Ru's stratagem.

As Hua Xiong gave a pursue, Gongsun Zan has reached the outer zone of the battlefield. She ordered the White Riders to divide in two unit, and retreat to two direction. Little does Hua Xiong knows, that they have the next move planned. When Hua Xiong reached the outer cliff and saw the enemy camp she realized that she has gone too far. She decided to fall back. "The Minister ordered me to retreat and not engage the enemy. I have gone too far." But when her troops tried to retrace their path, another troops emerged.

An Ambush! Another White Riders unit, this time was commanded by Liu Bei and her sisters. They showered the enemy with arrows. The Xiliang troops took another path. This time, they don't give a chase. Under Sun Quan's management… the strategist know that this will be the next strategy of Sun Zi. Literary..

_Byy holding a baits, he keeps him on the march; then with a body pof picked men, he lies in wait. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, Chapter 5 Energy.**_

And with this… The Xiliang were once again baited in another plaxe which disadvantageous for them. With the Whole Alliance army waiting for them in an open field. All general waited there to ambushed Hua Xiong and finally put an end in the Sishui Pass.

Seeing the number of their opponents, Hua Xiong's Xiliang army lost their will to fight. This is the next strategy of Sun Zi. The General did not do anything to attack Hua Xiong troops but, merely encircled them.

_If our force are ten times than the enemy, surround him. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, Chapter 3 Attack by stratagem.**_

Hua Xiong did not afraid with the difference of the number, but looking at the time, she still has the duty from the minister of War. As she has made the mistake and trapped by the enemies, at least she will do his responsibility as the general. Held them here and look for the opportunity for retreat.

Then Hua Xiong could only done the last thing to keep the Alliance for moving further and in addition to restore her troops morale.

"I, General Hua Xiong will not let you, the traitor of Han to pass here! If you thought that you are courageous enough, then take the head of this Hua Xiong! For I will not surrender!"

* * *

**Authot Note: **No note for now. busy lusting for Stein Gate who is filled with plethora of great Seiyuu. Yukari Tamura and Kana Hanazawa in one package? do want! if only there is also Mizuki Nana who sing the opening...

But... he is a boy... Yuu Kubayashi still fearful as ever, in Stein Gate or in Maria Holic.

TWGOK... if only the reached the most perfect girl in manga... YOKYUUN! why not until her? the lame teacher, the tsundere karate senpai and the "Jimiko" chihiro is not important... until the Goddes arc! Even Hakua is useless (Elshie idiocy is still more useful)

The Manga still great as ever... if only he is in this world of 3d i will also join his cult. He strategize like crazy. i am no match against him.


	28. Defeating Hua Xiong while warming wine

**Defeating Hua Xiong While the Wine is Still Warm (Battle of Sishui part 5)**

Hua Xiong has announced that anyone who dared to pass have to defeat her. In actuality, accepting duel in this situation, where you are superior is wasting your time. But for Hua Xiong who was backed in tight position, this given her the advantage. With the announcement, she showed her confidence that she will defeated anyone before her , inspiring the her Xiliang cavalry. And in the other hand, she had threatened the whole Alliance troops. The troops even if they are in upperhand, their will was attacked. This is a psychological maneuver. In Ravages of Times , the Professor Water Mirror teaching in Raising own morale and lessen opponent morale.

If The Enemy won first, blame own general as brash and reckless.

If the enemy won many battle, blame own strategist miscalculation

IF the enemy always end up victor, Flatter the enemy general as brave but ignorant.

A Warfare is not some child game. If they are ignorant in the matter of warfare, how could they won a numerous battle? Wu Qi states that a general has no need to prepare her own sword as they have more important duty in inspiring and managing the whole troops. A General should not busying herself with slaying a soldier. For another general who is known as the greatest military officer in China, Xiang Yu states that she did not wished to learn sword as she has no need in slaying one man. She rather chose to learn military strategy to slay ten thousand men.

Hua Xiong has successfully played the opportunity to buy some time. In matter of inspiring her army , she played the psychology that common people only know that a general should be brave and undefeated in battle, as even if a general is courageous and competent… They are still a warrior. And to overturn the situation, Hua Xiong only need to win the duels and let the morale decrease low enough to make them disperse while for the Alliance general, they have no choice except accepting the warrior, Hua Xiong's challenge in duel against her, The master of sword style fighting.

This is the heroism of the warriors.

**XXX**

Yuan Shao announce to her own troops.

"who dares to accept the villain Hua Xiong's challenge?"

As Yuan Shao shouted this, all of her general who desired to rose their rank move forward. All of them readied themselves. As Yuan Shao saw their movement proudly, she announced once again. " Now, among my brave general… who will get me Hua Xiong's head?"

One person move forward and shout. "Let this Yu She marched first!" The NPC who called himself as Yu She mount to his horse and move forward. He whirled his spear and point it at Hua Xiong.

Hua Xiong calmly look at his movement and strode her horse. She haul her horse to jump at her opponent and with one calm movement, her cold steel bladed sword claimed the life of the NPC general Yu She. Why did the author did not bother to depict their battle more clearly? Because he is just an NPC! Villager A or B in RPG game or unnamed character in most story who exist solely to minor role and then die.

**XXX**

"Yuan Shao Darren! General Yu She have died in duel!"

"Yu She is reckless! The next, be more careful!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"Let this Bao Zhong taught some manner to this accomplice of the usurper!"

"For Bao Zhong bravery and success, let him have the honor of this Wine ."

Bao Zhong this time straddle his horse and prepare his lance. He tried to rush Hua Xiong first and cornered him. But alas! No matter what, the author is merciless! It just another NPC, who exist to made the Alliance army look cool, but it is no more than a cannon fodder!

With that, Hua Xiong did not evade Bao Zhong thrust and merely deflected it with her sword and slay the NPC general Bao Zhong along with his horse.

Hua Xiong gives a snicker.

Seeing his brother was beaten, Bao Xin angered and rushed forward. He pulled his bow and shot some arrows. Motionlessly, Hua Xiong did not do anything as the arrow approaching her. As the arrow almost grazed her, they fall to the ground with a single swing of her sword. Bao Xin then scared, but before he can escape…. Hua Xiong already took his life with another swing.

**XXX**

Zhang He then move… she swing her blade. As the most inexperience she wished to prove her value. Upon approaching Hua Xiong, She jumped and with a single movement she slashed her. Hua Xiong then slashed.

Should be.. if she did not take a single step. "I never know, that such a young warrior like you know a bit about ginkang (shadowless movement)." Hua Xiong jumped from her horse before the sword reached her and even her horse. He then kick the air and moved as if there is a stepping platform in the air and kick Zhang He. Zhang He defended the attack.

Both of them then performed their duel in the air , without using their horse in unbelievable speed (believable in Wuxia). They exchanged bout for twenty and thirty bout, but there is no sign of ending. Finally as this battle has turned in to who has the most vitality, Hua Xiong kicked her. Zhang He grow impatient and acrobatically, change her handling.

Pointing her sword, she aimed at her opponent, but Hua Xiong merely tossed her sword below her and used it to jump and kick the back of Zhang He's head. Zhang he who has not expected this were tossed .

Even if she has the same technique and fighting power at this moment statistically, Zhang He still lacked experience then Hua Xiong. Hua Xiong then rushed to her opponent and attacked her.

**XXX**

The Sword but was blocked by a spear. Hua Xiong withdraw and looked who throw the weapon. Zhang He who know that she was helped angered and retreat. "I still has the honor as a warrior. Hua Xiong Darren. This is your victory." Zhang He upon looking at the spear know that the person who helped her is another general of Yuan Shao, who she is in good acquaintance. Hao Zhao.

Hua Xiong let Zhang He withdraw and compliment her. "It is a pity. For you are only lacking experience."

And it is true that this is not the stage for her. As she is second to none during Zhong Da's time. The general who will later known as one of the Five General of Wei, The General who can adapt at any situation and The last who left the battlefield. Zhang He.

**XXX**

"According to the author it is the stage for Pan Feng" and so with the fanfare to battle Pan Feng drank the wine for his victory and marched.

Galloping his horse and moved with maximum battle aura, if this is some kind of Tales game. But this is Shin Koihime Fanfic. Let us say that Pan Feng whirl his Great Axe and with a passion slash cut the whole earth with tremor.

Hua Xiong jumped on the axe and took the life of General Pan Feng.

"Wha?"

"There is no use for such strength if you missed your hit." Hua Xiong calmly explained.

**XXX**

Yuan Shao finally can not stand it, she almost marched herself, if not because of other Alliance General preventing her.

As she calmed down… she pouted to Xun You. "If only Ishe and Toshi were here…!"

Xun You then suggested. "Then let give the honor to the Liu Clan. Liu Bei Darren."

Xun Yu then refused. "What? Xun You! Are you mad! Letting amateur to fight that kind of general? Do you mean to decrease the morale any more?"

Cao Cao then calmed Xun Yu. "Keifa. That is enough. If you don't stop there, I will punish you personally."

"But , Karin-sama! Xun You was being irrational."

"This is the matter to the Main strategist and the Leader of Alliance. Which would mean for this battle , it end up to Sun Quan Darren or Yuan Shao Darren."

"Yes Karin Sama."

Sun Quan did not give an objection and merely asked them to hurry. " We have been stalled to much. Their reinforcement will come soon. Just defeat her in any method you want!"

While Yuan Shao persist. "Do we have brave general in our side? I, Yuan Shao of The Yuan clan did not come here to be laughed for being coward who can not honor one person challenge!"

Liu Bei become hesitant. Finally, seeing her sister was being in trouble she raised her voice.

"I will promise you the victory of this duel."

All of the alliance general were surprised with the boasting voice which come from no other than the protagonist of the Koihime Musou (well, She is not one, in Shin Koihime Musou). Aisha. A.k.a. Guan Yu Yunchang.

"Who are you?"

"Guan Yu, the sister of Liu Bei."

"And what is your position?"

"Mounted Archer in Gongsun Zan darren's White Rider troops."

Yuan Shao can not stand any longer. "Wha! This alliance housed many brave warriors… I have to fought the war in most elegance manner as possible! I will be the whole world laughing stock if I sent a mere archer against Hua Xiong!"

Cao Cao then stare at this girl who addressed herself as the Mounted Archer, Guan Yu.

"Reiha.. why don't you let her try? Who will know that she is a mere archer?"

Seeing that Yuan Shao still hesitant, Guan Yu then announce a military oath. "Punish me if I return with a defeat."

Yuan Shao still doubt. So Liu Bei also took a vow. "Punish me, also if my sister lost!" Zhang Fei also did the same. Seeing such resolution, Yuan Shao then let her march.

Cao Cao then took a cup of wine and offer it to Guan Yu.

Guan Yu refused." I will drink it for my victory."

Karin then smiled, as if knowing something. "then , I will warm it for you.."

As Guan Yu leave and galloped at her horse.

**XXX**

"Karin sama… why would you allow her, going as far to calm such bonehead like Yuan Shao?"

"Keifa… as always you always being skeptical. I can value a beauty from a mere sight. And this Guan Yu fellow is no mere beauty. A rare indeed!"

"Karin-sama... Am I not beauty enough for you?"

"Your beauty is in another value. Watch this Keifa. Even if you have an insight of Zhang Liang… I have the talent to value a person." As Karin stroke Keifa's hair, Karin observe their duel. True it is. Liu bei is a master in seeing people character, but in valuing people…. It is Cao Cao who excelled in this field. The first Emperor of Han, Han Gaozu had the service of three talents. One is Xiao He who excelled in domestic national administration, Zhang Liang who is well versed in strategy and the matter of politics and Han Xin who is the greatest General (general, not military officer) in history. Liu Bang himself is not as good as those talents (even his status in Romance of Three Kingdom XI are mere average… except for charisma), but he excelled in using their talent which led him being the victor of Chu Han contention. Cao Cao has the insight like him. That is why she is the first who rose among the three powers during the era of Three Kingdom.

As Guan Yu has exchanged fifty bouts, and their battlefield has moved simultaneously in air using their Ginkang (Shadow less movement) and also mounted on their horse.

Seeing that Hua Xiong received an equal opponent she stopped and asked, " I wished to ask for your name."

"It is Guan Yu."

"Guan Yu… alas that this will be your last. True that your talent will be wasted."

"Agree."

With a swing, before Hua Xiong could move her sword, Guan Yu galloped and kicked Hua Xiong's sword and cleaved her horse. Hua Xiong then lose her horse , and before she can defend her self…

Guan Yu slashed her. "Because that is happening to you. This duel… I won it." The cut was marked at Hua Xiong's body, injuring her. The whole battlefield was eerily silenced by the outcome.

True it is that I never liked a wine. I am a bad drinker. Even with a mere cup is already enough to turn my face in to ugly red color. That is why…. I did not intend to drink the wine. But with my return the outcome will be clear.

**XXX**

IT IS STILL WARM!

Cao Cao herself never expected that Guan Yu will won the duel with such ease and short time. She was shocked by Aisha's performance and success. Greatly excited, unconsciously letting the word which would make Keifa jealous for a long… long time.

"Even I, myself never expected such feat! Keifa… Now I really want her!"

* * *

**Author Note: **So Long...! i will drown myself in the ERO Dojin that i found! good bye fanfic!... for now.


	29. The Fall of Sishui Pass

**The Fall of Sishui Pass (Battle of Sishui part 6)**

"Now, you see Minister of War Darren? The outcome of this battle is already clear." Zhong Da calmly tell Kazuto.

Kazuto still surprised by this outcome, but he is now witnessing it with his own eyes. "I acknowledge it. I am still inexperienced. But that strategy is still in effect."

"Perhaps. But from the beginning the outcome is already clear. Fighting a war against "Sun Zi" is difficult. But I complemented you for enduring until now. Seeing that you have no artifact."

"True. But I don't have anything to endure their next strategy. The greatest strategy from The Art of War."

"Then… what is your option, Minister of War Li Ru Darren?"

"… I still have the greatest strategy. "

"Then, see you at Hulao Gate, Kazuto Darren." Sima Yi Zhong Da bid him.

Kazuto then galloped on his horse and pursue at the direction of Hua Xiong's army. He only prayed that he is not late. He know that it is his mistake, for not ready in war. Told you so! You should have seek for the Artifact first! Letting your pride and your big headed ego is a mistake huh..~? (What? I am merely saying the truth!)

**XXX**

Hua Xiong helplessly looked at her opponent. She lost the duel against her opponent, Guan Yu Yunchang. A girl whom she never ever heard before. She is too overconfidence and for that she had to pay for her arrogance. Engaging against any opponent, you should never do one thing, to underestimate your opponent. A Lion gives his all to catch his prey, as he have to be ready. Heaven houses uncountable talents. No one never know the outcome of the battle. She should have won, but for her recklessness, this is the ultimate price. She did not try to run, as she has the pride of a general and a warrior. If she ever showed any weaknesses , her Elite XIliang troops morale will waver (even if they already left). Prime Minister Dong and Minister of War Darren trusted her on this task. She waited her opponent to deliver the finishing blow, she did not fear anything but regretted that she will disappointed all her comrades.

Holding her injury, Hua Xiong tried to stand up and snarl at her.

"Then, what are you waiting for…? "

Before anything could happened, a person who quickly marched her horse shouted

"She is waiting to be saved! " Kazuto marched his horse more faster and jumped to intervene their duel.

Swinging his Muramasa blade, he tried to repulse any one who dared to block him. As his horse run approaching Hua XIong, he grabbed the injured General of Xiliang and take her away from the battlefield. The alliance of general was awestruck but quickly gave a pursue. Collecting all of her remaining strength Hua Xiong who is deeply injured tried to talk.

"Minister Darren? Why…Why are you here?"

"Your task is over. That is why I am retrieving you. Please hang on, General."

"Why.. did you come here? you should have escaped with the whole army."

"I did. and that is why i am retrieving you. we are the last to withdraw."

"Is that so..? Minister darren. you should have abandoned me." Hua Xiong weakly protested. But seeing such determined eyes she did not continue her complaining and .."Please.. forgive this lowly Hua Xiong, Darren. This Hua Xiong has failed."

As Kazuto still tried to make sure that their pursuer is losing them, he calmed Hua Xiong. "You have done a great job. We are moving to the next strategy to end them for once and all. Please stay , General."

"Is that so..? This Hua Xiong can finally had her peaceful rest then…. Minister Darren … the next is up to you… "

"You will be fine General, you will stay to protect the Prime Minister Darren."

"No… I am already at the end. See..? " Hua Xiong showed that her body is starting slowly to dissolve in to dust

"NO! you .. but you have not death yet! Please stay general! Please!"

"I can not hold it anymore Minister Darren. Please take care of Yue… she is to kind for this world. She need a people like you and Ei beside her…. Promise me this….! " Hua Xiong used their manna to mention them, In the end, even thought Hua Xiong always tried to distance herself from her duty, she still can not let go the memory that they ever shared as friends.

"It seems… that…. I am finished….. Minister Darren, please stay with her. From now on… I leave the task to you and Ei-chan."

"General, if you are gone… Who will valiantly be there for Yue! Please stay! I am sure we can find someone to cure you!"

"I believe in you Minister Darren. Zhang Liao and Lu Bu …. acknowledge your prowess. "

And as the word ends… Hua Xiong body totally dissolved in to dusts. Kazuto could only cried her name as he moves forward to the Sishui Pass. And so… the curtain for General Hua Xiong has been lowered, marking the end of this brave general. With this, the role of General Hua Xiong…. Is no more. Dong Zhuo's force has lost their irreplaceable warrior.

**XXX **

As the presence of Minister of War Li Ru and General Hua XIong has vanished, Sun Quan decided that this is the time to move. And so, this time The Anti Dong Zhuo Allliance marched their troops as the opponent General has lost, this is the opportunity to end the battle of Sishui Pass.

But alas! They were surprised by the fact that….

**XXX**

"Congratulation The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance! I, Li Ru has lost this battle. For that I will give you the Sishui Gate . As I won't needlessly engage a losing war. Savor you victory… as Hulao Gate will be your end!"

Kazuto and all of the remaining troops of Sishui has retreated, leaving the Sishui Pass defenseless. And he has straighten his mind up, for the preparation the battle of Hulao gate. The most fierce battle in the Beginning of the Romance of Three Kingdom novel.

**XXX**

"See? They are afraid of us! A fact that they should be! I Yuan Shao of the Yuan Clan has won this Sishui pass without any difficulty." Yuan SHao proudly exclaimed. Xun You smiled bitterly even if she is applauding while the other lord merely look each other. Cao Cao secretly a bit wary… while in the other hand.

"That man….. He is really fearful. He knows how to use his troops. He is right in retreating." Sun Quan stole a quick glance at her Sun ZI's Art of War

"I hope that man is merely afraid. It is as if he my next plan. I had already wasted the next strategy of Sun Zi. I can not use it for the next battle." Sun Quan closed the Art of War and kept it. As she closed the book, the greatest strategy from Sun ZI has been wasted for there is no enemy to use upon on.

" _Be_ _Swift like Wind, Be Silent like Forest, Fierce like fire. Immovable like a Mountain, Secretive like the darkness of night, march like Lightning. –__**Sun Zi's Art of War, chapter 7 Maneuvering.**_

The greatest tactic of Sun Zi is in matter of maneuvering the troops.

Kazuto knew that the greatest strategy that the enemy would use is the matter of Maneuvering the troops to deal a great loss to him. This is the ultimate tactic that he is very well known to him, as he know that one of the general during the Sengoku era fondly use it. Takeda Shingen, The Tiger of Kai who able to reign even thought he did not apply firearms (Tanegashima) in his troops. The Tiger of Kai who mastered the Art of War and applied it on his own tactic and his banner, the "_Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan"_; The Wind Forest Fire Mountain tactics.

For he mastered the Sengoku era history before the Three Kingdom era, he know how fearful that tactic is. And he has decided to wisest decision by not engaging that tactic.

As the outcome will be clear for his lost if he stubbornly insist on facing that tactics.

Truly it is… The best tactic in the book is….

_**If All Else Fails, Retreat. – The Thirty Six Stratagem, Number 36. **_

**XXX**

Meanwhile…. As Yuan Shao still insist in proudly praise himself, Gongsun Zan intervened. "What about Guan Yu? She is deserve some of that for she defeated General Hua Xiong."

"Oh.. Please. She is a mere mounted archer. I don't have any obligation to do so."

"Yuan Shao Darren! That is…."

Before Gongsun Zan said anything. Cao Cao intervened " Yuan Shao, let us consider her a little, as she already done such a great service."

Yuan Shao raised her brow. "If you held such a mere archer that highly… why don't you let her lead us as well ? Oh… By the way I was being sarcastic."

"Now… now… Yuan Shao. Why don't you leave the matter to me." Cao Cao calm this spoiled girl. And Cao Cao asked Gongsun Zan to invite Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to her own tent.

And in there she treat them with lavish feast, the only thing that you can only dream if you are a general. Zhang Fei was excited by this fact and quickly grabbed the food, while Liu Bei slowly ate and mumble ("if only I know that we will be served by this kind of food, I should not have eaten too much provision! Boo~hoo! Good bye my diet…. Hello being fat tomorrow.") . While Cao Cao had some intimate conversation with Guan Yu. A fact that made Keifa could bit her own finger , as she enviously groan outside of the tent as she peek them.

"Now, Guan Yu… you are such an interesting woman… I admire your beauty and your beautiful long black hair. Let me serve you this wine."

Guan Yu busy to refuse. "No.. Cao Cao darren. I can not handle any wine. "

"Why did you call me my name? I let you call me my manna… could you give me yours too?" as Guan Yu still tried to refuse Cao Cao's advance to her, the night will be long. But for now, the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance still immersed by todays victory.. they will be welcomed by the battle in Hulao Gate.

* * *

**Author Note: **

To answer the review and comment … Yes it is true that General Hua Xiong is still alive… until now. She has passed away as her role finished.

I am aiming for perfect ending, not good ending. The True ending that I envisioned perhaps is not the sweetest ending you expected or thought. But for me… it is the best ending I can think of.

In Fate Stay Night, I liked Unlimited Blade work ending which concluded the role of Saber (The True Ending, compared to the good ending which let her stay). In Zeta Gundam, I liked the original anime where Camille crippled compared to the Movie ending which is boring. It is not that I like tragedy, it just that i don't consider typical ending where the story did not resolved or they return to status quo as the best conclusion for a story. A Story has to move on.

I only hope that I gave a fitting end to Hua Xiong.


	30. The Battle of Hulao Gate Part 1

**The Battle of Hulao Gate part 1**

The News of General Hua Xiong who has perished in the battle of Sishui pass has reached the Imperial Capital city of Luoyang. For Jia Xu, it is such a saddening news. Hua Xiong is her friend who known for her loyalty to Prime Minister Dong, but this news also brought attention that this situation is more grave than she expected. Before the Minister of War Li Ru left to participate the Sishui Pass, he has left a plan to her to deal with a grave situation. Jia Xu thought that this is the time to open the aforementioned plan.

After reading it she then hurried to had audience with Prime Minister Dong Zhuo.

"Prime Minister Dong Zhuo." Jia Xu bowed before her as she is retainer who saluted her lord.

But seeing such stiff manner from her beloved Ei-chan, Yue was displeased. She asked Jia Xu to use their manna. So Ei obeyed her demand.

"Yue. Hua Xiong has perished in the battle of Sishui."

Yue was saddened but pretense with a calm atmosphere. She tried to hold her tears. "..I.. I see.."

"And the worst is, the Rebel has taken over the Sishui pass. It is a matter of time when they reached the Luoyang to dispose you."

Yue did not afraid, in fact she was saddened. "Why would they do something like that? I tried my best … and I was angered because I know how hard you, Ei-chan and Li Ru sama to maintain the government and stabilized the situation. But, they … they accuse you of robbing the people's life. "

Ei chan tried to calm Yue. " Yue, we will never know the reason those warlords rebelled against us. They claimed that their job is blessed by the Heaven."

Yue then coldly said. "If they said so, then I also have the mandate to protect the Son of -chan… prepare our main troop. I will also lead the troops against them. I will not let my own retainers to sacrifice their life anymore. Hua Xiong, Li Ru-sama, Lu Bu, Chen Gong and you Ei-chan… you have done enough. I will also fight with you."

Seeing that her friend is seriously angered. Ei-chan tried to calm her. "Held your composure, Yue. Li Ru Darren will sad if you did that. He will not be impressed with your reckless attitude."

Yue then coldly asked. "Why is it… Ei-chan? Should not this is the time that I also acted?"

"Li Ru Darren asked you to believe him. If you acted like that, he will think that he lost your trust."

Seeing that Ei-chan stated the reason, Yue soften. "Then… what should I do?"

"He asked you to believe him. And this is the time to opened his plan. And after reading it, I want to ask for your decision. What should we do."

Yue shortly answered. "Do it."

Ei was startled. She has not even opened and explained the contain of Li Ru's plan to her. "But.. Yue! This is not a light matter. It carries heavy burden in it. You should read it first. Even I doubt his plan. It is too outrageous."

But Yue did not falter. She repeated her previous answer. " Ei-chan… I say do it."

Ei chan was angered. She forcefully showed Yue the plan and asked her to carefully read it. Yue is not that foolish, after reading a bit she returned the plan to Ei-chan and claimed that she understand the content and the burden it carries. " Ei-chan. My decision stay. Do it."

Ei this time was afraid. "But, Yue….! This is a risky plan! Li Ru must be mistaken. We should wait for him to explain exactly!"

Yue shook her head and continue " Li Ru sama already asked me to trust him. This is his plan. If I don't do as he said…. Then it mean that I did not trust him. For a lord, she should always trust her retainer. During the warring state period, the king Wen of Wei planned to attack Zhongsan. He appointed General Le Yang for the command of the troops. While all of his retainer objected because Le Yang oldest son worked in Zhongshan, King Wen of Wei firmly go with his decision because Le Yang is loyal and faithful. During the war, Many rumors accusing of Le Yang's loyalty arise. From the rumor that the king of Zhongsan submitted him for half of the kingdom, for treachery and even going as far relating him with his eldest son who served Zhongsan. But, The king Wen of Wei did not heed to the rumor even going as far to award him with many valuables and repairing his house with the best care. Le Yang was moved by his King Wen of Wei treatment and know who is his true master. He fought bravely and even ignored the threat from King of Zhongsan of killing his eldest son and served his meat to him. Le Yang ate his son's meat and stated that he will crushed and erased the Zhongsan from this earth. And in the end he did. The King Wen of Wei was able to subjugate Zhongsan because of the trust he gave to Le Yang. While Han Wu Di made a great mistake for not trusting General Li Ling in his battle against the Xiongnu. That is why he punished a loyal retainer."

Hearing that her friend trusted Li Ru that much, she grew ashamed. She has a feeling toward Li Ru but because of such trivial matter like Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, she become afraid of trusting him. She vowed that she will done her part.

"… I will give the command to Li Jue and Guo Si for preparation. While I will let Zhang Liao to guard you."

**XXX**

In Hulao Gate, Minister of War Li Ru distributed the responsibility for command.

"Chen Gong. You are in matter of strategizing. Give me your best plan to repel those rebel of Han."

Chen Gong was startled. In this crucial battle she was given such heavy responsibility. "But , Li Ru Darren. I am not experienced. Should not you to do the planning?"

Li Ru rebuked her by stating. "If I don't give you the chance, when will you get the experience? Don't worry the responsibility stays with me."

"Yes, Minister Darren! This Chen Gong was honored! I will not disappoint you." Chen Gong was enthusiastic.

"Then… what is your plan, Chen Gong? The enemy outnumber us… how would you suggest me?"

"Minister Darren need not to worry. Even if they outnumber us in million times, in warfare it is not a matter of number. The enemy, the Anti Dong Zhuo's alliance is a combination of rag tag soldier. They have a low morale and lack discipline. Their alliance is as fragile as a bowl of eggs. While our troops, The Xiliang army which was under Prime Minister Dong Zhuo darren are trained. I am impressed. Li Ru Darren must have applied severe military discipline on them."

"Congratulations, Chen Gong. I am not wrong in trusting you. If you ever spout that we are doomed because the difference in number or that having more troops is advantageous, I will discharge you. You have grasped the basic teaching of Wu Qi. And for your information to help you in making the tactic for this war.. I trained them in manner of Shang Yang (Gongsun Yang)." Li Ru pet Chen Gong head. Chen Gong was a bit embarrassed for that , Ren who saw it a bit envious.

Chen Gong has grasped the thinking of the great military general who is comparable to Sun Zi, Wu Qi. Because even if she is not realizing it, she quoted a passage of her teaching.

_Lord Wu asked "What measures will ensure the soldier always victorious?"_

_Wu Qi replied "Control is foremost."_

_Lord Wu asked again "It is not a matter of numbers?"_

"_If the laws and orders are not clear, reward and punishment not meted out, when sounding the gongs will not cause them to halt or beating drum will not make them advance, even if you have million men, what use would they be?" __**– Wu Zi, Chapter "Gaining control of the Army"**_

It is not wrong. Any general who relied in number is a damn moron. Even someone who suggested this should be beheaded as they endanger the national interest. When King Wu of Zhou declare war against King Zhou of Shang… Jiang Ziya or Taigong Wang was able to led the 30.000 army of Zhou to defeat the 700.000 army of Shang. With the help of Sun Zi, king Helu was able to defeat Chu's enormous army, Sun Bin , Bai Qi and even General Han Xin and Xiang Yu never tried to rely on number. You can gain victory if you able to strategize.

It was proven the superior stratagem could tremor the massive army, During the reign of Eastern Jin, Fu Jian the leader of Northern Barbarian rebelled. He lead a massive army and even going as far boasted that all of his warriors horse whip were collected and thrown to the Yang-Tze River, the flow of water will stopped.

Xie An and Wang Tanzi are both loyal retainer of Jin dynasty. When they lead the troops against Fu Jian, they are more disadvantageous because a big difference in number. But because they have better strategy by placing their troops as tight as possible, Fu Jian mistakes seeing trees as the Jin's army. He was faltered because he thought that the Jin's have more troops than he is. When Xie An and Wang Tanzi ordered to advance their army, They also use a place a ruse using a crowd of stork to give an impression of the March of Jin's "enormous" army." Thus defeating Fu Jian's more superior and more enormous army.

If there is a master Strategist who advise to have more men than your opponent , He or she ought to be beheaded.

**XXX **

In attacking the Hulao Gate, Yuan Shao ordered her general Wang Kuang to march with 10.000 army. Wang Kuang rejoiced and proudly boasted that he will present the Hulao Gate to the Yuan clan.

In the battle field, Wang Kuang scoffed the fact that Dong Zhuo army who faced him is just 3000 men. And he mocked.

"Who is their general and master strategist? They tried to fool me by pretending they outnumber us by spreading their army thin? Even I can see how weak they are!"

Chen Gong tactic for this battle is spreading the army to give impression of having more men. But alas, Wang Kuang already foresaw it. For Chen Gong spread the army too thin and to obvious.

Wang Kuang marched his 10.000 men and ordered to seize their position and held them while he with the rest of his army will lead the way to subdue the Hulao Gate. As they reached near the vicinity…

"Ambush!"

Wang Kuang were surprised. some men ambushed her, but seeing that the ambush are too few, his men easily taking care of them.

Then as he grow more pompous, he saw that there is a single warrior in front of him. He laughed.

"Are they that desperate? Relying on a single warrior? Fang Yue!"

A warrior named Fang Yue arised and as he moved forward, the single warrior vanished. And the next moment, Fang Yue's head fallen from his neck.. rolling to Wang Kuang leg. Before Wang Kuang can reacted, he has already fallen from his horse and .. the next thing he know, the single warrior already pointed her weapon to him.

"Who ..? Who are you?" fearfully Wang Kuang asked.

The single warrior chopped his head from his powerless position and skewered it using her weapon as she honor Wang Kuang's last question. The Warrior slowly answered.

"….Lu Bu… Fengxiang…"

And so, The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance army were shocked seeing their general was killed in a mere second of time. The difference of number has no matter anymore in this battle… Seeing their leader has fallen.

For an army, as long as they lost their head of command, the rest will fall. Like a stack of card who lost it's foundation.

And for the first battle of Hulao… The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance has tasted a bitter defeat.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Welcome to Hulao Gate, the Den of Tiger! oh by the way let me introduce you to the tale from Indonesia which i crazily write (God bless Hentai and Porn for letting me to write it. not responsible for bad writing), The Tale of Ken Arok. The Legendary King of Singhasari (Singasari or... Singosari) . if you have time, please read it. oh by the way , share love with Hentai, Doujin and pornography.

We love them... right?


	31. Qing Long and Feng Huang

**Qing Long and Feng Huang (Battle of Hulao Gate part 2)**

Yuan Shao still grumbled, her mind is still preoccupied. For this foolish battle (according to Xun You) of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, she already lost many of her warriors. Counting to now, she already lost her 2nd best general, Wang Kuang. Of course she still have Iishe and Toshii .. but , you know … She left them. She agreed that they are still needed to take matter in the Bohai province. But now, at her disposal she only had less experienced General. The Narrator could only sighed.. if only she know how powerful Zhang He and Hao Zhao is…. But, as she still annoyed, she was relieved that Sun Ce also lost. But how could she afford to retreats and lost face as the head of the noble Yuan Clan?

In times like this , she wished that there is someone could answer her wished. At least let her, Yuan Shao, the head of the Yuan Clan to be the first to enter the imperial Capital Luoyang.

"Okay, your wish is granted."

"Huh..?" Yuan Shao was distracted. " Ah… it is you, Zhong Da. What is it ?"

"Do you only want to enter the Luoyang capital? I still insist for you to pull of all your troops and end this foolish Anti Dong Zhuo fiasco. It is not funny anymore, you know… "

Ah.. Yuan Shao rejoiced. It is the Young Master Sima of the Sima Clan, her partner and her supplier in the matter of weaponry.

"You have no profit if you continue this you know… "

"Zhong Da, you don't understand. I , Yuan Shao of the noble Yuan clan was given this noble mission from the heaven to end the tyranny of this fellow Dong Zhuo. How could I stopped this."

"This matter already different than when all of you cleansed the eunuch in the name of Grand General He Jin. And also… who cares the emperor is… you are the Yuan clan are influenced for long generation. You could just ask for legitimating your position to rule some province after taking them from the northern barbarian. I heard Liaodong has good resource."

"..Guh…! Zhong Da please just helps me to enter the Luoyang capital!"

As Yuan Shao started to cry in front of her "supplier", Xun You entered. "Yuan Darren, an envoy of Anti Dong Zhuo arrived. He insists on having private audience with the Yuan darren."

Zhong Da then said, "Oh.. almost forgot, when I am dealing with the Luoyang and the Dong Zhuo's, he asked me toget in contact with you personally. But of course it is not mine concern."

**XXX **

For because Yuan Shao insisted on Xun You presence with her, the secret audience was held.

"It was a good thing that Yuan Darren let me here alive."

"Speak up. If not, I, the noble Yuan Shao of Yuan clan will end you here."

"I believe that the noble Yuan Darren of the noble Yuan clan is a wise person. He will not do such stupid thing. For I, Li Ru here to give you an information."

Yuan Shao smiled. Well, for her flattery is the best action to take against him. Ohohohoho….!

"I believe the Anti Dong Zhuo should banish from here. As you already know… Dong Zhuo is a unpredictable and sneaky person. Did Yuan Darren need to be reminded? When you rise for justice for the late Grand General He Jin and dirtying your hand with the vile bloods of the Eunuch, Dong Darren did not do anything, but she take all of your credits and become the Regents of Han dynasty, treating the emperor as she likes. Why would the noble Yuan Darren risk her life for that? Should not Yuan Darren waited for the opportunity?"

Yuan Shao annoyed and nagging over the fact. "Whahh! You don't understand! I don't care for that stupid title of Regent! For the Yuan Clan is already prosperous! She take her position for granted! It makes me annoyed by that fact! Look, Li Ru! If you have the plan to get me in Luoyang then said it! If not, ….."

"Then… I hope that Yuan Darren acted wisely. Residing with Prime Minister Dong Zhuo is Jia Xu. She is known for her unlimited plan residing her mind. Killing me will only raise the troops morale. If not for her, how would Dong Darren capable of taking the opportunity to seize the Emperor and acted as her regents? They was able to legitimizing their position even with the absence of the Great Imperial Seal!"

Yuan Shao was shocked. "What! So that _komusume _(little girl) did not possessed the Imperial seal?"

Li Ru smiled wickedly "No. they were not able to found it. Because this lowly Li Ru managed to hide it. And through my subordinate should have already delivered it to the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance."

"Alright. Then, why would you remain here?"

"The situation has grown worse. Dong Zhuo planned to abandon Luoyang and moved to Chang An. Exactly a week from now."

"Then, I have to rush and not let that little girl escaped!"

"Did Dong darren, already forgot about Lu Bu?" Li Ru remind her.

Xun You then explained the cause of Wang Kuang total defeat. As you already know, the first battle of Hulao Gate resulted in Wang Kuang killed in action while his 10.000 men were disarray. The more embarrassing fact is that in Dong Zhuo's side they have no casualty at all. The battle was single handedly won by Lu Bu.

"Even the fact that Lu Bu commanded the troops were unexpected to us, who were tasked to guard the Hulao gate. If Yuan Darren managed to enter Luoyang, who knows what will Jia Xu and Lu Bu planned?"

As Li Ru asked to leave, Yuan Shao halted him "Wait! You said that you are asked to guard the Hulao, right? Then.. do you know any secret entrance?"

"…I do."

"Tell us, and leave the rest to us." It was then Xun You who spoke.

**XXX**

Knowing how fearful Lu Bu is, all the commander of the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance discussed the matter because Lu Bu has issued a challenge to the alliance. Xun Yu then move and explained the grave situation. Xun You explained the urgency and that retreat is not an option.

"Look. We united here and furling the banner of Anti Dong Zhuo resistance. If we pulled out from here, the world will treat us as a laughing stock."

"Why should we sacrifice our men?

as the whole room was heated regarding pulling out or accepting the challenge, it was finally decided. They will fight the Lu Bu.

For the battle plan… let's leave that to these two egg heads.

**XXX**

The day of battle, Mu Shun strides forward, bearing his spear. Bravely marching in the battlefield, leading his troops. As the alliance general looked on him. Who would have thought that he will loose? Such confidence.

*Clash* with a single swing of Lu Bu's Fengtian jiaji (Houtengeki) Mu Shun dies. Groaned… as expected from Lu Bu mounting her Red Hare. She is undefeatable. Minister of War Li Ru still overseeing the situation asked. "So, you suggested for us to let Ren wreak havoc once again, Chen Gong?"

"Yes, Minister of War. "

"Okay. Then… let her stall while you ordered the troops on standby."

"Yes, Minister Darren."

Wu Anguo bravely galloped and swinging around his iron mace "Ughwararrggh!" even the movement and each step of his horse cause tremor. For he, Wu Anguo is a brave warrior. He never know the meaning of fear. As he saw how Mu Shun was slain in per mili second, he was even more passionate. Repeatedly pounding his own chest. This is how he collected his composure and then finally unleashed it full power by swinging his iron mace as hard as he could to his opponent.

As he marched his horse, his eyes looking around his battle field.

Meanwhile… for the lone warriors….

With a very loud screech… a dust was kicked high to the sky, covering anything. In the next moment. A loud growl following then, for those who were experienced in Wuxia… they could also felt a tense atmosphere, an oppressing feeling.

A screeching sound was growing near toward Wu Anguo. Wu Anguo, even if he is more of a beast, he can felt that this is the opponent that he is waiting for, for he is also a warrior.

It was then…. A Flash light emerged near Wu Anguo.. passing him. Wu Anguo was surprised. he tried to swing his iron mace, hoping it would hitted the glittering red flash…. Flashes as the red become multiplied.

Wu Anguo give a mighty roar. The Flash stopped. In front of the man beast who scream viciously, stand there majestically… the presence of that they would later called as… Among the Steeds, Red Hare. And mounting it master, the rumored warrior…. The warrior who defeated 10.000 soldier. Standing there… among the warriors,

"…Lu Bu…"

Ren calmly introduced himself. Wu Anguo was surprised. That is the fearful red flashes… But he grows excited for this warrior emits what , he the warrior raised as a beast looking for. A worthy opponent.

Wu Anguo trampling the fear in his heart and rushed to face his opponent. Ren did not move her Red hare, standing idly awaiting for Wu Anguo' iron mace. For this is the victory that Wu Anguo tried to grab. No warrior dared to faced his strong iron mace. Any sword will snapped in two, any spear will break. And shield will not defended you.

Ren moved her Fengtian jiaji slowly to intercept the iron mace. The crescent shaped blade stopped the iron mace that took the lives of many barbarian Wu Anguo ever faced. "Urghh…" Ren did not say any word, for and finally deflected the iron mace.

Wu Anguo was also overwhelmed by Ren's action. Never, he in his pitiful life faced this kind of opponent. Truly, heaven envied the talented! He thought that he is the strongest warrior with the greatest raw power. He snorted when the rumor about Lu Bu arised. But, he ! was taken back by an action by this girl who only meant to deflect his iron mace. What fate will be waiting for him?

Wu Anguo has already fallen from his horse. Ren dismounted from her Red Hare. And approaching the beast, Wu Anguo.

"Ugh…Wargh..!"

For a cornered beast, he gives his resistance. Ren did not even bother to use her ginkang (Shadowless movement) to evade. As Wu Anguo tried to attack, but in a blink of eyes, he can not feel his iron mace… later as his head looked at his arms, he realized that his arm…. Has missing from it's place. For an injured beast he growled, to suppress his pain.

And as he looked up, in his eyes, it is not the presence of the Warrior Lu Bu were fighting him… it was more fearful than the presence of a Wild carnivorous beast, even fearful … than the barbarian king Chiyou in the ancient myth….. A War God, has emerged. Wu Anguo was taken back and pitifully trying to retreat.

She is not Xiang Yu or Bai Qi of the battlefield. More of… a demon. Wu Anguo running aback as he tried to escape, but he who always underestimate the battlefield was…. Fearing the battle.

"Wait…!" Gongsun Zan and his troops of the elite cavalry White Riders swarming at Lu Bu with the barrage of arrows from far distance. Ren stood by. Spinning her Fengtian jiaji to shield her from the barrage… not even a single arrows touching her. Gongsun Zan stopped the barrage. She was speechless. In front of her eyes, is the scenery of Ren, calmly standing and pick a single arrow and throw it .

*Zap!*

"Guhwargh!" the single arrow was piercing the neck of the powerless Wu Anguo. Without the help of a bow, Ren throw it as if it was a projectile weapon and getting rid the life of the beast Wu Anguo.

And calmly and slowly, Ren uttered…. "Minister Darren… order… next is…."

Let us not bothering to hear the next word of Ren, for Gongsun Zan has already marched with his famed White stallion, Ren slowly tilted her eyes. And she vanished…

"Huh...?"

Gingkang (shadowless movement)… has activated. Ren vanished from her earlier place and already stood and ready to mounted on her Red Hare. With one thunderous roar of Red Hare, The Red Hare jumped.

"On my signal…." Gongsun Zan marched, leaving her elite cavalry, the White Riders, famed for it's capability of mounted archer, the ability to shoot arrows while remaining on top of their horse, standing idly or even while they are moving….

Gongsun Zan tried to attract Ren, Ren haul the Red Hare, and using the back wheels as the centrifugal point, she spun and quickly changed her position at Gongsun Zan's. and with a single light pull, the Red hare accelerating . Gongsun Zan was awed by her speed.

"How… could.. that be!"

But she tried to hide her surprised expression and pull her white stallion's bridle. And knowing the master intent, the stallion responded and jumped over the cliff, while Gongsun Zan waved her flag.

The White Rider's received the signal and readied their position, aiming…. And release the arrows. And the countless arrows started barraging at Ren's direction.

**XXX **

As Gongsun Zan looked at her opponent, she looked wanting to know what had happened to her. Much to her surprised, there is not a single presence of a person there. And the swarm of arrow filled the land, but did not found it's target. Her ears caught the roar of the Red Hare. She tilted her head, looking above. She smirked.

"…time to get serious… I guess…"

As she waited her opponent lend near her, Gongsun Zan stand on her white stallion. This will be the match between general. Drawing her "tian" sword, pointing it at Ren and ready to challenge her. Ren caught her intention of challenging, and raised her Fengtian Jiaji.

If this was a manga situation.. you can see spark from their eyes, indicating that they acknowledge each other.

**XXX**

Both warrior jumped from their steeds, and … *clash* both their weapon collide with each other. Gongsun Zan wobbled, but she is not just yesterday pugilist. As she received the heavy after shock of the attack, she bounce her body upward and…. Ginkang (shadowless movement) , pointing her tian sword upward and….

"_Afternoon Panorama of Northern valley."_

Using her own body weight, she added the power of her slash and combining it with gravitation effect. Gongsun Zan in her early days was taught military strategy and martial arts by the old pervert, Master Lu Zhi. But she sharpened her sword play during her service as the commander of The Elite cavalry the White Riders. When she was lonely she loved to gaze at the afternoon panorama near her mountain place, only accompanied with her white stallion, her only friend at that times.

Ren defended the attack. She was a bit distracted that the attack has a different power than last time.

Now, she also use ginkang (shadowless movement), and thrust her fengtian jiajia at Gongsun Zan numerous times the spear moved at unbelievable speed, but Gongsun Zan still able clearly sees the movement.

Gongsun Zan thaught to herself… "this opponent, still did not use any technique, she only moved her spear few times … Mocking me…. ! I will force you to be serious!" irritated that Ren did not intent to really attacked her, Gongsun Zan moved to evade and after some distance she moved elegantly and waving her swords. Her swords movement was slow but … there is some thing different in the movement… because it is as if the beautiful sword dance was used to collect more aura….

In her 30th sword movement, Gongsun Zan called her attack.

"_The Slash of Seven Peony._"

As she finished calling her signature attack, she started to thrust her tian sword at Ren's direction.. it started slowly, faster, slow, fast , stop, and then the blade look like it vanished and …. Stab! That is the beautiful movement of Slash of Seven peony, an attack that relies on elegance movement to confuse enemy and made them unable to saw the sword movement and ended it with one piercing stab!

But for Gongsun Zan , her attack failed to pierce Ren's heart. She already know that… that is why she aimed at the Fengtian Jiaji to stripped her weapon and finally deliver the final blow.

And it hit! Ren was startled to see her Fengtian Jiaji suddenly as if losing it's power and was thrown up air, but Ren overcome her shock and she herself quickly kicked the Fengtian Jiaji to raise it more to the air. Ren, without changing her expression, maintain her uncaring look, bend her body, and use her right leg from behind as she bend her body and kicked the still levitating Fengtian Jiaji to Gongsun Zan direction, like a scorpion stinging his prey with it's poisonous tail.

"…_.Ground Scorpion….. Poison Tail….. movement."_

Now, the Fengtian Jiaji acted like a scorpion tail, are trying to sting and stabbed Gongsun Zan. Gongsun Zan did not predict this outcome. Based on her experience, any pugilist or warrior will be helpless in losing their weapon in mid air battle of ginkang (shadowless movement), at most they will be forced to rely on their bare hand fighting style. But yet, her opponent able to overcome such condition and even attacking her and cornered her like this… Checkmate for her ! she at most could only defended herself with her tian sword.

As the Fengtian Jiaji blow the tian sword, Gongsun Zan could feel the full power of Ren attacked and blown backward… she tried to standing up. But her hand shivered. This person attacked like a fierce beast! Is this the renowned Dong Zhuo's Lu Bu of War? The rumor are false…! She is even more frightening.

As Ren moved closer at her, Gongsun Zan maintained her last spirit. "At least I will die honorable!" She tried to stand up and pointed the blade of her tian sword toward Ren. Ren swung her Fengtian Jiaji toward the Gongsun Zan who was at her last gleaming…..

*Whamm!* *Clang!*

Gongsun Zan tried to look, but her eyes was being blocked by someone presence.

"Pai Pai chan! Sorry for being late!"

"Huh..! Tohka… thank you! ….but it is Pairen.." Pairen was glad seeing the face of her childhood friend Tohka, Liu Bei Xuande protecting her with her single blade, The beautifully engraved sword that she recognized, the prized and the family heritage of the Liu clan (and the sword that made Tohka being numerously tossed to the river at the chapter one of this fanfic by her mother when she lost it). The dragon engraved in the scabbard and the blade is gleaming… Gongsun Zan moved back trying to reach her White Stallion. The stallion looked at her worrily (her thought). Her friends words still echoed. "Pai Pai chan, you are injured. Please return…"

Meanwhile, Tohka moved wobbly, as the hard attack of Ren caused her blade to vibrate. "Wa..Wa…Wa.. how should I deal with her?" Tohka then, could only think one thing… moving fast as she could and tried to remember every little bit of Master Lu Zhi's teaching in matter of sword.

"The first movement is grappling the falcon."

As her Qing Long blade touches the surface of the ground, she quickly waived it upward attacking the air. Ren… still observe her movement and seeing the attack.. she still thought what style she will unleashed. Moving carelessly is not right…..

"seven steps to the doorway."

Mving seven steps forward and thrusting her blade, at Ren… Ren silently parry the attack and finally attacked Liu Bei. Fearing Ren's attack, she curled and used her Qing Long sword to protected herself "Hh..Hyah..!"

*Clang!*

The Fengtian Jiaji was stopped. Ren confused. Why would her attack did not cut through the blade? And finally Tohka use the military tactics.

Retreat when all fails.

"Whaah! It is impossible for me!"

As she tried to escape. Someone was marching toward her direction, a white flash…. "Tohka…. You idiot! My name is Pairen! And .. you are highly adept in two swords school! Did you forget anything that Master Lu Zhi said! That pervert said to you to use two swords right!"

Ah.. Tohka raised her face and look at the voice direction. It was her friend Pairen-chan da! She shouted back… "Bbbb…But Pai Pai chan! I only have one ! my mother only give me this sword and threatened me never to lose it… again."

Gongsun Zan sighed seeing her fried like that. But she is also helpless… there is only one that she could do. Beside her favored tian sword, she also carries another sword. But she never liked to use it because it is too heavy for her and unsuited for her light and soft combat sword style. She picked the said sword and thrown it…

"Tohka! Use it …. That is my prized sword, the Feng Huang sword. Use it !"

Tohka quickly catch it, and hey…! Her body felt light and she felt familiar with her body now! She unsheathed the two swords and stopped. While Pairen shouted.

"and… my name is Pairen!"

Tohka tried to move the two swords and practiced all her swords skill she ever learned… and she felt that she done it very smoothly! It is as if the two sword is never be a two sword, but instead the two swords is her own two hands….

"_Movement to Seal Evil"_

The two sword reacted very quickly in her hands and they moved differently than before when Tohka still used a single sword. Kicking the sand and covering her whole presence with the dust . seeing that trick, Ren moved silently and stab the dust… but, her Fengtian Jiaji did not feel anything. She felt a presence "…Mid air?"

Liu Bei has moved and kicked the mid air…. She has used the ginkang (shadowless movement) and the Movement to seal Evil did not finished, she pointed her two swords and slashing through Ren and quickly moved back.

Ren did not injured, she defended the attack with her Fengtian jiaji. But she felt that Tohka attack become powerful in instance…. How fearful, Tohka who at first looked like she is not suited to fight was able to handle the sword quite feasible and defended herself against Ren. It seems that Tohka is never suited in single sword style, that is why her battle technique became dulled, because she is not accustomed with her weapon. While one of her hand held the Qing Long, her other hand felt empty and that is why she is distracted. Now , with Pairen lending her the second sword , the Feng Huang in her empty hand, her mind is fully in battle. And with this… the two sword Feng Huang and Qing Long… just like two of the mythical beast who guard the four direction of North, East, West, South…. The dragon and the phoenix complemented and fulfilled the hollow of each other…. The two sword was thus…. Raised in to the status of Artifact… The famed Twin Sword of Fate that the renowned hero Liu Bei Xuande held.

While, from other direction, her two sisters are coming for her assistance… the next will be the famed event from the Romance of Three Kingdom, The Three Sister of Liu, Guan, and Zhang equally fighting Lu Bu….

* * *

**Author Note:**

Whoa…. Sorry for not updating for long time. I have finished this two days ago, but… due to circumstance of helping to did the final, Electricity black-out (Morale of the story, never let a newspaper boy to do work in electricity), and there is too many good Ero Doujin and You know what?

Ore no Imouto ga konnani kawaii wake ga nai episode 14 has arrived!

First… I never expected I like Kirino, but because many Ero Doujin depicted her perfectly like Raping her, Netoraring her …. Mokusei Zaiju and Studio Parm… who would not love her?

Then.. Akagi Sena… Mariya Ise is really good at screeching voice… I never thought that I would like almost all of the character in this anime. Mostly I will only liked one or two character per anime. It get me to thought that perhaps yaoi is…. No way! Still bad! Give me Yuri than we talk!

The star is of course Kuroneko… making Ero Game with her? Do want! Laying in bed with her and play visual novel game with her? God! Who would not! Rubbing her legs? Let ME! Her Kana Hanazawa's voice already made me crazy.

And then… suki dooru… kiseki ga suki…. The 2nd insert song of the Gay mecha anime, Star … if only this anime only contained a music… Sakana , Wako, Mizuno+Marino, and… who is the glasses representative… again Keito?

There is too many good thing! I am not made of stone you know! By the way about the comment…. Thanks for continuing reading this fanfic.

Well… many person has different interpretation of how Lu Bu and Ren should be. And this is how I did it. An airhead warrior.

And also thanks for the other advise. Perhaps I am still bad at making emotional touch.


	32. The Three Sister Engages Lu Bu

**The Three Sister Engages Lu Bu in Hulao Gates (Battle of Hulao Gate part 3)**

Such a surprising seconds moment! Even Tohka herself was shocked… "Wa..! What just happened?" She still trying to grasp her mind… "e…to… e…to… Did I just successfully used the Movement to seal evil..?" while she still thinking, Ren spoke.. "You…" and she moved.. thrusting her fengtian jiaji. Tohka, her body moved before she could think, her left handed sword parried the famed halberd, fengtian jiaji and she used the right handed sword to used it as a support for jumping… bounce.

"_A pair of wings, Flapping and gusting everything in it's path.."_

Tohka bend her body and plung toward Ren and, her Qing Long and Feng Huang was placed behind her, as she stopped in front of Ren, Her Qing Long sword was ready to slash her.

"_Right Wing, An Eagle embarked."_

The slash was avoided, by Ren.. but as the sword was still down, it quickly changed turn and move forward to stab Ren. Tohka still is not finished, her Feng Huang sword has not done anything, and now it did, from the left side, Tohka swung her sword. Ren surprised! so the attack had such weird movement, while the Qing Long saber forced her to avoid it twice, the Feng Huang will attack her while she less prepared. It is as if the two sword has it owns thought, as if there is two person engaging her. How is that possible? Ren thought! She saw it with her eyes that she is engaging an opponent, not two.

Ambidextrous, that is why Tohka was capable in using two swords with ease, it is as if the sword was held by two different person, that is why as a pugilist and warrior, Ren eyes sees one opponent, but her heart felt two person engaging her. By being an ambidextrous, Tohka also capable in dividing her thought and thinking like a two person, that is why she suck when she only held one sword, as she felt there is something missing from her. Realizing or not, this is her own skill, _Mind dividing technique._

"_Left Wing, a hawk descended."_

Ren, then done one thing she could do. It seems she is underestimating her opponent, or being too wary, that is why she left too many opening, She kicked her Fengtian jiaji, and the halberd was tossed toward Tohka, Tohka surprised. she quickly cancelled her movement and take a step back and used the two sword to defend herself from the Fengtian Jiaji.

*Clang(*

The Fengtian jiaji fallen after colliding with the Feng Huang and Qing Long sword. Tohka was overtaken by the weight of the attack. She almost lost her standing defending that attack. She wavered. Even though she successfully disarmed Ren, she is not in advantage. Because Ren did not showed any slight of doubt. In fact, she can felt the silent anger.

**XXX**

Ren, even if her face still calm, she hides an anger, because she was forced to let go her beloved fengtian jiaji. She kicked the ground and used ginkang (Shadowless movement), TOhka who still recovering from her surprised was unprepared.

"Eh..?"

Ren's Hand was stretched forward. "Gieh..!" Tohka was afraid seeing Ren stretching her hand as if trying to strangle she moved backward, she closed her eyes in fear. Little did she knows that Ren was trying to take her fengtian jiaji. As she feel there is nothing harming her, she fearfully opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes….

"Eeh..? Eehh...!"

She was surprised that Ren has already have the fengtian jiaji in her hand. And she quietly exclaimed ."next … will be … you." And she pointed her fengtian jiaji to Tohka. "Wha… Wha…"Tohka looked around.. right… left… there is noone… and that would mean…

She pointed her finger to her. "Me…?" Ren nodded as the answer. "Giikku!" (if this is done in cartoony way, Tohka would swallow her own saliva in fear.)..Uh~Oh… trouble for her I guess. But before Tohka can be ready, Ren heard something and quickly returned to her Red Hare.

**XXX**

"Tohka-neechan!"

Tohka looked at the direction of that voice. Someone is calling her name, why it is Rin Rin! She an Aisha are moving to help her, they brought her horse to her.

"Nee-san, let us help you!"

Tohka turned and was delighted when she saw all of her sisters. When, she mounted on her horse, she heard the vicious roar that threatened even thevery beast of Wu Anguo.

Once again, Ren is in full power as she mounted on his Red hare. True it is that among the steed is Red hare, among the warrior….?

Red hare leaped and almost struck the three sisters, but it seems Ren done it intentionally and moved... Rin Rin become hot headed. She moved to pursue Ren .. "WAIT!~nano da". Galloping her horse (too lazy to depict a pig) and waving her violent Serpent spear. Ren, calmly accepted the attack. She tried to mowed Rin Rin's horse, but she avoided it.

Ren did not given up, she spun the Red hare trajectory movement and tried to hit Rin RIn with her Red Hare's front wheel. Rin Rin did not stop and cowering in fear, she slap her horse and the two steeds jump and colliding, the two warriors in a quick moment give their all fighting. But no one seems to be at loss.

Aisha become worried and yelled. "Rin RIn, I shall assist you!", Aisha quickly hauled her horse to approach their Rin, moved back to give Aisha some rooms. "Aisha… let surround her~nano da!" Aisha nodded. She moved behind Ren's position.

"_Viper coiling it's prey!~nano da!"_

Rin Rin spun her Serpent Spear, like a snake founding her prey, binding the struggling her prey and now is proceeding in swallowing the pray. Fengtian Jiaji was ignored, as if a snake coiling the halberd and now pointing it's poisonous fang to her prey.

While behind her, Aisha moved her green dragon blade and tried to attack the strong warrior. Spinning her famed green dragon blade and get in battle position, looking for the enemy opening ..

"_Dragon descent. Jade talon, heart piercing claw."_

With her fengtian jiaji was sealed by Zhang Fei's serpent spear, and Ren being outnumbered, she could only do one thing… She retracted her fengtian jiaji and thrust it backward. Attacking Aisha.

Rin Rin was surprised seeing that the movement was a distraction to fool her, but in reality attacking Aisha with the hilt of the fengtian jiaji, and the next moment, Ren used the crescent shaped blade and slashed upward , Rin Rin instinctively avoid it, but Ren stabbed the ground with the hilt, and use the momentum to bounce and kicked Rin Rin's body.

"She is strong…~nano da.."

**XXX**

Tohka moved to help her sister standing , fallen from their horse. While Ren still standing majestically on her Red Hare. This is what they called the difference in power. Tohka , Aisha and Rin Rin did not given up, and instead they stand and positioned themselves.

"""_Movement to Seal Evil (Perfect version)""~nano da!"_

The Three sister positioned themselves and readied their weapon. With the elder sister in front and the young sisters behind her, in triangular formation. The First step, Rin Rin and Aisha moved quickly using their ginkang (shadowless movement). Second step, they appear behind Ren in both right and left side, third step they deliver the blow simultaneously, four step, they deliver the blow separately, fifth move Tohka move forward and slash using her attack _(Charming beauty, decorating herself in morning days)_ by sending forward two thrust , sixth movement they exchanged positioned, seventh movement, Rin Rin and Aisha blow her opponent upward, Eight movement The three sister continues their blow in mid air battle , Ninth movement, Tohka, Aisha, and Rin Rin used their signature movement in simultaneously.

"_Twin Wings…."_

"_Jade Dragon…."_

"_Viper Fang…"_

And the three sister charging through their opponent and exchange their position for the last time and undo their weapon in closing position.

* * *

**Author Note :**

For anyone who hated Wuxia, relax … your suffering has ended.

Oh.. by the way, no web netting trick here ! I loved Spiderman, but there is no way a renowned pugilist fall for the oldest trick in the book. I mean what is the use of the crescent shaped blade in fengtian jiaji? For scratching your big butt ass? You are not Homer Simpson!


	33. The Two Lu Bus

**The Two Lu Bus (The Battle of Hulao Gate part 4)**

The Movement to Seal Evil is a formidable technique. It was surprising that such lecherous person like Master Lu Zhi can thought that, even the name itself was already surprising. As because most of Master Lu Zhi teaching consist of Woman knowledge (like Charming beauty decorating herself in morning days). With a good Taoism influence name the Movement to seal evil was thought to locking an containing own desire inside one body. So, it has no relationship with Quanzhen sect's Formation to seal evil which take from the Big Dipper Formation of seven sword of Quanzhen. The movement technique did not emphasizing in killing the opponent, but more for subduing and locking their movement. And that is what happening to Ren, now.

Ren was struggling to standing up, as she was receiving the repeating blows of the Movement to seal evil. Like the narrator said before, she should have not received any blade related injuries, but rather she felt numb. But for she was able to standing up, and reaching her fengtian jiaji and used it to support her standing. The three sister surprised seeing Ren still able to stand and warily waiting what she would do.

Ren was struggling, even with her expressionless all who remains there felt a threatening feeling, like an injured beast. She glared ath her opponents, claiming that she is not finished. All who faced her become reluctant, event the Three Sisters who dealt much damage.

**XXX**

"_There is Lu Bu standing on the wall since the closing of east gate._

_At the same time, another Lu Bu is standing on the south gate._

_The Third Lu Bu is hiding outside of the west gate._

_The Fourth Lu Bu is also hiding inside of the north gat's tower._

_One Lu Bu is protecting the rear of the moving troops that are heading to Chang An._

_The other Lu Bu can be seen with Sima Lang in the City._

_How many "Lu Bu" are there? No one knows…._

_But one thing is known: As long as Lu Bu is there, Everything will be fine!" – Ravages of Time vol. 04 (translation of fifaynet) _

The situation stalled until…. "Ren, stop it. Let's return."

All who remains turned their eyes to the source of the voice. It is a person, a male voice. For the readers, he is Kazuto Hongo, who are now serving Yue as her Minister of War, a position where he is responsible for training and preparing the army before the war.

The voice sounded composed but there is no slight of fear in his tone. The Three sister did not move , even thought Kazuto walked and approached Ren. Ren still remain expressionless, but she stopped her glaring and warmly looked at the owner of the voice, because even if he disguised himself, Ren instinctually recognized him.

"Are you hurt, anywhere?"

Ren did not answer and shook her head, meaning no.

"Can you move yourself?"

Ren did not answer and did not react. Kazuto understand that she is too shy to said that she lost and unable to walk.

"Okay. It's alright. The Red Hare is still moveable, right?"

Ren eagerly nodded.

Seeing that those person are ignoring them, it was Rin Rin who exploded first. " Whoa~! Wait~nano da! Why are you ignoring Rin Rin-tachi~nano da?"

Kazuto turned to them "(…!) … My apologizes, Anti Dong Zhuo army. But, we are no longer interested to remain here. So I will let you go, if you kindly moved aside."

"..? Let go? What that supposed to mean~nano da? Rin Rin-tachi are strong! We even able to defeated _ano nee-chan ~nano da!"_

Aisha felt that the man is not a mere soldier. For she is a pugilist and also a warrior, so they can at least measure others by felt the aura… well no wonder, He is already experienced in battlefield. "You..! Who… Who are you? Aren't that girl is the renowned strongest warrior in this realm?"

Tohka was dumbfounded. Well among the three sister, Aisha is the quickest to grasp the situation, that is why… she is the first to acted tsundere ish while Tohka acted as the air headed big breasted girl and Rin Rin as the brash loli character. That is why Tohka still did not get what Aisha meant. Aisha upon felt the man presence felt that there is fearful from him. It is not an ordinary smell of a soldier who seen war… but…. A more bit frightening.

"Well… Ren could be considered as a strong warrior."

"Not about it! In this realm, I heard a rumor. At first, I thought that it was highly exaggerated. The rumor said that among the steed is the Red hare. I have already witnessed that girl galloping in that steeds and moving fast and emitting a screech that would scare even the wildest animal. Now I believe that rumor, that thing that she rode must be … the famed red hare! I never saw before in my life that kind of horse. But surely! No horse in this land could beat that steed!"

"Right. That is true. That is the Red Hare. With it's scarlet color, it is the Red Hare."

"But, the rumor also contained another rumor. That among the warrior…. There is only one below the heaven. The master of the Red Hare. At first I thought it was that girl. But… if the rumor was not exaggerated... she should be at least as strong as the Conqueror. Xiang Yu of Chu. A warrior who is able to overcome ten thousand men!"

"Correction, general Guan Yu. Xiang Yu was not only renowned for being the strongest warrior. But history noted Xiang Yu as the greatest military officer. How could an ignorant brute become a general? As Xiang Yu was the person who introduced "_backing the river tactics_" even preceding the Great General Han Xin. So the person who bear the title warrior among the warriors should be as capable as Xiang Yu."

"And, the warrior among the warriors is… Lu Bu"

"Also that is the name of The one who in direct order of Prime Minister of Han, Dong Zhuo Darren to eliminate the Anti Dong Zhuo Rebellion.."

"I asked you once again. Who is Lu Bu?"

Kazuto looked surprised and said.. "What a coincidence! My name is also Lu Bu."

**XXX**

Upon hearing his declaration, The Three sister startled. So this is the renowned Lu Bu. But, Guan Yu dismissed the words.

"In warfare, a general should be able to inspire the troops. You must be bluffing claiming to be the strongest warrior Lu Bu, like this girl. You only trying to decrease our troops morale!" Aisha dismissed his claim.

Kazuto thought for a minute. "Well.. perhaps that is true. But then I asked you. What defines the Lu Bu? Giving Ren the role of creating chaos and instill fear with the myth of the God of War is my suggestion. That proved the Lu Bu is not just a tactless brute. He is well versed in warfare. But I believe I need to prove the idea of Lu Bu…. Is also the warrior amongst the warriors… By defeating all three of you."

Kazuto draw out his own artifact, the Muramasa blade. As usual , the bloody red glowed. As you already know, the muramasa blade take it's name from the cursed sword that claimed the life of it's blacksmith and many lives. A demonic blade that granted power. But is this the same Muramasa in myth? I mean the old blade is inside Kazuto's club room for long time. Why would not it be in Museum or something like that? Only the blade knows.

In game, many sword with the name Muramasa have the effect of giving more power in exchange for how much damage the enemy dealt damage to you, or by sacrificing some of own life point. Let us not confused the name with the Murasame that gives the attribute of protect and shell in final fantasy or restoring life point, okay?

Back to the fanfic, By drawing Muramasa … Kazuto readied himself in battle position. Zhang Fei charged and whirled her serpent spear. As expected from the warrior who had the ability of Divine Spear, her small figure did not become a hindrance to attack Kazuto, but a nameless technique is not enough to beat him… he has already much more experienced prior the Yellow Turban.

Ginkang (Shadowless movement), every pugilist able to use this technique. As Kazuto also showed that he also able to do this (not the first time though), The Three sister have to accept that he is also a pugilist, and Aisha has to accept that he is not just bluffing. By using ginkang and moving right upward, passing Rin Rin's head like walking through an invisible ladder, Kazuto evade that attack and kicked the back of Rin Rin's neck using his heel.

Rin Rin was tossed by the attack. "Guuwaa~ah..~nano da!" Kazuto glanced at her "I hope I did not injured her too much." As he tried to land, he dashed forward approaching Guan Yu. "now, it is you, Guan Yu Darren." Aisha was taken back and tried to evade him, but …. Kazuto quickly hit her stomach using the hilt of his Muramasa. Aisha felled to Kazuto's shoulder. Kazuto placed her in the ground and once again using ginkang (shadowless movement) more quickly making him looked like he is repeatedly disappearing and appearing. Ginkang (shadowless movement) has temporarily become the high movement technique using the conception of footwork… the Lightening movement body.

And, as he approached Tohka… he sheathed his Muramasa, using his own hand to act as the blade , Tohka tried to attack him , but as her tip of the blade tried to touch Kazuto, he already missing, and appeared behind her. Waving her hand …

"_Palm of Solar Spirit Sword."_

The palm nearly touch Tohka neck, but it stopped. Tohka was taken back. Kazuto retracted his attack and moved .

"Now… is this enough evidence?"

As Kazuto asked the three sister, the narrator ponder that he hopes this is already enough, as he fed up with the wuxia reference, especially if it make the male protagonist look like that. It is no fun anymore!

**XXX**

Kazuto then approaching the Red Hare and called Ren.. "Ren…. Let us return. The next plan is already in phase. It should be starting by….. Now." As he said that, The battlefield seems to halt. They did not take attention to the Two Lu Bu anymore. As there is more development in the war, all who present, also the general of the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance notice the changing of the battle, as a giant smoke emerged from the direction of…

"Luoyang…?" Gongsun Zan, The Three sister, and the rest of the alliance general was surprised.

Ren nodded, but her body did not moved. Kazuto realized. "Oh.. sorry. You are still exhausted. Here. Let me helped you. Sorry if I have to touch you…" Kazuto grabbed her and carry her. Ren did not said a word and let him carry her.

The Three sister tried to prevent his escape, as they struggled to stand. "..W-Wait! Are you running away, Lu Bu Darren?"

Kazuto looked back as he readied the red hare. "… I have no intention of fighting you. I was only ordered to end this war. I hope we never have to fight the next time we met. I never like to fight girl, there is no honor in winning or losing."

Yep, you are a sexist alright, Kazuto. That is more suited you. But Guan Yu who is the righteous among the three and proud of her skill takes the word as insult, she grumbled in anger. "wait..! I am not finished!"

"Return to your own troop. The fight is already over. I gave you the Hulao gate. Let's meet in Luoyang." Kazuto drove the Red Hare and leaving the three sisters. The three sister could only stared as his departure with a bitter feeling of being defeated…. So quickly. Guan Yu stared that hoped that she has a horse that could catch up the Red Hare…. And it's master, The Lu Bu of the warrior.

By the way.. why would the Lu Bu know about her name and called her as a general, this fact only just came to her. What a slow thinking girl. While Tohka… "Where did I ever know him before…?"

**XXX**

"Sorry I used your name to scare the opponents, Ren.."

"… It's … Okay."

"Now, they will fear to react when they knew how fearful the name Lu Bu. Next is about that place. I am not wrong to rely on Jia Xu. She knows what to do with my message."

"…Zzzz."

"ah.. you are sleeping Ren? Next will be Chang An. But let's go to Luoyang first."

As Kazuto moved the Red Hare, it was then know that it was all a bluff. He is such a despicable brat to manipulate anything. Let me explained to you. This is the Seventh Stratagem.

_Create something from Nothing –__** The Thirty Six Stratagems**__, the Stratagems for confrontation, tne seventh ruse._

By creating a false imaginary character, The God of War Lu Bu who is different from Ren. because the Lu Bu Fengxiang (Ren) is not as strong as we know (legend tend to exaggerated), to instill fear to the opponent. In the first battle in Hulao Gate, Ren's victory wass all came from well planed tactic that Chen gong came up with, by dividing the enemy attention and then striking the enemy who felt they are gaining upper hand. Then in this battle, Ren and Red Hare were sent as the only unit to showed that they did not need to rely on more soldiers and that the rumored God of War is already enough. The Anti Dong Zhuo's troops morale then sharply fall, and they are in disorder. With only the White Riders who stands, if they were also defeated, then the Anti Dong Zhuo will be trapped in this situation and their provision will also be exhausted.

But the appearance of the Three sister crushed this tactics, that is why Kazuto was forced to appear and once again bluff that Ren is not the rumored God of War Lu Bu, but it is he… who the God of War Lu Bu. With that, the Anti Dong Zhuo was then showed that Prime Minister Dong Zhuo has two retainer with the name Lu Bu who known as the God of War.

But I believe bluffing that there is two God of War is not enough strategy. The Anti Dong Zhuo alliance consisted of mostly warriors, and of course some renowned pugilist. They will felt challenged and instead did not waver. Did he forget to calculate this outcome?

Let me quote from the Art of Tactics, Wu Zi.

_Lord Wu inquired: "From the external appearance, I would be able to know their internal situations. From their advance, I would know their objective, From these I am able to predict victory or defeat. What is our opinion on this?"_

_Wu QI replied: " If the enemy approaches in large numbers but in disarray, their flags and formations are in a mess and the troops frequently look about it. By using one tenth of their strength, we can invariably cause them to be helpless._

_If reinforcement have not arrived, there is disunity within the troops, preparations for defense has not been completed, orders and rules has not been announced, the morale of the army is shaken, they cannot advance or retreat. You can defeat the enemy with half of its strength and never lose at all." – __**Wu Zi, **__Detecting the enemies situation._

You see? That moron already wasted his chance! After he showed up as the Lu Bu, the enemy morale should have already dropped sharply and they are in disarray. He should have advance with all of his army and vanquished the entire opponent. But he wasted this moment and instead retreating, of course the enemy would be able to regroup! How then he will end this battle? This is the single moment that it is already wasted! There won't be anymore chance like this…! Idiot! I hope his own tactics in the future will eat him alive! (Shut up! That is a spoiler! It will be, you damn narrator!).

* * *

**Author Note:**

This following day are full of good doujin. Magica Madoka otabe dyname is must read! currently playing doujin game, the netorare... something. not bad...**  
**


	34. The Burning Luoyang

**The Burning Luoyang**

Four Hundred years ago, in the contention between Chu Han, Liu Bang, of Han who are known for being the weaker side defeated the Conqueror, Xiang Yu of Chu, A man known as the Conqueror and a warrior who able to suppressed ten thousand men. This outcome was decided after Liu Bang has suffered numerous defeats but over turned it at the decisive battle at Gaixia and driving the conqueror to commit suicide.

Liu Bang then established his own empire, the Han dynasty and naming himself the Emperor Han Gaozu. The glory was not the due to the Han Gaozu alone, but also because the help of the Three Jewel of Han, The Great General Han Xin, The Prime Minister Xiao He and the Imperial Chancellor Zhang Liang. But then, after Han Gaozu passed away and the Three Jewels discontinued their services … The Han dynasty comes in to a dark days. With The Empress Luu Zhi taking over the reign from the rightful Emperor and ruled the land under his name, for Eight Years, the Glorious Han come in to their darkest time, and the Empire which were founded Liu Bang, a mere pheasant who rose to become an Imperial blood and were supported by the three Jewel; Han Xin, Xiao He, and Zhang Liang almost collapsed.

But the dark day ended when the corrupted Luu clan was massacred, and The Emperor Han Wen Di rose to the imperial throne and later, The glorious era were brought during the reign of the Great Emperor of Han dynasty, Han Wu Di. The Han Empire reached their most prosperous era during his reign. But, after his reign, the Han started to decline for they have no capable successor to continue Han Wu Di's reign.

In AD 9 to AD 23, Wang Mang assumed the throne and declared himself as the Emperor and established the short lived Xin dynasty (many historian dismissed his dynasty and treated him as a usurper and traitor). But his failure in governing enticing the people to missed the glorious era of Han dynasty. His reigned was then collapsed in red brow rebellion and the realm fall in to civil war.

Among those who claimed themselves as the rightful heir of Han, it was Liu Xiu who succeed to restore the Han Dynasty. He unified the realms and known as the warrior emperor for he lead many able general but lacked talented strategist. But the flaw is no matter seeing the Emperor Guangwu himself is a brilliant strategist who is really talented.

Finally, with his achievement… he established the Eastern Han. When Liu Bang defeated Xiang Yu in Gaixia and established his dynasty, he founded the Western Han. Now, Liu Xiu who restored Han dynasty after the fall of Wang Mang, he is regarded as the founder of Eastern Han, The Later Han. Emperor Guangwu established his capital in Luoyang, 335 kilometers (210 miles) east of the former capital of Western Han, Chang An.

The Imperial Capital of Luoyang. Its history has spanned long before the era of Han dynasty. During the reign of Xia dynasty, this city was known as Zhenxun. When Ji Fa, the King Wu of Zhou subjugated the Shang dynasty, he moved the capital to Luoyang and ordered his brother, Duke Zhou to place the Nine Cauldron, the symbol of national political power to this place and started the reign of Eastern Zhou. And finally during the reign of Han dynasty, Emperor Guangwu established his capital in Luoyang capital, and the Han dynasty continuous for twelve Generation of Emperors. And now… the story begin in the reign of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo.

**XXX **

Let turn back the clock for a bit. If this is a Koihime musou visual novel scene, let us imagine that there is a bgm titled "A noble family is the best" playing here. At the same time, Gongsun Zan Darren and her White Rider are busy in engaging the god of war Lu Bu. Why this fact is important ? Oh… you'll see…

At this time Yuan Shao is leisurely strolling the street of Luoyang, only accompanied by her most elite troops and her main advisor Xun You. Is that really possible? Remember when Kazuto visited her? At that time Kazuto advised them to pull back all of their troops and that they are risking their lives. But alas! Yuan Shao insisted on staying, so Kazuto was forced to give her the information to enter the imperial capital despite of his warning. Xun You to appease her selfish master then asked Kazuto to give her the alternatives path, which he reluctantly gave. Xun You guaranteed that she will be responsible for the information that he gave her.

"Fine. I will distract the Lu Bu and you think of yourself then."

So when, the three sister busily engaging the Lu Bu of War, Yuan Shao and Xun You take that chance to sneaked from the Hulao and marched directly to Luoyang capital. So Yuan Shao was able to march ahead of the alliance generals as they are busy observing the Lu Bu. The Luoyang capital is surrounded by the mountain path and the river Luo and Yi are streaming, establishing the best geographical advantage, making it easy to defend but hard to penetrate. Yuan Shao is very fortunate to have insider. Giving her the chance to be the first to enter the Imperial Han's capital.

"All of those girls will really envy me! Ohohohohoho! Xun You ! laugh with me! This Noble Yuan Shao will be treated like the Five Hegemons of the Spring Autumn period. No one except this Loyal and Noble Yuan Shao of the Noble Yuan clan."

"Yuan Darren, you are to quick in being happy. What if that Li Ru fellow is in fact an insider that The Prime Minister Dong Zhuo Darren placed to foil us."

"That Dong little girl is simple minded. You need no worry Xun You."

"And the Jia Xu? Seems that the fellow Li Ru could be sent by her."

"That is the whole reason I brought you."

"I am flattered. You believe me that much?"

"Well… you are a bit more smarter than Iishe or Toshii. Of course, you are still bellow me."

"Ha…Ha…Ha… very funny Darren." Xun You gave her a dry laugh.

"You've got me. Ohohohoho! Of course this Yuan is the most brilliant of those girls."

"Su~ure… Yuan Darren, Su~ure you are…."

While the two talked cheerfully, Yuan Shao was really being high spirited. She has not found any soldier ambushing her. It seems that the renowned Dong Zhuo's Darren Xiliang army were all being stationed in Hulao to stopped the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, and there is no one left to guard the Luoyang.

Big mistake , _Ko musume!_ "Ohohohohohoho….!" Reiha suddenly laugh after she thought to herself.

"..? Reiha sama.. I mean Yuan Darren.. What is it? Why did you suddenly laugh? (you surprised me!)" Xun You were distracted.

"Nothing Xun You. I am just thinking how funny if that little brat Dong Zhuo will cower in fear when we suddenly appeared before her!"

"…" Xun You was in disbelief. But she did not said anything. Too shocked for her own good. Even her mouth was left opened.

"Ohohohoho!"

Xun You felt that she want to place her palm in her forehead. How confidence her master is. Did she not felt anything suspicious, how eerily calm and quiet this imperial capital is?

As they arrived in the imperial palace of Han dynasty, they were at first amazed about how …ordinary this palace is. compared to when the incident of Ten Eunuch, this palace looked like they are never maintained. Xun You was shocked, because she saw how the city has a mark of prosperous and wealthy essence but this palace seems to be ignored. Did Dong Darren never gave a care to the imperial capital?

"What a bad taste! That Xiliang country girl did not even know a bit about aesthetics! Did she not know that this is a bad Feng Shui?"

Xun You was once again awed by how… ignorant (shall we say that?) her master is. so she joked a little "Yuan Darren. I believe that you also did not understand Feng Shui. Because you let Feng Ji, Tian Feng and Shen Pei to gave their awful taste to decorate your palace … and your provincial state of Bohai (Shandong)."

"Xun You! What is wrong by giving a gold colored theme with blue colored to go together as my color? It signifies wealth and my unwavering loyalty and allegiance of the blue heaven under Han!"

"Because the usual pattern is RED AND GOLD! Why would you think in new years we use that color? Did not Ju Shou told you that?"

"Ju Shou advised me to place an ornament, but I was laughed by some people when I heed her advice."

"Of course people will laugh if you put a childish painting and claimed it as Sima Qian's! He is a historian!"

"But Iishe and Toshii… "

"That is why she has an Intelligence Quota of 36. But, Yuan Darren I hope that you really know about Dong Darren. If you are mistaken…." Xun You gave a grim statements, But Reiha did not understand it and merely ignored her remarks.

As they entered the palace, the peoples inside are already awaiting for them.

**XXX**

"Yuan Shao, Governor of Bohai is here… Prime Minister Dong Darren"

(Yue and) Ei stared at them coldly and asked. This whole conversation is between Ei and Reiha

"Welcome Yuan Darren, to the imperial capital of Luoyang. Why would the loyal Yuan Darren of Bohai is present here at the presence of the Prime Minister herself."

"This lowly Yuan pleaded that Dong Darren would stepped down from her position as the Prime Minister of Han, and be tried for defying Heaven."

"Such a bold accusation… Prime Minister of Han is merely executing the Heaven's will. Then are you, as the vassal of the Han dynasty claiming that Heaven guides you and not rebelling against the Heaven's will? For you gathered the warlord across this realm and plotted to take over the throne in your claim of being loyalist."

"Humph! Heaven is not blind. You used the young emperor as your puppet to legitimize your position. It is an undisputed fact!"

"Then, I ask you, Yuan Shao. Why did the Yellow Turban happen? It is known fact that the Zhang sister. But why the people responded? Because the corrupt vassal like the Ten attendants filled and compromise the Emperor's governance. I (Yue, she meant) merely trying to guide the young emperor so he won't led astray. Like The faithful Yi Yin of Shang who tutored Emperor Taijia , like duke Zhou of Zhou dynasty who regencies the young Emperor of Zhou dynasty."

"You said that as flattery, but corrupted your way. Then show me, where is the Imperial seal? You have no right to stay in your place if the Emperor did not even entrust you with that!"

Ei and Yue was startled. She knew! Yuan Shao who looked at their expression grimaced. It seems that it was right on! She really did not have! Then,… I must…!

While Ei was still at lost of words, Yue suddenly risen from her place and talked.

"Yuan Darren. I don't have it. But I asked. Which is more important? The people or that useless ornament?"

"What a word to say! The Imperial seal is not a mere decoration! It was sent by heaven to signify your rightful fate to guide the people! If you did not possess it, you are no more than a usurper, like Wang Mang!"

Yue then coldly smile. " if a decorative matter that much to you… I will say it. All of my retainers worth more than that decoration. So are the people of this land. I have no lingering to that. If you wanted this position that much, I will gladly relinquish this position to you."

"..? really?" Yuan Shao was surprised by her remarks.

"If you want it that badly, I will also grant you this imperial capital, Luoyang."

"eh..?" Yuan Shao was surprised, but Xun You can read her intention.

"Yuan Shao Darren, she…!" as Xun You tried to finish her words, the imperial palace collapsed. The interior starts to burn.

"Dong Darren, you..! have you no regards of the 12 generation history of this imperial capital!" Yuan Shao shouted at her.

Dong Zhuo merely said.. "The people are what I concerned." And leaving the palace from the secret entrance with the protection of Zhang Liao. Jia Xu , gave a gesture to Xun You, challenging her to get away. Xun You replied her gesture with respect , accepting her challenge.

"Jia Xu…! You are really fearful opponent!"

**XXX  
**

"Yue… is it really necessary for us to burn the Luoyang? Minister of War Li Ru only said for us when the situation worsened, to start moving to Chang An."

"Ei-chan… Luoyang is just a golden cage. For Minister Li Ru plan, Chang An is more suited as the central position of trading. Did you forget that the famed diplomat, Zhang Qian routed from Chang An in reaching the Dayueshi (the Silk Road)? Luoyang is not strategic for trading policy. That is why I only used a mere number of budgets to restore Luoyang but placed most of the budget to build the Chang An. The emperor Guangwu moved his capital to Luoyang, because it is heavily fortified terrain. But in exchange for that, it is hard to develop. The price merchant will started to skyrocketed in the next five year. "

"The Sima clan advised you that?"

"Yes… and that is why I asked you before if her plan is rational enough."

Yue later fell silent for moment thinking and later continued her word. "And also, I don't want the hard work of my retainer to be harvested by some rebel. Still…"

"What is it Yue?"

"I am surprised that you could think of such plan to use the Luoyang, before we abandoned it. You are really my beloved Ei-chan."

"I will, for you and him. I will do anything to save you. Because he trusts me…"

**XXX**

"Wha..! what should I do? What should I do?" Yuan Shao screamed as she was in a pinch situation. As the elite soldier started to scared, Xun You merely waited. Yuan Shao was bewildered seeing Xun You did not do anything, as if already given up.

As she started to giving up, a burning pillar is toppled down at her direction, about to fall on her.

"Reiha-sama!" a familiar voice shouted.

With a wham and whack, the pillar broke in to two, avoiding Reiha.

When Reiha looked at her direction, it was her faithful general, Wen Chou armed with her great double edged Axe (well, a big tomahawk) cutting the burning pillar. Behind her is Yan Liang armed with her gigantic sledge hammer.

Reiha rejoiced! "Iishe! Toshii! Why are you here?"

Yan Liang talked. "Did you not sent us letter to come here, as it was urgency?"

Reiha was dumbfounded. A letter? When i…? She looked at Xun You who nodded. And finally she gave a soft laugh. ".. I see."

Wen Chou said " Reiha-sama, let us leave this place. This place is boring and burning!"

Reiha angrily retorted "if I knew how, I would've done it already!"

Wen Chou pointed her finger at Yan Liang. Reiha then said… "That rubble of obstruction is no matter for you .. I believe. Toshii!" Yan Liang startled.

"Eeh..! you asked me? Reiha sama…! How could you treat my weapon as a stone craftsman tool!"

"Toshii! This is an order!"

"Hauu~! Alright Reiha-sama…" Yan Liang dejectedly used her sledge hammer to pulverize the obstruction. As they used the path that Yan Liang opened, and started to retreat from the imperial palace, they also saw that the whole city is burning. When they reached a safe place Xun You asked.

"Yuan Darren.. may I asked why we did not leave the imperial palace using the path that behind us?"

"Behind us? What do you mean?"

"well.. the path that General Yan Liang and General Wen Chou used to entered the imperial palace. We don't have to break opened the rubble to leave, actually."

Reiha was jaw-dropped hearing that, while Wen Chou seems that she just remembered, and uttered "Ack~!" … in the other hand, Yan Liang is… quietly muttering "…That is what I want to say earlier…"

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the rest of the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance has arrived in this place. Sun Ce and Sun Quan as loyalists of Han quickly ordered to extinguish the fire, while the rest stood in disbelief in the scenery of the burning of Twelve generation of Han is now burning. An soon enough they joined to help the two child of the loyalist of han, Sun Jian the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

As they struggling to extinguish the fire, Yuan Shao also arrived, joining in their direction.

* * *

**Author Note: **

In replying the recent comment, it is not wrong to think that trapping the alliance in Luoyang is Li Ru (Kazuto)'s tactics. But! Only half right. His true strategy is more simpler than that but…. You may or may not expect it. I already told you (and all the readers) about his strategy, I believe, during the battle of Sishui pass. The next chapter will be the revelation of his true strategy.

Why the three sisters did not recognized Kazuto during the Sishui and Hulao? Because he disguised himself. It is not uncommon to wear some kind of mask or accessory to cover your face during this time, I believe. Yuan Shao (Reiha) of course did not recognized him even if he showed her his true face, because he also done the same thing when he served General Huangfu Song, the androgynous. Only the Muramasa is visible. But! I believe a mere quick glance is not enough, even the three sisters barely recognized him. Subtle but… vague.

Funny thing about the earlier Han dynasty (The Western Han) history, we can compare it with Japanese History which famously called as **Heike no Monogatari** (Not the sissy Genji Monogatari, try to read it. The Eiji Yoshikawa's one is the best I guess. If you can not read novel, try to seek the manga "Shanaou Yoshitsune", very entertaining.). Why ? because first is:

We can compare the Heike Clan as the Qin dynasty and the Genji clan as both Chu and Han, for detail it goes like this:

Minamoto no Yoritomo, who later will established Kamakura (_i-i-ku-ni tsukurou, let's build a great country)_ can be compared with Liu Bang and the Han Gaozu. Oh by the way they are also realist and average competent (their retainers are more talented than them)

Minamoto no Yoshinaka, the brave warrior of Genji clan could be compared with Xiang Yu, the Great Conqueror of Chu.

The Hojo clan could be compared with the Luu Clan, where they will usurped the shogunate after Yoritomo's death (Luu clan is the clan of Empress Luu Zhi. Han Gaozu's empress)

Minamoto no Yoshitsune, the tragic hero of Heike Monogatari. He shared a same tragic fate with The Great General Han Xin (both are envied by their master who they served loyally and faithfully, Both are brilliant general, and died because their own master betrayed them)

Minamoto no Noriyori, Yoshitsune's cousin can be compared with the loyal general Peng Yue, and the robust general Ying Bu. For Noriyori shared Peng Yue's righteousness (he refused to kill Yoshitsune for he know Yoshitsune is a loyal person) and Ying Bu's solidarity trait (for he objected the assassination of Yoshitsune and died because of the refusal).

The Fujiwara's clan who reigned in the northern Honshu acted in the same way of Xiao He did.

Kazusanosuke Hirotsune, Yoritomo's vassal (the most veteran and influenced figure, among Yoritomo's vassal) could be treated as Cao Can, the successor of Xiao He.

And lastly….. Taira no Kiyomori, the imperial regent and the leader of the Taira Clan (Heike) is comparable to Shi Huang Di , the First Emperor of China. Why? They are both charismatic, ambitious, great leader of their era, and visionary (Shi Huang Di creates many important enormous project like the Great Wall, Uniting and simplifying letter and monetary system, streets and implemented the modern centralized government system to China, while Taira no Kiyomori implemented the open trade system, building big harbors to ease the ship transit, and letting foreigners to trade). Also no rebellion occurred during their reign.

Oh… almost forgot. While the Qin history is comparable to Code Geass.

Charles zi Britannia is comparable to Prime Minister Lu Buwei of Qin state (he wrote The Analects of Lu Buwei). Both are talented in ruling their respective country.

Lelouch vi Britannia? Of course Shi Huang Di himself! They both started from bottom. Lelouch started the Order of Black Knights and take over the Britannia when the opportunity comes (The dead of Charles, and geassing everyone). While Ying Zheng ? he waited patiently(and trained himself) and swallowed every insults he got for being a puppet ruler and retakes his reign when the opportunity comes (Blaming Lu Buwei for Lao Ai's failed rebellion attempt, exiled him and forced him to suicide).

C.C. ? there is two possible person.

First is Li Si , because Ying Zheng gained "power" after he read Li Si's "Memorandum for not Expelling Foreigner", and strives to conquer the six states after making him his prime minister.

But personally, I believe C.C. is more suited as Wei Liao, Shi Huang Di's personal advisor. Why? Because they acted like a jerk to Lelouch (and Ying Zheng). They are indispensable to their sovereign ruler (Lelouch refused to surrender C.C. to Mao, his own father, and did not abandoned her when she reduced in to childlike mind. While Ying Zheng relentlessly search his whole land when Wei Liao abandoned him, for he treated Wei Liao as his own arms and legs).They did not respect their sovereign ruler, They gives power to their sovereign ruler (C.C. gives Geass to Lelouch, while Wei Liao played important role in subjugating the six state, annotated in Wei Liao Zi), lastly… they are lazy (C.C. … she only became really active in helping Lelouch when he is in really danger, and also R2, Wei Liao? He is a theorist. You will never see him in battlefield)

Kallen Kohzuki? Perhaps … she is more suited as the veteran general Wang Jian. They both played important rule for their lord. And … leaves him later but for different reason.

Jeremiah Gottwald is the best portrayal of Meng Tian. Both are the most loyal retainer to their respective lord.

Lastly…. Shirley Fenette? She shared the same fate with the Legalist Han Fei Zi. For their death played important role to Lelouch or Ying Zheng.

For Prime Minister Li Si of Qin… if you read my Code Geass fanfic, I pictured my character, The Knight of Eleven to play that role. Both are strictly loyal to their lord and because of that most of their acts are sometimes …. Despicable.


	35. Zhang Yi's Contra Alliance of Lianheng

**Zhang Yi's Plot : Contra Alliance of Lianheng**

At the end of the Warring States period, Qin has rose, becoming the dominant power among the seven states because the success of Shang Yang's reformation plan. There is no state capable of handling Qin when they acted alone.

Shang Yang or Gongsun Yang is a native of Wei origin who served Gongshu Cuo, the Prime Minister of Wei. When the time has come near for Gongshu Cuo, The Duke of Wei visited him. Gongshu Cuo in his frail state recommended Gongsun Yang to replace him when he died, saying.

"Even though Gongsun Yang is very young, she is really talented. Please let her serve you. But if you won't appointed her, then kill her. Because it is perilous if the other state got her service!"

The Duke of Wei, however dismissed Gongshu Cuo's warning and let Gongsun Yang to leave. At the same moment, Gongsun Yang already predicted that outcome, when Gongshu Cuo warned her that as a loyal retainer he has to answer to his lord first about his advice regarding him. Seeing that Wei neglected her, Gongsun Yang moved to Qin, hearing the news that Duke Xiao of Qin are looking for talent.

After having attendance for three times, Duke Xiao of Qin who were really impressed on her wisdom appointed her as the Prime Ministe of Qin, and this is the time where she began many reformation. When Duke Xiao died, his son Prince Si replaced him with the title Duke Huiwen. During his youth, Duke Huiwen was guilty for a minor charge, and Shang Yang did not spared him, making their relationship at odd. Duke Huiwen then finally sentence Shang Yang with the punishment that she herself came up with. During this time, Shang Yang's reform already bear a fruit, so her death did not affected the situation too much. While for Duke Huiwen, his experience with Shang Yang make him distrustful with foreign native who's clever in talking.

One time, Su Qin who hailed from Luoyang asked for audience with Duke Huiwen. She has foresaw that Qin who at that time has the most advantage among the seven states shall in the end unified the realm. She offered her service to him, but unfortunately because of his past experience with Shang Yang, Duke Huiwen refused her offer. Su Qin then leaved the state of Qin and studied for two years to increase her knowledge and offer her service to the other six states to defeat Qin.

First, Su Qin proposed her plan to defeat the Qin to the state of Yan. The Plan was then known as the "Hezong Alliance plan". The Hezong plan consisted of the policy to unite the six state of Yan, Zhao, Qi, Wei, Han and Chu in order to defeat the Qin state. Marquis Wen of Yan accepted her plan and gave her many gifts to execute her plan. She later come to the state of Zhao emphasizing the need of alliance among the six state because

"If, the state of Han and the state of Wei are both conquered by the Qin, then… the Zhao state will be the next that will fall. If the six states are all united, their realm will be five times of Qin and their soldier will be ten times than Qin."

The Marquis Su of Zhao accepted her proposal and make her his Prime Minister, giving her order to continue her plan and established the Alliance between the six state. Later her job is completed and the Hezong Alliance between the six state is finally established. She was then elected as the Prime Minister of the Six State of the Hezong Alliance.

The State of Qin was unable to recklessly acted on their position and remained stalled for fifteen years. But, the unity between the six states is fragile, as each state hiding their own agenda and plan. Leaving the joint attack on Qin always end up failing. One day, the fellow class mate of Su Qin who studied together with her under the tutelage of Guigu Zi, the strategist Zhang Yi visited her. Su Qin however neglected her.

Zhang Yi was angered by this and went to the state of Qin to challenge Su Qin. In there Duke Huiwen was desperate and amused when he heard of her. Duke Huiwen immediately asked for her suggestion regarding Su Qin's Hezong Alliance Plan. In answering this matter, Zhang Yi explained to him about the situation of Qin.

"The Hezong Alliance was newly formed, If your lordship attack even one of them, the rest of the alliance will quickly gathered to support them. I suggested your lordship to improve diplomatic relationship among the alliance state , creating suspicion among them to destroy their alliance."

Duke Huiwen accepted her proposal, who will later be known as the "Lianheng Contra-alliance Plan". Zhang Yi's Lianheng Contra-alliance plan consisted of the collection of policy to persuade the six state to come in to terms with the state of Qin. She was then appointed as the Prime Minister of Qin to carry out her plan.

First, she visited Wei , returning the land that Qin has taken prior, and threatening the Duke of Wei that, even if the other state has come to term as the ally of Wei, they are actually have their eyes on Wei. The state of Wei should have the protection from the state of Qin. The Duke of Wei later quitted from the Hezong Alliance.

Next, in facing the alliance of state of Chu and state of Qi, the two strongest state besides the state of Qin. Zhang Yi bribed the Chu's official and entice the King of Huai of Chu with 600 mile fertile land in Shangyu in exchange for them to quit the Alliance. All of the Chu's official rejoiced hearing Zhang Yi's proposal except the Prime Minister of Chu, Qu Yuan the loyal retainer of Chu state. But unfortunately, King Huai did not give his ears to the words of Qu Yuan, agreeing to leave the alliance with the state of Qi. The Qi was angered and approached the state of Qin because of their severities.

Seeing the next step of her plan has succeeded, Zhang Yi feigned ignorant of her earlier promise with the state of Chu in giving the 600 mile fertile land, exclaiming..

"What I promise is the six mile land of my own. I have no liberties of giving the state's land."

The state of Chu was angered. And declared war with the state of Qin, But because the state of Qin already has alliance with state of Qi, the State of Chu was badly beaten. Using the opportunity of the decline of state of Chu, Zhang Yi continued her plan. Threatening the Zhao and finally the Yan.

Seeing that the discord that she planted has started harvesting, Su Qin's effort in crafting the whole alliance of Hezong finally ended because of Zhang Yi's plan. The Alliance which were already fragile in their creation, soon crumbled.

**XXX**

As the Imperial capital still engulfed in fire, and the whole Anti Alliance generals still busy extinguishing the fire, Yuan Shao arrived at their direction. From the looks of it, she had just barely escaped from a big problem, seeing how exhausted and weary they are. But they know one thing, Yuan Shao returned empty handed , after she excuse herself from Hulao and now she suddenly appeared in Luoyang capital. Looks like that she tried to seize the glory of entering the Luoyang capital for herself, but the dog bite the master, as she shamefully failed. Prime Minister Dong Zhuo is not such an easy person. Serve her right! …. Is what the rest of the alliance general want to say, but of course they cleverly saved those feeling in their heart.

Finally, the fire extinguished after two day of effort. But, what a pity! The glorious Imperial Han Capital has already in ruin, making it inhabitable. The Alliance General were unable to established their camp there and were forced to established it outside of the Luoyang capital. When Yuan Shao arrived , she told them about how Dong Zhuo tried to trapped her here and abandoned Luoyang. Let us not bother how the spice molded the meat, but hearing this made Cao Cao curious and started to pursue the Dong Zhuo's path to Chang An.

While the rest of the alliance general refused to pursue Dong Zhuo, Cao Cao is determined. She want to know how brilliance is the Lu Bu of war was able to create such strategy in Sishui, and Hulao and was strong enough to defeat Yuan Shao's numerous general. She want to witnessed it. When Cao Cao, departed … the rest of alliance general refused to accompany her and she left only with her own troops along with Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and Dian Wei. She left Xun Yu to act on behalf of her.

But, two days later….coincide with day when the Alliance general were able to put out the fire, Cao Cao returned with defeats. She remarked that

"Prime Minister Dong Zhuo was granted with many able retainers! Lu Bu of war is only one among of many!"

From that day on, Cao Cao understood the importance of having talent beside him. It was the day that Cao Cao vowed that she will employ anyone talented regardless of their nature and origins. A change that will let her be the first among the Three Emperor who rise from power, during the Era of Three Kingdom. Also the day, when she grasped the essence of warfare.

**XXX**

With the fire already putted down, the Alliance general established a council to plan for the next move. As the council was held, The Alliance general were talking about an issue of Luoyang. Seeing that Luoyang is inhabitable, Sun Ce proposed for them that they need to build the Imperial capital first before moving to Chang An, some were opposed on this matter, but after Cao Cao recounted her experience in engaging the Dong Zhuo army, she asserted.

"Lu Bu is a strong fellow. The Three sister and Gongsun Zan Darren already proven that matter. Regarding my lost, I have to admit that I am less talented than their general and their master strategist. When I engage them, it felt that there is at least two persons who thought up the tactic to defeated me. I also believe this happened in Yuan Darren case. About their General, I can assure you that Li Jue and Guo Si are not worth talking. But remember a general named Hua Xiong? There are at least three person as strong as her."

Cao Cao recounted how Cao Ren and Cao Hong were outwitted by the same girl named Ren who claimed as the Lu Bu of war in Hulao, and how Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan were having difficulty in handling the man named Lu Bu in Hulao and how she herself were cornered by a strong warrior with tattoo in her face bearing a very large blade (Zhang Liao). She was not feared, it was more admiration that there are that kind of persons.

The rest of alliance general finally agreed to suspend attacking Chang An. While for the next issue for Luoyang, they agreed to delay In rebuilding the imperial capital. And the last issue is which mattered.

"Sun Ce Bofu Darren, please…" Suddenly Yuan Shao opened her hand, asking her to give her something.

"Huh..? what is it , Yuan Darren?"

"I believe as the leader of this Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance leader, I is should be the one responsible in handling the Imperial Seal."

"…? What are you talking about?"

"The Imperial Seal of Han dynasty! Please give that to me!"

"Wha-? Are you asleep or something? Should not that kind of thing is in the hand of the Emperor himself or at least the Prime Minister Dong?"

"That Xiliang country side girl did not possessed it! I believe someone named Li Ru sent it to you! Didn't during the battle of Sishui you are having an audience with his subordinate?"

"Chen Gong? they are demanding to have peace negotiation. That is all."

"Sending an envoy for peace is highly impossible, when both sides already sent their war declaration. I am trying to be nice here. Please relinquish the imperial seal!"

"Did you not hear at least one of my word, curly? There is no imperial seal that I , Sun Ce possessed!"

"Such forced words! You are suspicious. I will forget your haughty attitude toward me, in exchange for the imperial seal, please."

"…. I Said … I DO NOT POSSESED IT! Did your curly hair are too much that they are blocking both of your ears or perhaps idiocy is the trait of Blondie? I will said it once more to the old hag here that are too deaf or perhaps too stupid, that I don't have any imperial seal with me."

"Then, let me search from you. If not, I will know that the daughter of the tiger of Jiangdong is no more than a thieving cat."

"Do you have any evidence at all to prove my guilty? Or are you trying to imply that being curly, blonde have relation to being idiot?"

And so, the small argument led to a big problem. Xun You did not placed her suspicion on Li Ru after they left the Luoyang imperial palace, for it was Li Ru who informed her, that there is a probability Jia Xu let him to informed her about the shortcut in reaching Luoyang and placed traps inside the imperial palace. But , seeing their argument and conflict among the alliance generals, Xun You realized that she had been fooled. It was no matter which one among Li Ru or Jia Xu who informed Yuan Shao.

Luoyang is the bait to let Yuan Shao entered the imperial capital, and the trap placed there were all just a mere addition. It was not a big problem whether Yuan Shao were trapped or not. If Jia Xu plan in trapping Yuan Shao failed, Li Ru's plan will set in motion. Informing that Jia Xu will trap her inside the imperial palace is also a trap to make Xun You and Yuan Shao trusted Li Ru.

If Yuan Shao died inside the imperial capital, the remaining of the alliance general will be incited to march to Chang An, but disorderly. The Dong Zhuo's army will be able to defeated them but with a great cost. But, if Yuan Shao was able to escape from the trap, Li Ru's trap awaited.

During the battle of Sishui, he sent Chen Gong to be a peace envoy for Sun Ce asking for peace negotiation, while Li Ru asked for audience with Yuan Shao to be insider and informed her that he betrayed Prime Minister Dong Zhuo and sent Chen Gong with the imperial seal as his tribute of loyalty to her. An elaborate lie.

Sun Ce were really meeting a peace envoy, while Li Ru claimed that Chen Gong is also an insider that he sent to entrusted the imperial seal to Sun Ce and later giving it to Yuan Shao. Seeing that Yuan Shao and her (Xun You) in the end trusted him, because he gave so many legit information, they did not have any suspicion toward him. What a pity that she was late in realizing it. And she was unable to explained the truth to Yuan Shao this moment, because it will cost the reputation of her lord, and all the warlord in this realm will mock her for being an idiot.

Deep in her heart, Xun You congratulate the Dong Zhuo's army. For Prime Minister Dong Zhuo is gifted with such capable retainers. It is no wrong in her words that she really valued her retainers than this burning city of Luoyang. She has lost to Li Ru, Jia Xu and a man named Lu Bu. She at this moment were no match against them.

The Alliance that were established to defeat the Tyrant Dong Zhuo were crumbling, because the discord among them.

**XXX**

"…That is the whole plan, Prime Minister Dong… please forgive me. I mean Yue " Li Ru finished in explaining his whole plan. He retracted his word, because Yue show disliking when he called her not by her manna.

Right now, Kazuto is busy explaining about the strategy that he used in this war. With the whole imperial Han capital moved to Chang An, this is the time for Minister of War to report his accomplishment as a responsibility.

Jia Xu was surprised. She never expected that kind strategy. " How…! How is that possible! Rather than fighting the army directly, you instead choose to end this war by not fighting at all!"

"I merely choose to lessen the victim for the war. That is why I avoid directly engaging them. The Prime Minister of Qin, during the Warring State Period suggested that idea."

" Zhang Yi proposed the Lianheng Contra-alliance and proceed in sowing discord among the six states to end their alliance against Qin. I see… as expected from the Minister of War Darren." Ei was really amazed.

Ever since he heard about the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, he is only contended in how to destroy their alliance rather than fighting them directly. That is why he thought a lot of way, asking the Sima Clan and the Cao clan to not engage him directly. The only miscalculation that he made is the death of general Hua Xiong. But , let us say that he has fulfilled his job like Zhang Yi and successfully performed :

_Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Chapter 3 Attack by Stratagem._

_Holding careful military discussion and evaluating the enemy, causing the enemy morale to be lost and his forces to be disunited so that even his disposition is complete, he will not be able to employ it, this is victory through the Way (Tao) – __**Art of Command / Wei Liao Zi, **__Chapter 4 Bringing War to Full Momentum_

_Destroy your opponents ability to fight by creating discord with his allies, advisors, family, commanders, soldiers, and people. While he's repairing these relationships, attack – __**The 36 Stratagems**__, the 33__rd__ ruse:__The Strategy of Sowing Discord_

Jia Xu were then deeply effected by him. From now on, she quitted relying on engaging the enemies directly and chose to fight a possible war. This is the event that will change how Jia Xu to become one of the three greatest strategist during the era of Three Kingdom. The Grand Commandant Jia Xu.

For her strategy will not rely in impressive feats or greatly complex tactic for warfare. From now on, she has learnt that the best strategy is letting the enemy fought themselves. Among the three greatest strategists, her strategy will be less impressive but never fail. Because she only fight a highly possible winning, and plant a discord among her enemies and later harvested them. For she is the best at sowing discord, even surpassing the Grand Preceptor Sima Yi. This is how Jia Xu will later strategize for her later lord. But this, is the tale for next time.

At this moment, Yue was greatly satisfied with his result and confer him many gift. But Kazuto refuse them.

"I am not worthy. I slandered you and Ei-chan to execute this plan."

But because Yue insisted on, he requested one gift.

"I want a land to build a grave for the late General Hua Xiong and other soldier who died in Hulao and Sishui."

And so… The Dong Zhuo tyrant has finished. For now. What shall be the future for? The next chapter will be an addendum. You can either skipped it, for it has no connection with the main story.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Perhaps all of you will hate how i conclude the Dong Zhuo Tyrant. I did not do a great war, but make him (Kazuto or Li Ru) retreat in this whole battle. and most of his effort is a combination of trickery and manipulation. he won the battle because he has no opponent. Perhaps all of you want a conclusion like Koihime or Romance of Three Kingdom, where they held epic battle between Lu Bu and the three sister or even the battle between Dong Zhuo army against the Guandong Alliance which happened in Koihime, perhaps you want me to make Zhang Liao fought Guan Yu (Aisha).

But... let me explain my reasoning. how is the war really won? a war cost money, a very much lot of money. The best strategy of winning against your opponent is not by war.

Guan Zhong used economy, Zhang Yi and Su Qin used their outstanding diplomatic mission, Shen Kuo used a map to silence the Liao's official, Lin Xiangru use her outstanding negotiation.

In playing ROTK XI, and hearing my friend experience in playing SAMKOK or ROMANCE OF THREE KINGDOM ONLINE, i was more amazed when he or other player able to get a recognition or feared because they are being bluffed. If he or other player able to won because of maximizing level or status of general and wage war... i will not care. Many player able to do so. But when , he able to threatened other player by placing an abandoned outpost only with one general without any soldiers, then i raise my hat to him or the player that he told me.

And just like i wrote here, the next chapter is skip-able. it was more for a fun chapter for me. There won't be a theme or something. it just like a chapter to relax, like having a spa or sauna after doing sport.

In answering the review from Moon-sama if by chaos you mean about Dong Zhuo's "Tyranny" it is now over.


	36. Conclusion for the Guandong Alliance

**Conclusion for the Guandong Alliance a.k.a. Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance**

In Chang An, two hundreds miles from the Imperial Capital of Luoyang. When Liu Bang rose as the Emperor Han Gaozu of the Han dynasty, he established his capital there. During the reign of Han Wu Di, he ordered the great diplomat Zhang Qian on diplomatic mission to the Dayueshi. From then on, the route that Zhang Qian took in his diplomatic mission became the central path for trading with many foreign land, flourishing the nation. Because of the path, many commodities were imported and exported , among them is the famously product of Silk Cloth. Thus, the path were famously called as the Silk road. Many trader used the path for journey and flourishing the nation, so starting the glimmering days for the Han dynasty and placing the Emperor Han Wu Di as one of the greatest Emperor of China.

Chang An played major role for the silk road as it became the transit site for the entrance of these commodities, so we can conclude that Chang An will soon flourish to be the most advanced city in this realm. Because the political step that Minister of War Li Ru and the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo taken, Chang An now is ready to became the foundation of the next great era, continuing the past glory that Han Wu Di reached.

**XXX **

After the Minister of War Li Ru has finished the funeral ceremony for the late general Hua Xiong, he proceed to have audience with some allies who have aided them during the warlord uprising that united under the banner of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance. When he appears, the three girls risen from their seats to salute him.

"Minister of War, I, Ma Chao the daughter of the Liangzhou governor Ma Teng presented to gave my respect for the Minister of War's great feat during the warlords uprising." Ma Chao represented the other girls, Pang De and Ma Dai speaks for them.

Li Ru gave a gesture stating that he appreciate their words and asked them to have a seat.

"I, Li Ru represented the name of the Prime Minister of Han was grateful for the aid of General Ma Teng of Liangzhou and his unwavering loyalty for this dynasty. And I, personally grateful for the great accomplishment that all his daughter did during the uprising."

Ma Chao blushed. "Please, Minister Darren. We do not deserve such kind words. We merely did an insignificant menial task, unworthy of spoken."

Li Ru however dismissed her words, stating. " If not for the great accomplishment that General Ma Chao, General Pang De and General Ma Dai taken for… many Civilians of Luoyang will lost, for disorderly situation. It was such a great feats that the three generals able to direct the civilian, preventing chaos."

Ma Chao, Pang De and Ma Dai greatly moved by such treatment. After that, Minister of War Li Ru asked the attendant to prepare feast for them, in considering their help.

**XXX**

During the feast, Minister of War Li Ru invite the three girls to fill their stomach to their content. Ma Chao was delighted but upon seeing Pang De's stare that tried to lecture her, and reminding her that they are Ma Teng's representative, so they should acted more befitting.

But, seeing the host himself did not acted in stiff and formal manner, and in fact trying to be friendly, forgetting their position of high officials and mere remote officials… Ma Dai was taken and ate to her heart content, Pang De tried to reprimand her for such un court behavior… Li Ru intervened.

"We are really exhausted from the previous battle. Let us forget such petty things. "

Ma Chao then quickly grabbed a plateful of food and quickly grabbed anything in front of her and ate forgetting any manners.

Pang De giving up about those two behavior and ate while…

"Wha..? Pang De! You should also eat! If not I will finish all of this food."

"Ma Chao Darren. Please! We are at the presence of the Minister of War!"

"Wha..? Pang De? Are you full right now? Big mistake!" Ma Dai also sneered. "You should also ate something. Sui-nee has loss control you know! Do you want to fill your stomach with plentiful of air?"

"Oh…! Both of you!"

Li Ru laughed. "General Pang De. This is a bit of celebration, please cease any formality. It seems that General Pang De has not enough drunk! Retainer, fill the glass brave general Pang De!"

"Minister Darren…" seems that Pang De has given up with the situation.

While they are resting their stomach after eating such feast, Pang De reported the whole situation.

"There is no movement from Liu Zhang of Yizhou and Zhang Lu of Hanzhong. It seems they did not dare to take care of the situation. General Ma Teng also demand some enlightenment regarding this whole situation."

"I allowed it. What is it?"

"Why did General Ma Teng was ordered to enter the Anti Dong Zhuo alliance and not allowed to aid the Prime Minister?"

"I merely cautious regarding the situation in the western realm. As you already reported Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu did not dared to move their army. If General Ma Teng joined the Prime Minister, They will claim to aid the heaven in order to vanquish the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. But, by entering the alliance, General Ma Teng was able to close their entrance. If they persist in attacking the Liangzhou, the whole alliance of Anti Dong Zhuo alliance will get their excuse in invading Hanzhong and Yizhou, seeing General Ma Teng is a member of the alliance."

"I see… The minister has shown such brilliance to this unworthy Pang De."

"And also, I have already noted to Jia Xu to asked for General Ma Teng's aid during the duress of Moving the capital to Chang An."

"The general was grateful for Minister Darren trust on him."

"Oh.. and I have a message for the general Ma Teng. In seeing the past experience of fighting the alliance of Warlord, my eyes was opened. The western path still unsecure. We will need an elite unite capable of mounted archer cavalry. Gongsun Zan's Darren White Rider are really an impressive example."

"yes Darren. But for doing the training like the White Riders elite cavalry is difficult. Gongsun Zan Darren's White Rider are all experienced and battle hardened. This lowly Pang De did not suggested the same method of training. Because the Liangzhou and the Xiliang are near the barbarian who are the allies to the Han empire. It is unwise for waging war against them in the name of training our soldiers."

"The White Riders emphasized their capability in their swiftness and steady archery. But in regards of that they lacked accuracy. We will fill the Xiliang and the Liangzhou cavalry with the capability of accuracy in archery."

"We accept. But what kind of training that the Minister of War imposed to us?"

"if Gongsun Zan of Beiping adopted King Wuling of Zhao tactic from the Warring State Period. We will adopted the method of Li Kui, the talented retainer of Wei state during the Warring State Period."

"Minister of War Darren will impose that? Is that really permissible? Then how will the justice be served?"

"In matter of need, the legal system also needs to be pragmatic. If it has no values, then there is nothing to uphold the justice. That is the value of justice."

"I will do as darren ordered. From now on, the Liangzhou and the Xiliang province will settle any legal dispute with archery."

"Good, General Pang De."

And so… from this moment, is what made Pang De who has the highest Intelligence stats among Ma Teng's retainer. And this is also the reason why Pang De's troops has the capability of mounted archer. Differing from Gongsun Zan's white Riders, Pang De's Liangzhou cavalry will be emphasizing their archery for accuracy, making them less swift but more accurate in barraging their opponents."

As Minister of War sent the three generals to return to Ma Teng, governor of Liangzhou, he entrusted them with many gifts… which he was forced from the Prime Minister for himself. This will be the reason, why Ma Teng is the first who reached Chang An, when Dong Zhuo and Li Ru were betrayed by her retainers…. For Ma Teng is a righteous who know gratitude and kindness. For he is the man who defended the loyal people like Minister Li Ru and Dong Zhuo, alas… his gratitude for them will be too late… for when he reached the Chang An… Li Ru and Dong Zhuo will leave the stage and the curtain for their role will be closed.

**XXX **

Meanwhile, after the battle with the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, Yue and Ei become more attached to Kazuto, giving him problem, for they started to give an advance on their relationship toward him. But it is too mendacious… and the narrator are to lazy to describe the whole situation where these two grow meekly toward him. So let us talked about the result of this uprising.

For the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, she lost her loyal retainer Hua Xiong but was able to stabilize her position and spread her influence in this whole realm. Many warlords began to respect her and unable to stand before her, prior the failure of the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance.

For the Anti Dong Zhuo alliance, they suffered the most blow. The Alliance between the general were broken off and their vowed were ridiculed, as the relationship between the generals deteriorated.

For Yuan Shu of Nanyang she did not gain nor loss anything, for she did not participated actively in the battle.

For Ma Teng of Nanyang, he did not gain nor loss anything for he was an insider of Dong Zhuo who were ordered to join the Alliance to observe Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu , warlords of western realm.

For Gongsun Zan of Beiping, she lost some brave warrior among her elite White Rider, but gained valuable experience that would strengthen her White Rider.

For Sun Ce of Changsa, she lost the battle but was gaining influence among the Alliance for being the bravest to march and her unwavering loyalty for Han, in extinguishing the burning imperial capital of Luoyang. But she suffered loss, by losing her relationship with Yuan Shao, and from now on, the relationship between her and Yuan Shao became hostile.

For Yuan Shao, she got the most damage of all. Her relationship with Sun Ce of Changsa deteriorated and became hostile, her influence among the warlords started to decline, and she lost many warriors. But she did not realized that she gained in two battle hardened general , but alas! It will be other who harvested them, for she neglected the service of Zhang He and Hao Zhao. It will be Xun You's task to return her influence later, when Yuan Shao subduing Jizhou under her suggestion.

Among the alliance general, only Cao Cao who gained so many and losing so little from this battle. For she lost once against the Minister Li Ru scheme, but gained for herself the service of the noble general Yu Jin during her march to Luoyang. The Sima Clan still invests and trusts her for this matter, and her relationship with Dong Zhuo's army stayed.

While for Liu Bei, who served for Gongsun Zan's army, The Three sister has started to carve their name in the history.

Among the generals who raised their swords against the Tyrant Dong Zhuo, only three person who later proven their worth.

Cao Cao Mengde, Liu Bei Xuande and Sun Ce Bofu.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sorry. I made a mistake. this is the last chapter for the Dong Zhuo Tyrant arc. the next chapter is... the unneeded chapter.

Buh-Bye...! see you later pornography. Hanasaku Iroha is great!

now where is more of the Ero Doujinshi? 


	37. Musou Chapter: Onsen ni Iku yo!

**Musou Chapter: Onsen ni Iku yo!**

_This chapter has no relation with this story, it is a bonus chapter. You can either dismiss it or read it._

Yuan Shao in her boredom was hurriedly greeted by her two faithful general, Yan Liang and Wen Chou. As Yuan Shao also suffer from not enough sleep, she was a bit bothered by their shouting.

"REIHA-sama ! REIHA-sama!"

"oh…! Iishe lower your voice! I lacked sleep you know! Toshii, explain on behalf on her."

"Reiha-sama, Iishe claimed that she founded a treasure map. But I believe it was just a big hogwash."

Forgetting her pained headache, Reiha shouted "WHAT! is that true Iishe?"

"Here ! look at this."

"She did not even listen to me. Reiha sama~!" Toshii annoyingly whine.

So let us not fuss and muss over however Reiha accepted the accuracy of the map, but she accepted it and readied herself in journey to find the map.

"Are you sure you will not come, Xun You?"

"No, Yuan Darren. I still have to do the budget plan. Except that Yuan Darren will want to be bothered by this?"

"Irk~! No…No.. thank you! My head will ache more if I see complex number like that!"Reiha showed a displeasure in hearing Xun You suggestion.

"Then, I will gladly take Yuan Darren burden in this matter."

"O~K! if I return I promised I will bring you some wild honey and some treasure that I found, for gratitude of your job! OHOHOHOHO..!"

"Oh~ My! This Xun You will wait for Yuan Darren arrival and success! Please return safely, no matter if Yuan Darren really got the treasure or NOT. Because this Xun You only desires for Yuan Darren safe return, regardless of she brought anything or possibly nothing for Xun You." Xun You remarked and when she reached the word NOT she intentionally raised her tone.

"My~ I never know that you are that humble and kind Xun You."

"Yuan Darren child~ I mean kindness has reached this Xun You. I pray for your glorious return, Xun You "

So Reiha, Iishe and Toshii embarked for their journey to found the treasure.

**XXX**

In Luoyang capital, Ei chan is having conversation with Kazuto who now assumed the identity of Li Ru.

"Li Ru Darren, I am worried with Yue. She seemed down lately. I as her best friend worried if she keep up like this, she will get ill."

"You are right, Ei-chan. But I can relate to Yue's feeling. The new Budget proposal and the situation in Wan is worrying. It became a burden to her."

"That is why… could you suggest her something?"

"I don't see how, Ei-chan. I could only tell her to take some rest."

"which she did not follow. She exclaimed that she can not be relax when her retainer is doing the job. She want to be some help."

"I…see… " Kazuto then stopped for a moment and asked. "Ei chan… did not you tired with all of these task?"

"Eh..?" Jia Xu were surprised by the sudden question.

**XXX**

Liu Bei and her two sister are having journey, where they met Cao Cao and her two general Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan and…. Xun Yu.

"My…! Is not it Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei?"

"ah.. Cao Cao Darren!"

"as always looking beautiful, eh..? Guan Yu?" Cao Cao started to approached her, which led her to be nervous.

To ease the situation Liu bei politely asked. "Cao Cao Darren, may I asked you where are you going to?"

"Onsen." Cao Cao answered short

"Eh..? that is also our intent. But.. they water dried up."

"my.. we also been informed that. And what are you planning now?"

"well… seems there is no choice for us but return."

"I disagree. What if we joined our cause and dig the onsen ourself? Screw them."

"But we don't want to impose you…"

"nonsense! We are not imposed, and also I don't want to missed the chance of peeking Guan Yu in her bath."

Xun Yu greatly exclaimed. "Karin-sama!"

**XXX**

" I see.. so , Li Ru Darren. You suggested for us to go in onsen?"

"yes."

"but.. don't you heard that all the onsen site are now dried up because the weather?"

"if we go to the mountain, we ought to find a natural one. I have finished most of the job. We can leave for two days. Why don't we?"

Ei and Yue are thinking for a moment , while Hua Xiong, Ren, Neneneand Shia stared at them hopefully. But seeing such eagerness and that most of the job has been finished Yue releted. For Ei even gave her agreement. But when she volunteered to stay, Kazuto dismissed and stated that they could all go together.

And so.. the Dong Zhuo army started their vacation.

Using the Red Hare ,they were able to reached the mountain even before the sun set above their head, after they departed in the morning. But, when they reached the mountain, Li Ru entrusted the Red Hare to Niu Fu, Yue's distant relative. And they climbed the mountain using their legs.

Kazuto carried Yue on his back when she looked tired, on opposition of Yue who embarrassed and stated that "I am not tired.", the rest of the company looked at him rather coldly which Kazuto retorted that.

"Can't help it. She is tired."

And because Yue become growingly embarrassed, she asked him to let her walk on her own. As he put Yue down, The other companion (except Ei) jokingly said ."Minister Darren, I am tired. Can you carry me?" which led Ei to chide them.

As they reached a river, they need to cross. There is no bridge, only some stepping stones. Ren (with Nenene on her back), Hua Xiong (and she carried Yue on her back) and Shia easily crossed. When Ei chan tried to cross the river herself. She slipped, leaving Kazuto to catch her.

*Grab*

Well he did catch her, but… unfortunately… his hand is now in…. and his lips were ..

"ow.. don't bite my lips, Ei-chan."

And… next act is..

*slap!*

"No… pervert!" congratulation. You've got the A and B. but unfortunately this is a T-rated fanfic. There will be no C. for the information regarding steps A, B, C please watch Golden Boy OVA.

And… Kazuto will have problem, dealing Yue's cold stare for the rest of the journey.

**XXX**

"You see? This is all due to the great noble Yuan Shao that all of you can enjoy this Onsen! So be grateful peasant!"

Cao Cao was annoyed by this fact , but at least she appreciate that she was free to lustfully enjoy Guan Yu bathing there.

While in the opposite direction, Yue, Ei, Ren, Nenene, Shia and Hua Xiong are enjoying the bath. While Kazuto waited from distance. He refused their invitation of bathing together, until…

"Ren… Shia, get the Minister of War Darren. It is not fair for us, leaving the minister of war alone."

"yes, Prime Minister Darren."

"Yes… Yue"

And so… Kazuto has to fulfill the rest of this day, not getting caught by the two warriors Zhang Liao and Lu Bu who relentlessly pursued him to do Yue's order.

"Consider this your punishment for doing perversely earlier."

While Ei still busy to asked Yue to given up her order.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hmmm~ Donuts... kherhehrhrhhhrhehrhe


	38. The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong

**The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong**

With the end of battle against the Warlord uprising who called themselves as the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, the land was once more peaceful. Due to the recent incident of the uprising, the Prime Minister decided to move the imperial capital of Han dynasty to another place, the former capital which Liu Bang, the Emperor Han Gaozu established. The capital of Chang An.

With the former imperial capital Luoyang abandoned, left as a ruin. Chang An remains. The abandoned capital of Western Han now retains it's role once again. The capital which was prepared to flourish from the future era, of foreign trading. The Town which were prepared as a harbor for the new unknown realm of west. Zhang Qian opened the path during the era of Han Wudi. And the next generation will be able to get benefit of his great diplomatic mission.

**XXX**

Kazuto Hongo right now is still busy maintaining his role as the Strategist Li Ru, Dong Zhuo's wicked strategist. But upon doing his role for long, Kazuto realized the divergence of the role of Li Ru and Dong Zhuo that he experienced and that he read it in history (Romance of Three Kingdom). Both the historical source and the mythical depiction of Dong Zhuo far different from what he experienced. Dong Zhuo in the history is portrayed as a fat, supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant to drown himself in luxury.

But now, look at the Dong Zhuo, he is currently serving. A loli chara who has a contradictory description historically. Some times, as a devout Romance of Three Kingdom avid reader, Kazuto want to shout "What the F?" for his situation. But, seeing that she is cute girl, one can only say "Meh." , exception if he is a gay. Why should we complained, if she is cute. Am I right? it does not matter how f*ed up this story is, as long as the girl is cute. Who cares how accurately this tale for…

As the Strategist Li Ru with his position as the Minister of War, he is still busy in training the whole army, but with the demise of General Hua Xiong, the burden increased. He placed Chen Gong to replace Hua Xiong temporarily, a wise decision. Seeing that Lu Bu (Ren) has a low intelligence in his status , and only high war status.

Next, about the recent diplomatic issues, from Jia Xu… he heard that there is no activity from the warlord of former anti Dong Zhuo Alliance. He has to take a special care in case that there will be more uprising. And the economical and monetary issues… thanks to his information to the Sima clan, the market is not disturbed, which gives the Chang An surpluses. Liangzhou and Xiliang province is in a good rate. Chen Liu still suffered from the recent plague, but the aid that he sent has lessened the death rate.

With all the domestic matter taken for, it is time to take a rest. He walked to look for a tea. Funny thing. Even though , he can just ordered the attendant to bring him some, he rather walked to get the tea himself.

Why? Because there is no guarantee that the tea that the attendant served will be much to his liking. It is more preferable to drink a pot of Tiekuanyin with cute girls. He smirked himself if he remember the past experience where he drank tea joyously with the accompanies of Yue and Ei-chan. If you are given an option, what kind of tea that you would like to?

I, the narrator prefers Darjeeling with two cute girls, why? Because the pleasant aroma of the two flowers and the fragrant flavor and the cheerful atmosphere of the girls will bring about the beauty and the delicacy of the tea. Served it hot and pour it in to a beautifully engraved cup. And voila! You can really appreciate the sweet tasted sugarless Darjeeling (only kids, drinks tea with sugar).

But I don't mind a donut to accompany my tea. Hmm….Donuts…! kerhhrrh.

As he walked toward the pavilion where he usually enjoyed the deliciousness of Tea with Yue and Ei-chan, while snacking the tasty Xialongbao and other sweets bun (I say F, about Dimsum has not been invented. I want to enjoy xialongbao and dimsum in my story, I write it! F about accuracy. Who cares if Hong Lianyu has not served it or Yue Fei has not died to be honored with Youtiaw/Chakwee. As long as I don't mention Mantao in my story, it is alright. Oops! Spoiler) someone stopped him.

The person who stopped him is no other than the imperial historian Cai Yong. Historically, Cai Yong is a talented musician, scholar and calligrapher during this era. At first, he refused to serve Prime Minister Dong Zhuo because of her ill reputation, but after he heard that Dong Zhuo admired his talent, he accepted the position. When the Imperial capital still resides in Luoyang, Minister Li Ru accidently found his new "passionate talent", but rather than ridiculed him, Kazuto was deeply impressed. In the face of public, Cai Yong showed himself as a talented musician, showing that he could grasp the hidden intent of the zither player by listening how he played the note. But, accidently, Cai Yong has a good taste in the ancient art that in the later year will be scorned and fake fully rejected as pornography, even though the difference between pornography and art is so obscure yet subtle. Well, the narrator and the author has the same view regarding this matter. F those peoples who are hypocrite who can deemed something as obscene porn but love them to their bone.

Kazuto, has tried not to boast himself as a maestro of this "ancient art", but he showed the multi talented Cai Yong, how his taste has preceding in 1800 years later in the ancient art of pornography. In their first discussion regarding this matter, Kazuto has defended his own claim which led Cai Yong speechless in his masterful future taste of…

"Master Cai Yong, my claim is weak. But could you proven my mistake in my claim that adding cat's ear (Nekomimi) in to a barely naked girl only covered with a piece of cloth is more sexier and lustfully ?"

"But, Minister Li Ru! That kind of claim defies the very own of humanity! There is no girl who has the ears of feral (cat)!"

"That is why, master Cai Yong! Did adding nekomimi made the girl less cuter?"

"Well…I…"

"And, also, make one of her cat ear to be folded, while the tail is curved, not straight. And do this _'Nyaooo!' pose!"_

"Hot diggity! This make the girl really look more marvelous! Li Ru Darren is really in higher class than this lowly Cai Yong!"

"Nope, I just know the better taste, but Master Cai Yong skill in this ancient art is unrivaled!"

Now, this time what made this old pervert, …. I mean this famous historian to stop the minister of war from his intention to enjoy tea with Ei and Yue?

"Minister Darren. I hope that I am not bothering you."

"nope, you did not master Cai Yong. I am merely going to have some tea. Mind in joining?"

"No.. Darren. This lowly Cai Yong is grateful, but this lowly Cai Yong hates to disappoint the Prime Minister darren and the Senior Secretary darren . This old fellow should not bother the matter of young peoples." Cai Yong jokingly said that.

"Then, may I inquire the need of Master Cai Yong in seeing this Li Ru?"

"This Cai Yong want to let Minister Li Ru in enjoying the new experience of enjoying tea. With the accompany of serene musical tune."

"Oh… that is really pleasant. Will the master Cai Yong play for this Li Ru?"

"No, Darren. Much better option. My cute little daughter Cai Yan want to show off her talent. "

"er… then why don't let her come here, master Cai Yong?"

"Can't do. My cute little daughter Cai Yan is shy. That is why I want to offer my cute little daughter to the minister Darren personally!"

"Whoa… whoa… Master Cai Yong. You don't have to express it like that. It felt like you are giving little Cai Yan to me as a wife." Kazuto jokingly said that. Showing his close relationship who understand the art of pornography with Cai Yong.

"Wel.. it does not matter to this old Cai Yong to have son in law like minister Darren. Why don't you take her as a wife? This Cai Yong does not mind even if you have her as a mistress" Cai Yong laughed so hard, joking about his daughter.

"Yue and Ei will kill me, for playing around with little girl." Kazuto answered with a hard laugh.

"Well.. that kind of remark is not that wrong, Li Ru Darren." A cold voice suddenly give answered to Kazuto words.

Kazuto turned to see behind the source of the very familiar voice. Jia Xu, with manna Ei.

Kazuto stuttered. "..E…Ei? nah.. we are just talking, right master Cai Yong?"

"True .. true…!" Cai Yong added.

Ei-chan gave both of the man a veeeery cold stare. A stare that you only gave to a very low and despicable thing that you hated in this universe. Making Kazuto and Cai Yong anxious.

"Hmm…~ I see…. Perhaps I should make a full report about both of this perverted retainers conversation." Ei chan coldly remarked.

Both Kazuto and Cai Yong were startled, they bowed and begged Ei to let their conversation passed by, for they are merely joking. So to let gone bygone, Cai Yong take the most wisest path, retreat on his own, even though he is the main perpetrator of this trouble. Selfishly offering her daughter who idolized Minister of War Li Ru , but escaped when it became the worst situation. Really! The greatest strategy in the book is the 36th, Retreat when all fails.

Kazuto was surprised seeing that he is left alone to take care of this matter. Even though he is the main strategist of Dong Zhuo's army, understanding women heart is the most difficult, because of the fickleness! This is too much for him.

As they continue to reached the pavilion where they always enjoyed the tea, Ei still sulking. Seeing that Ei still angry with this matter, Kazuto tries to cheer her , but alas! She coldly refused, still sulking about their early conversation.

"What the..! always sweet talking to me and Yue… What about it before..! Cai Yan the cute little girl! Did he forget about Me ?... and Yue! Liar! Pervert!" Ei still and still sulkily muttered even though they reached the pavilion , where Yue already waited for them. A view which confused and raise her (Yue's) curiosity.

**XXX**

Ah… what a soothing tea! But this time is not about tasting tea.

"Because of the sudden movement of Capital, which were unexpected previously… we have a difficult matter on this month tax levy." Yue started the matter.

Ei chan also hung her head in hearing this problem. "We had tried to make efficiency in budget, but… this is still not enough. The worst will made us unable to remunerate our retainer. Should we postponed their salary?"

"No. Ei-chan. That should be our last option. We should get their faith on us. If we betrayed their trust In delaying their rights for salary… we will lost their faith and loyalty."

"Then, should we create a council between the officials regarding this matter?" Yue gave her opinion.

"No. We should not trouble them. A good sovereign will not showed complain and extravagance before serving his people. We should not worry them. This is regarding the dignity of sovereign. He should not say tired before the camp has been established, should not drink before the troops found the water. Complaining will show the sovereign weakness. Ei-chan, do we have alternative to fulfill this matter?"

"I don't recommended to borrow from the other warlords, and I disagree to conquer the other warlord territory to fulfill our need." Ei-chan added.

"The people already suffering from the sudden movement of the imperial capital. We should not raise the taxation." Yue added.

"If only we could solve the monetary problem. Yue… what the Emperor says about this?"

"The Emperor left the domestic matter to us. In the matter of need, he allowed us to use this key. Do you know the use of these keys?"

Yue gave the keys to Kazuto. He then asked. "What is these keys for?"

"He said it is to open the imperial mausoleum of the late Han Emperor. From the Era of Han Gaozu, Han Wudi, until the era of Emperor Ling."

As Kazuto still ponders, he asked to Ei-chan "Ei-chan, what is the content of the imperial mausoleum?"

Ei-chan answered. "Asides from the tomb of the late Emperor of Han dynasty, the important retainer of Han also rested there to serve the emperor in the Afterlife. Moreover, the tomb also contain many valuables to honor the Emperor. From jewelry, vast gold, cultural achievement, writing, and so on."

Kazuto then get the idea for the emergency alternative monetary source.

"Yue, Ei… let this matter be with the three of us. In this dire situation, let us pay visit to the imperial tomb of Han Emperor."

""eh..?""

**XXX **

So to make story short, with the aid of Lu Bu, the historian will recorded this event as Dong Zhuo pillaging and robbing the imperial mausoleum of Han, emptying their vast treasures. But, for Kazuto.. he tried to at least honor the Emperor. He only get the minimal person, with the aid of Zhang Liao, Ren (Lu Bu) and Chen Gong, under the supervision of Yue and Ei.

At first Ei disagree. But she also understands their situation. So she relents, with a very minimal person, they try to not desecrate the resting place of the emperor.

"Please forgive us, the ancestor of Han. We had to do this."

As Kazuto helped to get some of valuables from the graveyards (and the other also do the same thing), his eyes caught on the writing of the tablet.

"The Marquis Wencheng of Liu rested here."

Kazuto approached and entered the room of the "Marquis Wencheng of Liu" and he founded a book, titled.

"The Art of Governing, The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong".

Kazuto aghast, he softly muttered. "So.. the great strategist of Liu Bang, Zhang Zifang rested here?" and later he bowed in a moment to pay respect to the resting of the great strategist Zhang Liang, and later with his curiosity exploded, he reached the book The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong.

As he touched it, the book responded. It flashed many things. And so…. The First Artifact from the Seven Military Classic that Kazuto found responded.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Because I am tired, I will explained what respond that he got in the next chapter. This is chapter marked the start of God of War Lu Bu Arc.

Ps. Ayase is beautiful if she acted tsundereish like Number2 takuji doujin.


	39. The Old Sage of Yellow Stone

**The Old Sage of Yellow Stone**

More than two thousand and four hundreds years ago, the land of china which was under the reign of Zhou dynasty has plunged in to the continuing chaos of small state declaring their independency, an Age which will be referred as the Warring States period. The declining influence of Zhou dynasty which started in the Spring Autumn period has finally truly ceased from the existence, and the dynasty which were established by Ji Chang (King Wen of Zhou) and flourished by Ji Fa (King Wu of Zhou) has ended after reigning the land for 800 years, fulfilling Jiang Ziya prophecies when Ji Chang was asked to pull her cart, marking the longevity of his dynasty.

In the Warring states period, many small states has been absorbed by the more dominant state during the struggle for hegemony, and leaving only seventh states worth mentioned to mark down their existence in the history.

The state of Qi, has the advantage of a prosperous country.

The state of Chu, has the advantage with their far and wide territory.

The state of Yan, has the advantage with their courageous peoples.

The state of Han, their alliance with Wei and Zhao as former state of Jin will be obstacle for any state who wants to reach the hegemony and unification of the realms.

The state of Wei, has the advantage with their strategically position in the center of the realm, giving them alertness.

The state of Zhao, has been dominant power among the realm for long.

The state of Qin has tough and treacherous terrain, making their government strict and orderly.

Struggling for supremacy among the other states, the seven states made a great reform, resulting in political and economical disturbance for the peoples. This condition giving chances for many heroes to mark their name in history.

Among them marked their names as famed diplomats, they are both the student of Guiguzi. Su Qin and Zhang Yi who proposed the Alliance of Hezong among the six states and The Contra Alliance of Lianheng to opposed it and Lin Xiangru of Zhao who make name for her brave negotiation skill. From the field of Legalism, they are Shang Yang of Qin and Han Fei Zi of Han who established the thought of using harsh Code of Law to maintain the governance. In the field of Military, they are Tian Dan of Qi, Lian Po of Zhao, Pang Juan of Wei, Bai Qi of Qin , Wang Jian of Qin, Li Mu of Zhao and Yue Yi from Yan. And the great strategist, Sun Bin, Wu Qi, Wei Liao and Fan Sui.

But among all of the heroes who have marked their name in the history, during the tumultuous era of Warring States. Only one person is destined to unify the whole realm. The state of Qin who established in the remote plain has lived for long without making great achievement in the history, has grown to be one of powerful state rivaling themselves with the six states.

300 B.C., a powerful man has ascended to inherit the throne as the King of Qin and would later become the First Emperor of China. How is he, the Shi Huang Di, the First Emperor of China looked like? In the Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian, annotated that he has the nose liked some kind of wasp, long slanted eyes, a solid chest of raptor, and a thunderous voice of wolf.

**XXX **

One day, a daughter of former Prime Minister of the extinct state of Han rested herself in the valley of Bolangsha. Zifang is her name, she is fond of literature and book and has curious personality. But because she fond of wearing males attire, many people mistaken her as a male, and the girls ended up broken heart when they saw that the boy they had crush on is the same of them (by I mean is also a female). Even though her own fathers always lecture her to change her attire, she did not give ears to her father's lecture.

As usual, she fill her day with reading a book under the shelter of old tree, as she rested her back on the tree trunk. She opened her book and started reading as she was deeply immersed. After she finished reading one sentence, she proceed to do her "cute" usual habit, first she licked her fingers and smeared it to the bamboo scroll book (Cai Lun has not born yet), making the ink to be faded and molded on the tips of her finger. And then she tasted her ink soiled finger. By the way, the narrator considered her habit as really cute, because Zifang is a girl with Kana Hanazawa's voice and her manna probably is Tohko and she has long braided hair.

"..Hau~… I can't believe it. I never tasted a sweet yet sour feeling like this. It felt like drinking Tiekuanyin with the accompany of Sancapin (Haw). Really commendable it is, Qu Yuan's Li Sao (The Lament). "

_The path has expanded long and far._

_Must strive for distance to find the beloved one._

"Ah… how could I not cry for his poetry in expressing her love and patriotism to his country, like the unrequited love tragedy, he died in sorrow!"

Tear dropped from the point of her eyes.

As always, when Zifang is reading , she forget anything that happened. Even though there is something happened nearby that will influenced her fate.

**XXX **

Zifang now, hastily retreat from the plain of Bolangsha, she is stricken with fear, because some soldier accused her with something frightening.

"ee..? Eeehh! I… I don't know anything about the Emperor Assassination attempt!"

"There is no way the assassin did it, if he was not under pay. And you are the only one present here. That is suspicious enough for pretending here to read and not knowing the whole ruckuss."

Zifang almost cried when the soldiers accused her, "Ugh… I really did not do it!"

"Then, you have to come for interrogation."

In her fear, Zifang start to run away, backing out from the Bolangsha plain. " _Ya..Ya~da…! I _really did not do it!" And she swiftly run through the meadows, and because the imperial soldier of Qin did not accustomed to the Bolangsha, they were unable to capture her.

The First Emperor of China was really furious on this assassination attempt and ordered the search through the whole country to find the main perpetrator. In the suspect list, there is a mention the name of the little _Bungaku Shoujo_ who coincidently rested and read a book in Bolangsha.

Zhang Zifang.

While the fore mentioned girl now is lamenting her sad destiny of falsely accused in the participation of Assassination attempt. Sad, for her because she is unable to read any book in the open field like her habits. She was locked up in her hiding in the small isolated place of Xiapi. Poor Kana…~ I mean Zhang Zifang.

One time, when the she is really bored with her current book, she strolled around the desolate Xiapi and reached some kind of bridge. She saw some old man walking selfishly in the middle, Zifang tried to hide her face, because she is afraid someone will recognized her. Suddenly, in the middle of the bridge the old man threw his sandal out of bridge, and then he called the only person present, yep… Zhang Zifang.

"Yo.. Ojou-chan. Would you please be kind enough to reach this oldman sandals that fell to the river?"

The still afraid Zifang was startled as the old man greet her and asked her to retrieve his sandals.

"HEee~? _Yada~yo…_" Zifang lazily refused. But the old man merely said "This is called respect to your elder, do you want to make this pitiful old man to bow down and wet his frail legs with river water?"

Because of that, Zifang walked to the end of the bridge and descent to the water, she bowed down to get the sandals. Unbeknown sly to her, the old man merely gasped in his shock and muttered "_Oppai~ ga_….!"

Zifang who heard a bit, showed a perplexed expression much to her chagrin asked. "Hmm~ what did you say?"

"Nothing… …I expect something bigger." The oldman said the last sentence in low volume.

Zifang then returned to the old man and hand the old man's sandals. The oldman was delighted in seeing his sandals and later without saying a word, gestured to Zifang by pointing to his foots.

"Huh~?" Zifang was confused, but later realized that the old man asked her to help him put his sandal on his foot. Zifang showed displeasure. But only grumbled as she help in putting on the sandals to him.

"Hmm…. White~ porcelain skin… you passed."

Hearing that word, Zifang showed disdain stare at him, which the Old man responded by faking a cough to let the cool atmosphere come. And freely strolled from Zifang.

Zifang still in stunned perplexed after the weird encounter with the pervert old man, and she continued to walk… but as she reached the end of the bridge, the Old man stopped her.

"Wait… Wait! Listen! Meet me tomorrow at dawn, I will give you something." And later the old man left the still confused Touko senpai… I mean Zifang.

So, at the designated time, she arrived. The old man has been present, but he showed displeasure and said " You are late, come again tomorrow." And left the still confused Zifang.

At the next day, Zifang arrived before dawn, but she was surprised that the old man has already present, and said the same word to Zifang. Zifang began to dazed and in the third day, she arrived in midnight. No one is present, Zifang became relieved and awaited until the old man came. "Good girl! Now, here I gave you this." The old man rudely shoved a book to Zifang.

"The Art of Bunny Girls"

Zifang read the title and confused. "Eh..~ What it..?" The old man looked at the book that he gave and surprised, retook it and gave another one. "Sorry, my mistake." Zifang gave uneasy stare to him.

"Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, The Art of Governing."

And the old man said to read it and say " Thirteen years later, you will meet a yellow stone in Mount Gucheng of Jibei. That is my reincarnation." And the old man later fly riding the cloud, nope he is not Kame Sennin or Muten Roushi.

And later, after receiving the book from the oldman, Zifang read that book and studied it. Her whole life after the meeting could be described as boring, until she met Liu Bang, and Xiao He who asked her to join his revolt. Zhang Zifang at first refused, but when Xiao He enticed her that the Qin's imperial library houses many book that were either lost during the Confucian scholar burial and the burning of many literature… "Even the Analects of Master Lu Buwei, that boasted as the most complete collection of Sage's knowledge was housed in Qin's Imperial library!"

Zhang Zifang agreed at once.

Later, this is the reason Xiao He became the only person who pillage literary works, the Qin's Archive, books, record, document, map and cartography during the riot in Xianyang, when he/she was put on trial by Sima Mao who replace the role of Yama, King of Netherworld in the tale of Sima Mao wrecking orders in Underworld, the tale written by Feng Menglong (author from Ming dynasty).

After her support for Liu Bang in overthrowing the Qin and defeating Xiang Yu in Chu Han contention, Zhang Zifang was given the position of The Imperial Chancellor, tutoring the Emperor himself, but later Zhang Liang resigned from her position. And just like the old man prophesized, she met him again in her visit to Jibei.

The fleeting memory began to obscure in Kazuto's mind and he could only remember and vaguely saw some kind of scenery.

"That brat Sima Mao really pissed me off. Zifang, in truth you are innocent. But I know deep inside your heart you felt guilty because you suggested that treacherous woman Luu Zhi to get her son meeting the four sages, resulting in indirectly killing Qi Yi (Liu Bang's favorite consort) and her son. Really! Women's jealousy is frightening."

"….."

"I will give you the chance for repentance. Even though that brat Sima Mao decided that it will be Kuai Tong who reincarnated, I will overrule it."

"…"

"Kuai Tong will be reincarnated as Guo Jia, Cao Cao's most brilliant strategist and later as Fa Zheng, another talented vassal of Liu Bei who served her during the campaign of Hanzhong."

"…"

"As you already heard, that arrogant brat Sima Mao will be reincarnated in nobility by keeping his clan as Sima but with the name Yi, style name Zhongda. She will live as respected noble, general and later Prime Minister. She will leave her title to her descendant and will united the whole realm of three Empire as Jin Dynasty. Sima Yi will humiliate Cao Cao (Han Xin's reincarnation) as the reprisal for her insult toward the Emperor Xian of Han to be a warning for the later generation regarding the price of vileness.

And, for you. You will be reincarnated and keeping your name but your clan will be changed. As a wise and intelligent person, born in Nanyang as Zhuge Liang with style name Kongming, respectfully known as the Sleeping Dragon (Crouching Dragon of Longzhong). You will be the master strategist of Liu Bei (Peng Yue's reincarnation) and later served her descendant with utmost loyalty, during your service… you will directly opposed Sima Yi six time in your expedition, and that brat Sima Mao (who have been reincarnated as Sima Yi) will be taught that his arrogance is to no avail, and he will be forced to acknowledge that above the sky remains another sky, and that his accomplishment in solving this case is a mere tip of a salt pile."

And the memory of the Artifact ended. Kazuto returned to his sense and felt a bit scared with his experience, and he did not aware until Ei and Yue spoke to him.

That is the life of Zhang Liang. Liu Bang's master strategist who was claimed to be able to brought victory afar, 500km from the battlefield from the inside of her tent.

**XXX  
**

Later, Kazuto returned to the imperial capital of Chang An and he know what to do next.

* * *

**Author Note:**

First, i assume anyone has no problem of me selfishly depicting Zhang Zifang as Amano Touko from Bungaku Shoujo.

second, Kuai Tong is Han Xin's personal advisor who advised him to ask for temporary title as the King of Qi and remind her to beware of Liu Bang's plot (which she did not gave ears to). finally when Han Xin slandered him, he pretended to be mad to avoid the persecution. In the tale of Sima Mao, Kuai Tong will be reincarnated as Zhuge Liang Kongming, but i took liberty in changing this fact.

Peng Yue, Ying Bu and Han Xin are the three generals of Liu Bang who accomplished a lot.

Luu Zhi is Liu Bang's empress, while Qi Yi is Liu Bang's favorite consort.

i guess that is it.


	40. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

Let us turn the clock a bit to know what Kazuto Hongo hides in his heart. After he saw the vision of the live of Zhang Liang, the famed master strategist of Emperor Han Gaozu, he is not responding as he is still shocked by his experienced. Ei chan and Yue chan repeatedly called his name but there is no answer from him , who is still touching the Artifact. Finally, Yue chan touched him, which startled him.

"Li Ru Darren..?  
"Ng..? Whoah!... What is it Yue?"

"Why do you look so pale?"

"Hmm..? Nothing." So, Kazuto answered her with a forced smile.

And after getting out from the imperial tomb of Han, Kazuto did not say anything as he distanced himself, worrying the other girls (Well, you know… Yue, Ei, Ren, Nenene, and Shia).

As they reached the imperial capital with silence between them, suddenly he called Nenene, "Chen Gong, about the new command for the new cavalry units, I believe you are up to task. Please get some fine soldier who can act as a commandant if you are absent. Do you have some people in your mind?"

"Ren-sama is unsuited to lead the soldiers, she is better be kept as a single unit who can act on her own. I suggested Wei Xu, Hou Cheng, and Song Xian. They are fine soldiers who aspires the troops, young and enthusiast."

"The three officers of Hua Xiong's Xiliang troops? Well, according to my evaluations, they are indeed meritous. Okay."

Chen Gong saw that the Minister of War did not try to say anything about the earlier circumstance in the imperial tomb, while Jia Xu become worried and asked "Li Ru Darren, can i…?"

Kazuto without showing his face answered before Jia Xu can say her question. "It is about the domestic matter? I am sorry. Can we postpone this until tomorrow?"

Kazuto left them, as Jia Xu tried to pursue him Yue stop her and shook her head, telling her not to.

**XXX **

Next morning…

Kazuto woke up from his bed and reminiscing the life of Strategist Zhang Zifang that he envisioned yesterday, as he glanced at the Artifact Art of Governing, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong. He lifted it and looked at it many times , turning the pages and glanced it. The content seems normal to him, the same Three Strategies of Huang Shigong that he always read along with the other seven military classic back in his own era. Right now there is nothing peculiar , unlike yesterday experience.

Deciding for long, he tried reading it. But then, Cheng Gong rushed to him.

"Li Ru Darren, I asked for your forgiveness in this early morning. But we need to decide the arrangement of the troops."

"It is alright, let me made some preparations for a while."

So Kazuto rushed to get prepared in his usual morning of job as the Minister of War. From his room, as he prepare himself he asked Chen Gong. "Nenene… can I ask you something?"

"What is it darren?"

"Why did you not recommended Ren to lead the troops?"

"Minister Darren wished for the formation of Elite Cavalry troops who can adapt at any situation. Ren-sama is brave and valorous. But she is not capable in leading and inspiring people, the most fundamental requirement for a good commander. That is why, I believe that Ren-sama should stay as a Charger who can act as she please."

"…I see…."

And Kazuto finished his preparation and met Chen Gong. the training was harsh for the establishment of the new troops that Kazuto wished, but he worried that the three Hou Cheng, Son Xiang and Wei Xu is not that capable to adapt and acted in the most dire situation, they are only just good commander. Kazuto need to understand the needs o reliable commander, as Zhang Liao is not ready to be given the role of commander yet.

As he returned to place he met the Imperial historian Cai Yong who greet him gratefully.

"Oh..! Minister Darren! "

"Master Cai Yong, you are doing your job now?"

"I have already finished it, and now I want to enjoy my 'burning tail', mind in joining? " Cai Yong explain his intention.

Burning Tail, or Jiao Wei is the famed zither made by Cai Yong in history, it was said when Master Cai Yong, the talented musician and historian is taking a stroll he caught in his eyes someone burning woods to cook. When Master Cai Yong saw something from one of the woods, he quickly get his hands to the dire and pulled the wood who had just burnt to black on the tips of it, surprising the man who cook. He asked the man to sell the wood to him as "It is a valuable parasol wood, perfect for creating a _qin_ (Chinese zither), it would be a pity to burn it, mind selling for me?" But the man give the wood to master Cai Yong freely as he saw nothing valuable from it.

And, when Master Cai Yong turned the wood and carved it into a zither he is able to compose many beautiful songs, that zither would be known as _Jiao Wei qin (Zither with burnt tail)_

Of course, Kazuto knows about it from his own knowledge, and hearing such valuable opportunity, he agreed at once.

**XXX**

And so, Master Cai Yong invited the Minister of War Li Ru in to his humble residence. As they reached the entrance someone run to Master Cai Yong.

Note to the reader, in hope of portraying the most accurate depiction of the author regarding this event, the author has taken the liberties to portray this situation in the most simple word that he is capable of , seeing he has no knowledge about Chinese and English way to depict cuteness that is not Kawaii or Kirei, but it is more of M-O-E, and not the one that is a certain character from everybody favorite character from the Simpsons.

"Papa~! _Okaeri..!" _A short… or a youthful girl running to Master Cai Yong and hugged him.

It seems that master Cai Yong has been accustomed to this situation, because this is such a normal behavior of loving daughter toward her beloved father. But for Kazuto , this is not a normal situation, for he was shocked by one thing visible.

"Mas…Ter…. Cai…Yong? What is…. she wearing?"

"Oh…? This ? this girl is my cute little daughter Cai Yan. Are you interested in her?"

Kazuto stared at her intently, "No… I can deduce from her action that she is your daughter. I want to ask about one thing. What kind of clothes that is she wearing right now?"

Master Cai Yong released her daughter hug and took a sight at her carefully… and turned to Kazuto. "Ah… you mean about her clothing ? this … I found a drawing from your room when I am trying to visit you last time, but unfortunately you are not present. And my eyes caught it and I quickly copied it. After some trial and error I finally made that come true. What do you call that drawing?"

Instinctually, Kazuto mouth said the word before his brain could react…"Me..ido… fuku."

"Wha-? Meido Fuku? What a weird name, but I liked the frilly things and the short size of the clothing which covered the legs… Cai Yan, did you liked it?"

"It felt funny, but Cai Yan likes it!" Cai Yan turned for a few times, showing of her….(clothes) cuteness…okay… the word that is in the bracket or without the word in the bracket has the same value.

"Minister Darren is really genius to come up with such design of cloth."

Kazuto can not closed his mouth, he tried to remember if he somehow made a mistake when he is gazing at the drawing of Ero Maid Manga that he stored in his laptop and accidently draw it in delirious and tried to imagine if Yue and EI wore it. How could, the same pattern of that Ero Maid from Gunma Kisaragi's Ori manga could be realized right before his eyes? Unintentionally he let out a grin seeing the Maid clothing, as expected ! Cosplay Maid is good! And why the heck the Princess Lover Ero Anime only consisted of that fake Saber? Make the 27 minutes of Yuu!

"I see that Minister Darren approved it, would minister Darren interested in closer look?"

Hesitantly, Kazuto refused, and after a short conversation they continued to inside. As they walked to the guest room, Cai Yan repeatedly stole some shyly gaze at Kazuto. Kazuto did not bother, as he tried to give a smile at her, Cai Yan avoid him. And later he saw Cai Yan whispered something to her father.

"Cai Yan, get me my 'burning tail'"

"Yes, my Papa~" Cai Yan retire herself from their presence, and after she vanished from their sight, suddenly Master Cai Yong asked.

"Is something bothering you , minister Darren?"

"….Hm..? you are sharp Master Cai Yong. But how would you know? Did my face show something?"

" no, but from your step… Cai Yan told me how every sound that you made when you are walking shown a doubt and worry. Something like melancholic feeling , a calm before storm."

" She is capable of that too?" Kazuto became surprised, he know that Cai Yan will become a very talented musician who capable to distinguish tone and voice that she heard, but not in this level of distinguishing and feeling the sound of every object.

"Well… she did like that, next time I tell you the story about her, but I believe it is still the matter about 'her' or perhaps 'him'?"

"Yes…. You still has not found him or her?"

"Nope. I never known that name. have you tried to asked another person?"

"No, even Wang Yun did not know about that name."

"But minister Darren, why would the name of Diao Chan is that important to you?"

"I have to find that person…. If not….." Kazuto turned silent and the meeting with Master Cai Yong ended after he ended in playing his song, with Cai Yan accompanying him.

**XXX**

In the meeting with the Sima Clan, the 2nd Young Master Sima, Sima Yi was surprised in the sudden intention of Kazuto asking her presence.

"My intention of calling you is this." Kazuto thrust an object to her.

Zhong Da examined it and she read the title. 'Art of Governing, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong.' An Artifact! Zhong Da was surprised by Kazuto action of handing her the artifact that he sought for.

"Where did you find this?"

"I found this one in the imperial tomb of Han, near the ancient capital of Western Han, Chang An. I found it in the tomb of the late Han dynasty chancellor, Zhang Zifang."

"The tomb of strategist Zhang Liang? I know that the three strategies were attributed to the Sage of Yellow Stone (a.k.a. Huang Shigong). I thought it would be in the place that would attributed to Huang Shigong or Jiang Ziya… who would know that it will be inside of his own pupil, the great strategist Zhang Liang….."

"It seems that Zhang Liang also store one with him, and I don't desecrate her tomb, that is why I don't know about Huang Shigong. But If I am not mistaken, Zhang Zifang was buried with a Yellow stone which she met in her visit to Ji Beng."

Erika pondered as she opened the book and reading it. "I thought it was just a legend or myth. "

"Didn't Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian mentioned about the Yellow stones?"

"Minister Darren… history is subjective to each dynasty. Sima Qian is a vassal of Han. He have to glorified in his depiction about heroes of Han. I am a merchant, I am experienced in this matter."

"And… is this real?"

"…. It is. are you sure you are giving this to me? This is an important thing."

"I already have a copy of that content… no, I already read it numerous times before. And it is not much differences with ones that I usually read."

"You are peculiar one Darren, this will help in your matter, this artifact will helped you in governing the state. "

" What is special about book? What matter is the content."

"A wise word, Darren. But I can not accept this now, I will considered it as a lending and examined this artifact."

"Treat it as you like and in return I ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"I want you to look for a certain person."

"…Deal."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Great things and bad things happened like the two sides of a single coin. By the way, anyone watching Ero Anime, Ore Kanojo Shinjiteiru? Such a desperate and funny title, it felt like a fragile claim of loyalty from …. Should we say Judas? But, let us not be sarcastic for a moment an enjoy the good netorare action from Ayumu. No wonder she cheated , even without the needs of alcohol…. The glasses man who slept with her (because that is not a non consensual sex…?) is more cooler than a wimpy boy who is her boyfriend. I hope next netorare will make the Netorare Man more ugly or….. horrible.

But, hey… the bright side is her voice! I recognized her! That is the same voice who do Marina in Oni Chichi 1! The same Innocent-like voice that turned out to be that …. Despicable? (is this the right word?) If the future netorare used her…. Rawr… even with such a corny story, many people will still want to watch her role. Perhaps it is just me, but she sounds like Kana Hanazawa... Ok I admit it, I was being delusional.

Untuk law666 temanku, mari kita berhenti menggunakan majas ironi . bukankah anda setiap kali datang ke rumah ku selalu membaca novel-novel dan buku-buku ku? Kamu ini…. Nyindir yang agak keren dikit lah… masih Tanya sumber yang kugunakan untuk menulis fanfic edan ini, apakah kamu lupa kalau kamu selalu membolak-balik buku padahal kukatakan padamu ini saatnya bisnis? Dan saya yakin adalah kebohongan besar untuk mengatakan bahwa kita tidak mengenal SamKok padahal kita semua menonton Koihime. La wong ini novel 500 tahun yang lalu yang dijadikan inspirasinya…


	41. Prelude of the Entrance of God of War

**Prelude of the Entrance of God of War**

Kazuto in his loaded schedule with his role as the Minister of War still left some time to search for a particular person named Diao-chan. As for his limited knowledge, in this era or perhaps universe that he is now struck in to, there is a probability that Diao Chan is male or even a female. He has met several supposed to be male character like the three sworn sibling of Peach Garden who turned out to be three girls, a bratty girl who turned out to be Cao Cao Mengde the future King of Wei, Sun Quan who was in reality in this universe turned out to be some homely girl. And let us not make him, the avid reader of Romance of Three Kingdom to suffer in knowing the reality that most important figure like Gongsun Zan, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Sun Ce, Ma Chao turned out to be some girls. He felt relieved in knowing Ma Teng is still male, the famed historian and musician Cai Yong is also male and many other characters that goes unmentioned by the narrator.

He also can not easily deduce whether the One of Four beauties will be a male or female, seeing the famed Poet Cai Yan turned out to be some Lolita style girl, The Tyrant Dong Zhuo turned out to be loli girl also with a slight of Yandere-ish and the famed future Grand Commandant of Wei is a tsundere-ish girl. It is possible that Diao Chan still retains as a female or even as a grotesque form of male. He still has not founded her…or him whether she or he will turned out to be.

But, because he has grown to fond his lifestyle and role as the Minister of War, he only hoped to keep his life for now, and according to the chronological events of Romance of Three Kingdom by Luo Guanzhong…. It will be the death of the Tyrant Dong Zhuo. He has prevented this events from happening, even though he has failed in keeping Hua Xiong alive. But he know that there is some events surrounding the death of Tyrant Dong Zhuo, it is the tactic of Honey Trap…. Wang Yun's Ring of Confusion.

He has done many things to prevent this event from happening, he knew that in some part history is subjective, there is some difference with the one he accustomed to read and know, for example about the role of Sun Jian which already perished, forcing Sun Ce to take her role, but in the other hand other events still happened, like the death of He Jin, Death of the Ten Attendants, The Rise of Emperor Xian, The Guandong Alliance (who called themselves as Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance), The Battle of Sishui Pass, The Battle of Hulao Gate, The Burning of Luoyang, And Moving the Imperial Capital to Chang An (Even though it was his strategic suggestion). Now , will he let Yue to die because she is the Dong Zhuo? Hell no! said Kazuto. He can not let a cute girl he goes accustomed to, talked and know to be killed right in front of him, even he still has some doubt of her being the Tyrant Dong Zhuo….

In Romance of Three Kingdom, Dong Zhuo will fall in Wang Yun's scheme which get Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu in to conflict of struggle because of a beauty named Diao Chan. For the first movement, he has sent Wang Yun to be responsible in Bing province without stripping his honor, letting off his involvement in the Ring of Confusion scheme. Wang Yun was really grateful for this matter and done his job faithfully, as Bing Province is also the place where Yue formerly responsible. The Next movement he tried to keep Hua XIong alive, but unfortunately it failed. The other is to take care of Lu Bu, but he also has doubt whether this innocent girl "Ren" is really the Lu Bu of War, as she done her job and did not asked for anything in return. The Fourth is by overturning Yue's reputation as the Tyrant in to a Benevolent Sovereign by suggesting her strategically decision which benefit the mass, And this left to one single movement…. The role of Diao Chan.

Diao Chan is one of the Four Beauties, women renowned for their beauty, but alas because the lack of historical evidence their stories are always embellished with legend.

Xi Shi who lived during Spring Autumn Period was said to be entrancingly beautiful that fish forget to swim and sink away whenever she walks by. She was famous for her role in Gou Jian, King of Yue in enticing Fu Chai the King of Wu. It was said Fu Chai who ruled the Wu and hailed as great leader which in the same class with the Five Hegemons ruined his kingdom because he was charmed by Xi Shi's beauty. In the end, legend said that she vanished along with the Strategist Fan Li in his exile while the later lived as the successful merchant Tao Zhu Gong.

Wang Zhaojun who lived during Western Han Dynasty was said to be so beautiful that her appearance would entice birds in flight to fall from the sky. She was famous for being sent to the Chanyu of Xiongnu because she was neglected by the Emperor. The Emperor Yuan of Han soon regretted this decision and blamed the painter which Wang Zhaojun did not bribe previously when she entered the harem palace (lady in waiting?)

Yang Guifei who lived during Tang Dynasty was said to have a face that put all flowers to shame. She is famous and blamed for the An Lushan and Shi Shiming rebellion during Emperor Xuanzong of Tang reign. It was not too missed from the mark, because in his earlier reign , Emperor Xuanzong brought back the prosperous and glorious day of Tang dynasty that even surpassed Emperor Tang Taizong reign of Zhenguang. But all the achievement fell in ruin because he was immersed in Yang Guifei's beauty.

Finally … Diao Chan, She lived during the Three Kingdom Era. She was said to be so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face. But no other source of information supported about her.

But Kazuto knows one thing…. For the greater good, he have to end "Diao Chan's role".

**XXX**

Until one day, The Emperor Xian summoned for Yue's presence. She holds a meeting with Kazuto and Ei to discuss about this.

"Why would the Emperor decides to meet me?"

"He said it was an urgent matter."

Kazuto fell silent for a moment… he tried to guess the next movement that he will need to take. To refuse meeting that brat the emperor would be an insult to the imperial Han, but he worried the next thing that might happened. He also worried because he did not see anything weird or peculiar these following days. Why would there is nothing that become a problem? There seems to be no conflict between Yue and Ren either, nor a sign that Wang Yun making a move…. Yue and Ren even thought having the relationship of master and subordinate, there is no hostility in their relationship… then why would Lu Bu betrayed Dong Zhuo in the history?

"Li Ru Darren?" Jia Xu worriedly asked because he still silent and show a scary looks.

"…. Ei-chan… we will accompany Yue to have audience with the Emperor, and also… ask Ren to come along. We will need her."

"Won't Zhang Liao be sufficient? Why would we need Fengxian (Lu Bu's style name) ? "

"No.. it has to be Lu Bu herself."

"Shall we go there using Red Hare?"

"No, ask Chen Gong prepare some horses."

**XXX**

As the party strolling around on their horse, Kazuto repeatedly stole glance at Lu Bu…. Ren. He still doubt that Ren would betray them… but she seems pretty innocent, which made Kazuto to become more confused. And he still has not found DIao Chan even though he asked many persons.

And … as they reached the gate, they dismounted from the gate, and entrusted their horse to the guards. As they walked through the plaza, Suddenly Ren stopped. Kazuto who felt this change also stopped and make a position to guard Yue.

*Phsyuu…

Some object were shot at high velocity toward Yue's direction, but Ren quickly fend it off using her Fengtian jiaji. An Act which surprised Kazuto.

"An Ambush!" EI shrieked.

"..Bad… intention…there!"

Ren glared at the direction of the assailant. Two figures appears.

General Li Jue and Guo Si. A view which shocked Kazuto, Ei, Yue, and Ren. Why would those two here? But Ren instantly pointed her Fengtian Jiaji at them, feeling their murderous intent. Yue who was shocked asked calmly.

"Why are you two here?"

General Li Jue and Guo Si merely glanced. Not answering Yue but sharply glanced at … Kazuto. "Him…." Li Jue and Guo Si move, preparing their spear and pointing them at… Kazuto.

But, before their spear thrust could harm Kazuto or Yue, Ren quickly dissipated their attack.

"The Lu Bu, she is really a bother."

And those two general summoned more soldiers to disable Ren and Kazuto. Seeing the situation grow worse, Kazuto draw his artifact, the Muramasa blade.

The many troops that tried to harm them were hampered because Ren and Kazuto has become serious. Angrily Kazuto shouted.

"Li Jue and Guo Si, you are both Yue's own relatives. How could you betray her!"

Li Jue and Guo Si calmly talked. " You, a stranger who give bad influence to Dong Zhuo and make her become a strange person to us! Li Ru! You are the only reason for this betrayal! Because of you, we lost our precious thing in Luoyang!"

"Heh~ a word of corrupt vassals! I am glad that I never cared about you…. "

Kazuto then turned to Ren and said… "Sorry, Ren…. Until now, I suspected that it was you the traitor is…. just because your name is…. Lu Bu, the God of War…"

But Ren gave her a soft expression, and said… "Minister darren… take my name…. I am…just….Ren.."

"True…! During Hulao, I take your name, and forgotten to return it! It is true..! because of Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo's fall!, Sorry Yue!"

As Kazuto and Ren rushed ahead, Ei tried to protect Yue. The soldiers, even though having advantage of numbers, are facing difficulty in fighting the two Lu Bus …. The name of God of War, the strongest warrior in this whole realm, The Lu Bu in scheme… Strategist Li Ru… Kazuto, and the Warrior Lu Bu…. Ren. Even though they are in difficult position, with those two halting the enemys, everything will turn out fine.

Li Jue and Guo Si finally grew impatient, Two figures arrived in the scenes…. Figures of two person who Kazuto knows and… Ren knows…. A figure which made Ren become hesitant.

**XXX**

"Nenene!" the other figures has taken the Chen Gong, Ren's best friend as his hostage.

"It has been a long time , eh..? Strategist and the Schemer for Dong Zhuo's Army….Strategist Li Ru? ….No, why don't I called you by your true name? Kazuto Hongo of Saint Francesca Academy?"

Kazuto was surprised in seeing the figure who take Chen Gong as his hostage, Asagi Hiroto senpai who also same member of the club he joined in Saint Francesca!

Yue and Ei surprised. Those man who take Chen Gong as his hostage addressed Li Ru as if he knows him well, even calling him with a weird name of "Kazuto Hongo"! is that Minister Li Ru's manna? Suddenly Yue and Ei was a bit sad, seeing even though they get along well with Li Ru, they realized they never knew his manna.

Kazuto asked. "Why are you here senpai?"

"Just like you. It seems based from my information, you already killed Arata. Well in this universe he taken the role of the famed Taoist Saint Yu Ji or… Gan Ji based historically. But because of his foolishness, he was killed during the Yellow Turban Rebellion! Making this universe become more complicated! He was supposed to be alive until Sun Ce's death!"

Ei become more confused but, a bit, by bit he recognized the name they mentioned. Is what they meant is somewhat like…. Seeing the future? No.. it can not be! Even many astrologist like Xu Shao can not foresaw such detailed event.

"And , as far as I know… you have taken the role of the wicked schemer, Li Ru…. But as you already know…. We have reached this event. You should know right?"

"The emperor sent a decree to Prime Minister Dong Zhuo in order to abdicate. But in reality … it was a plot."

"True! It was supposed to be Wang Yun and Lu Bu's Ring of Confusion. But … because of your meddling… the event halted. But… a wheel of fate has to move…."

"What is bad a bout having a peaceful live?"

"This is a predetermined event which supposed to be happened, like the death of Hua Xiong in Guan Yu's hand…"

"Historically, it was Sun Jian."

"True. But in this universe, Sun Jian died. And also history is always subjective. Did Chen Shou's Record of Three Kingdom is the absolute truth? Or is it Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom are all a bunch of fictional novel? It does not matter how. All of them has the same value as long as the predetermined event happened. "

"Then, how would you turn the event to happened? Because I will not let you harm her!"

"It does not matter how or who that ensured the dead of the tyrant Dong Zhuo. The most important thing is… all the event has to happen as historically. The Yellow Turban rebellion, the Tyrant Dong Zhuo, THe Guandong Alliance, Ring of Confusion which killed Dong Zhuo, Battle of Xiapi, Battle of Guandu, and…Battle of Chibi!"

" Sorry, I never liked the conclusion of Three Kingdom. Because… it will led to chaos… history only records date and event. They can never record the pain of all people who experienced the whole thing which happened. It does not matter if it resulted in Butterfly effects"

"Kid… it won't led to that kind of thing. But I have talked too much. " Asagi senpai turned to Ren and shouted.

"You, the girl there…. Ren is your name? if you want this kid to be alive… then give me the head of…. Prime Minister Dong Zhuo!"

Ren was shocked , she turn around facing Kazuto, Ei and Yue…. She become hesitant, and her grip on Fengtian Jiaji faltered…. Not knowing what to do…

Kazuto who become angry at this cowardly event… unleashed Muramasa. "Ren… don't listen to him…"

"…Nenene…." Ren whispered the name of Chen Gong…..

Kazuto now could only cursed his own carelessness…how could he forget his own knowledge of Romance of Three Kingdom? Even though it was indeed the Wang Yun and Lu Bu's ring of confusion which killed Dong Zhuo… in the end Lu Bu was expelled from Chang An while Wang Yun was killed in the aftermath… and the one who benefited and conquer Chang An in the end after the death of Dong Zhuo are…. Two of Dong Zhuo's own General … Li Jue and Guo Si. How could he not suspected it…! It was the historian always fancied themselves in portraying Lu Bu's treacherous and cowardice behavior. And he forgot to think about it, why Lu Bu never have the control of Chang An even though he was the one who killed the Tyrant.

* * *

**Author Note:**

No... the last paragraph, the whole conversation of Kazuto (Strategist Li Ru) and Erika (Sima Yi Zhong Da) are all in english. that is the last paragraph in my previous chapter of this fanfic.

If the someone cheated with his brother's wife is it Netorare...? even though both doing it in consensus. Why Ore Imouto ? why you have to end? and WHy Ayase? why don't you cuff me and light me up? 


	42. Li Jue and Guo Si Taking Over Chang An

**Li Jue and Guo Si Usurped the Order of Chang An**

While Ren still show some kind of hesitation, Kazuto take the first movement. He rushed to Asagi Senpai who is taking Nenene as his hostage, wielding his Muramasa. Correct move! As long as he quickly subdue Asagi, this whole madness will end. Seeing the attack directed at him, Asagi released Nenene, and toss her to Li Jue and Guo Si. The two fought each other, Asagi senpai suddenly showed his own artifact, The Spear Vajra which were held previously by the God of Thunder Indra.

"Why would you bring Mythological Hindu weapon in the realm of Three Kingdom!"

"See yourself! You brought katana in this era, trying to wreck the time!"

"This is not Katana, This is Nodachi! Don't you see the length? And I don't brought it on my own! I grabbed it when a thief trying to steal this from the club room!"

"That useless man ! So this is the reason he failed to bring Muramasa here!"

As they exchanged blow , Kazuto asked Asagi senpai….

"You said about role… what that supposed to mean?"

"Role…? What kind of question …. Is that ? you have already take role right? as the Minister Li Ru?"

"I only randomly take the name to help Yue…!"

"Which coincidently, because of your action… you erased the existence of a character name "Li Ru" in this universe and take it as your own."

"I see… so that is why one of the reasons the gender here and in the history does not match…."

"I don't know what you are thinking, but I can assure you…. This universe has no direct relation and influence to the history that we know. We are not travelling through time and space continuum."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why did you ask me? You knew me, I never be a nerd who understand the meticulous details…! But I will end your role as Li Ru…. Good bye … my Kouhai!"

Asagi quickly thrust, but Kazuto parried the attack in a difference of per second, mocking him.. "Did you forgot that I am well adapted in fighting…? Now, I did not hear your role until now…. Who are you taking the role ? I have never found one particular famous character. Are you playing as him… or her? The girlish Asagi senpai?"

"I am a man! if you are talking about Diao Chan. Historically, Diao Chan is fictional character made by Luo Guanzhong!"

"So is, the talking of someone who preached me before! Don't you forget that the historian always subjective, …. Diao Chan?"

Asagi become more angered by the insult. And retreat back and call more soldiers, announcing his order. "Kill that girl, it seems that she is that precious to you….. Kazuto~kun….!"

When he mentioned that, Kazuto fell back to protect Yue…. Showing a glaring eyes of anger….. even without saying it…. Anyone understood the murderous intent of Li Ru… no…. Kazuto Hongo….. try to touch Yue… and it is a sure death to you…. Even the Artifact Muramasa understands his intention and accepted his feeling, granting his power.

**XXX **

According to Classic of Medical Literature of Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor) in the book of Suwen (Innocent Questions),

Tai Huang asked ,it was said that in ancient ages, people lived surpassing the ages of hundred and still be healthy. Why is now, people become worn out before the ages of fifty?

Qibo answered that it was because the ancestor maintain their health according the principle of Yin and Yang and live accordingly to the nature in harmony. They did not excessive in eating, drinking, working and resting, without pressure. Nowadays people did not do it anymore. They drinks wine as if it is an ordinary water, life recklessly, and copulate even after drunk. Their desire has exhausted their life energy, leving them worn out before the ages of fifty.

The general principle and harmony of Yin and Yang are Yang should be kept hard while the Yin should be kept soft. If this are not been done, it will be like Spring without Autumn or Winter without Summer. The Change of season and the interaction of five elements (Fire, Wood, Iron, Water, Earth) inciting the climate of cold, hot, humidity, drought and win. They influenced the nature and create the cycle of agricultural (born, growth, transformation, harvest and storing).

Mankind had five organ; heart, liver, gland, lungs, and kidney. The Qi (Chi) in those organs incite the emotions of Joy, Anger, Sadness, Anxiety, and Fear. Great Anger burdened the Yin, Excessive Joy burdened the Yang.

Tai Huang asked, how should we harmonize Yin and Yang so there will be no excessive nor lack on them?

Qibo answered that it could be done by following two principle of maintaining health. By keeping the flow of energy and building the qin in your blood. Those who did not keep their health felt lack of stamina, while those who keep their health have stamina, good hearing and eyesight even at their twilight age. The sage did not work excessively nor burdened in their thought. They live optimistically and harmoniously and thrived to their old age.

Tai Huang asked why there is a brave among man, while there is also a coward among man.

A Brave man has a clear eyes and narrow eye brow with a sharp gaze, their skins are hard , with strong muscle and normal heart and big liver, the gland filled and abundant. If they are angered , widely opened their eyes with their hair arose and their face turned bluish because their hear Qi increased and their Qi glands arose. That is because their heart, liver and gland strongly function, a basis for their bravery.

Well of course those claims could be dismissed by modern medical science. According to Freud psychoanalytic theory, our actions are determined by inner forces and impulses, often operating below the level of consciousness (citation from Introduction to Psychology).

Freud believed that all behavior stems from two opposing group instinct, life instinct wich enhance life and growth and the death instincts which pushed toward destruction. Freud viewed aggression as basic instinct. The energy of the death instinct builds up within organism until it must be discharged, either outwardly through aggression or inwardly through self destruct act.

Most of time we are fairly clear about emotions we are experiencing. We know whether we are angry or frightened or excited. But our physiological responses under all three conditions are remarkably similar.

**XXX**

Kazuto felt one thing , his heart beating faster and he felt excited. And his glaring felt hot. His mind also clear like the sunny sky, with only one thing in his mind. He also felt more stronger than usual.

"Ei…chan?... did Li Ru-sama blade always looked like…. That..?"

Ei was surprised at Yue word. And she looked at Kazuto's Muramasa.

"!"

EI was surprised and can not said a word, noting what Yue meant.

Kazuto attack Asagi with his artifact, and Asagi was shocked by this outcome. He never expected this attack.

"_Palm of Solar Spirit Sword"_

Kazuto moved toward Asagi and used his bare hand to try to cut through his opponent neck, but Asagi has quickly retreated back, and his hand move, giving sign.

Kazuto realized his hand movement and returned to Yue and Ei. The ambushing army tried to kill her, and he can not ask Ren to do anything, for she still shocked. He rushed back, and wielding his Muramasa and swing it. But hey, every time he chopped the enemies and the more Muramasa tasted the soldiers blood, he did not felt exhausted at all!

And he become more and more enjoying it, and felt addicted to this feeling.

Why? Why he thought that the reddish and liquid red imagery that he saw, has become so beautiful?

Such scarlet scenery! Why he never know this kind of feeling? Did he feel regret he never know the beauty of this feeling?

"He…He… He…"

He felt he enjoyed this very moment. Come every villains who tried to harm her!

"Ke…he…he…."

The blade of Muramasa has turned in to it's vilest form, the demon blade Onimaru.

**XXX**

"Ei-chan….! I am scared!... why did the kind Li Ru…sama?"

"Stop it…! Stop it….Li Ru Darren! …."

One… Two….Three…Four….Five….Six…..Seven….Eight…..Nine…Ten….Eleven….Twelve…..Thirteenth ….. Fourteenth….

Damn….! I already lost my count . but hey….. it does not matter… there is still plenty awaiting for me….

*Phsyuut

Once again the voice of some projectile shot using a bow. A silence returned. The scenery halted. Kazuto heared a soft scream of pain. And later , he saw Li Jue has finished his archery stance. Fearing of his own suspicion, he try to look behind.

"Damn… why did I forget about my first intention? Good Job, General Li Jue." Asagi praised the man.

"You have taken too long General. As you promised ?"

"Of course. I always abide the contract."

Ei was shocked. By this out come, but one person for sure regretted for his outburst, forgetting that he is here to protect her….

As Kazuto regain his consciousness, he regretted the scenery of Ei hugging the body of Yue. "She is still breathing… please Yue… please stay…."

Kazuto wondered. This is no time to think about attacking Li Jue,, Guo Si or even Asagi senpai. He had made a big mistake. Because he is too drunk with power of demonic Onimaru in his hatred toward the cowardly Asagi, and the treacherous Li Jue and Guo Si. He have more important thing to worry. He peeked that the arrow wound only hitting through the shoulder. It is not fatal. But he was afraid that the arrow is poisoned (for sure!) and the worst part because it is unhealed soon…. She will vanished.

They have to escape for now…..

But seeing this whole blockade… The Onimaru has reverted…. And he have to pass through all of this soldiers while protecting Ei, the injured Yue…. Ren…. Nenene….. how did he has to solve this problem?

Hehe….He~eh… Kazuto turned to EI Chan…. "Sorry… perhaps this will be our last stand."

Ei chan saw Kazuto has run out of option. But frankly she did not fear anymore. They have accepted this situation. Perhaps it is better if the three of us died together…..

**XXX**

But one person from Dong Zhuo Army still remains. The valorous Zhang Liao. Has rerouted all the horses toward the imperial palace. She had suspected why Chen Gong is not remain in to take care of the domestic matter, while Senior Secretary Jia Xu, Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, and Minister of War Li Ru left to have audience with the Emperor. As she secretly followed them, she was surprised to see the missing Chen Gong . and so, she goes to the imperial stables and made ruckus and rerouted the horse to the palace, stirring up the situation.

Kazuto was surprised by this sudden action, but he know he can not miss this chance and grabbed one of the horse and pulling Yue and Ei chan with him and straddle the horse, as they are staying away and retreats from the imperial palace. Without trying to looking back Kazuto quickly proceed to leave the Imperial capital Chang An.

While in the other hand, Zhang Liao tried to save Ren and Nenene… but unfortunately Asagi senpai quickly regained the whole situation and made counter plan.

And so, Zhang Liao plan to save both of them failed miserably and they are left without any option…. Except to surrender. Kazuto will never know what "coincidence" that saved him also Ei and Yue….. until later….

With no one left opposing them, General Li Jue and General Guo Si are free to get control of the Emperor Xian, and the Imperial capital Chang An which Kazuto, Ei chan and Yue chan strenuously built and prospered soon become a ruined city, because they have no aptitude in politic. While the name of Asagi senpai, Ren, Shia (Zhang Liao) and Nenene mysteriously disappeared from Chang An.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor) is one of the Five Mythological King in legend, prior the establishment of Xia Dynasty. The line of Five Mythological King marked the end of Prehistoric Era of China during the reign of Three August One, Suiren (marking the age of fire), Fu Xi (marking the age of food gathering a.k.a hunting) and Shennong (marking the age of food producing a.k.a. agriculture).

Qibo is Tai Huang's famed pharmacist and retainer.


	43. Stranded in Longzhong Plain

**Stranded in Longzhong Plain**

Two days has passed, ever since Kazuto ran away from Imperial Capital. He , Ei and Yue are now stranded out from nowhere. During the two days of their exile, Kazuto always tried to lighten up the atmosphere among them, by telling some stories as he described any scenery while they are walking , which fortunately worked. Ei and the weakening Yue could not help but laugh a bit seeing the pitiful effort of Kazuto. Har..~ Har..~ please excuse the narrator habits.

The poison which injured Yue has been taken care for now, using First Aid Kit, a.k.a. Kazuto forcefully sucking the poison from Yue as quickly as possible. Because this is a medical effort let us not thinking perversely, even though Ei watched this scene with a blushing face. After he finished sucking some of two poison from, Yue… he quickly checked the pulse and stopped the first aid after Yue's face showed some improvement.

Because he had no antitoxin and antidote, He always busy checking Yue medical condition for every hours. But Yue did not show any decline in her health, which somehow comfort Kazuto who stricken worried. Every time he saw Yue seems exhausted because she still weak because of the poison, he impulsively asked Ei to look some water, and after she returns, he hunt some food. Fortunately for him, he still got Muramasa blade, lucky bastard.

Now, it is Ei-chan turn who become worried, because Kazuto has literary taken care of Yue medical condition for every minutes, checking her pulse, checking her pupils, always asking Ei chan (not good to bother the patient though, and of course because Ei and Yue are both girls, she can check her condition with ease and without any worries of sexual harassment) whether there is a decline in her health. She fears that because Kazuto taking care of both of them too much, he will neglect his own health.

"Kazuto Darren, please take a rest! Yue is already fine. She is just tired!"

Which Kazuto stay silent, she thought that he still blamed himself. But, they also worried about all the people that they left in Chang An. She just hoped that Li Jue and Guo Si did not create a havoc. And which to her relief, Kazuto understand and ask for some time alone, and left them

"No, I am just going nearby to get some water"

Seeing that he has already done too much, Ei let him to have time for himself. Ei then talked for a bit with Yue to console her who still worried about Chang An, Ren, Nenene and even still grieving for Hua Xiong. She blamed herself for this happening.

"No, Yue. It could happen to anybody. You and Kazuto Darren has done many things. It was… carelessness…. We should have paid attention to our own people. "

As Ei has successfully calm Yue, she realized the water has been exhausted. She ask Yue to let her get some, "if I am not wrong , Kazuto Darren also gone this way to drink . I hope I am not bothering him ."

And true it is. she saw Kazuto figures there gazing at the water river alone , lucky for the people this era, the water river still clean as a whistle. By the way, returning to the story…. Seeing his figure alone gazing for the river, Ei tried to surprised him. But suddenly she realized that…..

"…!" Ei chan was surprised seeing the always look though Kazuto cried. He regretted anything that had happened . (Crybaby….~)

Ei chan become uncomfortable in greeting him. She pondered whether she should go there and console his wounded heart who wallow how he has failed to protect anything which closed to him. How pathetic he is for crying and can not do anything (That is true, I concur!) , and how miserable they are now. Ei finally become certain, that she has to go there and console that poor man who blaming himself.

But when Ei tried to reach him, someone softly pulled her clothes from behind. Ei turned around and saw Yue who shook her head, trying to prevent her from reaching him. It seems that she already know about this.

"Why Yue?" as tacit understanding between them, Ei only asked that.

"You should not bother a man, when he is crying. If you saw him in that condition, he would only felt more miserable. Man is a hypocrite figure. They always want to look great before their most precious persons. They prefer to shoulder the burden alone. Please …let him alone. Pretend we never know about it."

Ei was saddened. Perhaps it was better if she never knew the whole thing. She felt, among them … perhaps it was her alone who is the powerless… because she knew his suffering.. but she is not allowed to do anything to help him. She held her bitter tears and holding Yue's hand …. And leave him alone.

**XXX**

As they continued their journey, Yue who remained on horse jokes around… " He…he… Kazuto –sama, rather than being the Prime Minister … this is the most enjoyable thing I ever experienced."

Ei asked "Why Yue… don't you felt sad?"

"Nope." Yue answered with full resolute. "Because being a prime Minister I have to listen to that Emperor brat whining… The only pleasant experience being Prime Minister is when we went for inspection to Bing province and meeting Ren and Nenene…"

Yue smiling brightly when she tried to recall the memory… "Especially.. when the moonlight night…." Yue become a bit bashful.

Ei quickly tried to deduce then asked Kazuto in very scary tone.. "KA…ZU…TO…daren! What happened in Bing? Did you do anything perversely to Yue..?"

Kazuto was startled and answered in cowering voice "N..No! No, Ei-chan…. We never do anything. We are just enjoying some tea there!" (of course you should have answered it straightly)

"Yep, Ei-chan…. We are just moon gazing in Kazuto Darren room. My..! it was really a beautiful night…! Are you jealous Ei-chan?" Yue teasingly asked her.

"N~No! of course ..not…. a little" Ei answered without any confidence in her words. But sharply glance suspiciously to Kazuto.

"Kazuto darenn… did anything never happened when I am not present in Bing province?"

"No… please believe me…! There is also Zhang Liao there as my witness! "

Yue talked in sly word.. to tease them more.. "Zhang Liao is weak with alcohol… she neglected us the whole time when I was moon gazing with Kazuto sama. Who knows what happened during that time except for both of us… Kyahh!"

Kazuto worriedly say. "Yue… please tell the truth to clear this misunderstanding!"

Well Kazuto should have answered it in more persuading way. But Ei looked at the sky and say. "Well, Yue. I agree with you. I am tired with our previous life. I do envy that you able to go to Bing province and had some holidays."

And depressingly Ei continued. "While I was stuck with my menial jobs….. " And quickly she looked cheerful . "But now, I can say good bye to that stressing life. The only thing I am looking forward as we do our jobs were when we could happily talked and had some tea in the imperial Pavilion."

"Yes… that is the only good thing. "

And together they turned to Kazuto and say.. " I am looking forward for our next peaceful life… Let us live happily together, the three of us.." Kazuto was a bit delighted in them still in full spirit. That is why he relent and let the two of them do as they like.

It was kind for those two girls to console Kazuto on their way to make him feel a bit relieved and that they never blamed him for this outcome.

Will it be a good peaceful ending for those three ?

**XXX**

Perhaps…. BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE AUTHOR AND THE NARRATOR IS NOT THAT KIND!

After some time walking aimlessly to get some place to settle on, they reached some kind of a food stall. Yue looked at it and become a bit interested. She asked them to stop by (by putting a spoiled act), which they relented.

"Let see…. Dango… KibiDango…..Manjyu…(WTF? Wagashi in China during Three Kingdom?)

Okay because of the narrator nag, let me rephrase it.

"Moon Cake, Sweetened Glutten, Youtiaw , XialongBao, Pitan, Caramelized Pumpkin,Tangyuan…" Hoo… That is sweet. Okay what do you want pathetic …. I mean Kazuto~kun ?

Yue chan eagerly want some moon cake and Caramelized pumpkin (good for her, even though she still weak, she has some apetite)

EI want some Xialongbao.

"Okay, I want some Pu'Er Tea."

Yue turned to Kazuto and said angrily … "Kazuto sama, you have to eat! I have money with me!"

Kazuto was startled and said "No! I really want Pu'Er Tea, and I have plenty money with me too!" he showed money which is more than enough to pay anything, even to pay the whole stall.

"Okay, I want some Egg boiled in Tea. And give me some Tangyuan. I am tired after coming here. " He turned to Yue chan and smiled "Let's enjoy our rest."

The atmosphere become relaxing for them. Really, Tangyuan (Ronde) is good for this kind of situation. Boiled in gingered water, are the gluten filled with crushed peanut. Hm… Peanuts…..!

Served the with some roasted peanut and if not, those who sold Tangyuan without Roasted peanut in the ginger Water are whore! Tangyuan is glutten filled with crushed peanut, boiled and served with hot ginger water and pour some roasted peanut you F*Face!

But, of course even when relaxing like that, let us not forget the importance of hygiene. Wash your hand first! Kazuto asked where he can wash his hand, and the waiter told him to go back.

As Kazuto cleaned his hands, ….

"So,… You are here… Minister Darren. Finally I found you."

Kazuto was surprised hearing someone greeted him with that title and turned back as he expected the owner of the voice that he really recognized.

"Oh… Sima Da-gongzi."

Sima Yi greeted him casually. And as always she was accompanied with her two… apprentices. Jiang Wei and Deng Ai.

"What do you want? I want to return quickly to Yue and Ei. And I don't want to let my Pu-Er tea to get cold. You know how tea should be brewed no more than five minutes. I hate cold and bitter tea. And please don't joke around to suggest me using sugar. Only girls using that garbage."

"Well.. I myself prefer sugarless Longjing Tea, so I want to be frank."

"What is it? I have no more authority. "

"Frankly, I can not help you to get vengeance. But, I never expected you to be this willing with your condition."

"Well, Ei-chan and Yue chan accepted this . why should I bother?"

"….. The people of Chang An are suffering."

"Not my concern anymore."

"Is that so…?"

But seing Sima Yi calmly accepted the answer, he become worried. "Can you tell me anything that happened ever since? "

"After Li Jue and Guo Si taking over Chang An, they make a rumor that Lu Bu has betrayed Prime Minister Dong Zhuo and execute her by burning her lifeless body. Many loyal retainer who can not accept the usurpation was executed. Later, under the pretense of vengeance for loyalist Dong Zhuo, They joint force together and defeat the Lu Bu and chase him… or her (peeking Kazuto's reaction) from Chang An and … congratulations. They have succeed with the scheme. But unfortunately… they are a green horn in managing the politics and governmental jobs. The People was burdened by merciless Levy and….. those who did not pay was executed. We the Sima Clan also had to burden by this. "

Kazuto though for a minute and said.. "I see… they create a story that Yue has been dead and her body was burnt. So, no one could claim even if Yue returned to Chang An… to get rid of evidence. If the body remains, it could be checked. But because they say that it was already 'burnt'…. No autopsy could be made. No rigor mortis, no livor mortis, no checking her intestine." He cursed the brilliance of Asagi senpai. Who could made that kind of story except him?

"What would you do? I will tell you my prediction. Because of the Prime Minister demise, many warlords who allied to you will be furious and demanding answer. Thanks to your good diplomacy, the Loyal Ma Teng, will rushed to Chang An leaving XIliang… while the other warlords will take advantage of this chaos and …. " Zhong Da let the former Minister of War continued ….

"…. I am just a common man now. "

"well… okay… 'common man' what do you plan to do now? "

"I… I don't know. Can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Where is this place? I have forgotten to bring a map. I think I am getting lost."

" Well… You are in Jingzhou which under the reign of Governor Liu Biao. " and Zhong Da give him a map.

"…I see…. Thank You."

"Oh… and by the way, That girl… Yue still has not recovered you know…. Deng Ai?" Zhong Da turned to her apprentice.

Deng Ai then speak "Minister Darren, by all means…. Prime Minister Dong has been inflicted with some kind of poison. But it seems that she has getting over from the worst case. You have done a good job in the first aid. But that is not enough. You have to clean up the poison."

"Thank You General Deng Ai. "

"General?" Deng Ai become confused.

"Sorry, let forget it. But do you have the antidote for that? I have some gold to pay it."

"You don't need to. Sima Da-gongzi has meant to give this for you. I am merely tasked to know the poison."

"Deng Ai is really well versed in this kind of thing. She is always well prepared in any situation. That is because she had the habit to triple check anything before doing anything."

Yep, like always… Deng Ai has some peculiar habits, but that is why she will be the threat to Shu Han after the era of Zhuge Liang-_chengxiang_.

"I am grateful for this." He bowed to them and as he tried to leave , Zhong Da speak once again before leaving.

"Not far from here is Longzhong plain. That is a remote plain. You can led a peaceful life there if you want."

And so… Sima Yi, Jiang Wei and Deng Ai leave him. Kazuto finally decided where they will live.

* * *

**Author Note: **

What should i write now? oh...! almost forgot! if you have some question which you wrote in the review... i invite you to go to the forum... i have created a topic for this matter. so, you won't have to wait me finished my writing.


	44. Welcome to the House of Water Mirror

**Welcome to the House of Water Mirror**

Shuri and Himari are two cuteeeest girls , you the readers will ever know….. until now. They spend their days every day to learn many things and strives to be a good scholar who can help the others. Yep, with their very unique clothing for this era, as they playng around in their free times together, The people who gaze upon them could easily say that they are the most charming thing in this boring place of Jingzhou. Perhaps, it is not wrong to say that Dragon and Phoenix is their comparison.

"_Hawawa…wa! **Xue Er Shi Yue Zi, Bu Yi Shuo Fu**_**.** Kong Zi said that A knowledge should be applicable and benefits the others. If the friends did not offended because of our honest word, that is a behavior of a wise man. Kong Zi states that is not it pleasant to see the smile of those who benefited from our wisdom? Because is it not pleasant to welcome the arrival of far distance friends? Those who can not understand us, Those who can not appreciate us….. Why should we hold a grudge? Is not that the demeanor of a wise man?"

The follower of Zhuang Zi and Tao mocked Kong Qiu as a failure who dreamed a big thing (Narrator wants to reminded the reader that this is not thoroughly fact-checked. This was merely for the sake of history and based upon what the author read and tried to interpreted from teaching of Zhuang Zi). Meddling in to someone problems, rambling without seeing reality, currying favor, cajoling, slandering others by using own standard, provocateur, and deceive other. Those are Kong Zi's flaws according to them.

But is it really true ? A sage or a wise man secluded his life from other peoples, they acted arrogantly as if they are the most learned person alive. Yet, they never give benefits to the others. If there is a tree, they were chopped down and planned to be a material for construction. The tree was not straight nor solid. It can not be used as house pillar, or even a supporting ceiling… what would that tree used for? What man would want her? The tree is not straight, so it is unsuited to be the pillars, nor it is not even solid to be used as house ceiling…. The only use for the woods is to be burned, but we are talking about house construction , so it is only good to lynch the contractor….. or supervisor contractor. Kehehehehhehe…. That is human life.

"Shuri chan….,then what about **_Wu Shi You Wu Er Zhi Hu Xue _**?" Himari chan asked….

"Kong Zi said that when I was fifteen, I started learning, in age of thirty, I self educate and become self reliant. In forty, there is no uncertainty, and in the age fifty I was enlighten. In sixty, this ears could know the voice of wickedness and sincerity and finally in seventy….There lives many hope which not beyond limit."

It could be said that those words reflected the whole life of a great person named Master Kong (Kong Zi). He never been weary to learn something new, and does not hesitate to request for those who knows better than him. For ten days he spent his days tirelessly in practicing the qin (Zither) to learn a symphony , composed by King Wen of Zhou, in order to understand his hearts and sorrow. It was said that Kong Qiu respected anyone without prejudicing them, because anyone can learn things. During his journey in state of Chu, a sage mocked him. Because he knows that the sage who mocked him is more learned than him, He quickly chased him and asked him to teach him.

It is not wrong to say that Kong Zi is a person who appreciate in learning and loved to read in ancient teaching without despair rather than to say that he is a person born with wisdom. **_Hau Gu Min Yi Qiu Zi Zhe Ye:_**

As the two girls still in heats of debating and learning together they heard a voice of door knocking.

"Awawawa… in this kind of time… who is it knocking on the doors? Shuri chan…~" Himari become a bit scared.

"It is alright, Himari chan…." Probably some one who wants to ask directions.

Shuri quickly rise from her chair and welcome the guest.

**XXX **

"Hawawa…. Who is it, Mr. guest? May I help you in this situation?"

"Could we asked a place to rest and some water? My friend is in bad condition…" said the pledging voice….

Shuri become perplexed, she does not know what to do… and later he opened the door and let them to enter.

It is Kazuto and the two girls, EI-chan and Yue-chan.

"I am sorry for imposing you, but Yue-chan condition has worsened."

Shuri asked the man, Kazuto to let her to get a look on Yue.

"She was exhausted … Did you reached here from a long journey?"

Kazuto nodded and sighed in relieved. He thought Yue chan has worsened. Thanks god…

"…. _Ano…_ Mr Guest? Why don't you stay here for a while? "

"Eh..? but we don't want to impose you….. "

" But…. But… Your companion is still tired…. It is better to stay here."

After thinking for a while Kazuto agreed, he asked about this place. "You are very fortunate. This is the residence of Professor Shuijing, a pharmacist. I am Shuri , her apprentice."

"Is it alright for us to stay here without your master permissions? "

Shuri smiled and said "By all means, Professor Shuijing will be delighted in receiving some guests, she always lament for her boredom here in this desolate land."

Later, Kazuto realized something "Eh..?" and asked "Who is the master of this house again?"

"Professor Shuijing, she was better known as Professor Water Mirror. Her name is Sima Hui with style name Shuijing. She is a pharmacist. I am Shuri. And the other one who hides there (pointing another direction, showing a figure who fearfully peeked them) … is Himari chan. We are her apprentices."

"EEEHHHH…!" Kazuto was greatly shocked by her explanation, surprising Shuri chan (and scaring Himari chan in distance)

"Hawawawawa…. _Doushita?"_

And later… Professor Shuijing arrived, which will add Kazuto's surprised a lot more.

**XXX**

It was a silent night, the atmosphere only filled with the voice of singing bug. Kazuto tried to calm himself…. At least they got roof this night to give Yue the time to take a profound rest. He let Ei chan to take care of Yue, while Kazuto waited outside accompanied by Shuri chan and the still afraid Himari chan. Later they heard the door opened and a voice of woman calling the person who inside the house.

"Shuri-chan, Himari-chan….! Did you take a good care of the house? I am sorry for coming home a bit late…. "

Shuri and Himari quickly ran to welcomed the person who just came. Kazuto felt like he ever heard her voice somewhere… Nah… no way she should not here…

"Did we have a guest?"

Shuijing walked inside the house and softly stroke the two girls head to show her love to her two cute pupils.

"_Ara_…."

"YOU! Mika? Why are you here?"

Professor Water Mirror and Kazuto Hongo…. Seems that those two are both knows each other well.

"Wow…! Hongo kun… is that how you speak to your ex girlfriend…"

"My girlfriend …what? You never give me an answer."

"Well… I am too shy you know…"

Sima Hui Shuijing or… Mika asked Shuri and Himari to serve them some tea and sweets and then take a seat.

"And what about now? Do you still like me, Kazuto Hongo?"

"No… but I considered you as a good friend and neighbor."

"as always…. You always play it cool… no wonder I can beat you in Yu Gi Oh… because of your useless pride… You should have accepted, that It was really an invalid victory. "

" I have no complaints. Special Summoning "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" using "Summoner of Illusion" and later activating "Ring of Destruction" chained with "Barrel behind the Door" it was really legit. You really beaten my strongest Witch deck, even though I have prepared my "Dark Paladin" and "Sorcerer of Dark Magic". " Kazuto bitterly said.

"Well, according to Yu Gi Oh official site, "Ring of Destruction" effect overruled "Barrel behind the Door"."

"It is still my mistake for not knowing that rule before hand, and I did not complained. It was strictly written in the card, it was fundamentally legit."

"Funny Guy. Well… what are you doing here? Wanting to reminiscence our past romance?"

" I will remind you that there is two underage girls here. We are just here to have rest, will you let us?"

"Okay, want to share bed with whom? Me? Shuri chan? Himari chan? Or those two girls? I hope they won' t be jealous."

"…. Just give me some mattress and I'll sleep here."

"Okay… oh. By the way, you still have your "Dark Magician Girl" card?"

"Well, I am already bored with Yu Gi Oh , do you want them?"

"Yep."

" Okay, I will give you when we return, but mine is not the Secret Rare Magician Force series 000, is that alright? It is Rise Of Destruction Ultimate Rare."

"It is fine with me. I always wanted to try my new magician deck after I get "Endymion, Master Magician."

"The Spell Counter reliant? Hope you get it right. My skilled dark Magician take a tool for me, I rather stick with "Magician Valkyria" or at least "Breaker, Magical Warrior". They are good with "Magician Circle" ."

"Hm… the type of people who played as simple as possible."

**XXX**

Next day, The Pharmacist professor Water Mirror checked Yue's condition. No trace of poison found from her, she is already completely cured. But because the poison did not taken care as earlier as possible, She was weakened from this point on. Hearing the news, made Kazuto relieved. At least she can live for herself from now on, even though she is unable to do other difficult work. Well , Kazuto did not really cared, because Yue's role has already finished, so is his role.

But he is confused now, why would He and Yue did not vanished?

Previously, during the battle of Sishui Pass, Hua Xiong vanished. Even though her injuries are deep, there is a possibility to be healed. And later, when he had saved her, she gave up her life and vanished. But this is contrary to what happened to Yue.

She is injured, at least at the same level with General Hua Xiong, more or less. But, it seems that Yue persist and lived, why? It seems that Arata (Saint Yu Ji), Asagi knows something about this universe. He looked at Professor Water Mirror, the Pharmacist. He known her, from his own world as his _osananajimi_ , Mika from the neighborhood.

Perhaps, she as the outside factor from this universe like Arata and Asagi knew something about this universe.

Later on, Mika realized from Kazuto's stare at her meant he wanted to ask her privately. So, she asked Shuri, Himari, Ei and Yue outside to take a healthy walks in order to strengthen Yue's condition. And with those girls leave them alone, Kazuto began his question.

"No… I don't know anything in details. I was just invited, because I was bored. Well, it was not only those two… there are some… five or four more people I guess. But I will tell you some answer. I hope this answer your curiousity."

Kazuto began to listen to her.

"I don't know about the General Hua Xiong, there might be another factor. But in Yue's case… she still has some Life point remains. That is probably one of the cause."

"LP? We are not talking about Yu Gi Oh, Mika-chan!"

"Calm down, checked your laptop! You also had it right?"

Mika, the Professor Water Mirror showed hers. "You see? In this statistic… this is mine. This chart showed my status, and this one showed my Life Point."

"Well…. How do I know the change of the numbers ? is there something triggered their amounts?"

"How close you are to this General Hua Xiong?"

"Well… I… Wait a minute! Why do I have to told you this?"

"I could see from your attention to that girl Yue, how you cared for her. Now, what about this General Hua Xiong?"

"Well, I treated her like a proper subordinate superior relationship. We are strictly professional."

"Well.. that is your problem."

"Huh?"

"You should have at least slept with her once in a while! By the Way… did you also sleep with that girl named Yue? She is the 'Dong Zhuo' in this universe right? my god! You are lucky! She is cute as hell!"

"Wha..? Wha? I never touched her! Mika! You are suspecting too much! "

"What ! you did not do anything! Virgin boy! And you call yourself a man! what is the use of that thing in you? Yes ! Your heart! Your feeling! You should have .."

"Whoa ! Censor those words! And please stop this pointless joke!"

"Okay, I am sorry. That is a joke. But I am serious in saying that is also the problem."

"Huh..?"

"How you abbreviate the 'Life Point'?"

"LP. What is it about it?"

"LP…. In other world it also a Love Point. If you have a deep relation ship with her, her Love Point increased, sustaining her Life Point. If she has deep feeling toward you, she will lived as long as her feeling for you existed. But if she has no feeling to you, then …. She will extinguish her life and during the chronological events of the Romance of Three Kingdoms, that designate character will die. But, if You can maintained her Life Point by giving that particular character with "Love Point"….. she will survive, even though history recorded her or him as dead. How about it? Pretty slick huh? I found them unintentionally."

Kazuto was surprised beyond anything else. "WHAT THE F*! IS THIS EROGE OR WHAT ! I NEVER HEARD OF SUCH F*UP THING!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

As crazy as you know about this tale, I present you this new chapter. And please welcome the arrival of three new characters.


	45. The Conversation about Warfare

**The Conversation about Warfare**

"Okay, I understand now. Mika-chan, I am now left with one very important question!"

"By all means, please. I already told you anything that I know…"

"Please! This is serious!"

"Okay…!"

"Do you know where I can find some fruits? Seems that I lacked vitamins, after running away from Chang An."

Professor Water Mirror did not respond, still shocked. And answer after some minutes has passed.

"What the? Please be serious! I am not kidding you, you know?"

"Sorry, merely checking. Is what you said before are true?"

"Perhaps…. You can find some peaches in the back of the valley."

….. And Kazuto silently risen from his seat and leave Mika chan alias Sima Hui Shuijing alias Professor Water Mirror and went out.. . And because what he is doing after this , a.k.a. looking for fruits is boring, let us see another character doing,

**XXX**

Sima Lang style name Boda was bored, so he strolled around the Sima clan's residence in Chang An. As he passed around some rooms, he saw his little sister, Zhong Da reading. He tried to surprised her, but after two steps, Erika greets him.

"Brother Boda? Is the financial record end? I thought those two greedy lord (Li Jue and Guo Si) demanded more gold for this time?"

"Zhong Da ? you know me here? Oh.. about them? Well, for this time we can still breathing. But … if this kept on for another five year…. The whole clan wealth will diminished. I can't just ask support from our allies, the Xin clan in the Jizhou, or the Chens in Xuzhou. "

"I see… and we already lost the Yangtze's to Zhang clan…. And Lang, there is an obsidian stone (mirror) here."

"Hey, where are those two who always around you?"

"Well, Deng Ai is back in warehouse. She wants to experiment something. She is looking for Sulfur and… something called Magnesium. While Jiang Wei is busy learning archery. She is still unsatisfied with her archery skill"

"He~eh.. such a diligent girls you have there Zhong Da. By the way tell Jiang Wei to go easy and read a bit about Lie Zi."

"Ridiculous. They are still not in the same level with Wang Shuang. " Zhong Da sipped a bit of her tea and continue to talk without a bit distracted by her brother " Lie Zi? Is not that just a joke ?"

"You should not said that , Erika. Lie Zi is also a master in archery skill. Why do you think he always made a metaphor using Archery terms?"

"Hmm…" Erika is more disinterested hearing that.

"My cute little sister, did you forget that past philosopher hid their skills in their teaching? Kong Qiu (Confucius) is master of sword, arrows and pen, Mo Zi was great in Siege weapon, Mencius is master in fortification, Lie Zi is renowned in archery skills and Zhuang Zi in swords."

"Because of your coaxing, brother Boda, I was busy in reading this." Erika tapped the title of the books.

"What part did you read?"

_Once Bo Ya was playing his qin (zither), Zhong Ziqi who heard him said " What a wonderful music! It is as majestic as the lofty mount Tai!" , On another occasion Bo Ya played another note, and Zhong Ziqi praised him " What a wonderful song! It flows like the running river water!" _

_After Zhong Ziqi died, Bo Ya broke his qin and never played again for the rest of his life, as he believed no one understood his music, but Zhong Ziqi._**- Annals of Luu Buwei Book 14 , views on filial piety, Original Taste. **

This tale showed us the life of an unwavering friendship. When we found someone whom we can relate, what is it to worry for? Sima Yi never showed her brilliance during this time because she has no one equal to her brilliance. She actively participated after the campaign of Hanzhong, when she was astonished in seeing the Sleeping Dragon's tactic in Battle of Chibi. When they exchanges blows during the reign of Three Emperors who reigned this realm, She has found her Zhong Ziqi. It was after the Sleeping Dragon returned to heaven, that she lost interest in warfare… just like Bo Ya who has lost his Zhong Ziqi.

"What the hell was that? I can't comprehend it!"

"I don't believe you. There is no way my gifted Erika did not understand it."

"Not the meaning. But the feeling."

Sima Lang smiles, and noted that "It is because you are in Bo Ya's position. I can see that You are like Bo Ya, but the difference is , you have not found your Zhong Ziqi. You can see anything but your own eyes."

"Hmm.. you mean before I found someone on my equal, I can not love anything? Ridiculous Brother Boda."

"Even I sometimes was left speechless in your business model. What was it? Using the system Franchise? Never thought about it, to sell our latest product."

"Because you have no feeling called Avarice, brother Lang"

"You mean you have it?"  
"I've surpassed that feeling, and left with boredom. Perhaps I can relate to this book. But still… No wonder The First Emperor decided to eliminate a talented person like Luu Buwei. There must not be Two Sun on the same sky."

Sima Lang patted her sister head "Well… The Annals of Luu Buwei are very complicated and contains various thought, covering from Astronomy, Geography, Yin Yang, Five Elements, Climate and Weather (Meteorology), Music, Education, Military, Regiment, Agrology, Agriculture, and History. He must be a really greedy person to compile it."

For now, Sima Yi still left with ponders in why she had to read the Spring Autumn Annals of Luu Buwei. She will never understand it, until this book's wisdom saved her during the battle in Gourd Valley, where Zhuge Liang almost mortally defeated her.

**XXX**

Kazuto has returned from his fruit hunting and founded several peaches. Yue was delighted in seeing some peaches, while Ei-chan was being _Dere-Dere_ in seeing the fruits. Sima Hui shamelessly took two and ran away with it. As Kazuto walked to the kitchen to get a knife (the etiquette is peel the fruit and cut it in bite sized pieces), He passed Shuri and Himari who is busy in studying. He stopped and become interested in their studies. It seems they are reading Confucius' teaching. Himari and Shuri are busy discussing Confucius's Spring Autumn Annals (Lun Yi).

"Himari-chan what do you think about _**Kai Jun Wu Qiong He Wu Gua, An Wu Qing**_ ?"

"Awawawa… Shuri-chan, Is not that about applying moral in governing?"

Kai Jun Wu Qiong He Wu Gua, An Wu Qing:

Kong Zi said that "Whoever the sovereign, Whatever the Politics that they applied, led The Sovereign did not lament about his authority, think whether their peoples has satisfied in their needs, there is no poverty nor disturbance.

Kazuto who overheard it become more interested. These little girls, at their young age are talking about serious stuff. So he asked Shuri "Mind if I listen?"

Shuri was surprised by Kazuto's sudden appearance. "Hawawawa! Mou…! You are surprising me! "

"Sorry, May I?" Shuri nodded and said "Please have a seat." And Kazuto become enthusiastic, Whoo~Hooo!

"E..~tto… Himari chan, Applying Moral is important. Then why did the period of Warring states happened? Perhaps because the King of Zhou dynasty has lost his influence, and all the warlords who served him forgot about Moral?"

"Hmm… make sense, Shuri-chan."

Kazuto giggled in hearing them, when adults talking about politics, it is always boring or at least felt disgusting. What do they know? They never become a sovereign of a state, yet they talked and claimed as if they know more about governing than their sovereign. Who would know the feeling of a leader of the state? But, when it is two cute girls who talked about it, it felt innocently cute, who would not been attracted in this kind of situation? He is so damn lucky.

As he listened their discussion, and started munching his peach… *Munch..Munch… for some times when he is busy enjoying this atmosphere.. he did not realized that…

*Jiiiii… (onomatopoeia for eyestare)

As he is enjoying his peach and this calm atmosphere, Shuri and Himari are staring at him.

Kazuto who realized that these girls has placed their eyes on him ,become embarrassed and felt sorry. "Oh.. I distracted you? Sorry…."

But Shuri nor Himari did not respond, and after a few second Shuri talked "Mmm, No.. it is okay. Can Kazuto sama helped us in this?"

"Well sure, …sama?"

"Hawawawa.. is it not alright for calling you kazuto sama?"

"No… it just… Oh well." but Shuri eyes still stare at…

Kazuto finally realized what she is staring. This girls are good at talking about such heavy matter, but bad at expressing what she want. Kazuto felt this cute, and said.. "Do you want some peaches?"

Shuri become embarassed, she felt that Kazuto knew that she is eying for the peaches "Hau…" and reluctantly accepted one from him. Himari still fazed at him, and so Kazuto talked to her "Oh.. Himari-chan, I will also give you one."

"Awawawa…" Himari still scared at him, but Shuri took the initiative and placed one peach on her hand. Responding this, Himari muttered "_Arigatou,_ Shuri-chan… Kazuto-sama.." in soft voices… D'oh! How cute! Damn it!

Still munching her peach, Shuri answered "Please forgive her, kazuto-sama. Himari is not good with people. ..Munch… Emm.. what are Kazuto sama opinion about the Warring states? Munch.." it is a bad attitude to eat and talk at the same time, but because Shuri is cute, let us forgive her.

"Well, I don't know. I am not really good in Confucianism teaching. I don't think that the Five Hegemons during the Spring Autumn period or the King of the seven states are a bad sovereign who think selfishly."

Shuri become interested, and Himari stopped her squirrel like munching and listened as she hides her face using book of Lun Yi. "Professor Shuijing (Water Mirror) said that it was because the sovereign are bad people who betrayed their allegiance to Zhou dynasty. A sovereign should always placed the people's well being first before their selfish desire. War was caused because of their selfishness. People should abide moral value."

Kazuto pondered and thought. "Mika-chan… as always.. you are thinking a naivety. There is no bad or good in politics. It was just a competition of reputation and their views on justice. This is not a competition of protagonist and antagonist like in the movie… or film."

"Well.. I don't know if I should teach you or not. My opinion are not well suited to you."

"Kazuto sama, Kong Zi taught us to not limit ourselves. Please teach us. Professor Shuijing always valued your words!"

Kazuto reluctantly speak. "For first, I want to give you my opinions. I loathed the Taoist sage who views that life should be lived. Those who afraid to show their wisdom and refused to serve their state and choose to secluded themselves. I view them as a person who has no value, because they are not useful person. If nobody can not benefited from them, they are useless. And I respected Confucian teaching, but questioned about their moralistic views."

"Eh..? Why is that?"

"What use of moral in governing? What you need is reputation. Did you call yourself a loyalist in serving your lord? Then why did it was Qin Shi Huang (The First Emperor of Qin) who united this land? Is it Heaven's will? Is not he is an evil person , according to historian?"

When you see evil reign, what do you do? Let your Justice swallowed to the evil or become a greater evil and swallowed the Evil? No matter which you choose, evil remains. King Ying Zheng of Qin chose evil to overcome the evil, becoming the Shi Huang Di and united this land. Liu Bang deceived all people, betrayed Xiang Yu and killed all his loyal generals (Han Xin, Peng Yue, Ying Bu). Kazuto meant this. What use of Moral in this matter.

"A loyal retainer should have used all his power to eliminate the wicked retainers. Is not all what Confucian followers do are only competing in flattering their sovereign in the name of moral value and loyalty? Where is the loyalty in seeing their emperor suffering? Why did the wicked retainer able to mislead their lord?"

"But, then… why did war had to happened? If only all people understand and placed moral…"

"Duke Xiang of Song initiated Morals and lost miserably. I don't think to act based on morals without knowing own competence are moralistic. I rather view him as selfish and cruel sovereign."

"but, he valiantly let his opponent to prepare their troops…" Kazuto quickly cut Shuri's word, adding "and lost miserably. He let his own troops suffered because of his selfish opinion, no wonder he lost in the war he started. If he is a benevolent ruler, He should not have waging war in the first place."

"The Qin was overthrown because of their lack of morality, then Kazuto sama… what about it? Heaven do acted in justice."

"Heaven is unpredictable. Qin was overthrown perhaps because of incompetence and failure in uniting their people's view. The people who has different views with the Qin rebelled and waged war. Shuri-chan, Himari-chan what do you see in war?"

"War… is… War … is…." Shuri tried to talked, but something seems to block her throat, and she tried to hold her tears. Himari tried to calm her.

It seems this theme has somewhat of impact to her, is it trauma? Well, Congrats.. Kazuto, in making a little girl cried. How heartless can you be? But as a narrator, I have to saw this case in impartial matter. In the end, Kazuto tried to explain the comparison on views of warfare.

What is warfare? Why do war had to happened? Is it because war is the battle of Good or evil?

During the end of Shang dynasty, Jiang Taigong the sage of military strategist of and the author of Liu Tao (Six Strategies for Warfare) helped Ji Fa, the King Wu of Zhou to overthrow the Despotic King Zhou of Shang, the reason for war was not that complicated. Taigong Wang in her Six Secret Teaching of Jiang Tagong noted thaf :

_All under the heaven is not the property of one man but all under heaven, If you want all under Heaven, it is as if pursuing wild animal and then all under heaven will want a piece of meat. It is similar to you and all under you riding the same boat to cross over the water, after completing the crossing you will all have profited. However if you fail to make the crossing then you will all suffer the harm. If you act as if you are all on the same vessel the empire will open your aim and none will be closed to you. … He who does not take all under heaven, will take all under heaven. – _**Six Strategies for Warfare, Military Training chapter Governing the State.**

While after the decline of Zhou dynasty, the idea for warfare has changed. It could be traced from latter military literature and the philosophical thinker.

The Taoism views that governance should be done without any interfering, Confucian views of practicing Morality, Mencius stated that Sovereign should not fight over Hegemony (unification), but practice virtue and morality to reach welfare, Mohism based the idea on peace and opposed war as solutions. Those are wise and kind words, but such good intention are no more than a flattery and can not restrain the conflict among the states.

In the Book of Sima Fa (The War Minister Method), Tian Rangju, the Minister of War from the state of Qi wrote that :

_In antiquity, taking benevolence as the foundation and employing righteousness constituted the governance. However, when governance failed to attain the desired moral and political objectives, we have to resort to authority. Authority comes from warfare, not from the harmony among men. For this reason, if one must kill men to give peace to the people, then killing is permissible. If one must attack a state out of the love for their people, then attacking it is permissible. If one must stop war with war, although it is war, it is permissible. Thus if ruler show benevolence, he will be loved; if ruler show righteousness, he will be willingly submitted to; if ruler show wisdom, he will be relied upon; if ruler show courage, he will be embraced; if ruler show integrity, he will be trusted. Thus within the state, the government gain the love of the people, the means by which the state can be preserved. Outside the state, it acquires awesomeness, the means by which it can wage war._ – **The Rules of Warfare, Chapter 1, Ideal Political Governance**

Sima Rangju did not support war as a solution, but did not oppose to use warfare like Mohism teaching. She accepted warfare if it was necessary. She let sacrifice one to save many.

Wu Qi, the famed military General, strategist and politician thought in more pragmatic views. In Wu Zi, she annotated that:

_Wu Qi said:"There are five reasons why wars are started and they are: to contend for fame;to contend for benefits and advantages; to seek revenge; internal strife and from famine. The names of wars raised based on these reasons are: righteous, bully, anger, plundering, contrary. –_**Art of Tactics, Reason for War and it's Counter Strategist**

Wu Qi teaching influence a bit of legalism teaching. For some reason , her method are comparable with Governor Shang Yang from Qin during the reign of Duke Xiao of Qin. Wu Qi reason that people wage war for their selfish desire be it from fame, benefit, revenge , internal strife and famine. Perhaps we can interpret her words as warfare is just a contest of reputation, contest to plunder and rob their wealth, land and peoples. Wu Qi also differentiate the wars based on their reason and differentiate the remedies.

Wei Liao, the military advisor and the grand commandant of Qin during the reign of King Ying Zheng noted in her Wei Liao Zi :

_War is contrary to virtue. Plundering, an underhand activity. Therefore when a true king attacks the brutal and chaotic, he takes benevolence and righteousness as the foundation for it. At the present time, the warring states to establish their awesomeness, resist their enemies and plot against each other. Thus they cannot abandon their armies. War takes the military as its trunk and political gains as its seed. War can be seen as the exterior, and the politics as the interior._- **Art of Tactics, Chapter 22.**

Wei Liao take a more modern view, as she understand the implementation of two important ideals of governing. Military and politics.

The first thing that Zhang Liang know from the Three Strategies of Huang Shigong is :

_The commander-in-chief focuses on winning the minds of the capable, remunerate the meritorious, and having his will adopted by the masses. Thus if he has the same wishes as the masses, there is nothing he cannot accomplish. If he has the same hatred as the masses, there is nothing he cannot overturn. Governing the state and giving security to one's family is a queston of gaining the people's trust. Losing the state and destroying one's family is a question of losing the people's trust. At the end of the day, all people wants to realize their ambitions. – _**Art of Governing, Upper Strategy**

To Achieve something, all the mass should be in one mind. One of the method in unifying the mind is by subjugating them through warfare. But Zhang Liang in her service to Liu Bang who finally deliver him as the Han Gaozu who established Han Dynasty stated that there is another approach, called the soft method. If war could be seen as a hard method then the soft method is…

Among the Sage of Military School, it was Sun Zi who understand the way of warfare. In Sun Zi Bingfa, Sun Wu noted that :

_Sun Tzu said: The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected. – _**Art of War, Chapter 1 Laying Plan**

Sun Zi understand that those who want peace should prepare for war. In the first chapter, she wrote that war is vital and cannot be neglected. In the day of peace always be wary of your peace. One should also remember that warfare is not a contest, it is a struggle for the importance of the state, the sovereign were forced to chose the well being of his own state or the his enemy's state. That is why there is no benevolence in war. Because of this, is also the reason she regretted in writing this book, and seek console. Among the military treatise, Sun Zi bingfa is the most complete in the idea of fundamental but, for that reason is Sun Wu hated it. Because she wished to attain peace rather than warfare. In latter day, Sun Wu resigned from her position and left for journey in hope of meeting Kong Qiu (Confucius) who preach of morality. Heaven did not wished for their meeting.

Sun Bin's Art of War annotated that warfare is just an instrument to reach domination, for a strong state to defeat the weaker state and progressing state to replace the declining state. To reach independence (Peace) and Domination, A state has to conquer their enemy through warfare. It was important to accept reality and competition instead of deluding yourself with your own illusions.

At the end of Warring States Period, Qin successfully united the whole realm, establishing the Qin dynasty because of they understand the meaning of warfare.

**XXX**

Today, Himari and Shuri got another view on warfare. Perhaps … that is why Sima Hui, the Professor Water Mirror let Kazuto to stay there and teach these two girls, the other face of war, rather than the struggle of good and evil, it was another side where war has it owns reason, and all will be unable to leave the field of war because of their own will, without the consent of the other side. Because it was a matter of those who get swallowed in war and the matter of those who conquer the weaker side.

And for that reason is… A benevolent and wise Sovereign loathed war, and only use war as their last resort. War is not a battle of fairness.

"Why did Shuri seems traumatized when talking about warfare?"

"Well…she practically lost all her family during the confusion of war. "

"I see…. By the way is it good for the education of two underage girls to learn the wickedness of war?"

"Relax… they are 18 years old and more…. Despite their appearances, they are in legal age." Sima Hui calmed Kazuto who lament perhaps he is talking too much.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Time to start the wheel of time…. The God of War Lu Bu arc has finally started. Kazuto Hongo will once again forced to returned to warfare and leave his peaceful life of farming, teaching…. What the? How boring his life could be?


	46. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

Kazuto continued his day living in the house of water mirror after The pharmacist Shuijing let him stay there with Yue and Ei-chan who suddenly arrived to get some place to left. His whole day are filled with studying, taking care of Yue (with Ei-chan help), farming, sometimes hunting for wild animal, and training a bit. Mika is a bit merciless, she ordered him around and also ask him to teach his knowledge to Himari and Shuri. Kazuto relationship with Mika's apprentice grow better, even Himari is not wary against him anymore. Even sometimes she clings on Kazuto anywhere he is around, a fact which sometimes envying Ei-chan and get him a cold treatment from Yue. Well, along from Himari, Shuri now always go to Kazuto first rather than professor Water Mirror. Well Mika did not care about it. The problem is she sometimes inciting problem because of their closeness in to Ei and Yue.

And one day, When Kazuto is busy teaching Shuri and Himari once again, this time about some Taoist philosopher and comparing them to Confucian and other school of thought. Kazuto himself is delighted every time he teach these girls, because these girls know so much a bout Hundred school of thought, which most of them already gone In 21st century. Really! Time and Qin Shi Huang's burning book has cost us so many valuable knowledge! The narrator condemn any civilization who practice the banning and the burning of book. No matter what they are, books are the source of knowledge. It is pitiful if we can not respect it.

The door of The House of Water Mirror was knocked. Kazuto and the girls were forced to suspend their learning, and greet the visitor. Kazuto was surprised in seeing the guest is.

"It has been a long time Kazuto-darren."

The visitor is the Young master of Sima clan, Sima Yi Zhong Da and her two apprentice, Jiang Wei and Deng Ai.

"Sima Da Gongzi? Please come inside…." Kazuto was confused. He has lost anything, why would the young master of Sima Clan come to visit him again, he thought that any relationship with her has ended. Zhong Da told her two apprentices to wait outside, for she want to talk privately.

Zhong Da entered and muttered "The House of Water Mirror, eh? How nostalgic….. I also spent some day learning here…."

And they reached the guest room. Where they were served some Oolong Tea by Shuri (Himari as always hide herself and peeked from outside)

"Thank you…." As she was served the tea , Zhong Da see Shuri left them alone

"My… what a cute girl… I am a bit attracted. No wonder you accepted your life here." Zhong Da opening her conversation.

"Can I help you, the young master Sima?"

"Zhong Da is fine. I am here to return this."

Zhong Da shoved something to Kazuto's direction. Kazuto picked it up and it was…

"The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong (Artifact)? Why are you giving me back?"

Zhong Da take a sip of the Oolong tea and approve the tea's temperature and taste later lament " I have finished in examining it. You will need this back."

Kazuto took the Artifact and pondered. "Why would someone who exiled himself from the world situation need an artifact? I have finished my role right?"

"Role?... it is up to you. But I have know how valuable this artifact is. opened the designated marked part."

Kazuto noted that a bookmark has been attached, he opened the bookmarked section and opened. It was a part of teaching the relationship of sovereign and his retainer (Middle Strategy). And unconsciously, Kazuto take his own laptop. He feel that he need to open his laptop. In his mind he felt that he can see some numerical nonsense.

As he checked his laptop, he noticed that the nonsensical number that he visioned is….

"You see? When I checked this artifact, some kind of number appeared. Later … I realized that number indicate…" Sima Yi continued.

"The number of the officers loyalty. In numerical fashion. In real life, it would help so much to know who will betray you or leave you." Kazuto added.

"Well, I am kind of guilty to get this artifact after the incident with Li Jue and Guo Si. "

"Forget it, it is already happened. No matter the fact that I know their loyalty value or not, I can not simply give them undeserving reward. They have done nothing to deserved some kind of position or reward."

"But , perhaps … if you know it before hand, you could at least remunerate them with something to appease…"

"Even if I know, I could only neglected them. They have no value except their position as Yue's distant relatives. I just regretted that I am too blind to let Asagi masterminded the whole ordeal."

"Well, then…. It is up to you. But I have finished. That is why I returned this artifact to you. This artifact still has no use to me, that is why… I believe you could benefit from it."

"Okay….. but I have no plan to return to field of warfare."

Sima Yi seems did not care with the reply she got and take another sip of the Oolong Tea. And as she still hold the tea cup, she recalled something. "Oh, right. I am also here to accompany someone who really wants to meet you."

Kazuto was confused. Why would some one wants to met him? Who is it? Zhong Da then called her two retainer. "Jiang Wei, Deng Ai… deliver that person."

Jiang Wei and Deng Ai latter entered the guest room, with someone in their accompany. It was….

"Nenene..!"

Nenene was extremely glad to met .. "Minister Li Ru Darren !" Nenene ran to him and hugged him. She cried in her joy of finally meeting her lord. Kazuto was dumbfounded with her appearance , he felt saddened moved seeing how worn out she is. This girls, Kazuto's first apprentice has suffered so much, you can depict it from her condition.

**XXX **

For some minutes, Nenene can not held out her outburst. She did not say anything at all and just crying, enjoying Kazuto's warmth. Kazuto can only let her cry. After she can calm herself she start talking.

"Li Ru Darren, please! Please return! Save Ren-dono!"

"Calm yourself Nenene! I am sorry for leaving you…. But …I"

Chen Gong shook her head, she can understand the difficult situation in Chang An, where Kazuto was helpless and the only thing he can do is save Yue who was mortally injured first. But, what saddened her is….

"Why didn't you return to save us? to save us Li Ru Darren?" in distraught, Nenene could only muttered those words, as she tightly pulled Kazuto's clothes, afraid that he will go again.

"No… It does not matter, because I have found you, Li Ru Darren. Now, please come and help us! Ren-dono… and Zhang Liao….. "

Kazuto was moved by Nenene's effort, as he tried to decided to help her, her eyes stilled on…. Yue's direction. It seems that Yue and Ei heard all the ruckus… Kazuto firm determination crumbled. No! he can not be that rash and reckless. Right now… Yue and Ei need him, he have to protect those two helpless girls. Once again he looked at the fragile Nenene.

Kazuto can not decided, this is such a heavy responsibility, whatever he choose, he has to given up the other. That is why…. He removed Nenene's hand and with heart full of regret mustered his own feeling and…

"I am sorry. I can't"

**XXX**

Nenene's heart which was previously swollen with hope and joy was suddenly tattered. " No, Li Ru Darren. You… You are the only person who can save Ren-dono, Zhang Liao, and…." Before Nenene could continued , Kazuto give her a cold shoulder, leaving her.

He just leave her by leaving her with some words… "Nenene… Minister of War Li Ru has died, I am now just a simple peasant. Forget anything about Chang An, live here with us. It is all too late. Right now…. I am too powerless."

Nenene who has learned many things from Kazuto understand this, Kazuto has already given up anything.

"Ren-dono…. Ren-dono really trusted you! Each time she endured her pains …! She always waiting for your help! And Zhang Liao trusted you with all her life, that is why… she help you to escape from Li Jue and Guo Si! ….. You have betrayed those who believed in you… Minister Li Ru. Is it the promise in Hulao…. Is just a cruel lie?... is it just a lie?"

Kazuto did not turn back, he simply avoided Nenene. Nenene understand it very well. She was asked to forget anything and live a new life. It is alright for her to stay there, but Kazuto can not save Ren, Zhang Liao, and the people of Chang An. It was because ….. he has a difficult reason. She looked at another direction and at once understand it. Yue, and Ei…..

Nenene cleaned up and wiped her tears , and rise. "I can not accept your kindness Minister Darren. I… I Can not simply abandon Ren-dono.. and Zhang Liao… and all those people who believe in…. Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. … Please excuse this lowly Chen Gong for refusing … Minister Darren offer. "

Chen Gong tried to swallow her remaining tears, and bid Kazuto her farewell. She bowed for the last time "Good Bye." And running away without looking back.

Zhong Da who watch the whole ordeal could only fazed. " That girl… it seems that she wasted all of her hopes. Well, at least I have fulfilled the contract to send her here."

"Is it your idea , Sima Da-gongzi?"

"Hmm… ? I don't understand with your words, Kazuto Hongo."

….. only silence remaining. Until Kazuto asked her suddenly. " What had happened to her?"

"Well, she suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the Sima clan's residence. She asked me to send her to you. From what I can deduce…. She barely escaped from somewhere."

"….. Have you ever heard about Lu Bu and the remaining of Xiliang troops?"

"Lu Bu has vanished after Li Jue and Guo Si taking over Chang an. And about the Xiliang troops, Most of them have vanished. Li Jue and Guo Si only left with Imperial Han soldier, which mostly has weakened morale. "

"Can I ask you something? Did you have anything to do with Li Jue and Guo Si incident?"

"Nope. We , the Sima Clan was suffering by their greedy demand to increase the levy. Why would we destroy our own business? By the way…. Can we stay for some time here? Jingzhou is a bit far from Chang An, you know."

**XXX**

This night, Kazuto can not sleep, and he can not concentrate in his day. Even when he continued to taught Shuri and Himari (and Zhong Da who bother their study)

"Kazuto-darren, can you give me this girl?" pointing at Shuri. But Kazuto ignored her and still deep in his own thought , still worried about Nenene. Shuri and Himari who fearfully tried to avoid Erika behind Kazuto, can not even return Kazuto to reality.

Ei chan and Yue chan become worried, Kazuto still continue to tend for them, but it he seems as if he lost his own souls.

Professor Water Mirror constant nag also did not succeed.

Fed up with this situation, Yue-chan and Ei-chan called Kazuto,to have some serious talk.

"Kazuto-sama… this afternoon. It was Chen Gong who came right?"

"….No. You are mistaken. It was Sima da gongzi."

Yue fell silent and sharply speak. "Kzuto-sama. I hate lies. "

"…you are right. it was her, Nenene."

Ei-chan asked. "Why did she come Kazuto-sama?"

"… it is not your concern Ei chan, it was .."

"She asked for help, right?" Yue calmly speak.

"…." Kazuto did not answered.

"Then, we will prepare ourselves. We will help her , right Yue?"

Yue-chan nodded at Ei's word.

Kazuto shook his head, "no. I have refused to help her , we can not do anything , anymore."

"Why did you refuse some one who really need your help… Kazuto sama? Why did you become so cruel?"

Kazuto tried to leave this room, but Yue chan prevented her by "… Is it because of us, because I am such a burden to you?"

Kazuto was surprised , he did not meant to say that Yue is a burden to him. It just that…. " No… It… it just that… I am .. I am a coward. I am afraid to use Muramasa again."

"LIES."

"Minister Li Ru is the bravest person I ever know. Did you think we would forget how you save us? I remember how you covered in veil, protected us, Strangers….. from Yellow Turbans…" Ei-chan can not hold that lies anymore. Yue also confirmed it with that stern word.

"I hate lies, Kazuto sama. You always training with Muramasa. It was such a pitiful lies, to claim that you are afraid." Yue rised from her bed and walk toward Kazuto

"This time… I begged you. Please save Nenene… Ren… Shia… and all the people of Chang An, and all the people that I, the pitiful former Prime Minister cowardly abandoned."

…. Kazuto was touched.

**XXX**

Next morning, Kazuto talked to Zhong Da who still teasing Shuri-chan and Himari-chan.

"Sima da Gongzi. I want to ask for your help."

Erika was surprised with the sudden conversation. She released Shuri and sternly asked ".. What is it?"

"I want your aid… to recommended me to this person." Kazuto shoved a paper with a writing.

"… Didn't this person opposed you during the Anti Dong Zhuo Outbreak? Why don't you allied yourself with General Ma Teng of Xiliang and Governor Han Sui of Liangzhou, I thought you were a good friend?"

"Right now… the person who can directly opposed Li Jue and Guo Si is this person. I know that this person does not employ the questionable, and question her employee. Tell her…. This Yang Xiu will give her the Heaven's blessing."

With this, Kazuto has decided to return to the field of warfare.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Choice is a heavy word, you have to choose to download Netorare themed Hentai first or Incestous themed Hentai.

By the Way..**GOKAIGER!**

when will the SUGOIIIII Kin-iro otoko episode broadcasted? i want to see it! if only Shinkenger main character is ShinKen Red-Hime Shiba Kaoru sama! Why do that Kagemusha be that important!


	47. A Peaceful Minister & A Villainous Hero

**An Able Minister During Peace, A Villain During Wartime**

Kazuto tried to think, will he regretted his return to battlefield? He could just life peacefully with these people who loved him (Don't get the wrong idea, pal!) . But can he swallow the uneasy feeling of abandoning those peoples that has trusted him until now? Nenene has opened his eyes. And he won't falter anymore, because Yue and Ei chan supported her. As he departed alone with Zhong Da, Professor Water Mirror stopped him.

"Kazuto, won't you say goodbye to those girls?"

"No…I…"

Suddenly, before kazuto could answered Mika chan (Professor Shuijing), he was startled by someone voice behind him.

"I know that you are trying to fight alone, you should at least believe in those who cared for you." Yue appeared behind her.

"Yue…"

But, Yue is not angered, rather her face softened. "I will be a burden for you. But, Ei-chan… she can help you." And even thought Ei-chan tried to resist this idea, she gladly… finally accepted. Yue is too weak to be brought in Xuchang.

Kazuto did not opposed, at least if this small request did not saddened her. He relent, but Mika chan, I mean the pharmacist Sima Hui "Could you take both my apprentices with you? I want them to get some experiences."

"Wha-? They are too young for this."

"Now…Now… plea~se…. _O~n~e~g~a~i_…..this is such a rare opportunity to them, staying with you for one day is much more worth than to spend their lives here, in the House of Water Mirror." Because Mika has unleashed the secret technique to charm any male to relent and granted her wish, Kazuto sighed and yield.

Shuri and Himari was delighted in hearing that, they already packed up their belonging.

Zhong Da does not mind for additional person, but she reminded them that " I can only recommended you, Kazuto Hongo for now…. No, I should be accustomed to address you as…Yang Xiu Darren."

**XXX**

With the sudden death of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, the warlords across the land has now been influenced by this situation, among them a leader of a small clan, Cao Cao Mengde has started her movement to get hold of the situation. In the east, the news of Yuan Shao of Bohai has conquered Jizhou from their foolish Governor Han Fu has reached her. Not, because the use of military might, but rather because of the cunning political move which Yuan clan's strategist Xun You take. By discrediting Han Fu and sowing discord in Jizhou, not even Han Fu's talented advisor Geng Wu can take care of that matter.

In other place, Tao Qian, a nobleman who governed Xuzhou has recently passed away. Because of his debt to Gongsun Zan of Beiping, he left his will to leave Xuzhou to her. In responding this, Gongsun Zan sent Liu Bei (her best friend) along with her sisters to govern Xuzhou.

In Chang An, Li Jue and Guo Si has conquered the imperial capital and manipulating the emperor and decreed every warlord under his name, such arrogant behavior has angered many warlords, which most of them are planning to invade Chang An and "save" the emperor. But because the strategic position of Chang An and their own internal problem, Li Jue and Guo Si are left to do as they please.

In hearing the political change of this land, Cao Cao Mengde held a council to discuss this matter.

"I want to hear all of your opinions here regarding the world situation, I hope all of you did not hesitate to give me your best opinion."

It was Xiahou Dun who give the first opinion. "Karin-sama, in observing the current situation, we can sent our troops to attack Chang An and reclaim the emperor. I hope , Karin sama did not missed such chance, this is one and only chance to save the emperor and regain our position."

But Cao Ren, Mengde's cousin opposed the idea. "Invading Chang An now is impossible. Even if we unleashed our Tiger -Leopard Army and Tiger Fang army… Li Jue and Guo Si are not that foolish. If not, how could they are able to defeat the Lu Bu of War?"

Cao Hong also supported Cao Ren "And also , we are a small clan right now. Our own power are insufficient to defeat the whole imperial army in Chang An. I also worried about their elite Xiliang army. Have we all forgotten about how Dong Zhuo's army able to defeat the whole Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance?"

Xiahou Yuan did not say anything to support both opinion, he rather asked Xun Yu to give her opinion.

Mengde's own Zhang Liang states "It is plausible to conquer Chang An with our own Tiger-Leopard Army and our Tiger Fang Army. But… it will get us a great cost. Also, even if we are able to get Chang An, the rest of the warlord will get our back. We will be suffered in engaging the battle but they will the one who harvest. Let us say we conquered Chang An, but for how long we can uphold such place? I heard that Ma Teng of XIliang has moved to Chang An, Yuan Shao will also point their direction to us (because I know how cunning Xun You is), and the remaining of Dong Zhuo's army who did not supported Li Jue and Guo Si. From our position, Xu Chang is the closest to Chang An than the other warlords, but counting from the economical gain…. It is pointless."

"So… Keifa, you mean it is not in our concern?"

"Karin sama… to regain Chang An now will bring many benefit to our army. It is just that…. The Cao clan is not strong enough. We won't know how far the Sima Clan will support us. The Yuan clan was supported by the northern rich clan like the Tian clan, the Xin clan and Ju Clan. They also have many troops and the means to support such enormous army. And I know how Yuan Shao Darren will react when she heard that Karin sama get so much attention. She will enviously marched to us. Unfortunately, invading Chang An will be easy, but to defend it is difficult."

"Then, what if I help you to get rid of all the problem?" Suddenly, a voice answered Keifa's lament.

The owner of the voice walk and barged the council.

Xiahou Dun was angered by such insolence that she showed, but Xun Yu, Cao Ren, and Xiahou Yuan detain her before she make a rash decision.

"You insolent! How dare…." As Xiahou Dun struggled from those three grappling. The owner of the voice ridicule Mengde " Mengde Darren. You should teach your subordinate to be composed. If not, Fire will burn her."

Mengde coldly stare her and talked. "Sima Da gongzi, Zhong Da. The supporter of Cao clan….. what do you mean by that? "

"She meant by, that she want to recommended me to help you."

Kazuto appeared and talk for Zhong Da.

"Such an ugly man. how would you be able to help me? " Cao Cao Mengde is a lesbian In Koihime Musou. It is no wonder such word were came from her lips.

"I thought that Cao Cao Darren is a person who have a great ambition to save this realm and was proudly announced as An Able Minister During Peace, A Villain During Wartime. Perhaps this lowly man was wrong. Cao Cao Darren. Can I ask Darren one thing. Will the Cao clan remained and just become the dogs of Yuan clan? The Yuan Shao of Bohai has prepared herself to regain this land. I can proudly say the Sima clan has made the wrong investment."

Xiahou Dun become more angered , she struggled to strangle this insolent man, but suddenly … Keifa who become more angered release her hand from Xiahou Dun to let her assault this man. because of this sudden act, Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren was overpowered. Shunran run toward him, but Kazuto merely took on step to the right , tripping Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren was surprised. Kazuto ignored this matter and continued.

"This is such a perfect time for the Cao Clan to regain their own reputation. Attack Chang An and get hold of the Emperor for the interest of Cao Clan. By using the Emperor of Han influence, the Cao Clan will be recognized among all the warlords of this whole land. "

Xun Yu was dissatisfied. She dislike his arrogant attitude, but his word contained the truth that she herself admitted it. It just that.

"Don't get yourself on! The Cao clan is not that strong enough to endure the attack from the other warlords. Ma Teng of Xiliang, Yuan Shao of Bohai, the remaining of Dong Zhuo's army is just the beginning. That man… the man from Hulao and during the night raid. The man who boast himself as the Lu Bu of war!"

"Xun Yu Darren is proudly praised as Cao Cao's Darren own Zhang Liang. Why would she hide the idea she already had?"

Xun Yu surprised, Cao Cao sensed the honesty of Kazuto's word from Keifa's reaction. Keifa has some solution but hesitant to shown it.

"Keifa, is what that ugly man said true? Do you have something to solve the matter?"

"Karin sama… I already calculated it so much time, but I finally given up. This is a recklessness. Even if we succeed, it there is not much time."

Karin smiled. "So… there is a way."

Keifa was surprised by Cao Cao's pleasant expression. Karin has gestured to her to explain her idea.

"In Runan, some li from Chen Liu … there lies Runan . The remaining fans of the Zhang sister, the Yellow Turban stored their provision which they pillaged during the confusion in Yellow Turban rebellion outbreak. We could get provision there. And also, the Yellow Turban where renowned as brave warriors. If only we could subdue them…."

Karin laughed. That ugly and unpleasant rude man has shown her his own worth. She hates his arrogance, but for this values…. She will spare her now. She turned to that ugly man, kazuto.

"Ha…Ha…Ha… I see… you really shown me the light of my hope. Zhong Da… It seem that I can at least be grateful for your ugly gift."

"Now… Now… his ugliness doesn't mean he is useless right?" Zhong Da joked to Meng De.

"Tell me , your name, you ugly cretin! I've found my own Zhang Liang, perhaps…. You are now my own Chen Ping?"

"This lowly servant name is Yang Xiu. This servant hopes to give his best service to Cao Cao Darren. But, I will refuse the title as the Chen Ping. For this Lowly Yang Xiu is only on par with The Han Gaozu's Li Yiji." Kazuto promptly smiled hearing his acceptance.

Cao Cao snort "Huh~ what a conceited ugly man. "

When Xun Yu was proudly praised as great as Han Gaozu's Zhang Zifang, Kazuto Hongo …. Yang Xiu refused the title as the Chen Ping. Because it will be later, when Guo Jia arrived, the person who are more fitting to receive the praise as her own Chen Ping. But, Kazuto was really wise to choose the title as Li Yiji, a Confucian scholar who guided Liu Bang to loved talented people and brought him as the victor of Chu Han contention between him and Xiang Yu.

During the end of Qin dynasty, many rebellion broke out, starting with Chen Sheng Wu Guang peasant rebellion. Li Yiji, a poor Confucian scholar lived in Gao Yang. Li Yiji has observed many warlord who passed his town in hopes of finding a suitable lord and served him. One day, he foresaw that Liu Bang is a visionary and talented person. He strived to serve him and asked his friend who become Liu Bang's officer to get him and audience with him.

The friend remind him that "Liu Bang scorn a scholar and valued them that they are only good with words." But due to Li Yiji insistent, his friend relented. Liu Bang agreed to met him, but when he arrived, Liu Bang ignored him and did not treat the old Li Yiji with a proper respect. Li Yiji calmly asked

"Your Lordship, did your lordship is here to help the Qin empire to suppress the rebellion or to punish the tyrant of Qin and maintain the justice?"

Liu Bang who disliked him since the beginning was angered. He threatened the Li Yiji for that insolence toward him, but in reply for Liu Bang action, Li Yiji remained calm

"If your lordship desire to end the Tyrannical Qin empire, why did you welcome an elder without respect? your lordship need the help of master strategist and many intellectual across the land. Who would want to support such Arrogant lord?"

Liu Bang quickly rised from his seat, tidying up his clothes and receive Li Yiji with the utmost respect "Please sit down, Master." Later Li Yiji prove his worth by giving Liu Bang many valuable advise and changed his behavior in receiving talents. It was due to him, that Liu Bang welcomed the service of many talented retainer like Zhang Liang, Chen Ping, Xiao He, and Han Xin, while Xiang Yu who remained arrogant and rude lost many talented retainer like Han Xin, and Fan Zeng, sealing her fate and lost in Chu Han contention.

XXX

With the fact that Yang Xiu has been accepted to Cao Cao's service, He called Jia Xu (Ei-chan)

"Ei-chan, What did Yue suggested to you?"

"In matter of need, Zhang Ji of Wan will agreed to help you. Because Zhang Ji, Niu Fu and Dong Yue are close relatives who are loyal to Yue."

"Then, I want you to send this letter to General Ma Teng of Xiliang, later I want you to deliver another letter to Zhang Ji personally."

Jia Xu asked Kazuto. "What about you, Kazuto sama?"

"Right now, when we are in the presence of others, please address me as Yang Xiu. And This Yang Xiu will be planning to invade Runan. Please wait until my return… and after that, in one day…. Chang An will be freed."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Damn it! Gokaiger! why? you are the only thing remain for me after so... many boring anime titles... except Hanasaku Iroha, Stein Gate and Denpa Onna.

Holy mother! Fault 3 ! the teacher is... oh... Why did not i have that kind of teacher? This is so unfair. My school life only consist of kid and kid and kid. i want some voluptuous thing!

Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Boobs!

I thought that they are talking about her BOOBS!


	48. Getting the service of Guo Jia

**Recruiting Talent, Cao Cao get the service of Honorable Guo Jia**

"Then, I proposed that we split the troops. The first troops will march to Chang An and set their camps and waited until the designated time. While the second troops will march to Runan, and seize their silos. Later, the second troops will march directly to Chang An and joined with the first troops and subdue Chang An."

Xun Yu listened carefully at Yang Xiu plan, and she raised some questions "Your plan seems simple, but I doubt it will be smoothly, Yang Xiu Darren. The distance between Chang An and Runan is not that short, the soldiers will be exhausted. And also the opponent in Runan is the former member of Yellow Turban fan clubs. They are famed for their tenacity in getting the Zhang Sisters's concert ticket. They are willing to do anything. I also worried with other unexplained problem."

Yang Xiu then continued. "Xun Yu Darren is really knowledgeable. That is why I also proposed that the second troops will be consisted with cavalryman. I proposed that we did not bring infantrymen to caught with time."

Cao Cao pondered. "Do you mean that we should send our elite Tiger – Leopard Army and Tiger Fang Army? "

Yang Xiu answered. "On the contrary, This lowly Yang Xiu proposed that Cao Ren darren's Tiger-Leopard Army will be send to Chang An as the first troops along with Cao Hong darren's Tiger Fang's Army. While for the Second Troops, it will be Cao Cao's Darren own army."

"Is not that a weird suggestion? You are mentioning about the necessity of speed, yet you are sending the Tiger-Leopard Army to Chang An rather than sending them to Runan. " Cao Ren raised a question.

"With Cao Mengde Darren personally led the attack to Runan, the soldier will be motivated and the Yellow Turban will be shaken. And also, I believe that crossing the Runan directly to Chang An will be quicker."

Xiahou Yuan wished Yang Xiu to explain the composition of the Army.

"For the invasion to Chang An it will be done by the First troop consisting of:

Cao Ren Darren and her Tiger-Leopard Army

Cao Hong Darren and her Tiger Fang Army

Yu Jin Darren who will lead Archer infantry

Because they are to remain standby, there will be no need to appoint the tactician for this army. They will be tasked to remain outskirt of Chang An until the Second troops arrived.

For the invasion to Runan it will be done by the Second troop consisting of:

Cao Cao Mengde Darren as the commander of the battlefield

Xiahou Dun Darren and her Black uniformed Cavalry

Xiahou Yuan Darren who will lead Archer Cavalry

The Chief Strategist for this troops will be Xun Yu Darren, and this lowly Yang Xiu will act as her aide. I also hoped that Cao Cao Darren brought Dian Wei darren to give you protection, because we are fighting against the remaining of Yellow Turban.

The Second troops will invade Runan as swiftly as possible and later, march directly to Chang An. And after reaching Chang An, we will subdue Chang An. The basic outline would be like that."

With the plan already explained, The council ended. Xun Yu still unsatisfied. The plan that he proposed is only good in paper, but the execution is not that easy. Runan is the base of Yellow Turban, they have the knowledge of geographical advantage. Also the Yellow Turban who resided in Runan are famed for their bravery. It will not be an easy task. This will reduce the troops will power and stamina. Lastly, that man is mentioning to march directly to Chang An. This is mostly impossible. After such battle, the horse and the man stamina will already depleted. Even if he did reaching Chang An, there is no possibility of battle. Xun Yu disliked this man who proposed such outrageous idea to Karin sama. She swore that if that man responsible in embarrassing Karin sama, this Keifa will personally give him Hell!

**XXX**

Jia Xu has already reached Wan. Zhang Ji , another distant relative of Yue (Dong Zhuo) was delighted in receiving her. He thought that she perished during the confusion of Chang An. But, when Jia Xu deliver the letter to him, he frowned. The letter content politely asked him to send his men to Chang An. In simpler way by ignoring the overly polite and decorated words, the author asked him to wage war against General Li Jue and General Guo Si who taking over of Chang An and save the Emperor, in vengeance of their crime in assassinating Prime Minister Dong Zhuo.

"I regretted that I had to refuse this humble request."

Jia Xu was shocked in hearing Zhang Ji's word. If it was other person, she will understand it, but it was Zhang Ji who personally refused this. Zhang Ji was known for his valor and loyalty to Yue. It was no mere words, but it is a word uttered from his humble heart. Because Zhang Ji never staggered in any danger.

"I am already too old. I am afraid who will succeed me in governing this city of Wan."

Jia Xu listened to his reasoning, but she asked. "Is that words were uttered from your lips or is that words were coming from your Heart?"

Zhang Ji grimly asked. "Why did you said that?"

"Zhang Xiu always proudly proclaimed that his uncle is the bravest among all of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo's general. He regretted that his uncle was stationed too far from Luoyang during the rise of the warlords who named themselves as the Anti Dong Zhou Alliance. Zhang Xiu always proudly proclaimed that Lu Bu of War was remembered for his role in battlefield, but Zhang Ji Darren was known for his undying loyalty in years of serving Prime Minister Dong. Zhang Ji Darren were giving answer solely from his mouth, not from his courageous heart."

Zhang Ji was silenced in hearing Jia Xu sharp words. "…I… I .. Zhang Ji was never forget of Prime Minister's kindness. But this foolish Zhang Ji regretted in failing to notice the wicked heart of Li Jue and Guo Si. This Zhang Ji was ashamed. After the Chang An incident, all loyal retainers of Prime Minister Dong rise in arms to demand answer from Li Jue and Guo Si. They did not believe the fact that Lu Bu Darren betrayed Prime Minister Dong. Because we, the loyal retainer know who is him. And later, we also heard that during the betrayal, Jia Xu Darren and Li Ru Darren fell to victim. Niu Fu… Dong Yue bravely marched to attack Chang An. They asked this foolish Zhang Ji to assisted them… but this Zhang Ji was hesitant. Because this old man want to believe that those two friends who shared drink with him was never wicked…. And it was all a misunderstanding."

Zhang Ji take a breath and continued. "But, during their assault to Chang An, they were assassinated. This Zhang Ji eyes were opened. He cursed his foolishness , but it was too late. No one remains who could face against Li Jue and Guo Si. And This old man could only do the only thing he can. Regrouping the remains of Niu Fu Darren and Dong Yue Darren remaining troops and taking them so no wicked intention can take advantage of them."

"Then… Will you grant the request from this Jia Xu who seeks for justice for what happened to Prime Minister Dong?"

Zhang Ji shook his head. "What can this old man do? This old man has lost anything. Even losing the chance to repay the Prime Minister's kindness. This Zhang Ji refused to give the remains of his life to scoundrel like Cao Cao."

"…. Yue is still alive."

Zhang Ji heard the words that Jia Xu and surprised. "! Is that ….. Is that not a lie?"

"Yue has given up her role as the Prime Minister of Han. But she is still worried about the people of Chang An. That is why, she sent this Jia Xu and Li Ru Darren… no, he is now Yang Xiu to save the people of Chang An."

Zhang Ji become delighted in hearing the news. He smiled and prepares his own determination.

"… I… This Zhang Ji will never be swayed against with fear. There is no hesitation anymore in this Zhang Ji's heart." With this, Zhang Ji of Wan made a firm decision. He will give his life in saving Chang An.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in Imperial Capital of Chang An, Zhong Da wrote a letter. She asked Jiang Wei to deliver the letter.

"Young Master Sima, why did you bother in helping this man?"

"Because my intention and his are not conflicted. Perhaps I can say that we have the same intention. If by aiding this man will profited the Sima Clan, why would not I done it? The Sima Clan has suffered from the levy that those two green horns implemented. And I make a good support to Cao Clan. It was a common thing to do, for now, that man Kazuto Hongo is serving the Cao clan."

"Understood, Young Master Sima. Then, this Jiang Wei will ensure this letter arrived safely."

"Good. He is a greedy fellow. He will understand my letter intention, because he is my insider. "

**XXX **

In the next day, The first troop consisting of Cao Ren, Cao Hong and Yu Jin marched toward Chang An, crossing Wan. While the second troop consisting of Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan marched to Runan. The journey to Runan from Xuchang is a bit tricky.

From Xuchang, the usual path is by following the plateau. And later directly to Runan. This is the shortest path. But Yang Xiu is uneasy with this path. The geographical condition of this plateu is the worst for them. Seeing they are not familiar with this plateau , this plateau also had so many blind spot to hide ambush. In seeing this, Yang Xiu asked to be sent first as the scout to check the geographical condition.

As he is trying to check more closer and later give the signal, he noticed something from the nearby bushes.

"…. What the…?" he noticed that there is some kind liquid there. Ignore or not Ignore, which one he will choose?

Crossing the bushes and there he founded an unconscious girl who sleep in the pool of red liquid. "Blood?" Yang Xiu approached the girl and checked it.

No respond, it seems that …. She is just sleeping. Yang Xiu tried to woke her.

"Miss…? Are you alright?"

The girl faced showed somewhat of some kind of weird expression, it seems that she had a good dream. "what should I do? I can not leave her alone…" As Yang XIu still pondering, someone comes… "Rin-chan… have you wait for long? … He~h you must fell asleep once again… I can see the trace of your nose bleed from there…"

The person who arrived was then surprised to know that there is someone present with the exception of the sleeping girl. The sleeping girl who heard the voice of someone who she recognized started to waking up.. "Munya~ Munya~ wue…he… he…Ah.. Fu… I just had a very good dream.." As the girl still sleep talking, she realized that there is a stranger.

"Who .. Are you?" The sleeping girl realized Yang Xiu's presence. The girl barely rubbed her face to get a better view.

"Rin-chan… that man… " Her friend, Fu seems to recognized him.

"Ah… sorry to disturb you. I am Yang Xiu. I am here a traveler who seek for the path to cross Runan. Do you know the safest route?"

The girl named Fu, then answered "There are two path to Runan. The first is by following the southern plateau. The second is by following the open field. The first route is much shorter. But the second route is more farther."

"Illustrious Sir, it is not good to play trick. Fu you are also bad ! You know that Runan is infested by the Yellow Turban and it is a dangerous place, you should have forbid him. Illustrious Sir, asking for direction with lies will get you a false answer. Why would a traveler trying to go to Runan, knowing how dangerous it is?"

"except that this illustrious Sir is not a common traveler, but more of a scout for an army." Fu continued.

Yang Xiu was surprised seeing that these two girls foreseen his lies about his identity. "How…How…"

"Illustrious Sir, which army had strived to attack Runan?"

"From the dust which kicked to the air and filled the sky , most of them consisted of Cavalrymen. And counting from the distance, the only warlord who has the possibility of attacking Runan is…"

""Cao Cao Mengde Darren's"" THe two girl Fu and Rin answered immediately.

Before Kazuto can overcome his own shock, the two girls bowed . "Illustrious Sir, if Cao Cao Mengde Darren has started to end the chaos. please let us, these lowly country girls to serve her. Even if we are not talented enough."

Kazuto then understand. He greeted them and introduced properly. "I am sorry. I am Yang Xiu. A retainer of Cao Cao Mengde. Perhaps this lowly Yang Xiu could ask for the girls name?"

"The name is Guo Jia. And she is Cheng Yu. We hope to give our best service to Cao Darren."

Kazuto was surprised. "I see… Cao Cao Darren will be delighted in receiving those who are talented. Please let this Yang Xiu welcome you."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Touhou become boring after you cheated. And so, I present you this new chapter.


	49. Yue Jin and The Elite Qingzhou Army

**Yue Jin and The Elite Qingzhou Army**

"That Yang Xiu told me , that you are here to give me a good advise?" Guo Jia and Cheng Yu never expected that the man, Yang Xiu let them directly met the great Mengde, who is praised by many scholar as an able minister during peaceful time and villainous hero during chaos time. They were prepared to wait for at least a month to met Cao Cao Darren, but with they are now in the presence of the said person, Guo Jia become a bit nervous.

Cheng Yu made the speech. "Cao Cao Darren, this Cheng Yu wished to first asked Cao Cao Darren which route will Cao Darren will take for this campaign to conquer Runan?"

"The usual route which passing through the plateau is the most common route. It was known for it's shortest."

"Then Cao Cao Darren will be accepting doom."

Cao Cao was silenced by this girl. Xiahou Dun viewed that this girl are insulting Cao Cao's opinion. As she tries to make the girl pay for her words, Cao Cao quickly stopped Xiahou Dun. "Stop it Shunran. I am amazed by her courage to speak to me."

"Because the path is known among many person, then this path is the most vulnerable. Cao Cao Darren's intention of attacking Runan was known to the Yellow Turban who remained there. It will not be surprising to find ambushing troops or traps in there. As the Plateau also has so many blind spot to hid traps."

" And…?"

"Sun Zi's Art of War Chapter 13 The Use of Spies, noted that _what enables the wise sovereign and the good general to strike and conquer, and achieve things beyond the reach of ordinary men, is foreknowledge…. Now this foreknowledge cannot be elicited from spirits; it cannot be obtained inductively from experience, nor by any deductive calculation_. …." Before Cheng Yu finished her reciting, Cao Cao continued the sentence

"_Knowledge of the enemy's dispositions can only be obtained from other men._ Is that what you want to say? I agree. And who is the spy?"

"As expected of Cao Darren. Now, I, Cheng Yu and my friend Guo Jia has lived near Runan for three months. We have some knowledge which we hoped will be some use to Cao Darren."

"It seems that ugly man is so fortunate. He also said the same thing previously and insisted to send him to get knowledge on the terrain. And he has found himself the _'local spies'_. Alright, I will accept your suggestion. But I want you to explain the reason we are using the long path. An open field is prone of attacking. The Yellow Turban can easily formed their troops in the open field."

"Unfortunately, Darren. The Yellow Turban is unorganized mob. They are incapable of meticulous formation. And even if they tried to ambush the troops, they will only lose many of their brethren. Because an open field had many advantage for Cavalry troops, which is fortunately is most of Cao Cao Darren's troops. And also the side benefit , the path in open field is uncommon because it was much further , so there won't be too many of their troops there, which will also led the troops behind the Runan. The Yellow Turban were famed for their bravery. Taking them head on will only led to major casualties."

Karin glanced to Keifa, which nodded hearing Fu's suggestion. Indicating agreement at the plan proposal.

**XXX**

With this, Cao Cao's troops moved using the more distant path, the open field. True to her word, that the open field has no obstruction which delayed their movement. The Cao Cao's cavalry now marched vigorously like the wave in the sea, not blocked by the rocks. And just like what Sun Zi wrote in her Art of War, Cao Cao marched her cavalry, swift like the wind, tranquil like the forest, assaulting like fire, solid like a mountain.

In Runan, Yue Jin who gathered the remain of Yellow Turban to protect them from any wrongdoing was amazed by the enemy movement, She marched out of Runan and challenged the Cao Cao's army. Xiahou Dun moved to halt their movement and accept Yue Jin as her opponent.

"I Yue Jin is here to protect my brethren! Be it proven to you that the scar will be a proof of my victory!" Yue Jin straddled her Horse and jump to attack Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Dun parried Yue Jin spear with her famed black dao sword. "I acknowledged your valor. I, Xiahou Dun of Cao Cao army are here to accept your challenge!"

*Clang *clang the exchange of blows between Yue Jin Spears and Xiahou Dun Dao has been going for numerous time, seeing the quick movement of their attacks, one could only gasped in amazement. But time is critical, Yue Jin retreat and take the position to order her infantry to march. She is worried that the time has gone to slow. She later give sign to

"Xu Chu. I don't like to resort to this, but go and attack their leader."

Xu Chu nodded in hearing this. "Please relax, Yue Jin. And after this, let have a great feast." Xu Chu in her small figure moved swiftly and she quickly found Cao Cao Mengde who is busy directing her troops.

While Yue Jin return to battle once again, " This Yue Jin has take a good rest, may her honorable opponent did not mind for her to take a resting."

Xiahou Dun saw that her opponent, Yue Jin seems confident than her previous encounter. She will be serious! A second later , as Yue Jin finished declaring her return she jumped from her steeds. But, before she will be landing to the ground, she kicked the empty air and regain her position once again and moved using the empty sky like the normal pugilist who mastered _ginkang_ (Shadowless movement). Xiahou Dun was amazed, she never thought that a common ruffian like her knows the martial technique like a honorable warrior. This time she become more excited. She stand on her horse's saddle , positioning her dao blade on her shoulders and closing her eyes for a moment and later with a very soft movement jolt her foot and softly kicked the air and also use _ginkang_.

Yue Jin was awed. Her opponent also know that kind of movement. She later understand it, that it will be a competition between a warrior. Yue Jin tossed away her spear and prepared her bare hand and clenched it.

Xiahou Dun was interested. "Huh! I see . so you have not been serious . I am honored that a master of fist will showed her prowess. Toward this Xiahou Dun!" As Xiahou Dun moved closer with her _ginkang_ to Yue Jin, she started her art of sword

"_Jade Maiden Slash: First Slash of Nightfall." _With Xiahou Dun hold still her Dao blade in her shoulder, she held her left hand in front of her chest and point her finger upward making a sign of one, and later as she reached Yue Jin, she finally released her holding to the sword and slashed diagonally to Yue Jin direction.

Yue Jin reacting to this attack and distinctly know how dangerous this movement is if she tried to defend against it and she avoid it rightward and give a backhand blow to Xiahou Dun's direction.

Xiahou Dun stay still in her position, but in her waiting for the attack, she moved her legs and kicked Yue Jin's head. Yue Jin was almost caught in the attack. But she quickly know that and squat in middle air, avoiding the kick.

"Don't think that I, Xiahou Dun will be defenseless without her famed black dao blade."

"I agree, Darren." Yue Jin who still in her squatting quickly kicked the air to jump and pointed her clenched fist toward Xiahou Dun, this move is called an uppercut. The right, neutral, down, down-right plus square button if you played Tekken as Kazuya Mishima. It was a disappointment that Kazuya did not return with his dandy purple suit from Tekken 2. But too bad, we are not talking about Tekken. By the way in responding this attack, Xiahou Dun purposely lost balance and rolled to the right direction. Yue Jin missed her timing. Then.

While in the Other Hand, Xu Chu who had found her target rolled her weapon, a big ball chained hammer. She loosen her chain's knot to her hammer and throw it to Karin's direction. But the ball did not get her target.

The heavy iron ball was halted by another big Yo Yo. Xu Chu looked at the owner of the weapon.

"Cao Cao's Darren personal cook and bodyguard, Dian Wei is here. You will have to get pass on this Dian Wei!"

Xu Chu has been halted by this girls. "You again! The girl whom I fought in Jingzhou! After I defeated you, Yue Jin promised me a great feast. Then…" Xu Chu quickly pulled and rolled her iron ball and chain. Then, she quickly spun it toward Dian Wei. As Dian Wei tried to avoid her attack, Xu Chu had already jumped and leaped at her and ready to smashed her with her iron hammer. She already saw how inefficient her weapon is, for a big Yo Yo to quickly react, you have to pulled the string. Because moving a Yoyo which string has been released all is almost impossible, especially the Yoyo as big as Dian Wei's.

"I got you!"

But, different from what she imagined , Dian Wei pulled out another weapon. It was a dual halberd with hook. She released her Yoyo and use her dual halberd and attached the string to the hooks and use it to control the Yoyo's movement.

Dian Wei has the control of the Yoyo using her dual halberd and spun it mid air to protect her from Xu Chu's hammer. "Sorry. Karin sama and Yang Xiu Darren already advised me to have a better control at my Yoyo which is my disadvantage."

Xu Chu wasted her chance and was forced to smashed the Yoyo which become a protection to Dian Wei. And Dian Wei herself jumped acrobatically and tried to attack Xuchu in close range using her dual halberd. As Dian Wei swung her dual halberd at Xu Chu, Xu Chu calmly looked at the Halberd horizontal movement and waited for the right momentum.

I can see it! Xu Chu use the chance to kick the halberd as support and leaped backward. In her leaping, she throw her Chained iron Ball. Dian Wei looked that her Yoyo still laying in the ground and hooked the yoyo string and pulled it frontward and tossing it to receive the iron ball blows.

**XXX **

Seeing the two renowned warrior fighting at their best, The battle became a stillness. All tried to appreciate the battle. Not knowing that…

The Runan unleashed a big smoke. And from there a banner was visible. It written with the word… "Cao Cao"

That mean that the city of Runan has fallen. The entire battlefield was shocked. As they are here busy in engaging their opponent, how could the city fallen? Even Karin, Keifa, Shunran, Shuuran can no hold their surprise! Since when? Who?

And from the castle wall, Yang Xiu shown himself with Guo Jia and Cheng Yu beside him. Keifa and Karin hates to admit it, that man used all of this disorder in the battlefield to takeover the empty Runan city. Yue Jin and Xu Chu was shocked. They had lost! Seeing that their army has lost their spirit, there is no other choice except to accept surrender. At least, even if they lost their lives… they hoped that their opponent will spare all his brethren of Yellow Turban. She accepted her fate and loss.

**XXX **

As Yang Xiu is waiting for the arrival of Cao Cao remaining army to pacify the disorder in Runan, he asked Shuri and Himari whether they understand this battle.

"And Himari and Shuri… I hope you understand what is important in this battle."

Himari and Shuri was amazed at the quick end of this battle. It is true then, warfare is not about evilness. But it is more of a vital thing. There is no Good or evil warfare. The only benevolent thing for a sovereign in warfare is quickly resolving the battle.

In the other hand, Yang Xiu thanked Guo Jia in helping him in entering Runan. "You should have been more confident. A strategist should not afraid in stating her advise even if it would angered her Lord."

Guo Jia nodded and later added. "Yang Xiu Darren is honorable person who speak from heart. This Guo Jia has learnt something. But this Guo Jia is not worried. Because Cao Cao Darren appreciated good advice even if it will hurt her ears."

Yang Xiu agreed then.

**XXX **

Later, After Cao Cao pacified Runan, she now officially raised her war capability. Because Runan housed many Grain silos. With this, Cao Cao has started her first step in surviving in the struggle in the chaos of this land. Later , the detainee, Yue Jin and Xu Chu were brought to her.

"Yue Jin Darren. I appreciate you valor in previous battle. I want your service."

Yue Jin was surprised. She has accepted if she will be executed. She asked. "Can I ask you, what will be the fate of my brethren?"

"I also hoped that they will be serving me to utmost of their lives. Because I have a goal, to end the chaos of this land."

Yue Jin was perplexed. This girl, Cao Cao mengde has such a noble and grand goal. And she is asking a ruffian like her to aid her with such respect. She almost want to cried. "Will this useless Yue Jin be any use of Cao Darren? Even if this ruffian is a former Yellow Turban?"

"I , Cao Cao Mengde never question those I employed, and never employ those questionable. I hope you give me your faithful service in achieving my goal."

"If this useless talent of mine is any use of Cao Darren. Then I will gladly relinquish it to Darren."

And later, Cao Cao turned to Xu Chu. "I never thought that there is a warrior who can rival my E Lai. What about you, brave warrior? Would you give me your service?"

Xu Chu answered. "This Xu Chu will give her service to those who able to feed her. But seeing that Darren, respected talent and spared this life, This Xu Chu promised to give her life to Darren. "

"Honest but brave. I loved it. I have my own E Lai. Now I also found my own Fei Lian."

And with this, Yue Jin and Xu Chu now served Cao Cao until the end of their lives. Yue Jin was positioned to lead the former member consisting of Yellow Turban, and she will become one of the Five General of Wei, a position comparable to Shu's Five Tiger General, Yue Jin will be remembered as the most brave and valorous among the Five Generals. While the former Yellow Turban will be remembered as Cao Cao's greatest army division, The Elite Qingzhou army, surpassing the Tiger-Leopard Army.

**XXX **

Later after the series of event, Yang Xiu was personally called by Cao Cao to her own room before they started to march directly to Chang An.

" It seems that this all was your whole plan in coaxing me to Runan."

Yang Xiu still silent and feigned ignorant of whether Cao Cao said. "This Yang Xiu did not understand what Cao Cao Darren tried to imply."

"You are coaxing me to Runan, in the end giving me another batch of war supplies, territory in Runan, Two brave generals and a new army division."

"Yang Xiu never planned all of this. It was all in Xun Yu Darren plan."

"It is true. But Keifa will never stated it because she is too careful." Cao Cao moved closer "You are really talented. I can see it. Today victory is all due to your strategy."

Yang Xiu tried to avoid her stare "It was all Guo Jia Darren and Cheng Yu darren tactic. This lowly Yang Xiu is merely doing what he can."

"Whatever you say, I admit your talent. But…" Cao Cao suddenly slapped Yang Xiu's face. "You are an insolent man. Hiding your whole plan even from your own lord! I, Cao Cao Mengde disliked that kind of that attitude. Who do you think you are!" and Cao Cao leave him alone. Perhaps it was because her own pride which can not swallow that such an ugly man accomplished that feat and what pissed her more is he did not take any credit of his own accomplishment. She felt that Yang Xiu had somewhat of hidden agenda, why would such talented man wholeheartedly serve a small clan like hers?

Yang Xiu stay alone, tried to rub his cheek which was slapped. Later someone knocked his door.

It was Cheng Yu. " Yang Xiu Darren, The preparation is finished . I am here to inform you that."

Yang Xiu stand up and opened the door "Thank you for informing me, Cheng Yu."

Cheng Yu bowed and replied "No, it was such an honor for this lowly girl to serve the great strategist of the Late General Huangfu Song, Xu Shu Darren."

Yang Xiu was shocked in hearing her calm word. But before he can overcome his shocked, Cheng Yu already left him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Fei Lian was the last general who served King Zhou of Shang dynasty. He is the father of E Lai, and known for his loyalty and bravery. An honorable man who served a wrong lord.

By the way, let anyone watch Shocking Pink Ero anime. The Guan Yu (silver haired ponytail) was the voice of Aishia in Koihime Musou. and Zhang Fei (the childish looking but Yandere girl) is voiced by Minami Hokuto.


	50. Proffers Head to Assassinate King of Qin

**To let Jing Ke assassinate the King of Qin, Fan Wuqi proffers his heads**

During the dark night before General Zhang Ji assault toward Chang An, he called his nephew Zhang Xiu and said.

" Xiu-er, I always regarded you as my true son. Today I ended my life as a coward and departed my life as a hero. "

The young Zhang Xiu did not understand what his uncle tried to imply. "Uncle Zhang is the pride of our clan. I never forgotten how brave Uncle Zhang when assisting Prime Minister Dong to guard the Xiliang and Bing province."

"I see… then, I can left the rest to you. Xiu-er, whatever happened to me, return this troops to the rightful owner. Because she will be able to do it."

Zhang Xiu listened carefully even if he does not understand.

**XXX**

It was a tale from the Warring state period in the realm of China, This realm was divided in to seven state led by their respective Kings. Among those King has long forgotten the past glory of Zhou dynasty and now are struggling for unification. Among them, one man rise with unbelievable strength and start to devour the six other states.

As the new power who has risen in the Central Plain, the Qin has paved it path starting from the reign of Duke Mu of Qin who remembered as one of the Five Hegemons of Spring Autumn Period. The Qin has advanced alone because of their realization of the importance of talents. Starting from their first existence each one of their sovereign understand the importance of talents regardless of their origins. And many Qin's retainer and officers marked their name beautifully in the History of this land.

It started with Baili Xi, Qian Shu, Zhang Yi, Fan Sui, Li Si Han Fei Zi, Wei Liao, Shang Yang, Bai Qi, Wang Jian, Meng Tian. Those Priceless talents are the source of Qin 's advance. Later, During the day when Qin was ruled by a visionary and charismatic King, The state of Qin started their movement to devour each state one by one.

In the campaign for Qin's unification the state of Zhao become their biggest obstacle, because Zhao is the second mightiest state in the realm , and their alliance with Han and Wei could end the Qin's unification to avail. But then, heavens favored the Qin. And Finally in 228 BC, Qin conquered The state of Zhao's capital Handan and exiled their sovereign, ending the 800 years of Zhao existence. Later, the Qin's movement for unification become unstoppable and all the state realized their threatened positions. Among them is the state of Yan.

The state of Yan, realizing that they are next in line to be conquered sent a diplomatic mission to appease the state of Qin by sending the heir of throne Marquis Dan as diplomatical hostage. The King of Qin did not Marquis Dan well, and one day he escaped and returned to his state during the Qin's campaign against Zhao with the help of one Qin's General Fan Wuqi. Marquis Dan based on his own experience in living in state of Qin realized how fragile his state of Yan position is, as they state of Qin's army draw closer to their border. And so, he creates a plan.

"_To save my state, I have to assassinate the King of Qin and create internal chaos in his state!"_

The state of Yan has the advantage of their courageous peoples. Marquis Dan realized this and with his contact he was introduced with a perceptive and brave person, she is Jing Ke, a master of Sword and Pen. The Prince of Dan asked her to execute his plan.

"_The state of Qin ambition is to conquer the other six states, This lowly I, wished for the brave warrior Jing Ke to depart to Qin as my envoy. Forced him to return the land of the other state that he subjugated or else, kill him."_

To succeed this plan, Jing Ke was provided with two gifts to appease the King of Qin. One is the map of Dukang, a fertile land owned by the state of Yan. The other one is the head of Fan Wuqi who deserted and betrayed Qin. In order to let Jing Ke had the audience with King of Qin, Marquis Dan asked Fan Wuqi to give his head as the gift to appease the King of Qin.

Fan Wuqi was a general of Qin who deserted because he can not take the unstoppable Qin's ambition for unification which is now eying the state of Yan, his homeland. After hearing the plan, Fan Wuqi understand the importance of this mission, and he proffers his head for the greater good.

In the state of Qin, hearing the envoy from state of Yan requested audience to hand the sign of surrendering, The King of Qin was overjoyed. The envoy, Jing Ke was received in majestic manner in the Qin's capital of Xianyang. When Jing Ke presented the two gift, King of Qin become less suspicious and let Jing Ke to get nearer to him. As the map of Dukang was rolled down, a dagger was revealed, showing Jing Ke's true intention. The Assassination of King of Qin.

Alas, Heaven is always jealous of talent. With Heaven siding with the Qin's plan for unification, The brave warrior noble plan was foiled. And just like the poem she recited under the tune of Gao Jianli zither….

_**"The Mourning piercing gale! Freezing river of Yi! The hero fords, and never returned!" **_

_**(**__**風瀟瀟兮，易水寒，壮士一去不復返**__**!) **_

Because… Mankind could only plan, but it was Heaven who decides their destiny. With the brave warrior Jing Ke demise and the King of Qin and his ambitious plan lived, Is not that the will of Heaven?

**XXX**

The brave and loyal general Zhang Ji has now embarked. Jia Xu accompanied him and creates the best plan she could. During the first battle, Zhang Ji bravely marched and succeeds in pushing Li Jue and Guo Si in to an unfavorable situation. But , the tactics was too effective. Because of this, Li Jue and Guo Si locked themselves up beneath the castle wall of Chang An and refused to battle. Jia Xu become worried of this situation. If this was not be taken care of, their situation will become unfavorable with the depleted provision on their sides. Zhang Ji who also agreed with the development of the situation understand it completely and sent his nephew Zhang Xiu to get more military provision from Wancheng, while Jia Xu depart with some division of soldiers to burn the farming fields and farm silos near Chang An to forced Li Jue and Guo Si to march. It will be a battle of attrition.

Whoever broke down first will lose everything. If Li Jue and Guo Si did not make the next move and position their troops in standby, sooner or latter they will exhaust all the provison in Chang An. While if Zhang Ji did not make the move and quickly subjugating Chang An, their resource will soon depleted and Zhang Ji understand it completely that Zhang Xiu's provision unit will be too late as they arrive.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in Cao Cao 's army second troops who was tasked in conquering Runan has succeeded their first phase of mission. Cao Cao get herself another batch of provision by taking over Runan, and also she got herself a division of army and two skillful general who will proven to be invaluable. But the second phase of the mission will be difficult.

Xun Yu proposed to move during dawn. With most of Cao Cao's new division, the Elite Qingzhou Army are now mostly infantrymen it will be quite a hurdle. But because Xun Yu plan in moving during the dawn , they were at least calculably less exhausted. With their departure are during dawn, there will be less heat stroke during their marching.

Yue Jin and Xu Chu showed their knowledge about the geographical standing of Runan. With the Runan now is subjugated, they could easily pass the usual path, the plateau. The plateau proven to be quite a geographical fortress. Cao Cao shuddered a bit in her heart if she insisted in passing through here, with so many hidden gap to hid ambush or trap, which is now deactivated by Yue Jin and Xu Chu. With now the plateau is a safe path, they capable of cutting short the time to reach Chang An efficiently.

As they reached back at Xu Chang, Xiahou Dun asked Cao Cao to let the whole army to stop and get rest. But before Cao Cao can decide to agree or not, Yang XIu ran to her and said…

"My lord, Cao Mengde Darren, I have a letter from my messenger informing that Ma Teng army of Xiliang has almost reached Chang An. It will be a race between us and them whoever reach Chang An and subjugating it."

Cao Cao was surprised by the sudden occurrence. How could Ma Teng of Xiliang reached Chang An? She turned to Xun Yu

"Keifa, how would you suggest me for this whole development?"

"Karin-sama, I predicted that Ma Teng is now camped their troops outskirt of Chang An. If we let them on, tomorrow Chang An could be theirs."

Xiahou Dun insisted. "But, Karin sama, The soldiers are tired! We have to let them rest. Even if we reached Chang An by forcing them, I am sure their morale and stamina are already depleted due to the journey in reaching there!"

"General Xiahou Dun! Should we let Ma Teng to get the credit for all our effort?" Keifa rebuked her opinion, on the contrary Xiahou Yuan also supported her sister opinion

"Xun Yu Darren, Aneja is right. Upon reaching Chang An, all the soldier would not have anymore strength nor will to fight. I Believe we could let Cao Ren Darren , Cao Hong Darren and Yu Jin to hold Li Jue and Guo Si. And we could use this chance to replenish our war supply."

"No! Xun Yu Darren opinion is right. Right now the timing is crucial. With the remaining of Dong Zhuo army led by Zhang Ji is now at war with them, this is our chance to take advantage of their situation and conquer both forces. IF we are too late, General Ma Teng of Xiliang will be benefited. "

Right now, with the situation grow in such manner, Cao Cao was forced to make a decision. With now, most of Warlords are eyeing Chang An, it is now turning in to a rat race between every nearby Warlords. Zhang Ji has made the first move, and Ma Teng draw closer, would she let them by? With the addition of elite Qingzhou army in her military strength, they should be able to defend Chang An from other warlords, and it is foolish not to take this chance.

"I understand. Shunran, Shuuran. This is my final decision. We will march directly to Chang An. No objection I want to hear."

With Cao Cao has set her mind, The Cao Cao army marched directly to Chang An without stopping in Chang An.

**XXX**

Zhang Ji tried to evaluate his current position. With now both forces at stand still, no one has benefited. He is now pondering, Niu Fu and Dong Yue also housed able General and soldiers compared to Li Jue and Guo Si. He is wondering, what make them failed in retaking Chang An. There is no sign of Xiliang army in their troops. Niu Fu and Dong Yue should be more than suffice in defeating Chang An. Then what make them failed? Is the The battle of attrition which he is fighting now?

Did Lu Jue and Guo Si let their supplies to diminished? He did not believe that. When they marched and invite him to join, he saw that their provision is more than enough to stand for prolonging battle. There must be another factors.

Right now, he had detected the movement of Ma Teng of Xiliang outskirt of Chang An. Due to his past experience which Li Jue and Guo Si betrayed Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, he suspected whether Ma Teng of Xiliang also has some hidden intention, right now he can not trust them as allies.

He decided that he had to quickly marched and ended this battle all for once.

**XXX**

During the march of Cao Cao army to Chang An, The time is now at noon. With the sun is at top of them, the ground started to heat, and burdening the troops. Cao Cao realized this development. Xun Yu also sensed this and tried to think what should she done. If they let the soldiers to be more thirsty and exhausted this situation will led to desertion.

But, Cao Cao and Xun Yu know that with The camp of their first troop which was guarded by Cao Ren, Cao Hong and Yu Jin almost near, they can not let to stop and rest. The time draws near. As they were also Zhang Ji's army, Ma Teng army and Li Jue and Guo Si army. This is the time when the leader of Army showed her charisma and upheld her peoples.

Yang Xiu suddenly asked to scout the field ahead. "My Lord, please let this Yang XIu march ahead and give you the information."

Cao Cao who still worried about all his exhausted soldiers let him march ahead. Yang XIu quickly straddle his horse and marched to scout the field.

Cao Cao know that at least she should set an example and not complain. If the general showed any weakness, her authority will fall. She has to hide her own tiredness and let them think that this is not a hindrance for her.

Sometime later, Yang Xiu returned from his scouting. He straddling back joyously. From the top of his horse, he shouted

"My Lord, There is Lemonade forest ahed! We can quench our thirst with the luscious tasty Lemon! "

Cao Cao heard this and She become encouraged. How fortunate they are! If they could just stop and get some of those fruits, it would be more than enough to support their current conditions.

"All troops! Did you hear his word! Ahead of us! Just more steps ahead, we can satisfy our thirst! Let us not fall here and marched ahead! Because those Lemonade are waiting for us!"

Hearing that order, The soldier lost their thirst and raced ahead to get to the lemonade forest. They are now become motivated.

As they quickly marched to get the forest, they did not realized that they had seen Chang An ahead and are now entering Cao Cao's first troop (Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Yu Jin) encampment. Cao Cao was surprised in seeing this. Xun Yu understand at once. That man has done it. He spread the news about the lemonade forest to make the soldiers become motivated. Cao Cao become a bit annoyed because she is being lied but also at the same time amazed because of some words, he had successfully motivated and returned the Soldiers morale. If he did not done it, she was considering to executed her men who are unable to march.

Lao Zi states that :

_The soft absorbed the hard, The shapeless penetrated the flawless wall. I know the benefit of no action, The value of those taught without word and action without act seldom to be unrivalled. The softest thing could penetrate the hardest thing. The shapeless power could penetrated the flawless barrier. The softest and most vulnerable thing in the universe is a droplet of water. But in the period of time, a droplet of water could pierce even the hardest rock beneath it. - __**Dao De Jing,**__**chapter 43, Section Ode.**_

With the soldiers are exhausted, while the order could not be rescinded. What should a general do? With their objection is a bit more, but there is no energy remained to executed it, what shall he do? Should he do it with all cost even sacrificing anything? Or should he given up and get drifted by the situation even if that will make him fail?

In Japan, during the Sengoku Jidai (Sengoku Era), There is a personality test involving three renowned Shogun of this period. If a skylark (or any insert singing bird that you know) does not want to sing, what would you do? Oda Nobunaga said, killed him. Toyotomi Hideyoshi said make him sing. While Ieyasu Tokugawa said wait until he sing. Those answer indicate each of those Shogun's personality. There is no right answer or wrong answer in this reality. If it's succeed then, whatever answer you picked the correct one. But if it did not succeed then, you picked the wrong answer.

Kazuto Hongo, or Yang Xiu know that with the condition of the army is already tired with the long distance journey, they should not forced them needlessly, but they are not allowed to stop. With this, He used the artifact, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong to solve this problem. Reading the timing of when their loyalty almost diminished , he came up with this plan.

_Military Pronoucement states:"If one can be soft and hard, the future of his state will be increasing bright! If one can be weak and strong, his state will be increasing prosperous! If purely soft or purely weak, his state will inevitably decline. If purely hard and purely strong, his state will inevitably be destroyed. –__**Art of Governing, The Upper Strategy, in Being Resolute and Flexible.**_

But the time to admire his strategy is not now, because as Cao Cao reached her first troops encampment, she will get two important news.

The first news is about Zhang Ji who has been assassinated by Li Jue and Guo Si's assassin, Hu Chi Er. Because of this change in situation, Jia Xu and Zhang Xiu was forced to make full withdrawal to outskirt of Chang An, and negotiated with Cao Cao in joint attack. This meant that Yang Xiu and Cao Cao's plan to Trouble the Water to catch the fish has failed.

The second news is, a letter from Sima Clan, warning her to be prepared in receiving the Heavens blessing In her next battle.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sunday is good for appreciating the beauty of H. By the way why is Shinken Red is not Shiba Kaoru-sama? i am fed up with Male Red


	51. Loyalist Cao Cao seized the Heaven

At the brinks of his life, Loyalist Zhang Ji remembered his last conversation with former Senior Secretary Jia Xu.

" Jia Xu, can you tell me one thing? "

"Jia Xu gave her ears to General Zhang Ji Darren."

"Why did Prime Minister Dong Zhuo did not come to us? Niu Fu, Dong Yue or Zhang Ji? Why did she choose to go to that mysterious Minister of War Li Ru?"

Jia Xu did not answer and remained silent.

"Did she hate us, because … Li Jue and Guo Si…?"

Jia Xu did not answer, she instead asked "General Zhang Ji, Yue always cared for all of her retainers. Then, why didn't she return? Did her retainer believe in her? She gave her whole life for the well being of the people and not even once she forgets about her retainer. Then, I asked you this, Zhang Ji…. How far will you believe in Yue?"

Zhang Ji in turn become silent in hearing Jia Xu's question.

"Today, I witnessed that Niu Fu Darren and Dong Yue Darren are true loyalist who gave their lives for Justice. They had not forgotten that frail girl's effort and repaid it even at the cost of their lives. And now, I am here witnessing another person, who lived in their cowardice. And he questioned about the feeling of one frail girl who always tries her best for the happiness of everyone."

Zhang Ji become embarrassed. He then thought to himself, is it because of fear or is it because of shame that he did not try to move and get the justice from Li Jue and Guo Si. But now, he understand it. The suspicion of why he did not join Niu Fu and Dong Yue is because he felt somewhat of uneasiness. How could those two defeated the Lu Bu of War and overthrow Prime Minister Dong? He understand it now. Li Jue and Guo Si are ruthless persons. They never care what method they choose, and that kind of resolute is what needed to win a warfare.

"Jia Xu Darren, I hope that you understand how fearful is Li Jue and Guo Si. Don't let their power grow bigger…"

And Zhang Ji take a suicide attack which cost his own life, but on the other hand…. He successfully killed his assassins Hu Chi Er on his resistance. And with the death of Hu Chi Er, Zhang Ji paved the way for Kazuto to assault Chang An without any more danger that will hinder him, except for the traitorous Li Jue and Guo Si.

**XXX**

**Loyalist Cao Cao seized the Blessing from Heaven **

Yang Xiu bowed toward Cao Cao. "Cao Cao Darren, with this development we had to march now."

Cao Cao disagree. She is still thinking about the defense of Chang An. She has received an additional help, from the girl named Jia Xu who prostrated before her the remaining of Zhang Ji's army and their replacement commander, Zhang Ji's nephew, Zhang Xiu. Additional troops does not meant that she is becoming stronger. She is still doubting why is everything turned to her favor. Xun Yu even worried, as there is still the threat of Ma Teng of Xiliang. That is why, Cao Cao is unable to make the decision.

"Even if we had the advantage of more troops and more war supplies, we still does not have the information about Chang An and Ma Teng's movement. I can not move the army carelessly."

"If Cao Darren does not move swiftly, we could miss our opportunity!" Yang Xiu still remain stubborn in voicing his opinion.

Xun Yu become suspicious. " Yang Xiu, Karin-sama has voiced her opinion and I reckon that Chang An is before us, and it won't be away too long. I, Xun Yu declared that it is still advantageous for us even if we remain still here and let Ma Teng to attack Chang An and forced Li Jue and Guo Si to engage them and we can reap the benefit from their conflict."

Yang Xiu still insisted. "Then, what if they took the Emperor as their hostage or they run away?"

Xun Yu scoff the idea saying "I believe even how moronic they are, they won't sacrifice their ticket for freedom, even if they did foolishly that idea, we can wage war in the name of the Emperor and gain the benefits. Karin sama name will be hailed as loyal and faithful servant of Han for raising sword in the honor of the Emperor. We can later draft an imperial edict to let Karin sama get temporary control of this situation while stabilizing her position. And even if Li Jue and Guo Si ran away, what is so fearful from tiger without claws and An eagle who does not have their talons?"

Seeing the heated discussion, Cao Cao asked Guo Jia and Cheng Yu opinion.

Guo Jia noted that. "Yang Xiu Darren opinion is not wrong, we could move the Zhang Xiu darren's troop to march at Chang An and forcing Li Jue and Guo SI to engage them, while Cao Ren's Darren Tiger-Leopard army will charge from flank , suppressing them. And if They tried to retreat, Xiahou Yuan darren's Archer Cavalry could direct them to unfavorable terrain where Yu Jin Darren's Archer Infantry will set their ambush and taken a great number. Finally, the Elite Qingzhou army under Yue Jin Darren will be finishing them off and capture Li Jue and Guo Si dead or alive, as they engage the battle, we will march to Chang An and pacify the town."

Cao Cao was delighted in hearing Guo Jia's tactics, while Cheng Yu noted another possibility.

"But, Xun Yu's Darren opinion was also right. it is also possible for us to remain here idly and let Ma Teng of Xiliang and Li Jue-Guo Si to fight each other. And later whether their war will be prolonged making their provision depleted or Their army has get many casualties we could just conquer both of their forces. And in the account of Li Jue and Guo Si retreated, they are not to be feared. And the other possibility has been explained by Xun Yu Darren herself."

Cao Cao pondered "So.. is that both choice is… possible?"

Cheng Yu and Guo Jia nodded and said "And the final decision remained to Cao Cao's Darren. Those two options has it own benefits. Yang Xiu Darren has the benefit of swift victory and pacifying Chang An , while Xun Yu Darren has the benefit of losing almost nothing from our side and even will gain us additional power."

Yang Xiu still stubborn. "Cao Cao Darren, if we let Li Jue and Guo Si escaped, it will be not in our favor. If we let them alive, Cao Cao Darren will raised troublesome enemies. And what about the Lu Bu of war? It is a bad news, if they joined force."

Xun Yu rebuked "No, it is not possible. I believe for a proud man like Lu Bu, he will never lower himself. I feel that based on from Hulao, he is an impatient person."

Cao Cao began to think "Yang Xiu , why did we have to move now?"

Yang Xiu become perplexed by Cao Cao's sudden question. He tried to implies his confusion of Cao Cao's question.

"Did you have some kind of hatred or animosity toward them? It seems that you want to rush ahead." Cao Cao can sees that there is some kind of reaction from Yang Xiu's face which he tried to hide it. "Chang An is before us, seeing the recent development with addition troops and the arrival of Ma Teng, we can let them fight. " Because Yang Xiu stay silent and pretend to be confused and insisted that it was for the well being of Chang An civilians, Cao Cao then suddenly said some stray words.

"It was said that Prime Minister Dong Zhuo has many able retainer. In matter of warfare it was Lu Bu of War, in matter of politics and strategy it was Jia Xu Darren. I have met them both in the past, and now Jia Xu is assisting the late General Zhang Ji for vengeance. But, according to another rumor, there is one able retainer whom Prime Minister favored a lot. But, no one ever knows his identity, except for the name Li Ru….. Did you know who he is , Yang Xiu?"

Yang Xiu then said resolutely. "No. This lowly Yang Xiu has no experience in governmental service and spent his life reading book and served the Sima clan as a humble servant."

Cao Cao stared at him suspiciously "You are truly well educated for mere servant. "

Yang Xiu tried to return the subject of discussion to invading Chang An "Cao Cao Darren, will we just stand here and observe the Emperor perished?"

"Xun Yu stated that whether that brat lived or dead is beneficial for me."

As Yang Xiu tried once again to change his lord mind, An envoy arrived asking to let some one entered.

"Let her in, Zhong Da is my benefactor and I respected Sima Clan's support for me." Cao Cao bid the envoy, and so Zhong Da entered and delivered a very important news.

"This Zhong Da from Sima clan has arrived for Cao Cao Darren."

Cao Cao replied her greeting and ask her to deliver the news. Zhong Da complies. "First of all, Li Jue and Guo Si are in their own problem, as they did not expected the dead of Hu Chie Er, their assassin. I can advise you that this is the best moment to move."

Cao Cao then explain about Xun Yu's opinion when she hear Zhong Da news. Later Zhong Da applaud for the plan "True it is, and coincidently because they had depleted their military provision it will also against their situation. But, I had to remain you what is the main objective of this assault to Chang An."

Cao Cao let her continue.

"What you planned are the most efficient economically, but right now Chang An has depleted their provision. If you did not take the move, Li Jue and Guo Si will start to collect their provision by pillaging the city of Chang An. I also have to remind you that the Sima Clan also has many investment in that town. If they robbed us and all the Chang An peoples , nothing will be left upon your entrance. What is the use of the dead town Chang An? No merchant will be interested."

Keifa tried to raise her opinion "As long as we had the Son of Heaven, we can gain influence…"

Zhong Da immediately rebuked her opinion. "The Son of Heaven is no more than a puppet. Chang An resource also mattered. Even if you got the Son of Heaven what use of him if you are unable to give him protection to keep him from any other warlords?"

"Zhong Da, with the news of their direst situation, they will fight more ferociously, A cornered rat will bite the feral cat, that is why I also considered Keifa's opinion."

"Then, let us replace their beams with rotten timbers. Li Jue and Guo Si still has their influence in Chang An because they are seizing the son of Heaven. I will arranged it for you that you got the heaven blessing."

"What do you mean ?"

"Not all general under Li Jue and Guo Si are satisfied with their reign. I will bribe them to side with us. Fortunately, I know one who is really greedy. He have a good influence among Li Jue's general, even Guo SI is interested with his brave troops."

The council become delighted, even all the generals of Cao Cao army can see how Cao Cao will react, as she grant Zhong Da's idea to be executed. This mean that the council has already given their decision and not let the debate dragged on.

**XXX**

Inside the Chang An, Li Jue and Guo Si were surprised in hearing the news from the imperial guards.

"But, General Yang Feng said that it was within your permission, that is why we allowed them to brought the Son of Heaven!"

Li Jue and Guo Si quickly moved and ordered their own army to set up a pursuing troops. That greedy bastard Yang Feng! How ungrateful he can be! Even though they are always generous to him! Well, the narrator want to give his thought about a proverb where a traitor always end up betrayed, but this is unrelated issues, so let us change our main story to General Yang Feng who has already kidnapped the Son of Heaven.

With his own division, Yang Feng has succeed in marching out from Chang An, but they are still far from either Ma Teng's encampment or Cao Cao encampment, While in the other hand Li Jue as reacted quickly and almost catch up to them. But, Yang Feng lieutenant , Li Dian already know what she need to do. As a mechanic she released one of her invention which she coincidently brought with him, coincidently

"I have already thought this possibility, that is why I ended up inventing (Narrator want to remind the author to stop referencing Old times Super Robot era) this!" Li Dian then toss her invention. A sphere shaped object.

As the Li Jue and Guo Si pursuing army almost reached them, the spherical object reacted *Bublob!* and the object released smokes (The narrator want to remind the author is it possible for her to invent Smoke Grenade?) . The smoke become more dense and covering their views and all Yang Feng's division trace.

Li Jue pursuing army become distracted as their horse become startled. The smoke does not even diminished but started to covered them. Li Jue and Guo SI who is in command of the pursuing army could only order them to march at the signal of his voice. God! Li Dian has created some troublesome invention, a smokescreen creator! (Well, it is. Li Dian in Shin Koihime is a mechanic, even I want to point out why they did not add Zhuge Liang's carpenter a.k.a. Huang Yuehying?) or… perhaps because the name is too long and hard to remember, it is a smoke grenade.

Li Jue and Guo Si are experienced in this cheap trick, that is why, they are still able to get out from the Smokescreen. Yang Feng who grew impatient sent his other lieutenant, Xu Huang to halt them. Xu Huang marched to faced Li Jue and Guo Si. She is not overwhelmed by their fighting because they are not even trying to concentrate in fighting her, in fact the matter of Son of Heaven worry them most, and they in the twenty second bout, retreat from fighting Xu Huang and continued to pursue Yang Feng from different path.

Xu Huang could only returned to Yang Feng and seeing that there is another possibility of Li Jue and Guo Si continued intercepting them, Yang Feng could only cursed at his situation. But as the hope seems so far, he saw another troops ahead of him, THe banner read with the word "Cao". He smiled

"This is mean that I fulfilled the end of clause. And the payment is mine."

The Cao Cao troops is Yue Jin's Elite Qingzhou army. Even though they are recruited recently, they had many experience in matter of warfare. Yang Xiu assisted Yue Jin in directing her division, he asked her to direct the Elite Qingzhou army to rendezvous with Yang Feng and retrieved the Son of Heaven, as he in the other hand will march and intercept Li Jue and Guo Si's pursuing army. Yang Xiu marched, as he looked that Yue Jin has gotten the son of Heaven, Yang Xiu directed the remaining Elite Qingzhou army. For some time, Li Jue and Guo Si has the upperhand in number, but in the next bout Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard army charged ahead penetrating their division and split them , creating confusion on them.

As Li Jue and Guo Si was taken back by Tiger-Leopard army Charge, Kazuto direct the remaining Elite Qingzhou army and chasing them away to a closed terrain. As they were directed there, Kazuto did not try to make another chase. He stopped and give another signal using gong.

With Li Jue and Guo Si reached the closed terrain, and saw their condition and how Yang Xiu did not chase them, they realized they are trapped. Another cavalry unit appeared from another distance and barraging them with arrows. Li Jue and Guo Si was startled , but quickly ordered their troops to swiftly moved, they hoped that there won't be many casualty if they does not keep staying in one places, but Alas! They were wrong, they still suffered many casualties, even Li Jue and Guo Si was shocked, at how could the barrage seems to pursue them?

At another distance, Yang Xiu remarked. "I see…. Pang De darren has really done her work. Ma Teng darren's archer cavalry now has reached a level of elite units, like Gongsun Zan darren's famed White Riders."

**XXX**

At the Cao Cao encampment, she is now welcoming the arrival of Son of Heaven. Little does she knows that because of her snatching the heaven blessing from Li Jue and Guo Si, they are now could only isolated themselves and closed the gate of Chang An. Now, Cao Cao is left with conquering Chang An.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Need another Hentai. Reunion suck. how could they did not voice the male? did they try to insult us?**  
**


	52. Taking Over Power, Cao Cao Lead Warlords

**Using the Son of Heaven, Cao Cao Take Over Power and Led the Warlords Across the Realm**

Li Jue pound his table angrily, as Guo SI busy thinking about their worst situation.

"Damn it! If only we did not listen to that man and let him waltz away taking the whole elite Xiliang army!"

But Guo Si calmly remind him "Calm down! Even if we have the whole Xiliang army, the will just turn on us. They are fiercely loyal to that wicked of man! it is good for us to let him take a troops that won't obey us, like that stubborn girl Chen Gong , Zhang Liao and that 'true' Lu Bu!"

"But, we can not even contacted him to give us support! It won't be long before that girl Cao Cao and that stubborn old man Ma Teng marched here!"

"That is why I tell you to calm down! For now, let us deserted this wrecked ruin. We will try a new live. Just help me get something that will give benefited our position!"

"Damn it !" Li Jue kicked the valuable ornament. What use of those expensive ornament that he loved in such situation! Guo Si placed his hands on his head out of frustration. He still does not find a way. Should he abandon anything and prioritize their live? Even though they have done everything they can to reach this position!

As they are still frustrated, they did not realized the appearance of another figure in their room. As the figure begin to talk, Li Jue and Guo Si was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Who are you? How could you enter here?"

"I am here to give you an offer. Will you be interested or not?"

"Before we answer, we want name. We have bad past experience of getting help from stranger and he led us to this situation."

"Very well then, The name is Zuo Ci. I am a Taoist Scholar. And I hope your answer will be delightful."

**XXX**

To answer for Li Jue and Guo Si isolation, Cao Cao has ordered to going with Li Dian's tactics. Li Dian has stated that to enter Chang An it is safe to use siege weapon. Li Dian dared to proposed it because they know that Cao Cao has already at the upper hand. Xu Huang noted that due to Prime Minister Dong Zhuo concern on people safety, the gate of Chang An the gate were strengthened. It is not possible to rely to the army might, for they could be ambushed as the tried to open the gate.

But, building a siege engine like juggernaut or war tower took time. It will be costing a week to build those sophisticated weapon. And during that time who knows should be happened. Even if Li Dian idea is brilliant, Cao Cao has no means of executing it, and that is why during her pondering some one arrives to give his salutation to her.

"If I am not imposing, This old man Ma Teng would like to give his regard to Cao Cao Darren bravery for the last battle."

Cao Cao was surprised by Ma Teng sudden arrival. Why would a rival warlord greeted her , even going as far to her encampment without much protection? He only brought three girls with him. But as she catches their gaze, she immediately knew their worth. Truly, Ma Teng of Xiliang is an opponent to be feared for he never lower his own protection.

Ma Teng talked straightly.

"Cao Cao Darren, I am here to offer you my friendship. We have the same goal, but different objectives."

Cao Cao dignified ly speak. "How would we have the same goal? I know that Ma Teng of Xiliang has his own objectives, and I believe that it is far different from this of mine."

"What I want is justice. And what you want is Chang An. I will speak truthfully without hiding anything. I have a good relationship with the late Prime Minister. As long as I can cleanse the malice intent from Chang An, I will do it. In his name."

"What a noble goal. But, I Cao Cao Mengde wished the heaven. How could we trust each other?"

"After I get the justice in the name of the late Prime Minister, I will return to Xiliang, because the Prime Minister trusted me for taking care of their people. I don't want the Chang An and the heaven. This Ma Teng always lived as the loyal vassal of Han and those life will never changed."

Cao Cao was impressed. But is this man showing his deepest sincere? Ma Teng sees the hesitation in Cao Cao eyes and told her that "With Li Jue and Guo Si isolating themselves, trying to breakthrough the gate of Chang An is dangerous. Then, the only solution is by using siege weapon. Did lord Cao has enough men power and time to implement the tactics?"

Cao Cao remained silent, waiting Ma Teng's word. Ma Teng accepted the silence as confirmation of his suspicion. So he continued " The men of Xiliang are also known for their handicraftsmen. With the Barbarian lingering near our border, it is a common thing for us to be able in preparing such weaponry."

"that is too much kind offer. But how would that benefitted you?"

"I have already received much kindness from Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. Now, if you also has the same sentiments , that is what I am asking for."

"… Okay. I accept your alliance."

**XXX**

After General Ma Teng left her, Cao Cao is still suspicious at him. Xun Yu then set up the tactics for the upcoming battle. The sun has reached the top of their heads, so it is unadvisable to let their troops exhausted due to heat stroke, that is why Xun Yu set up the plan by manipulating Zhang Xiu troops and Ma Teng troops (which he left to her daughter Ma Chao) as their vanguard. Xun Yu also make the pretense that those generals should be given the honor and credit for being the loyal vassal and honorable warrior in taking the traitorous Li Jue and Guo Si's head while Yue Jin Elite Qingzhou was placed right behind of them.

"So.. in this way, we could also take advantage whether the situation grow worse. We can just sacrifice them or threaten them to open path for us."

Cao Cao commented at Keifa suggestion "Keifa… you are really wicked girl."

"If it is for Karin-sama, this Keifa will sunk even lower." Xun Yu giggled in most villainous giggle as she could.

"Bad girl. But that is why I fond of you…" Well, Xun Yu proposed the Two Tiger and Let the wolf enter the tiger den to Cao Cao in Romance of Three Kingdom, it is no wonder if Xun Yu is that wicked for Cao Cao's interested. But Xun Yu's main interest is in domestic political role.

"Hya..h! Karin sama!" Karin tickled Keifa's ear. But before those two could enjoy their fun, Kazuto entered .

It seems that he overheard their conversation. He show an expression of disgust. And proceeds to ask

"Cao Cao Darren. Please excuse this lowly retainer intrusion. I have overheard of your conversations with Xun Yu darren. Will you done such unhonorable deeds? "

Karin was surprised in this ugly man insolent behavior. Did this man is that dense that he did not realized she disliked him, and yet he dared to voiced his disagreement toward his own lord.

"Wha..-! how dare you intrude here and question my decision!"

"Cao Cao Darren! This Yang Xiu here overheard such despicable discussion. And frankly this lowly retainer felt furious that Cao Cao had the feeling of suspicion and even think of betraying her allies! If Cao Cao Darren kept this , This Yang Xiu afraid that Cao Cao Darren effort in gathering talents will go in vain. Cao Cao Darren should have been inspiring the people and get their trust! If Cao Cao Darren even think of betraying the warriors code, who will follow you? Will Cao Cao Darren follow the uneventful fate of the great Conqueror Xiang Yu? Even if she is the greatest General and Warrior ever lived, she died miserably because of her foolishness and abandoned by her own people!"

Cao Cao even angered is a reasonable person. She know, that there is honesty in Yang Xiu's rude word. True it is that because Xiang Yu neglected politics, she was abandoned by her advisor Fan Zeng who perhaps can match Zhang Liang, her own relatives Xiang Bo and her general Yong Chi betrayed her, and she was even pursued from her escapade and did not spared even by her best friend, the five generals who has become Liu Bang's retainer. She hates to admit it, but Xun Yu plan does not look good on the inside. That is why she remained silent.

Seeing that Cao Cao give thinking to his words, Kazuto continued. "At least, even if Cao Cao Darren planned such risky plan, please trust this lowly Yang Xiu to become the vanguard general along with Zhang XIu's troops and Ma Chao troops in the assault to Chang An."

Frankly, Keifa and Karin was awed by his word. At first this man opposed this plan, but one minute later , he approves the execution of this plan only if he was also placed in the assault to Chang An.

"Y..You! do you realize what did you say?" Keifa asked ... Never in her life she saw such reckless behavior. Even Xiahou Dun at least always remained calculated in doing the mission.

Yang XIu then explained the reason. "If Cao Cao Darren placed her own trusted retainer to accompany the allied general, this will show to them how Cao Cao Darren valued their friendship, even going as far as not trying to stabbed them from behind. This will win their respect for Cao Cao Darren."

"Then, why did you propose your own name?"

"Among Cao Cao Darren retainer, it is this Yang XIu who is the most untalented retainer. But, with this Yang Xiu's official position as the second advisor, they will thought how important this Yang Xiu are to Cao Cao Darren."

"Did you realized how I disliked you?"

"But, at least Cao Cao Darren still willing to remunerate this Yang XIu. What kind of honor would this Yang Xiu desire anymore?"

"Alright then. I will placed the command of Vanguard troops with you. But if you let them die in vain and failed in taking Chang An….. "

Yang Xiu coldly and sternly said "Off with this lowly retainer's head."

**XXX**

And before the afternoon day ended, General Ma Teng has finished their part by preparing War Tower and Juggernauts to wreck the Chang An gate.

Yang Xiu posed as the envoy of Cao Cao's army and asked that he is allowed to take over the command for the battle. Ma Teng and Jia Xu (who is now Zhang Xiu's advisor) agreed. And Yang Xiu explained the distribution of command.

"In Command of the Juggernaut troops, it is Zhang Xiu Darren. I want that Gate to be torn down before the sun sets. "Zhang Xiu accepted the task.

"In command of Vanguard Cavalry, it is this Yang Xiu who will commanded the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry. Cao Ren Darren has kindly approved of this Yang Xiu in borrowing her elite Charger."

"Also, to support The Vanguard Cavalry, I want to ask Ma Chao Darren to command the General Ma Teng's heavy cavalry." Ma Chao gratefully accepted the order. She prepared her trusty pike.

"And for the war tower troops, Ma Dai Darren, please lead the light infantry and infiltrate the Chang An. Forced the imperial army to surrender and please leave the Chang An's civilian. Our enemy is the Li Jue and Guo Si's army. Let us not involve the Chang An's civilian."

"I will remind you that I will not allowed the violation of Military Code. If any troop know to take advantage of the confusion and harm the civilian, I, Yang Xiu will swear that I will not spare them regardless of their origins! Be it Zhang Xiu's troops, Ma Teng's troops and even Cao Cao's troops!"

Yang Xiu then make the military oath by slice the table with his Muramasa, proving his resolution. All General was inspired by his action, even the experienced Ma Teng was over taken by his firm decision, felt like some one that he ever admired.

**XXX **

With the command being clear and decisive, Zhang Xiu's troops was able to smash opened the Chang An Gate. With Li Jue and Guo Si remaining troops tries to give their last resistance, But in this battle field, General Ma Chao showed her prowess... It is the arrival of the newborn God Of War.

Ma Chao's brave heavy cavalry penetrated every resistance, even Yang XIu was awed , because even he is also the Vanguard General, Ma Chao has taken all the battle. It seems that his previous word has raised the morale of all troops to their maximum. Even Yang XIu himself did not expected this.

In the other Hand, the War Tower has succeed in infiltrating the troops and securing the Chang An. All the cornered Li Jue and Guo SI's army was forced in to submission.

"What is the use of following a defeated general." And Ma Dai spared the imperial troops that surrender.

Cao Cao who remained in the back as reserve troops were surprised by their blitzkrieg movement. And now she was forced to admit at how great Ma Teng's force is. The Eldest Ma Chao is a brave unrivaled general and Warrior in battlefield, she led the Heavy Cavalry. The Middle Pang De is a calm collected and able general who knows the best of situation, leading her own elite Archer Cavalry unit who can even rivaled to Gongsun Zan's own White Riders, and the Youngest Ma Dai is a brave warrior who have so much in the future.

"I can not take light at that old man Ma Teng. Prime Minister Dong Zhuo is a really fearful person for able to allied with that old man Ma Teng!"

It seems that it is just the matter of time until Chang An is beyond her reach. Cao Cao stretch her hand. "This is the start of Cao Meng De great accomplishment."

**XXX**

Kazuto who sees their superior position then asked Jia Xu to take over command. He bid at her saying that he want to capture and execute Li Jue and Guo Si with his own hands. Straddling his horse, he separates himself and march toward the imperial capital ready to confront those traitors.

Upon reaching, he force open the door and galloped with his horse, readying his Muramasa. The muramasa knowing the malice intent from it's master who was full of hatred and vengeance started to taint itself with more vermillion scarlet color. Kazuto did not tried to pay attention to his condition and busy searching for them.

And finally, he found them, looking at their pathetic figure of trying to abandon anything and grabbing anything valuable to themselves.

"Justice shall be delivered. Yue… Ren… Nenene…. Shia…. Ei…. Please forgive me for tainting my own hand for your name….!"

Li Jue and Guo SI was shocked beyond help, they tried to run. Kazuto did not listen to their pleading who want him to spare their lives. As he was overflowed with hatred….

"Damn…. I accept it! Just save us!"

As Kazuto tries to swing his Muramasa and slaying their lives, suddenly the room glowed. And someone whispered.

"The Taoist always researching with Sulfur to invent the immortality elixir. But! What they ended up creating Gunpodwder. Please taste this…"

And some object that emit the light explode and create buzzing sound and blinding light, Kazuto was shocked "Damn it! Who tossed a flashbang?"

And the mysterious Taoist Zuo Ci arrived and come to save Li Jue and Guo Si leaving a soft sound of someone leaving this place "…The Stars have plans for you two. ".

Kazuto did not know what happened in his blindness, and… when he regained his eyesight later, he will be surprised by their sudden disappearance. He suspected that Asagi is the one who throw the flashbang…..

"DAMN IT!"

But even with his disappointment of failing to revenge for Li Jue and Guo SI, at least Kazuto should be proud … for saving this whole city of Chang An. And so….. With the Chang An and the Son of Heaven under her protection, Cao Cao Meng De become the new Prime Minister of han dynasty and lead the Warlords across the land and ruled using the influence of Son of Heaven.

For those who has proven their worth in saving this city of Chang An, Cao Cao reward them beautifully.

The alliance between Ma Teng and Cao Cao was solidified.

Ma Teng was promoted in to Flying General or some kind of title which mean he is only under the Prime Minister herself.

The Greedy Yang Feng died suddenly after rewarded with plenty gold, and her remaining troops pledged their loyalty to Prime Minister with Xu Huang as their new commandant.

Zhang Xiu was given the position as the governor of Wancheng to replace his late uncle Zhang Ji and position as Cao Cao's general. His advisor, Jia Xu is given the administrator job in Chang An.

Not forgetting her own retainer, Cao Cao reward Xun Yu as Minister of Work, Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Xu Chu, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan was rewarded with plenty gold. Yang Xiu also given but he shared them with his troops who previously under his command.

This is marked the start of conflict in the God of War. Perhaps…. Living an idle life was better for Kazuto Hongo.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yatta! at last this foolish battle of Chang An ended! goodbye this foolish fanfic! i want to watch the Sugooi~ Gin-iro Otoko and Dino Machine Abare~! Ikari Gai! Sugoooi...

sayonara...! now this is time to watch Gokaiger 18 and forget this fanfic!

by the way.. Yas... kalo kowe gak gelem ngaku kowe iku sapa... _hai~yo... press.._"Hapus". Jujur wae aku ora gelem cara kaya ngonten but! kowe maksa aku...


	53. Musou Chapter 2 : Nekomanma Okawarii!

**Musou Chapter 2 : Nekomanma Okawarii!**

Kazuto has already finished the document in front of him. After the moving of the imperial capital to Chang An, his work has now doubled. Sure, Jia Xu and Chen Gong are helping him. But it is not enough. Politically, moving the entire livelihood of a city creates a big change to the people and the politic itself. Sure is admirable for every duke of the smaller state was able to decide the movement of their capital so easily during the Spring Autumn Period. Perhaps war was the entire answer and the cause of the question, and the idea of chaos before comfort is not too wrong at all.

With the change of their conditions, Sure they need to greatly adapt to the situation, even he, Jia Xu and Chen Gong was obliged to adapted to the change of governance style which burdened their already difficult job. But, it should not be a lament for him, because for this is for the greater goods of all people. And for your information, because he has finished his share of burden, at least for now he want to stretch his two arms and enjoy one or two cups of Jasmine Tea.

Sure with it's soft fragrance and sweet aroma it relaxed his mind and for every sip that he took, the light and bit sweet taste could even heal the most exhausted body that he felt.

"One more swallow and I will be done." Kazuto said to himself, funny it is. Just a minute ago he want to lament about his tiredness, but after he enjoyed the tea before him, he really could appreciate the beauty of this day. It felt like you want to say "you've done well, myself." (_yoku ganbatta ne.. watashi…)_ the author hate to use ore or boku. So please pay him no mind. Why not _washi? What am I? Seventy years old and living?_

And Kazuto moved his hand, trying to take the cup before him, before some one shouting to her come running to Kazuto room, destroying the only tranquility he had for this beautiful afternoon day.

"LI RU-SAMA….!"

*pfshuyyuuut… Kazuto spit out the tea that he just tasted, surprised at the sudden shouting of Ei-chan.

And this tea spurt action was followed by Kazuto choke-ing the tea. *Ge-HO!

Poor… he is. He was not allowed to enjoy the last moment. So it is, how pitiable he is, the TEA! It was wasted by some idiot like Kazuto who can not even appreciate the Jasmine Tea which was boiled to satisfy his selfishness and he can not at least drink it normally!

As in the other hand, after Kazuto has gotten over himself as he ended his choke, he looked at someone who just shouting to her lung. He already recognized the owner of the voice, and right now, the owner Jia Xu with manna Ei is before him, seems flustered and angered.

Without saying anymore word and does not even gave Kazuto chance to talk, Ei speak first.

"Li Ru-sama…! What is this report meant to be? "

Kazuto who does not understand the situation and was suddenly bombarded by the question and Ei forcing him some kind of report. He had difficulty to read it, and become confused.

"E..?"

Finally, Kazuto grab Ei hand and forced it to hold still and start reading it. It is some kind of attendance report. Well, he finally got the gist of it, and as he notice a white blank part in some one name , he understand it completely.

"Did you try to say that she is slacking off again?"

Furiously , Ei-chan repeatedly nodded.

Kazuto sighed after seeing the report. That girl…. She is slacking off again… perhaps he is also wrong in appointing her to become a patrol group. As he thought for a moment and tried to hide his disappointment of his ruined recess and tea time, he said.

"Sorry, Ei-chan. I will talk to her directly and chide her for this sloppiness."

And put the report to his desk. While Ei-chan grumbled. "Minister Li Ru Darren, this is really your fault and saying sorry will not do anything!" Ei once again pouted because she deduced that from Kazuto reaction, he did not try hard enough to chide that careless girl.

"Okay, I will look for her and chide her to do her task more seriously, Promise." Because Kazuto looked more serious than before, Ei-chan bashfully softened. "Mou..~! I understand… But only this once okay…?"

Kazuto grinned, seeing Ei-chan become bashfully make her want to tease her again. He stopped and said in more seriously. " Thank you, Ei-chan… You are really kind. That is why I always fond of you." And Kazuto move forward and tried to approach her.

Ei become surprised and flustered… Wh.. What~? why can not I resist? Mou~! Li Ru-sama seems so forceful than usual, no! my face felt hot, and why did he look nearer than usual… _Kusu.._ I can not even face him directly!

Ei then finally relent and tried to accept the next thing which will occur. Some cold warning from Yue who appeared and suddenly asked with almost no emotion to her.

"…_Ei-chan… What are you doing with Li Ru sama….?"_

Ei who heard the more than recognized voice of her beloved friend realized her presence and become scared instinctually. And the next thing that she saw is Kazuto is starting to move away and said to Ei and Yue who remained there.

"Okay, Ei-chan…! I will seek for her and remind her to do her job more seriously"

Kazuto took the wisest action he could do. Retreat and left all the matter to Ei-chan. Ei-chan was dumbfounded by this sudden action and cannot even react to this matter.

"Buh-bye…!" Kazuto bids her

Even Ei-chan still remained speechless. As she bit by bit regained her senses, fearfully she peek at Yue chan faces who leave her and ignore her…. For the remaining of this day.

Okay, back to the wise guy Kazuto, for one thing he want to laugh his arschen down, but on the other hand he want to pity Ei-chan but another part of him can not forget how he marvelously done it for lulz (sorry, Internet chatting grammar). But at least for now to honor the deed of Ei-chan who is now ….. busy appeasing Yue, he act his words and seek for that particular girl.

For one thing, this is a one rare chance where he can stroll away and playing hooky from his usual duty, well once in a time is not bad I guess. And for one thing as he search for him, he stroll aimlessly.

As he enjoying the ever busy atmosphere of Chang An (as expected of city of merchant), his eyes set on someone.

"..There… Found Her." And Kazuto quickly approached her. And as he tap her shoulder, her eyes looked at him soullessly.

"Finally found you, Ren. You make me worried!"

Ren think for a while and later clasped her hands "Ah…! Minister….darren."

"Ei-chan has looked for you. She said that you are not doing today patrol job."

Ren stopped for a while and think looking for answer. "I am doing…. Patrol"

"That does not sound to convincing when you are delaying your answer by thinking for it."

Ren ignored Kazuto's remark and later thinking again sad

"Ren… doing…. Break."

Kazuto who heard her answer sighed for a bit. What a bad liar she is. but it seems that she is bored with this job, well she is a warrior, a natural born one. She is not good in desk job and same routine activity. Some times such thing happened to him personally, but well, Kazuto can not say what to answer for her worse attempt of lying, so at least for now, he will play along with her, hoping that she realized it.

"Is that so? Well…. Good girl. Don't tell Ei then, I am avoiding my work and escaping here."

Ren did not gave any reaction, perhaps she is puzzled.

"Did you have your lunch? "

Hearing the topic she is most fond of, Ren quickly understand and shook her head.

The bait has been bitten, Kazuto thought in his brain and later said "Wanna join me? Sometimes a pot of tea with the accompany of some Dimsum are good. I hate to enjoy it alone."

Ren quickly nodded her head and follow him like an obedient pet.

In the cassa bonita… Oopss, sorry. The author is watching Simpsons now. I mean some nearby tea depot.

"Miss Waiter give me a pot of Tiekuanyin, make it mild bitter and refreshing like how I appreciate your beauty." The waitress giggled at Kazuto's flirtatious remark as he winked but still noting down his order "Later, gave me Xialongbao and some pork infested meat. I believe the Tiekuanyin would be pleasing with something tasteful."

"What about some Jiaozi, good sir?"

"Oh..! there is something special about them?"

"We got some shark fin to wrap some chasiu inside and good shrimps"

"Hoo! That is interesting. Ren, let us try it!" Kazuto turned to Ren, and after the Waitress noted down his order, she whispered "If that is not enough… I will be glad to serve you personally sir." And winked. Kazuto was startled but quickly answered "it is such a good offer, too bad… this is a bad moment." He whispered back because he can feel an ominous aura from Ren, who stared him blankly.

**XXX**

"Then, let us eat!" Kazuto ate to his whole heart. Ren quickly finished her plate as Kazuto said those word.

Kazuto then take a bite of the special, and was surprised that it was really good. He later offered Ren to try the special as he thrust his chopstick which still grabbed the jiaozi.

Ren without realizing the food in front of her quickly make the jiaozi pinned by the chopstick disappear. Magic? No, not this one. The taste of Jiaozi make Ren blushed.

"Right? that one is really tasty right? Miss waitress, please another serving. And also some Lotus rice leaf (Ba-chang) ! make them filled with pork meat and pi tan."

And so, to make the long story short Kazuto and Ren spend their days eating in the tea depot. Kazuto rather than eating and enjoying the tea spend his day feeding Ren using his chopsticks.

And as they left the tea depot with some take out cha siu bao, The whole guest of the tea depot and the owner were amazed by how quick those two ate their food (particularly Ren) and even more horrifying they still get some take out. By the way did not today spending hurts Kazuto's wallet? Not really… because of his well done job, he got good earning. And also, today Chang An was really flourished thanks to his, Ei and Yue's effort in flourishing this city with merchant.

As they are walking around and with Ren still snacking the cha siu bao (making another amazement for the pedestrians), Kazuto was satisfied, well… even if he can not find any open moment to lecture her to do her job more seriously, at least he enjoyed today.

While Ren stopped and later talked to Kazuto. "Darren…. Could we….. do…. The same…. Next time?"

Kazuto stopped his movement and turned to Ren who speak so unusually to him like that. "Hmm? … Sure. But I can not do it too often."

"…Why?"

Kazuto smiled and said. "Because I have plenty job…."

"Why..? is not…. Job… a hassle?" Ren confused.

Kazuto smiled and said. " If I neglected my job, I am afraid we won't be able to enjoy that kind of tasty meal. Because .. helping Ei and Yue to keep Chang An prosper will at least give me the moment to enjoy that happiness, even if not too often. But it is better than never."

Kazuto continued to walk back to the imperial palace, and Ren softly said to him , no matter he heard it or not.

"Ren…. Ren….will help…. So… Minister Darren and Ren….can have another chance….. to eat outside again…Because Ren… like… Li Ru Darren."

And after Kazuto returned to the imperial palace, he will be greeted by three things.

First is Nenene's inazuma kicks who was angered hearing Kazuto make Ren show her embarrassing figure (of eating like gluttons) to public which become today great rumor

Second is the lengthy lecture from Ei and Nenene. They are both angry for those two abandoning their responsibility of today's job , especially Ei who use this chance to pay revenge for Kazuto who played with her otome heart earlier this afternoon.

And the Third is always the most scary part. A cold treatment from Yue who heard of her favorite Minister of War flirting with her general. (And the tea depot waitress, whispered the Narrator to Yue)

* * *

**Author Note: **

Sometime TMA's jav is really funny especially the puella magica parody which portray Mami in fappable position.

.

God damn internet connection in my country. five retries to upload this document.


	54. The Tale of Tragic Genius Yang Xiu

**The Tale of Tragic Genius Yang Xiu**

Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian annotated that Mo Di, the founder of Mohism is a famed military strategist who excelled in Fortification and Siege Weapon. Mohism teaching was based on a thinking of unconditional love. The later Confucian philosopher criticized Mo Di's teaching as unrealistic while Legalism criticized Mo Di's teaching as biased.

Recent Historian noted that Mohism has the same fundamental idea with Legalism, yet when The First Emperor of China enacted the burning of book, Mohism teaching become the victims and extinct, so ended the freedom of though and the flourishing age of the Hundred schools of thought.

But, based on Sima Qian's _Shijing,_ Mo Di (respectfully addressed as Mo Zi or Master Mo) was renowned for his accomplishment in field of warfare. Mohism has made rapid development in term of Fortress Warfare, with their idea of better fort protection tactics and the Siege weapon used to breach the fortress. Perhaps, we could say that one of the reason for The First Emperor eradication of Mohism was his disliking toward their Paramilitary activity which now would be reckon as Terror activity.

Li Dian, ex lieutenant of the late general Yang Feng and the general of Cao Cao is a machinist. She was recruited on the spot prior to the sudden death of General Yang Feng, as Cao Cao see some talent in her. During last battle against Li Jue and Guo Si, she proposed the usage of Siege Weapon in winning the battle, and it did work. The other factor was because the siege weapon used, the juggernaut was based on her blue print invention. The Juggernaut does not just rely on a big log of wood used to ram the Castle Gate. But, The Juggernaut also designed to give protection to the puller, and by using the law of dynamic, it used the concept of Spring to deliver more better firepower even if it doesn't pulled from longer direction.

So it is not just the outdated, Soldier carrying wooden log and they have to run as they brought the log and ramming them. But Li Dian's designed Juggernaut is the mobile (it has wheels) , with protection (arrow proof guaranteed), and by activating the trigger it released the rope knot which hold the log and later it drilled through the castle gate. That is the conception of Li Dian's Juggernaut.

**XXX**

Kazuto is now teaching Shuri and Himari, They are discussing about Mencius or better known as Meng Zi, a famous Confucian scholar who teach the concepts of _Ren_ (virtue) and _Yi_ (Fairness). Perhaps , that is the reason the first chapter of Mengzi is about his advise to King Hui of Liang to speak of virtue.

"_**Jun Jun Chen Chen Fu Fu Zi Zi**_**. **Kong Zi said that the King should act like a King (The King should reign his Kingdom), Minister should Minister, Father should act like a Father And a Son should act on filial piety as Son. Those have their own duty and purpose as also their own responsibility. " Shuri read the passage of the Analects aloud.

"Even so, the passage mean to reach an effective ruling of a government, Each officials should not over exceed their responsibility nor slacking on their duty. It was to reach a state of balance where obligations and duty were not superseded." Himari gave another though.

"Mencius state that The sovereign should thinking about virtue, as all was accordance to heaven. This thinking was supporting Confucius's teaching of **Jun Jun Chen Chen Fu Fu Zi Zi**. In his book Meng Zi, Mencius advised King Hui of Liang to avoid thinking about profiting but, rather to upheld virtue and benevolence."

"Then,… Kazuto sama, what is your idea in this?"

"Personally, I believe Mencius sagely words was mean to create a clean, uncorrupted governmental systems. But , I don't think his teaching could reach the ears of the sovereigns. Mencius live during the period of Warring States, where the stronger states swallowed the weaker state and the weaker state could only licking up to stronger states in order to survive. That was the era of the survival of the fittest."

"But, don't you think that his teaching is correct?"

"Well, I can't argue with that. Legalism views are a bit harsh as they saw humanity as a cog of wheel, a part of machinations, while Taoism are too fleeting in their own thought. Taoist philosopher always belittle the Confucian teaching, they felt that Confucian views are too stricken to the past."

"Kazuto sama, Lao Zi is more experienced . should not we learn most from his teaching? If I am not wrong he is a former officials who turned to search for enlightment."

"I dunno. I see that Kong Zi is also experienced. Even if Kong Zi himself acknowledge that Lao Zi is a fleeting dragon who can not be measured by human thoughts, but I disagree with the opinions that Kong Zi is less experienced than him. It is true that Lao Zi is a former official who served during Zhou Dynasty (an archivist to be exact), but Kong Qiu also held an important positions before he depart to teach the whole reign of land (through the Central Plain of Zhongsan). He is a former _Da Si Kou _(Minister of Law) for the state of Lu during the Spring Autumn Period. It was said that during his service as the _Da Si Kou_, no crimes found and no merchant swindled."

"I see… Kazuto sama, then the Confucian teaching is the important one , could we assume that?"

"Well… you should decide it yourself. Personally, I am a bit disappointed with Mencius. Kong Zi was a great person who dreamt a grand dream, yet failed because of his grand dream. Yet Mencius is less experienced . He never got an important position to try realizing his ideals."

"Mencius is a great person, he is a sage. But I see him, because of his noble views that he is refused to enter the service , Kazuto sama."

"We can see it from that. According to Mengzi in the chapter of Gongsun Chou, Mencius was asked what kind of person is he?, Mencius answered that ' I understand words. I am skilful in nourishing my vast, flowing passion-nature.'"

"Kazuto sama, could you enlightened us in His words?"

"well… I.." As Kazuto pondered someone entered.

"I understand words. I am skilful in nourishing my vast, flowing passion-nature. I believe Those sentence 'understand words' could be interpreted in simpler way as Discerning the words intention. What is the world would imply or how the words should be understood. Mencius state that When words are one-sided, I know how the mind of the speaker is clouded over. When words are extravagant, I know how the mind is fallen and sunk. When words are all-depraved, I know how the mind has departed from principle. When words are evasive, I know how the mind is at its wit's end. These evils growing in the mind, do injury to government, and, displayed in the government, are hurtful to the conduct of affairs. When a Sage shall again arise, he will certainly follow my words . In more simpler let us use Wu Qi as the comparison. In the first chapter he noted that 'From the visible facts, I can deduce the hidden. From the past, I can discern the future.'. For a sovereign he should be able to discern a word of faithful vassal or a mere flattery of treacherous vassal. That is how Mencius word supposed to mean I believe."

Zhong Da calmly entered and take seat with Shuri and Himari and while Kazuto was still surprised she continued her explanations

"While, skilful in nourishing my vast, flowing passion-nature…. Mencius gave an explanation as 'It is exceedingly great, and exceedingly strong. Being nourished by rectitude, and sustaining no injury, it fills up all between heaven and earth. This is the passion-nature: It is the mate and assistant of righteousness and reason. Without it, man is in a state of starvation. It is produced by the accumulation of righteous deeds; it is not to be obtained by incidental acts of righteousness. If the mind does not feel complacency in the conduct, the nature becomes starved.' Perhaps we could view this as the word of virtue and benevolence which Mencius teach. For the people , the kind loving sovereign is what they yearned, as most people did not remembered the people are the heavens will it self, the Emperor is just the manifestation."

"… Kazuto-sama, is that what Sima Da Gongzi said the explanations?"

"… She is mostly correct Shuri. That is what I want to say. " Yang Xiu bowed to greet Zhong Da, but she dismissed him saying that she is just interested in joining. "My brother Boda just been recruited as the Record Keeper. Well, at least he will be able to help the Prime Minister to quickly stabilized the situation."

And so Shuri and Himari continued the discussion. "But, earlier you said that during the chaotic time of Warring State Period, benevolence is…"

"But we can not argue with results. Duke Xiang of Song failed miserably in his pretext of holy war with his honorable soldiers. But the First Emperor who was remembered as the tyrant succeed in uniting the whole six state and establishing Qin Dynasty. Is it not because the heaven wished for him? But Mencius words was not wrong. After the Chu Han contention it was Han Gaozu who became the victor. Xiang Yu lost even thought he is the greatest military officer in China, while Liu Bang was able to established the 400 years of the prosperous Han Dynasty."

Zhong Da suddenly speak. "That is because The Emperor Gaozu of Han is skilful in nourishing his vast, flowing passion-nature."

**XXX**

As the discussion still heated on, Cheng Yu arrived to pick up Yang Xiu. "Please excuse this Cheng Yu to interrupt you, but the Prime Minister Cao Darren wished to met Yang Xiu Darren."

With Cheng Yu arrival, Kazuto then taking his leave as he express his regret to SHuri and Himari (and Zhong Da who is enjoying the discussion with Himari) for having to end today's discussion.

As Cheng Yu and Yang Xiu… I mean Kazuto are walking toward the Prime Minister place, Kazuto stared at Cheng Yu cautiously . He is wary about this girl, because last time she suddenly muttered his past identity, based on his memory he never told everyone or know this girl, why would she suddenly bring up his past name, as the Master Strategist for the late General Huangfu Song? And even after she mentioned his past name, she did not show any change in her behavior or at least take advantage of that knowledge and let him alone.

As Kazuto fed up with this nerving situation, he suddenly talked to Cheng Yu.

"Cheng Yu Darren, why did … what do you mean by addressing me as Xu Shu? I believe that I said it previously that I am…"

Cheng Yu answered in disinterested tone. "During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, General Huangfu Song was highly regarded as the best imperial general of Han dynasty under Grand General He Jin. Rumor said that he…or she has an excellent strategist who served him. A man who could create possibility even during the most difficult situation. But, after the Ten Attendant incident with the death of General He Jin, General Huangfu Song and Imperial Tutor Lu Zhi, that brilliant strategist vanished. Rumor said that after that incident, the rest of General Huangfu Song troops were all absorbed by the Imperial Chancellor of Bing Province who placed the current Emperor Xian and later ascended as the Prime Minister of Han who ruled under the name of Son of Heaven."

"Well,… I don't understand that story."

"…. The Former Prime Minister of Han, Dong Zhuo after her ascension creates an effective system of governance. All was credited to her effort and also the work of her retainer, among them is the current administrator for Chang An, Jia Xu, and the other was never known… but one thing for sure a particular person also vanished after the Li Jue and Guo Si rebellion, the strongest Warrior Lu Bu."

"Well… that is quite fascinating story. But I don't see the connection with your way of addressing me…"

Cheng Yu stay silent for a while and said. "I don't know whether the Lu Bu of war and the brilliant strategist Xu Shu are both the same person. But I know about Xu Shu Darren. Because I knew him, I've saw him close enough."

"…."Kazuto stay silent trying to remember whether he ever know this girl.

"Ara~? Well… I suppose you won't remember. I am just an insignificant country girl who you just at time coincidentally saved from the Yellow Turbans." Cheng Yu smiled.

"But… how that makes me as him? I never… I am a servant ot Sima clans… I am..Yang Xiu!"

"Oh… never expected you to be stubborn. " Cheng Yu approached him and grabbed something of Kazuto's. "I recognized this fiery red blade. Unusual…. Never saw it before… not Tian type nor Dao type…."

Kazuto felt tense… and later suddenly Cheng Yu hold his face closer to her. " And I recognized your face…. Xu Shu Darren, that courageous warrior… from Huangfu Song's troops."

Cheng Yu released the still shocked Kazuto and calmly talked to him regardless of his expression "Well, if you don't confess, then I have to tell Xun Yu Darren and Cao Cao Darren, because I have suspicions of you as former Prime Minister Dong Zhuo's greatest warrior, The Lu Bu. Xun Yu Darren will greatly pleased when she heard of it."

Because Cheng Yu has threatened him and showing that his identity has been exposed by Cheng Yu, He is afraid that if things go wrong he will failed for his personal goal of vengeance, well suppose it won't hurt to tell her.

"… Okay, Cheng Yu Darren."

"You don't have to use honorary title, just Cheng Yu or Fu is alright. " Cheng Yu being whimsical about it.

"It is true, I was the main advisor of the late General Huangfu Song."

"Ya~y I am right. then Xu Shu Darren are you the famed Lu Bu of former Prime Minister Dong Zhuo?"

"No. but I was an aide to her, I was back then an insignificant retainer who assist Senior Secretary Jia Xu. But could you please not tell about my relationship with Jia Xu Darren and former Prime Minister Dong Zhuo to anyone? "

"Okay, but could I assume that the former Prime Minister Dong is still alive?"

"…! How did you know about it!"

"Well…. About Jia Xu Darren past life was well known, but you tried to hide your relationship with her, so I assume the simplest explanation is that the former Prime Minister is still alive."

"Please! Please don't tell it to anyone. Yue does not need to be bothered by this kind of thing anymore… let her live for herself. I … I will do anything…."

"Okay…. Oh… by the way, you don't have to worry about Rin-chan (Guo Jia). She is not interested in this, she is more interested in tactic and stratagem of warfare, she never fond of politics."

**XXX **

Well.. long story short, Cao Cao does hate him (Kazuto). For she called him just to nag at him and insult him, later after yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada and yada. Kazuto… Yang Xiu just calmly said…

"Cao Darren, this lowly Yang Xiu advise you to refrain from having unhealthy food habits. You are suffering hemorrhoid because you lacked fruits and fiber. Ate more banana or papaya (the author does not CARE whether those stupid fruits exist or not)… I guaranteed you will be easy to get on your business.. Yes… Number two…"

Well, to tell you the truth Kazuto, you should treat girls with tact and delicacy (not the food) regardless they are your superior or not. And regardless they are frustrated at their constipation problem or not…. But really telling the girl especially your lord about her toilet problem without regard of their privacy is simply wrong…

Whoops! Avoid those sword and arrows from those Xiahou sister Kazuto, you should not dead yet , at least for now…. This is not the place for your demise…. I planned you to dead but not now….! Avoid it Kazuto….

Well, you know by the way, at least even if the people present in front ofyou when you calmly talk about your Lord constipation problem is her own relatives and her closest advisor, you should not openly speak about toilet things in front of girls, you know… I know that you are trying to be kind,… but sometimes there is something called delicacy. Perhaps you should for now forget about revenge and …. You know… at least treat her as girl regardless she is the famed Cao Cao Mengde or whether she is a lesbian.

Girls hate to be advised by male about her toilet problem especially if you are not her own blood brother.

**XXX**

Yang Xiu quickly retreated from Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan pursue, true it is he admit it himself that he is going too far. He is trying his best to help his lord but you have to admit it he is going too far. It is not like , I have a bed problem then you offer yourself to sleep with her, no… that would be crazy either, but it is a different story if you are talking about toilet, number two and butt problem with girls. Well, at least you are safe for now, let see…. You have hidden yourself in Jia Xu's work place.

She gladly help you to hide in her office, as she also tired of playing stranger with you and you are now with her alone. She told you about some or two things but the thing that she want Kazuto .

"Seems that when we are escaping with Chang An , there are many problem that we abandoned. We are responsible for these peoples death, but … Li Jue and Guo Si executed many person who still faithfull to us. I regretted that we are too late for them."

Kazuto calmed her down, and later Jia Xu showed him a report , and talked.

"Did you remember about the assassins that I told you who killed General Zhang Ji? Li Jue and Guo SI are going too far. They are letting foreign power to enter the Chang An. And please look at this."

Upon seeing the report , Kazuto was horrified. But he know that it was all his fault. At least he have to redeem for his mistake even if it is too late.

* * *

**Author Note :**

Sorry that I just recovered. Man… it is a difficult time. Ano hi mita hana is such a hard thing, I can not write after I watch her. I hope that I still remember how I write this fanfic.


	55. Hu Chu Quan , The Chanyu of Xiongnu

**Hu Chu Quan , The Chanyu of Xiongnu **

Xun Yu, is the personal advisor and the main strategist of Cao Cao. She is proud with her position and felt fortunate to serve her lord whom she dearly addressed as Karin sama, a proof of her close relationship with Karin sama whom she always proud about it for she is allowed to address her beloved Karin Sama using her manna, a sign of trust and faith and a fact which she resent because there are two other person who are allowed to address her beloved Karin sama as such, which are Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, personally she resent the elder Xiahou Dun because the younger Xiahou Yuan is more bearable to her, where the elder Yuan Rang (Xiahou Dun's style name) annoyed her so much!.

But right now, those two idiotic (well, Xiahou Yuan is cool she guess) sister are fine, because there is a more annoying and unbearable person that she hated so much, without cause. That arrogant ugly man, Yang Xiu!

At first sight, she know that she hate him so much! Why is it? No reason! She just hate him so much! And she is really glad that her beloved Karin sama also hated him. And to tell you the truth, I, the brilliant Xun Yu whom Karin sama always proud to compared me to the famed Han military genius, Zhang Zifang was surprised when that ugly man showed his foolishness.

At first I am speechless at his foolish courage of showing off his petty knowledge in front of Karin sama, but I was delighted when that fool Yang Xiu failed miserably. Hmm…~ Hmm…~ I can not wait to make a scheme to make him look bad in front of Karin sama anymore! At least I will make him scared to his death!

As Xun Yu hummed as she walked back to her room.

But , upon reaching there she is surprised by the presence of that ugly man that she cursed earlier. That man, Yang Xiu is waiting for her returned and bowed to her, begging for something. This is the time which she is waiting for, but she did not expect it would go so easily, seems like it is scary when a wish was fulfilled.

**XXX**

Xun Yu tried to pinch herself, it hurts, so it must be real. Okay, Keifa, let us not be a d*ck like Cartman from South Park. And don't ask Kyle…. I mean Kazuto to kiss your ass… well, okay, I envy a bit. I want to lick and kiss…. Okay let us abandon all crazy R-15 or R-18 delusions.

Xun Yu was surprised by this, this is the scenery that she really dreamt of, that detestable man Yang Xiu prostrated himself, begging to her. An S? no… that would be too kinky, the author would not allowed this development because he loved Netorare, Incest, SM and Yandere hentai scene, except for the guro things.

Out of curiosity but more of suspicions, Keifa… Xun Yu asked. "What are you thinking off? What are you planning by prostrating yourself? … I know! This is must be your trick!"

Yang Xiu who prostrated himself , reveal his face and tell her. "Xun Yu Darren, I don't have anyone that I can asked for this favor , except you, Darren!"

"A favor?"

"Please lend this Yang Xiu about 1000 tael gold and a hundred of soldiers."

"What! Why should I lend you ? after the assault to Chang An, I remembered Karin sama also gave you that kind of amount. Why would you need that much of money?"

"This Yang XIu is embarrassed to tell that this lowly retainer has that gold no more, that is why This lowly vassal cower himself and beg for Xun Yu Darren to lend him the gold."

Xun Yu snorted at his explanation, this ugly man must have been wasted that much of gold that supposed to be enough for funding a family of five for more than 3 year. He is an idiot who can not even control his own financial live, and he always acted like arrogant bastard. Somewhat for Xun Yu this arose her personal pleasure seeing the man that she detest groveling for her mercy.

"I can not allow the dispatch of soldiers without Karin-sama's approval. You have to get her permission."

"Then forget about me borrowing the soldiers, I can not tell this to anyone."

"…! What do you want to use the money for really? Do you have a gambling problem or something?"

Xun Yu asked him suspiciously. But Yang Xiu did not give a more explanation.

"Fine. I have the money, I can lend it to you. " Xun Yu surprisingly said that.

"Thank you, Xun Yu Darren."

"But how can I be sure that you will return it back?" Xun Yu pretended to think.

Kazuto then reach her pocket and offer her something in return. "This is all I have. Is this acceptable?"

Xun Yu reached out and take a glance of the thing that Yang Xiu gave to her as a collateral. It is his artifact, One of the Military Classics, The Art of Governing, 'Three Strategies of Huang Shigong' which she discovered in The Imperial Tomb of Han, an artifact accredited to the famous military strategist of Emperor Gaozu of Han, Zhang Liang with style name Zifang.

Xun Yu knew immediately the true value of the book, but she pretend to not notice. "You give a dirty old book as your collateral for 1000 golds?"

"…That is the artifact Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, a book that let Zhang Zifang to assist Liu Bang during the Chu Han contention and enabling him to victory. You can have that book, because I can not use it effectively. Please consider that as half of the payment."

Xun Yu then placed the artifact and read it for a while. Later after taking glance, Xun Yu prepared him the 1000 golds that she had in her possession. She thought for herself, that this book is worth more than the golds. She later said.

"This is the 1000 golds, I can immediately gave it to you. But, that does not satisfy me one bit. I want you to beg for it."

Kazuto did not say any more words and do as she said when Keifa order him to act like a dog, beggar or any kind of things that she thought would make him look pathetic, But after some orders she quickly became bored.

"Why did you comply at all of my order, don't you have any shame at all?" as Keifa discard the money at him, really, if he act without any resistance it is useless and felt empty, there is no joy at all.

Yang Xiu quickly catch the gold that she tossed to the floor, after finishing in collecting them, he rise and said nonchalantly. "The people life is at stake, why bother about some foolish pride?" Yang XIu bowed at Keifa and left her alone, who even though she got what she want , she is not satisfied. Really! This make her hate him more.

**XXX**

Yang Xiu then prepared to leave, Ei at first want to join him, but Kazuto refused her because she has more important governmental job. And Kazuto prepares the horse and straddle alone. As he is walking the door through the city gate, a group of cavalry stop him.

"The Prime Minister order, you are not allowed to leave before the Prime Minister arrived here."

Kazuto became confused, why would Cao Cao stop him? He already make the formal procedure to take absence , is there some problem? And later, Cao Cao arrived with her personal group of cavalry the black cloth cavalry, which she brought with her about 100 men power.

"This lowly Yang Xiu greet the Prime Minister." Yang Xiu dismounted from his horse and bowed at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao did not dismount and merely looked down at Yang Xiu. Later she give a sign for him to stand arise.

"What would bother the Prime Minister to hurriedly coming to this unworthy vassal?"

Cao Cao merely looked down at and said. "Yang Xiu, Keifa said that you requested to borrow a group of cavalry of 100 men. And here, I am interested in inquiring why are you requesting her such proposal?"

Yang Xiu was surprised, he thought that his demand was refused, that is why he is marching alone. "It was a personal selfish demand for this lowly vassal."

"I see… you refused to answer. At normal circumstance, I can not let my people for a selfish personal gain, yet Keifa insisted that I lend you this people regardless you are telling the truth or not."

Then, one of the cavalry approach Cao Cao, it was Cheng Yu. "I believe Yang Xiu Darren have a reason that can not be disclosed carelessly, Cao Cao Darren, a hundred cavalry should not be necessary for touring or inspections, but I believe that giving him the faith of these men should benefitted Prime Minister Darren."

Cao Cao thought for a while, Cheng Yu always said the most reasonable opinion, and she sensed that this Yang Xiu have something up in his sleeves. Because this man, Yang Xiu has amazed her numerous time, from making Xun Yu to revealed her strategy, getting the service of Guo Jia and Cheng Yu, winning the campaign of Runan and Chang An. But she dislike his secretive attitude.

"…. If I am not wrong, Keifa, Jia Xu and Guo Jia should be more than enough to handle the situation while I am not here…."

Yang Xiu become confused by Cao Cao sudden words.

" I am a bit tired after recent campaign, I will go with you... because this also serve as my holiday"

Yang Xiu quickly objected "Prime Minister Darren, this lowly Yang Xiu have to objected. What about this city?"

"Jia Xu, Keifa and Guo Jia should be able to maintain domestic policy of the cities, While Shuuran and Shunran are busy training the troops, Xu Huang, Yue Jin, Yu Jin and Li Dian should be able to handle Xu Chang and Runan, while Cao Ren and Cao Hong are maintaining Chang An and Chen Liu. And then Zhang Xiu could secure the south plain from Liu Biao… though I won't worry too much about that old pervert."

"I still can not allow you to come, this might be dangerous!"

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am Cao Cao Mengde, at least I can take care some mountain bandits myself, with this Darkened Scythe at my disposal." Cao Cao brandished her personal weapon, the darkened scythe. But seeing that Yang Xiu are about to express his objection again "And I have Dian Wei as my protection." Dian Wei bashfully greets Yang Xiu from her horse.

"No more Words, you ugly man. I can't just entrust you my people life, at least this people come to ensure my safety. Do you understand?" Cao Cao vehemently stated her point, well She is your lord, Kazuto. She got the point right. You are her vassal, so just do her orders.

Kazuto then given up and comply to her order, really… he muttered to himself.

**XXX**

Kazuto destination place is a northern field of Chang An, Cao Cao recognized this place and she was a bit startled, why would that ugly man want to go to such dangerous place like this. The northern field is a dangerous place, it is a badlands where the dweller, barbarian, and bandits will take victims of the travelling merchant, and since the day of Emperor Han Wudi , this path has been abandoned by travelers.

When the Emperor Han Wudi want to extend his influence to the western area and northern area, no one dared to take the mission, because they have to cross this path, only the famed diplomat Zhang Qian was brave enough to take the risk, and even he had to delay his mission for ten years because the barbarian and the bandits rob him and take him as hostage when he passed through this place.

Even latter, after Zhang Qian successfully finished his diplomatic mission and returned through this path, the Barbarian still sometime dwell and rob or kidnap every passanger, once a while. Among the barbarians who dwelled this path and preyed on the traveler, the Xiongnu is the most vicious barbarian, as they can not be reasoned with, they only liked valuables (gold, horse and any wealth that the travelers brought) and women (also girls included). Other? Killed, they are almost seldom to spare men.

And Kazuto are strolling around this field. Yet, Cao Cao did not become scared , in fact she is more of impatient in encountering the XIongnus. After some time, the sun has reached the top of head, Kazuto stopped his horse, he sensed something.

"Cao Cao Darren, it seems that the Xiongnu barbarian will ambush us." Cheng Yu calmly judged from Yang Xiu behavior.

Cao Cao merely smiled. Cheng Yu then arranged the cavalry to make the spear formations. Xiongnu are barbarian who can are not experienced formation battle, they are always attack in disorganized manner, part of it because they relied on their brute strength, courage and geographical advantage.

And it Is true, The Xiongnu as ambushed them and outnumber them. But, with Cao Cao herself leading the troops, they are not wavered, they quickly take up the best position and Cheng Yu quickly order the swift maneuvered to diminished the Xiongnu's stamina. The Xiongnu ambusher are mostly infantrymen, and they are proud warrior who relied in their number to outnumber their prey, like a pack of wolf. Really commendable from the descendant of Blue Wolf.

But, just like the military classic annotated Cheng Yu quickly turned the table.

_Sun Tzu said: We may distinguish six kinds of terrain, to wit: (1) Accessible ground; (2) entangling ground; (3) temporizing ground; (4) narrow passes; (5) precipitous heights; (6) positions at a great distance from the enemy…. With regard to narrow passes, if you can occupy them first, let them be strongly garrisoned and await the advent of the enemy. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__chapter X Terrain._

_Lord Wu asked:"What if our troops are outnumbered?"_

_Wu Qi replied:"Avoid engaging them on flat terrain and instead attack them in narrow quarters. Thus it is said, for one to attack ten, nothing is better than a narrow defile. For ten to attack hundred, nothing is better than deep ravine. For hundred to attack ten thousand, nothing is better than a dangerous pass. Now if you have a small number of troops, ambush your enemy in confined road, sounding the war drums and gongs. Even if their numbers are great, they would be startled. Thus it is said, when employing larger troops, fight in flat terrain; when employing smaller troops, fight in naturally confined terrain." - __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi, **__chapter when Outnumbered By The Enemy._

With smaller number in their disposal does not mean they are losing, in fact the Xiongnu barbarian are forced to engage Cao Cao troops with they are unable to get the advantage of greater number. The narrow pass did not allow them to cross easily and if they struggled, Cao Cao black clothed cavalry will merely barraged them with their arrows.

Then two soldiers of Xiongnu moved, they are both enormous men, and Cao Cao sensed that they are both fearful and strong warrior who has "tasted the blood of battlefield." While the rest of Xiongnu withdraw and make distance, the two enormous XIongnu warrior moved .

"Han warrior… You dared to pass this land of ours."

One of them smashed the ground and cracking it open. " It is really praise worthy, we always respect the brave, like our great father Mo Dun. But, I , Hu Chu Quan the _chanyu Khan_ of Xiongnu will see how you worth."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Enter the story, enter the south park.


	56. Owing Thousand Golds to Ransom Cai Yan

**Owing Thousand Golds to Ransom Cai ****"-W-e-n-j-i-"**** Yan**

Even before the reign of Han, the previous dynasty always threatened by the barbarians. This could be traced to Zhou dynasty, even the start of China was marked by the victory of Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor) against the king of Barbars , Chiyou. Tai Huang unified the tribal and established the fundament of what will be considered as ancient system of kingdom. Then rise the Xia, the Yin (Shang) and after Ji Fa conquer Chaoge and started the Zhou Dynasty which will prosper for 800 years, the barbarians still become their main problem.

Duke Mu of Qin rise as one of the Five Spring Autumn (Chun-Qiu) Hegemons and started the silent development of Qin by conquering and subjugating the Barbarian of Xirong, he understand talents so his reign was filled by Baili Xi and Qian Shu who advised him to recruit Youyu, the native of Xirong during his campaign to subjugate the Barbarian Xirongs.

And after the rise of the First Emperor from Qin, Shi Huang Di, among of his grand project is the establishment of the Great Walls which served as fort against Barbarian's invasion, among them the most ferocious is Xiongnu. Meng Tian, the famed General of Qin understand that The Xiongnu has better cavalry which meant they are better on invasion and getting the advantage of geographical conditions, which is why she planned the erect of Great Wall.

Even the Xiongnu threats became more visible even after the fall of Qin dynasty , and the rise of Han. It was because when China is now witnessing the struggle between Liu Bang against Xiang Yu (Chu-Han contention) , The XIongnu are secretly gathering their power, along with the rise of their great leader, Mo Dun. During his rise, Mo Dun was underestimated by the rival tribal chief due to his young age. Mo Dun was wise enough to not let the rival tribe chief wary of him and wisely let them to be careless of him, and when the time is right as the rival tribe chief lower their secure at him, Mo Dun brilliantly conquer all of the rival tribe and unite all the remaining tribe under his rule. He was later elected as the Chanyu Khan (Great tribal chief) of the Xiongnu.

With his rise as the Chanyu, Mo Dun proved his capability and positioned his tribe of Xiongnu in the same position with the Han dynasty, even going as far sending an insulting marriage proposal to the Empress Luu Zhi who at that time has become the widow of the first emperor of Han, Han Gaozu. The Empress of Han know how threatening and insulting the marriage proposal is, so she wisely refused and instead offer the Han Imperial princesses , starting the tradition of sending Imperial Royal woman as a gift to the Xiongnu as a peace agreement, which is A **POLITE WAY OF SAYING THEY BRIBE THE XIONGNU OUT OF FEAR. **Well, we know the story of Wang Zhaojun as the example.

It was until the reign of Han Wu Di that the Xiongnu's threat started to decline, being an ambitious Emperor, he grew tired of the Xiongnu's arrogance and started the plan to end their threat, among his plan is by sending the famed diplomat Zhang Qian to the Dayuezhi, another barbarian (who at least more civilized) who are their enemy. Also, Emperor Wu Di of Han also sent many military campaign to repel the Xiongnu's threat. Many Han General rose the rank for their campaign against the Xiongnu barbarian, among them is the famed General Huo Qubing. And now, with the event had moved to the twilight of Han dynasty, the Xiongnu threats are now comparable at the size of Mountain Bandits, but with the land still in chaos, they have the chance to once against prey on the stability of Han dynasty.

But even so, the threat of the barbarians is still visible. For they are excelled in the field of battle and combat, many military genius of past adopted their combat style and battle resources.

Han Wu Di , having the knowledge of the Ferghana horse quality, conquered the western barbarian to get their horse. (Cruel? Dunno, genius and practical? Indeed.) it was said that the legendary horse Red Hare is the Ferghana breed, but because they already extinct, we can not argue whether they are more of mechanic rather than horse breeder.

King Wuling of Zhao adapted their cavalry gear and added stirrup, saddle and even horse shoe from his experience of seeing the barbarian splendid cavalry skill. King Wuling replaced the Zhao's orthodox clothing (and armor) which hinder their cavalrymen movement and make it less movable while riding on, and even studying horse archery which borrow the barbarian style of archery. Stirrup and saddle are both a simple device, but the idea of adding them has come just recently during the Warring States. Sun Bin, the descendant of Sun Wu (the author of Art of War) install them to Tian Ji's cavalry unit and gain victory against Wei troops who was commanded by Wei famed general, Pang Juan. Stirrup and saddle gave a better mobility to the cavalry men atop of their horse and give stability in attacking.

Bai Qi, the famed invincible general of Qin creates the armored cavalry troops of her own which gain their name defeating 240.000 troops of the joint army of Han and Wei and Zhao army of 400.000 men under the command of the inexperienced general, Zhao Kuo. Bai Qi's cavalry horse were fitted with steel plate protection to protect them from being targeted by arrows or battle spear, this method of war gave her troops the nickname of Storm Cavalry tactics, which doctrine the primordial idea of Blitzkrieg attack.

Li Mu studied the barbarian psychological war and established many signal tower to understand the Xiongnu's (Hun) war pattern.

Shi Huang Di, the First Emperor of China established the famed terracotta's soldier which were fitted with latest military armament, ranging from spiked shoes where it still adapted in 21st century by Reebok-type shoe (or whatever they are written, the shoemaker) and the Nike type shoe. Also soccer player shoe also adapted this to avoid getting slipped. Even this could be traced during Qin's unification war during the warring states, where their troops adapts the latest military armament.

In conclusion, in method of warfare, the barbarian Xiongnu has the advantage of more advanced weaponry compared to the now declining Han dynasty. Even now, many experienced general who has fought te barbarian adopted their tactics, like Gongsun Zan's famed "White Riders".

**XXX**

Seeing Hu Chu Quan's fist , Cao Cao's black clothed troops started to be defensive, only Cao Cao who was moving forward, rather than being scared she can not wait to let her darkened scythe to taste the blood of the Chanyu of Xiongnu. Even if she is the Prime Minister and always have the seat of the commander of the troops during her life, Cao Mengde is still a warrior. And so with full of determination and curiosity of her opponent, Cao Mengde moved to accept the Chanyu request for duel.

"I am Cao Cao Mengde, The Prime Minister of Han and also The imperial commander of Han dynasty."

Hu Chu Quan was awed at her introduction, he never expect that the Prime Minister of Han herself who accept her duel proposal. Yang Xiu tried to objected Cao Mengde decision, but he was ignored.

"Never in my whole life that the Prime Minister himself who engage me, I thought that the Han dynasty are filled with cowardly pigs …"

Cao Cao received her darkened scythe from her vassal and unsheathed it, brandishing her blade against the Chanyu of Xiongnu. "Pig? Never in my life I know that the barbarians are a bit civilized to know words…. And before I was surprised that you could even talk."

The Chanyu of Xiongnu did not say anymore words and clenched his fist accepting his opponent. He blow his fist against each other and later rushed to plow his two fists at Cao Mengde.

But Cao Mengde, Karin remain calm and after the close distance where Hu Chu Quan fist would placed at her, she vanished and at the same tempo already placed herself mid air in the position where Hu Chu Quan's neck was exposed.

"_Twinkling Flash, The Glowing Sky of Crescent Moon"_

And as Karin finished in calling out her signature move, she moved in not visible speed, and the only thing that a normal eyes could catch the glimpse is she disappears from the neck, and later appears in front of Hu Chu Quan and disappears once again and appears behind Hu Chu Quan with opposing stance. Finishing her movement and sheath her blade position.

And for Hu Chu Quan who was surprised , he could feel the warm blood leaked from his back neck, abdomen and back sides. But the smile did not vanished from his lips. Disgruntled, holding the pain.

Mengde did not make any position and waiting for her opponents. Looking at the opponent she called out "Well, the Chanyu of Xiongnu…. Is this the end?"

Hu Chu Quan stood and jointed his palms and stopped the blood leaking using his own sheer power, it also resulted in expanding his body muscle. "The End? I am disappointed. The Prime Minister of Han was this weak. "

And before Cao Cao could react, someone rushed ahead and attacked at Hu Chu Quan direction, it was a projectile weapon, but the other enormous person near Hu Chu Quan defended the attack. From the weapon type, there is no one except Dian Wei who could handle that enormous Yo Yo.

Hu Chu Quan laughed. "Well, at least your subordinate understand the way of fighting, never give a chance to a still standing opponent. You are too weak the Prime Minister of Han!" then Hu Chu Quan turned to his defender, and express his gratitude "Thank You, Brother Yu Fu Lou." Yu Fu Lou nodded as his responded.

"You are right, Dian Wei. I am too careless. You take care of the other man, while i get my darkened scythe painted by the blood of Xiongnu's Chanyu." Mengde approved of Dian Wei quick reaction.

Dian Wei smiled in delight and brandished her twin halberd and pulled of her Yo Yo back to her with it. Seems that both warrior has found each of their respective opponent, With that Yu Fu Lou with his enormous figure started to leap , as he twist his body and ready to spin his leg and kick at Dian Wei.

Dian Wei defended Yu Fu Lou kick with her twin halberd, she was surprised that the kicking was that powerful, even she has difficulty in maintaining her own position and was pushed backward, as she noticed that she moved from her initial positions. And after some uncounted rotation, Yu Fu Lou leaped backward. In the other place, Cao Mengde also faced more difficult situation, Hu Chu Quan really did not boasted at his prowess. He has cornered Cao Mengde with only his own sheer power. She is struggling to look for an opening.

Yet , she does not show any frustration, as if she did not cared. Later, as Hu Chu Quan deliver his next blow, Cao Cao Mengde quickly react, she swiftly leaped and use Hu Chu Quan's enormous punch as her jumping stool and avoid his blow.

Later, as she still in mid air, she brandished her darkened scythe , prepared to unleashed her signature move.

"_Twinkling Flash, The Glowing Sky of Crescent Moon"_

But, on the other hand, Hu Chu Quan has been prepared for this attack. He reforms his battle stance and after witnessing Karin previous move, He has discover the flaw of this move, it has many opening if the user is still in mid air. Hu Chu Quan now, clenched his two fist and tightened it near his waist , and later as Karin has come near him, Hu Chu Quan prepares his next stance, jolting the ground with his right foot ,and now his right hand clenching has become more tightened than before.

Focusing all his power to his right fist, Hu Chu Quan breath all the air he could and in one count, blowing it all, and aiming at Karin, He unleashed all his power and released his right fist in tremendous speed. Karin did not expect this and was shocked. And understanding Hu Chu Quan power , she know that she will be defeated (and injured with lots a lot fracture) if she taken the blows, but alas! In this mid air, her movement was limited and she can not avoid the upcoming attack.

**XXX**

But, before the fist could hit her body, Hu Chu Quan faltered and fall from his standing. Confused, even Karin who was just saved also shocked by the sudden outcome. How could Hu Chu Quan lost his standing? But as she realized it, she quickly leaped back ward and prepared in defensive. And later, Hu Chu Quan and Karin realized that someone has attacked Hu Chu Quan making him missed attacking Karin.

Karin looked at the person who deliver the blow, it was that detestable ugly man! how dare he….! But wait! Even what kind of attack you did at Hu Chu Quan, the Chanyu of Xiongnu is a strong warrior. No regular attack could have been penetrated his solid muscle armor of defense! And she realized that Yang Xiu attacked Hu Chu Quan with a blade stabbed to his side abdomen to make him lose his balance.

Hu Chu Quan did not get injured much, but he was also startled that a mere blade stab could make him fall. Yang Xiu in the other hand brandished his Muramasa at him, and the famed cursed blade once again glow in a beautiful bloody scarlet color. With such horrified figure, even Karin and Hu Chu Quan was a bit taken back and feared at his posture, and Hu Chu Quan himself who pride himself as a wild beast, the descendant of Blue wolf , how could he feared such small man? his mind can not answer, but it was his body who reacted. It felt like a prey threatened by their predator, who are now intimidating them ….

"Chanyu of Xiongnu. You called yourself as a proud warrior. Yet, you tried to wear us down by outnumber us earlier and later selfishly asked for duel when your position in peril. Then, why don't I , Yang Xiu , the vassal of Prime Minister Cao Mengde be your opponent?"

Before Hu Chu Quan could answer, Kazuto swiftly moved _"Palm of Solar Spirit Sword."_ . reactively , Hu Chu Quan crossed his hand in front of his neck, defending against his attack. In an instant, Kazuto moved in a flash and used his bare palm and cut through Hu Chu Quan, reappearing again behind him.

Hu Chu Quan was startled and later realized that he is still alive, as he release his crossing hand, something fall. It was the iron bracelet that he wore as protection and training. Startled that the bare hand could cut through iron metal like that, he know that the person calling himself Yang Xiu is not intend to attack him. Yang Xiu know that Hu Chu Quan was defeated mentally, and talk.

"The Chanyu Khan of Xiongnu, stop all of the dirty trick and accept your defeat like a warrior. I want to negotiate about one thing."

**XXX **

Later, Hu Chu Quan ordered to end the hostility among them and prepared cease fire, and he personally guide Cao Cao, Yang Xiu, Cheng Yu and Dian Wei to his camp. Well, XIongnu are nomads tribe.

"We are defeated, totally. What good is for you is to talk with us?"

"On the contrary, we want to negotiate. You got yourself what we want." Yang Xiu calmly started.

"What?"

"Earlier before, I believe some one from Imperial Han Li Jue and Guo Si also invite your tribe to our capital of Chang An."

"Yes… They are asking for manpower, but because they had no honor, so we refused."

"Is that so…? Then, during Cao Cao Darren invasion toward Chang An, We got a report about a skilled assassin named Hu Chi Er. I believe this is the proof of your involvement."

" This and That are different problem. Hu Chi Er was our people, but it was because they gave us a tribute, so in the name of good sign of friendship, we entrust them with Hu Chi Er."

"What kind of tribute?"

"well, they are kindly giving us a woman, and what a coincidence that I was looking for a wife for my younger brother, Bao." Hu Chu Quan called his brother , Bao. A youth.

"Then, I want you to relinquish the girl. She is too young, and her late father entrusted her to me. And I objected this forced marriage."

"WHAT! Are you trying to make a mockery of us?"

Yang Xiu calmly answered. "I make a vow that I won't return without her. And I won't hesitate at any cost." Yang Xiu calm answer threatened Hu Chu Quan, even Cao Cao is surprised at his firm attitude.

"No… I also believe that one girl would not valued so much to you. I am prepared to ransom for her. This is not a forced one deal, this is a negotiation. I presented you this 1000 taels gold, a quantity equals to your 10 years of bandit activity."

Hu Chu Quan think for a moment, and later after some silence he had decided. " Okay, but In addition of the gold, we want a friendship with your sovereign."

Yang Xiu was surprised. "That is not my decision, and also why would you want …." Yang Xiu was confused by the sudden request , but Hu Chu Quan is a Chanyu Khan who are well educated, he understand that the XIongnu even though that they are superior in fighting and wars, they are now just a pact of bandit, a fragment of tribal who occasionally wage wars among themselves, compared to their glory during the reign of the great Father Mo Dun. Hu Chu Quan know the answer.

"I have opened my eyes. Even with our superior combat as the descendant of Blue Wolf , we are below you. You, the people of Han and also descendant of Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor) has settled among yourself and created the foundation of all the people below heaven."

Yang Xiu was taken back by Hu Chu Quan wisdom, never he expected that among the XIongnu barbarian, a tribe of barbarian who was famed for their savageness, there is some one that is capable and educated. Even among people of Han, only those who has learnt under the teaching of sages (Be it Confucian, Daoism, Mohism, Legalism, Military School etc) could reach the same conclusion as Hu Chu Quan's. yet he asked " Why would you asked for our friendship ? You the Xiongnu…"

Before Kazuto could continue his question, Hu Chu Quan firmly answer " I have reached this position as Chanyu Khan and has been enlightened that you could conquer an empire from horseback, but you can not rule the empire from horseback."

Hearing this remark made Yang Xiu deeply impressed at this Barbarian Chanyu Khan, he had stated a same remark with a wise person of 900 years later. Truly it is, that Hu Chu Quan has showed his capability not just as a warrior but also as a sovereign. The same remark from the great administrator of Mongol (Who created the Yuan dynasty), a native of Khitan (Khitan people under Abaoji created the Liao dynasty), the marquis of long beard, Yehlu Chuchai. The person who architected Temujin's grand empire, and if not for him, Temujin will only become a leader of minor tribe.

And he turned to Cao Cao, who at once Cao Cao instantly accepted. Because Hu Chu Quan is really worth it. Hearing that the friendship between the Xiongnu under Hu Chu Quan and Cao Cao has been established, Hu Chu Quan fulfill his part of deal, he ordered his subordinate to get the girl and return her to Cao Cao army.

**XXX **

She can not believed it , at first she grieved at the sudden nightmare that fallen upon her, the Fall of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, Li Jue and Guo Si who administered Chang An like tyrant, her father death… it all happened so sudden, she grieved at her unfortunate fate. Later she was sent to the Xiongnu barbarian like a tribute, perhaps she thought that she followed the live of Wang Zhaojun, but…. Now she has been released and returned to her home.

She was grateful to him. And so during the night, she personally visited his encampment to show her gratitude, but instead… That man prostrated himself at her, asking for her to forgive him.

"I am sorry that I was late. I regretted your father unfortunate death."

But she understand that it was never his mistake, and for once she was glad that at least she was not forgotten and now being freed and returned to her own home. "No, Minister Li Ru, I was grateful that you saved this lowly live."

"I have taken care of everything , so you could return to you house and live there normally. At least I want you to accept this as I sign of my atonement to you."

" But, could Minister Darren accepted this life, for a gratitude of darren's act of kindness?"

But Yang Xiu shook his head, refusing her "I have torment you enough. Live for your own. …. And I have forsaken my name, from now on, please addressed me as Yang Xiu."

She was a bit down of his refusal, but she accepted his answer. He regretted her father death and thought that it was his fault, even if she insist that it has no correlation, if he want her to live for herself, she will do it because it was his wish.

But, as she dejectedly returned , Cao Cao Mengde's advisor, Cheng Yu coincidently passed on her.

"I see… so you are the reason for Yang Xiu Darren impulsive act. I want to know why you are worth 1000 golds."

She was surprised by Cheng Yu's blatant answer. That man, Yang Xiu Darren not only risked his own life coming here to save her but also ransomed her for that much of money?

"Well, at least you should do what you want. You are freed now, what a careless person he is, Yang Xiu Darren. Shouldering a debt that many for one girl like you." And Cheng Yu passed on her to come to Yang Xiu encampment to discuss tomorrow return to Chang An.

Hearing that make her change her mind, previously she felt dejected that he refused her, she though that he felt burdened by her, but hearing Cheng Yu casual remark make her understand how Kazuto… or Minister Li Ru that she know and also … right now Yang Xiu how he thought about her.

**XXX**

And at the next day, that girl make a request which shocked Kazuto Hongo.

" This lowly Cai Yan would want to ask Cao Cao Darren to accept her."

Cao Cao did not expect this sudden request, and asked "Well, Cai Yan, what do you have to offer me in your service?"

"This Cai Yan did not have any valuable talent that she can offer, except for her little knowledge in art and music." Cao Cao who also liked poetry and art delighted at her answer and accepted at once, not giving her ears to Kazuto… Yang Xiu great objection at her decision.

With this, The famed Poet Cai Yan has entered his service to Prime Minister Cao Cao Mengde. By the way, shouldn't the great poet name in Cao Cao service is Cai Wenji? The author has stated his reason that he had hasten up the chronological event , where Ransoming Cai Wenji should have happened late in the history. In Romance of Three Kingdom it happened in chapter 72, during that time Cai Yan has changed her name in to Cai Wenji and she has already become an _**Obaa-san**_and had three children. The Author despised this setting and Kazuto's rescue at her happened much earlier eliminating this event. Which make Cai Yan still retain her maiden name and her lolification. The Author stated that he consider Cai Yan as a loli (well… perhaps like TOLOVERU Yuuki Mikan) and stated he had the same legal reason like Gust who abhor in making Rorona in to thirty something years old in Atelier Meruru, because **SHE IS A LOLI, **the author has used this statement as a basis and treated this statement as a jurisprudence for this case. And with happy event and pointless Author point of view self defense remark, this chapter marked Cao Cao subjugating the Xiongnu and gained the service of the famed poet Cai Yan. And this useless ranting of self defense was lengthy explanation why the author crossed out the title and officially named this chapter as "**Owing Thousand Golds to Ransom Cai Yan".** Thank you for your attention.

But… even if Cao Cao get the service of two valuable retainer this time, she is not satisfied with this outcome, in fact her disliking toward Kazuto….. Yang XIu has grown bigger, because that man (Kazuto Hongo) Yang Xiu has shown her , her own flaw and weakness…. Which become her complexion (inferiority complex) , as she always look at herself as a perfect figure… but that insolent man, has stripped out her own weakness. Yang Xiu will never realize this ….

* * *

**Author Note:**

This chapter should have been released yesterday, but… because I am busy searching for pornography , I forgot to. Sorry.

i regretted that fanfiction did not allow the coomand to cross line the word , forcing the author to improvise


	57. The Legendary Pair, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye

**The Legendary Pair, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye**

That night Cai Yan dream in the bed. It was a childhood experience during her peaceful life, when she still live with her father, the imperial historian Cai Yong who worked for Prime Minister Dong Zhuo in Chang An. Even before she understand words, Cai Yan was given musical education by her father, and when she had picked the strings, she showed a great talent on this field.

That night , she dreamt when she was seven or eight years old , she was playing around the garden house to catch the butterfly , while inside the house, her father Cai Yong was busy playing his burnt tail _qin_ to arrange a new song. Cai Yong who also has the taste for today otaku-ish fashion art was deeply immersed in arranging the new song, he had to admit that he has been greatly influenced by the Zhang sister anime opening like song, like their last performance, the "Flower of Bravery". Right now, he tried to arrange a different touch which had the same familiar feeling like their legendary song "Flower of Bravery" that he hoped could be the opening song theme of this fanfic… well Cai Yong you shouldn't have to, but… I recommended Fripside's "_Sky-2008 arrangement_" . Well, Cai Yong always done his musical arrangement like how a true man fapping, ALONE IN HIS ROOM WITH FULL OF PASSION!

As he tried to reach the second movement that should have the same familiar feeling with _"only with my railgun"_, he transmit his passion like how Misaka toss her coin and pointed it to her opponent, and in the last timing, flicked it to release the electromagnetic force. While he tried to reach her _qin _ and stem the next tune, and later pluck it, he done this too hard, and

*Pling*

With that sound echoed to the whole room, his _qin_'s string broke off. Alas! His qin was not enough to accept his overflowing full of passion aura , a feeling of true man who tried to reach the enlightenment. Even, Cai Yong was surprised and forced to stopped his tune arrangement, as he stared sadly at his broken string zither.

As he still mourn at his distraction, he was surprised by her cute daughter sudden calling.

"Papa…~! is that the second zither that goes broke off?"

Cai Yan called out from the outside with her usual bright cheerfully voice, like how a gloomy weather was suddenly vanished by the sunbeam that goes brightly. Cai Yong who still lament was surprised by his daughter sudden word, looked at his zither (qin) and checked .

"Holy gow! You are right! it was the second one!" Cai Yong was astonished by her daughter correct deduction. As the little Cai Yan was still outside and playing around to catch the butterfly, well perhaps that is one of Cai Yong's flaw as a father, because he over dote his daughter ad become a stupid father. But, let us now ignore this matter and continue the story.

Cai Yong then rise from his qin and go to another room to get a replacement for the string. Not long after that, he had finished repairing his qin. He later continued his song arrangement, but what her cute little daughter said earlier bother him

"_Lisa need a braces…."_

"_So Long Dental Plan…!"_

Second composition of the song should be like this, like the opening of Koihime Musou VN, THe Howling Soul. But, really Cai Yong ! today anime opening song should follow the example of Saber Marionette series! Who would hate Megumi Hayashibara epic of "Succesful Mission", the beautiful "Hesitation" and the memorable "Proof of Myself".

"_Lisa need a braces…."_

"_So Long Dental Plan…!"_

Oi… I believe the voice of his mind is wrong, meh… who cares… I want to honor my favorite tv show, The Simpsons. Okay, back to the fanfic, Cai Yan correct guess bother him that he can not continue his song arrangement because of his mind is still occupied. Finally he given up, and continue playing to himself, as he look at her daughter cheerfully playing around the field, he tried to portray the feeling in to his qin, but this time he avoid picking the fourth string.

"Cai Yan, one string has been broke off. If you could guess it , I will give you a nice gift."

Cai Yan who heard her father stopped her playing, tilted and later talking normally as if confused at her father.

"The fourth. What about it, Papa…~?"

Cai Yong was shocked, and said… "Okay, you are correct. what do you want?"

"Waii…~! Papa , daisuki…~!"

**XXX **

…**.**~Munya

Kazuto was still dreaming in his bed, but suddenly he felt the morning sun has shone at him brightly, his eyes open narrowly, it was the morning days, he is still tired of collection of previous event, but he as Yang Xiu has a duty, and his new lord is …. A proud girl, he should not make her angered for now. Funny, a second later, he felt that he heard an unusual voice and his bed felt more warmth than usual days….

Warmth..!

He surprised and looked at his bed, and saw a bulge shape of someone sleeping in his bed. He opened the blanket and found….

"Cai Yan? Why… are you here…?"

Cai Yan who still deep in her dream, hearing someone calling her name started to woken up, and still with sleepy eyes and unfocused gaze , looking around and uttered the first word "…Papa~?"

Kazuto was greatly shocked and shake her body to woke her up, as desperately asked her to get conscious

"Cai Yan… Why are you sleep in my bed…! Beside I am not your papa…!"

Cai Yan who still half asleep despite Kazuto desperate method of waking her , still can not open her eyes and unbeknownst to him, Cai Yan grabbed him and pleadingly said "Papa…~ "

Kazuto become more and more worried, it was a bit pleasant feeling, but he can not release his worried that someone might come and take this scene as a wrong thing.

"Mh… Could you release me…?"

Cai Yan did not answer his pleading, instead "No… Dunn wanna…. Papa~…."

As Kazuto still worried at this situation, his room door was violently opened.

*Bfrak!*

And , followed with a desperate voice and uninterested voice calling him out.

"Yang Xiu Darren, where were you? I need your opinion regarding…"

"Yang Xiu Darren, Cao Darren asked…"

As the two person arrived and witnessed the questionable scene, they were left speechless. Kazuto who in the other hand greatly surprised and tried to explain, but, he was intervened by Cheng Yu who said first.

"… No wonder, she is worth 1000 gold."

While Jia Xu still trying to think this situation in her mind, Cai Yan suddenly placed her lips in to Kazuto's cheek. And muttered "Papa…~ Daisuki…". With a little wow from Cheng Yu and finally Jia Xu arrived to her conclusion of this whole situation and she showed her conclusion with one word and one action. Truly she is an efficient person.

"PERVERT!" and followed with a slap to Kazuto's cheek.

And she run away, deeply embarrassed in witnessing the situation. While Cheng Yu who remain asked to Kazuto.

"What time do you think she snuck in to your bed?"

Yang Xiu was grateful that at least Cheng Yu knew that he is innocent , but he hold his tears of gratefulness and answered that he don't know and asked why would it is mattered.

"… Perhaps, so I could decide when I should snuck in to your bed." Cheng Yu answered nonchalantly as she grabbed Cai Yan after head chopping her to get outside, leaving Kazuto still shocked. Perhaps locking his own room will be the wisest thing in the future he should do.

**XXX**

So this morning, Kazuto has great difficulty in explaining the whole truth to Ei-chan who still can not accept his words. But let us fast forward his usual duty, and go straight at Prime Minister Cao Cao Mengde who remained angry this whole days. She is now strolling around the training field, seeing all her subordinate busily training. She lamented to herself.

"what kind of a leader am I?"

She still can not accept that she was close to total loss during her fight against the Chanyu of Xiongnu, Hu Chu Quan. She took a pride in her swift and flash movement that could slay anyone even before they realized it, but now witnessing and remembering how embarrassed her situation is ticked her off. That detestable ugly man who seems harmless was even able to threatened the barbarian Xiongnu… She is not satisfied with that fact.

"I am Cao Cao Mengde!"

But, Karin knows that she is lacking. All her subordinate and also relatives like Xiahou Dun-Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren-Cao Hong , they are all skilled general and warrior. Perhaps she envied them , as she was not as strong as them. Karin took a step and order some one to get that detestable man to fight her .

**XXX**

Yang Xiu was confused that Prime Minister Cao asked his presence in the training field. And so , wearing his officials suit, he gone to her summoning. Later he saw, Cao Mengde wearing her battle gear and her famed darkened scythe has been waiting for him. He later bowed to his lord

"This Lowly vassal Yang Xiu had arrived to answer you calling."

But, on the contrary, Cao Cao was angered. "Yang Xiu… why are you wearing that cloth?"

Yang Xiu become more confused "Cao Darren, this lowly Yang Xiu can not understand the question."

Cao Cao asked him "Don't you realize that this is the training field? Why didn't you prepare your battle gear?"

Yang Xiu answered " This Yang Xiu did not realized that, but this Yang Xiu was never an able warrior, why would this Yang Xiu had battle gear and weaponry other than for self defense?"

"I asked you to fight me."

Yang Xiu stay silent for a while, then answered in determined tone "No. This lowly Yang Xiu refused."

Cao Cao was not pleased. " I order you, why did you refuse? Are you trying to defy your lord order?"

Yang Xiu answered. "This Yang Xiu was never a warrior, and fighting his own lord is a great insolence toward his lord. If this Yang Xiu was allowed to ask, why would Cao Darren wished to spar with this Yang Xiu? Xiahou Dun darren, Xiahou Yuan Darren and even Cao Ren Darren and Cao Hong Darren could spar with Darren without problem."

Yang Xiu then bowed to Cao Cao and proceed to leave her, but Cao Cao in her stubbornness did not allowed him to leave and throw her darkened scythe near his next foot step as a warning. Yang Xiu then reluctantly accepted. He pulled out the darkened scythe from the ground and returned it to the rightful master, Karin…. Cao Cao Mengde.

He prepared his blade Muramasa but did not unsheathe it. Cao Cao moved swiftly, and take the first chance of moving, while Kazuto did not fazed by her movement and standing still, waiting. Cao Cao take this that her opponent is not ready, and moved quickly to Yang Xiu's back

"_Twinkling Flash, The Glowing Sky of Crescent Moon"_

As she was intending to deliver the first blow of her signature attack, she was surprised that she was stopped. Her first movement attack was halted by Yang Xiu acted who used his still sheathed Muramasa to protect his blind spot, the back of his neck and block Karin's attack. Karin was startled and did not focused on the next movement that she should take, instead her will to fight lessened by Kazuto who had successfully defended her attack, and as she cower at Kazuto will deliver his attack , to her who remain helpless and defenseless in mid air.

But, Instead Yang Xiu released her from her position and reverted to his standing position. Karin was deeply insulted and can not hold her anger.

"Why… Why…. You…..! first you did not take me seriously by not brandishing your blade, and now you released me without making a single blow! "

The still furious Karin released her anger by repeatedly beating Kazuto using the bottom of her darkened scythe hilt, Kazuto did not fight back and instead trying to run away, but Karin still chase and pursue her.

**XXX**

To appease Karin angers, finally he relents and released his Muramasa. "Why would you want to be strong, Cao Darren? You are the Prime Minister. There is no need for you to be in the frontline of battlefield."

"Who would want to be led by a weak leader? Shunran is unrivalled in sword style and splendid general, Shuuran is master in archery, Cao Ren is expert in using projectile and mastered with many martial arts. Cao Hong is a calm and experienced general. I am not good compared to them! If I can not at least showed my brilliance… how could I forgive myself!"

"Inferiority Complex… But Cao Cao Darren, I believe Xiahou Dun darren and Xiahou Yuan Darren greatly admired you. Seeing they served you loyally. And Cao Ren Darren and Cao Hong Darren noted that if not of your brilliance leadership, the Cao Clan would not reach this point."

"I believe your words. But even if I could lenient to others, I can not forgive myself for being a weakling! Because I am Cao Cao Mengde !"

"Ridiculous, Cao Darren. Who said that a leader need to be excelled in all matters? A leader should lead, Ministers should minister, and general should be general of war. Did Liu Bang was better in administering like Xiao He? Is Liu Bang was a better strategist compared to Zhang Liang? Is Liu Bang was better general like Han Xin? Cao Darren, The Qin did not rise just because of their military power or their talent, but because they have a great leader like the First Emperor of China. And the Han prosper not because they have unrivalled warrior as their leader like Xiang Yu."

"Even so, I was not wrong. The leader needs to be strong, to inspire people!"

Hearing Karin's word, Kazuto give her his Muramasa. "This is the cursed blade Muramasa. If you wished , I will leave it with you. But I hope you won't regret … because Cao Darren, I envy your capability as a leader of people…."

Cao Cao gazed at the scarlet glow from Muramasa and greatly admired it. She try to reach it with her hand, but as she touch it…. She felt a disgusted feeling. And her mind felt like exploded, as she experienced the blade feeling…

RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED RED

Cao Cao who touched become afraid and slap the blade. She felt like she wanted to vomit at the disgusted feeling she experienced. It felt like a flesh being torn a part, a reddish feeling. Even if she had taken numerous life during war, she never experienced where she take pleasure in her killing, but upon reaching the blade, she felt that the Red scarlet color somehow become the most enjoyable feeling she ever experienced.

Yang Xiu who saw Cao Cao seems like she had pain become worried and tried to reach her, Cao Cao instead angrily swat her hand, leaving him alone.

**XXX **

Cao Cao returned to her room and some time later, resume her duty normally. She still angered at her own weakness of not being able to defeat that detestable Yang Xiu and even unable to touch the blade that she at the first gaze and first touch, realized the strength of that artifact.

Well, Muramasa is a cursed blade after all, created by master swordsmith named Ijo Masamune. But the legend surrounding that cursed blade is horrified indeed, all her owner always ended up dead killing their own family and finally killed by their own blade (Muramasa), and it was said to perfected Muramasa, Ijo Masamune killed countless babies to sharpened the blade. Who knows the truth.

As she is still deep in thought, she did not realize the presence of Jia Xu and Zhang Xiu (the governor of Wancheng). They reported the development of Wancheng and the preparation for the next step, but seeing Cao Cao is unfocused, Jia Xu reminded her.

"Cao Cao Darren?"

Cao Cao was startled, she is still thinking about becoming stronger, and did not focus in reading the report. Zhang Xiu then asked what is the problem, Cao Cao then explained that she want a stronger weapon beside her darkened scythe.

"If possible, a weapon that could cut through any protection or armor."

Zhang Xiu then calmly asked. "Did you mean a sword that could cut through metal?"

"Yes, but unfortunately that kind of thing are just myth."

Zhang Xiu then said "Well, I don't know about sword like that, except sword of Gan Jiang and sword of Mo Ye."

"Huh..? is not that just a myth?"

"Myth? No! I know a sword smith named Zou who have them in his possession. A legendary pair of sword made for One of the Five Hegemons of Spring Autumn Period, King Helu of Wu!"

"Is that so? Then, tell me the whereabouts it!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

It is not wrong for Emiya to love this pair.


	58. The Death of Dian Wei

Is it the sword which make a warrior exceptional, or was it the warrior himself? In the book of Zhuang Zi, he annotated of a tale of a certain butcher who is capable in decapitating a living oxen without making them feel the pain.

Duke Hui of Wen employ a butcher who could decapitate a living oxen, when the butcher is doing his work, the movement and the clashing sound of his knife was equally beautiful with the rustling voice of mulberry bush. It was said that after he finished in decapitating the oxen, the oxen did not realized that he has already dead.

Duke Hui was interested and asked for her method, yet the Butcher said that

"When I was decapitating the oxen, it was not due to skill. But it was Dao. When I firstly tried to decapitate the oxen, what I saw was the outer appearance of the oxen. But after three years of experience in decapitating cows, I did not the oxen as an outer shell, but I could traced it's organic structure (anatomy). Since then I works not only with my eyes, but also with my mind (inner eye)."

While an inexperienced cook replaced his knife every months because he chop not severed the oxen, An experienced cook replaced his knife once a years because he severed , not chopped the oxen.

"While this knife was used for 19 years and it still retain it's ordinary sharpness like a new one, because I did not use it to chop off, and while I decapitated te oxen, my knife spun according to the oxen contour anatomical body, so it sever them quickly without inflicting needless pain and blood, and he did not realized that he has dead after I finished."

Lao Zi stated that those who understand others are wise and those who understand himself are enlightenment.

But who would not dreamt a sword that could cut-through anything? or a weapon that can kill with one button pushed? Or a bow that could shoot it's target without the necessity of even a single arrow?

During the Spring-Autumn Period, there lives a couple of famed swordsmith in the state of Wu named Gan Jiang with his wife Mo Ye. One day the sovereign of Wu, King Helu ordered the production of sword to be treated as talisman for him. When the couple tried to melt the iron in the furnace, suddenly the temperature fell rendering them unable to craft the sword.

Gan Jiang then remembered how his master had experience this odd incident " In order to raise the temperature of the stove, he need sacrifice and bring him and his wife in to the furnace."

Mo Ye later cut off her hair and pluck out all her nails and later enter into the furnace. Gan Jiang later used 300 children to pull the lathe , and finally the iron melt and a pair of sword could be forged.

The pair of sword represented yin and yang. Soft and hard, moon and sun. Legend stated that the sword of yin Mo Ye was later presented to the king Helu of Wu while the swordsmith Gan Jiang kept the sword of yang, Gan Jiang. Later on the King found out the existence of the other pair and became furious. He ordered the execution of swordsmith Gan Jiang , while the sword of Yang it self remained hidden from the king. Mo Ye later entrusted the sword of yang Gan Jiang to her son for vengeance. The tale continued with the son of Mo Ye has succeed in getting vengeance on the King of Wu, but the authenticity of this tale was questioned, by the fact that the King Helu of Wu , who later rose as one of the Five Hegemons of Spring Autumn period would perished during his campaign against the state of Yue and replaced by his son, King Fu Chai of Wu.

But , the fact that remains is many classic literature always used the sword of Gan Jiang as a portrayal of unmatched sword with it famed sharpness able to cut through anything.

**XXX**

Karin has decided and she did not listen to Kazuto's objection. She had decided to go to Puyang to get the famed sword Gan Jiang and Mo Ye for herself. She had fed up for her weakness and now put the faith that getting the possession of that famed sword would aid her in getting the stability.

Kazuto objected because Puyang is a city formerly belonged to the Yellow Turban and even the famed Zhang Sister lived there mostly. The city of Puyang previously become the home base of Yellow Turban idol fan who renowned for it rabid otaku behavior. They prefer going to concert of the Zhang sister than to get a proper three times meal a day. A tenacious warrior indeed, that is why the Elite Qingzhou warrior are Cao Cao's strongest unit.

But, she is not afraid. Also Xun Yu and Jia Xu did not give any objection, in fact only Kazuto… Yang Xiu who objected her decision. Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan supported her decision, while Cao Ren and Cao Hong merely said…

"Good Luck."

Cheng Yu and Guo Jia is not interested in this matter and remain absence in giving opinion, in simple way, Cheng Yu quoted the word "If the Lord has set his mind and decided it herself, The strategist could only give her best in executing the order, as the advisor and strategist job is aiding the Lord when she is indecisiveness."

Karin then prepare her departure to Puyang, and she only brought Dian Wei with her and objected the idea of Yang Xiu offering himself to assist her, Karin still is not satisfied with her own lack of strength and bringing that detestable man would only make her dependant and unable to get her own confidence. So she refused him and departed only with Dian Wei.

**XXX**

Finally after two days of journey from Chang An, Karin and Dian Wei have reached Puyang. Contrary to Yang Xiu belief, Puyang is bit developed city, it is not that flourish compared to Chang An, but it was almost at the level of city of Chen Liu.

Karin become impressed with the city which formerly become the nest of Yellow Turban and the home base for Yellow Turban. The place is peaceful enough and the merchant is coming here and there. But Right now, her mind is set on finding the residence of Swordsmith Zou, and they were directed to the outer place in the city where only a single house exist.

Long story short, the swordsmith Zou did not really care and merely hand her the twin sword. He merely said "If they accepted you, then it is yours."

The Gan Jiang and Mo Ye are indeed a very beautifully crafted pair of sword, Karin become mesmerized and curious in touching them. She proceed in touching both and grabbed them, like being entranced, She felt a pleasant feeling through all her boday, and the sword glows, showing their acceptance to her.

Zou become surprised and only muttered "I See… they are waiting for you."

Karin feeling the overflow power eager in testing her new weapon, She asked Dian Wei to spar with her, and pull her to nearest open field, Zou who interested in seeing the sword followed them. In the field, Dian Wei pulled her twin halberd, and rushed ahead.

Karin prepared herself and remain still and calmly see Dian Wei movement, Dian Wei Swing her left Halberd in arc movement, which Karin quickly noticed and parry it with sword of ying, Mo Ye. Later , Comes the second halberd, which try to pierce her, Karin dissipated it using the sword of yang, Gan Jiang. Really, both sword complimented each other. Dian Wei then bounce back and released her famed Chou Denji Yo Yo, Karin defended it with the two swords, Dian Wei then landed.

"It is really a great weapon, Cao Darren."

"Dian Wei, you are not serious aren't you? Attack me with all your might, so I could know the weakness."

Dian Wei then nodded, and this time she launched a simultaneous pierce attack using her twin halberd, Karin step aside and moved the sword of Yang, Gan Jiang in arc movement, aiming in deflecting the halberd. But, Dian Wei has predicted it and kicked the sword of Yang, and Karin can not quickly followed using the sword of Ying, Mo Ye and being too late, She has already disarmed the sword of Yang and only left with the sword of Ying.

Karin stepped back, but now she felt slightly weaker than before, sure she is still stronger than usual, but with she lost the sword of Yang, her power drastically fell. She tried to swift move behind Dian Wei and performed her signature move.

"_Twinkling Flash, The Glowing Sky of Crescent Moon"_

But, even before she prepared to unleashed it, Dian Wei already handling her halberd upside down, without turning back with it's spear point pointed at Karin's neck. Karin could not do anything except accept her loss.

Dian Wei quickly get her lord who felt discouraged and fell down.

"Cao Darren!"

But, Karin did not angered this time, already realized the problem with her new weapon.

"I am still not used with two weapons, as my whole life I only trained using a single weapon. I need a divided attention to master this weapon. And Also , the sword of ying and yang are both pair, they must never be separated. It is really a troublesome weapon. I can handle this with training two swords, but… it will be too long."

Dian Wei could not help but pity her lord lament.

"If only they could be united and never be separated…!"

Zou who is impressed by their fighting then asked "Then what if they become one?"

"…What did you say?"

"I could melt the two weapon and crafted them as a single weapon without them losing their original power."

"You could? But…."

"Well, after seeing the power, I could at least isolated the power and later by melting the blade and crafted them as a new single sword, it is possible. But as you know, it would become a bit heavier, as they are originally two swords."

"If that so, then I asked you. I can handle with the weight…."

"Okay."

And so, Zou borrowed the pair and started to work, he mentioned that it would take at least two days in finishing them, and during the end of first day work, the sword has already shown it outer shape. A single two handed sword. As it already shown it's raw appearance, The swordsmith Zou asked once again to Karin.

"This sword will be at least 40 catty (20 kilogram), is that alright? "

"Proceed it, I have experience with a heavy sword before. And my darkened scythe's blade is at least 15 kilogram, not counting the iron shaft."

Zou then did not say anything and continued his forging.

"It is truly the Sword of Heaven."

**XXX **

In the other place, an unknown army are approaching the city of Puyang, preparing for their great plan. Encroaching the gate of Puyang…. The front soldier talked to someone who seems like their commandant.

"Lu Bu Darren, the preparation has been completed. We are waiting for your order."

The Man who has been addressed by his own subordinate then reply " Thank you, Zhang Liao. What about the vanguard troops?"

"As according to Chen Gong Darren plan, We have placed Gao Shun Darren as the front vanguard to smash open the city gate, and create chaos. Later, We have placed Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng and their archers to barrage and burn the Puyang. And later… it leave us to execute the last plan."

"Good. Really! As usual, Chen Gong's plans are well thought and flawless…. No wonder, she is the Junior secretary to Jia Xu Darren during the reign of former Prime Minister Dong."

"Fengxian darren, as what Chen Gong said earlier… the probability of success is at most 90%, but the remaining 10% of failure would be if we execute the plan longer than she expected. Chen Gong Darren expected that this plan should be finished under … three hours, before the sun rise."

"I won't be worried Zhang Liao. Before the sun rise, Cao Cao Mengde's head will be in this Lu Bu's hand!" The man named Lu Bu later raise his famed Fangtian Jiaji, The Sky Piercer… and as if the famed halberd answered the master will, it emits a glittering lightning.

**XXX**

Karin can not wait the time when her new weapon would be finished, she giggled at her own imagination of her finally defeated that detestable man Yang Xiu and even surpassed all her sisters (Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, and Cao Hong) whom are excelled in their own field. She already envisioned that man would crawl before her and had to taste the dust of her bottom greaves (leg protection armor). That man always appears out of nowhere and ruined her light. And more frustratingly, he did not take the credit for it. With this new sword, that man would be forced to acknowledge her true capability as his Lord.

The Swordsmith Zou is now busy coating the sword with some kind of metal who had a beautiful flowing circular wave pattern on it's surface. Is that Damascus? Oh well… That is not important, as each step in crafting the sword almost finished, Karin become more and more impatient in reaching the sword and use it in her own hands.

It is already a dark on the sky, and Dian Wei has silently guarding outside the house for her master, and when she heard that Karin called for her, she quickly entered to answer her summoning.

"Dian Wei… with this my new weapon has been finished." Cao Cao proudly showed her weapon which is now sheathed and sealed by some kind of talisman.

Swordman Zou remind her "Remember, the coating and the isolation of power has not finished. Don't unseal the sword before the third day from now. If you do it, the sword will overflow and broke because the new coating has not dried out."

Karin then express her gratitude, but when she is about to pay the swordsman, he refused and said. "After seeing that the sword has accepted you, I can not accept it. I was being entrusted with that pair, and they were never mine. That pair were really yours from the start. I only help you to make them one, so they never be separated."

Seeing even with so many persuasion, the swordsmith still refused…. Karin leave him and prepared to return to Chang An.

Suddenly, before they are far from swordsman Zou's residence, they become suspicious seeing Puyang still lively in this late night and even, the city is becoming bright for no reason. But, before their suspicions could be answered they saw numerous unknown army has approached at their direction. The unknown army suddenly unleashed their numerous arrows at Their direction.

Dian Wei quickly whirl her Chou Denji Yo Yo to shielded them from the barrage of arrows. Karin become surprised.

"Are those mountain bandits or remnant of Yellow Turban pillaging the city?"

As in her confusion, Karin and Dian Wei quickly prepared their weapon. Karin brandished her darkened scythe and cut through the charge of cavalry attacking them, while Dian Wei try to take down as many enemies and opened the path for them to escape. Karin then thought for a while as she is busy fighting and dissipating the incoming enemy soldiers who are now trying to surround them.

"No… They are really organized… No Bandits or Yellow Turban capable of this organized attack. Whom are they? Reiha and Gongsun Zan are busy fighting their own war… Liu Biao never cared with the central plain….. Whose army they are?"

As Karin and Dian Wei still charging through the enemy blockade, they did not realized that The enemy troops has prepared to set up a horse trap ahead… Later, when they reached the designated point, they were surprised that the horse tripped, and almost falling from their own stallion, Dian Wei quickly regain her composure and jumped to catch her lord from her fall.

"Cao Darren! Are you alright?"

Karin disgruntled , but her body has not touched the ground and saw that her faithful Dian Wei did not let her fall and touch the harm ground. Smiling, she thanked her. "I am really gratefull… Thank you, my E Lai…"

"No… The honor is mine. But Cao Darren, I am afraid that you will have to retreat alone. "

Karin seeing their own situation laughed at her unfortunate fate, now they are being outnumbered, their horse are injured and the unknown army has prepared to take their lives as they are now surrounded them.

"How will I, E Lai? This situation is unfavorable. Rather I will fight with you, and get our freedom."

"Cao Darren. Today, I want to cook a special cuisine. I don't plan for dying here. "

Karin seeing Dian Wei trying to let her lord to not worry her understand and asked. "Is that so? Last time I enjoyed your stew, and what do you plan to serve me, when we return to Chang An?"

"Something that goes well with Bilouchun you recently got. Something sweet yet savory."

"Is that so? I can not wait for that. But E Lai… how are we going to escape from here?"

Before Karin get her answer, Dian Wei already killed a cavalry and stole her horse and retrieve Karin with her. As they quickly dashed out, the remaining troops has prepare to pursue them. Seeing the enclosing enemy , Dian Wei then said.

"This is really a good horse, must be a Xiliang bred. But, even with this…. He can not handle both of us, if we forced him to run faster."

"You know about this horse, My E Lai?"

"I am Cao Darren's personal cook. This little knowledge is not really surprising, for a common cook knows what he cook every day."

"Heh… That is true… and I don't want to lose my own personal cook."

But, before Karin expressed her refusal in abandoning Dian Wei, Dian Wei herself already dismount and jumped from the horse and preparing to encounter the incoming enemy pursuer. Karin was shocked but, Dian Wei already injured the horse to make him only run forward.

**XXX **

The enemy pursuer are now encountering Dian Wei, at first they tried to ignore Dian Wei and pursue Karin, but Dian Wei quickly slaughter them with her spiked Chou Denji Yo Yo.

"What a coincidence." Dian Wei saw that the enemy infantry trying to pursue Cao Cao are equipped with halberds like her own, so she fetched it using her Chou Denji YoYo and placed them before her. And Seeing that many of their brethren are taken down by a single little girl, the enemy became wary, this time they are thinking to defeat the girl first and pursue Cao Cao.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP, EVEN IF I, DIAN WEI DIE HERE!"

At first, the soldier wavered, overcome by Dian Wei courageous standing, but later, in their fear and seeing that she is just one person, they tried to assault her simultaneously with the lancer troops.

As the lancer tried to thrust their spears , Dian Wei hold the spear coming from eight direction and swung it , lifting them and tossing the lancer who released from their own weapon. Dian Wei later throw the spear that she grabbed and throw them which skewered the previously fallen lancer troops. Another group tried once more, but they ended the same.

Later, it seems their troops commander arrived. "Commander Song Xian, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng what should we do?"

The three troop commanders who just arrived and questioned the ruckus , come at the same time when Dian Wei just skewered another spearmen troop, Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng was surprised at Dian Wei prowess and lament. " What a monster! Archer troops, attack from distance!"

The troops which previously surrounded Dian Wei moved back , and this time a group of archer prepared their bow, aiming and later release their shower of arrows at Dian Wei direction. In reacting to this, Dian Wei pulled some of the enemy corpse that she defeated earlier with her Chou Denji Yo Yo and used it to shield her from the enemy barrage.

After waiting for sometime, and seeing that the enemy has exhausted their arrows and not waiting before they replenish, She throw the now fully pierced corpse to the archer and the troops archer was surprised by Dian Wei tactful method in using their own brethren to shield her.

As the enemy was taken by Dian Wei unstoppable attack, Dian Wei released her own twin halberd and take down as much nearby enemy she could. But later , judging that if she done that, the enemy would make her busy and take this chance to continue pursuing Cao Cao. She later positioned herself in another move.

"I don't have much time. I will let you see this method, that even Cao Darren and the other warriors did not know."

Dian Wei then pulled the enemy halberd that she implanted before in the ground, and toss it in the air. Moment later, she take a movement stance. With a momentum of the halberd she got earlier almost reached their target…

"**Fantasy Move: Night Space, The Line of World."**

Without knowing what technique that she will use, Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng quickly ordered all troops to withdraw and avoid direct contact with Dian Wei or any nearby vicinity. And the halberds pierced the ground in circular fashion, surrounding Dian Wei as the center.

At first, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu was relieved that they have already avoided the worst situation, that the rain of halberds would killed all their troops, but unknowingly to them, Dian Wei has not finished her Fantasy Move. As they just take the breath of relief, Dian Wei already released her giant Yo Yo and entangled them to each halberd's shaft. From their view they thought that Dian Wei's aim of her Giant Yo Yo was hindered by her previous Fantasy Move, but they did not realized it, and prepared to charge ahead, seeing that she already used up all her weapon.

But as they charged, suddenly their body (and horse, as some of them are cavalry) separated from their respective places

"Huh..? why did I felt no legs?"

"Kuh…!"

"Uwah…!Blood!"

Song Xian quickly responded and ordered the troops to not forward anymore. As he try to get a clearer view, their troops are being slaughtered by Dian Wei's previous Yo Yo's string. But before, he could readjust his command, Dian Wei reveal another secret of her Fantasy Move.

"**Celestial Palace in the Earth."**

In addition to thin steel string, she had already released another smaller bladed Yo Yo to rotated using the string which entangled the halberd she pierced to the ground earlier, and also let her Giant Yo Yo revolved near her vicinity, creating a great impenetrable invisible fortress of string, capable of slaughtering the charging enemies with it sharp string line and the small bladed Yo Yos and Giant bladed Yo Yo. If you look at the Dian Wei formation of Fantasy Move from above, she has created a giant cat's cradle combined with a modern Yo Yo trick, using the many halberds as the finger holding the Yo Yo string, creating a figure of string fortress.

Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng's troops now can not continue further.

**XXX**

Lu Bu was getting impatient. He did not know the reason why he has not gotten the news of Cao Cao's head from Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng, so he marched with Zhang Liao to know what making them so slow. It is almost the morning… He has staked all things and bet for this one and only chance for this plan.

And as he arrived at their place, he was shocked that they were blocked by one girl. But he knows that Zhang Liao's three subordinate are not that fool, as they are experienced General of Hua Xiong. Zhang Liao getting impatient marched and used _ginkang_ to reach Dian Wei.

Dian Wei who was surprised that a warrior and pugilist are within them, then prepared her twin halberds. As Zhang Liao entered the invisible iron fortress and carefully predict her surrounding as she deliver her attack using her hard steel blade.

Dian Wei defended each blows and also use her own _ginkang_ to freely move in the air, but earlier she already set up her Fantasy Move and creates her own geographical advantage, so if Zhang Liao is not careful in attacking her, she will be ripped by the thin steel string that Dian Wei created using her fantasy move.

Zhang Liao who are now having troubled in delivering the blows as she had to concentrate moving inside her opponent territory and protecting herself from Dian Wei ferocious attack starting to have difficulty, but that does not mean she surrendered, as she deliver each blow, she now really grateful that she fought Dian Wei without any regret as they are both comparable strong warrior. She did not tired and in fact become more excited for each blow she delivered.

Later, Lu Bu being impatient with this situation, make a signal to Zhang Liao by whistling. Zhang Liao show a disappointed expression as if her joy was taken, and forced to move back , while Lu Bu leaping from his Red Hare pointed her famed Fangtian Jiaji and chanted something unintelligible, later his Fangtian Jiaji released a lighting shock toward Dian Wei. "Vajra, activated. Don't disappoint me, Indra!"

Dian Wei was surprised! A weapon that release a small thunder! How could that possible! But Dian Wei in her shock, unconsciously spun her Giant Yo Yo to act as her shield , She is focused at Lu Bu and Zhang Liao who remain standing still after delivering their attack. Not realizing that…..

"_**The Charger's Motto is Charge forward … And Never Retreat." **_

Dian Wei was surprised, she felt her body is pouring so much blood, and a sharp pointed object had pierced her chest…. And heart. She looked back, and not realizing that an assailant has attacked her from behind. While she was distracted by Lu Bu and Zhang Liao attack earlier, she left her behind empty without protection. Seems that when Lu Bu whistled, he ordered Zhang Liao to pull back but also to order her general to arrive here and attacked Dian Wei.

Coughing much blood, her tiny body is being skewered by another of Lu Bu's general. Dian Wei however did not surrender, and tried to mauled her assailant down. She grunted, as her mind fly to the time she will return to…

"Karin-sama….. Please wait… this Dian Wei has already prepared Karin-sama's favorite stew…. "

As she tried to envision Karin eagerly waiting for her next cooking… Dian Wei mind flew to the her first encounter with Cao Cao…

"Because…. This Dian Wei…. Is …. as strong…. as…. The Great E Lai…. of the past…."

But without any pity or remorse, Lu Bu's General, Gao Shun who skewered Dian Wei prepared to deliver the finishing move. Dian Wei however tried hard to stand and faced her assailant. While from another direction, Lu Bu pierced her with his famed Fangtian Jiaji. Dian Wei struggled, before her vision started to blurry.

"Karin….-sa…"

Lu Bu later throw countless spear at Dian Wei, skewering her, And this time Dian Wei released her last breath, standing without falling back, as the spear become her stand holding of her pitiful condition. Lu Bu's pulled out his famed Fangtian Jiaji from Dian Wei's lifeless body, and turned to Zhang Liao.

"Zhang Liao, according to Chen Gong is it possible to continue pursuing Cao Cao?"

Zhang Liao shook her head, "No. we are too late. And I regret to tell you, Lu Bu Darren, that even we have lost Puyang because of this failure."

Lu Bu become silent and later leaving the place where Dian Wei remain still in her last standing, protecting her lord from any pursuing troops.

**XXX**

At the outside…. Cao Cao was surprised that another troop has been waiting to her direction, but she sighed of relieved seeing the banner "Cao" and the uniform that she recognized

"Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard army?"

As she approached them, she was saved from the unknown troop she encountered inside the city of Puyang, And she was surprised that upon knowing that the commander of Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard army is the detestable man, Yang Xiu.

Yang Xiu issued the command, and Cao Cao become more surprised that Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan also arrived with him, with their respective Black clothed army. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan quickly moved inside the city and pacified the Puyang. And when the morning day has arrived, without any remain of resistance from Puyang, The City of Puyang has been pacified by Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan Black clothed army and subjugated them under "Cao" Banner. Karin however did not pleased by this and when they informed that they had the city under control , she quickly searched for her faithful retainer, Dian Wei. Yang Xiu who become worried of her pursued her.

And when they arrived, Yang Xiu and Karin was shocked seeing at the remains of Dian Wei. Karin fell down on her knees muttering.

"This is my fault….. My own E Lai… has been slain…."

Dian Wei at her final moment died standing, expressionless with many spears skewered her body. As Karin tried to reach her body, the remain crumbled in to dust, signaling the curtain fall for Dian Wei…..

"Just because I have foolishly distracted by my own selfishness… I forgot what is truly important to me….My most loyal and courageous…. Dian Wei…."

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan just arrived hearing the news of Dian Wei's perished and arrived to the scene, and seeing their lords are on her knees… But, Yang Xiu give a sign to them to leave her alone. Xiahou Dun did not want to move, but Xiahou Yuan who understand this meant to Karin, pulled her sister, leaving Yang Xiu and Karin alone.

Yang Xiu later approached the place where Dian Wei previously remained and kowtowed , respecting her. Later she asked Karin to leave with him. Karin however unable to move

"Yang Xiu… how could I move on? My foolishness…. Am I really worthy to lead all those people?"

"You are Cao Cao Mengde. You are capable sovereign. A Capable Minister during Peaceful era, A Villainous Hero during Chaos. Dian Wei death is fated, People dead, people lives no matter what."

"You are Lying…" Karin turned to him , and repeatedly beat her in her sadness and anger, Yang Xiu did not groaned as he sensed that Karin is not beating him like usual, he felt her sadness, and anger, and each of her beating felt so powerless… He did not avoid or defend himself from her beating, and received her beating, placing his arms to wrap his lord, Karin's frail body. Leaving her wailing and weeping weakly in his shoulder.

Tear and Sadness could not answer, for Dian Wei death is now will shape a strong leader, a villainous hero and a capable emperor of the next era of Cao Wei…. But one thing for sure, a death of one loyal retainer brought a great change Cao Cao Mengde. But also, this would mean…. The God of War Lu Bu has now entered the stage, signaling the prelude of the battle of Xiapi.

With this, this chapter is now titled as…

**The Death of Dian Wei**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Now … the start of Battle of Xiapi.


	59. The Game of Mind

**The Game of Mind**

Lao Zi states that those who fell should be raised first, those vulnerable should be dominant and those below shall be on top and those that are being looted shall be given. The weaker will defeat the powerful, a cycle of life. Fish can not leave water, or dies, being soft is the foundation of the states, if this is not used, the state shall fell.

**XXX**

The next day, Cao Cao established a council in Puyang. Her retainer who currently present are the following:

Jia Xu who coincidently happened to be in Chen Liu, after hearing the sudden incident has decided to come to Puyang.

Guo Jia who assisted Yang Xiu in his decision to depart to Puyang

Cheng Yu who came to assisted Guo Jia

Xiahou Dun who led her Black Cloth Army to pacify Puyang

Xiahou Yuan who assisted Xiahou Dun in pacifying Puyang.

And Yang Xiu who led the decision to march to Puyang.

During this time, Cao Cao army was spread into several city which is under their authority. Cao Ren was being placed in Chen Liu, Cao Hong is in Xuchang, preparing Xun Yu next phase of plan, Yu Jin remain in Changan, Yue Jin is placed in standby along with Xu Huang in their own respective troops (The Elite Qingzhou army and Xu Huang regiment), Xu Chu is still in her halfway trips to arrive in Puyang, and Li Dian is still in process of carrying out the order to establish several booby traps which she received from Cao Cao.

"I want any information regarding the troops which ambushed me, if I am not wrong my trips supposed to be a private one."

But hearing that remarks, made Cheng Yu raised her point "Cao Darren, even if your trip is personal one, the wall always have ears."

"It is not surprising if there is spies around us, Cao Cao Darren has many rival warlords who is not satisfied with your positions."

"I agree, but even if Reiha would do such thing, her mind is preoccupied with her war against Gongsun Zan of Beiping. All the Yuan Clan resources (manpower) are now directed in her war, That is why Keifa assured me that for now, Reiha and Xun You will be busy fighting the famed White Riders."

"Karin-sama, regarding your ascension as the Prime Minister of Han and your "protection" to the Son of Heaven, it is not just Yuan Shao Darren who is not satisfied. There is the exiled Imperial clan of the west, Liu Zhang who reside in Yizhou, rival warlord Zhang Lu of Hanzhong, Imperial clan of Jingzhou Liu Biao, The younger of Yuan clan Yuan Shu who now resides in Shouchun. Seeing that Yuan Shu is now busy aiding her sister, it is plausible for her to be involved in this matter."

Cao Cao Mengde thought for a while, and recalled "Dian Wei said that when she seize their horse, she mention about Xiliang breed."

Later, Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan) presented a peculiar cloth. "From the analysis from the remains of the enemy soldier they wore this garment, fitted for a short range cavalry tactics."

Jia Xu then move forward, examining the cloth. "This is ….. This is the garment that the Elite Xiliang army wore!"

Cao Cao then move, asking Jia Xu "The Elite Xiliang army? From the late Dong Zhuo army?"

Jia Xu nodded. "That is correct. As you already know, I was serving Yue…. The late Prime Minister Dong Darren. Among of her force, her Elite Xiliang army was her best force. Thought not as well known like Gongsun Zan darren's White Riders or Yuan Shao Darren's Wen Chou regiment and Yan Liang regiment, they could be compared to the famed General Huo Qubing's winged cavalry who sow fears among the barbarians of Huns (Xiongnu)!"

Shuunran become displeased. "That is just exaggeration! Comparing that rabble cavalry unit to the legendary cavalry who conquers the barbarians during the time of Emperor Han Wu Di!"

Jia Xu sharply replied. "Then, who lost to that rabble cavalry unit during the rise of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance? I would acknowledge that words if it was pre-Yellow Turban time, but you only get a one sight in one battle. If not for General Hua Xiong's death, perhaps you, General Xiahou Dun would even perish during that ambush!"

Yang Xiu warned her before Xiahou Dun done anything "Jia Xu Darren, I understand that you are still held some feeling toward your former lord, but please remember who you are serving now."

But Cao Cao let it be, stating. " I don't mind it. I did not hate Jia Xu's honest opinion. In fact, I valued it. It is true. After the fall of Luoyang, when I tried to pursue her force my whole force was badly beaten. Really, do all the girl with Dong as her surname are all that fortunate? She quickly raise after her bad decision during the Yellow Turbans, but later emerged as the one who gain everything, defeating the whole alliance of Generals, and getting the service of worthy talents. But Jia Xu, if I am not wrong, you are the person who set all the plan during the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance."

Jia Xu replied. " No, Darren. During the night ambush which cost your whole force, I only made the basic whole planning. Yue has many talents at her disposal that time, there is the famed God of War, Lu Bu in battlefield, and General Hua Xiong who is unbeatable in swordfight. The other recognizable talents is perhaps Zhang Liao, later General Hua Xiong's three lieutenants General Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng."

"And who made the ambush plan?"

"The one who excelled in matter of strategy, Li Ru darren has perished during the confusion in Chang An, He crafted the whole strategy to wear down the alliance Generals, while who excelled in matter of field tactics is… Chen Gong. She is talented in ambush tactics and mind games. She also excelled in politics, her whereabouts after Chang An was unknown."

Cheng Yu then stay silent for a while and later said a surprising thing "Cao Cao darren… I believe that the person who ambushed you is the vanished God of War."

Cao Cao then stay silent for a while. "Jia Xu, The insignia and the clothing as you claimed are the elite Xiliang army, but didn't we already finished them off, during the assault in Chang An?"

" Honestly, Darren. This has already bothering my minds. The leading vanguards, which I take command during the assault, Zhang Xiu's unit never met anyone of them. I put a suspicion that Li Jue and Guo Si only has the Imperial Han and their own troops during the assault. Why won't they use the elite Xiliang unit as their main force?"

" Then, the only answer remain is that somehow the Lu Bu of War regrouped the remain of Dong Zhuo army, even the Elite Xiliang unit."

"Possibly. The Lu Bu was not present in the assault at Chang An, and he is a proud warrior." Cheng Yu confirm Guo Jia assumption.

"I don't believe the Lu Bu of War capable of doing that." Yang Xiu voiced his opinion.

The whole person who presented give a questionable look at Yang Xiu, demanding his reason for his opinion while Jia Xu who agreed confirm this. "Lu Bu is not skilled in complicated matter, Lu Bu is a warrior and has no talent for leading the people. The Xiliang army are proud warrior, and Song Xian , Wei Xu and Hou Cheng would never carelessly let such figure to led them."

Cao Cao however disprove this "I witness the battle of Hulao Gate. Lu Bu is a proud warrior and he is a capable figure talented in aspiring people, and good at words. He is truly the embodiment of God of War. It is not surprising for a man like him to want for my head."

"He?" Jia Xu asked

"Yes. What is it, Jia Xu ?"

"Then…. I believe that , your head is not his primary intention, Cao Darren!" Jia Xu yelled.

Yang Xiu quickly understand what Ei-chan meant, and replied. "If my suspicions was right, then this whole ambush is Chen Gong's plan. Lu Bu has successfully unified the whole Xiliang troops under his own banner, getting most of Dong Darren's former talents. "

Karin, quickly tried to digest what they said. From her past experience, Dong Zhuo executed Jia Xu's plan in burning Luoyang to disabled the Anti Alliance movement, resulting only her capable in pursuing the Dong Zhuo's army, later during their movement they was ambushed by Dong Zhuo's army. All of her best general was overwhelmed by Dong Zhuo's talents. The Lu Bu of War and the fake Lu Bu, a girl named Ren who hindered Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, and one warrior who give her a hard time (for anyone who forget, she meant Zhang Liao). But, what is really rendering her speechless is their tactics and formation formed beautifully, for an ambush. the talent named Li Ru has already dead according to Jia Xu, but the talent who make her speechless, the master of ambushing tactics is still alive, her name is Chen Gong.

Suddenly, Karin asked. "Jia Xu, are you sure that the talent named Chen Gong is the one who crafted the assault?"

"Yes. I knew her a bit close. She is really talented. "

Burning Luoyang, ambushing their pursuing troops, and finally destroying Reiha's Alliance of Generals. It felt similar to her current situation, finally her eyes widen and order. "We have to return to Chang An. Their main objective is the Son of Heaven!"

**XXX**

" I thought that you said that taking down Cao Cao is an easy problem." Chen Gong rudely asked in displeasure.

"Well, seems that I played too much."

"Why don't you just return that name to Ren-sama? You are really worthless."

"Hey, I am just being careless. You still could do the next phase, right?"

"….. If this was Li Ru darren, he will get this done in an instant."

"Kazuto is a soft hearted fellow. Is not that why he did not save you from me?"

"… Don't you insult his name. he is not involved anymore. This will be Chen Gong's field of expertise." Chen Gong ended her video communication (Huh?) with Lu Bu. Gazing emptily at the distance…. "Chang An…. How I missed those days."

**XXX**

But, Yang Xiu stopped her attempt, explaining "Please calm yourself, Darren. Chang An was not left defenseless. Our best talents were placed stationed there."

"Who is the one in command of Chang An?"

"Xun Yu darren is, Cao Darren."

"Ah. Keifa. That would not be a problem." Karin then did not worried anymore. But, before she could take another breath of relief, the door room of the council meeting opened, showing the person who forcefully opened it.

It is Xun Yu, who supposed to be taking care of Chang An.

"Keifa? Why are you here?"

**XXX**

Chen Gong is now leading her own division of Lu Bu's army in executing the next phase of her plan. She had planted spies in Chang An to get any valuable information, and then she found a very important one, when Cao Cao planned a personal visit to Puyang, which coincidently is Lu Bu's hideout. She then make a bet, losing Puyang or Cao Cao's head. If the ambush success, Lu Bu will get Cao Cao's head leading the Prime Minister seat vacant, and before chaos would happen, Lu BU will rise as hero to protect the Son of Heaven and pacify Chang An.

Unfortunately, the bet lost, because of Lu Bu's negligence. They lost their hideout , Puyang as she predicted and they were in immediate danger, but Chen Gong already take notice of this failure, and prepare the next phase of the plan, whenever the bet failed. She did not stay put in Puyang but already stationed herself in outer skirt of Chang An. With the news of their lord, Cao Cao is ambushed and her life is in danger, her loyal retainer will swiftly arrived for her needs, leaving Chang An almost defenseless, and this is the time to swiftly take down Chang An and secure the son of Heaven. This is Chen Gong method of strategy.

"Has Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng arrived here?"

"Their presence are visible, they will arrive less than an hour."

"Is Gao Shun also with them, as I requested?"

"No, Master main advisor Chen Gong Darren. Lu Bu Darren just notified that he still need her ."

"I See…, it will be a bit difficult battle. But Soldiers! Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng are capable commander."

With that, the division of Lu Bu army in her command has voiced their battle of cry, signifying their readiness for saving the Son of Heaven.

**XXX**

"Xun Yu Darren, why did you left Chang An? "

"Yang Xiu, you have been tricked. Chang An is just another bait."

"Will you let us loss Chang An?"

"Of course no. this Karin-sama number one advisor who is equal to Gaozu's Zhang Zifang is not that careless. Even I have to share this honor with you, Yang Xiu."

"Because of your reckless action of marching to Puyang, it gives me plenty of time to predict this. Surrounding the Chang An are numerous of Li Dian's trap and even if they had penetrated our defense, they will be fairly greeted by Yue Jin's vicious Elite Qingzhou army, Xu Huang and Yu Jin's hail of arrows." Keifa smirked and then continued

"And even if they tried to infiltrate Chang An, as I already planned, I have moved the Son of Heaven to capital of Xuchang with the accompany of Cao Hong Darren. Among all of Karin-sama's city, Xuchang is the most isolated from any rival warlords. He will be save there"

"You made a beginner mistake this time, Yang Xiu. Karin-sama advisor should not be taken away by emotion. I understand that you are worried about the well being of your lord, but Karin-sama has not authorized the order to move the troops."

"Then, why are you here Keifa?"

**XXX**

Chen Gong has distributed the command of the troops under her in to the three experienced commander Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng. "I don't think that marching to Chang An will be a walk in the park. Is the information from the scouts are correct?"

"Yes, Main Advisor Darren, we heard that LI Dian has prepared traps to repel our cavalry units."

"Rain the field with arrows, Use the path where the arrows stuck." Chen Gong orders were immediately obeyed.

Some of the arrows did not stick to the ground, indicating the whereabout of the traps, but in doing this also hindered their capability of using cavalry troops in to full potential, as their movement ability were limited.

From inside of Chang An, seeing Chen Gong movement was being observed, then Yue Jin and Xu Huang finally reveal their hiding position and quickly ambushed Chen Gong's three division unit and directing them to a designated place that was originally planned by the one in command of Chang An. In this designated position, Yu Jin archer troops has already get them in sight. And with one order from him….

"Archer shoot, Fire…. Barrage. Don't leave any of them."

Giving a great casualty at Chen Gong 's three division under Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng. Chen Gong was then forced to launched the signal for full retreat.

Later, she quickly establish a communication link.

"Lu Bu darren, prepare for the third phase of plan. I have failed."

**XXX**

"Because Chang An is not their true objective. Our defense in Chang An was not that easy to penetrate. Rather than that, please look at the map." Keifa opened the map, showing the area surrounding Cao Cao's authority. From Chang An , Luoyang, Chen Liu, Wan Cheng, Runan, Xuchang, Puyang, and also formerly Tao Qian's region of Xuzhou (now is Gongsun Zan's authority under Imperial Sister Liu Bei), Imperial clan Liu Biao's Jingzhou, Yuan Shu's area with her capital in Shouchun, Gongsun Zan's Beiping, Yuan Shao's Bohai and Jizhou (which she got after defeating Provincial Inspector Han Fu).

"at first I thought that it will be either Yuan Shu or Liu Biao who will be our first threat, but seeing your ambush in Puyang, this give me another thought."

Keifa then draw a straight line connecting some city "Chang An, Luoyang, Puyang, Chen Liu. If we connected this city, this will give us a shorter path that I deduce will be our opponent next movement. And my opinion was later confirmed by this." Keifa stopped her line at province of Xuzhou which is currently under Gongsun Zan.

"I received this letter from Gongsun Zan aide, the prefect of Xuzhou Imperial Sister Liu Bei. Questioning our action."

Karin become confused by her words "Why would that air headed girl wrote a letter to me? I still have no plan for Xuzhou, currently."

Karin received the letter, opening it . the letter content are the following.

"_Since meeting you outside the pass, fate has assigned us to different quarters of the world, and I have not been able to pay my respects to you. But, right now my respect turned into a condemn, the people of Xuzhou has no sins towards you, nor did I have anything against you. With now the great Han dynasty still in peril, I questioned for what reason that you, illustrious sir for committing such heinous act toward your own kin rather than show your loyalty toward the great Han dynasty. I wish that you, Illustrious Sir, would regard the critical position of the court rather than your personal greed, and so divert your forces from the attack on Xuzhou to the rescue of the state. Such would be for the happiness of that city and the whole empire." _

Karin who read that become angered by the blatant accusation. "That airheaded girl! She dared to insult me! I did not do anything yet, and she dared to accuse me!"

Guo Jia who a bit frightened by her lord, asked "Should we send a reply, explaining that has nothing to do with us?"

Yang Xiu and Xun Yu at the same time voiced their opinion "No."

Xun Yu was surprised that Yang Xiu also has the same opinion with her, but ignored him and explained at her own "There is no need for explaining. If we reply, stating that it was not us, who would believe it? And also, we can not reply such ludicrous letter. Are we trying to confirm our weakness. Answer her with our action."

"But, Keifa… I knew a bit about that air head Liu Bei is not that low. Why would she accuse us with such a pathetic accusation?"

"Earlier, at the same time that during the assault at Chang An, I received a news that a troops of army, wearing our insignia and bearing the coat of Our Tiger-Leopard Army are attacking the city of Tianxian near the capital of Xuzhou, Xiaopei . They pillage the people , commits crimes, and killing thousand of civilians in Tianxan." Keifa explained the situation, making all of the generals of Cao Cao speechless.

"Karin-sama, this situation is unfavorable for us. That is why I had to leave Chang An."

"I See… but who is in charge of Chang An?"

Zhong Da come late and said. "It is my brother, Bo Da."

"I see, Sima Lang, the eldest of the Sima Clan. Why are you here, Zhong Da?"

"Xuzhou is the house of our allies, the Chen clan. We, the Sima clan made many investment there. For this matter I will help you, Meng De."

"I assume, I don't need to think about Chang An for now? "  
"It will be good thing for my big brother, rather than for him to feign ignorance toward the elder of Sima Clan." Zhong Da then continue to explain the situation for them

"Right now, the situation in Xuzhou is problematic for us. If you give a replying letter, you shown your weakness. If you sent your troops, your reputation is at stake."

**XXX**

"Did not I tell you to sent me Gao Shun? I need her Charger!"

"Sorry, but the spies told me that Cao Cao's currently capable general, the Xiahous have left Chang An."

"…. Is Xiang Yu just simpleton? Then how could she be the leader of hundreds and thousand of men? Did Liu Bang treated his men with benevolence? Then why he killed all his loyal retainer like Han Xin, Ying Bu and Peng Yue? "

"… But Kazuto said that during my time, Lu Bu era, Cao Cao greatest general are the Xiahous…."

" Sun Zi said that know yourself and your enemy, but Li Ru Darren also said that always treat all enemy general as strong as your own. Because Ignorance and Arrogance is own army greatest weakness.."

"I see…. Seems that I have underestimate her. But, relax Chen Gong. I do need Gao Shun."

"Whatever you say, you already lost your chance to play hero, saving the son of Heaven."

"Emperor? Hero is not that simple ! that is why I mocked your outdated thought. A Hero defeats evil and save the weak."

"And, you…. have you finished your part in the next plan? "

"Of course! "

"Then, I will let you play the role of hero ."

**XXX  
**

"Cao Darren, I understand now. This is Chen Gong plan. Lu Bu will play the righteous hero and save Xuzhou from 'us'." Yang Xiu said.

"I also realized that earlier, then what did you suggest?"

"Let us play along with Chen Gong plan and declare war against imperial sister Liu Bei."

Guo Jia was surprised, as Cheng Yu and Xun Yu silenced, while Zhong Da seems interested "Wha…Wha…. But Yang Xiu Darren! Did you not think about our lord reputation?"

"Calm yourself, Rin-chan…! Yang Darren?" Fu asked.

"Who cares about reputation right now? People are forgetful! Let them see the truth of the God of War! " Yang Xiu turned to Cao Cao "Cao Darren, are you afraid of this? The path of sovereign is bloody. Dian Wei sacrificed herself and paved you the path of sovereign. You are said to be an able minister during the peace time, and this is a war time. Are you afraid of your destiny? The Qin unified the six states with their conquest, Han rise after Gaozu betrayed and defeated the Conqueror of Chu. This is the time for you to be…"

"The villainous hero. I will answer the call of the heaven and people."

Cao Cao has decided. While in the other hand, Xun Yu approached Yang Xiu asking.

"you are lying. Reputation is the most important thing for sovereign. And you understand Chen Gong plan clearly. Are you planning to be Han Xin? '_**Openly repair the walkway, secretly march to Chenchang**_?"

"I am sorry. I can not give an answer. Walls have ears, roof have eyes. "

"… I will let you slide. Because even if you don't agitate Karin-sama, I will. But remember! Karin-sama safety and well being is the first priority. And really…. Your plan is a bit simplistic. Lu Bu is a dishonorable warrior. Of course he will fall for that, even if you don't discreet me your plan."

_The Military Pronouncement states:" The general's plan must be kept secretive. The officers and masses must be kept united. Attacks on enemy must be swift." When the general's plans are kept secret, enemy spies would not be effective. If the officers and masses are united, then the hearts of_

_the army is unified. If the attack is swift, the enemy will not be prepared. When the army has these three, their plans will not be thwarted. If the general's plan is leaked out, the army will not be able to effect their strategic disposition. If internal affairs are spied out, disasters, beyond control, will befall the army. If ill-gotten gains is brought into the camp, a myriad of evildoers will assemble. If the army is marked by these three, defeat is inevitable. – __**Art of Governing**__, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, Upper Strategy_

After this day, a declaration of war was sent to Imperial sister, Liu Bei the prefect of Xuzhou and at the same time, Cao Cao march to Xuzou with her best warriors to take down and conquer Xuzhou.

* * *

**Author Note: **

nothing to write for now.**  
**


	60. Liu Bei Become the Governor of Xuzhou

**Liu Bei Become the Governor of Xuzhou**

During their march ,to ease and lighten the mood, Yang Xiu asked Cao Cao " Cao Darren, won't you use your new weapon?"

Gloomily, Karin answered yet still retain her dignity "I am not ready to wield my new Sword of Heaven." , but Karin then looked up at the sky, sighing and without any sound, her lips muttered "Dian Wei…"

Yang Xiu who looked at his lord deep in regret said solemnly "Dian Wei is a brave warrior. Cao Darren is really fortunate."

"I selfishly let irreplaceable loyal retainer die…. Do I qualify to lead them? I am not as calm as Cao Hong, not as capable as Cao Ren, not as strong as Shuunran nor as adaptable as Shuuran."

"Dian Wei did not die in vain. If you are still drown in sadness, Darren, you are insulting her." But Karin's eyes still shown sadness. "Let me tell you a story Darren. About a man who failed to get the trust from his retainer and ended up betrayed. Now there is another story about a lord who even her lowest vassal would die for her. Darren, all people are fated to die. Dian Wei sacrificed herself, because her lord is worthy for her own life."

Seems that the strategy of cheering did not work to her, so according to Kami nii-sama Keima from TWGOK, the best way for tsundere-ish and proud girl is to maintain her pride. And for a tsundere ojousama character like her, the best solution is of course make her angry.

"By the way, this Yang Xiu never expected this in Puyang."

Karin was taken when Yang Xiu suddenly changed her subject of conversation. She suspiciously listen, as she also notice that Yang Xiu tone also changed.

"It is really surprising that the lord that this Yang XIu serve is kind of cute. Never expected from a proud girl like Darren would wept so cutely…." Yang Xiu smirked and acted as if trying to reminiscence the time when Karin cried in Puyang.

" This Yang Xiu dared to say that such scenery would made this lowly vassal's heart to wane because such sight is not comparable, even to millions field of peony flower…." Before Yang Xiu could muttered his delusion anymore, Karin had already toss her darkened scythe at his direction.

Yang Xiu quickly avoid the darkened scythe … Fortunately, their position is the most behind of the army march, so such funny sight is not realized by the remaining troops except from Cao Ren, Cao Hong who had difficulty to hold their laughter, or even Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan) who is busy trying to restrain Shuunran who is eager in assisting her lord.

"…Yang…Xiu….. I, Cao Cao….Mengde ….. ordered you….. to forget it!" Cao Cao now busy trying to pursue Yang Xiu (Kazuto) because his joke has gone to far…..!

"Wah…! Darren ! how could you try to force this vassal in forsaking the only good experience this vassal ever had!.." Kazuto is now busy in avoiding Karin.

"I said forget it! Nothing ever happened in Puyang!"

**XXX **

Are you the reader still remember about the three sisters from the Peach Garden? If you had already forgotten, I will remind you. In chapter 1 of this fanfic (the author is explaining), the first historical officers Kazuto had encountered is not Dong Zhuo or Huangfu Song. Instead the first officer he met are the three sisters from Peach Garden. In chapter 1, Kazuto saved the life of three country girls named Tohka, Aisha and RinRin, after saving them with his outstanding swordsmanship and showing off his knowledge, the three sisters become attracted with him.

Tohka, the airheaded girl is a funny girl who is a bit clumsy, for she even dropped her sword and forcing Kazuto to return it to her. Later, Tohka pondered at what her mother said, so Kazuto advise her using the metaphor of Zhuang Zi's three swords. This led, Tohka desired to help people and benefit the Imperial Han.

Aisha, is a stubborn and righteous girl, sometimes she risked herself without thinking logically the safest path. Perhaps it was due to her pure heart and kindness, but really! The first time Kazuto met her, is when she is outnumbered by bandits who tried to harm Tohka, who at that time is a stranger to her.

RinRIn is a curious and happy go lucky girl… perhaps that's define her better. She rushed ahead, even worst than Aisha. But perhaps it was due to her young age and inexperience. The positive thing from RinRin is that she never despaired at any situation and always do her best.

Those girls grow fond on Kazuto even during the first encounter and even though they are strangers, and as they almost make a bond to never leave each other, Kazuto chickened out….. okay perhaps the author is too harsh. Shocked when he heard the three girls name.

Liu Bei Xuande…. Guan Yu Yunchang ….. Zhang Fei Yide.

Kazuto paled out and quickly retreat from the vicinity because he did not understand his situation, and before involving to far, he thought that it is best if he investigated the place he is stranded, but after some very…. Very long time of fruitless effort stranded in this unknown time , place and condition… he just coincidently joined Huangfu Song , forgetting the three girls Tohka, Aisha and RinRin.

But the three girls never forget about him. Tohka, Aisha and RinRIn bonded each other as sworn sisters with hope that they never abandon each other and looked for that man, Kazuto Hongo and let him choose between them.

Liu Bei who heard that her beloved friend Gongsun Zan is gathering power to fight the Yellow Turban otaku riot, joined her in her elite cavalry , The White Riders. They fought valiantly placing foundation for their name.

After the end of Yellow Turban riot, Dong Zhuo , the imperial chancellor of Bing rise in to power and become the Prime Minister of Han, a position which remain vacant for 400 history of Han, a position filled only by Xiao He (and continued for a while by her apprentice, Cao Can). Then, all warlords joined together as the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, waging war against the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo.

During the campaign of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, Gongsun Zan, Governor of Beihai also joined in the alliance, and it goes without saying that Liu Bei and her sisters assisted her. It was during the battle of Sishui Pass and Hulao Gate that finally they are able to make their name known , soared in to the whole realm when Liu Bei's sister, Guan Yu defeated Dong Zhuo valiant general, master of sword General Hua Xiong. Later, they warlords were left speechless when the three sister able to fought equally against the undefeated God Of War Lu Bu, the human embodiment of perfect warrior, able in scheme and warfare tactics, also unbeatable warrior.

Then, after the death of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, the warlords are busy fighting among themselves to strengthen their position. Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei also participated in various battle against the barbarians or rival warlords who tried to invade Beiping, until one day. Tao Qian, the imperial inspector of Xuzhou province died of old age, he left a will, asking Gongsun Zan to take care of his province. Gongsun Zan who viewed that Xuzhou is too far from her home province, Beiping left Liu Bei to take care the province for her, informally asked her to replace her as the governor of Xuzhou (but with title prefect, indicating she rule under the command of Gongsun Zan). But, Gongsun Zan also worried to left her beloved friend in taking care the province alone, because she has the tendency of lack interest and short spanning attention.

"Zhao Yun, could you give your hand to Tohka in managing Xuzhou? I am worried if I let her alone."

"Just my hand?"

"…. You go with her to help her manage the country."

"Sometimes Gongsun Zan Darren did not respond to this vassal joke anymore, alright Darren. This Zhao Yun will give her heart and body to serve Tohka daye."

"And , Tohka…; sometimes you can just ignore her sexual harassment. Because responding will let her go to far."  
"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Liu Bei gave a dry laughter at her beloved friend, Pairen's advise as she accepted Zhao Yu Zilong's assistance.

When she reached Xuzhou, The people there waited for her arrival in order to pay respect and gesture for the arrival of their new Prefect (de facto sovereign). At first she is not used to life as the prefect, but to her sister (Aisha)'s nagging, she finally got a gist of overall of her job, and let us not discussed about RinRin.

Even though she got a bit of difficulty performing her task, she is really fortunate because the late Tao Qian already assigned a capable talent in his office, which Tohka could ask their advise in performing the job of a sovereign.

In matter of domestic economy decision, she could asked Chen Deng, the head of the Chen clan, a respected wealthy merchant family. Chen Deng is highly skilled in this field, and because of her charisma as a young talent who exist for every ten years, the Xuzhou's GDP could be described as flourished.

Then, when Tohka has some doubt about the political condition in Xuzhou, she could asked Mi Zhu, Tao Qian's former adviser, who is highly talented in politics, she is a capable bureaucrat and with her aiding Tohka, there is no unrest in Xuzhou.

And lastly, Xuzhou flourish is the contribution of Jian Yong, formerly Tao Qian's and now Liu Bei's capable negotiator and diplomat. Her last task in negotiating the export tariff and Price of their commodity with Yuan Shu has greatly benefited Xuzhou, and Tohka is really fortunate because with her straightforward and blunt negotiation, Yuan SHu was left speechless and agreed with her proposals.

And finally Sun Qian. She is still in learning, but because of her multi purpose skills and her adaptability in doing government job, she is always the busy one among all of Tohka's retainer.

Zhao Yun only stayed as her adviser and caretaker, because that is her job given by Gongsun Zan, and during her spare time of not caretaking Tohka, she sparred with Aisha and Rin Rin or… training Xuzhou's ordinary soldiers.

**XXX**

"Zilong daye, PaiPai is now fighting war against Yuan Darren of Bohai, shouldn't we sent reinforcement?"

Zhao Yun refused her proposal "Gongsun Zan Darren already sent a reply, stating that she does not need you. She is in fact worried that because you always forget her name, and ended up attacking the wrong troops."

"How harsh! I am not that stupid. I am just air headed."

"I believe that is not something to be proud about. But jokes aside, Gongsun Zan still has her impenetrable fortress Yijing and her elite White Riders which is more famous than her name. The situation in Xuzhou is more worrying because her lord is air headed and she admits it, without thinking ."

"My goodness! I believe that Pai Pai is not that airheaded even though some time she is a bit rash."

"….. I am talking about you, Liu Darren. " Zilong calmly said it and muttered in low voice "no wonder the Liu clan is doomed."

"But, the lord of Xuzhou is Pairen. I am just acting for her."

"That is just a pretext. Gongsun Zan Darren was grateful for you, and that is why she left Xuzhou in your care. She state a benevolent person like you should learn to rule people, and saved the people of Han, that is also the obligation of Liu Clan."

"Sometimes I wonder if people saw me or my sword. And could not I aid PaiPai? I am worried about her. Did not you here as her representation?"

"Well, if I am here as her representation I will state this first." Zilong calmed herself and said "It is 'PAIREN!' first and later, there is more worrying condition in Xuzhou rather than her battle against the Yuan clan."

"What is it?"

"No one is responding to my one stand joke."

"That is bad?"

"Bad."

And later, a messenger hurriedly arrive to inform that Cao Cao's Tiger-Leopard Army attacked the city of Tianxan and now is proceeding to arrive at Xiaopei.

**XXX **

In the other hand, Cao Cao troops has camped at the outskirt of Xiaopei. All her best General has arrived, and while Xun Yu is the head strategist for this campaign, Guo Jia is the tactical officer with Cheng Yu as her assistand, and Jia Xu become Xun Yu's assistant. By the way, Yang Xiu is demoted because of his prior recklessness and his stupidity.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Shocking Pink's Cao Cao is a bit boring. But, really…. I am not expecting anything .


	61. The Definition of Hero

**The Definition of Hero**

Right now, in Cao Cao army encampment, there is a heated discussion regarding the plan to attack the capital of Xuzhou, Xiaopei. The discussion regarding the plan reached a deadlock, because Xun Yu stand still to her opinion that they should create a blockade and let Xuzhou drain their own resource. With Tianxan recently attacked by the "Tiger-Leopard Army", the refugee has no place except Xiaopei as their safe-haven. This gave her idea to attack other smaller city and force them to take refuge in Xiaopei. This is the Right Timing, Right Place, Right Person stratagem from Ravage of Time, she want to copy it. Jia Xu who even though disliked that idea admitted that it is the best plan, as Xuzhou recently flourished in their agricultural and their prosperous trading make this city difficult to attack , as they have plenty rations.

Guo Jia also agreed, but she make a slight modification by proposing to massacre one city, and force fears to all people, the _Sha Ying Jing Bai _tactics or **the Point At The Mulberry But Curse The Locust Tree **of the thirty six stratagem which Guan Zhong used. Xun Yu propose to attack several smaller city and force it's inhabitant to take refuge, while Guo Jia as the tactical advisor wishes for swift drastic measure. By setting example and massacre one city, all people will fear Cao Cao and when they spread rumors of Cao Cao planning to assault another smaller city, without lifting a finger, they would already ran away and take refuge in Xiaopei. A same result but much faster and economical. As expected of Guo Jia.

"Cao Darren has announced that for the greater good, Darren would not afraid of bloodshed. I have bluntly proposed this tactic. It will led to same result, but more beneficial to our cause."

Xun Yu blatantly showed her disagreement.

"We are not a here to eradicate them! Guo Jia ! are you trying to make Karin-sama as a sinner? Did you forgot about a sovereign named Xiang Yu?"

"This sinner Guo Jia is not well versed in politic like Xun Yu Darren. This Guo Jia is merely a spectator for War. What this Guo Jia stated is always the quickest path to end the war, not how to appease people."

Cao Cao however see-through of Guo Jia. She later exclaimed.

"Guo Jia, your opinion is excellent. That is the most realistic and brave advise I have ever heard."

Xun Yu was shocked "Karin-sama! What Guo Jia stated is unrealistic. Even if we succeed in taking down imperial sister Xuzhou, we won't get the loyalty of the people in Xuzhou!"

"Keifa. Please stay silent for a while." Cao Cao sharply warned Xun Yu. And later, she speak to Guo Jia. "But, I must asked. Your opinion is true and rational, but…. I must ask you. Did you have the heart ? Because I can see that you are struggling to keep your voice straight. You hold it, because you doubted your own plan. Not because of it's success rate, but … more because it is heartless….. You are thinking of your lord…. But …. You ignored your heart. I can not accept a plan that a strategist herself is unsure of saying it, as she uttered it more because of blind loyalty. …." Cao Cao approached her tactical advisor closely and whisper it to her ears " Guo Jia… no, Rin…. I yearn your utmost true loyalty. Don't give me a blind loyalty. Advise me in my doubt, remind me of my fault without fear, and give your faith to me. Because… I don't question those I employ, and I don't employ questionable people."

Cao Cao showed Guo Jia her charisma as a person capable of reaching the throne of true sovereign, which led Guo Jia speechless and fell to her knees. She almost fainted if not for Fu (Cheng Yu) holding her, as she already let bloods flows from her nose.

Perhaps, this is how Cao Cao Mengde put her confidence in her retainer and let the retainer have the courage to show their best capability. As later, during the battle of Guandu… Among all of Master strategist recorded in history, Guo Jia will shine brightly than any master strategist in history, winning the impossible , even surpassing all three master strategist of Three Kingdom Era. Cao Cao sowed a seed, and will harvest them later… as the foundation of her Northern Kingdom…. Of Cao Wei.

In the other hand, The General side, especially general Xiahou Dun proposed to directly attack the capital Xiaopei and razed them to ground.

"We can not waste anytime. They have insulted Karin-sama. Heaven is with us to avenge their insolence! Attacking the capital will show our military prowess and let Karin-sama name soared among all of the warlords, not just because she is under the Son of Heaven, but it is because Karin-sama herself!"

"Even though sometime I worried about my sister ideas, What she spouted this time is not really wrong. With all our force, ranging from the Black Clothed army, Tiger-Leopard army, Tiger Fang Army and Elite Qingzhou army this is not impossible."

"Well, sometimes I doubted Yuanrang (Xiahou Dun's honorary name)'s opinion. But because sister Miaocai supported her, perhaps it is make sense. " Cao Hong solemnly stated.

"… Does it really matter? Whatever whose opinion , in the end the result is Xuzhou will fall to us. Sister Mengde, what is you decision?" Cao Ren turned to her.

"Sister Ren, Sister Hong. All opinion that has been heard until now are all good opinion. But I am still worried about the fake 'Tiger-Leopard army'."

"The Lu Bu of war? To tell you the truth, sister Mengde. I am more worried of Imperial sister Liu Bei's retainers. Remember the girl you fond of during Sishui and Hulao?" Cao Ren remind her.

"Guan Yu? It is possible we will have difficulty facing her, but there is also possibility of gaining her service, sister Ren. I am not worried. But, I am more concerned about the situation which is too advantageous to us. " Finally, Karin ended her thinking and decide.

"Let us end this council for now, I want time to think the step we will taken."

**XXX**

Jia Xu felt tired as she walked out from the discussion tent. She then looked at Yang XIu's tent and see a flickering light showing that he is still awoke. Jia Xu then thought to pay visit to him.

Inside his tent, Yang Xiu is busy in discussion with Shuri and Himari. Once again they are discussing about politics and warfare, this time he want them to imagine what if they are put in Cao Cao's retainer position and tasked to conquer Xuzhou and their opinion if the enemy generals are all capable. Later, as Ei-chan entered his tent, Kazuto stopped the discussion and let her come inside and serve her something.

Before Kazuto said something, Ei asked first "Kazuto-sama, the plan to assault Xuzhou has reached a deadlock. Shouldn't you be present and give your opinion?"

Kazuto grinned and said "Well, even if I want to, I can't. Cao Darren demoted me in to the rank of common soldier. Military rule state that I have no right to participate, as I am no advisor no more. But it is does not matter. I have more free time , which I could use to taught Shuri and Himari."

Ei-chan become a bit angered. "Kazuto-sama! During this direst time, every opinion mattered. Why would you purposely get demoted!"

"Now, don't be angry Ei-chan. This war is just pretext. It does not matter what will be the outcome, and instead of that…" Kazuto moved closer and said. "Don't you feel glad, that now I have more time to spend time together, …. With …you." Kazuto's hand reached Ei-chan's face, flustering her. She can not resist because she is overtaken by his charm, this is such a rare time for them. Sometimes she felt a bit guilty to Yue, but….

"Hawawawa…..!"

"Awa…..wa…."

Hearing two familiar voices make them realize that they are not alone, and Shuri and Himari is still staying with them. According to Professor Water Mirror, they are at legal age. But… who would want to show off their flirting.

They release each other, and after clearing throat…. Jia Xu asked Yang XIu one thing. "Yang Darren, there are two opinion surfaced during the war council. One is indirect tactic, while the other is direct tactic."

"Which one is the indirect? Assaulting several smaller town and force their civilian to take refuge In Xiaopei and later exhausting their vast supplies or by Sacrificing one town to warn the others? "

"Yes. They both surfaced. Xun Yu Darren proposed the first one, while Guo Jia Darren sacrificed the later."

"Xun Yu method would take too long. It is impossible. Xuzhou currently get surplus from their trade to Shouchun and Xianyang. And also this season harvest was the best among current years. And assaulting several smaller city would take too much time while in the other hand, exhausting our own provision."

"So, Kazuto-sama! You would agree with Guo Jia darren's plan?"

"Guo Jia spouted her view as warfare specialist. She did not take account on the big picture. Our lord should not tarnish her reputation anymore. But rationally speaking, she is correct. Murder one to warn hundreds. This is the Sha Yi Jing Bai, I could say that with this tactics, you could win hundreds war, by fighting merely a single battle. Bai Qi gain her reputation by enacting this tactic effectively."

"But, Bai Qi would later be scorned by later historian."

"Historian write for victor. But, realistically… Bai Qi is the only general (I know) that never lost even a single battle or war. But, as I said before…. This plan is unrealistic. What if…. This would be used as an excuse by other warlords to wage war against Cao Cao Darren and claim the emperor for themselves?"

" I understand. They have done an awful thing to Yue. If we let Cao Cao get the same fate as her, we …"

"I want the three of us, and also after we found Ren, Nenene, and Shia to live together like a family… just like our previous life in Chang An. Even if we don't do a governmental job, anymore."

Ei, placed her head to Kazuto's back saying.. "True. Let us … return to that day… open a small shop, living like a humble merchant."

"That is not a bad idea. Really…. Tao Zhu Gong is indeed a wise person." Kazuto slipped to Ei's hand a piece of paper.

"I don't need to explain about direct tactic. Ei-chan…. I propose to you… A bilateral plan."

**XXX**

In the next council, Jia Xu explain Yang Xiu's plan to the council

"Xuzhou is known as a flourish and rich province, their smaller town are at least as rich as a mid-size town. And Imperial sister are known as a righteous person who rule with benevolence and upheld Confucian value. A really admirable sovereign."

Keifa become angered at Jia Xu's remark. " Jia Xu! Are you here to lower our morale or to thik the plan?"

"On the contrary Darren. Such a benevolence sovereign are easier to be destroyed. Imperial Sister Liu Bei held justice, reward the worthy and punish the wrong. She expelled criminals from her province, bringing stability to her province. Right now, her capability as a governor is being attested with our war declaration. People are having unrest. They are afraid of our might. Thanks to that fake Tiger-Leopard army, our troops are known for it's ferociousness. Their cruelty has spread like fire. Let's us add more oil."

Even if Jia Xu's way of explaining is perfectly bland, because she is explaining them with undisturbed calmness and there is no hesitation in her voices, even the generals like Xiahou Dun felt a bit cornered by her words.

"Spread the rumor that we are declaring the war to imperial sister for her insolence and planning to assault them, later send the news to nearby mountain bandits and former Yellow Turban district. They will do us the job of pillaging and razing nearby smaller town in Xuzhou in order to pillage their wealth. This would force the imperial sister to sent her army to subdue the bandits because she is benevolent."

"I See… and what shall we do."

"Prepare our troops for direct assault to Xuzhou capital, Xiaopei. Set ambush to their surrounding. If I recall, Xiaopei is surrounded by a dense forest. " Jia Xu with a very frightening composure turned to General Xiahou Dun.

"General Xiahou Dun. You will led the direct assault. I heard that Imperial sister has very strong sister named Guan Yu. Could you engage her?"

Xiahou Dun who was overtaken by her explanation staggered. "I can. But what about their troops?"

"You won't need any. Because they will have to suppress the bandits, they could only have left very few men power at her disposal. Even if they have some… I believe Guo Jia Darren and Xun Yu Darren could thought of the solution for this. Because this Jia Xu is more talented in sowing discord, and this will be a discord, between Imperial sister and her own people."

"Whether she suppress the bandits or not, it would be our advantage. It is really a right timing, right people and right place." Xun Yu finally accepted her opinion, and nodded to her beloved Lord.

"I can be a hero or either a villain. I see… " Cao Cao moved and tap Jia Xu's shoulder. "Prime Minister Dong was right in leaving you in charge of all matter."

"No, Darren. If only Minister of War could also assisted you."

**XXX**

Chen Gong are now having an audience with her lord, Lu Bu, the famed god of war.

"It seems, that we won't need to play a farce. Cao Cao really declared a war against Xuzhou."

"Is that so? Then, I could for real play hero. "

Chen Gong warn her lord. "This also mean for a great change in the plan, not a bad one fortunately. If you could end her life here, you could also use it as a pretext to reach the emperor and once again play hero by saving the Son of Heaven."

"Good things, then."

"But I remind you. Seeing your stupid failure, please assume that they brought all generals who has the same capability as you. If not… let Ren be the God of War, than you."

"I don't need girls to do men's job. Girls! Their place belong to the kitchen and men's bed."

* * *

**Author Note:**

_Point At The Mulberry But Curse The Locust Tree,_** the 25****th**** of the 36 stratagem, Stratagems for gaining ground. **This tactic was proposed by Guan Yiwu (Guan Zhong), the Prime Minister of state of Qi and the retainer of Duke Huan of Qi , the First Hegemon of the Five Hegemon of Spring Autumn Period.

After Qi become prosperous, Duke Huan tried to spread her influence among the central plain and creates a summit in Luoyang, inviting other sovereign of the states. Only four states responded to the invitations, and the state of Song only sent one person to represented their state. This representative did not show their respect toward Duke Huan, even leaving the summit before it ended. Duke Huan felt insulted by this treatment and planning to declare war toward the state of Song, However Guan Zhong disagree with this decision, instead proposed to declare war against the state of Lu with the pretext they did not send anyone to this summit. Duke Huan agrees and the state of Qi send their army to assault the state of Lu. The state of Lu who knew that they are unable to fight them plead for ceasefire and negotiate for peace talking with the promise of joining the summit and allied themselves to state of Qi.

The state of Lu is also the allies to the state of Song. The state of Song who heard of this, sent apology to the state of Qi for their uncalled behavior. The summit would become the first step for Duke Huan to rose as a Hegemon who lead all the warlords during Spring Autumn Period, while still honor loyalty toward the King of Zhou dynasty.

I forgot about the Sha Yi Jing Bai spelling. But it is a Chinese proverb taken from the 25th stratagem from the 36 Ji. It means to kill one to warn hundreds.


	62. Defense in Xiaopei

**Defense in Xiaopei**

Earlier, Cao Cao Mengde, the Prime Minister of Han sent a declaration of war using the excuse of slander to her honor. Upon receiving declaration of war from Cao Cao, Imperial sister Liu Bei become worried. She thought of surrendering or sending a letter of apology. But, her wise assistant Mi Zhu refused her.

"Imperial Sister Liu, please think about it. You will shame your very own name…. or at least Gongsun Zan Darren who have entrusted you this province."

"But… How could I dragged the people because of a trivial matter like this?"

"Imperial Sister, you have capable retainer who entrusted their faith on you, and Xuzhou is gifted with it's prosperous land. We have the means and the people. Please reconsider your decision." This time, Mi Zhu with her bespectacled and wavy hair correcting her glasses position. Her tiny figure hides her wisdom.

"But, Mi Zhu. Cao Cao's army is renowned for their brave generals and prowess troops. "

This time, Mi Zhu tried to persuade Imperial sister Liu Bei, by noting "Will you let the people of Xuzhou suffer in the hand of villain like Cao Cao , please remember how her army brought ill will toward our people in Tianxan."

Tohka become nervous, not because of fear. This time is hesitation. She remembered how the Tianxan was razed. She blamed herself.

Guan Yu calmed her sister. "Aneue. Mi Zhu Darren is not wrong. Her words make sense. Even if you allow yourself to be dishonored, would you let the people suffer?"

Tohka become hesitant. "Aisha-chan…. But…"

"You have me, RinRin and Sei-chan. We will help you."

"Thank you Aisha-chan. Sorry that I have you are dragged in to my mess."

"We are sisters… bound together, until that time… we will be together. And also… I agreed with your letter. You are only thinking of Xuzhou."

Later Chen Deng arrived, informing that several Mountain Bandits and remnant of Yellow Turban cult fan has assaulted several smaller city in Xuzhou province. At first Mi Zhu and Jian Yong advised against sending help, but Tohka who cares about the well being of people sent aid. This mean that the first phase of Jia Xu's plan has succeed.

**XXX**

Secretly, Xuzhou's loyal advisor, Mi Zhu asked Guan Yu and Zhao Zilong to have a private meeting. Upon their arrival, another retainer of Xuzhou, Chen Deng , Sun Qian and Jian Yong also presents.

Guan Yu become confused by the sudden Invitation. Asking the situation, Mi Zhu explain it first.

" General Guan Darren, are you planning to depart tomorrow to subdue the bandits?"

"Yes. I can not stand still and see them raiding our people and rob their wealth and happiness."

Sun Qian explain. " Guan Darren, please cancelled your plan. Please remain standby in Xiaopei."

Guan Yu became furious. "No! do you expect me to watch them rob the people in Xuzhou?"

"General Guan, General Zhao, You are both smart generals. Have you ever thought whether there is something strange with Cao Cao's war of declaration?"

Guan Yu become confused, as Zhao waiting for Sun Qian explanation. " It is already a known fact among all people in this realm that Cao Cao's army attacked Tianxan. While in the other hand, she sent a war declaration using the excuse of imperial sister's letter."

Zilong quickly grasped. "If she really wants to go to war, why would she sent a declaration of war after attacking one of our city? It would mean that it is either she is trying to use the excuse of keeping her honor from our lord, the Imperial sister's slander while waging war or either….."

"They never attacked Tianxan and the war declaration is her method of proving her innocence. "

"Eh..? then why wouldn't she just sent a letter explaining that the attack has nothing to do with her?" Guan Yu ask her hypothesis

"A diplomacy like that would hurt her reputation. Action speaks louder than words. Cao Cao has someone skilled in matter of diplomacy and politics." Sun Qian explain.

"Then, what should we do? And what would that have with my departure tomorrow?"

"If you depart tomorrow to subdue the bandits, the Xiaopei will fall. They have camped in the outskirt of Xiaopei and choosing the disadvantageous terrain. This most likely a bait." Jian Yong calmly calculated.

"But, they have not shown any movement. Are you sure they are intending to attack?"

"Aisha, did you forget about Tohka's reputation? She and her sisters (which are you and RinRIn) managed to fought equally against The God of War and defeats Dong Zhuo's famed master swordsman , Hua Xiong? I believe they would not fought carelessly. And the Bandits rampage are their , Cao Cao's doing. They have managed to persuade the bandits and criminals which are expelled because of our lord's benevolence rule."

"Precisely, as expected of General Zhao Zilong, the best of the White Riders. I am afraid that the Prime Minister Cao has outstanding talent in strategy as her adviser. If we let you and General Zhang to subdue the bandits, the Xiaopei will fall."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Send Mi Fang. He will be enough to subdue the bandits, for that task we will persuade the Imperial Sister to let him brought most of our men. That way, the Prime Minister will lower her guard, and You, General Guan, General Zhao and General Zhang would be able to inspire our best men to protect this city."

"I understand. I accept that, Sister Mi Zhu." Guan Yu agreed.

"Also, General Guan, we hope that we could talked to Prime Minister. I don't believe she is thinking of invading us using the excuse of a mere letter." Chen Deng said suddenly.

"Why did you said so, Sister Chen?"

"I believe in my intuition as a merchant, if we could talked to the Prime Minister it would be easy to end the attack in Xuzhou."

**XXX**

"The Forest path is the most secure place, General Xiahou Dun, please sent our troops there. " Guo Jia the main tactical advisor ordered her. Shunran gladly accept.

"Tactical Advisor Darren, please let me assist General Xiahou to lead the troops." Yang Xiu suddenly stated her opinion. Shunran showed a disliking at Yang Xiu's words, but because Mengde and Guo Jia agrees at it, she had no choice.

"I believe they had an ambush there." Xun Yu vehemently agrees Guo Jia's opinion.

While the other troops tactical disposition goes like this:

Vanguard : Xiahou Dun, Yang Xiu (plus Shuri and Himari, unofficially), Guo Jia

First Assault Troops: Cao Ren, Xiahou Yuan, Cheng Yu

Second Assault Troops : Cao Cao, Xu Chu, Xun Yu

First Reverse Troops : Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Jia Xu

Second Reserve Troops : Cao Hong, Yu Jin

Ration Officer: Li Dian

But… Let us ignore the details, this is a Koihime Musou fanfic. For example let just say it like this, Who cares about measly details? This is like the Stein Gate's main suspect where it is revealed that the main culprit is that useless doctor who stole John Titor's story, and the Metal OOPA play an important role.

And so after some nag-nag-nag-nag….. Xiahou Dun moved her troops and using the forest path in order to infiltrate the Xiaopei defense. Well, at first Shunran insisted on using cavalry for effective mobilization of the troops, but…

"It is unthinkable using horse to cross the thick forest. Infantry is the best choice, General Xiahou Darren."

" But…"

Yang Xiu insisted. "What if they ambushed us using archers? In the thick forest where the movement of cavalry could be hampered , you will get us a great casualties."

Because earlier Guo Jia also stated that she ought to listen to Yang Xiu requests, she had no choice.

"Shunran… You have to consider that man judgment whether you like it or not, because he is the tactical officer for your troops." Karin supported Guo Jia opinion.

**XXX **

"Oi… Yang Xiu. If we fail to infiltrate Xiaopei, it would be your fault! " Shunran voiced her complain to Yang Xiu, who tried to ignore her. Well, at least he is grateful that she know a bit not to show discord amongst the troops.

As they moved warily, Yang Xiu suddenly signaled the troops to stop their movement.

And not to long after she signaled to halt the troops, A hail of arrows shot at them, but because their troops is consisted of infantrymen, they could quickly take evasive action and shielded themselves. Xiahou Dun was surprised by the sudden ambush. murmuring..

"Did Jia Xu's Darren plan failed?"

Yang Xiu calmly said "no. it succeed. You see their movement, General ? they are not trying to ambush our 5000 men. But relied in reducing our numbers using arrows first. Fortunately, our army still left intact."

In the side of Xuzhou's army, Zhao Zilong surprised that her plan to reduce the enemy numbers failed. So, at least she give signal to enact the second plan. At least lower their opponent morale.

And from the inside of the forest, several hiding men and two women stopped Xiahou Dun's troops. They introduced themselves.

"Guan Yu Yunchang."

"Zhang Fei Yide, nanoda~!"

Xiahou Dun kept her composure, she is not afraid but…. She really want to fight against them, but right now she is the General of the army.

"The General marches alone…. Is it bravery… or tactics…? Why would you marches alone instead of ambushing us with your army?" Guo Jia talked for a while, by reciting them, she hopes to read the enemy's reaction and deduce their whole positions.

"I challenged you to a duel." Guan Yu move forward.

Xiahou Dun turned to Guo Jia who asked her opinion. She noted, "Right now, the Soldiers are being threatened by the fame of General Guan. So, in order to restore our army morale… "

"Then, give me your best movement, Guan Yu Yunchang! Because this Xiahou Dun, the general of Cao Cao's famed Black Clothed army is here to accept the duel!" Xiahou Dun bravely leaped brandishing her Dao blade.

"_Jade Maiden Slash: First Slash of Nightfall." _

The same movement she used to bring down Yue Jin. She held the Dao blade more tightly in her shoulder, and quickly released it . Guan Yu avoid it swiftly, but her movement is not fast enough. The movement tore the wind barrier and even if the iron steel blade was avoided, the swinging wind was not avoided completely, and it slashed through anything in it's path. A phenomena of Kamaitachi, a razor sharp vacuum blade. Giving Guan Yu a small injury.

Guan Yu's grip on her famed Guan Dao become tightened, she was irritated. Not to her opponent but to herself who let her guard down.

"_Dragon descent. Jade talon, heart piercing claw."_

Guan Yu leaped, as she whirled her famed Guan Dao and slashed at Xiahou Dun. Unfortunately, Xiahou Dun had expected this and deflected it with her Dao blade, as she was bounced and still in mid air, she put her finger in her lips and whistled, giving a signal to summon her horse. Now, as the horse approached it, she quickly mounted and rushed at Xiahou Dun direction, delivering a slash as she approached her.

Xiahou Dun moved backward, surprised and uttered her amazement. "Such renowned Horsemanship! General Guan, where did you come from?"

"Henan Province, Where the east river flows."

"I heard that the natives who lives there are renowned for their horsemanship, because they consider their stallion as if their own kin. Now, I can understand how you are able to control that beast…. But!"

Another horse has ran from Xiahou Dun's own army, without looking back, she jumped and mounted to the horse and as if they are partner in dancing, the horse answered the first waltz …

"We, the Xiahou clan are descendant of the famed General and minister Xiahou Ying who served Emperor Gaozu of Han himself!" And Xiahou Dun showing as if she is worthy of being called as a part of Xiahou Clan and descendant of the famed General rushed, and then when her stallion's leg collided, the stallion suddenly jumped higher, amazed Guan Yu.

"Where are you looking?" Xiahou Dun shouted. "_Jade Maiden Slash: First Slash of Nightfall!"_

While Guan Yu is being distracted, Xiahou Dun has appeared before her, ready to deliver her first signature move. But, Guan Yu quickly blocked it using her Guan Dao's shaft, and Xiahou Dun's blade collided with her Guan Dao's iron shaft. But, as they are both struggling to hold the weapon, Xiahou Dun quickly disappear from Guan Yu sight.

She let herself fall, and use her leg to kick, aiming at Guan Yu's defenseless neck. Guan Yu was kicked back. But, as she almost fall, she use the Guan Dao to hold her standing. Smirking.

Xiahou Dun looked at her, haughtily. "Loosing your cool, General Guan?"

But, Guan Yu calmed herself and instead she dashed herself, trying to slice with her Guan Dao in arc direction. Xiahou Dun foreseen this and use her Dao sword to hold the attack, Guan Yu's power was still not enough to overcome Xiahou Dun defense.

Later, Yunchang quickly kicked her own Guan Dao, adding the raw power, Xiahou Dun at first was shocked at Guan Yu's reckless fighting method, leaving her defense weakened, and Yunchang method of kicking the Guan Dao and stomped it, adding her own weight plus the Guan Dao's weight… it is 80 kati (or….40 kg and, by adding Aisha's unknown weight…. Resulting in….)….. a power enough to overpower Xiahou Dun, leaving her Dao blade tossed away.

"_Jade Dragon, descent from heaven….!"_

By the way if this was meta magical battle, a green dragon as if adorned with countless green jewel should have appeared when she used the attack.

**XXX**

"General Xiahou, should I replace you?" Yang Xiu voice could be heard, he is along with Xiahou Dun's ambushing army.

"What are you talking about? I merely lost my sword! A true warrior did not rely herself in weapon!" after saying that, Xiahou Dun clenched her fist. She dashed. It seems that her words are not a mere petty comfort, seems that for Xiahou Dun, a weapon is a restriction to her. Without anything burdening her, her speed increased, and without relying in anything, she deliver countless kicks toward Guan Yu who was awed. She is now forced to defense against Xiahou Dun's kicking spree.

"RinRin! She is your type of opponent!"

"_Youkai nano~da!"_

Guan Yu quickly left her opponent after forced to defense against her kicking spree. And while Xiahou Dun tried to deliver another kicking blow, RinRin has already taken over Aisha's position.

"Zhang Yide of Yan, has arrived…._nano~da!"_

RinRin easily defend against Xiahou Dun's blow.

"_Viper coiling it's prey!~nano da!"_ And later, she turned over her Serpent Spear, and with the blunt tip pointing at Xiahou Dun, she stir her spear and letting her caught Xiahou Dun's movement.

And then, just like a viper coiling his prey, she capture Xiahou Dun , disabling her movement, and

*Whack*

She beat and hurl the Serpent Spear, letting Xiahou Dun fall on her knees, as she landed. But refusing to give up, Xiahou Dun reach out her hand, signaling she want her army to give her, a weapon. Yang Xiu toss her , her renowned Dao Blade and a simple looking spear. Surprisingly, Xiahou Dun picked the simple looking spear.

"That is what I told you, RinRin is really strong….~nanoda!"

Xiahou Dun grabbed the simple looking spear, and seeing that Aisha prepare herself with RinRin.

"I will tell you why, I am known as the Deadly Hand Xiahou Dun!"

**XXX**

"Right side about two hundreds, they are infantrymen…."

"Left side about three hundreds, also infantrymen…."

"front, five hundreds, spearmen….."

"back support, five hundreds, archer infantrymen…That is all I can see…Ka..I mean Yang Xiu daye." Shuri told Kazuto who beside her.

It seems while the duel of generals between Xiahou Dun against Guan Yu and Zhang Fei going on, he took the opportunity to ask Shuri and Himari to estimate the numbers of their enemies. Hearing the report, Kazuto told Guo Jia.

"About two thousand men are ambushing us, it seems that they have managed to outwit us Guo Jia…"

But, on the contrary Guo Jia smiled. Repositioning her slanted spectacle, she explain…"No… Not really. It is all according to the plan. You are right, Yang daye… Imperial sister Liu Bei is really a benevolent leader. I give you a credit for this success."

"Success? But Advisor Guo Jia..?"

"The Thirty Six Stratagem, **Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang. **Our troops regardless called as the vanguard are not the main assaulting troops. We are merely tasked to lure the Imperial sister renowned two Generals, General Guan and General Zhang."

"I See….. and I believe then…"

"Thanks to Jia Xu's strategy of depleting their troops, now… I dare to say that Imperial sister has less than 5000 men at his disposal to protect Xiaopei."

"I did not expect this outcome. And with us lessening their greatest general and half of their men here… Cao Cao Darren main assaulting of 10.000 troops would only have to engage 3000 men! "

Diminution tactics! Kazuto could only overawed by the Guo Jia single performance of her brilliance. At first he is awed by Ei's own strategy of greatly lessening the Xuzhou's troops by involving the surrounding bandits and remnant of Yellow Turban to create a disturbance, now he is given a chance to witness Guo Jia's flawless tactics. Seems that his own strategy of Bilateral tactics won't had a place to shine … But he is not disappointed. Witnessing two of Cao Cao's army most brilliant strategists is already satisfying… Why should he try to compare his humble strategy against two of the greatest brain in this era? Now… Kazuto Hongo as an avid reader of Romance of Three Kingdom could not wait how the remaining genius of Three Kingdoms would show their talents ….

And in the other hands, Cao Cao's army had finished in preparing their siege weapon to penetrate the wall of Xuzhou.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Bloom nobly, Cherry Blossom of Sumizore!

By the way….. I am making a story and I will give it a title! Billy and the Clonosaurus!

Oh! You must be kidding sir! First you are making something that is already made, second you give it a title that no one would possibly like…. IT was the most favorite Movies of lifetime… covered in every single magazine….. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, SIR!


	63. Mengde's Military Treatise

**Mengde's Military Treatise**

Right now, Imperial Sister Liu Bei was a bit afraid in handling the situation. She is not afraid of defending against Cao Cao's assault troops. But… how could she bear the thought of letting the people suffered because of her?

"Still thinking about it, Imperial Sister?" Sei-chan… I mean Zhao Yun suddenly appears from nowhere.

"Zilong…." Seems that Tohka has already get used of Sei's unexpected appearance.

"Sei is alright. If I am not wrong… there is some method of defending against siege weapon in the book of Mozi, if only I had read it a bit…." Sei put on an unconvincing regretful expression.

"Sei-chan…. You look … scary…" Liu Bei become a bit afraid after seeing Zhao Yun's expression.

"It can become scarier…..! Whoaaa!" Zhao Yun suddenly shouted, and TOhka gasped. But, after she is being shocked, her nervousness disappeared. Even she is surprised . Relieved she said her gratitude to

"Thank you, Sei-chan. Tee..hee…"

Sei-chan then pointed, asking in gesture whether Imperial Sister ready for Cao Cao's invasion. This time Tohka nodded in confidence.

**XXX**

"It seems the people of Xuzhou really stand up to their sovereign, Karin-sama. The leaflet that we shot had no effect to make the people rise."

"Really, I never saw common people's will united to fight for their lord, Imperial Sister Liu must be well beloved by her people." Cao Cao showed her amazement. And later, she turned to Yue Jin and Xu Huang.

"I believe the construction of the siege ramps has finished?"

"Yes Darren, Jia Xu Darren is the one who oversees the construction, and because of that the people were motivated. "

"Good girl, she is really valuable talent. Perhaps she is equal to you, Keifa…"

"Karin-sama, that is really cruel. You don't have to use such despicable trick to motivate me! I will do anything for Karin sama's sake."

"As expected from my Zhang Liang." Cao Cao turned to Yue Jin and Xu Huang. "Yue Jin, Xu Huang. Led your troops and storm the Wall of Xiaopei. Open the gate and let my men enter the Xiaopei."

""Yes, Cao Cao Darren!""

Yue Jin and Xu Huang left the encampment and return to their respective troops. And by the time the reached their own encampment, numerous siege ramps " Hang-over-sky-ladder" has awaiting for them to command.

**XXX**

"Brethrens! Let us proceed and take down that puny wall that the Xuzhou people place their faith on!" And the numerous siege ramps has proceed in moving forward, a fearful sight as each of them with clamoring in approaching as each of their wheels move.

Imperial Sister Liu Bei ordered the archers to prepare their bow, but Zhao Yun halted her. "Please let us await and observe their movement, Imperial Sister Darren!"

Seeing that Zhao Yun even addressed her using honorific, Imperial Sister accepted her suggestion. She raise her and, giving signal to archers hold their position with their bow strung.

As the siege ramps moved, Jia Xu become worried seeing that there is no retaliation from their opponent, she tried to asked Yue Jin and Xu Huang to stop, But Yue Jin and Xu Huang insisted because they saw that this is the best timing. Jia Xu then stay silent and returned to her position, ordering her remaining officer to help them when the worst could happened. She also sent a letter to Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan troops who shall be the assaulting troops when they succeed in storming the Xiaopei's wall for the worst possibility of outcome.

**XXX**

*Crash*

Yue Jin and Xu Huang distracted by the sudden noise. "What is the problem?"

"General Yue Jin! The siege ramps can not move ! it is stuck! "

"What? How can it be? " The soldiers worriedly answer. "They… They dug trenches to hinder the siege ramps! The wheels of the siege ramps stuck in to the trenches!"

"P…Pull them out…! The wheel!" But before Xu Huang could give her order, the soldier has shouted their warning

"Watch out…! The enemy archers has shot!"

And the soldiers who are operating the siege ramps become the victim of the hail of arrows. Yue Jin and Xu Huang could only helplessly see their soldiers being shot. She had no choice, "Prepare to pull back, abandon the siege ramps…!" As they are starting to pull back, Jia Xu and Cheng Yu has come to their assistance on their horse.

**XXX**

"General Yue Jin, stay there. Don't order the troops to retreat!"

Yue Jin become a bit angered by Jia Xu's word, "I .. I can not let my brethren fall for no reason!"

"No, what I mean is…"

Xu Huang understand that Jia Xu did not order them to die pointlessly, she bowed to her knees. "Advisor Jia, please forgive us for not lending our ears to your wise word. Please advise us for this situation."

Jia Xu then proceed. "Tear down the stricken ramps, let them fall. This way the siege ramps won't be an obstruction to the remaining siege ramps."

"Better yet, burn them after tearing them down. Chop them with axe."'  
"Advisor Cheng… You are correct. It is better to be safe. We don't know how capable the enemy generals are. Consider the enemy as highly capable God of War (like Lu Bu). I almost forgot the basic teaching." Advisor Jia Xu follow Cheng Yu's advice.

The stricken ramps were at once chopped, and befallen. Later, Yue Jin ordered the troops to burn the fallen ramps. The fire was lit.

*Swoosh…*

Then , the wooden ramps burned, but the strange thing is … they are burn too quickly. It seems that Zhao Yun, in addition of digging trenches to obstruct the siege ramps, also added oils to the trenches in preparation to burn them at distance.

And second later, the ground burn, revealing another trenches that Zhao Yun dug earlier.

The fire burns… creating a single path way, guiding them directly to Xiaopei.

"It is a pleasure to defeat your strategist, Imperial Sister Liu Bei…" Jia Xu gestured her hands in gratitude, thanking the opponent for their fine display of stratagem.

**XXX**

Zhao Yun was shocked beyond belief. " I… My brilliant tactic…!" Zhao Yun moved after being shocked. Tohka did not dare to disturbed her. Second later, she look annoyed and said to Tohka that she want to march against the enemy.

"Wait, Zilong!... I mean Sei-chan! Let me assist you."

"No need. When in danger, Kamen Rider Buttefly… I mean Uchuu Seijin Kachou Kamen will help me in danger like she helped you before. You have to stay in Xiaopei. Cao Cao main unit will attack from another gate."

And before, Tohka can say another word, Zhao Yun Zilong already left her, bringing herself her trusted spear and several White Riders. Tohka who were left alone.

From the main gate of Xiaopei….Zhao Yun finally marches with a unit of Gongsun Zan's elite cavalry of White Riders.

"They won't be prepared because their reliance in siege ramps, If I can take advantage of this situation…. Sun Zi states that _speed is the essence of war: take advantage of the enemy's unpreparedness, make your way by unexpected routes, and attack unguarded spots. _– _**Sunzi's Art of War**_,_ Chapter XI The Nine Situations_

**XXX**

"Seems to me that the enemy general is well versed in Sunzi… I wonder if she or he is at least equal to Sun Zhongmou of the Sun clan…." Cao Cao who observe the situation comment as she hear and notice that Zhao Yun troops has approached Yue Jin and Xu Huang divisions. Stay calm, she did not give any signal to Xu Huang nor Yue Jin. Xun Yu asked "You seemed calm, did you regard the second master of Sun clan of Jiangdong that highly?"

"When I observed Sun Zhongmou's method in administering the troops during the siege of Sishui Pass and Hulao Gate, my eyes saw a slight resemblance at her way of administering, as if Sun Zi herself descent from heaven and lead the army. That is why I am wondering… But if our opponent right now is not at least half skilled as Sun Zhongmou… My Mengde's Military Treatise will not have the problem."

And Cao Cao began to move her own army.

**XXX**

Seeing their men are not ready, Yue Jin ordered her men to continue preparing the siege ramps movement as she will engage the enemy general herself, she asked Xu Huang to inspire the men at the siege ramps, as she galloped on her own horse to fight the Zhao Yun Zilong.

*Hen…Shin!... Uchuu Keiji..Gavan… I mean …. Kamen… the valiant Kachou Kamen… _Kenzan!"_ Zhao Yun put her secret mask to her face.

Later, she signaling her own White Riders cavalry to station themselves at the obstructed terrain. She will engage Cao Cao's own General, Yue Jin.

Whirling her two pointed spears she dashed, using her _ginkang._ "Enemy General, state your name!"

"Yue Jin of Cao Cao's army, leader of Cao Cao's strongest army, the Qingzhou Elite!" Yue Jin shouted her name as she also released her own _ginkang_ and dashed to her opponent.

"The Valiant Kachou Kamen…. Arrived here to vanquish the evil… and under the moon…." Before she finished her long introductions, Yue Jin has already at near distance, in preparing her iron steel fist.

And in the mid air, they exchanged blows "Wait… Wait…! You should have let me finished my introduction! This method is against the rule!"

"You are taking too long, Something butterfly-san...! Because after I defeat you… your name and introduction is insignificant." Yue Jin swiftly deliver countless iron steel blows at Zhao Yun's petty attempt to defend herself. " And also… this afternoon sun is still on heat… there is no moon in sight."

*Crash….*

An exploding sound of Yue Jin delivering her hardened iron fist.

"Great…. Another person who ignored my one stand comedy…. " Zhao Yun appeared after vanishing for a moment. It seems Yue Jin missed her target. Zhao Yun cleaned herself. And now become serious.

"Seems that you are an extra ordinary general, Something butterfly-san." Yue Jin clenched her iron fist once again, seeing Zhao Yun survived her countless blow without any scar. "

**XXX**

_Go into the emptiness, strike voids, bypass what he defends, hit him where he does not expect you. - __**Mengde's commentary at the Art of War"**_

Cao Cao led her own black clothed army and also Cao Hong and Yu Jin's divisions. She took another path and prepared to attack the eastern gate which is more less secure in her opinion. Xun Yu has noted that

Xiahou Dun and Yang Xiu's vanguard is already stalling Imperial Sister Liu Bei's greatest general Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

Yue Jin, Xu Huang and also as their reserve, Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan is engaging another general who seems to introduce herself as.. something connected to butterfly.

This would mean, that right now, Xiaopei is only defended by Imperial sister herself along with several civil officers.

Now with her best men, she is trying to take advantage of the situation and take down the Xiaopei without problem. Because as Mengde has noted in her commentary in Art of War… _Use the most solid to attack the most empty. _

And with this…. She hit where the enemy less expected.

But, the eastern gate has the disadvantage of treacherous terrain. They are unable to move swiftly… and Mengde has to admit it…

_He ponders the dangers inherent in the advantages, and the advantages inherent in dangers- __**Mengde's commentary at the Art of War / Mengde's Military Treatise.**_

Because the imperial Sister Liu Bei herself has lead the army in waiting for her, and she brought her trusted Qinglong-FengHuang pair which led her to fight in par against the famed God of War… Lu Bu during the siege of Hulao Gate.

And Cao Cao understand the consequences of her decision… if she lose here, the army will lose their morale. There is no acceptable result except winning.

She then reached her Darkened Scythe.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the situation looked grim at Xiahou Dun's vanguard. As she is almost exhausted in fighting two general at once, she is cornered in to defending at each of their attacks. Yang Xiu worriedly look at the time … they have passed the time limit, she only hoped that at least Yue Jin's group or Cao Cao group could infiltrate Xiaopei …

Guo Jia is busy analyzing the situation. Yang Xiu stepped aside.

**XXX**

"_Right Wing, an eagle embarked. Left Wing, a hawk descended."_

Seems that Imperial Sister Liu Bei has already get used in using her artifact, the pair Qing Long and Feng Huang swords. Because she unleashed her signature move consecutively with ease.

Cao Cao was distracted by this.. she did not expect the Imperial Sister could handle her weapon so beautifully.

And during the thirty move, Cao Cao unleashed her signature move.

"_Twinkling Flash, The Glowing Sky of Crescent Moon"_

She swiftly approached Imperial Sister Liu Bei. But Imperial Sister Liu Bei did not react at all, in fact she is prepared. She then reply by unleashing her own move

"_A pair of wings, Flapping and gusting everything in it's path.."_

Imperial Sister Liu Bei then threw a countless invisible slash, tearing a part everything in her path using the gust of wind.

Mende become surprised at this outcome… she recognized this move just as powerful as Shunran's _Jade Maiden Slash: First Slash of Nightfall ._used at full power. As Imperial Sister Liu Bei also used the natural phenomena of Kamaitachi. A sudden void razor sharp vacuum blade, but this time is unleashed numerously.

"Huh… No wonder you could hold against the God of War Lu Bu."

"Cao Darren… "But Cao Cao ignored Liu Bei , and prepared her own move.

"These kind of injury is not enough to hold me, Imperial Sister." Cao Cao held her own Darkened scythe. She let ignore her injury and proceed.

"This is my brand new move….. Roar aside…." Cao Cao held her Darkened scythe more tightly, point it against Imperial Sister, and later place it on her own shoulder in preparation.

"Show her, your brilliant azure light…. _Blue Blade….! The Sword of Ginggang!"_

* * *

**Author Note:**

According to Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom, Cao Cao Mengde has two prized swords. One is called the Sword of Heaven. The other is called the Blue Blade… or Sword of Ginggang.


	64. Blind Xiahou Dun

**Blind Xiahou Dun**

Yang Xiu step aside, as Xiahou Dun tried to fight again, he prevented her. He move forward. Guan Yu asked him suspiciously.

"What..? why are you in a way of the duel between generals?"

"Let me ask you General Guan, General Xiahou, General Zhang…. First… General Guan… General Zhang… could I ask you one thing…. Did you expect us that Cao Cao army only consisted of us?"

"..What are you talking~nanoda? You are here that is why we are ambushing you…!" While Zhang Fei brashly said that, Guan Yu listened to Yang Xiu's word suspiciously. Trying to figure out what this Cao Cao's subordinate trying to say.

"I have to express my utmost admire toward, Imperial Sister Liu Darren is really the role model of all warlords across this realm of Han dynasty. As the words that goes by, she is really an ideal Confucian benevolence leader. Punishing the wrong, Rewarding the deserving… And because of that she does not hesitated in sending her men to protect her people across Xuzhou."

"Arigatou~nanoda!… Tohka-neechan is really good. Onii-chan, why are you praising Tohka-neechan? Is that Cao Cao really that bad girl?"

"No, General Zhang… what I mean is… right now… your troops ambushing us is…."

"Wha…! Onii-chan! You are talking a difficult subject! RinRin can not understand!" Zhang Fei become confused by Yang Xiu's roundabout words.

"Okay, General Zhang… for respecting the famed General Zhang Fei who known for her prowess… even if she is being outnumbered by thousand enemies, still able to defeat them and take their head as easily as fetching things from her own pocket. This insignificant Yang Xiu will gladly explain to the famed General Zhang Fei Yide…."

"Te..he…he… RinRin is being praised…." RinRin become a bit ashamed by Kazuto's flattery.

"RinRin, calm yourself. He is still your enemy."

"Perhaps I am your enemy right now, but why are you so afraid of an insignificant person like this lowly Yang Xiu?"

Luo Guanzhong noted that Yang Xiu was not a skilled general nor a notable fighter. But even a person like Cao Cao feared him and hated him for his talent. It was said that Yang Xiu was the only person who knows what kind person Cao Cao is even a side which Cao Cao never realized or admitted. What worse from Yang Xiu is… he has the courage to speak up his mind without regarding how the listener would accept his words. Perhaps one could say that he has the silver tongue like Zhang Yi who created the Contra Alliance of Lianheng; a courage like Lin Xiangru, Prime Minister of state of Zhao during the Warring State Period; and Su Qin's (The Prime Minister of the six state during the Warring State Period who established the Hezong Alliance) tenacity.

Guan Yu however did not realized this, and relent. But, she still held her weapon tightly. "Please Proceed, Yang Daye."

"Thank You General Guan. First let me congratulate the generals for ambushing us here. It was really a brilliant brain for predicting our arrival."

"…" Guan Yu suspiciously listened without answer.

"General Guan and General Zhang has valiantly delay us here by bringing 3000 men."

"Whoa… Onii-chan is really good for knowing the number of our men!"

"But… Did General Guan and General Zhang really expect that we placed all our men here?" Yang Xiu calmly talk….

Guan Yu suddenly realized. She started to note and count her enemies numbers

"No need to count Darren. 5000 men, and according to Advisor Guo's plan…."

Guo Jia move forward, calmly and clearly speak " I will bet my life on this. Imperial Sister only has about 5000 men in defending Xiaopei because of the sudden uprising of the bandits and remnant of Yellow Turban. Now… with 3000 of her soldiers are under General Guan and General Zhang's care…..

Aisha suddenly feel horrified, she realized what would she say in her next words….

"RINRIN…! Re…RETREAT…!"

"Huh…? Why Aneja? We are almost winning..!"

"Nee.. Nee-san! TOHKA-NEE !"

"There are only 2000 men left under her care. And we, the Cao Cao army outnumber her by at least five times."

"That is right, General Guan, General Zhang…." Yang Xiu calmly explain. "You have to return and save you elder sister, if not…. You will betray your oath in the peach garden…"

**XXX **

And because of Yang Xiu and Guo Jia's little speech, the two famed General had to retreat on their own, the Cao Cao army could felt relieved, only Xiahou Dun who did not satisfied by this. But they can not too quickly catch their breath…..

Because when Guo Jia revealed her plan….. this would meant that…. They also know that her lord, Cao Cao Mengde was also in grave situation.

Later, Both side left their position and having the same destination… their own respective lord.

**XXX **

In another place the fight between Uchuu Seijin Kachou Kamen against General Yue Jin…. Because the author is too lazy in pointlessly depicting this battle, he opt to put a lyric of Kamen Rider Ichigo no uta…

_Someru…. Soka….. Jigoku no gundan…_

_Warera.. warera…_

_Sekai no heiwa no_

_Go! Go! Let's Go…!_

_Rider….PUNCH! Rider….. KICK!_

_Kamen Rider …. Kamen Rider… Rider…! Rider…!._

And…. The author forgot how the lyrics goes, but hey….! Who cares? Because Zhao Yun did not fought seriously. As she is busy muttering another of her one stand jokes, what a comedian….

**XXX**

Karin who had unleashed the sword of Qinggang moved on , trying to push off Tohka who is busy defending. Every swing of her darkened scythe imbued with the azure light of sword of Qinggang tried to cornered Tohka…

"byussh…!" "byussh..!" with every swinging (and a miss) produced a buzzing sound. It seems it is a technique influenced by the vibration of the weapon. And the glowing azure light is the influence of the unseen speed rotation.

A deadly technique. It is said that a slash of sword of Qinggang could cut through any weapon , flesh or even a body armor with ease, as if cutting through mud (the author want to say butter, but… it has yet been invented) For such prized weapon and technique…. It could be said that the Blue Blade, sword of Qinggang is a weapon worthy called as an artifact, like Imperial Sister's pair of Qing Long and Feng Huang . If it was wield by a capable warrior…. It would be a deadly weapon, which could promised the wielder to become unbeatable. Alas…..

Every slash and swinging that Karin gave are either missed or defended cleanly by the pair Qing Long -Feng Huang. Karin was a bit unlucky. First, she had tired herself up which unable her to unleash her own full power, her injuries are bit by bit accumulating and hindering every of her movement and secondly, her opponent, the Imperial Sister Liu Xuande are wielding artifact like her. With such weapon worthy addressed as an artifact… the sword of Qinggang ability to cut through anything as if they were mud were rendered useless because the artifact power are contradicting each other. Every blow that sword of Qinggang made and successfully defended by the pair Qing Long-Feng Huang only resulted in a loud booming noise, like two Giants clashing each other…

And also…. Karin was never a full warrior. With her position as also a general made her unable to fight fully as a full fledged warrior, while in the other hand Imperial Sister Liu Xuande started her career as a foot soldier, which gave her more experience in dueling. It is not that Karin was weaker…. It is just… her skill as a warrior was not sharp enough compared to Imperial Sister who started as a foot soldier under Gongsun Zan , Governor of Beiping.

Every time Karin swung her famed sword of Qinggang she realized…. It is not the weapon that is weak. It is herself…. Bitterly she ignored her unhappiness and her annoyment….. At least ….

"_Movement to Seal Evil."_

**XXX**

Finally Xiahou Dun and Yang Xiu reached Cao Cao place. They saw that Karin has fallen to the ground, and her weapon, the Darkened Scythe has been disarmed from her, out of her reach and stabbed to the ground. Imperial Sister Liu brandished her weapon, but she is waiting as another warrior has stepping in and involved herself in the duel.

"Xu Chu will not let Prime Minister Darren to be hurt!"

Xu Chu has defended Karin from Imperial Sister attack, and preparing herself against the Imperial Sister. Karin witnessed herself, the difference in power. Xu Chu is indeed worthy of her position. Earlier she doubted Yang Xiu recommendation for the replacement of Dian Wei… But… she understand it now…. Even if she is not really bright compared to Dian Wei, Xu Chu is able to make a swift decision according to the situation given to her. With her master in danger, she immediately stepping in and taking the attack. For Cao Cao, some one who replace Dian Wei… it is not enough just being strong… she need someone decisive.

On one hand, one could say the stillness is due to their impressments of Xu Chu's prowess… Xiahou Dun did not care of the situation and quickly rushed ahead, assisting Xu Chu. As their attack nearly got the Imperial Sister, the attack were defended. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had briefly reached their sister.

"Aisha-chan, RinRin-chan!"

"Tohka-nee…! Are you alright?"

Tohka smiled, showing her well doing and her delighted in seeing her little sisters are alright. In the other hand, Karin still trying to get hold of herself. Unexpectedly to her Yang Xiu helped her to stand up and make a body gesture signaling they need to withdraw and regroup. Karin did not want to leave, but her body has been injured. And she know she can't be stubborn with Yang Xiu whispered "Darren, please remember the big picture." And sulkingly Karin retreated as Xiahou Dun and Xu Chu held the three sisters with them.

**XXX **

After Yang Xiu retreated to the main encampment, he hurriedly returned to Xiahou Dun and Xu Chu's place. He refused Yu Jin and Cao Hong offer to accompany him.

"Generals, you should not imposed yourself for this insignificant Yang Xiu. We still have enemies in front of us. The scouts report that Yue Jin darren's siege troops were hindered by couple hundreds of enemy elite cavalry, and they were led by a capable general which… I refuse to mention her name (General Masked Butterfly? What the…!). Please not worry, even if this Yang Xiu is not skilled enough, this Yang Xiu merely buying time to recall Xiahou Dun Darren and Xu Chu Darren."

With that, Yang Xiu … Kazuto Hongo returned back to the place where the Three Sister engage the Deadly Hand Xiahou Dun and the strong Xu Chu.

**XXX**

With the Three Sisters are fighting side by side together, the Trio of Liu-Guan-Zhang are fighting beautifully. Perhaps a renowned artist could depict their fight as harmonious, fulfilling each weakness. Liu Bei who had disadvantage in fighting Deadly Hand Xiahou Dun's spear technique where filled by Zhang Fei's Viper coiling prey technique, where she could hold the spear thrust with her Serpent Spear. While she is being distracted by Xiahou Dun, and started to lower her position, which could be taken off by Xu Chu's Morning Star throwing technique and use the ball chain to capture Zhang Fei's other hand. Guan Yu noticed that and deflected it with her Guan Dao added with her own weight.

Perhaps from a spectator side, they saw Xiahou Dun and Xu Chu are being cornered. That is how Kazuto feel about it. That is why, for the greater good he tossed something at their direction from his hiding place.

*phsyuut*…..*buum* a small explosion happened. Distracting the warriors. As they tried to caught their breath and tried to get the situation, Xiahou Dun realized something, as she covered her mouth with her palm.

"This…! This could only happened by the invention of that Mohist, Li Dian! That something which released smoke!" as she started to ponder who threw that thing, she felt her arms are being pulled by someone…

As she felt that they have gone to a bit of distance, and get a clearer vision she noticed that the person who pulled her to get away from the fight along with Xu Chu is …

"Yang Xiu!"

**XXX **

"Yang Xiu, you fool! What are you doing this time! This is the second time you bothered my fight!"

"General Xiahou Dun, We don't have time to play around. Yue Jin's troop movement are being hindered. We need to focused our assault through the main gate."

"I don't care about that! There is still Shuuran, Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Yu Jin and many other generals! What about the earlier plan?"

"Please stop being foolish. With many of our secret path are being ambushed, there is a reason to be suspicious about another interference. Xu Chu Darren, you are a bodyguard. You should never leave your master!"

That is right, it is already explained by the Bodyguard Trainer in the Training camp in The Simpsons. When you are being a bodyguard, your loyalty stay to your protectee. Not to your country, not to your family and not even to…. Well, you know the rest. Xu Chu realized her mistake and apologized.

"Ah, that is right! Xu Chu will return to Prime Minister Darren."

Xu Chu quickly ran to the direction where the main encampment lies. But Xiahou Dun still not satisfied. She tried to return back to the place where she fought , while Yang XIu struggled to hold her.

"Release me! I want to continue the fight! I don't care if it will be Three against one! "

"Xiahou Darren, please calm yourself!"

"If I don't defeat them and prove myself, they will laugh when my name Xiahou Dun will be spoken off."

"_Urusai! Damare!_ This is a single chance for this Deadly Hand Xiahou Dun to prove herself and defeat the three sisters who arrogantly acclaimed to fight on par against the Unbeatable God of War!"

"What good came from that? The battle still going on ! Xiaopei has not fall!"

"_URUSAI! _a civil retainer like you would not understand the honor of a generals! You are just a coward who hide himself behind numerous soldier when you make your stupid decision! You won't understand how heavy the burden of life and death!"

Hearing this made Kazuto angered. To reach this place, the role as Yang Xiu he had done many ugly things. As a general Xu Shu, he killed numerous Yellow Turban, as the wicked Advisor and Minister of War to Dong Zhuo army, the Strategist Li Ru he made a heavy decision when the Warlord united together as the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance and waged war against his own lord who vowed for quick stabilization and welfare of the people. And while he done his best to quickly extinguished and end the war, he had to sacrificed many soldiers and generals like Hua Xiong, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and Chen Gong only to later to be betrayed and expelled. And to save her friend and fulfill his promise to her former comrade (Chen Gong) he was forced to abandon his peaceful life.

"General, I asked you to comply. We have to return to main encampment. "

" After I defeat those three snobbish girls!"

"I will make you come with me, now! even if I have to force you!" Kazuto released his Muramasa.

Xiahou Dun who see that a mere civil retainer like Yang Xiu unleashed his weapon, surprised but she did not worried about it much.

"A mere civil retainer…!" Xiahou Dun shouted as she reached her Dao blade. But as she tried to make an attack, Yang Xiu already move closer to her, and using his bare hands, he disarmed the deadly hand Xiahou Dun using his left hand and kicked Xiahou Dun calves. Xiahou Dun who did not expected this fell to her knees.

"Will you kindly return with me, Darren?"

"YOU!" Xiahou Dun leaped back. This time she is being serious. Kazuto who saw her method of fighting muttered. "Ginkang….. (shadowless movement)"

This time Xiahou Dun reached her plain looking spear. And with her raw power, she threw at him with an unseen speed. Kazuto calmly stare at the attack. As a penetrating sound tore the air, Kazuto pointed his Muramasa facing the spear.

And with a single swing, he made the spear fall to the ground. The spear fell, and create a heavy noise of metal falling down. And the spear leave a deep mark at the ground. Kazuto surprised at the result. The spear is indeed thrown with an inhuman power and speed!

While Xiahou Dun, still wont surrender. She prepared herself. Kazuto sighed. They can't be stalled here any longer. "Perhaps the role of Cao Xing won't be needed.". Kazuto then used his own ginkang (shadowless movement) jumping through and leaped through the air.

"I will make you stop this pointless fight and return to main camp, even if I have to take your eye or cut your arms!"

Kazuto then attack Xiahou Dun, but Xiahou Dun is an experienced warrior. She could take such nameless attack even if they were thrown at her numerously. Xiahou Dun later , deliver her own blow. As she straighten her arms.

Kazuto has waited for this movement. Then using his best ginkang (shadowless movement), he leaped and stand above Xiahou Dun's arm and pointing his Muramasa directly at Xiahou Dun's left eye. Xiahou Dun was shocked. She felt that her left eyes can still be used. That Yang Xiu has stopped his attack right in front of her left eyes.

She, as a warrior understand that this is her loss. She felt as if she lost all her power and fell down. Kazuto, then sheathed his Muramasa. While in the other hand, Xiahou Dun still won't accept what just happened and still shocked and recounting every past event.

Later, as she regain her sense… she stared angrily at Yang Xiu… I mean Kazuto and…. Cried?

**XXX  
**

"WAAHHH! Not Fair! Not Fair! Yang Xiu ….! You should have been a civil officer! How could you won against me! This is not Fair!" Shuunran uncontrollably still cried.

Kazuto was deadly shocked at the display of her behavior…. The brave, and veteran General of Cao Cao, The Blind Xiahou Dun… is…. like this? Being facepalmed … and looking back then, perhaps he started regretting in choosing Cao Cao as his next lord. Well… according to what he know, he had to assist Cao Cao to won the battle of Xiapi and Guandu, knowing that Lu Bu had entered the stage. But… seeing a ragtag girls with childish generals and a snobbish girl to lead the army…. Is this how a war should be done? I mean…. Do they think this is some kind of girly event gathering? Congratulation, Kazuto… You have to help a childish girl to be a feared general and a snobbish selfish arrogant common type of rich girl to be the greatest Politician and statesman of this era.

Feeling helpless, one could ponder who really won the fight. But, Kazuto take the wisest action. He relents and persuade Xiahou Dun to stopped crying.

"I will buy you an ice cream later, so please stop crying, general…"

"You have to buy Miaocai's share too…!" Shunran started to stop crying, and said meekly.

"Miaocai? Ah… you mean Xiahou Yuan Darren?"

So Shunran nodded, and obediently come with Yang Xiu to return to the main camp. Right now, Kazuto want to find a hard tree and slammed his own head against it, after witnessing something that he wished never saw. Well, by the way Kazuto … there is an Ice Cream during the end of Han dynasty? The Author then noted that Marcopolo brought and introduced ice cream to venetians after learning about them in China, during Yuan Dynasty. So it is logical to say that there is ice cream in China during this time. And even if perhaps milk were uncommon during Han dynasty, it is a common thing to mix crushed fruits with ice and saved them during winter, and ate them later in summer. This common snacks are known as Sorbet, a delicacy brought and introduced to Europe by Marcopolo. God! I want to ate Sorbet in Piazza San Marco like in Aria the Animation.

**XXX**

Later Xiahou Dun returned to report to Cao Cao Mengde of her arrival, and she is prepared to accept any task given to her. Xiahou Dun surprised many generals, even Cao Cao when they noted that Xiahou Dun wore an eyepatch in her left eye. Which she replied.

"This is a proof of my carelessness."

Later on, Xiahou Dun never removed her eye patches to remind her of her carelessness. And this change on her made her a valuable general to Cao Cao during the battle of Xiapi and during the battle of Guandu. Until then…. Xiahou Dun need to understand, that carelessness is her weakness…. A hard lesson which she would later learnt in Bowang. But one thing for sure, she will be a valued competent administrator for her agricultural reform plan when she served Mengde. A General who understand that battlefield is a mere place, not a goal. Because… War is a vital importance to a state.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Goddamnit! Where can I find a Touhou doujin pack? I want a doujin that emphasize Yuyuko-sama 's big butt! Also… lesbianism with Youmu is good perhaps…. Patchouli has a big breast? That's a muggyuuu…!


	65. The Wise Advisor Chen Gong

**The Wise Advisor Chen Gong**

_Lao Zi states that "Those who understand others are wise. Those who conquered others are powerful." – __**DaoDejing**__, Chapter 33 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)_

Chen Gong did not react for a while. As she is still immersed in her own calculation. Many paper with her own scribbling are spread through in her own tent. Even with numerous abacus, and numerous cartography of surrounding terrain still not enough for. All of them were not left untouched, Chen Gong really care too much on the detail. But no one complain. Because she understand that if she did not make a careful calculation and prediction, everything will be a miss. But after rereading and recalculating the whole things, she become annoyed and fed up.

Finally, she clear away her desk, and push aside every object. This time, she took another redeployment map and the piece representing the troops. As she had the desk clean, she place the redeployment map on her desk and gazing it for a moment as if thinking.

As she took a breath she quickly place each piece representing the type of troops accordingly.

"… First is the siege engine troops. Why would they sent them first head on?" As Chen Gong mutter once again, she took another troops piece, this time representing a siege weapon and an abacus. She gaze numerous time at the siege weapon piece and busy moving the abacus's kernel upside and the downside.

"… Fifty li… I am sure the Imperial Sister had prepare an ambush against siege weapon, eve though they are being greatly outnumbered." Chen Gong then take another piece representing cavalry, foot soldiers, and fortress wall.

And then, she place them accordingly. The siege engine was placed forward, while the cavalry and foot soldier remain in the rear formation. Then, the fortress wall was placed surrounding the position of Xiaopei.

"Even if the siege weapon could be stalled, it could be delayed this long because of…"

Chen Gong muttered and take a brush, then she marked some points in the deployment map. " The Imperial Sister ordered to dug several trenches." And after understanding up to this point, Chen Gong felt as if she could breathe again and quickly took several piece representing cavalry, but with different color compared to the earlier.

"And of course… the elite archer cavalry…. I believe the Imperial sister supported her best friend, Gongsun Zan Darren. That is why…. She got a loan of the White Riders… to deal with such elite troops… no wonder Cao Cao darren's vanguard was having problem to break the Wall of Xiaopei …. Even if they prepared their Siege Weapons…."

Chen Gong turned. She saw Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng has already waited for her. "Oh…? Sorry for making all of you waited."

"No need, Master advisor Chen. We are flattered to witness Master Advisor's wisdom which has predicted correctly up to current situation."

"And… Why would you come to visit me? Is there something important that need to be informed directly?"

"Master Advisor Chen, General Lu Bu has departed."

"Eh..?"

"He brought three hundreds cavalry and departed directly to Xiaopei."

"… That idiot. Didn't I said to wait..?" Chen Gong sighed and later talked to Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng without turning to them.

"Generals… please wait after my final calculation. Then, we shall depart. Even if General Lu Bu has departed earlier than I predicted, that does not mean my plan has ended. … By the way, did General Lu brought some one with him?"

"General Lu brought General Zhang Liao to assist him."

"Really? Then, tell Gao Shun to bring the Charger and march near the Xuzhou region, while we will follow them after we pay a visit to Mount Taishan."

Then, Chen Gong returned to her calculation, while Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng returned to their post and prepares the troops and ration that they shall needed, as Chen Gong muttered about the amount of rations that Cao Cao and the Imperial sister has in their respective sides.

**XXX**

The situation at Xiaopei….

Zhao Yun's White Rider are stay lay in their respective hiding place for ambush, while Yue Jin and Xu Huang division has withdraw from their respective place for preparation for the next assault. Yue Jin, Xu Huang and Zhao Yun had ceased their duel, for they have exhausted both strength. They still lay in waiting.

Cao Cao then rearrange the formation and sent Yu Jin to march with his Archers in the place that she pointed, while she let Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan to led their Black Cloth troops to support Yue Jin to engage Zhao Yun. She also let Cao Ren to act as support for them, while Cao Hong was ordered to remain in the main camp.

The first move,

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan marches and charge with their respecting troops in two division to clear the path for Yue Jin and Xu Huang's siege engine. Zhao Yun's White Rider was forced to leave their position and act as attacking unit.

The White Rider, was an archer cavalry type, they could engage normal cavalry type unit like the Black Cloth troops. But because they had to be mobile as they release their attack, their affectivity decreased, and the other problem for Zhao Yun was their opponent is an elite cavalry like the Black Cloth troops, they are well fitted in Close Quarter battle, which led Zhao Yun to engage the hit-and-run tactics.

It is a good tactics for guerilla warfare, but for an open field battle like this situation, and with an able generals like Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan who is well adept in archery as their opponent….

Zhao Yun troops was getting cornered…

_Rider….__**JUMP!**_

Rider….. _**KICK!**_

_Kamen Rider….! Kamen Rider…!_

_Rider…__**RIDER!**_

**XXX**

But as the worst possibility almost come…. Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei has arrived as the reinforcement.

Liu Bei sent Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's troop to intercept the Xiahou's sister Black Clothed army. Xiahou Dun was more than satisfied seeing that the sister who defeat her earlier are now in front of her.

"Shuuran, cover me!" Xiahou Dun shouted as she marched ahead.

Xiahou Yuan nodded and held up her personal weapon, a long bow. She pulled the strings and lay in wait atop of her horse, waiting for an opening.

While Xiahou Dun brandished her blackened Dao and her normal looking spear in her other hand. She strides ahead as her stallion galloped through the battle field.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei both ride up their steed from opposing direction from the front. Guan Yu who have reached the radius of her Guan Dao attack then unleashed her Guan Dao.

"_Jade Dragon…."_

Quickly, Xiahou Dun pulled her Stallion's girdle and she ducked to avoid the Guan Dao swing, and quickly she respond it by swinging her Guan Dao. Both attack missed!

But, she also noticed that Zhang Fei had vanished.

Unknowingly to her, Zhang Fei has moved her horse and tried to ambush her from behind, and she noticed it as Zhang Fei screamed her signature move…

"_Viper coiling…"_

But as Zhang Fei was trying to deliver her blow, A loud shrieking noise piercing through the wind.

Zhang Fei become distracted, and made her attack missed, and Xiahou Dun who felt the attack quickly leaped from her horse , ginkang (Shadowless movement)…..

Zhang Fei tried to look around, and noticed that an Arrow had always aimed at her direction.

Xiahou Yuan, the leader of the second division black clothed army had her eyes sighted on her, not doing anything until necessary, and act as a supporting fire. While she let her elder sister wrecked the battlefield, she aimed for anyone who tried to advantage of her sister blank spot.

This move made, Zhang Fei had to carefully get hold of her guard.

"Nice Work Shuuran!" Xiahou Dun shouted and while still in the air she tossed her spear , and just like her nicknames, The Deadly Hand… The spear was thrown at a powerful blow, as even if Zhang Fei avoided, she still get damage from the shockwave the spear creates as the spear pierced through the ground.

Really fearful, even though Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had engage the blind Xiahou Dun earlier, but this time she had no opening at all that they can take advantage of it. As Guan Yu who tried to attack her using the gap after Xiahou Dun unleashed her spear, but she had already prepared to engage her Guan Dao using her Blackened Dao blade.

This time, the combination of the two Xiahou sister fulfilled each other opening… as Xiahou Dun made the chance and time for Xiahou Yuan to prepare her bow and arrow, aim, pull the string and later release the string. While in the other hand, when Xiahou Dun was outnumbered or creating an opening as she is trying to deliver her blow from each movement, Xiahou Yuan fulfilled the gap, so the enemies would become the prey of her arrows. Really Fearful indeed, the combination of the Xiahou Sister…

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei felt that it is as if they are fighting different enemies, even though they managed to corner Xiahou Dun earlier, but this Xiahou Dun can not be cornered at all. Perhaps during the earlier fight, it was because Xiahou Dun not used with her partner, Xu Chu. Xiahou Dun reckless method of fighting can only be filled by her sister, Xiahou Yuan. While Xu Chu , even though she is also a great warrior equal to Dian Wei, she still not familiar with Xiahou Dun fighting method. This time the Xiahou has shown their full potential.

Then, it comes to Zhang Fei and Guan Yu had to fight Xiahou Dun two on one, rather than fighting her in turn. Xiahou Yuan foreseen their intent for their movement, and signaled her troops by raising her hands, her own troops then swiftly marched, then Xiahou Dun who was busy fighting then ceased her movement, because she saw the change in Xiahou Yuan troop's movement. Xiahou Dun then also signaled her army using her finger movement, her own cavalry troops then started to move in circular fashion.

The two division started to change formation, Guan Yu did not realized this , but after she felt that the enemy troops seemed to outnumbered them, She noted that it was all too late. The Xiahou sister's Black cloth army has separated her troops with Zhang Fei's troops and locked them inside of their formation.

**XXX **

Zhao Yun who was forced to retreat back to Xiaopei earlier because she made the wrong decision and the White Riders was not in full capability to engage the battle now marched with regular cavalry troops. Zhao Yun noted that from the current situation, because Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's troops are trapped inside the enemy formation and being surrounded, the siege weapon will move in the next movement.

The Second movement.

That is why for countermeasure, she marched to break the enemy formation trapping Zhang Fei and Guan Yu, join up with their troops to engage the enemy Siege Weapon.

While Guan Yu and Zhang Fei who had just separated from each other and now are fighting to protect themselves, they just realized the incoming reinforcement with the banner "Zhao" which indicate Zhao Zilong had arrived for their assistance.

Zhao Zilong ordered her cavalry troops to charge forward and break the Xiahou sister encirclement and joining up with the Guan and Zhang's troops.

"Zilong!"

Is what they supposed to say… but….

_Kamen Rider….! Kamen Rider…!_

_Rider…__**RIDER!**_

"…..Who?"

"Don't think too hard. I am the allies of justice…. Kamen Rider Masked…"

"I don't care who you are, but I am grateful for your assistance." Zhang Fei quickly intercede her introduction words and joining Zilong's troop, following by Guan Yu.

"Hey…! I am not finished in introducing myself! This is against the cliché..!" But because Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan ordered the encirclement to be tightened, Zilong was forced to accept that she can not continue her introduction.

ZIlong then ordered the troop as she quote" _The difficulty of tactical maneuvering consists in turning the devious into the direct, and misfortune into gain. Thus, to take a long and circuitous route, after enticing the enemy out of the way, and though starting after him, to contrive to reach the goal before him, shows knowledge of the artifice of deviation. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Chapter VII Maneuvering._

"I understand kindly stranger, let us change our cornered situation into a gain!" Guan Yu understand…. Then Guan Yu ordered the troops to break the blockade, maintain the incoming attack, and later penetrate. A difficult order, but possible one.

After repeating the order for several times, they managed to get out of the formation with fortunately a small loss, it was because they are led by a capable general by the likes of Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun. But really! Such a crude tactics is not worth mentioned! The risk is bigger than the gain! The generals should not gamble the life of their army! This is like the final tactics used in Shin Koihime Musou Otome Tairan! An embarrassment called as a tactic.

Then, Xiahou Dun seeing that their opponent has freed themselves from their formation, thought that such situation had decreased their troops morale, and she ordered to withdraw, followed by Xiahou Yuan division.

The joint troops of Guan-Zhang-Zhao decided to pursue them, because such an elite army could pose them as the next threat if not dealt now.

"Purse them! We have to ended the threat that might befall to Xuzhou!"

And they pursue them.

The Third movement.

While the siege engine was moved once again, followed by Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard cavalry. The joint troops of Guan-Zhang-Zhao decided to let the main Xuzhou's army to take care of them.

" The Imperial Sister could handle such little number." Zilong reasoned that as she had estimated their number, a mere five hundreds rider. While Xuzhou's main troops stil had more than thousands.

Then, hastily, The joint troops of Guan-Zhang-Zhao almost reached their target, then suddenly The XIahou sisters ordered the troops to disperse, they are now almost reached a difficult road front of them. Then… The Joint troops was forced to stop to decide their next movement.

But…..

"The Third Movement is Yu Jin's troop ambush. as I quoted from my Mengde's Military Treatise."

_Go into the emptiness, strike voids, bypass what he defends, hit him where he does not expect you. - __**Mengde's commentary at the Art of War"**_

Cao Cao moved a piece representing archers troop at lay on the region and representing the real situation from her own encampment…..

"The Barrage of Arrows… Imperial sister could your generals defended against my move? My Mengde Military Treatise is one among the numerous methods to interpreted Sunzi's Art of War, against someone who has not mastered the Art of War is my advantage... "

Cao Cao stay silently as she finished moving the archers troops, and now proceed to move the other piece representing siege engine and Cavalry troops.

The Fourth Movement …..

**XXX **

"RETREAT! RETREAT! "

"I have greatly mistaken!"

"Zilong! Calm yourself! "

As the joint army was greatly reduced by Yu Jin's ambush… "Such petty achievement is not worth talking, especially when this majestic Yu Jin is against such rabble army." Yu Jin from his position ordered the archer to volley them with arrows.

And when the Joint army of Guan-Zhang-Zhao had barely escaped from their misfortunes, they only got less then a quarter then their original numbers, forcing them to retreat back to Xiaopei and helping in defence.

A shameful results.

The siege weapon had reached the wall of Xiaopei, and it is only a matter of time when Xiaopei falls after Cao Ren's elite troops , the Tiger-Leopard Army invade the inside of Xiaopei. The Fourth Movement.

**XXX**

"Karin-sama… please order the main troops for full retreats…. We…. We have lost this campaign."

Cao Cao still deep in thinking. She had not expected such movement.

"I hate to admit it…. General Lu Bu…. He is really the embodiment of God of War, both excelled in military tactic and combat. I never expected such strategy…. To attack me from inside and outside of Xuzhou…."

Then Cao Cao gave a gesture to order the full retreat from Xuzhou regions. Cheng Yu quickly react to them

"Please gather the remains of Yue Jin-Xu Huang army who got battered from Lu Bu attacks. Also, please inform me about the condition of general Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard Army!"

Cao Cao then risen up from her seat, cleaning up her redeployment map and the pieces she used to simulate the war situations.

" A loss is a loss…. No matter how we thought how advantageous we are."

* * *

**Author Note:**

I can't believe it! Who thought that Darth Vader is really Luke's Father? Did not i said that this fanfic still continues and the recent hiatus just because i had not got a dose of Yuyuko's big butt ... i mean pornography?


	66. The Conclusion of the Campaign of Xuzhou

**The Conclusion from the Campaign of Xuzhou**

As the siege weapon had hooked themselves to the wall of Xiaopei, Cao Ren thought , this is the time for her to order the Tiger-Leopard army to lead the assault and stirring the fear in Xiaopei. As the Hang-over-sky ladder had hooked themselves tightly to the Xiaopei's wall, It was only the time for Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard Army to climb the hang-over-sky ladder, infiltrate the outpost and open the main gate.

Such a close call indeed!

But then, the unfortunate and the unexpected situation happened.

A dust of clouds approach them. Yue Jin and Xu Huang division was distracted. Earlier, the joint army of Guan-Zhang-Zhao had been ambushed by Xiahou sisters and Yu Jin, so… the question remains…. Whose army are those recently incoming enemy?

From the banner there is a writing.

"_**The God of War Below the Heaven, Forever Victorious"**_

Who could be writing such boastful title in his/her own banner? It is as if the general is guaranteeing something that even blue chip stock did not dare to guarantee free from defaults.

Then, as their surprised has not ended, they heard the unknown army general shouted his command.

"The Villain Cao Cao intended to raze the Xuzhou and massacre the people of Xuzhou because of some petty excuse. I have heard the will of the people and come to answer it! Villain Cao Cao! This Lu Bu will personally deliver heaven's wrath to you!"

**XXX**

"Prime Minister Darren, Yue Jin and Xu Huang army was attacked! The person who attacked them claimed his name as Lu Bu!"

A messenger quickly arrived in Cao Cao's main encampment, delivering the shocking news.

Cao Cao calmly received the news and dismissed the messenger, and she consulted to Guo Jia and Cheng Yu. "it seems that the God of War has entered the stage, what shall we do? Sending Cao Hong with them? I believe Cao Ren could hold him for some time."

Guo Jia noted " It is still possible to continue this war, but…."

Cheng Yu then explain " Rin-chan want to note that we can always send Yu Jin, or General Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun for their assistance, as we upheld superiority here. But…. Without a proper knowledge of the enemy situation I am afraid that we will endanger our reinforcement."

"So you mean lay on wait to observe their movement?"

"Yes, Prime Minister Darren." Guo Jia vehemently nodded.

Cao Cao then understood. Reckless action could be her regret. She had to lay on wait, and trust her generals in field.

While in the other hand…

Yue Jin and Xu Huang are getting difficulty in engaging the God of War, but frankly, such daredevil act engage by Lu Bu could be considered as reckless. It is true that, Yue Jin and Xu Huang troops are getting overwhelmed, but Cao Ren's troop are also trying to gave them support. It is matter of time which army would be exhausted by this situation.

**XXX**

Zhang Liao has been sent as an envoy, she informed the Imperial Sister that general Lu Bu has involved himself in this matter because he can not swallow that Villains Cao's injustice.

"So, General Lu has asked me to sent me this message , rest assure Imperial sister. And we will also aid the injured, we have a good doctor in our side."

Mi Zhu representing Imperial Sister Liu Xuande with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei accepted the envoy, they asked.

"Thank you, by the way, may I ask for your name , Brave officer?"

"The name is Zhang Liao with courtesy name Wenyuan."

**XXX**

Chen Gong looked really calm even during such disastrous situation, seeing Lu Bu march alone to fought the Cao Cao's army. She overseen the war situation directly from the battlefield, then signaled the troops to execute her strategy.

In the other hand, Cao Cao had received another messenger, this one was sent by Li Dian, her officer which is well versed in Mohism. During this campaign, as you reader remember (or I am perfectly sure that you forgotten) is tasked to take care of Ration transport. In other words, she is responsible in guarding the ration from the original source, during the transport and their re-distribution. Perhaps most of you think that such task was simple and not worth mention.

WELL MISTER YOU ARE DEAD WRONG ! (I am perfectly sure no girls nor woman nor XY chromosomes read this fanfic, if yes what are you doing? I don't write sappy love story or stupid romance you, know?)

What is the most important thing in human life?

Food, and Eating, then Wealth (Money, Gold, Stock, Bond ,etc), then Woman (is it so embarrassingly to hear your father to say S-H-E-X…..? GoD I love the Simpsons!).

By the way if there is anyone who said Moral or Society life, then F*ck you and Kill yourself. Are you a moron or something? Or anyone who said about pride, dignity or something that has almost the same meaning please do the same of my suggestion. I said, human life, to life , to be alive. Not Dead! Except if you support cannibalism which… I don't.

(For legal issues the author would like to note that the author did not support the narrator's opinions, and that the author has no involvement in anything that the narrator has stated. Thank you for your attention.)

And back to the fanfic,

"Prime Minister Darren, our rations transport are being ambushed!"

"Who is the perpetrator ? I don't think there is any warlord dared to aid the Imperial sister…!"

"The banner reads as God of War Lu Bu. Darren, your order?"

Cao Cao stay silent, pondering. "What about Li Dian?"

"She will arrive here to report the loss, but we have already lost a half worth of one delivery, the loss is about six months worth" (please note that this fanfic was not real time based, but floating time based, like the Simpsons).

"Tell Li Dian to burn the ration which would burden her movement, and come to report to me , post haste."

"Yes, Darren."

**XXX**

Li Dian then arrived in the main encampment, she reported that the Mountain Bandits of Taishan has tried to robbed them and ambush their route, that is why they took the longer route.

But, what awaits them at the border of Xuzhou is Gao Shun feared Charger, and noted that the Charger has robbed most of their rations and with no rations for this moment to support their soldiers, there is no choice except packing up and retreat to Cao Cao's nearest town, Puyang.

In the Puyang, Cao Cao ordered the Generals to let the troops to rest for month and followed by training after that.

And then, after the Generals has returned to their barracks, Cao Cao held a council only containing of her advisors including the already demoted Yang Xiu who can not shut his mouth.

"Then, I want to ask about the situation of this campaign, regarding our loss."

A silence remained in the council room, even though many person presents.

"Perhaps, I have to make myself clear. I am not angered by this loss. But I want to ask is it because Lu Bu's officers are better than my officers or is it because something that you have to kept in silence?"

Cheng Yu dared herself to raise her opinions. "Prime Minister, could I ask you something? What do you really desire?"

Cao Cao was surprised by Cheng Yu's question." Cheng Yu, are you trying to expulse the blame from yourself and the advisors?"

Cheng Yu courageously replied "No, Prime Minister Darren. A loss is a loss. We admit that we had greatly underestimate the Imperial Sister, but it also not our intention to win this war and capture Xuzhou."

Seeing that Cao Cao might be offended, Yang Xiu moved forward. " It is always easy to win such a measly province such as Xuzhou. But is it really worth it? Xiang Yu always won her battle during the Chu-Han contention, but she was forced to commit suicide. While Liu Bang who always lost during the Chu-Han contention ended up victor and established the glorious Han Dynasty which had stand for 400 years, as the Emperor Han Gaozu. Cao Darren, what Cheng Yu daye would like to ask is what Cao Cao Darren really want for herself, as Cao Cao Mengde, not as the Prime Minister of Han!"

Feeling that she is challenged, Cao Cao become overwhelmed. "What this Cao Cao Mengde really desire? You , pretentious crook! You dare to boldly ask such word… don't you know that such words could be considered as treason to Heavens…"

Cheng Yu then stretch her hand to stop Yang Xiu from replying, his bold word always angered Cao Cao, even though his words never wrong during his service to Cao Cao, " If the House of Han could be considered as a Giant Tree, than what is happening to this tree is … With it's roots is rotting away , it was not a good idea to spread the branch and expand the logs. Because no matter how big the tree is, with the roots is rotten, it is only a matter when the tree falls , breaking the big branch and the wide logs. What is better now, is to save the energy and hibernates during the winter and then… chop the trees and tore apart the roots to let the new sprout growth from the remains. "

Cao Cao then turned to Xun Yu. " I also supported her words, Even if we take Xuzhou, many Warlords would tried to take advantage of our situation. Lu Bu's entrance prove my hypothetical statement."

Jia Xu then move forward. "The Old way thinking as a loyalist is already outdated. The Sage words are only full of flattery. Restoring the Han is pointless, You have to start thinking to lay for your own foundations."

"Is that word hold your honesty or… just an excuse for the loss in Xuzhou?"

Yang Xiu then bravely stated " We have no excuse, Lu Bu's officer was beyond our expectation, but that does not mean we are unable to engage them. But if , Prime Minister Darren has some slight of doubt in her heart, please take this useless head, as a prove of this determination."

Cao Cao then sigh. She can not complain anymore, when her retainer dared to make such a vow which led all her other adviser widened their eyes. Even Guo Jia and Jia Xu were shocked to hear that.

"Yang Xiu… I am at loss. Whether you are simply brave, fool, or wise." And then she turned to Xun Yu "Xun Yu, I believe you can continue the council yourself. I think this is not my role anymore. And…. I believe, solving an obvious problem is easier than fighting an invisible enemy. Because all of you have successfully lured the Lu Bu to enter the stage. " Cao Cao left the council with a grin, already expecting their intent to lose this war.

Cheng Yu then ask Xun Yu who act as the moderator of this council ."Did you tell Prime Minister of our intent to lose the Xuzhou campaign, Xun Yu daye?"

"Such measly problem is a simple grasp to Karin sama. If you are planning to hide that, you should have pretended to fight more seriously. I only saw a pathetic attempt to lessen our losses. "

"Not really, Xun Yu darren. But, Lu Bu's officer is well versed in Wu Zi. It is no surprise that they beat us. The Imperial Sister's officer got a general who barely master Sun Zi's Art of War, while we are using Mengde's Military Treatise, one among numerous attempt of interpretation of Sun Zi's art of War. It is no surprise that we managed to cornered them. But it is different against someone who is well versed in Wu Zi. In matter of tactics and maneuver in warfare, Wu Zi excel above Sun Zi's who contain a fundamental knowledge in warfare. It is a matter of specialization defeats general idea."

In simpler way, Jia Xu explanation goes this. In Book of Changes, I Ching, there noted the Five Elemental law, where Fire Burned Wood but Water Extinguish Fire. Wood is weaker than Fire, but Fire is weaker than Water. _Capiche?_ In matter of Fundaments of warfare, Sun Zi is the most complete literature, but in matter of making tactics, maneuvering the troops and Using Soldiers, Wu Zi excelled at this field among the Six Literature.

"Lu Bu's officer targeted our rations route, our lifeline which is in far distance from our nearby city. Li Dian was weakly guarded compared to our other advancing troops, that is our sole weakness. It is accordingly to Wu Zi :

'_Are there circumstances where the enemy can invariably be attacked?" Lord Wu inquired._

_Wu Qi replied:"In employing the army, you must ascertain the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. If you spot an opportunity to attack, attack his weaknesses. One of them is…:_

_When they have traversed a great distance, their supplies and reinforcement just arrived and the whole troops have not rested, they can be attacked. –__**Art of Tactics, **__Weaknesses You Can Attack "_

"Not only, that it seems that they managed to persuaded the Mount Taishan Bandits to force our supply line to be rerouted, according to Li Dian's testimony. With that they used that opportunity to ambush our officers tasked to transport rations."

_Wu Qi said:"Only people who has military capabilities and civility can be the commander of an army. He must be one who is strict and flexible as well. In general, when people appraise generalship, usually focus on courage. However, courage is but one of the many required characteristics of a general. Being only courageous, one would rashy rush into battle without any consideration for the gains and loss. Such action is not acceptable. – __**Art of Tactics, **__Management Of Troops_

"While our mind is directed to the sudden appearance of Lu Bu ambushing Yue Jin-Xu Huang and Cao Ren's advancing unit, we forgotten our rear defense."

Yang Xiu then stated "But , fortunately I have some learning regarding the famed Wu Qi's war method.

_Wu Qi said:"In general, there are four vital points to note for warfare and they are morale, terrain, affairs and strength- __**Art of Tactics,**__ 4 Areas To Note And Characteristics Of Good Generals_

With that in mind, we have the danger of the collapse of our morale, while they had risen in morale because of Lu Bu's appearance, they still upheld the terrain , affairs and strength… we don't have the choice except retreating back."

"I see…. Then, Yang Xiu… this is the letter I promised. Three letters. One to that God of War, one to Imperial Sister, and the last to Yuan Shu of Shouchun. I hope your tactics will suceed." Xun Yu then handed him the letters.

"You have understood my intent, Master Advisor Xun?"

"Yes, and The Young Master of the Sima Clan has succeed in establishing an understanding with the Young master of Xuzhou's Chen clan. That is also what you want right? I see… that you are following Han Xin and Liu Bang." Xun Yu smirked.

Liu Bang lost all his battle against Xiang Yu during the Chu-Han contention, But he ended up as the Emperor. Because Han Xin won the critical battle in Gaixia which decided the conclusion of Chu Han contention.

"The Book of Han Fei Zi noted that a bitter medicine is a Panacea. This loss shall be a good lesson to our peoples."

" I see.. you have safely account them all, I presume."

"Han Xin's **Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang **is not one use strategy. I will prove that."

"As I expected. And, I will take care of the politics as Karin's sama personal advisor who is equal to Zhang Zifang." As Xun Yu was about to ended the council, Yang Xiu approach her.

"Master Advisor, if you already know that we are not fighting seriously, why did not you prevented it? Did you… Have you mastered the …Three Teachings?"

Xun Yu blankly stared to Yang Xiu as if surprised that Yang Xiu can not understand Zhang Liang's Three Teachings of Huang Shigong. So she helplessly said as if teaching a crippled person to walk.

"…. Lao Zi said that _Thirty radials sharing one core, It was the emptiness of the centre which allow the wheels to move. Clays were shaped as a bowl, but the emptiness inside which made him useful. A door and Windows made to shape the rooms, it was the emptiness which made the room habitable. That is why, Existence should be seen as benefits while emptiness as a purpose (function)._ – _DaoDejing Chapter 11 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)_

Many can appreciate the benefit of winning, but few can appreciate the benefit of losing. The first teaching of the Three Strategies of Huang Shigong is … _Military Pronoucements states:" The soft can counter the hard, the weak can counter the strong. Being soft at the appropriate extent can be a virtue, being inappropriately hard can be a menace. _ – _**Art of Government,**__The Upper Strategy, Chapter Being Resolute And Flexible_

If we won now, The Yuan clan… be it the Younger or the Older might be plotting against us. our humiliating loss in Xuzhou will lower the stronger enemies cautiousness and suspicions. We still have Liu Biao in the south, Both the Yuan Clan sandwiched us, and The Imperial Sister and Gongsun Zan of Beiping. We don't have the power to defeat them all, not counting the God of War which could haunt us from nowhere. That is why I let Karin-sama loss."

"I… I see… Even I only …"

"Your strategy is as clear as the sunny sky. Everyone could possibly overseen it, except if you have the intelligence on par with common animals. And by Giving Lu Bu a territory on his own, he won't have to commit a bothersome guerilla tactics against us. This is my final lesson for an unsightly man as you:

Lao Zi state that _Those which shrink must first expand. To Weaken someone, Strengthen them. To overthrown, support him first. To take from someone, you must give him first._ - _DaoDejing Chapter 36 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)_

With Lu Bu now given a proper legs, we can now easily cut of his standing. And I believe… The Imperial Sister included?" Xun Yu then left him, pondering.

Yang Xiu… Kazuto now could only swallow the words of that the girl… Cao Cao number one advisor, Xun Yu is really not just a mere common adviser. She excelled in warfare, and highly adept in politics, and even mastered the Three Huang Shigong which he himself has difficulty, in short time.

But Kazuto's eyes have been opened. The famed Advisor equal to Zhang Zifang had taught him the secret, in her blatant talk.

"I See… to master the artifact, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong (Art of Government), I have to master Lao Zi's Taoism. It seems each artifact complimented other literature based on their school of thought…." Kazuto in his heart felt grateful. Because if Lu Bu's officer is well versed in Wu Zi, then Cao Cao side has some one who excelled in Huang Shigong San Lue.

Because Wu Zi is less detailed in Politic, a weakness as stated in Wu Zi.

During her life as a vassal of Wei's state, Wu Qi was appointed as General who guard the West River (perhaps could be considered as Sima or Minister of War) during Duke Wen of Wei's reign. When The Duke Wu of Wei ascended to throne, he did not promote Wu Qi but instead Tian Wen who was once a minister favored by Duke Wen as the Prime Minister, which led to Wu Qi's displeasure. When Wu Qi's complained to Tian Wen by comparing both of their service, noting that Tian Wen was never superior to her, Tian Wen replied.

"During such tumultuous time where our lord has not gotten the faith of the old ministers and the heart of the people, who should be the Prime Minister? You, who excelled in field of battle or me who has the influence among the court?"

Wu Qi then accept the reasoning and did not complain anymore and faithfully served the Wei in West River. This small event showed us that Wu Qi, even though in the field of battle was compared to Sun Zi, she is still immature in seeing the whole situation of the nation. She is not adept in Politics, and later when her demise was caused because of Political reason. That would mean Huang Shigong San Lue which mostly consist of Politics could overcome some one who is well versed in Wu Zi. Because when Wu Zi is the Fire, then Huang Shigong San Lue is the Water.

_Lao Zi states that "Those who conquered himself is invulnerable. Those who understand himself is enlighten. "– __**DaoDejing**__, Chapter 33 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)_

* * *

**Author Note:**

If Chen Gong is wise, then… Xun Yu could be considered as enlighten. Thus, this mark the end of Xuzhou battle. See you again in the Sun Ce's arc, then… The Battle of Xiapi.


	67. The Death of Sun Jian

**The Death of Sun Jian**

It was a sunny day, The daughter of the Tiger of Jiangdong has placed herself as she enjoyed the afternoon wine with her closest companion in the Outer Pavilion. Sun Ce take every sips of the wine with every bitterness in her heart. Zhou Yu who accompanies her became a bit uneasy seeing her beloved friend and lord's drinking habit. Sun Ce take every sip of her drinking without any word, deafening her ears to every words that Zhou Yu tried to say to stop her or at least make her decrease her amount of wine.

It was not because she did not care on the words of her closest advisor, But she drinks the alcohol to let her forgot about the pain in her heart. She did not lament about her failure during the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance campaign to overthrow the Tyrant Dong Zhuo, nor because of the deteriorating relationship with the Yuan clan that was supposed to be kept. She did not care about it at all, she had come to accept her loss in Hulao and admit the enemies superiority and she is not afraid of the Yuan Clan, because she believed in herself, The daughter of the Tiger of Jiangdong is not some coward. But…

"…. It has been eight years compared to then." Sun Ce finally muttered.

Zhou Yu then stopped her nagging, understand what Sun Ce's words really meant. She then take the wine pot from Sun Ce and pour it to herself, then accompany Sun Ce in drinking.

"I have followed this path until now, wondering whether I had chosen the right path. Mother… did I have fulfilled your wish?"

A question not wanting for an answer, but this words was uttered to seek for fulfillment.

"To reach until now, I made Zhongmou (Sun Quan) and Renxian (Sun Shangxiang or Sun Fu) suffered. "

But before Sun Ce could lift her cup of wine, her cup of wine was taken with a speed unseen with normal eyes. Taishi Ci has snatched it from her seat and drink the wine in place of Sun Ce.

"Zhongmou and Renxian are both a good and strong girls. Such things is nothing compared to what you experienced. The girl who in her young age conquered most of the East River of Yangtze."

Sun Ce angrily retort "Hey… I am still young."

Taishi Ci snorted with a calm tone "True. 22 is young enough to be called woman, but too old to be said as a girl." And she turned to Zhou Yu "Meirin, pour me some also."

"Meirin…! Chen-chan insulted me..!" Sun Ce complain to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu sighed. Both are using each of their manna.

"Both of you…. Please behave yourself…. Is this how the feared Little Conqueror who was said to rival the legendary King of Chu Xiang Yu and the unrivalled warrior of Eastern River should behave?" Zhou Yu pouted.

Taishi Ci sensed Zhou Yu jealousness with her Yuri sensor. "Ah… Sheren, Meirin is jealous. " Taishi Ci then approached her, trying to force on her. "Meirin… you are really a cute girl, with your vuluptous body and your dark skinny figure…." But before Taishi Ci could proceed on, Zhou Yu pushed her aside. "Chen…! You are drunk!"

"_Chotto!_Chen! Meirin is mine….! " Sun Ce then moved her chair near Zhou Yu and steal her lips as her hand was placed in her bosoms. A to B, as expected from the descendant of Sun Zi! The speed is essential in war!

Meirin did not resist because she was shocked by Sun Ce's swift act, and she was overtaken by Sun Ce's charisma and her scent. But, then after her mind has aware, she pushed aside Sun Ce, in her embarrassment and complain "Sheren! "

Taishi Ci become astonished in such daring play, and seeing Meirin reaction, she muttered " I see…. Tsundere is the new fad, as introduced by the late Master Cai Yong! Really … This is the new reverse play that transcended the times for several centuries."

And While Zhou Yu tried to set Taishi Ci's mind up before thinking another crazy scheme involving their close relationship, Sun Ce observed them in delight.

"Mother… I am doing the right path … right?"

Sun Ce Bofu, she still lament at the dead of her mother, Sun Jian who passed away during the ambush in Jiangxia… and Sun Ce is always sad that she still failed in taking revenge of her mother's death… But then, until that "man" arrive…. The man who can replace Zhou Yu Gongjin as the new Dong Wu's commander in chief.

**XXX**

Sun Jian who is the native of Jiangdong is a good example of Career soldiers. She rose through the ranks , starting with her position as a lowly common officer. But one time, her name soared when she successfully vanquished the threat of the pirates in Yangtze river. This led Liu Biao who employed her to be interested and asked her for an audience.

During this audience, it was revealed then to Liu Biao that the brave Sun Jian is a descendant of Sun Zi, proved with her vast knowledge of the Art of War, as if she was Master Sun herself. Liu Biao then promote her in two rank advance and sent her to various campaign. During her service to the Imperial Uncle Liu Biao who reign the province of Jingzhou, she had the chance to met several influential men in court, like the Yuan Clan who voiced their interest in her.

Sun Jian's numerous accomplishment inspired people and won her the service of many talented officers and military advisor, like Cheng Pu, Han Dang, and Huang Gai. But, such unrivalled accomplishment also made her several enemies who envied her.

**XXX**

In the House of Water Mirror, Sun Jian let her eldest daughter to wait there and play around as she had serious conversation with her personal advisor. Sun Ce is a girl who is inspired by her mother, when she arrived in a place where it stores a vast knowledge, she become interested. As she tried to take one book from the shelves, she overheard her mother's conversations.

"This…! Shuijing…! "

"The descendant of the Sun Clan should own this. This is always the Sun clan's heirloom."

"The Art of War…. Ancestor… your grieves shall be remembered. The art of war shall save the people. "

Sun Ce become confused , The Art of War, Sunzi Bingfa? As she tried to heard more of their conversation, someone pulled her clothes.

"Are you interested in Master Sun's Art of War (Sunzi's Art of War)?" Sun Ce become surprised by her words.

"Well… I…"

"Sun Zi's Art of War is a military treatise which is praised as the most complete literary work that discussed in matter of warfare. But the flaws is that the usage of obscure words in Master Sun's work that could be interpreted in numerous way, and each interpretation could have each of their respective effect in warfare. But , I think that the commonly known Sun Zi's Art of War is an incomplete work which need a bit tampering."

"Is that so..? well I have a bit of familiarity in Master Sun's work, as her descendants. But, it seems to me you are well knowledgeable that you dared to state that Sun Zi's Art of War is an incomplete work."

"Oh…! Please forgive my words. I had no idea that you are related to Sun Jian Darren."

"Oh.. no need. But can I ask who are you?"

"The name is Zhou Yu with courtesy name Gongjin. An apprentice to Master Shuijing."

**XXX**

The Master Strategist famed as the Wise man of Jingzhou, Kuai Liang received a distressing news from Huang Zu, the general who guard Jiangxia .

" Sun Jian is collecting supports through the eastern river and now intended to rebel against Imperial Uncle Liu Biao."

Because of this, the Wise man of Jingzhou become dumbfounded. He had hypotheses such outcome when he witnessed Sun Jian's unrivalled accomplishment. Sometimes when a retainer soar to high rivaling the great name of his master, sooner or later he will disrespect his master and rebelled. A good example is Wang Mang.

Several intelligences reported to her, that Sun Jian has established contact with warlord of East River like Liu Yao, Yan Baihu, Wang Lang even the Yuan Clans. Did the famed Tiger of Jiangdong started to make a move for himself and proceed to swallow the land of Jingzhou?

As a good retainer, he decided that the land of Jingzhou shall never be ruled none other by the Imperial Uncle Liu Biao.

Kuai Liang then used the fullest of his own wisdom to defeat the descendant of Master Sun, known as The Tiger of Jiangdong.

**XXX**

Sun Jian got a letter from the Imperial Protector of Jingzhou, Imperial Uncle Liu Biao promised a position to her for her accomplishment, and for that he ordered her to retrieve the Seal acknowledging her promotion, and the new order for campaign to the Eastern river of Yangtze.

As Sun Jian reached Jiangxia, her convoy was ambushed. The assailant is wearing a black cloth to hide their identity, but after she managed to capture one of the assailant, she recognized the assailant as a subordinate of General Huang Zu of Jiangxia. Sun Jian then noticed, that Imperial Uncle Liu Biao is suspecting her and trying to end her life. Just like what Liu Bang did to his own retainers.

Sun Jian then raised a banner of revolt and she attacked Jiangxia, the naval fortress of Jingzhou in the midst of Yangtze-kiang.

But, all of her naval troops was hindered by three of Huang Zu's capable retainer, An Unknown archer whose aiming, precision and lethality surpassed Huang Gai, A warrior who excelled in swift and sneak attack and a warrior who is not afraid of anything and always dared to march ahead.

For the purpose of spoiling readers, even though Sun Jian did not know, but the author loved to troll the readers, it was a lady named Huang Zhong, a girl named Gan Ning, and another girl named Wei Yan. (God Damnit narrator! That was not supposed to be revealed now! You made the still in planning Jingzhou arc become boring!)

And thus, Sun Jian was forced to land her naval troops and attacked rerouting Jiangxia using cavalry troops.

A mistake.

Because Kuai Liang's traps lay ahead the treacherous Jiangxia's terrain.

At the age of Thirty Seven, Sun Jian smiled at the Mount Xian, But her smile was filled with bitterness.

Because she can not fulfill the regret of her ancestor, and save all the people from the suffering of war.

Sun Zi's Art of War, a masterpiece that should have been bringing peace to the realm.

Only to be used to prolong the people suffering.

Perhaps that was why Master Sun retired from the peak of her brilliance.

As she seek a solace in the turmoil of her mind.

At the young age of fourteen, Sun Ce Bofu , the daughter of The Tiger of Jiangdong received the news of the fall of her beloved mother during her campaign in Jiangxia.

**XXX**

Noting back then, Shuijing only realized that she had fallen to the Wise Man of Jingzhou, Kuai Liang's plot in killing Sun Jian. By making Sun Jian forced to revolt, Liu Biao was forced to order Huang Zu to authorized her death. That day… The Professor Water Mirror retired from becoming a military advisor, and lives a secluded life as an unknown pharmacist.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The Short recollection Sun Ce's past. I welcome you to enjoy it as I annoyed you who waited for the conclusion of the Xiapi and the God of War arc.

By the Way Sun Ce's arc still continuing.


	68. Master Jiang Qin's Danyang Warrior

**Master Jiang Qin's Danyang Warrior**

In the house of Water Mirror, Sun Ce ask Shuijing to help her in vengeance for her mother, But Shuijing refused.

"What good for me, a useless advisor who can not even gave a good advice for her lord? I am nothing compared to the Wise man of Jingzhou."

"But, what of my mother? They betrayed her …."

"I can not give a good advice, except please just forget about revenge. Huang Zu have several feared warriors that forced the Tiger of Jiangdong to avoid direct attack to the naval fortress of Jiangxia, and Liu Biao have the pair wisemen of Kuai clan. Right now, your standing could be compared to an egg trying to smash at the rock."

"I can't! But… I am sure.."

"You have no standing, no lands, no soldiers and no wealth to support you. What would a 14 years old girl know what to do? "

"…My mother always stated that the best place to begin and collecting support is in the land of the Eastern river of Yangtze, where they had plentiful of natural resources and the Yangtze-kiang and the terrain as the natural fortress. Revenge could wait even for 10 year."

"… So, the young master of the Sun clan has set on her mind?"

Shuijing stopped for a moment, sighing "if only he is here…. He can become her best advisor with his vast knowledge and reliability."

As Shuijing felt regret in failing and hoped that Kazuto is here, her apprentice approached her. "Professor Water Mirror, what if I followed the young master of the Sun clan to expand my experience and cleanse the tainted name of the House of Water Mirror for you?"

"Meirin, you want to do that? Remember, being a military advisor is a difficult path."

"I shall uptake the burden, and so to learn many wisdom of the great Master Sun."

"Then, I will give you the first trial if you insist. What would you suggest for the Young Master Sun Bofu who had nothing at her disposal to start anew?"

"As Sun gongzi has stated, The eastern river is the plentiful land, it is good to make a solid standing for her, If Sun gongzi could conquer this terrain she will reach a respectable recognition, where even the weak Emperor Lingdi of Han had no choice except acknowledge her position. While the eastern river warlords are weakling leader who tyrannize their people. Sun gongzi could act as their liberator."

"Then, how could Sun gongzi who had nothing to start on capable of waging war against the Eastern river warlords?"

"It was said that the Younger of the Yuan clan always interested in the eastern rivers commodity, unfortunately the Eastern river warlord impose a huge tariff regulation, and commodity tax which made the commodities price skyrocketed. Yuan Shu intended to wage war to force the eastern river warlord to change their tariff and tax regulation for her. If we could persuade Yuan Shu in Shouchun, we could promised her a good investment for five years under the name of Sun clan, as Sun Jian name could be used as a guarantee."

Shuijing then allowed Meirin to follow Sun Ce Bofu, she entrusted her Sun Jian's keepsake of the Sun Clan's heirloom. The artifact, Sunzi's Art of War.

**XXX **

"I must admit, Professor Water Mirror's word about me not having anything to start on was fairly correct. Yet, why did you still choose to follow me, gongjin?"

"I am interested in what shall you do. Is it that you do not mean it in your word when you stated your intent to start anew in the eastern river of Yangtze-kiang?"

"No. But really. Yuan Shu is a greedy person, my mother always refuse her invitation because she noticed that. And why would she be interested in investing for me? My mother is already dead, the world know that."

"And I really mean it. To persuade Yuan Shu it is up to my negotiation skill. Please witness how this Zhou Yu will make Yuan Shu to lent you soldiers and the capital needed."

"By using mere words? You are even bolder than me."

"It does not compare to 14 years old girl trying foR revenge and conquering the eastern river even though she has nothing with her, I would call that foolishly bold."

"And yet, my boldness won me, my first loyal retainer….. No… My new sister." Sun Bofu then raised a wine, she asked Zhou Yu to bind an oath of sisterhood with her.

"Sun gongzi…" Zhou Yu felt touched. She is not wrong, what she saw on the daughter of the Tiger of Jiangdong is this , the character of Hegemon who shall lure all people to flock to her. She raised her cup of wine and said. " Zhou Yu Gongjin…. No , please address me, your little sister as … Meirin."

"And I, Sun Ce Bofu…. Vowed that us sister, Sheren and Meirin shall fulfill the dream of my mother and won't stop before the realization of it."

"The dream of tranquility is started with the path of conquest…. King Tang of Shang, King Wu of Zhou, The First Emperor of Qin, and even the Emperor Han Gaozu. The Eastern river shall be the first step."

**XXX**

"You promised me to bring you the Eastern River commodities like the silk cloth, salt, Suihou's pearl that could only be obtained from the Eastern Sea's oyster, Jade and most importantly the famed Wild Wasp's Honey that could only be harvested in eastern river?"

Yuan Shu was astonished. In her audience room, two young girls calmly explained their proposals. Usually no one would not take words from young girls seriously. But Yuan Shu can not scoff off their words, because their proposals are enticing, and that the one who proposed it are the Young master of the Sun clan, namely the daughter of that famed Tiger of Jiangdong, while the one who smoothly explain things is the apprentice, newly graduated of the Professor Water Mirror. But the most important reason is…. she is too stupid.

"Yes, darren. I know that The Younger of Yuan clans even though are wealthy, are always suffering by the greediness of the Eastern River Warlords. They take advantage of Darren's fondness in dairy product and honey commodities."

"_souja!__(That__ is __right!),_I always fond of consuming honeyed cow milks, and I can not imagined if I missed them even for a day!"

"Then, why the Younger Yuan did not strive to conquest the eastern river region? Compared to the younger Yuan and not mentioning the whole Yuan clan, their power come to pale comparison."

"I thought about it already, but Reiha-nee did not approve my request for aiding me in campaign of Eastern River, while in the other hand, Shouchun is surrounded by hostile warlords like Tao Qian governor of Xuzhou (already perished in present era, replaced by Imperial sister Liu Bei), Kong Rong of Beihai (also perished in present era, after Yuan Shao campaign in Beihai), and Zhang Miao of Chen Liu (in present era, executed by Cao Cao after found guilty of treason). I can not just send a campaign and left Shouchun defenseless. I already lost Wan after a struggle against Imperial Chancellor of Bing, Dong Zhuo. Because of that , Reiha-nee greatly scold me! (Thanks to Jia Xu who effectively commanded the troops and Hua Xiong who valiantly led the army)."

"Then, why don't Darren leave that matter to us? The Sun clan? We the Sun clan are famed for our effective leadership and renowned as brave general. As we are the descendant of Master Sun (Sun Zi)."

Zhang Xun , Yuan Shu's trusted advisor and the ineffective general scoff in hearing Zhou Yu's argument. "It is true, that it is really enticing to hear such proposal while we were only asked to lend you 3000 men."

"The Yuan Clan is known for their wealth in resource and military power, I am sure such request is barely a burden to the Younger Yuan."

"But, I think judging from your condition, a mere teenager dared to promise such thing is highly unlikely. Pardon me, but I heard that the Sun clan is suffering great problem after the demise of the tiger of Jiangdong, are you sure that you can fulfill such promise? I believe, both of you are just some smooth talker playing the role of Xu Fu who deceive the First Emperor."

Zhou Yu become angered, by her blunt word, but she held her anger and thought to herself, this girl Zhang Xun is known for her greediness, she deceived the Younger Yuan (Yuan Shu) with her words and embezzled most of Shouchun's yearly earning for herself, thanks to Yuan Shu's ignorance and stupidity. But her role is more so important even compared to Yuan Shu as if you succeed in persuading Zhang Xun, it is easy matter then.

"Before I doubt whether Xu Fu is a swindler or not, Perhaps an action talked better than smooth words. Why don't you ask General Ji Ling who is said to be the strongest among Yuan Clan to speak his opinion regarding The successor of Sun clan?"

"Grawl..Grawl…" ji Ling in his restricted outfit answered. His indistinct words made Zhang Xun thought for a while. "if Ji Ling who only know to fight even dared to say that, that means the Young master of Sun Clan is indeed capable but…. A mere strong leader would not do. Who are her generals? war can not be won alone."

As Zhang Xun questioned this, three figure arrives. They saluted for their sudden arrival and greeted. " We, shall serve her, just like when we serve the Tiger of Jiangdong herself."

Sun Ce become astonished by the three figures arrivals. She thought that they had retired after the death of her mother (Sun Jian), if they are supporting her no one would dare to question her capability.

Zhou Yu become surprised, but she quickly understand. "Professor Shuijing…. Gongjin felt grateful for your help. With their assistance, persuading the Yuan clan as the first step… no! even taking over the eastern river would be lot easier!"

Zhang Xun thinking for a while. "Cheng Pu…. Han Dang….. Huang Gai…. The three feared General of Sun Jian who even get name for themselves are supporting the daughter of Tiger of Jiangdong. She had numerously tried to invite them to serve Yuan Shu but always failed miserably, with them, it is quite possible that the Eastern river to be conquered, but…..

"I heard that the Eastern river is plentiful of Ling Zhi (_Ganoderma l__ucidum_)….." Zhou Yu calmly speak, suddenly ending the awkward silence…

"ACCEPT!" Zhang Xun quickly agrees to Zhou Yu. With her agreement, The Eastern River Campaign is guaranteed. So ends the First obstacle of Sun Ce's conquest.

**XXX**

The naval armada lent by Yuan Shu then set sail to the eastern river region. The Eastern river warlords alliance among them who are feared are:

Liu Yao of Que

Yan Baihu of Wujun

Wang Lang of Kuaiji

Their relationships could be compared to the alliance of Han, Wei, Zhao during the Warring states Period. Whichever state attacked, the rest would sent their troops as reinforcement, because if one fall, the others will follow. Just like how the Master Strategist Wei Liao (the Author of Art of Command, _**Wei **__**Liao **__**Zi**_) foreseen in her advise to Ying Zheng, the King of Qin in accomplishing Qin's unification war during the Warring States Period.

Zhou Yu then started to explain "The story goes like this, Before this land entered the era of Warring States period, The state of Jin who reigned the central plan was the mightiest states among the other states. Formerly Duke Wei of Jin has placed the state of Jin position as the hegemony among the states and known as the Five Hegemons of Spring-Autumn Period.

Upon entering the beginning of Warring States Period, The state of Jin has started declining in it's own influence because of weak leadership of it's own sovereign. The Four Clan of Zhao, Wei, Han and Zhi is in control of power in the state of Jin. Among them, the Zhi Clan is the strongest clan with numerous resources and military power and using them, the Zhi Clan started to pressure the other clan to abide their order and relinquished their land and natural resources.

The Zhao clan refused this demand, and because of that the Zhi clan forced the Wei and Han clan to join in power to attack the Zhao. Later on the Zhao clan schemed together with Wei and Han, defeating the Zhi clan. After that, the Zhi was massacred and their land and wealth were divided equally among the Three clan. Later on, the state of Jin broke up in to the state of Zhao, the state of Han and the State of Wei. But, even though they separated each other, they still have a tacit understanding to allied together to repel the enemy invading each of them."

"Meirin, why would you explained that?"

"To give a better understanding of The eastern Warlords position."

"Okay, so what that had to do with our first move?"

"It is everything. Please just think it reverse-wise to understand my plan in concluding our goal of liberating the Eastern River of Yangtze-kiang."

"… I believe it is easier if we do my plan. Directly attack their headquarter. As Master Sun said, _Speed__ is __the __essence __of__ war: __take __advantage __of __the __enemy__'__s__ unpreparedness,__ make__ your__ way__ by__ unexpected __routes,__ and __attack __unguarded __spots. __(__**Sun**__** Zi**__**'**__**s**__** Art**__** of **__**War**__**, **__Chapter __XI__ - __The __Nine__ Situations)_" Sun Ce then opened the Sun Zi's Art of War randomly and her eyes catches on the writing.

"_Hence the saying: If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."**-Sun**** Zi****'****s ****Art ****of**** War,**Chapter III - Attack by Stratagem. _

"I have no retort on Master Sun's teaching…. It just that for lengthy campaign of attacking three major city, we need more capital. The meager number that we got from Yuan Shu is hardly enough." Zhou Yu stil insist of explaining her plan, but she did not noticed Sun Ce smiled as if getting an inspiration from the sentence.

"Gongjin…. What about if we race together in who will accomplish their plan first? We will separate each other…"

Zhou Yu want to state her opinion, but later she stole a glance at the sentence which Sun Ce read earlier, and as if finally understanding she agrees.

"Before you said that The Art of War is incomplete, but let me take the risk to see your hypotheses."

**XXX**

The Port of Niuzhu is the first line of defense of Liu Yao's territory in Yanzhou. The general who is in charge of Niuzhu is Zhang Ying who served Liu Yao. The Port of Niuzhu defense right now is the laxest. Really, seems that Zhang Ying and Liu Yao is far too relaxed, even thought some rumor has surfaced about Sun Ce's intention of subjugating the eastern river region.

During the afternoon, Sun Ce's borrowed naval fleet arrived near Niuzhu.

"Catapult, aim at the main port!"

As Sun Ce ordered the attack, Niuzhu was invaded without any before hand war declaration. The laxness of the military port of Niuzhu soon turned in to chaos, seems that Zhang Yin really forgot to take note from the signal tower (light house) about the incoming Sun Ce's naval armada.

Even though Sun Ce only brought with him a two Warship and the rest are smaller boats, these are more than enough to take advantage of the situation.

"As I said before. Sun Zi stated that, ___Speed__ is __the __essence __of__ war: __take __advantage __of __the __enemy__'__s__ unpreparedness,__ make__ your__ way__ by__ unexpected __routes,__ and __attack __unguarded __spots. __(__**Sun**__** Zi**__**'**__**s**__** Art**__** of **__**War**__**, **__Chapter __XI__ - __The __Nine__ Situations)__._ Eastern river of Yang tze, I , Sun Bofu of the Sun Clan has come to answer the first calling."

Then, before Zhang Ying could make any decision, Sun Ce's naval armada has quickly make a landing to the empty spots on the port. Then from the two warships, as the main door opened, it revealed a group of cavalry invading the city. The cavalry groups are led by Sun Ce herself who ordered the march directly to the main building of the Niuzhu port, while the rest of infantry group (whatever their weapon are) were led by the remaining General to take advantage of the situation , calming the civilians and to upheld the military laws.

Sun Ce who directly led the assault with her cavalry squad are unstoppable, it is as if nothing could be even considered as a single obstacle hindered them. Their performance could be compared to Hua Xiong's elite Xiliang troops or even Gao Shun's Charger. Sun Ce feats alone had made her unstoppable, as Zhang Ying's troops cowered in fear (bloody hell! She is a woman , you know…!)

Yes… a perfectly cool woman is. but Upon reaching the main building, Sun Ce who is trying to capture the leader of the port , Zhang Ying who is also Liu Yao's general, Sun Ce was shocked at the scene.

The room inside has been simply destroyed, many traced of fighting remained, evidenced by bloods and bloods. Hmm… Bloods…. Kheerrr Gheerlr. That make me drool enough. Only one person standing, a girl with a beautiful long black hair (god damn it ! it will feel as soft as a silk if you wrap it around your …. Man! How I love the Ero scene in Amagami doujin… the CL rorz something) and a unbeknownst or whatever the English word for a sword that is long enough, well perhaps it is as long as the girls leg, her long beautiful legs…. Hmmm that legs… A sword with a slender blade from the hilt but become bigger as it grows near the tips…. (just see my friend's god damn picture in the author site, it hard enough explaining thing as if you are masturbating!). among the blood drenched numerous body, there lies one among them who wore some kind of expensive armor. Must be the leader, a.k.a . Zhang Ying.

Sun Ce was shocked, not because of the murderous scene , or that Liu Yao's general is easily killed before her. It was the coldness in the girl eye that made her wary. A girl even younger than herself. Sun Ce deduced that perhaps she is as young as Zhongmou.

The girl finally react, it is as if she is sensing danger, she quickly rushed to attack Sun Ce, Sun Ce then raised her own sword and defended against her attack.

"_First Sword, Crescent Moon Flash of Mount Taishan…."_

The Girl moved back and vanished, then she prepared to deliver her attack, then as she made the stance consecutively, her appearances increase, it is as if the Crescent Moon light playing trick on earth dwellers. Sun Ce then prepared to hold the girl attack.

As the girl is prepares to attack, a shouting halt their movement. Both of them was surprised.

"STOP!"

Then, an old person suddenly presented herself out of nowhere in the room. "You have served your goal. Why trying to make more enemy?" The old man than talked to Sun Ce

"Please pardon her, we are not meaning any harm. We are only here to exact our vengeance against the master of this port, Zhang Ying of Liu Yao's army."

Sun Ce asked "Who are you?"

"We are the secluded Danyang, a native of eastern river warrior who are excelled at stealth and reconnaissance mission. We sometimes accept assassinations mission, but not primary of our excelled area."

Sun Ce then clasped her hands as if understand "Ah..! you mean a ninja like Han Dang?"

"Shhush..~! What the hell is that? There is no Ninja or Shinobi during the Han dynasty in this realm! We are the Danyang warrior!"

"I did not say Shinobi… Can I have your name. I am interested with your performance. The name is Sun Ce honorary name Bofu."

The old man become surprised , while the young girl asked in quiet disinterest voice.

"Master… She saw us. Our combat doctrine stated that thou shalt not leave any witness or witnesses."

"Shut up, you foolish girl! How could you say such rudeness to the daughter of the famed Tiger of Jiangdong!" The oldman then asked forgiveness on behalf of the girl who seems like her apprentice.

"… Oh how pathetic this old man is, we forgot to introduce our name. The name is Old Jiang Qin, a retired master of Danyang fighting style, while this girl is…."

"Master Jiang Qin's apprentice and a Danyang warrior, Zhou Tai."

"A bold one of warriors, would both of you like a new home… under my roof?"

Old Jiang Qin was surprised by the offer, Sun Ce is recruiting them! Jiang Qin was eager to , but Zhou Tai seem unpleased . Old Master Jiang Qin who felt annoyed at her nagging then threw something at the girl named Zhou Tai.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAH…! NEKOOOOO! KAWAIIIIIIIII!..."**

Zhou Tai shouted uncontrollably when Jiang Qin threw her a kitten as she hugged the kitten desperately and exchanged cheek with the kitten. A white kitten to be exact, a favorite of Zhou Tai. Sun Ce become like….Huh~? in seeing her reaction

"I am sorry that my apprentice is still lack of training. She can control herself at the presence of… something that she called as… cute?... I guess…"

Sun Ce could only laughed as she felt dismayed at her new officer's behavior. "Really, a colorful one of warrior!"

A Nekonnection.

But even with Sun Ce dismay, she should be glad as she is succeed in her first step in eastern river as she got the first objective and talented officers, One who shall bravely offer her body to shield her lord from any harm. Meanwhile, Zhou Yu is…..

* * *

**Author****Note:**

Kuhamilduluansudahtigabulan,.

By the way, it is really hard to write without the help of pornography. Right now I am enjoying Touhou Hentai, mine favorite is Yuyuko, Patchouli, but currently, Suwako , Sanae and Remilia hold a soft spot in my heart when they are mindbreaked or raped. It does funny in Youmu and Yuyuko NTR. It is Hard to find good Alice doujin which negate any futanari element.


	69. Undefeated in Eastern River Taishi Ci

**The Undefeated Warrior of the East River, Taishi Ci**

After setting their first step in the soil of Eastern River Region of Yangtze-kiang, Sun Ce who brought all of her family there started to hear rumor about Liu Yao's retaliation. Liu Yao has sent emissary to other Warlords of Eastern River to fight her on. Sun Ce began to worry about the situation, so she evacuated most of her family to city of Changsa which is still in Eastern River Region, but far away from Liu Yao alliance territory of Que, Wujun and Kuaiji.

Meanwhile let us see about Zhou Yu.

With Sun Ce's earlier suggestion to race with her whoever could defeated Liu Yao first, Zhou Yu has separated herself from her post- invasion of Niuzhu's port. Now, she has reached Liu Yao's Que while in the other hand, Sun Ce has departed to camp in Shenting valley. With only the inscriptions of Sun Zi's Art of War in their mind, Both oath sisters vowed for the conquest of Eastern river of Yangtze-kiang.

**XXX**

Liu Yao's allies, Wang Lang and Yan Baihu quickly responded. But they noted that to reach Que will take time and preparations, so they asked Liu Yao to hold them first. As a proof of their sincerity, they sent their famed general Ze Rong as vanguard reinforcement along with 10.000 men power.

Sun Ce noted that for their advantage, the battle should be decided in Shenting valley. As she quoted :

"_Speed __is__ the __essence__ of __war, __take__ advantage __of __the __enemy__'__s __unpreparedness, __make __your __way __by __unexpected __routes,__ and __attack __unguarded __spots.__(__**Sun**__** Zi**__**'**__**s **__**Art **__**of **__**War **__**, **__Chapter __XI __- __The __Nine __Situations)__ "_

Fortunately for her, Liu Yao's first division has not reached the Shenting valley, thus… she got the advantageous terrain and have the timing to let her troops to have a rest

_Sun Zi said: Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him.. (**Sun****Zi****'****s****Art****of****War****,**Chapter VI – Weak Points and Strong Points)_

Thus, what she needs to do is to wait for the appearance of her enemies.

**XXX**

As she reaches the Que, Zhou Yu planned to misdirect Liu Yao's armies by giving them false information as later she would sent letters to Sun Ce's main troop to ambush them.

But upon reaching the Que, Zhou Yu was aghast at seeing the Liu Yao's division which just passed by.

Judging from the amount of rations and weaponry, at least Liu Yao brought 15.000 manpower to re-take Niuzhu. Zhou Yu quickly try to calculate the possible support that Liu Yao had at his disposal. To feed 15.000 mouth is not easy task in such remote place like Eastern River, where the warlords ruled as if they are the king of their small kingdom, imposing the civilians with their burden.

Zhou Yu gasped as she suddenly realized that the only possible answer is the two richest clan in Eastern River which could rival the Sima Clan from Henei (who later supported Cao Cao, a warlord who at this moment resided in Chen Liu). The Zhang clan and the Qiao clan who made riches by trading using the means of the great river waterway.

Especially, The Zhang clan who is the most respected merchant clan in the eastern river. Zhou Yu remembered that Zhongmou (Sun Quan)'s friend, Lu Xun who reside in Lujiang know plenty of information regarding the eastern river noted down that the Zhang Clan's prosperous was due to the two brains of their clan. If the Henei's Sima clan have Sima Lang as the public face and Sima Yi as the brain, the Zhang Clan is led by two head, both seasoned and experienced leader s, the Old Zhang Zhao and Zhang Hong. The Old Zhang Zhao is known as handy in calculation that he is good in internal management, while the old Zhang Hong has a tongue comparable to Zhang Yi who proposed the Contra Alliance Lianheng. The internal head and the external head, like having two pair of eyes who can see the inside and the outside of matter.

With no time, Zhou Yu got the unexpected chance to negotiate with the Zhang Clan. Zhang Zhao who is thirsty with the information of Sun Ce's campaign gladly accepted the sudden information.

"Rather than attacking in Niuzhu, it is advisable to perform siege at Shenting valley and later marched toward Niuzhu. Sun Ce will merely abandon Niuzhu port."

Normally, it is suspicious when someone gladly revealed information about their greatest threat. But it seems that The Zhang clan is quick to believe her, even Zhou Yu become amazed to herself.

Zhang Zhao nodded in agreement with his twin brother Zhang Hong. Zhou Yu become more and more worried. Why would they accept her words so easily?

"I agree. Niuzhu is a deadlock. I believe the so called daughter of Tiger of Jiangdong left Niuzhu defenseless, and lay in ambush somewhere. Shenting valley is the only best choice."

Zhou Yu become more worried. Why did they go along with her story so easily? Could it be her plan is leaked?

"Did not I say so? But alas! Old Liu Yao did not even try to believe my word. Niuzhu is a mere bait. The daughter of the tiger is lay in ambush in Shenting valley. Meanwhile….. her advisor will try to sway us . But it seems that I am wrong in the last part."

A young girl appeared out of nowhere , wearing a nonchalant smile in her face as she hide both hands in her sleeves.

"The young head of the Taishi clan…. Why are you here?"

"Old men Zhang, of course I am intrigued by the appearance of the unknown guest who brought us this precious information. Is she an informant…. Or merely spy to confuse us? It seems it was not the latter."

"Miss Zhou (Zhou Yu), please forgive her rudeness… she is the young head of the Taishi clan and …."

But, the young head of Taishi clan stopped Zhang Hong introduction as she laughed and approached Zhou Yu " My name is not important. As I am merely an assassin of Lord Liu Yao."

Then, Zhang Zhao asked the young head of Taishi, ignoring the surprised look of Zhou Yu.

"why did you supported her information?"

"Wall have ears , old Zhao…. A spy has returned to report the defenseless situation of Niuzhu port, while in the other hand…. The daughter of Sun clan has ordered her remaining family clan to evacuate to Changsa."

Zhou Yu gasped! How could such information be leaked? The information about Sun Ce evacuated her families was only known to her, and her closest confidant. There is a traitor in Sun Ce's army?

"I see… ingenious as always , Young master of Taishi clan. If only you abandon your path of assassination and choose to become military strategist or general…. Your position in Liu Yao darren's army shall remain unshakeable."

"I am a rationalist, Oldman Zhang…. By becoming a general of the army or military strategist, I have to commit massacre to gain comfort (peace). But , with the path of assassination, a single kill will gain us an everlasting comfort. Oldman Zhang, we are both a rationalist and businessman, only with difference commodities. You are with commercialism, while I am with assassination. But we have the same views on this. A little sacrifice to gain an enormous profit."

The Zhang clan nodded in agreement as answer, while the young master of Taishi clan proceed to leave them, but as if remembering something, she left a parting message. "By the way arrest her. She is Zhou Yu, an oath sister to the daughter of tiger. I don't know why she gave us legitimate information, but business man did not waste a good opportunity."

And as Zhou Yu was arrested, she also got a parting message as she was dragged to surveillance.

"I have sent message to Yan Baihu. So while Old Liu Yao and Ze Rong brought their army approaching Niuzhu, I will bring my own troops to Shenting valley and counter ambush them. While Yan Baihu will raid Changsa to get hold of Sun Ce's weakpoint."

**XXX**

"Han Dang, General Han Dang…!"

Zhou Yu whispered, as she called her name. She was arrested earlier because of the young master of Taishi Clan suspicions, but seems that it just that.

Han Dang quickly appeared from the ceiling, as she checked another presence and noting that everything is clear, she released Zhou Yu from her arrest.

"Advisor Zhou , what about it?"

Seems that Zhou Yu had prepared before hand, or perhaps it is already in her calculations. That is why she boldly approached the Zhang clan even with the risk of being killed or captured. Fortunately it was the latter, so with Han Dang protection for the worst possibility, she strolled on to negotiate with the enemy.

But, seeing the cloudy face in advisor Zhou Yu, Han Dang asked is there something bothering her.

"My plan to pit the Liu Yao alliance to Shenting valley failed."

"So, the preparation for this failed, master advisor?"

"No. My plan could still continues, but Sun Bofu….. should we canceled the plan and helped Bofu?"

General Han Dang stay silent, A Ninja awaited for order, and should not give her opinion to disturb her master.

As she saw the master advisor worried, she passed a message. "Master advisor, earlier Master Sun Bofu passed me a message. Do your own plan, Meirin. Don't bother about me."

"eh…? But…."

"I am sorry. That is the entirety of the message."

Zhou Yu then given up. she counted for a while the possibility of Yan Baihu reaching Changsa…. Would she make it? While she took a glance of her preparations, most of Sun Ce's main power directed to take over Liu Yao's main stronghold. The city of Que.

**XXX **

Meanwhile, in Shenting valley…. While Liu Yao army is resting in the distance, Sun Ce prepared to move her army in Shenting valley for ambush…

Sun Ce scouted herself to look at the best terrain in Shenting valley to ambush Liu Yao army, where the ambusher is instead getting ambushed.

"There are two kinds of assassins. One is the straightforward kind who directly killed their target after getting the chance to kill him. The other only strikes after gaining the trust of the target…."

"The question is… which one are you?"

"Well… why don't I tell you something…. One is Jing Ke. An assassin who used a chance given by the head of Fan Wuqi. While the other assassin is Yao Li who murdered Marquis Qing Ji after getting his trust by wounding himself."

"Then…. You are both. "

"A nice evaluation. Confucius said that a person can not be evaluated before we have words with them." The prideful ambusher revealed herself, as she stood solemnly before Sun Ce with both of her hands still hidden in her sleeves.

"Sun Ce Bofu. And you are..?"

"Taishi Ci. An Assassin. Pleased to meet you."

The only warrior equal to the Little Conqueror, and thus… their fight started.

* * *

**Author Note:**

If there are general closest to Sun Ce, rather than Huang Gai like how they depicted in Koihime, I rather placed Taishi Ci in her steads. Because she is the only warrior equal to her, even though she is outwitted during the assault to Jingzhou. The trio of Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci is believe able than with older generation like Cheng Pu, Han Dang , Huang Gai and Zu Zhi.


	70. The Rise of The Little Conqueror

**The Rise of The Little Conqueror**

Taishi Ci threw several knife darts at Sun Ce which she deflected with her sword with ease, making Taishi Ci somewhat astonished in witnessing her opponents. Sun Ce then grabbed one of the darts which stuck to her sword's crevice, and without blinking toss it in the same acceleration as Taishi Ci earlier.

With a unblinking speed, her sleeves moves without revealing her hands, Taishi Ci caught the knife dart and easily drop it. With grin in each of their face, Taishi Ci rushed , and for the first time she separated both her hand sleeves, hurling it at Sun Ce. Sun Ce intuitively pulled her horse girdle and move back avoiding her at big distance.

Her decision is right. out of nowhere, from Taishi Ci's sleeves, a medium sized Morning star mace (Ball with chain) was hurled and blown the ground to smitheren. Taishi Ci become more and more admired at Sun Ce quick wit, instead of waiting for her attack recklessly, avoid and attack. As she noted Sun Ce used _ginkang_ to rush at her, while her medium sized mace were stuck to the ground because of the impact.

Seems that even thought Taishi Ci have a thin posture similar with a mere girl, she hid an enormous raw power… or perhaps she is good at controlling the pace of her attack. Without waiting for Sun Ce's sword to thrust her, Taishi Ci dropped her morning star and released it from her hand, as the next second she quickly vanished from Sun Ce's expected attack.

And from behind her, Taishi Ci prepares her attack as she rushed with another weapon hidden in her sleeves.

Sun Ce quickly sense from her killing intent, and quickly turned to her back and noticed that Taishi Ci unleashed a short spear and is about to pierce her. Sun Ce quickly parried the attack and grabbed the spear handle, immobilizing the attack.

Taishi Ci was surprised, she tried to pull back the spear.

But the spear stuck! Taishi Ci noted that Sun Ce is almost the like of her, a slender figure who is capable of hiding raw power or…. Good at controlling the pace of her attack.

Sun Ce who get a hold of her spear, lifted the spear along with Taishi Ci and kicked her stomach. Tossing her back away, but Taish Ci even though she felt a bit hurt because of Sun Ce kick, gracefully landed as she leapt back.

Both opponent felt unsatisfied with this result, for Sun Ce who felt that she did not kick her powerful enough and Taishi Ci who felt that she is fighting too recklessly. Taishi Ci later separated her conjoined sleeves and finally for the first time she revealed her own hands.

"First time opponent to make me fight this seriously….."

"Agreed." Sun Ce replied non-chalantly as she reposition her sword and finally let the sword sheated.

**XXX **

"**Fantasy Move: Perfect World, Sure Kill Assassination."**

Taishi Ci revealed her hidden trump card, so is Sun Ce who finally getting serious.

"**Fantasy Move: Orchid Dream Fantasy."**

Taishi Ci revealed a circular saw blade from her hand, she dashed to attack Sun Ce, Sun Ce avoid it and instead thrust her sword at Taishi Ci. It hit!

But suddenly, the figure which Taishi Ci getting stabbed by her sword vanished! And before she can overcome her awed at this situation, she felt Taishi Ci's presence behind her and witnessed that she is already wielding a different weapon, a five branched hand Katar (armclaw). Sun Ce quickly responded by throwing her sword at her.

She vanished again.

Seeing that Sun Ce has no mean to defend herself, Taishi Ci bravely appeared before him, and revealed in her hands, a pair of shortblade.

"I see… so this is your method of fighting….."

"That is correct. You have entered my territory, and inside here…. I can have the indisputable probability of assassinating you."

"The indisputable probability? You exaggerate things. It is merely give you limitless chance of killing me. That is why you moved recklessly, giving me a perfect chance to resist and attack you in retaliation. You are trying to show off your so called invincibility and let your enemy fall in to the state of despair and finish them when they have given up hope."

"As expected from the descendant of Sun Zi."

"And also, with me being disarmed…. This must be a time to finish me off… we are really both impatient person."

**XXX **

As she said that, Both of them started to attack. Then… the time freeze. Taishi Ci carved her two short blade in to Sun Ce's skin, carving numerous blade injury in her body. Taishi Ci chuckles…

"…Ha…Ha…Ha… never expected that."

Taishi Ci passed her target. Following her exposed back is numerous swords floating finding it's target. And by a flicking finger from Sun Ce, the numerous floating swords rushed to stab their target, as if the blade of swords finding their sheaths.

But…. With a sound of glass shattering. The figure of Taishi Ci stabbed by numerous swords from her behind vanished. Both equal heroes showing off their strongest movement. Reality that penetrates Illusion and Illusion which deceives reality.

As if awakening from a dream. Both warriors stand with each of their weapon pointing the neck of their opponent in a stand-off.

"This is the first time I felt like this, I would really love to have your head as my own decoration…."

"Foolishness…. An Assassin would act that selfishly?"

"Liu Yao Darren…. I thanked you for this opponent. So I believe this time….. my reward is…."

Both warriors released their respective weapon from targeting the neck's opponent of and rushed back attacking…

"HER BEAUTIFUL HEAD….!"

"TAKE IT IF YOU CAN….!"

And with a flash, both warriors take over their respective opponent positions. And an object dropped to their hand. Sun Ce receives Taishi Ci's Golden Hairpin, while Taishi Ci receives Sun Ce's ornamental ribbon. Both warriors tightened hair were exposed and fell down.

"Not bad I guess for an appetizer." Taishi Ci folded the ribbon and placed it inside her clothes…. Well kind of disgustingly kinky.

"Taishi Ci, you forgot this!"

"Just take them, you won them fairly. Consider it as my feeling to you….." And Taishi Ci left the battlefield, leaving Sun Ce who returned to her troops.

**XXX**

Meanwhile in the Que, with Liu Yao directed his army to Niuzhu port, Taishi Ci directed most of her troops in Shenting Valley and Yan Baihu reinforcement moved to invade Chaisang. Wang Lang, her troops is still mid in journey as her territory, the Kuaiji is the most distant among the alliance. This position made the Que, become defenseless.

Zhou Yu who had freed herself with the help of General Han Dang revealed her own troops in nearby of Que's city wall. With only less than several hundred man guarding the Que, the city become disturbed. Liu Yao who is in far distance is unable to be contacted. How will the city become?

As Zhou Yu signaled from the inside of the city for the troops to attack the city wall outpost.. After the fall of Niuzhu and Master Jiang Qin and Zhou Tai's joined their forces, Sun Ce's main army become more or less 5000 men. But seeing the total number of their military power which is now started to attacked Que, is no less than 4500 men…. Then… could it be that Sun Ce's own unit only numbered to … no less than 500 men?

And leading the invading army is Sun Ce's known veteran of Huang Gai, Cheng Pu and Han Dang…..

How will Sun Ce responded to Taishi Ci who has joined her army with Liu Yao and the famed General Ze Rong? With Taishi Ci has already succeed in her performance as Scout , even though she meant as the Assassin. No wonder, Taishi CI leave her in the middle of their duel.

But right now, with Que left defenseless… all civilian started to cower in their fear.

While the city still in the midst of chaos, Zhou Yu started to negotiate with two most influential person, Liu Yao's army main pillar.

The renowned clan of merchant in the eastern river, the Two Zhangs

**XXX **

Zhou Yu calmly entered the room, there the Two Zhang looked at her with suspiciousness and alert. With their position is greatly cornered, there is only one path left to them, death.

"I thank you for your earlier hospitality. "

"Stinkin brat….. now, what are you waiting for? Just kill us already!" Zhang Hong shouted in anger and desperation. But reacting to this, Zhou Yu still maintain her composure.

"Please excuse the harsh treatment, Elder Zhang. I, Zhou Yu, the oath sister of the Daughter of Tiger is merely here to offer a better investment."

"If you merely here to kill and rob us, just do so. No need to talk in fake politeness."

"No…No… I am merely pointing to where the wind has blown in the eastern river. This is the time for the old to passed on to give way for the new generation. Let us negotiate as fellow businessman."

Before Zhang Hong can say another word, Zhang Zhao halted him by a hand gesture to ask him to wait and listen.

"A businessman talk in equal positions and only understand money. "

"My sentiment exactly."

"But you have cornered us… how could we spoke a fair exchange between us?"

"Master Zhang Zhao is indeed a fickle man. you have seen our plan and still ask us to explain."

"Not really. But I don't see how that girl be a good investment. But with you demanding a negotiation means that we have a better understanding."

"Liu Yao is a greedy sovereign who become your headaches. You have to forge your bookkeeping to lessen your tax. " Zhou Yu talked nonchalantly. The famed merchant clan could only kept their wealth from the greedy hand of tax collector by using an underhanded scheme. The Sima Clan of Henei kept an understanding with the authorizing in power, The Chen Clan of Xuzhou planted an insider to observe the government in power, the Xin clan, the Tian clan, the Ju clan, of Jizhou bribed the tax department, the Zhang and the Qiao clan of Eastern River used window dressing. The remaining wealthy plan like the Ma clan of Jingzhou and Mi clan of Xuzhou quickly turned them in to another assets to miss the tax investigation. Paying tax to build your nation is a fake propaganda to deceive the foolish commoners. Every men for themselves. All merchant have the same feeling.

"And, what did the Tiger cub interested in…?"

"As the side benefit of this new investment, if there is a power to take charge would aided in controlling the wealthy eastern river water traffic commerce….." Just like Panama canal or the Suez.

"Mister Zhang, I'll give you the capital to invest in your future conglomeration."

Zhou Yu calmly see the old man reaction who only give a faint smile as an answer. But that is enough. Greed is an honest perception of man kind. But the smile also give a notion that in one day, Zhou Yu has robbed the warlord of Eastern River, Liu Yao of his ration and funding with the loss of his home base.

**XXX**

Taishi Ci reasoned to Liu Yao in abandoning the plan of re-taking Niuzhu and instead ended the torn, Sun Ce who is now trapped in Shenting valley.

"This ribbon of hers is the proof of my word. And also, if you could be patient for a while, Yan Baihu army has already noted to invade Chaisang and take hostage of Sun Ce's weakness. Sun Zi said that _Speed __is __the __essence__ of __war, __take__ advantage __of __the __enemy__'__s__ unpreparedness,__ make__ your__ way __by __unexpected__ routes,__ and __attack__ unguarded__ spots. __(__**Sun **__**Zi**__**'**__**s**__** Art **__**of **__**War**__**, **__Chapter__ XI __- __The__ Nine __Situations)._ The descendant of Sun Zi is going to be defeated by her own tactics. … by the way, her ribbon is my advance payment._"_

Liu Yao has no words and reluctantly agreed. He swiftly ordered the encirclement of the Shenting valley. Taishi Ci thus returned to her own troops. While Ze Rong felt unsatisfied by this matter. Liu Yao complained at Taishi Ci's insolent act in giving order to Yan Baihu to maneuver to Chaisang without his prior knowledge. But result is what mattered.

Meanwhile in Sun Ce's troop fell in fright when they noticed the numerous banner soaring in the outer terrain of Shenting valley. In seeing this situation Sun Ce only calmed giggled as she quote:

_Sun Zi said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is no less different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals. To ensure that your whole host may withstand the brunt of the enemy's attack and remain unshaken– this is effected by maneuvers direct and indirect. (**Sun ****Zi****'****s ****Art**** of ****War****,**Chapter V – Energy)_

**XXX**

During the end of Qin dynasty, after the failed peasant rebellion of Chen Seng-Wu Guang, many warlords rise to the call of the mass. Among them, the renowned to the next generation is the Marquis of Han, Liu Bang and the other is the King of Chu, Xiang Yu. With the fall of Xiangyang and the relinquishment of the Imperial Seal, the Qin dynasty's end become certain.

Later, after the end of struggle between to warlords who vie for power, the Contention between Chu and Han, Liu Bang ended up as a victor, enthroned as the Emperor Gaozu of Han. But even with the victory reside to her, there is a tale of one person unable to be erased by historian.

The tale of the undefeated military officer, dubbed as the Conqueror.

At the end of Qin dynasty, Xiang Yu the warlord of Chu rebelled to the Qin's tyranny but defeated after the battle in Dingtao. Later, Xiang Yu waged another war as she was aided by the Zhao's military power. Song Yi her companion was discouraged due to their recent loss in Dingtao and tried to delay to war. Xiang Yu who is impatient in her companion effort in delaying, in her wrath killed general Song Yi.

This act hastened the march of Chu's army.

As they almost reached the field of battle, the Qin send the veteran general Zhang Han to face Xiang Yu with 200.000 men at his disposal. After crossing the river to reach the battlefield, Xiang Yu ordered the destruction of the transport ship , and later destroyed their own supplies and ration along with their camp after taking a rest and prepares in engaging the battle.

"THERE IS NO PATH OF RETREAT! WE ONLY HAVE THREE MORE DAYS SUPPLIES! YOUR CHOICE HERE IS WIN AND LIVE THROUGH THIS BATTLE WITH ME OR LOST AND DIE HERE WITH ME!"

By putting their lives in peril, the Chu's army were forced to fight for survival by any means. The politic of Terror. As a matter of live and death, The Chu defeated Qin despite being greatly outnumbered after fighting fiercely for nine time with General Zhang Han surrender.

The news of Xiang Yu defeated Qin's tyranny named her as the Conqueror of the West Chu. But… even with her loss in Gaixia which forced her to commit suicide….. her glory is unforgettable.

**XXX**

Sun Ce then burned the rest of their rations, ordering all of her troops to galloped to their steed. Most of her troops is personally trained comparable to experienced cavalry troop. The only thing mattered now is morale. Due to the enormous number of Liu Yao (added up with Taishi Ci's troop), their morale fell. Her act shocked the troops.

"Will we die here or live through tomorrow? I, Sun Bofu will open the path of my destiny by winning this battle!" and without looking back, Sun Ce rides to the frontline of the battlefield, engaging Liu Yao's army. This act moved the troops as they started to follow her without caring of their own fear. _The Historical__ record__ says__ that__ Sun__ Ce__ was__ a __handsome__ man__ who__ was__ quite__ sociable. __He__ was __generous, __open-minded,__and__ knew__ to__ use __the__ right __people.__ So__ the __common__ men__ who__ met__ Sun__ Ce__ were __all__ willing __to__ serve __him__ wholeheartedly,__ even__ to__ die__ for __him._

The book of Wu Zi said that : _Wu __Qi __said :__ "__In__ general, __there__ are __four __vital __points __to __note __for __warfare __and __they __are __morale, __terrain,__ affairs __and__ strength. __The__ control__ and __management __of __army__'__s __movement __lies __in __the __hand__ of __one__ general. __That__ is __the __vital __point __for __morale. __(__**Art**__** of **__**Tactics , **__**Wu **__**Zi**__, __chapter : __4__ Areas __To __Note __And __Characteristics __Of __Good__ Generals)_

Even though greatly being outnumbered, Sun Ce's army stand in facing their enemy with almost no casualty. While Liu Yao's and Ze Rong main troops become overwhelmed by the great struggle done by the more smaller army.

With smart direct and indirect maneuver done by her, Sun Ce managed to hold still. Liu Yao ordered the troops to remain defensive and let Taishi CI took over. Taishi Ci fought valiantly against their troops. The difference in number matter a little as they are fulfilling each of their weakness, as if the continuation of their duels. As they are busy in fighting, Liu Yao receives a distressing news from a messenger.

**XXX **

"What…! Que has lost to Sun Ce's main army?"

"Yes, your lordship…. The two Zhang has relinquished the Que to them and turned against us…!"

Liu Yao who is in distraught fell in to frustration. Become confused by the situation instead of taking advantage of their superior number against the thorn in the eye. Ze Rong advised to Liu Yao to leave Taishi Ci to clean up the mess as they retreated and regrouped. "Let us see the situation until we heard news from Yan Baihu who almost reached Chaisang."

And agreed to such disgusting scheme, Liu Yao pulled of most of his army without giving Taishi Ci any news of his withdrawal. Liu Yao abandoned her without to her knowing.

While in the other hand, Sun Ce noted and understand at once that…. Their plan has succeed.

"_Hence the saying: If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."**-Sun****Zi****'****s ****Art ****of ****War,** Chapter III - Attack by Stratagem. _

Zhou Yu in Que smiled in delight that the plan succeed. By knowing knowledge of the enemy lifeline and weakness and take advantage of them, they succeed. But Zhou Yu can not rest now for her worry has not ended. She at once ordered Huang Gai to marched and aided to protect the defenseless Chaisang and Sun Ce's family.

In the other hand, Sun Ce who has noticed the thinning number of Liu Yao's army ordered to concentrate their attack. As she finally met head to head to Taishi Ci once again, she stated "Taishi Ci, you fought valiantly against me, but for whom you fight?"

Taishi Ci looked at her back position and noticed that Liu Yao has started in retreat. Hiding her anger. She did not replied , as she shows hostility. "With another step, I will be capturing you. What will be your choice…?" Sun Ce ignored her leer with the word.

"The Que…. Has fallen…. I see….." Taishi Ci ordered her own troops to disperse and take the opening starting to retreat. But rather than hurt of being defeated by Sun Ce, Taishi Ci was more wounded by her lord's cowardice and betrayal. She swore vengeance upon her former lord Liu Yao and Ze Rong.

And Sun Ce's troop can rest at ease when they noticed the incoming reinforcement of Zhou Yu's main troop led by Zhou Yu and Han Dang (Cheng Pu stays in Que).

"Sheren, bad news. The whereabouts of your family were known to Liu Yao's men. He has ordered Yan Baihu, his fellow ally to march there." And as she got nearer to Sun Ce she whispered "I feared that there is a traitor informing them. An assassin named Taishi Ci got the information that only known to our closest confidant. Please send Ling Cao along your riders to save Chaisang. I have sent Huang Gai, but I feared that I would be too late."

"There is no need. We will pursue the remaining threat of Liu Yao and Ze Rong army. And I feared if they would join up together with Yan Baihu and Wang Lang."

"What! But what about Zhongmou and Renxian (Sun Shangxiang)? Didn't you care about the well being of your own sister?"

"If what you said is correct, then now is the best chance to quickly conquer Yan Baihu's Wujun who was left empty by their lord."

"Sheren…. i.. I can promise you that we will conquer the whole eastern river, but…. We must not forget to take care of our back…. What if…. Zhongmou and Renxian…"

"The moat surrounding Chaisang is neither narrow nor shallow. And they have Zhou Tai as their protection. And this is my final decision. We will conquer the eastern river. Ever since I vowed to avenge my mother and started the path of conquest, my sisters already understand the consequences of being a member of the Sun clan and as a descendant of Sun Zi. War is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. For the greater good, I can not miss such opportunity… even though it might endanger my own sisters."

"Opportunity…"

"And about the traitor…. There was never once. It was myself who leaked this vital information of my 'weakness' to the enemy." As she stated that, Sun Ce left Zhou Yu as she prepared to conquer Wujun, leaving Zhou Yu speechless.

Zhou Yu… you said that Sun Zi's Art of War is incomplete military treatise. But , that statement is meaningless…. As Sun Ce completed the missing interpretation with her valor and determination which surpassed Wu Qi's determination and Xiang Yu's valor.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Wu Qi killed her own wife to show her determination to repel the invading Qi's army led by Tian He.

Xiang Yu is unrivalled. They say ten thousand Lu Bu is still no match against The Conqueror of West Chu.


	71. Enter the Five Way of Grain! Doctor Kada

**Enter the Five Way of Grain! Doctor Hua Tuo! **

Yan Baihu, the warlord of Wujun was worried with the news of the incoming invasion of Eastern River. He is a smart man, and he studied the Art of War based on his interpretation. But, once he was made to admit the Sun's clan beautiful troops arrangement, which was considered as the purest path in learning the Art of War. Once, Sun Jian the tiger of Jiangdong made him speechless as if Sun Zi was instead leading the command. The book of Wei Liao Zi **(Art**** of ****Command) **noted that Sun Wu is unopposed under the heaven when she is in command of thirty thousand. The literary want to note that if Sun Wu was given a command of at least thirty thousand men under her, she shall be unopposed or… undefeated. This is the prerequisite.

Yan Baihu then felt grateful when Taishi Ci suggested in raiding Chaisang to get hold of her weakness. It would give him less effort in fighting her. By seizing her "weakness", they can gain advantage for the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile, the position of each opposing army goes like this:

Sun Ce is on march to invade Wujun.

Zhou Yu and Han Dang remain idle in her previous position.

Huang Gai is on march to Chaisang as a reinforcement.

Liu Yao and Ze Rong main army, even though the number of their men still remain almost intact their morale has already collapsed.

Taishi Ci and her troops is retreating with intention of joining the Liu Yao and Ze Rong army.

Yan Baihu troops is almost reaching Chaisang.

While the Chaisang is guarded by Sun Quan and Zhou Tai who led several hundreds soldier.

Que has been conquered by Sun Ce's army, under the protection of Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, and Cheng Pu.

Wujun was leave defenseless, only by several hundreds soldiers.

And in the Kuaiji, Administor Wang Lang still preparing for the march.

**XXX**

Taishi CI has finally caught up with the Liu Yao and Ze Rong army. They have camped out near the Que , planning to re-take their home base. Taishi Ci met up with Liu Yao.

"What are you doing here, Taishi Ci?"

"Darren, I regretted my failure in defeating Sun Ce's main army. They've brought reinforcement. "

"no need. The case was different. I have noticed it, that is why I thought to leave them to you so I could ambush their reinforcement troops."

"Then, what are we planning to? With them already joined with their main army, Sun Ce's might have gotten the upper hand."

"I am planning to re take Que."

"I suggest not to, Darren. The Que must be heavily guarded, while Sun Ce's main army has approached us."

"Then, what are you going to propose? Joining our main troops with Yan Baihu and invade Chaisang?"

"No need, Darren. Yan Baihu could take care of a single city by himself. But I suggest we march to Wujun."

"Wujun?"

"Right now, with their morale soared high, Sun Ce won't waste this momentum and directly march to conquer all three region of Eastern River."

"That… That is reckless!"

"Did you forgot the same reckless person who managed to overthrow the Enormous Qin Dynasty , burned their capital in Xiang Yang which last for months , the single person unforgotten by the word of historian, The Conqueror of West Chu?"

"…. That… feared strongest warrior and military officer….?"

"The daughter of Sun Jian is not a mere tiger. She is a warrior who is well versed in Sun Zi's Art of War but have the insight of Xiang Yu. With Wujun left defenseless as Yan Baihu marched to Chaisang to enter the Tiger's Den to catch the cub, Sun Ce must be planning to conquer the Wujun. If two of the alliance lost their standing, Administrator Wang Lang could only isolate her city as the final measure. While we who lost our standing, money and diminished ration will only lost our men (desertion)."

"But, by guarding Wujun and assist Yan Baihu , there is a better chance that Que be taken back with the alliance of three eastern river warlord. While we still have the advantage of number."

"As expected of Liu Yao Darren."

As both master and vassal play this stupid farce, an order was given to march to Wujun. Seems that Sun Ce plan have a bit of obstacle.

**XXX**

At first Liu Yao was hesitant to follow Taishi CI plan. But her earlier plan failed because of his own recklessness, while for the second plan , he was told that Yan Baihu attacking Chaisang was to get hold of Sun Ce's family as their hostage. So there is no need for worry .

Meanwhile in Yan Baihu army, they have started the first signal to attack the Chaisang's city wall and stronghold. Zhou Tai gave order to her men to standby in their position to foil every attempt the enemy took to infiltrate the city wall. Alas, that Zhou Tai has no experience in giving command, so she had to be involved herself in every order she gave, but at least the moat and trenches do their part in delaying their movement. But Yan Baihu is not just an experienced leader.

But really! The battle between automatic AI or NPC is always the boring one. So this is just my attempt to make them at least bearable.

In the other hand, Liu Yao and Ze Rong has intercepted Ling Cao and Jiang Qin's vanguard unit. Using Taishi Ci suggestion, if they copied Xiang Yu's, then copy Han Xin's methodology! Fighting while Backing the river, putting your own men in to peril! The move succeed. Ling Cao and Jiang Qin were fighting with so much difficulty.

But how could a coward like Liu Yao follow such reckless fighting? It seems that he has managed to slip out after the fighting heated on. A coward will always stay a coward, as he left Ze Rong and returned to his main camp. Sun Ce's army movement was stalled.

**XXX**

As an assassin, Taishi Ci always studied previous assassination attempt recorded in history. The famous one is the case of Jing Ke's failed assassination attempt. Though, he failed his name became famous mostly due to his valor in accepting the mission knowing the risk to her, just like Rocco Lampone in God Father II who noted "difficult, not impossible." . And with the scroll unveiled, a dagger revealed.

The failure of the result does not matter to Jing Ke's valor as that is the risk he understand before he undertake the mission. Taishi Ci realized that perhaps Jing Ke was fascinated by the charisma of the tyrant or perhaps he realized that in the chaotic era of Warring State period, a person like Qin Shi Huang (King Ying Zheng of Qin) is needed. And heaven won't let his death occurred before his time happened, the fate of a Great man. Heaven really favored him to end the chaotic era and become the First Emperor who united the whole realm.

Jing Ke realized that. That is why his heroic act ended up in failure. But that is merely Taishi Ci's interpretation. Another note of previous attempt she remembered.

During the Spring Autumn period, King He Lu of Wu desired the death of Marquis of Wei, Qing Ji as he considered him as a threat to his ambition. Sun Wu and Wu Zixu advised him that while Qing Ji is a feared man, the service of the valorous Yao Li is needed.

Yao Li is a man who owed his life to King He Lu and Wu Zixu, that is why he understand the risk. In one occasion, Yao Li purposely insulted King He Lu in public, which resulted in his anger. King He Lu ordered the mutilation of his right hand.

Yao Li thus escaped and seek shelter in Wei state and got the protection from Marquis Qing Ji. Qing Ji did not believe him at once, so he sent spies to get information in state of Wu. From the spies he heard a shocking news that in addition to mutilation of his right hand, Yao Li's family were all massacred in public by the order of King He Lu. Upon telling Yao Li of this shocking news, Yao Li swore vengeance to King He Lu of Wu.

Qing Ji later got many valuable information that Yao Li leaked , and became his trustee. Using the information, Qing Ji planned to invade state of Wu, as their main army moved to assault Wu, the handicapped Yao Li suddenly took the halberd nearby using his left hand and killed Marquis Qing Ji. After successfully assassinating Marquis Qing Ji, Yao Li commit suicide by slashing his own neck as he quote:

"The Mission is over, I died without regret!"

With the threat has gone, King He Lu of Wu's ambition has no obstacle. Later by using the service of Sun Wu and Wu Zixu, he was remembered as one of the Five Hegemons of Spring-Autumn Period. The later story of his fall is when Sun Wu leaves him and the death of the loyal Wu Zixu. But Wu finally met their end when King Guo Jian of Yue got his vengeance with the aid of Strategist Fan Li and Minister Wen Zhong.

The end of Wu does not matter as the main story is about King He Lu who used Yao Li's sacrifice, to get rid of the obstacle for his ambition. The 34th Stratagem from the 36th Stratagem. _The__ Strategy __of __Injuring __Yourself_. By making a real injury and taking advantage of their beliefs, we sow discord among them. Sacrificing a little to gain many, Taishi Ci's favored battle doctrine.

As she noted that Liu Yao has once again acted like a coward, she acted like a good vassal to prepare his safe place. When they are isolated… Taishi Ci acted on her accord and fulfilled the vengeance she swore earlier.

"Please die…. Darren. Your sacrifice will make the morale of our army soared….. They will swear vengeance of your name." Taishi Ci smiled as she revealed her intention, stabbing her lord. While Liu Yao was shocked by the act of betrayal. But the curtain of his role has been closed.

"I will promise that we will win in your name." Taishi Ci left the camp and tossed the torch she prepared, burning the evidence.

**XXX **

The next plan, While Ze Rong has asked for duel against Ling Cao….

The fight between both veteran warriors has gasped the battlefield. But Taishi Ci was dissatisfied. She is an opportunist. Seeking for an opening from the faraway place. Did I already mentioned that Taishi Ci is an assassin? Well, must be most of the time. As you already know, as an Assassin she managed to take grasp of most of weapon at the best situation, hence while she is dueling against Sun Ce, she has no signature weapon, because she managed to handle most of weapon with ease, but the downside is she was never better than a master of particular weapon. For example if she fought against a master swordsman while wielding sword, she will lost by technique wise, but if she abandon the honor as a duelist or warrior, she will take the most advantageous path in fulfilling her mission.

Right now, from a faraway place… she revealed her two hands as she positioning herself with the particular weapon. She strung the weapon as she took aim. Pulling the string and release the arrows. The Long bow produced a fearful noise, piercing the air. Really! Where did she manage to pull of such feat and weapon out of nowhere?

The arrow searching for his prey.

And it hit the target!

One warrior standby in survival. It is Ling Cao of Sun Ce's army. Ze Rong fell lifelessly due to the prey of arrow. Ling Cao was shocked, who shot that weapon? Is it from his army? Both army was shocked without knowing nothing how to respond to the situation. Really! Fighting was a matter of survival, such underhanded tactic was not surprising, but a general won't carelessly use that trick which only result in displeasure from his men, because they would lost their faith to such despicable leader.

Only one person who reacted, as she shouted in anger. Taishi Ci.

Taishi Ci rushed in her stallion as she shouted in anger, cursing the despicable act of "Sun Ce's Army". Taishi Ci… in addition of fulfilling her vengeance she managed to take care of the situation to her advantage. A dangerous opportunist. Hitting two birds with one rock. Ling Cao was taken by the situation, confused by Taishi CI's underhanded psychological tactic. Only Master Jiang Qin, the old veteran who seen through of Taishi Ci's trick. By putting the blame on them, she managed to raise the troop's morale. Jiang Qin quickly defended the confused Ling Cao from Taishi Ci's sudden attack.

"Don't think you managed to defeat us."

As he saved Ling Cao, Master Jiang Qin retreated. The fighting ended for today. Sun Ce ordered the establishment of camps, while Taishi Ci cursed how she wasted such good opportunity in defeating them, but she had no choice. Even with their soaring morale, their men have exhausted their stamina. Unable to pursue also the probability of ambush is too high to be ignored.

**XXX**

Sun Ce led her troops herself this time on the next battle. She already noted how shrewd that assassin Taishi Ci is. With both army almost numbered the same, they have 50 : 50 probability of winning. Taishi Ci has taken over the leadership of the troops with the death of both Liu Yao and Ze Rong.

Sun Ce then quoted as she march her troops:

_Sun Zi said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals. (**Sun**** Zi****'****s ****Art ****of ****War**, Chapter V - Energy)_

Taishi Ci who noticed the enemy's troops arrangement scoffed. "The same tactic won't work twice, Daughter of Sun clan! That chapter of Energy from the Art of War is already well known. You failed in the element of surprise."

Taishi Ci quickly arranged the counter formation, she took the lesson from Sun Zi's Art of War.

_Master Sun says that Speed is the essence of war: take advantage of the enemy's unpreparedness, make your way by unexpected routes, and attack unguarded spots. (**Sun ****Zi****'****s ****Art**** of ****War****,**Chapter XI - The Nine Situations)._

"Daughter of Sun clan, micro-management is not an easy task. Therefore if you carelessly use the chapter of Energy…." Taishi CI ordered to attack Sun Ce's flank, the vulnerable point visible to her. "You have to be prepared in carefully dividing your troops…. And….. instituting order wisely… how well you can adapt to this situation?"

Sun Ce lead the forward, though her flank battered, she quickly covered it with….

_Sun Zi said: The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself. (**Sun ****Zi****'****s ****Art ****of ****War****,**Chapter IV – Tactical Disposition)._

Sun Ce waited, when her opponent use speed as the spear point of their attack, they will reveal carelessness as well. Because haste will result in mistake, even with formidable General leading them, how well the soldiers could adapt in this situation? Sun Ce dispersed her army as Taishi Ci's troops moved to penetrate her troops formation. And second later, the inside troops revealed an archer troops.

Taishi Ci was surprised , she quickly signaled in reacting to situation and diverted their position movement. Stopping will only result them in sitting duck, better sacrifice a little than losing all of them. Thought surprised , Taishi Ci only replied "is this how far the Sun Zi fight? It is like the Sage is not with them to bless their army."

_All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near. (**Sun ****Zi****'****s ****Art ****of ****War**, Chapter I - Laying Plan) _

Then, Both Taishi Ci and Sun Ce used this chapter from Sun Zi respectively, which made Taishi Ci to ponder "this is really strange. The chapter of deception was much better aided with elements of surprise. Why did she use already revealed tactics to us? It is better to use not well known chapter from Sun Zi or summon Sun Zi herself to aid her In this fighting. After this…. Must be the Chapter of using fire."

Suddenly, a reinforcement arrived. Their general quote a word:

"**The****Book****of****Han****Fei****Zi** noted that: _in __his__ death__ bed, __the __Prime __Minister __of __State __of __Zheng,__ Zi __Chang __left __these __words __of __advice,__ Few __that __burns __in __fire __because __it __frightened __them,__ but__ many __were __drown __in __calm __water __because __it __looked __safe __to __them.__ Engaging __law__ and __order __with__ strict __and __harsh__ won__'__t __drown __people __in__ your __weakness__… __Because __excess __kindness __belittle __the __order. __Law__ must __be__ strict __and__ clear __or__ the __order __be __ignored._"

While she quoted this word, Meirin… Zhou Yu finally arrived with her reinforcement along with Han Dang. Taishi Ci was surprised, she did not expected the arrival of another reinforcement, but she did not worried. Because she already noticed her tactics .

"as expected. Master Sun's chapter on Attack by fire. I already noted that down, and how surprising their general is. how could she recklessly used the worst choice among the five. Burning soldiers? That is a low gain."

_Sun Zi said: There are five ways of attacking with fire. The first is to burn soldiers in their camp; the second is to burn stores; the third is to burn baggage trains; the fourth is to burn arsenals and magazines; the fifth is to hurl dropping fire amongst the enemy. (**Sun ****Zi****'****s ****Art ****of ****War**, Chapter XII – Attack by Fire)_

During this cornered situation, she ordered her command to remain calm. She noted the chapter from Wu Zi, Art of Tactics. The best countermeasure against Sun Zi's Art of War in matter of warfare.

"Control…. Control…" she sounded the signal , as she ordered her communication officer. But she failed to grasp of the situation. Why? She asked herself. In this situation Wu ZI's chapter in control of the army was the best solution! They are outnumbered due to the addition of Zhou Yu's reinforcement. How could this move ineffective.

Sun Ce gratefully accepted her oath sister arrival. "Meirin… so you come. "

Zhou Yu sharply talk to her "Sheren… as always you are being reckless…"

"That is why I trusted you to take care of by back."

The Fire which was ignited by Zhou Yu troop was not mostly burned Taishi CI's troop. They managed to avoid most of the fire, but because of that the fire burned the ground creating obstacle. Taishi Ci's men were all too scared to pass through the burning fire. In answering Taishi Ci's confusion, Zhou Yu calmly explained as she faced her.

"Once again, we met Young master of the renowned Taishi Clan of Eastern River."

"Zhou Yu…. So this is the reason why most of my spies describe you as _'__Divine__Fire__' _in their report. No failure in engaging Fire Tactics. Really commendable."

"Correct. I don't use the explanation of Sun ZI for this matter against you. no matter how high your soldiers morale are…. How much their courage are in giving their life avenging such useless sovereign as Old Liu Yao?"

"Keh… The Teaching of Han Fei Zi's Legalism…. I see… because of my lord's greed… no soldier would want to give their life to avenge him. They have no loyalty on his name. it was my valor and courage which ignited their heroism. Yet that heroism is not enough to make them brave enough in passing the burning fire." Just like King Zhou of Shang, when his 700.000 soldiers surrendered to King Wu of Zhou who led 70.000 soldiers in decisive battle in Muye.

"That is right. you are really an honorable warrior, why would you give your life to such ungrateful lord who tried to sacrifice you?"

"My Pride won't let me to betray him, Not because loyalty. My pride won't let me to surrender against you, before I know your worth." Taishi Ci rushed in anger.

Sun Ce greeted her attack. Sun Ce in the midst of engaging her, asked her.

"Taishi Ci, why would you remain stubborn?"

"Because I still have the chance of defeating you. If I just waited for my own reinforcement from Yan Baihu…."

"the troops who invaded Chaisang?"

"You knew!"

"It was me who leaked that information. My sisters were only left with several hundreds soldiers."

"Then… it was heavily fortified! "

"No, on the contrary. It was defenseless. I don't give you false information."

"You are peculiar one, Sun Bofu."

Sun Ce smiled calmly as she noted. " I trusted my companion and my sister. They will be able to take care of themselves."

"Yan Baihu was not a weak and ignorant warlord, you know…..!"

"Well…. Why don't we fight to see who was right?"

**XXX**

Zhou Tai was distressed. She was greatly cornered. Yan Baihu assaulted was like a torrent of flood, endless siege attempt has been done by him. Sun Quan who was frightened as she witnessed Zhou Tai's subordinate to fall one by one can not hold this any longer. Bringing two tian type swords in her waist, she leaved her shelter and aided Zhou Tai.

Zhou Tai was shocked by her appearance. She tried to asked her to return to the safe shelter, but she was unable to do so. She could only give her body to protect her from any incoming attack.

Sun Quan finally can not take it anymore. As she witnessed Zhou Tai battered body she revealed something.

"Even though, I can not fight as good as Onee-sama….. I will be here to protect all of you!" Her words raised the soldiers morale, even touching Zhou Tai's heroism. Sun Quan thus started the best thing she could do.

**XXX**

"Taishi Ci… did you notice the way I fought earlier…?"

"Huh…?"

"Master Sun was renowned as the best strategist known. But what do you think of my method of warfare?"

"You moved your army just the same as how we met earlier. I thought the descendant of Sun Zi could fight in more surprising tactics and strategy… as if Sun Zi is not with you…!" Taishi Ci suddenly realized something as she muttered her own words.

Sun Zi is not with her…. That means….

Sun Ce only sneered. "You guessed correctly. Since I fought Liu Yao army, the artifact Art of War was never with me. I only took some passage of the artifact. Surprisingly they worked."

"Damn it…." Taishi Ci quickly signaled to retreat. As her troops began to withdraw, she tried to retreat. But Sun Ce prevented her.

"Wait. At least let me finished. I was better in warfare. But my sister, Zhongmou is better in administration. And you know how leading troops and administration go contradicted themselves? Just like Zhang Liang and Han Xin. One was better in back of the battlefield, while other was better in frontline."

Taishi Ci listened as she struggled.

"And you know…? As long as Zhongmou was not fighting…. Or preoccupied to fight a warrior…. She is excellent in defending the state, or even a single fortress…."

"But… that would give me the chance of defeating you."

"Correct. As long as you used something to confuse me or a trick left behind…. Shall we say regrouping with Yan Baihu and Wang Lang….. while I don't have anything from the passage to assist me… I will lose."

"That is what I am planning to do!" Taishi Ci smirked.

"But two mistake. Yan Baihu will surely defeated. And secondly even with the already known tactics from Sun Zi that I have, I take note of one passage that will be my key to victory."

"The chapter on Maneuvering, the strongest tactics?"

"No. it was Zhongmou's best move. But my forte is…. as long as I revealed all my cards (tactics)….."

**XXX**

"_Master __Sun __says __ '__Let __your __rapidity __be__ that __of__ the __wind, __your __compactness __that __of __the __forest. __In __raiding __and __plundering __be__ like __fire,__immovable __like __a__ mountain.__' __**Sun**__** Zi**__**'**__**s **__**Art **__**of **__**War **__,__Chapter __VII __- __Maneuvering__"_ Sun Quan calmly recite the verse as she administer the command. Zhou Tai acted as her protection, while Sun Quan gave order to her subordinate of Danyangs.

Swift like the wind, Calm like the forest, attack like fire and defending like a standing mountain. Danyangs are capable warriors, with such decisive and firm command, the invading of Yan Baihu's army was repelled. Yan Baihu was surprised by the sudden change of situation.

He decided to move to inspire his troops.

But, as she was trying to attack, Zhou Tai engaged her using ….

"_First Sword, Crescent Moon Flash of Mount Taishan…."_

Confusing him using her after image, she slashed Yan Baihu using this attack, ending his life. But the exhausted Zhou Tai fell to her knees.

With the loss of their leader, Yan Baihu men fell in disarray. The remaining subordinate tried to regroup the deserting men and retreated. But it was futile, as even if they managed to succeed, only less than half they managed to regrouped.

**XXX **

Taishi Ci managed to retreat from Sun Ce and all of her army. But she shocked to see that only half of their previous number that remained in her command. Most of the fleeing troops must have deserted or surrendering. Taishi Ci then withdrew to the outer of Kuaiji. She issued the order to Yan Baihu whether they succeed or failed, they will regrouped with Wang Lang of Kuaiji. For the decisive battle.

The remnant of Yan Baihu has reached the meeting point. Now, with nothing at her disposal, she moved to Kuaiji to join Wang Lang.

**XXX**

Zhou Tai opened her eyes. She recognized the scenery. Her own room , as she looked nearby , confused she noticed Sun Quan waiting for her waking up. A man was sitting near her.

"You have recovered. My job is ended."

"Who are you?" Zhou Tai asked.

"A freelance doctor. Consider me as the Black Jack of this time."

"Doctor? Black Jack?"

"In this era, you could call me as a certified pharmacist. I just finished in healing you."

While Zhou Tai still confused, Sun Quan ordered her to get rest, which she obeyed meekly.

"Thank you, …"

"As I said before…. DOCTOR HUA TUO OF THE FIVE WAY OF GRAIN! BECOME REALLY HEALTHY! Keh~! I AM SO COOL!"

"… "mesmerized by his exploding introduction, Sun Quan loss any words.

"Oh… by the way, I am not one of the Hanzhong's Five Peck of Rice. That stupid Taiping theocracy! I am DOCTOR….. KADA HUA TUO ! The Coolest Doctor alive! Acupuncture? I use surgery to cut your wound and sew the opening injury….! By using my method…. It is easier to BECOME REALLY HEALTHY!"

"…" still to shocked to say anything.

"This DOCTOR KADA HUA TUO is the follower of FIVE WAY OF GRAIN! FIVE WAY OF GRAIN, based on one of the Three August One, Shennong who founded the five kind of cereals. Rice, Wheat, Rye, Grain, and…. whatever it is. Shennong was the first pharmacist… I mean doctor. That is why the FIVE WAY OF GRAIN, followed his great step."

Doctor Hua Tuo later goes to window and jumped out, shouting "ADIOS…~! BEHOLD OF DOCTOR HUA TUO NEXT APPEARANCE!"

While the invited and crazed doctor left, Sun Quan who still can not process what just happened asked Zhou Tai.

"…. Zhou Tai…. What just happened?"

"I don't know. You ordered me to sleep. So I ignored his speech and take a doze."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, with nothing threatening her path of conquest….

Sun Ce marched for her last obstacle in conquering the whole eastern river. The Kuaiji's Warlord…. Wang Lang.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Heroism is just my thesaurus of morale or Will in Super Robot Taisen. When they reached 150, you gain access to most of their attack, but I always cheated and exceed in to 255.

Ah... Yuyuko-sama... Gandarwo ku yang seksi dan cantik... btw prinsip seorang laki-laki adalah Yuyuko memang cakep tapi selingkuh dengan Youmu juga asyik.


	72. The End of Nostalgia

**The End of Nostalgia **

Wang Lang was notified by a messenger about the dire situation of her alliance warlords, Liu Yao and Yan Baihu. She hasten the preparation to met up with them. And with her best troops, she opened the gate of Kuaiji to joined Taishi Ci. But she was shocked when the supposed Taishi Ci's troop instead attacked them. They retreated, but noticed that her home base Kuaiji was already taken.

Not wanting to let her people inside Kuaiji and her troops to suffer anymore, she let them to make their own choices as she has no option. She given up Kuaiji to Sun Ce's troops. Wang Lang thus exiled herself, until the time she serves the state named Cao Wei.

Meanwhile, Taishi Ci who did not know the situation was shocked when the main gate of Kuaiji has been locked and noticed that her final plan was wrecked. Sun Ce came down.

"What will you do?"

Taishi Ci who was finally cornered then said "I acknowledge this loss. Please treat these men with respect."

"What about you, Taishi Ci."

"I am sorry. I won't surrender."

"A stubborn fellow."

Taishi Ci ignored her comment, as she continued

"I see… this is your final card. _Sun Zi said 'There are not more than five musical notes, yet the combinations of these five give rise to more melodies than can ever be heard. There are not more than five primary colors (blue, yellow, red, white, and black), yet in combination they produce more hues than can ever been seen. There are not more than five cardinal tastes (sour, acrid, salt, sweet, bitter), yet combinations of them yield more flavors than can ever be tasted. In battle, there are not more than two methods of attack–the direct and the indirect; yet these two in combination give rise to an endless series of maneuvers. – **Sun Zi's Art of War,** Chapter V – Energy._"

"Correct. I merely used a combination of my old tactic."

"Que, Wujun, Kuaiji . They are all fell to you because the use of same tactics. But , you used them wisely using unpredictable combination. Direct attack in engaging troops, and Indirect method of winning their lifeline. I suppose the renowned merchant of Qiao's clan who used charisma as the basis of their commercialism has supported you. "

"Yes. Da Qiao has taken a liking to me. While Xiao Qiao has taken liking to Zhou Yu."

"With those merchant and troops in your troops, the Eastern River is yours."

"Correct. The Two Wise men Zhangs of Que, the Two Charismatic Beauty Qiaos of Eastern River has supported me. Now, what about you, Young master of Taishi clan?"

"If I joined your cause, the chapter of Energy has been completed. Little Conqueror of Eastern River…. You have taken over the Eastern River, why you still desired a person who hoped to assassinate you?"

Even with being losing, one can not feel anything except deep admiration in being defeated fairly and elegantly after showed of their best move. Taishi Ci was greatly moved by the brightness of this Xiang Yu of Eastern river.

"I always respect an honored person like you, Taishi Ci. If I was assassinated by you, then that was not your fault. It is my carelessness in being killed."

"a perfectly peculiar person could not describe you better Sun Bofu. Then let us make a bet. Defeat me, and my manna is yours."

And Sun Ce accepted her declaration of challenge.

**XXX**

Sun Ce was surprised. As if she was awakened from a long dream someone called her. "Sheren, Meirin is here to discussed with you."

"Ah… Chen? Sorry, I must be too tired."

"I know, that you are saddened and shocked with our recent loss against Liu Biao in Jiangxia, but…"

"Chen…. I can not help but blamed my own incompetence of the recent loss. And what mostly unforgivable…. I let the death of loyal subordinate like Ling Cao…."

"Ling Cao died to protect his lord and his daughter. If you let the sorrow goes on… how would you hoped to realize the wish of Sun Zi in ending the conflict? Ling Tong has overcome her sadness. You should also let your guilt goes by."

But Sun Ce still felt dispirited. Taishi Ci lectured her which woke Sun Ce.

"Sorry. I am just thinking how we should proceed in taking vengeance for Liu Biao and Huang Zu. With the threat of Jiangxia. They have feared warrior and Generals, the three guardians of Jiangxia. The Archer who is as capable as Hou Yi, the valorous warrior and the warrior who take the life of Ling Cao."

Huang Zhong, Wei Yan and Gan Ning.

The three renowned Warriors who will strike fear in their later days.

"Well, I suppose Meirin knows the solutions. You could just order me to lead the assault, a plan which you refused because…"

"I need you to stabilize the Eastern River from the Shanyue Barbarian."

"Duh. Then ask Meirin."

Zhou Yu then arrived , she take her own seat beside them. Together, they made up as the trio who always enjoy their wine and scenery.

"Meirin, do you have the solution of Jiangxia?"

"Before we talk about the matter of Jiangxia, I will tell you that…. the Battle of Guandu has been concluded. And their objectives would shift to the southern land after conquering the Northern plain."

"Which would be troublesome if we did not conquer Jingzhou and locked them down in their territory."

"Correct. But Jiangxia has become a great obstacle."

"Well, Sheren to be honest, there is a man who insist on aiding us. And I have no reason to refuse him because…."

"The Shanyue were pacified thanks to his help who use peaceful solution." Taishi Ci added.

"And during our depleted ration, he kindly donated his own wealth as guarantee. "

"Really? Who is the man who could pacify the barbarian Shanyue and contributed to us? Even you and Chen was having difficulty in engaging them."

"He is a rich merchant who recently became famous because of his out of box and miracle like trading system, but he is also famous as a philanthropist. He is brave in negotiating and seems to have good insight. He proposed to me to take the Shanyue barbarian as one of our people without discrimination in exchange of giving his wealth."

"Wow…. A real kind and brave indeed to propose such thing to our Fair Zhou Yu." Taishi Ci gasped.

"And what do you say?"

"I refused, but he insisted. He later vowed that he could give us Huang Zu's head if we accept his proposal."

"A daredevil or a stubborn fool. It is one of them." Taishi Ci commented.

Sun Ce remained silent. She then said. "Interesting, where is he? Meirin. I will accept him."

"He is waiting outside, the recently famed and rich merchant. Lu Su."

* * *

**Author Note:**

The next part of Battle of Xiapi will follow. Thank you for patiently waiting.

To ease the explanation of Sun Zi's chapter on Energy, remember how Zhao conspired with Wei and Han to defeat Zhi using Zhang Mengtan's advice. The combination of indirect and direct and later deception. But to decide this factor, hence the importance of knowing thyself and thy enemies from the chapter of Attack by stratagem.

Mengapa baru sekarang kusadari betapa manisnya sang Pengrajin boneka ku yang cantik itu... Alice Margatroid.


	73. Qualification of a Hegemon

**Qualification of a Hegemon**

One time, because he have nothing to do and he was getting bored, Kazuto was invited by Shuri and Himari to learn in cooking. At first it was because Himari ask Shuri to taught her a bit about cooking. Due to her young age (18 based on legal wise, XX based on funny situation), she was not allowed to touch fire and knife. And as they were busy, Kazuto walk in and coincidently invited because he look bored. At first Kazuto was like "Me? Cooking? I am a man, I am not planning to be a housewife." In his facial expression.

But because he was really, really bored… he relented. As they atmosphere of the kitchen become relaxed, filled with the sound of kitchen utensil doing their respective task and Shuri's humming as she teach Himari how to use knife with the cutting board. As they are busy in studying together, Kazuto proceed alone. As if used to, he finished one cuisine. When Shuri had let Himari to practice it herself, she goes to Kazuto and thinking whether he need help, but on the contrary, kazuto has finished one dish and continued with another.

Shuri who looked surprise then get a taste from his cooking, and as she took a spoonful of the said cooking, was surprised.

"This _chaofan_! Kaz… I mean, Yang Xiu Darren…! I thought that you hated cooking… but!"

Disinterested in this topic, Yang Xiu just said, "Anyone can do the same. That is not surprising for a guy who live alone in his dormitory."

"But..! this kind of taste is only possible for a person who understand the way of fire and the way of blade (kitchen knife)! This harmony taste of salt in the egg, savory taste of the rice and sweetness of the vegetables! The combination of spices were done in an exact detail! Even I can measure the spice in this thoroughly sum of number!"

While Shuri was still in the state of shock at the display of Kazuto's _chaofan_, he already finished with another dish, this time is kind of side dish. A fried prawn, but not the usual stir fried one, a kind they called nowadays as _tempura_. Because there is a bit difference of flour during this era with his own, he only dared to try a small portion and tried one, he also offer some to Himari and Shuri to ask for some opinion.

"Hmm… even with a slightly different flour, I guess the quality is not affected. But, for sure I will added more spices." While Shuri and Himari were shocked by the kind of cooking that is to be invented at least during Tang or Song dynasty. Or during the flourishing age of Qing. They never knew such taste previously, to be expected. Nowadays cook are all based on recipe, no more self invention. What differ is now the difference of fire and knife skills. And, a deep-fried covered with some kind of flour and breadcrumb is an alien technology to them. Well, suppose we can exonerate the dimsum… deep frying were not well known during that time.

And the role changed, because Shuri stopped teaching her kitchen knowledge to them and instead observe intently along with Himari, while Kazuto made another portion of Tempura, because the earlier is just a trial, this time he intended to cook full serving side dish. He peel off the shell, slice the bottom body line, beat the prawn and topple them at the seasoning flavor. This time, because there are many spices here that he never knew before, he tried a new method. He took the seasoned prawn , dip them at the liquidated flour and quickly flash fried them. But, as he flash fried the prawn, he add a new method that he always tried to do. A cooking method called _jiang_, adding spicy sauce and stir fry them with the said tempura. After finished in cooking the tempura and oozing the food from becoming too oily, he made the sauce, a hot one.

He then let Shuri and Himari taste them with the sauce. As he also tried to take a bite, someone snatched his tempura from the eating utensil…. Chopstick. The next second he realized, Karin… Cao Cao is present in the kitchen, and already biting the tempura that he is supposed to taste. Cao Cao tasted them and gave an approving expression, indicating her approval of the taste.

"A bit spicy, but that what make this interesting. I tasted a prawn meat coiled in somewhat… wheat flour? That only possible in the like of Dimsum, but…. Not the boiled one?"

Kazuto… Yang Xiu was shocked. Cao Cao suddenly here without his knowledge? Is it just like they say that speak of Cao Cao, thus she appeared? NAH! No one mentioning her! It must be because Kazuto is a cooking moron that he is too immersed with his cooking and did not realize her coming. Because Shuri and Himari were not surprised with her presence here, and it is not just her, but also Jia Xu who is now acting as her secretary.

"…Darren! Why?"

"Nah, I am just bored. So I was listening to Jia Xu's report while when I reached here and suddenly smelled something good. By the way, could you show me another of your cooking?"

"No thank you. Darren is the most capable kitchen artist known (in the anime), why should I cook for you?"

"He…. Yang Xiu you dared to disobey your lord command?"

"This Yang Xiu is not interested in cooking anymore. If Darren would wish for some meal, please order the imperial chef or cook for yourself."

"I am not interested in their crude cooking of the so called imperial chef. Only Dian Wei's skill could satisfy my lingering feeling. "

"…. Alright. But I am not doing girl's chore anymore. I hate them so much. I already made some fried rice (chaofan). I hope that will be enough."

This is the rare occasion where Kazuto greatly opposed and even dared to talk in rude manner. Seems that he really don't want to cook. Well perhaps because back in his time and place, where he live alone in his dormitory, to save money he had to cook for himself. And to satisfy such hunger, he had to learn vast skill about cooking and coincidently his relatives was good in domestic chores and they are kind enough to teach him. But Kazuto later started to resent cooking because some girls would start to have inferiority complex after witnessing Kazuto skills, and among them is the girl that he ever liked. What a trauma! Thought he would kindly teach the girl, but the girl would only felt insulted by his kind treatment. Is not that ironic?

KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA SHYAA KUSHYA SHYAA

Back to the story, Kazuto then served the dishes for five persons.

"Yang Xiu, you have some skill. Why would you hate this ability of yours?"

"Kaz….I mean Yang Darren! Since when you could cook such meal? (ever since the author have the inspiration….) if only you told us earlier…" Jia Xu regretfully reminiscence. During their position in serving Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, the author numerously accounted that he write Kazuto have the fondness of enjoying tea with the accompany of dimsums and snacks. But, there was no account which Kazuto cooked the food himself, and instead always bought them from outside or ask the imperial attendant to cook. While Yue (Dong Zhuo) was not good with knife, but she is a good in serving tea, as specially noted in Lu Yu's Classic on Tea. Perhaps Kazuto taught her the tea manner from the said literature. While Ei-chan (Jia Xu)….. is helplessly _Dojikko_ (clumsy) and not worth talking in her kitchen skill. It is not the matter of mistaking salt for sugar or vice versa. It is even deeper than that. You could say that by her boiling water is enough to re-enact the Fourth reactor incident of Chernobyl … okay the narrator greatly exaggerate. She just made the kitchen explode. That is why she is forbidden in entering and touching kitchen utensils.

" I consider when I do this girl chore is like when I am masturbating and swallow the result myself." Is what he want to talk, but he is an egotist bastard, let say that he dislike cooking. There is a research that there is a difference between "cooking as a hobby", "Cooking as pleasure" and "I can cook." . In the Goddessly anime, Kannagi; Nagi sama, Zange-Hakua and … Tsugumi? show off their kitchen skill. The victor is Nagi-sama, which surprised Jin who noted "I thought you hated cooking." And Nagi sama answered "I didn't say that I can not cook. I am merely too lazy to do so. It is such a bothersome." Thus clarified the difference of Tsugumi loves in cooking which is not accompanied in her kitchen skills and merely as a pleasure, and Hakua's hobby in cooking which does not follow well when Zange forced her to do so, and I can cook which is the definite answer, _Quod __Erat __Demonstratum._

"Well, Yang Xiu let me tell you something about the importance of cooking. The Xia and Shang dynasty imperial symbol is the nine cauldrons. The cauldron is the symbol of cooking utensil, and a certain vassal of Yin dynasty (also called as Shang dynasty. Yin meant to be their capital, while Chaoge literary meant as City of song and wine) said…."

But, Kazuto… or Yang Xiu disinterestedly explained, preceding (rudely taking over) Cao Cao's supposed explanation.  
" There are several renown figure of past who govern their state with benevolence and wisdom based on the application of their philosophy in cooking. Suiren, one of the Three August ones started the age of cooking their food and abandoning consuming raw meal, Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor), one of the Five Mythical Kings and also the ancestor of Han people (Han in here means Chinese Han, not State of Han) is a renown cook who invented cauldron for helping people in cooking (the first kitchen utensil), later during the end of Xia; Yi Yin, a former slave and the Prime Minister of Shang Dynasty used cooking philosophy in teaching King Cheng Tang in matter of governing.

In preparing the meal for King Tang of Shang, Yi Yin in one occasion cooked the meal tasteless, while in another occasion cooked the meal too strong. King Tang inquired to him about this matter.

Yi Yin said " Your Lordship, every ingredient is unique, for being a king of small state you won't be able to taste those differences. I was cooking your meal too strong or too weak to learn whether your tongue could discern them, starting today I will cook the meal following your appetite. Several provision produced awful smell, but they could be cooked in to a wonderful cuisine. This was caused by the five flavors (sour, acrid, salt, sweet, bitter) and three elements (fire, water and wood). When boiling the food, the flavor would change, the fire would help in getting rid of the awful smell. In spices, they should not be added too early or too late, too few or too much. Those principle supported in giving the flavor inside the cauldron. A good chef should mastered the skill of fire, cooking the food without scorching them, boiling them without overcooked them. Able to discern the best standard of the five flavors (sour, acrid, salt, sweet and bitter) without losing the tenderness and the limit of the greasiness to get the proper result. The same could be said in archery and horsemanship, as if the Circulation of _Yin _and _Yang_ and the four seasons. The same knowledge that a King should have, they are no different. You have to do the right thing, led the people and become the King. Defeating the tyranny of Jie of Xia.""

Once again, Yang Xiu through explanation silenced Cao Cao. Karin grumbled. And that dastardly man still continued and did not stop there. Karin thought in annoyance, pondering how far this man know anything? Even she does not know in such exact detail.

"Also, in the book of _Zhuang__ Zi__ Nanhua __Zhen Jing__"_, Zhuang Zi noted about a certain chef named Ding who served Duke Hui of Wen. The Chef Ding was capable in decapitating a living oxen without making them feel pain, instead when his knife movement and the clashing sound is equally beautiful with the rustling voice of mulberry bush. Upon finishing, the oxen did not realize he has already dead. When he was asked regarding this, Chef Ding said:

When I was decapitating the oxen, it was not due to skill. But it was Dao. When I firstly tried to decapitate the oxen, what I saw was the outer appearance of the oxen. But after three years of experience in decapitating cows, I did not see the oxen as an outer shell, but I could trace the organic structure (anatomy). Since then, I work not only with my eyes, but also with my mind (inner eye).

An inexperienced cook replaced his knife every month because he chop instead of severing the oxen, while An experienced cook replaced his knife once a years because he sever, and did not chopped his prey. this knife was used for 19 years and it still retain it's ordinary sharpness like a new one, because I did not use it to chop off, and while I decapitated te oxen, my knife spun according to the oxen contour anatomical body, so it sever them quickly without inflicting needless pain and blood, and he did not realized that he has dead after I finished."

To tell you the truth, this tale has already been written in earlier chapter, but because it was the Narrator needless ranting, Cao Cao was aghast.

"In governing the realm, one must mastered the way of heaven, thus the tale from _Zhuang __Zi __Nanhua __Zhen Jing_ remind the sovereign the necessity of following the Path (Dao). Cao Darren, during the closing age of Qin and prior the Chu-Han contention, the Old Li Yiji advised Emperor Han Gaozu to change his attitude in respecting talent. Thus, he manages to win talents like Zhang Liang, Han Xin, and Chen Ping which let him ascend to the throne of Han Dynasty, while the Conqueror of Chu was forced to suicide because of her arrogance. Gaozu is a deceitful and dishonorable man, I against in advising you to follow his path. Instead, you have the charisma of a great sovereign, and in your disposal the strongest advisor, the strongest warrior and the strongest army is at your disposal. Cao Darren, the path of Hegemony lay bare on you."

Karin snorted in expectation, so he used this opportunity to lecture her…. She thought. And continued to ask. "Among the Five Hegemons of Spring-Autumn Period whose path should I choose?"

"Not one of them. But, instead Darren has the possibility of all five. Why should she strictly follow an outdated reign instead of adapting to the necessity of time and people?"

"You mean, I qualify as a Hegemon of my own?"

"That is correct. Duke Huan of Qi has Prime Minister Guan Zhong who advised him in Economy to let him ascend as the first Hegemon, Duke Wen of Jin tasted difficulty on his early life and gain the Mandate of Heaven (King of Zhou dynasty's recognition) to ascend as the second Hegemon , Duke Mu of Qin silently improved his state with the aid of numerous talent like Baili Xi and Qian Shu and acknowledged as the third Hegemon, King Zhuang of Chu waited for the best opportunity, when Xia Renjia and Shunshu Ao served him before starting a large scale political reformation of his state and become the fourth Hegemon, and the Fifth Hegemon, King He Lu of Wu turned his state as a great militaristic state after Sun Wu (author of Sunzi bingfa, Sun Zi's Art of War) and Wu Zixu become Tai Wei and Ling Yin (Grand Commandant and Grand General) ."

"The First prioritize Economy as their main concern to subdue rival state, the Second prioritize in using (manipulating) the King or the Heaven as the foundation of their rule, the Third silently paved their path in preparation before starting anything, the Fourth waited for the best opportunity to act, and the Fifth prioritize Military to crush their opponent."

"That is right. That is their foundation. While Mengde, you have the service of Xun Yu who can take care of internal problem. I heard she has succeed in the agrarian reformation plan, Jia Xu who can take care of politic with the assistance of Cheng Yu to take care of diplomatic mission. The path of first Hegemon being fulfilled. While giving 'protection' to the Son of Heaven cemented your position and legitimated your order among the warlords of the realm, fulfilling the path of Second Hegemon. While we still in precaution of the danger surrounding us from Liu Biao of Jingzhou, Yuan Shao of Bohai , Gongsun Zan of Beihai, and now with the God of War allied with Imperial Sister Liu of Xuzhou…. We should not make enemy carelessly with them. We have to silently building our reputation without flaunting our success, thus the path of Third Hegemon being fulfilled. Fortunately Darren is already gifted with the path of the fifth Hegemon as Darren has the service of many able generals like Xiahou sisters, Yue Jin Darren, Yu Jin Darren, Xu Huang Darren, Li Dian Darren, Cao Ren and Cao Hong Darren. An exceptional master strategist like Guo Jia Darren and elite army like The Tiger-Leopard, Tiger-Fang, Black Clothed, and Elite Qingzhou. With Darren in leadership and vast knowledge in the art of war… it is only the matter of time, before Darren became a hegemon of your own."

"In the end, what I need to do is patiently wait for the best opportunity, just like the King Zhuang of Chu…."

"My sentiments exactly… by the way, please excuse this Yang Xiu from leaving."

Yang Xiu silently stood only to be prevented by Karin who said. "Who said that you could be leaving? Don't you see that your lord's plate is already empty?"

"What? Should I call the imperial chef?"

"No. Make another peculiar food! this is your lord order."

"Agree! How could you hid such exceptional talent.. even from me!"Ei angrily agreed with Karin

"D'OH!" Kazuto could only cursed as he lazily turned to the kitchen.

While Karin calmly gazed at Kazuto direction while still immersing his speech earlier. Muttering "if he stayed to serve me until the end…. I can greatly rely on him." Karin then tried to recall a tale from the Book of Han Fei Zi.

During the Spring-Autumn Period, when King Zhuang ascended to the throne in the state of Chu, he neglected in governing and merely drown in to pleasure and hunting, allowing disorder in his state for three years. King Zhuang punished anyone who dared to bring up about governing and preferred to listen to his vassal who gives him riddle. A loyal vassal, Xia Renjia who worried about the declining situation of Chu then asked for audience with King Zhuang. King Zhuang threatened in punishing him if he dared to ask about governing, Xia Renjia merely smiled and insisted on giving a riddle.

"_A majestic bird has left the mountain and landed on top of tree. Yet, for three years , he remained idle without flying in airborne, nor did he voiced his singing. What bird is it your majesty?"_

King Zhuang merely smiled, as if waiting for that and answered.

"_Such bird is no mere bird, he remained idle because he wait for his wings to grow sturdy, nor he sung because he observed the situation. But, when he take a flight, lo! He conquered the sky of universe and when he sung, shocking the world with his majestic voice. "_

Xia Renjia then leave filled with satisfaction knowing his king's intention. Later, King Zhuang in merely six month solved the disorder in his state, nullified ten regulation, creating nine code of law, dismissing five minister and recruited six scholar bringing improvement to his state. Later, he subjugated the state of Zheng, and ascended as one of the five Hegemon of the Spring-Autumn period.

While in the other hand, though Kazuto is now busy with Karin's selfish request, his mind is preoccupied with how in Cao Cao's military strength they lacked a general who could overturn even a direst situation. A role can not be filled except by the general who brought victory, Zhang Wenyuan.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in Xuzhou. Due to the previous exhausting battle, Imperial sister is now bedridden because she overused her artifact, the pair sword, Qing Long-Feng Huang. All her retainer become worried, fortunately, General Lu Bu's acquaintance; Doctor Hua Tuo or for the sake of simplification, it is Doctor Kada the BJ has ARRIVED!

"Let me perform …A SURGERY!"

Lu Bu quickly prevented "You idiot! She is merely exhausted !" and before the maniacal doctor perform his unneeded surgery and getting sued for malpractice, Lu Bu and Chen Gong quickly subdued him. Before this act made all Liu Bei's retainer questioned of his medical qualification, He quickly returned their faith on him with his secret wuxia re-enervating pill. Imperial sister than felt too sleep with reddish color returned to her cheeks instead of pale color earlier.

"You SEE! Girls, if you have some problem in your health, come and see…. DOCTOR HUA TUO OF…**THE ****FIVE ****WAY**** OF**** GRAIN!** By the way anyone suffering from their menstruation period or having prostate and genitals problem? Or perhaps constipation problem? Unable to stop your masturbation problem…? Come and see….."

And before Doctor Hua Tuo could continue his fiery declaration, Chen Gong already silenced him with a good beating on his head, stupefying him. "please drag him out."

As Zhang Liao accompanied Guan Yu in a spar. Their previous friendly encounter has brought them in a close friendship. Because of Cao Cao's recent invasion to Xuzhou and the aid from the God of War has give a good friendship between them. But as they say…. A friendship established by this situation is quite fragile.

The Two letters will bring the discord in political situation of Xuzhou.

**XXX **

Meanwhile the situation in Shouchun has changed. Yuan Shu has received an additional letter. Cao Cao's anti diplomatic move has taken the first step. Adopting the past Qin's policy… she rearranged her preparation, until the day she started her Hegemony… The Northern Empire has started to shape.

In the past, King Zhuang knows the important of opportunity. He questioned the King of Zhou's emissary about the weight of nine cauldrons, showing his intention to usurp the throne. The emissary merely dismiss the question noting that a loyal vassal has no need to question the weight of nine cauldron if he has accomplished in adopting righteousness in his realm. King Zhuang understood that from his answer, the Zhou Dynasty still have numerous loyal retainers and he is not prepared in usurping the throne now.

Adopting the strategist Fan Sui's political move…. Waiting for when she has the service of a general who can bring her victory, after the memory of White Gate Tower.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Tapi tidak bisa ditolak juga fakta bahwa Suika Ibuki juga sip. Onigashima Missing in Power membuatnya menjadi ... semlohai. tapi di mana -di mana di mana ? doujinnya Alice yang NTR dan RAPEMINDBREAK?


	74. The Three Ruses of Tiger

**Two Tiger, Tiger Eating the Wolf, Tiger leaving the Mountain while the Wolf stole his Den. **

_The Politic and_ _Deception of Warring States Period (__**Zhan Guo Ce)**_noted; during the Warring State Period, The state of Zhao intended to invade the state of Yan. Su Dai, representing the state of Yan memorialized King Hui of Zhao to repeal his intention.

"Your Lordship, during my journey here, upon crossing the river Yi, I happened to witness a clam beside the river bank. The clam rested there with hard outer shell's opened. Suddenly a snipe happened to set his eyes on him. He tried to prey on the calm by stabbing his sharp pointed beak on the clam's soft inside. Alas! The clam suddenly closed his shells, trapping the snipe. As their dispute become intense, both parties were untangled, unable to release each other. The snipe will die of hunger if the clam won't open his shells, while the clam will die of dehydration if there is no rain pouring. Because no one would concede, in the end it become the fisherman gain, catching them both. Your Lordship, the situation is similar with now. The state of Zhao intended to invade the state of Yan. But we won't easily surrender because the native of Yan are all proud warrior (**The Art of Tactic, Wu Zi** acknowledge his opinion, and the existence of a warrior like Yue Yi is also the evidence of this opinion) . If the battle dragged down for too long, both states would be weakened, benefiting the true enemy, the State of Qin."

Hearing Su Dai's diplomacy, King Hui of Zhao annulled his plan to annex the state of Yan. Hence, from now on this event became a metaphor, _"When a Snipe and a clam entangle in fight it become the fisherman's gain."_

In the earlier chapter before the author selfish act of inserting side story about Sun Ce instead of concluding the battle of Xiapi, the last chapter noted about Xun Yu and Kazuto's plan. After their plan of losing the battle of Xuzhou on purpose, the situation become like this:

Yuan Shao of Bohai and Gongsun Zan of Beiping still warring against each other. The battle have reached Gongsun Zan's impenetrable fortress in Yijing.

After successfully repelling the incoming Cao Cao's invading army, Imperial Sister Liu Bei of Xuzhou has invited the landless and wandering Lu Bu to Xuzhou after his assistance in repelling Cao Cao. Their relationship has reach an alliance.

Zhang Lu of Hanzhong has numerously tried to provoke Ma Teng in Xiliang, but with the alliance with Han Sui, Zhang Lu's troop remain in standby.

Zhang Xiu still remain on standby, protecting the border from the possibility of Liu Biao's invasion.

While Liu Biao himself is preparing against the rumor of Sun Ce's army movement against Jiangxia. He had sent Huang Zu as the commander of Xiakou, the outer defense of line in southern Jingzhou.

The situation on Cao Cao remain still, after the failed invasion of Xuzhou. She is now silently preparing for the upcoming battle, without no interference. After her supposedly shameful loss, no warlords has seen her as a threat, which give her smooth and plenty time for her in the future, and with each warlord still engulfed in each of their own war and in-fighting, Xun Yu and Jia Xu did not waste the opportunity to manipulate the situation… until the decisive battle in Guandu….

Kazuto has prepared two letters to gain advantage of situation. Is this supposedly the same situation when Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom where Xun Yu proposed the Two Tiger ruse?

"_Consider the case in which there are two starving tigers. If a single prey were to enter the picture, then the two starved tigers will fight each other over the prey. The loser will be killed, and even the victor will come out heavily wounded. The wounded tiger can then easily be hunted down, thus the two tigers are killed with little effort."_

From now on, With the role of Yang Xiu, Kazuto have to fight using diplomacy as his main armament.

The first letter has been sent to Xuzhou.

**XXX **

One day, after recuperating of her injury Imperial Sister Liu Xuande received an imperial envoy. Yet, although she is the Governor of Xuzhou province, the imperial envoy ignored her presence and demanded the presence of General Lu Bu. With confused look between the vassals, Chen Gong and Lu Bu arrived and bowed down to hear the imperial decree.

"Hear the Imperial decree! For his valor and great accomplishment General Lu Bu Fengxian is now granted with the title Duke of Wen. May he loyally serve the Emperor and the prosperous Great Han dynasty!"

Lu Bu bowed in gratitude, while Chen Gong became uneasy. Logically speaking, The Emperor is under the hostage and manipulation of Prime Minister Cao Cao, and they had previously opposed him. Why would she be kindly enough grant a nobility title and that much of wealth to him ? (in accompany of the nobility title, the Imperial messenger also brought plentiful wealth and riches). The trap must be….

"Also, Duke Wen in respecting his accomplishment shall from now on be appointed as Governor of Xuzhou, assisting the Imperial Protector of Xuzhou, Imperial Sister Liu Bei Xuande in maintaining the situation in Xuzhou."

Then, The Imperial envoy leave them. Lu Bu was granted with official position, alongside with Liu Bei. On the surface it look like dividing the matter of Xuzhou in to civil and military matter … but…. Is that really a simple situation? Chen Gong was horrified , as she does not know how to react, while Lu Bu does not realize Xun Yu's plan from the surface, treating it as a recognition of his accomplishment. Liu Bei obediently accept the imperial decree, leaving suspicions from her vassals.

**XXX**

"They will have no choice except to accept such imperial decree." Kazuto calmly explain.

Cao Cao made a private meeting with only the closest of her advisor, and surprisingly she invited Kazuto. There are also the presences of Jia Xu, Cheng Yu, Guo Jia and Xun Yu.

"An Imperial decree signed by the emperor is really useful for diplomacy. No Warlord would dare to disobey the direct order of the Son of Heaven."

"I concur. They will only position themselves as rebel of Han if they tried to refuse the decree." Chen Gong already noted that giving Lu Bu official position in Xuzhou is planting seed of trouble. During their situation, they should have refused the title and position in Xuzhou to avoid discord among the envious and jealous old official in Xuzhou to show their good faith. Liu Bei is an airhead and would meekly obey the decree because she is foolishly loyal to Han, but what about the person behind her? But of course, Chen Gong knew the consequences of refusing the decree would give them a label of rebel. They have to maintain their reputation first, solidifying their standing before reacting.

"But if using Emperor name could do better in diplomacy, why won't we sent it directly to Liu Bei and order her to assassinate Lu Bu?"

"Do you think such method would be effective? Liu Bei has a debt to Lu Bu because of him playing hero. A kind fool will merely hesitate and stall the plan. What we need is to spark discord in Xuzhou."

"There is only one sun on the sky. Having two sovereign governing a small area like Xuzhou would only spark problem."

Indeed. Lu Buwei is an accomplished person, but Ying Zheng had to kill him because he outshine his lord and have a greater ambition to himself, a man too dangerous for his own safety.

"But, Yang Darren. Are you sure this mere letter is enough to sow discord in Xuzhou?"

"Patience. The most important thing is to plant the seed, and later let it sprout…."

**XXX**

Though Tohka kindly and obediently accept the imperial decree, most of her closest retainer felt unsatisfied and started to resent the decision, as they tried to kept it inside their heart, the most frail is RinRin who is unable to hid her emotion due to her innocence mind. Chen Gong quickly realized this sudden change of the Imperial sister's retainer from their stiff behavior toward them, feeling an attempt to keep their distance.

She advised the Lu Bu to separate themselves and settled out from Xuzhou. Yet, Lu Bu vehemently refused, because he noticed the danger from Yuan Shu activity from his close confidant of Mount Tai Bandits. Yuan Shu is now started to wary about the movement of Xuzhou and now busy preparing his army, Lu Bu reasoned to Chen Gong that to return the Imperial Sister's trust, they will play hero once again when Yuan Shu's invade Xuzhou which will be soon.

"How could you know that possibility?"

"Ohh…. You'll know…!"

Chen Gong rudely and coldly scoffed "Yeah… like your loss in Puyang and the later loss in Xiapi that you predicted?"

"That is why I am trying my best to prevent my prediction! Don't you realized that because of my attempt, we did not really lose many of our power in Puyang, contrary to the supposed event?"

"I still don't see how losing a city in such humiliating way is comparable to your cowardly retreat back then. Did not you heard me before? Quickly assassinate Cao Cao, and re-take Changan and the Emperor."

"And I said it earlier. It is pointless! Because in the end, it is Cao Cao who will got the Emperor and Changan. What we can do is stabilized our position, and the threat of Cao Cao is far away, what is present before us is the probable invasion from Yuan Shu's general, Ji Ling."

**XXX **

Meanwhile, in the back training ground… after all the soldiers returned to barrack at the end of their training session, some one still leave the firing torch lightened. A girl is diligently training on her own with her famed weapon.

Aisha,… I mean Guan Yu Yunchang. The later God of Wealth.

After hearing the imperial decree, she grew impatient , and if not because of her still thinking of her sworn sister, she will wallow in anger. How could she bear to see the indirect humiliation of her sister being stripped of her honor? She vent her anger in training more rigorously.

"TTORYA!"

This is the…. Many numbers she thrust her Guan Dao… sorry the author lost count because he is busy with Katsurai Yoshiaki's translated Netorare Manga. And… the Simpsons that he watch. And also Touhou's Remilia and Flandre's Ero Doujin. But still her anger does not dissipate. Though she felt tired, she does not want to stop now. She is still unsatisfied, with the situation and herself, thinking it does not matter even if she collapsed because of overworking, the situation of her Sworn sister will remain unchanged.

"_Jade Dragon, Unchallenged under the Sky!"_

Yunchang once again spun her guan dao elegantly, then she imagine a strong opponent sparring with her , she quickly moved back and forward, channeling her power, gaining control of her _ginkang_ to gracefully move in the air, imagining the opponent also used a ginkang with every powerful step of his leg to outpace her. As she started to drown in her imaginative opponent, someone clapped hand from another direction.

Yunchang become distracted, stopping her now graceful ginkang, and landed softly without causing tremor to the training field.

Zhang Liao, a subordinate of Lu Bu in her astonishment clapped her hands for view of such graceful display of martial arts.

"I never saw such beautiful ginkang. So graceful and soft, it is like a flying swallow lowly flying above the meadow (is that really possible? I thought migratory bird rarely do low flight…)!"

Yunchang was content with being praised, but remembering her wrath made her ignored Zhang Liao. To tell you the truth Yunchang has no enmity with Zhang Liao, and even a good spar in training. But knowing that she is related with Lu Bu's men, she remain silent and continued.

Zhang Liao noticed her anger, then moved. Shrugging her shoulder and remain observant. But after seeing consecutives movement of Yunchang's ginkang, she can not hold her feeling. Shouting " Let me join in sparring!" She also used her own ginkang. Yunchang was surprised, but quickly prepares her stance.

Wielding her hard steel blade, She cleaved at her horizontally. Yunchang did not feel any killing intent, and quickly deflected it using the blunt side of her one edged Guan dao. Because of the impact, Zhang Liao almost lost her handling, but rotating her hand grip, she fixed her holding and smirking.

"_Night Sparrow stretching her talon." _

By luring her opponent in to attacking her in her disadvantageous situation, Zhang Liao intended to hold the attack and counter it with her own attack, using the addition of her opponent previous attack. Yunchang then positioned her guan dao to cleave her opponent, Zhang Liao caught her attack and now intended to strike back.

But before she could counter the attack, Yunchang suddenly kicked the weapon, startling Zhang Liao. Taking advantage of that, Yunchang released her weapon than swiftly hit her opponent with the Guan Dao's staff.

"Really…! An opponent where I had to fight seriously."

"I concur. It is really an honor to fight against Guan Yunchang, the warrior who defeated the Veteran Blade Master Hua Xiong. I regretted that I don't fight you earlier on!"

Both Warrior released each other, and Guan Yu is the first to prepares her best movement.

"You have witnessed it earlier correct? Then, please have the honor of feeling the pressure."

"_Jade Dragon, Unchallenged under the Sky!"_

Guan Yu move closer to her opponent, then spun her Guan Dao directly from frontward to backward, upward, downward, turning right and left, covering her whole body without any gap in her movement, startling Zhang Liao.

"This is really a good movement, her power spread from her hands to her limbs. I can't find an opening! A nearly flawless movement!"

Zhang Liao rejoiced, then positioning her hard steel blade with two hands. She dashed, when Yunchang thrust her Guan Dao, she softly tilt her body to evade it, and when Yunchang slashed her, she quickly avoid her, and move closer. Hit from left direction, stab, retreat, crouch, and surprise the enemy by leapt toward her.

Yunchang was surprised by Zhang Liao peculiar movement, sometimes her movement is slow, but as she tried to get the advantage, she suddenly move more swiftly and her attack was the combination of hard and soft blow which cycled with her movement.

"I call this move…. _Righteous Winged General repels the Barbarian"_

Zhang Liao movement distracted Yunchang. A martial arts and pugilist speak with fist (what an inconvenient way!), Zhang Liao answered Guan Yu who used her best movement with her own soft movement which contradicting with her harsh and sharp ginkang. By answering Guan Yu expectation, Zhang Liao showed her, her own pride as a warrior. Guan Yu was mesmerized, she used a graceful ginkang which let her move softly in the contrary to warrior like Zhang Liao who used sharp movement ginkang. Guan Yu is a warrior but she is also knowledgeable, as she past her times with reading ancient literary, mostly history material. And she saw a bit of a glimmering Valiant General of Han who loyally serve his dynasty and tasked to repel the barbarian encroaching the border.

The Winged General Li Guang of Han.

By reading her movement, Guan Yu grasped that Zhang Liao has no ill intention. A pure loyal vassal serving her lord. Though her lord is not worth serving, she loyally serve him, Guan Yu thought that on Zhang Liao based on her observation of Lu Bu and Zhang Liao's movement.

Guan Yu then ceased her hostility and her bout with Zhang Liao turned in to a friendly sparring.

**XXX**

"Yunchang's ginkang is really unrivalled. No wonder the last movement is hard to caught on."

"Huh, Wenyuan is being humble. How could my inexperience be compared to the bravest general of the God of War?"

Both warrior felt exhausted after previous sparring.

"I understand that my lord's presence brought uneasiness to Xuzhou land. But please have faith on us. We won't backstab the Imperial Sister, Lu Bu will be loyal to the Han dynasty."

"I can not trust Lu Bu." Guan Yu firmly state later continued her word "But, I will trust the word of honorable Zhang Wenyuan."

"I won't let him betray the Han and Imperial Sister."

**XXX**

"Then… Another letter to 'the Imperial Sister'." Yang Xiu calmly said, as he entrusted the letter to the messenger. In Romance of Three Kingdom, Luo Guanzhong noted the failure of Xun Yu's Two Tiger. Then, he advised another ruse to Cao Cao.

"_When the tiger leaves his den in the mountain to hunt for the Leopard, A Wolf will come to steal his den."_

As the messenger swiftly vanished to accomplish his task, Jia Xu arrived. "As you expected, a rumor has surfaced in Xuzhou. Lu Bu is replacing the Imperial Sister, though officially he is tasked merely with military power."

"Confucius noted that a civil matter should be supported with weaponry (show of force) and Military matter should be regulated with civil rule. That is why during the Xiagu summit, he succeed in negotiating with the powerful state of Qi while representing the state of Lu."

"In the past, Minister should be able to act as a general during the direst situation. I see. The people of Xuzhou is not used to be led with two masters, there is only a single sun in the sky."

"Correct. Unlike our role when we are serving Yue. We have firmly established our position and did not let us get into conflict, I am in charge of military, while you are in civil matter. But for two complete stranger…. How well they could work together…?"

"During the Warring state period, The State of Zhao remained dominant and become the obstacle for Qin's expansion policy because Lin Xiangru took care of civil matter while Lian Po took care of military matter. For both of them trusted each other. " suddenly, Zhong Da entered the room.

"Second Master Sima! This lowly Yang Xiu is surprised and honored for the sudden visit!" Yang Xiu exclaimed.

"I am here to tell you that I have negotiated with the Chen clan. The price of rice in the Xuzhou has skyrocketed. Did you bribe the Taishan Mountain bandit to influence the market price?"

"Well… mostly yes. In the past Prime Minister Guan Zhong did the same."

"Now is The First Hegemon's policy, eh? And by the way, locusts has threatened the whole Nanyang . What a surprise! I was thinking to buy their farm commodities! But, now I have to change my mind. It is a pity! Their ripe vegetables is the best in this realm… I am sad because of this…."

"I see…. Do we need to aid them?"

"I don't think so. You have to wait. The Third Hegemon's path is not now. Wait until they officially asked for it. By the way…. Where is that girl Shuri? I thought I can use her to console for my sadness…"

"She is afraid of you, Master Sima. I believe she is hiding now."

"Pity…. Should I ask Jiang Wei to search for her….?"

**XXX**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Lu Bu shout furiously.

"please calm down, general! This must be Cao Cao's ruse!"

"Ruse? Song Xian caught this messenger, because he thought that he is suspicious. That girl and Cao Cao conspire together to assassinate me!"

Chen Gong still tried to calm her lord.

This morning, Song Xian who is guarding the Xuzhou governor office caught a person. He noted the person seems to be searching for someone and behave suspiciously. He reached the Imperial Sister Residence and tried to reach the garden and waited the Imperial Sister, as he tried to contact him, Song Xian quickly subdued him because he thought that the suspicious man is an assailant targeting the Imperial sister. When he searched for his belonging, he found a secret correspondence letter between Imperial Sister and Prime Minister Cao Cao. The letter is not an official imperial one, but a mere common letter signed personally with Cao Cao's own name.

"_Imperial Sister, the name of Lu Bu has become a threat for both of us. I suggested you that the surname Lu have to be taken care off. I have contacted Yuan Shu of Nanyang for her help and she has agreed to send some of her men to aid you in restoring your position. Please pardon my powerlessness in preventing you honor be desecrated, for I understand your feeling from your previous letter. There must not be two suns in the sky. I will continue to persuade the Son of Heaven to restore your honor _

_Cao Cao Mengde._

Chen Gong upon seeing this letter advised Lu Bu. "Don't you think that this is a trap? Remember that Cao Cao and Liu Bei have hostile relationship. Why would they write a correspondence letter to each other? This is suspicious. If you worried, send me with Gao Shun and Zhang Liao to defeat Cao Cao. We will cease your suspicions to Imperial Sister Liu by re-taking Changan and Luoyang. It is possible with our current force."

Lu Bu however answered. "no need. I know that it is possible using Xuzhou's source but…. We will leave Xuzhou defenseless against Yuan Shu, our closest threat."

"You… you are not doubting about me escaping from you, right?"

"That scenario is also possible."

"Are you a moron? You still hold Ren-sama as your hostage! Why would…. Why would I leave Ren-sama…." Chen Gong can not continued her words because her sadness has made her loss her will to talk.

"Sorry. But regardless of that, there is still the matter of Yuan Shu."

"We have no enmity with Yuan Shu! Why would you think she will declare war against us?"

"…. You won't believe it. But Chen Gong, whatever happened, I still doubt Imperial Sister Liu, what if… what if we take the first act…. No one will know."

"Imperial Sister Liu is an honorable noble person! I won't let you carelessly kill her! Even if it is possible by Gao Shun, Zhang Liao or your own act…. Xuzhou won't accept you as their new sovereign!"

" Then, we need a contingency plan. Imperial Sister is indispensable. I hope I won't need Ren to finish her off. You understand my words, right?"

"…. Fine. If the situation is disadvantageous to us…. I will make the plot to silently end her life. And General Lu Bu Fengxian…. Don't you ever dare to threaten me using Ren-sama again." Chen Gong coldly said before leaving him.

**XXX**

"What shall we do, Yang Darren. Your messenger was captured by Lu Bu!" Zhong Da said in mockingly afraid tone (sarcasm).

"Well… duh. By the way, Second Master Sima, how is the tea?"

"Tieguanyin. A good choice with oily snack like deep fried jiaozi. You have a good taste, Second Advisor Yang."

"Yue was the best in serving tea, that is why I am able to find the suitable snack. The best snack for the best tea."

As they are busy enjoying tea, Jia Xu came to Kazuto in distraught. She also dragged Xun Yu with her.

"Yang Darren! I heard that our spy was caught by Lu Bu in Xuzhou!" this time, Ei came in distressed. Seeing Yang Xiu and Zhong Da calmly sharing tea, make her nervous.

"Yes. Alas…. I was thinking to shape our relationship with Imperial Sister!"

"Then…Then… What shall…"

"Calm Down, Minister Jia! What a pain. Yang Xiu… why don't you cease your farce and calmly explain to her….?"

"Do'h ! Master Advisor Xun Yu Darren, please at least let this lowly Yang Xiu enjoy a pleasant sight of Minister Jia in panic. It was a pleasant scene for this eyes."

"What a bad taste for a hobby. Suitable for unsightly man like you." Xun Yu lamented, giving up.

While Yang Xiu calmly laugh, thinking first I am ugly, now I have been promoted as unsightly…

"Well, Ei-chan… I mean Minister Jia Xu, there is no problem. The letter got in to the rightful address. "

"That is correct. When this unsightly man asked me to write the letter using Karin-sama's beautiful and highly important name, thought the letter was written to be addressed to Imperial sister, it was meant to be given to General Lu Bu."

"What…. Then…. " Jia Xu muttered to herself and realized. "I see… so that is why … You purposely lure Lu Bu to capture the letter. Sowing discord. And …. " Jia Xu suddenly realized. "You don't mean….. The Imperial Sister!"

"Correct. She is my intention. The purpose of the letter is her."

"And that is why, my role come next. The First Hegemon, Duke Huan of Qi's method. Guan Zhong forbid the state of Qi to weave brocade, in order to conquer of state of Lu and Liang. With the recent locust attack on Nanyang's farm, their food production have started to decline. " Zhong Da explained.

"Yuan Shu will be forced to buy them from neighboring warlords. Currently Sun Ce also has their own problem, Yuan Shao have their focus on her campaign against Gongsun Zan's Beiping. Which left…. Imperial Sister Liu!" Jia Xu exclaimed

"And…. I am sure, This Sima Yi has done something…."

"My… Master Advisor Xun Darren. Still suspicious on me? Well, as expected of Mengde's Zhang Liang. The Price of farm product have skyrocketed. Chen Deng also understand the value of money, that is why for a common accomplice as us…. That is really simple."

"I just disliked a person who had an ulterior motive like you, both you and that Chen Deng are just…"

"A greedy and business-minded like person. We are not a patriotic loyal retainer of their lord like you. I am proud of that, as we are strictly come in business."

"The First Emperor of Qin trusted Wang Jian because she is a greedy person. I hope it is really in your mind. There is also an interpretation where Wang Jian pretended to be greedy to avoid suspicion."

"Yuan Shu will be angered by the sudden extremely burdening price. She will declare war against the Imperial Sister." Jia Xu pieced it together.

"Zhang Xun…. What about her? She is the most clear headed person" Zhong Da asked

"Then, we will be left with the Third Hegemon." Yang Xiu answered

"Duke Mu of Qin repaid the state of Jin's insolence with kindness?" Zhong Da asked

"That is correct."

Then it was Xun Yu who said. " I see…. The trick mentioned in the artifact, The Art of Governing, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, "

"What is supposed to be meant, Master Advisor Xun Darren?" Jia Xu asked.

"That unsightly man, has learnt something. It is the teaching of Daoism."

Lao Zi state that _Those which shrink must first expand. To weaken someone, Strengthen them. To overthrow, support him first. To take from someone, you must give him first._ - _DaoDejing Chapter 36 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)_

"The first is for Lu Bu, the second is for Yuan Shu, and the last is for Imperial sister. He used the same chapter against three of them."

"Yuan Shu is not a bad ally. She is plentiful in war resource, yet she is not so bright. Getting her trust is the most important thing, currently." Zhong Da noted.

"That is why… the third letter for her is to sent her a news that Prime Minister Cao Cao will send her an aid. With that kind of good news…. For whom her faith gone to?" Xun Yu calmly explained.

_Because the states are of similar power, neither states can overcome each other. Then there is a need to win the minds of valiant, sharing their likes and dislikes, and only after this, the stratagems should be used. Without stratagems, you have no means to resolve suspicion and settle doubts. Without being scheming and unorthodox, you have no means to destroy evildoers. Without plotting, there is no means to be successful. – __**Art of Government,**__ Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, The Middle Strategy, Chapter on How Ancient Order Was Established And Destroyed._

* * *

**Author Note:**

****Merry Christmas everyone. and happy New Year.


	75. Mantis Hunt Cicada,Golden Oriole Lurking

**Praying Mantis Hunt for Cicada, While the Golden Oriole Preyed from Behind **

_When you only focused on your prey, you forgot that you are also a prey of the predator._

"Is this letter contain is true, Diplomat Cheng?" Yuan Shu accepted the messenger, Cheng Yu who had come from Puyang to deliver the letter. The situation of Shouchun was at the worst currently, due to the locust attack in whole Nanyang region, their farm production line has declined prompting to the danger of famine. The capital Shouchun was not safe either from this danger, due to the decline of farm production from the country-side area, this might influence the commerce and the quota of non-food production.

She has considered in importing from neighboring warlords, but due to the struggle of power among the warlords, Yuan Shu was not able to request from her allies like Yuan Shao and Sun Ce. She had negotiated to buy from the Xuzhou province but was startled to hear that the price of food product has skyrocketed due to the monopoly of the Chen clan. Her numerous attempt to re-negotiate the price has failed, and she is thinking to invade the Xuzhou for taking advantage of their situation. But before any preparation could be made, suddenly a messenger arrived bringing a good news.

"That Cao Cao has sent me an aid?"

"That is correct, Yuan Darren. Hearing such grieving news sadden Lord Cao Cao, therefore without disturbing the regulation of the Han, she used her own wealth to support the Younger of the loyal four generation of minister, the Yuan Clan."

"250.000 picul of food. It is really a generous gift. How much should I repay for this? The Yuan clan is wealthy. We won't forget this kindness."

"Lord Cao Cao merely wish for the Younger Yuan clan to continue her loyal service to the Han dynasty. this is merely a sentiments of fellow loyal retainer. "

Usually when someone of higher status offer a gift without no reason to someone, they are demanding some kind of service or support, yet Cao Cao refused to do so, even thought this situation could be described as no ears within the wall, anything they say will stay there.

"I heard that Cao Cao lost to that insolent so-called Imperial Sister Liu Xuande. Whenever she is thinking of payback, this Yuan Shu will be glad to sent reinforcement, weaponry or even military resource."

"No, need Darren. Prime Minister Cao Cao declared war toward Imperial Sister Liu was to defend her honor from being insulted, she has no intention to harm the people of Xuzhou, and with the realm of Han still in chaos, it is not proper for her to selfishly take such action."

"Then, what should I do to repay her? I can not let this debt unpaid for.."

"Recently across the border of Nanyang-Xuzhou and near the Mount Taishan, the bandits activity has harmed and disturb the peace mind of the civilian and the peoples. The Prime Minister hoped that Yuan Shu Darren would be kindly enough to lent her some of her men to guard across the border to set the people's mind at ease."

Yuan Shu smiled. This is a simple request. She only need to sent people as a scarecrow. No battle, only patrol men. She turned to Zhang Xun asking how long this preparation take time, which Zhang Xun replied that it is possible as soon as she give order.

"Then, I will send 500 men near the border, let them set their encampment. And in later time, we will sent people to Mount Taishan to end the bandits!"

**XXX **

"General Lu Bu! The Yuan Shu army has shown a suspicious activity. She has sent approximately 500 men fully armed near her border!"

"Calculating from their formation and provision, they are tasked with a long term mission!"

"There is the possibility that their destination is our Xuzhou!"

Lu Bu calmly heard the report from the leader of elite Xiliang cavalry, Song Xian , Wei Xu and Hou Cheng. He had correctly predicted this possibility, while Chen Gong dissuaded them.

"Don't be ridiculous! Stop agitating the situation! A proud person like Yuan Shu will not foolishly sent a mere 500 men to invade Xuzhou!"

Lu Bu hold her argument, calmly noted " … What if they are the vanguard troops preparing the situation?"

"Huh..?"

"It is a common rule to set up a temporary base before the main invasion, thereby setting a stepping stone for reaching the distant goal. Made preparation before engaging a battle is common."

"But… what if they have no intention to invade us? If we make needless preparation would only agitated them to fight us! We have no reason to give them invading Xuzhou!"

"What if… in the other hand, they are trying to invade us? We will be unprepared for such situation! I believe we have to made this as insurance."

"Will…. Will the Imperial Sister give us the permission for the so-called preparation?"

"She had to. No. She must."

**XXX**

"I am sorry, I can not grant that demand."

"Please consider the situation, Imperial Sister."

"increasing the number for army enlisting should not be done. Our people have not healed from the scar of previous battle."

"Have not you heard about the suspicious movement of the Yuan Shu's force?"

"Yuan Shu is a member of the four generation of loyal minister of the Yuan Clan. No one could doubt their loyalty to the Imperial Han. Why would she invade the land of fellow retainer of Han?"

"Don't you know that Yuan Shu will betray Han as the Emperor of her own? She has the Imperial Seal!"

Liu Bei was surprised by his word "I am sorry?"

"Yuan Shu is a traitor! A rebel to the Han dynasty! She hid the Imperial Seal for her own and will declare her own position as an Emperor!"

Mi Zhu who presents with the Imperial Sister was confused by Lu Bu's word. "Wha-? That is not possible! The Yuan clan is renowned as the loyal vassal. And the Heaven mandate won't easily be given even if she had the so called Imperial Seal!"

"General Lu, in regard to our gratitude, I will pretend a deaf ears. Please retract your statement, that kind of statement could be considered as a slander."

"What are you talking about? Is not that obvious? Sun Ce had the Imperial Seal all along and she gave that to Yuan Shu in exchange for some soldiers!"

An outburst of laughter came from Liu Bei, Mi Zhu, Chen Deng, Jian Yong and Sun Qian.

"That is not possible general! The Imperial Seal has been lost even prior to the Conflict of the Muddy Stream and Clear Stream faction! (Conflict between the ten eunuch faction against the military, which resulted the death of Grand General He Jin and the massacre of the ten eunuch. Chapter 14-15 of this fanfic perhaps…. Please read at my hardly deciphered writing style)"

"And even if Sun Ce darren had the seal all along, she had been requested several times by Yuan Shao , but her claim led the destruction of the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance. Why would she risk her friendly relationship with the Yuan Clan?"

"And I believe the Emperor Guangwu's trick is only possible by the oath taken by Liu Bang who vowed with the White Horse's blood that no one except the Liu Clan should rule the Han dynasty realm!"

"Earlier Dong Zhuo did not possess it, The Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance did not possess it, how could now the Younger Yuan of Yuan Clan suddenly possessed it out of nowhere?"

"General Lu… I pity you for not knowing. I witnessed it. No one among the Anti Dong Zhuo alliance possessed the Imperial Seal."

Chen Gong who also present beside Lu Bu was taken back by Lu Bu's sudden declaration. There is no mentioning of such scenario. Why would Lu Bu make such story? But she believes that she should be taking her lord from there before, he foolishly tarnished his own name.

**XXX**

"Anyone would be wary of the sudden movement of an army. The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong noted_: The Military Pronouncements states:" The key to using the army is to first know the enemy's situation. Look into his granaries and armories, make an estimation of his food stocks, make a judgement call on his army's strength, seek out his natural advantages. We do all these to seek out and attack his weaknesses. – __**Art of Government,**__ Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, The Upper Strategy, chapter on Knowing the enemy_"

"There is a rumor in Xuzhou that the dissident between Imperial Sister and General Lu has taken another level."

"By merely place a bait there, we can see the situation in Xuzhou. Only a person like Xuan Gao could have foiled this plan."

"Alas…. A warrior only knew how to fight. They did not understand how Xuan Gao could foiled the Third Hegemon, Duke Mu of Qin invasion to the state of Zheng."

"Indeed."

**The Zuo Zhuan (The Commentary of Zuo)** noted : The Qin's army intended to invade the state of Zheng through pre-emptive attack. A merchant native of Zheng , Xuan Gao coincidently passed them. He later posed as an official envoy of the State of Zheng, presenting his 12 cattle's and 4 raw animal leather to Qin's force as an official gift of The State of Zheng.

"_The Duke of state of Zheng heard of your lordship arrival, intending to show our well intention, the duke sent me as an envoy to deliver this gift and message that if your lordship intended to visit our humble state, our main army will be more than ready to give you a **'warm welcome'**." _

Meng Mingshi and Bai Yibing, the general who led the main invading army of Qin believed that the state of Zheng has known their intention and cancelled the plan to invade state of Zheng, directing their troops to State of Hua. With mere persuasion and sacrificial lamb (literary), Xuan Gao foiled the invading Qin army.

"Correct. Even a Hegemon could be foiled by a mere merchant. That is the Daoism."

Lao Zi states _"I heard that an enlightened noble was capable of protecting himself when crossing the path without fear of rhino or tiger. Especially, in the battlefield he can't be harmed by weaponry, Rhinoceros won't be able to ram him, The Tiger's paw is useless against him. Swords won't pierce him. Why? Because a noble enlightened in Dao (The Path) will not act carelessly , and avoid danger. -_ _**DaoDejing**__ Chapter 50 Book 1 Song of Virtue._

"Regardless of that, the act of Imperial Sister decided the result of this method."

"What do you think about it?"

"…. Thought she is an airhead. She is wise for her own good."

"Meaning that….. "

"Before the battle begins, one must use diplomacy, psychology, strategy, and finally…."

"Assassination."

**XXX**

Lu Bu thought to himself, why did Imperial Sister refused to enlist more soldiers, could it be that she believed that Yuan Shu won't invade Xuzhou because of reason that he did not know? For example…. Another secret correspondence between her and Yuan Shu?

As he thinks about it, an assassination attempt occurred.

**XXX**

"Chen Gong, the Imperial Sister has refused to enlist more soldiers."

"No wonder. Because there is no suspicious activity coming from them."

"No, what I meant is…. if the Imperial Sister has decided to abandon the people, then let me , for once again rise as the hero."

"… General, I am afraid that I fail to see your point."

Lu Bu toss some kind of round object wrapped in cloth to Chen Gong. Upon seeing it, Chen Gong become horrified.

"This is the head of an assassin trying to prey on my life. I had interrogated him to ask who paid him for my head."

"…" Chen Gong did not try to answer.

"The Imperial Sister."

"General, have you ever think that this is merely a trap?"

"It does not matter anymore. First I will engulf Xuzhou, defeat Yuan Shu and conquer Cao Cao's territory." Lu Bu has decided. "With my power it is possible. Chen Gong… The Imperial Sister Liu Bei Xuande is the first obstacle."

"I will remind you once again. "

"No need. It is either your hand, or Ren's."

**XXX**

Guan Yu was surprised, Zhang Liao suddenly ambushed her in her own room. As she tried to grab her weapon, Zhang Liao quickly disarmed her. "I want to talk, Yunchang."

"Huh…Wha?" Guan Yu who saw Zhang Liao also sheated her weapon begin to calm herself.

"Do you know about my lord intention to enlist more soldiers from Xuzhou?"

Guan Yu nodded. "My sister already decided regarding that matter."

"I am sorry for saying this. I want you and the Imperial Sister to retreat from Xuzhou. Or else, My lord would attempt for her life."

"WHAT?"

"I am sorry that I can not uphold the promise. I am powerless before him. So at least…."

"Wait, Wenyuan. But…"

"My friend was threatened by him…. I heard that Master Chen Gong plan to poison her…. So… "

Seeing the sincerity on her act, Guan Yu softened. "I.. I understand your feeling. But Zhang Wenyuan… is that alright for you to betray your own lord…"

"He… he is not…. I am sorry. I mean, I promised you and also…. The Pride of warrior was not a mere word. "

"I , Guan Yunchang trusted your words…. Zhang Wenyuan. No. By my manna, Aisha, I swear that I trusted you."

Zhang Liao was startled. Guan Yunchang told her own manna. Then did she … no, there is no need to doubt her.

"Shia. That is my manna." Zhang Liao then leave her, but turned once again "And please… don't think ill of Master Chen Gong."

**XXX**

Liu Bei suddenly intended to talk to Yuan Shu. "General Lu, I believe that Lord Yuan Shu has no ill- intention. Let me clear your suspicion."

Lu Bu stared at her with blank eyes. But he later agrees.

"I agree. But what if…"

"My sister Guan Yu will serve as my protection. While Mi Zhu, Sun Qian and Jian Yong will help me in persuading her."

"It is really a pity that General Zhao Yun had to return to aid Gongsun Zan at Yijing. What if I come with you?"

Mi Zhu spoke on behalf of Liu Bei "That will leave the Xuzhou be defenseless. General Lu. At least your presence or either the Imperial sister presence is necessary to upheld the people's faith."

"That is why, please take care of my younger sister Zhang Fei. I also left Chen Deng to assist you."

Liu Bei turned to Zhang Fei "RinRin-chan, please take care of yourself."

"Understand-_nanoda_, Tohka Onee-chan."

**XXX**

After they managed to get away from Xiaopei, Guan Yu set up a temporary resting place.

"I am sorry, Tohka-nee… for my selfishness."

"No, but is it really alright to leave RinRin by herself?"

"RinRin would be able to take care of herself… however… I hoped that Zhang Liao mistaken. Chen Gong is not a deceitful character like that."

"If only we managed to persuade Yuan Shu… Nanyang is a far place."

The group has no idea what to do. But, majority agreed that they need to make sure that Lu Bu has no wicked intention.

**XXX **

In Xiaopei….

"Sir Zhang, I have an urgent report." Chen Deng suddenly come to RinRin.

RinRin who is playin around was surprised. "What is it_-nanoda_**?**"

"Imperial Sister Liu has been ambushed by Yuan Shu's invading army!"

"What…! Could you make preparations for my departure?"

"I have asked General Lu Bu, and he has grant the permission."

"I'm in debt with you-_nanoda_!"

Zhang Fei quickly marched on her own steed. Wielding her Serpent Spear, she has already vanished from Xiaopei.

"The troublesome character has left. Chen Gong… I am once again in aghast at your ruse."

"To kill with a borrowed knife. I only made a rendition of that. Instead of literary kill and ruined your reputation, I purposely let Zhang Liao knew that I intended to assassinate the Imperial Sister, thus letting her leaked the information. In reacting to this, The Imperial Sister will choose a path that has no bloodshed by retreating from Xuzhou. And for the matter of Zhang Fei… Chen Deng only need to play a little trick to her."

"As expected of you. now, Xuzhou's is on my own hand."

"… General Lu Bu. I will give you a warning. During the Hongmen Banquet, The conqueror of West Chu, Xiang Yu failed to assassinate Liu Bang. Which later proved that this act bring her end. And the Imperial Sister Liu Bei Xuande…. Is the being closest to the figure of Emperor Gaozu of Han."

**XXX **

Jia Xu looked everywhere to find Kazuto but she failed to do so. Xun Yu coincidently found her.

"Are you looking for that unsightly man?"

"Yes. I am here to report that …. Imperial Sister Liu Bei has fled from Xuzhou province. While the situation in Xuzhou has become tense due to the mass enlistment."

"Han Xin's Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang. The Walkway has been repaired. Now… it is the time to secretly march to Chenchang. That unsightly man ruse to invade Xuzhou is to defeat Imperial Sister Liu."

"I see… He lured Lu Bu to enter Xuzhou by invading the province with trivial reason. So this is what Yang Darren's intended. He let Lu Bu dismissed the Imperial sister so this give him an excuse to attack him as usurper."

"Also… there is another side benefit."

Zhong Da come as usual in unexpected manner "Lu Bu thought that by expelling the Imperial Sister, he can safely concentrate to his so called enemy, the bait named Yuan Shu's small force."

"But it is a mistake. Because of that act, he will changed the relationship with surrounding warlords becoming hostile. The first is Yuan Shu, later Imperial Sister, and now… us, Cao Cao's army. It is really a Praying Mantis Hunt for Cicada, While the Golden Oriole Preyed from Behind."

And… that man goal has….not finished there.

**XXX**

"Second advisor of Prime Minister Cao Cao , Yang Xiu is here to welcome the Imperial Sister Liu Bei and her sisters."

The whole group was unable to say anything at his sudden appearance.

"May The Imperial Sister considered in lending her service for the Prime Minister Cao Cao in maintaining the glory of the Great Han dynasty."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Amagami 2nd season? Sankarea anime? Nisemonogatari? god damn it! it is almost perfect! Code Geass OVA? Milky Holmes?

let see... where is the continuation of Cirno's doujin? who after Satori? Koishii? Flandre?**  
**


	76. Cao Cao and Liu Bei Discussed Heroes

**In Plum Pavilion, Cao Cao and Liu Bei Discussed the Heroes of the Realm.**

_After retelling the story of Jeanne de' Arc, Homer gasped._

"_WOW!"_

"_What happened, Dad? They didn't really burn her, did they?" Lisa asked fearfully._

"_Of course they didn't, honey." Marge snatched the book, pretending to read "Just then, Sir Lancelot rode up on a white horse and saved Joan of Arc. They got married and lived in a spaceship. The End." Marge ripped the page from the book and literary swallow the story. –**The Simpson Season 13 episode 14 – Tales from public domain.**_

Huh? The reader of this supposed fanfic confused, asking the Narrator.

Narrator, didn't you suppose to read us about the continuation of this fanfic? Or did the writer selfishly add another side-story before finishing the unconcluded one?

No. The writer just have the feeling to recite his favorite tv series, The Simpsons. Why? No reason. By the way, the author of this story questioned whether you agreed if he ended this fanfic in similar fashion. Just asking. Sometimes it is boring if I don't quote some good inspirational words from the simpsons. Back to the story….

Yang Xiu is now playing games with Zhang Fei Yi de or…. RinRin. They are playing the hide and seek game just now, but due the few number of the player, Rin Rin quickly become bored. They later play another game and game and … finally Yang Xiu asked RinRin to end the game.

"Eh…! Why onii-chan? RinRin has not satisfied in playing."

"Sorry, RinRin-chan. I have task to do."

"But, didn't that curly-neechan (Karin) allowed me to play with you because you have lax time with your low position?" RinRin innocently pouted without realizing that she insulted Kazuto indirectly.

"D'oh!" Kazuto mutterd and sighed. Damn, that Karin telling something useless to a children! "Well, that is true. But I have to teach… nah, I forgot that today I asked them to self-study."

"Then… then.."

"Well, I still have reports to do. I can't just leave them to Minister Jia Xu." Even if she would gladly do so…. She is unrivalled in desk job. That is why Cao Cao made her a personal secretary, and Xun Yu did not really care because there is nothing between them.

"He…?"

"What if I teach you a bit with pen … (brush, he mean. Has not been invented)?"

"Brush..?"

**XXX**

According to myth, Chinese _Hanzi_ was found by Cang Jie, a vassal of Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor). At first he merely use rope knot, but because Tai Huang increase his burden of work, Cang Jie was forced to improvise. He then made various symbol to describe the object. Up til now (21st Century) at least there are 80.000 character recorded. The other notable person who influenced the Hanzi is The Prime Minister of Qin dynasty, Li Si who created the _xiaozhuan._ Li Si developed the _xiaozhuan_ as an attempt to unify the diversity of Chinese character which was caused by the Decline of Zhou dynasty, leading to the separation of Seven States of Warring state period.

Prime Minister Li Si who is also a genius politician noted that the new Chinese character _(the xiaozhuan)_ should be based on the past Chinese character and used more simplified lining. Finally, when the Prime Minister Li Si handed her creation, the _xiaozhuan _which is more neat and simple to written, The First Emperor Shi Huang Di ordered the xiaozhuan as a standardization of Chinese character for the whole realm of Qin dynasty.

Due to the many circular shape of the character which become time consuming during the writing, a retainer of Qin dynasty, Cheng Miao developed _xiaozhuan_ by abandoning circular shape with polygonal shape to sped the writing. Then, the First Emperor heard about a hermit, Wang Chizong who invented the Kaishu Character (which is closer to nowadays _Hanzi_ compared to the _xiaozhuan_), the Kaishu character had advantage of easier to read and write compared to the _xiaozhuan, _which would make the scholar could learn easier_. _The First Emperor however never had the chance to met the hermit, but after the Han dynasty was established, the Kaishu character surfaced once again.

It seems that the hermit Wang Chizong has an apprentice to inherit his invention. A drunkard named Shi Yiguan. Shi Yiguan was a poor scholar who loved to drink wine. Everyone who want to learn from him must pick up the tab for his wine, and he would later teach them by writing his beautiful Kaishu writing on the stone wall and let them memorize it in their heart (Cai Lun has not found paper). After he finished his wine, he would erased the writing.

"If you want to learn more, pay me another wine tomorrow." Well… there is no free lunch. You have to pay if you want to know, there is no copyright law in China that time. He just acted like Microsoft.

But, sometime the apprentice grew tired of having to pick the tab for him. That is why, before Shi Yiguan write his teaching on the wall, he placed a white board before the wall , and Shi who is drunk did not realized it. After the drunkard fall asleep, He took the board and analyzed the writing. Now, this is the basis of why The Intellectual Property Law in China is pointless, before the formation of World Trade Organization. Okay, sorry. Jokes aside… Shi Yiguan writing is the fundaments of Chinese Calligraphy.

During the Han Dynasty the well known Calligrapher is the late master Cai Yong, who is the father of Cai Yan (because in this fanfic, Cai Wenji is no more).Cai Yong invented the Calligraphy style named fei-bai. Fei-bai style has the attribute of leaving empty gap between each of their line. The Fei-bai would later become the American pop art of street art. No, I am not joking. Narrator why did you mock us the reader by telling us unimportant story like that? Just go straight to the fanfic main story!

Okay-Okay! Geeze! Young fellow of this time! Forgetting the fundaments and always be hasty, that is why current Ero Doujin, and Hentai Anime and Manga is boring! In my old days, Kisaragi Gunma write a better story before his stupid may maid or something with that title. His first two compiled Ori H-Manga is the best! The … I forgot the title, you know….the one that has something to do with living with the two sisters and the one that is collection of one chapter manga. And Current Netorare become boring! Why make the thief handsome? Make him so grotesque that the viewer will exclaim "gawrsh! Even I was better looking than him!". And where is Nejimakikougen Da Capo's continuation? I still want the Aishia and Kotori one! Kotori is the best character to be Netorared and Mindbreak-rape! Well… nemu is also cool…. But I want the Aishia in the D. Nejimakikougen to be the main subject! Stupid Android! Be more funny! And where is the other Bakemonogatari's Ero doujin which involved Karen-Tsukihi-Nadeko? The Fire-sisters series still need the continuation and other circle! AND WHERE THE F* the continuation of Ore Kanojo Shinjiteiru! Where is Oni Chichi Ero anime which mostly involved Marina? I am sick of Airi who did not loosen her hair! Stupid Twintails!

I said Grotesque! Not some Thug character! The like of Fat Hikikomori from Wana… Wana something title like that ero anime. That is why the Satoriin doujin the colored one from C81 which was recently translated ( the author write this at 4 January 2012) called stupid pedo, incest and gangbanger. Did you see women as object? That is why you are shunned and despised. And blah-blah blah. By the way.. till when the continuation of Cirno's doujin…..! who will be after Satoriin? There is only the silhouette of Koishii Komeiji and Flandre Scarlet!

Kazuto then picked the Four Treasures of a scholar. Brush, Paper, Ink Block and … Ink bowl (the one you scratch the butt of the ink block in to). Brush was invented by Meng Tian during his mission to build the Great Wall. There is a story where Meng Tian married a girl named Pu Xianglian who assisted him in inventing the brush.. but this story is too well known to be retold, and the author of this fanfic is too lazy. Later the ink block, it was invented by Xing Yi from charcoal, but from the Qin to Han dynasty, ink block were made of coal. Then, Paper. Paper was invented by a eunuch of Eastern Han dynasty named Cai Lun during the reign of Deng Sui …. Well she is the de facto leader at this time. The ink bowl, the development of ink bowl was not before the Tang dynasty… so it is pointless to explain. Why did this story important to this fanfic… well… brush, paper, ink block and ink bowl are the commodity for a scholar to study, and they are bought with money, _Qian, Zenny, Fullus!_

_Capiche, paisan?_

The First Lesson in learning Chinese Calligraphy is how to hold the brush, which is why Kazuto has great difficulty to correct RinRin who hold the brush in incorrect way.

**XXX **

Later on, the author has decided that it was wise to skip fast-forward to the next event. After Rin-Rin finally managed to hold the brush correctly, Cheng Yu entered.

"Advisor Yang, The Prime Minister asked you to arrive at the Plum pavilion."

Yang Xiu then said something to RinRin, and leave to go to the Plum pavilion. In there he sees that Karin is accompanying Tohka.

"Ah.. there is my unsightly advisor, Yang Xiu."

Tohka greeted and welcomed Yang Xiu. "If not for Advisor Yang Darren, this Liu Xuande would never have the chance to redeem herself. It was the most grateful moment when Advisor Yang arrived to give this foolish Xuande the direction."

Yang Xiu bowed and replied "No, No… The honor is with this lowly Yang Xiu to be able to welcome the Imperial Sister herself."

Karin intercede "Well, it is the best timing, Yang Xiu. We are currently discussing about the heroes of this land…. What do you think of it?"

"How could a common person give his opinion to the Prime Minister and Imperial Sister? This lowly retainer is not worthy….!"

Karin who is already get used of this unsightly man's pretense of polite word ignored him and proceed. "Then, Imperial sister , who do you think is the heroes of this land?"

"Yuan Shu of Nanyang, is not she who have abundant resources and brave soldiers?"

"meh… a spoiled girl of Yuan clan. If she is not busy with her stupid honeyed milk and being tricked by that Zhang Xun…"

"Ahahaha…. Then what about Yuan Shao of Beihai? Four generation of loyal minister and enormous army at her disposal and capable retainer."

"If she is not busy with her 'Ohohohohohoho… Iishe…Toshii!' She would be. "

"The Imperial uncle Liu Biao of Jingzhou? He is renowned for his vast knowledge."

"A perverted idol otaku. Enough said. Next!"

"Liu Zhang of Yizhou?"

"Meh. Coward of the Liu Clan. His Imperial Uncle title is wasted on him. Emperor Ling must be stricken with his budget to sell the title so cheaply."

"What about Zhang Lu of Han Zhong? Ma Teng of Xiliang?"

"Another Idiot and General Ma Teng has no ambitions."

"Then, it was Sun Ce of Eastern River !"

"She is, but a reckless tiger will hurt herself. I am more concerned with her sister."

"well… " Tohka started to think….

"Heroes are the ones who cherish lofty designs in their bosoms and have plans to achieve them. They have all-embracing schemes, and the whole world is at their mercy. The only Heroes in this realm are you and Me, Imperial sister. That is my honest opinion!"

"Figures…." Yang Xiu sighed…. Face palm.

"What did you say, Yang Xiu?"

"Nothing!"

**XXX**

In the later day…. The news arrived of the development of event. Lu Bu has made a move, and that is the beginning of the Battle of Xiapi.

* * *

**Author Note:**

to answer the review from Fangking2

Unfortunately i don't have the chance to play Dynasty Warrior series because my PS2 broke long time ago. even i play Suikoden V by rental the console merely because of Lymsleia. i merely play Romance of Three Kingdom series in PC.

i don't say i am good in history. i still make numerous mistake. for example about tea. because i never tasted many kind of Chinese Tea (i am more experience with Western Tea like Darjeeling and the likes). later about historical mistake that i make there and now.

Ren was taken hostage during the event where Dong Zhuo (Yue) was betrayed. because Yue was injured, Kazuto who was pressured on what to do grabbed the nearest person to him to safety, which unfortunately is Yue and Ei. Ren was left in confusion, also because of ZhanG Liao attempt to save them by releasing horse in confusion, but overpowered. seems my explanation in the story was not good. this become a warning to me. So it is not because he abandon Nenene and Ren (also Shia) but merely because Yue need more attention because of the injury.

I guess that is all.


	77. The Spark that Started the Battle

**The Spark that Started the Battle (The Battle of Xiapi Part 1)**

Near the river of Si , the border of Nanyang and Xuzhou… As to the fulfillment of Prime Minister Cao Cao's request toward Yuan Shu of Nanyang, Zhang Xun has ordered a canon fodder general to set their camp there, to aid in suppressing the recent rise of Mountain Bandits.

The author has placed his position to refuse in giving name to the canon fodder general because he will die here without any reason of his importance, so the author reasoned that rather than wasting his brain to think and search for any random general in Yuan Shu's army, he has gleefully neglected this part.

Though they are few in numbers, 500 men to be exact, Yuan Shu did not forget to give them the best armament as to Zhang Xun advise. One for showing their integrity of fulfilling the promise and secondly to indirectly show off their army. Pretty cool tactic, huh?

**XXX**

"Whatever move we will take from now on, the encampment in river of Si is a threat to us." Lu Bu declared.

"Then… what shall we do? Take them down?"

"Precisely... now Chen Gong… what shall be your offer in this matter?"

"What!"

"Give me your best plan."

"… It will be pointless. Whatever I shall say… you will just ruin it."

"… Okay. I will follow your plan without question."

Chen Gong thought for a while, reading aloud the record which she asked from the record keeper. "…. Let see…. During the ambush in Puyang, you ignored my advice to swiftly killed Cao Cao… then you refused to give reinforcement during my assault in Chang An.. then… You recklessly marched to Xuzhou before my signal… as result, Cao Cao's main army still remain intact…. Then you hastily decided to make enemy against the Imperial Sister. Help me from there. I got lost after this." Chen Gong coldly says.

"Shut up, part of it is your fault. How could I remain patient with your dilly dally?"

"Myriads of preparation for a single use in actual time. Have not you heard of it?"

"That kind is a bad investment."

"At least that gives big payoff. If you really want to hear my plan, then you must not give any objection to my plan."

"Not counting about ren, that is the deal."

"No. but I want a proof whether you are appropriate for the title of God of War."

"Eh? Don't you see how I defeated most enemies single handedly?"

"The title of Lu Bu the God of War does not meant that you are merely undefeatable in battle, but also peerless in matter of warfare. Ren-sama was brave, but really a tactless character (no, this is not about the Professor Water Mirror's On Morale). In the past When we serve Prime Minister Dong Darren, The title were separated. Ren-sama was in battle, but Kazuto… I mean Li Ru-sama is undefeated in matter of warfare, really! The person most befitting of the title! I never see you as capable as him. "

Lu Bu grew angered by the word, and he approached Chen Gong held her in his hand, and lift her by her neck. But Chen Gong remain calm, instead continued her words thought she is in pain.

"Your reckless action, and all your failure till now. How could you befit to held the title 'Lu Bu, God of War'? that title and your banner is merely a lie , and wasted on the likes of you! *cough.. *cough…"

"All right! For this time only. I will listen as exactly to your plan." Lu Bu released his grabbing.

Chen Gong got hold of herself. As if nothing scared her anymore. She tidied herself and stand up. " I want you to march alone against the five hundreds men of Yuan Shu's army in Si river. That is the condition I asked. There won't be any reinforcement to aid you. I, The Elite Xiliang army, Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and the Chargers troops shall remain standby."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"If such little task is a heavy burden to you… Then, no matter how many plan I crafted for you will be meaningless. If this were Li Ru-sama .. he won't question my decision at all, just like the battle of Hulao and Sishui." Chen Gong leave him to prepare the troops.

XXX

Cao Cao is now waiting for the right moment. Just like King Zhuang of Chu, the Fourth Hegemon of the Spring Autumn Period. She got all the preparation she needs. The alliance of Yuan-Cao-Liu, the best men of battle, unrivalled general of the field, now with the addition of the famed heroes of Hulao Gate who is equal to the God of War, the capable master strategist and enough resource to back her movement. What is she waiting for?

A mere mortal won't be able to see pass the brilliance of the enlightened individual like Mengde whom the history recorded as political genius. Waiting for the right moment, a majestic bird who already grew her own wings and situation now need the right timing to take a flight. One should not wage war without reasoning, because

_Tool of murder is an accursed instrument. No one under the heaven did not despise them. The follower of the Way (Dao) will abandon them. The wise remains in the left side, and the brave remain in the right side. The tool of murder is not the instruments of the wise, if not for their obligation, there will be prudence with strictness in them. –** DaoDeJing**, chapter 31 Song of Dao_

Correct. If this was the Mengde of the past, perhaps she will march in her own pride. While this time, enduring humiliation like the Great General Han Xin, she waited for the best moment before acting.

Mengde learnt that because of Han Xin carelessness in giving deaf ears to her wise advisor, Kuai Tong, which led to her demise. Learning from the mistake, she heeds Yang Xiu's advice. That unsightly man has proven his worth… perhaps… Karin thought to herself.

Xun Yu, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu and Yang Xiu are discussing the matter. Now, with the situation turned to their favor, it was merely deciding the time to start.

"Main Advisor Darren (Xun Yu), I have calculated the possibility up to twenty possibility of our movement. What is your view in this?" Guo Jia noted.

"You don't need to say it. The right timing, the right place and the right person is before us." Xun Yu pondered.

" We already have the right person. It won't be a problem." Yang Xiu noted calmly.

"Frankly I am surprised, Advisor Yang. How could you persuade the Imperial Sister to join us? We are her enemy previously, yet you are able to convince her and her stubborn sisters." Cheng Yu noted.

"Though previously we are opponents in battlefield, we have common enemy. Now…. We merely lacked the timing."

"Not, really Darren. I believe the time from Autumn toward Winter is the most appropriate time." Jia Xu calmly suggested.

"The time for harvest? … I see. You don't need to continue, Jia Xu." Xun Yu calmly decided. "The time for harvest has almost come, and it will be the best timing for our move."

"Master Advisor Xun, I can understand that the time for harvest benefit us, giving more resources to our army, but…." Yang Xiu asked.

"You brilliantly have the idea to persuade Imperial Sister Liu to us, yet you failed to see my point? You need to learn more , unsightly man!" Xun Yu sneered. Then Xun Yu waved her hand and said as she pointed to a letter. " The young master of Sima Clan will explain it to you when she arrived.

Yang Xiu looked around and noticed that Guo Jia and Jia Xu quickly understand of Xun Yu's intention. "I see.. But then…. " Yang Xiu thought for a time and "The right timing! They fulfilled each other!"

"Correct. Now, let us think about that so called God of War." Xun Yu exclaimed.

"Master Advisor, I have question. The move of this Lu Bu seemed a bit reckless compared to his previous reputation, may I ask Master advisor's opinion?"

"You also read my intention, Guo Jia. I also doubt about him."

"Whatever do you mean, Master Advisor Darren?" Yang Xiu warily asked her.

"The campaign of Xuzhou. His move was too brazen. In my previous experience, during the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, his move thought seems careless were actually well thought. First he flaunt his reputation as God of War but never bothered to show off his might, and it led to the anxiety among the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, but I guess… it was never his intention to fight us before. If I may added, the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance were fated to doom. We are much more fragile than Su Qin's Hezong's Alliance of Six State in Warring State period." Xun Yu stay silent as she stare at Yang Xiu without uttering any word. "Jia Xu, you previously served Dong Zhuo. May I inquire of your knowledge?"

"As I already explained in the past, Prime Minister Dong has capable retainers and generals. The veteran general Hua Xiong perished in Sishui Pass, she previously led the elite Xiliang troops. But seems to me that the Lu Bu take them under him."

"Then… what of Dong Zhuo's advisor? I heard she have three invaluable retainer, you are one of them."

"That is correct. I served her along with two friends. One is Minister of War Li Ru, and the other one is Chen Gong. Lu Bu has got hold of Chen Gong. Master Advisor Xun, I advised you to be careful. During the battle of Hulao and Sishui, Chen Gong was the person responsible in devising the tactics."

"Then, what about the person named Li Ru? Where is he?"

Jia Xu become hesitated in answering, and stole a glance at Yang Xiu. "I don't know. He already vanished…. During the confusion in Chang An."

"I want to ask a question. Who really is the person named Lu Bu?"

"formerly a retainer of Prime Minister Dong Zhuo."

"No. what I want to ask is…. during the battle of Hulao gate, there is a fearsome female general. I don't think that she could be missed out. You never mentioned of her."

Jia Xu was startled. But before she could answer. Xun Yu continued "A witness named the female warrior 'Ren' . Yet… she introduced herself as 'Lu Bu Fengxian'. Really… what kind or … how many person is the warrior named Lu Bu Fengxian is? Yet after the conclusion of Battle of Hulao Gate… a man appeared out of nowhere as…. Lu Bu Fengxian, singlehandedly concluded the battle."

"That…. That man is Li Ru Darren. Minister of War Li Ru. I have the liberty to disclose the matter now. Because my lord is… Cao Darren."

"Yet… the enemy now is… a male warrior named Lu Bu Fengxian." Xun Yu calmly think, Yang Xiu who saw the possibility of danger intervened.

"The past does not matter anymore. But what of the current crisis. We seemed to overlooked the factor named Chen Gong. Jia Darren, what of her?"

"She is the apprentice of Minister of War. But she is indeed knowledgeable. Her wisdom does not lie. Minister of War Li Ru give her much faith to act for him… so…"

"She is indeed have little knowledge. If only I was tasked to take care the whole matter of strategizing for Anti Dong Zhuo army instead of getting in confusion… we have too many planner and schemer at that time. Our discord let us to be disarray."

"Then… I suggest for our next plan is… her." Yang Xiu exclaimed.

"You are really greedy, unsightly man." Xun Yu noted.

"Cao Cao Darren loves talent. Where is the mistake in recommending a valuable talent before her?"

"No objection, Yang Xiu." Cao Cao finally give her opinion.

"Then… Guo Jia, could you give your opinion for the last part of this strategy?"

"This place….. The right place to end this battle, all at once is this place. The Final fortress of Xuzhou province. "

"Xiapi. As expected of the Master of Warfare, Guo Jia Darren." Yang Xiu nodded in agreement along with others strategist.

_The Military Pronouncement states:" The general's plan must be kept secretive. The officers and masses must be kept united. Attacks on enemy must be swift." When the general's plans are kept secret, enemy spies would not be effective. If the officers and masses are united, then the hearts of the army is unified. If the attack is swift, the enemy will not be prepared. When the army has these three, their plans will not be thwarted. If the general's plan is leaked out, the army will not be able to effect their strategic disposition. If internal affairs are spied out, disasters, beyond control, will befall the army. If ill-gotten gains is brought into the camp, a myriad of evildoers will assemble. If the army is marked by these three, defeat is inevitable. – **Art of Government,** Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, The Upper Strategy, the chapter of How To Keep Plans Secret._

**XXX**

Without anyone beside him, Lu Bu marched on his steed, the famed Red Hare against the enemy. Without anyone else, one man against five hundreds man. He marched passing the river and started creating havoc. The general of Yuan Shu's army was dumbfounded at the situation, but upon hearing the number of the enemy, he quickly regain his composure. A mere man against five hundreds man?

Suicidal Fool!

The canon fodder general smirked.

He calmed the situation and order the man to surround the insolent man who dared to challenge them. Is he the bandits or… some one else? Yet it would be known later!

Lu Bu who realized that the canon fodder general ordered him to be surrounded , if he get caught know… it would let to a worse situation. He haul his famed steed, and shouted.

"Full Throttle!"

And the Famed Red Hare amazingly leaped as if taking a flight to freedom. The Cannon fodder become startled, and quickly realized. "Pursue him!"

The whole army started to pursue him, trying to close the distance between them. Lu Bu direct his path crossing the river. The whole army quickly reached the river to get him before he get away.

Meanwhile… on the other distance of the river….. Chen Gong calmly gestured the other army to give the signal.

The Art of Tactics recorded that :

_Lord Wu asked:"If we encounter the enemy in a vast, watery marsh where chariots wheels sink down to the point that the shafts are under water; our chariots and calvary are floundering; and there are no boats and oars to advance or retreat. What should I do?"_

_Wu Qi said:"This is called the 'water' warfare. Do not employ the chariots and calvary and have them remain at the side. Mount some nearby height and look around. Ascertain the water conditions, fathom its expanse, depth and movement. Then conceive a plan for victory. If the enemy begins crossing the water, attacked them when half have crossed." (**Art of Tactics**, Wu Zi, chapter Fighting Marine Battles)_

Lu Bu saw a signal was already fired, which mean this is the start of his role.

"Chen Gong…. I admit… I was reckless to forget about my own power." Lu Bu quickly pulled his famed weapon… The Sky Piercing halberd…. The Fengtian Jiaji.

"Don't disappoint me , Indra! Vajra! Show your might!"

Lu Bu shouted as he stabbed his famed spear to the riverwater.

*Prick *prick

And suddenly, the whole 500 men of Yuan Shu army collapsed as if the marionettes whose string were broken off.

"How could I forget about it." Lu Bu stopped at the other end of the river, looking at the result of Chen Gong's trick. "It was merely a simple physic!"

Water conduct electricity! How could we all forget it? Chen Gong… she is really a meticulous schemer, to not overlook such a simple fact. How could we all be so blind? It was a simple strategy!

**XXX **

Zhong Da as usual arrives to interrupt the council, declaring.

"Everyone…. The right timing has arrived. Yuan Shu has declared war against Lu Bu of Xuzhou."

* * *

**Author Note: **

****Yuyuko...Yuyuko... kenapa kamu itu belum jadi kenyataan? Bodi semok dan komes tahes bikin hati kleper-kleper...selingkuh ama youmu itu juga keren sih...

Iniliah ilmu sains. Byakuren berdada besar. tapi tidak sebesar Yukari atau Yuyuko.

Tsuki ni wa murakumo... Hanani ...

senya dan something-something satellite memang keren kalau bikin lagu...


	78. The Assault at Xiaopei

**The Assault at Xiaopei (The Battle of Xiapi Part 2)**

After hearing the news of her stationed army was defeated by a surprise attack led Yuan Shu grew in anger. First reason is with her army remain station in the border which practically still in her own territory of Nanyang, Lu Bu's act could be considered as an invasion. Second reason is because her mighty army of Nanyang were defeated by a single soldier. The last news worried her a lot as it might affect her influence and standing against the neighboring warlords.

To wash the shame, she had to proof her own might by declaring war. But in the other hand she is worried of her standing. She lack capable general aside of Ji Ling and Zhang Xun. Liu Xun… was …. Well duh. Zhang Xun advised her to at least march ten thousand army, but she can not recklessly send Ji Ling with them.

It was then, the news of Cheng Yu's arrival give her a hope.

**XXX**

"The Prime Minister has already heard of your declaration of war against the rebel Lu Bu of Xuzhou. And she has expressed her whole heartedly support of your declaration."

"The Han dynasty approve of my action?"

"Correct, Darren. The Prime Minister has sent me to inform you of her support. She has already sent her best men to support your noble act. The insolent act of rebel Lu Bu of Xuzhou in attacking the loyal minister of Yuan Clan who had served for Four Generation has enraged the heaven."

Yuan Shu looked at Zhang Xun's direction who give her sign of confirming Cheng Yu's information. Cao Cao has sent her army toward Xuzhou.

"That Cao Cao is really an understanding person. If only she knew of my situation…."

"May I inquire of Yuan Darren's distress?"

"Souja! You see…. I, Yuan Shu has enormous military resources and power at my disposal. And I already thought of sending ten thousand elite army to Xuzhou it is just…"

"We don't have a capable general to lead them currently. The ten thousand manpower of elites would be wasted without a capable officer to guide them."

"If the Younger Yuan Darren would not be offended. This Cheng Yu has some opinion."

**XXX**

"You want me to lead the Nanyang's army?" Liu Bei shouted in shock.

The Imperial Sister were invited to a private meeting with Cao Cao and some of her generals.

"Correct, Imperial Sister Liu. Yuan Shu intended to send her best general to lead the army, but unfortunately the situation in Hefei is bothering her. And, because my own general's hand are all full with their own army division, then we could only asked for your assistance."

"I have no objection at all, it just that…. Is that really alright?"

"Yuan Shu has no qualm on this." Cao Cao calmly speak. This act made Liu Bei somewhat become uneasy.

"Don't worry, the Nanyang army were organized men. Thought Yuan Shu is an idiot, her men were capable enough."

"No, that is not what I meant. It is just…. Is that really alright for you, Prime Minister Cao?"

"Eh?" Cao Cao confused by her reply.

"Well… if you let me participate in commanding the army, that would meant … you will share the honor and glory with me. Should not you take care of them and let me handle in behind the scene?"

"Rubbish talk. The problem is in front of us, why should we talk about trivial matter. " Cao Cao replied. "Confucius said that _yong zi xing she zi ze cang, When we are in charge, do at your utmost. When we are not, hide yourself._ (**Analects** of Confucius / Lun Yu) The world is in chaotic situation, how could a capable person such yourself turn blind eyes rather than give your all to your country (Han dynasty)?"

Liu Bei stay silent. "… This Liu Xuande understand. Please instruct this lowly Liu Bei of Prime Minister Mengde's wisdom." Liu Bei then depart, but before she leave, Cao Cao noted.

"Imperial Sister… we are really a similar in character. For that I, Cao Cao Mengde is grateful"

Liu Bei heard it and replied without turning back. "But we have different views on justice…. And different positions."

"Sadly… just like our promise in the Plum Pavillion… this will be the only time, we share our views."

Both characters, Cao Cao and Liu Bei understand what lies ahead of their path after this concluded. Yang Xiu who witnessed them can not help but ponder. "Just like the conversation between Yang Huo and Kong Qiu (Confucius) shared…."

_Yang Huo, a devious retainer of State of Lu demanded for audience with Confucius, but he refused to meet him. Thus, Yang Huo send him a roasted pig to force him in gratitude as according to the rites. Confucius then intentionally picked the day which is not good for Yang Huo. Unfortunately, they met in the middle of street. _

_Yang Huo then speak to Confucius. "I want to discussed something with you." And continued._

"_Could a person be said as prudent character, when he hid himself thought he knows that his state need his talent?" _

_Confucius answered. "No he is not."_

_Yang Huo continued "Could a person be said as wise, when he passed every chance to be involved in aiding his country?"_

_Confucius answered. "No he is not."_

_Yang Huo cleverly continued "Time passed as fast as the flight of arrow. No one can keep up."_

_Confucius sighed and answered. " That is correct, I will consider your offer."_ – **Analects of Confucius** (The Book of Lun Yu)

Kazuto think in anxiety. "Liu Bang or Peng Yue… really. What kind of character she is… I really have forgotten the oath of Peach Garden.."

**XXX**

_Meng Zi said that Living in the house of virtue, standing according the rites and walked in the path of wisdom; it was the Way (Dao) of Noble warrior. When he accomplished his aspiration, he lead others in his Way. When he failed in accomplishment, he practiced the Way on himself. Because Wealth did not falter his heart and Poverty did not neglect his discipline and Power did not corrupted his aspiration. – **Book of Mencius**, on the chapter Duke Wen of Teng _

Liu Bei marched first to lead her army against Lu Bu in Xuzhou. She aided Cao Cao to attack Lu Bu was not for revenge or to re-take Xuzhou. Liu Bei still searching for her own path. As she reached her sisters, she asked Aisha (Guan Yu) whom she considered as at least has more knowledge than her (though in reality… Aisha in Koihime was never so bright, a hot head character was the easiest to be manipulated).

"Aisha, how is the army."

Aisha smiled and pointed at RinRin direction who led part division of her army "Even RinRin become motivated. It is really a well trained army."

"Not enough. Even if we get hold of this army…. We are still an egg trying to smash rock."

"Ane-sama… Cao Darren has decided to assist us in retaking Xuzhou, what is making you worried? I believe …"

"No. What I mean…. Cao Darren… among all the heroes of this realm… she has the biggest chance to get hold of this realm. Even the Mighty Yuan Shao of Beihai… will soon be defeated by her. It is merely time will decide. Just like the might of State of Qin during the warring state period."

"Ane-sama…"

"Sorry. It is just I am worried. I am really grateful for her… If we stick on aiding her, wealth, reputation and even power could be within our grasp… But Aisha-chan… Is that what we, three sister really desired?"

Aisha then consoled her sister "We, sisters are bound with the oath of the Peach Garden. Whatever might happened to us… we shall never stray from our path in realizing it."

And ….

The Lu Bu's army has arrived to intercept them.

* * *

**Author Note:**

****Time to answer review!

to firelord 626:

Sure you can make request. But i am sorry... You don't need to ask that. BECAUSE EVERY ONE WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. that is it. By the way this remind me of a passage from Zhuang Zi (The Book of Nanhua Zhenjing) :

Zhuang Zi lamented that he is envious with how the fish swim happily in the river water. His rival and friend in discussion question.

"How would you know that the fish is happy when you are not the fish himself? You are just making it up." Zhuang Zi smiled and replied, giving him an answer which matched with Epimenedes Logic

"I Know the fish is happy when you questioned that the fish is happy, because how would you consider the fish is happy or not if you had said it that we will know the fish is happy when we are the fish."

o... sorry for me wandering around. If you played Umineko no Naku Koroni you might have known of the convenient system called the Red Text and the Blue text.

Because fanficnet lack of colorization of text feature let me use a Bold command instead:

**Everyone will have a happy Ending, with the exception of Kazuto and the character under the title as Seven Freaks.** **Yes! Everyone from the three Zhang Sister, Dian Wei and all the other character is and will have a happy ending!**

using terms from Simpsons is just a system like in other literature or novel, a quotation of famous word or text or even passage. Everyone may and allowed to quote any famous and philosophical and famous person's word , So why can't i quote the most important thing and a subject of many science material like the Simpsons?

Lastly... Kazuto IS a Good Person, **Because he is the Protagonist. **How could the moral allowed to have villain as Protagonist? it is allowed to have anti hero but of course because this is material for teens reading (according to fanfictionnet) Kazuto is a Good Person. Of course a good person is still allowed to be sarcastic, pervert, maniac etc... etc... **But more or less... HE IS A Good Person.** but he is not a kind person.

inserting Author and Narrator is just an act to involved the reader indirectly to the story. this kind of story telling were also done by several famed Storyteller or author, for example Feng Menglong from Ming dynasty frequently commented his own writing even going as far mocking or praising the character himself. This story was also situated like a storyteller for a Chinese Tea House to entertain the guests from boredom. and... i welcome you to take a peek at the forum that i created which listed the character that i will use.

And also you might have noticed it by now. All character that are female in gender is important character, with the exception on Kazuto Hongo the protagonist


	79. An Approach on Wu Qi's Military Doctrine

**An Approach on Wu Qi's Military Doctrine (The Battle of Xiapi Part 3)**

"I have finished in reading this…. And I really respect your memoirs, Master Wu Qi."

Chen Gong lamented as she embraced the literature near to her. "Though I don't really know much about you… I felt that we are kind of similar." Chen Gong felt a bit melancholic as she gazed upon the incoming Cao Cao and Liu Bei's invading army.

"Then… though you are still unable to see me… I will give you assistance." An illusion which could only visible to one person spoke.

**XXX**

Due to their enormous number, The military power which is now trying to invade Xuzhou looked liked trying to engulf the province itself. Chen Gong who is tasked with the main in command of their army now giving signal.

With one signal, the proud Elite Xiliang army of the ex veteran general Hua Xiong mach first from their standby position. As they intercepting the opponent, Chen Gong noticed that Cao Cao's army are using an interpretation of Master Sun's the Art of War.

"I heard Prime Minister Cao Darren is highly skilled and her interpretation in the famed Master Sun's Art of War is among the highly praised along the Pure interpretation of the Eastern River Sun Clan."

With most of their army marched disorderly without any visible formation, Chen Gong noticed. This is an interpretation on the deception tactic, The first Chapter of Laying Plan from the Art of War.

"Master Sun said: Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected. – **Art of War**, chapter 1 Laying Plan. I bowed in admiration of your method, Cao Darren. You expect me to take bait of your army disorder to make me move. A similar situation to the 2nd Stratagem of the Thirty Six Stratagem, Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao. But…. "

Chen Gong calmly waited for the disorder army to move closer, and give an order to the frontline Elite Xiliang Army.

"General Song Xian, separate your division from main army. General Wei Xu same order. General Hou Cheng same order."

The order was at once be done, and soon the Elite Xiliang army become three tipped spear point. Chen Gong then calmly gestured to prepare the next movement.

_Lord Wu asked:"If their forces are numerous, well trained and courageous. Stationed in advantageous position. And with plentiful food stocks, it will difficult to defend against them for very long. What should be done?"_

_Wu Qi replied:"A very good question. Such enemy cannot be overcome by force alone, but by the wisdom of sage. ….. Divide the troops into five groups, each one traversing a different route. Now if the five troops move out in different direction simultaneously, the enemy will certainly be confused and will not know what we are up to. – **Art of Tactic,** Wu Zi, Chapter How To Attack A Strong Enemy._

Chen Gong finished in reading the partial passage of the military treatise, Wu Zi and continued with her own interpretation.

"In engaging a disordered army, use direct order to spread highly trained army and reroute and direct the opponent at your will to your advantage. Seize advantageous position of your own and then force the opponent to submission. General Song Xian, along with General Wei Xu attack their flanks, divide the opponent from their allies. " As she finished in issuing the orders The two Generals carry out their order. " General Hou Cheng. Pierce their middle point , giving assistance to both remaining troops and surround the enemy."

As General Hou Cheng marched and execute the order. The one enormous disordered opponent was then separated and divided in to two as they were locked in this position by the combination movement of the Three successor of the late Hua Xiong in passing the name of Elite Xiliang troops.

"Now…. What kind of method you will do in fixing up this situation?" As Chen Gong looked in the situation of their movement. While The leader of Cao Cao's disordered army become disturbed in such situation.

"Aisha-chan…"

"Calm down, Anee-sama! Our turn has not come yet."

**XXX**

In the other hand, Guo Jia who was tasked in this situation calmly prepares her move in reacting to Chen Gong's entrapment tactic.

"A really wise strategist. But… the so-called interpretation of Art of War has not finished there." Guo Jia calmly signaled Xiahou Dun to march with her famed Black Clothed Army.

"General Xiahou Dun, please teach the enemy, Lu Bu's main army the true power of Mengde… Karin-sama's greatest achievement."

"Of course, master Advisor- Darren!" Full of Morale, the whole black clothed army were inspired.

"General Xiahou Dun, the previous tactics has not ended yet. Continued the previous tactics of Nanyang army."

_Go into the emptiness, strike voids, bypass what he defends, hit him where he does not expect you. - **Mengde's commentary at the Art of War"**_

**XXX **

Shunran along with her elite black clothed army marched, ignoring the presence of the three division of elite Xiliang army. She seems to be targeting Chen Gong main army. But Chen Gong noticed her intention and quickly ordered the three division of elite Xiliang troops to pull and surround Xiahou Dun's black clothed army.

But Xiahou Dun though noticed her army will be surrounded if she kept on targeting Chen Gong main army at the rear, still march ahead.

Acknowledging that the Black clothed army of Cao Cao is indeed an elite division fitting for their famous reputation, Chen Gong started to play by number. She marched her own troops.

She engaged and crashed both her own army and three division of Xiliang elite army in two pronged attack against Xiahou Dun black clothed army.

Xiahou Dun then understand the situation and calmly charge to the opponent thinnest encirclement and pierced to withdraw. A truly experienced general, though in this direst situation, she could maintain her calm to inspire her own troop's morale.

Chen Gong withdraw from pursuing the Xiahou Dun's troop, giving a signal to three division elite Xiliang army to pursue them.

Calmly defending as they withdraw, behind of them is the elite Xiliang army pursuing them. Seems that Xiahou Dun waited for something.

Then….

"It is now. Targeting the troops behind Xiahou Dun Darren!" Xiahou Yuan announced her order.

Setting an ambush before then was a common tactic. Xiahou Yuan from her black clothed archer cavalry troops met up with Xiahou Dun, trade position with one gesture. While Xiahou Dun look for safety, Xiahou Yuan filled her position and blocked the pursuing enemy.

The three division commander of Elite Xiliang army calmly prepare their melee weapon. The elite Xiliang were an elite troops capable and excelled in melee battle, and looking their current opponent… Xiahou Yuan's black clothed archer cavalry… How would they able to defeat them?

But Xiahou Yuan signaled the troops to standby the weapon. Aiming….

Now… The three division commander noticed there is something different from this Xiahou Yuan black clothed army. Xiahou Yuan herself also pulled her personal weapon, her long bow. And with her giving an example…. All the troops send their hail of arrows.

Before they could approach Xiahou Yuan's army… most of the forward troops were felled by the bolt of arrows. Seeing the unfamiliarity with their opponents weapon, Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng agreed to pull over and retreat.

Xiahou Yuan lamented seeing the effectiveness of her troops weapon.

"Really, That Li Dian! Though I dislike her invention…. I had to admit… her crossbow which was borrowed from Qin's dynasty design….. It was really effective! No wonder, The great master Mo Di from the school of thought, Mohism was feared, even by Qin Shihuang and his Prime Minister Li Si!"

**XXX**

"I see… the Cao Cao's army has that kind of trick on their sleeves. A knowledge borrowed from the Qin's dynasty military development and combined with Master Mo (Mo Zi) 's wisdom on 'fortification defense. I remembered during past battle against Cao Cao's army, Xiahou Yuan's archer cavalry was not capable on swift and mobile mounting archery… that is why they resorted in using fortification tactics and used that weapon."

Unfortunately, both Chen Gong and Xiahou Yuan realized the weakness of this new tactics. Qin's dynasty crossbow were not outfitted with bullet cartridge system, this led them to lacked the ability for speed reloading. And for such blitz move mission, they could only use it once.

This attribute of static mounting archery could be compared with how the Germany Weihmar … or SS used Flak 88 as a ground artillery for heavy support fire, which is supposedly an Anti Air Cannon during the World War 2. The narrator finished in explaining.

"But… I am interested with how you would reacted to my next move…."

_Wu Qi said:"In war, men constantly perished from their inabilities and are defeated by unfamiliar. Thus when deploying troops, training is should be given priority. One man who has been trained in warfare can instruct ten men. Ten men who have been trained, can train hundred men. Hundred men who have been trained, can train thousand men. Thousand men who have been trained, can train ten thousand men. Ten thousand men who have been trained, can train the whole army._

_Use the advantage of being near to counter enemy that comes from afar, use the advantage of being well-rested to counter enemy that have labored and use the advantage of being satiated to counter enemy that are hungry._

_Have them from deploying in circular formations and change to square ones. Have them sit, then get up; move, then halt. Have them move from the left to the right; have them from being front troops change into rear troops. Have them divide then combine, unite then disperse._

_When all these changes are familiar, provide them with weapons. All these mentioned are the responsibilities of the general." – **Art of Tactics,** Wu Zi, chapter Education And Training Of Armies_

Then as Chen Gong recited those word, she continued with her own interpretation :

"_Ten trained men can train hundred men. Hundred of trained men can train thousand men. Thousand of trained men can train ten thousand men. Ten thousand of trained men can train the whole army._ This is the foundation of infinite and massive of elite army! " Chen Gong signaled and another army began to march. This time their number is enormous…. Outnumbering the whole of Cao Cao's army.

"But I have not finished yet. The next passage would mean of using them wisely and note wasting their force (energy)…. A bit similar with Master Sun's on the chapter of Energy… but! … Master Sun did not mentioned of the best situation…."

Chen Gong took another approach to identify Wu Qi's word of wisdom.

"The Book of **HanFei Zi** noted: _ Duke Xiang of Zhao learned to drive chariot from Wang Liang, a renowned Master Charioteer during Spring-Autumn Period. They then raced against each other. Three times Duke Xiang of Zhao replaced horse three times and still three times he lost. He complained "It is obvious that you did not passed on to me all of your skills!" Wang Liang then replied "I have passed all the technique but you thrice mistaken in application. The most important thing in charioting is to unify the horse and the chariot in to one mind with the charioteer to adjust their movements." _

_Wang Liang continued "During the race, all you had in mind is to surpass me and wondering whether I was in the back or in the front. You mind strayed from the chariot, that is why you lost." Thus, the secret is concentration , unifying mind, body and task to escertain the best result."_

Chen Gong used a passage from the Legalism to interpret Wu Qi's military approach. "The Villain Cao Cao intended to invade and ravage Xuzhou province once again. Thought with the absence of Imperial Sister, we have the same mind to expulse the villain Cao! That is why….! This is Chen Gong next step! Wu Qi's Infinite Elite Troops!"

**XXX**

"A nice display of Mengde Military Treatise… Advisor Guo Jia."

"ah… Fu… (Cheng Yu). You make me embarrassed. "

"At least you have not fainted from massive blood loss. Next move Rin-chan."

"Of course!" Guo Jia prepared to finished this at once. She asked Cheng Yu to relay her signal.

_A retreating enemy expose it's tail. Hit hard where the enemy is weak. - **Mengde's commentary at the Art of War**_

"_Do not pursue an enemy who simulates flight; do not attack soldiers whose temper is keen. Do not swallow bait offered by the enemy. Do not interfere with an army that is returning home. When you surround an army, leave an outlet free. Do not press a desperate foe too hard. Such is the art of warfare. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, chapter 7 Maneuvering._

"That is right. stay cautious of the enemy's counter movement."

Instead of giving order to Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan who had depleted their energy, Guo Jia ordered Yue Jin's Qingzhou elite to pursue them, followed by Xu Huang's cavalry division to reroute them to reach Yu Jin's bombardment ambush.

With this newly arrived force who had saved their energy... against the exhausted how would they hoped to?

**XXX**

Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng noticed that this is their cornered state. Before them is Cao Cao's numerous Elite Qingzhou infantry. And Xu Huang's elite division formed from the former Yang Feng's Imperial army of Chang An will not let them get away…. And… they know that…

The famed Yu Jin's bombardment tactic preyed on them from afar. If they make a wrong move… They will be obliterated by those three army.

"Damn it… how should we respond to this?" Wei Xu pondered.

"Calm down… We can not let the morale of our army to falter here. Remember our pride as the Elite Xiliang army."

"That is correct. And .. we had the wise advisor to guide us! We can not let her endure all the burden…!"

**XXX**

Then as they thought to fight to their death…. A reinforcement arrives.

Yu Jin suddenly fired his own signal. This is really unlikely for a prudent general like him. Yue Jin and Xu Huang then thought for a second and later agreed on Yu Jin's view and decision.

It is better to retreat.

They heard the same sound.

The tremor on the ground, the voice of battle cry. And the heavy sound produced by the clanging weapon of steels and the horse steps.

Chen Gong has ordered an army which consisted of variable weapons. Then judging on the type of weapon, the troops varied from Infantry, Spear Infantry, Cavalry, and Archer.

The reinforcement swiftly arranged their formation and placed themselves to give cover to the Elite Xiliang army.

This situation surprised the Cao Cao's army.

**XXX**

"But…. But how!" Guo Jia shouted. "Lu Bu was a villain who stole Xuzhou from the rightful lord! How could… How could The Xuzhou's army give their support to him?"

"Calm down, Rin-chan…!" Cheng Yu tried to calm her friend.

"No… I still can make use…. I still can make use of all our troops in arrangement! Cao Hong-darren's Tiger Fang army, Cao Ren-darren's Tiger-Leopard Army, and even the Xiahou Sister have saved enough energy to return to battlefield!" Guo Jia calmed herself.

Suddenly, Yang Xiu arrived. "Guo Jia Darren. Please step aside. From this moment on… this should not be your field of battle."

"Yang Darren…! Please let me still in position… I still.. I still have numerous scheme hid in my sleeves…."Guo Jia reasoned. " Even if the whole Xuzhou's citizen opposed us…. They are no match against our elite and battle hardened troops. A mere imitation of elite…. Chen Gong merely arranged the Xuzhou's army with the usual arrangement for Xiliang army."

"Please calm down. I agree with your judgment and views. There is no mistake in it. But Guo Jia Darren. If we continued this… we will merely inflicted major damage to Xuzhou's main force … which only give advantage to Lu Bu…"

Guo Jia felt awakened by his word "I see… this is the Psychological warfare." Guo Jia clasped her palm and replied "Please let Xun Yu Darren knows, that this Guo Jia is interested in learning from her skill."

Guo Jia then stepped down from her position as the main military advisor to let Xun Yu and Yang Xiu replaced her position. "And… I am still interested in watching how Xun Yu and Yang Xiu Darren will fulfill on Sun Zi's perfect victory."

Yang Xiu smiled. "It was also because of Guo Jia darren's careful estimation on the army."

_The Book of Zhuang Zi (Nanhua Zhenjing) noted: "There was one time when Duke Huan was busy reading in pavilion, his presence attracted the Wheel-crafter named Pian. Pian approached Duke Huan to ask _

"_Your Lordship, may I have the permission to know what had busied your mind?"_

_Duke Huan answered " I am reading the wise word of the past Sage." _

_Pian continued "May I know whether the said sage is still alive?" _

"_No, they already passed away." The Lowly Pian then snickered "Then Your lordship is merely reading the waste of the past dead person."_

_In anger, Duke Huan asked "Tell me for what reason you dare to lashed out such word or off with your head!" _

_Pian then continued. "I am a wheel-crafter. I will use the wheel-craftment as the analogy to explain my view."_

"_When I shaped the wheel and chiseled them fast, I saved energy but the shape does not get round. But with slow work I used more energy but the shape become perfectly round. The best expertise in wheel-crafting is not the speed, but instead the right power. "_

"_But this skill of mine can not be passed to this son of mine. Thus is the reason I still crafted wheel even during the twilight years of my life (about 70). That is how I see. The Prudence of the sage of the past can not be passed on, then is not the book that the lordship dwelled in reading is no more than the waste of the deceased?"_

_Hearing this made the Duke to toss his book and lost his favor in continue reading._

_The master Artisan could only taught the basic rule, not his secret of achievement. The master of Sword could only taught the basic stances, not their masterful skills. Scholar respect the words of the past without really appreciating the implicit wisdom of the sage. That is why the man of words who merely memorize them is not the good reader."_

Yang Xiu understand. "Imitation will never be the real thing. Zhuang Zhou was correct. Though, they have the skill reaching the real elite Xiliang troops in the exterior…. They are in reality the Xuzhou army… "

**XXX**

The enormous army who sided with Lu Bu encircled and started to surround Cao Cao's army. But there is still no decision except to withdraw to safety.

Yet there is no disorder in their movement. And…. One army still remain by.

The Previous 'disordered' army of Nanyang.

Han Xin's Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang. Every preparation were a ruse to prepare the true stratagem.

**XXX**

Xun Yu calmly speak. " Yang Xiu… watch how I will turn them over. This is the Sun Zi's perfect victory!"

Yang Xiu assisted her by holding the artifact, Art of Government. Xun Yu asked " recite to me how is Sun Zi definition on perfect victory."

Yang Xiu recited "_Sun Zi said: In the practical art of war, the best thing of all is to take the enemy's country whole and intact; to shatter and destroy it is not so good. So, too, it is better to recapture an army entire than to destroy it, to capture a regiment, a detachment or a company entire than to destroy them. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 3 Attack by Stratagem. "_

Then… Xun Yu calmly noted a passage from the school of Daoism. _"The Formidable General did not show off his valor. He will avoid directly facing the opponents. He is well versed in overcoming danger, and did not seek needless hostility of his enemy. He is well versed in benefitting the people with virtue. This is the wisdom of avoiding animosity, the skill to benefit from others. Since the past, this is the highest Wisdom of the ancients. - __**DaoDeJing**__, chapter 68, Book 2 Song of Virtue."_

"The Preparation is complete. Give the signal." Xun Yu calmly gestured her counter move.

Myriads of preparations only for this moments. And this is Xun Yu move to destroy the morale of greater in numbers opponent army.

_The ruler cannot be without virtue, for if he lacks virtue his ministers will rebel. He cannot be without awesomeness, for if he lacks awesomeness, he will lose his authority. A minister cannot be without virtue, for if he lacks virtue, then he has nothing with which to serve his ruler. He cannot be without awesomeness, for if he lacks awesomeness, the state will decline. But if he is too awesome, then he himself will stumble. – **Art of Government,** Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, The Middle Strategy, chapter on Virtue And Awesomeness._

XXX

And … the staying Nanyang army leaders declared their identity.

"People of Xuzhou! If you still regards the Imperial Sister as your ruler, then why are you crossing swords against your master and support the rebel who stole the ownership of Xuzhou?" Jian Yong shouted.

Her words shocked the people. Then the higher in position officer of the army recognized that there is some familiar face among Nanyang army. "… That is master Mi Zhu!"

"That person who spoke just now is Advisor Jian Yong! And…. "

"Lord Liu Xuande and her sisters…!"

Liu Bei , Guan Yu and Zhang Fei move to become the shield, but that is not necessary…. As the people recognized their true lord… they dropped their weapon, not wanting to continue the fight.

And in the back of encampment…. The strategist equal to Han Gaozu's Zhang Zhifang gestured. "Master Advisor of Lu Bu army…. Let see how you will counter my move after you lost most of your army."

* * *

**Author Note:**

****JKT48 adalah hal paling menggelikan dan memalukan di negara tercinta ini kecuali kalau mereka mau jadi gravure. amen to that.

By the way... i will take a break a bit to search more Ero doujin and Ero Touhou doujin. I am still not satisfied with the lack of Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Youmu Konpaku, and... Koishii Komeiji doujin.

Koishii Komeiji, i always like the tomboyish character who still mantained their feminimity.


	80. The Might of Gao Shun's Charger

**The Might of Gao Shun's Charger (The Battle of Xiapi Part 4)**

Chen Gong quickly noticed what had happened in the battlefield. Why the sudden halt of both army movement… but when she heard the news from the scout… she understand the reason.

"Damn it… that villain Cao Cao. I never thought such proud character will calmly welcomed her own enemy to assist her…. I already covered that possibility… but…. I never thought she will really do it. Who dared to advised such method to her?

Chen Gong thought still calmed , can not help but ponder. "Who crafted such strategy? That self proclaimed Zhang Zhifang would never lower herself. Her generals were all not that well versed in politics…. "

Suddenly tear fall to her cheeks. " I don't know… but however I felt nostalgic."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she grabbed the Military Treatise once again.

"Though we lost the support of Xuzhou's army, we still in advantage. General Zhang Liao, tell the Charger to prepare for my final reserve plan. " Chen Gong sternly give the order.

Zhang Liao was surprised. She is going that far…? But she is afraid to refute back, because she saw the determination which let her supported her decision. "Yes Master Advisor. Zhang Liao division, prepare to engage."

As she was about to prepare the final tactics, The three generals of elite Xiliang army divisions reported back. "Master Advisor Chen, please let us assisted for the success of your plan."

"You all have fought well. What I merely had left is… the final plan. To turn the whole thing as long term battle. As long as you survive, we still have the chance back."

"Then, if we all assisted your plan, there is bigger chance for success."

" Fool. All your division has been exhausted by my reckless plan. How would you be able in assisting me?"

"""Master Advisor Darren underestimated us too much. We are the men of Xiliang, are all proud and robust warriors! How could we stand idly witnessing the frail advisor Darren to shoulder all the burden?"""

Chen Gong nodded. She given up in persuading them. "Then, you already know my final plan. I asked you to fulfill the success!"

"""Our sentiments exactly!"""

"Then, Chen Gong division's… move!"

**XXX **

Then the main advisor Xun Yu ordered Liu Bei's troop who had absorbed the Xuzhou army to execute the next plan and … she muttered to herself.

_Profiting one person at the expenses of a hundred, the people will leave the city. Profiting one person at the expenses of ten thousands, the whole populace is thinking of leaving. Getting rid of one and profit a hundred, people will remember your munificience. Getting rid of one and profiting then thousand, the government will not be in chaos. – **Art of Government,** Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, Lower Strategy, Treating the Populace_

"The God of War… my strategy to engulf Xuzhou's support can not be done without your foolishness.. for that I thank you." Xun Yu looked around and noticed "that unsightly man has disappeared without word again…. Oh well."

Xun Yu ordered an officer "Call Advisor Guo Jia here. It is time to make preparation to end the threat before us."

As Xun Yu thought for a moment she also said "Also.. tell Cao Ren and Cao Hong to make preparation."

**XXX**

With Chen Gong's own division also march ahead, Xun Yu and Guo Jia started to strategize.

First, Yue Jin elite Qingzhou's infantry were ordered to surround them. Chen Gong calmly ordered Zhang Liao division beside her to repel the opponent as they continue marching forward. But even an elite division like Zhang Liao has it owns limit.

"Calm down… Calm down…." Chen Gong muttered to herself, while she heard Yue Jin encourage her elite Qingzhou infantry to continue to pressure Chen Gong's division who continue to march. Zhang Liao though worried kept her calm. She calmly dissipated and defended the opponent. Chen Gong however can not help but awed. Seems that Zhang Wenyuan has grown to become a full fledged general. She has reached the highest cultivation of mind, unlike the Zhang Wenyuan before. Though they are cornered, She still managed to defended against Yue Jin's enormous elite Qingzhou infantry.

Yue Jin can not help but respect the opponent general. " I, Yue Jin respect your commanding skill, general of Lu Bu's army. I want to have your name."

Zhang Liao calmly dissipated, and later whistling. Giving signal.

Song Xian division 's elite Xiliang army arrived and attack Yue Jin from behind. By making her own division as a bait , Zhang Liao take advantage of the disturbed Yue Jin's elite Qingzhou army to call Song Xian division and ambushed her.

"Perhaps you cursed me as unfair. But, I am fighting for survival, I never was an honorable warrior. And…"

Song Xian division quickly take advantage of the confusion, and started their best melee cavalry tactics. As already noted in the book of Liu Tao (Six Secret Teachings); In easy terrain, One cavalryman is equivalent to eight infantrymen; eight infantrymen is equivalent to one cavalryman. We should know who had the advantage here. And Song Xian calmly chase away Yue Jin's elite Qingzhou infantry. Normally, The elite Qingzhou consisted of brave warriors who will fight to their death, but Yue Jin understand that pushing on is disadvantageous, as she quickly notice the threatening look on Zhang Liao's expression, warning her if she continue to attack…. She will join with Song Xian to pulverize their troops, crippling them apart with two pronged attack.

"… a fight is a fight, what so different from sneak attack between armies and warriors? The end matter is winning or losing. What honor got to do with it?"

Seeing that Yue Jin started to withdraw, Zhang Liao pull over and return to cover Chen Gong's troop. To take care of the worst situation, by pointing her finger to Yue Jin's direction, she give signs to Song Xian division to pursue them, fearing it was merely a ruse , pretense of retreat only to chase back when they lower their guard. Song Xian see the sign and nodded in obedience as he cupped his hand, gesturing acceptance of the order . Pursuing the Yue Jin's elite Qingzhou infantry.

Chen Gong without turning to see Zhang Liao beside her opened conversation.

"Are you alright, Wenyuan?"

"I am fine. Though Cao Cao has numerous valorous generals on their side, I will fight them all. Even if I will be outnumbered one against hundred!"

".. . I am glad you stayed with me, shia… I can managed from this fight, if I have you with me."

"nenene… no, master advisor Chen Gong, you must not push yourself. What if…. What if something happened to you? you have taken a toll at your own body."

Chen Gong calmly show a faint smile without turning, as she directed her troops and point forward. "Against such formidable master strategist and generals from the likes of Cao Cao… how can I not exert myself…? Look ahead, Wenyuan…. Their next wave of attack has arrived."

**XXX **

Guo Jia calmly noted, "Master advisor Xun Yu, Yue Jin's elite Qingzhou has been chased away. It won't be possible to give her signal. I propose our next strategy is to encircle them and barrage them with our Archers."

" I agree. Send Cheng Yu to deploy Xu Huang and Yu Jin as you planned." Xun Yu sat back. She tried to simulate the possibility of Chen Gong movement several times as repetitiously moved the piece representing the army disposition on the deployment map. She tried to think hard.

While Guo Jia quickly recited a passage from Sun Zi's Art of War:

"_Reduce the hostile chiefs by inflicting damage on them; and make trouble for them, and keep them constantly engaged; hold out specious allurements, and make them rush to any given point. The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, chapter 8 Variation on Tactics"_

Cheng Yu relayed the order to Xu Huang.

"Xu Huang Darren, break apart their troops and subdue their leader, Chen Gong's division."

Xu Huang replied by gesturing her hand.

As she left, she quickly reorganized her division. "The usage of Pike tactics is to sweep the opponent's formation, disintegrating the troops from their head." She quickly gestured and signaled her formation to divide themselves in to smaller regiment.

The few smaller regiment began to move separately, realizing the chapter on Energy.

_Sun Zi said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals. To ensure that your whole host may withstand the brunt of the enemy's attack and remain unshaken– this is effected by maneuvers direct and indirect. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter 5 Energy_

The few smaller regiments of Xu Huang's quickly take positions advantageous to them, Chen Gong noticed that bits by bits they are trying to surround their movement with few numbers. "A formation borrowed from the chapter on Energy…. The Cao Cao also had a general who is skilled in variation of tactics and stratagem." But she held back from giving order, ignoring their situation and still forcing to move, while Xu Huang did not hastily tried to encircle them and capture them, instead let the web of surrounding moved accordingly with them.

Later, as she felt that the time has arrived, Guo Jia give the order to move. "To make our position firm without any disturbance (unassailable) … this Guo Jia agreed to borrow the concept from the chapter on Energy." She continued by gestured the opening of the chapter on Energy. "Xu Huang. Execute the maneuvers of direct movement."

As if reading Xu Huang's mind, Guo Jia let the tactful general with her choice of action. With one hand movement, Xu Huang's smaller regiment began their pike tactics.

"To sweep down the outer shell. Exposing their heart!" Xu Huang shouted her command. And the smaller regiment readied their pike, and targeting the outer shell of Chen Gong's division.

Bits by bits, Xu Huang smaller regiments chipped their defense and exposed the inside of the shell, and separating them from Chen Gong's main division. Xu Huang quickly maneuvered like whirlpool to entrap Chen Gong's movement, while the outer troops which she exposed has scattered, after Xu Huang smaller regiment breach their position.

Zhang Liao turned to Chen Gong, but Chen Gong did not give any order on what to do during this situation, so she maintain her position. Chen Gong then ordered her officer to signaled with flag.

Zhang Liao did not responded, noticing that it was not for her.

On the other hand, Xu Huang noticed her act. She quickly take her position, as she calmly noted how far her movement has, and she realized the possibility that after she succeed in chipping their defense and separate them from main division, she is also positioned in an obstructed position where Chen Gong main division could join with her outer division which had been scattered by Xu Huang to besiege her in two pronged attack from both opposing side.

Maintaining her calm, she give another gesture to all her smaller divisions. "Spread out, and pull back. Before the enemy troops regain their position."

**XXX**

While on the backline, Guo Jia received the news. "Seems that Xu Huang has taken the bait. She is tricked by Chen Gong's feint."

"Can't help it, Rin-chan. Even I would suspect it as a counter encirclement tactic." Cheng Yu noticed the possibility of Chen Gong lowering her defense and letting Xu Huang to enter her heart (her main division) and risking herself as the bait and let the outer defense that scattered to regroup and surround Xu Huang who tried to attack the core.

"It is a possibility. Just like the first chapter of Master Sun's Military treatise."

_All warfare is based on deception._

_Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near._

_Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter 1 Laying Plan_

"She magnificently put them in to practice even during that situation… really impressive that Lu Bu's main advisor…." Guo Jia muttered in admiration.

"But… this is also the timing for the next preparation of firm position without any disturbance." Guo Jia calmly execute the next command " Fu, order General Yu Jin to execute the maneuver of indirect movement."

**XXX**

"Master Advisor Chen Gong, they have pulled back."

Chen Gong remain calm, without any expression and suddenly she called Zhang Liao.

"Wenyuan, prepare for their next movement. "

Zhang Liao was taken back by Chen Gong's sudden declaration. But she quickly give the signal for the next plan.

And as Zhang Liao finished her signal, she was taken back by sudden incoming storm of numerous arrows hailing from the clear sky.

As in the other hand, Yu Jin calmly signaled firing his bombardment tactics. "With Xu Huang Darren has moved from her initial position, it is a clear target for this Yu Jin to rip apart their movement."

While the confusion from Yu Jin's numerous bombardment tactic still occurred, in amidst of the confusion, Chen Gong calmly recited her countermeasure.

"The Book of **Han Fei Zi** noted: _An incident might benefit one and endanger the other one. The perpetrator of that incident must have been those who benefited most from that incident._"

Chen Gong took a passage from the teaching of Legalism. The full story goes when during his bath, King Zhao of Han found a pebble in his bath. He asked his guard

"Will be there someone who will replace the worker who maintained the bath when he is dismissed?"

"There is you lordship."

King Zhao of Han bid the guard to call the man.

The man attended the summoning hoping that he will be promoted from his current position to become the bath maintenance servant." But on the contrary to his belief, The King accused him.

"Why did you put pebble in my bath?"

Knowing that the king realized the truth, he admitted his act. "Yes, your lordship. It is I who did that. I was hoping when the current bath maintenance servant be fired, I will be promoted to replace him." _So it is said that sign of error must be closely examined, as those who benefited most is the main culprit, while the foolish king will easily misled by the false appearance and deception of the perpetrator._

As Yu Jin finally exhausted his arrows bombardment, the battlefield situation revealed.

Suddenly, Zhang Wenyuan quickly whistled for another signal. And Hou Cheng's division of elite Xiliang army quickly discarded their big shield which had protected them earlier from Yu Jin's bombardment.

"We have located their position, Main advisor."

Chen Gong calmly gestured for the next movement. "One incident. Endangering one side, while on the other hand benefits the performer." Then Zhang Liao continued the order. "Pursue them. And led them in to disarray. Show your swiftness, the most elite troops of Xiliang army!"

**XXX**

"Advisor Guo Jia, Xu Huang division has withdrawn from their position while Yu Jin's troop are being pursued by the enemy troops."

Guo Jia calmly make preparation, she look at Xun Yu's direction who still busy simulating the probability of Chen Gong movement.

"Master advisor Xun Yu Darren." Guo Jia called her. Xun Yu halt for a moment, without looking at her she asked. "What is it?"

"Please check the possibility of Lu Bu's military advisor is using diminution tactics to chipped bit by bits of our army force."

Guo Jia's word shook Xun Yu a bit. She was taken back and quickly cleaned up the map deployment and rearrange it from the beginning.

**XXX**

Cao Cao seeing that Chen Gong is directly targeting her position did not ordered her troops to move back. Instead, she move forward accompanied by Xiahou sisters black clothed army.

"Shunran, Shuuran. Spear formation tactics. Triangular formation from three sides." With both her generals obeyed the order, The black clothed army disperse in to three unit.

"With one signal, three pronged attack to their core." Karin calmly issued the command.

Chen Gong calmly witness how the three general who lead the elite black cloth troops used similar weapon of choice this time, with the exception of Xiahou Yuan who placed their Crossbow designed by Li Dian in standby and brandished spear.

"Cao Cao Darren. It is pleasure to meet you." Chen Gong calmly welcomed the villain anti hero Cao Mengde before her.

Karin calmly replied as she give the signal with her hand "Also the pleasure is mine." And the three spears tactics proceed to penetrate Chen Gong division. However, Chen Gong has prepared her counter move.

"I will introduce to you… the teaching of Legalism."

_The Legalist Han Feinoted: The Matchless spear can not penetrate the impenetrable shield, while the Impenetrable shield can not defend themselves from the matchless spear. This is what they say as a contradiction – Book of **Han Fei Zi**_

Knowing the risk of crippling themselves. Both unit charged in to the opposing side. Usually a spear tactic were used to penetrate the enemy formation, attacking the core. But… with the aid of Legalism teaching, Both their movement were halted and both the opposing side become perturbed by the situation.

"When a contradiction (chaos/incident) occurred, the performer gain the most benefit." Chen Gong calmly prepares her move.

"Zhang Liao… with this confusion, advance to Cao Cao's main unit."

**XXX**

Zhang Liao swiftly advanced, she looked around to find Cao Cao's main unit. As she almost reached her, The Xiahou sister quickly regain their standing, but with the situation turned chaotic, where signals and formation were disturbed, Xiahou Yuan could only gathered her personal regiment.

Realizing her opponents situation, Zhang Liao did not dared to take risk and whistled. This time, Wei Xu's division of elite Xiliang army quickly separated from Zhang Liao's division and charge at their opponent. Xiahou Yuan realizing that it is not advantageous to use their stationary archery skill, pulled back to reroute Wei Xu's division.

And Zhang Liao herself had to move against Xiahou Dun's own black clothed division.

"Blind Xiahou Dun! This is your end!"

"Who is Blind!" Xiahou Dun shouted in rage as she also marched.

While back at the main camp, Xun Yu has finished in calculating the simulation. "And both army were crippled…." Xun Yu then realized. "Damn it…. "

**XXX**

Both Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao moved their troop to surround each other. Then, they issued a duel between generals.

Exchanging for a few bouts, Xiahou Dun grew impatient. She placed her hand on her blindfold as she ripped it.

"**Fantasy Move: Deadly Eye"**

Xiahou Dun opened her sealed eye and with both eye have been opened, she had the best view. Wielding her Dao blade, she waited calmly at Zhang Liao's movement. As Zhang Liao unleashed her attack, Xiahou Dun waited for the opening to attack back.

Every movement were visible to Xiahou Dun, even her respiratory, her muscle movement and reaction, even the slight hesitation on Zhang Liao's movement who seemed more and more realizing that her opponent could as if foreseen her attack.

But using this move, which greatly exert her eyes, quickly tires Xiahou Dun, so, she calm herself a bit as she started to close her eyes once again… But before she finished in closing her eyes closely, she pulled her Spear and positioned to tossed it toward Zhang Liao.

And with a speed that even surpassed the sound, The spear pierced everything on his path. Zhang Liao was shocked. "They said that Cao Cao's general Xiahou Dun was formerly noted as Deadly hand." As she looked at the situation she withdraw from duel.

"Damn it… And I am too tired to pursue her…"

While in the other hand a troop division passed her, Xiahou Dun who just tired herself from the duel was astonished by the troop that just passed her. "… Karin-sama!" realizing the possibility.

While in the other hand, Cao Hong's Tiger Fang cavalry has surrounded the inactive Chen Gong's division. Ignoring the danger before her, she calmly recited her final tactic.

_The day before the battle Wu Qi spoke to the troops:"All aides and officers must confront and capture enemy's chariots, cavalry and infantry. If the chariots do not make prisoners of the enemy's chariots, the cavalry do not make prisoners of the enemy's cavalry, the infantry do not make prisoners of the enemy's infantry, then even if we forge an overwhelming victory, no one will be accredited with any achievements." On the day of the battle, although his orders were few, but his awesomeness shook the world. – **Art of Tactic**, Wu Zi, Chapter on giving an opportunity_

**XXX**

Ignoring all obstacle, the new division from Lu Bu's side has moved. Passing over any are as if ignoring the terrain situation, they calmly marched. As their leader muttered.

"… Target … their leader."

**XXX**

Cao Cao quickly regrouped her own division. She noticed that the God of War himself has moved before her. Preparing her own signature weapon, the darkened scythe. She also placed her troops in to spear formation.

In the other hand, Cao Hong calmly declared to the surrounded Chen Gong's division. "Master Advisor of Lu Bu's army, Chen Gong. Mengde has asked me to questioned for your surrender. What is your answer?"

Chen Gong calmly stared at her opponent, without saying anything until….

"Chariot against Chariot, Cavalry against Cavalry, Infantry against Infantry. This give opportunity to every side of the troops. This gives experience to every troops to reach the status of elite. Then what shall it means as giving few orders? Then… I need to improvise according to the situation. Zhang Liao, do it."

Cao Hong was taken back by the sudden words, as she look behind.. she noticed Zhang Liao's division has approached from behind. Seems that after she withdraw from the fight against Xiahou Dun, she intended to return to her master Advisor.

With the sudden ambush from Zhang Liao division, Cao Hong Tiger Fang army become perturbed. And Zhang Liao taking advantage of the confused situation quickly join with her master advisor and directed her division to safety as she opened the path.

"General of Cao army, the famed Cao Hong of Tiger Fang cavalry who excelled at Defense and Encirclement… I thank you for taking the time to capture me."

Even during this confusion, Cao Hong managed to find Chen Gong who is almost out from the her encirclement.

"… Because you have fallen to my trap. Do you think our elite troops were only the Xiliang elite army? Please remember… the basic rule of fighting is… to attack their vital point. Which mean … your lord."

**XXX **

Lu Bu this time personally led his army and targeted Cao Cao. As he followed Chen Gong's advise to feign disorder and and let himself become the bait, capture their position and surround Cao Cao, he deliver his attack.

As both darkened scythe and the Fengtian Jiaji clashed against each other, Cao Cao tried to find opening from her opponent she can take advantage from. Then after the tenths of movement, Lu Bu become impatient and release his power.

*pik *pik *pik

Cao Cao suddenly released her weapon, she was shocked by the sudden occurrence. Unbeknownst to her, she was stung by mid level electricity voltage. Seeing that his opponent's weapon has been removed, he deliver his most power.

*Clang!

Fortunately, her bodyguard, Xu Chu has defended the attack. She place herself beside her lord to give cover. Xu Chu tried to dissipate every of Lu Bu's attack. But no matter how strong she is, there is a limit to everything. Cao Cao who still wondered what make her dropped her weapon then quickly realized that she had to withdraw first for safety.

Cao Cao quickly give the signal.

**XXX**

Guo Jia who predicted the worse already sent Cao Cao most feared troops, Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard Army. Cao Ren's troop has already closed the gap at the speed beyond normal cavalry troops. This is the feared Tiger Leopard Army who swiftly pacified Puyang. Now, Lu Bu has the chance to witness how Cao Cao's army could pacify the restless Puyang with no difficulty.

They swiftly move, breaching the opponent troops formation and shake their morale as their vanguard crushed the movement.

"Seems that heaven really favored me, God of War…"

As Cao Cao and Xu Chu vanished under the protection of Tiger-Leopard Army. But Lu Bu calmly looked upon them as if waiting for something. And moment later, Chen Gong division from the distance issued the order.

"Charger, to the front!"

**XXX **

As Cao Cao tried to think and reorganized her position, Lu Bu tried numerously to attack her position. But, Cao Cao swiftly directed her division of black clothed army with the cover of Tiger-Leopard Army.

As she tried to make counter attack, she ordered Xu Chu to battle the God of War while she herself will occupy advantageous position and sweep the God of War division. Xu Chu quickly moved, and they started battle.

Flailing her opponent with her Morning star with Hammer (Kendama?) she engaged her opponent. The first move, Lu Bu avoid the Iron Ball as he did not noticed Xu Chu swiftly closed the distance and pounce him with her iron hammer.

*Pow!

Lu Bu was staggered. Unable to counter attack due the difference of weapon length which is disadvantageous to him. Lu Bu was bounced back by the blow. Fortunately to him, he has defended well.

Lu Bu smirked as he finally use his full power.

"Don't disappoint me, Indra! Vajra show your might!"

*Pick… *pick….

And the Fengtian Jiaji were covered by the visible electricity current. Because even a naked eyes could see them, one could not missed that it has high voltage conducting from the tip of Fengtian Jiaji.

This scene made Cao Cao understand completely, the reason why she unconsciously throw her own weapon. " I thought that it was impossible, so that is the stinging feeling I felt earlier…. And he finally revealed it! Truly the weapon of Thunder God!"

Lu Bu give a coercing look toward his opponent and quickly moved to attack his opponent, Xu Chu. Xu Chu however did not faltered, calmly witnessing her opponent power, She calmly prepare her stance.

"This time… I release the limiter, not like the power of mere stun-gun!"

Lu Bu rushed, he thrust his spear to prey his opponent, Xu Chu calmly leaped back, but Lu Bu did something. The blade tip of Vajra were shot at Xu Chu direction. Xu Chu who managed to avoid can not help but surprised, as she landed, the wired blade tip of Vajra hunted her.

"Got you!"

"**Fantasy Move: Bronze Colossus of Qin!"**

**XXX**

The Record of Grand Historian (Sima Qian's Shijing) noted that after the success of Qin's unification plan, Qin Shihuang ordered several gigantic projects during his reign as the First Emperor of China. Among them is the building of 12 Colossus Guardian in front of Xianyang Imperial Palace. The Colossus Guardian were build by collecting all metal from weapon or tools of the civilian to be dissolved and be made as the material for the Bronze Colossus. The record also noted that when passing people looked upon the Bronze Colossus, they thought the gods have descended from heaven.

And…

Xu Chu used this as a concept for her Fantasy Move. As the smokescreen dissipated, The previously light protected warrior Xu Chu were covered by a gigantic armor even exceeding her own body size.

And… the electric current were directed to the ground. Lu Bu thought to himself. "Damn it. That simple Physic! Earth is the best electric isolator, they can halt the electric current by simply buried the conductor to them! Just like how Modern car and Electricity device directed their cable or conductor to the ground!"

And Xu Chu's armor released the iron wedge she buried to the ground for ground stability movement and defense which now coincidently acted as electricity isolator. She began to move.

"**Full Armored Warrior!"**

Xu Chu easily moved though her dexterity were decreased by the weight of heavy armor she donned. The Armor weight's could only possible to be outfitted to warhorse is now being donned by a slim warrior who hid her enormous raw power in her small figure.

She spun her iron flail kendama, this time she attack to capture. And getting Lu Bu in her bind, she pulled him closer. A fighting style borrowed from Kusari-gama. But as Lu Bu were captured by the attack, he stay calm.

Because he know…. That all preparation has been ready.

And without realizing it, Zhang Liao attacked Xu Chu from behind, startling her. Lu Bu was released. Lu Bu then turned to Zhang Liao gesturing her to take care of the full armored warrior, as he rode the Famed Red Hare.

**XXX**

"Charger to the Front!"

Lu Bu issued the order, quickly … from both opposing side, The Charger division breach the Cao Cao's black clothed and Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard Cavalry. While as they are being separated, Cao Cao muttered," Xu Chu has failed to subdue him."

Cao Cao signaled Cao Ren to move swiftly disintegrating Lu Bu's formation, before the two division of Charger joined up. Cao Ren swiftly targeted Lu Bu, trying to corner him, but….

"As expected of Cao Ren's fierce Tiger-Leopard Army. Charger, march and seized their position, immobilize them!"

Quickly the Charger moved, and isolated Cao Ren's position. Cao Ren felt insulted by this move "God of War, do you think that I, Cao Ren and this whole Tiger-Leopard army could be stopped by this laughable position?"

While in the other hand….

As Cao Cao tried to take advantage of their situation, finishing the rest of the scattered Chargers troop. "Run … if you want to save your life!" . Karin did not say that word in light matter, she also intended to regroup her unit once again with the Tiger Leopard army, and quickly targeted the God of War once again.

But…

A horrifying cold voice muttered .

"The motto of the Chargers… is to move forward….. And. Never. Retreat."

As the person who muttered the word revealed themselves from the inside of the scattered Charger Troops, quickly as if her words is a priority order, all the disordered Charger quickly regain their position and surround Cao Cao position with ease while Cao Cao become overwhelmed by the sudden situation,

The leader of the Chargers troop Gao Shun revealed themselves from behind, though fully veiled, Karin upon looking on her opponent eyes felt that she could she her own death.

Perhaps… this is the end of her, the End of Cao Cao Mengde?

**XXX **

"That is my final plan from the interpretation of Wu Qi's military treatise, to improvise according the situation." Chen Gong calmly relieved as she directed her troops to rejoin Lu Bu's main unit.

"seems that I don't need to use this final tactic." Chen Gong calmly read the sentence from the last page of Wu Zi,

"_**Summon Wu Qi herself"- Art of Tactics, **__Wu Zi_

**XXX**

As Karin fearfully looked at the situation… she realized that she has not dead yet… and before her, someone has protected her. And she heard the voice of her savior.

"As I had expected. It was this kind of tactic. Sorry, I was a bit late." Yang Xiu calmly defended Gao Shun's spear thrust and blow it with his weapon, The Cursed Blade Muramasa with ease.

Yang Xiu positioned himself, and prepare his form pointing it again the leader of Charger troops, Gao Shun.

"But, don't worry. Because your advisor has arrived and to turn the whole situation."

Cao Cao can not help but confused by her unsightly advisor act presence who shielded her.

"Yang Xiu…?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

I will tell you one thing:

"No TV and No Beer make Homer something… something…"

"… Go … Crazy?" Marge fearfully asked.

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" – The Simpsons Season 6 Treehouse of Horror V (if I am not wrong)

That is what in my mind. Good Simpsons for expressing my mind.

I mean… NO TOUHOU DOUJIN FOUND!

DAMN IT!


	81. King of Deliberation

**King of Deliberation (The Battle of Xiapi Part 5)**

Xiahou Dun swiftly mounted to her horse, she give instruction to her subordinate, Han Hao to join up with Xiahou Yuan and assisted her.

"Han Hao, led the troops and joint with Miaocai. I will leave the afterwards to her."

"Yes, Darren! But what about you?"

"I have a bad feeling about that cavalry which just passing us."

Xiahou Dun relieved the order and marched to the direction of Cao Cao's main division. And crossing through the obstacles blocking her, she ignored them and only thinking of her lord's safety.

And… upon seeing that her lord is safe, she sighed in relief.

**XXX**

"Karin sama!" Xiahou Dun shouted to her lung upon seeing the encirclement, she whipped her horse to galloped and entered the center, trying to rescue Cao Mengde. As she reached the circle, she founded her lord.

Feeling relieved, she called for her "Karin-sama!"

But, the person did not turned to her for some moments, it is as if the Cao Mengde did not realized her arrival, so she swiftly run to her , and after she tapped her lord to know her conditions, Cao Mengde addressed her.

"Shunran?"

"Karin-sama, I am relieved that you are not injured."

Karin give her a short answer of nodding and continues to look at opposite direction. Xiahou Dun then curious on what her lord is viewing.

It was… the most unimaginable fight she has ever witnessed.

"Damn it…."

"…. You see… Shunran? This is why I hated him. I never wronged in evaluating my retainers capability." Cao Cao said in calm tone.

**XXX**

After knowing there is someone who could repel the ambushing attack, Gao Shun grew impatient. Rushing things, swiftly thrusting her pole spear numerous time, but before the famed Ambusher Gao Shun is…

The former warrior who is said as the God of War himself.

He calmly receive the attack, deflecting each hit without fazing at the increasing speed of the leader of the famed Charger troops leader. Gao Shun.

*Clang *Clang!

Each time the spear was thrust to him, Kazuto calmly avoid and deflected the attack. The spear blade could only penetrate the empty air, as Kazuto smirked.

Seeing how admirable her opponent is, Gao Shun stabbed her pole spear to the ground and, used it as the support in performing jumping kick. Kazuto was taken back by her attack.

The kick hit him, as he staggered but still able to defend himself.

"Really strong… you have great raw power!"

Impressed by his opponent, Kazuto Hongo sheathed his Cursed Blade Muramasa to give better mobility to him. Preparing an empty fighting stance which he used to do. Gao Shun felt there is something different from her previous opponent, it could be described as…

A moment when a beast prepares himself to hunt for his prey, releasing a single decisive attack to settle it.

While the audience can not help but hold their breath, feeling the pressure of those two dueling each other. A single duel which halted the whole soldiers movement. Only the feeling of amazement lingered in the hearts of the soldiers, touched by their heroism.

Gao Shun move first. Just like a black blurry shadow , the color of the full cloth she donned.

"_Toxic Toad, Leaping to Swallow (his Prey)"_

The blurry shadow moved in unbelievable speed, It is as if Gao Shun speed distorted the dimension… well easier speaking is… normal eye sight can not capture the Ambusher's speed.

So, let us picture the situation where this scene is in the eye of Xiahou Dun when she used her famed eyesight. Gao Shun from her initial stance begin to let down herself, crawling and as if used to, after several step , she bounced and leaped forward by propelling herself using her leg's power, just like how a toad jumped.

A technique which borrowed from the concept of amphibious reptile's movement (a frog or toad if I may say). And using the legs as support, like catapult to reach and rammed herself against her opponent.

And… the reason it called as Toxic….

**XXX **

*Clang!

A flash and a sound of weapon collided and smashed each other. Yang Xiu has drawn his Muramasa from the sheath and using it to block Gao Shun's Toxic attack, as Gao Shun's leaped, and reached her opponent, she swung her pole spear which she placed behind her stance, just like how poisonous animal attack or defended themselves.

"The first rule of sneak attack. Small concealed weapon always being coated with poison, while large concealed weapon don't. You don't seem the type who used small concealed weapon and favored to ambush your opponent straightly as you took advantage of their unpreparedness."

As Yang Xiu said and explained his opponent's method of attacking, he swiftly moved and released his hand which hold the handle of his muramasa and as the weapon being sheathed back, he quickly moved and approached his opponent to deliver his attack.

"_Palm of Solar Spirit Sword."_

He waved his palm, targeting his opponent's body.

Suddenly, Gao Shun vanished from Kazuto's eye view. And his attack missed, as Gao Shun do a back body flip to avoid his attack. Kazuto was a bit startled, thinking as if the opponent has great knowledge of his fighting style.

And Gao Shun back flip was not solely to avoid his attack, it is an unorthodox fighting stance a master pugilist used when he was under attack and continued with counter attack against the assailant.

"_Back Flip, Venomous Snake Bite Back"_

The First Kick that Gao Shun sent to Yang Xiu numbed his hand momentarily with the searing pain, while her hand supported the body. The second kick made his body faltered and almost fall.

And , Gao Shun held again the pole spear and swing it side ways.

With his left hand, Yang Xiu quickly grabbed , though he know he risked injuring himself, capturing such quick attack. Both warriors stay motionlessly, as blood started dripping from Yang Xiu's hand which caught the attack.

**XXX**

The Bloody Scarlet color now is imbued by the gluppy red liquid complimenting it's color. As if absorbing his blood, The Cursed Blade Muramasa glowed with a brilliant light. In his state of mind, Kazuto felt like a calm water touched by the blade and produced ripples.

…. He…

… HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE…..

Kazuto laughed. He felt his mind is clear as a sunny day, no cloud lingering. Nothing hindering, not even simple feeling of human emotion. A power surge, why the hesitation? The enemy is before you! Just cut! cut! CUT!

A clear and loud voice shouted in his mind.

Suddenly as if nothing burdening him, he dashed. His pace felt light. The movement of skilled warrior, the ginkang, the movement of a warrior as if the earth has not restricted him and made the user moved without trace of shadow is visible.

Karin hatefully complementing him, "… Bastard. His ginkang is formidable, as if the earth is no problem for him." Karin folded her hand as she evaluated Yang Xiu's fighting capability. She addressed Xiahou Dun without turning her eyes.

"Shunran… No, I mean, Yuanrang."

Xiahou Dun was startled. If her lord did not used her manna, this time she is really being serious. "Yes. I understand, what you mean, My Lord. He has reached the highest skill surpassing even the skills of a master pugilist."

"And?"

"In matter of fighting, after enough time he will surpass even my skill combined with Miaocai."

"I did not expect you can calmly admit my evaluation, Yuanrang."

"… in face of the reality, how can I, myself not admitted it? If I want to lament , I should have lamented that I lacked training. I should have trained more so that no one shall be able to surpass me."

"But, besides that…."

"The skill of a general does not lay on their fighting skill alone."

**XXX**

Using his masterful ginkang, Yang Xiu rushed ahead, making the Gao Shun a bit startled and unexpectedly can not reacted at the sudden movement. Trying to protect herself, she held her pole spear and spun it to shield herself.

And as he reached in front of his opponent, Yang Xiu stopped in mid-air and suddenly kicked her opponent. Nope, more accurately Yang Xiu kicked the pole spear, ignoring the possibility that he might be injured by the spinning. Yang Xiu succeed to stopped the moment of the spinning spear with the method of stopping the rotation of fan blade (by holding the center point of the circular movement). He hold the center using his leg and quickly kicked it upward.

Such a reckless way of fighting, the observers of this fight pondered. Is that how the usually unconcerned advisor fight?

Even Xiahou Dun started to felt angered, unsatisfied that she can merely stay there to observe this magnificent battle.

And the Advisor Yang Xiu did not stop there. He released his empty hand fighting stance, moved in per half second in mid air as he quickly changed his stance in to a sword-drawing stance of the Bushido Iai-jutsu.

"_From the school of Iai no Jutsu, Draw of No Hesitation." _Yang Xiu muttered his attack in soft voice.

Gao Shun was startled, so she acted intuitively. Her body was lowered as she ducked. But is that possible to avoid the famed sword drawing method from the school of Bushido?

*Slash… *Crang!

Both their movement stopped, and the only thing remains is, Yang Xiu already sheathed back his Cursed Blade Muramasa, while Gao Shun's pole spear was bounced then tossed away as it spinning and stopped after stabbing the ground behind Gao Shun.

And the fresh blood gushed from Gao Shun's side body. Gao Shun fallen holding her injured body, as someone shouted to her.

"General Gao Shun, please return back to the formation. Change of Plan!" Chen Gong shouted.

**XXX**

What happened during the flash of time? Let us turn back the time a bit.

"_From the school of Iai no Jutsu, Draw of No Hesitation." _Yang Xiu muttered his attack in soft voice.

While Gao Shun in respond to the attack ducked to the ground. She is already being outstripped of her weapon. And could she depend on avoiding that attack?

"….Ground Scorpion….. Poison Tail….. movement."

The pole spear which Yang Xiu kicked upward was targeted by Gao Shun as she bended and almost crawling to the ground and like a scorpion trying to sting the prey, she stopped the pole spear movement with her legs and softly positioned it like a sting and pushed it forward with her foot.

The Sting of Scorpion to defend and attack Yang Xiu's slash of no hesitation; However Kazuto stay unfazed and slashed to cut down his opponent without hesitation, as if nothing blocked him, he cut them normally.

*Clang! The two weapons collided to each other!

And the result, due to the immense power of the artifact, Cursed blade Muramasa which draw out the power by storing the pain and injury of the holder as it's source of power was able to repel and tossed the pole spear faraway.

And the cursed blade left collateral damage to Gao Shun. Though she injured, she at least managed to avoid grave injury. On the other hand for Kazuto , he calmly sheathed back his sword.

"_Draw of No Hesitation, Closing Stance."_

With the sword has been sheathed, Kazuto released his breathing. He calmly looked at his opponent who had been injured, and returned to his composed thinking.

And someone shouted.

"General Gao Shun, please return back to the formation. Change of Plan!" Chen Gong shouted.

Chen Gong has managed to close the distance to their fight and seeing her comrade in war is injured she grew stricken panic and called her back. Gao Shun nodded and calmly stand as if nothing happened and used her ginkang to return to her Chargers troop.

While Yang Xiu calmly stared to Chen Gong direction. Chen Gong noticed the warrior who just fight Gao Shun. She was stunned.

Yang Xiu calmly stand and made a gesture of respecting his opponent. While silence filled this situation, Chen Gong suddenly smiled in delight and admiration as she replied back her opponent gesture of respect and reply with cupping her hands.

"….Darren." Chen Gong muttered without letting her voice be heard.

**XXX**

Yang Xiu then suddenly sounded a different signal. Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun was startled. Yang Xiu calmly announced. "Let this lowly Yang Xiu challenge the Lu Bu's army." He then proceed with his own plan.

"In the Book of Wu Zi, General Wu Qi said;

_Now the different drums, gongs and bells are the means to awe the ear; flags, banners, pennants are the means to awe the eye; and prohibitions, orders, punishments and fines are the means to awe the mind. Since the ear is awestruck by sounds, they must be clear and loud. Since the eye is awestruck by colors, the colors must be discriminating and bright. Since the mind is awestruck by penalties, it has to be strict and impartial. If these three are not established, even though you may have the support of the state, you will invariably be defeated by the enemy. Thus it is said that wherever the general's banner are, the whole troops will go, and wherever the general points to, everyone will charge forward without concern for own's life." – **Art of Tactics,** Wu Zi, Characteristics And Importance Of Good Communications_

Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao was shocked. "Did Keifa has another plan?"

"Not to my knowledge, Karin-sama! Xun Yu Darren would not dare to keep anything from you. this must be…."

"That unsightly man own doing!" Cao Cao gritted in anger , disbelief and shock mixed together.

Yang Xiu calmly announced to her opponent, Chen Gong. "Guo Jia Darren, please execute my plan. Let us show the Lu Bu army, how their military power shall be eradicated."

While back in the main encampment, Xun Yu pounded her desk in anger. "That man… That unsightly man has his own plan up to his sleeves!" Xun Yu was angered because she felt that with there is someone scheming behind him, she was being outwitted.

"Then, can I execute his plan, Master Advisor Darren?" Guo Jia asked Xun Yu, because she held the highest authority right now.

"If I don't , then what I have left! " Xun Yu replied. She later thought to herself,

"That man's _**Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang….**_ In the end, my plan was also part of his act in repairing the walkway…. As he is now marching to Chencang. I admit it. I, Xun Yu is being too reckless… My plan was also part of his ruse to prepare for his true stratagem."

_**Han Xin's Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang**_

Every preparations were a ruse to prepare the true stratagem. Because a great strategy require absolute confidentiality, while the greatest strategy is to let your opponent know your next move. Even better if you let him know your next two and three move.

And… in the battlefield.

"Nenene, this is how I interpreted the teaching of Legalism from Master Han Fei (Han Fei Zi)."

**XXX**

"The First movement of mine is adapted from The Military Treatise who is said to surpass Master Sun's Art of War in term of tactic and stratagem." Yang XIu calmly declared his challenge against Lu Bu's army.

Chen Gong gestured, and replied. " Fine by this lowly officer. Let this Chen Gong of Lu Bu's Army being taught of master Advisor darren's method of warfare."

"This lowly vassal of Cao Cao's army name is Yang Xiu." As Yang Xiu fired the first signal of his movement. Yang Xiu swiftly leaped to his warhorse, leading and sparring his battlefield commanding skills against the Wise Advior of Lu Bu army.

"From the Book of Wu Zi;

_Duke Wu of Wei further inquired:"I would like to hear your views on making battle formations stable, defense impregnable and victory in battle certain._

_Wu Qi replied: What I am saying is not only for hearing, carrying them out would allow you to see immediate effect. If you have worthy men hold high positions and relatively less worthy men occupy low position, then your battle formations are stable. If the people settle down into their respective positions, respect their local authorities, then the defense is solid. When the people support the policies of their government and not concerned about those of other states, then in battle you will already be victorious." –** Art of Tactics**, Wu Zi, on the chapter Strength In Offense And Defense_

Chen Gong calmly calculated and analyzed, as if sparring fist against fellow friends to compare their skills , she commented: "A wise move, Yang Darren. The first important things during the battle field is to ensure your preparation. Make sure that your own force is impenetrable and capable of withstanding every attack."

"That is correct, Advisor Chen. Seeing your military officers do make the differences. As expected from an elite. Even during their cornered situation where their commanding officers were either separated or surrounded, they still maintained their composure and morale."

"Not really. This Chen Gong is merely keeping the troops on behalf of two officers whom this Chen Gong deeply admired and respected."

"I see… I am grateful for that."

"No need to talk, Yang Darren. Please show your capability. Turn this situation to your advantage."

**XXX**

Guo Jia asked Xun Yu.

"Master Advisor Xun, Advisor Yang Darren requested our whole support for executing his strategy."

Xun Yu though show some displeasure nodded in acceptance.

"The teaching of Legalism…. Han Fei Zi. The reason the First Emperor of Qin Dynasty was able to unify this whole realm." Xun Yu thought and continued "Tell Xu Huang, Yue Jin and Yu Jin's division to stop playing around. I am sure they waited long to executed that unsightly man's plan."

"Yes!"

**XXX**

Xu Huang was still pursued by Hou Cheng divisions. She still withdraw to keep distance, as then she realized that from her position, she calculated the possibility of meeting and crossing side with Yue Jin's and Xiahou Yuan's who were also being pursued by another of Elite Xiliang's division of Song Xian and Wei Xu.

Then, she make gesture to her own troop, for preparation of her tactics and later giving visible signal to Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Yu Jin and also XIahou Yuan.

All of them has received the signal.

While Xu Huang quickly made her own preparation.

"The Pike tactics also could be used to sweep the enemy formation in order to direct and gather them in one position." This means that Xu Huang as the general of Cao Cao's army who capable in tactics and stratagem, capable of acting individually even without direct order from her superior has a plan to change the situation.

Xu Huang muttered;

"_Master Sun said: The maneuver of direct and the maneuver of indirect lead on to each other in turn. moving in a circular fashion–with no end. There is no end of the possible combinations. The movement of the troops is like the rush of a torrent which will even roll stones along in its course."-** Sun Zi's Art of War,** Chapter 5 Energy _

Xu Huang quickly turned back on her pursuer, calculating the possibility of passing and crossing path with Yue Jin's Elite Qingzhou infantry and Xiahou Yuan's Black Cloth cavalry.

And with single order, Xu Huang accurately timing his pike tactic usage with the incoming Song Xian, and Wei Xu's division who are pursuing Xiahou Yuan and Yue Jin. The former famed imperial cavalry now unleashed their tactics, The whole Hou Cheng's division were startled by the sudden counter attack. They were pushed back.

While in the other hand, Yue Jin who already saw the signal earlier from Xu Huang did her part. She then fight back after withdrawing from their pursuers, fighting by relying to their greater numbers and pushed back the Song Xian's division.

Xiahou Yuan rerouted and baited the Hou Cheng's division. Then they cornered them to force them in moving back.

With three division of Xiliang army being pushed back, they are collected in to single position. No one realized the situation, while suddenly the three famed generals of the elite Xiliang's army suddenly noticed the situation, where they are being cornered together in a single place.

"_Master Sun also said: The maneuver of direct and the maneuver of indirect lead on to each other in turn. moving in a circular fashion–with no end. There is no end of the possible combinations. The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon which enables it to strike and destroy its victim."- **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter 5 Energy_

Xu Huang gestured her finishing move. She call the signal for Yu Jin to finished their situation.

Yu Jin saw the signal and know that this is his turn to finish things up. he become melancholic.

"Of all the training sessions, I always come out on top. Do you know why?" Yu Jin lifted his hands to call for preparation of his bombardment skills of his elite archer's troop. The Cao Cao army's self proclaimed artillery.

"I am not an overachiever. I do what I must." Yu Jin executed his bombardment skill, and as the hand dropped down from calling the attack, All the arrows were released from their strings. (Narrator: Yu Jin's extremely cool speech is taken from translation of Chen Mou's Ravages of Time manhua. By mercurysblood and ki shodar)

Suddenly the sky darkened by the numerous arrows of Yu Jin's bombardment.

**XXX**

Chen Gong who waited for her opponent's movement began to worry. There is no change of formation on her opponent's troop. They are merely preoccupied themselves in protecting and reducing casualties.

Could it be…. Could it be that …. They are stalling?

As the question still remained, scouts rushed to report to Chen Gong. They reported in distraught.

"Master Advisor! The… The elite Xiliang army were annihilated!"

Chen Gong was speechless in hearing the report. The elite Xiliang army were lost? Chen Gong asked in calm tone. "Explain the situation."

"Yes, master Advisor. The Three division of Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng were all ambushed by Yu Jin's bombardment tactics! Most of the soldiers were all crippled and injured, unable to battle. Song Xian Darren, Wei Xu Darren and Hou Cheng Darren ordered the troops to retreat. They are returning to Xiaopei!"

"I see…. Return to them. Report that I will remain here."

Chen Gong later turned to her opponent. "Master Advisor Yang Darren. This must be your doing."

"Not really. I merely believed in Cao Cao's officer capability. I believe that Xun Yu Darren would place a right person for the right position. I also believed that Guo Jia and Cheng Yu Darren would make the right strategic decisions. I also believed that the Generals hand picked by Cao Mengde (the likes of Xiahou Sisters, Cao sisters, Yue Jin, Xu Huang, and Yu Jin) would make the best maneuvers. I merely take advantage of that."

"That would not be possible. There is no way different of entities be unified without sacrificing their differences except…"

"Master Advisor Chen Gong, no… Nenene…. This is how a legalist acted, to unify different minds, set a single goal which benefited all of them."

"That.. That would not…!"

"Of course that wouldn't be that easy. Hence, The Book of **Han Fei Zi**, noted: During the Spring-Autumn period, when the region of Nanyang needs a district officer, Duke Ping of Jin asked his retainer Qi Xi (Zhao Wu);

'Currently in Nanyang badly needs a capable officer. Could you recommended me of someone?'

'The son of Xingbo, Jie Hu it is your lordship.' Qi Xi answered.

Duke Ping was startled in hearing the answer, ' Is not Xing Bo is your enemy? How could you recommend his son?'

Qi Xi humbly answered 'Personal hostility must not interfere with public duty. Hence I answered whom I thought as the best candidate for governing Nanyang, for your questioned did not asked who is my enemy.'

Duke Ping was impressed and did as he recommended. Thus was said the man he recommended did not go from the expectation. Some time later, there is demand of magistrate of law in Zhongfu region. He once again asked Qi Xi for recommendation.

Qi Xi answered 'Qi Wu is the most suitable for this position, your lordship.'

Duke Ping replied. 'Is not Qi Wu is your own son?'

Qi Xi answered 'Personal affairs must not interfere public duty. My answer was to recommended those most suitable for the position. Not about who is my son.'

Duke Ping once again accept his recommendation and the expectation did not fail them. So Master Han Fei said that recommended other who is suitable even if he is your enemy and recommend among your comrade who is suitable even if he is your own son. Merit must be the primary criteria. Because personal hostility and official duty must not interfere each other. A clear distinction must be made among them. "

Chen Gong was overawed by her opponent method. No wonder she was unable to retort back. For a determined and decisive person, she was unable to do to his upmost because of disturbance (which mean her idiotic leader, the God of War). She know the teaching but too powerless to execute it severely.

**XXX **

In the main encampment, Xun Yu has no choice except admit the effectiveness of Yang XIu's approach on Legalism study.

"To tell you the truth, Advisor Guo Jia. That unsightly man used the most important rule that the Legalism brought which even influenced other teaching."

Guo Jia nodded and proceed to inquire more of the main advisor's wisdom. "No wonder it is effective. Even Master Han Fei's Spear and Shield metaphor could be rebutted by his approach. Confucius praised Qi Xi in his act of recommend officials to his lord. This is the teaching borrowed from one of the Four Confucian Classic. The Book of Great Learning, Da Xue. Authored by apprentice of Zhong Ni (Confucius), Zeng Zi"

The Four Confucian Classic are Confucius Analects (Lun Yu), Mencius (Book of Meng Zi), The Great Learning (Da Xue) and The Doctrine of Mean (Zhong Yong). They are studied together with the Five Literary Classic by Confucian Scholars.

_There is a saying that administering cluster of family started by self development. They sided with those they fond of, and they suspected those they hated and scorned. They stay humble toward whom they respected and patient before those dears to them. While they stay skeptical on those whom they views as boastful and ignorant._

_In this earth below heaven, it is hard to find those whom fond of other but acknowledging their weakness. And to dislike others while acknowledging their superiority. Thus was said it is hard to know the fault of his offspring and the growth of his corn. Without self development no one can have authority over his family or bringing harmony and order. – __**The Great Learning (Da Xue)**__, Chapter 8 Self Development and authority on family._

"He borrowed the concept from Confucianism and Legalism, using them cleverly without contradiction and with each aspect complementing each other. That man… has soared this far." Xun Yu once again sighed. "Master Han Fei…. There is a person who thought to use both of your ultimate spear and your ultimate shield to reach his goal with no fear of contradicting your teaching."

**XXX**

"Look, Yuanrang…. That man intended to teach me the how the anti hero of wartime and able minister of peacetime acted."

"I can not wait to act. I suppose, Miaocai would also interested in watching. Cao Ren and Cao Hong Darren has breached their position to regroup. Man Chong has informed me that Yang Xiu also intended to borrow the strength of the Tiger-Leopard Army."

"This is the so called harmony. The true act of Dao from the Daoism. Contradictions are merely fool's worry. Is not that the same act of reward and punishment from the teaching of military schools?"

In the other hand, Yang Xiu declared as he started to capture the movement of Chen Gong's division.

"Master advisor Chen Gong. this Yang Xiu humbly requested for your surrender."

**XXX**

As Yang Xiu declared his intention, Chen Gong was worried. And she realized that the Yang Xiu really attempted if not there is another plan. But she want to make sure of one thing at least. So in response to her opponent offer she give the last problem.

"It is true that my position is greatly cornered. But… I still have Elite Xiliang of Zhang Liao's division, the God of War Division, and…. The Chargers. Thus… the Xiaopei is still in our hand. My last tactics is to dragged this war in to long-term battle. The Question remain is… with Xiaopei will enjoy plentiful harvest…. Did the Cao Army could withstand the ongoing winter when they did not bring too many supplies?"

Yang Xiu in respond to the challenge stay quiet for a while.

"Nenene, if you dragged this war in to long term battle…. You will… Master Advisor Chen Gong, is that mean that you won't accept surrender?"

"I am sorry. I can not."

Yang Xiu calmly accepted her answer and replied. "Then I will force you even if I must." Yang Xiu then raised his hand, giving signals. Another movement. During this time preparation is already complete. Cao Ren and Cao Hong was waiting for the right moment before acting.

With another signal has given, they thought that the plan they were given knowledge on before hand has come, the time to execute it. Thought being surrounded, Cao Ren bravely ordered her troops to charge at the encirclement.

"The Tiger Leopard Army duty is to break through every obstacle and shake enemy morale. Once again I voiced my question." Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard army then place themselves in Spear formation, charging forward like a spear thrusting penetrating the enemy encirclement. "Do you think that I, Cao Ren and this whole Tiger-Leopard army could be stopped by this laughable position?"

And Cao Ren released her position and started to march directly toward the Cao Cao's position. Along the path, Cao Hong already moved to similar direction.

**XXX **

Chen Gong noticed that after calculating inside her mind that something will going on. Though, for counter measure she already called Zhang Liao's division and Chargers as her protection, she can not help but worried.

"To answer your first challenge, … Charger and Zhang Liao's are really both remarkable. But…"

Xiahou Yuan's joined black cloth division has regrouped with Karin's black clothed division.

"The first wave of this movement. Xiahou Yuan's stationary mounting archery." Yang Xiu issued his attack. Xiahou Yuan calmly prepared herself. She picked a position and remain on standby. "the second wave, Cao Cao (and Xiahou Dun)'s black clothed army in forward."

Chen Gong waited. One or two ambush is no surprise, but….

"The third wave, Cao Hong's Tiger Fang Cavalry from behind."

As he said that, Cao Hong's Tiger Fang has prepared themselves , nearby…. "and … The last, Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard Army."

"Now… being surrounded by five division…. Could you think up a solution for this? This is my answer for your challenge regarding your remaining troops."

**XXX**

Chen Gong looked at Yang Xiu. That man has given her the answer. Those are no empty threats. Scouts has informed the truth on his words. If she tried to dashed forward, it will be suicide against Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun's Black Clothed cavalry. If she tried to attack the flank and took advantage of the situation, there will be Xiahou Yuan static mounting archery ambushing her movement.

Withdrawal? Cao Hong's Tiger Fang would only capture them during the issuing and movement. And even if she managed to get away from the encirclement though battered, The Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard would finish them off.

Chen Gong almost could only think of given up. However, she accept it that it was really her loss. No regret in facing against someone at this level. Chen Gong suddenly said

"Minister Darren…. This Chen Gong is really no match against you."

**XXX**

However….. one person won't accept this fact. The Lu Bu of war. After the confusion, he quickly run toward the direction. He give order to his subordinate.

"Charger to the Front!"

One order was issued. The Charger made themselves in to a formation to disperse the encirclement. The spear tactics. And… the reason they are called as the Chargers troops is…. Because of their suicidal attack pattern.

The spear won't worry of shattering, thought they tried to pierce the impenetrable shield. Even if the spear break, the shield also breached. This is the mutual assured destruction. Lu Bu did not care about the consequence of his order. Sacrificing the troops….

The path was opened, many were too shocked to realize what just happened.

And, Someone shouted as he suddenly leaped to the center of encirclement. The Lu Bu amongst warriors, The Red Hare among all steeds.

"Chen Gong, retreat to Xiaopei, defend ourselves there."

Hearing the voice which he recognized, Kazuto almost lose his composure. But he held. While on the other hand, Chen Gong become confused. What should she do?

"Gao Shun! Breakthrough all obstacle and open the path for safety!"

As Gao Shun ignored her previous injury, she jumped to her steed and started to move, however, Yang Xiu shouted."General Xiahou Dun, please prevent her! Don't let them get away!"

Xiahou Dun was startled, but she realized the severity of the situation. She used her ginkang and quickly throw her spears to Gao Shun's horse. The horse were impaled and fell to his death. Gao Shun however jumped before she falls and stand by. Pulling her weapon, accepting Xiahou Dun challenge.

While on the other hand, Kazuto also attacked the self proclaimed God of War.

**XXX**

*Clang *clang….!

Both Xiahou Dun and Gao Shun are fighting each other, A clash of Xiahou Dun's Dao against Gao Shun's pole spear. One using the slender Jade Maiden's movement while on the other hand her opponent using a fierce movement borrowing from the concept of wild animals. Both are pitting their skills as if the clash of warrior pugilist.

On the other hand….

"_Palm of Solar Spirit Sword."_

Unlike how he previously used this technique against earlier opponent, this time Kazuto's attack were filled with intent to hurt…. Kill his opponent. Lu Bu was trying to defend himself.

"Do you think such attack would be able to reach me… Hongo?"

Lu Bu mocked him, as he still try to defend. Then he secretly released the trigger to let electricity current from the Artifact Vajra.

However, Kazuto intuition recognized the problem. "… lacing your weapon with electricity- eh? "He pulled his attack and leaped back to defend himself.

He later pulled the cursed Muramasa blade. The reddish scarlet color still remains it brilliance.

"_Palm of Solar Spirit Sword."_

As Lu Bu blinked in one moment, Kazuto image became blurry and when he realized, the situation…. The Kazuto Hongo already pitted to him , and… the sword act like his own hand, intending to cut off the neck, severing his life.

Lu Bu become startled. He aimlessly swinging his Vajra and released the electricity trigger. Kazuto vanished again and appeared in his initial position.

"See… ? This is what made us different. You always depend on such unnecessary thing. Asagi-senpai."

Kazuto flapped his Muramasa as if cleaning the dirt from the cursed blade. "Now… I give you a choice. Die…. Or leave! "

**XXX**

Kazuto threatened him, cautiously looking… Asagi stubbornly refused to given up. "Pei! Don't you forget? There is still a way! If only I can survive this battle…. There is still path for me! That girl is right. as long as this battle dragged on… I can involve other historical officers to aid me!"

"Don't ever think of such ridiculous possibility. Do you think… that I will let you? I will give you chance… leave from my sight… You know what await you if you still remain stubborn."

Kazuto calmly said it with coercing tone.

"You already know…. What kind of person I am…. right? I am not that merciful person…."

Kazuto calmly walked toward him, pointing the Muramasa at him. The sword bit-by-bits started to glow in threatening red color.

"Then…" Kazuto approached him one step at a time. "What…" He stopped when he is at the blade length distance. "Shall…." Kazuto raised his blade. Glaring at him "Be…. Your answer?" Kazuto released his blade, swinging it without motion, calmly and softly without hesitation.

While Asagi shrieked in fear.

**XXX**

*Clang!

The cursed blade Muramasa was defended. Kazuto was surprised. someone managed to held and defend his weapon? But seems that the defender can not defend it any longer. As Kazuto was startled and losing power, the defender quickly parry the Muramasa with the last bit of her power.

Asagi who was stricken fear began to relieved.

"A…Ahahahha… Good Job Gao Shun!" as if regaining his confidence and power, He shouted to Chen Gong "What are you waiting for? Make the plan for retreat!"

While Shunran was struggling to stand. Seems that she exert herself again, using her Fantasy move. "Yang Xiu! That girl…! That girl is forcing herself! She did not fight normally!"

Asagi quickly ran to the Artifact Red Hare and pull the accelerator and quickly drive it. "Full Throttle!" he quickly vanished and retreating.

While Chen Gong who was confused of this situation, looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Looking at Kazuto and the direction where Asagi ran toward the opened path made by the Chargers.

Kazuto tried to reach out to her.

"Wait! Nenene! Don't go! I… I will do something! That is why…!"

Bitting her lips, Chen Gong turned her back to him and followed the direction where Asagi vanished. Kazuto tried to used ginkang to pursue her, but … he was once again prevented by Gao Shun.

Kazuto fight her for several bouts, compared to earlier it was much easier because Gao Shun has long been injured and her movement were greatly affected.

Kazuto tried to stun her at least so he won't be hindered by her.

"_Palm of Solar Spirit Sword."_

In the other hand, Gao Shun countered. "_Stinger… " _One simple word to show the affectivity of her movement. Both warriors passed each other, unleashing their respective moves.

Kazuto fallen to his knees. The attack which targeted his solar plexus has numbed him, though he successfully defended his own body using the concept borrowed from _Yellow Emperor's Medicine Classic_, it was enough to make him perplexed. More over….

Kazuto's own attack though intended to be less powerful, it succeeded in cutting through Gao Shun protective cloth. However, it was not enough to make Gao Shun falls. As if nothing happening to her, Gao Shun stand and used her ginkang to vanish toward the direction where Chen Gong retreated.

Kazuto become startled. He panicked, muttering..

"No… how can it be? … Chen Gong… don't do it… Your last question… I have managed to solve it! That is why…! Don't return there! Nenene! Ren!"

**XXX**

"Master Chen Deng…. So we have agreement here."

"Frankly, Zhong Da if not for her information, even with our past friendship and alliance I would turn deaf ears."

"Then it was fortunate for me to bring advisor Jia Xu to persuade you."

"Well.. That idiotic God of War has no value anymore for me… as we promised…. I will 'expel' him to his funeral, the isolated fortress in Xiapi."

"Thank You, Chen Deng Darren." Jia Xu smiled in delight

"No need to thank me. I am strictly to business. My loyalty goes to profit. If not for your information regarding the locust attack in Shouchun… I will get great loss in this year investment."

"Shouchun recent locust attack will of course spread to Xuzhou. And if they do…. The harvest will fail.. and nothing will aid them during long Winter."

Yuan Shu already suffered the result of locust attack; while using the Third Hegemon method do pay off, (Duke Mu of Qin paying the state of Jin's insolence with kindness) Cao Cao bought Yuan Shu's support using the disaster befall on Shouchun. That man… did he manage to predict … or did he had his hand on this locust attack? The Young Master of Sima clan merely shook her head in admiration.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Sometimes the act is not fun anymore. But I tried to listen, when it was the voice of broken innocence, it was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. You know what I am talking about, Hentai.

Yuuhei satellite Kadotsuki is really great. Made me attracted to Flandre Scarlet.

Another issues, Going out somewhere for a bit. Please pray that I will get my wish, if so.. then this fanfic would be greatly affected, as I succeed to perfected in personalizing Sima Yi Zhongda with manna Erika. I only need the book Luu shi Chun Qiu (Analects of Master Luu Buwei) to perfected her! Also additional misc. book would help.

Lu Su character has been successfully crafted. Only her remained. If so, the hypothetical battle of Chibi arc will be complete where the Young phoenix, the Crouching Dragon, the Great Merchant and the Young Master of Sima Clan pitted in Three Way battle. Yes… I will continue this fanfic until I bored with Romance of Three Kingdom, which should be long time from now. At least until the unification of Jin Dynasty….

and to answer the review:

Fuyuhara Sora : I'll try. I failed miserably the las chapter, that is why i don't make one until Xiapi ended. an Epic Fail, that is why i too lazy.


	82. Fated to Die , Fated to Live

**Fated to Die will Die, Fated to Live will Live (The Battle of Xiapi Part 6)**

_There is a species of locust which is during the depletion of their provision resource, they took flight in a swarm to search another flourishing steppe. Following some sign, the swarm of locust flight forming a clump similar with cloud of cumulonimbus. Their size is as great as if covering the whole sunray (we are not talking about Mr. Burn's plot from the Simpsons episode Who shot Mr Burn) They are great in numbers and every migration occurred for few days. When they descend to the vegetation, their numbers of swarm acted like a living storm. Tree forest, field crops, vegetation and even the whole plantation … are being devoured by the swarm of locust._

_For Mankind, Cattle, and all animals who live in the valley, and fields, the swarm of locust could never meant for anything except their death. The swarm of locust has numerously caused dreadful famine in Aljazair. _

_Even now, in this era of science, mankind still unable to prevent this menace. For people of the past, There is nothing they can do during the famine, except to pray and shed tears. Praying for whom? The shaman of the past directed for whom they prayed. The shaman of the past try to explain this natural menace and the frightening power as the act of their gods. They instruct all people to worship and fear their gods. _

_However…. does that helped them to ease their suffering? – **Buddha vol.1**, Osamu Tezuka _

Chen Gong worriedly looked at their current situation. Due to various events, they finally stopped in the fort of Xiapi, the outer part of Xuzhou province.

Previously… after their exhausting battle against the alliance of Cao-Yuan-Liu in Xiaopei, they withdrawn to Xiaopei. However, the civilians revolted, intending to expel them. It was only because the aid of Chen Deng that they managed to get out from Xiaopei alive.

Chen Deng reasoned that due to the return of Imperial Sister Liu Bei, The civilians of Xuzhou believed the rumor that The Lu Bu was seizing Xuzhou from their rightful lord, and that the Imperial Sister were driven out from the city due to Lu Bu's betrayal. Chen Deng then suggested that they leave Xiaopei for a while and later return when the opportunity arise for taking down both Imperial Sister Liu and Prime Minister Cao.

"For now, the safest place for you is…. the Fort in Xiapi."

Hearing his suggestion, Chen Gong agreed that for now is disadvantageous for them to remain there, however … Lu Bu sternly refused without any clear reason. He greatly insisted muttering some nonsensical word like Flood, Betrayal, their defeat and some gibberish like that.

Chen Gong who thought that Lu Bu was still in state of shock after their earlier battle then dismiss his objection, and instead retort "Then, How will you give your opinion? Please be down to earth, General Lu! If only….! We have failed to take the opportunity to assassinate Cao Cao and you can not establish an alliance with the Imperial Sister! We are really cornered here!"

"That… Chen Deng! This is her plot to finish all of us! We will be destroyed by the lack of provision there…! Xiapi is empty! There is nothing there!"

Chen Gong worried that Lu Bu's impulsive word would insulted Chen Deng, then give sign for Zhang Liao to calm Lu Bu. However Chen Deng seemed to take Lu Bu's accusation and words calmly without any animosity. She instead understand.

"I can relate to General Lu's suspicion. During your situation, it is probable for me to betray you. however…."

Chen Deng calmly give Chen Gong her proof of sincerity. "This is the key to the food silo under the Chen's Clan. At least the silo contained enough provision for a year. And also… in Xiapi, there is some valuables there. Wait for the opportunity to buy out the other warlords loyalty. I hope my act prove my sincerity."

"Chen Deng Darren. Please excuse General Lu's confused word."

"I still believes you are all a good investment. Please …"

Chen Gong then bowed and started to depart along with the remaining of all their military power.

**XXX**

"What an actor."

"Young Master Sima, Secretary Jia." Chen Deng calmly welcomed the two persons who hides from behind them. They emerged after Lu Bu and all his military power left.

"With your little farce. If even the Lu Bu and the wise advisor Chen Gong can be fooled, no wonder the Imperial Sisters and her sworn sisters were fooled."

"No, Young Master Sima. I was really sincere. They are really a good investment for me…. For my stepping stone to surrender Xuzhou to the Prime Minister of Han."

"Chen Deng… you are really merciless."

"Young master Sima flattered me. This little act was also due to the suggestion from Secretary Jia Xu. By sacrificing that unneeded silo and some valuables in Xiapi… as long as they goes there… all is well. "

"Correct. Lu Bu betrayed the Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, it is justified for him to be betrayed by his own people."

Sima Yi was surprised by her determination.

"General Lu Bu…. Mankind trust were not that easy to be given. And no matter how much wealth you had… the stomach of starving soldiers were more frightening than the swarm of locust. Please accept this little scheme of this unworthy Jia Xu."

**XXX**

Chen Gong checked their situation once again.

The Xiapi thought there is plenty of provision from them , counting with the provision they borrowed from Chen Deng, added with the wealth in Xiapi were more than enough to rearrange their situation and make planning from the beginning.

However their men anxiety were not that easy to be calmed.

The locust attack forced them to took shelter and isolated their situation, they were unable to cultivate the land and encouraging farming. Even with enough provision for them, it was too few for long term planning. At most… if they continued without any action they could do…

Their men would only squandered their provision because they have no other thing to calm their mind. And… The weather have drastically changed.

**XXX**

Meanwhile after capturing Xiaopei, Cao Cao started a military council there. She invited all her advisors, generals and even invited the Imperial sister to attended. With their recent victory, the usual military council were filled with magnanimous and pride atmosphere.

"I am now opening this council. Let me hear your though about this campaign." Cao Cao dignifiedly opened the council.

Xun Yu calmly opened the first word. "Our current situation goes like this: during this campaign we merely lost about 1 percent of our overall strength. Our main troops division starting from

Cao Cao darren's black cloth cavalry did not get significant damage

General Xiahou Dun's black cloth cavalry did not get significant damage

General Xiahou Yuan's black cloth cavalry did not get significant damage

General Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard cavalry did not get significant damage

General Cao Hong's Tiger Fang cavalry did not get significant damage

General Yue Jin's Elite Qingzhou Infantry did not get significant damage, several soldiers are however injured during the course.

General Xu Huang cavalry did not get significant damage

General Yu Jin's division did not get significant damage

And our position goes like this, we have succeed in securing Xiaopei , and by this step, we can safely concluded the rest will follow. It was also thanks to the rumor of Imperial Sister's assistance to our side."

Cheng Yu then continued " And by using Xun Yu darren's calculation, we can expect our opponent strength goes like this;

With them losing their base in Xuzhou province, and losing the people support, their days are numbered. And the recent campaign has cost them their main unit, the renowned elite Xiliang troops. And during prior battle, their Charger has suffered significant damage, at least about 1/3 of their power. Now… their current situation are being entrapped in the isolated place like Xiapi. Scout reported that the locust attack in Xuzhou region has spread to Xiapi. With the incoming winter, their food consumption will increase rapidly due to the panic."

"Then… I heard enough. I believe both of you have at least two opinion on this campaign. I am asking whether we should continue this battle or let him rot there."

"As expected of Karin sama! We believe we had two foretelling about this campaign." Keifa nodded in agreement.

Cheng Yu continued on behalf of Keifa "As Advisor Xun and Lord Cao predicted, whatever path we choose here will result us in victory. However two differing opinions surfaced when we lay out the probability of their next movement."

"By letting him rot there, we gain advantage of saving up our power. We should waited until the opportunity of revolt occurred by the starved soldiers. With the incoming winter in about two month, it won't take at least three month from now."

"Observing fire from the distance, eh? It must be Guo Jia's idea."

"However, Jia Xu Darren informed us that the Elite Xiliang army also had experienced numerous hardship during Dong Zhuo's leadership. And with the existence of Chen Gong, who is capable in inspiring the troops, their three veteran general Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng who had shared hardship and pleasure with their men…. As long as they exist… There is no room for revolt among their troops. It is fitting for them have the title as an elite."

"Guo Jia, I never expected you come up with two contradicting prediction. How come?" Karin asked as she was baffled.

"Cao Darren, even I was at loss of word. I don't know how and why… however I come up with the prediction that Lu Bu will be betrayed by the Xiliang troops, and that…. Revolt won't occurred. Please forgive this untalented retainer for has no better explanation."

" Jia Xu, you are familiar with them. I only knew a bit of them when Dong Zhuo and I was a comrade in war under the late General Huangfu Song's leadership. Could you elaborate?"

"Yes darren. The elite Xiliang army is indeed has experience starvation. Just like General Xiahou Dun's black cloth army during one of their campaign. They could endure starvation as long there is hope. And their leader from the time of the late General Hua Xiong always shared hardship and pleasure with them… it is no doubt that her successor continued her method. And during the ascension of Yue as the Prime Minister, The Elite Xiliang army were introduced to Master Wu Qi's warfare method."

"And I had experienced battling against them. I lost during the Anti Alliance time and during prior battle of Xiaopei. I can admit it now that Master Wu Qi's warfare is indeed superior in tactic and stratagem. No wonder even after fighting in seventy six battle, she never suffered a single loss. The State of Wei is indeed a fool to dismiss her."

The Book of Wei Liao Zi noted that with seventy thousand soldiers under her command, Wu Qi is unmatched in warfare. Record from history noted that during her leadership as a general of the army, she fought for seventy six battle and won 64 of them (the rest end up in stalemate). And with her service, The State of Wei territory expanded toward four directions.

During her commandership, though she is a high ranking officer, she wore the same uniform and attribute and eat same food with her troops. She shared hardship and pleasant with them, During the march of the army, Wu Qi did not ride on her steed, instead used to carry the military provision for her troops. When her troops has someone ill among them, Wu Qi brought food and medicine for them, paying great attention and cared toward them as if a parent treat their own son. Because of this treatment, all her soldiers willingly serve her wholeheartedly, even to die for her.

During the early time of the Warring States Period, The State of Wei was the first to be the dominant power among all the seven states of the Warring States Period. This result was due to leadership of Duke Wen of Wei who is full of wisdom and benevolence. He established the political reform in his state, employing the famed Legalist Li Kui who assisted in the reform.

Upon recommending Wu Qi for the service for the state of Wei, Li Kui asserted,

"With her as our main pillar, the State of Wei will gain a great benefit. Wu Qi has decided to give her service, her skill in warfare was unmatched, even surpassing _SIMA_ Rangju and even Sun Wu herself."

The Duke Wen of Wei become interested of her and invited her for an audience.

Karin then try to remember a bit about General Wu Qi, the author of The famed Military Treatise, Wu Zi (The Art of Tactic).

"If even the famed Legalist Li Kui who enacted an effective political training to create an elite archer troops acknowledge her… then…" She had finally decided something, however to ease her doubt, she surprisingly asked Yang Xiu.

"Then… what do you think about our situation, Yang Xiu?"

Kazuto was shocked. Cao Cao really, really avoid asking for his suggestion. However this time she suddenly asked his opinion, did she tried to tested him?

"This Yang Xiu is merely an advisor. If the Lord has already some idea and decision, this lowly retainer has no place to give his advice."

"… Then… what do you think of their elite troops, Yang Xiu? If I had additional troops like that under my command, perhaps… all warlords will submit to Han dynasty because of fearing my might. Then, peace will not be a fleeting dream anymore."

"If we can force them to submission…. It is possible. But then…"

"Let me think for a bit. If I am not wrong they are trained with Wu Qi's method of warfare. Then…"

**XXX**

While the Xiaopei were preoccupied by the recent situation, officials, military officers and even soldiers are waiting anxiously of their lord's decision. With all people all busy in waiting for the result of Cao Cao's military council, The guests which Yang Xiu brought, the two girls who accompanied her since his journey from Longzhong started to discuss something in Yang Xiu's private chamber.

"Shuri-chan… what do you think of this situation?"

"Ah… Himari-chan… it is really obvious that this campaign goes in to Lord Cao's favor."

"It is true. I agree with your view. However a skilled general could always over turn this situation. In fact sometimes a general who are showered with victory will unknowingly reveal their flaw. Numerous generals has fallen to this fate." Himari then reasoned. Her words are not really wrong.

"That is not a wrong opinion. Numerous famed generals and leaders fell to this. During the Spring Autumn Period, King Fu Chai was killed because of his carelessness, while King Gou Jian with his **Wo Xing Shang Tan** emerged as a victor, During the Early time of Warring States Period, The State of Yan nearly subjugated the state of Qi , taking over their 70 cities because of General Yue Yi's accomplishment. They become careless and due to personal animosity, demoted General Yue Yi because of mere rumor and defeated By General Tian Dan of Qi's stratagem. During the Warring State Period, General Li Xin of Qin underestimated The State of Chu's Military might, General Xiang Yan of Chu was outwitted by General Wang Jian of Qin's patience. Though repeatedly won her battle during the Chu Han contention, Xiang Yu, the conqueror of West Chu was forced to suicide during the critical battle in Gaixia. This is all the result of being lax in caution and underestimating your opponent."

"Kazuto sama also explained that caution and wary of your opponent is the reason the Qin succeed in unifying the whole realm. Though they are the strongest among all seven states during the Warring State period, their power is no less then tenth of the whole six states combined."

"An excerpt of Su Qin's Alliance of Hezong?" Shuri become immersed as she remember the discussion about Su Qin's Alliance of Hezong and Zhang Yi's Anti Alliance of Lianheng. It was difficult to say which one is the success or the failure. Though Zhang Yi's Anti Alliance of Lianheng succeed in destroying Hezong Alliance, no one could ever reach the position of the like of Su Qin. With her proposal, the Alliance of Hezong, she was honored as the Prime Minister of All Six States of Yan, Qi, Zhao, Han, Wei, and Chu. This invisible fight is hard to decided which is the victor. This is the battle of politic. Finally, Shuri reached an opinion.

"Though that is also a factor, there is one undisputable factor which led me to foretell of Lord Cao's victory."

"Both have exceptional strategist, generals, and even elite units of their own. Though Lu Bu's elite was battered, as long their commander could inspired them… In the end, the sheer difference of number does not decide the outcome of battle."

Correct. King Wu of Zhou won the decisive battle in Muye though outnumbered by ten times of Shang Dinasty military strength, Emperor Gaozu of Han won the decisive battle of Gaixia though suffered numerous loss during the Chu Han contention. The Battle of Feishui and the uprising during Emperor Kangxi were not won solely because of military might.

"The foundation of the army is their leader. It was the difference of quality of their leader. As you could observe during previous battle , though both experienced hardship, Lord Cao did not lose her composure and instead issued the order calmly. To rule the state and the army is no less different with managing own core family. What you need is a good foundation. The foundation is the leader who exact their authority. In governing, their sovereign is similar with the Northern Star (Big Dipper), to open the path and lead the way. While her retainers are the constellation of stars beside the Big Dipper. The Big Dipper remain firmly in his position, unchanged while the movement of the remaining star was undisturbed by him."

"You are meaning to explain that the action of the leader of the men somehow and somewhat influencing their men? Awawawawa…. Shuri chan…! Now I understand completely of Professor Water Mirror's theory 'On Morale'!"

"Now you mentioned it! Hawawawa…. " Shuri was shocked by this outcome. Himari's exclamation made her realize the essence of Shuijing's On Morale. Many had tried numerously to defined the situation which influence the morale of the army. Shuri's explanation regarding the foundation of the army and state will become the first chapter of a military treatise authored by her, which was said as equally valued along with the Seven Military Classic of the past (Wu Jing Qi Shu). The First Chapter; on the Method of Governing, from one of the famed numerous military treatise authored by her, the **16 Strategies (Sixteen Strategies)**. Beside the 24 Military Tactic Arrangement, 36 Stratagems and the Way of General. When she donned her name once again out of her seclusion in the remote valley of Longzhong.

**XXX**

The book of Wu Zi said:

_Wu Qi dressed in Confucian attire, had an audience with Lord Wen of Wei to discuss about military issues._

_Lord Wen of Wei said,"I am not interested in military affairs."_

_Wu Qi replied,"From the visible facts, I can deduce the hidden. From the past, I can discern the future. How can your lordship say this topic does not accord with your thoughts? Throughout the four seasons, you have gathered the skins of wild animals, covered them with lacquer, painted them with colors and embellished them with glistening images of rhinoceros and elephants. Wearing them in winter does not keep one warm; wearing them in summer does not make one cool. Moreover, the lord has ordered the making of twenty four feet and twelve feet long halberds and had leathers to cover the chariots. These chariots are not grand and beautiful at all. These chariots are not mobile enough for hunting. I have no idea what use you have for them. If they are to be used for war, but your lord does not seek capable people who are adept in using them, such a situation is similar to a nesting hen fighting against the fox or a bitch fighting a tiger. Although they have great fighting spirit, but they will still die. In the past, the Lord of Cheng Sang Clan focused on improving the culture and domestic issues but neglected military affairs, thereby leading to the extinction of the state. The Lord of Yu Hu Clan was belligerent thus he focused on military affairs and neglected domestic affairs, he too led the state to extinction. The enlightened ruler would have used such examples to remind him that he should tend to both the domestic affairs and military affairs together. When the enemy comes and you do not fight them, such does not count as righteousness. When you only start grieving the death of your soldiers after they have died, such does not count as benevolence."_

_Thereupon, Lord Wen personally laid a mat for Wu Qi and his wife presented Wu Qi with a goblet of wine. The lord later invited Wu Qi to the ancestral temple and appointed him as the Commander-in-Chief for the defence of the Western River. From then on, Wu Qi altogether fought seventy six battles with other feudal lords, winning sixty four of them decisively. For the other battles, they resulted in a draw. He expanded Wei's territory inall directions, broadening Wei's border by a thousand of li. All these were Wu Qi's accomplishments. –** Art of Tactics,** Wu Zi, on the chapter Need for Strengthening Domestic and External Issues _

Karin then finally had decided. "Then, there is no need for question. We will continue this battle and finish this thorn for once and all."

All who present started in clamored. The Generals become passionate. Most of them want to prove their worth for their lord, To be given a chance to prove their worth in battlefield and challenge the strongest warrior of the realm and getting the honor of defeating him is no questionably the highest honor.

Eagerly they move forward to get the honor of marching first.

Xiahou Dun moved first and said "Karin-sama, please lend me 30.000 of the Black Cloth cavalry division; This Xiahou Dun will present you the head of that self proclaimed God of War!"

Karin was impressed by Shunran's confidence. She smiled in delight. "Shunran, no wonder I can always depend on you! Then… I will grant you the honor of leading the Black Cloth cavalry."

Yang Xiu objected. "Please wait a second, Cao Darren. Please don't act and decide so hasty."

All eyes turned toward Yang Xiu. Xiahou Dun asked in disdain. "Why is it, Yang Darren? The chance is before us. The so called God of War army is now being greatly cornered. Xiapi is an easy terrain. I, Xiahou Dun vowed that I can make the Xiapi fall to our hand with 30.000 cavalry. Have you no trust in this Xiahou Dun?"

"Then, Xiahou Darren. May this uneducated retainer what plan did the General have in her disposal to takedown the Xiapi?" Yang Xiu asked.

"It is easy! With now they are losing their main Xiliang troops, with scarce provision, and seeing the terrain of Xiapi, and open battle and threatening them will make them tremble with fear."

Hearing such reckless plan made Yang Xiu become dumbstruck, while Xiahou Yuan who at first was astonished at her sister swift act on offering herself now facepalmed. Cao Ren and Cao Hong giggled after hearing her plan. While the other generals was too shocked to say something. Cao Cao calmly said.

"Seems that though the honor could be given to you, overall planning still lies with me."

Shunran become confused by all of their reaction, while Yang Xiu sighed and approached her , tapping her shoulder.

"General Xiahou Dun. I understand of your courage and valor are unmatched. However…. If you keep this attitude, and march recklessly. Fire will burn you."

Xiahou Dun who can not understand his words become confused. While ignoring her, Karin on the other hand asked. "Then, Yang Xiu what do you propose in this matter?"

"During this situation, though we have weakened Lu Bu's military power, Their army morale still high. And Xiapi though is isolated and their provision won't last longer, The fort wall is high and the moat is deep. Sooner or later they will realized their advantage beneath their disadvantage. I am merely afraid if we let this sore and did not take care of them thoroughly, the sore will be bigger and become a trouble in the future."

Xun Yu speak. "You are meant to say their wise advisor will negotiate with nearby warlord. Hence we will lose our advantage."

"My sentiments exactly, Advisor Xun. Advisor Xun Yu Darren favor the right timing, right place and right person strategy. The Lu Bu army is now stationed in the low terrain ground, the Xiapi fortress which is a bit isolated from neighboring warlords. Hence the Xiapi fortress is the right place. With the approaching winter and the uncertainty of their provision amount and the locust attack which force them to hide themselves and the war that occurred between Gongsun Zan of Beiping and Yuan Shao of Beihai… This is the right moment."

Xun Yu asked. "Then what about the right person."

Jia Xu move forward to explain on behalf of Yang Xiu. "Let me explain it. The right person is the so called God of War himself. The Lu Bu. Even with such right person, a wise advisor like Chen Gong herself can not withstand this situation."

"Did you have an insider or spy to work on this Minister Jia?"

"No. The Elite Xiliang troops were all brave and loyal troops. It is really hard to asked someone among them as an insider. However it is unneeded. The Elite Xiliang troops shall revolt and betray Lu Bu."

Cao Ren asked her. "Minister Jia, how could you be so sure? You explained earlier about their capability and yet…"

Jia Xu calmly said. "What about a military oath? Lu Bu defeats… or off with my head."

Yang Xiu give her a meaningful stare, however Jia Xu asked him to remain in his silence, using a bit gesture.

Jia Xu then calmly explain. "Master Wu Qi said; _'From the visible facts, I can deduce the hidden. From the past, I can discern the future'_ . From what is visible during our previous battle, their doom is eminent. The only pillar supporting Lu Bu's army is Chen Gong. Yet, Lu Bu arrogantly claimed himself as the God of War. We don't need a really elaborate plan, however… if we delay to act and finish this… It will be like how the State of Jin became the three states of Han, Wei and Zhao during the Warring States Period. The Zhao clan succeed in turning enemies into allies. "

In order to explain this, please let the Narrator take over Jia Xu explanation.

In the chapter "Master Jiang Qin's Danyang Warrior", Zhou Yu give an explanation about the dissolution of State of Jin and the emergence of The State of Han, The State of Wei and The State of Zhao during the Warring States Period. What is that got to do during this situation?

Zhou Yu in that chapter merely explained roughly about their relationship and situation however she did not explained it comprehensively.

The Defeat of Zhi Clan were caused by the Alliance of the three influential clan in State of Jin, the Zhao, The Han and The Wei. However most of the merit goes to the Zhao clan led by Zhao Xiangzi leadership.

Hearing Jia Xu's declaration, made Guo Jia have the courage to speak up her opinion. "Hearing Minister Jia word gives this Guo Jia's the inspiration to won this battle."

Cao Cao then gestured Guo Jia to let her opinion be heard.

"As Jia Xu Darren relate this situation to the Dissolution of state of Jin, it might be a good idea to use their method to win this battle."

"Myriads of preparation only for a single use?"

"Correct. With us already luring the God of War to Xiapi, then it is finally time to use it. Dong Anyu prepares Jinyang as the final stronghold for the Zhao Clan and it will be Zhao Xiangzi who get the benefit, hence it is time to end this matter for once and all."

"But then… my suggestion were not wrong at all!" Xiahou Dun yelled in objection.

"Correct, General Xiahou, however… A cornered rat will bite. If we act rashly, the Wise Advisor Chen Gong will surely use Han Xin's Fighting while backing the river."

Cao Cao muttered calmly " Master Sun said: _Place your army in deadly peril, and it will survive; plunge it into desperate straits, and it will come off in safety. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ chapter XI – The Nine Situation." _ As she muttered the passage from the Art of War she realized Guo Jia's point of view. "Gao Shun's Charger… correct?"

Guo Jia nodded. She then said " However… what we need to do is act carefully. Let them feel safe and then take advantage of their negligence."

"One of the Thirty Six Ji, **To Catch Something, First Let It Go**." Cheng Yu explained.

_A cornered opponent will always fight more desperately. Make him believe he still has a chance for freedom and in the end when his morale is low he will surrender more easily._

"If I am not wrong the late Huangfu Song did this during one of his/her campaign against the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Cao Cao thought to herself.

"Correct, and I proposed we borrowed the stratagem thought by Zhao Xiangzi's master advisor. Zhang Mengtan's Counter Flood method."

**XXX**

In Xiapi, General Lu Bu also made the council with Chen Gong, Zhang Liao and the three generals f the elite Xiliang unit.

"It is imminent that Cao Cao will come to attack us!" Song Xian spoke his mind.

""Master Advisor, please give the order to march!""

However, Chen Gong remained her silence, she did not say any word.

"Master Chen Gong, though we are battered here… We won't surrender! We will fight against them!"

Seeing they keep on persuading her to give the order to move, Chen Gong said. "I can not! We have lost much in Xiaopei! It was all due to my weakness! This Chen Gong is simply to weak against them!"

"""Master Advisor, please don't be disheartened! We still believe in the wisdom of master advisor Chen!"""

"Cao Cao's military strategists are indeed talented. My talent was simply no match against them… I am afraid that even with my humble skill… we won't be able to win."

Lu Bu then said something. "Chen Gong, we lost Xiaopei. Then what? According to your reserve plan… by making this situation into a long term battle. We can hold on."

"Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan are still warring against each other. Yuan Shu consider us as enemy. Liu Bei and the people of Xuzhou scorn us…. We don't have reinforcement while the enemy is at the door."

"We still has the Chargers troops, Zhang Liao's elite Xiliang and the remain three division elite Xiliang. And …"

"General Lu… frankly speaking… with "him" supporting Cao Cao's army, what good is my humble scheme even if you are here? Have you forgotten that you nearly lost against him?" Chen Gong grimly asked.

She then continued, before Lu Bu can say his objection. "I am never above 'him'. My talents were not worth talking compared to Minister darren. Even I am at loss what tactic he will use against us…"

This time however Lu Bu become confident. "Do not worry. There is only one tactic remains for him to use against us."

Chen Gong asked. "How would you know?"

"There is only one thing he can do. He will try to destroy the dam of River Si and River Yi to let the water lever rise, causing the two river overflow and flood the Xiapi. Xiapi's low terrain position is disadvantageous against water tactic. Hence he will drown Xiapi, and this will make our situation in chaos, plummeting our morale."

Chen Gong listened to his word carefully. " I agree general. However.. it is merely your point of view."

"Then, how do you think about it, Chen Gong?"

"I am planning for us to disband or at least resort to guerilla warfare. We will weaken them bit by bit."

"No. it is way too long. In the contrary it will give Cao Cao enough time to gather popular support and consolidating her position."

"Then… General.. Are you sure the minister would only thought so far (that tactic)?"

"Yes, what else could be advantageous to use against Xiapi's defense? Our position goes like this; with deep moat and high solid wall surrounding our position, they could only resort to use such tactic to drown the city and let our morale plummeted. If not, we will be drowned because of the flood wave."

"No… what I meant to say… I believe the drowning tactic, however… is that all?" Chen Gong asked.

"Positively. Xiapi will fall because of the flood from Si and Yi river."

"If that is all… I believe we can still manage by adopting General Han Xin's method in warfare."

**XXX**

"Guo Jia, What you propose is using water tactic, am I correct?" Cao Cao asked.

"Correct."

"I see… but…This situation… is not this situation similar with the tactic that General Wang Ben adopted in subjugating the state of Wei during the Qin unification war?"

Jia Xu moved forward. "No Darren. This is different tactic from General Wang Ben's"

"You mean… "

"It is really the adoption of Zhang Mengtan's Counter-Flood. Not General Wang Ben's Daliang Drowning." Guo Jia acknowledge Jia Xu's evaluation.

During the Qin unification war, after delivering a crushing blow to the state of Yan, Qin set their unification plan on the state of Wei. With their position are now being isolated, The King of Wei fearing the invasion of Qin ordered the city walls to be repaired and the moat deepened. In seeing this situation, King Ying Zheng of Qin ordered General Wang Ben (son of Wang Jian) to invade Wei.

With the State of Qi refused to help the state of Wei, The Qin invasion before long reached their capital in Daliang. During this time the walls has been reinforced and the moats has been deepened, and the Wei soldiers put up a desperate defence. Wang Ben noticing the change of the weather condition stopped their assault attempt to heavily fortified Daliang.

With the coming rainy season and the rising water level in Yellow rive, Wang Ben redraw the water flows toward the Daliang to flood the city. After three days of flooding, many part of the city walls collapsed. And The Qin's soldiers charged through the tattered part of walls, capturing the King of Wei. Thus subjugating the state of Wei.

"Why did you refused to acknowledge this as similar situation?"

"Because if we blindly adopted General Wang Ben's stratagem, though it will be effective to invade Xiapi…. Chen Gong will use this at their advantage." Guo Jia explain.

"I am sure that Chen Gong will use the flooding tactic to put their soldiers in peril, a similar situation with if we charged carelessly to Xiapi. Resulting to similar fashion." Jia Xu explain and continued.

"Han Xin's openly repair the walkway, secretly marched through Chenchang is really famous. However… Han Xin is also famed for her masterful leadership. I am sure… Chen Gong will use Han Xin's Fighting while Backing the River."

"So that is why… you propose the use of To Catch Something, First Let It Go from the Thirty Six Stratagem."

"Correct. This is Zhang Mengtan's Counter Flood Stratagem." Jia Xu clasped her hand, gesturing. "If we merely flood them…. Lu Bu still has the upper hand."

Cao Cao then nodded in acceptance. She declared.  
"Everyone… I have decided. We will adopt Advisor Guo Jia's scheme. We will flood Xiapi and force them in to submission."

**XXX**

Before the march of the army, Yang Xiu asked to met Cao Ren, Cao Cao's Clan relative and an able warrior and general who led the greatest troop of Cao Cao army. Cao Ren is a greatly voluptuous beauty, whose long black hair and slender figure was unmatched in Cao Cao's army. Among one of numerous of Karin's inferiority complex is caused by this. Though Cao Ren is less skilled warrior compared to Xiahou Dun, she is a masterful and brave general. She would not pressured even if her situation is greatly disadvantageous and capable of maintaining her composure. Well… no wonder. Because the author modeled her after Sango Shizuku, the perfect beauty class president from Kaempfer. What A Pity that she greatly lack an Ero DOUJIN! It was a TRAGEDY FOR HUMANITY! I MEAN… I WANT AN ERO DOUJIN WHERE SAKURA KAEDE YURI RAEP HER ! oh…. Btw the narrator was asked to explain that Cao Hong is modeled after Sakura Kaede in her Cruel mode (famously referred as Beatch mode) from Kaempfer. But really! Of Course Shizuku is more important! Well… I don't hate her Nunnally voice or even the Mizuki Nana voice….. oh… HUMANITY! BUT REALLY! THE LACK OF KAEMPFER ERO DOUJIN IS INDEED A TRAGEDY! No…! NOT FUTA! I WANT NETORARE! NOT JAPAN! JAMAICA! (make me want to quote Homer's when he is going to a trip overseas).

By the Way…. TOOTH BRUSH IS IMPORTANT! (note, the author just watched Nisemonogatari ep.8, ERI KITAMURA IS INDEED DEADLY!) NEVER FORGET TO DO IT!

Back to the story… man… Tooth brush is really stimulating…. TIES should have make another Fire Sisters doujin+Nadeko. Don't separate them! Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please…

Oh… What? The story? Well… because Xiahou Sister, from Miaocai and Yuanrang is a tall slender beauty while Cao Ren and Cao Hong are both voluptuous beauty. (In Indonesia… we call them… BUkan main! Komes Tahes… In another misc. language… we use an onomatopoeia of whistle and followed by sound effect of howling wolf. And then some rubba rubba rubba habba habba habba. You see? It is easier to explain in Indonesia's language! Just like using Milhouse as comparison in metaphor!) you see? BOOBS, slim figure, tall and long smooth silky legs…. Man… and … goddamnit! Why didn't Kaempfer focus on Kaede and Shizuku only? Screw that genderbender and her glasses bipolar girlfriend! Well I like Horie Yui and Yukari~n…. but…. This and that are different matter! We are here to talk about their beauty, am I correct? Kirei, Kawaii and Moe are already outdated expression. Make a new meme! Where the heck is Kaempfer Ero Doujin where Kaede yuri raepes Shizuku? This is an important thing to humanity! Please don't use tentacle, dildo or futanari… that is boriiiing. By the way I accepto even if "insert the main character" idiot friend could netorare Kaede or/and Shizuku.

Okay… and then… what should I talk…? Karin is always greatly jealous envy and even have inferiority complex toward them, though in reality Both Cao Ren-Cao Hong and Xiahou Yuan-Xiahou Dun greatly admired and impressed of Karin's outstanding leadership. But I can understand why she is being insecure. Because she is a bit shorty, have underdeveloped body…. She is not mature enough as a lady… she is still bit like the combination of brat+girl… and yak-yak-yak-yak….

And then how could I expressed this situation… even under the cherry blossom… I was mesmerized by this scenery…. Even though in my heart was already captivated by the Innocent ghost of the twilight pavilion… But… how could I done this….? As if my mind was already intoxicated by this event.

I could not help but petrified… Under my forcing arms… the Half Ghost Gardener is struggling… with teary eyes and sobbing. I don't understand…. The last thing remain of my memory is… I was invited by the beautiful more than the pink petal flower phantom in an act of cloud-and-drizzle. Oh… Heavens…. ! though my mind is already conscious…. Yet… why my body refused to stop?

Droplet of Tear and Sour fragrance of sweat mixed… fulfilling the atmosphere of the balcony….

… What did I just write? What the…. ! oh… well…. Consider it as a preview to the still in planning Touhou Fanfic that I planned to write.

Cao Ren respectfully received Yang Xiu. The supposedly frail looking advisor is in reality a masterful pugilist who almost cornered the God of War and his commander of the feared Charger troops. Cao Ren already heard of it from Yuanrang , Miaocai and even Mengde herself. She heard it in an accusing and resentful tone but also in admiration and acknowledgement of his true skill. That is why Cao Ren was interested in meeting him directly.

"Advisor Yang, may I inquired of your presence here?"

Yang Xiu straightly asked for a favor. "General Cao Ren… please once again lend me the assistance of your Tiger-Leopard Army."

**XXX **

Before the sun rises, most of Cao Cao's army already marched. The main vanguard of the black clothed army led by General Xiahou Dun has moved directly to Xiapi. Her movement are carefully followed by the Yue Jin's troop, Yu Jin's troop and Xu Huang's troop. Cao Cao position is in the rear end.

Meanwhile… to execute the plan… Cao Hong and Cao Ren's division has moved toward the dam of Yi and Si rivers.

Cao Ren noted "…. It was really confusing… why is not there any troops defending both dam?" Cao Ren looked from the distance …. As she dismissed unneeded thought and quickly reached the dam.

In the other place… Xiahou Dun is engaging the defensive line drawn by Chen Gong. Shunran is now fighting the only remaining of Elite Xiliang troops led by Zhang Liao. Behind her division, Chen Gong prepared herself as a backup. She muttered…

"_Lord Wu asked:"What measures will ensure the soldiers will be victorious?"_

_Wu Qi replied:"'Control' is foremost."_

_Lord Wu asked again:"It is not a matter of numbers?"_

"_If the laws and orders are not clear, rewards and punishment not meted out; when sounding the gongs will not cause them to halt or beating the drum will not make them advance, even if you have a million men, of what use would they be? "– **Art of Tactics,** Wu Zi, on the chapter of Gaining Control Of The Army"_

Using the terrain situation to their advantage, Zhang Liao lured Xiahou Dun's troop and make their clash in to stalemate. With Xiahou Dun's movement being obstructed, the remaining was unable to use their advantage in difference in sheer numbers.

Chen Gong felt relieved…. Though their position is greatly disadvantageous…. If they could stall… it would be enough to think of the countermeasures… this method could not be used forever… soon Cao Cao's would resort to another tactic.

**XXX**

Suddenly, bored with the outcome of her movement being obstructed, Shunran take a bold decision.

"Xiahou Dun's black cloth division! Arrange yourself in to a spear formation!"

Hearing the order, the vice commander of Xiahou Dun's black cloth army, Han Hao quickly obeyed the order. "Spear Formation will penetrate the enemy's defense."

And with the order relayed, Xiahou Dun's black cloth division charged forward, ignoring Zhang Liao's defensive formation. Zhang Liao then ordered to surround the charging troops. "How reckless… Cao Cao's general…. To move without predicting the outcome…"

Yue Jin's division who was placed right behind Xiahou Dun was surprised. When she tried to give assistance, Zhang Liao's forward unit already blocking her and separated Xiahou Dun from Cao Cao's remaining troops.

Yue Jin asked Jia Xu who become the military advisor in command , placed beside her. Jia Xu calmly answered.

"Advisor Guo Jia darren did not give any order. Hence it must be planned."

_Amid the turmoil and tumult of battle, there may be seeming disorder and yet no real disorder at all; amid confusion and chaos, your array may be without head or tail, yet it will be proof against defeat. Simulated disorder postulates perfect discipline, simulated fear postulates courage; simulated weakness postulates strength. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter 5 Energy._

As they calmly remain stationary… They merely observed Xiahou Dun's assault.

**XXX**

Zhang Liao tried attack the isolated Xiahou Dun's division from two direction… however… as she executed the order… she noticed that the isolated Xiahou Dun's division gave a hard resistance… it is as if a two headed snake who can attack from forward and backward…. Chen Gong who witness Zhang Liao who had difficulty pondered….

"Their movement… they could reach the level of Shuairan Serpent described from Master Sun's military treatise…."

Chen Gong however remain calm… she give sign to Zhang Liao to suppress from behind, avoiding Xiahou Dun's who act as command tower and focused their backline, the shaft of the spear.

However…..

Han Hao furiously gave the order on behalf of Xiahou Dun, bravely march. The head change position. Shouting; "_Hiding order beneath the cloak of disorder is simply a question of subdivision; concealing courage under a show of timidity presupposes a fund of latent energy; masking strength with weakness is to be effected by tactical dispositions. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 5 Energy."_

And…

Seeing this, Xiahou Yuan finally give assistance to her sister. "Aneja… I will give you assistance from behind."

_Energy may be likened to the bending of a crossbow; decision, to the releasing of a trigger.** Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter 5 Energy. _

Waiting until Zhang Liao is getting overwhelmed, Xiahou Yuan give the decision to move and attack. She targeted Zhang Liao position and also signing Xiahou Dun to give her assistance, attacking Zhang Liao returning the favor of attacking from two opposing directions.

""This is how… We, the descendant of Xiahou Ying maneuvered in warfare.""

**XXX**

Fearing the worst, Chen Gong fired the signal. The signal for Zhang Liao to regroup with her and withdraw back to Xiapi and prepare the defense…..

While in the dam of River Yi and Si… both Cao Ren and Cao Hong had finished destroying the dam… the water river started to overflow. Water level rising…. Flood is imminent…

Seeing their mission accomplished they hastily moved to the outer skirt of Xiapi… where Cao Cao army has placed their encampment after successfully repelling Zhang Liao's troop.

**XXX**

"No need to say. With the impeding flood … we will direct our attack here."

"The White Gate tower? I see …"

"Cao Ren darren's Tiger-Leopard Army shall enter first to infiltrate the Xiapi, and restrain their position, followed by Cao Hong darren's Tiger Fang Army. Suppression is our main objective."

"The White Gate Tower…. However…. What if they placed their troops there to ambush us?"

"For that intention… I asked the Tiger-Leopard army to undermine the duty… however…"

"Then, Darren… let me join Yang Darren and Cao Ren Darren as their main advisor in duty." Jia Xu demanded.

Cao Cao thought to herself…. She turned to Guo Jia.

"Darren, I feared of Lu Bu resorting to two side ambush, because Cao Ren Darren reported that there is no troops defending the Dam of river Yi and Si…. This make me think that…."

"They are purposely luring us to make the water tactics and enter the Xiapi…. Could it be they resorted to…?" Cao Cao thinking

"I believe they would not repeat the fire tactics they used in Puyang to trap us… it is meaningless during this season, however…. They had numerously attempted to assassinate Darren so…."

"Correct. If I die here…. "

"The Cao army shall be destroyed."

Yang Xiu moved, he understand the reason Jia Xu insisted on joining this battle, and on behalf of her, he agreed and plead Karin to let Jia Xu accompany him.

"Darren, it is highly plausible they lure us in entering Xiapi, ambush us and during the confusion there, intended to assassinated Darren. However…. There is no reaping without sowing. Hard work is necessary."

"then, …?"

"With Jia Xu Darren as front military advisor, and Guo Jia Darren as rear Military advisor, And Cheng Yu darren to oversee the situation… Our troops shall be the like of Shuairan Serpent. Whatever and wherever they tried to strike us … they shall have difficulty, And… I believe that Chen Gong will resort to General Han Xin's trick."

Jia Xu then voiced her opinion. "Let me have the honor of facing an old acquaintance. It will be more beneficial for us."

**XXX**

"General Lu… your foresight for the first time, I admit it… however… why would not we ambush them when they try to destroy the dam?"

"Because it is meaningless. During our current situation, we already lost most of our power… and against their elite cavalry… what hope do we have?"

"Make sense…. But… (that is because of your careless act, though…)" Chen Gong whispered the bracket word.

"Rather… the flood will destroy the wall protection and the gate. I suspect the white gate tower will become their main entry…."

"White Gate tower is currently the worst in condition…. So.. we will … ambush them there..?"

"Precisely!"

Chen Gong calmly calculated in her mind and finally speak up.. " General Lu… you are really… The most idiotic person I had ever met." Admitting the truth as she sighed.

**XXX**

The tremor and the clamoring voice approached Xiapi, as the group of Cao Cao's most elite cavalry, the Tiger Leopard cavalry approached and stormed the White Gate Tower… Galloping and leaping, ignoring the muddy terrain after the flood… Cao Ren seems used in her steed.

Noticing, the defending Xiliang troops approached, Cao Ren calmly unleashed her favored weapon, _Jiu Jie Bian_ a.k.a. Chain with knife (not the trap card Kunai with Chain, but knife with chain!) just like what Shizuku used in Kaempfer….

"Yang Xiu… witness how my Tiger-Leopard army method of fighting."

Signaling her fingers, she ordered two cavalry to rush and pursue the enemy. Gesturing the hand, she ordered them to entrap them. Finally, she hauled her stallion to jump as she threw the Jiu Jie Bian and let the knife to pierce the target.

Then, rushing ahead, forcefully dragging the helpless Xiliang soldier body behind her, and with one stroke, she pulled out the knife, letting the Xiliang soldier lying there abandoned.

"Next time… I want the honor of sparring you. Yuanrang always annoyed by your capability…. And the way you protect Mengde greatly made me curious." Cao Ren give him a sinister smile which make Kazuto a bit shudder as he let it go with a dry laughter.

As Cao Ren hauled her stallion, Kazuto worriedly looked at Ei-chan.

"Ei-chan… are you alright?"

Ei chan answered his question with a smile, "Do not worry. I can get used to it.", Unlike the normal horse, Tiger Leopard army used a special bred warhorse, though one or two level under the Ferghana type, the Shadowless is a renown fast type. For Civil retainer like Ei-chan, perhaps even the mere act of riding atop it could induce motion sickness. Earlier, Yang Xiu offered her to ride with him, but… because of some objection from another party… this plan was abandoned.

Almost reaching abandoning the white gate tower, before suddenly the feared Gao Shun's Charger arrived.

Kazuto muttered. "Ren…." The Leader of Gao Shun's charger identity has been exposed after Kazuto tore her protection veil during the battle of Xiaopei… However… Ren does not seem to care about him, except the trail of tears he noticed beside her eyes.

"Ren… please surrender."Kazuto yelled.

However, the leader of Lu Bu's feared Charger troops ignored him, and swiftly arranged her troops in to an assaulting formation.

"Spear…formation… Charge!"

Gao Shun become the spearhead of the formation and led the brave and valorous to rush at their opponent. Yang Xiu was startled, however Cao Ren and Jia Xu calmly welcome their attack.

_Whether to concentrate or to divide your troops, must be decided by circumstances.- **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter 7 Maneuvering._

"Tiger-Leopard Army, disperse!"

In the upcoming of the Charger assault, Cao Ren purposely make an opening in her side, to let the Gao Shun entered her position.

"Tiger-Leopard army, strike back! " Cao Ren issued the order to entrap Gao Shun in their encirclement and strike back.

_He ponders the dangers inherent in the advantages, and the advantages inherent in dangers- **Mengde's commentary at the Art of War / Mengde's Military Treatise.**_

Cao Ren then moved to battle Gao Shun main unit. "To Bravely march forward without turning back…." Cao Ren brandished her Jiu Jie Ban… "Gao Shun…. You are indeed the hero of Lu Bu's army… No, the only hero of Lu Bu army."

Gao Shun straddled her stallion to avoid every stab Cao Ren attempted to do, ordering the Charger to defend, She muttered as she also brandished her true weapon… the Fengtian Jiaji, The Sky Piercer halberd.

""**The Motto of the Chargers… is to Move Forward….. And. Never. Retreat. …!"**

With powerful suffocating killing aura, Gao Shun hurl the Sky Piercer at her opponent numerous times, then continued by leaping from her horse and proceed to use ginkang to have advantage against Cao Ren. Cao Ren was surprised,

"She could fight just like a pugilist even during this kind of situation?"

She was now forced to defend herself from each of Gao Shun's fierce attack. Spinning the center wise of her chain to create a vibrating shields, however this can goes on, while Yang Xiu was entranced by their battle….

"The manner she fight remain the same…. Just like Lu Bu who is being outnumbered during the Battle of Hulao Gate…."

Cao Ren then resorted to wrap her chain to Gao Shun's fengtian jiaji… then as she succeed in doing so, she pulled it out. Gao Shun was surprised by her slight expression, however from the battle instinct she had cultivated even before she joining Dong Zhuo's army….

She quickly reacted, bending her body backward…as she positioned and supported by one foot, her other foot is ready to use her counter movement technique.

"…_.Ground Scorpion….. Poison Tail….. movement."_

Cao Ren who not used in fighting a warrior who fight using intuition was startled and unable to move, As she looked up in surprised as the sting of scorpion prepared to stab her…. The fengtian jiaji which cornered Gongsun Zan and the Three sisters of Imperial Sister Liu Xuande….. is preying her.

**XXX **

*Clang!

The sky piercer movement was interfered. Cao Ren looked up to see… Yang Xiu wielding the Muramasa defending her. Cao Ren was startled as she withdraw and let Yang Xiu fight her. She understand now…. Why her sisters … both Yuanrang and Mengde were annoyed…. That civil retainer surname Yang ….. he is in a different level of skill compared to her….

After several bouts, Yang Xiu parried the attack and also returned back to the troops, asking Cao Ren to issued the order to held back. Because the God of War has arrived in this battle.

Chen Gong calmly issued the order as she prepares the formation of the army.

"Everyone of The Proud Elite Xiliang army….! We are cornered here. Our provision is already exhausted! And the enemy is before us! We only have one option remains for us…. Fight for Your survival… or die here….!"

_Lord Wu asked:"The enemy is approaching us, there is no place for retreat and the soldiers are terrified. What should I do?"_

_Wu Qi replied:"To deal with this situation is, if we have the strength in numbers, divide ourselves and surround them. If we are outnumbered, concentrate our troops and keep on attacking the enemy. Then even though he is numerous, he can be forced to submit. – **Art of Tactic, Wu Zi,** on the chapter When Surrounded By The Enemy_

Finally… as Xun Yu, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu and Jia Xu predicted…. This is Chen Gong final tactic….

**Han Xin's Fighting while Backing the River.**

**XXX**

Suddenly… the morale of Lu Bu army soared high. The battered Xiliang forgetting their injury rose up and prepares their movement. The Charger slowly placed their position as the spear head of the formation, the remaining commander unit placed themselves in the rear.

Such sight even give respect and admiration from the Prime Minister Cao Mengde.

"They are truly the renowned elite and veteran of former Dong Zhuo….. Worthy of such name…"

However….

Guo Jia also prepared her own ruse… while Jia Xu prepares the path for the execution of Zhang Mengtan's Counter Flood.

**XXX**

"**The Analect of Confucius **_says: A man of virtue is not worried, and a man of courage will never be afraid._ Hence…. Is the reason Master Sun noted that in the_ Chapter of Laying Plan_: _The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and disciplines. By method and discipline are to be understood the marshaling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure. These five heads should be familiar to every general: he who knows them will be victorious; he who does not know of them will fail. –__**Art of War, Sun Zi Bingfa."**_

Cao Cao calmly recited the verse. Her method of understanding The Art of War is by mastering Master Kong Zi's teaching. She majestically entered the battle, preparing herself to lead her personal division of Black Cloth army.

"Mengde's Black Cloth Rider! Follow me!"

Gesturing the next preparation.

"Yuanrang! Miaocai! " Karin issued her order without turning to look at both commander of Xiahou sisters unit. "Prepare yourself for Trident Formation!"

""Yes! Darren!""

Karin calmly marched forward followed by both Xiahou Sisters who replied wholeheartedly.

Trampling and Ignoring every remnant of XIliang troops who tried to held them, they maneuvered to reach the conceited person who dared to claim himself as the God of War.

As they reach friendly unit who fighting Gao Shun, Mengde calmly asked "Sister Ren, Sister Hong… Feeling tired?"

Cao Ren and Cao Hong who heard of the voice of their lord was exhilarated. "What a foolish talk. I am merely having some difficulty. Considering lending a hand?"

"Why not? I'll open the path and please follow me. That Self Proclaimed God Of War must be waiting for our little trick. Mind joining?"

Cao Ren then calmly asked. "Well, My pleasure… But what about the Fearsome Charger?"

Cao Cao then disgustingly point at Yang Xiu and said

"Leave it to that disgustingly worst man. seems that he want to fight the Gao Shun." Cao Cao leave them as she unleashed the power of Trident Formation.

The Trident formation first pierce their middle strength, then before they could recovered from the damage, the twin blade coming to destroy their flank. Thus, the path was opened bare.  
"So said; Advisor Yang… I leave this place to you." Cao Ren winked to Kazuto as she leave the place followed by Cao Hong and their division, leaving Yang Xiu alone. Then… Yang Xiu was left to fight against Gao Shun… No, it is the battle between Kazuto Hongo against the supposed Ren.

By the way… congratulation on the promotion as disgusting worst, Kazuto….

**XXX**

"The movement of Cao Cao's Elite divisions is indeed fearful. Their movement are like a torrent of sea water which will even roll stones along their course. She is really the general and master tactician who had the closest understanding of Master Sun's Art of War… No wonder she even dared to make her own interpretation of Sun Zi's Art of War." Chen Gong muttered in disbelief.

She ordered her own division to halt their movement however….  
"Cao Ren clear the path with her elite cavalry troops, Cao Hong give the cover immediately. Xiahou Dun attack in close range while Xiahou Yuan attack from distance. Cao Cao herself is become the center of Command…. She is indeed the embodiment of Chapter 11 of the Nine Situations of Master Sun's Art of War" Chen Gong muttered, when she heard Karin give the order in retaliation which rung to the battle field.

_The skillful tactician may be likened to the Shuairan. Now the Shuairan is a serpent that is found in the Tshang mountains. Strike at its head, and you will be attacked by its tail; strike at its tail, and you will be attacked by its head; strike at its middle, and you will be attacked by head and tail both. – **Sun Zi's Art of War,** Chapter 11 The Nine Situations_

"_I say: Utilize the Energy of a Fighting Force and Make Well-Timed Assault!"- **Mengde Military Treatise**_

"General Lu Bu…. How would you reply to this situation? Will my humble last scheme did it? Because in reality, Han Xin's method of Maneuver is a double edged sword..."

**XXX**

"As Minister Jia Xu expected, Imperial Sister Liu… Advisor Chen would make an ambush here…" Mi Zhu contemplated.

"However… I never expected I would be fighting you…. Zhang Wenyuan…" Guan Yu grimly looked at the tattered condition of their army. Though their morale still soared… such state of their men in fighting could only invite pity from their opponent.

"Jia…? Jia Xu Darren?" Zhang Liao was surprised with their unexpected appearance and shocked after hearing their remark. However she scoffed. And continued….

"No need for mercy. It will be either you or me. I have a duty… I will ambush that villain Cao … or else…!" Zhang Wenyuan commanded her army, however…

"I am sorry, General Zhang… I have debt toward the Prime Minister Cao…. Hence I will have to stop you here." Imperial Sister sadly answered. She sympathized to her condition.

"Ane-san… please let me have the honor of fighting her alone." Guan Yu move forward.

She issued a challenge for duel.

"Zhang Wenyuan! I will stop your attempt here… be it or my name is not Guan Yunchang!"

Wenyuan calmly moved forward with her stallion, "I accept. It is really a great honor to fight Yunchang who defeat the late master swordsman Hua Xiong of Dong Darren army!" Brandishing her own hard steel blade toward Aisha as she prepares … Moving forward though she know the far odd possibility of her troops victory… Yet she still bravely move forward…. Just like The Flying General Li Guang of Han Dynasty who strike fear to the barbarian of Xiongnu….

**XXX**

Lu Bu finally appeared mounting on his Red Hare. The thunderous roar of the Chi Tuma steed should have stroke fear to every standing warrior … however…. The Five Veteran Generals stood calmly.

"Lu Bu… in honor of your self proclaimed title…. Please accept our little trick." Mengde gestured her challenge.

Lu Bu jumped and moved around, he issued order, his own division unit still remains, and with Han Xin's Fighting while Backing the River, their morale soared still.

The Trident formation showed once again it's fearful maneuver… and yet… this time… the battle of General is also the battle of strategist. Both strategist finally have the chance to meet face to face…

"Senior Secretary Jia Darren…" Chen Gong noticed her presence.

"Long time we have not see each other …. Assistant Chen…." Jia Xu gestured, welcoming her old acquaintance.

**XXX**

"Nenene… I will once again repeat Li darren's previous request. Please surrender…"

"I am sorry, Jia Darren. I can not." Chen Gong answered.

"Nenene… What make that false, worthy of your service…?"

"Secretary Jia…. You do not know anything….. I had to do this…. Or…"

"Then… Just like Li Darren said earlier…. I will force you if I have to." Jia Xu calmly gestured to respect her opponent.

"Then let me have the honor of witnessing how Jia Xu Darren will defeat my humble ruse of Master Wu Qi's Art of Tactics and General Han Xin's method of maneuvering soldiers."

"Then… Please witness it. Because … though Master Wu Qi the famed general of Chu and Wei was said to surpass Master Sun in matter of tactics and stratagem … and though General Han Xin method of maneuvering and controlling soldiers surpassed even the like of Xiang Yu … Those both Master in Warfare has common weakness…"

"Then… Let this lowly Chen Gong be taught by Secretary darren's wisdom." Both advisor gestured to calculate and predict each of their opponent method and movements.

While in the other hand, as Chen Gong also started to marched her own unit, to boost the morale even far, Jia Xu contemplated. "To fight heroism… I could only rely on Lord Cao's own valor and leadership."

Quickly, giving signal to Cao Cao, she give hint to Cao Cao were is the advantageous position where she should station their troops.

"Cao Darren, please…" Jia Xu gestured.

**XXX**

One movement, after viewing that using Trident is less effective in this terrain, and seeing the signal from Jia Xu, she thought to herself that it is time…..

"Sister Ren… prepare for taking over the 'Earth' Position."

Cao Ren heard the order and started to move, showing of her method of leadership in directing the most fiercest of Cao Cao's army, the Tiger-Leopard army who can rival the prowess of Gao Shun's Charger to shock the enemy morale and take over their position.

"Sister Hong…Please have fun in the position of 'Wood'"

Cao Hong defended the assault of Lu Bu's and Chen Gong own division, then swiftly she placed her Tiger Fang Cavalry to a formation to surround them. "Finished, Sister Mengde."

"Good. Then Yuanrang… Show your fierceness which rivaled the ferociousness of 'Fire'" Cao Cao calmly continued issuing the order as she defended her position.

"Han Hao, Spread quickly and take down anything on our path… just like a burning spark of flame…!" "Xiahou Dun's Black Cloth Cavalry! Brace yourself!"

"Then… Miaocai… you understand right? the Tranquilty of 'Water'…."

"Could be deceiving and drown anyone who neglected the unseen danger. Man Chong… prepare our stationary archer!" Xiahou Yuan pulled her long bow followed by the rest of her cavalry troops in preparing their Qin-style crossbow.

"Mengde's Black Cloth Rider!"

"Darren! " her troops division morale was raised as they heard the preparation to move.

"The sharpness of Metal is our Superiority! Thus…! Our movement will be like the sharpness of Gan Jiang and the lethality of Master Han Fei's Spear!"

The whole troops division of all Cao Cao's five elite troops has been spread out. Now their position is like the movement of pentagram. Jia Xu contemplate. "Kazuto-sama still cared for you Chen Gong… that is why he did not have the heart… however… sometimes we have to force our will … so that they can understand. Chen Gong… This is this inexperienced Jia Xu's determination."

**The Formation of Fundamental Five Elemental Law**

By combining each of Cao Cao's general main attribute in fighting their opponent. Their movement are like cycle move of the five element.

Fire will reinforce Earth, while in turn Earth reinforce Metal, and Metal will reinforce Water, and Water will reinforce Wood. Wood, finally will reinforce Fire.

However, Water control Fire, Fire control Metal, Metal control Woods and Woods control Earth which in turn Earth will control Water.

This is the cycle of of Five Elemental Law.

"Chen Gong… Your last lingering Heroism is not sufficient to support the whole army. As I said earlier even with the prowess of Master Wu Qi and General Han Xin combined…. You won't be able to last…. They have common weakness…" Jia Xu explained amidst the army arrangement.

"Their relationship with Politics. That is their downfall. And as you already know …. There is a military treatise which become their weakness…"

"Could it be…. But…. "

"That is correct. Master Advisor Xun Yu taught me this last sentence…. From the Military Treatise attributed to Han Gaozu's Imperial Tutor and Master Advisor… Master Zhang Liang styled Zhifang. Your only weakness….

_If the general does not carefully contemplate his course of actions, his strategist will abandon him. If the general is not brave, his officers and men will be terrified. If the general moves the army recklessly, the army will not be imposing. If his anger implicates the innocent, the whole army will be in fear. As the Military Pronouncement states: "Contemplation and courage are valued values of the general; deployment and anger are tools to the general." These four are the general's precepts. – **Art of Government, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong,** The Upper Strategy on the chapter of Character And Temperament Of Good Generals"_

And … both Lu Bu and Chen Gong acknowledged this is their weakness… as Lu Bu fearfully shouted to Chen Gong… "Chen Gong… Zhang Liao… where is she? She is supposed to be our trump card to ambush Cao Cao!"

Chen Gong was struck with awed. She then quickly noticed that…..

Jia Xu explain. "Foolish self proclaimed God of War…. Do you think the burden of that title is so lightweight? Do you think Guo Jia Darren who is exceptional in matter of warfare and army deployment could not realize your simple trick of so called ambush? Don't underestimate us! Before you is Cao Cao's Darren elite generals, following as the back up is the renowned Yue Jin Darren, Yu Jin Darren and Xu Huang Darren who have crippled your main army… The glory of the former elite Xiliang troops and the legacy of Hua Xiong Darren is wasted on You!"

**XXX**

In another place, Chen Gong quickly realized. Gao Shun is busy fighting with Yang Xiu while in the other hand…. Zhang Liao is struggling to fight Imperial Sister Liu's army….. Then… What remain for her is the remaining of Xiliang troops who barely able to fight commanded by the three division general of Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng. Chen Gong could not retort Jia Xu's words and unable to retaliate every of her movement.

Breaking of his own limit, Lu Bu shouted in anger. In distraught he remembered his last own power….. He did not really want to use it however…. If this was the last thing left to him…. Better Destroy them all even if sacrificing own power!

Asagi brandished his Artifact, the Thunder God Spear, The Vajra. Setting it to maximum power. He shouted. "Then…. Cao Cao's army…. Look at your terrain!"

Jia Xu calmly waited, unfazed by the God of War's declaration.

"You are all surrounded by wet terrain. Water… Water … Water everywhere! Did you forget it? Water conducts Electricity! By stabbing this spear to the wet ground…. All of you will be electrocuted! Now….!"

Jia Xu stay unfazed and ignored her opponent declaration, merely muttering in soft voice….

"….Fool." Her eyes showed much hatred. However, Chen Gong were horrified. She already witnessed how Lu Bu defeated 500 cavalry soldiers by himself, and even masterful pugilist like Zhang Liao and Ren (Lu Bu) were all fall to mercy of that weapon. She also barely able to stand up after electrocuted and found herself in front of Sima Clan's residence when she succeed in escaping from him.

She struggled to ask Lu Bu to refrain himself from using it.

"No… No… Please don't do it General! Our position are also in the same ground with them… if you used that….. We are all will be finished with them!" Chen Gong pitifully crawled to ask Lu Bu to stop using Vajra… however. Lu Bu in his anger pushed Chen Gong who disturb him and raised the Vajra as he mocked Nenene….

"I am finished playing around! What the hell is the most elite of Xiliang troops? You can not even defeat those ragtag of Han dynasty Traitors!" He kicked Nenene out from his sight. Then gleefully mocked Jia Xu and the Cao Cao's army.

"Do you think I won't know you will flood Xiapi? I already noticed that! I let that occurred so this will be my turn to reverse our position! By stabbing Vajra to the ground….. All of you will be annihilated!"

Hatefully, Jia Xu finally speak to the God of War. " God of War…. Remember the little trick which Advisor Xun Yu taught me?"

Lu Bu was distracted and replied. "Who cares? That is meaningless against my dominating power!"

"No. it has not finished. That is the opening stance. And … I am interested in your view. Do you think we are executing General Wang Ben's Daliang Drowning?"

Jia Xu is now preparing to explain the whole of Guo Jia's strategy.

"After witnessing Kazuto's sama method of warfare in winning against the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance in prior days… this untalented Jia Xu realized the mistake in her views. What is more importance is not waging the war. Just like Master Sun's word of wisdom. War is of Vital Importance and All Warfare is based on Deception. It means… How you overcome your enemy is less important. It is to win the war is the highest important." Jia Xu remain quiet for a while and continued.

"That is why… This Jia Xu always deep in though on what is the best method in winning warfare? When there is no enemy there will be no warfare, thus the battle is won. How is it possible to destroy the enemy without the need of waging war? Sow Discord among the enemy. The curtain for Master Guo Jia's strategy has been opened. Hence… This Jia Xu has played a simple trick beneath her Masterful Grand Plan of Strategy."

Jia Xu then flicked her finger, opening the movement of her simple trick.

"Hence… This Jia Xu is honored to present the little trick on behalf of Master Advisor Guo Jia."

Unknowingly, from behind him… Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng ambushed Lu Bu. They stabbed their spears, penetrating Lu Bu's body. They shouted in anger.

"Lu Bu! You animal! How could you hurt the frail master advisor who had loyally served you!"

"We merely obeyed you because we are touched by Master Chen Gong kindness! We are eternally loyal only to Master Dong Zhuo, Master Li Ru and Master Hua Xiong!"

"You betrayed us! You are an embarrassment to our Prideful Xiliang troops!" Wailing in anger the three division generals attacked Lu Bu.

Lu Bu who was shocked muttered in anger and despair…. "Traitor! I already know that you will end up betraying me! That is why I numerously tried to kill you! however that girl always interfered! Damn you! It was really a mistake to trust that useless girl!"

Lu Bu fallen to his knees as the Vajra was fallen from his grasp, with so much blood pouring from his injury… he can not find the Vajra.

Song Xian and Hou Cheng spat toward him as they disgustingly said. ""Then… Blame yourself Lu Bu… Because in the end… we are merely returning the favor ….""

"You will not die here … it is too good for you."Wei Xu hatefully glare.

Jia Xu in the other hand…. Calmly said "I deeply recognized the in and out of the elite Xiliang troops process of thought. This outcome is already predictable to this Jia Xu…. Lu Bu… this is Zhang Mengtan's counter flood stratagem."

During the end of Spring Autumn Period, after failure in numerous attempt take down City of Jinyang to Subjugate the Zhao Clan, Zhi Bo of the Zhi Clan examined the topography and noticed the River Jin detoured the city before flowing downstream. He then had the idea of redirecting the river flow and flooding the city of Jinyang.

Zhi Bo then ordered the building of dyke in the upper reaches of river to form huge reservoir. Another river flowing to southwest of Jinyang was dug. Another dyke was built outside the camp of the soldiers surrounding the Jinyang to prevent the water flooding them when Jinyang was flooded.

After the task completed, the torrential rain raise the river water level, filling the reservoir. Zhi Bo then ordered the dyke be broken. Thus as he planned , the water flooded Jinyang. However because the benevolence shown by the Zhao clan's the Jinyang citizen refused to surrenders, this make Zhao Xiangzi's advisor Zhang Mengtan a bit of hope.

He then requested Zhao Xiangzi to let him have audience with the Han and Wei Clan, as he realized that both clan wage war against them not of their own accord. Meanwhile.. Zhi Bo grow arrogant after seeing the success of the method he adopted. The Clan of Han led by Han Kangzi and The Clan of Wei led by Wei Huanzi realized that with Zhi Bo's arrogance… after he subjugate Zhao Xiangzi….

Next will be their turn.

Thus using the suspicions between them, and proceeding in sowing discord among them, Zhang Mengtan succeed in persuading both Wei Huanzia and Han Kangzi conspired behind Zhi Bo. They both reach agreement that Zhi Bo must be finished of… They then plotted to redirect the river flow and destroy the dyke to flood Zhi Bo's encampment.

With his army being flooded, and Han and Wei betraying him and Zhao Xiangzi launched an attack against him, the Zhi Clan suffered a crushing defeats, Zhi Bo was then killed and the whole Zhi Clan were exterminated. And then the three family clan of Zhao, Han and Wei both distributed Zhi clan's territory and wealth fairly among them, leading the dissolution of State of Jin during the End of Spring Autumn Period and The emergence of Three States; Han, Zhao and Wei during the Warring State Period.

Jia Xu used discord to sow mistrust among them while Guo Jia used the mistrust to make the Xiliang troops to betray Lu Bu. This is the essence of Zhang Mengtan's Counter Flood.

The Three Xiliang general bowed and greeted Jia Xu. """Secretary Jia Xu, please assume the command of Xiliang troops under the name of the late Dong Darren!"""

**XXX**

With the capture of Lu Bu, Cao Cao realized that it is indeed her victory… she then rushed to the battle between Yang Xiu and Gao Shun supposedly take place. Following her is Jia Xu and the captive Chen Gong as the remaining Generals and advisor make effort to pacify the Xiapi.

However… they were shocked when they found the supposedly display of both masterful pugilist is being serene. Nothing occurred… except the sight of Gao Shun… No, Ren who is wailing as she embraced the body of… Kazuto Hongo….

"Yang Xiu…?" Cao Cao asked in confused. Why did the masterful warrior lay there helplessly with pale color in his face…? Why did there are so many remaining of blood? And the beautifully adorned scarlet sword that he always wield were abandoned beside him….

Ei-chan realized something is not right…. she hurriedly approached Kazuto followed by the worried stricken Nenene. Nenene looked at Kazuto and then turned to Ren…

She fearfully asked… "Ren-sama…. Kazuto-sama… Li Ru sama … did he has saved you?" Ren nodded and fearing to let go Kazuto's body.

"Kazuto-sama! Why!"

"Minister of War…. Why? Ren… Ren should be the one…? Who saved you…?"

Jia Xu worriedly looked at Kazuto's condition… he had suffered numerous blow which make him suffer numerous blood loss.. and she found some kind of bangle colored in black clenched in his hand.

"Kazuto-sama….. you sacrificed yourself to … " Chen Gong fall to her knees, asking forgiveness to Kazuto pale colored body… "No… with this much of blood loss… he…"

"His vital sign is disappearing….!" Ei-chan shrieked in worry. She shake Kazuto'sbody, alas it is not responding. Karin on the other hand felt the mix of anger and frustration, she yelled as she shake Kazuto's body, as if hoping that he will respond.

"Yang Xiu…! You jerk! How could you die just like this! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIE AFTER YOU REGRET EVERY SINGLE ACT you committed toward me! You have going this far…! And now you will leave me behind! I won't accept this! Yang Xiu ! open your eyes…! " Anger, Frustration and Sadness mixed with Karin's feeling. She did not realized that a trail of tears appears in her eyes…

""""Kazuto…KAZUTO!"""

Narrator calmly recited a bit of Ravage of Times word of wisdom.

**FATED TO DIE ….. WILL DIE**

**XXX**

The Bloody color of Muramasa started to fading… perhaps it will follow the fate of it's master? When the brilliance color dies out…. Perhaps the sword sharpness also gone….

And when the bloody red color truly faded… The remaining glittering silver appeared.

The Artifact Muramasa has three states.

The First is The Cursed Sword 'Muramasa' which become more stronger depending with how many blood it tasted when the wielder used it to attack.

The Second is the Demon Blade 'Onimaru' which become stronger when the master pour his own blood, thereby giving his own life in the exchange of greater power.

Then… Final Forgiving State…

The Sacred Saber Murasame…. Which transfer the knowledge of future. However Muramasa was noted as the most demonic artifact among all weapon category artifacts…. In exchange of saving life…. Murasame demand another life as payment. Murasame will give the possibility to completely recover any injury and wound, however…..

The glittering silver saber revealed a clear and transparent pipe. From behind… Hua Tuo the Doctor Kada of Five Way of Grain conveniently revealed himself.

Chen Gong recognized him. "Doctor Hua Tuo ! Please! With your masterful art of medicine save Kazuto sama…!"

Hua Tuo says.. "…. NOOOO WAY! If he wake up… HE WILL SURELY KILL ME!"

But seeing the piercing look from all the sad girls…. He relents. " There is but one way. He has loss so many bloods that even unrecoverable with any kind of potions and medicine. Replace the loss blood with another blood!"

"That…. That is possible?"

"In our era… this treatment is named as BLOOD TRANSFUSION! REMEMBER IT WELL! FIVE WAY OF RICE! BE HEALTHY ALREADY! Use the pipe and pierce your body and connected it with Kazuto's body. Make sure both the donor and recipient lay on the same ground so the blood transfer would not hindered… However…. There is a problem…"

"As long as he can be saved….!" Ei-chan fearfully asked.

"Please lend me all of your blood sample. And take some from Kazuto. I will check the Blood type and rhesus to avoid the possibility of blood congealing during the blood transfusion."

Then.. they found out that Ei chan, Nenene, Ren and Karin are all suitable donor. As they were more than delighted to hear that Doctor Kada explain the problem.

"Kazuto already lost that many blood. He will require so much blood, which will in turn endanger the donor. To save him… one of you have to trade your life … do you dare to take the risk?"

"Is it not … Is it not possible for all four of us to give some of our blood to supply him?"

"IDIOT! There is only one Pipe! ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF AIDS! HIV IS DANGEROUS YOU KNOW! And not counting that it will endanger the patient. I still respect the Hippopotamus Code of ethic you know!"

It should be Hippocrates… But oh well…. They all looked at each other and finally… They prepared for the worst. As They quickly try to grabbed the glass pipe (be careful not to shatter it ladies…)

However… Ren outpaced them… She quickly grabbed the pipe overpowering them and pierce the sharp point to herself and lay beside Kazuto. Nenene and Ei shrieked…. Karin was mesmerized by the outcome…

Kada Hua Tuo then pierced the other end toward Kazuto…

"With this it shall be alright." Kada then rise from his place and started to depart as he shouted "ADIOS!" Leaving them, but they all ignored him because they are worried of Kazuto.

**XXX**

Bit by bit because of Blood Transfusion , Kazuto faced returned to it's original color… while Ren panting as she felt weaker and weaker. She is afraid of letting the glass pipe to fall and she held it with her hand to prevent it from anyone touching or falling. She muttered as she started to lose consciousness...

"Minister of War Darren…. Ren… Ren will save you… that is why… after you wake up…. Please Praise this Ren…. Say that this Ren has done well… accomplishing her task… and you are proud of her…."

Karin, Ei and Nenene was more worried and afraid of interfering, they could only watch them…. But as they noticed the change of Kazuto's vital sign… they are delighted … telling Ren to stay with them… bear a bit more…

"Kazuto-sama…. Ren… Really …. Loved You…." and Ren leaves after confessing her feeling.

Narrator calmly recited another bit of Ravage of Times word of wisdom.

**FATED TO LIVE ….. WILL LIVE**

And so… the curtain dropped for the role Gao Shun. Gao Shun clenched her fist and said nothing to retort. She departwd silently ….

The True Hero of Lu Bu's army. The Only Hero of Lu Bu's Army

Because … I remembered… There are Three People named Lu Bu.

One presented her name and departed as a hero. She is now a girl named Ren… who had finished her role and fulfilled her part. The remain of her body… has turned to dust…

Perhaps…. It was fate of her… but at least… she died after knowing that she done the right thing in the end….

Ren must be satisfied that … One life was saved in exchange for her life.

And so… This is the End of The Battle of Xiapi.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**To All the reader who had patiently read this chapter, and to all the reader who had read this fanfic from the first since I published it. Thank you very much. Here I proudly presented you the end of the God of War arc. **

**To Moon sama , I present you the conclusion of this arc**

**To Chad001 who patiently bear my insanity and lunatic tendency… though you have refrained in reviewing me….. I am thankful for reading my fanfic that long.**

**To Zeno Hiro who also read my fanfic…. Please enjoy this conclusion of Xiapi**

**To Nim Maj, though you also had refrained in reviewing… I always waited for your review and thankful for the previous review. Please enjoy this chapter. This chapter were supposedly followed by next chapter because I know you like quick and swift update. I am grateful that you liked my story telling.**

**To ShadowExtreme and kinunatz, thank you for reading this fanfic.**

**To Fangking2, thank you for always reviewing my fanfic. Because your review encourage me to continue even when I am tired after working in the farm and stable.**

**To Fire lord 626… … write your story as you like. Because after this… I foretell that most reader will be angry and given up reading this fanfic… because this is intended to be Troll fanfic (Take that TVtrooper!) I decided Ren's death after the lottery that I draw marked her death. However… I will not give up! at least until the Reunification of Jin or I am bored with Romance of Three Kingdom.**

**To Flair the demon dragon king. When will you publish your own story?**

**To new reader like Fuyuhara Sora and eternal infinity thank you for reading.**

**To Wyre and other reader that had reviewed me in the past… I am thankful for giving your time to read this fanfic.**

Time to answer the review

To Fangking:

Well… probably I should not answer this. Sorry.

Next from eternal infinity:

Seperti beberapa kali saya katakan, selama saya masih menyukai Samkok , saya akan meneruskannya sampai Dinasti Jin terbentuk dan menyatukan seluruh Kekaisaran yang terpecah. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semoga anda menyukai cerita ini KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU… KUSU…

Next from Fuyuhara Sora:

No. It does not bother me at all..

Nope… most of your understanding does not go far off. Because the lack of source about Chen Gong become Cao Cao's retainer I skipped this part, in fact Koihime musou never mentioned it. Hence…. I took liberty to ignore it. Because this is Shin Koihime Musou fanfic.

And Xiahou Dun is not blind. I am to lazy to make Cao Xing. A bit pity because I want to depict Xiahou Dun killing spree but…. Oh well.

The truth is… DIAN WEI DOES NOT HAVE TO BE DIE. IT is mere coincidence that the lottery I draw marked her to death. And then… voila… I accept it. Just like Hua Xiong who also does not necessarily has to die. Well .. this is my method to decide the fate of all character exist in my fanfic. Don't worry… even my favorite character have the same value and equal before the lottery draw. I believe in fair and impartial judgment after all.

Please, you bothered yourself to write for me and kindly send me reviews for my fanfic. The less I can do is reply back.

To answer Firelord 626 question…

Now you can examine it in this chapter. Because she is strong. that is the truth.

PS.

Kepada temanku Yas,Sep,Za. Ku harap kita bisa ketemu. Sep… aku ingin kamu gambarkan lagi karakter buat fanfic ku…. Lalu Za… pinjem scanner buat nyecan dan minta tuker buat bisnis… apalagi sekarang saya tersadar akan pentingnya gosok gigi setelah nonton episode 8 dari sebuah anime yang ditunggu BluRaynya. Dan Yas… idemu selalu menarik. Apalagi ketika aku pengen bikin AMV sendiri dengan tema opening song buat fanfic ini seandainya ini jadi anime yah… sekelasnya openingnya visual novella… kayak Umineko Motion Graphic (walau kamu gak suka). Ide udah ada… tapi membuat sendiri bener-2 sulit. padahal udah belajar otodidak Adobe Photoshop ama Illustrator…. Sial bener…. Selanjutnya aku mau bikin fanfic ini jadi visual novel… sungguh sayang langit cemburu kepada mereka yang berbakat…. Seperti kata-kata bijak yang kita percaya.

Manusia bisa merencanakan, Langit yang menentukan. Aku sudah berusaha namun Turunnya Hujan telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sima Yi – Zhuge Liang, pernyataan setelah pertempuran di bukit kelabu.


	83. The Memory of the White Gate Tower

**The Memory of the White Gate Tower**

Even after several hundreds of movement, both Yang Xiu and Gao Shun still continued their fight. Panting as they knew the capability of their opponents, Kazuto however merely used his _Palm of Solar Spirit Sword._ He refused to brandished his Muramasa out of fear he will turn to battle drunk once again. While Gao Shun kept on fighting seriously and the power of Fengtian Jiaji is indeed fearsome, as it left numerous trail which injured Kazuto.

While His Palm of Solar Spirit kept on grazing Gao Shun's defensive cloth, he finally noticed there is something different from the old Ren.

"I never remembered Ren wore some kind of bangle in her necks…. Could it be…."

Using his ginkang, he focused his power in to his right palm. Muttering… "This should be done it…"

Kazuto ginkang could be considered as masterful even when we compared with experienced pugilist, and his Palm Solar Spirit Sword is a trained technique borrowed from the concept of Swordplay. A master of this technique could even tore of skin and muscle of their opponent, let us not imagine it if this attack targeted their opponent's neck.

As Kazuto approach Ren, he prepares to unleash the attack, and when he reach her neck and found the suspicious looking bangle, he changes his palm position from chopping in to grabbing and forcefully crush the bangle and pull it from Ren's neck.

However….

"_The Prey entered the trap, the Predator pounce." _

While Kazuto success in pulling the bangle with the same motion of Ren move back for one step, she swing the Fengtian Jiaji and the crescent shape blade ripped Kazuto's body. Though his body remain intact, but the injury make his blood heavily poured out.

"Got you…. Ren…" As Kazuto smiled in relief when he noticed the change of look on Ren's eye…. He fell down as he lost his consciousness, not noticing Ren running toward him scared of her own act.

**XXX**

Suddenly, Kazuto opened his eyes and an unfamiliar sight was the first thing he unfamiliar ceiling and as he tried to waking up, he noticed that there are some people presents. There are Ei chan sleeping while she is sitting beside his bed and Karin who looked relieved but quickly hid her own expression.

"Ah… You already awake. Good grief… I thought you are really strong Yang Xiu…. And you were merely battling one opponent." Karin turned her head avoiding his eyesight to him.

"I defeated that presumptuous God of War and subdued them, and I am not even tired… "

However, Kazuto eyesight fell on what he noticed it earlier. He saw a glint red color in her eyes and the exhausted look from her figure…. Could it be… that she is along with Ei-chan….

"You make me speechless…. This is because you are always so arrogant and neglected basic training! Next time train with me so I can see your progress… your know it all attitude make me annoyed. You hear me, Yang Xiu?"

"Mm… "

"Oh… well then…. By the way… we have won this battle against that God of War. There will be some business that you want to attend yourself I guess. And DO TAKE A REST ! You always talk big but in the end you are that fragile…!" As Karin about to leave him…

Kazuto suddenly called out. "Cao Cao Darren."

Karin stopped her movement. "What is it?"

"Thank you for worrying about me. It must be exhausting for you…. "

Karin glared at him and cursed "Who is worrying about you? I am merely stopping by to wait for the moment I can retort back for every of your insults….! Don't take me so lightly! Because I am…"

Yang Xiu calmly continued her word "Cao Cao Mengde, The Anti Hero of War time and The Able Minister of Peace Time. The most capable leader and poet during the End of Han dynasty era."

"AND THAT IS THE REASON I REALLY-REALLY HATED YOU! And for that I am angered at one thing! Those girls even Jia Xu know you manna! And though I am your lord, I was never known yours! From here on I will casually call your manna! It was Kazuto right?"

Kazuto could not retort back. As Karin started to pressure him, he relent "That is right. it was Kazuto. Kazuto Hongo."

"Humm… well then… Kazuto… I am leaving." Karin used sarcastic tone when she mentioned his name.

"Well, see you again and thank you… Karin-chan.." Kazuto gleefully speak when Karin about the leave and as she heard his word and not missing it, she quickly rushed back and returned to Kazuto bed and punching him in his solar plexus.

"Don't Call My manna casually!"

Which resulted in OUCH episode.

**XXX **

Then as his lord really leave him to take a rest, Kazuto looked at his room windows as he gazes outside. Trying to remember what happened after the battle. And later enough… Ei-chan started to woke up. She become exhilarated after seeing Kazuto greet her casually with his perverse introduction.

"Morning, Ei-chan… did you dreamt of me? Yue always said that you looked cute when you are sleeping… and after poking your cheek several times, I have to agree."

However instead of normal slapstick situation, Ei-chan having a teary eyes and hugged him, still in disbelief that he has really woken up.

Then several times later after she could control her feeling, Kazuto asked the aftermath of Battle of Xiapi.

"Lu Bu was captured. He is in isolation prison right now. Zhang Liao was placed in prison, to avoid anything. And Nenene…. She on her own accord, requested to be placed in prison beside Zhang Liao…. "

"I see…. What about Ren…?"

"I am sorry…."

**XXX**

Inside the prison, the situation was so dark, it was hard to differentiate whether it is night or daylight in the outside, only a small lit of candle light placed there inside.

In the different cell, Zhang Liao and Chen Gong were placed. But Jia Xu requested them to be placed side by side. The atmosphere of this place were desolated, and both Chen Gong and Zhang Liao remain silence as if accepting whatever fate shall befall on them.

Then, there is the sound of footstep. Zhang Liao and Chen Gong reacted a bit, and thought that it is time for them to depart, however they are both surprised and glad that it was… Kazuto who visited them.

"Kazuto-sama! You have awaken! I.. I… " Nenene was grateful that he has fully recovered.

Zhang Liao quickly recognized their visitor it was… "Minister of War Darren you are indeed alive!"

"Nenene… shia… I have missed you both." Kazuto felt that as if his burden were lifted off after he saw them directly and could talk to them.

"I… I thought that you have indeed forsaken us…. But really! Heaven has eyes!"Zhang Liao said this as she almost cried.

"Kazuto sama…. What… " Nenene want to ask something however she was afraid. And to her amazement, Kazuto was the one who said first.

"Sorry… I am sorry! Please forgive me … for being late in saving you… but ! I am really useless… I was too weak…" Kazuto bowed in regret. "But now…!"

"Li Ru Darren…. Please… please raise your head…" Zhang Liao speak up. However Nenene still hung on her head.

"But… right now everything has ended. I am here to ask you… I will save your life that is why…"

Nenene stay silent and hung on her head, she was afraid to hear the next word. "Please join her… I believe…Cao Cao…. She … She would gladly accept your service that is why!"

Before Kazuto can not continue his own word… Nenene grimly give her answer. "I am sorry Darren. I can not. I won't serve her…."

Kazuto was shocked to hear Nenene words, even Zhang Liao could not understand. Nenene has already freed and why… why would she refused the chance to …

"Nenene.. please listen to my word… Though unlike the prior days… we can still live together… I will make name for myself and then make sure that all of us… Yue, Ei… and… Ren.. we will .."

"Darren. I saw it with my own eyes. Please… Ren-sama is… she has …"

Kazuto gasped… "You… so you already know about …"

"I am sorry Darren. I also witness it along with Jia Darren when… you lying unconscious… and Ren-sama …"

Kazuto bowed. "It was.. It was my fault!"

"No… Darren has fulfilled your promise. You protected Ren-sama…. And it was Ren-sama decision. That is why…" Nenene felt like she want to swallow her own tears.

"I Don't Blame you for that."

**XXX**

Kazuto still remain there, he did not move even a bit from the cell front.

Nenene then speak to him. "I don't blame Kazuto sama for that. It just that…. Without Ren-sama…. My life is meaningless."

Kazuto was angered and shocked with her answer. "No… That I can not allow! Nenene…. Please! Whatever happened … please….!"

"No… Kazuto-sama. I had already decided it. It was not anyone fault. I don't blame you… It was this … My own folly to follow that idiotic lord…. "

"If only… if only had not hesitate back then…." Kazuto now regret that he became a coward back then in Longzhong ( Now you tell me!)"

From her cell, Nenene reached out her hands to pet Kazuto's head. "Darren has fulfilled his promise. That is why… I am very thankful."

Kazuto then stand up, however… he left his word stating. "Nenene…. I had said it before… we will live together happily… With Ei, Yue, Ren, Shia and you…. I won't give up… whatever happened I will make sure the promise be fulfilled."

Hearing his words make Nenene both happy and sad at at the same time.

**XXX**

Jia Xu was shocked when Kazuto standing outside her room and look furious. "Ei-chan… Can you prepare something for me?"

Jia Xu calmly received him and let him in. "Kazuto-sama… did you failed to change Nenene's mind?"

Kazuto grimly nodded. She then said… "Perhaps she is still sad about Ren-sama. Let's persuade her together…"

Kazuto however feared one thing. "what if…."

"Let's persuade her. The whole troops has surrendered to Prime Minister Cao and she have given them amnesty … only her and Shia who stubbornly refused. Perhaps they thought that…"

"I will bring up this and won't move until she relent. How could I make another mistake …. Because of me!"

Ei-chan tried to calm him, and…. Suddenly Kazuto says ..

"Ei-chan…. Whatever happened.. will you believe me…? Will you accompany me…? I have … no… I better not to … it just that….. I … I can understand that if we stay under the roof of Cao Cao… it just that…. No.. sorry… I should not burden you… it just… We… Yue, you, I and nenene…." Kazuto suddenly realized that he is being confused by this situation and

"Sorry. Please ignore whatever I says it just that….. Ei-chan… if you are willing to … "

Ei-chan stopped his word and placed her finger, quickly hugging and let go and said to him without turning back. "Kazuto-sama… you are really cruel. You are always saying kind things …. Yet you never shared anything with me and shoulder it alone. I… I will… no I always trust you. that is why….!"

"Don't say such thing. Don't ask me such question. Force me and let me follow you, don't shoulder it alone.. Yue… Yue does not want you to suffer that way… that is why…." Ei-chan stay silent.

"no… But … I will prepare for our departure. It will be along with Nenene and Shia right? let's return to Longzhong… oh and those two apprentice of Master Shuijing would follow, correct?" Ei chan suddenly smiled in delight and .. "That is why.. let's make sure that she will come with us." Ei chan asked Kazuto to leave her room .

When he really leaves. Ei-chan shut the door and said grimly.

"Kazuto-sama…. You are …. A fool. Why are you so kind….? You are really cruel…."

**XXX  
**In the prison cell, Kazuto this time forcefully entered Nenene's cell. He already bribe the officer for the key. Nenene was surprised, when he entered her cell. And then, he suddenly sat in front of her.

"Did not I said this to you? When you and Ren are exposed to any problem because of my wrong doing… I vowed that I will save you both." Kazuto smiled. He still being stubborn.

Nenene felt that if she saw him again, her heart would faltered.

"Nenene… listen to me. Mengde has given amnesty to all the Xiliang troops. You and Zhang Liao does not need to sacrifice yourself. That is why… live… She will welcome a masterful general like Zhang Liao and a wise advisor like you. she had already witnessed and impressed at both of your capability." Kazuto looked at Zhang Liao who remained silent

"Zhang Liao… why are you being stubborn. Mengde is a masterful leader. With her… your talent won't be wasted. And nenene….." Kazuto grabbed her and …

"I failed in saving Ren… that is why… I won't make the same mistake this time."

Nenene still remain defiant. She turned her eyesight avoiding Kazuto who tried to being sincere.

"Song Xian… Wei Xu…. Hou Cheng… they still need someone to direct them… only you and Zhang Liao who understand them…. Please forgive yourself…."

Nenene sighed. Why did he have to bring this up… he is still the same cruel person…. Just like the scheming and lone Minister of War Li Ru … who thought seems near but in reality… who can reach and approach him…

She then stand up, Zhang Liao was surprised and … but Nenene gestured her with her hand to stay and don't bother. She want to talk privately to this man.

"Li Ru Darren…. No… should I call you Yang Xiu Darren…" Nenene hung her head confused. She finally decided. "I always wanted to call you as this… Kazuto-sama…."

Kazuto was bit moved. This is the first time she let of her stiffness and let her innocence frail side to him. "Nenene…"

"May i… May I sit in your lap? And please place your hand to my head. I want you to praise me… just like Ren-sama…."

A bit hesitated and embarrassed, Kazuto grant her wish. He was a bit confused , his act become a bit awkward and clumsy, but when he saw the serene peaceful look at her expression, he calm himself and place his hand to her head and patting her gently….

She become a bit teary… "I never told you…. I was an orphan… but Ren-sama…. Founded me and take care of me…. That is why…. The searing loneliness and pain… is unbearable to me."

"Then… You don't need to worry. I will replace her role. I will… I will become your brother… your father… whatever I can…"

"How can I accept your kindness… when I know that Ren-sama also harbor the same feeling to you… and even if she has gone… I don't want to betray her…. And I realized one thing Kazuto sama…."

Kazuto was silenced by her melancholy….

"Tell me one thing Kazuto-sama…. Even if… What if… Suppose that… Suppose that I will continue to live and accept Cao Cao's invitation as one of… one of her advisor…. Will you… will you stay with her… With Cao Cao for eternity?"

Kazuto was shocked by the sudden question.

When she noticed the hesitation in him, Nenene said "I realized it….. You will… You will go… to somewhere far…. I don't know where it is…. But perhaps here…. It was never your place. Perhaps… you will leave Cao Cao…. In the future….. For unknown reason."

Kazuto was dubious on answering her…

"And… The most thing I feared is… if Cao Cao… somewhat become your enemy. What I feared when I accept the position as her advisor….. I will ended up… I ended up for once again… to fight against you…  
Nenene hung her head for a while and continued.

"I can not live if I had to imagine that I have to cross sword against you for once more…. The pain I felt…. Cao Cao is not the lord you are seeking for. No… Perhaps no one could become your lord. You are not destined for this…. " Nenene let out her tears. And Kazuto was cornered. He can not answer her question and her feeling.

"The old sage of the past said that A loyal vassal serve one lord but… they also said a good bird choose the tree to nest in. " Nenene sighed for a while and leaned her head, as if feeling tired and said…

"Kazuto sama…. Your feeling is like a fleeting wind. You can not stay in one place and will continue to roam. Perhaps … you will serve another lords… Master Wu Qi felt the same hardship, though she finally found someone. However… Kazuto sama who are you looking for? What are you looking for? For whom you move forward… taking step by step…? What I am really afraid is…. When we have to kill each other out of hatred…. It was the destiny of those who live in the battlefield."

Nenene…. Started to feel tired and "Sorry… What I really want to do now is… embracing you."

Kazuto can not say anything except hugged her softly.

Among all girls who known or will know Kazuto …. Only Nenene can see through him….

Is it because an apprentice knew her master better or is it the other way around?

Only Nenene's honesty who can see through his complicated feeling.

**XXX**

"Don't worry… I have decided then… I am not an unfaithful bastard like Sima Xiangru or ungrateful bastard like Li Jia (a main character from one of Feng Menglong's novel)." Kazuto muttered this word as he hugged Nenene.

Why did the Author scorn the famed poet who is said the most romantic person historically? The narrator was asked to explain that both persons are in fact a bastardo.

Sima Xiangru is a poor scholar who rise to wealth and attract the attention of Emperor Han Wu Di. He flirted a widow who is the daughter of wealthy merchant using his honeyed word which is historically remembered as "Male Phoenix seeks his mate". It was also remembered as a love story of Sima Xiangru and Zhuo Wenjun.

The Male Phoenix seeks his mate goes like this:

_O Phoenix who yearned at his origins, Crossing four seas only to seeks for his dearest_

_Before the moment of meeting, Unable to depart. Why not land this night?_

_A beauty in his chamber. Distant away from I, yet so near…_

_So that the time of separation never comes, just like a pair of mandarin ducks_

_So that we took a flight side by side!_

_O Phoenix, come to me, come to my nest, To live and knit our love on eternity_

_Let our feeling and body become one (heart to heart, body to body)_

_Let us depart this night! Who are more sensible? _

_Let our wings fly us to the seventh heaven! But how painful it is to depart alone! _

Yep… such reckless and tactless act. To elope without legal marriage, an act committed by irresponsible couple. And.. the continuation is my favorite. After some events, Sima Xiangru become rich after Zhuo Wenjun's father felt pity of their poverty and shared his wealth with him (sarcasm mode), and later his poem attracted Han Wu Di's attention, even the discharged empress A Jiao could make the Emperor's heart faltered after ten thousand golds was paid for a single poem (she bribe him to make her a poem). But… after they become rich… and really rich, Sima Xiangru acted snobbish and wanted another woman as his concubine (you see?). This act made Zhuo Wenjun sad and wrote an Ode of the Gray Lady (Well… perhaps Ode of whitening hair was more literary)

_More white than the snow of Taishan yet as serene as the Moonlight beneath the cloud._

_Hearing your love divided in two… Perhaps it is better for to us separate._

_The day when we shared a cup of wine, Is the day of encounter…_

_Yet, tomorrow separating beside the river, walking alone toward the coastline_

_As the Water flows toward the eastern sea_

_No tears in Marriage should have occurred. Only when two heart united without separation_

_Oh.. how I yearned for faithful sire…. Everlasting even if these hairs turn grey_

_Even when the bamboo shoots waving around And the flipper follows to bend around_

_Oh… the darling be the one who placed lingering feeling, why wealth be the one to decide your feeling? _

Yep… and then after reading this poem… Sima Xiangru felt embarrassed and cancelled his plan for a second wife. But then…! This bastard do this act again, when he was sent for a duty, and did not return for some time he sent a (heartless) divorce letter which goes like this:

**One, Two Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Hundred, Thousand, Ten Thousand **(in chinese numerical hanzi)

Lacking the letter 'Million' which homophonic with Memories and Meaning. The absence of that character meaning that the feeling has been lost and there is no love remaining between them. And the numbers were literary asking what this number meant will be between them if the meaning has been lost and memories has been forgotten? (Author Note: my god! Giving numbers to a girl…. What are you? and an accountant?)

Zhuo Wenjun thus returned the number with a heart torn letter (I pity this girl… miss or ma'am if you are domestic girl type and as cute as Yuyuko Saigyouji sama or Alice Margatroid san, I am willing to replace that bastard).

_After **One** parting, there where yearning between** Two** places._

_You said it was for **Three** or **Four **months, but... Who knew that it would become **Five** or **Six** years?_

_I'm in no mood to play the **Seven** stringed quqin. I can't write any** Eight** lined poems_

_And the **Nine** chained toy snap in the middle. From a pavilion **Ten** miles away, I stare wistfully afar_

_A **Hundred **grievances, A **Thousand** longings, **Ten Thousand **obligations mingled with reluctances to blame my husband_

_**Ten Thousand** sentences and **One Thousand** words are not enough._

_A **Hundred **bored moments, leaning against the railing **Ten** times._

_On the **Ninth**, when families gather; i hiked alone, sawing a lone goose._

_During the **Eight** month's festival, the moon was full yet our family was not._

_In the middle of **Seventh** month, i burnt incense and lit the candles, praying the heavens for answer._

_During the heat of the **Sixth** month, everyone waved their fans, yet my cold heart chilled._

_The flower of the **Fifth** month were red like fire, yet dampened by waves of cold rain._

_When the loquats become yellow in the **Fourth** month, i stood restlessly before the mirror._

_The cherry blossoms of the **Third** month drifted along the water._

_The string snapped from the kites of the **Second** month._

_Oh! Husband, My **Only** husband!_

_How I wish I could be the man and you are the woman, if we were to reincarnate! _

And then he become embarrassed after seeing the numbers were returned completely (ha~ha! Do you think you are the only person who could be sarcastic?) and come to pick her up to live together (FINALLY! Ge-ez! What took him so long?) Well… at least he regretted that before he died of diabetes… (Oops! Spoiler! )

Nenene who heard his word become a slightly embarrassed. Of course every one know about that idiotic (sorry, the author is being subjective) Sima Xiangru. However she realized one thing… Kazuto always doing reckless thing and…. She understand it when ….

"We will escape together…. I will break you out from here. We can forget everything and go to live in seclusion together… Ei-chan also agree with my idea! "

"Kazuto-sama…." Nenene was shocked and a bit displeased….

How cruel…. Of course she would relent and given up everything… did not he realized it?

"I have made all the necessary preparation and bribing the guard here will be sufficient."

"Then, what about Cao Cao Darren?"

"She has Guo Jia , Cheng Yu , Xun Yu Darren and numerous capable general…. You don't need to worry. I have made all the preparation. I am not that irresponsible! Leave everything to me." Kazuto puffed his chest proudly . this sight made nenene's heart felt like torn in to two….

"I won't listen to your pleas anymore… Sorry … I am really a coward and a selfish bastard I admit it. I won't accept your words which led to your death anymore and I don't have the courage to let you die here..."

Selfishly imposing his will toward others….. well…. I have no qualm in this matter… however….

"Then… could you…. could you at least treat me equally with Ei-sama and… Yue-sama…?"

Kazuto stay silent for a while, thinking and quickly answered "Sure. We will be like a family of our own." He turned to Zhang Liao "Shia…?" Zhang Liao hung her head and weakly nodded in respond. Who knows her answer might be.

"Calm me… give me a bit of comfort… then." Nenene bashfully asked.

"eh…?"

Nenene reached out his head closer to her and…. Their lips met each other… …

"**Zaijian wo De Ai Ren (****再見，我的愛人****)."**

Suddenly, after that… Kazuto was feeling very exhausted and fell down… He can not open his eyes….

"Sorry…. I asked Doctor Kada a _menghan_ (an anesthetic drug from wuxia) before. I … I never thought that I will use it against you… Sorry… Darren."

**XXX**

In the execution ground…. This is the day to end it all…

Chen Gong calmly walked. She tried to remember everything that happened until now…

Remembering how she lied to that honestly (and foolish) master of her which teach her everything.

Reminiscing Jia Xu who founded them… in the cell.

"_Why…?"_

"_How… How can I impose him any longer…. Jia Darren… please…. Before he wakes up."_

The atmosphere of this place become suddenly silenced. She faced the execution ground. The remaining of Lu Bu's own unit who found to conspire with him was executed. Wailing in fear or mercy. However, when Chen Gong make her appearances….

Suddenly the whole excited audiences, were begging for her to change of mind.

However she merely shouted to make declaration.

" Han's Traitor Cao Cao! Chen Gong is here! Come out and face me if you haven't been scold enough! Otherwise just order somebody to draw the blade! I have wanted to go for a long time now"

Cao Cao in seeing the loyal and wise advisor of Lu Bu's army, descend from her seat and make conversation for the girl who is about to make her last departure.

"They say… those who won gain everything and those who lost lose everything. What they say about loyalty were all a mere pathetic excuse on behalf of their lord self imposed interest. You know the rules of the game, Chen Gong. But you can't extricate yourself and rather die for Lu Bu?"

Chen Gong merely laughed I grimly and answered.

" I am no longer interested in leading people to their deaths. And it is not for the Lu Bu I chose my death. He is pathetic crook. And you are no better."

Karin became a bit hesitant in witnessing her determination. In her mind she is still thinking of winning her over to her side. Who would not want in witnessing her skill? She then tried once again.

"Since your conscience has spoken, let's talk about family instead of the country. Zhang Liao, Gao Shun, Song Xian, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng and the rest of elite Xiliang troops and the fearsome Chargers. You have shared hardship and joy together with them… and your relationship between them… and even the old acquaintance. Did not you consider them as a family? They said a brother is like own limbs and arms. Flesh and blood. And love was like clothes, could be mend over." Karin calmly asked, she tried to force her humanity to win her over. "After you leave them alone…. Who shall take care of them…. What will become of them if you die?" Karin patted her shoulder asking her conscience. "If you think the country is beyond your concerns, why do you ignore your flesh and blood?"

Chen gong however avoid her patting. She calmly moved without turning back. Watching the clear sky and turned to Cao Cao asking.

"I do consider them as a family. Jia Darren is like a kind big sister to me, Gao Shun is the only person who shared hardship and joy with me. Zhang Liao… she repeatedly helped me during my hardest time…. The elite Xilang troops, the Chargers…. Song Xian… Wei Xu …. Hou Cheng…. They are like sons to me…. however… Mengde. What does their fate have to do with me?" she calmly questioned and smiled as if reaching enlightenment.

Karin was shocked beyond belief. She retorted. "You are well versed in the sagely classics. how could you speak this way?"

"I heard that those who rule by filial piety do not punish the relatives of the condemned; and those who rule by benevolence do not end one's bloodline. If you have those qualities. my family after my death will be at the mercy of your true nature" Chen Gong has unfaltered determination as she declared this and facing toward Karin, she uttered her word "Their fate after this… is not up to me!"

Having said that Chen Gong must have made up her mind, How regrettable and worth of pity and sympathy…..

Karin could not retort and reply back. She felt that she was cornered by her determination and wise word. No wonder… she was proclaimed as a wise advisor. She understand it now… Pity… that their encounter were too late…..

"You pride yourself in filial pious rule, Lord Cao. So you should treat the common people like family. Yet how can you abandon our families when we are to die because of you? And show the world of your hypocrisy? I merely pray that you don't try to harrow my feeling anymore."

Chen Gong continued…. Everyone was speechless…. How can they confront such awe inspiring integrity?

Pity what a pity...

"Enough. I have nothing to say to that Chen Gong. I'll just have to do my best. But why do you stubbornly insist on burying everything you have achieved?" Finally… Karin can not hold the feeling. She can not understand why she still stubbornly insist on dying.

"They say Lord Cao is an Able Minister at Peace time and Villain during the War time. Now is War time what would I be if I help you?"

"Not aiding my wickedness is your definition of loyalty?" Karin grimly asked.

"And also getting my family taken care of - that is my definition of filial piety." Nenene continued her words.

All those witnessed. The former elite Xiliang troops, the witnesses, the audience and those who solemnly watch these act finally can not hold their words and called her.

"""Advisor Chen Gong... Please reconsider..! Don't Go!""""

Watching the execution blade that awaited her… she declared her final parting words…..

"O…. All my family and comrade who had shared hardship and joy with me…. Live if you want to continue living, and Die if you want to. These acts is neither the act defying loyalty or filial piety. We are only lost fledglings under the force of greater power! it is the way of heaven, don't blame them! Don't blame us! Oh… the brother of Xiliang, i am leaving! don't blame me ! don't miss me!"

Tears finally could not be held.

"It is the way of heaven"

**XXX**

"Lao Zi said the way of heaven always sided with the good man. Lu Bu is disloyal and not filial. he deserves heaven's reprimand!" Chen Gong calmly give her final parting words. And walked to the blade.

All can't help but moved. Giving their final respect and gestured toward the wise advisor.

As tears flows from Karin eyes…. She declared in full respect. "I will never forget these sagely words!"

This is Chen Gong last step.

After that, Cao Cao tended for Chen Gong's family well being…. And she still grieves whenever she is reminded of Chen Gong.

A poem pitying her fates recounted….

"_To parting with her family, She merits our pity and profound respect._

_Who would resemble Chen Gong, The day she died at the White Gate Tower?"_

**XXX**

_Even if Du Shiniang does not brought her box of jewel…_

_Even if Du Shiniang does not store expensive jewelry worth of hundreds silver in the first drawer of her box….._

_Even if Du Shiniang does not store Golden Hairpin and Jade Flute in the second drawer of her box…._

_Even if Du Shiniang does not store Jade stones and valuable artifact worth of thousand silver in the third drawer of her box…._

_Even if Du Shiniang does not store a handful of pearls and diamond the size of cat eyes and other valuables in the fourth drawer of her box…_

_A Thousand tael of silver is not enough to measure her worth….._

_Yet…. Li Jia is not worth to even touch a single strand of her hair….. – A bit of thought from "**In Her Anger, Du Shiniang Drown her Jewelry Box**", a novel by Feng Menglong._

Nenene…. Why do you act so foolishly? That idiot has prepares for the worst….. At least he had …. Acted the right thing….

* * *

**Author Note:**

There! i do update it quickly right?

now... the first paragraph was in honor of The simpsons episode ; Lisa's Rival. Where the music teacher, mr. Largo said this to lisa after she passing out after tiring herself:

Congratulation Lisa! You make it!

You mean the position?

No i mean you have been conscious. Allison got the first place...

**ARGHHHHH!**

**Oh... Thanks God it was merely a dream!  
**

Congratulation Lisa! You make it!

You mean the position?

No i mean you have been conscious. Allison got the first place... **AND BELIEVE ME ! THIS IS NOT A DREAM!**

****double **ARGHHHHHHH!**

**Kusu... ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ****Kusu.. ** did you get fooled?** ahh...!  
**this joke always make me laugh. Anyone loves this episode like me?


	84. The Military Treatise Wu Zi

**The Military Treatise of Wu Zi**

Under this bad weather… one person ran toward the already empty ground. He was distraught, angered to himself. how careless of him to let his defense down…. It was his own fault if something happened to her. He does not care his own weakened condition nor the fact that he still in effect of the anesthetic and toxic drugs like the Menghans…. When his own last stamina almost exhausted, he struggled to crawl…

However…..

What he found is an already empty executioner grounds…. And the only thing remain is the trace of bloods… and all hope is lost (Kusu… Kusu…. Kusu…. Kyahhahahahha! This is really funny! I love writing this fanfic! This is almost like the Simpsons joke's where homer reaches and almost reaches the donuts but only find…. NO! already eaten! Or… Dear Homer, I owe you One Emergency Donut, Signed Homer. BASTARD! He always one step ahead of me!) as he fell down and tiring himself.

Narrator sighed, well… I pity him a bit. I mean, this is unlike when that ungrateful bastard Li Jia dumped and sold his own wife, because he felt burdened. You know, the Feng Menglong's novel 'In her anger, Du Shiniang drown her jewelry box'? it is a story when the graceful lady Du Shiniang met a pathethic imperial exam participant who frequently become her customer. He tried to buy the freedom of Du Shiniang even by borrowing his friend's money.

He even irresponsibly said, "All my relatives and friend had ignored me because I refused to leave you (he meant the Prostitution place). Tomorrow I tell them that I will packed up and return home that my visit to them is for saying goodbye. Then I will beg them for travel money (WTF?), perhaps it is suffice to buy your freedom." Even Feng Menglong hate this SOB by commenting, If he is lucky he will get the money, and then what? He does not have any plan for the future, My GOD! I don't understand it! What did Du Shiniang sees in this useless SOB Li JIa?

And then, he predictably failed in his pathetic attempt. (HA HA! What do you expect? At least Arararararagi Koyomi is more sensible when his sister, Tsukihi caught him in the moment of tooth brushing with Karen …. What do you expect? Her joining? Well…..secretly I do.) And THEN! He cried to Miss Du that he is unable to even going as far pathetically whine that it is easier to catch a wild tiger (Dude… please…). Feeling pity, Miss Du Shiniang then revealed her secret saving stash.

"I have 150 taels. There is still enough time to seek the remaining half." And so she willingly give the money, and then Li Jia met his friend, Liu Yuchun who lend him the remaining needed to buy Du Shiniang's freedom out of sympathy to Shiniang.

Then the money was paid out for her freedom. Before they departed back to Li Jia's hometown, they asked blessing from those who have been kind to them. And that SOB did not have a plan even if they reached the house, and …..during the journey home… While that SOB still has no plan and he almost confused and regretted his decision he met and befriend a rich scholar named Sun Fu.

Sun Fu was attracted to Du Shiniang beauty and he tried to ensnare that useless SOB Li JIa, noting…

"As a respectful man, your father might be offended by your unfilial act of bringing such woman and seeing that you are still (Stanley, Stanley No degree, two credits short at M.I.T.) …. Without honor (job and money) returning to him. You will commit act unfilial act and disappointing your wife. And I have not mentioned about money!"

Sun Fu smirked, noticing the poverty state of that useless SOB Li Jia. "Shiniang is a woman of obscure background. There is less fidelity and faithfulness toward you coming from her obscure nature. Love might turn sour over time (I am not quoting Jin Yong's Shen Diao Xiao Lu). However, filial relationship must not perished because of any reason. If you continued this….. you will be left nothing …." "What…?" "Nothing….!"

"Then? What should I do?"

"Why don't I lend you a bit of honor? Your father was angered at your wasteful attitude. And returning without nothing add oil into fire. Why don't you forget about your wife and give you 1000 silver as compensation? This might be a good reason for him." Hearing this reasoning, That SOB relented. (You see? … You see?). The charm of wealth…

_No tears in Marriage should have occurred. Only when two heart united without separation_

_Oh.. how I yearned for faithful sire…. Everlasting even if these hairs turn grey_

_Even when the bamboo shoots waving around And the flipper follows to bend around_

_Oh… the darling be the one who placed lingering feeling, why wealth be the one to decide your feeling? - **Ode of the Gray Lady**, Zhuo Wenjun_

Normally, the author believes the importance of money however…..

While Du Shiniang prepares some meals to cheer her sad husband without knowing of the prior scheme of theirs…. She never expected this cowardly word coming from her husband's lips.

"Without money in facing my own father, I lost my honor. But Mr. Sun Fu offered me 1000 silvers in exchange for your marriage with him." Shiniang was shocked , and seeing his husband intending to give her up to cover his own assess… she sadly relented even though she felt torn.

Then.. the day of exchange occurred. The Silver were carefully inspected and it is exactly 1000 taels of silvers. Du Shiniang, who is in her best beauty arrived and stand near the boat stern. She opened her jewelry box.

The first little drawer of the jewelry box was opened, revealing expensive jewelry worth of hundreds silver in the first drawer of her box….. All people saw the content of the jewelry box and become astonished. Shiniang took the jewelry and then threw it to the river. All who observed become startled by her action.

She then proceed to open the second drawer, revealing a Golden hairpin and Flute made of jade, worth of thousands taels of silver. Once again Shiniang took them and threw them to the river. "Oh…! How wasteful!"

She then continued, opening the third drawer revealed a perfectly carved jade stones (Perhaps similar quality with the famed Heshi Jade from the legend) and valuable small artifacts. They alone worth several thousand of silver. Once again Du Shiniang took them and threw them. The observer become like… "NOOOO!"

Then, in the fourth drawer, Shiniang revealed a handful of pearls and diamond at the size of eyes of cat. Therein also another precious valuables…. Even the mere sight of those artifact was unknown to the observer but… they realized the unmeasured values of those treasures…. That are already inside the river.

Cleaning out her own jewelry box, Li Jia fallen to his knees. Crying out seeing all of those treasures merely thrown away just like mere rubbish… He never expected such things was already in his hands. He greatly regretted it.

Finally, facing both two scoundrel, Li Jia and Sun Fu…. Du Shiniang declared in hatred. "Mr. Li and I had experienced many hardships and because of your wicked intention…. In one day this blissful marriage has ended. You are my most hated enemy…..!" and throwing her hateful stare, "for years living in that place I had saved for my future. Meeting you was supposed to be a blissful day, and vowing the oath to Heaven and Earth … for everlasting we should be…. Before we left the city, I asked from my sisters what is mine and the content of this jewelry box were more than ten of thousand taels of silver. I intended to give you a honor of grand return,,,, So your father would accept my arrival… Yet! You never put your faith in me and following wicked words toss me out here. You betrayed my fidelity…. I opened and showed this jewelry box to everyone in order to show them that even the mere sight of these immeasurable wealth is nothing to me…. I felt like this jewelry box. Filled with treasure but you can not appreciate it. I am really born under unfortunate star. Even after being freed, I was still tossed down. These peoples has become witness of how I never failed your expectation and how it was you who really betrayed me!"

No one can hold their tears hearing her story, and they agree to curse that ungrateful bastard Li Jia. And… Du Shiniang feeling broken hearted, drown herself in the river, all the bystander shocked and tried to help her…. Alas! It was too late.. her body vanished.

How tragic it is, such graceful lady comparable to flowers and white jade become the lingering tale of the river. How pitiable Miss Du is… she could expect more worthy man yet, because she expecting that useless Surname Li! Just like a precious Suihou Pearl and the beautiful Jade of Heshi given to blind. How tragic it is when love become hatred and drown in the violent river….

Ah… Shiniang.. pitiable Shiniang… why would you give yourself to such pathetic man? if you are as charming and smart as Yuyuko Saigyouji sama or Alice Margatroid san and also I expect domestic type woman, I am willing to replace him! At least I have my honor! I won't depend on you….. except for cooking, cleaning, and miscellaneous domestic chores. And Shiniang alone already worth more than 10000 silvers (she can sing, poetry, and domestic chore, dude!). you made a worst deal, dude! You failed as a businessman.

**XXX **

When he woke up… What he saw is the worried stricken Ei-chan. Before anything else he asked about..

"…Nenene is she?"

Ei-chan sadly nodded. The curtain for her role has finally pulled down. The wise advisor has departed. Feeling hurt and sad, he was at loss of words. Ei chan silently give her a book. Kazuto read the title.

"_**The Art of Tactics. Wu Zi"**_

Kazuto turned and look at Ei chan asking without words. Ei chan faintly answered. "This …. Is nenene's final gift. Please… Kazuto-sama… don't blame yourself anymore." Kazuto however stay quiet.

"Nenene has wandered through her life, making journey together with Ren. It was a fateful encounter established by the heaven that they met you. Perhaps…. They leave because… they have found what they wanted."  
However Kazuto like the many angry review and angry private message that the author got because of their death still can not accept it. Still… He can not understand why did nenene and ren…. Selfishly he want to save them both, preventing from their destiny as their role. However….

"I failed…."

"eh..?" Ei chan was taken by the sudden word he uttered after the long silence.

"My fault…. If only… I just … grabbed them without saying anything and explain anything. I should have just…."

"Kazuto-sama….. it was because your kindness that… they willingly give their lives to you. It was ….. not your fault. If … if you can not let them go… you are dishonoring of their feeling…."

**XXX**

Kazuto then pondered. Everything until now… he has failed to kept the wheel from moving on. The Ten Eunuch's scheme, Guandong Alliance, Death of Hua Xiong, The fall of Chang An, The battle of Xiapi, and the death of both nenene and rei , Chen Gong and the "Lu Bu" …. Was all he did is wasteful effort?

But … did not he succeed in saving Yue….? (Author note: **…..** ) He can not given up! not now…. However, seeing the artifact that nenene leave make him a bit sad. Ei chan could only give her though….

"Ren and nenene… they accepted their end because …. Perhaps… they have found their purpose and…. Their wish…" Ei turned solemn looking at the artifact that Kazuto held and continued. "Compared to master Wu Qi who still looking for the purpose of her life…. Perhaps they are more fortunate than her."

Hearing Ei-chan words made him thinking. He then turned to Ei-chan asking. "Who will be executed after this?"

"The only person remaining are Zhang Liao and that false God of War. However…. No matter how I tried to talk to her, she remained stubborn. The death of nenene even solidify her determination. She has accepted her fate to die. Mengde has attempted to postpone her execution date because she want to win her over to her side, however…. She afraid that if she delay it any longer…. It would be like nenene who attempted to 'flee'."

"Flee?"

"After she tranquilize you, she bluntly tried to flee. However… I believe it was on purpose. She intended to be captured. And the military code has stated harshly about this, and with her refusing amnesty…."

"So, for Zhang Liao… she had to decided it herself to accept the pardon."

"Correct. … Perhaps…. This is what master Wu Qi said about…. Contradiction between loyalty and filial piety. Chen Gong said it before her death. It is really hard to satisfy both loyalty and filial piety."

**XXX**

However Kazuto clenched. He tried to remember the difference between Nenene and Zhang Liao. Nenene lost Ren which made her reluctant to continue living, however what about a honest warrior like Zhang Liao? If all the elite Xiliang troops who is loyal to Dong Zhuo has agreed to surrender after seeing Lu Bu's injustice, what make her remain stubborn?

A wandering warrior….

Kazuto then remain pensive and looked at the only thing nenene left to them. The artifact. He softly muttered. "Wu Qi." Kazuto looked up the ceiling and started to open. He took glance and quickly skimmed and noticed. "This is not that different from what I used to read along the other seven military classics, back at home. The only difference is the addition of this undecipherable word which only has the title chapter, Summon Wu Qi. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kazuto-sama… you mostly used Master Wu Qi's method of warfare, what do you think about it?"

"What I really understand is…. Wu Qi is a loyal person who had differentiates Personal feeling and Official duty. Hence the contradiction of loyalty and filial piety is more or less meaningless to describe her."

"Then… just like Zhang Liao." Jia Xu expressed.

Hearing Jia Xu's word made Kazuto realized something. He then read the artifact more carefully. This time thinking. "If I am not wrong… the Three Strategies of Huang Shigong seems to have the similar chapter with this Wu Zi." He then tried to recall the artifact which he gave to Xun Yu previously.

"Summon Zhang Liang. However… I thought that it was ridiculous and never cared about it." Kazuto gazed an a thought occurred to him. "If it is really true, then the Three Strategies Huang Shigong should have summoned the noted sage mentioned even from the book _**Shi Jing (Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian)**_ , the Old man of Yellow Stone (Huang Shigong) … could it be…. That…." Kazuto then pondered.

"Hey…! During the moment I found the book in Changan, the book reacted! Why did not this book reacted?" Kazuto pondered and begin to read the first part of the military treatise. The Memoirs of the honorable Wu Qi. As Kazuto began to read words by words silently, he felt his vision were swallowed by a blinding flash.

"What?" and the scenery of the room vanished.

Leaving a blinding light. And when the light dissipated… Kazuto was surprised to see the author of the famed military treatise equal and even said to be superior than Master Sun in matter of tactics.

Master Wu Qi.

**XXX**

_As regard to Master Wu Qi's character description, there were different comments. Some said she was a cruel character, for having killed 30-odd people in her younger days. Some said she was a heartless unfilial character for not attending her mother's funeral when she died. Some even said she was an avaricious man._

However there is a wise proverbs saying …. _Hearing for thousands of times can not be compared with a single encounter. _ And… this is what Kazuto felt when he saw that….

The twelve years old girl figure before him is…. the famed and honorable general of Lu, Wei, and Chu who fought for seventies battle and never come back losing, winning sixty four of them.

"Chen Gong said many things about you when she tried to connect her feeling. Alas… she never had the chance to see me in person. However… I am more surprised that you can see me."

The girl whose figure seemed to aged no less than at least thirteenth years old, greeted Kazuto. Now to give easier explanation, as usual the narrator was asked to explain that Wu Qi was modeled after Ruri Hoshino from Kidou Senkan Nadesico TV series. As you already felt… her complicated though is befit her. Because… _mou… Baka-Baka… otona desu kara._ This remind me of my previous younger day when _Mou ichido…. Mou ichido… ..kondo wa…. Anata no… ichiban ni naritai ….. _Mukyuun….! Who is the better model for general Wu Qi if not the twelve years old famed loli Ruri-Ruri? Even that stupid Dancougar Nova ripped her off! An embarrassment for their YATTEARUZE! No mecha anime this day can compare to the good old fashioned military days of the past. Gundam Z, Nadesico, Macross, Dancougar, Dragonnar, Tobikage, Dunbine and anything that comes in Super Robot Taisen. The current mecha anime is all pathetic fighting of toys. The only thing better is Guren Laggan, Code Geass first Season, Gundam OO first season, Macross F (No Question about it! This is the best among the best of newer generation). The rest are stupid. Just like Gundam Seed, Destiny, season 2 of Code Geass and Gundam OO, or even the stupid Kiraboshi which… I don't understand a bit. By the way Nanoha is good though and I am thankful for OG inspector which give me Fairlion and Fairy Dang-Sing! And… Shine Hausen in blue during the first two episode (pity they returned her in to her boring princess outfit). Well, an addition to Shin Getter or Getter Robo would be good. I want it dark like the original manga.

Upon seeing her appearance, Kazuto become facepalmed and thought "not again…." First the famed Gaozu's Zhang Zifang is a girl, and now the Wu Qi is ….. this loli chara…. Meh.. back to the story…

"Seems that you doubt me. Well… I believe that seeing is believing." Rur… I meant Wu Qi calmly explain without caring for Kazuto's expression.

Wu Qi then started to walk. The still stunned Kazuto was almost left behind, and he quickly ran to pursue her and then….

**XXX **

Wu Qi is a native of the state of Wei, born during the tumultuous era of the Warring States Period. Born in wealthy family give her chance to improve herself. Since young, she was known as diligent and intelligent person, and her mother played a great role to ensure she received the best education in the laboratory… I meant from the best teacher or sage.

The role of the mother greatly influenced her just like how Mencius's mother was. Alas, they aspire for different purpose.

In her learning, Wu Qi showed great potency for military and capability in warfare. She set her purpose to lead an army, showing the sign of first talent.

She roamed to seek everywhere to find someone who would acknowledge her talents, however no one would hear her. Until Nergal…. I mean Wu Qi was mocked for this failure and in her outrage she slays those who mocked her. But during that time she also realized the shallowness of her ability and needed to deepen her knowledge.

During the time she depart to gain knowledge she made a vow that she will not return before she had the honor she deserve. During that time, Confucius teaching is the new fad among schools of hundreds thought, so she departed to state of Lu to learn under the tutelage of Zeng Zi a renowned Confucian scholar who learnt Confucianism from Zhong Ni himself.

Zeng Cen (Zeng Zi) with style name Zi Yu is a native of state of Lu, Kong Zi accepted him as a disciple because he is filial person. After the death of Kong Zi, after the mourning period ended Zeng Zi stayed in Lu to devote himself in spreading and preserve Confucianism, among all the citizen of state of Lu. Another disciple of Confucius who spread the Confucianism differed in explanation of the teaching. Zi You and Zi Xia emphasized in rites, propriety and practical aspect of governmentship. While Zeng Zi emphasize in humanity conscience, benevolence and honesty. Also renowned as the author of _**Da Xue**__ (The Great Learning)_, one of the Four Confucian Classics.

Wu Qi who learn under his tutelage was a diligent and persistent in pursuing knowledge, actively studying the Confucianism. Her diligence and intelligence became a talk of the people who admire her sincerity.

However, one time Zeng Zi questioned Wu Qi. Asking for her background information. In asking about her remaining relatives or family, she answered that she had mother still living. Zeng Zi admonish her. "A person ought to be filial, you have left your home for six years and never for once returned to visit your mother."

Wu Qi answered firmly. "I made a vow that I shall not return before I bring her back the honor. This is a loyalty."

Her answer displeased Zeng Zi. According to the Confucianism doctrine, filial piety is a highest obligation of a person. _**The Analects of Confucius **__says:"When your parents are alive, don't embark in a long journey. However if it is imperative, do tell of your journey so they won't drown in worry."_ Zeng Zi viewed that to take care and respect parent (be filial) is the most fundamental value. He scold Wu Qi for her demeanor.

Wu Qi replied "Loyalty should be the greatest priority." Zeng ZI however disagree and thus started the difference of views between teacher and apprentice.

One day, Wu Qi received a letter informing the news of her mother's death. Wu Qi thus wallow in sorrow but quickly calm herself and drown herself again to her study. Zeng Zi was aghast in her action and angered. _**The Analects of Confucius **__says: "Be filial toward living parents and mourned their death."_ Seeing her act greatly angered Zeng Zi. He felt that she did not mourned or sad of her mother death. The traditional custom obligate the mourning period for three years (Duan Mu Ci, one of Kong Zi's apprentice who was eloquent with speech and masterful in negotiating and business even mourned for six years when the great sage, Confucius died). In viewing Wu Qi who did not attend her mother funeral nor mourn made her character judged harshly as unfilial and heartless.

"If the downstream were separated from the water source, even river water shall dry up. tree branches shall wither and broke. Will those who forget their kin and ancestor die in honor? From now on, Wu Qi is my apprentice no more. All of you should not relate with her anymore."

Zeng Zi thus expelled Wu Qi, however Wu Qi was not disheartened. Leaving Confucianism, she learnt from various school of military. Drowning herself in military treatise, Her talent started to shine. She then depart to state of Lu to be a service of a worthy Lord.

Gong Yixiu, the Prime Minister of state of Lu recognized her talent and recommended her to Duke Mu of Lu. However the Duke still in doubt and merely give her low position. It was during the sudden invasion of state of Qi that the chance comes to Wu Qi to show off her talents. Gong Yixiu once again used the opportunity to recommend Wu Qi once again. Fearing the situation, Duke Mu of Lu relented. She was made the General of the army.

The Qi's invasion were led by an ambitious Prime Minister of Qi, Tian He bringing with him, his best general , the likes of Duan Ming and Tian Ji (Tian Ji is the general who under the advise of famed master strategist Sun Bin defeated states of Wei during the Warring states period). In hearing that the states of Lu sending Wu Qi in command of the troops to face his invasion army, Tian He greatly underestimated her, who at that time has no name for herself (merit).

Wu Qi in facing the Qi's army started the passive battle posture, which rose to Tian He's suspicions. He sent spies and emissary to get information of his opponents only receiving news of their weakness and how Wu Qi showed fear and respect toward him (Tian He) who showed humble presence. Only after Tian He did lower his suspicion and vigilances did Wu Qi send most of her troops to attack them. And merely after a single battle, the numerous troops from state of Qi were disarrayed, bringing numerous victim and can only resort to full retreats. Realizing that he was being outwitted, Tian He sighed and exclaim.

"**Wu Qi's method of warfare is indeed equal to Sun Wu and even _Sima_ Rangju. She is really a threat for the state of Qi."**

This victory showed brilliance of her talents in warfare, however this success also invite a problem. Duke Mu of Lu who became wary and envious of her success was taken by the rumor spread by Tian He's agents. The Duke of state of Lu thus demoted her and in disappointment, Wu Qi left the state of Lu.

**XXX **

Among all the seven states of Warring states period, The state of Wei were the first to rise as powerful state. During the reign of King Wen of Wei, Li Kui a follower of Legalism was appointed as the Prime Minister of state of Wei. He established a successful political reform which resulted in improvement of human resource and military power. Legalist Li Kui abolished the hereditary position system, promoted talented and virtuous person, encouraged agriculture, strengthened rule of law system.

Kazuto who was observing the fragments of memory then started to mutter.

"I remember. it was Legalist Li Kui who invite you and recommend you in service for King Wen of Wei."

Wu Qi suddenly appears before him, without showing expression, though when the name of the legalist was mentioned, she hide her face in embarrassment. "Aki… Prime Minister Li Kui is a genius of that time. I never though that you know him."

"Only a bit. However, his reformation plan became a topic of discussion in the school of Legalism."

"Ah… his Archery Dispute Settlement? I also heeded his invitation because I admired his reckless bravery and success."

"That is correct. It was a bit reckless idea. However, I learnt a bit of legalism from him, and if I was not wrong Xun Zi who crafted the basic idea before Governor Shang Yang and Master Han Fei established the basic of Legalism was formerly from the school of Confucianism. But he has different views compared to Master Kong in matter of Human interest. That is why I can quickly understand the teaching of legalism." Wu Qi recounted

Kazuto speak up. "The difference about their views is … Xun Zi view humanity as evil and egoistic being who seek self interest. While Kong Zi viewed humanity in basic stature of morality."

"now I see why that girl really admire you. I never had the chance to converse with her, however…. Her eyes always glimmered in admiration when she studied Legalism to reach my process of thought. And still… it was a pity her skill was a bit lacking. And the little help that I give is …. Forgotten by her." Rur…. I meant Wu Qi continued after becoming a bit melancholic for a moment. "I am sorry. Aki… Li Kui at that time view that sooner or later the invasion from Qin will become their closest threat."

Kazuto thought to himself. "His views were right on. Even Zhang Yi used that excuse to scare the king of Wei in the earlier move of Contra Alliance of Lianheng. However… in the end…. Qin was…"

"from their tactical disposition, archery is the best tactics against the threat of Qin invasion. That is why he proposed a reckless judicial system." Wu Qi stopped for a while and continued after making a failure attempt to imitate Yuji Ueda's voice which only result in grim low voice "Whoever has a dispute between them, those party shall use archery to settle them. The result shall be judged upon the accuracy of the arrows."

Wu Qi stopped for a while as if remembering a pleasant memory "After that declaration, the archery soon become a fad among all civilians of the state of Wei. It was a common habit of all people. They seek their own self importance. From the views of justice legal system it was unfair and greatly reckless. However…"

Kazuto continued. " There are three important factors of implementing Law system. The value of Justice which is the fair trial and equality before the law, The certain application of legal system where there is no alteration because of any factor… and Finally. The most important among them."

""Pragmatism.""

Rur… Wu Qi continued while ignoring Kazuto numerous rude intervention. If she was Cao Cao…. She will really hunt him down… however… "Justice and certainty can be disregarded when there is no benefit in executing it. Li Kui saw this after foreseeing the possibility of his action. It seems unfair and injustice in the eyes of commoners. However… Li Kui proved his views were correct when the invasion of Qin's were repelled after the arrows bombardment were highly accurate against them. It is really… the act of Legalist. Set a single common goal to make them move as you wish."

"It is true that Li Kui's Archery dispute settlement proven capable similar to King Wuling of Zhao's adaptable archery. However…. I am more inclined to say that along with him and Ximen Bao, you hold no less important role in grafting state of Wei's earlier hegemony power."

Wu Qi stared at him blankly. She showed a faint smile and said. "When Ak… I am sorry. Prime Minister Li Kui recommended me to King Wen of Wei, he greatly praised me in front of the open minded king."

"**Masterful in Warfare, even surpassing the likes of Sun Wu and _Sima _Rangju." **

The king thus accepted her as the general of the army and proving her success and was later promoted as the Guardian of West River.

**XXX **

"May I have a question?" Kazuto asked.

Wu Qi calmly stared at her and nodded in silence. Kazuto take this as a 'yes' and continue. "Did not the King at first suspect you and pretend that your talent will be wasted if you serve him?"

Wu Qi merely look at him and explain. "I am honored that you remembered my own writing."

"Not really. It just that… it was the first chapter."

"Well… frankly his action were not really unusual. At that time many bad rumor arose about me and I am merely a poor and former apprentice of Confucianism. Even as open minded person as he is, I have to prove my bit of knowledge for him. That is why… I have to divulge that … From the visible I can discern the hidden. From the pretense of disinterested, I see an ambitious and open minded sovereign. What I need is a bit of persuasion for him to show his ambition."

"I understand. Even a famed and masterful minister like Yan Ying of the past dismissed Kong Qiu because of his biased view toward scholar. It is really hard to judge character." Kazuto nodded. And continue his question. "Is there truth about those rumor? I have a bit of difficulty to…"

Wu Qi calmly answered even without the question finished in asked. "The rumors were false. However I won't refute of the truth of their story. I killed about 30 people who mocked me during my young age. I don't mourn for three years when my mothers died…. And…. I cause the death of the person who ever said of his fondness toward me. A person which I consider as if a younger brother…..(in real story… it was Wu Qi's wife. However… this is a Shin Koihime fanfic, I believe you understand my point.)"

"It was because…."

Wu Qi quickly continued her word. "I place loyalty and honor before filial value and even love." Wu Qi calmly continued her explanation in more determined tone. "Cruel, heartless, avaricious character is words that common people attached to my image. I won't refute it. However…. My loyalty toward the lord of the state is my upmost importance."

Kazuto who heard her started to feel great respect toward her. He lifted his hand and cupped them in a gesture to respect. "People may say lot of words. However…. Master Wu Qi's accomplishment is a reality. And Master Wu Qi's understand the heart of people…. Now I see that such vilification are but word of jealousy." And… Kazuto continued. "The courage to shoulder hardship and joy with common soldiers…. Who can compare to you?"

**XXX**

Rur… the girl who have the amber colored iris felt perplexed and quickly divert her eyes from Kazuto's honest and simple words. (perhaps …. Just like when that operator of certain anime Nadesico blushed after the singing contest, though everyone applaud on her singing, she only blushed when one Aestevalis pilot clapped eagerly for her….. you are good ruri-chan. Well… that kind of expression.).

"it… was…"

"You should not say it. I won't take word that such act were all planned out. It takes a lot of benevolence and courage to do such thing!"

Rur…. Okay sorry. Wu Qi turned to look above, as if reminiscing someone. "He also said that thing….. " then give a stern look to Kazuto saying. "However… what is important is the unified mind of the whole army. What I did is merely out of obligation."

When Wu Qi became a general, she would not ride her horse and instead walked along with soldiers, using the steeds to carry provision of the army or offered it to sickly foot soldiers. She wore similar uniform and ate same provision of mere foot soldiers, not asking for specially cooked food. When her subordinate fell to illness, she offered medicines and good food to them.

Once when a young soldier suffered ulcer on his back and no medicine available, she personally sucked the puss from the injury, averting danger to his life (an act even anybody would hesitate to do). Later when the mother of the young soldiers heard the news of Wu Qi's emergency treatment, she drown in sorrow and wept. The curious person beside her questioned her. "General Wu Qi has saved your son's life. Why do you feel sad and wept bitterly?" The sorrowful woman explained."

"My late husband once served under General Wu Qi. He also had ulcer and General Wu Qi did not hesitate to take care of him. He was deeply moved that he fought desperately and died in the battlefield. Now… My son will follow the same fate!"

Thus was said that Wu Qi loved her soldiers as she would to her own sons, sharing weal and woe with them earning their love and respect. Wherever the general directed them to, they would obey without question; even give their life for her.

**XXX**

And you said that netorare is bad….. who would hate doujin between Akito and Ruri? Well…. That is not important. After her promotion as General who guard the west river (Xihe Perfecture), she established various reform intending to strengthen their military standing against the threat of Qin's invasion. It was said that after her leadership in Xihe prefecture…. The base become self reliant without need of assistance from nearby base or city. Qin would not dare to recklessly move to invade them.

The book of Wei Liao Zi noted that, with 70.000 men under her command Wu Qi was unmatched. As the commander in command, she participated in 76 large military campaigns against feudal warlord resulting 64 victories and the rest as stalemate. The territory of Wei were expanded to four directions.

However….

"As you and that girl… No seems that it was you who first realized it. My own flaws and weakness is in matter of politics. " Wu Qi grimly explained.

After the death of King Wen of Wei and the ascension of King Wu of Wei…. Conservatives officials and officials who opposed Wu Qi used the chance to spread rumor to depose her. The young and inexperienced king was taken by the rumor. She was dismissed from her position as Guardian of West river. Seeing the last scenery of Xihe prefecture and knowing that no one would be able to defend as competent as her, she noted that Qin would soon conquered the territory.

"However that was a mere result of my lack of knowledge in politics. I realized it when I was envious of the promotion of Tian Wen, an old minister. Tian Wen was not as capable as me in commanding the military, Tian Wen was not as capable as me in matter of fulfilling domestic needs and popular support. And Tian Wen was not able to inspire the whole nation placing the state of Wei in respectable position in the alliance of Wei, Han and Zhao. However the old minister explain to me that… With the young sovereign in command, conservatives minister and political instability still remain, the young sovereign need support. During such time…. He was more prominent in the position as Prime Minister. I was then enlightened."

Wu Qi remain silent and then continued. "The failure of seeing the bigger picture. No wonder I am merely a soldier."

Then, after she was demoted… Wu Qi sees that there is no future left for her in the state of Wei and she leave from the service.

**XXX **

The State of Chu formerly was a strong state during the Spring-Autumn Period, even reaching the hegemony when King Zhuang of Chu ascended to the throne and become one of the Five Hegemon of Spring-Autumn periods. However, after the Warring states period, the state of Chu began to decline because of incompetence and corrupt officials.

During the ascension of King Dao of Chu , the real authority were in the hand of three feudal landlord, Zhao Jing and Qu. Fed up with the declining situation, King Dao thought of reform as the solution, however he realize that he lacked capable minister in his hand.

It was when the news of Wu Qi's arrival, his hope were granted. Exhilarated of the news of the famed General arrival, he warmly welcome her in grand party and swiftly appoint her as his own Prime Minister. Several discussion strengthened King Dao's determination of total reformation in his state of Chu.

Heeding numerous opposition from feudal landlord and aristocrats, Wu Qi merely ignored it and bring the light of reformation plan to King Dao. The feudal landlord voiced their opposition even dared to intrude the imperial palace of King Dao. Wu Qi swiftly used this as an excuse of insubordination and King Dao personally support the complete grand plan of Wu Qi's political reformation.

Then under Wu Qi's leadership, Chu became a strong militaristic state just like the state of Wei during the beginning of the Warring States Period. The state of Chu began to move through four corners, grabbing victories from their campaign, conquering two sides of the Yangtze-kiang.

"However…. Even during the unending glory…. Bad news comes from the state of Chu."

The death of King Dao of Chu. Wu Qi swiftly return to the capital to attend the royal funeral. It was during that time the feudal landlord who since long opposed her political reform took advantage of the situation to rebel, intending to kill Wu Qi during the confusion. Wu Qi though facing threat did not submit and swiftly ran to the King's procession funeral. Wu Qin in her final attempt jumped to the King's deceased body while from behind her the rebelling landlord shoot her with numerous arrows. During the ensuing chaos, the arrows killed Wu Qi and … penetrate through King Dao's body.

"Such act could be considered as leese majeste, and act of insulting the king's lifeless body shall be punished with death."

The landlord was not expecting these, while the mourner of the king and his family was shocked beyond belief.

When the New King be enthroned, he meted death penalty toward more than 70 feudal landlords who is involved during the rebellion. Since then, the state of Chu started to decline.

**XXX**

Though, Wu Qi the masterful military strategist and general has passed away, her achievement and talents were recognized. Her method and doctrine were recorded among the Seven Military Classic _**(Wu Jing Qi Shu)**_ during Emperor Shenzong of Song.

**XXX**

"Then… that is the whole thing that I can disclose to you regarding my little knowledge." Wu Qi ended in explaining.

"Then, master Wu Qi…. What.." Kazuto intended to ask something

"Regarding the last chapter…. Because of your profound knowledge… from now on I shall give you my service. Please call me when you need my knowledge. I, Wu Qi was honored to assist such respectable talent as yourself. And this is my last word of advice. Seeking someone worthy of your service was never an easy task. I repeatedly tried… however much to my dismay… in the end…. "Wu Qi hung her head and suddenly glance at Kazuto sharply. "Don't end up regretting."

"Thank you. I have encountered another artifact, Art of Government, The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong… but … I was merely left with fragment of her life…. Could It be…. That?"

Wu Qi stay silent for a while. " I see… but I am confused. Zhang Liang is the most talkative person among us. Judging from your knowledge she would be really delighted to talk with someone who loved to read and smart. Could it be that…. You have not understand her feeling?"

"Understand her? I am sorry?"

"Zhang Liang is a kind character and honest one if I may add. If you can reciprocate my feeling how could you not reached out to her?"

"I am sorry, master Wu Qi, I can not follow your direction of speech." Kazuto began to confused.

"…. You reached my feeling. That is why I can materialize and talk to you directly."

"To tell you the truth…. I merely read aloud your artifact, Wu Zi."

Wu Qi was dumbfounded for a moment and did not speak for a moment. "But… when we converse earlier… how could you understand my feeling?"

"Well… your topic of our discussion was not difficult."

Rur… Wu Qi seems to understand Kazuto word's and she clasped her hand and replied. "Are you a follower from the school of legalism?"

"No. however I studied it a bit" back in his own world. Kazuto's house was full of various book from the hundreds school of thought, among them he frequently read Han Fei Zi. There are several books from legalism, however… Han Fei Zi is the most easiest subject to him.

Wu Qi softened. "I see… very few persons understand the school of legalism. Yet you are one of them. Perhaps that is among the reason. However, did you study Daoism?"

"I read a bit. However…. I have difficulty in deciphering them." Among the school of Daoism, Kazuto read Dao De Jing, Lie Zi and Zhuang Zi. However…. He merely understand bit by bit.

"That is weird. Most common people understand Daoism though they are not hermit or alchemist or even Daoist Scholar….. I never met until now a person who lacked in the teaching of Daoism." Wu Qi was baffled.

"Understanding heavy subject such as Legalism however lacking the Daoism. You are really a peculiar fellow. " Wu Qi softened. "Perhaps that is the reason… Zhang Zifang was an interesting fellow. I hoped that you can converse with her."

Kazuto was a bit embarrassed by her words.

"Well… then… that is all I can advise you. I hope you understand now. Have you got an enlightenment?"

"Eh…?"

"Then… I hope that you can save that girl." Wu Qi bid him farewell.

**XXX**

Kazuto still hold the artifact in his hand. The meeting felt like a dream. However…. He realized that it was not a mere illusion, as he turned her head, he saw a figure of the earlier girl with amber colored iris saluting him in respect. He replied back with respectful gesture and thanked her.

Jia Xu was a bit confused, but…. She did not try to think about it. Because…. The earlier miserable advisor Yang Xiu seemed to get a newfound spirit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

When Wu Qi or other military sage is summoned…. She is not some kind of Squaresoft's Shoukanjyuu which will turn the battlefield upside down with her arrival. The troops who beckoned for her or their arrival will be as if it was them personally who led the troops. The Military sage will give the commander their best advice directly according to their past experience and knowledge instead of a vague hint or direction written in their respective military treatise. It is like having a masterful assistants at your disposal.

And Netorare does not mean it it was always bad. In Jin Yong's novel, Yi Tian Tu Long Ji a character by the name Ji Xiaofu was netorared by Yang Xiao. Ji Xiaofu that time were a fiancée of Yin Liting. After the netorare…. You know how Ji Xiaofu felt? Yang Buhui (no regret). So… in conclusion, she secretly liked it. Now let us not compare it to Shen Diao Xiao Lu. You know what I mean…. Right?

This chapter should have been updated several days ago, however... this is the reason which intervened my situation :

Galang rambu anarki, anakku lahir awal januari... Menjelang pemilu...

Galang rambu anarki, tangisan pertama mu... **ditandai BBM membumbung tinggi!**

**BBM naik tinggi**, susu tak terbeli... orang sok pintar tarik subsidi...

Bayi kami kurang gizi...

my reason is the boldened text. Terima kasih kepada mas Iwan Fals atas lagunya yang sungguh merdu. saya pinjem dulu tanpa ijin. harap maklum... hanya anda yang mengerti **Suara hati...**

btw enough of useless excuse.

answering review :

to all the readers... sorry if my earlier words seems like a complaint. i want you to review if my story is worth reviewing. as long as you read them i am satisfied (traffic counter i love you...) . however your review will help me found my mistake that is it.

to Zeno Hiro: nah... i am grateful if you liked my story telling.

Tuan muda... anda telah mencapai kebijaksanaan tertinggi. bagaikan telah mencapai pencerahaan. Anda benar. Sejak saya menonton episode 8 dari Kampfer... hati ini selalu cemburu. kenapa waktu SMA dan SMP gak ada cewek kayak gitu? mempermalukan nama hamba saja!

to Nim Maj:

yep... Love point... really... mysterious...Welll i am inclined to Higurashi's Keichii X Rika (that is the whole thing of Sima Yi), Nii Pa...~

I am congratulating you mr. Teacher. it must be a hard work to deal with kids... (joking!)

to chad001:

No. frankly... well... how should i say it. the lottery said they did not die, however... did you prefer them to be a disgusting jealous and hateful girl? in my country, we are frequently fed with something disgusting called "SINETRON". i am merely giving them coup de grace. i understand if you are angry with my decision. it was my lack of talent to be blamed.

btw: you turned off your pm ? well... i want to tell a secret . not important but... well... forget what i said.

to Fangking2:

no. i don't kill them. i let them die in peace.

to Fuyuhara Sora:

first okay, thanks.

second ... i don;t know what to say

third: S.N.A.P ? what's that?

fourth: well... jangan memaksa, gunakan saja bahasa yang anda bisa. kalau bisa bahasa inggris. please enjoy this chapter then...

to eternal infinity:

tuan muda... saya ingin bertanya. sejak kapan saya mengatakan bahwa yue selamat? sejak kapan yue diselamatkan? selamat sekarang apakah sebuah jaminan untuk hari esok? Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu...karena kebetulan anda adalah pembaca yang sama-sama menggunakan bahasa indonesia... akan saya katakan satu rahasia. Yue tidak pernah selamat. sebagai karakter kesukaan saya... dialah yang nasibnya paling tragis. tidak ada kebahagiaan sedikit pun untuknya selain ... ingatan manis dari Kazuto Hongo ...

Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... terima kasih Tuhan... hanya sedikit orang indonesia yang membaca fanfic ini. betapa saya berbahagia menyiksa gadis semanis dan secantik itu...Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu... Kusu...


	85. Honor, Loyalty, Filial Piety

**The Honor of Warrior, The Loyalty of Vassal, Filial Piety of Son**

Honor (_Chi_)meant to bear on humiliation and insults, in _hanzi_ written as the combination of ear and leg side by side, similar with when a person was humiliated as far as forcing them to bow dowm, ears touching their own legs. Honor and Pride were two words with close relationship. Those who have the honor acted to maintain their pride. And those pride will avoid them from act of disgrace.

Zhang Liao calmly waited in her own cell the time for her turn.

As she noticed someone has arrived, she turned to see the beginning of her fate. But the moment of expectation were replaced by bit of disappointment but she also felt a bit of hesitation. Kazuto is once again visiting her.

"Darren. I have said this to Jia Darren. I am not afraid. I am not a coward. I will face the consequence of my action. Please don't harrow my feeling anymore. Please respect this decision for the sake of our past friendship."

Kazuto however did not say anything, he merely opened the cell and placed two chairs and small desk inside. Asking Zhang Liao to take a seat while he also placed himself. he started to place cups and pour some tea , offering them to Zhang Liao. After several cup of drinking in silence. Kazuto opened the conversation.

"I am sorry. I am not good with alcohol (and this fanfic is Teen in rating. There is no Al in here, last name Coholic), but seeing back then I rarely offer you tea right? you always fond of wine (or ale)."

"No. this is also enough for now…. I am not such coward to drown my worry in wine."

An awkward silence. Until Kazuto suddenly asked.

"Zhang Liao…. Did she blame me when I am reluctant to help her?"

"No. advisor Chen thought she was a bit imposing toward you. and neither of us also blamed you."

Another sip of tea. And Kazuto asked "Zhang Liao I merely want to know. Why did you stubbornly stand by your choice."

"I am a warrior. A warrior can be killed not be humiliated. I am also advisor Chen's subordinate. How could a vassal serve two lords? I firmly hold my loyalty."

"I see… then Zhang Liao…. Did you think that your act count as bravery?"

"I am not afraid of dying. How could my act not count as one?"

"The Analects have several words about loyalty. In the past Duke Huan of Qi disregarded his enmity against Guan Yiwu who plotted to assassinate him and placed Guan Yiwu as his Prime Minister. Duke Huan of Qi thus become the First Hegemon of the Spring Autumn period because of Guan Yiwu's merit. If not for her accomplishment…. The people would be uncivilized, subjugated by barbarian tribes. Should the great minister Guan Zhong followed the path of loyalty and follow the death of her lord?"

Zhang Liao stayed silent.

"Zhang Liao…. The truth is … I never understand what is loyalty, what is filial piety, what is those moral values decided by the words of the sage of the past. I only cared about what is necessary, for the sake of result. To choose death because of loyalty, is that an act of benevolence? Is that an act of courage?"

Zhang Liao merely looked at Kazuto. She did not have anything to answer.

"You have reached until now. I put my faith on you because of your skill not because of your background." Kazuto word's meant of Zhang Liao's past as criminal. Evident from her mark carved in her left cheek. "I trusted you because you are valorous warrior. Yet, what I see is … you are a coward who is afraid of living."

"Darren. I am…"

"I will say this for the last time. Disregard loyalty and filial piety. For they are mere tricks. Weight your option carefully. Don't end up regretting."

"Darren, I have my honor as a warrior!"

"Then, should I stand here, merely watching a friend with talent died meaninglessly? Tell me then Zhang Liao, what good of honor…. If you fail to see the big picture?"

"Darren. Please leave…" Zhang Liao finally muttered.

Kazuto then given up, if he pushed to far….. he is afraid of her reckless act. He then stand up and proceed to leave.

"Darren, thank you for everything…. And for the tea."

**XXX**

Kazuto left down hearted. Seems that mere word is meaningless to persuade her. While he is thinking what should he do next, he did not know that there are another person visiting Zhang Liao.

"He is really cared about you. if I may added." Guan Yu noted.

"Yunchang." Zhang Liao realized her appearance.

"Did you know advisor Yang Xiu previously?"

"… Just a bit. However, why are here Guan Yunchang?" Zhang Liao asked.

"I merely want to do the same as he did. I want to ask you to spare yourself."

"Why?"

"I am repaying for your act back then in Xiaopei. Are you trying to follow the path of General Li Guang or Xiang Yu? Fighting till the end, though cornered without hope of living?"

"Hm… I won't cower down. To die in the battlefield is the purpose of all warriors. Death before humiliation."

"With a Warrior as brave as Zhang Wenyuan, who would doubt of her valor in the battlefield? However, this is no more in the field of battle. Wenyuan…. What is really a courage?"

"To not falter down, but then Yunchang… when you are placed in my position…. How would you choose?"

Yunchang was silenced by this question. She had to admit that such predicament is possible in this uncertain era of turmoil. Today a victor, tomorrow detained.

"We are both warriors, we know the answer in our hearts."

"However… that presumptuous God of War…. Is he worth of you to die for?"

"This choice is for me."

**XXX**

Seeing the courageous warrior made Guan Yu sighed. Fellow warrior does not need words to convey their feeling, she thus leave her with a simple word.

"Zhang Wenyuan, then I will take my leave…. To die is easy. To live is hard. "

Guan Yunchang leave while she did not realized that her last word made Zhang Wenyuan emotion in turmoil. It is not that she is afraid of executioner blade however…. Yang Xiu earlier mentioned about the big picture. With them losing, really… what is really left for her?

**XXX**

The chilling wind still blows. The day of execution arrived.

Zhang Liao bowed down before the execution blade. Before all who witness this day, she shouted.

"Cao Cao, you traitor to imperial Han! Who gave you the right to torture the people of Xuzhou?"

All the audience were silenced. All their feeling were mixed with both anxiety and grief. The former of elite Xiliang army did not utter any words. Watching her hoping there is some change in her heart.

"Who gave you the right to kill loyalist of Han? Listen, you Cao! You are good for nothing except a top notch liar!"

Zhang Liao repeatedly shouted to her lungs, anger and hatred. The words from those who lose this battle. Compared to the silence of Chen Gong previously, Zhang Liao mind seems to be bit perturbed. However….

"Don't expect me to submit and become your minion! I'm no ignorant fool nor greedy ingrate!"

Even when confronted against her acceptance…. They still hoped for her change of mind. Because… with Warrior Gao Shun and Wise advisor Chen Gong's demise…. They will be like a body losing head.

"May heaven be my witness! My loyalty to Imperial Han! I rather die than surrender!"

The tone of her voice sounded coarse however, there is no fear in his tone..

"Cao, you pretentious mutineer! I'm sick of living already, Cao! kill me if you want to! that's my final decision!"

Cao Cao still sighed in her place far observing this situation. Xun Yu, Guo Jia and Cheng Yu were beside her.

"Karin-sama… it is no use. She remained stubborn."

"Seems like Jia Xu has failed in persuading her. I though that an old acquaintance would be an effective persuasion…." Cheng Yu sighed in disappointment.

"To let her pass with dignity is better. a noble commander did not dishonor their enemy." Xun Yu situated.

"Xun Yu Darren. In seeing such capable and brave commander…. Who would not wished to win her over? She is a rare talent hard to come by even for hundred years." Guo Jia muttered in worry.

"But, we have none who can persuade her. It is really a pity indeed."

As Cao Cao still deep in thought. Imperial sister Liu Bei approached her (Cao Cao) asking to let her speak up with the Zhang Liao. "Cao-darren… may I?"

Karin seems to see something in Liu Bei. And then gestured her to do as she like, which surprised Xun Yu. "Karin sama!" she is an outsider! Sighed Xun Yu in disbelief!

However Karin calmly explain to Keifa. "Do not worry. I am never wrong in evaluating talent."

**XXX **

Zhang Liao was about to shout another curse, until she saw someone approaching her. "Imperial sister Liu…."

"Zhang Liao… seeing your pitiful condition made my heart aches. Why are you being stubborn?"

Zhang Liao scoffed at her mercy. "Huh…! Ha…Ha…Ha…! Imperial Sister Liu….! We have no debt only enmity between us! Why is the kind word? Now with us being defeated…. Your enmity toward us for stealing Xuzhou should have perished. And we have no debt between us. The why would you cared for your enemy? I have no need for pretentious tears of reptile!"

"I never have an enmity toward you. however I had debt. If not for your warning… perhaps the three sister would be separated."

"Huh…! The so-called debt has been erased by our act stealing Xuzhou! Then…"

"Xuzhou was never mine to begin with. Pai-Pai chan (Pairen! It is P-A-I-R-E-N!) was the rightful sovereign. And… the act was done by that God of War Lu Bu. Why should you shoulder his sin?"

"Pei! Who would shoulder for that thing !"

"Then… Zhang Liao… your previous remark… for whom you shouted those curse? Is it toward Lord Cao Cao? …. Or is it Lu Bu…? Or…"Tohka stopped for a moment, she waited for her reaction. For someone as innocently fool as Tohka, she is sharp in one side which common people would fail to notice. Tohka looked at her, then she noticed a bit lapse of time when Zhang Liao blushed for a moment then pretended to be angry , to her usual look.

"…I see…. All those earlier curse… Answer me Zhang Liao. Answer me truthfully. You are at loss on what to do. With Advisor Chen made her own choice… you are beginning to think and confused with your role."

Zhang Liao was startled, Imperial sister simple and honest remark were right on. It is not she is thinking of her safety… it just…. As a soldiers, she only know of obeying order. Back during her service toward the Minister of War Li Ru and Prime Minister Dong Zhuo, she only aspires to be the strongest warrior and act as she pleases when there is no order because of her past as a vagabond. However… after sharing weal and woes with the Elite Xiliang army, the Wise Advisor, the Silent Charger …. She has matured as a general of battlefield. She know of her own responsibility. Yet seeing a frail advisor bravely welcomed her death…. How could she remain alive with her face straight forward? As they say… A warrior can be killed, not humiliated. Death before humiliation.. however… her last conversation with Li Ru… (Yang Xiu) and Guan Yu made her confused…. There is still some part in her heart that is unwilling, however she did not understand what is that feeling.

"You are angry toward somebody. It could be the cowardly warrior who claimed as the God of War. Because I remember it, Zhang Liao… your last struggle. Though knowing that there is no hope, you did not faltered, kept your composure and did not abandon any of your comrade. Unlike him."

Imperial sister Liu's word could be interpreted ambiguously. Because…

"The so called God of War betrayed his comrades and abandoned them. Forgetting loyalty, filial piety and even his own honor. Your anger though declared toward the prime minister in your words… however… I felt that the resentment was toward him. And you are angry for your powerlessness…. Compared to the wise Advisor who departed in serene… your mind still in turmoil."

Zhang Liao was not able to refute. Though perhaps Imperial Sister Liu meant the Lu Bu she met in Xiaopei… Zhang Liao's mind was toward….. another Lu Bu she knew.

"Knowing better what kind of character Lu Bu is…. and seeing how the wise advisor acted… you know better what my words supposed to mean as the feeling reached your heart. You stayed here with your comrade though… you could have done your best, however your honor does not allow you. Perhaps even now you questioned… what made the wise advisor Chen willing to take all the blame…?"

Zhang Liao started to feel tear brimming to her eyes.

"You envied her. The Wise advisor Chen Gong has found her purpose…. However…. The brave general and warrior Zhang Wenyuan! Are you satisfied with your position? Have you reached the same destination as her? Because you know better than I … Zhang Wenyuan! You have not finished your role! There is still great unsatisfied feeling in your heart remain! However… you are afraid… you are hesitated what you shall do? Is it to live and neglect loyalty? Is it to die and drown in sorrow ?"

Zhang Liao was speechless. Though Tohka calmly stated to her….. Zhang Liao was taken back of the truth.

"Guan Zhong lived and carved her name. Li Guang died in battlefield. To die in battlefield is the greatest honor of a warrior. However… you seems to be mistaken Zhang Wenyuan!" Someone shouted.

"You are confused on what bravery it is! You thought that to die is the greatest courage! However….. Is not the greatest courage is to endure shame for the sake of greater picture?" the person who shouted move forward, the people and even Zhang Liao turned to him. Yang Xiu.

"In the past, we had King Gou Jian of Yue who vowed in _**Wo Xing Shang Tan**_ and cleanse his humiliation, defeating his enemy King Fuchai of Wu and rise as the Hegemon of the Spring Autumn Period." Every step he declared each sentence.

"Then compared to Xiang Yu who felt ashamed in crossing river to save her live, to die in regret is it not pitiful? Should not she choose to endure humiliation just like Emperor Gaozu… perhaps she can return the retribution later." He continued to move without tirelessly reciting, the crowd moved to give him way to move forward.

"Mistaking bravery with selfish obstinate…. Is not true courage in admitting mistake just like the Veteran General Lian Po from the state of Zhao? I view him as a brave general not because his masterful leadership against the invincible general Bai Qi but because he admited mistake and gain the friendship of Lin Xiangru." Yang Xiu continued to walk sternly.

"You are in the crossroad of path just like Xiang Yu. Zhang Liao…. What shall be your choice? Are you fearing the humiliation of being alive? If Even the great General Han Xin dared to accept humiliation of crawling under petty thugs's leg only to be bestowed with greatest honor and glory. To die is easy… to live is hard. Are you afraid of this hardship and difficulty so you become narrow and shallow minded in choosing death as your option?" Yang Xiu stopped before Zhang Liao.

Yang Xiu greeted Imperial Sister Liu with silent gesture which she replied in similar manner.

"I…I…."

"Zhang Wenyuan… are you afraid on being in another wrong path?" Imperial Sister Liu calmly asked.

"I… I WANT TO LIVE! I STILL WANT TO FIGHT! HOWEVER! HOW COULD I FACE LITTLE ADVISOR (she meant Chen Gong) IF I DID NOT FOLLOW HER? I DON'T WANT THEM TO THINK THAT THIS ZHANG LIAO IS AFRAID OF DYING THAT SHE CRAWLED FOR SAFETY!" Zhang Liao shouted and wailing.

Imperial Sister Liu bow down to positioned herself beside the crouching down Zhang Liao and whispered. "The wise advisor said…. Whether option she chose is not the act of defying loyalty nor filial piety. The way of heaven. To lose under the fledge of greater power. Zhang Wenyuan… No one will blame you whether choice you made after this."

The Imperial Sister thus stand and moved away as she gestured in taking her leave toward Yang Xiu and Zhang Liao. She whispered in a voice no one could possibly heard.

"Zhang Liao… I trust your choice. I am confident that you won't make a mistake….. because … he will guide you…. and…."

Imperial sister Liu moved and returned as she felt her chest has been lifted of the burden. Her debt toward Zhang Wenyuan was already repaid. "I am never wrong in judging people's character. He will guide your path toward the righteous one…."

**XXX **

Karin stand from her seat. Keifa was surprised. Why?

"She did it." Karin muttered.

While Kazuto still remain to persuade her. "You are not her (nenene), Zhang Liao. She had achieved what she wanted. However…. What about you? are you still fear of how people look at you? You have not reached what you wanted Zhang Liao…. To die now without achieving anything…. Would not that be regretful?"

"…" Zhang Liao still drown in her tears. Wailing.

"With your masterful talent… an achievement to wash away the humiliation that you will burden for 'betraying' your lord and stay alive is not difficult task. However if you die now….. a talent won't be recognized, only leaving narrow minded lord in complaining there is no talent left in this world."

Zhang Liao who seemed to be confused. Then started to look at one direction.

Kazuto pointed his finger to a person who started to approached them. To Zhang Liao who is in state of despair, she seemed to be able to see a light.

"What have you achieved that you are willing to die? You have not reached or achieved something to record your loyalty in history…! Now… What are you looking for Zhang Liao?"

A stern and clear voice could be heard. A girl whose voice full of pride and charisma worthy of her position.

"Zhang Liao! I am here! The lord that you are waiting for is here! Cao Cao Mengde is here! The lord worthy of your honor! The lord worthy of your service!" Cao Cao ran and hugged her.

The General who previously waited for death now felt touched. Perhaps… this is her fate. Her path and her true role. She looked up toward the anti hero Cao Mengde. She had finally Yang Xiu used his palm skill to cut clean the rope tying her. Zhang Liao proceed to stand.

All who observed began to bow, regardless of their position, requesting the brave general to reconsider. In views of heroism, who would care of meticulous matter such as rank and position?

""""General Zhang! We are the elite Xiliang still need someone who can lead us and aspire us! Please!""""

"Lord Cao. I, Zhang Liao has finally decided. I will humbly carry the burden and the humiliation of a losing general to live and give her service (submit). So that the honor will be washed away in the future. " Bowing down before her lord, Zhang Liao vowed.

And when she stand up, she make a vow to herself.

"Let heaven be my witness! If my choice to live among my dead comrade is wrong! May heaven smite me!"

All who waited anxiously stand and applauded.

**XXX **

_With numerous difficulty in completing an ordeal… _

_Warfare ravages the whole realm…_

_Land separated while dandelion blown by the wind _

_My Life arise and blown like floating water lily,,,, _

_Before the wharf of anxiety revealing worry, _

_Before the lingding sea lamenting serene wandering… _

_**From the day of old, which man has lived and not died? **_

_**Without regret, I'll leave a loyalist name in history. **_

**-**_**To Ford the Lingding Sea**__,__** Wen Tianxiang **_

What is the Honor of Warrior? What is the Loyalty of Vassal? What is the Filial Piety of Son? The Narrator was not able to explain the meaning of those words. However…. Some time later, during the battle of Hefei, the campaign in Xiaoyao Pass… this Zhang Liao with an army of hundreds defeated Sun Quan's army of hundred thousands.

The world shocked in fear as her name surpassed Lu Bu as the God of War!

To Die is easy … but to Live is hard.

**XXX**

_What is the peak in one's lifetime? _

_It is the achievement outside and self cultivation on the inside_

_On that day the people who gathered on the open field also arrived at a peak._

_None backed away instead, the crowd grew bigger and bigger._

_Because everyone saw it as the peak of their career_

_How could they stand back when fate gave them this chance?_

_They waited silently for their golden moment_

_Life is always inconceivable….._

_-__**Ravages of Time vol.32**__ (translation of merc and edit by ki shodar) _

A figure of man was being dragged, even if he tried to struggle… such was a vain attempt.

Seeing him in pitiful and pathetic condition….

Yet… the observer remain in disdain. No compassion left for this man.

"Wait! LORD CAO! WAIT A MINUTE! I… WILL SUBMIT! WITH MY PROFOUND KNOWLEDGE! I WILL PRESENT THE WORLD TO YOU!"

The stare of scorning this sight.

"YOU WELCOME TALENT! WITH MY KNOWLEDGE EVEN GUANDU , CHIBI AND LATER WAR WOULD BE EASY FOR YOU! YOU KNOW IN YOUR HEART OF MY TALENT! "

Seeing no one cared of his attempt and word, he began to felt fearful.

"LORD CAO, GIVE ME A CHANCE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

While the blade of executioner has been prepared, the Lord he is begging for has arrived to witness the retribution of this man.

The Lu Bu thought that he can now be saved as long as he revealed the truth. Who would not want to use his profound knowledge of the future events? This is like having an insider trading.

However…

The lord he is begging for merely looking down at him with contempt and disgust.

"They said… A Warrior can be killed not humiliated. What are you? Is this the Lu Bu who claimed as the God of War descending from heaven? The warrior all mortal under heaven feared? A hero never feared death. They said so… regardless the consequence."

Cao Cao looked at the sky, trying to hide her disgust at this man.

"In the past Han Xin crawled under legs of thugs, ignoring her own pride… disregarding reputation. Because the great general knows that she still has a purpose of her own, to reach the greater good. But then…"

Looking at Lu Bu. "What about you Lu Bu? Did you thought…. That….without anything left for you…. you can still build from the ruins of your accomplishment?" Cao Cao sighed.

"Perhaps…. You thought that as long as you still live…. Disregarding everything and betraying everything …. It was all for the bigger picture."

Lu Bu realized something, he suddenly remembered that among one of his friend…. There is one person he never liked for his know-it-all attitude. "Does not question those he employed. Does not employ those questionable." He realized that from Cao Cao's contemplation about him…. It was deciding his fate.

"Your courage surpasses all the reputation of us shallow men here. Of all heroes in this realm …. Who are more fearless than you on the battlefield? Who dares to trample their pride like you have?"

Turn to him as if disappointing in witnessing the true character of the God of War…

"God of War Lu Bu…. You truly embody the essence of brain and brawn. The King of Warrior…. Pity that we are all warrior who follows a feudal old fashioned way of thinking. A pitiful reality…. Where winner takes all, the loser lost all…."

Cao Cao waved her hand as she leave the Lu Bu alone in the execution ground and returned to her seat.

And even without the need of explaining… The Lu Bu knows that the sound of the execution blade grows near to him.

He shouted in despair.

"WAIT ! WAIT A MINUTE! LORD CAO! I … I AM NOT LU BU…. I AM MERELY A SIMPLE STUDENT OF SCHOOL! KAZUTO!" He suddenly remembered him. His final hope.

"KAZUTO! EXPLAIN TO THAT GIRL! YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! KAZUTO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! LET ME LIVE KAZUTO! I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! IT WAS THEIR FAULT! THEIR FAULT! THOSE SEVEN FREAKS! YOU NEED ME, KAZUTO! LET ME ALIVE!"

Even when his voice started to coarse, Asagi continued his shout in despair.

"I AM INNOCENT! THOSE SEVEN PEOPLE WERE AT FAULT! I AM MERELY WANT TO PLAY AROUND! "

Hearing the Lu Bu shouted gibberish… people started to thought that he has drown in to insanity. Cao Cao merely turned to Yang Xiu asking a simple question. "Do you understand what he said?"

Yang Xiu merely shook his head. "Even with my little knowledge… I can not understand a word what he said."

Jia Xu, Cheng Yu, Guo Jia, Xun Yu calmly looked at the execution ground. The rest of the generals remain impatient. This mixed feeling of disappointment felt distasteful….

Liu Bei tapped Cao Cao's shoulder calmly explaining. "Don't pay heed any word he said. Even when I know him in Xiaopei… he always muttered gibberish."

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! THOSE SEVEN PEOPLE WERE AT FAULT! KAZUTO! I AM INNOCENT! LISTEN TO ME! I WILL TELL YOU HOW TO RETURN TO YOUR WORLD! THAT IS WHY! SAVE ME ! I WON'T DO ANYTHING AGAIN! I WILL RETURN AS SOON AND NOT BOTHERING HERE ANYMORE!"

The blade of execution has been raised… waiting for a signal…

And when the signal has been given …. The curtain for the role of Lu Bu the God of War and the role of Asagi has been closed.

Because … I remembered… There are Three People named Lu Bu.

One presented her name and departed as a hero. She is a girl named Ren… who had finished her role and fulfilled her part. The remain of her body… has turned to dust…

The other one, died under the executioner blade…. History will record his pitiful fate as the remain of his body crumbled in to dust.

The last one, abandoned everything that made him…. Perhaps… because he realized name and reputation was insignificant to him. Even the title as the heavenly god of war was never enticing…. Fleeting and wandering freely…. Just like clouds without burden….

Oh… Lu Bu the God of War… what do you really seeking for after abandoning everything?

**XXX**

Kazuto stared sadly. After the conclusion of this battle, Shuri and Himari suddenly give him a shocking news.

"Kazuto-sama…. Thank you for everything. This experience and learning is really a one chance made possible by heaven. We will never forget what you have taught to us!"

"I… I see… it is a bit saddening. What if I sent you there? I will asked Lord Cao to lend me the Red Hare…. What about it? I also missed Yue…. Oh… and also you… teacher." The last person he mentioned is muttered with a bit of….shall we say suspicion?

""NO!"" The two girl shouted in unison, even surprising Kazuto.

"Sorry. But…. We also want to gain knowledge during our journey. So …. We hope that you understand…." Shuri explained.

Kazuto then relented. He took a bit of money for them and give it to them as money trip. After several persuasion the girl agreed to accept. "Well then… I hope that we can meet again…. Shuri … and Himari-chan… take care." Kazuto patted both girl, though Himari still retain her bit of scared attitude, she has grown attached and used to Kazuto.

Then… when The girl about to leave, Himari still remain in her place. As if wanting to said something.

"Mmm…._Ano_….."

Kazuto give her a kind respond, "Hm.. What is it Himari-chan?"

Himari felt distressed and finally muttered.. "AWAWAWAWA…. No… Nothing… please… please be strong Kazuto-sama!" Himari then ran to Shuri direction without looking back.

Kazuto become confused but paid no mind. He merely giggled. Cute girl.

However…..

**XXX **

"Shuri...chan… _gomen…"_

"Himari-chan….. I know that you have grown to like him… however….."

"_gomen… gomen… Shuri-chan!_ But… I can not bear to hide anything from him…! Awawawawa….."

"It is better if he does not hear it from us….. _Gomenasai…. Kazuto-sama ._ Shuri has also deceived you." Shuri also can not bear to let her tears flow down.

"awawawawa…. Why did a kind person like him….?"

"Himari-chan… this is also a lesson to us….. let's us not forget it."

When these two girls returned to their role, numerous lifeless body floated amidst the river….. perhaps fire and wind…. Was their sign of return. However… the two girl… one will become the scariest master strategist which her character and method of thinking give shiver and made heart tremble in fear… The other one… will become One of the three greatest master strategist of the Three Kingdom era….

Kazuto did not know anything now… however… a single letter will divulge all lies and deceit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thus marked the end of God of War Arc. The Battle of Guandu grows near…..

Wen Tianxiang: The Last Prime Minister of Southern Song Dynasty. A Patriot who is not willing to submit to greater power even after being defeated.

I am at aghast and angered when I played Koihime Musou VN and watching Otome Tairan. How could they portray Zhang Liao pathetically? He does not deserve such treatment! He is really warriors amongst warriors. I pity for their little knowledge and dared to portray him like that.

Also… seeing Chen Gong begging and crawling for her life in Otome Tairan sadden me. Really… such attempt to vilified those warriors… made me…. Sighed in pity. Sometimes ignorance are really pitiful…. it is Pitiful… Basesons

to eternal infinity:

gak. sampai akhir cerita akan tetap ada... semua karakter pada akhirnya tetap ada kok. cuma... well... anda mengertilah... ini rahasia ya. sesama orang indonesia jangan curang. Gak gak perlu. untuk apa rating M? ini gak ada pornonya, narkotik ataupun alkohol. hal yang gak boleh dikasihkan anak bau kencur. Konghucu berkata jangan meremehkan anak muda dan anak kecil. karena mereka memiliki potensi tanpa batas. La wong bocah jaman sekarang sudah kenal senggama sebelum menikah kok... anda terlalu meremehkan generasi muda saat ini.

to Fuyuhara sora:

well... Is not the greatest happiness is in seeing other people in unhappiness? and i am tired of making people happy!

to chad001:

okay then.

to firelord 626:

well... that is the purpose of explanation.

to Fangking2:

I make that chapter as a foundation of the story. it's purpose serve merely as explanation. what i feared most is you won't understand if there is no explanation for everything. no matter how much wisdom we all have... No human has the capability of mind reading. that is why, no matter how you dislike the earlier chapter or no matter how boring it is... their role is important. Explanation is boring, but ... without it... how could i expect someone understand my story? And this is rated teen. do you asked me to place rape event, molestation event? guro event? mindbreak and netorare? no matter how i do want to write them... MY TALENT IS NOT ENOUGH! that is the fact which saddened me. do you think i don't want to go even further? it was my lack of talent. i don't want to write crappy rape event! i want it so cruel that i want to do it personally. now... i hope you forgive me for unable to write romantic event. Yes...Yes...romantic, love , rape, netorare, mindbreak... what's the difference?

to Nim Maj :

because... all the sage of military classics are all my favorite character of the olden days... i want to molest them... and make them shed tears... alas... they are merely imagination. no girls like them ever existed during my younger day. Well... i expect everyone who at least studied in Highschool or college or University and bachelor degree have all at least studied Machiavelli's Il Principe. a Sovereign which is combination of lion's ferociousness and fox's wits. so, the answer is he does. But the on War by clausewitz is... i never read them, so no.

Nope. because Five Rings is too... well never read it. But no worries. if you already read my this fanfic... you should have noticed what school of thought will influence Kazuto greatly (i don't meant his martial arts the Iai, but his method of thinking). it can be guessed from his habits. i numerously made reference. in later chapter... perhaps after chibi... it will be told. and it also greatly influence his martial arts method. the basic is no hesitation. so you should have known which school of thought he will belong to. it is a famous one. you will know it. and will say... "OHH! now i see!"

The Zuo Ci will be his nemesis and their martial arts contradict their personality. beside Iai and bushido,Kazuto will learn the school of subduing hard with soft. while Zuo CI will be the opposite, hard martial is all for the spoiler.


	86. The Emperor of Zhongjia

**The Emperor of Zhongjia **

Several days after the death of Lu Bu….

Kazuto gazed at the outside from his room. He is currently in capital of Xu Chang (Xu Du). With the battle is over… next come the paperwork. The most exhausting moment for them. He tried to recount everything back then…. And though the moment of sadness and joy mixed together… he can not help feeling bored now. With his efficiency… he managed to finish his share of work for today and left with nothing. The other minister were not finished yet. Well… no wonder. Because he have his own laptop to help him do his job, compared to other minister who don't have, of course he got the advantage of situation.

Well… he always offer his help but, most of the retainer and especially Xun Yu sternly refuse his help, though she can not help but annoyed on how fast he done his share of work. The other retainer felt that it was their own responsibility to finish it themselves. So Kazuto could only daydream of everything that happened.

After the battle of Xiapi, Karin showered her retainers who had perform great merits during the campaign, some of them got promotion while there is also additional bonus like offering them gold or other kind of wealth. While Yang Xiu (Kazuto) refused the gift because he felt that he done nothing and reasoned that his salary is already enough. He mentioned that the person who deserves the gift are the generals who fight in frontlines, the soldiers and the strategists.

Well… Karin in hearing him refusing her gift was somewhat angered… and also annoyed. But then, she got an idea. She write a petition to officially admit the Imperial Sister's position and thus she also added a bit of addendum.

"… I am sorry… what did you say earlier?"

"Well…'Kazuto' (in mockingly and sarcastic tone), The Emperor had decreed to acknowledge Imperial Sister Liu position and also yours."

"So then…."

"You are also part of Imperial line. Congratulation." Karin dryly clapped her hands.

"… Cao Darren…. I am not from the Liu clan. How can the emperor acknowledge me as his kindred."

"Beats me…. Well duh… 'Kazuto' (once again, mockingly and sarcastic tone). No… Congratulation Imperial Uncle Liu."

Kazuto become jaw-dropped in hearing Karin's congratulatory remark and muttered WTF? As Karin leave him alone with the imperial decree, he read the decree… and sighed. That so called lord of mine…. He sighed. No matter her sharp her words is…. this is such a childish attempt to trap me. Kazuto then rolled back the decree and play around with the decree and sighed.

"Perhaps this will be useful in the future."

**XXX**

As he become bored, he gazed at the outside scenery. With Shuri and Himari leave him…. He become really bored. Those two girls at least can accompany him in interesting discussion or merely playing around but now….. He started to miss their accompanies.

As he gazed at the falling leaves… his mind wandered to the face of someone….

"I wonder what is she doing right now…" Kazuto sighed.

Kazuto then began to daydream of whatever happened to Yue. She should be recuperating right now…. She missed her warm and kind smile, her cuteness, and sometimes the feeling of passion coming from her beauty….

It is not that…. He had dirty feeling toward her, it just that…. In facing such pretty face with slender tiny figure, hair which shone in to glittery silver color just like full moon shine…. Whose heart won't be faltered? And remembering when sometimes she can really be forceful, some times being a bit bashful, and sometimes strangely innocent (and cruel) made him missed her.

Oh…! And also the tea which she brews always felt tasty. Though he can easily asked the servant to make him some tea (with numerous exquisite tea here, it is a good coincidence that Cao Cao has bit of liking with tea, based on Koihime VN) or made it himself… but It is DIFFERENT! Tea should be enjoyed by the accompany of cute girls! This is a painful reality! A cup of tea , you could enjoy the serene feeling, however sharing them WITH CUTE girls…. Man! that is the peak of happiness.

Kazuto then make a decision….

**XXX**

"Hey… Ei-chan… have you finished your share of work?" Kazuto swiftly ran toward Jia Xu's room. With her newly promotion, her burden of work also increased. While Kazuto…. He did not get any promotion because his disrespectful act toward Karin however he got an increase in his salary and also double fold of his burden of work. That is Xun Yu and Cao Cao method of vengeance against him.. But Thank God for the invention of Laptop and mobile printer.

Jia Xu with a bit of tired look shook her head, answering no. But she somewhat looked freshen up after seeing Kazuto.

"Well… let me help you then. Two head is better than one. And the reality of the situation is…. I am bored." Kazuto then forced himself to enter. Ei chan was startled because he never expected his forceful attitude.

And then…. With two of them and the help of mobile electronic device…. The job was conveniently done in short time, by the way the mobile electronic device use solar panel to power them up, don't ask too many annoying question about the electricity hasn't been found or Michael Faraday has not born. For everything which conveniently done… the wizard does not do it.

But… that is not the whole point. Ei-chan felt helped by Kazuto and thanked him, as they took a rest after finishing everything, Kazuto suddenly ask.

"Ei-chan… can you ask Cao Cao or made formal petition for me to borrow the Red Hare?"

Ei-chan was startled. She asked "Well… it could be done. But why?"

"With now everything has quiet down and the surrounding warlord were busy with their own problem…. I guess I want to take a break from our daily duty. I missed the House of Water Mirror. I also missed Yue."

Ei-chan give him a strange smile "… I will ask lord Cao then. I believe we won't need a formal petition. Because she had given you the imperial recognition."

"Really? Well … that is convenient. But I guess I won't use it for now. Please can you lend the Red Hare without mentioning my name? recently… Cao Cao seemed quick to be angered when she saw me."

Ei-chan sighed. "That because you keep mocking her and teasing her. Really…. Why do you keep such behavior toward her? In the presence of others (girls) you always maintained dignified figure, and only when you are dealing with lord Cao, you are acting aloofness and play round about."

"Well… I don't know. Every time I see her… I felt the urge that I need to make her show me her angry look or at least annoyed. It just come that way to me….. I can't not explain the reason well, it just … her angry expression make me smile in delight." Kazuto said it without feeling any remorse.

Ei chan sighed and grumbled. "Is not that a childish act of someone who teased a girl that he liked?"

Kazuto could hear bits of her grumbling and grinned. "Oh… don't be jealous Ei-chan…. My heart also belong to you…. You don't need to worry. Every time I teased or speak with girls … I only think of you…. and Yue."

Ei-chan blushed and grumbled. "Don't say such thing easily…. Eh? Oh.. you also mentioned Yue."

"Of course… that is my fidelity. To likes every girls but still has soft spot …" Kazuto come closer to her "To you and Yue."

Well.. because Kazuto has gone too far, Ei-chan finally snap in anger, and give him an elbow attack. "Mind your manner. You perverted two mind three hearts!"

Kazuto coughed because of sudden attack. In holding his laughter, he responded. "Well… I can not leave you both. That is why…."

Kazuto's words suddenly sounded serious. "Let pick Yue and live together here… the three of us. We have reached this far…. And I will do my upmost to keep our lives like before, where we three can enjoy the daily live together…. Without worrying anything."

Hearing this time Kazuto was being serious…. EI-chan looked nervous. Stuttering, she answered that she will ask Cao Cao to lend her the Red Hare and ask for absence for several days to visit the Longzhong plain in Jingzhou. The House of Water Mirror.

**XXX**

In another place, the Young Master of Sima Clan is now visiting the capital of Nanyang region, Shouchun. She asked for a formal appointment with Yuan Shu to deliver gifts and thanking on behalf of Cao Cao for her help during the Xuzhou's campaign (Battle of Xiapi).

After several formal procession, the governor of Nanyang, the younger of the Yuan clan received them.

"Greeting for The Younger of the honorable Yuan Clan." Zhong Da saluted the presenting sovereign.

Zhang Xun accepted and welcomed the guest on behalf of her lord. After several formal façade, Both Yuan Shu and Sima Yi burst in to laughter.

"Kyaha…ha… Miss Erika, why are we being so formal? We are both close friend back then. Along with Reiha-nee sama and your 'Karin sama'." Miu laughed heartily.

"Kusu… Kusu… well. Can't help it. Being a merchant , must never forgot the courtesy. Well, Miu-san, did not you enjoy the previous façade of mine?"

Miu held her stomach in pain. Seems that she laughed to her heart content.

"Well… though having friendly relationship, one must not forgot their purpose…. Miu-san. Mengde was really grateful for your alliance back then… so she asked me to confer you the title of General who eradicate rebel, (or any kind of title a bit lower than Yuan Shao's current). "

"Really? Well.. I felt bad that I did not send any of my able warriors…. Thank you then…" Miu seemed a bit grateful.

Then she bid Zhang Xun to retrieve the imperial decree and the gift. Zhong Da now granted with official position, however… she is currently has no real work, that is why with her free time , Mengde (Karin) asked her to deliver the decree. Zhang Xun thus received the imperial decree and the gifts. Between close acquaintances, no need for useless formality.

But, for those two, they remain aside… talking endlessly.

"Really…! Reiha-nee sama is being a bother these days! She pestered me to send her rations and weapon supplies for her campaign against that … Who is it? Oh well! That Lord of Beiping (Gongsun Zan… well because in this fanfic, her shadow will remain thin)! Don't she knows that Nanyang just suffered locust which damaged our harvest? I am struggling here!"

"Now…Now… Both sisters must never fought. I believe Reiha-san need your help because you are the only person she trust. I understand that feeling." Zhong Da sighed. "Being born in a big clan, having to take over leadership despite our young age. Forcing ourselves to learn and mastered the method or being controlled by the clan elders as their puppet leader."

Miu pondered.. "Hrm…. Maybe you are right…. currently the Yuan clan's elder is being so pushy. Though Reiha nee sama is doing her best, they still not satisfied and tried to set up outsiders to replace her…. Really! Don't they realize the glory which Reiha nee sama brought? If she did not recruited those two barbarian generals and that sly advisor…. The Yuan clan and with their narrow minded views shall be plummeted!"

"I believe that is kind of harsh word. Did not the battle in Beiping is on favor toward Yuan Darren?"

Yuan Shu sighed. "Well… yes… But… Yi Jing is being a bother. That Impenetrable fortress really consume much time and money to conquer it…. And I have to think how I should respond to her demand of addition of ration. Miss Erika, can you negotiate with the Sima Clan for the weapon supply on behalf of my name?"

"Sure. Why not. The Yuan Clan is our most important customer. And seeing that Lord Cao and Lord Yuan is an old friend… I don't see the problem. It is just that… to seal the faith … I need to ask what shall be needed. I can not just say my reply without seeing the contract."

"No problem. Zhang Xun will explain it. It is the same usual request."

"By the way…. Miu-san, what made the Yi Jing so hard to be penetrated? If I am not wrong, Lord Yuan has experienced several fortress warfare…. What make this campaign so long and difficult?"

"I heard that Reiha-nee said something about Patron of Carpentry and some kind of teaching… not Confucianism. This one specialized themselves in unconditional love."

"That must be about Gongshu Luban and Mohism. Well… I have nothing to advise with my shallow knowledge. Both the Yuan clan sisters are more experienced than this lowly merchant in matter of warfare."

"Ah… why should we talk about boring things. Zhang Xun…!" Miu asked Zhang Xun and whispered to her something.

Then she left for a while.

"Oh… by the way, Miu-san… Remember about your request earlier? The Honeyed Milk. I have asked the servant to preserve for you the special kind. I am thinking of repacking them in a small container for easier transport and then circulate them in every region. This method of business is an eye opener. My beloved brother approved of this, though he warned several small obstacle. However I still doubt of the product quality…."

"Really?"

"well… yes. Because of that I need to ask for your opinion. You favored them, that is why your opinion will be valuable. Sorry that I have to use standard quality. Bu, no worries. I will give you the special as a gift for you."

"He..He… That is why, I always fond of you than to others… because you understand me well!"

**XXX **

"Oh… and also, talk about that… you know? These last days, I got several valuables gifts. The Sun clan sent me a big precious pearl, The Suihou pearls which shone in seven colors when light illuminate them."

"They are really generous. Why would they give you such valuable treasure?"

"Well… I lend them several soldiers to them back then, and then they asked for zero charge entry for their merchant. I , myself also baffled. For such meager act, they give me these pearls…. And then they still sent _Ganoderma Lucidum (_Ling Zhi_) _for me and Zhang Xun. Are not they a big squander?"

Sima Yi felt silent and then replied. "What a fool."

Though the words seem to be directed toward the Sun clan, Sima Yi meant those words for the Younger of Yuan Clan. She already calculated swiftly of the profit that the Sun clan harvested from Yuan Shu. This girl is really a clueless idiot. The Sun clan has the Two Zhang and the two Qiaos as their backing in monetary decision. To throw some pearls and valuables as payment can not compare to the enormous profit they gained from flooding the Nanyang market with their product. In reality with the difference of price because there is no entry tax on Jiangdong's imported product against Nanyang domestic product which still burdened by income tax, Nanyang's domestic market will soon plummeted and caused them to be reliance with Jiangdong's imported product. Yuan Shu and Zhang Xun did not realized this simple fact. Sima Yi sighed in disbelief…. On how foolish these persons are. No wonder the Sun Clan has silently and prepared to move toward the Northern Land.

"You see? I also thought so myself." Yuan Shu laughed to her heart.

"Well… but, Miu-san…. Why don't you asked them for several Tea product? The Southern River (area of Yangtze-kiang) is famed of their tea."

"Oh… Miss Erika…! Just because it is your favorite drinks does not meant it should be your best concern…! Is not that dangerous to involve our selfish interest with our business?"

"Nah… I am just saying. And there is someone who mentioned that the terrain in Jiangdong is best for planting tea leaves." Zhongda answered the remark calmly. Remembering Kazuto.

"Well… don't worry… I will also give you some exquisite tea cakes when I found them (according to _**Lu Yu's Classic on Tea**_, Tea leaves were processed in to disc shape for easier storing which will be break later and infused with hot water)."

"You are too kind, Miu-san. I am ashamed if I don't reply the kindness… Say… why don't you come to my humble residence next time. I'll serve you the softly fragrance Bilouchun. It is soothing upon drinking and calm the mind. With it's soft fragrance… it felt that upon smelling it, you'll forget all your worries."

"Don't give me bitter one, okay?" Yuan Shu replied, which caused ZhongDa to give a simple laugh.

_Tea (cha) or camellia sinensis has also been referred numerously, Duke Zhou (Ji Dan) of Zhou Dynasty once illustrated in the book of Er Ya (Collection of customs) as "The so called jia (tea) is actually a kind of bitter tu (leaves/weeds)". However, an excerpt extracted from the book of Shen Nong's Treatise on Food (Shen Nong ShiJing) mentioned that "Drinking tea constantly will make one hale and hearty."- Lu Yu, **The Classic on Tea **chapter 7 - Records and Legends of Tea._

"Now… now… don't say that. When did I ever disappoint you?" Zhong Da laughed seeing this pampered girl.

As they are busy joking around, Zhang Xun have already arrived. She brought some kind of object which seems to be covered with a cloth. "Ah… finally. Zhong Da, looked. Just as I said before, I got Pearls of Suihou from the Sun Clan… now… I want to show off… this!"

Zhong Da was confused. What is so special from that square shaped box object wrapped in cloth? Yuan Shu seemed to notice this. She proudly called. "I see that this seems to be no value… but you know what? Several days ago … when I was bored, a Taoist asked for audience with me. He said that he want to offer me something good. I thought that the Taoist want to sell me some kind of talisman … however he showed me what that thing is, and you know what? He is giving it willingly for free!" Yuan Shu told the story as if proud that she managed to got a treasure without difficulty.

The story seemed to be too good to be true. Sima Yi become confused of the story and about to rebuke it. However, Yuan Shu who seemed to be too proud then said.

"Seems that without seeing the object, you won't believe my story. I am not such stupid idiot. I know at glance and the true value…." Yuan Shu then bid Zhang Xun to let the young master of the Sima clan to check it.

"Careful… it is kind of my favorite… though I only like the carving."

Zhong Da nodded and accepted the object from Zhang Xun. Carefully, she unfurl the cloth wrapping. And when the clothing is unfurled and the box opened… it revealed an object of immeasurable value. Even one would not mistaken of the appearance for a mere simple object. A beautifully adorned jewel.

_A jade seal, square in shape, four inches each way. On it were delicately engraved five dragons intertwined. One corner had been broken off and repaired with gold. - **Romance of Three Kingdom** Chapter 6._

Sima Yi was shocked at the sight of this beautiful object, she become a bit shaken. In disbelief, tried to checked and inspected more carefully. She looked at the bottom engraving.

There were eight characters in the seal style of engraving which interpreted read:

"_Having received the Mandate from Heaven, May my reign be Eternal and Prosperous."_

Zhong Da felt as if something was knocking her head. She fearfully looked at the object, and looking perhaps her guess is wrong. She tried to remember every bit which she remember about something similar to this object. However.. when she looked at the dented corner which was being coated with gold…. She given up.

"Thank you, for showing this beautiful object. This Sima Yi was really grateful for this one time of moment." Sima Yi bowed in gratitude, while Zhang Xun come to her to retrieve the object. As the object was returned… Sima Yi muttered, calling…

"….. _**Jiang Wei…. Deng Ai…."**_

**XXX**

While the object was presented back toward the younger of the Yuan clan…. Yuan Shu began to brag… "_Dou?_ … You see? What do you think if I showed these and brag about my luck to Reiha nee and Karin san? Don't you think they will be jealous? Though I don't understand why do this jade ornament have to be shaped as dragon…? But it is no big deal right? But… what do you think of it's value … Miss Erika?"

Yuan Shu who seemed proud did not realize the change in Erika's expression. While the young master of the Sima clan calmly ask.

"Miu-san… May I asked … from whom do you get such fortunate offer? This Zhongda can say without expressing her admiration toward Yuan darren's luck and masterful ornament."

Yuan Shu who seemed really delighted replied. "Because you are always kind toward me… I will tell you. That Taoist called himself as Zuo Ci. Are you interes…"

**BLAM!**

One eerie loud voice stopped Yuan Shu's word. Followed by another same eerie loud voice.

**BLAM!**

Zhang Xun was surprised at what is happening right now… Suddenly…. Before Yuan Shu could finish her words, she had already fallen to the ground. And when her body touched the cold floor…. A pool of blood emerged. Zhang Xun shrieked and jumped toward the fallen body of her lord. She worriedly checked as she shouted.

"**MIU-SAMA!... MIU-SAMA! PLEASE….!"**

However, her shouting were in vain. As she touched and only felt a cold sensation… she wailed and realized that her lord has already….. died.

She confusedly looked at the opposing direction. She did not understand what just happened, as the only thing remained is … The figure of Erika standing as she point a black silvery object toward her lord's direction. From the point of that silvery object… she sees a trace of smoke comes from the hollow point of the object tip … and she felt the cold burning fragrance of…. Unfamiliar smell of…

Gun Powder. Sima Yi standing up, pointing her black silvery object artifact. The artifact have a engraving at it's body…. "IMI Dessert Eagle 5.0 Action Express.". The artifact looked fitting to her small figure and her purple colored gown. Without showing any expression… she remained still… even after releasing the second bullet.

Though Zhang Xun did not understand what just happened and how this person killed her lord….she realized that… This Young Master of The Sima Clan is responsible in assassinating her master. She muttered… "you…you…" as she fearfully pointed toward the …

And suddenly, without warning, Two person appeared beside Sima Yi. Her two apprentices whom she praised as master in combat and master in warfare. Zhang Xun know intuitively what will be happened. And so… she shouted…

"**JI LING! GENERAL JI LING!"**

The tied and chain bound half beast general who only know to fight is released from his restriction. Still in his growling sounding voice…. Ji Ling looked like a beast just released and ordered to march. Zhang Xun give an unspoken order and merely point. Once Ji Ling were pointed to one direction… there is only one order.

Zhang Xun herself also took her own personal weapon, a sword.

The two veteran generals of Yuan Shu's army rushed to attack the villains , exacting the vengeance of their death lords.

Though, seeing the danger before them. Sima Yi stand stillness without caring. As she merely back down. Her two apprentices already blocking their attacks.  
"Shidi… let's share this task. I will take care of this girl…. While you…." The apprentice with hat pointed to her Shidi of her opponent.

"Understand, Shixiong!" The Shidi agreed to her Shixiong suggestion.

**XXX**

With one move, the attack were both parried at the same time. Zhang Xun and Ji Ling were taken back. Ji Ling rushed to mow down, however… the Shidi calmly receive her enormous opponent's raw power with her twin sword (a mere sword but the tip is shaped like a saber). Ji Ling was annoyed. In his growling, he struggled. Knowing her opponent won't give up. The Shidi use one single sword parrying movement, and swiftly ..

"_Sword Tech. Leg Sealing Movement."_

The Shidi calmly waited when the opponent taken back, and quickly stabbed her opponents foot with her swords. The beast howled in anguish.

Even with no weapon… the Shidi mastered a famed fighting skill … 

_"Bare Handed Martial Arts, Deflecting East and Subduing West." _

The movement is a bit similar with a kempo fighting skill which targeted the opponent weak point and quickly delivering blows to her opponent's neck and rendering them unconscious. Swiftly the Shidi pulled out her swords and thrown it upward.

Due to the pain of the weapon pulled out, Ji Ling shouted in anguish… However… the Shidi already prepared her next move. Waiting when her twin sword before her, she swiftly showed out some kind of staff. And with one swift movement, she flap the staff toward the twin swords direction, hitting them. The swords vanished.

Leaving… the figure of the Shidi in Spear movement gesture. The Swords were attached together with the long staff, creating a Spear with twin blade tip. A Twin Lance.

"_Spear Tech, Hundred Thrust movement!"_

The Shidi then thrust the spear toward her opponent direction, swiftly without leaving him an opening to resist back. The spear movement goes extremely fast, which made the spear almost unseen by normal eye. And then… after the famed Ji Ling greatly weakened…. The Shidi stopped after delivering the final hundred spear thrust and beat the floor with the bottom hilt of her spear and kicked her greatly weakened opponent….

The Opponent were sent flying… The Shidi calmly retrieve her weapon.. the swords were removed from the staff… and she joined the two sword's bottom hilt and pulled something…

"_Archery Tech, A concept borrowed from the Teaching of Lie Zi (Master Lie)"_

The Shidi calmly recited her technique movement as she pulled the strings and revealed an arrow. When the string pulled to the upmost strength…. She released her holding….

"_Not even a speck of lice would be able to avoid it!"_

The Arrows was released from the string, causing a sound piercing the air. The arrows pierce through the heart of the Shidi's opponent… ending his life. The Shidi unfolded the weapon and stored back her weapon as if nothing ever happened…

"A good showcase of your inner technique, Jiang Wei." Sima Yi praised her apprentice without looking at her direction.

**XXX **

Zhang Xun who rushed toward the Shixiong and pointed her sword to stab her opponent, however… the Shixiong merely defended with her saber. And then… in the last second .. she suddenly dropped her weapon, and pulled something… As Zhang Xun who was clashing weapon with her did not realized what just happened… suddenly…

The Saber disfigured itself…. And….

With a clack- clack voice. the disfigured saber lost it's initial shape , become shapeless…. And… Wrapping and coiling itself toward the opponent.

Zhang Xun was taken back, did not understand what just happened…. As hard as she struggled the numerous chain and string bind her more….. While the Shixiong remain standing before her.

"…. From the Thirty Six Stratagems… **Lure Your Enemy Onto the Roof, Then Take Away the Ladder."**

The Shixiong calmly smiled at the entrapped opponent. Zhang Xun glared in anger…. While the Shixiong merely pulled the shapeless weapon, and then… as if strings being rolled up…. The Shapeless weapon retain back it saber form. During the succession of the weapon being rolled back to it's initial shape… Zhang Xun felt as if numerous blade has slashed her… and seeing her weakening condition… the Shixiong calmly deliver the finishing blow.

With the Saber stabbed at the crawling general….. it took her life.

Sima Yi praised her "Good application of tactics in combat, Deng Ai. Take advantage of your opponent's negligence."

**XXX**

Then… the curtain for the role for Yuan Shu, Ji Ling and Zhang Xun were pulled down. Leaving only pool of bloods as they crumbled in to dust.

With only three of them remaining… Sima Yi stay motionless… She places her artifact back at her holster. While her two apprentices did not uttered any words. Suddenly a clapping sound could be heard.

Sima Yi realized… she coldly called.

"Wang Shuang…! Show yourself."

Wang Shuang then walked from her hiding place behind the outside pilar. A tall warrior. She bowed to show her respect.

"Young Master Sima…"

Sima Yi waved her hand, uncaring of her appearance. Wang Shuang…. The strongest warrior of the Sima Clan…. She always work with absolute confidential. "…. Tell me. It is no coincidence of your appearance and mine here at the same moment. Whose idea is it?"

Sima Yi give her a cold glare. Seeing that Wang Shuang did not answer at once , she asked.

"Is it that … Stupid Twins's?" giving a coercing and threatening stare.

Wang Shuang this time shook her head. "No. It was….. The Master himself."

Hearing her answer, Sima Yi softened and looked cheerful as her eyes shone. "Really?"

"Yes… I was asked by the Clan Master Sima Lang to save young master Sima when the unexpected happened."

"My Brother is that thoughtful of me?" her tone seemed to show much pleasure in contrast to the earlier suspicion. She sighed. " I did not know… I had to suspect you…." Sima Yi muttered her regret, but because her mind still being filled by her beloved Keiichi…. Her words become jumbled.

"Correct. He said that he is worried stricken that he had to rely on you to decide on this matter."

Sima Yi happily hummed as she waved at Jiang Wei and Deng Ai that they are about to pack up and return home. As they moved side by side and about off to go, Sima Yi gave sign to Wang Shuang.

"Take care of the rest… you know what to do with that stupid thing and the remnant of traitors."

"Yes…. As you ordered… Young Master Sima…." Wang Shuang can not help but confounded by the sudden change on Sima Yi expression now and before.

She can't resist to ask. "Master Sima, if i may... a friend of yours just died.. how could you remain calm like that? What kind of person are you?".

"Brother Lang is the shameless one" Sima Yi shot back, "Sending her frail and faint hearted little sister to murder her own friend."

"You, a frail girl?" Wang Shuang gasped "You are so crafty that even ten grown men are not your match."

"Thank you for your praise, Sima Clan's strongest warrior...! Thank you for your praise... Brother Sima Lang..." Sima Yi laughed, "This Erika has no courage to accept such flattery."

And then, they merrily depart from the bloody palace of Nanyang… as Erika sung (hummed) a happy theme song along the journey leaving Wang Shuang to take care of the rest.

**XXX **

Meanwhile…. in the other place….

Kazuto was shocked beyond belief…. At what awaited for him….. He seems to be at loss of words. Beside him… Ei-chan remain pensive, afraid of saying any words….

A stone was erected before him, with a heap of soil at the bottom. Kazuto felt like he lost his power…. As if losing his legs, he crawled and his hand hastily reached the stone….

The stone has a single engraving…

"Yue (月)."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Kalau sampai tamatannya Yoko gantinya bukan Pedang pembunuh Naga…. Saya tidak akan nonton TV kalau jam 6 sore.

Ah…. Zhao Min… Zhao Min…. never expected that your character is so brilliant.

And so… Welcome to the opening chapter of…. The Battle of Guandu's arc, continued as Cao Cao Placing Foundation for Cao Wei. I hope you enjoyed this merry beginning.

answering review:

to firelord 626

I will marry them. You are talking about Yuyuko Saigyouji sama and Alice Margatroid, right?

to Fangking2:

No worries. by then i must have learnt bit or two about romance. i will write a netorare, guro, rape, mindbreak or whatever kind of romantic love similar to that theme.

to Fuyuhara Sora:

1st: they have not. however... Cao Cao is master in evaluating people ability, while Liu Bei is master in judging people character. you understand , right?

2nd : you won't like it. but... may i ask... what is the importance of Guan Ping? to me he/she is just a stamp bearer just like Zhou Chang who only pose as labor.

to Nim Maj:

I played that part. Karin is more fun in Shin Koihime Musou, i only watch in youtube though.

well... let just see... but i remind you... there is still his role of Shan Fu (Xu Shu)

to eternal infinity:

silahkan menikmati awal yang bahagia dari Cao Cao placing foundation for Cao Wei, The Battle of Guandu part.


	87. No Debt Left Unsettled

**No Debt Left Unsettled**

Currently, after Karin let them borrow the Red Hare artifact, Kazuto and Ei-chan intended to depart to Longzhong plain in Jingzhou province. With intention to bring Yue back with them. Kazuto seemed enthusiast, while Ei hung in her silence.

"Relax….! This steed goes really fast. I never had chance to let you ride it, right?" Kazuto winked, thinking that Ei is fearful of the steed's strange performance.

And then there they goes. 500 km at full speed, and with this… the long distant Jingzhou from the imperial capital of Xudu seemed like a journey passed with blinking eye.

**XXX**

Geez, Finally! Back to Longzhong Plain. They are now at the House of Water Mirror.

Kazuto hummed, as he is impatient. However … the house seems to be empty. Kazuto thought to himself, perhaps Shuri and Himari still loitering around during their journey to return. Well… but why the house seems to be empty? Where is Yue and …. That Mika?

Kazuto then looked at Ei, about to ask what does she think, however… Ei did not answer and still remain hung in silence. And then…. Kazuto who seemed to realized that the who supposedly person living has gone somewhere. He then strolled around, to look whether they are still around…

It was then…. He coincidently found…. The stone with the single engraving….

"what is this…?"

He crouched and read it …. "Yue (月)." He became confused. What is this supposed to mean? As he still questioned himself…. he turned toward Ei-chan meaning to ask….:"Ei-chan… do you…?"

But before…. His word could be finished…. Ei-chan become drowned in tears…. Falling to her knees… as she muttered…. "sorry…. Sorry… Yue."

Though Kazuto is an insensitive bastard …. Seeing Ei-chan cried uncontrollably…. Could only meant that… Kazuto fearfully asked… "No…. this is a joke , right? Mi…Mika always do a bad joke….. this must be one of hers….."

"Right..?" However Ei-chan did not say any word…. Merely about to leave…

"Hey…. Tell me…. This is a joke … right? She … she was supposed to be alright…. Yue…. She was treated….. and when we parted…. She look completely healthy…. Ha…Ha…Ha… "

Kazuto laughed in despair. He felt like he lost his strength.

**XXX**

Opening his eyes…. Mika was waiting for him. With her is Ei-chan who looked worried.

"Mika… where is she…? Where is Yue?"

Mika sighed. "You were not supposed to come here….. why did you return?" seeing him still insist on asking for Yue…. Mika recount. "You already seen the tomb right? I believe you can guess it."

"This is not Funny! Why?"

"…. Kazuto. Are you really this blind? Her condition was never fine. She is dying…. That girl don't want to make you worried."

"Ei… Ei-chan is that true?"

Ei-chan grimly nodded.

"Then… why should I bother? What good of everything I do until now? Ei-chan… why don't you tell me sooner? If… if only i…."

"Yue… Yue does not want you to know." Ei-chan then give him a letter. She then run off outside. Because she can not bare to face Kazuto after lying. Kazuto opened the letter… and read it.

**XXX**

"_Dead was I, but you made me alive._

_The day of encounter was unforgettable._

_The one meeting made by Heaven was as sweet as honey dream._

_Numerous lies, yet you forgiven me._

_The Outside world is really delightful, yet… I had to depart soon._

_But, even if I had to depart in sorrow…. _

_The sweet honey dream has fulfilled my life._

_I will depart in relief….._

_Forgive me for not telling the truth…_

_-from the moon that will no longer shine your lonely heart."_

**XXX**

Kazuto felt touched and sad at the same time. The moon that will no longer shine is an epitome that he used back then… when his heart felt lonely after roaming there and goes finally to perch on that little girl which he shared the poem of the God of poetry , Tai Bai of Tang Dynasty.

That time… it was a full moon night, and he enjoyed the cup of Longjing tea with her….. the bright luminous night made him felt entranced and quoting the poem of Qingpingdao (Which the author mistakenly write as the Poem for Lady Yang Guifei, it was supposed to be Poem of Peony Flower).

Tears brimming (crybaby).

While Mika look around. Then when she felt that no one is there except Kazuto around them….

She suddenly announced something.

"Kazuto. Wipe that tears. That girl you liked…. Her name is Yue right?"

Kazuto stared at her confusedly.

"She has not died."

"EH?" Kazuto was startled, but his heart start to pound.

**XXX**

Then Mika stared at him without any emotion. While Kazuto shakily asked… "She has not…? But..?"

"Open your laptop."

Then both Professor Water Mirror and Kazuto opened his laptop. While Kazuto stared at the busily Mika who seemed to set up something as she muttered.

"Local Area Network, connected. ….. IP trace…. "

Then, she toss him a USB cable connector. Giving him sign to connect it to his laptop USB port.

"In this era, Wireless connection is always disturbed. Must be because of bad signal."

While Kazuto remain there , confused. Sure he understand a bit by bit about Computer programming, but … he is unsure of… what is she doing. I mean… a Wi Fi connection during the 2nd Century? Are you nuts? No… I am Mr. Bean.

Joking aside…. As she seems to be finished, she pulled out a remote control. After pushing a switch, a curtain was pulled down to cover the window. She then…. Said. "Okay… the Projector is now ready." She then turned to Kazuto.

"Kazuto… have you ever asked … where are you here right now?"

Before kazuto said his answer… Mika angrily said… "No joke answer. I know that this is my house in Jingzhou!"

"Is not this the mainland of China, during the end of Han Dynasty and the Romance of Three Kingdom's event began during the diminish of Han dynasty, where the Biggest Peasant rebellion occurred? But… counting from now…. It is when the Cao Wei dynasty began it's might. Right now…. I served Cao Cao in order to make her place it's foundation. The aftermath of Battle of Xiapi where Lu Bu dies."

"Correct. And what come after that?"

"The clash between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao for the influence among warlords. But…. I doubt it would happen. They are good friends… and I greatly suggested to her to maintain good relationship, as Yuan Shao is a simple person…."

"You think so? But I asked you…. what shall occur during the the clash of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao?"

"The Battle of Baima, The Battle of Guandu, The Battle of Cangting and Invasion to Wuwan, and Surrendering of Liaodong."

"Well… that pretty much summed everything."

"But… as I said before… it would not happened."

"Why?"

"I had tried to prevented it. Yuan Shao was given title which let her satisfied, and her campaign against Gongsun Zan of Beiping has not over, instead it led to stalemate ….. I guess.. there won't be need for that."

Sima Hui, the Professor Water Mirror then glance. "Kazuto…. Fated to die will die no matter what, fated to live will live in the end. Even if you tried to prevented it at all cost…. Do you think… there is no one who would not want to make it occur no matter what?"

"Eh…?"

"I will now explain to you. Kazuto…. This world…. Have you ever suspected it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it earlier that…. We are in the mainland China, during the end of Han dynasty, the beginning event which will led to the Three Kingdom Era. However…. The situation there and that…. The people…. Have not you thought of it … why it is different from the record of history?"

"Is not that historian themselves are subjective?"

"True. However… would they mistaken male for female or female for male? I mean…. For example… the girl you called Yue…. If I am not wrong…."

Sima Hui then searched in the database of "Three Kingdom – Shin Koihime Musou"

"There…! Her role is Dong Zhuo. The lord of Xiliang, governor of Bingzhou. The famed Tyrant who deposed the Emperor Shao Di and placed Emperor Han Xian Di as his puppet emperor."

The database were projected to the wall screen. Kazuto read about it and noticed the word…. Death.

"yes… and?"

"as you see. This database contain much information about her. Her stat in matter of leadership, politics, warfare, charisma, intelligent. Also…. Her life span."

Kazuto nodded.

"Yes… but… are you serious about that love point."

"Well… Duh… YES! And you did not do anything at all! Which make everything so hard!"

"Sorry…." Kazuto was overtaken by her words… though there is nothing he should apologize.

"This Dong Zhuo, the famed tyrant…. Does not she is a contrasting different compared to the rumor…? "

"AH!"

"Correct. this universe…. We are not doing any time and space travel. We are travelling to a parallel universe."

**XXX **

"This is a parallel universe created by us….. Three Kingdom – Shin Koihime Musou , scenario Rise of Heroes which matched to our wished of…. The Three Kingdom Era. "

"Who created this universe?"

"Us. We called ourselves… The Seven Freaks of Jianghu."

"What a bad naming sense."

"Shut up! or you could ask other!"

"Sorry! Please continue…"

"Well…. We Seven Freaks of Jianghu could be treated as this world program developer. I was given the title as Sima Hui Shuijing, the Professor Water Mirror. The Administrator"

Kazuto tried to hold his laughter. Funny. Earlier he cried, then now laughed without care.

"You have erased Saint Yuji. … which left us as six person…. However… during our programming… we sensed that there is outsider who tried to interfere with us. We can not identified that irregular, however…. "

"Could it be … it is Asagi? Back then…. When I was sucked here….. It was coincident when I saw a thief….. "

"Asagi were a beta-tester who nag on us…. But I felt that it is relieve that he has been erased."

"You mean die?"

"Erase, die… what's the difference?"

"Well… then…. Do you mean that…"

"This universe is similar with a Game universe…. however … there is still no player… You are coincidently became one of player. And… your act has legitimized your status in this universe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Role. Name. in this universe that is mattered."

"What?"

"During your first encounter…. You claimed yourself as Kazuto Hongo toward several people… however…. Later then…. You created a role of yourself."

"But.. I just merely do what I can…. I tried to get information on getting back."

"However… at that moment… you placed a role on to yourself. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, you claimed as Xu Shu." Mika continued.

"During the Dong Zhuo's reign…. Li Ru….."

Kazuto fell silent.

"Let me explain . by establishing role of your own…. You take over the role of Xu Shu…. And Li Ru, thereby becoming them, but… on the other hand…. You erased the initial position of the said character."

"Eh?"

"For example…. What if… you never set your foot here…. There is already characters named Xu Shu and Li Ru existed?"

"Don't tell me that…"

"No same role can exist. If one character claimed his position. He erased the other character who assumed different role. By assuming as Xu Shu, Li Ru and now… Yang Xiu…. You erased the existence of initial character named Xu Shu, Li Ru and Yang Xiu…."

"I see….. then what is got to do?"

"Don't you get it? Role…. That means … when a role is finished…. The character dies. However… assumed that… when a character named Li Ru supposedly died….. in Chang An… are not you supposed to be death?"

Kazuto was surprised. He had thought of that… however… because he succeed to save Yue, he never tried to worry about it.

"However… then you assumed the role of Yang Xiu, thereby extending your lifespan."

A revelation… Kazuto now pieced together… and muttered. "So… you meant to extend Yue's lifespan by making her to assume a different role?"

"Yes… however. This is merely a trial attempt. Consider it like … programming using C++ and then you mistyped…. Nothing occurred, the worst might be altering something…. An initial character assuming another role may breach their initial code."

"…Then….."

"She might be as good as dead…."

"I don't understand your word."

"Okay… let me explain…." Mika then change the setting, and show about the artifact.

"Have you ever noticed this so called artifact?"

"Yes…."

"well… Some of them is similar with a product of 20th century technology and science. The Red Hare, The Laptop, the Printer…. And several other artifacts. Have you noticed the peculiarity of this situation? 20th century technology in Three Kingdom era?"

"Yes… Oh…!"

She then asked Kazuto to change the Regional Language programming. "Still remember the language that the exchange student taught us?"

Kazuto nodded.

The Narrator was asked to explain. These following words is not really important. You can easily skip this part and goes to the next part or read it. Whatever you choose…. It is your own risk.

**XXX**

"Begini…. Yue benar-benar masih hidup. Tidak. Semua karakter tetap hidup. Hanya saja…. Bagi mereka yang sudah terlanjur perannya selesai…. Kesempatan akan datang di akhirnya. Hanya saja untuk mereka yang masih terhitung kritis…. Seperti Yue….. asalkan ini bisa terjadi…. Dia akan tetap hidup. Hanya saja….. Kalian belum bisa bertemu untuk saat ini."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu saja enam belas tahun lagi…"

"Tolong hentikan mengutip dari novel Pendekar Rajawali."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Nama itu sangat penting."

Penulis mengatakan bahwa selama dia belum menentukan….. Siapa yang mati akan mati, siapa yang hidup akan hidup. Mohon jangan berasumsi sebelum ditentukan. Karena Yue memiliki peran yang sangat penting di akhir fanfic ini.

**XXX**

Mika then change back the Regional Language Programming setting back to default. "you understand right…?" She then pointed her finger outside.

"Out you go. We are finished here."

Kazuto then leave her.

**XXX **

With the uncertainty. Of what will happened… Kazuto contemplate of what should he do…. Perhaps he will decide it after return to Capital of Xu Du. However he remember that Ei-chan is running outside…. Poor girl… she had to suffer in withholding the lies….

He then ran to her….

Ei looked afraid and tried to avoid him, however…. Kazuto quickly grabbed her hands. "It must be really hard to you… right? sorry…. It is alright now."

Ei chan looked at him, instead of blaming her…. He sympathized with her… Her heart waned….

"Let us… return… Want me to carry you?" Before she can answer, Kazuto forcefully grabbed her and carry her back to the Red Hare….

**XXX **

During the journey bak, Ei felt her heart warmed… however… Kazuto mind is in turmoil…. Mika said something that goes…. His existence in this universe somehow and somewhat influencing the events and the characters. If he remembered back then….

Hua Xiong died because of him, so is Nenene, Ren…. Dian Wei…..and several other unimportant characters….. Perhaps…. His appearance would trigger the …. Battle of Guandu. No one need an explanation of what shall occur there however….

Looking at the feeling comfy Ei-chan, he become worried. "it is possible that I shall drag her and other girls in to danger… perhaps… my existence is better off gone."

**XXX**

Back in capital of Xu Chang, Kazuto then thought to…. Return to his own world… Arata has told him how to…. He is thinking to leave without saying anything… it would be bad for Ei-chan… however….That is the best thing.

**XXX**

After finished in packing, he tried to look at the situation. It was in the middle of night. No one is around, deep in sleep except several guards. However … Kazuto has prepared for the worst…. He thought of leaving the artifact to her and only brought his own Muramasa.

As he is about to leave the main palace, and pass the gate… he looked behind… feeling nostalgic of what had happened until now.

As he tried to suppress his feeling…. He averted his gaze and think of what he need to do…

"Thinking of running away, Advisor Yang?"

Kazuto was surprised by the sudden calling. He recognized her voice. it is…. The Master Advisor who claimed as….. Mengde's own Zhang Zifang. Keifa.

"Xun Darren! I… I… sorry…"

"Well… I kind of disappointed of your attitude… don't you realize the severity of the situation?"

"Why should I? Mengde has numerous able advisor from Xun Darren, Guo Jia Darren, Cheng Yu Darren, and Jia Xu Darren… masterful General like the Cao Ren and Cao Hong Darren, Xiahou Sisters, Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, Yu Jin even valorous warrior like Xu Chu and able officer Li Dian. Why should I worried? Even Cao Mengde Darren herself is capable leader, politician and master strategist."

"So… you even willing to abandon that girl, Jia Xu…."

"Seems that even I can hide this from Master advisor Xun Yu Darren." Kazuto give a dry laughter as he continued to walk.

"Wait there. Don't you realize? No matter how I dislike and hated you…. even I can understand what is the proper priority. I will place aside my animosity toward you if it is all for Karin-sama…. I won't allow you to leave! Especially during this most difficult moment!"

Kazuto stopped his movement.

"Yuan Shao has…. Subdued Yi Jing…. Defeating Gongsun Zan…. This make her…. In equal or I can say greater advantage compared to Karin-sama…."

"No… how could it be done so quickly? Last time … they are having difficulty to take down Yijing… how could the whole Beiping…" Kazuto muttered as he hesitated.

"and…. Yuan Shao with the Imperial Seal of Han in her possession claimed as…. The rightful sovereign, the new Emperor."

"no… don't be taken Kazuto…. You will…. You will regret it… don't you remember what will happened after the Guandu?" Kazuto conscience thought to himself.

"Master Guo Jia will be able to defend Guandu in the frontline. While You , Master Xun will be able to take care of domestic problem. Master Jia Xu will make the outline to make sure no one would fish in the muddle water. While master Cheng Yu will be able to take care of the diplomacy. I Believe the SIma clan won't betray Cao Darren."

As Kazuto began to walk, Keifa quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Do you think you had already calculated all the possibility safely? Then…." Keifa revealed a paper.

"Have you calculated this possibility? Still remember this paper and your promise?"

Kazuto then take a good look on the paper…. Something then hit his memory….

"Dear Homer…. I owe you one emergency Donut. Signed Homer." Bastard ! He always get one step ahead of me!

Sorry…. The narrator just joking.

"This contract signified that , I, Yang Xiu owed 1000 value of gold from Xun Yu. " He then remembered that … he owed 1000 gold to ransom one girl…..

"It is alright if you turned to be a coward and deny this. 1000 gold is cheap for me. I am merely pitying the fact that you are a shameless coward who can not repay his own debt."

Kazuto's conscience and moral obligation were struck. He always hated to owe someone…. But…. How could he forgot to repay her….? And …. Xun Yu never cared to collect the payment… that is why he somehow forgotten about it.

"Perhaps… I let that 1000 gold valued girl or Jia Xu to shoulder the debt. Because you are really pathetic…. To make a girl shoulder your debt." Hearing her insult make Kazuto blushed in shame.

How could he become an ungrateful and irresponsible person if he merely ran away without settling the debt. He then given up.

"Okay then…. However….. I don't have 1000 gold with me currently."

"I won't demand now. And 1000 gold is not nearly enough to pay it. Of course you have to pay the interest."

"It is fine by me. "

"Then… instead of money… I want you to serve Karin-sama for eternity."

"But…. Xun Yu Darren.. I thought…."

"I said it before. Karin-sama greatly need your talents. Even if it hurts me… My whole life is devoted to Karin-sama well being."

"No… I refused Darren. I have to go somewhere… sooner or later. I can not stay with her for eternity."

"You are right. that will restrict your maximum capability. What about…." Xun Yu think for a moment.

"Xun Yu Darren. I will make Cao Darren… subjugate the whole four province of the northern territory. The whole Beihai of Yuan Shao's territory…. Also the Liaodong… of former state of Yan….. As hers."

Xun Yu was startled. "Are you…. that is …."

"I will make a military vow. My life… or Cao Cao Mengde's complete conquest of the Northern Kingdom territory."

That vow he made is nearly impossible. How could anyone confidently claimed that…. Yuan Shao is the leader of the big Yuan clan, four generation of minister, with ample provision and numerous soldiers of her own…. To challenge her is like…. Smashing egg toward rocks in to smithereens .

Xun Yu only thought of defending or winning Yuan Shao back to Han dynasty. what this man claimed is placing Cao Cao Mengde in to the position even higher than a position of a Hegemon. That is why… his vow make her fazed…..

"….Very well then… If you managed to defeat Yuan Shao, giving the whole four province of the north (Beihai) to her… I consider the debt is settled. I will rip this contract ."

"Don't regret it then."

**XXX **

"Xun darren… did you managed to persuade him to stay?"

"Yes…. He make a foolish written military vow. Taking down Yuan Shao's whole territory and Liaodong…."

"…. That is nearly impossible!"

"He is making it himself. really! So quick to be agitated. A foolish man who pride himself… how can that be done?"

"… But at least he won't go anywhere…. I have not paid my gratitude to him… I won't allow it."

"…. What a coincidence that the disastrous news that Young Master Sima brought benefited us."

"…. Please forgive me for making you as the villain, Xun Yu Darren."

"No need. For Karin sama…. I'll do everything. However…. I never expected you to force me to intimidate him with his debt (even I already forgot about it)…. Miss Cai Yan."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Akhirnya! Untung bukan Wayang yang gak niat bikin itu! bukannya saya gak suka Wayang, HELL! Saya menyukai Mahabarata dan Ramayana…. Tapi bikinnya yang agak niat sedikit kenapa? Produksi setengah-setengah mending tidak usah sekalian!

To write this fanfic… Teresa Teng is a good BGM. For example this chapter is based on Tian Mi Mi, while the Memory of White Gate Tower is Zaijian, Wo De Ai Ren

By the way… to all reader who kindly give reviews…. Could you refrain from making baseless assumption? I never once said it that Yue is dead in the previous chapter. Your review could let other readers in disarray (misleading). I can swallow the profanity… however… baseless assumption will make other reader confused, and thought that you are spoiling them. And one thing… the previous chapter is a happy and cheerful beginning….. why the outrage?

To eternal infinity:

Did you forgot what I said before…? Yang itu dan ini: Semua karakter akan tetap hidup. btw akhir Yue akan lebih tragis lagi.

To Fangking2:

nope….. I already planned Yuan Shu's death long before. Since Dong Zhuo (one year ago, perhaps) arc. Because her character model bit similar with Lymsleia Falenas of Suikoden V, I don't have the heart to torture her like her original death in ROTK or …. Shin Koihime Musou? Death by suffering? Oh… how the agony!

To Firelord 626:

Funny. I believe I describe Ji Ling as a male, beast male if I am correct. how could there be three? And I never killed anybody. Did I use some kind of weapon and then kill them directly? Twenty Rules of Van Dine states no Murder without Corpse is allowed. If there is no corpse, hence there is no murder. About Shuri and Himari? Why don't you say so!

They will become two strategists. One will be the most feared master strategist with the title Fengchu and the other will be one of the three greatest master strategists of three kingdom period, with title Fulong. Did not I explain to the reader back in the previous chapter?

To Fuyuhara Sora:

Okay. As you requested. No part of this chapter to explain about Yue. But for those who need explanation, I used another non English language. Both parties are now satisfied, I presumed. I never make any chapter just for the sake of dragging on. Musou chapter is just coincidental chapter I had idea stumbled upon on. If I can… I want it directly to the main intention of the story… but… without proper preparation… can you read it without wrinkling your forehead?

By the way…. What is cute died?

To Infinity Atmo:

If I am not wrong you reviewed me once back then or… merely marked my story…. Oh well.. welcome then. Here you go. The next chapter.

To chad001:

Chad001, F*ck is harsh word. Use blowjob or handjob, 69 or anything else. This fanfic is teen in rating. Please tolerate immature kids who read this….. they should not know this noun or verb before … shall we say 18?


	88. Eighteen Verses of Wanderer's Flute

**Eighteen Verses of Wanderer's Flute**

Currently, there is a ruckus happening at the military training ground. The ruckus become louder as it caught the interest of the officers and retainer who is not on duty or training. They hurriedly ran to the source of ruckus.

"Zhang Wenyuan! With this meager skill you dare to claim yourself equal to the old general Li Guang? Train more!"

Yang Xiu shout become louder. He easily parried each of Zhang Liao foot work and (dummy) spear thrust. He is now with a civilian retainer's attire and not a clothing for fighting and war. Seeing it from outside, it is hard to judge how could the skimpy suited Yang Xiu able to parry each of her attacks without any distraction.

While Zhang Liao become annoyed. This is unlike the Minister of War of the past who hid his skill and fight without being serious. So, this is his true movement! Truly! Zhang Liao was forced to acknowledge that above the sky remains another sky (we call them atmosphere).

She is really irritated, she had deliver numerous attempt to land a hit, however none was able to hit him. And the Yang Xiu has not even delivered a counter attack against her.

Finally, the sound of their sparring has attracted many observers. The foot soldiers and elite troops can not feel but shameful of their little skill. The elite generals from the likes of Cao Ren, Cao Hong can not help but surprised at the show of this civil advisor fighting (well… footwork actually) skill. Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Huang realized that Zhang Liao is not the level of lowly warrior. they acknowledge her in the class of skilled pugilist.

Finally after numerous parry, Yang Xiu hastened his pace and using his (dummy) training sword , he deflected the spear using the sword hilt, and push it toward her opponent, distracting Zhang Liao. And quickly in another step, disarm her. Seeing her weapon knocked, made Zhang Liao distracted and loss her sense for a while, which give Yang Xiu to force her in to submission.

When the training sword is pointed toward her direction, Zhang Liao was forced to acknowledge the current shallowness of her skill.

"Not enough…. Not nearly enough." Yang Xiu muttered. As he is about to turn around he heard shia (Zhang Liao) sighed sadly.

"…why?… I thought that my experience has made me a bit matured."

Yang Xiu did not turn back to comfort her but instead said sternly. "Zhang Liao….General Han Xin used her loss and humiliation to strengthen herself…. If you can not swallow this loss and humiliation now….. how would you regain your honor?"

As he finished in his lecture, he bid Zhang Liao to leave the training ground. "Zhang Liao…. Study another weapon type. You seemed like a warrior with vast weapon proficiency. Sword, spear is important… however, General Li Guang was more famed in field of Archery."

Zhang Liao understand what he meant and standing up after swallowing her disappointment and bowed. "Yes Darren!"

As Zhang Liao get away, Xiahou Dun is now waiting impatiently. "Now… it is my turn!"

**XXX**

All opponent who sparred against Kazuto today got lectured. Xiahou Dun was annoyed at her loss once again. Especially her loss was due to Kazuto entrap her with her own movement.

"You are to impatient, General. Your Jade Maiden movement is graceful… however… with your state of mind always in turmoil… how could I not get advantage of your situation?"

Then…. Yue Jin who sparred with him is admonished for her lack of insight. "To rush recklessly is a great mistake. Pay attention to every situation and be adaptable. Being valorous is not enough. Being a brave fool only led to own demise!" as he said that , he catch the attack and when Kazuto pointed his palm before her neck, Yue Jin felt like she is facing a great terror, though Kazuto did not show any emotion.

Against Xu Huang, he lecture her for her carelessness. "Don't leave any opening! Corner your opponent until they are unable to retaliate back! If you let down your defense…. You will be at the mercy of your opponent!" As Kazuto used the opportunity to kick her legs and made her wobble, losing her standing and her training weapon fell down. As she is about to reach it…. Kazuto stomped at the weapon, and pointed his own training weapon against her. "You see? Being careless is your own fault."

Now, the Narrator can not say anything except that he seemed to become some kind of demonic tutor. A blatant change compared to his laid back attitude back than.

**XXX **

Then…. At the military barrack, he played a game of _Xiangqi (Chinese Traditional Chess) _against General Cao Hong of the Elite Tiger Fang troops.

"It is uncommon for you to invite me in a game of _Xiangqi. _You must really have a lot of spare time."

"Cao Hong darren, with the danger almost before us…. We have no time to spare. Back then…. Knowing that her end is near…. General Han Xin bequeath her masterful wisdom on matter of warfare in the game of Xiangqi."

"I see…. So you are here to challenge in my wisdom in warfare. Interesting…."

"Please give this humble advisor bit of general Cao Hong's wisdom in warfare."

"I accept! Let me decide the setting. You quoted about Han Xin of the past. Then… let us simulate the situation during the Chu Han contention!"

The game board was then unfurled. The three dimensional _xiangqi_ pieces are now being placed. From the eyes of commoner… this might seems like a simple casual game between friends… however…. Back then…., a game board was also used as practice to learn warfare.

King He Lu back then practiced Sun Zi's Art of War using game board of _xiangqi _ (Though the Sage herself, Master Sun show disdain because the King seemed to forget the main essential of war, war is of vital importance. Not a game of entertainment to ease boredom).

Master Mo (Mo Zi) of the founder of Mohism simulate using a game board similar to chess/_xiangqi_ against Gongshu Luban to compare each of their masterful skill in developing siege weapon in siege warfare and fortress warfare.

Then…. The Great General Han Xin of Han dynasty, passed down her wisdom and experience to her successor by using a game of _xiangqi_ to teach them the essence of warfare, tactics and stratagem during the Chu Han contention. Hence the reason the middle gap of river in the game board of _xiangqi_ were called as the River of Chu and the border of Han.

"Then, please instruct this lowly retainer. I shall pick the side of Han, thus."

"Very Well, the Great Conqueror of West Chu shall be my pieces. Be careful there. Your territory start from Hanzhong. Now… I 'll remind you troop deployment requires technique, each aspects must be well coordinated. If you are able to master this, you will be unbeatable throughout the whole world."

"Please be easy on me."

"Then… Separated by the River of Chu and the border of Han ….. The re-simulation of Chu-Han contention begin!"

**XXX**

The pieces and the territory has been decided. Cao Hong guides the advisor Yang Xiu of the pieces unit representing the real military unit.

"Remember, advisor… this pieces were situated as if the real warfare situation. We all got each one general piece, a pair of horse pieces, a pair of projectile pieces, a pair of minister piece, a pair of engineer pieces, and five soldier pieces."

"I see…"

"General representing the leader of the army. Be it sovereign or king. Mine is piece representing the Conqueror of West Chu, yours representing Han Gaozu. The horse represent elite cavalry in one division. One projectile piece, it could be archer or siege weapon. Minister piece represent elite or veteran troops…. In the past it is chariot unit … however… after the Warring States Period, they are deemed as obsolete. Engineer piece represent … perhaps you could treat them as ration officer or strategist. Five pieces of soldier represent five division of common infantry."

"I see…. Then let this retainer advance his first infantry division."

"Okay… then I counter it… move my farthest infantry…."

**XXX **

Several exchange of casual moves later….

"Interesting application of Master Sun's Sixth chapter on matter of Weak Points and Strong Points from the Art of War, Advisor Yang…" Cao Hong muttered.

_The clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him. -** Sun Zi's Art of War,** chapter 6 Weak Points and Strong_

"However…. This is a move of mine, Projectile before the heel of Cavalry troops. Cavalry will open the path from enemy's encirclement and The Projectile will targeted the enemy's general obstructed by the cavalry pieces. If this were a real warfare situation… this could be treated where…. The cavalry lure the infantry to pursue them… while the siege will breach the fortress if this was a fortress warfare. However… treat this situation as open field warfare where the targeting fortress is enemy general…. The cavalry hid the archer troops behind them… and then…. Bombard their vital point, the general of the army."

Kazuto think for a few minutes… and then…. Declared his move…

"You are checking my general piece, General Cao Hong…. Then…. I can only think of…. Using a passage from Master Wu Qi."

"Interesting… I always wanted to see how you shocked Sister Yuanrang in your underhanded method….!"

_Lord Wu asked:"The enemy is approaching us, there is no place for retreat and the soldiers are terrified. What should I do?"_

_Wu Qi replied:"To deal with this situation is, if we have the strength in numbers, divide ourselves and surround them. If we are outnumbered, concentrate our troops and keep on attacking the enemy. Then even though he is numerous, he can be forced to submit. – **Art of Tactics, Wu Zi**, on the chapter of When Surrounded By The Enemy_

"Are you really sure? Though I lost your general from my checking… I can easily slaughter your vital pieces freely….. I am kind of disappointed here…."

Cao Hong then take one pieces … "you see? Now… you lost a division of your army, while mine still intact. Think about it if this was a real peoples life…."

Yang Xiu did not reply…. And continued….

Cao Hong once again cornered him. "Your number is less than mine…. Can you defeat my superior number? And… I am about to corner you…"

Yang Xiu calmly placed his troop behind the River of Chu, Border of Han… as Cao Hong about to end her move and completely cornered him before the river…

Yang Xiu also declared…. "General Cao Hong…. I believe the superiority of number does not guarantee victory….. as you said before… this is the re-simulation of Chu Han contention…. Remember this move?"

Cao Hong waited…. She maintained a calm expression.

"_Master Wu Qi said that the factor which will ensure the soldiers will be victorious is Control. When Control is achieved… At any time, discipline is strict and during war, they move and attack with awe. Their advance and withdraw stride is measured; the left and right look out for each other. Even if broken off from the main order, they preserve their formations; even if scattered they will reform lines. The whole army is very united and they share weal and woe together. When they are employed, they do not feel tired. No matter where you dispatch them, no one can withstand them. –**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,** chapter on Gaining Control Of The Army"_

"Is that so…? Then suppose that your army is the quality of father and son army….. just like Master Wu Qi of the past….. with your situation …!" as Cao Hong explained his situation, she suddenly realized….

" Correct. I still have the chance…. Master Sun said … _Place your army in deadly peril, and it will survive; plunge it into desperate straits, and it will come off in safety.- __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__ Chapter 11 the Nine Situations ….. _ This is the catalyst for General Han Xin's famed maneuver of the army…. Fighting while backing to the river."

Kazuto moved and the real situation where all soldiers fight desperately in seek of their safety… the enemy troops were pushed back… Cao Hong however remained calm even after being counter attacked.

"Impressive….However… this is only returning me to initial position." Cao Hong commended him.

"Not yet…. Due to Cao Hong Darren withdrawing her army… my projectiles is now open to target your minister behind from the distance. To shoot with two saucers." Using two projectile pieces adjacent, they targeted the minister pieces across the back of river.

Kazuto exclaimed. "Now… I paralyzed your elite troops."

However Cao Hong did not reply, continued to a move…. She force her General piece to move forward, accompanied by the rest of her five soldiers pieces. Kazuto thought…. He hesitated on his move….

"The Conqueror of West Chu used this move back than… to defeat General Zhang Han's 200.000 men. _Cutting off path to retreat … forcing to advance in desperation._"

This move seemed to be effective… because Kazuto was forced to withdraw back to his own territory. Then he could only send one engineer to act as scout.

"Are you trying to distract me, Advisor Yang?" Cao Hong commented at his peculiar move…. However Kazuto remain silent as he pondered….

"_Sending Li Yiji as the disposable agent. Distract Tian Guang and ambush them using Han Xin_…." Kazuto placed his position once again. Just like when Liu Bang was forced to Hanzhong, to make new preparation to strike back.

"_Sending Yong Chi and Xiang Bo as advance troop._" Cao Hong muttered.

"_Sowing Dissonance, forcing Fan Zeng to resign._" Kazuto decided his move though he is still unsure of the effectiveness…

"_Zhong Limei advance to frontline…._"

"_Han Xin as obstruction…. Zhang Liang as strategist…. And Xiao He as back supply officer_." Kazuto once again pondered after deciding that it was better to let his general in front , with two engineer behind the general….

"_Let Xiang Yu to take leadership in the frontline…._" Cao Hong calmly finished her move…..

With Xiang Yu in front…. Kazuto sighed. How should he counter? He finally decided…. Letting the remaining pieces of soldiers under the command of the general pieces to fight Xiang Yu head on….. Cao Hong smirked…. As if thinking "What is he thinking….? Fighting head on is unbeneficial…"

After placing his two projectile as back support, Cao Hong continued to take another piece of soldiers, leaving less infantry under Kazuto.

Kazuto then moved his two minister followed by General leading them. He finally declared after feeling relieved….

"_Han Xin's openly repair the walkway…. Secretly march to Chenchang! _With this… I succeed in forcing your general (Xiang Yu) to retreat, general Cao Hong!"

Cao Hong remain silent….. as she is about to think of another plan….. finishing her turn, Kazuto pressed on.

"_Isolation in Gaixia_…. Xiang Yu is cornered…." Using the rest of his infantry, and cavalry preying her general, also projectile targeting her movement…. Cao Hong remain still…. Though greatly being cornered….. she maintain calm expression. She pondered numerous times and whenever she is about to move her pieces, she held back and thinking again….

"Numerous attempt I have think of…. Seems that I could only commit suicide like what the Conqueror of West Chu did back then….. however….. consider this advisor Yang….. if somehow you are the one leading the troops and cornered the opponent position this does not mean that you are at advantageous…."

"Then… I asked of general Cao Hong's experience…." Yang Xiu calmly waited.

"Desperate situation begs for Desperation moves…. From the Thirty Six Stratagem…. The Beauty Trap." Cao Hong declared.

Kazuto become confused…. "Eh?"

Without any expression and only leaving playful smile , she held Kazuto hand's and placed it on her breast.

And if you remembered….. she is modeled after Kaempfer's Sakura Kaede…. You should have known…. The lethality of the attack. One of the two most voluptuous girls from Kaempfer…. Kazuto who is late to realized her… stratagem was taken back for a few moment only feeling a soft squishy feeling.

After his eyes were set on what she did… "WAHH!" He shouted in surprise and shock. And due to his shock of feeling the warmth and squishy soft feeling of….. you-know-what…..Being shocked by sudden warm and pleasant feeling, he rose up from his seat which caused the _Xiangqi_ board game flipped over…. As he shakily stared at his own hand, rethinking of what just happened, the sound of the falling _xiangqi_ pieces returned him to his inner sense.

Cao Hong calmly declared in calm tone. "Ah…. You flipped the board over. This mean … no one is winning." While Kazuto stared at her in shock as Cao Hong remain calm as if nothing happening… "You…. Ge… that is… that is unfair….!" As Kazuto replied in squeaky voice….

"Did not Master Sun said that all warfare is based on deception?" Cao Hong rose from her seat as if concluding the game, leaving the still shocked Kazuto…

"Now I see how all my sisters, especially Mengde were annoyed at your skill. Seeing you in the training ground before and sparing with you in a game of _xiangqi_ opened my eyes of the reason." Cao Hong cleaned up the board and her clothing….

"Let us have fun next time…. Advisor Yang.." Cao Hong winked to her, a wink which could drain of your age by one year.. Leaving Kazuto who still speechless of what just happened…..

"Fearful… how she could maintain her composure…." Kazuto muttered as he tried to calm his own distracted mind, while staring at his own hand.

**XXX **

"The Fundamental of Five Elements were a good formation. However it is not suited for swift warfare." Cao Ren discussed this situation as she getting close to Kazuto.

Kazuto tried to take one step back as he still concerned of his past experience with Cao Ren's sister. "I … Agree… could you take a bit of distance, General Cao Ren?"

Cao Ren instead closed the gap and pinned Kazuto…. back to the wall… This made Kazuto almost fall, and indeed fall…

However, Cao Ren continued her advance… "It is hard if we had to rely to the five generals. we the five sisters could not be together forever. It would come to the time when we are separated based on territory of our responsibility."

"Agree… However did not The Tiger-Leopard army specialized in shaking enemy morale as they take advantageous ground and set up their position…. Just like Master Sun's…. General… your lips is too close to me.. and please cease your hands…." Kazuto was not used to aggressive girl like Sango Shizuku of Kaempfer. No wonder he is… well… in the mix of delight and scared.

"You get my point. However… what if we are being ambushed or the unthinkable happen?" Shizu… okay Cao Ren lowered her head as she move closer to Kazuto… and harrow her long black hair….

"you don't need to speak that closely… Well… If I think about it….. perhaps The Tiger-Leopard Army need something that could place them better as shock trooper or suppressing enemy … General Cao Ren… did the Tiger-Leopard army experienced in basic military formation?... And what are you doing with your hands?" As Kazuto pondered what to do during this situation.

He noticed that Shiz…Cao Ren is about to strip his clothes…

"Well…. They are more in Sun Zi's style…. Because they are formerly Mengde's personally trained troop." As Cao Ren pondered on and moved her free hand's finger circling around Kazuto bared opened stomach…

"Gya… Gya… HAHAHAha…. Okay…! Okay…! I will help you! I will train your troops with personalized military formation….! Please stop tickling me with your finger! Satisfied?"

"Really! Then thanks, master advisor Darren!" Cao Ren stood up and about to leave Kazuto….

"WAIT! PLEASE RELEASE ME FROM YOUR JIU-JIE-BAN'S BINDING GENERAL CAO REN!" Kazuto desperately shouted. Struggling to free himself. Oh…well.. last time Shuri and Himari taught him about basic military formation… and they discussed about a particular diagram from the Book of Changes….. Kazuto sighed as he felt helpless.

**XXX**

Kazuto felt really exhausted this day…. Especially dealing with two sisters of Cao Ren and Cao Hong. The earlier training ground of hell was not really a problem. Fortunately the archery training between Yu Jin and Xiahou Yuan was not that exhausting…. However… as he run to a kitchen to take some refreshment tea….. he remembered about the deskwork for today.

He then ran toward the archives as he brought the laptop.

He swiftly skimmed through the whole document along with other civilian retainers… like Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Cheng Yu and Guo Jia. His typing goes really fast as he was accustomed to… and the mountain of document soon was about to finished up.

However during the work he felt that as if his almost done work were suddenly increased…. Until he found out that Xun Yu increased his pile of work with a simple reasoning.

"Seems like this whole work was easy matter to you,, so I decided to give you more."

"D'OH!" Kazuto hung his head…. As he continued to drown himself in another work… not realizing that other civilian retainers were about to finish themselves. Jia Xu was thinking to stay with him… however Xun Yu suddenly asked her to come because she needed her help…..

As Kazuto was about to tire himself out… someone patted him… it is Sima Lang, the brother of Sima Yi who also given official position as Record Keeper.

"Well…. Just relax a bit…. Xun Yu Darren really likes you it seems…."

"Eh…?"

"Well… does not she looks like a nagging little sister who though she is capable enough still runs toward her dear brother and asked his help?"

Kazuto stopped for a moment… as he saw Sima Lang grinned…. So Sima Lang viewed that way toward Sima Yi Zhongda… really surprising…. But to compare it with Xun Yu Darren? Is that really possible? M-eh….

**XXX **

Kazuto felt really tired out…. As he lifelessly walked to his own chamber…. Suddenly a servant come to him.

"Prime Minister Darren asked to meet you."

"D'Oh…..Taking a rest….." Kazuto desperately called out his wish as he walked weakly walked to Cao Cao's place.

And inside…. Contrary to his belief that Cao Cao will burden him with another work…. A relaxing situation were prepared.. Where several cushion and small tables were prepared as if this is a casual place to drink and eat. Cao Cao was there… enjoying tea… from the fragrance … it is the Bilouchun tea….. who can mistake It's flowery aroma?

As his mind floats by…. He noticed that his ears caught a heartfelt tone being played….. He look at the sound's source and find out that it is Cai Yan playing her father's famed _guqin (zither)_… the _Jiao Wei (burnt tail)_…. Really! What a masterful skill in picking the strings which could enchant one heart hearing it. Cai Yan's Stirring Music was really an unequalled performance!

With one…. _Ping!_ Cai Yan stopped her play as she realized Kazuto has arrived before Cao Cao. She waved her hand and smiled at him, as if saying 'I am here…!'

Kazuto respectfully bowed before Cao Cao.

"Your retainer has come to heed your summoning, Darren."

Cao Cao welcomed him and let him sit on the vacant cushion. A maidservant was called to pour his tea, a same Bilouchun of his lord. This make him remember a passage from Sequel to the Classic of Tea.

_Extracted from Literature Encyclopedia by Bai and Kong (Bai Kong Liu Tie); "The prefecture governor of Shouzhou sent a considerable amount of silver to the revered Duke. The Duke declined the money but accepted a bunch of tea, saying, ' How dare I not appreciate your valued present?"- Lu Tingcan, **Sequel to the Classic on Tea,** Chapter 7 Records and Legends of Tea_

A sight of similar tea served to him… was an appreciation to himself…. Kazuto take the tea and inhale the flowery aroma as he took a sip of taste…. Really invigorating! This is what make Bilouchun different than any _Cha_!

Mengde was a bit taken back that there is another person beside her that could appreciate tea…. She hide her delighted expression and let the servant prepared the snack…. What is suitable with the bilouchun? Dry fruit and grilled poultry…. And Cao Cao bid the maidservant the spring roll which contained poultry meat….

As Cai Yan continued her zither play….. really! The sound of _guqin_ really fitting as the king of Chinese musical instrument! The deep piercing resonating sound felt like it lighten up their feeling.

Cao Cao suddenly asked. "Recently… you seemed to overexert yourself…. Yang Xiu…"

Yang Xiu was confused by the sudden question, felt taken back … he was not ready for answer….

"You seemed like the last flicker of a candle….. your work… though it is remarkable… could not sent me anything but worry…. Do you have something hidden in your heart?"

"No…Not anything that I can think of…."

Hearing his response…. Cao Cao waited for a while…. Cai Yan suddenly said something… "Master advisor heart beat was not in tranquil…. He is in state of dissonance….. Why's it?" She did not stop her string picking, while she mentioned the obvious.

Kazuto was surprised. Cai Yan has guessed him correctly…

"You are thinking about Reiha's case, if I presume?" Cao Cao talked in ponder….

"How….?"

"Did you forget of miss Cai Yan's ability?"

Cai Yan historically is a musical talent genius. She was able to discern the real feeling of heart upon hearing it…. She correctly guessed which string that her father, Cai Yong broke when he played the Jiao Wei, when she was merely a little girl…. Then, as she played another mournful tone…. She said…

"**The Analects of Confucius** mentioned about the power of music….. When The Great Sage Confucius stayed in the state of Qi… he was so enchanted in hearing the music of Zhou that he forgotten the taste of meat for three months. (can not enjoy anything that he ate during that three months) … Cao Cao Darren, Yang Xiu Darren… the power of music is unequalled…"

Back than… the Three Zhang sister of Yellow Turban used music to manipulate the mass under the slogan of Heaven is dead, The earth shall reign…. Long Live the Yellow Turban. Reaching a cult status.

"Music can influence the feeling of who heard it…. Is not that why Master of Music, Shi Kuang was able to influence the welfare of a state during the Spring Autumn period with his masterful skill in Music?" Cai Yan noted.

Cao Cao was taken back by her intelligence…. That she was loss at word.

Cai Yan continued… "The power of music can reveals what one hid in his deepest feeling and heart…. Yang Darren…. What is really bothering you?"

Cai Yan then continued to play a familiar tone. The mournful and howling melody … depicting one sadness… sorrows… and… anxiety…. Kazuto recognized this tone. Though in reality this tone was newly created… he heard it once…. (in youtube, baby!) This tone was arranged during the End of Han Dynasty….. Depicting the life of it's composer who stranded in foreign land…. Sorrow and craving for her homeland…. The famed tone arranged by the Great poet of Eastern Han Dynasty…. Cai Wenji….

He felt honored to hear directly from the composer…. Then… as the _Burnt tail_'s stringed were plucked … Cai Yan's slim finger following the strings of the _quqin_…. And she sung a poem….. Depicting one's anxiety…..

"_My dwelling is often covered by frost and snow, _

_The foreign winds bring again spring and summer;_

_They gently blow into my robes,_

_And chillingly shrill into my ears;_

_Emotions stirred, I think of my parents,_

_Whilst I draw a long sigh of endless sorrows._

_Whenever guests visit from afar, I would often make joy of their tidings;_

_I lost no time in throwing eager questions,_

_Only to find that the guest were not from my hometown."_

_- **Poem of Sorrow and Anger, Cai Yan.**_

Kazuto did not realized that his own tears are brimming…. Fear and anxiety of making another mistake which led to death of his companion…. And… his mind floated to his own failure which cost him the life of those he cared….. the friends which he shared weal and woe….

Yue…. Nenene…. Ren….. I really missed you….

The familiar tone was enough to divulge his true feeling… his regret… his anxiety… his sorrow….

Perhaps…. Cai Yan's word was not really wrong… music can influence people…..

**XXX**

The music and song felt like penetrating Kazuto's own conscience…. He felt that he is losing power after hearing the song…. As if person who lost his hope…. Not knowing what to do….

The famed _guqin _player Bo Ya has Zhong Zhiqi who understand his feeling…..

When we could share our feeling, is not that the greatest thing?

Cao Cao come toward the limp Kazuto, placed him to her bosoms….

"You have overexerted yourself…. Kazuto….. Remember…. I am your lord…. I will definitely protect you…." Karin said it as she reached his heart….

**XXX**

By the way…. Karin-san…. Are you really the sister of Xiahou Yuan , Xiahou Dun , Cao Ren and Cao Hong? Because… compared to them…. Yours felt…. A bit….

Kazuto muffled in his tired voice….

And… you know the continuation….. Because tomorrow… Kazuto took an absence due to neck and back injury….

Don't you know the time to be a bit sensitive?

* * *

**Author Note:**

****Bored without hentai and porn.

to Fangking2:

That is the reality of Koihime Musou (Shin Koihime Musou) Visual Novel. i don't make this up, i use their conception. sound silly... however... that is the canon.

Cai Yan is the most important role for Guandu Chapter... for me.

No. he will go to Liu Bei. ... perhaps.

to firelord 626 :

i see... them. hidden agenda? what do you mean?

Well... that is the beauty of life. encounter and separation, birth and death. and they did not die like that. they die... except Yue.

I save her in my pocket so i can masturbate to her... whenever i need. is that satisfactory answer?

Is it not allowed to have a tomb prior to own death? no laws against it i believe.

to eternal infinity:

anda lihat saja... apa yang anda pikirkan tentang skenario cantik ini... KUSU... KUSU...KUSU...KUSU...KUSU...KUSU...

to Nim Maj:

D-OH! you spoiled me! that is how i wanted... well close enough .

Amen to that brother of humanity! Hentai Point!

Ouch! it is really shameful when there is someone who realized and mentioned it. However... relax! i am not so shameless that i will copy master Chen's outline. even giving Kazuto the role as Yang Xiu was a tad coincidence! i think it up first!

Be careful! Ravages of Time is deadly addictive! you must stop consuming it and end up regretting!

you are welcome. don't forget to read the... profile and tad history in the option.

You damn right. please don't spoil it. However... it won't bite her...

Han Wudi? no! it is more of Emperor Guangwu...

to Fuyuhara Sora:

I hate using an effect which will disrupt battlefield. Bazoka won't be added, so is Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Main Battle Tank, Armored Vehicle, Aeroplace, Fighter Jet , Steel Battleship like Dreadnought class, Aircraft Carrier and no Nuclear weapon here. Biological and Chemical will still permissible.

Not Guandu. Baima.

that is the point of the story.

to InfinityAtmo:

well... happy reading then...


	89. The Last Scenery of Yijing

**The Last Scenery of Yijing**

Imperial Sister Liu Xuande ponder…. Gazing at the main building in Xiaopei, of Xuzhou province…. Her heart felt heavy…. Her mind fleet toward that memorable time when both two warriors and leaders of men shared their thought.

The conversation which discussed of heroes of the realms.

Though the cup has not been emptied…. Both two military leaders pondered….

"So… you would mean that …" As Imperial Sister still pondering on her words…

Cao Cao answered it for her. "Looking at this situation… a hero of this land blessed by heaven could be compared to the evolution of dragon. A dragon can assume any size, can rise in glory or hide from sight. Bulky, it generates clouds and evolves mist; attenuated, it can scarcely hide a mustard stalk or conceal a shadow. Mounting, it can soar to the empyrean; subsiding, it lurks in the uttermost depths of the ocean. This is the midspring season, and the dragon chooses this moment for its transformations like a person realizing his own desires and overrunning the world. The dragon among animals compares with the hero among people. You, General, have traveled all lakes and rivers. "

Imperial Sister stay silent…. Her mind is still unwilling.

"Master Han Fei said Prime Minister must rise from districts and gallant generals must emerge from soldiers…. Because he who sees what others can't is deemed clear sighted. He who listens and understands what others can't is deemed acute. And he who acts independently and decisively in all situation is fit to rule the world. Among all warriors… if we joined in power… no one would be able to stand on our way, Imperial sister Liu… We both have the power… the capability… the time and even the chance…. What if we…"

Finally, Imperial Sister ended the silence. "Please forgive my words, Prime Minister Cao. We have difference in our insight."

Cao Cao did not say anything, however stared at her sternly.

"Indeed… you are powerful, a hero of this realm…. However… forgive my rudeness…. Cao Darren… you already know that my past accusation was indeed a misunderstanding… however… why did you refused to explain and blame me … but instead accept the accusation and declared war on us… bringing suffering to the people of Xuzhou? I… If only we could just clear the… misunderstanding…. we.. we could have prevented…"

Cao Cao stopped her word with her decisiveness.. "Imperial Sister Liu… we are both leader of men. How could you lower yourself! A noble commander does not humiliate her opponents. A hero could be killed but not insulted. With your weak conscience of your duty…. Are you willing to betray your people's faith on you? When you are a leader of man… you shouldered the hope of all those people….!"

"People lives is at stakes…. How could we talk such meaningless word…. The justice…"

"Justice is merely an empty word spoke by weakling and a sage of old who failed to achieve their vision. I rather betray the world than let the world betray me! That is the reality of this world. Heaven only sided with the winner."

"Then… Lord Cao…. By that … how far will you go to achieve it? Is it the throne of dragon? Or is it heaven?"

Cao Cao did not answer her question. Which led Imperial Sister Liu understand what she see in her vision.

"…. They said Prime Minister Cao Cao is a mighty Hegemon of this era and only the four generation of minister , Lord Yuan Shao could rival her name…. however…. They are mistaken. Lord Cao… perhaps you are more than a hegemon of this era. However I must remind you…. A loyal retainer of Han… must never question the weight of the cauldron."

_**The Commentary of Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**_notedduring the Spring Autumn Period, one of Five Hegemons of Spring Autumn period, King Zhuang of Chu once arranged a Military procession to show off the State of Chu's military might before Minister Wang Sunman who was sent by the King of Zhou dynasty.

King Zhuang asked the minister _"May I inquire of the lordship regarding the size and the weight of the Nine Cauldron?"_

Minister Wang Sunman replied "The Zhou dynasty relied on the ruling with benevolence toward his ministers and retainers. Your lordship is a respected and valued retainer of the King of Zhou dynasty, your lordship need not to be troubled regarding the nine cauldron."

The Nine Cauldrons, a heritage of Yu the Great since the reign Xia Dynasty is a symbol of authority among all feudal lords held by the king. King Zhuang of Chu's question regarding the cauldron indicated his ambition to seize the throne. Which since then became an anecdote of ambitious person, however… King Zhuang is a man worthy of title as hegemon. The minister Wang Sunman answer let him know that he is not strong enough to seize power from Zhou Dynasty.

Cao Cao is a warrior worthy to be known as a hegemon…. Of course she realized that the imperial sister is reminding her the consequence of her action…. Will she in the end betray the Han dynasty?

"then… imperial Sister… what about you? will you let your aspiration wither with time? Perhaps my offer could be compared with the offer of Yang Huo…. However don't you think that if … Master Kong accepted his offer… he could realize his ambition…? He could just pretend to help him and latter seized the power for himself…."

"Prime Minister Cao, what Master Kong felt will never be understood by the like of us commoner…. What do a mere common bird knows about the aspiration and the long flight of a great crane? I say…. Mencius himself liked both bear paw and fish, however he decided to choose bear paw if he can not have both. Meng Zi will go to justice even if he had to give his life….. My feeling are the likes of them. We are not of the same accord, could never be the same page. Prime Minister Cao… I am grateful of the offer… however…."

Imperial Sister Liu raised her cup , which also let Cao Cao to raise her own cup.

Both warrior congratulate each other, respecting each other. Pity…. That after this friendly drinking….. They will have to cross blade till the end of their lives …

**XXX**

Hearing that her sister is invited by Cao Cao made Aisha uneasy. She quickly ask RinRin to go with her and rushed toward the Prime Minister's place. In there she saw that both Cao Cao and her sister is enjoying their drink without any hidden intention. Which led her to be relieved that her sister's safety is guaranteed.

However… still in her suspicions, she brandished her famed _guan dao _as she marched to the vicinity.

Not caring the appearance of Guan Yu who brandished her weapon, Cao Cao calmly asked. "Oh… General Guan…. Are you interested in joining this little tea?"

Guan Yu still maintained her position answer. "No… this retainer is not worthy of Prime Minister's kindness….however…."

Yang Xiu sensed a hostility from her, that is why he moved before Cao Cao to cover her as he prepared to unsheathe his Muramasa. Cao Cao admonish him

"Stop that, Yang Xiu! Xu Chu!" Cao Cao admonish Yang Xiu who stand in front of her and Xu Chu who concealed her presence. With a sound of heavy object fallen to ground…. It was clear that Xu Chu always stay hidden to protect her lord.

"Bringing weapon in this little party I set up….. Guan Yunchang…. Are you trying to re enact the Banquet of Hongmen?" Cao Cao giggled as she asked the distraught Guan Yu who at loss of words.

Imperial sister Liu warned her two sisters of their misbehavior. "Aisha-chan, RinRin-chan. Don't act in misdemeanor before the Prime Minister. Lower your weapon." Toward the Prime Minister, Liu Bei bowed "Please forgive my two sisters."

"What need to forgive for a warrior who showed courage? When a loyal retainers brace danger for their lord… there is only compliment for them. Today I witness Fan Kuai and Ji Xin." Cao Cao leave the place.

_**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shi Jing)**_ noted; After the fall of Qin Dynasty, Two warlords, Liu Bang of Han and the Conqueror of West Chu Xiang Yu are the only warlords with influence soaring through realm. Fan Zeng, the master advisor of Xiang Yu devised a plan to eliminate the rival warlord Liu Bang. Xiang Yu arranged a banquet to celebrate the fall of Qin in Hongmen, and planned to ambush him during the banquet. However, Xiang Bo, the uncle of Xiang Yu leaked the plan to Zhang Liang because of a debt in the past.

Liu Bang attended the banquet and congratulate the Conqueror of West Chu, showing his submission to her. During the banquet, Fan Zeng give his lord a signal for ambush, however… Xiang Yu hesitated after hearing Liu Bang submission. Seeing the hesitation on part of his lord, Fan Zeng bid Xiang Zhuang (a cousin of Xiang Yu) to present a sword dance before the guest while seeking the opportunity to assassinate him.

Xiang Bo who felt indebted to Zhang Liang and Liu Bang however intervened the sword dance and joined the performance in order to protect Liu Bang. As the party goes on and Xiang Zhuang repeatedly tried to attack Liu Bang in to no avail, a retainer of Liu Bang intervened and barged to the tent with sword and shield in hands. Xiang Yu asked the warrior who intrude the banquet.

Proudly introducing his name "A retainer of Liu Bang, Fan Kuai!"

Xiang Yu become impressed with his courage in barging here and offered him drinks and meat to serve him. Fan Kuai drank the wine (ale) and place the meat before the shield and chop them using his sword as he ate them. Xiang Yu was impressed and offered him another serving, which let Fan Kuai to declare.

"I am not afraid of death. To drink wine and ate meat is nothing. The Emperor of Qin is a despot, all under heaven smite his name, and Marquis Liu defeated despotic Qin , and if your lordship thinking of killing him… that make your lordship no different with the despotic Emperor of Qin."

This word struck Xiang Yu which let her to neglect the plan to assassinate Liu Bang. After this… Liu Bang asked to go outside on a pretense as he retreated back before saying anything. This led Fan Zeng prophesized that Liu Bang shall unite the whole realm.

Which later proven correct.

**XXX **

"Pai-Pai chan…. Please support the choice that I made." Tohka gazed at the Center main building of Xiaopei." She then asked Mi Zhu.

"Secretary Mi Zhu… please sent this letter to Prime Minister Cao…. That this Imperial Sister… declared war against her."

**XXX**

Zhao Yun sadly gaze at the Yijing before returning back. She was given the faith to deliver the news to Imperial Sister…. That… all hope is lost…. This is the final message entrusted to her…. As her assistance has been refused… this is the final moment of a hero. Now…. The famed legacy of the elite cavalry, the White Rider is entrusted to her…..

"Gongsun Zan Darren…. I don't dare to play word to you this time. May … May you survive the state in safety."

**XXX**

_They have gone mad…._

_Everyone in the city have been scared out of their minds…._

_The scary part…. Is not that their soldiers never returned again…._

_The scary part…. Is not the scenes of cannibalism inside the city….._

_(Because) the scary part…. Is this man outside the city _

…_.who just entered.- **Ravages of Time vol. 33,** Chan Mou_

Gongsun Zan looked around what has remain of her force. Amidst the horror… where lifeless body lying around everywhere…. The smell of blood and intestines reeked the whole place of Yijing. Every bit part of this impenetrable fortress is no different.

Struggling to stand up and walked around even though, all her power has lost, even if she cough a bit … she need to fulfill the duty as the leader of her men, to see through until the end. Seeing around every death body of her loyal subordinate… the reek of blood, the eczema on their skin, the remaining trace of blood mixed in their puke…. She does not know what it is…. however this horrible plague has devoured all of her men, and even she is struggling to hold the pain. The nausea felt was unbearable…. She tried to look around and carved every sight in to her brain… as she walk around with her famed sword as her support.

Funny…. The famed slender sword which accompanied her for every battle now had to support her weakening body.

The abominable disease has killed the whole fortress…. No one spared… Is not this tragic that the fortress which boasted as the most impenetrable fortress in the land, build in according to Mohism's teaching has been rendered useless by the plague? Gongsun Zan looked around and wanted to curse heaven… With only several time needed, she could strike back…. Using her famed elite of White Riders… along her secret weapon…. Alas! It was all in vain… the whole preparation to push back the Yuan clan from their land has now shattered because of a mere plague. Several years of preparation…. Is in vain because of this single day…..

Looking back…. Is she wrong to fight war against the Yuan Clan? Because it was merely started because of a silly reason. But now…. Everything can not be turned back….

Gongsun Zan struggled to reach the main building…. To welcome the enemy.

**XXX**

The commander responsible in the campaign of Beiping, Xun You is now entering the fortress Yijing. Though she know that she won this campaign and subjugate the Beiping, she is not really happy. Commanding her division, entering the city to resolve the victory.

The situation in Yijing was really horrifying, but Xun You noticed the remaining of the deadly scent still remain. She was advised to wear full covered clothing, and Zhang He and Hao Zhao is accompanying her as her protection.

She is now entering the main building of Yijing, stepping the first step to mark the victory….

Where the last person who shall be the proof of her victory awaits her.

Gongsun Zan

The Governor of Beiping.

The Leader of the famed White Rider.

Upon entering the main building, Gongsun Zan tried to ambush the commander in chief of Yuan Shao army for Campaign of Beiping, Xun You. However….. Zhang He has seen through of her attack, and combined with the fact of her weakening situation and the plague has started to affect her, The ambush was easily defended and parried. Zhang He unsheathed her full body length _tian_ sword and easily disarm her. The sword fallen and Zhang He easily subdue her and the next thing occurred, fling her toward a distance.

Holding the pain after being beaten and the plague ….. Gongsun Zan looked upon the black long haired warrior Zhang He who armed herself with a very long _tian_ sword. She could not help but admire her proficiency with the _tian_ sword which have a very long length, as a normal length was already difficult to control, yet this warrior used a full body length. Really a well endowed pugilist.

By the way… Zhang He is modeled after Kotonoha Katsura (normal mode) from the best romance anime, School Days. While Hao Zhao is modeled after Saionji Sekai of the same anime.

Xun You calmly stare at the failed assailant.

"Gongsun Zan Darren, Governor of Beiping and Leader of the Elite White Rider? Allow me to introduce myself…. Xun You, an advisor of Yuan Shao Darren of Beihai."

Gongsun Zan collected her remaining strength and tried to piece all what she know as she resist the nausea feeling that started to arose.

"… I know you. the sly advisor of Reiha. Without your assistance… Reiha would not be able to think up every crafty trick occurred until now…. You are the reason that Han Fu of Jizhou easily subdued…. That is why I always withdraw and patiently barricade myself behind the Yijing… because I know the consequences of fighting your shrewd scheme."

Xun You answer with a calm tone. "I am honored that you regard me that highly. I have to say that your idea of barricading yourself behind Yijing has made a headache to me."

Gongsun Zan coughed a bit and answered. "Why such humility…? You have succeed in breaching this Yijing… my whole plan has been destroyed…. It was a pity…. If only this ... this plague!"

Xun You did not say anything. Though her face is completely covered along, Gongsun Zan can still see her eyesight beneath the full masked helmet. The stare without compassion… this hit her and make her realized that….

"You….! You….! This whole plague was … this whole plague was your doing!"

Xun You did not retort nor defend herself. She silently stared at Gongsun Zan….

Gongsun Zan coughed and panting heavily as the realization hit her hard. Could it be that this sly advisor resorted to a cruel and heartless trick which massacred all her brethren?

"Advisor Xun You…. how could you…. how could you and Reiha condone such cruelty? What is the sin of all people in Beiping ? Don't you realize the consequence? The suffering of all people here?"

Gongsun Zan stared at her…

"This war…. Is it really worth it ? is it really worth it to sacrifice the whole live of all people here? The civilian… the living stocks…. The crops….. Why would you condone it Advisor Xun You? I… I know Reiha! She would never allow such cruelty!"

Xun You finally opened her mouth.

"Indeed. Yuan Shao Darren would never allow this cruelty. However…. Master Sun noted in her Art of War…. War is of vital importance , a matter of life and death, survival and ruin. Why are you surprised by this outcome?"

Gongsun Zan become dumbstruck by her words. "So goes the Master Sun word of wisdom, I am prepared of the consequence…. However… what kind of leader of the men…. Would condone and let this to happen? Advisor Xun, you are merely using Master Sun's sagely word to justify your cruelty!"

"And? What about it? You are also the leader of men. You should have prepared this kind of consequence…. If you are afraid to go to warfare, you should have quickly surrendered before all of this happened. Now, after all of this happened, you are blaming me. Don't you think that this is kind of unfair?"

"What a word! You are committing such atrocity… and yet…." Gongsun Zan scoffed at her word.

"_**The Rules of Warfare**_(**War Minister's Method**, _Sima Fa_) noted; _If one man kills another on purpose, he himself may rightfully be killed._ Gongsun Zan Darren…. This is merely the way of heaven."

…_.For this reason, if one must kill men to give peace to the people, then killing is permissible. If one must attack a state out of the love for their people, then attacking it is permissible. If one must stop war with war, although it is war, it is permissible…. – **Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,** chapter 1 Ideal Political Governance._

Gongsun Zan become awestruck of her words. She realized that this sly advisor is really a dangerous person. Her decisive and determination attitude is what make her feared….. She realized then….as She then used up all her remaining power to stand up.

"Advisor Xun…. I, Gongsun Zan admit my loss…. I congratulate Reiha for her victory and your scheme…. However! I, Gongsun Zan will not give the honor of taking my life to such despicable person like you!"

Seeing all is lost, Gongsun Zan took the small sword (Fish's gut sword type) inside her clothing and showing it before the Sly advisor and her companion…. As she slits her throat…. Taking her own life.

And so… with the whole scenery painted in scarlet red blood color…. The curtain for the role of Gongsun Zan and Pairen…. Has been pulled down. With her body crumbled in to dust…. Everything in her name has ended.

Xun You raised her hand, marking her victory… though this campaign has ended in her favor, the unpleasant feeling remained. She give the order to the low rank soldier.

"Tell those new two clan master candidates of Yuan clan….. that this Xun You congratulate the success of their plan. I, Xun You is no match against their masterful scheme." The low rank soldiers hurriedly goes to the addressed person, while Xun You give another order to another low rank soldier.

"Burn everything. We must not take chance that nothing is destroyed. It would be a foolishness … if the remaining will end up killing us."

Xun You leave them after issuing the order. She walked to the desolate place as she looking around the remain of this impenetrable fortress Yijing. After stopping before a sealed warehouse… she sighed.

"…. What a disgraceful scheme…."

Xun You mind is filled with how the plan to ravage the Yijing with a plague enacted. First, a corpse of diseased cow is thrown to the river. The river is the lifeline of Yijing and their source to fulfill their needs of water. With the unsuspecting resident of Yijing consummated the tainted water…. Soon the diseases spread quicker than blaze of fire….

"Anthrax. The scheme offered by those two new favorite of Yuan Clan elders."

Xun You was in opposition of using this plan…. However the pressure to win this campaign swiftly from the clan elder was unbearable. Because the plan that she offered was deemed to slow, the clan elder grow impatient and shift the responsibility of this campaign toward the two newly appointed member of Yuan Clan. As they say… everyone who proven themselves could be a Yuan clan, no matter how thick or thin their background to the four generation of minister, The Yuan Clan.

A distasteful victory…. An unpleasant feeling of achievement.

What is really the meaning of victory?

Xun You proceed to rip open the seal of the warehouse in Yijing, the buried plan left by the noble Gongsun Zan. "There is still another chance…. To prove my worth. I am not finished here!"

During the battle of Baima and Guandu…. Xun You will regain her honor as the sly and crafty advisor of Yuan Shao of Beihai. However…. No matter how crafty and sly she is…. The burning fire of Wuchao…. Is the end of her masterful scheme.

**XXX _  
_**

**With the Battle of Beiping finally concluded, The entire northern lands now fell in to the hands of Yuan clan. **

After this…. What will wait for them is…

The struggle of influence among the warlords…. Between Yuan Shao and…. Cao Cao.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Before anyone make any wild guess…. Xun You is not based on Yuan Fang from Ravages of Time. But based on Xu You from Romance of Three Kingdom. Rasanya agak tidak adil kalau Yuan Shao terlalu bodoh… makanya…. Perlu seseorang untuk menyeimbangkan posisinya. Also, Xun You is modeled after Yoshino Sakura Mama from Da Capo II series (be it P.C., or Fall in Love), because Xun Yu has resemblance to my favorite character Aisia from Da Capo II P.C. and Fall in Love…. I took the liberty to model Xun You after the pair, Yoshino Sakura Mama and Aisia.

And… about the doctrine quoted from Sima Fa…. I noticed that Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass also used this doctrine as his life philosophy. So I am not wrong to say that even though Lelouch is a Britannian (Prince of Holy Britannia Empire), he is masterful on military classic, especially the Chinese one (The basis idea for my Code Geass fanfic). He used Han Xin's fighting while backing to the river in episode 10 battle of Narita, and use Doctrine from Sima Fa as his philosophy.

"Those who have the courage to kill (shoot), must be prepared to be killed (shot)."

And also, his method of thought is greatly influenced by Legalism teaching, from Han Fei Zi, Xun Zi and Li Si. It seems there is also from Shen Buhai…. But… I forgot which one is about …

For example:

In episode 13, when Kallen Kohzuki began to doubt her action after Shirley's father died, Zero (Lelouch) answer… We must continue fight on, so not to let the already spilled blood be wasted. This is Han Fei Zi. Her metaphor regarding bitter medicine.

"In facing against evil, which shall be your choice? Is it to let your righteousness drown in evil or becoming greater evil and swallowed the evil of this world? If it is me, I will be the greatest evil and vanquishes all evil." His challenge against Guilford in episode 4 of Code Geass R2.

But, frankly speaking…. As I said prior time… the whole Scenario of Code Geass do resemblance the scenario of King Yingzheng of Qin in unifying the whole realm during the Warring states Period in his ascension as the First Emperor of China. The Last Episode of R2 confirmed my thought. Is not his declaration after seizing Damocles similar with Qin Shi Huang's after he unified the seven states of Warring states period?

answering review:

to Nim Maj:

not really... i already leave this hint since the beginning.

If only i can write goood erotic ero scene plus netorare action...

to eternal infinity:

No. as elmer fudd says:... I'll go to hunt for wabbit.

Bugs Bunny said : It is duck season.

Daffy duck said : It is rabbit season!

Bugs retort : duck season. Daffy: Rabbit Season! numerous time

Bugs retort : Rabbit season! Daffy: Duck season!

Bugs sighed. :Okay... you win. this is duck season.

Daffy: Damn straight!

to Fangking2:

Patience... my good Jedi.

to firelord 626:

Well... i choose Mindbreak. finally ! i hope no regret. it is easier than guro or rape.

Yue? oh... she will haunt Kazuto until he break. because ... she is the most honest character with pure yandere love... until later.


	90. The Prelude to The Battle of Guandu

**The Prelude to The Battle of Guandu**

What a coincidence! After his neck and back injury has been healed, Karin arranged a great council. Several days later, The Yuan clan suddenly declared their cessation from the Han dynasty with the intention to establish their own position, and elevating Yuan Shao as their Emperor.

The news brought attention toward all the warlords throughout the realm. Everyone was worried. With the four generation of loyal minister suddenly declared their independence from the 400 year history of Han dynasty create a turmoil. Is it what they say as the time of change? For the old generation of so called loyalist…. They will consider this act as betrayal. However…. Looking from the view of the the opportunist who only see where the wind blows…. This is what they say as the Young wave of Changjiang (Yangtze-kiang) river pushing forward the old waves.

In the end… The distant road tries the horse's strength, the course of time proves the warrior's heart. A warrior's real character cannot be recognized in just a dawn-to-dusk period.

Whatever this act is the act of betrayal or revolution… whatever this act is the crime of holding the emperor hostage or it is to rule in regency on behalf of the young emperor…History will record this

"When Duke Zhou feared the days of rumor, Wang Mang enjoyed being praised as a polite and modest scholar. If both of them died at that time, their loyalty and talent would be hidden for eternity."

… And it will be the later generations who will decide their action.

**XXX**

On behalf of her lord, Keifa (Xun Yu) opened the council, as she explain the current situation. "With the fall of the God of War, we have pulled out a thorn from our side, however while we are busily pulling this thorn, In the north, Yuan Shao has defeated Gongsun Zan, subjugating Beiping. Now, with the four prefecture of Jizhou, Qingzhou, Youzhou, Bingzhou has come under her reign…. She has become a potential danger to our lord (Karin-sama)."

Murmur among the military officers….

"However, if I am not wrong, The Yuan clan is renowned as the four generations of minister of Han. Their loyalty is well known and reputable. What about if we just… talk to her and remind her the duty of loyal retainer?" an unimportant civil officer , shall we say Kong Rong let out his opinion.

"Unfortunately, the official of the Yuan clan has sent us the answer of their secession. The sudden death of Yuan Shu of Nanyang has affirmed their opposition on us." Xun Yu explained.

The civil retainer then discussed among themselves. They are worried of what they should do…. However, one low rank retainer, Yang Xiu moved forward.

"The Yuan clan dared to voice their secession from the Great Han, setting their own (clan master, Yuan Shao) of so called Emperor of their side. There is no need for any explanation. The Yuan clan has betrayed the glorious 400 years history of Great Han. We shall force the rebel to surrender!"

"Rubbish, Yang Xiu! Have you noticed the difference of power between our lord and the Yuan clan?" most majority of civil retainer voiced their discontent.

"Yuan Shao darren is not really a bright person. She is quick to be satisfied…. If we could just sign a peaceful negotiation… we can at least survive this round. Why don't we just bestowed her some kind of title?" Kong Rong led the civil retainer who voiced of reconciliation.

"Do you have a title higher than the Son of Heaven? Or will you allow two sun on the same sky? Kong Rong Darren, if you are thinking of…'bribing' them…. I suggest you to lay that stupid idea off." Yang Xiu calmly asserted.

"…You! you retainer who forgot the meaning of honor and loyalty from a person…! How dare you accuse me of using such underhanded method! What I am merely suggesting is giving her a recognition!" Kong Rong angrily pointed his finger toward Kazuto.

"In the past… Master Kong refused Yang Huo's offer as he consider it as supporting evil. Minister Kong, I thought that as a descendant of the great sage…. You will give an honorable solution…. As the like of the great sage. This Yang Xiu could only sigh in pity that he is born to late in meeting such noble character."

Yang Xiu is belittling Kong Rong (who is said as descendant of Confucius) by praising the old ancestor and the great sage. Kong Rong turned red in anger, as the other civil retainer who has accustomed to Yang Xiu's character exploded in laughter.

"Silence! Yang Xiu… we are not here to discussed Confucian classic. Yang Xiu give explanation to your thought of this situation." Xun Yu who acted as Moderator calmed the council.

"The Yuan clan and Yuan Shao dared to rebel… nevertheless of their reason, whether it is to cleanse the 'wicked retainers' from the court and save the emperor…. Their reason is unimportant. They dared to rebel... we answer it with action. Don't give mercy to traitor."

"The wicked retainer…. Is it me?" Cao Cao calmly asked.

"Seems that is their reason." Xun Yu explained to Cao Cao.

"I never thought that while they are in mourning because of Yuan Shu's death…. They could manage to craft this insanely effective reason to justify their act. Using her own little sister's death as a pretext to her action…. Never thought that Reiha could manage such idea…." Cao Cao pondered.

"Karin-sama…. There is only one person on the Yuan Clan who can have such annoying scheme… that sly cousin of mine…."

"… that sly girl Xun You who is always at odd with you?" Cao Cao asked to confirm her suspicion. Which Keifa nodded. Seeing her personal advisor nodded, Karin only showed a faint smile…. As if wanting something.

**XXX **

"But then… there is no reason for us to challenge their monstrous military force! Don't you know that their whole Beihai's military force is at least ten times of our lord's military force?"

"If we don't take care of this problem while it is small …. It will be too late. With Yuan Shao has gain control of the four prefectures, destroying Gongsun Zan's force which is their obstacle…. They could come anytime to attack Chang An, Luoyang and even the Xuchang. It will be too late when these major cities fall to their hands." Yang Xiu asserted as he continued.

"In the past, Emperor Jing Di of Han let Duke Wu (Liu Bi) build his military and economical power. A retainer Chao Cuo who in his loyalty give good advice had to be sacrificed because of Emperor Jing Di's inaptitude and hesitation in delivering quick and swift action. Even if Emperor Jing Di is a kind and accommodating leader…. He should never hesitated in controlling his retainer… if not… they will go uncontrollable and acted in insolence toward their lord. Cao Cao Darren… To learn from own mistake is called as smart… however… to learn from other's mistake is called wise. Would you make a mistake first before reaching the right path?" Kazuto opinion make Cao Cao remember about Dian Wei… she is in silence of her thought.

Xun Yu understand than…. Seeing her Karin-sama action. She then stand up and declared.

"All in favor of subduing the rebel?" as Xun Yu declared it…. Yang Xiu, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu, Jia Xu, Sima Siblings and several elites of Cao Cao's military officer raise their hand.

"All not in favor ?" Kong Rong, Wang Zifu, Chong Ji, Wu Shi, Zhang Ji and the rest civilian retainers raised their hands.

"What about the remaining of you?" Several senior statesman led by Dong Cheng, Zhong Yao and the military officers ,the likes of Han Hao, Man Chong, warriors from Xiahou clan and Cao clan remain in abstain.

"We are the vassal of Great Han. Whatever the Son of Heaven decides, we shall comply." The senior statesman bowed as they give answer.

"The men of war does not need to give their opinion. We only follow order from our superior (general)." The remaining military officers voiced their opinion.

Cao Cao deep in thought while listening to Keifa's report. "Majority voiced their objection on war. While the rest shall follow your order, Karin-sama."

"Let them go. We shall have recess on this council. Let the selected people in my list to remain here, without them knowing." Karin whispered to Keifa.

Keifa then announced. "Lord Cao shall consider of all your suggestion. Everyone… please take a rest … we will call you when lord Cao has made her decision." The whole people then dismissed themselves from the council room.

**XXX **

"Now… everyone. Let us continue this council ourselves." Karin declared in malicious smile toward the remaining retainers.

"… It seems that Cao Cao Darren has made her own decision if I may presume?" seemed that this retainer guessed correctly, because Cao Cao smiled toward her direction.

"as expected of the wise Cheng Yu. You always give the right deduction. However…. I won't tell you my decision, yet."

"Seeing from the composition which retainer you invite to continue personally…. Did you have prepared for the worst?"

"Silence, Yang Xiu! I hate it when you act smart."

"…. My apologize."

"No need to say. However… before I decided… Keifa. Give me your honest opinion."

"Karin-sama… I…."

"I won't accept a statement such as 'my opinion does not matter'." Karin sternly rebuked her word.

"… We have to end this matter. I have suspicion of their daring claim to rebel and secede from the Han…. They must have some kind of trick behind them to legitimize their claim and gain people support. And… even if we managed to talked them behind desk for peace… it will be to no avail. Because… we have… the son of heaven on our side."

Yang Xiu then come forward. "My suspicion for their claim for Yuan Shao as the Emperor… the Yuan Clan has adopted the Emperor Guangwu's trick."

Guo Jia and Jia Xu was surprised. Jia Xu then raise the question. "Yang Darren… I have doubt on your claim. The Imperial Seal has been lost for long and … the Emperor Guangwu's trick is not that easy to claim!"

"… What if they managed to found the long lost Imperial Seal and place them as the basis of their claim as the emperor? "

"But still…. "

"Jia Xu…. It is true that Han Gaozu made a vow using white horse's blood with all the duke and lord across the realm after the establishment of the Han dynasty that no one except the Liu Clan should place himself on the throne of dragon. In the past… Wang Mang used hard method (coup de 'etat) and failed to gain popular support though he had placed all his scheme so all people will see him as benevolence ruler. While Liu Xiu (Emperor Guangwu) succeed in claiming the throne by seizing the Imperial Seal and getting popular support because he is the last remain of Liu clan. However…There is one trick left to overrule this vow legitimately." Xun Yu explained.

"That is abdication." Cheng Yu asserted.

"With this… we can safely assumed that with their reason of cleansing wicked retainer of court and saving the son of heaven… they have one motive. After defeating Karin-sama and 'save' the emperor… with their position… their Yuan Clan will force the Emperor to abdicate." Xun Yu continued.

"And… finally… the Han ended while the 'Yuan' begin. That is their scenario at worst."

"But … Fu… is that really possible? The popular support and the loyalist will question the Yuan clan's action." Guo Jia asked.

"In the past…. Yao abdicate his throne to Shun, a commoner instead of his own son Danzhu. Shun then abdicate his throne to Yu the Great in succession. What they will claim is … they are merely returning the old way …. The so called hereditary leadership system of dynasty… was started by the descendant of Yu the Great… so what is wrong with their action? Indeed, the sly advisor is really fearful in her scheme… I, Cheng Yu applauded her vision."

"No need to explain my decision then… I will lead the Han in war against this rebel." Cao Cao firmly decided.

Xun Yu then unveiled a great map of the region. The map was marked with different colors to show the other warlord region and their influence toward the region. In the map shown that;

Cao Cao has control over the whole region of Zhong Yuan (Central Plain, formerly state of Wei during the Warring States Period): Chang An, Luoyang, Xu Chang, Chen Liu, Runan, Wan and Puyang.

Ma Teng has control over prefecture of Liangzhou and Xiliang: three major city of Anding, Wuwei, Tianshui,

Yuan Shao has control over the Neibei, the four prefecture of Qingzhou, Jizhou, Youzhou, and Bingzhou: seven major city of Bei Hai, Bei Ping, Ji, Jinyang, Nanpi, Pingyuan, and Ye.

Gongsun Kang has control over the prefecture of Liaodong, capital in Xiangping.

Liu Zhang has control over the prefecture of Yizhou, controlling major cities like Cheng Du, JiangZhou, and Zi Tong.

Zhang Lu has control over Hanzhong area.

Liu Biao has control over Jingzhou prefecture (Jiang Ling, Jiang Xia, Xinye, and Xiang Yang) along the smaller cities of Wuling, LingLing, Changsa and Guiyang.

Liu Bei has control over Xuzhou (Xiaopei and Xiapi).

Sun Ce has control over all prefecture along the Eastern River of Changjiang (Yang Tze-kiang), controlling major cities of Chaisang, Lu Jiang, Jian Ye, Wu and Kuaiji.

As the map showing each of the rivaling warlords positions… all who remained in this true council began to ponder.

Xun Yu then proceed to explain. "As you are now seeing…. Our position could be described as in fragile position. Surrounding us is all possible opponents who might fish in the murky water. Though I agreed that sooner or later the war with Yuan clan is inevitable… I shall explain our political standing."

Xun Yu then use a long and thin stick to point at the unveiled map. "Our possible opponents are…. Yuan Shao of Beihai, Sun Ce from the eastern river, Imperial Uncle Liu Biao of Jingzhou, Gongsun Kang of Liao Dong, Liu Zhang of Yizhou, Zhang Lu of Han Zhong. Our Relationship with those following warlords are at best …. Poor. Especially for Yuan Shao … there is no need for explanation, as she regard us as enemy. … However… I will also point out the possibility of Ma Teng might be stabbing us at the back. We could safely assume that when the battle against the Yuan clan broke up….. all warlords will be ganging up against us."

Xun Yu declaration make the whole council deep in silence…. Guo Jia then muttered… "… During the past… former Prime Minister Dong Zhuo was also outnumbered by the collections of warlords under the banner of Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance (Guandong Alliance in ROTK)… could it be our position is the same with her?"

Xun Yu answered sternly… "No. Counting from number… we are only fighting the Yuan Clan… compared to the Dong Zhuo of the past…. They are fewer in numbers…. The possibility of the other warlords assisting or allied to Yuan Shao is only the worst possible outcome in my prediction. " which led several members of the council sighed in relief… however Xun Yu continued grimly. "But… I could say that… the matter that Dong Zhuo faced in the past is less difficult. At that time the relationship among warlords in the so called Anti Dong Zhuo alliance is fragile. They could not come up with a swift speedy solution to defeat the Dong Zhuo… Dong Zhuo who realized that their alliance is as fragile as a basket of eggs thus took advantage of that situation with their humiliating scheme of the so called Contra Alliance of Zhang Yi."

When Keifa mentioned this, Jia Xu gave a meaningful look toward Yang Xiu who only gave a short laugh.

"What we are facing now is… Yuan Shao…. Comparing in number… Yuan Shao's force alone already outnumbered us by ten times of our military power…. But… warfare is not won solely by the difference in number. What we are facing is a single unified order of military force. And… Xun You is a sly advisor who could endanger our position. I will admit that in matter of troops deployment … she is slightly better than me." Xun Yu grimly admit.

Yang Xiu then voiced his opinion. "Xun Darren is too modest. Did Xun Darren forget of own capability? Master Xun is unmatched in politics."

Xun Yu scoffed and looked down on Yang Xiu "I don't need someone to remind me of that. What is your point?"

"Though all men (people) are greedy… there still righteousness remained in their heart. We shall talk using righteousness to turn the wind and win them over to our side, even if they are greedy opportunist who only look at where the wind turned. _The Politic and_ _Deception of Warring States Period (__**Zhan Guo Ce)**_mentioned about _fox that borrows tiger's fierceness to intimidate the others_. We shall liken the Yuan as the fox which used their influence and former history of four generations of loyal minister to pressure the other warlords to despise their 'rebellion'."

"Interesting idea… but…" Cheng Yu muttered.

Jia Xu moved forward, voicing. "Cheng Darren… I agree with Yang Darren point of view. Turning the disadvantage in to advantage…. _The Commentary of Zuo _**(Zuo Zhuan)** mentioned…. If _the Lips are gone, the teeth will be cold_. Ju Xi mentioned the idea of bribing King of state of Yu to gain passage for Duke Xian of Jin's invasion to state of Guo. Guo and Yu relationship could be likened with lips and teeth. Thus… after subjugating Guo, The Jin army took advantage and conquered Yu. In the south, Liu Biao threatened us, in the north, Yuan Shao threatened us, and in the west, Liu Zhang, Zhang Lu and Ma Teng is our threat. I suggest to let Zhang Xiu guarding our southern border in Wan from the possibility of Liu Biao advancing army…. Then… in the west…. We shall once again ally ourselves with Ma Teng of Xiliang and Han Sui of Liangzhou to guard us from the threat in the west (Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu). Finally… we shall engage the Yuan Clan in the north."

Cheng Yu however asked… "What about Imperial Sister Liu's position?"

Jia Xu mentioned. "Once again, we shall sow discord. Gongsun Zan and Imperial Sister Liu are both good friends. With the death of Gongsun Zan of Beiping, we shall incite her to ally with us against Yuan Shao….for vengeance!"

Xun Yu thinking for a minute… while Cheng Yu and Guo Jia nodded in acceptance. Xun Yu still had unsatisfied look in her face.

As they are about to reach agreement, Sima Yi laughed and voiced her opinion. "… talking about righteousness…. Talking about alliance…. What a useless talk. Advisor Jia Xu…. Why is the hesitation? The Imperial Sister's territory of Xuzhou is an important point…. They won't be able to defend themselves from Yuan Shao possible invasion. What we need to do is…. Conquer them ourselves! Less us take them before the enemy! Alliance… righteousness…. You are too soft, advisor Jia. Why don't we declare war against them, and take Xuzhou under our reign? Thus… we shall conquer the surrounding territory one by one…. That is what Advisor Jia should have done with Ju Xi's method to take advantage of lips and teeth relationship."

Jia Xu was startled. "Imperial sister is an honorable character. We don't need to conquer Xuzhou…. She does not deserve such treatment! With our past relationship during the God of War incident…. She should be feeling indebted and won't hesitate in aiding us! How could we think of betraying her! Young master of Sima clan… i… I have to think of Cao Cao darren's reputation among the other warlords!"

"As I said it before….. that is unnecessary. What is important is profit. Do you believe that the weak Imperial Sister Liu could defend herself? _**The Analects of Master Luu Buwei**__ (LuuShi ChunQiu)_ noted on a man who plug his ears to steal a bell … You can deceive yourself but not others so easily…. Plugging own ears won't stop other on hearing the sound of bell. "

Jia Xu want to say something to retort… but she herself doubt of Imperial Sister military capability.

"_**Heguanzi**_ noted, _a leaf over the eye blocked Taishan (Mount Tai) from view. Two beans in the ears silenced the sound of thunder._ Everyone… while we are busy of fearing and thinking about the threat of that fox Yuan Shao… we are forgetting opportunity before us. I say…. Take control of Xuzhou, then Nanyang's Shouchun, manipulate Zhang Xiu as our defense against Liu Biao, and Ma Teng against the two warlords, Zhang Lu and Liu Zhang. We shall then cut access the threat of Sun Ce of the east river; Ma Teng, Zhang Lu and Liu Zhang on the west, and Liu Biao on the south. Then… with nothing burdening our mind…. Using the resources from both Xuzhou and Zhong Yuan…. We shall be able to overcome Yuan Shao on the north." Sima Yi smiled as she announced her plan.

Cao Cao clapped her hands…. Showing her agreement. Cheng Yu and Guo Jia nodded in agreement as this is the best possible plan. Jia Xu while still showing her reluctance did not dare to voice her opposition.

Xun Yu however remain in pensive, "Sima _gongzi_… your plan have the highest possibility of success… however the execution is not easy. To take down both Shouchun and Xuzhou at the same time is not easy… what about the possibility of … Yuan Shao using our invasion as excuse to sent reinforcement to the Imperial Sister?"

"Yuan clan is a big clan…. Many voice surfaced, from the pro war for ascension of the emperor while there are many who voice their discontent with the rebellion against Han dynasty. I say… with them also had the war in Beiping over…. Their military force is exhausted. And I am sure… Advisor Xun had deep knowledge of Yuan Shao's sly advisor habit. "

"Xun You is careful character…. I understand your point…. She won't rashly march to warfare."

"Adding that…. A big tree can not be free from withering branch. The Tian clan, The Ju clan, The Xin clan, advisor Feng Ji, Advisor Shen Pei, Advisor Guo Tu, Advisor Xun You has their own opinions regarding this matter…. So is our own side. " Sima Yi added.

Xun Yu then announced. "Then… I shall make the whole preparation." Xun Yu then appoint Guo Jia. "Advisor Guo Jia, you shall be responsible for this whole campaign. You will held the highest responsibility on the upcoming war, I shall not intervene any of your decision. From here on… anything on the field shall be your responsibility. Every civil and military officers shall be under your decision."

Guo Jia moved and accept the order, bowing and cupping both her hands. With this… Karin has decided her view regarding Yuan Shao.

**XXX **

Then… when the recess is over… Karin announced her decision.

"I, Cao Cao , myself has recommended Yuan Shao toward the Son of Heaven as the high commander of Han dynasty, yet she dared to rebel. I am alone am responsible, thus to wash up the shame…. I shall take the burden and won't stop before I defeat her!"

The whole council was astonished. As the lord has decided, they could only agreed. Many accept this decision, but several murmured among themselves, voicing their worry….

**XXX**

Then… a military council among the military retainers were established. Xun Yu announce

"The first important step is diplomacy. Cheng Yu… you will be sent to Xiliang and Liangzhou to negotiate General Ma Teng and General Han Sui, questioning toward whom their loyalty lies. I shall remind you that those two old fellow are a bit stubborn…. You should have understand what I mean…. I presume?"

Cheng Yu smiled mischievously and answered. "You won't be disappointed."

"Jia Xu… you have a good relationship with Zhang Xiu…. Ask him to guard our southern border…. Imperial Uncle Liu Biao has made many preparation in Xinye. Ask him to be careful."

"Yes, Darren." Jia Xu respectfully accepted the order.

"Guo Jia…. Please take my place. From now on… you held responsibility of the whole strategy against the Yuan Clan." Xun Yu bid Guo Jia to move forward as she returned to her own seat.

Guo Jia then move to the front to explain her plan. "Our main objective for now is…. conquering both Xuzhou and Shouchun. For Shouchun… we need massive and speedy campaign to move there… however Xuzhou's fort in Xiapi might be alerted of our movement and might be hindering us…. That is why attacking Xiapi at once is imminent."

Guo Jia unveiled the map for the campaign.

"Thus… we need to conquer both Xuzhou and Nanyang at succession, without fail. I recommend sending Lord Cao's own Black Clothed cavalry accompanied by the Xiahou sister's Black Clothed cavalry. I presumed that Sun Ce who still suffering from her reckless attack against Liu Biao won't be able to sent massive army. That is why… Lord Cao's herself is sufficient to decide the matter."

Karin and the Xiahou sisters smiled in acceptance.

"However… please be wary. Sun Ce's Mei Zhou Lang and that Undefeated Warrior of Eastern River is not easy foe. "

Then Guo Jia turned to explain Xuzhou's campaign… "Regarding the invasion on Xuzhou campaign…. I suggest dividing them as two division and attack both Xiapi and Xiapei at the same timing, so they won't be able to sent reinforcement and help each other."

Cao Cao then noted Guo Jia's troubled expression. "What is it Guo Jia? Why are you stopping. I agree with your point. Please continue."

"Please forgive this untalented retainer Darren… I am still undecided of whom we should sent there."

"There still Yue Jin, Xu Huang and Yu Jin's division if I am not wrong."

"No. During this whole campaign…. I predict the worst possible outcome is…. Yuan Shao took the initiative and invaded us…. Thus…. To prepare against them… we need to make great preparation. And…. The best strategic point against their invasion is this place." Guo Jia pointed one place in the map.

'fort of Guandu'

"I need Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Yu Jin and Li Dian to make great preparation in there….that is why…. We lack possible talent in invading Xuzhou swiftly."

Yang Xiu then moved forward. "It was I who first recommended Imperial Sister to join us…. Thus I shall take the responsibility… If I can… I shall once again persuade them to serve Prime Minister this time as her retainer…. But if I can't…." Yang Xiu stopped talking.

Guo Jia then accepted his suggestion. "I see…. Then…. I wish to ask Cao Ren Darren's Tiger Leopard army and Cao Hong Darren's Tiger Fang army to accompany Yang Darren."

Both Cao Ren and Cao Hong respectfully accepted the decision, however… they remind the needs of another strategist for this campaign as substitute and secondary advisor. Guo Jia thinking for a minute… suddenly one person voiced her opinion.

"Please let me participate in this campaign."

The whole eyes who looked upon the person who voiced her intention. They are surprised by her bravery.

"Are you sure?"

"I might be a burden and less help compared to the brave generals and Yang Darren… however… please let my shallow knowledge in helping them to subjugate Xuzhou."

Guo Jia looked at Cao Cao who gave her approving look.

"Very well… Miss Cai Yan…. You will be second advisor for this campaign…." Guo Jia then turned to discuss the invasion toward Xiapi.

"And … for the campaign of Xiapi…. I appoint Zhang Liao who will led the former Charger and Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng who will led the three division of elite Xiliang army. "

"I won't betray your trust in me, Advisor Guo." Zhang Liao bowed, followed by the three division commander.

"Advisor Guo…. For Zhang Liao alone to take down Xiapi and defeat the Imperial Uncle's sister might not be an easy task. What if I accompany her as strategist in charge?" Sima Yi announce her opinion.

"Sima_ gongzi… _ I intended for us to swiftly gain our initiative for this campaign…. And Xiapi is a place with good resource. Please don't make too many loss." Guo Jia remind her the possible outcome.

"No need to worry. I am a businessman, I know what I have to do." Sima Yi cupped her hands in acceptance and greeted Zhang Liao. 'let us ensure the success of our campaign.'

**XXX**

As the task has been divided…. All forces have made many preparation for the day when they had to move.

During the day to march the troops, Yang Xiu paid a respectful leave to Xun Yu who remained in capital Xu Chang.

"Advisor Xun… I, Yang Xiu shall depart."

"It is really a heaven sent opportunity that Imperial Sister herself declared war against us….. we don't need to resort to a cheap trick to justify our war against her this time. Also, Cao Ren and Cao Hong will assist you. I won't need to worry…" Keifa stiffly answer.

"No… what I meant is…. Advisor Xun… please do take care of yourself…. Your task is the hardest compared to all of us….. "

"No need to worry… I won't let that sly cousin of mine to do as she likes…. The pest shall get ridden of… I won't let her to fish in the murky water. Her hidden stratagem of _**Looting a burning house. **_I will never forgive anyone who is thinking of betraying Karin-sama._**"**_ Xun Yu proudly asserted.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This chapter is more of explanatory. Now… I introduced you the characteristic of Sima Yi's method of tactic and strategy. I believe anyone realized how she will face against Shuri …. Very later. Because this is her only chance to become strategist in war, during this moment…. But, after Chibi…. It is her playfield. I have explain it as easy as possible. From her speech and method of thought…. This is her military doctrine.  
Penipu! Sialan! Apanya yang disubsidi? Harga pakan ternak malah lebih mahal daripada sebelum rumor april mop sialan itu! padahal gak ikut nimbun, tapi kena getahnya! Wajar ajalah yang punya mobil kayak apapun pakai premium! La wong mereka bayar dan pakai duit, lalu menikmati subsidi itu juga hak mereka, MEREKA KAN DIBEBANI PAJAK! Apa salahnya orang yang bayar pajak dapat subsidi? Emangnya kamu kira kami adalah Kris Kringle atau Sinterklas?

Kalau mau, musuh nomor satu konsumsi bahan bakar adalah sepeda motor! Dan sebelum berpikir menaikan harga bahan bakar bagaimana kalau menaikkan Pajak Kendaraan dari semua jenis sepeda motor menjadi sebesar 4 kali lipat? Mereka adalah musuh transportasi umum nomor satu dan penyebab kemacetan dan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang utama! Jangan menyalahkan roda empat melulu! Kami bekerja dengan terhormat!

Jangan cerewet dengan alasan di negara kita bahan bakar paling murah, bahkan Negara tetangga tidak ada premium bersubsidi…. Ya JElas bego! La wong negara tetangga pakai bahan bakar kelas Pertamax Plus (Octane Ron 92) Dan itu juga MASIH DISUBSIDI….. kenapa ya …. Orang-orang di sini kalau mikir kok pake dengkul? Pak Kwik Kian Gie tidak salah! Dia kan orang buku, tidak mungkin pake alasan ngawur untuk menjawab semua tuduhan…. Apanya yang Bahan bakar harus naik dan presiden berikutnya akan berterimakasih kalau bahan bakar dinaikan sekarang? Negara saya , Republik Indonesia ini sangat kaya dan jaya! Aneh kalau kita tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin besar seperti dulu! Mana Nazaruddin Cuma empat tahun lagi….. bodo amat…. Mending baca bobo ama gadis…. Liat bokep ajalah….

Anyone reading carn's aa junjou bicth? That is how my Yue should be. Big boobs, bit tall, slender body, kind of innocently pervert, and…. Now with bit of Netorare… Zhou Zhirou's yandere persona is one aspect, but Carn's aa junjou bicth Tomoe is the whole aspect that I shall steal for depicting Yue. MAN! SHE IS HOT! I do want to steal way with girl like her! Darn it…. The similarity with Yue is the greatest aspect ! I ACCEPT! She is the true persona of YUE! Pulling ties and get aggressive… that is my type…. I felt like want to torture and pulverize her….! Aggressive Yue is the greatest ! AMEN! And the closing word is the greatest remark ever in Ero Doujin.

I KNEW IT! MY GIRLFRIEND IS AN ANGEL!

DARN…. I ENVY IT NOW! IF ONLY I COULD TURN BACK TIME OR ERASE THIS FANFIC SOLELY FOR YUE! IF ONLY THIS DOUJIN COME FIRST! I WOULD FAITHFULLY FOLLOW CARN's CHARACTERIZATION! DARN IT! WHY HEAVEN! WHY HAD THOU FORSAKEN ME?

TOMOE IS THE PERFECT YUE! SHE IS MY IDEAL CHARACTER! IN THE NAME OF GOD! …. SHE IS WHAT I IMAGINED , HONEST ! MY TYPE OF GIRL! I hate seeing people in happy….. it made me want to ruin their happiness…. Should I sped up in making her return to the stage? I… I … I DO WANT TO DEPICT YUE LIKE THAT! Musou chapter is not enough…. The whole preparation…. Carn is really masterful genius in making NTR ERO DOUJIN, I BOW BEFORE YOU! ps… why would you write such stupid love story? Make more and more NTR DOUJIN! THE WORLD DESPERATELY NEED THAT! Stupid …. Who cared of some jerk breast feeding but no NTR? NTR is the perfect story…. And nowadays we lack good NTR ero anime! Only Ore Kanojo shinjiteiru is worth talking! But CARN need to write another story like this Tomoe …Comic Megastore February 2012!

Tomoe…. I want to cheat my way to a girl like her…..

Gah…. My perfect girl… (Girl, because well…. I also like Yuyuko Saigyouji and Alice Margatroid.. but cheating is man way of romance… a true hero love his beautiful girls and women) even if you are kind of dirty girl… that is an okay. If you are that desperate in the back of gym warehouse…. I gladly offer my help! By the way if anyone ask… yue is now the Tomoe in carn's doujin aa junjou bicth.

Answering review:

To KeyToTheTruth:

Well… this is kind of awkward…. But I respect your wise view. Well thank you… I always tried to depict every girl (or officers) using netorare anime to depict their best act. Yes. He leaves Karin then goes to Tohka and later Renfa. That is the basic of Netorare…. I mean Smiling Proud Wanderer. The Ending? … I haven't really think of it. Perhaps…. Perfect ending.

to Fangking2:

Nah… an encounter without separation has no meaning. Not really… it is only your perception. The cast increased for every chapter.

to Nim Maj:

I have answered your review in Forum, I welcome you to read it if you want.

To Fire Lord 626:

Well… if you are asking an exact number…. I dunno. But if you ask when this is going to stop…. After Yue XXX …. No death shall occur…. Did I make a spoiler? By the way it is not like I am enjoying to crafted the characters death, you know….! La ta di~ La ti da~ La ta di~ humm…~ hum…~ who shall be next? Eenie meenie maanie moe…. Who will die in after this….?


	91. Xiaopei Revisited

**Xiaopei Revisited**

During the middle of their journey to Xiaopei, Yang Xiu worriedly talked with Cai Yan.

"Did not I told you? you should not involve yourself in this matter! What if something happened?"

Cai Yan plainly look at him answering "Wherever you go, I will follow you."

Yang Xiu sighed at her stubbornness, as he mentioned the danger of this campaign and noted. "Cai Yan, why are you so hard hearted? You are not well accustomed to the field of battle nor you had experience in warfare… you will only endanger yourself!"

"My father gave hand of my well being to you and …. I am indebted to you. it is common thing to do. Darren has no need to concern yourself with my appearance… Because… I am merely following you."

Yang Xiu was concerned and said. "You don't need to care of Cai Yong's Darren drunken talk… we are good friend and it is a common friendly talk, you should not burden yourself because of it. And …. You don't owe me anything… "

"…Thousand valued of Gold….." Cai Yan muttered and fell silent for a minute before continuing, "... Advisor Cheng said the word, Cao Darren acknowledge it, and Advisor Xun admit it. So where is the talk of this lowly, I not owing you? for my safety… you shouldered that much amount…. If I…"

"Rubbish! That has nothing to do with it. I owe that much money for myself… It is does not concern you…"

Cai Yan then calmly retort back hearing Yang Xiu's denial. "Then, Advisor Yang does not need to concern yourself…. Because I volunteered myself because I want to prove my worth as Cao Darren's valued retainer."

"You…. "Kazuto was taken back.

"Darren… I have made resolution back in land of barbarian…. wherever you go, I am going with you. Only if you kill me then you can get rid of me. Am I that disgusting that you do not want to be with me?" Cai Yan muttered sadly.

"No… No… you are a cute and pretty girl with a lovely appearance and masterful talent at hand. How could I hate a well mannered girl like you? I … I just don't want you to brave danger…. Because … because my powerlessness… I made you become an orphan."

"As long I am with you… I won't mind any danger. And … that is more of reason… Because … if you are gone… then.. then… whom I left with? If you are powerless… then let me be your power… I won't mind if you use me as a shield or a tool for your safety… Just… please be responsible… don't leave me alone… I… I have no one anymore…"tears welled up in her eyes…

Which led, Kazuto's heart to be stirred. He patted her head and comfort her. "I given up… I will take you with me… But… you have to follow the military code without complain."

Cai Yan was very happy and said in gratitude. "Master Advisor Yang, if I, Cai Yan become a burden for you and the army, you may do anything to me. Execute me, or leave me stranded and hungered in battlefield."

Kazuto knock her head softly and said amusingly. "You stupid girl, I am not that cruel! I loved your singing and stirring music… how could I bear to do that? You don't need to worry… I will protect you from any harm."

Cai Yan then marched in light hearted feeling. "Then Darren… Let's get the Xiaopei without trouble."

**XXX**

As Cao Cao invasion army for Xuzhou has prepared themselves and setting up their camp, they heard from the scout that the Imperial Sister has prepared herself. Noting that defense of Xiaopei has been elevated. It is hard to send out infiltrator to their side. Yang Xiu contemplated at the situation. While Cao Hong and Cao Ren are busy discussing the strategy on taking down Xiaopei, Yang Xiu was busy on thinking what made the Imperial Sister declared war on them. It is so unlike her character. He tried to piece up every event up till now….

*_ping!_

"_Clouds fly… with rising gale! I return home…. In pomp and power…. With strongmen standing guard in four corner….." – **Ode to the Gale**, Liu Bang_

The attention of all the generals were distracted by the composition played by Cai Yan. They looked on her picking the _Jiao Wei (Burnt Tail)_ to play the composition. A poem composed by Emperor Han Gaozu right after his ascension.

As she finished playing the song, she asked to the generals.

"I might not as skilled or experienced compared to the generals here…. However…. Based from mere calculations…. Our military force outnumbered them and the chance is at our favor. Why are general given them chance to relaxed themselves?"

Cao Hong asked. "Miss Cai Yan… the past experience showed that though they are few in numbers, Imperial Sister's troops are formidable opponents and her sisters are masterful general which can not be underestimated."

Cao Ren asked. "Playing a victory song…. Do you think that we are at winning?"

Cai Yan calmly answered. "I am not at the skill of Master Shi Kuang from the Spring Autumn Period who can predict the outcome of the situation…. However…. Even at least I know that this is our momentum. Right now… our troops morale is at peak…. We should not relax ourselves and let them decline…. General Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard is a swift attacker troops, suitable to shaken their morale. General Cao Hong's Tiger Fang is an all round defender, suitable to assist every troops in every situation. But the most important thing is…. the second division of Xuzhou's invasion army should have reached Xiapi. We are not a lone troops sent here. And the Imperial Sister's attention is divided."

"Make sense …. Alright, why don't I prove your words? Unnecessary thought is no better than sleeping."

"_**The Commentary of Zhuo (Zhuo Zhuan) **__noted that morale is the highest at the first drum roll, then weaken at the second round, and then exhausted at the third round. _That is the basic military deployment noted by Cao Gui in service of Duke Zhuang of Lu against Bao Shuya of Qi's invading army. Generals of the troops, Master Advisor Yang…. If even a famed general Bao Shuya who served the first Hegemon of Spring Autumn Period (Duke Huan of Qi) could be defeated by a simple scheme …. Why should we be worried? With my little talent in music and art…. Let me assist the troops deployment like Cao Gui in the past." Cai Yan rose from her seating.

Further explanation pending because it is related during Wuwan invasion…spoiler.

**XXX **

The two army faced in the battlefield.

Cao Ren raised her hands as she arrange her troops suitable for this open ground.

"_Master Sun said: In war, the general receives his commands from the sovereign. Having collected an army and concentrated his forces, he must blend and harmonize the different elements thereof before pitching his camp. After that, comes tactical maneuvering, than which there is nothing more difficult. The difficulty of tactical maneuvering consists in turning the devious into the direct, and misfortune into gain.- **Sun Zi's Art of War**, chapter VII Maneuvering."_

As she noted that her troops is ready… she shouted : "CAO REN'S TIGER LEOPARD ARMY! MARCH AT MY COMMAND!"

Suddenly, just like a full torrent of waves, Cao Ren marched first followed by few men of her troops and accompanied behind them is the full number of her famed Tiger Leopard army. Their less number in vanguard did not hinder their movement instead… The vanguard troops of Xuzhou's Imperial Sister army led by Mi Fang was troubled.

The first act of the Tiger Leopard army is swiftly gain the advantageous terrain, then shock the opponent morale, thus gaining their initiative… As Mi Fang situation started to be troubled… He thought of withdrawing and luring them at his own terrain….

Cao Ren thus issued The Tiger Leopard army to pursue them… Mi Fang looked back at the number of the troops he managed to lure at him. He smiled as he raised his hand toward his second in command, Sun Qian who nodded at his hand signal. An Archer ambush.

As she noticed that the ambush has almost got the visibility of Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard army….Sun Qian waved her flags in hand to divide Mi Fang and her own division to separate each other giving the archer ambush led by Mi Zhu to target the famed Tiger Leopard Army.

As The Flag were waved, the troops spread in two direction, leaving the middle empty. Mi Zhu noted that and order the Archer to shot the targer… as the smoke dissipated…. Mi Zhu was shocked beyond beliefs….

The Tiger Leopard Army remains still, with no casualty…

While in the other hand… Cai Yan in another division troops has finished in issuing her order.

"_The Book of Army Management says: On the field of battle, the spoken word does not carry far enough: hence the institution of gongs and drums. Nor can ordinary objects be seen clearly enough: hence the institution of banners and flags. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter VII Maneuvering._ Gong and drums are considered as musical instrument…. Of course I know that kind of trick." Using gong and drums, Cai Yan ordered the troops to stop at the right timing, making safe distance from the ambush.

While the little trick has not been finished…. She issued another order… adding her skill of Stringing Music playing a verse from the Book of Ode. The _Jiao Wei's _tune resonate amidst the battlefield.

"_Is there grass which shall never withered…?_

_Is there a day of sober in me…. ?_

_Is there no men forced to be enlisted….?_

_Is there no grass which never withered…..?_

_Is there no one remain single in his life…?_

_An impoverished soldier like me…._

_Why am I less than human….?_

_I am neither tiger nor oxen….._

_Wandering without purpose….._

_An Impoverished soldiers like me….. _

_From dawn toward dusk…. Never leave still…." – **Book of Ode**_

With her heartfelt voice, Cai Yan singing and stirring voice touched the mind and the heart of Xuzhou's soldiers…. It seems that because Mi Fang is not a good leader, his men heart is not at him…. They are forced to enlist and he is a man of his own, never caring and sharing weal and woe with his men… one by one of them… they started to question their purpose in fighting for their so called leader of men….. They started to drop their weapon and limped down ….

The vanguard soldiers mind returned to when they are forced to enlist by Lu Bu… and when the Prime Minister Cao freed them from Lu Bu's tyranny…. They questioned as they are merely common men who joined the troops only get fed and well clothed… avoiding poverty and starvation.

Mi Fang was shocked at his men's exhausted morale…. He then retreat abandoning his army…. Thus… the vanguard unit of Xuzhou has been obliterated. In witnessing this, Cai Yan smiled mischievously at the display…. Signaling to Cao Ren and Cao Hong the next movement.

"Master Advisor Yang, Generals…. I said it before… the power of music is really without equal… During the Chu Han Contention… the Conqueror of West Chu lost the battle in Gaixia because her whole army is demoralized in hearing the ode of Chu, their homeland's native song….. being sung everywhere…. In the end… no matter how tough men of action is… their heart remains a delicate thing…" Cai Yan ended her _quqin's _play with a *_ping!_ And clasped her hands in respect as she ordered.

"Master Advisor Yang, General Cao Ren and General Cao Hong…. Please accept my next method…. Master Sun says; _Gongs and drums, banners and flags, are means whereby the ears and eyes of the host may be focused on one particular point. The host thus forming a single united body, is it impossible either for the brave to advance alone, or for the cowardly to retreat alone. This is the art of handling large masses of men. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter VII Maneuvering" _

**XXX**

Witnessing the upcoming of their next opponent…..

"Cao Ren Darren, Cao Hong Darren… please let me take care of this…. Our next opponent is not easy…." Yang Xiu asked to have the command of both Tiger Leopard and Tiger Fang army division. Yang Xiu whistled as he opened the last passage on the artifact, **Art of Tactic** ….. the method of summoning Wu Qi herself.

"… Roaming to the whole realm …. Looking for the Lord worthy of service….. Master Wu Qi… I am the unworthy retainer of Lord Cao beseech your assistance." As he ask for her arrival, Kazuto summoned the late General who is said as without equal in matter of Tactic, One of the Seven Sage of Military Classic, Wu Qi.

"I am honored to be here to guide you." Wu Qi greeted the man before her.

"Master Wu Qi. I have doubt toward this invasion… less better to win this campaign swiftly without unnecessary casualty."

"Based on my past experience in warfare…. There are several situations where we could engage them without worry. Right now… both those two division of your opponents is not yet in formation. You must prevent them from being able to give assistance to each other. The Book of _**Han Fei Zi **__noted: Distant water though abundant can not be relied to extinguish Fire at hand…. Hence…even if both army divisions is strong…. what shall be their use if they can not complement each other?"_

"I understand. I am grateful for being guided by Master Wu Qi's vast wisdom." Kazuto cupped his hand in gratitude and give signal to let Cao Ren and Cao Hong marched first.

Taking advantage of the battlefield situation, Yang Xiu issued another order as both generals marched. Master Wu Qi who remained beside him aid him by issuing the order using his mouth.

"_I say: If the enemy approaches in large numbers but in a disarray, their flags and formations are in a mess and the troops frequently look about. By using one tenth of their strength, we can invariably cause them to be helpless**.- Art of Tactics, Wu Zi**, chapter on Detecting Enemy situation." _

Soon, even though they are few in number, Cao Ren's personally led Tiger Leopard regiment swiftly contained Imperial Sister Liu's troop while separating them from Zhang Fei who led the Spear infantry troop. As Zhang Fei who is startled was about to collide her own troops to rescue her sister… she was distracted by the encirclement by Cao Hong's Tiger Fang army … and as if it was endless movement… while Zhang Fei persistently tried to gain advantage of her Spear formation (using her spearman troops), suddenly Yang Xiu rushed toward her mounted in his stallion as they crashed their weapon…. Viper Lance against the Cursed Sword Muramasa striking each other, producing loud voice …

As Yang Xiu issued his challenge…

"… General Zhang…. I challenge you to a fight…."

Zhang Fei prepares her Viper Lance and …. Strike …~nanoda!

**XXX**

Rin Rin exchange blows against Kazuto numerous times…. No feeling of hostility between them… because they know that they are both soldiers bound to duty.….

"_Viper coiling it's prey…~nanoda!" _Rin Rin thrust her spear, trying to capture Kazuto's Muramasa and disarm simultaneously, However… Kazuto has adapted to this kind of fighting reliant to intuition when he spared numerous time against Ren while he is the Minister of War Li Ru.

Kazuto thus, moved the Muramasa a bit, and not struggling the Viper and instead moved according to it's movement as seeking momentum to release himself. RIn Rin was taken back. As both of them fumbled when both strength collide each other.

"Orrya!" Rin Rin was struggling to return to ready position, while Kazuto stretch his body a bit, returning to drawing sword position.

"Onii-chan… are you really fighting me?" Rin Rin asked him questionably, while Kazuto merely smiled as he answer.

"Truthfully, I am not wanting to make enemies of Imperial Sister and her famed little sisters. However…."

"Then… I am sorry. Tohka nee-chan has decided. We won't come over to that curly onee-chan." Rin Rin positioned herself in attacking stance. "So… I will be serious this time. Thanks for onii-chan instruction in the past… Rin Rin now able to do this…." Rin Rin whirled her spear numerous time…

As Kazuto waiting for her attack, he suddenly felt that her hand movement and her weapon's grip was different than usual spear technique or even pike technique…. He seems familiar though… Back in his dojo…. Something he got accustomed to …. The thing he done in order to calm his tumultuous mind … to reach his current swordsmanship…

"Could it be…." As he begin to ponder.. the spear seems to tell him something…. As he still in ponder, he did not realized that Zhang Fei had closed the distance and her spear movement looked like as if dancing , showing off the wielder's feeling and personality. Her carefree feeling…

When the blade draws near to him… Kazuto just barely realized what happened and almost lost his life at the attack, if not of his quick attention and alertness.

"Now, I understand. Rin Rin… you have learned a lot. I never imagined that you managed to grasp the deeper meaning of Calligraphy…. Your unrestricted spear movement…. It is like the movement of brush style called _Caoshu…. _Is it from the Book of Ode?" Kazuto smiled as he ask, though he is injured in his right shoulder, he maintained a calm face.

"Well… I don't know… however… Tohka nee chan sometimes recited this passage…. While Aisha always read Kong…. Argh… I dunno…. That Spring Autumn thingy..!"

Kazuto was taken by her word. He become interested… "However… too bad that I am used to calligraphy . though I am not really skilled. I know bit or two about them…."Kazuto waved his Muramasa … as the blood dripping from his shoulders started to pour in to the blade…..

"Then… What about this?" Rin RIn smiled as she attack… this time it was not a writing calligraphy. The spear movement was unlike before… This time, Rin Rin added circular movement as if depicting something…. A scenery of sorrow…. Kazuto felt like entering a world where a loyal retainer died in despair because of slander from wicked retainer….

"Is it… Duke Zhou of Zhou dynasty…? No…"

As he tried to gaze at her spear movement which now has acted like a brush handled by master artisan, Kazuto felt like the movement give him another flash of image…. Without realizing each addition of reddish color comes from his injury….

Zhang Fei added another slash to Kazuto body, drawing the blood from his injury and use them as red ink for her painting… Kazuto though remain defensive can not help but tattered by her strange brush or spear movement. Finally.. as he almost lost his consciousness…Kazuto's mind felt like he is questioning heaven … which hit him … that…

"… Now… I get it….. This is the Lamentation of the Loyal vassal of Chu….. From** The Lamentation of Qu Yuan (**_**Li Sao)**_….. The scenery where he drowned himself after hearing the state of Chu's demise!"

As he almost fell down, he quickly stabbed his Muramasa at the ground, to let him remain standing…. He finally acknowledge it…

"They say that Zhang Fei Yi De of Yan is an illiterate wine seller and a butcher…. But they never give her a complete description of her appearance…. Who knows that this Zhang Fei that I fought right now is not only a literate but a masterful artisan well versed in calligraphy and scenery painting!" As Kazuto tried to gather his remaining strength….taking a breath….

"However….." The Muramasa glows in dark red scarlet color… retaining it's vilest form once again….

**XXX **

The Onimaru… however… Kazuto did not go crazy as his consciousness held the vile intention and contain them at the sword…. As he moves, he swiftly vanished. His ginkang once again returned to where he is unequaled by anyone…. Rin Rin was shocked. Last thing she noticed that , Kazuto has vanished, the next thing she know… she realized that the opponent was lurking behind her… she intuitively use a circular sweeping kick, which struck Kazuto…

However… Kazuto was about to attack her, and the blade grazed Rin Rin a bit…. Realizing that they are both fighting opponents where they can not help but aghast at the skills…. Rin Rin sighed…. At displeasure because…

"To make your movement more effective…. You have to learnt more… For Calligraphy you have to reach the skill of Ouyang Xiu at the very least…. And for Poetry…. You have to reach the skill of Li Bai first…." Kazuto calmly sheathed his sword… Seems that though the Onimaru has been activated, he did not really fighting seriously….

Knowing that if she force herself to attack she would only risking both of them…. She turned her eyes in undecided as she is worried of her sisters, however Kazuto who seemed to understand her feeling, replied.

"You don't need to worry… I will save your sister…. Now… may I….?" Kazuto asked her to leave the battlefield.

"Then … I believe you, Onii-chan…" Rin Rin turned and ordered her remaining division to withdraw….

**XXX**

"_Mengde said: Make well-timed attacks. _Because ….._The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon which enables it to strike and destroy its victim._- _**Mengde Military Treatise**__, an annotation on __**Art of War, Sun Zi**__ chapter V Energy_" Cao Ren issued the order as she is seeking the possibility to corner Imperial Sister's cavalry unit and leading division…. However… she found out that the Imperial Sister commandership is not a laughing matter.

She noted that this person is not a green horn in battle, no wonder Gongsun Zan trust her in command of a division of her White Rider….. However as the opportunity to attack was about to arrive, Imperial Sister Liu quickly defended her position using sheer tenacity…

"_Meng Zi noted…. To leap over the North Sea and to embrace the Tai-Shan are impossible. However to refuse breaking branch due to request of elder is not because of impossibility, but more because of unwillingness." _Tohka recited this verse to her own heart, so that she won't be faltered by this situation… As long as she does her best… this is not as impossible as leaping over the northern sea or embracing the whole Mount Tai… This is nothing compared to them!

Cao Ren started to be impatient. As she want to march alone and attack the Imperial Sister on one on one basis , Imperial Sister grabbed her twin artifact of Qing Long-Feng Huang. " _Two Wings…." _As Cao Ren herself prepared the _Jiu Jie Ban_ to target her opponent's vital point (heart), Both of them almost unleashed their respective weapon to attack each other….

However….

Kazuto swiftly appeared using his ginkang and kicked the Jiu Jie Ban and throwing it out of direction while he collided his Muramasa toward the twin sword of two Mythical Beast. Both Warriors were startled.

Cao Ren ask him furiously. "Yang Xiu…! You..!"

"My apologize, Darren. I can not let both of you killing each other meaninglessly. Your Jiu Jie Ban almost reached her unprotected spot and stabbed her heart… While The Imperial Sister's sword stance were positioned as if claiming your head and decapitating them using her two sword."

Both Warrior was perplexed hearing Yang Xiu's analysis. Cao Ren admit her intention, while Tohka was startled in hearing that he managed to see through her sword movement.

"Darren… leave this to me…. The most important thing now is…." Kazuto did not continue because he know that Cao Ren understand what he meant. So… She nodded in acceptance as she leaves with her division of Tiger Leopard Army.

**XXX**

"Imperial Sister Liu, My unworthy name is Yang Xiu. A retainer of Prime Minister Cao Cao." Yang XIu greeted before the Imperial Sister.

Imperial Sister looked at him, then softly smiled as she also return back the greeting. "Yang daye, I am honored at your appearance. Seems that I never personally express my gratitude back then for your word. My name is Liu Bei, with style name Xuande."

"Imperial Sister…. Would you continue this pointless fight and come with us…?" As Yang Xiu asked, he routed back the troops in preparation stance.

Tohka done the same, as she also arrange her own troops. "No…. Both Prime Minister Cao and me… we have different views… My appearance will only hinder her. That is why… I willingly leave."  
Kazuto did not say anything… he instructed the troops for encirclement….

"Advisor Yang… between Cao Mengde and Yuan Bengchu…. Which one do you think will prevail?" Imperial sister Liu calmly asked as she prepares to act.

"Mengde won't lose…. I will make sure of it."

Tohka giggled, as expecting that answer. "That is true… she have numerous talent, and with warriors and her own talent….. She won't lose." Tohka waved her own command flag to arrange her troops in to spear formation. "However…. The Yuan Clan is an enormous clan…. Could Mengde defeat her with her own power?"

Kazuto then marched his own regiment , attack Tohka's flank before they finished in crafting the spear formation, penetrating their encirclement and flee.

"Then… you could help us like before." Kazuto answered as he succeed in scattering Imperial Sister Liu's troops.

"That is impossible. If even Pai.. Pairen failed to defeat her… how could I manage to take down such enormous clan? What I guess is… They will first swiftly invade Xuzhou, and using it as their own base to directly sweep through Yanzhou region." Tohka calmly continue.. "That is why… I believe with Cao Darren's military force… Xuzhou will benefit her more… as she is the only person closes to fulfill my vengeance for the death of Pairen-chan."

"… Young Master of the Sima clan also mentioned the same thing… I never thought that you are even wiser than me…." Yang Xiu was astonished in hearing her answer…

" Thank you…. you are the first who said that to me… everyone always seems to given up when they are talking to me." Tohka smiled sweetly, amidst in the middle of the fight.

"The **Dao De Jing** noted that an enlightened sage did not realize of his own wisdom, Imperial Sister Liu… you are wise for your own good. However…." Kazuto "_Master Wu Qi said:"In general, on the battlefield if the soldiers are committed to fighting to death, they will live, whereas if they seek to stay alive, they will die. A good general will act as if they are in a sinking boat or trapped in a burning building – there is not enough time for the wise to make plans or the courageous to get angry. Only thought that one can have is to fight! Thus it is said that the greatest harm can befall the army, is a result of hesitation while the disasters that befall the whole army is a result of too much doubts, leading to slowness." – Art of Tactic, Wu Zi, on the chapter Decisiveness_

Tohka calmly faced against him… however….. All of her troops made a defensive wall out of their own will. Tohka was startled at the sudden act of her soldiers… One of the officers beg her to leave the battlefield and retreat on her own… Tohka shook her head in refusal… However, They insist and knowing that they are thinking of sacrificing their life for her.. made her sadden.

It was only when one of the officer yelled at Tohka. "Imperial Sister…! We prefer to die than let you be captured! You have done so much for us! Please! Please leave and seek for safety!"

As Tohka finally relent, afraid that more life will get thrown in vain, she hold her tears in gratitude and muttered her farewell toward those who have done so much for them… Believing that If she has gone…. Cao Cao will pardon those who surrender to her.

Finally.. When the Imperial Sister has long gone. The soldiers thrown their weapon… ending their effort in bliss seeing that they had done their best. Awaiting for their fate… they will accept whatever the consequences.

"They are brave and loyal warriors. We the warrior of Cao clan respect them." Cao Ren cupped her hand in respect. Accepting them to join with them…. As she glanced toward the XIaopei which has been pacified by her sister, Cao Hong.

"_During the olden day, the rise of the Shang dynasty was due to Yi Yin who had served under the Xia. Likewise, the rise of the Zhou dynasty was due to Lu Shang who had served under the Shang. –__** Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter XIII the Use of Spies."_

Cao Ren and Cao Hong returned to the main building of Xiaopei to receive the official seal and insignia for the governorship of Xuzhou from Chen Deng. Most of the merit for this campaign seems to go to Chen Deng who helped them infiltrate the main city of Xiaopei.

**XXX**

Panting heavily, retreating from the vicinity of Xuzhou…. Imperial Sister managed to met up with her colleagues, Mi Zhu, Sun Qian, Jian Yong and Mi Fang.

"Imperial Sister…. I…" Mi Zhu talked.

"I am glad that everyone is alright." Imperial Sister Liu felt relieved.

"I… I… This is all my fault! I am to careless…! I never expected Chen Deng to betray us…! We are close friend… I …I…" Mi Zhu grievingly muttered.

"Mi Zhu Darren. No one is to be blamed, except me. If there is someone who is at fault… It is only I… this useless Liu Xuande."

"But…But…"

"Chen Deng put the importance of common people first … it is to be expected that she done that. If not… the battle would drag on, bringing suffering to all people in Xuzhou."

"But still… no matter how she only think of profit… I never expect her to go this far…"

Tohka then explain her point of reason.

_The Politic and_ _Deception of Warring States Period (__**Zhan Guo Ce)**_noted that when one of the four famed marquis of the Warring States, Tian Wen who goes by the title Marquis Mengchang (Mengchang-Jun) had been expelled from his position in serving state of Qi has been restored to his former position and returned, Feng Huan, one of his guest who reside in Marquis Mengchang's grand house and his loyal retainer welcomed his return.

He asked, "Is there no one among the scholar at your guests or high officials of Qi whom your highness feel resentment for the unfair treatment?" Marquis Mengchang answered "There are." , the marquis then wrote down a list of name consisting of at least 500 names in it. Feng Huan then asked. "Would it give you satisfaction to put them to death?" The Marquis answered. "Yes."

Feng Huan said. "There is something which certain to come. There is a rule which is certain to be followed. Does your highness this?" The Marquis Mengchang asked him to explain.

"What is certain is death. The rule which invariably followed is that men beseech for wealth and honor but avoid poverty and humiliation. This is certain to happen and will unquestionably followed. Let me use an illustration. In the morning, the marketplace is full and in the evening it is empty there. It is not because in the morning the market place is loved and in the evening is hated, it was more because of when it contained what men beseech, they will want to go there and when there is nothing there…. They have no need to come there. I wish your highness would understand that as a natural occurrence for human where there is no need for feeling resentment. This is a way of Heaven."

Hearing that, Marquis Mengchang took up the list of names and rip them of without anything left. Dispelling his resentment and did not venture to talk about that anymore. Later on… Marquis Mengchang enjoyed his retirement without anything burdening him.

"My situation could be compared to Marquis Mengchang-jun of Qi…. I have nothing on my own. It is a natural thing that my men abandoned me… and … I don't want them to consider me as their burden… Mi Zhu… what about you?"

Mi Zhu was startled by Tohka's open minded. She then expressed her mind. "Imperial Sister… though I am a businessman like Chen Deng… I am not that ungrateful… I shall follow you, and show you how I shall placed you where you are truly fitting. And I am a true Merchant… A truest sense in Business is… turning mud in to a pond of gold…."

Mi Zhu then raised herself as feeling newly spirited. "Because I see that you are worthy of following. You are fitting to be the leader of all people. Xuzhou seems to be a small pond for you…. I will follow you wherever you go, and do everything to place you at the respectable place where even equal to the position of the Sun Clan of Eastern River, Prime Minister Cao and even the Yuan Clan."

"Mi Zhu… I… " Tohka felt touched. "Thank You… I will always indebted to you."

Later on, with Mi Zhu's suggestion on moving to Jingzhou, Imperial Sister Liu started to pave her road… Because of her suggestion, Liu Bei will unite the Three Imperial Liu Clan and established her base in 52 perfecture of former Ba Shu. Later on… Mi Zhu will become a valuable retainer of Liu Bei which hold an important position even surpassing the position of the famed Master Strategist Zhuge Liang.

Mi Zhu, Sun Qian and Jian Yong… her first three valuable retainer who will help Liu Bei to ascend to the position as One of the Three Emperor of the Three Kingdom Era, The Emperor of Shu Han, continuing the legacy and honor of the 400 year of Han dynasty.

**XXX**

As they are roaming around, Tohka mind is preoccupied with the whereabouts of her little sister Zhang Fei and the well being of Guan Yu. She know that they could take care of themselves… however the anxiety remains.

Suddenly, they were surprised by the arrival of … Kazuto Hongo.

"Imperial Sister…. So you will insist on going?"

Tohka nodded. While the rest remain uneasy….

"Very well then…. General Zhang Fei goes toward that way… I hoped that you can be reunited." Kazuto pointed to one direction, as he is going to leave.

"… Wait!" Tohka asked him for.

"…I…. Thank You…." Tohka embarrassingly muttered.

"You don't need to. I always respect the Three sibling of Peach Garden. Imperial Sister… Don't forget for whom you are fighting for." Kazuto then leaped and vanished after using his ginkang.

Tohka was startled when she heard it…. Realized something…. and decided.

"….I won't….. that is why Kazuto-sama… next time…" As she muttered with smile toward the already vanished figure

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

to Keytothetruth:

Yue is my beloved... how could i think of harming her? What i merely want is make her felt loved, unlike what Baseson's Koihime done.

For the map, play KOEI's ROmance of THree Kingdom XI. That is my basis for crafting the whole situation.

Sima Yi is a cat. well wolf is accepted. but she is based on Frederica Bernkastel, Bernkastel, Furude Rika and Furudo Rika. her plan is simple but with more profit. a business man does not risk too much.

PS. admit it. it makes you felt aroused. because the resemblance of Tomoe with Yue. the only thing you regret is not the man she is having fun is not with you? welll just like me.

to Nim Maj:

Soon, when?

to Firelord 626:

Well that is enticing offer. but who will continue this fanfic? i do want to continue this fanfic myself ... at least until Unification of Jin. though i will Hiatus this after Baima because i lack the data of Mo Zi. so wait until i get one. If you have (also toward another reader) translation of Mo Zi (Mo Jing) ... i will be grateful. not the ctext. full translation.

Yue? very well i tell you the truth.

After getting separated and felt lonely... She goes behind the gym shed. She then masturbated out of loneliness while imaginating Kazuto.

As she felt tired and cried because of missing Kazuto... i coincidentally found her... as i heard her yelling (I don't care whose it is... however... i want it!) I who peeked her and feeling masturbated felt enticed and come at her bare naked. She was afraid and shocked at my arrival. as I want to force her on... she suddenly who felt missing and aroused as she missed Kazuto then intuitively pleased me as she imagined that i was Kazuto... Later after i am getting tired... i ask her to be mine.

She sadly refused me because in her mind there is already someone... however...

she still accept me though i force myself on her... Then as if she is not satisfied... she at one time pinned me back to the wall, pulling my ties as she caressed my crotch... and then later happened again. Later after that... I become bold enough to invite her to a private karaoke box... We enjoy ourselves there as i shouted "TOMOE!" ...

Even though i can not have her heart... At least i get her body... And even though that bastard Kazuto have her heart... He never get her body...

KUshya... KUSU ... KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...KUSU ...

However... one time i was so jealous and when she met Kazuto and acted lovey dovey... I was so angered... and when he muttered playfully at her.

"MY girlfriend is really an angel!"

I scoffed... and planned out of hatred. Her body is mine! and this time her heart alSO! lATER i set up a false tombstone in hoping to fool that idiot. And as Tomoe missed her official boyfriend Kazuto... I told her that...

I witness him cheating her with Ei-chan.

That is the perfect plan. Tomoe was so broken hearted that i can persuade her and seduce her.


	92. Xiapi Rendezvous

**Xiapi Rendezvous**

After looking melancholically at their departure… loneliness seep in to her heart….

"Are you sure that it is alright for you?" A calm female voice talked to her…. As she muttered ~un… she wiped her remaining tears with her sleeve clothing. She did not say anything after that, still gazing at the already vanished figure…. Rustling her wavy silvery (is it really silver?), she run alone backward. Perhaps she regretted her choice.

"I… I'm the one at fault here…." She muttered weakly "So… please…"

"I get it. But you should patch things up with him … okay?"

The girl muttered weakly. "Yes Thank you."

In another place, behind the…. The girl cried a little muttering softly

"Things are like this and it's because I can't get on good terms with XXX-sama no matter what…" Panting a bit "What should I do…. XXX-sama"

The lone solitary place were suddenly broken by the rustling voice.

"Eh…? W..Why are you here?" The girl suddenly scared at his sudden appearance. Upon seeing his ghastly figure… she was scared out of wit, knowing what he intended to do toward her.

"No…! This isn't what I meant!" Trying to resist his appearance, she weakly yelled. "Don't come this way!" Half Crying and fearful. "No… Stay back!"

He stand there before the scared girl. Panting heavily "You said you want it… Come on!"

"No..! I don't want to do this with anyone but XXX-sama…"

Of course her sense of reasoning was beaten by her longing desire to her only one that she yearned…. But …. What if she just imagined doing it to her. Admittedly, Sense of Feeling is a fickle thing, over powering logical thinking.

"XXX-sama… this is not cheating." The girl who seems like her sense of reason being beaten on, panting heavily as she muttered. "I love you the most… I am not cheating…."

_**The More beautiful and pure a thing is… the more satisfying it is to corrupt it. – Rule 43 of the Internet Rule.**_

By the way anyone reading (forgot the author) Homestudy? Man! the little girl getting netori-ed has resemblance with Sunohara Mei (Clannad)! I have no qualm anymore…. If I can just have my way with her….! She is my favorite! The only lacking factor is …. The voice of Yukari Tamura! Remind me of Clannad After Story ep.3! ano ne… Onii-chan. What a bomb shell! My heart is not ready! Tomoya is correct in his reaction. That is why…. Onii-chan addressing is banned! BANNED! Onii-chan de .. kirai. YADA! KIRAI NI NARANAIDE! I would dump Nagisa for her. Because Nagisa only good as Yuri Material with Fujibayashi Ryou! Ah… Clannad… Key is really genius!

What is the relationship between above drabble with this current chapter? The reader perhaps might asked? The Narrator could only sighed, There is **NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE ABOVE DRABBLE WITH THE CURRENT CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC, TITLED XIAPI RENDEZVOUS.** IS that satisfactory answer?

Except if you want to replace XXX with Kazuto and/or the girl mentioned with A Certain character from this fanfic you know who I meant. Hey, I am being tolerant here. Unrestricted imagination is the key to future accomplishment.

Yang Xiu has finished all the preparation. He thus ordered Chen Deng to normalize the situation in Xiaopei. Chen Deng obediently accept the order. As he himself prepared to march once again.

"Cai Yan… I have a favor to ask."

Cai Yan listened to him. Inquiring what he is asking.

"The situation in Xiaopei is still restless with political instability remain. I want you to stay here to assist minister Chen Deng in mending the situation."

Cai Yan's heart was in turmoil. If she did it… that means he depart without her…. However… if he accept his request, that means he put his whole faith on her…. Cai Yan silently nodded after affirming her hearing on Kazuto's heartbeat.

"Please take care Darren. You can leave at ease on the matter of Xiaopei. However…. The Eastern River Sun Clan is not an easy opponents."

**XXX**

Yan Liang and Wen Chou is now reporting to master Advisor Xun You. they heard from inside information that Cao Cao is planning to invade Xuzhou. They asked whether they need to sent their troops to ambush Cao Cao during the invasion.

However Xun You scoffed the news noting that "Imperial Sister Liu is a close acquaintance to Beiping's Gongsun Zan. We are practically her enemy. I am afraid that if we sent reinforcement to aid her with intention on rallying her to our side… she will merely betray us and ambush our whole troops, turning the Yuan-Liu alliance against Cao, into Cao-Liu alliance against Yuan. I heard different news that during the uprising of the God of War… they are allies and the Imperial Sister is indebted to her."

"So then… perhaps this is Imperial Sister Liu's scheme to bait us there and ambush us?" The 36th rate IQ Yan Liang spoke on behalf her idiotic companion, Wen Chou.

"Possibly. However… the war declaration has been sent. There won't be any reason to retract it if we do not depart there…."

" Eh…. What is that mean?" Wen Chou suddenly asked.

" General Wen, General Yan… is not that easier to collect what remains than to seek them ourselves?"

"…. Dumb it down to me." Wen Chou nonchalantly

Xun You stared at Wen Chou for a moment…. Then turned to Yan Liang. "..Please?"

Yan Liang become confused and try to think for a while and later…"Wen daye…. Which do you choose? An un earthen treasure chest or still buried treasure chest?"

"The buried one! Because when it is already un earthen, it is already empty." Wen Chou quickly answered.

Yan Liang sighed. What she meant to talk is…. the effortless one or the need effort one? Sometimes it hard to tell whether Wen Chou is genius or not… because by logic, her answer is not really wrong… However Yan Liang herself can not be blamed entirely, because…. Wen Chou is hard to be taught…. Is this what Confucius meant that narrow-minded person and women are hard to be taught?

"Well… that is not important. Because when both warlord had to fight in war… they will be both exhausted and depleted. This is what they meant in Politics and Deception of the Warring States (Zhan Guo Ce) as… Su Dai's _**'While Clam and Snipe entangle in fight, it was the fisherman gain'**_." Xun You explained plainly as she turned to her deskwork…

She continued her job as she talked to a figure of girl in full military attire beside her "Is not that right….. Master Tian Rangju?"

The girl in full military attire (Based on Misaka Imouto Serial Number 10032 from To Aru series, complete with her stupid visor) nodded and explain in stiff military speech.

"**Affirmative**._ The Way of warfare: Neither contravening the seasons nor working the people to exhaustion is the means by which to love our people. Neither attacking a state in national mourning nor taking advantage of natural disaster is the means by which to love their people. Not mobilizing the army in either winter or summer is the means by which to love both your own people and the enemy's people.-__** Rules of Warfare, Sima Fa,**__ on the chapter Benevolence on Common" _

Xun You continued as if nothing bothering her as she called Zhang He and Hao Zhao to inquire regarding the spoils of war they got during Campaign of Beiping.

**XXX**

"Yang Darren, are you sure we don't need to see Xiapi ? perhaps their division need our assistance?" Cao Hong asked him.

"No. Xiapi is only guarded by Imperial Sister Liu's famed general Guan Yu and her own division. While our side sent the former Charger and the former elite Xiliang army. Why should we bother to claim their credit?"

"Well… this is also a test for their loyalty." Cao Ren calmly marched beside them.

"Besides…." Yang Xiu calmly speak. "If it is possible… I want to win her over to our side. Zhang Wenyuan is a close acquaintance to her…. And there is one other person…."

Sima Yi. If one of the three greatest master strategist is there with them… what should be worried when we have the equal of Zhuge Liang here? Amirite? Narrator scoffed. And they are now hastening their pace to Shouchun… not knowing that the Young Master of Sima Clan had concluded the campaign in Xiapi.

**XXX**

It would be unfair to the reader if they don't know the process on how Sima Yi and Zhang Liao's troops managed to subdue Xiapi. Suree…. This is based on 500 years old novel…. Sure the author followed one or two or three material from them…. Sure the author loved netorare and all the character would end up betraying Kazuto…. sure…. Everything the narrator said could be taken seriously or not…. Sure Narrator could be lying or telling the truth. It does not matter right? if we neglect this small detail… won't it be better if we just fast forward this story in to when the Empire has already been divided in to three? Meh… remember the Rule 43? That is what the author meant… as he asked the narrator to pass the words on…

Back to the story…..

Zhang Liao's division tasked to subdue Xiapi has now set their encampment out of Xiapi vicinity. Sima Yi Zhong Da, the young master of the Sima Clan volunteered herself to hasten the conclusion of this campaign to their favor.

Guo Jia who approved her suggestion then give her the command as Strategist in charge for Zhang Liao's Charger, and the three commander (Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng)'s former elite Xiliang troops. Sima Yi has given strict order to rest up the army as they had taken a long trip to reach here. While in the commander tent, Sima Yi and Zhang Wenyuan is having a serious talk.

"General Zhang…. If we could… I hope that this campaign could be ended with no lose end."

Zhang Liao was startled by the sudden private talk. "Counselor Sima… may I inquire what do you mean?"

Zhong Da smiled and replied. "I am a business man. if I could… I prefer that we avoid direct confrontation and end this matter with a heart to heart talk…. It is true that no gain shall be achieved without the willingness to sacrifice anything. However… Xiapi was drowned last time…. (by Guo Jia scheme, the Zhang Mengtan Counter Flood). I hate to see suffering and loss profit." Zhong Da sighed. "Is it possible to just talk to the leader in charge?"

"Counselor Sima…. Guan Yu is an acquaintance of mine. I know her character. I doubt that she would surrender to us." Zhang Wenyuan stiffly answered.

"… General Zhang… is not it painful to see two close friends had to fight….? " Zhong Da seat herself and sigh in sad expression. "Master Kong said… _The pursuit of knowledge..and their application, is it not a blissful thing? when friends from afar come in visit, Is it not a blissful moment ? To not wallow in displeasure of not being acknowledged… is it not that the act of a noble?_" Zhong Da pondered as she recited the first chapter of Analects of Confucius.

"Counselor …. I…" Zhang Wenyuan was hesitant on what to do. So Zhong Da calmly muttered as if no one there.

"Mengde said that she greatly admired Guan Yu's character…. If possible… I want to win her over to our side. Zhang Wenyuan…" Zhong Da stared at her. "I want you to invite … our friend Guan Yu to understand our intention. Tell her…. We don't wish for a bloodshed."

"Counselor…. I, Zhang Wenyuan shall do my utmost… to convince her to ease the cloud before her eyes." Zhang Liao cupped her hand. Her burden was lifted. If she was forced to fight right now… she would be hesitant on what to do. But… hearing the counselor private talk made her felt relieved. If possible… she was not ready to fight her now.

As Zhang Liao depart from the tent, she grabbed her personal weapon, hard steel blade and carried it behind her back and marched alone on her horse. Seeing the departure of Zhang Wenyuan…

Sima Yi talked without turning around.

"Deng Ai… Jiang Wei…. Prepare for our plan to subjugate Xiapi. "

**XXX**

At the outpost tower of Xiapi….

Guan Yu heard that there is a single unit approaching at Xiapi's vicinity. She quickly goes outside and stand above the fortress wall to identify the upcoming guest.

Is it an enemy…? Or is it ….

Guan Yu hide her anxiety, numerous though passed in her mind, from the unknown situation in Xiaopei, Her sisters safety…., the people's well being…. She quickly rushed there bringing her famed Guan Dao.

Hearing the clopping of Horse arriving, She shouted at the direction.

"I ASK! WHO ARE THEE FOR COMING TO THIS HUMBLE PLACE….. ARE YOU AN ENEMY? OR…."

The rider stopped her horse movement. She shouted.

"I, ZHANG WENYUAN IS SEEKING TO MEET THE OLD FRIEND, GUAN YUNCHANG!"

Guan Yu was surprised at her arrival. While the guard beside her about to ask whether it is okay to lower the gate, Guan Yu made a hand gesture not to lower the Xiaopei Main gate. The guard silently nodded at her order and remain while.

Another soldier approached her and whispered at her ears which made her face changed expression in to more relaxed expression.

"I know that Zhang Wenyuan is not a cowardly person. She won't come because of ambush… however…" Guan Yu turned at Zhang Liao at the outside and shouted.

"General Zhang! I am grateful to see you in good health. However… I had to refuse your arrival. Though I trusted you… I still has difficulty to trust Prime Minister Cao." Guan Yu showed a bit of regret and gestured her apology.

"Please understand my difficult position, for refusing your arrival."

Zhang Wenyuan understand, Guan Yu refused to open the main gate out of fear being fooled by their main army infiltration. That is why she replied.

"General Guan…._ when friends from afar come in visit, Is it not a blissful moment? _Is my arrival is not worth that even a cup of tea was not served for me?"

Guan Yunchang smiled at her words. " To befriend an honorable, honest and loyal warrior the likes of Zhang Wenyuan…. How could one should be in worry? However… as warrior of duty… I have to stand before duty. As long as I stay here… the gate shall not be opened if not for my sister."

Zhang Liao then smiled in delight. "Then… I may presume that it is not my arrival not being welcomed here… I won't bother to ask you open the door. Please just let me come … to share words with old friend who saved this live." Zhang Liao then gestured and asked permission. She then looked above and proceed to stand above her horse, she quickly leaped, dashing vertically to the fortress wall. Using a ginkang, she leaped over the wall using the small bumps and crack of the fortress wall. This is one of ginkang (lightness) technique, gecko gliding on the wall.

As she almost reached the top level, the place where Guan Yu stands… Zhang Liao do a back flip and landed smoothly before Yunchang. With Weapon carried behind her back, she gestured , cupped her hands and greeted the old friend.

"Long time we has not seen each other… Yunchang."

Guan Yu was secretly astonished at her ginkang skills. She was capable of vertical ginkang movement in such smooth and swift movement, a feat where even master pugilist still has many difficulties in achieving. However she stored up those feeling and replied back.

"Yunchang was pleased to see Wenyuan at her best condition."

**XXX **

As the tea was poured, Shia also offered her personal bottle. "Do you want to try?"

Aisha made a hand gesture of refusing her offer. "Thank You. but… I am not good with alcohol. They always made my face turned to ugly red color."

Prior to the era of wine distillery, this era of wine is only comparable with ale. They only has almost zero percent of alcoholic content. Yet… seems Aisha can not even handle that low number…. Really, an astonishing character! Gulping their own tea, the two warriors did not utter any words.

Only an awkward silence remains between them.

As a pot of tea has been expended, the two warriors both placed their cups.

Reaching their own weapon and swiftly stand as they clashed their weapon, creating a loud noise… both smiled as they noticed that both warriors has not rusted their skills. Scoffing and giving a laugh…. Aisha gestured with her hands…. Pointing to the direction of training ground to continue.

Shia turned solemn as she had waited. With calm , serene expression… she bottled up the feeling of excitement of her usual battle crazed.

Both warriors walked side by side majestically… as they reached the training field …

**XXX **

Guan Yu took hand of her Guan Dao, flogging it to create a loud beating noise, cutting through the air. Then she gracefully moved the Guan Dao as if checking of it's movements…. From the noise it created…. It was weighted at least 60 kilogram. For Aisha to be able to move such heavy object with her slender arms , as if it was a willow branch made an awe gapping scenery.

It is as if her act was her answer to Zhang Liao's previous performance of her masterful ginkang. As if taunting… even if with your masterful play of ginkang you boasted that you could easily infiltrate this place and leave without trace… My Guan Dao shall lay in wait to prey you!

Zhang Liao glance at it with expectation. She then reached her hard steel blade behind her back. And with one thump sound…. It made an eerie ear piercing sound, as if the air was divided. A single slash to show of her prowess. Shia smirked and gave a challenging gaze at her.

Guan Yu then made a preparation stance. As she waited her opponent movement with her Guan Dao targeting her. Zhang Liao suddenly leaped with her swift ginkang toward her, uncaring of the threat of Guan Yu targeting her.

Guan Yu made a swift thrust toward her, however she managed to avoid it with a low duck. As her foot reached the ground, she swiftly continued by bouncing at her, waving the hard steel blade in arc movement. Guan Yu swiftly turned her handling, moving the shaft of her Guan Dao, and used it's stilt to defend against Zhang Liao's attack.

Her attack was defended, however Zhang Liao was expecting her attack defended. They both returned to their initial position.

"_Dragon descent. Jade talon, heart piercing claw."_

Guan Yu called out her attack as she leaped forward. She placed her Guan Dao reversely as she leaped , With the claw of the dragon preying at her… Zhang Liao calmly prepared herself to intercept her movement.

"_Night Sparrow stretching her talon." _

Waiting for her prey to make an opening… the night sparrow stretch her talon to strike back.

Guan Yu did not expect her movement, and the talon collide with the claw. Resulting in the Guan Dao to be deflected upward. However, Aisha follow the movement of her Guan Dao, and suddenly made a mid air side flip, adding her own weight toward the weapon and beat it down.

"_Jade Dragon descent from heaven!"_

Zhang Liao spun her hard steel blade in defense. But she felt the heavy blow…. Of her attack which made her slightly staggered. Swiftly recovering her movement… she countered with…

"_Night Sparrow's field of hunt." _

Zhang Liao used her old technique when she has not mastered the lightness movement of a pugilist, the ginkang. It was her movement which is enough to confuse Ren (Lu Fengxian) at that time. The swift leg movement of footworks…. Guan Yu was taken back. She noticed that Zhang Liao approach and avoid her at variable speed. From fast to slow, from quick to motionless. It is a mind confusing technique where if one was not ready, their timing of attack will be affected , rendering them defenseless…

Guan Yu stay in position. She whirled her guan dao several times to measure the distance. Zhang Liao stay unfazed. She then tries her, throwing several darts as she shouted "Careful! I am using hidden projectiles!"

Guan Yu maintained her position and swiftly deflected the darts and returning them to Zhang Liao. She caught the darts back. As she hold the darts at her hands, she dropped them down. And swiftly vanished.

Guan Yu finished in measuring the distance of her guan dao… and finally used her best movement.

"_Jade Dragon, Unchallenged Under the Sky!"_

Guan Yu moved from her initial position, moving frontward, frontward to backward, upward, downward, turning right and left. Her hand moved the guan dao swiftly from above, below, forward, behind , covering her whole body with the swiftness and flexibility the likes of bamboo shoot blown by hurricane, even though her Guan Dao weight at least 60 kg, she was not bothered by that fact. This is her best movement, her attack covering her whole body not giving chance for the opponent to land their attack on her, and added with the fact… the guan dao movement were confusing enough which would faze their enemy with it's full coverage attack of all sides and corners.

If a low skilled or low level pugilist tried to attack recklessly, Guan Yu would simply knocked the weapon down after the attack defended… and strike back at their vital point. No wonder… it is really unchallenged under the heaven!

However….

Zhang Liao has experienced this movement. Though she herself was battered…. She could reply back with her movement.

"_Righteous Winged General repels the Barbarian."_

If Guan Yu tried to move at her at quick reaction, her slow movement waited for the opportunity to strike back… however… if Guan Yu lessen her pace, Zhang Liao would strike at her relentlessly at quick pace. Soft and Hard attack were delivered consecutively, combining deceptive and directive attack. Combined with Zhang Liao familiarity with ginkang and footwork… this movement was deadly and confusing for the enemy. As they say… during a battle… nine out of ten movements were deceitful, while only a single blow were delivered to finish them off.

**XXX**

Once again, sparring their best movement…. Guan Yu and Zhang Liao clashed their attack… swiftly passing their opponents. As they are delivering the attack and lowering down their weapons, Both warriors admit the masterful skills of their opponents.

As both of their hairs were loosely untangled… as both of their hair straps were both ripped off along with their slightly battered clothes. Zhang Liao however understands what would be Guan Yu's answer from their sparring. However… she still want to insist.

"Aisha…. Won't you accept my good will?"

Aisha flapped her Guan Dao and placed it standing. "I know what your purpose is…. However…."

"Aisha…. Really… what are we looking for?" Zhang Liao placed the hard steel blade back at her behind.

"I don't know. However… I never inclined to surrender. So is the people of Xiapi."

"Then…. I will take my leave…." Zhang Liao cupped her hand and bid her farewell.

"Safe return… Shia. Because next time we met…. We won't know what heaven might decided on us."

* * *

**Author Note:**

To Fangking2:

not a question... passover.

to KeyToTheTruth:

What are you talking about _mii…~ ? Rika wa ii-ko nano desu…~ Nippa…~_

_to _Fire Lord626:

During Jingzhou arc, prior to the battle of Chibi

It is not rape when she likes it. you are just jealous.

to NimMaj:

well.. just wait then. your words is truly the word of a teacher.


	93. Yunchang surrendered to Mengde

**Yunchang surrendered to Mengde**

At the outskirt of Xiapi…

As Zhang Liao entered the encampment, she was surprised by the preparation that the strategist in charge, Sima Yi had done. It is as if she had already expected what the result of the negotiation is, and swiftly make whole preparation to march for the war. No… perhaps for the character like Zhong Da… this whole method of thinking is to be expected. It is not the matter of fairness or unfairness, putting trust on subordinate or suspecting them. It was far beyond of that. Even if Zhang Liao brought her the news of her successful diplomacy… she will still witness this same scenery where all the soldiers trained to be prepared in sudden march or deployment. Preparation is the most important thing, to lower your own alertness because of mere speech … is unthinkable. Did not even the sage of past, Master Kong (Confucius) said to let the civil affairs accompanied by military matters and Military affairs be regulated by civil matters? Negotiation can only occur when both two opposing sides has equal standing or both have each of their own advantage compared to other. When two sides has unequal standing… it is hardly a negotiation. The most advantageous side will use their force to compel the opposition to make them submit. That is why… it is improper to show off own recklessness and flaws.

She hurriedly entered the main camp, where the strategize meeting were usually held. She saw that Zhong Da is now giving coordinates and order to the three division leaders, a female assistant strategist who wore spectacles and short hair, the ration officer and the record keeper; giving them respective orders.

Seeing Zhang Liao have arrived and entered the main camp, Zhong Da asked them to leave them alone. The three division leaders, the female assistant strategist, ration officer and the record keeper thus left after bowing at them.

"Counselor Sima…. " Zhang Liao reported to her.

Zhong Da calmly waited for her answer. "Please forgive me." And hearing Zhang Liao short answer… Zhong Da sighed and said.

"Very well then…. General Zhang… please understand my choice." Zhong Da tossed her the command placard. The tally for commanding the unit. " Show me the might of the former Gao Shun's Charger and the famed Elite Xiliang troops." Zhong Da then stood from her seat, leaving Zhang Liao to proceed to the field and foresee the preparation to march.

**XXX**

Guan Yu had prepared her army… she is suddenly reminded of what her sister said to her before they parted away … one defending Xiaopei, the other defending Xiapi.

"Aisha-chan… you know it was pointless, right?"

However, the girl stubbornly refused her sister's reasoning. "But…Tohka-nee! Gongsun Zan Darren has been kind too you! would you forget her kindness? Then what about our _yi qi_ (Righteousness and Loyalty)?"

Tohka shook her head. "Pai…Pairen-chan has been kind too me. That is why… I done all of this. That is why… I done all of this was for the sake of my _yi qi_. Aisha…. You can not just stubbornly upheld your pride. I realized it… if I want to repay Pairen-chan's kindness… I have to make sure that her last memento Xuzhou did not fall to Yuan Shao. And … I am afraid I am not powerful enough to face her alone…. "

Aisha slammed the desk. "Tohka-nee! That Cao Cao is unscrupulous and unpredictable character! Did you forgot how she declared war and razed Xuzhou back then? If we merely given up Xuzhou to her… we are merely betraying both Gongsun Zan Darren and the people of Xuzhou!"

Tohka hung in regret hearing what Aisha said. "Aisha… what in the past was also part of my fault. If … if only I did not recklessly made the situation worse that time…"

Aisha was confused at what she should say. "Tohka-nee… what you done…. Was also for the best mind of the Xuzhou's people…. I.. I don't blame you for that."

"Aisha… being in command of these kind people…. I realized my lack of power. To know the limitation of your capacity…. Is that not what they say as the wisest action." Tohka smiled weakly… Being known her oath sister for long, she know how unwilling and reluctant she had to take this action. To Tohka… Pairen is irreplaceable friend and like sister, that is why… she went to her when she is in need. However… she had to act for the best cause… is not as they say… for a noble, vengeance can wait even for ten of years?

However.. being a warrior, Aisha had different mind, when they can take action themselves, is not that regretful?

"Then… Aneue…. Let me witness the capability of that villain Cao!" Aisha thus left her sister and departed to Xiapi.

**XXX**

As a General, Guan Yu could be said as more cultured than common general of her times. She has a distinguished habits which was recorded in history. As a warrior and a person, she was well educated… compared to Zhang Liao who was late at learning. During her exchange of bouts at the past and yesterday… we are shown that Guan Yu was knowledgeable in the wisdom of letter. The Chun-Qiu habits. Record of History noted that Guan Yu always found in her lounge with the Spring Autumn Annals in her hands. She always spare sometime in order to read and learnt bit of wisdom from the said treatise.

The Spring Autumn Annals, at the time of past… Kong Qiu (Confucius) wrote this writing as there were dire lack of propriety among the lords and their retainers. Inside The Spring and Autumn Annals, Kong Zi praised and criticized the lords at that time accordingly. Sima Qian (author of Record of Grand Historian) considered it as the fundaments to evaluate the value of justice. The writing emphasize on benevolence and leadership also the virtue to upheld peace.

**XXX**

Amidst in the middle of battle, Guan Yu was trying to recall one of the passage from Spring and Autumn Annals.

Confucius wrote:

_First Year of Duke Yin, summer, in the fifth month the duke of Zheng prevailed over Duan in Yan. – **Confucius's Spring and Autumn Annals.** _

In learning and grasping the essence of the sage of past's word of wisdom, there are several method.

The book of _**Lun Yu (Analects of Confucius)**_ asserted that Confucius placed the blind sage Zuo Qiuming at equal position with him, where he noted: _Excessive sugar coated words and excessive humble pretense… Zuo Qiuming consider this act as humiliating, I also concur. To act in pretense of agreeable while hiding hatred in his heart, Zuo Qiuming consider this act as humiliating, I also concur. _From this sentence we can make a conclusion where Confucius's Spring and Autumn Annals should be learnt with the help of Commentary of Zuo.

_As a wise man said: "Kaoshu of Ying was a model of filial piety. His love of his mother, he extended to duke Zhuang of Zheng." The Book of Odes said: "Your piety never fails, and will always benefit your kin." Is it not what is told here?" – **Commentary of Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**_

Guan Yu gazed at the distant, where Cao Cao's army has arrived before her when she finally muttered. "Zhang Liao… Gongshu Duan did not behave like brother, thus he did not deserve to be called as one. However Duke Zhuang was also at fault because he failed to teach his brother…. I wonder what shall befit of our situation."

As Guan Yu recited her first act.

"_Master Sun said: Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War, Chapter VI Weak Points and Strong Points.**_ "

**XXX**

The bespectacled assistant before Zhong Da report the situation after she managed to get the information from the frontline.

"Counselor Sima, Xiapi's defending unit has waited for our arrival. Is it alright to proceed?"

Without turning to her, Zhong Da replied. "Yes. We have reached this far. It is unthinkable for us to retreat."

The bespectacled assistant then gestured before her, and took her place to oversee the situation once again from a safe place.

Zhong Da muttered as she is thinking of what the opponent shall be awaiting for them with.

"This Guan Yu is really formidable… usually when a messenger suing for peace talk arrive, they will started to underestimate her opponents, yet she is now acting more vigilance. The only method opened for her must be…. The chapter of advantage and disadvantage from Master Sun's Military treatise. "

Zhang Liao who led the command of the Chargers beseech for the order. "Counselor Sima… What shall be the order?"

Zhong Da pondered for a while and finally decided. "If I was Mengde… the chapter on the Energy would be better… however let us try an unorthodox method." Zhang Liao was bit confused but respectfully gestured her hands.

While on the other hands, Guan Yu has made another move:

"_Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him.-** Sun Zi's Art of War, Chapter VI Weak Points and Strong Points.** "_

Guan Yu thus signaled with her hands to disperse her army, preparing for encirclement tactic after seeing that Zhong Da still maintained her semi disordered formation.

**XXX **

As Guan Yu's scattered fighting force where spread over, trying to contain their opponent. From three sides, they are coming. In seeing this situation, Sima Yi tossed a command placard.

At once, the backline of her troops began to move, they withdrawn from their position and swiftly turn their movement. Back become front, front become back. The three division of Elite Xiliang army who were placed in behind, were suddenly detaching themselves from the main formation. Riding their famed fast stallion they swiftly rounded around and entrap Guan Yu's scattered force, which sandwiches their position in to Being contained from the inside and outside by Sima Yi's force.

"General Guan… _Master Sun also said: An army may march great distances without distress, if it marches through country where the enemy is not._ Forget about it? Mengde was good at this trick." Zhong Da calmly greeted the enemy general before her.

_Cao Cao sums this part very well: "Emerge from the void, strike at vulnerable points, shun places that are defended, attack in unexpected quarters." – **Mengde Military Treatise,** Annotation on Sun Zi's Art of War, Chapter VI _

"Zhang Liao's elite charger…. Strike like a bolt of thunder!"

**XXX**

Zhang Wenyuan hearing the order, thus marched along with her brethren of former Gao Shun's Charger. Their method of fighting still remain the same. Striking the morale of their opponents directly.

In seeing their attack, Guan Yu quickly made another gesture of issuing command to change formation, however…. Zhang Liao has already before her.

"Wenyuan!" Guan Yu swiftly defended against her attack and counter it with her own attack.. Zhang Liao in other hand attack fiercely …. She did not allow Guan Yu at ease!

"Surrender yourself, Yunchang! Did not you see our position?" Zhang Liao shouted.

As Guan Yu gestured her hand , and later point her finger before Zhang Liao, challenging her… Guan Yu scoffed as she recited the book of Lun Yu "Heh…! A sage never be confounded, a Noble never drown in worry and the brave warrior never falter!" she later rushed toward Zhang Liao, attacking.

Zhang Liao was surprised in her reckless move, until….

"_In war, practice dissimulation, and you will succeed. Whether to concentrate or to divide your troops, must be decided by circumstances. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter VII Maneuvering."_

With her sudden move, Guan Yu reckless rush movement were in reality a smart maneuvering to escape from Zhong Da's entrapment tactics. Zhang Liao was surprised. Since when she got to issue the order to change formation for her whole army from scattered into another formation ? Did she… manage to control her troops formation though amidst in the middle of battle against her?

Zhong Da become astonished, as she realized the reason Cao Cao favored and put her at the high esteem. During the direst situation like that… it was the quality of the general who spoke. She is really the saintly warrior… she was not the same weak general back then during the era of God of War.

**XXX**

Interesting… sighed Sima Yi. This is already more than several movements that the General Guan Yu used to fight her.

" _Sun Zi said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. – **Sun Zi's Art of War,** Chapter V Energy"_

With her morale of the troops returned to their peak, Guan Yu now easily issued the order for movement, pressing Sima Yi's situation.

"…_.Thus the energy developed by good fighting men is as the momentum of a round stone rolled down a mountain thousands of feet in height. So much on the subject of energy. – **Sun Zi's Art of War,** Chapter V Energy"_

Seeing that Zhang Liao division were separated from her along with the three divisions of elite Xiliang… Zhong Da sighed.

"Never though I had to resort to this." Zhong Da was forced to play serious. She then revealed her secret movement. She revealed her own military treatise type artifact.

"Mengde … lend me your wisdom a bit." As she flipped through the page of her artifact, she recited a passage from Mengde Military Treatise.

"_Whether in an advantageous position or a disadvantageous one, the opposite state should be always present to your mind." – **Mengde Military Treatise.**_

Zhong Da then tossed another command placard. Her division moved, while in the other hand, the other remaining division of her troops from the three division of elite Xiliang troops and Zhang Liao chargers also moved. Though no order given, they also moved with their minds in discretion.

"_Master Sun says… When Tai Huang was fighting in open field, he had to turn back before the advantageous terrain while being obstructed in difficult terrain. He defeated Chiyou bringing relief to all people and all below the heaven flocked to him. When Cheng Tang of Shang waged war against King Jie of Xia, he break through all obstacle and at the decisive battle in Mingtiao, he marched with strategic terrain behind him and subdue the tyrant. When King Wu of Zhou waged war against King Zhou of Shang, he crossed the whole obstruction terrain of Shang, fighting the decisive battle in Muye, following the path, disregarding advantageous terrain behind him… vanquishing the despot. These Kings realized the Way of Heaven (Dao) as the human natural behavior. So it is said then… adaptation to the situation reside on the man instead of heavenly being or situation. Hence….Prohibit the taking of omens, and do away with superstitious doubts. Then, until death itself comes, no calamity need be feared._- _**Sun Zi's Art of War, Outer Chapter,**__ On the chapter Tai Huang attacking Chiyou._

Ignoring all situation and possibility of defeat, Zhong Da announced this method of hers.

Meanwhile, Guan Yu still pondered at the strange movement of all the troops she is fighting.

**XXX **

Zhong Da let all her troops and the three divisions of elite Xiliang and also Zhang Liao's charger be split up in different place, far from her. However… Guan Yu did not see any intention of this leader in charge to unify them….. such strange maneuver.. Guan Yu scoffed.

"_Sun Zi said: Form a single united body, while the enemy be split up into fractions. Hence there will be a whole pitted against separate parts of a whole, which means that we shall be many to the enemy's if we are able thus to attack an inferior force with a superior one, our opponents will be in dire straits. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter VI Weak Points and Strong Points"_

Guan Yu has decided that she will use the numerical advantage against the split and separated army, taking them one by one… re-arranging her troops and proceed to swallow the first target.

As Sima Yi seen how precarious her situation is… her bespectacled assistant remind her of the situation. However Zhong Da did not respond and only muttered the next preparation movement.

"_Sun Zi says: Before the troops found artesian, The Commander did not spoke of thirst; Before the meal were served to the troops, the commander did not spoke of hunger.- **Sun Zi's Art of War, Outer Chapter, **Discussion regarding commander."_

As if waiting for something, Zhong Da remained calm at the dire situation, she only made a maneuver to avoid major damage. Finally, when her eye sight caught something… she finally declared her counter movement.

"General Guan… Master Sun says… all warfare is based on deception…. Out of ten movements… nine serve as deceitful move while a single movement were delivered only to inflict vital damage. This is the true art of war." As Zhong Da mentioned this, when her troops is greatly surrounded by Guan Yu's core unit…. Zhong Da finally threw her command placard.

**XXX **

Song Xian's division moved from the back, attacking Guan Yu's rear flank. Followed by Hou Cheng and Wei Xu consecutively delivering blows from side ways…. Bits by bits… Guan Yu's outer defense were scattered.

Finally… when a signal were given… ignoring every obstruction from Guan Yu's defending troops… Zhang Liao charger break through every encirclement to met up with Zhong Da's main unit.

"General Guan… Let me teach you the basic maneuvering of Art of War. First; _Do not pursue an enemy who simulates flight; do not attack soldiers whose temper is keen-__** Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter VII Maneuvering."_

Guan Yu was enraged when hearing Zhong Da half-tonely taunt her with her words. As she gestured her remaining troops which is still 80% intact to regroup, make another movement to confuse the three divisions of Elite Xiliang troops. She saw how fragile Zhong Da's main unit is…. and now intending to target her.

"_Do not swallow bait offered by the enemy. Do not interfere with an army that is returning home. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Chapter VII Maneuvering" _Zhong Da continued to withdraw her troops making bigger gap from Guan Yu's leading unit, and let Zhang Liao unit hindering Guan Yu.

Guan Yu swiftly gestured her hands as she is fighting Zhang Liao on one on one basis once again. Finally, after twentieth bouts, she crossed her and left her behind to continue pursuing Sima Yi; And…from her earlier troops arrangement…during the middle of fight against Zhang Liao, she had the troops to move in two prong division, preparing their movement to surround Zhong Da, and capturing her units.

As the two separated troops of Guan Yu's unit has succeed in joining to create encirclement, trapping Zhong Da from continue moving…. Zhong Da has no means anymore to withdraw… no more path left for her, except….

Zhong Da suddenly raised her hand, giving signal…. She then pointed her hand forward… signal for troops movement. Zhong Da intended to rush against the front obstruction, facing Guan Yu's unit personally… disregarding anything… is this the last means open for her….?

"When you surround an army, leave an outlet free. Do not press a desperate foe too hard. _- __**Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Chapter VII Maneuvering" _Zhong Da finished in reciting her movement.

Front become back, back become front. Zhang Liao unit which was passed by Guan Yu earlier attacked them from behind. Guan Yu was then attacked from both sides, inner and outer. With Zhong Da unit attacking from the inside of encirclement, Zhang Liao supported her from outside… the supposedly thick obstruction began to crack… indeed from the strongest wall turned to the weakest obstruction… as Guan Yu had to let go Zhong Da and Zhang Liao from passing by… she heard Zhong Da finished her lecture…

"Such is the art of warfare." As Zhong Da gestured against Guan Yu, cupping her hands after she managed to get away.

**XXX**

As Guan Yu was about to deliver her counter attack and pursue their withdrawing opponents, she suddenly realized that … Zhong Da has united all her army force…. Now with Zhang Liao's elite charger as the spear head of the army… they are now forcing them back… Guan Yu looked around, noticing the disadvantageous topography of her terrain. The obstructed terrain… Fighting here will be hard… she was pressed on… and suddenly realized one more important thing.

She had too caught up with the flow of battlefield forgetting one most important thing….

"Yunchang… you have lost. Why don't you surrender now?" Zhang Liao offered.

Guan Yu was silenced… as Zhong Da also mentioned. "Did you forget your responsibility, general Guan? Who is now in charge of defending Xiapi?"

That is right…. being too caught up with fighting them head on… leaving her home base too far, with thinly guarded fortress… Xiapi was then neglected. Guan Yu was speechless as she realized her mistake…

Jiang Wei and Deng Ai has already taken over the fortress.. replacing the banner of "Guan" and "Liu" in to the banner of "Cao". The scout had reported to her. No path left for them except full retreat and defending themselves.

**XXX**

With them under siege… Guan Yu had no choice except to isolate her troops position back in to the remote mountain with harsh terrain. Sima Yi refused to advance forward seeing there is no point to… and instead sent Zhang Liao to urge her to surrender. Notifying that if she persisted on fighting… Sima Yi will fight a battle of attrition which would force Guan Yu to deplete her rations… or force them to starvation.

Zhang Liao has repeatedly arrived… however… refusal and refusal still the answer she got. Guan Yu started to worry about the increase in numbers of the deserters among her troops. As she suddenly reminded her self of the passage of Spring Autumn Period she recited back in the beginning of war.

_First Year of Duke Yin, summer, in the fifth month the duke of Zheng prevailed over Duan in Yan. – **Confucius's Spring and Autumn Annals.**_

Gongshu Duan and King Zhuang of Zheng… why did she is reminded of them?

**XXX**

"Aisha… I still persist. Please come down and submit to us."

"Shia…. I won't surrender."

"Then…. Might I ask you the question which is keeping me during the aftermath of Xiapi?"

Yunchang calmly seated herself in meeting Zhang Wenyuan. Guan Yu was suddenly reminded when she ask Zhang Liao to forgive her own conscience…. To stay alive.

"At that time… I don't feel pity because you are going to die. What is pitiable is… to die for someone unworthy like that God of War. Frankly, Shia… your eyes at that time showed to me of displeasure and dissatisfaction. That is why… I want you to live, because… your are not meant to die at that time…. You have not reach the noble cultivation of mind… finding your goal. Shia… compared to back then… you are now an equal warrior and pugilist. That is why… if both of us had to fight to death today…. There should be no regret."

"Then, Aisha…. What have you reached that you claimed you reached the highest noble cultivation of mind, that you are willingly to die now? To die is easy…. Yet to live is hard."

"We are both warriors. We know the answer in our hearts."

"You are the same as I back then. what goal that you hid in your eyes…? Did you regret you have not met someone you long for ?"

"…!" Aisha was silenced by her words.

"Yunchang, I have found my resting place. Perhaps imperial Sister Liu Xuande is your rightful master…. Then…. What have you done for her….? Should Guan Yiwu died after Duke Huan was enthroned? Guan Yunchang…. We have not reach anything at all…. To die without leaving anything and finding the answer of our own… how preposterous is… what we say?"

Hearing this, Aisha started to remember a certain someone…. Back then who was supposed to be one of their oath sibling… who suddenly vanished, without trace. It was a single encounter…. Yet it still remain vividly in her memories and feeling. It was some foolish feeling… but… she want to at least satisfied her curiosity.

"Shia…. What am I going to blame? Everything was all my fault… now I understand what my sister's meant…. Lord Cao… is really a mighty hegemon needed by this era…. I am merely lost by the mightier power…. If I had to die… than perhaps it was my destiny." Aisha finally decided as she had a serene expression on her face.

"Shia…., no Zhang Wenyuan…. I am grateful for your concern. _Zai Jian"_

**XXX**

Zhang Liao then sadly bid her farewell…. She had to report an unpleasant news to the counselor Sima, and that would mean…. The decisive battle to end this one for all …. Shall be near.

Guan Yu delivered her to outside, as she return back… she read the Spring Autumn Annals.

"_First Year of Duke Yin, summer, in the fifth month the duke of Zheng prevailed over Duan in Yan. – __**Confucius's Spring and Autumn Annals." **_A female voice recited the verse which she just opened and read. Aisha was startled.

"Duke Zhuang of Zheng prevailed against Gongshu Duan…. General Guan, what do you think of this sentence?"

Guan Yu was become alerted by her sudden appearance, she quickly reached her guan Dao, however… several knife darts were tossed at her. There is another presence beside the owner of this female voice.

"Why aren't you answering me? I thought you also had Chun Qiu habits?" the girl who talked with Guan Yu revealed herself, and clasped her hands.. "Wang Shuang, restrain her."

A chain swiftly restrained Aisha's movement… she was startled… the unfamiliar female sighed. "Wang Shuang, do you have to take subdue her when she is unprepared…? I always wanted to witness your prowess which was praised as the strongest in the Sima Clan." The girl pouted, disappointingly.

"My apologies. However, General Guan is a famous mighty general capable of fighting 10.000 men alone, I can not risk this situation and endanger your presence, young master." As Wang Shuang said this, she restrained the chain more intensify. Guan Yu was hurt by this, as she want to retort and yell…

The girl continued explaining…

"Back to our conversation…. Duke Zhuang of Zheng and Gongshu Duan…. It was not a story of filial piety or even _yi qi._ It was more story of deception… where the strong pretended to be weak and destroy their opponents. Don't you read Zuo Qiuming?"

Zuo Qiuming explained in his writing, the Zuo Zhuan regarding this passage; _When Duke Zhuang of Zheng was enthroned, her mother Jiang Shi asked him to give Gongshu Duan (Jiang Shi's younger son, Duke Zhuang's brother) a fief in Zhi Di. Duke Zhuang knows that her mother is fond to his brother compared to him, in hearing her request, he answeredThe duke said : "Zhi is a dangerous city. The third prince of Guo died there. But I am ready to agree any other place." _

_She then asked for Jing. Which was then granted. Gongshu Duan live there assuming title as "Tai Shu (Great Prince)". Duke Zhuang's retainer, Ji Zhong remonstrated to him"A city whose walls are more than three thousand feet long will bring harm upon the state to which it belongs. The laws of the kings of old said that the largest cities could not be larger than one third of the capital, that average towns should not exceed one fifth, and small boroughs one ninth. Yet, Jing does not respect these rules. This is unlawful, your majesty should not tolerate it. _

_The duke replied : "This was the wish of Lady Jiang, how can this danger be avoided?" Ji Zhong answered: "Can Lady Jiang ever be contented? You should hasten to resolve this, and not let this vine grow. Vines are hard to weed away. Overgrown vines cannot be removed. Yet, they do not compare to my Lord's favoured brother." _

_The duke said: "He often acts in wicked ways, and will surely cause his own demise. Sir, you just patiently wait." _

_Some time later, the Great Prince ordered all lords in the northern and western borders to pay him the same respect as the duke. General Gong Zi Lu said: "Our state cannot serve two masters. What are you intentions, my Lord? If you want to yield to the Great Prince, let us serve him alone. If you do not, get rid of him, so that no doubt is put in the heart of the people." _

_The duke said: "There is no need. his demise will come naturally." Soon, the Great Prince considered that the regions he jointly ruled as his own cities, and extended his domination to Linyan. General Gong Zi Lu said : "You should act. He is strong, and will conquer the multitude." The duke replied: "He is unjust, he will not be followed, and his strength will cause his collapse." _

_Then, the Great Prince fortified his cities, and mobilized the people. He repaired his armors and weapons, and prepared his troops and chariots. He intended to attack the capital of Zheng by surprise, and have Lady Jiang open its doors for him. _

_When the duke heard of his design, he said : "Now we shall act". He ordered General Gong Zi Lu to lead two hundred chariots attack Jing. The people of Jing revolted against the Great Prince Duan, who took refuge in Yan. The duke then attacked him in Yan. Prevailing against him." _

The girl finished in explaining as she recited the Zuo Commentary, she then give her own thought " To hid own strength until the time… we call them wise and enlighten, this what they say as being flexible. I am acting like one too…." The girl grinned, as if smiling proudly.

"Duan did not behave like brother, he does not deserve to be called as one. Their struggle was like competing lords, so it is not sibling fight no more. It was war between two warlord. But… that is unimportant….because what mattered is Duke Zhuang's victory."

Aisha grunted…. She finally had spare energy left.. "You…. who…. Are ….?"

The girl startled as if remembering something.

"AH! My apologies. I forgot to introduce my self…. What a bad manner…_atashi!" _ The girl shown a regretful expression. As she unveiled something…. She then approached Aisha…. And … before Aisha losing her consciousness…. She only remembered this words….

"The true heirs of the Sima Clan, Sima **XXX (*distorted noise*)**._"_

**XXX**

Zhang Liao then entered back to the main encampment…. She reported back with heavy feeling of her failure…. As she was bit reluctant and seeing Sima Yi still waiting for her to talk… she strengthen her resolve and ready to report.

"Counselor Sima…."

Suddenly, a messenger arrived and intruding them. Seeing that the messenger's news seems to be an important one, she ask Zhang Liao to wait.

"Counselor Darren, my apologies. This lowly retainer here to deliver a letter of submission from General Guan Yu. From now on, Xiapi troops and General Guan is at your mercy!"

Zhang Liao was shocked and startled after she heard of the sudden news. She was ecstatic and surprised, she repeatedly asked the messenger the truth …. Which she was shown of the said letter.

Sima Yi calmly smiled seeing their relaxed atmosphere, and then she ask Zhang Liao….

"General Zhang…. Are not you supposed to report something?"

Zhang Liao was startled and confused by the sudden question, so she just said… "No… there is nothing counselor Sima…."

"Well… what a fortunate sudden turn of event." Sima Yi calmly speak.

**XXX**

Later on, seeing that Xiapi had been subdued and pacified, Sima Yi announced that they need to swiftly march to Nanyang region. She left the governance of Xiapi temporarily to Guan Yu and her bespectacled assistant.

* * *

**Author Note:**

****Marathon SUCKS! I regret doing it!

Made me almost want to delete everything.

BY THE WAY... I BOWED BEFORE CYCLONE FOR MAKING RAPE DOUJIN OF AOKI REIKA! SHE IS HOT! MY TYPE OF GIRL and DOUJIN! RAPE IN GYM STORAGE... CLASSICAL YET ETERNALLY BEAUTIFUL

Hayate doujin rape from cyclone also hot... man... cyclone is really great... where is another NETORARE? ALSO... this inclined me to watch SMILE PRECURE! AOKI REIKA IS HOTTTTTTT.

man... Totori is cruel... that doujin made me baffled.


	94. Eastern River Master Sun

**Eastern River Master Sun**

Shouchun. The capital of Nanyang region.

Formerly the whole region of Nanyang were under the government of Yuan Shu of the Yuan Clan. After the unfortunate demise of the loli warlord…. Well… the younger Yuan, Yuan Shu, the province fell in to the situation of chaos. With no one in charge, the only retainer of Yuan Shu, Liu Xun was barely able to control the situation.

Suddenly, the news of Cao Cao's army movement disheartened his situation. So, he prefer to capitulate and send a letter of surrender as soon as possible. However, Cao Cao did not lessen her alertness. She has been warned by Guo Jia of the possible movement from the Sun Clan of eastern river. It is plausible. For the Sun Clan, the Nanyang is a direct access to enter the northern region and the Zhong Yuan, it was a race between them to conquer the traffic of this area.

Xun Yu and Guo Jia already emphasize the importance of subduing this area numerous time. In order to ascertain her campaign against Yuan Shao, the Nanyang had to be pacified, so to clear mind from needless worry.

**XXX**

Yet, hearing of Sun Ce's personal campaign for vengeance against Liu Biao of Jingzhou, Cao Cao swiftly march her army without rest in hope of stealing the pace, with their mind still in Jingzhou… there is no one eyeing Nanyang.

However….

Fate indeed is fickle. As Cao Cao almost reached Shouchun, a scout informed her the news of an army movement approaching Lu Jiang in the south. Cao Cao then asked another scout regarding Sun Ce's campaign against Liu Biao.

"There an army approaching Jiang Xia! From the banner it the banner of Sun Clan of Eastern River!"

Cao Cao become exasperated. That daughter of eastern river tiger….. did she recklessly fight two major battle at once? Cao Cao thought will she muttered… "Daring to march in campaign against heavy fortress like Jiangxia yet.. still managed to sent me this surprise? This so called descendant of Sun Zi… is she deliberately acting like a brave fool…. Or did she has something in mind… ?"

She then turned to Liu Xun, asking is there possible for him to mobilize the Shouchun's army. However, seems that morale of the people already dropped as they are fed up with the internal unrest, now with the threat of enemy warlords attacking them, they are inclining to surrender, just like when Cao Cao arrived first.

As Xiahou Dun was intending to force the civilian in to conscription hastily, Xiahou Yuan wisely commented.

"Winning territories is easy, yet winning their hearts seems not so."

Cao Cao looked on Shuuran who commented their situation. "Shuuran, what do you think we shall do?"

"Unreliable ally are only worth as no help at all. Karin-sama… I think we could only rely on ourselves."

"Shuuran, we are up against The descendant of Sun Zi here… do you have a good advice?"

"Offense is the best defense. We could only hold them here, and later sent message to Xu Chang or the other remaining friendly force to aid us. As Master Sun says… Speed is the essence of war. If we lost Shouchun now… we won't be able to place our defense here, thereby… the momentum to defeat Yuan Clan will be lost."

"Seems can't be helped right?" Cao Cao calmly speak as she moved, followed by both Shunran and Shuuran.

**XXX**

_Sun Zi said: Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter VI Weak Points and Strong Points. _

Both two generals who are well accustomed with Master Sun's Art of War has rushed to the battlefield as fast as they can. They are now facing face to face, both two disciple who are well learned on similar style of warfare will now show off who is the better disciple.

It is now in the field of outskirt of Nanyang, near the Hefei area.

From the size of army they brought there is a little difference.

Cao Cao realized that The Daughter of Jiangdong's Tiger brought few number compared to her own army, the difference were about 900 to 1000 number of men. Without talking anything, Cao Cao gestured both Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan to arrange the troops in to standby-spear formation. While in the other hand, the Sun Bofu arranged her army in to Gate (Gate Coral) formation.

Cao Cao declared with loud voice. "Sun Bofu, I, Cao Cao Mengde , the Prime Minister of Han is here to execute his majesty, the son of Heaven wishes to pacify Nanyang. For what reason are you here?"

Sun Ce daringly march alone, shouted in reply "I, Sun Bofu are here to fulfill my old friend, Yuan Shu wishes to take care of the whole Nanyang region, from Lu Jiang to Shouchun. The same question could be asked to you, surname Cao! Why would you dare to brought his majesty, the son of Heaven name to this place? "

"I am the legitimate Prime Minister of Han, bestowed by the Son of Heaven. Daughter of Sun! Are you going to rebel!"

"Rubbish! Then show me the irrefutable proof! You are a villain taking his majesty as hostage! The Current Day Wang Mang! Today… I shall show you the way of loyalist my mother showed me…. And vanquish your atrocity!"

"The name of loyalist of Han, Sun Jian Wen Tai shall forever be tainted by your action, surname Sun!" Cao Cao swiftly brandished her darkened scythe, then galloping to the march.

"then, let see whether today a loyalist or a villain dies today!" Sun Ce marched with her army

The two army began to clash.

**XXX **

In order to gain advantage first, Cao Cao attacked their formation using the spear formation, intending to breach them, and spread their power so they have difficulty to regroup and attack back.

With one hand gestured, both Xiahou sisters followed her.

Sun Ce remain in waiting. For this battle she only brought The Fair Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci to aid her. Her trusted veteran, the likes of Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, Han Dang were all left assisting Ling Cao in invading Jiang Xia. As both force were about to clash, Sun Ce declared her movement.

"_Ancestor said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter V Energy"_ as she finished in reciting the verse from the Art of War, the division were led individually by their respective leaders. Sun Ce was the first to avoid Cao Cao's charge, and later Taishi Ci follows, avoiding in different side, and then followed by Zhou Yu who before they reached her troops, before she also maneuvered her troops.

Sun Ce's army were then divided in three self commanding unit. Three head acting individually. They are split around and were arrayed in different place. Cao Cao noticed this and ponder as she noted with their positions, there is no possibility of Sun Ce's divided force will be able to assist each other.

She then swiftly moved the swift maneuvering troops, intending take them on one by one, proceeding to redirecting the troops movement.

Cao Cao recited a verse from Master Sun's Art of War.

"_By discovering the enemy's dispositions and remaining invisible ourselves, we can keep our forces concentrated, while the enemy's must be divided. We can form a single united body, while the enemy must split up into fractions. Hence there will be a whole pitted against separate parts of a whole, which means that we shall be many to the enemy's few. - **Sun Zi's Art of War, **chapter VI Strong points and Weak Points"_

Cao Cao continues her conjoined spear formation with the Xiahou sisters, creating a single enormous army movement, intending to swallow the scattered Sun Ce's military force. She is practicing the tactics to force the enemy to be fragmented and then unified her own force to outnumber her opponents by attacking each fragments. The one against hundreds method.

However, Sun Ce sounded a signal. With a clanging noise of the battle gong, the famed Mei Zhou Lang (The Fair Sister Zhou) took control of the leadership from Sun Bofu. She countered back Cao Cao's one against hundred with another effective counter movement tactics, taken from Sun Zi's Art of War.

"Villain Cao! I heard you are well versed in my ancestor's method of warfare. I had to compliment you in seeing your way of maneuvering the army. However… before the master herself… You are merely kid playing with axe showing off before the master carpenter!" Sun Ce gestured in respect as she passed on, the command has been switched to Mei Zhou Lang who had finished her method.

"_It is the rule in war, if our forces are ten to the enemy's one, to surround him; if five to one, to attack him; if twice as numerous, to divide our army into two. If equally matched, we can offer battle; if slightly inferior in numbers, we can avoid the enemy; if quite unequal in every way, we can flee from him. - **Sun Zi's Art of War,** chapter III Attack by Stratagem"_

The split up divisions then proceed. Usually, even with an experienced general who in command of fragmented army when ordered against unified enormous troops, could only hope to chipped bit of their formation or inflicting minor damage…. However…. Mei Zhou Lang Gongjin has applied another interpretation on Sun Zi's method of warfare. She used an interpretation where ten was not a difference of numerical amount of total numbers, but instead… a difference of numerical amount of split up army division, tasked to contain their movement.

The three division were separated in different place, now with single order, they strike through Cao Cao's main formation, fragmenting them as they passed them over. Taishi Ci's division attacked first from flank, separating Xiahou Dun's unit.

As Xiahou Dun was about to recover and returned to the main formation, Zhou Yu attacked from behind, obstructing Xiahou Yuan's division. Xiahou Yuan was then busied with repelling Zhou Yu's unit. And Sun Ce quickly isolate Cao Cao's main unit.

"Surname Cao, this is how you should use the advantage of number is." Sun Ce solemnly replied, waiting to see how Cao Cao will be impatient in returning the favor of this teaching.

Cao Cao glared, silent anger. As she made a hand gesture, challenging her.

**XXX **

"_Many books have I read on the subject of war and strategy; but the work composed by Sun Wu is the profoundest of them all. Sun Zi was a native of state of Qi, his personal name was Wu. She wrote the Art of War in 13 chapters for He Lu, King of Wu. The principles were tested on palace attendants, and she was subsequently made a general. She led an army westwards, crushed the state of Cu , entering it's capital, Ying. In north, she kept Qi and Jin in awe._" Cao Cao calmly commented in seeing Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's application of Master Sun art of War.

Sun Ce proudly challenging her, "What is it, Villain Cao? Bringing up ancestor name would not save you!"

Cao Cao ignored her remarks. She continued to comment amidst her difficult situation. She kept her ears clears to heard the news of the battlefield. Both the Xiahou Sisters and their respective subordinate, Han Hao and Man Chong were really a veteran generals who has well adapted and well accustomed to this situation even if they are not under her direct orders. Noticing this pleased her a bit as she smiled in relieve.

She then continued.

"_In her treatment of deliberation and planning, the importance of rapidity in taking the field, clearness of conception and depth of design, Master Sun stands beyond the reach of carping criticism. My contemporaries however, have failed to grasp the full meaning of her instructions, and while pitting into practice the meager details in which her works abounds (making mountain over salt pile, making ant hill over mount Tai), they have overlooked its essential purport. That is the motive which has led me to outline a rough explanation of the whole."_

Cao Cao closed her speech and gazed at the battlefield with a very shocking composure, and a sight of confidence in her eyes. Sun Ce reached her sword. She noticed that Cao Cao had different looks compared before. Muttering to herself… "So… she has become serious now…"

While Cao Cao solemnly brandished her darkened scythe. She waved it around several times. As she acknowledged the movements of the blades, she showed a faint smiles.

Rushing toward the daughter of Sun clan…. She exchange several blows against her…. Before she joined up with her own elite black clothed cavalry. Satisfied that both warriors are not without weight. Sun Bofu waived her tian sword as if cleaning the stain in it…. As she grimaced at the wound Cao Cao inflicted to her.

While Cao Cao, as she joined back with her black clothed cavalry… she turned face to face, preparing an arrangement of her troops, and gesturing her opening movement.

"Daughter of Sun Clan, today… I am honored to be able to display my skills before the master herself…." Cao Cao waved her darkened scythe down, pointing toward Sun Ce's main unit, signaling all her own elite black cloth cavalry to march.

"The opening movement of…. _**Mengde Military Treatise."**_

**XXX**

Sun Ce prepared herself against the incoming attack. She is now facing the famed rising star of the Han dynasty, the most brilliant general and warlord of this era who has the most clearest understanding of Sun Zi's Art of War during this era with her own respected interpretation , the most renowned compared to other attempt of interpretation.

What Mengde calmly recited back then… shall be remembered for eternity and recorded as a preface written by Cao Cao, King Wu of Wei, the famous politician and militarist during the Period of Three Kingdom for his edition and annotation of Sun Zi, her own Mengde Military Treatise.

And now… Cao Cao has finished in reciting her opening movement, from her own Mengde Military Treatise.

"From the chapter of Energy, Master Sun says: _The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals._"

Cao Cao rushed straight forward at Sun Ce direction which made her baffled. "Rushing to attack using the tactics from the chapter of energy? Are you trying to be serious?"

Sun Ce signaled Taishi Ci to use the pike tactics, swooping the opponents movement, and scattering their main power. As Sun Ce withdraw to let Taishi Ci secure her position thereby blocking Cao Cao, a gong were beaten.

From their back line, Xiahou Yuan's black cloth cavalry replace their spear to standby, replacing it with their Qin-style crossbow. Xiahou Yuan as if already know what to do made a preparation to arm themselves. In seeing the switch movement of both Taishi Ci and Sun Ce, Cao Cao unleashed her movement.

"Master Sun also says; Energy may be likened to the bending of a crossbow; decision, to the releasing of a trigger. HENCE I SAY: **Make well-timed attacks!**" Cao Cao signaled it.

"As you ordered… Karin-sama…. No… SISTER MENGDE!"

All of Xiahou Yuan Black Clothed Cavalry swiftly emptied their ammunition. The sharp iron bolt were released, paralyzing many of Sun Ce and Taishi Ci's cavalry. Seeing the injury they inflicted, Xiahou Yuan placed down her division's Qin-style crossbow and armed themselves back with their spears.

Taishi Ci calmly gestured to Sun Ce, joint attack toward their main enemy leader, Cao Cao. Sun Ce nodded in agreement. They gather around their remaining troops, and moved against Cao Cao.

Cao Cao silently, made another hand gesture. "_Make a display of weakness and wanton._ –_** Mengde Military Treatise**_"

"Xu Chu… I leave this to you." Xu Chu accepted the change of command.

With, Xu Chu in command, Cao Cao's personal black cloth cavalry made an aggressive movement, Taishi Ci thus used the pike tactics movement, sweep through to scatter their power.

However….

As Taishi Ci used the pike to peel through their troops, Xu Chu become a wall of defense protecting their army. Stopping Taishi Ci from advancing. With Xu Chu in command, the partial division she led , brought their large shield protecting their vanguard.

And… with their attention placed on Xu Chu's in front defense… Cao Cao go around from beneath her defense to take them from behind ….

"_Hiding order beneath the cloak of disorder is simply a question of subdivision; concealing courage under a show of timidity presupposes a fund of latent energy; masking strength with weakness is to be effected by tactical dispositions. Thus one who is skillful at keeping the enemy on the move maintains deceitful appearances, according to which the enemy will act. He sacrifices something, that the enemy may snatch at it.– **Sun Zi's Art of War**, chapter V Energy."_

Then…

From behind,

"Master Sun says: _Appear at points which the enemy must hasten to defend; march swiftly to places where you are not expected._ So.. I say: **Go into emptiness , strike voids, bypass what he defends, hit him where he does not expect you!"**

Cao Cao remaining black Cloth cavalry attacked them after rounding about from behind and crippled Taishi Ci's own division. Forcing them to withdraw and regroup.

Zhou Yu was startled and swiftly march to merge her troops with Sun Ce.

**XXX**

Record of History noted: _Liu Bang, the Emperor Gaozu of Han once asked: "How large army do you think I could lead?"_

_Han Xin replied "Not more than 100,000 men, your Majesty." _

_Liu Bang then asked : "What about you?"_

"_Oh! The more the better." Han Xin replied._

As Sun Ce withdraw from Cao Cao's pursue, she attacked and passed through both Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun who is pursuing Zhou Yu.

Both Xiahou Dun tried to obstruct Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, preventing them from joining and uniting their force. As Master Han Fei says: _Distant water though abundant can not be relied to extinguish Fire at hand._

Both the Xiahou Sister, brandishing their spears then shouted their command:

"Mengde says: _Promptness mean close range_!"

_The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon which enables it to strike and destroy its victim. Therefore the good fighter will be terrible in his onset, and prompt in his decision. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, chapter V Energy_

And though they are both near… Sun Ce and Zhou Yu can not assisted each other, seeing their situation…. Cao Cao draws near…. As she prepared her ending movement.

_When he utilizes combined energy, his fighting men become as it were like unto rolling logs or stones. For it is the nature of a log or stone to remain motionless on level ground, and to move when on a slope; if four-cornered, to come to a standstill, but if round-shaped, to go rolling down. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, chapter V Energy_

"**I say: Use the natural and inherent power!"**

Locking her opponents from three sides…. Cao Cao gestured as she greets her opponents, warlord of Eastern River, Sun Bofu.

"What about this… Daughter of Sun clan? This is my method of warfare…. An improved version of the Art of War. All of the acts and farce I done from the first …. **These things all serve to destroy formation and conceal one's condition."**

Cao Cao clasped her hand, gesturing her hands. "Sun Ce Bofu…. Accept your defeat. And Surrender."

**XXX**

Seeing they are about to be cornered… Sun Ce laughed her situation.

"Magnificent! Lord Cao! Your version of my ancestor art of war is really spectacular display!" Sun Ce clapped her hands in witnessing Cao Cao's display of Sun Zi's Art of War.

"My utmost gratitude for your kind words." Cao Cao answered in respect and caution.

"What about it, Meirin? Could her version be considered as a completed version of my ancestor's method of warfare?"

Meirin stopped for a while from issuing command. And answer. "Lord Cao's interpretation is somewhat awe inspiring and worth of praise. She had carved a record in history with her brilliant insight…. However…."

"So, you also think the same?" Sun Ce give a playful smile.

"Indeed. Her version is far from to be called as a complete version. Hers was merely better than the flawed others. Not worth saying as a complete understanding of Master Sun's word of wisdom. Seems that Master Sun's Art of War will forever remain incomplete. Bofu, only your method had the closest understanding to Master Sun's method of war."

Cao Cao always hated to be considered less than perfect. Zhou Yu sharp criticism only sparked her hatred. "Hoo…. So you regard my way of thought as not worth talking? …. Very well then… Daughter of Sun Clan… I always respected Master Sun's word of wisdom. However seeing your display of fight… in word of honesty… I am disappointed."

Sheren sneered at her words.

"Lord Cao… I won't refute your words. I was never better in crafting complex words and method compared to this Meirin here… I also was not better in sly act and crafty skills compared to Chen. Even in matter of Patience…. Zhongmou (Renfa) was better. That is why I let her manage the meticulous details. But I am confident at one thing."

Cao Cao did not say any words in hearing her.

"I love simple thing."

Sun Ce once again brandished her tian sword against Cao Cao, and said.

"Because I_ only need to learn letter as far as writing my own names. The way of swords is only good to defeat one opponent. Lest I learn how to defeat and subdue ten thousands!_" –_** Record of Grand Historian,**__ Biography of the Conqueror of West Chu Xiang Yu._

**XXX **

"_Place your army in deadly peril, and it will survive; plunge it into desperate straits, and it will come off in safety – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter XI the Nine Situations_"

Zhou Yu was baffled to hear Sun Ce order, yet she obeyed it nevertheless. While in the other hand, Cao Cao was startled. First she recited a verse from Xiang Yu's biography and now… using her famed tactics?

Attacking at different places, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu both tried to freed themselves from this entrapment. With them attacking at two sides, the entrapment slowly weaken and they succeed in getting away. Though with great cost.

"Sheren… what are you planning?"

"I don't know…. Why don't you ask Renfa?"

The Genius and fair strategist and general, Mei Zhou Lang was baffled…. "Zhongmou is here…?"

"She is my sister…. I have faith in her stubborn behavior."

While in the outskirt of Hefei, Sun Quan has arrived bringing a great number of military force.

"Sheren nee-sama…. I…." as Sun Quan warily looked at the battlefield, She unveiled her famed Artifact. The Original Sun Zi's Art of War. She swiftly flipped through the pages and stopped her finger when she reaches the last stratagem in the book. She glanced it and recited.

"Ancestor…. Please help us…."

**Summon Sun Zi**.

**XXX**

"Karin-sama! Scout have informed us…. Enemy reinforcement have approached us!" Xiahou Dun quickly report the situation.

Karin was mesmerized in hearing the news. She cursed, Darn it… the terrain in He Fei area is not advantageous to attack…. I am too late…. Should have been quick to deploy troops there!

As she decided to arrange her own troops and not give a chase anymore…. Waiting for the enemy to arrive…

Sun Ce have regrouped with her sister, Sun Quan. Both sisters were delighted to see their well beings. "Zhongmou… switch over command. I am tired."

"As you wish, Sheren nee sama!"

Sun Ce then cheered up Taishi Ci, meeting fist with fist with her. "Well… what about it, Chen?"

"Funny question. We aid Zhongmou, of course!"

"Not tired yet?"

"Can't let Zhongmou and that newbie Lu Meng and Zhou Tai to have all the fun…. Still have reserve troops? I lose my face if the Danyang's get all the merit."

"Ha..ha… ha… my thought exactly. Meirin was also waiting…"

"Seems that she is annoyed that your Ancestor had to be called."

"She has her own pride…. Even I am…. How could I let the older generation clear all the path for us? The young waves of Changjiang pushing forward the old waves."

**XXX**

"Ancestor, please lend me your wisdom." Sun Quan asked the short haired girl in weird colorful costume for assistance.

The short haired girl in weird colorful costume kindly smiled. She is the famed Master Strategist of King Helu and the Author of Sunzi bingfa, the Sun Wu herself. The narrator was once again asked by the author to explain that Sun Wu was modeled after Kinomoto Sakura, the Card Captor Sakura who always fight using different costume each episode. By the way she was based on Sakura who still retain the Original Clow Card with Darkness element (Clow Reed's affinity, not the star element of Sakura Card). By explaining this…. It should be clear that Wu Zixu, who recommended Sun Wu is based on Tomoyo Sakagami. Her Yuri couple. Because HER YURI ERO DOUJIN IS THE GREATEST! But I also liked when Tomoyo netorared Li Syaoran. It is really cool. But hey! Who cares! Threesome was also better than ever, I also liked when Sakura was raped by…. Her brother… forget his name. there is one right? when Kyoya found Sakura masturbating in her room, he later intrudes her and rapes her…. IT IS A PITY THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT LEVEL ANYMORE! Even though REI AYANAMI STILL HAS MOGUDAN! BUT WHY THERE IS NO GREAT CARD CAPTOR SAKURA DOUJIN ANYMORE? IT IS UNFAIR! By the way, I disliked Sakura's Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, because Sakura Tange as her seiyuu is already etched in my brain. Just like when I refused Yukana in voicing Four Murasame. I liked Yukana and ….. who is that singer of Rahxephon's opening again? But this and that are different MATTER!

**By the way, from this point on… it would be pleasant to play Catch You Catch Me as this battle BGM of this part. Enjoy! Gumi is always lovely… No CCS song was bad. NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM! From Catch You Catch Me…. Then … you know the one with PV of Keroberos swirling around the globe, Tobira wo akete, Honey, Hitorijime, Platina, and Candy … something that goes… fruitsu no youna tasty…. That's the song.**

"First… calm down. A general must not let her feeling in control of the army. She should maintain her composure. Because when the generals going loose her self control… the army goes like a loose sand."

Sun Quan nodded.

"Then, calm yourself… right now their morale soared. Harassing them will take too long. Swiftly destroy them to make their morale plummeted. The chapter of Maneuver. Don't. Give. Them. Chance. To. Retaliate. Back."

Sun Quan she flipped through the military treatise.

_Here comes the tactical maneuvering, then which there is nothing more difficult. The difficulty of tactical maneuvering consists in turning the devious into the direct, and misfortune into gain. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter VII Maneuvering_

"Danyang's warriors! In positions!" The famed elite swiftly moved in unison.

"Zhou Yu's division, to the right!" Zhou Yu gestured , accepting order.

"Taishi Ci's division, to the left!" Taishi Ci answered, with pleasures and galloped.

"Sun Ce's division…. Standby!" Sun Ce gestured. Waiting and lurking to entrap.

"Lu Meng's unit…. At my command!"

Sun Quan then put aside her artifact, memorizing their position and situation. "Begin the preparation. Targetting…. Cao Cao's main core unit!"

**XXX **

Cao Cao distributed the order of movement. Taking passage from her military treatise.

_Confront the enemy directly, Attack Indirectly from the flank where they least expect._**- **_**Mengde Military Treatise**_

Splitting all the command of the black cloth troops once again in to three spears formation. Cao Cao led the army In command as the spearhead.

"Prepare the Trident Movement. Sister Yuanrang, Sister Miaocai."

The two sisters nodded altogether. The basic movement for Trident is The middle blade break through their defense, followed by twin blades slicing the flanks. The three spears thus skewer the opponents formation.

In seeing the situation, Cao Cao took initiative as Sun Quan still in preparation to arrange her formation. She thus performed the Trident tactic.

However… The Sun Wu herself is at command of the situation.

"_Then, I say: In war, practice dissimulation, and you will succeed. Whether to concentrate or to divide your troops, must be decided by circumstances. – **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter VII Maneuvering"_

Sun Quan let the first main blade of the spear to penetrate her formation, however when the twin blade intended to slice her flanks…..

"General Zhou Yu, interception is needed." Swiftly, Zhou Yu expel Xiahou Yuan's division movement with group of archer ambush. Seeing they had exhausted their arrows, Zhou Yu took the remain of her cavalry and drive Xiahou Yuan away from Sun Quan's unit.

While for Xiahou Dun's troops was met with…. Taishi Ci's pike tactic in action. The pike drive away the second blade intending to attack the flank.

Cao Cao looked behind, she noticed her sisters took longer than usual timing in delivering their formation attack.

"Before the opponent could regain their situation….. Zhou Tai, led the Danyang in assistance to General Zhou Yu. While Lu Meng, move your troops and help General Taishi Ci to give the enemy hard time."

""Yes Darren!""

"no need to worry. The Ancestor, Master Sun is with us."

"_Hence I say: Let your rapidity be that of the wind, your compactness that of the forest. In raiding and plundering be like fire, is immovability like a mountain. Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt.- **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter VII Maneuvering"_

**XXX**

The Xiahou Sisters was startled. They are busy in attacking two elite generals at once. They could only sigh in admiration. They could only agree that…. They are now fighting against Sun Zi!

Ingenious!

While the distracted Cao Cao… was then reminded of her situation. Sun Quan then waved her hand, gesturing her sister to move.

"Sheren neesama…. She is all yours now…. Let us return the favor."

Trapped with river before her and trench and valley behind her back… Cao Cao was greatly cornered. Cao Cao was surprised… Did she made any mistake?

No, before her is Sun Zi herself….

It was a difference of experience. In seeing this situation… what should she do?

"The Analects of Confucius says, _when King Wen perished, the rites of Zhou were passed on to me. If Heaven does not wish for the legacy of Zhou to be passed on, What could the residence of Kuang do harm to me?"_

Sun Ce is a learned general, regardless of what she said earlier. She only loved simple things and pragmatism of the youth is what drove her to embrace Xiang Yu's philosophy. She glared at Cao Cao, scoffing her situation who likened her cornered situation with Confucius who was mistaken as Yang Huo and besieged in Kuang.

"So, you won't surrender? So be it."

Sun Ce brandished her tian sword…

"_**Fantasy Move: Orchid Dream Fantasy…!"**_

Cao Cao did not stay relaxed. As she also responded, with her own move.

"Artifact release. _**Fantasy Move: Sword of Ginggang." **_As Cao Cao prepared with her own artifact class weapon, the famed sword which would cut anything with ease as if cutting through mud, she concentrate the bluish light at the tip of her darkened scythe.

Ginkang… Both two warlord used this sophisticated shadowless lightness movement, the proof of being a pugilist. Though Cao Cao had not grasped the inner mastery of this skill, her ginkang was not a laughing matter.

"Show her, your brilliant azure light…. _Blue Blade….! The Sword of Ginggang!"_

The bluish ray coated the whole blade of the darkened scythe. Cao Cao waved the scythe in arc movement. However before the tip even touched Sun Ce, she already vanished from sight.

Startled….

Cao Cao looked around. Her ears caught the sound of….

*clack* (a sound of finger snap)

Cao Cao quickly looked at the direction where the sound coming.

Suddenly, the sword that penetrate illusion revealed the reality…. All of Cao Cao' personal black clothed cavalrymen has all been injured by the attack. She was startled…. Since when?

Before she realized it, Sun Ce already delivered her a flying kick, sending her down to the ground. Cao Cao coughed. Injured and all her soldiers have been paralyzed by direct attack to their limbs or any random wounds at their body.

Darn it…. She cursed in her mind….

As she waited helplessly seeing the blade draws near to take her life….

**XXX**

Sima Yi looked around at the situation. She had a hard time to decide her action. One mistake and everything shall be lost. Her lord is being cornered… with her life is hanging only at single thread by, while her army are all being scattered and spread in disarray over the place. With nothing to rely on, Sima Yi revealed her artifact. Flipping through the final page, she recited the passage.

A pale girl with short hair and cross shaped hairpin as her hair accessory stood by in arrival of her summoning. She was based on a famed 1999 anime girl, Iwakura Lain of Serial Experiment Lain. She ask. "Might I ask you for what reason?"

"Please foresee this situation. Which action should I decide on?"

With a dead fish looking eye, she blankly stared at the situation and Sima Yi's whole sum of calculation… She thus answered. "Have you covered up all the possibility?"

"Might I inquire what the Master's word is?"

"I don't think you have included unpredictable factor. Such as…. A foolhardy or brave fool entering the scene."

Sima Yi then was in deep of thought hearing the mysterious Sage of Military treatise's word. She smiled in delight. "I am once again was deep in admiration, Master Sun."

"…. And have you decided your next action?"

"Well .. I can leave the matter to him then. I can not help but agree. Sun Zi's Art of War is really the most profound military treatise ever existed." Sima Yi shook her head as she cupped her hand in gratitude toward this Master Sun.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The next chapter: **the Lost Chapter of Art of War**

Pending. Marathon took everything, even the fun in writting. so buhbye...

By the way... attention ecveryone and every reader...

I want to ask a favor. please recommend me with a good ero doujin at your disposal or any cute anime that you want to rape or humiliate the girl, because you thought them as ... you want to make them beg on your knees of anything.

Because i am at loss of idea on what to do now. please help me, i will be grateful

if possible, tell me the title and the circle. and it is better if it is in english, but that is secondary.

What i want is a cute girl whether they are loli or barely legal age, joshikosei, or the type of Akiko from Kanon.

AND IF POSSIBLE... I WANT NETORARE. make it so gruesome (not guro) which will made you... you know. helpless... or curse the fuck of every little thing in the universe.

I don't ask you to send me digital copy. i want recommendation. just tell me the girl in this anime , name here and i will look for her myself. please refrain from telling me main stream boring anime like One Piece Naruto and the likes. I don't care how old the title of the anime. The important thing is... she is cute, kawaii , or moe.

If possible give me at the level of Redlight's I's doujin (the dark side of that girl), cyclone T-08 (the Smile Precure, Aoki Reika)

oh... i also loved classical raped in gym shed setting like Carn's aa junjou biatch (the one that i praise as my ideal Yue).

and if possible... it is not a happy story of lover x lover. rape , cheating, cuickold, ntr is my favorite.


	95. The Lost Chapter of The Art of War

**The Lost Chapter of The Art of War**

Yang Xiu looked at the situation from far away. He noticed the dire situation of Cao Cao's troops. Their leader is cornered, and their whole military force are spread up in disarray. He is confused at what to do, and as he asked suggestion from Master Wu Qi, the experienced general answered:

"Yang daye, our situation is grim. You can not achieve both task at once. You had to choose. Save your sovereign and risked the well being of the army… or sacrifice your sovereign to achieve victory."

Yang Xiu was startled in hearing her answer: "Master Wu Qi, I can not sacrifice Karin-san. Regardless of that…. She is the fundament of the army. If she perished here…. All will be lost."

"Did not she have several potential successors?"

"I… No. I can not let her who had fight for her own till now had to lose her life in vain. Master Wu Qi, please give me advice…."

"… You have to sacrifice most of your own troops as diversion. Could you done it?"

"I know. That is why I asked Master Wu Qi to lessen the number of lost lives because of my negligence."

"… You have decided then. Very well." Wu Qi sighed in seeing her determination. "The Book of Han Fei Zi noted that '_He who regret the loss of hair and forget the new gain could not possibly balance the small loss and bigger profit'_. Yang daye…. At least you made a decision. Compared to I back then…." Wu Qi waved her hands as she made up a plan.

"I say: _for one to attack ten, nothing is better than a narrow defile. For ten to attack hundred, nothing is better than deep ravine. For hundred to attack ten thousand, nothing is better than a dangerous pass." – __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ chapter When Outnumbered by Enemy_

"Taking advantage over terrain? I see… Thus, I will use this to distract them, forcing them to protect themselves… while I can go to save Karin-san."

"Precisely, _Even if their numbers are great, they would be startled. Thus it is said, when employing larger troops, fight in flat terrain; when employing smaller troops, fight in naturally confined terrain." – __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi**__, chapter When Outnumbered by Enemy_

Yang Xiu then nodded. He turned to Cao Ren and Cao Hong to discuss their situation.

"Generals… if I may make a suggestion…. I have a plan on mind."

The two generals already witnessed Yang Xiu capability. So they let him voiced his opinion.

"Thank You. I call this…. Mandarin Duck Formation."

**XXX**

Kazuto is really a big jerk. That is a fact. Why did I, the Narrator say it? Because…. You'll see…

Sima Yi had finished in explaining to Zhang Liao and the three division generals of Elite Xiliang troops on what they should do. She then tossed the command placard and ordered them to march.

As they almost reached the Xiahou sisters troops who were at opposing direction, Sima Yi swiftly recited a verse from her artifact.

"_The Master said: in mobilizing troops, keep your own formation remain firm. If the formation unsteady, the vanguard will wrecked, exposing your weakness… -__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter._

Sima Yi arrayed her battle formation in various form. First the three division of Elite Xiliang troops were arranged in three spears formation, followed by Zhang Liao who were placed as shield formation. It was unusual arrangement. However Zhang Liao remained silent. She already notified that the Charger were best placed as main assault or formation breaker. But, Sima Yi had placed the order.

As they almost reached their first obstacle, suddenly The Master Sun's who assisted Zhong Da tugged her clothes. As Sima Yi turned to the direction where Master Sun's point her finger… Sima Yi was shocked.

"That …. How is that possible? I… I also thought of that!" Zhong Da in mixed expression of delight and sullen was not happy.

Currently, what she saw surprised her.

Because….

Kazuto had moved in very quick movement. As the Art of War noted, Speed is the essence of war. However… what made her exasperated is…

The bird shaped formation.

The bird shaped formation moved fast, as if a bird surging through, diving. Just like a bird hunting fish. Drilling through the enemies formation. And then… as their opponent tries to hinder their movement, the bird shaped formation spread thy wings.

Zhongmou was then informed by the nearby scouts that there is enemy reinforcement nearby trying to break their movement. Zhongmou thought for a minute. Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Taishi Ci, and Zhou Tai (Danyang) is busy engaging their opponents. If the enemy were left alone, soon they will reach her (and her sister) main unit.

Suddenly, something dawned to her. While the Master Sun whispered her something. She nodded. She then waved the flag signal. Announcing a new order.

Change of Formation!

A commotion thus occurred.

**XXX**

Kazuto smiled in delight. Seeing his little trick done the job. Time to separate himself from the main unit of both Tiger divisions. He then gestured using a hand fist, pointing his thumb to a direction. Cao Ren and Cao Hong nodded.

They gestured "Take care of yourself."

Kazuto then hauled his stallion, and swiftly galloped through the battlefield to that directions, leaving them behind the commotions. While the enemies were confused by Kazuto's display of his unique formations.

As Kazuto trailed toward the battlefield…. He finally reached his lord's place

However….

"Zhongmou is correct in her insight. Cao Cao's reinforcement and their commotion were merely a ruse to lure our whole troops, while they sent an agent to save their lord. Admirable…"

Kazuto was surprised….

"But I never expected it was only a single person. How daring if I am allowed to say…"

The person who is waiting for him is… Sun Ce Bofu, the lord of eastern river region. While his lord, Prime Minister Cao Cao is still struggling to defend herself from Sun Ce.

**XXX **

Cao Cao was surprised.

Kazuto swiftly used his masterful ginkang, as he pulled his artifact, Cursed sword Muramasa. Sun Ce was baffled. In seeing such mastery at the delicate skill like the lightness movement of ginkang, how could she remain in stay? She release Cao Cao from her sword point, and used her own ginkang.

As Kazuto almost reached her lord, Sun Ce leaped in her ginkang to intercept her. Exchanging several blows, thus Kazuto waved his artifact frantically. Sun Ce defended it with ease. With turmoil of his lord safety in mind, he could not fight at his best.

Finally, being irritated, he sheathed his Muramasa…. Unleashing his palm skill…

"_Palm of Solar Spirit!"_

Clash!

However, Sun Ce correctly defended his attack by redirecting the direction of the attack with a soft movement from her wrist. The attack was misdirected. Kazuto was startled at seeing his attack missed, however he quickly kicked upward (sorry). Which Sun Ce responded in her back leaped as the kicked almost touched her body. Then, avoiding each other….

Kazuto placed his position in standby stance. Sun Ce also in her usual standby position.

With Kazuto finally moved in sword drawing stance, Sun Ce flexibly moved her hand with the blade pointed at her enemy and her other free hand remain in position before her chest to measure the distance.

Before his leg touched the ground again, he kicked the ground to give him more power to leap, enhancing his ginkang speed. While his hand had tightly grabbed the sword handle, preparing to draw and cut.

"_From the school of Iai no Jutsu, Draw of No Hesitation."_

While Sun Ce was amazed by her opponent sudden disappearance, and calmly announced her move.  
"_Thousand Chrysanthemums -Bloom- "_

The Narrator at this time sighed. Why is not there any character suitable to be modeled after Yuyuko Saigyouji? She is my beloved! And there is a lack of her ero doujin except for the Yuyukan series! I want the netorare her! Just like that avion village Johnny!

Sun Ce waited for the right timing, suddenly, she retort to numerous sword thrust. Her movement to an amateur seemed like blind sword thrust… However…. Kazuto was having difficulty in avoiding every each one of the sword hunting him. … The seemed like blind thrust were in reality a right on target thrusting. Sun Ce did not blindly waved and stab her sword, but instead noticed her opponents where about, even with Kazuto's almost seemed like vanishing ginkang movement.

And thus….

"_Draw of No Hesitation, Closing Stance."_

Blinding light were produced. And when everything dissipated and every eye of the witness can saw it… Kazuto already fallen, rolling at the ground. His ginkang were obstructed. While Sun Ce stand motionlessly. No injury on her body, however…. Sun Ce noticed what occurred just now.

"Impressive…. You are no fool. Still managing to avoid my attack. It was such a correct decision."

Sun Ce praised her opponent. Kazuto used his Iai swordsmanship to deflect and defend himself from Sun Ce who is throwing numerous precise thrusts at him. He abandoned in attacking his opponent and thought to cancel Sun Ce's next attack. However… Sun Ce's raw power overwhelmed him, and bounce him away, when the two attack clashed. He was then tossed to the ground and rolling about.

However Sun Ce's praise was also meant for something else.

His position is now close tip to toes with his lord, Prime Minister Cao Cao. He can now defend her without being burdened of possible assailant. Even during amidst battle and cornered situation… he still manage to thought up to this possibility. As he is standing up, glancing to his lord in playful eyesight. As if wanting to say, Am I not Impressive?

**XXX**

"Mii…~ Now I am too lazy to continue my earlier plan…" ZhongDa said disappointingly.

"You are being tad overdramatic. He know that a bit then what?" Master Sun asked.

"But still… I also planned to do that… Yet he preceded me. My arrangement is also similar… where is the fun when they know what will face them?"

"You are thinking too much. He does not even finish it properly…. You can still continue your own arrangement."

"Master Sun… you know… you are indeed knowledgeable…. But you are too insensitive. I know that he would make a ruse to save Mengde. But the ruse … I plan to use is a similar formation with his…. Now.. I don't feel like using it once again."

"Zhongda… you know we have no time to think up new method." Master Sun did not tell her straight eyes, However she pointed at the distant. "Their main commander has descent to battlefield. They are fighting seriously. We are both Master Sun, however… we don't think alike. Just like Day and Night, Sun and Moon, Light and Darkness and Yin … and Yang."

"Why is the worry? Sun Zi's Art of War is indeed the greatest military treatise, however that does not mean…. It is free from flaws."Zhong Da calmly assured her.

Master Sun did not say any word.

"Then… let me show you of my mastery of Sun Zi's Art of War." Zhongda tossed a command placard.

**XXX**

Zhang Liao signaled the three division of elite Xiliang troops who are arranged in three spear formation to move as their vanguard. The three spears arranged closely side by side, with the Chargers behind them and Yi's main unit in the protection.

The current situation from now is….

Xiahou Dun black cloth cavalry fighting both Lu Meng and Taishi Ci's troop

Xiahou Yuan black cloth cavalry being entangled by both Zhou Tai's Danyang troops and Zhou Yu's cavalry

Cao Ren and Cao Hong Two Tiger division troops were side by side placed between Attacking Lu Meng and Zhou Tai's position… with Sun Quan approaching their situation.

"Here is the first movement." Zhang Liao ordered them to move round about, circling their position to look for their weakest point and attack the flank. The three spears proceed to rip open their target.

Sun Quan remain in sight.

Master Sun beside her advise her. "The chapter on Maneuver. Child, deliver a swift damaging blow. If not we will be too late."

"Sister Taishi Ci, _Let your rapidity be that of the wind! _Make sure they won't be able to give assistance to each other!" Sun Quan signaled Taishi Ci's unit and continued on, as she believe her message has been relayed on.

"_Sister Meirin! Make your compactness that of the forest! _Don't Let them get any opening!_" _

"Danyang Warriors_! In raiding and plundering be like the fire! _ Take down their position, arrange your self in advantageous terrain!"

"_General Lu Meng! Make your defense immovable like a mountain!_ They shall not pass!"

The general being addressed by Zhongmou shouted their confirmation. Soon… their movement were like a single minded mind of one body. However.. Zhongmou can not let out her worry because Ancestor Sun Wu gave her an advice.

"If we can not push them here… we are finished. We can only pull back. Learning from my past experience … The state of Wu had successfully in breaching and besieging Yingcheng, the capital of the state of Chu. Chu at that time were strongest among the eastern region, our accomplishment shook the heaven tremor the earth…. However… I suggested to my lord, King Helu to strategically withdrawn from Yingcheng and discontinue our attempt to subjugate state of Chu."

Zhongmou recounted on her memory of what she read about her ancestor invasion to Chu.

"Because I saw it as a futile attempt, not worth compared to our sacrifice. With the state of Yue threatening our position and the news of state of Qin and the state of Jin moving to give reinforcement to state of Chu, We had no choice except to pull back and prevent collateral loss if we insist on continue our siege at Yingcheng."

Zhongmou nodded.

"Child of Sun clan…. I shall give you my advice. War is a vital importance to a state. You should not wage it wantonly and could balance the gain and loss, or you'll end up regretting. I am afraid…. Be careful."

While on the other hand… Zhongda make an arrangement to continue Kazuto's now abandoned Mandarin Duck Formation.

**XXX**

During the reign of Ming dynasty, the realm of China were constantly invaded and pillaged by groups of pirate who is proficient at one on one sword fight basis. They have better equipment and fighting style compared to the Ming's soldier of that time. The groups of pirate were addressed as wokou, midget plunderer.

To resist their attack, Emperor Jiajing of Ming ordered a famous general to resist their bandit activity. He is Qi Jiguang, a famed naval general of Ming. In order to resist the superior and well equipped wokou, he trained his troops with a specialized formation to repel wokou.

The Mandarin Duck Formation.

This formation were based on assistance to each other members in formation. This formation mixed the usage of close range, mid range and long range weaponry and emphasized in mobility, flexibility and strict organization of subdivision. Being designed to repel the wokou in mind, This formation were reliable against wokou who is well accustomed in one on one basis battle, and has better weapon quality.

With General Qi Jiguang's leadership the wokou were thus repelled.

By the way, Kazuto know this formation because he also read about the activity of wokou. He is a Japanese nationality, so it is natural for him to know about wokou. And this is the proof of him being a jerk. Using future tactics to repel his opponent. It is unfair, dag nabbit!

And how will Zhongda continues?

ZhongDa observed the situation first before she decide for an action. The chapter on Maneuver from Sun Zi's Art of War is indeed frightening. So this is the Sun Clan's pure interpretation on the Art of War? Impressive indeed. However…

"Mastering all the thirteenth core chapter of Sun Zi does not make you invulnerable…. There is a reason why they said Master Sun's Art of War is an incomplete mastery work."

Zhang Liao began to let the three division of Elite Xiliang troops to march. The spears become the sharp beaks of the heavenly bird. While the bird in flight still soared in sky… (What I meant is… Zhongda waited for open opportunity, in case you don't understand my over-flowery words).

Master Sun warned her with a flat tone. "Their first movement. Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain."

"Sima Qian (Record of Grand Historian) indeed wrote that Sun Wu presented her _Thirteen Chaptered Art of War_ to King Helu… However… did not those so-called descendant of Sun Zi knows about the Outer Chapter of Sun Zi's Art of War which was lost prior to Eastern Han period?"

"Here comes their first wave of attack." Master Sun warned her

Sima Yi calmly tossed the first command placard, calmly noting "Today, I am honored to show before the Master herself… The Remaining Lost Chapter and The Other Half Part of Sun Zi's Art of War."

**XXX**

Kazuto stood up after rolling around. Backing his lord who still sat on the ground. He smiled as he looked behind him.

"Can you stand up, Lord Cao?" Kazuto asked in sheepish smile.

Karin was startled by the sudden question and unable to answer. As she tried to stand… she suddenly shrieked in low voice and fell down.

"You've got a sprained ankle?" Kazuto asked without looked and still gazed at the numerous opponents before him. "Please hold for a moment."

Kazuto then greets his opponents.

"Is there a leader among you?"

Sun Ce who fought him just now, moved her stallion forward. Facing him. "I am Sun Ce Bofu of Jiangdong, the daughter of The Tiger of Jiangdong. Who are you, young soldier of Cao who dared to cross sword against me?"

Kazuto answered in most humble tone. "xiaoren (lowly person) does not dare. xiaoren name is not worthy to be mentioned before the famed Little Conqueror who subjugated the whole region of Eastern River of Yangtze-kiang. However this xiaoren want to ask for Little Conqueror Sun Darren a little advice. Would Sun Darren be kindly to give this xiaoren a leeway to pass through here and return?"

"Huh… ha..ha…ha..! amusing! Lord Cao! You have really amusing people serving you! this man! I praise him for daring to give such bold proposition during this kind of state! Retainer of Villain Cao! Before I give you my answer… should not you give me your name? it is rude and against the propriety to not mention one name when asking a favor right? seeing you really know who I am." Sheren laughed heartily.

"xiaoren's name is unworthy, compared to the glimmering brilliance of Little Conqueror who brought the legend of the Conqueror of West Chu alive for once again, xiaoren is ashamed to mention his unworthy name before the famous descendant of Sun Wu whose prowess rivaled the mighty Xiang Yu. How could I? xiaoren only wished for Sun Darren benevolence on giving her mercy."

"A man ought to be true and straightforward. Why would you afraid of telling your name before us?"

"It is really a great honor when the famed and brave warrior like Sun Darren give acknowledgement to this xiaoren. Xiaoren's unworthy name is Xiu with surname Yang." Kazuto smiled as he bow before him.

"Yang Xiu…. I see… One question Yang Xiu. What if I refused?"

"Darren would regret it for eternity. And if I may add. Darren ought to abandon the thought of moving to the Central Plain (Zhongyuan) and the North Area."

"Why? I don't see your point."

"The climate and situation of the central plain and the north region might be too harsh for Darren. Especially when there is an enemy before the door."

"I disagree, surname Yang."

"Then Darren, what about the favor I ask for leeway?"

"Only if you can defeat me and my whole army." Sun Ce said it threateningly.

Kazuto thought for a moment. "That is theoretically impossible feat for a single person, especially with xiaoren's respectable lord and her troops are greatly injured."

"Exactly. An easy victory is before me. How could I abandon it? Defeat that Cao Cao and all her army would be in disarray."

**XXX**

"… _In the disposition of terrain, East is left and west is right._ – _** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter, on the Chapter of Explanation on Terrain._

Master Sun explained it clearly to Zhongda. Zhongda had announced her first arrangement. With the bird in flight, they should avoid the opponent's Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain tactics. East is left and west is right. Master Sun guided her the best evasion movement. However, evading attack does not decrease the ferocity of Zhongmou's formation.

Yi understand it clearly. But before attempting to recreate the Mandarin Duck formation, she had to gain control of Cao Ren and Cao Hong's Tigers division. Cao Ren and Cao Hong were fighting to protect their division, not to fight the opponent.

That is why…

"Zhang Liao, move on. Establish a contact with both General Cao." Yi calmly bid Zhang Liao to move.

"What about your protection?"

"You don't need to worry. Also, give me a sign when they are agree to transfer their authority of command."

"yes Darren." Zhang Wenyuan unit thus separated from Zhongda's unit.

"Master Sun says: the characteristic of noble commander is : Courage, Wisdom, Benevolence and Integrity._ -__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter. Chapter on Discussion of the Art of Warfare_"

Yi calmly closed her military treatise for a while, personally directing her unit against Zhongmou's own unit. "Daughter of Sun Jian… let me give you a bit of test." Yi made an arrangement.

"_If we do not wish to fight, we can prevent the enemy from engaging us even though the lines of our encampment be merely traced out on the ground. All we need do is to throw something odd and unaccountable in his way. – **Sun Zi's Art of War,** Chapter VI Weak point and Strong Point."_

Yi ordered her troops to stand by and let the Three divisions of Elite Xiliang moved in separate position. Her defense were lay bare.

Zhongmou saw that her opponents is waiting without defense… she become confused. Did she waited for an ambush… or…. Did she have difficulty..? She can not decide quickly, forcing her to wait and think for a moment. Giving Zhang Wenyuan to reach the Two Cao Generals.

"_The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable. _I should not hesitate. No matter what plan they had…. I had to…" Zhongmou finally decided to engage her by herself…

While Sima Yi smirked. "Li Quan noted: _we shall puzzle her with strange and unusual disposition._"

As she waited for Zhongmou to receive the bait…. She gestured as it coincide with Zhang Liao who had made a contact with Cao Ren and Cao Hong who voiced her signal.

"From the chapter _On Discussion of the Art of Warfare…_ Sun Zi stated that_ 'There are Three fundamental strategies for a military strategist'…." _

Zhongda then ordered her troops to withdraw….

Zhongmou quickly pursue her before she gets away…. And as she almost got her….

Zhongda waved the command flag…. And the Three Elite Xiliang who separated themselves from Zhongda units pursue Zhongmou from behind. The Three Spears are all targeting Zhongmou…. Zhongmou was baffled, "It is indeed an ambush…! however!"

Zhongmou rushed toward the direction of the three spear tactics and before they could merge in to one, she quickly charge forward to avoid their attack. Indeed, her unit were injured, but not seriously as it deals major damage. Only partial one.

As the Three Xiliang troops was about to chase her, Sima Yi halted them. "Wenyuan has finished her duty. Wait for my next command."

**XXX**

"What we need to do is break out their Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain Tactics. General Cao Ren, Counselor Sima asked you to breakthrough enemy formation and establish contact with General Xiahou Yuan's unit."

"I shall move then." Cao Ren gestured to Zhang Liao.

"General Cao Hong, Counselor Sima asked you to give assistance to General Xiahou Dun and give them necessary support to free them from the enemy formation."

"I understand." Cao Hong gestured.

As Zhang Liao 's Charger unit lay in wait in her position, Cao Ren and Cao Hong reached their opposing positions.

Taishi Ci proceed to once again tear Xiahou Dun's black cloth cavalry, as she almost lost her patience and grabbed her blindfold, she suddenly heard the shout of Cao Hong "Sister Yuanrang, don't be so hasty! The best weapon ought to be used carefully!"

Cao Hong quickly directed her Tiger Fang cavalry to give protection to Xiahou Dun's black cloth. Smirking at each other , Cao Hong silently pointed at one direction. Xiahou Dun nodded in gratitude. "Sister Zilian! Thank you! Can you take care of that new face general? I have debt to repay against that Eastern River Assassin!"

Cao Hong merely give her a hand gesture. Xiahou Dun routed behind Cao Hong's protection and attack Taishi Ci's unit from behind.

Meanwhile…

Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard cavalry quickly breakthrough Zhou Yu's formation, making it in disarray. While she is perturbed, She succeed in establishing contact with Xiahou Yuan. "Sister Zixiao!"

"Sister Miao Cai, Help me open the path."

"My pleasure… but I have emptied our magazine. Could you give us cover for several minutes?"

"Sure thing." As Cao Ren made a change in movement, from attacking to make a defending position. While Zhou Yu still busy to retun her troops order to normal, Zhou Tai ordered the Danyang to make a sneak attack at Cao Ren.

"Oh… Be careful. They are sneaky." Miaocai shot an arrow against a single assailant trying to attack Cao Ren.

Cao Ren returned the favor as she hurl her jiu-jie-ban at another assailant behind Xiahou Yuan. "I agree."

**XXX **

Zhongda sounded the gong signal to Zhang Liao.

"Sun Zi stated that_ 'There are Three fundamental strategies for a military strategist'….the least is … attacking to gain tactical victory from the enemy- __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Outer Chapter, on the Chapter A discussion of the Art of Warfare."_

Zhongda tossed a command placard, at once her scout relayed the message and fired the signal.

"Zhang Wenyuan… joined up with them, we shall meet up. Attacking their leader troops at one go."

At the distant place, Zhang Liao noticed the signal. The change of movement. The other generals also noticed it.

At the current situation, their current position could be described as at distant far, is Zhongda Unit, then moving to the far east is Zhongmou unit moving to merge with other division. Then waiting in further way is Wenyuan's Charger. At bit far distant are Xiahou Yuan-Cao Ren entangled in fight with Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai. Not far from them are Xiahou Dun-Cao Hong entangled in fight with Taishi Ci and Lu Meng. Their position are not far from each other, however because the wind-forest-fire-mountain tactic disabled them from giving each other an assistance. Truly, this position tested Master Han Fei's comment on Distant Water cannot Extinguish Fire at hand.

And Yi is about to attack their tactical advantage.

And as the command placard were thrown, It is a signal for Wenyuan to move.

"The Charger shall not let you pass!" Wenyuan mobilized her Charger division to ambush Sun Quan's unit. And against the renowned ex-Gao Shun Charger whose excel in destroying morale and destroying enemy formation, Sun Quan's unit were greatly battered.

No other thing left except….

Firing signal to ask the other unit to help her.

A Distress signal has been fired. Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Lu Meng and Zhou Tai was startled by the sudden change of situation. If they go to save Zhongmou, the tactics which was crafted to entrap Cao Cao's elite general will broke up, everything will be in vain, but if… they don't act fast… Right now, Zhongmou is the commanding unit. Not worth to risk everything else.

They understand which is more important.

Zhou Tai's Danyang is the fastest. So she moved first. Followed by Taishi Ci, Lu Meng and lastly Zhou Yu's unit. Little by little, the entrapment tactic of Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain tactics were abandoned. It was for several time until Both Cao-Xiahou units realized. Though in retreating, they still act in orderly manner! Truly admirable!

However… saving their praise in heart, they quickly moved , taking alternate path to reach Wenyuan and Zhongda to regroup.

Finally, Zhongda's own unit, with the three elite Xiliang division as her spearhead moved from their position.

"Sun Zi stated that_ 'There are Three fundamental strategies for a military strategist'….the second best is … exposing their weakness from their advantages- __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Outer Chapter, on the Chapter A discussion of the Art of Warfare."_

The next placard were thrown. The preparation for mandarin duck formation will be complete soon.

**XXX**

Wenyuan noticed another signal has been fired. She leaves Zhongmou's unit and proceed to march to another direction. Zhongmou's unit has been confused and disarray because of the Chargers attack that also struck her troops morale. She used this time take rest.

"_If a general shows confidence in his men but always insists on his orders being obeyed, the gain will be mutual.- **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter IX Army on the March " _

She then observed the situation and asked the scout to get observation. Making a grand calculation of this situation….. And as she counted the distance from the cartographer's information….

And then….

Zhongda understand one thing after Master Sun also agreed in her evaluation. "As long as Mengde is free from harm…. They are finished. That is why…."

"Their weakness is their position, don't let them use the Chapter on Maneuver once again."

Zhongda tossed her command placard.

"Sun Zi stated that_ 'There are Three fundamental strategies for a military strategist'….the best strategy is … attacking their vital point- __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Outer Chapter, on the Chapter A discussion of the Art of Warfare."_

And as Zhongmou finished her calculation… she quickly ordered her troops to move, behind her…. Are Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci. She asked them to follow her and make preparation for Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain tactic once again.

She realized her enemy's intention.

**XXX **

Kazuto stood calmly amidst of Sun Ce's coercion. He does not show any sign of worry or weakness… only muttering with a low voice, which Cao Cao could heard.

"Lord Cao, when the opportunity arrives, dashed with all your might. Your black cloth army are injured, but that does not hinder them to quickly move. I will make distraction to hinder them."

Karin stared at him with wide eyes opened. She is too shocked to hear his words.

As Kazuto moved slowly, placing his hands at his Muramasa's handle….

Yi completed the movement for Mandarin Duck formation. She called out the troops who prepared to fight.

"General Cao Ren, You shall be the close attacker! First Wing!", followed by confirmation reply from the said general.

"General Cao Hong, You shall be the distant attacker!" Second Wing!" followed by confirmation reply from the said general.

"General Xiahou Dun, same order with General Cao Ren's! Second Wing!" followed by confirmation reply from said general.

"General Xiahou Yuan, same order With General Cao Hong! First Wing!" followed by confirmation reply from said general.

"General Zhang Liao, forward advance. The Beak that tore apart the prey!" followed by confirmation reply from said general.

"Three Division of Xiliang's Song-Wei-Hou, rear guard defense, Talon!" followed by confirmation reply from those three division commander.

With Zhongda in the heart position…. The Mandarin Duck formation has been completed. Their first movement…. Zhongda make a hand gesture, time to attack.

Their target….

Sun Ce's defenseless rear position.

"Master Sun says: _ Rearrange troops formation and redistribute the orders to react against enemy's tactics. March the troops secretly in attacking formation, prepare a division to ambush (or intercept). If they are late in arrival, Attack first. Surely, using this stratagem would ensure your victory – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Outer Chapter. _

The bird shaped formation thus attacked the rear of Sun Ce's disposition.

Sun Ce was startled by the sudden news. As she is about to move to give order in counter measure of this situation, Kazuto leaped and prevented her in doing so. Attacking her relentlessly.

Cao Cao saw the opportunity and ordered her black cloth cavalry to dash from this situation, regroup with the Xiahou sisters. Hearing the clamor and the galloping sound of horse moving as he is busy fighting Sun Ce, Kazuto smiled in delight… Cao Cao has marched in safety….

Meanwhile….

Sun Quan has regrouped with the other generals preparing the tactics one again borrowed from the chapter on Maneuver.

**XXX**

With Mengde's black clothed cavalry has regrouped with Xiahou Sisters, command were transferred to Sima Yi as the commander in charge. And seeing Zhongmou has approached her…

Sima Yi made another change in formation as she remembered their situation…

The bird opened it's wings…. In facing the First movement of Wind.

"Speed is their forte, hence I must go faster than them!" Zhongda muttered.

The Wings should cover the head. Yi announce her tactic as she muttered. "_The Master said: in mobilizing troops, keep your own formation remain firm. If the formation unsteady, the vanguard will wrecked, exposing your weakness… -__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter._

Their first fast pike attack were like a sharp edge of sword hitting the blunt rock. Creating loud noise… however… Taishi Ci's move were useless… sharp sword only leave small dent on rock. Cao Hong and Xiahou Yuan's defense at their wing's position became the best shield of protection.

As followed by the compactness of forest, Zhou Yu prepares her attack.

Zhongda in retaliation moved the Mandarin duck formation, making preparation to attack.

"_The Master said: Firm like the peak of mountain, Lay in waiting like the deep trench -__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter._ "

Zhang Liao attack their position, when Zhou Yu counters, The Three Xiliang moved as their shield.

Yi continues her order as she recited: _" Use the ratio of ten unit against one in attacking-__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter"_

It was then Zhongmou used the Danyang's ferociousness in attacking… Yi was then forced to think for the next movement. With Mengde's unit in safety… they has no purpose anymore in staying.

However… the Chapter on Maneuver is indeed Sun Zi's greatest strategy.

Their continuous attack is indeed taxing to their situation. Their mountain like defense has blocked their movement.

Sima Yi finally has lost her patience.

Throwing the last command placard.

The Mandarin duck formation soared for it's last flight for safety.

As she announced in cold tone. "Master Sun…. this is my victory."

**XXX**

"_Master_ _Sun says: Weak and Strong, Short and Long, mixed in application_._-__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter, Miscellaneous" _

Qi Jiguang's Mandarin Duck formation in essence is … A formation where every subdivision give assistance to each other. And…. Short weapon and Long weapon were used together in turns, complementing each aspect where they fill their role.

And… Zhongda's method is the closest to the famed Ming General's stratagem.

The bird formation moved quickly, like rush of torrents which will roll stones along it's path. When Zhongmou's ordered the general to attack the bird shaped formation, Sword attacking the close enemy, while The spear attacking distant. With the division of two against one.

Zhongmou does not stay faltered. Quickly issuing the charge attack. However…. Zhongda continues it's method of Mandarin Duck formation.

"_Master Sun also further explained: From distant, use archer ambush; from proximity, use handheld weapon. Handheld weapon and archer must complement each other. -__** Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ Outer Chapter, Miscellaneous"_

As Zhongmou bid Zhou Yu to shower them with archer…. Cao Hong's move in defense, bringing their shield to protect them from harm. When Zhou Yu's archers has exhausted their arrows…. The Shield disperse …

Lu Meng quickly rushed to attack them while they are still in disorder….

However… beneath the shield… Xiahou Yuan's archers lay in wait. With their famed _Qin-_styled crossbow that has been replenished of their ammunition. With a single gesture…. Lu Meng's caught in major damage caused by the archer inside their formation…

An application of Qi Jiguang self supported tactics. The Mandarin Ducks always moved in unison. Both short and Long, both weak and strong, and both distant and proximity used in combination. Just like the combination of five musical notes, five primary colors and five cardinal tastes; giving endless results.

As both Zhongmou and Zhongda both almost exhausted their means in attacking… Zhongda exclaimed…

"This is your greatest weakness… Master Sun of Eastern River…!"

**XXX**

Meanwhile…. Kazuto wave of attacks was repelled by Sun Ce's Thousand Chrysanthemums. He was tossed away.

"Surname Yang… you are now alone against all of my soldiers. Now… are you going to surrender?"

"I am grateful for the offer. However I never think of surrendering." Kazuto stood up one again.

"Sooner or later you will be left in exhaustion. Why would you insist on continuing your futile attempt?"

"Futile? My lord has reached safety along with her troops. Trading my insignificant life alone is really worth… no, it is beyond what I expected. Therefore… I am glad for this."

"What a suicidal guy… I was interested in you.. alas you have made your decision." Sun Ce raised her hand to tighten the encirclement, not giving chance or opening for Kazuto to use gingkang or to leap away.

"Indeed, Sun Bofu. However… this idiotic disgustingly unsightly man is not alone." A familiar female voice could be heard. She unleashed her weapon… shouting..

"Show her, your brilliant azure light…. _Blue Blade….! The Sword of Ginggang!"_

The Bluish ray covered the darkened scythe. And with a single swing… The bluish ray flew off cutting anything blocking it direction.

Kazuto was shocked hearing her voice.

"Lord Cao! Why are you still in here? I thought you…."

"You idiotic man! did you forget my sprained ankle? How could I move on?" Cao Cao who struggling to stood up finally faltered and almost fall. Kazuto quickly used his ginkang to rush toward her and prevented her from falling. Seeing a path has been opened by Cao Cao's sword of ginggang… he quickly carried Cao Cao on his back and leaped using ginkang.

Sun Ce ordered all her men to pursue them. Unfortunately, Cao Cao made a mistake in opening the path. Because she has made the path where they are led in dead end. Sun Ce can not cornered them also because the path became somewhat narrower. She can only place her soldier to block their only path to escape…

"Dead end…" Kazuto checked their place. The slope surrounding them were too hard to climb, and their path were blocked by Sun Ce's soldiers. They are now contend with waiting as they lay in rest.

"Darn it… how can I messed up like this!" Karin cursed angrily.

**XXX**

While Sima Yi on the other hand had managed to force Sun Quan's troops to withdraw with her last resort of tactics.

"_The rule is, not to besiege walled cities if it can possibly be avoided. The preparation of mantlets, movable shelters, and various implements of war, will take up three whole months; and the piling up of mounds over against the walls will take three months more.__** – Sun Zi's Art of War,**__Chapter III Attack by Stratagem."_

Sima Yi calmly mentioned.

"Sun Wu method of warfare is indeed an eye opening, however… they have weakness in besieging city. As long as we fortified ourselves behind the fortress wall… we are safe."

Sima Yi saw her victory from afar when she knew that they have reached the Shouchun. What they need to do is return to Shouchun and fortify their position, preventing Sun Quan from infiltrating. Sun Wu discourage the idea of besieging walled city…. That is why.. Sun Quan exhausted her means of attacking. While Sima Yi has plenty of means available when she is well protected behind the city wall.

"Sun Zi's Art of War has various flaws. One of them is being incomplete…. And the other flaw is… the lack of siege warfare tactics."

Zhongda closed her military treatise type artifact, seeing that she has gone to safety. Night has come… she checked their situation…. And…

"Mengde is missing. Did she not come with you?" Sima Yi asked Xu Chu.

"She insisted on ordering us to march first… could it be… she is left behind with… Advisor Yang?" Xu Chu pondered warily.

Shuuran and Shunran was baffled when they heard their Lord is missing…

"Karin-sama….!"

Sima Yi sighed…. Why would that Lord of hers did not go along with her own Black Cloth Cavalry? During amidst the confusion of battle, how could she realized there is someone missing? It was out of her calculation. She sighed.

**XXX**

During this darkest night…. Cao Cao's mind still awake. The pain of her sprained ankles is not the main source, but her heart wallow in sadness. Never in her life she felt so helpless… Right now, without anything she can do, trapped in this kind of situation…. Not knowing whether she will be safe tomorrow, now without anything to eat or quench her thirst. And with her still unable to exert herself to move… no even if she can fight … How could she manage to come out of such myriad of soldiers surrounding them. They are now only safe, because Sun Ce and her soldiers won't risk themselves to force such obstructed terrain. They prefer to wait until she break down.

Unknowingly to her, she shed a silent cries… Not wanting to show it to anyone… especially to that detestable man that she hates so much…. She turned her back on him.

Kazuto who is patiently laying down to take a rest somehow was piqued by his lord's secretive act. He stood up and come to her.

"Lord Ca… Karin-san… does your leg still hurting?"

Karin did not answer and give him cold shoulder. She silently sobbed. Ignoring him. For a proud character like her, she does not like to show her weakness…

"Get away, you ugly freak! I hate you! "

Kazuto sighed. "Sorry… I though that during that commotion you have ran with the other soldiers… I never though that your injury is that bad…"

Kazuto you are such a dense person, in fact. It was Karin who ordered her black cloth cavalry to withdraw alone, as they are trying to help her, Karin refused, because her proud character. That is why she is… kind of late in retreating. And his words only add insult to injury.

Karin forced herself to stood up, and punch him in the face. "Shut up! Shut up! I hate you!" trying to beat him several times, Kazuto half-assedly tries to defend himself. "Don't show your face to me!"

"_Aiyo… Itai…_ Give up! I give up Karin-san."

Tiring herself on from beating Kazuto, she reverted to her previous act, of being depressed alone. Silence among them…. For a moment until…

Suddenly, Karin ended the silence "…Kazuto… does it hurt?"

"nope. I am kind of getting used to it."

"Is that so… Did you hate me for always insulting you, mocking you and beating you like that?"

Kazuto used a playful tone and answer "Well… it is true. You always mock me and insult me as ugly man, detestable man, pathetic, annoying, unsightly or any word which has the same meaning with them … (Man… What a thesaurus!) also you always hit me whenever you noticed my presence. But I don't hate you. In fact, I have been thinking about you often these days."

Karin face reddened (though she turned her back on Kazuto), hearing Kazuto senseless words make her kind of angry "Who wants to be thought by ugly freaks like you!" somehow something dawned on her "I know! You must be cursing me always as ugly, selfish, annoying, shorty, flat chested, pampered…. Or short tempered girl!" (KWYJIBO?)

"Man… you are annoying, Karin-san… especially hearing your boring lamentation." Kazuto thoughtlessly said.

"**SEE! I HATE YOU!"**

Kazuto sighed. He stood up, and tap Karin shoulder making her turn at his direction. Without giving warning or any declaration. He placed his lips and forcibly swallowed her lips. Karin was startled and shocked by the sudden action, which numbed her brain for several minutes (mind you, being lesbian and forcibly kissed in lips by male is like getting rape….. probably).

And… as her conscience return. She pushed Kazuto with all her might, making him fall to the ground, as she glared with anger, toward the still foolishly smiling Kazuto. Spiting to the ground several time in expression of disgust.

"YOU! YOU! BASTARD UGLY FREAK! WHAT … WHAT THE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"oh.. I am just showing you my evidence. For, one. I hate girl who always lament about their sad destiny. My friend advised me, kiss them in their lips. That ought to silence them. Also… I don't think that you are ugly."

"I… I did not! Why Would I lament about my great life! I am Cao Mengde! I always do my best to reach my goal! And …. How dare you… How dare you do THAT TO ME!"

"I never kissed ugly people and male. By kissing you I give you Undisputable Quod Erat Demonstratum evidence that you are indeed pretty."

Karin was baffled by this man crazy logic (actually it is normal…), and Kazuto continued. " And Karin-chan… you are not giving yourself too much credit eh? I always thought of you as a kind, well mannered girl who always tries her best. Trying too much perhaps" Kazuto giggled as if remembering something pleasant. "That is why… I always admired the person named Cao Cao Mengde, and when I see how hard working and prideful person she was…. I felt attracted to her. Her charisma, her kindness…. Perhaps I can say that… I always envy you… for being such capable person."

Karin seems does not mind anymore with Kazuto forcibly kissing her, as she muttered several times these sentences _'treat it as bitten by dog… they are not that too far'_ (Man! That is kind of convenient). As she felt her feeling return to normal and forcing her mind to forget about it… she muttered hollowly.

"…You are lying…"

"Eh?" Kazuto was surprised by her words.

"I am the most incapable person… even being a girl… Zixiao and Zilian surpassed me for being the well endowed and beautiful Twin of Cao. As warrior, both Zixiao and Yuanrang surpassed me. As General, Zilian and Miaocai are more experienced and composed in leading the troops. I realized it. I am short, flat chested, having stupid curly hair, blond are idiot, My weapon is not economical. And I am powerless compared to other warlords." As Karin said those words, she hugged her legs tightly.

"What KIND OF WORDS TO SAY!" Kazuto said in angered tone. "Karin-chan! You are the most brilliant warlord of this chaotic era! Without your masterful leadership how could General Cao Ren, General Cao Hong, Xiahou Sisters effectively conquered the battlefield? They always admired your genius insight! If not for you, The Cao clan would never reach this honorable state, equal to the same ground of the like of Yuan Clan! You are the genius who mastered Sun Zi's Art of War and remembered through history! I won't forgive you for betraying your own belief!" Kazuto in his anger pushed Karin to the ground, without him realizing.

Only when Karin showed a shocked expression, followed by gritting in pain because her sprained ankle… Kazuto realized he has gone too far. He released her, muttering he is sorry for acting this way. Karin blankly brushed aside as if nothing happened.

"no… It is alright. I… Thank you for angering at my senseless words."

"Karin-chan… if you are worried.. whenever you need my presence… I will dash against any obstacle and helped you. Whoever bullied you… I shall make them pay and regret for that."

"Huh… I can do it myself! Who do you think you are? You are just Yang Xiu!" Karin snorted at his proposal. Suddenly Karin hung in silence, she ask in low voice." Tell me, Kazuto…. am I… am I attractive?"

"Yes… You are. I could say… I might have fallen to you." Kazuto said it with a big smile which…. Only make it less convincing to Karin.

"You are lying. If not, why are you getting so close and flirting with other girls? Do you have someone that you cherish in your heart?" Karin asked.

Kazuto quieted down for a moment and nodded. Karin said with a bit disappointment.

"I knew it… could it be that girl, Jia Xu?"

Kazuto hesitated for a before shaking his head. "Well.. she is kind of included. But … no. Not only her."

"Not… Only her?"

"There are several girls. Nenene… Ren… Ei…. And well… several others. But… there is one person that… made me unable to forgive myself…. She is a girl whose beauty comparable to the shinning moonlight." Kazuto gazed to the Full moon on the sky, as he mentioned it awkwardly…. "That is why… I am afraid of doing the same mistake against…. If I can do it…. If only I bring her to safety…."

"So… compared to her… am I not pretty?"

Kazuto laughed. "Karin-chan… you and her…. Both have their own excellence, can not be compared (too difficult, each has their own strength and weakness). That girl….Her beauty is like a shimmering light of the silky moon. But…. Karin-chan… your boldness is your beauty… " Kazuto approached to her, closer. "Especially I am attracted and charmed by your beautiful Phoenix Eyes."

Phoenix eyes is an expression of beauty (Ing Lemah Jawi iku jenenge Panyandra/Candra, kayata Alise Nanggal sepisan, drijine mucuk eri, bangkekane nawon kemit, mripate damar kangingan … oalah… maksude mata sayu to…. Well aku yo gelem iku paijo! )where the eyes slanted above, the eyes corner shaped like a sharp pointy object, and one glance of such eyes could melt your heart… even the toughest heart of a hard carved warriors. Those eyes from distant looked liked glimmering sparkling light. (not Cyclop's optic blast, mind you) Such eyes is commonly imitated in Beijing Opera.

And indeed Karin has that kind of eyes. The Author is not blind. He have the eyes of heaven, capable of distinguishing beauty even if being covered by their deceit of ugliness. Karin had such eyes, in one of Shin Koihime Musou's CG when she is confused in choosing Brassire in clothes store. CG numbered 452 - 456 if you downloaded the CG Pack in the internet. Man… she is pretty. IT was the most clearest picture to know my description.

Karin face become blushed by his sudden words, and seeing his face from such close views. She become at loss of words in hearing his honest declaration.

"I… I don't believe you. Yang Xiu is always a smooth talker… " Karin stated in jumbled words as she averted her eyes from him. "But… then… I want you to heed that promise."

"Very well…" Kazuto smiled.

"no… No…" Karin shook her head "Make an oath before me. Say to me that your words are sincere… Will you really cherish me and come at the time I need? Will you look after me… though I show you my weak and frail figure? Those girl of the Sun clan are beautiful… their fame are only outshined by the Southern River's Qiaos…. Some day you might change heart…. No.. even when we won't survive tomorrow… I want you to vow to Heaven… I am scared ….Kazuto… You are not lying right?"

"Of course not," Kazuto said, "From now on, I will cherish you with all my might, I will look after you. No matter how many people come to make things difficult for you, no matter how many people come to bully you, I don't care if I'll have to lose my life, I will protect you. I want you to be happy, I want you to forget your sufferings."

Karin sat down on the ground, leaned against his body, and grabbed his other hand. "I am really happy that you are willing to treat me like that" she said with a tender voice. Closing her eyes, she said, "Please say those words again, let me hear it and remember each word in my heart. Tell me, how are you going to treat me?"

Kazuto was also grateful to see her so happy. Holding her soft and silky smooth hands he said, " Karin-chan…I want you to live in safety and joy, forget all sorts of suffering, I don't care how many people come to bully you, to give you trouble, I will protect you without any regard of my own life."

"Thank you… Kazuto… Thinking back then… I always treated you harshly…" Karin who felt too exhausted then go into deep slumber…. As her breathing become fainter…. Kazuto notice that his cute lord, Karin fell asleep after tired with their conversation. He then also close his eyes…. With Karin leaning to his back.

**XXX**

Paraprapapapap …

This is a chat log using Instant Messenger between Kazuto Hongo (KH) and X, a particular Exchange Student from Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia whom he befriend when the said person studied in St. Francesca for several months. This exchange student always talked with Kazuto about anything from Pornography, Martial Arts, Politics, Military, Economy, Culture, and all important topics, except religion (because it is unimportant and boring topic).

X: So.. You know Kazuto …. Having diplomatic relationship with Israel is beneficial.

KH: look… I am not interested with such topic. The Simpsons already summed it better than you could._ What are you talking about? Israel is the safest country in the world! The only danger is dehydration, drink water, don't die, looks bad on me. But the brochure says …, Brochure? Brochure? BROCHURE! Who makes your brochure? The same shmuck who wrote the New Testaments? I can't talk to you anymore, Doreet talk to the stupid. _

X: Yes… Yes… Sorry. I am just upset because the Right Wing Religious Movement in my Country has done it again. Thanks to their stupidity… I loss another PORN! After PlayDUDE MAGAZINE NO LESS! And now… this so called Men Magazine has no boobs or bikini anymore! HELLO? What should I gaze upon on? The advertisement of Man's brief? I am not gay am I? … _capiche, Paisan?_

KH: (scoffed) Relax… I will send you via e-mail the new porn that my friend give me…

X: Man… you are a best friend… ! can you make it NETORARE? I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE HAVE A HAPPY LOVE RELATIONSHIP! MAKE ME WANTS TO TORE THEM APART!

KH: geez… back to the topic… Did the Mujahedeen who fought the Soviet army at 1980's Afghanistan war has some kind of secret?

X: With the exception of them being supplied by the US government with numerous Stinger Missiles and other foreign aid…. I think it was because the Soviet also pulled their troops prematurely from Afghanistan.

KH: What about their fighting specialty? Don't they have some kind of special technique? Like your country?

X: I don't think so. Even in our country, we have lacked master martial arts. If not, why are we stupidly embracing foreign martial arts? The like of Karate, Judo, Krav Maga, Parkour…

KH: I believe there is Pencak Silat. Why do you hide it from me? I remember about 'Serangan Harimau'.

X: LOOK KID! You read too much manga. Nowadays pencak silat is already soiled by modern culture and foreign influences. The True Pencak Silat is based on the Philosophy of Kejawen which based on Ilmu Kanuragan. And What in the name is Serangan Harimau? I know one or two Master, and they said… the best ilmu is… Pancasona and Rawarontek. All beside those two are merely pathetic attempt to imitate True Pencak Silat which based on Kejawen.

KH: Okay… Okay… I merely don't know. What I meant to ask is… did the Middle Eastern knows about specialty martial arts…. Seeing they… you know?

X: well… Pencak Silat came from Indonesia, so… it was the other way around. Their thought influence several moves in Pencak Silat, which make it not original anymore. That is why Pancasona and Rawarontek lost in history. Even I only got several descriptions from those Masters and several ancient writing like the Primbons and Pararaton.

KH: What about The Hashhashin?

X: OH! They are great one too! But they are not really a warrior. More of a saboteur or Intelligence Ops.

KH: Is it true that they use _hashish _to fulfill their mission?

X: Only the low level expendable Hashhashins does that. The Experienced and Legendary won't use that sh*t. Because they know a secret martial arts only passed among themselves. I will explain to you their history. But first…. I want to ask you something. Ever read Ibnu Battuta's Rihla?

KH: nope.

X: You should read it. It is such a rich journey. Very well then the story goes like this.

_Death finds us soiled, though we were pure at birth,_

_With grief we go, although we came with mirth;_

_Watered with tears, and burned with fires of woe,_

_And, casting life to winds, we rest in earth!_

_**-A couplet from Rubaiyat, Omar Khayyam.**_

This story should be started with a beautiful poem from the great poet, Omar Khayyam.

Long time ago, There was a great Persian philosopher by the name of Imam Mowaffaq Nishapuri; among his disciples, there were three outstanding students: Omar Khayyam, who was a master in literature studies, Nizam-ul-Mulk, who was an expert in political studies, and Hassan ibnu Sabah, who excelled in martial arts. These three were good friends and bound themselves in an oath, to face fortune and adversity together, and not to forget each other in riches and honor.

Later on because of his accomplishment, Nizam-al-Mulk became Vizier (kind of Prime Minister) to the Seljukid Empire. His two old friends came to seek shelter. Nizam entreated the Shah, and Hassan was granted an official position. Omar was not willing to be a government official; he only asked for annual provision so that he could research and study astronomy, almanac and mathematics, also to drink wine and write poems in peace (among them, Rubaiyat is the most famous poem he wrote). Nizam generously granted each of his friends' requests.

Unexpectedly, Hassan was ambitious; he was unwilling to be someone else's subordinate for long and thus staged a rebellion. His attempt was foiled and he fled to a mountain. Later on he established his own sect, using the mountain as his stronghold (The Alamut) and became the chief of a sect whose prestige shook the world. This sect specifically took murder as their service, and was called the Hashhashin Sect.

During the Crusades, whenever someone in the western region (Europe) mentioned the name of The Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan, no hearts would be exempt from shaking in fear. Many of the western region's rulers lost their lives under the innumerable assassins under The Old Man of the Mountain. If not there won't be a game called Prince of Persia and Assassins Creed series, Amirite? Oh… FYI, during the Crusade beside Hassan ibnu Sabbah, the name of Saladdin al Ayyub is also feared. It was said that Richard Lionheart respect the said general.

In the far west region or the Europe there is one great nation called England. This country's King Edward has offended The Old Man of the Mountain, so he dispatched a band of assassins. The King was wounded by a poisoned blade. Luckily, the Queen sacrificed herself to save her husband by sucking the poison from his wound. As a result, the King survived.

In spite of the kindness he received in the former days, Hassan dispatched his men to assassinate the Vizier, Nizam-al-Mulk. At the point of his death, the Vizier uttered Omar Khayyam's verse; these two lines :

_Coming like the running water, departing like the wind; _

_Wonder where it came from, and where it will end._

For a group of people to be able to assassinate a high official, the like of the vizier of the Seljukid … there must be a secret method. It was said that the martial art taught by The Hashhashin Sect was so odd in a strange way; I suppose it stemmed from The Old Man of the Mountain's martial art. However… there is some kind of frightening scary rumor.

It was said that Hassan ibnu Sabbah, the Legendary Old Man of the Mountain from Alamut learned that martial arts from the greatest evil spirit which surpassed the devil himself. The movement was said to be strange and almost magical. The evil spirit was known by the name Iblis…. But others related it to the evil spirit Shaytaan.

Though, of course it was mix of legend and attempt to blemish the Hashhashin. After all everything is political.

KH: From what source do you know all of this?

X: From Don Rosa's Donald Duck series….

KH: I see… it must be at least a legitimate story. Wikipedia can not be relied on nowadays… remember the slogan? 'We changes a lot'

X: Haha…

KH: Wait a second… What do you mean by their martial arts are strange and almost magical?

X: It was hard to explain.. however… their movement were strange, unpredictable. It is almost heretic. If I am not wrong, you are a martial artist, right? perhaps it was a martial arts which took advantage of the 'demonic path'.

KH: Demonic path…. Using wrong training method or interrupted halfway during training process… If they are not careful… they could stray down to demonic path _(zouhuo rumo)_. In mild case, they suffer paralysis or in more severe case; vomiting blood or die. The failure of controlling internal energy _(qi)_ that flows continuously in one body.

X: A heretical and demonic martial arts….. Is not that interesting?

KH: … Everything started with emptiness and ended with emptiness… what is the talk about demonic heretical or the straight pure orthodox in martial arts…? The answer … only ourselves know.

**XXX**

Morning comes…. Sun Ce ordered her troops in standby position.

Karin who has fully awakened told Kazuto.

"Kazuto… why don't you just give up? you can just giving me to that Sun Clan and seek for your own safety… I… I don't think I could…" While Karin still blabbered her word thoughtlessly, Kazuto forcibly raise her and place her on his own shoulder.

"Man… you are lighter than I thought…" Kazuto mischievously grinned.

While Karin struggled in her helpless position, being placed and restrained above Kazuto shoulder made her nervous and embarrassed beyond anything else. She shrieked and yelled as she struggled to release herself. "Kazuto! you jerk! Place me down! This is humiliating! I am your lord! Show a bit of respect!"

"I am sick of hearing you given up. it is either of sealing your lips (kiss) or I carry you like this."

"Kazuto, you dummy! Don't you… don't you know that…. " We are beyond help? Karin hold her words, as she is to sad to continue...

And as they expected… Sun Ce has waited for them to get out from their hiding place.

"So… what shall be done now? Are you surrendering? Or…"

Kazuto sighed and placed Karin on nearby stone. He petted her head and said. "Wait peacefully. I will open a path… and we will escape from this place together…."

"Kazuto… you…!"

Kazuto draw a mark separating Karin's place with his own standing… and he grinned… as if enlightened by this situation, he unsheathed his artifact, the cursed sword Muramasa…. Declaring before Sun Ce and all her army… at this moment…. Sun Quan, Taishi Ci , Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and Zhou Tai also presents….

"Surrender? What's that?" Kazuto proudly smiled. He slowly walked toward the numerous soldiers of Eastern River…. And….

With one silent wave….. he killed the closest soldier he met…. Challenging them…. "Only one proposition… Lord Cao and this lowly Yang Xiu would safely return to our land…."

**XXX**

Seeing their comrade in war mercilessly killed before them, the soldier moved in frenzy… Kazuto calmly continued his slaughter… When their mind in turmoil… these soldiers move were easily predicted…. One falls… Ten comes for vengeance…. Kazuto are not you tired of fighting like this?

The Bloody scarlet color of the Cursed sword Muramasa glowed beautifully….. Slaughtering every prey on it's path… the wielder looked horrifyingly composed and calm… as if expecting this moment…. Sad… How sad is this imagery….

Perhaps one…. Can not helped but moved by his act….

The Man who once used the Name of the God of War in Hulao Gate….

The Lu Bu of the Men….. The Lu Bu of the warriors…. The King of Battle….

The Heavenly God of War…..

The droplets of bloods flying through the air…. As if the rain turned to red color.

How beautiful yet horrifying…..

Perhaps…. It is time when the cursed sword…. Unleashed it's full potential… but then… until when a warrior would be able to defend the endless streams of myriads of attacks?

Kazuto glared….. at the distant enemy….

Even… the Little Conqueror can not help but shocked by that man's fortitude and madness… She held her tian sword… as she felt her hand is wet…. Is that sweat?

The famed Undefeatable Assassin of Eastern River could not help but felt the horror….

And those who are considered as normal…. Pressured by the threat of this demon….

When… the cursed sword turned in to it's demonic state….

Onimaru…. Unleashing it's full potential in this fight…. Kazuto looked up at the clear blue sky….letting out a hysterical laugh.

**HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… HA…. HA… HA… **

The dance of the mad beast…. No.. perhaps the word demon.. is more fitting….

His magical and unpredictable movement struck fear to their heart….. Did he used the movement of devil? It was said… The Old Man of the Mountain was blessed by the evil spirit Shaytaan.

Muramasa…. The cursed sword…

Onimaru…. The devil summoning blade…

Sacrificing own life for power… Perhaps the artifact itself is truly cursed…

**XXX**

Sun Ce was about to move herself… until Taishi Ci hold her. She shook her head, This man is dangerous….. We should get away first… If not…. Shouchun would be lost…. Their live is meaningless anyway…. Sun Ce gritted her teeth in disappointment. She ordered her troops to withdraw Retreating to their own encampment.

Meanwhile… in his insane state… Kazuto did not realized his opponents are withdrawing. Continuing his hysterical laugh…..

Until he faint himself in exhaustion.

**XXX**

Back at Shouchun… Kazuto opened his eyes… confused at this situation. He felt his condition is normal and rise from his bed. A council waited for him.

It was then Zhongda come to explain everything that happened. She said that Zhang Liao found him laying unconscious on the ground with Mengde near him. She then brought them back here in Shouchun.

However…. Sun Ce's troops still persistently challenging them for a decisive battle.

It was decided then…

At first there is a worry about trap or a plot for them… however… They only have a choice to accept this proposal and quickly return to Capital Xu Chang, making preparation for their next battle.

Sima Yi propose herself to act as Master Strategist in Charge. Noting, that she have plans against their Sun Zi's Art of War.

"I need to divide our situation into four military divisions. The distribution of command would be like this:

Someone in command of the Three Division of Elite Xiliang troops and the Charger. Zhang Liao can do that.

Someone in command of the three division of Black clothed division. It goes without saying, Lord Cao.

Someone in command of the Tiger-Leopard Army and Tiger Fang army. Anyone can recommend me?"

"Why don't you ask Cao Hong or Cao Ren?" Cao Cao asked.

"Can't do. It has to be someone else who could distribute his mind to command both at once. If either of them tasked with such burden. It will hinder their primary capability."

Cao Cao then looked at someone, followed by both Cao Hong and Cao Ren. "Then there is one person…. Yang Xiu. You do it."

Yang Xiu was startled…. Ehh?

"We don't have someone else." Zhongda remind him before he can refuse. Kazuto weakly nodded.

"What about the last division?" Cao Cao asked.

"I can handle it, Deng Ai and Jiang Wei can act with me in leading the people of Shouchun."

"they are willing to do it?" Xiahou Yuan asked her.

"With a bit of persuasion. It is either fight for survival or be massacred by the Sun clan…" Zhongda wickedly smiled.

**XXX**

During the Semi Mythological Era, Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor) one of the Five Mythological King attempted to unified the numerous tribes in to single organization of state. Among all the barbarian tribes, Chiyou the Barbarian King is his greatest obstacles.

Chiyou was feared in battle as he invented numerous weapon likes knife, halberd, bow, sword… and in addition to that, his people are all experienced in battle. Feng Hou, a minister and master strategist of Tai Huang who is attributed to the legendary military treatise _Wojijing (Classics of Controlling Formation) _proposed one method to defeat the said Barbarian King.

Feng Hou was a devout scholar who earnestly study Fu Xi's Eight Trigrams, a method of depicting the cosmic phenomena under the heaven. And he used his knowledge to defeat the barbarian king.

**XXX**

_Homer: You're….. selling what now?_

_Apu: I am selling only the concept of Karmic realignment._

_Homer: You can not sell that! Karmic can only be forcing out by the Cosmo! (door slam)_

_Apu: Well… he's got me there. - **The Simpsons** Season 5 Episode 13 Homer and Apu_

There is also easier conception in the season 23 where :

_Dream Apu: Homer…..You do not yet understand the meaning of Karma…._

_Homer: but isn't Karma just the expression of the Dharma?_

_Dream Apu flustered….._ Man that is wise word!

What's this get to do with the story? EVERYTHING! So you understand right how Eight Trigram come down? If not… read my Code Geass Fanfic chapter 52, where there is a bold title called **A bit of Flashback – Ai Ling's Ba'qua And Eight Trigram Formation Lesson. **I am too lazy to explain old information…. Perhaps you will say this is just a rip-off of Yuan Fang.

**XXX**

"Master Sun… Your method seems to be more correct compared to that Sun Clan's pure interpretation. Attack their vital point (weakness). That is the most important strategy beyond anything else." SIma Yi sheepishly smiled at the Blank eyed Master Sun.

"Everything changes…. Moving on…. The Eastern River Sun clan… they are merely outdated…."

"Don't lower your guard yet…. Zhongda…." Master Sun calmly remind her.

"really? I can sense the victory from afar." Zhongda opened her military treatise type artifact. "And… I don't even need your help. Merely using the outer chapter of Sun Wu's military treatise…."

The four divisions has been readied, waiting for Zhongda's command placard.

The First movement of…. Sima Yi's Rendition of …. Eight Trigram Formation.

**XXX**

Both opposing troops moved at the same time. Before Sun Quan could make her move, Zhongda precede her, reciting a passage from Sun Zi's Military treatise.

"_The skillful tactician may be likened to the shuairan. Now the shuairan is a snake that is found in the Tsung mountains. Strike at its head, and you will be attacked by its tail; strike at its tail, and you will be attacked by its head; strike at its middle, and you will be attacked by head and tail both.- __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter XI Nine Situations" _

Quickly, Zhongda splitted all the four division, to four corner…. Is not this challenging Master Han Fei's Distant Water cannot Extinguish Fire at hand ? Even both experienced generals like Cao Cao and Kazuto did not understand her method. However she ignored all the warning….

Merely smiled.

Seeing Sun Quan prepares to make the opening move for a tactic borrowed from the chapter of Maneuver…. Swiftly Sima Yi precede her once again.

"_Asked if an army can be made to imitate the shuairan? I should answer, Yes! For the men of Wu and the men of Yue are enemies; yet if they are crossing a river in the same boat and are caught by a storm, they will come to each other's assistance just as the left hand helps the right. - **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Chapter XI Nine Situations"_

This move is kind of similar with Yi's earlier rendition of Mandarin Duck formation…. However…. There is big difference. Just like Homer who sang Mandy but got mistaken for Andy in the season 5 episode 9 last temptation of homer…. That is right. I am serious.

Sun Quan still confused at the thinly spread and seems to be weak formation. Did not Yi good at arranging formation?

Before everything is over….

Sima Yi started to be serious….

"_The Battle Formation continuously mobilizing it's flank in winged shaped. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Outer Chapter, Sun Wu discussing the Eight Division Formation."_

From each of their flanks… the four separated division began to move…. Capturing the enemy's position…. And before the Little Conqueror realized… it is already too late:

"_The Eight Division Formation Diagram stated: In using this formation, place the rear guard as the vanguard, and the forward become the backward. The Head split in to Four…. And the Tails in to Eight Part. Wherever the enemy attacks, they are facing the head. And when they breakthrough the formation, both the head and tails shall assisted each other.- **Sun Zi's Art of War**, Outer Chapter, Sun Wu discussing the Eight Division Formation."_

Trapped from all corners and sides…. The Little Conqueror was shocked….. The embodiment of Serpent Shuairan…. There is one path left for her… holding the feeling of humiliation…. And retreating with anything that left with her…. Zhou Yu also nodded in agreement.

Sun Quan become confused by this situation…. She felt in deadlock… everything broke in pieces… Now she understand why Sun Wu made a tactical retreat even after besieging and capturing Chu Capital in Yingcheng. A battle that could be won and a battle that could not be won is different. In great disappointment and holding her tears… She ordered a full retreats…. With only several hundreds soldiers left…. from this situation.

Sima Yi closed the artifact…. Ending this battle in her victory.

"Seems that the old saying is correct : The young waves of Changjiang river pushing forward the old waves .Am I right, Master Sun?" Sima Yi speak as she overseen the situation. While the mysterious 'Master Sun' nodded in acceptance.

While Kazuto who was impressed by Sima Yi's battle array formation…. Was baffled. He felt honored in witnessing the Legendary Eight Trigram Formation in action… Though this is not the full power of Sima Yi's method. She only used partial part of it…. Kazuto raised his hand, moved by the display of the application of this strategy. Cupping both his hands… Acknowledgement in witnessing her prowess.

"This …. This is the said lost Chapter of Sun Zi's Art of War! Now… I understand. Young Master Sima… I am nothing compared to you…. I felt honored and educated by your method." Soon Kazuto will devise his own battle array formation, after getting the inspiration from Sima Yi's method. However… this is a latter tale.

The lost chapter of Art of War…. In 1972 AD, an excavation in Yinqueshan found similar content with all of Sima Yi's method…. Perhaps… it was indeed belonged to worthy person. The Yinqueshan's Sun Zi's Art of War…. Adding the wisdom of Eastern River Sun Zi's Art of War. But it is still far from complete.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Can I asked your opinion about how I portray Karin in this chapter? Because You will hate how I portray Karin later. During The battle of Chibi.

answering review:

to Nim Maj:

i already answer in PM right? btw another PM awaits you.

to Fangking2:

Well... by the way when you update your fanfic?

to Firelord 626:

Who said there is only one? there is... i forgot. perhaps six or eight... oh well... does not matter. There is Master Moon also.

and for the rest... to lazy to answer. but you are mistaken, a bit. But... for Cai Yan depends. if Toloveru depict Mikan incestual with Rito then Raped. if she is ignored, then suicide.


	96. Welcome to the Thought Process of Genius

**Welcome to the Thought Process of the Geniuses**

Before we begin the continuation of this fanfic, I will remind you this. Due to the complex nature that shall be going on as the background story of the Guandu arc, the author shall use his rights to outright refuse answering several question, because he trust that his readers is already mature enough to understand several things if you did read this fanfic. With this several warnings, this does not make the author the needs to increase the rate of this fanfic from T rating in to M rating due to still the lacks of sexual intercourse or erotic depiction, drugs narcotics, violence shall occur in this fanfic or even rude language and profanity.

The author shall and will maintain and keep this fanfic in T in rating, and the warning only serve to remind the readers that he believes teenager nowadays is already mature enough to read newspaper like Wall street Journal, Economist, NY Times or else and watch CNN, Al-jazeera, BBC News or any News TV channels, as he believes teen nowadays did not only watch Spongebobs or Teletubbies, or you can use internet, we know there is plenty of porn there.

So if you don't understand several jargon that the author use, he politely invite you to search it yourself because it's in the paper (do googling yourself, or library or something, he just hoped that you've got better library unlike in his F* and stupid country ta~ta).

Learning martial arts is such an arduous and painfully annoying effort. The right method is usually a painfully long arduous yet the result is not really paying off. That is why not just several but many are tempted with the short and easy method. We all love quick and big results right? That is why we F*in love Magic solution in everything.

Chinese martial arts essence is the philosophy of Heaven and Man as one or_ tian ren he yi_ and also the philosophy of beauty in form and spirit _or xing shen jian mei._

_Tian ren he yi _ is an expression where man complies to the changes and movements of celestial bodies. Martial Arts in reality is dynamic, not static. Book or writing manual could only explain but can not make the practitioner able to understand and grasp the deeper meaning behind the wall of text. The body and the mind have the grasp it themselves.

_Xing_ _shen jian mei_ places the aesthetic in form and spirit. A masterpiece should grasp the beauty in views but also in feeling. In accordance with the beautiful stance and postures which pleasing to the eye, One must cultivate the inner essence, life force and spirit before mastering Chinese martial arts. This is what they say as work the muscle, sinew and bone externally and build up the life force internally.

One method to evaluate the progress of one's training is by measuring their mastery and adaptability in ginkang or lightness skill (shadowless movement). Ginkang are specific part of martial art skill were the user's body are trained to be light and nimble , giving the practitioner the ability to move light and swiftly. Ginkang is not the ability to self propelled flight or even levitate without any device (that is PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE). It is merely a swift and light foot movement (footwork) where they trained to be able to take advantage of every topography or terrain with certain level of proficiency in jumping and leaping. In the past, (current era) the architecture and building development were not as sophisticated as current XXI century. Ancient walls were made of mud and stone and had many bumps and cracks on them, giving it possibility to find many unintentional footholds on these walls and climb up step by step.

During his earlier battle, fighting a whole army alone… Kazuto realized his own ginkang has rapidly leveled up beyond the capability of normal person. Even he himself were surprised, but because he is too preoccupied in staying alive and protecting his lord… he prioritized in survival compared to trivial things.

As he is now meditating just like in his home-world, he started to give it serious thinking. Back then, under the tutelage of his grandfather… whenever he is stuck in learning a move from his swordmanship, he is ordered to meditate, as he and his grandfather is a practitioner of an ancient religious branch in Buddhism, their method in meditation follow that particular branch in Buddhism. A devout follower, as their philosophy has affected his daily habits, even His personal fondness in tea was also influenced by the said branch.

He closed and cleared his mind from every doubt to understand the meaning of his previous overflow mastery in martial arts. It is greatly effective but also exert him greatly. That is why he is searching for the truth, and who knows of it better than himself?

What did he performed back then?

Meh, just an action performed by a man like an oversexed orangutan…. Okay. That might be too harsh. You know…. Just like Tony Montana on high, wielding M16+M203 and shooting around. But there might be a better explanation. Kazuto deep in though.

He remembered at that time he prioritized the safety of his lord and then forcing himself to greater extent. He tried to recall from his past training. Is it… _zouhuo rumo?_ He shudder at the thought. He inhaled and exhaled slowly…. To check his bloodflows and repiratory system.

He thought to himself…. Seems there is no crucial change….

He thus sighed in reliefs.

For a martial artist, _zouhuo rumo _must be avoided at all cost. It is not because he is a narrow minded pugilist or because he is too purist. It was more because of the result. He is a pragmatic _bastardo_, he even resorted to dirtiest trick if it is possible. He also not some up strict moral upbringer who cares about heresy or orthodox. Even with it's name, _straying to demonic path (zouhuo rumo) _is when a pugilist in training is interrupted in his meditation or training or using wrong training method. There are several pugilist who suffer paralysis or even suffering severe injury, there are also several cases where the pugilist mind is affected, they acted like schizophrenic or become delusional. The worst case is of course death.

A pugilist who strayed down to demonic path usually are impatient type who wanted quick result, and let us admit it. People are impatient and greedy. Several example of _zouhuo rumo _are lacing poison to the practitioners nail or body part, but if done wrong way may poison yourself (just like Zhu Er Yin Li in Yi Tian Tulong Ji). But…. For Kazuto's earlier case is….

Just like the narrator and Kazuto thought of.

Tony Montana in high with _yeyo_ and M16+M203 in his hand. But there is the lack of narcotics and drugs in here….So the prospect of Kazuto using drugs is impossible. But his symptom is nearly similar. And the end result, he become nearly invulnerable, his speed, acceleration, muscular movement, and reflexes are greatly enhanced, as if he is in trance. That is his demonic movement, from the Artifact Release of Demon Blade Onimaru, his own Fantasy Move.

He then tried to recount from his old memory, he remembered from his conversation with one of his friend, that particular foreign exchange student. Unconsciously, he recited.

_Death finds us soiled, though we were pure at birth,_

_With grief we go, although we came with mirth;_

_Watered with tears, and burned with fires of woe,_

_And, casting life to winds, we rest in earth! - **Omar Khayyam's Rubaiyat.**_

As if getting enlightenment…. He realized one part of his own Fantasy Move. A secret Martial Arts performed by the Old Man of the Mountain of the Hashhashins sect. He raised his now in 'Muramasa' form artifact.

"… Truly, this is the sword of demon."

Kazuto then held the hand grip in his right hand. Swiftly lashed it to the empty air. And feeling nauseate. Remembering another part of the story his friend told him.

"Hassan ibnu Sabbah ordered the assassination of his own oath brother, Vizier Nizam al Mulk in spite of the kindness he received back then in the old day. Killing a person, an oath brother without mercy and hesitation. It was said that the warrior, the Hashhashins that is honored to be trained with his own mystical martial arts were able to take life without batting eyes."

Kazuto realized. This is unlike when he killed in the warfare directly or indirectly. He was able to be strong in killing because he consider it as a mean of survival. But…. A feeling that he realized and remembered just now as he lashed the demon sword artifact of his own was different. It is as if he was forced to kill a person and straightly stared his victim's eyes. It was said that even animal basic instinct is kill for self survival (to eat and preserve their lifes….) But, they never killed for pleasure or enjoyed it.

He hold his mouth to resist vomiting. He fearfully tossed his artifact aside as he glances at it. He thought to himself. if he was using this sword again and used the Fantasy movement again to the greater extent…. He would feel hollow in taking another lives, as if it is just doing nothing.

"For now…. It is a movement based on Hashhashins sect martial arts own ginkang. I should give it an honor of naming it. Perhaps I can use it along with my swordmanship."

He ended the meditation and get out of his room to another place.

Thus…. He named his movement from his own 'Fantasy Move: Demon Blade Onimaru' with the name accredited to the Old Man of the Mountain.

_Trance: Phantom Movement 'Shaytaan'_

An unparalleled and unchallenged lightness skill, superior to any lightness skill below the heaven that ever existed.

**XXX**

During such difficult situation, Keifa burden increased. It is a brink of war between her beloved Karin-sama and the enormous Yuan clan. She can not be careless. Giving care to all things whether they are big or small , nothing should pass her attention unnoticed. She almost forgot to eat and take a rest. Even she is now in the imperial archive, searching several books and records.

She silently picked each books, documents, and journal she deemed necessary as she strolled among the bookshelves numerous time. As she hugs the various things she took from the bookshelves close to her chests (I don't think Keifa has something we can consider as boobs nor bosoms yet. She is not Yuyuko)

As she stopped for a while counting and checking the various documents she took, she realized that she missed one journal. She pat her head lightly as she muttered how careless she is. She thus looked at the book she needs. It is right at the top shelves of the bookshelves several distances from her position.

She sighed, and tiptoed… trying to reach the book. Gritting her teeth and grumbled because she can not reach the book because of her short height. She can just stop for a while and look for a stool to help her. But, when she saw that her fingers barely touch the book…. She remain ignorant and stubborn. This is really ticking…. Just a little bit more she thought, and she can reach it!

As she is about to reach it, she saw a flash of the book vanished. She was dumbstruck for a moment, confused as where the book goes before…. She realized some thick hard rectangular object was being tapped on her shoulder. She become startled as she realized the book is being shoved at her. As she looked at the book she felt grateful at someone who helped her… BEFORE… she realized when someone said…

"Is this the book that you want?"

That unpleasant voice! she felt sickened already… And… as she turned around… Correct. It is him. That unpleasant, annoying, shameless ugly man! Keifa felt annoyed as she did not even hide that feeling, showing it in her expression. She unwillingly take the book from his hand and ignored him.

Kazuto then randomly picked a book on his own as he opened the book and silently reading it in standing. While Keifa continued to look for another book. She realized that she still needed another records. She looked and realized that disgustingly unpleasant annoying shameless ugly man is still around there. She sighed as she unwillingly continue to search the missing book. His mere appearance is already suffocating to her!

Remembering something as she noted to herself. "Ah… I forgot about the Mo Zi!"

She then looked around the imperial archives. This imperial archives stored numerous books that even the author envied of. The Hundreds schools of thought from the Spring of Autumn Era likes:

Confucian subject likes Spring-Autumn Annal, Lun Yi, Zhong Yong, Da Xue, Meng Zi, Shu Jing, Li Jing.

Daoism subject likes Dao De Jing, Zhuang Zi, Lie Zi, Heguan Zi, Yi Jing

Legalism subject likes Han Fei Zi, Shen Buhai, Guan Zi

Zhong Heng Sha (School of Persuassion, Semanticism) likes Huainan Zi, Gongsun Long Zi, Guigu Zi

Military subject likes Sunzi Bingfa, Wu Zi, Liu Tao, Sima Fa, Wei Liao Zi, Huang Shigong SanLue

Record of History likes: Sima Qian's Shiji, Zuo Zhuan, Spring Autumn Annal of Yan Ying (Yan Zi Chun Qiu), Zhan Guo Ce, Eastern Han Record, Western Han Record,

Medicine and Agriculture likes : Huangdi Neijing, Nan Jing, Shang Han Lu, Shen Nong.

Even the lost school of Mohism like Mo Zi.

There is also Recent Years Record, Journal, A report about recent Natural Disaster like Earth Quakes, Plague, Locust, Flood. There is also several cartography and even detailed topography and hydrology of the entire Han Dynasty's realm which recorded natural artesian, ravine, and other known natural landscape of this realm.

Because of the almost complete and vast collection of this place, Kazuto always likes to visit this place since he was Minister of War Li Ru even now when he become advisor Yang Xiu. He particularly astonished in seeing the rough map that they recorded. He somehow felt ashamed at this current technology as he thought that their cartography system were started during Shen Kuo of Song's era. But realistically speaking, if a Compass has already been invented during Duke Zhou of Zhou era it goes without saying that cartography is eminent. It just a matter of logic. Kazuto is too ignorant of that fact I guess.

Especially even Astronomy has already began in Babylonia 1000 BC, The Astronomy has already been researched at Eastern Han era, when Zhang Heng invented the armillary ball. The Cartography is already thought during the Yu the Great of Xia created the Nine Cauldron. The Nine Cauldron is carved with the scenery, plantation and exotic animals. Starting the fundamental of cartography in China.

It quenches his thirst in knowledge, as he himself fond in reading them in his home-world. He seems undisturbed by other presences as he merely ignored them, even this place is rarely visited by other officials. Though there are several librarians who are tasked in safe guarding and maintaining the book condition, and even during his role as Minister of War Li Ru, only Ei-chan who always visited this place accompanied by Chen Gong.

During his current role, there are few compared to back then. The likes of Jia Xu (still), Xun Yu, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu, and Counselor Simas; both the elder and younger one and finally himself, advisor Yang Xiu were the only usual visitors. Kazuto also notices that Cao Cao frequently shut herself in there for several hours alone… which made his own visit to be less frequent because no one is allowed to be inside when Mengde is present there.

Meanwhile… Keifa who is looking around the shelves looking the book of Mo Zi finally found what she is looking for. It was at the top shelves, and judging by the pile of dust…. It is almost ignored, the only trace of the good condition was only the fact that the librarian maintain them… however… by the look of the book cover, revealed that it was almost never touched or even read.

Keifa once again grumbled…. In addition of messed up arrangement of the documents in the archive, the shelves is too high for her. She had to chide the librarian for that! But right now, she had more important things to do. Unwilling to place the books she hugged, she once again struggling to reach the shelves…. And as she expected, it is once again out of her reach. She tried to jump around, but to no avail. If only she just asked for help… she also realized it, but too proud to ask Kazuto _pur favoure_.

Keifa numerously tried numerously jumping around to reach it, and she thought about climbing slowly for the shelves… even with her hands full of the records, journals and books she collected earlier. She gritted, and stubbornly place her hands at the bookshelves.

Due to her ruckus, it finally caught the attention of Kazuto. Kazuto approached her, asking whether need help, which she merely ignored him in unpleasant expression. Because she stay silent, ignoring him and he don't know which books she is looking for, Kazuto thus placed his hands on her waist and lifted her.

Keifa was startled and she struggled as she numerously cursed Kazuto for his insolent act.

"Surname Yang! Place me down!"

Kazuto merely ignored her shouting.

"Put me down! I felt dirty when you touched me! You BRUTE! PERVERT! SICKO! Release ME!"

"Advisor Xun, please calm yourself. You need to retrieve the book, right?" Keifa realized his point of words, and looked at the shelves as she found it exactly in front of her. "I will place you down after you take it."

Obediently, Keifa take the Mo Zi from the shelves and cleaned it for a second with her shirt sleeves. Kazuto called from below. "Did you got it?" Keifa realized that he is still touching her. The feeling of disgust return to her mind. She nodded and meekly answered. "umm…"

Kazuto accept this as confirmation and place her down.

"Wheww… I am glad that..~" Before Kazuto could even finish his sentence, Keifa suddenly punched his face. Keifa shouted at his face in stricken panic.

"How dare you speak that way, plebian! I hate idiots who don't realize their place!"

Kazuto was startled at her sudden act. He never expected his kind gesture would be replied by that one single punch in the face. _touche. _Kazuto protested. "What did I do wrong? I am merely trying to help you…! Could not you be a bit grateful?" In anger, Kazuto grabbed her shoulders. It is not that he intended to harm her, but could not she at least say thanks instead of punch-in-the-face?

Keifa looked unwilling and disgusted by his action, shrieking.

"**AH…!** You did it again!" Keifa struggled and resisted, she persistently tried to ward off. As Kazuto tried to reach his hand toward her, Keifa forcefully slapped his hands. Almost in teary eyes, she yelled.

"you brute! You fiend! You beast! Don't come near me!" This time, in addition to slapping his hands, Keifa resisted more thoroughly as she struggled to kick him away, this only make Kazuto annoyed and curious. What make her this irresistible? it is like the reverse side of Okita Nozomi in Sengoku Rance!

Kazuto then approached her in scary manner, part of it because he is annoyed that he did not get a word of gratitude that he felt that he deserve it, and mostly because her reaction is more or less is amusing and rose his curiosity, which made him want to know at what limit he can do it.

"Stay away from me, you pervert! A-are you going to rape me?" Keifa tried to defend herself, knowing that her resistance only make Kazuto advanced at her…. Hearing her words made Kazuto baffled. Man! Keifa-san please don't tempt him! he is not Rance! And this fanfic is Teen in rating! He is a dumb annoyance compared the super cool Rance-sama! If it was him… I shall felt honored to craft the rape scene… but because this IS Kazuto Hongo…! I am not allowed to. It would be Out of Character. Kazuto stopped his action, as he realized that he is going too far. He sighed.

Keifa curled herself, with both arms protecting herself, closing her eyes , scared at what this detestable, ugly, shameless, disgusting man would do. And which made all the journal and document she collected before are now fallen to the floor. Kazuto placed his hand down, retracting it from reaching the scared girl. He only muttered.

"Sorry. I … I only want to help you." Kazuto earnest word did not get any answer from the still scared girl.

"I am afraid that you will injure yourself if you try to climb the bookshelves. I should have asked you first or offer you any stool before acting." Kazuto scratched his own head thinking, as he is about the leave her alone.

While Keifa still wept… as she noticed that his presence is not threatening nor approaching him. She looked and notice that the man did not do anything to her. As she felt something missing in her hands, she looked down and noticed that Kazuto is bowing near her, collecting the fallen documents, journals and books. She also bowed down… collecting the books, beside her. Only an awkward silence between them.

As they are finished in collecting, Kazuto offered the books he collected to her, which she swiftly took without touching his hands. She hurriedly tried to leave him… Before she remembered….

"…. After this… meet me in the council rooms. There is something important. The other advisors assembled here to discuss the next plan." She turned to him as she is about to step out, keeping her cool and calm atmosphere.

Which Kazuto replied. "Thank you. I shall attend it." As he continued in reading the book in his hands. Then before Keifa vanished from his sight, Kazuto called her back, as if remembering something. "Ah…. Xun Darren. You looked cute when you become helpless." Continued by his indecent giggled.

Xun Yu became awestruck hearing his words, she felt sickened and hold her mouth, preventing something from coming out, continuing by her spitting. _Pei! Pei!_

"I knew it! Men are all pigs…. They are stupid, ugly, and worthless….."

**XXX**

The council of advisor, attended by only Mengde and all her trusted advisors. Yang Xiu also remain here because Main Advisor Xun Yu invited him.

"The situation has gone to our favor. With this… we have no problem in continuing our campaign."

With Xuzhou and Shouchun under their authority, Cao Cao's Army has reached a power almost equal to the four generation of minister and wealthy clan of the Yuan Clan. But still… war is not won merely by difference of power. There are other numerous factor behind them. Placing Cao Cao at equal standing with the Yuan Clan is only the beginning.

"The Question now… how should we make our first step?"

That is right. Against The four generation of minister and with their enormous resource…. Defeat is mostly not an option. They ought to think carefully what their action should be.

And…. Is the enemy is only the Yuan Clan themselves?

That is the most important factor.

"The starting point of our action is numerous. We can start by invading Beihai from Xiapi, or moving from Puyang directly to attack Pingyuan, or traverse from the river path to subdue their western territory of Jinyang or finally, we can just adopt the past stratagem of '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_', by directly moving from Guandu to attack their main city of Ye."

"Lord Cao, it is up to your command." Xun Yu finally explain after she nodded several times hearing Guo Jia's assertion.

Cao Cao pondered.

"Before I decided that matter, I want to hear the result of our past achievement." Mengde sternly voiced. "I realized that we are surrounded by rival warlords and unseen enemy. I am afraid of someone fishing in the murky water, as I give my attention to this campaign, someone might take advantage of the situation, taking matter in to their own hands."

"Certainly, darren."

Xun Yu quickly opened the great map of the nearby region. With their past campaign in Xuzhou, the mark of Imperial Sister Liu Xuande has been removed.

"Even if the threat of Imperial Sister Liu attacked from our flank has been eliminated, I am concerned about the other possible attack."

"Fear not, Cao Darren. For that reason is…. Advisor Xun has assigned the right person for the job." Yang Xiu silently smiles.

Cao Cao looked interested in his confidence. She had not asked Keifa to explain the matter to them, but it seems that this man had already noticed what Xun Yu planned when she divided the task to each retainers. Cao Cao had just realized the reason when she saw the list of the task just now.

"Then… why don't you explain your view Yang Xiu?"

"Certainly Darren." Yang Xiu then asked from Xun Yu her pointing stick.

"Assigning Advisor Cheng to persuade Ma Teng of Xiliang, Sending Advisor Jia to Zhang Xiu in Wan, and finally sending Advisor Guo in Guandu. It is already spoken for itself."

Xun Yu felt uneasy… because his premise of explanation is on the mark.

"I am sure that Zhang Lu who is now at odds with Ma Teng need only a little spark to make each of them busy. Advisor Cheng could handle the task, making Chang An safe from them." Yang Xiu changed his position, pointing another place on the map.

"Sending Advisor Jia is by far the most ingenious act. With our earlier campaign in Shouchun… this make our path safe from the invasion from south."

"…. Why don't you explain it?"

"Simple. Advisor Jia is good at sowing discord on our enemy. First, she will do her best in assisting Zhang Xiu in protecting Wan. But I am sure…. Liu Biao is not an easy opponent. We also need her help when we move to the northern region. So what is the solution?"

"….. Is that what you meant? Our past campaign in Shouchun?"

"Exactly. Though I had to admit, the Eastern River warlord, The Sun clan's prowess is more than what I expected…. Fortunately, It was still in the scope of our plan. Conquering Shouchun and opening a path to northern region is an enticing bait for the little conqueror. However…. Their past hostility with Liu Biao of Jingzhou is at odd. And…."

"With Zhang Xiu of Wan making a provocation in attacking, Liu Biao will hurriedly divert his attention to Wan, moving most of his main troops to guard Xinye." Cao Cao continued. "Is that it?"

"Exactly, however … that is not finished. Would the proud little conqueror let an opportunity slip by? With the most of his attention diverted to Xinye and the prospect of moving to Wan…. Liu Biao will have to lessen the protection on his backside, the Naval fortress of Jiang Xia."

"However, Sun Ce do invade Shouchun.. but seeing that she is an opportunist and daredevil… she will surely divide her force in two. One with the intention of invading and subjugating Shouchun…. While the rest of her army will try to invade Jiang Xia."

"It is also evident, that she only brought a small number, but most of them are elite troops in invading Shouchun. Which made…."

"most of their force is invading Liu Biao's backside, Jiang Xia. So… did the Jiang Xia fell?"

Xun Yu laughed. "No. even though Jingzhou's Liu Biao is a perverted Idol otaku, he is not an easy opponent. He has the capable naval commander Cai Mao and Zhang Yun protecting Jiang Ling, then there is Huang Zu in Jiang Xia. I heard that fellow Huang Zu is the person who defeated The Jiangdong Tigress. Added by the fact, there is a Warrior who is as good as the God of Archer, Hou Yi serving him. How could Eastern River Sun Ce defeat them ?"

"That is correct, when they are engaging us…. They brought their best unit and crack troops against us!" Karin grinned. It was ticking and frustrating if she remembered they almost got her cornered… Now the favor is returned to Eastern River Sun clan. She understand now…. Heaven is favoring her, and repaying the debt of her humiliation.

At this time, due to Sun Ce reckless military campaign in invading Shouchun and Jiang Xia, not only that she did not get anything, she lost her general Ling Cao during the campaign of Jiang Xia. It was the handiwork of Huang Zu and the Two Genius of Kuai clan from Jingzhou. This become a major setback for her position, she is now unable to make aggressive foreign policy and could only concentrate on domestic policy to cope with her losses.

While Liu Biao position were left at stalemate due to his indecisiveness in seeing the situation at Xinye and Wan.

Jia Xu reported. "I am merely thinking that the best act was to not engage in war."

"I commend you for your decision, Advisor Jia." Cao Cao praised her. She then turned to Yang XIu. "And…?

" With each the enemy at the south are busy again each other… we can now move without concern, and our backdoor is safe even without plenty protection."

"I concur. Liu Xun is already suffice for that." Cao Cao muttered.

Yang Xiu then returned the pointing stick to Xun Yu as he contemplated. "I … I just hoped that we would not need this back up plan." Said Yang Xiu as he glances at Guandu (shown in the map)

"Can't do, Advisor Yang. _The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable_. _(__**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter VIII Variation on Tactics_) " Guo Jia reminded him.

"Yuan Shao's sly advisor… my cousin, Xun You is admirably more capable than me in troop deployment. Yang Xiu…. I agree with Guo Jia's action. I don't want Karin-sama to be like Han Fu of Jizhou."

Han Fu was defeated due to Xun You's strategy. She sow discord between Gongsun Zan of Beiping with Han Fu which led Han Fu to ask assistance from Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao agreed and waited until both forces reaches exhaustion. Before each of them diminished, Yuan Shao quickly entered Jizhou as savior but swiftly stripped Han Fu from his authority, ending Jizhou at Yuan Shao's authority. Gongsun Zan was aghast but because Xun You cleverly diplomacy against her and promised to write off her debts at the Yuan Clan, she reluctantly withdrawn back to Beiping, thus Xun You's scheme won Jizhou without even making a single casualty.

This factor (The past casualty of Gongsun Zan campaign against Han Fu) was then become the factor which cornered back Gongsun Zan to her impenetrable fortress Yijing. At this point, Gongsun Zan could have waged a war of attrition against Yuan Shao, which led them to a stalemate. However… a plague of mysterious disease broke in Yijing. With Gongsun Zan's suicide, the whole Neibei was become the territory of Yuan Clan.

"Perhaps it is true, but… we also have our side also has the brilliant imperial aides." Yang Xiu calmly answered.

"Cao Darren, realistically speaking, from now on… we are free to make our step…. Usually, the safest act is invading Beihai."

Beihai is the closest from Xiapi, it is common sense.

"However… before looking to outside, let us look at our own household."

Xun Yu then continued Yang Xiu explanation. "Karin-sama… Xun You is a sly character. She is the type who reaches for the safest plan in action. Normally waging war is not her choice. But if she declared war, then she must have a scheme of her own."

"The only scheme left must be… _**Looting a burning house."**_

All who presented in the advisor council, from Jia Xu, Cheng Yu, Guo Jia, Xun Yu and Cao Cao are deep in silence in hearing Yang Xiu reasoning. While Cao Cao calmly thought. "You are one mile smarter than me, Advisor Yang…"

"For that, Lord Cao… We have spread the bait." Yang Xiu asserted.

"Yang Xiu… sometimes you liked to let your opponent know your next and next two moves. I remind you be careful of poisonous bait." Advisor Xun remind him.

"Which one did the advisor meant?" Yang Xiu asked.

"The Sima clan…. I don't understand their motives. On the surface the two siblings supported us and helped our war effort, but I know that they are still connected with the Yuan clan and it's lesser clans."

"They are a greedy merchant clan. It is obvious. They would sell weaponry supplies to anyone who got the cash, and frankly speaking, the Yuan clan is far more wealthier compared to the Cao clan." Yang Xiu calmly explain "But, did not their profit on this commercialism go in to our own pocket?"

"Did you defend them on account of your past relationship with the Sima clan?"

What Kazuto meant is…. The Sima Clan is acting like Anaheim Electronics in Gundam. They supported the Earth Federation (and Titans) but secretly establish contact and sell weaponry to Zeon, Neo Zeon and AEUG. Whoever loses the war, the Anaheim wins. Pretty slick, huh?

"I am merely spouting the fact, Darren." Yang Xiu calmly asserted. "If so, during this pressuring situation… with the war before us, even siblings and parental relationship would turn against each other. Blame this to this chaotic era. Darren, walls have ears and roof have eyes. If not, how would the Sun clan know of our intention on invading Shouchun?"

"Frankly speaking…. The Sima clan suspicious act was merely one of the visible signs, there is still the concern of Imperial Loyalist. We have eliminated the possibility of Imperial Sister Liu Xuande's influence by subjugating Xuzhou…. However…. There seems to be secret contact between the Imperial house and the Yuan Clan… if not, why would their time for revolt coincide with our fractured situation?" Cheng Yu calmly deduce

"I am afraid that when we move to the northern area, deep in to their territory, the enemy inside will take the chance to revolt, cutting our link of supply. Not only that. We will lose our momentum of attacking. As you said earlier…. We have numerous possibilities of starting our beginning move, however it also goes to their favor." Xun Yu spoke.

"Perhaps it is best if we get the initiative of attacking first, before they moved their force." Guo Jia commented.

"The Question is where should we begin our move?"

"Agreed." All advisor nodded.

But at the end of this council, all the advisor agrees on the same views of their beginning move, though it is not spoken, they held the similar views. Because this time, they realized the necessity of speedy resolution of this campaign. And both sides, the Yuan clan and the Cao clan shall adopt a similar stratagem to bring the quick solution for this war.

'_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_'

The famed stratagem adopted by Master Sun of Qi during the early time of Warring States Period to defeat the aggressive invasion of State of Wei toward the nearby State of Zhao and Qi.

As they say….Before the battle, one must use diplomacy, psychology, strategy and also assassination.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Usually, i am not a Lady Gaga's fan. But... after watching Simpson Season 23, Lisa goes Gaga...

_All my monsters are beautiful... discostutiful, squarerootiful, oldcootiful.._

_I Love you lady JaJa! . so I say... sign me in._

Artifact Release...

Fantasy Move: Cursed Sword Muramasa

Fantasy Move: Demon Blade Onimaru

Fantasy Move: Murasame

Trance: Phantom Movement 'Shaytaan'

Trance: Taking life without mercy 'Malik al Maut'

Trance: Prelude of Qiyamah 'Israfel'

answering review...

Fangking2:

That is not possible. i don't use flashy gimmick or laser effect. only simple choreography when the character unleashed their move. with the exception of Fantasy Move and Fantasy Move artifact release.

Nim Maj:

Hey, sir! THANK YOU! Sengoku Rance is beautiful! I love Kouhime, i love Ran, I love... Yukihime and I love... Uruza and Mori sisters are cool. if not for you i am tempted to get bored with anything and delete this fanfic... really... i won;t do any marathon anymore! If not for you... I will be bored with writing.

Btw, i played True Route and Ran IF... why would you consider Kurohime as NTR? she only loved Rance.

firelord626:

Shu is only when this fanfic reaches King of Hanzhong's arc

chad001:

Thank you fpr the advice. That is impossible, for the idea of being a fanfic is to remain UNPROFESSIONAL. if i made this fanfic professional, i'll get sued because they would thought of me getting profit from other's idea and thereby violating copyright law. The idea of being profesion is making this from hobby in to a life making, which involves money. I am never got anything from this fanfic except satisfaction of writing and accomplishment. So, as i stated. THIS IS A FANFIC, so it will remain an unprofessional work.


	97. The Trail of Money behind the Guandu

**The Trail of Money behind the Battlefield of Guandu**

The Military Sage of the Past, once said in her Art of War, chapter III Attack by Stratagem; There are five essential factors for victory:

(1) He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight.

(2) He will win who knows how to handle both superior and inferior forces.

(3) He will win whose army is animated by the same spirit throughout all its ranks.

(4) He will win who, prepared himself, waits to take the enemy unprepared.

(5) He will win who has military capacity and is not interfered with by the sovereign.

Hence is the saying (in conclusion):

If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.

If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat.

If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.

Such is Sun Wu's sagely words. Yet the wise word, though simple has a deep meaning. So if you want to win or at least safe from the rage of battlefield, you must know your enemy better than the enemy know about you. If your enemy know about you, must know twice about him, if your enemy know two things about you, you must know thrice of what they know. Such is the most important maneuver in the field of battle. If you don't know one thing about your opponent, you must find it out, or else your opponent get one step advantage of your own position. For this reason, war is also a contest of wisdom and deception, a battle of wits.

In the field of military enforcement, there is one field dedicated on finding out about your enemy.

Military Intelligent.

The essence of Intelligent is to collect information (with certain importance) which later will be analyzed as the early warning and prediction of possible situation to be used as judgment factor for anticipation. Anticipation against what? Anything, even if we had to resort to manipulation. For this reason, US President, Dwight D. Eisenhower once give allusion for Intelligent as, "_Unpleasant possibility yet very important"_.

The most oldest and ancient method of Intelligent is by using Oracle who said to be able to speak with ancient god and gain access to their knowledge of future. The answer could be retrieved from certain natural sign which they interpreted accordingly. What the past oracle did could be compared with modern intelligent method, as they both collect information from wind, water, earth, sky… any natural sign then identified it with their knowledge, passing it on to be used as basis for crafting certain plan, strategies or even military tactics.

The oldest record on intelligence activity is in the (Bible) Old Testament, Numbers 13: 1-33;

_1 The LORD said to Moses. 2 Send men to spy out the land of Canaan which I am giving to the Israelites; from each of their ancestral tribes you shall send a man, every one a leader among them. 3 So Moses sent them from the wilderness of Paran, according to the command of the LORD, all of them leading men among the Israelites. 4 These were their names **-verse 5-verse15, omitted.- **16 These were the names of the men whom Moses sent to spy out the land. And Moses changed the name of Hoshea son of Nun to Joshua. 17 Moses sent them to spy out the land of Canaan, and said to them. 'Go up there into the Negeb, and go up into the hill country, 18 and see what the land is like, and whether the people who live in it are strong or weak, whether they are few or many, 19 and whether the land they live in is good or bad, and whether the towns that they live in are unwalled or fortified, 20 and whether the land is rich or poor, and whether there are trees in it or not. Be bold, and bring some of the fruit of the land. 'Now it was the season of the first ripe grapes.** -the remaining verses is omitted-** _

Later on, in another book of the Old Testament, The Judges 16: 4-21; recounted the first famed female spy, even preceding MataHari, Charlie Angels, Bond's Girl including M, Irine (or Irynn?) Adler or any _femme fatale_ that you know; Delilah.

_4 After this he fell in love with a woman in the valley of Sorek, whose name was Delilah. 5 The lords of Philistines came to her and said to her, 'Coax him, and find out what makes his strength so great, and how we may bind him in order to subdue him and we will each give you eleven hundred pieces of silver.' 6 So Delilah said to Samson, 'Please tell me what makes your strength so great and how you could be bound, so that one could subdue you.' **-verse 7-verse15, omitted- ** 16 Finally, after she had nagged him with her words day after day, and pestered him, he was tired to death. 17 So he told her his whole secret, and said to herm 'A razor has never come upon my head; for I have been a nazirite to God from my mother's womb. If my head were shaved, then my strength would leave me; I would become weak, and be like anyone else.' 18 When Delilah realized that he had told her his whole secret, she sent and called the lords of Philistines, saying, 'This time come up, for he has told his whole secret to me.' Then the lords of the Philistines came up to her, and brought the money in their hands. 19 She let him fall asleep on her lap; and she called a man, and had him shave off the seven locks of his head. He began to weaken, and his strength left him. 20 Then She said , ' The Philistines are upon you, Samson!' When he awoke from his sleep, he thought, ' I will go out as at other times, and shake myself free.' But he do not know that the LORD had left him. 21 So the Philistines seized him and gouged out his eyes. They brought him down to Gaza and bound him with bronze shackles; and he ground at the mill in the prison._

Frankly speaking, this narrator prefer The Simpsons episode, season 2 episode 2, Simpson and Delilah…. But, because the script demand it….. oh well… Nevertheless, these two sources give example of the importance on intelligence and espionage.

400 years before the Christ era, or in more simple word… During the Spring Autumn period in the state of Wu, The Master Strategist Sun Wu presented her Art of War before the Fifth Hegemon of the Spring Autumn Period, King Helu of Wu. In her _Sunzi Bingfa_, she wrote a chapter attributed to military intelligence, the 13th chapter, _**The Use of Spies **_which she emphasize on good intelligence organizing, counter-intelligence, and psychological warfare.

As she noted in _Bingfa, _What enables the leader of the army to strike and conquer is foreknowledge, obtained through the aid of other men, not from experience or deductive calculation or even from ghostly spirits. The use of spies (agents), ranging from normal scout and the specialized spions as mentioned in the _Bingfa_ are in the end aiming to get knowledge of the enemy, hence _to_ _know the enemy_.

The broad area of espionage targeting expertise are:

Opponents natural resource, Popular sentiment, Strategic economic strength, Military capability and finally, Counter-Intelligence.

The Art of War noted: To remain ignorant of enemy conditions is not the act of master of victory.

Dear readers, I, the narrator are now asking you to remember about the Cuban Missile Crisis. The phenomena of _groupthinker _are the cause of the failure invasion on the Bay of Pig. The _groupthinker_ are a group of people who did not have the courage to contradict/ refused/ disagree decision thought to be majority voice due to keep their identity and honor of their group. All the member guessed that this decision has been unanimously accepted by majority and accept this decision without giving any critics or disagreement out of fear of being secluded.

During the decision to land the troops at the bay of pig, the _groupthinker _who all have the same background as rich, white (no offense or racism here, only writing what I read), and Ivy League background; ignored the warning from deserting KGB agent, Osvaldo Sanchez Cabrera and informer with code name "Aragon". The invasion turned as failure when the Infiltrating 2506 brigade were ambushed by the Castro's troop. The troops led by Fidel Castro already known before hand of the Bay of Pig's invasion plan after being tipped by the KGB who at that time has better intelligence information.

The failure invasion benefited President of Cuba, Fidel Castro's reputation and USSR Prime Minister Nikita Khruschev used this to launch a political maneuver toward US reputation, declaring any attempt toward Cuba shall be treated as a declaration of war. Fearing the possibility of invoking World War III and the result of the U-2's surveillance camera showed the installation of Missile in Cuban soil, the US President John F. Kennedy avoided his _groupthinker _and accepted any opinion given by all his advisors. Thus ended the Cuba Crisis of 1960's.

This event showed us the failure of HUMINT (and the success of IMINT for the U-2's surveillance photos. Which gives US in negotiating standing during the diplomatic talk between US and USSR on Cuba matter) because the phenomena of _groupthinker._ If anyone does not understand this explanation, there is similar case which is easier.

In Sound Novel and Anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, the cause of the whole Hinamizawa ostracizing the Houjo were caused by common belief that there is still someone or the Shinozaki and the Influental family who resent them for the Dam crisis. Actually, as shown in Minagoroshi arc, all the Hinamizawa residents already forgave the Houjo on the Dam crisis matter, but remain excommunicating the Houjo because they fear of invoking Oyashiro-sama's Curse on them if they showed relationship with the Houjo and getting ostracized themselves by the other residents, while The influential family like the Shinozaki can only remain in their passive stature to maintain respect and order in the village. The phenomena of Excommunication of Houjos out of fear of Oyashiro sama could be considered as a _group thinker_ phenomena.

The characteristic of Military Intelligence and Espionage mission are clandestine, sometimes becoming a covert operation. The intellectual actor and the man in the stage played their part for the success of the mission. We heard of Eli Cohen, Johann Wolfgang Lotz, Alfred Frauenknecht, and Isser Harel. All famed spions recorded in history for their efficiency and effectiveness. A prime example of Intelligence and Espionage work (No wonder, they came from the best. there is one more. The best of the best, LB Moerdani, but I am afraid that by mentioning him, will make me play favorite). As the _Bingfa_ mentioned: No one in the whole army have more intimate relationship with the sovereign, no one in the whole army should be rewarded liberally and no other business should be preserved in most confidentiality except to relationship with the spies. As the faith of intelligence is the survival of the country. The _bingfa_ once again annotated;

_Spies are a most important element (water), because on them depends an army's ability to move_-_** Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter XIII The Use of Spies_

**XXX**

The most important lesson obtained in exposing the Watergate conspiracy is…. '_**Follow the trail of money'**_. This is the most important lesson that should not be neglected even in the field of military intelligence. Even the Wise Advisor Chen Gong from Chan Mou's Ravages of Time vol.15 annotated

_**An Advisor must also have the insight of a businessman. **_

Why? Because Man is motivated by profit. Wang Liang, a skilful charioteer loves his horses because he wanted them to run fast while King Guo Jian cared for his people so his people will fight gallantly in war. Carriage maker prays that everyone become rich so his carriages sold, while the undertaker hopes early death of people so their business thrives. The book of _**Han Fei Zi**_ noted, Man is by nature self seeking, when a party benefits from an event, there's always another which suffer from said event. So, if you want to look for motivation behind the action, look who stood to profit. This is not an immoral act, just _quid pro quo._

Meanwhile… Jia Xu still tried to prevent Kazuto from making a visit to the Sima Clan.

"Kazuto-sama, I still object your decision!"

Kazuto hold Ei-chan's hand, trying to persuade her to let him go alone. "Ei-chan, please listen."

"No… No! I won't let you! Cao Darren advisers and generals are all placing suspicion toward outside element to seek for anyone who would fish in the muddle water, from Advisor Xun words, she warned us (Kazuto, actually) that she suspected the Sima's the most! If I let you go to visit them, Advisor Xun would also suspect your role…. I don't want that to happen.. Advisor Xun never liked you…. she will use this opportunity to dismiss or banish you!"

Kazuto shook his head " no, that won't happen. If she carelessly acted on her own and ordered the indiscriminate elimination, it will be like feeding of our enemy with our own rations. She knows and I know about it."

"Then… then… i.. let me accompany you."

"You can't. Advisor Guo and Advisor Xun still need you. The preparation in the fort of Guandu still lacking, so is Cao Cao darren's political situation. Though Shouchun was quickly pacified because of Lord Cao's reputation after using the Third Hegemon method, '_Duke Mu of Qin repaid the state of Jin's insolence with kindness_' … The situations are different in Xuzhou, also Zhang Xiu still need your help in Wan, not counting the political infighting between the pro-war faction and the anti-war faction. Remember… we don't know our opponent yet. But, they know that we are their enemies…." Kazuto release Ei-chan's hand and slowly place it back, and stroke her hair… calming her… that everything is alright….. everything is gonna be alright.(**-Grin….**)

Patting her head for the last time, he leave her …

"Kazuto-sama… I… did you lost your faith in me… because I kept that secret from you?" Ei-chan fearfully asked.

Kazuto turned to her, showing relaxed serene expression. "No. I never lost faith in you. I always put my highest faith in you. that is why I am felt assured to leave you in charge." Patting her shoulder for a second then said. "Yue asked such a difficult request from Ei-chan who is bad at lying…. It must be burdening for you."

Ei-chan felt like she want to cries but before she can utter another words, Kazuto place his finger to prevent another word coming out from her lips.

"Yue greatly cared for us, she doesn't want me to be worried of her….that is why she kept her condition a secret…. And she want you to care for yourself…. That is why, Ei-chan… Please forgive yourself and …. Erase that sorrowful look." Kazuto sighed.

"I am the only one to be blamed." Kazuto started to release her and walked away.

"For being an insensitive bastard. Only bringing misery… to all of those girls…." (agree)

Ei-chan tried to pursue him, calling back… "Kazuto-sama…. We… I… and Yue were always grateful… for all that you had done to us…. Ren, Nenene…everyone felt that way to you…. That is why…. That is why… Please .. Please make sure that…."

At the last word she want to express to him, Ei chan felt something struck in her throat…. Yet…

"You will return."

**XXX**

Advisor Cheng Yu waited calmly at the main gate, expecting his arrival.

"Ah… Xu Shu Darren~…!" Cheng Yu with a flat tone and expressionless face welcomed him.

Yang Xiu…. Or perhaps Kazuto quickly covered her mouth with his hand, while looking around as if making sure no one heard her.

"Geez! Please don't call me with that name!"

"Uhmm…. Why is that a problem~….? No one is really here….~ and Rin-chan also know about you….~"As she release her mouth from Kazuto's hand.

"Well…. I don't want anymore problem. By the way… why are you here?"

Fu flatly answer with the same expressionless face. "Um… I just want to tell you to be careful. Also…. This girl is forcing me to wait here for your arrival." As she pointed to the direction of a pillar beside her.

From there, the said girl Cai Yan showed herself with a pouting unhappy expression to him. Kazuto crouch down to have equal height with her and talked.

"What is it, miss Cai Yan? Did I ever anger you?" Kazuto asked in friendly manner.

"… Darren… you are a liar." Cai Yan muttered in displeasure.

"Eh?"

"… Did not you said that you will take care of yourself? That is why… that is why .. .. " Cai Yan did not continue her words instead. "Why did you get injured… when I am not beside you?"

Kazuto felt startled…. During the campaign to pacify Shouchun… he did passing out, and fall… because he exerted himself in using the Demon Blade Onimaru. But … did not he kept it for … himself and no one should have known? Even he did not tell Ei-chan. Could it be….? As he turned and gaze at Cheng Yu who is the next person to Cai Yan, to which Cheng Yu calmly reply with a meaningful smile.

Before Kazuto even answer her, Cai Yan pouting "Even without anyone telling me, I can notice that you will do anything dangerous again." Cai Yan give a sharp stare at him "I can discern heart feeling from merely hearing people's heart beat." As expected from the famed musician, Cai Yan! She can heard Kazuto feeling of anxiety from the change of his heart beat.

Kazuto stood up, thinking of excuse but failed to, and could only gave uneasy laugh.

"Well… I…"

"I going to accompany you." Cai Yan gave a straight answer.

"Eh?"

"No Matter what you said. I am going to!" Cai Yan once again emphasized her word.

Kazuto scratched his head in seeing her stubbornness… and as he was about to refused her…. "If not…. I… I am going to cry."

Darn it. The feared weapon exclusive to girls….. Kazuto shuddered in hearing it.

Sigh…. He turned to Cheng Yu who only shook her head, washing her hands on this matter. Don't I have my rights to decide? Well… Kazuto .. the San Fransisco Charter or the Magna Charta has not been…. Okay.. Okay I shut up.

Thus, while Cai Yan gladly accepted that outcome, and quickly clinging to his waist… Kazuto given up. weakly accepting this outcome. He can only ask her to go first as he want to make preparation and wait for him in main gate. Assuring her, he won't depart alone. Reminding her that she can immediately know whether he is lying.

As Cai Yan leaves, Cheng Yu give a sign to Kazuto to crouch down at her height. She thus whispered to his ears.

"Don't be so irritated Darren. That girl is cunning, but it was because for your own sakes. With me standing here as a witness…. No one should have suspected you as insider of Yuan clan… even with your intention to visit the Sima clan."

"Well… what if her reckless action cast suspicion to her and you, Advisor Cheng?"

"Advisor Xun would never suspect me. That is a fact. And she hates you, that is also a fact."

Kazuto gestured as if he is giving up hearing both Cai Yan and Cheng Yu's rationale…. As he looked at Cheng Yu who winked at her with a meaningful look.

"I also don't want my object of admiration, Xu Shu Darren to leave. That is why I agreed to play in her drama." Cheng Yu leaves her ending her sentence with a veery frightening ufufufu… laugh.

**XXX**

As Kazuto rode up the horse and reaching the main gate, Cai Yan was there waiting for his appearance. She waved her hand in delight as she notices him. Kazuto thus helped her to ride in front of him. And he pull the girdle and march to the main residence of the Sima clan.

And… at the gate of the Sima residence… they were accepted and guided to the hall.

"…Ara." Zhong Da was a bit surprised when she saw him coming here as a guest.

Both Cai Yan and Kazuto bowed to greet the decision maker of this wealthy merchant clan.

After the exchange of greetings, Sima Yi sat on the nearest chair, waiting until each of the cup were filled with Biluochun by the servants. She later gestured them to leaves…. Asking the guests to enjoy the pleasantly fragrance Biluochun.

As she take the cup, quickly taking a sight from the surface of the cup…. enjoying the flowery perfumed aroma from it's scent, taking a sip…. Zhongda make a pleasant sigh as she smiled liking the taste of today brewed Biluochun. It is as they said. The joy of living in zeal to letting the life goes on…. As they say… _c'est la vie_. The _joie de vivre_ in enjoying tea.

It is as they say, the vital role of beverage is self-evident. To quench thirst and dryness; water is imbibed. To relieve sorrow and annoyance; wine is guzzled. And to get over fatigue and drowsiness; tea is sipped. (Extracted from Lu Yu's _**The Classic of Tea **__chapter 6 Guidelines for Drinking Tea)_.

Kazuto also followed her course and enjoyed the tea himself, pondering at the after-taste … no wonder that her face look like in delight after sipping the Biluochun. Kazuto nodded in acceptance of the taste. He also did experienced drinking Biluochun, however… what make this a small and single cup so delightful compared the one he drank before? He asked in his mind.

In seeing her guest admiration at the tea she served, Zhongda smiled in satisfaction of achievement. It seems the guest enjoyed her tea. For that she felt a bit proud. she asked. "Did you liked it? Once I tried to tinker the tea with various addition. From goat and cattle milk, butter, persimmon, sugar cane, citrus fruits and any other plant…. But I never satisfied with it because it ruins the original flavor. At one time … I messed up badly. Even I was ashamed if I remember it. Such foolish act! I did not tell my brother (Sima Lang) of my mistake out of fear of his teasing…. But…." Zhongda shook her head as if in confusion. "that wrong addition was in fact the best experiment I ever did."

"Young master Sima … what did you mean?"

"This tea was added with an unusual ingredient. Usually I use sugar to enhance the taste… but I stopped that long time ago because the sweetness of sugar ruined the thirst quenching feeling from tea. At that time I missed the taste of sweet tea and want to reach sugar…. However…"

"You don't say …" Kazuto tried to guess….

"I mistake it for salt. How embarrassing!" Zhongda sighed in remembering the silly mistake she did.

"Good god…" Kazuto ponder. He remember that Sima Lang once said to him that Zhongda (Erika) is kind of cute little sister who tried to act in modest, tactful, and elegant manner while in fact (she) is a helpless little sister who seek for her (beloved) brother for help and support. So this is what he meant at that time…. Kazuto smirked faintly.

Zhongda caught his reaction and asked him coldly… "Is there something funny …. Advisor Yang Xiu?"

"No. everyone make mistakes." Kazuto told her blatantly without any expression surfaced on his face. Zhongda then continued her story…

"But... I stubbornly tried the taste. Because I want to know whether I make a mistake or not even if I had to suffer, so I will not make the same foolish mistake." This is Sima Yi method of stratagem and habit actually in later battle. Rather regret in trying than regretting in not doing.

Back to Zhongda pondering…. "alas…! It was such an invigorating feeling! I never expected adding a little pinch of salt would greatly enhance the flavor! That is why I now always add a bit of salt whenever I drank tea (becoming habit)."

Kazuto asked. "If using salt is so delightful, why merely a pinch? Why not add a spoonful or equal to the quantity of leaves you boiled?"

"I know you are mocking me. And I am angry. I am serving you tea, not some stupid vegetable soup." Sima Yi retort back in very calm face and very flat tone….. for tea enthusiast like her, tea is serious business.

"Sorry…" actually Kazuto admit her method is correct, as it is recorded in the _**Cha Jing**_

"oh…. And also, Yang Darren…. Do you know why this tea felt tasteful? The water is special… it was taken from the mid river of Chang Jiang." Sima Yi added in smile.

"What! So this is the famed Nanling water? I am so fortunate!" This is what made difference in having money, Kazuto. Is not that pleasant in being rich? You get to enjoy rare nice tea for one (Actually Twinning's Darjeeling is much tastier, In my opinion… however… I was taken speechless after taking a sip of the pleasantry flower fragrance but not annoying aroma of Biluochun. Oolong Java that I drank was tasty and delightful both in tongue, throat and body… however it has an annoying cigarette smell. And I dislike smoking)

"Nanling water?" Sima Yi asked in confusion….

"Oh… sorry… Please forget what I was saying."Kazuto replied.

_**The**_ _**Classic of Tea **_noted: _As the aspect of cooking water, mountain springs always provide a preference. The next option is river water. Well water is but a less satisfactory choice._

However Master of Tea, Lu Yu also graded water into 20 categories which was passed to later generation engraved in rock, five which are the most famous.

The water from Zhongling in Zhenjiang, The Water from Huishan Mointain of Wuxi, The water from Kwan-yin Temple in Suzhou (Danyang), the water from Hupao of Hangzhou and the water of Jinanbao.

The water from Zhongling, Zhenjiang is also famously known as water from Nanling section of Yangtze-kiang. This Nanling water is acknowledged as the most tastiest water among all water sources known for thousand years. However it was hard to retrieve, as the Nanling were the center part of the flowing and the Changjiang boasted violent stream and hard wave hindering them. The legend goes that the Master of Tea Lu Yu once was served with a cup of tea, boasting that it was cooked with Nanling water.

However, upon taking a sip of the said tea, Lu Yu remarked.

"This water might be from Yangtze-kiang, but surely not a Nanling water."

Upon hearing her remarks, the servant surprised and answered. "No! this surely is the Nanling water, surely I dare not tell a lie."

Lu Yu thus took a spoon, to extract the water at the bottom of the teapot… tasting the water.

"Surely this is indeed the Nanling water at the bottom of the pot!"

In hearing the Sage of Tea's remark, the servant sighed and confessed.

"You are indeed the Sage of Tea, second to none! I did go to Changjiang…. However the journey were hard and arduous, and I spilled half of the bottle. Out of fear from reprimand… I filled the half upper part of the bottle with water near the banks of Changjiang."

Of course legend could be exaggerated. But… no matter how good your material is one should never fail in doing the right thing, if not your action are no different than a kid playing with axe, showing off before the master carpenter.

As … the technique for boiling water should be known to produce the tasty tea, Did not the 2004 anime Rozen Maiden lectured us at what temperature the water boiled is suitable for brewing the tea? This is … _The so-called simmer of water, or the initial boil is a state when tiny fish eye like bubbles appear with low rustling sound. Seething is the second stage when strings of crystal beads gush out around the edge of the wok. The third and last stage refers to the ebullient state of water marked with lumpy waves. This draws the line. Exceeding this point, the water is assumed overdone , and should no longer be used for tea, For__** The Classic of Tea**_says (on the _chapter 5 Techniques for Brewing Tea)._

"Master Sima, though the tea is delightful… I am sure you know that I am here not for this tea…. Though I had to admit I do enjoy this."

"Of course not. It just that I want to invite you to join me in enjoying this tea, because among all people that I know … you are one of few people who can really appreciate tea, beside Mengde and my brother." Zhongda answered plainly.

"Tea is part of my daily life and habit. But I had to admit… you have good insight as tea enthusiast." Kazuto calmly answer.

"Thank you." Sima Yi looked at the inside of the Zisha, noticing it is now empty. That is why she put aside the tea cup, leaning her face at her hands asking. "The tea has been drank. Now let us talk seriously."

**XXX **

Sima Yi snapped her finger, calling her trusted apprentice Jiang Wei and Deng Ai. Whispering to them of something. The two girls approach Cai Yan and offer her to visit the Sima Clan's library… telling her that the young master want to show her a collection of poems from the past and several books which for sure will goes to her liking.

Cai Yan's eyes glimmered in curiosity… however she hesitated and looked at Kazuto. Kazuto smiled and tell her to take the offer. Is it not a pleasant experience to be able to learn new things?

Cai Yan thus goes with the two apprentices, Leaving Kazuto and Zhongda in hall.

"I heard that business is thriving again, Young Master Sima?" Kazuto began his conversation.

"Well… I had to admit. War is making the price of every commodity risen up, also my clan stock of weapon were almost emptied, almost nothing left in the ware house." Zhongda answered his question nonchalantly.

"True enough. I had to express my admiration for your business insight. I remember during the peacetime, your clan business in construction, agricultural and foreign commerce are rising. I remembered it when I do inspecting the tax revenue, your clan is the biggest tax payer in Luoyang (since his role as Minister of War Li Ru), even now. Now I see that during this war time it was your clan business in weaponry, metallurgy, wood, and craftsmanship which is thriving."

Yi answered it with relaxed, polite gesture. "I had in mind to never exert in merely one section of business (to never put all eggs in the same one bowl). The Sima clan never made a losing deal, Advisor Yang daye."

Yang Xiu pushed further. "During the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance you vowed that you never take part in sneaky action of instigating the war or betraying us, and I believe it."

"And..?" Yi asked

"What about now?" Yang Xiu finally revealed his question.

"Still the same. I am a business man. I only sided with profit. And I will tell you that I never betray a contract."

"Really? Then … what about the various dealing you done with the Yuan clan recently?" Kazuto calmly

"They are merely a normal business transaction, please put in mind that Mengde never forbade anyone doing business…" Zhongda clapped her hand, calling the handmaid to refill the Zisha with additional tea, later bid her to go. "You said it earlier right? that my clan is the biggest taxpayer in Mengde's force. … Are you planning to… get rid of Mengde's greatest benefactor?" Zhongda grinned. "… Well… Bless you with luck. You will surely need it."

"… Young Master Sima, I am here as a friend. Anyone in the court is suspecting you. and I am here because i felt indebted to you and now I am trying to inform you of this. Your dealing with the Yuan clan recently… and most of them are military equipment is subject to their suspicion."

Yi sighed. She muttered "My brother says that the tallest tree attract the most violent wind. Their envy of our wealth and… Mengde's recent recommendation of giving us siblings an official government position sure draw us their hatred." The handmaid arrived, placing the tea and offered to pour it now , which Zhongda accepted with a single nod. After it was filled, she give three light taps on her left index finger (which she laid on the table) with her right index finger. "You don't need to worry, Yang daye. Because I have reported them directly to Mengde and Advisor Xun of this matter. And also… I also make an official report of it as a tax report which I sent it. Did not you know of it?" Zhongda softly spun the teacup "Perhaps you need a better accountant because this matter is already a daylight matter if you do read my tax report."

"Several thousand of battle spear, hundreds of thousand arrows, several thousand bows, several thousand pikes, and several construction project? I do read it."

"Good then, I don't need to explain. Oh… also several hundreds of wooden logs. Perhaps they are thinking of making siege weaponry." Zhongda leaned her head on her palm.

"… You know… you could have refused it and instead support our cause (embargo)." Kazuto timidly answer.

"What are you talking about? I have not a small number of people under my employ! It is in our clan responsibility to feed anyone under our employ! Who will be responsible for them, then? Also if it is not me, then their offer will go to other clan! I am not stupid enough to miss such opportunity!" Yi take a sip of the Biluochun and answer "By doing the business with them, should not we know what they shall do (this is a much valuable information)? Also it is in turn giving Mengde additional war provision from the profit of transaction."

"What if by you supplying them with weapons, it empowers them?" Kazuto stubbornly asked.

"Mengde is not that weak, but more importantly… Well... duh."

"I am sorry. What did you say?"

"Truthfully I don't care what the result of this upcoming battle, it is the fault of those warlord in waging wars firsthand. I am a business man, only thinking of what benefitting our sides. Yang daye I am asking you…. which among Yuan Bengchu and Cao Mengde that really cares about the situation of this world? If the customers in the east are not interested, then I shall take my business over to the west."

Kazuto was shocked in hearing her rationale.

"Yang daye, no one would sell decorative hat and clothes to the people of the state of Yue because they are used to short hair cut and engraved their bodies with tattoo marking." Yi explain to him as she quotes Zhuang Zi.

Kazuto listened to her words attentively, before smiling and answer her.

"But surely, this would mean that this is such a new business opportunity to introduce hat and clothes to the people of Yue. Why wait until other precede you in making a new business field, while you could get a monopoly of clothes in state of Yue?" Kazuto swiftly answered her remarks. He meant this as Blue Ocean strategy in marketing. To make a new Business field, by interpreting this one situation differently. While Zhongda used interpretation based on Zhuang Zi, Kazuto used interpretation based on Heart Sutra. This is the start of Kazuto's business instinct before he became the Great Merchant Lu Su.

Zhongda become baffled in hearing Kazuto's remark. Laughing contently to her heart, while others might be silenced by her logic, Kazuto answered it without difficulty.

Yi thus answered.

"So you are asking me of my loyalty for whom are going to, for the upcoming battle between Bengchu and Mengde? Okay… I hope this might be a redeeming act. I am now are handling plentiful amount of demand to supply weaponry and military provision for Yuan clan's cause which I had not reported… because even I had doubt whether it is from Yuan clan or someone posing as Yuan clan."

"Really?"

"Yes. From the amount alone, you could deduce it as highly suspicious, but money talks. They are demanding our silence. Because I am not sure of their origins, so I said, oh well… okay."

"How could we missed it?"

"You know, Yang daye… There are three basic types of arms deal: white, being legal; black, being illegal; and my personal favorite color, gray. Sometimes I made the deal so convoluted; it was hard for me to work out if they were on the level."

"For whom are they are asking? Is it Pingyuan, Jinyang, Ye or Beihai?"

"Not of those cities. But for Mengde's Runan."

"Runan? But…."

"That is why it is suspicious… recently I heard of some vigilante, ex Yellow Turban are mobilizing the people because they found new goddess to worship…. You might want to check?"

"Okay, I tell Advisor Cheng Yu then." Yang Xiu replied.

"By the way Yang daye… do you know how Mengde would move?" Yi asked as she reminded him of "_Quid pro Quo._"

"I am not really sure. Advisor Guo Jia mentioned Guandu as our stronghold, while I am sure that Baima would be the first area to be occupied, moving straightly to Jizhou's Ye. But frankly speaking Beihai is the most possible to be invaded from Xiapi."

"no. it won't be Beihai. It could only be fortifying Guandu, marching to Baima, or defending Luoyang of naval invasion from Jinyang."

"Really? But I am sure there are so much hectic in Xiapi recently, did not the Chen clan's Chen Deng are tasked to fill their grain silo and strengthen the city wall?"

".. That Xun Yu really did not trust anyone. She filled the court with so much misdirection. For you it is information of Beihai's invasion, for me it is Luo Yang invasion. I heard Chen Deng mention of defending Xiapi until reinforcement arrive to invade Beihai, I heard there are those with information to station in Puyang, Runan, and even Wan."

"So… it is battle in darkness then. The honesty of war is the art of deception." Kazuto muttered.

"Frankly… I prefer peace over war, it is much profiting when it is peacetime. War only flourishing the military logistic… not really good investment."

"I am sure Mengde will win this. Even with the sheer difference in numbers."

"Really? Anyone at the court thought of otherwise though. But I don't really care that much… Because… You know who's going to inherit the earth? It is us, The Merchant (Arms dealers). Because everyone else is too busy killing each other." Each time passed, everything changes, but Money stay still.

Kazuto did not dare to answer her remarks

"No matter it is Yuan Bengchu or Cao Mengde who won this stupid battle…. What awaits them are merely tragedy. Because… There are two types of tragedies in life. One is not getting what you want, the other is getting it."

Yi sighed as she predicted the outcome of the upcoming battle of Baima, Guandu, Cangting, Invasion of Wuwan and finally subjugation of Liaodong.

"But… Yang Daye… no Kazuto Hongo… Really why would you bothered in helping Mengde?"

Kazuto was startled in hearing this sudden question. He never thought that Zhongda….Erika will ask him of this question. As he is still thinking of an answer Erika asked again, emphasizing her previous question.

"Did not you already get what you want…. Kazuto Hongo?" As Sima Yi asked to affirm her confusion "You killed that God of War…. You helped that girl Nenene, Ren and Shia… why would you remain here?"

Kazuto become dumbfounded in hearing her reasoning. At first he rushed to be at service of Mengde because Nenene wanted for his help, however he failed miserably killing those who seek for his help….. he become at lost at what to do… and when he tried to find new reason by swearing to protect those who still alive like Yue and Ei…. He felt miserable when he found out the truth that Yue whereabouts is ambiguous. Ei believed that Yue being too weak then passed away because of her illness…. But he felt a tiny hope that she is still alive … However…. Is that really true… or Mika is telling him the truth? Sometimes he doubted it himself…. fearing for the truth… fearing that perhaps…. Yue has…

So he once thought of running away and abandoning anything…. But… But….

" I… I can't Young Master Sima."

"Hmm?" Yi waited for him to speak of his reason.

"I … I am afraid that perhaps…. Perhaps Yue has left me…. And…. I admit it… back then… I know that to fight against The God of War Lu Bu… only Cao Cao Mengde had the chance against him…. So… so that is why I asked you to recommend me at her service… as her retainer…. So I… so I can get vengeance for what happened to Yue … to all of us at Chang an…. I… I am only thinking of my personal vendetta … using her (Mengde) as tool of vengeance. And when I had ended it… I am thinking of leaving her…. And return to Longzhong…. Or anywhere else where Yue, Ei-chan, Nenene, Ren could live in safety and plenty. But…."

Kazuto took a sip of the Biluochun and gazed at the ceiling remembering everything that had happened to him until now….

"But … when I am used to serve her (Mengde)…. I am pondering now…. I started to admire her honesty, her stubbornness in achieving her goal…. Her boldness… her talent at attracting talents to her…. Do I have the heart to abandon her during this critical moment (battle of Guandu) ? Perhaps …. If it was I back then as Minister of War Li Ru… I would have the courage…. However now I am her advisor, Yang Xiu. Cao Cao's first secretary and treasurer…. Her most trusted and hated retainer."

Kazuto take a breath before continuing his words.

"I failed to save Yue, Ren and Nenene…. I won't make the same mistake. I will protect her. I will protect Mengde …. And all that is precious to her…. All her faithful retainer… the tragedy of Guandu… I won't allow it to happen this time…."

Kazuto vowed

"Because I started to like her… I started to love her…. Not because she is Cao Mengde… but more because she is a girl named Karin. Not because I am the First Secretary Yang Xiu in history…. but because I am Saint Francesca Academy student… Kazuto Hongo."

Erika sighed in hearing his heartfelt confession.

"Kazuto… do you know what I used during the defense of Shouchun against Eastern River Sun Zi? It was a battle formation based on old conception of ancient cosmology of Sage King Fu Xi's Ba Gua (Eight Trigram). It was based on teaching of Karma. They say the name of people held Karmic relation on it. If you understand the meaning of Karma… you understand the Way (Dao) of Heaven, Earth and Human. That is the basis of Sage King Fu Xi's Ba Gua. Kazuto Hongo…. I ask you… is it your Karma as Yang Xiu… or is it your Karma as Kazuto Hongo that you give yourself to serve Mengde? Man can only plans but Heaven shall decide the result."

And their tea time ended.

**XXX **

As Yi say farewell to both Cai Yan and Kazuto from the main gate…. She sighed. Later nonchalantly speak to someone that is not present.

"You heard all of our conversation, right?"

That someone who seems to hid herself nodded and answered shortly "Um."

"So, please tell our ally, the Xin clan. Tell Xin Pi that… Zhongda warned him of the possible invasion for the next battle as you already heard from us." That someone who hid herself nodded again and answered with another "Um."

"You understand right?" Yi asked to affirm it which got another same reply.

"Good. I am counting on you…. Wang Shuang."

Wang Shuang thus revealed herself and bowed to Zhongda's direction before vanishing. Suddenly remembering something. "Oh… correct. I had to make proposal…. I can not leave all this matter to Jia Kui." Yi smiled before entering back inside the Sima clan residence.

Advisor Yang… walls have ears, roof have eyes. One should pay attention and be careful of what he does, or someone might suspect him of treacherous act. However….

Luckily we live in a world where suspicion alone does not constitute a crime.

**XXX**

While Kazuto remembering the taste of Biluochun… he tried to recall a poem of Zuo Si of Jin Dynasty which he read in Classic of Tea.

_My two daughters are cute girls, Fair and flawless as lily pearls._

_We give the younger the name Pure, Her tongue's glib but never demure. _

_The elder's name is an orchid fine, Brows are rainbow and eye shine._

_They brisk in woods like two fairies, Can't wait to get ripe fruits and berries._

_To flowery nature they're so much bound, Wind and rain chorus a cheerful sound._

_Tea scents from home lure them with desire, Pursing rosy lips they help blow the fire._

_**-My Cute Girls, Zuo Si **(extracted from Classic on Tea, Chapter 7 Record and Legends of Tea)_

Who knows whom he think of when he recited those poem. Only he knows who he think of most.

* * *

**Author Note:**

****kasihan sekali tim bulu tangkis olimpiade 2012 london yang didiskualifikasi... padahal itu bukan murni kesalahan mereka... wajarlah ... dalam kejuaraan yang tercatat di sejarah itu yang menang, bukan yang berusaha sekuat tenaga. tidak peduli kata-kata dari Mr. Pierre Coubertin yang mana ;

the most important thing for this event is our utmost participation, not winning.

ya enggaklah! lu kira ini zaman siti nurbaya?

to answer review;

A;

Don't know you, don't understand your question, don't care

fire lord 626;

well... i was in the pornography store. i was buying pornography

fangking2;

thank you man. knowing people like you reading my fanfic is what worth it. that is why i don't want to disappoint readers like you or nim maj and perhaps zeno hiro by writing a whole lot of bulls*t and lies. i was busy searching additional material so i won't need to hiatus this for too long. it is really hard to comprehend those stupid material ! never expected mo zi, guan zi, luushi chunqiu, zuo zhuan, and wujing qishu is hard to understand.


	98. Yuan Shao's Millions Army

**Yuan Shao's Millions Army (Battle of Baima part 1)**

The **Guan Zi** noted:

_Those who understood the Way of Heaven reached the enlightenment of the Three August One._

_Those who discerned the Way (Dao) reached the wisdom of the Five Mythical Kings._

_Those who comprehended Power understand the benevolence of the Heavenly Kings._

_Those who schemed to gain military victories became the Hegemon._

_Truly, though arms of war are not the same as supreme power of the Way, they still at the least served in providing aids to the kings and attributing success to the hegemons. _

This day, an order has been decreed by Cao Cao of Zhongyuan. In response for this order, numerous open letters and secret letters were transmitted to all region of Zhongyuan, from the heart capital of Han dynasty, the Capital Xu Du (Xu Chang) toward even the outskirt area of Yanzhou and Xuzhou province. All of the letters reach the addressed receiver, however…. Some were intercepted and fall to the enemy's hand. It is to be expected. No one can not keep a secret forever.

Yuan Shao master advisor and master strategist, the famed Sly advisor Xun You were summoned hastily by the Yuan Clan at their council. Xun You were asked for her participation due to leaked information of Cao Cao's troops deployment plan. Seems that the Yuan clan's insider at Cao Cao's ranked officer has managed to get hold of the secret letters and deliver it to them.

While the council rages on, Xun You tried to hold her laughter seeing Reiha bored and disinterested expression from her face. While other retainers discussed this matter heavily, only her and her own lord who remain silent. The other generals who tried to give their views only added oil to fire, straying the discussion from the main topic.

Finally, the Yuan clan elder given up and asked Yuan Shao for her opinion on this matter.

"Ask Xun You for difficult matter. I am not interested in squabbling." Reiha then continued to dozed off. Xun You held her laughter and started to give her speeches before giving a meaningful look to Yuan Shao.

"… I believe Yuan Darren has given her answer. What should I explain?" giving a clearly unserious answer

"Master Advisor Xun You! Please! this is no laughing matter! We are threatened for a long arduous battle! Is Cao Cao the rising star would be an easy opponent!?" the elder asked.

"… Well…. This battle is to be expected as it is in accordance with our hasty declaration to secede from Han dynasty…. But really! What is the worry? The Yuan clan boasted as four generation of minister, we are also the richest and strongest clan on this realm. Gentlemen of the Yuan Clan elder, did you grow old that you are becoming spineless?"

"You! aren't you being overconfident on this matter?! If not, why that girl managed to get hold of Chang An and the Son of Heaven, defeat that God of War and secure Xuzhou and Shouchun, driving away the Eastern River Sun clan who is said as the descendant of Sun Zi?"

"Perhaps they are lucky. But really! Do their so called army really matter?" Xun You snickered. In seeing the continuous uproar, Xun You relented. "Alright. I will hear what your worries are."

"They will invade Beihai!"

"No, it is Pingyuan!"

"No! Jinyang! The river path! we should place our troops to intercept them!"

"I said Beihai! Did not they just annexed Xuzhou!?"

While the uproar debating this matter continued, Xun You waited in boredom as she stopped paying them any mind. Until…

"So… where is it?" Xun You waited for their consensus answer.. however they remain undecided. Even the smart advisors Guo Tu, Shen Pei, Feng Ji, Tian Feng, Ju Shou were unable to calm the intense debate. "Mind if I voiced my opinion?" Xun You asked in impatience

"It is our main city, Ye."

"No! that is not possible! Even if there is information on that assault plan, it is ridiculous!"

"Yes! Even if that Cao Cao could travel between heaven and earth, it is impossible task to penetrate our largest city boasting our defense with their meager army!"

"Master Xun, that must be the enemy's misdirection!"

"It is possible if they travelled light enough. Bringing a small crack team." Xun You asserted. She turned to Reiha "What about it, Yuan Darren?"

"I also thought of that, that is why I am not interested in hearing any other opinion."

"Yuan Darren! That is preposterous! How could you fall to such rumor!"

"I did read the letter, and only Ye fall in to mind. Now… I am going to close my eyes, pretending that this council over. If there is any dissatisfaction, I am giving you liberty to act at your discretion, however… (Oahemm…) " Reiha then slept through the council until it is over,

However.. as she fell asleep, Xun You now were asked for her opinion. And she stood with Reiha decision "All of those letter has possibility of execution, however… that is what makes it pointless to think of. So, why we are bothered in thinking? In the end, they will invade Ye. I agree with Yuan darren. Unnecessary thought are no better than sleeping. I say, rather than spreading our troops for meaningless defense, we better united all our army waiting for their arrival, vanquish them at our door with single battle."

"That won't do, Master Advisor." The new member of Yuan clan who got attention now due to their involvement in Beiping's campaign spoke up.

"General Yuan Shang…. May I hear your thought?" Xun You asked in displeasure.

"Waiting for them to reach Ye is no different with giving them away with base and provision. What we should do is sending troops to their invading army, thus also raising our army morale."

"I say we go with my colleague word. We should intercept their troops, striking their morale." Yuan Tan agreed with Yuan Shang opinion.

Xun You clicked her tongue in displeasure, as she noticed the majority of the clan elders and other military and civil minister faction also supported their opinion. Just because they won a single battle, that does not mean they are the most capable! "I still stand with my decision. Yuan Shao Darren gave me the authority to decide on behalf on her. If anyone unsatisfied, as Yuan Darren stated, they are allowed to do at their discretion with their responsibility at hand."

The clamor once again, This time Xun You also added. "If anyone disagree and want to voice any opinion, please use Formal Military regulation! General Yuan Shang opinion has great flaw where we have no valid information where we should send our troops! We don't have time to discern their intention!"

However, clamor and uproar again…. Until…. "From our close insider, that Cao Cao will deploy their troops starting from Beihai, swallowing other cities around the region before stopping in Ye for decisive battle." Yuan Tan asserted.

"Did that information include the mobilization date?" Xun You asked in bored tone.

"Yes, in fact very detailed one, along with their troop deployment plan, including the general."

"Then I suggest you, ignore it. For it is merely a counter-intelligence act. " Xun You replied. As Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang tried to retort, Xun You swiftly answered. "The decision stand. Yuan Shao Darren now decreed this council is over!"

Even with dissatisfaction lingered in their mind, they had to accept this decision, however… did not Yuan Shao said something earlier? Those who sees Yuan Shao as indecisive , a fool of a warlord began to scheme at their own.

**XXX**

During the day of mobilization, all troops who shall participate in the battle as vanguard received a sealed letter which was to be opened after they are out of Xuchang. Xun Yu's political move shocked all militarist and civil minister faction, seeing she is giving a sudden alteration instead of using the previous deployment plan. In actually, Guo Jia already discussed the designated point for attack alone with Xun Yu without letting anyone knows, even Mengde. Mengde already gave full mandate to both of her closest advisor in making the plan. So she already expected at least of this move. However… for those who did not expected a distraction beneath a distraction….

Xun Yu noticed the change of expression in some of Cao Cao's retainer. She took note and memorized them in her brain, marking them as insider of Yuan Clan… yet she did not say anything, because a small fish is no use. Pretending not to notice… she will wait until the (the big fish) mastermind revealed themselves.

While she laughed in her mind, because the Yuan clan now is being fed with her misdirection…. This is her method of Stratagem….

'_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_'

If your opponent is too strong to attack directly, attack him at a weak point. Avoid direct contact… strike him at what dearest most to him. With her opponent troops is directed in to confusion, avoiding all obstacle… now her lord shall march without worry to strike the opponent's heart.

**XXX**

At the vicinity of Beihai, Yuan Shao territory.

Chen Deng is now leading 4000 men, consisting of 1000 cavalry and 3000 infantry. They are now leaving Xiapi marching toward Beihai. Chen Deng left the protection of Xiapi to an officer named Jia Kui who was recommended by Zhong Da. She is merely following orders from Master Advisor Xun Yu to mobilize her troops and opened the sealed instruction (sent with order tally) before reaching Beihai.

She is thinking that if only the recently joined, Imperial Sister Liu's sister is able to aid her… it would be easy task. She admitted that her troops deployment and leadership was not as great as an experienced general… So she hopes that the Master Advisor of that Cao Cao, the self proclaimed Zhang Zifang would not ask the impossible from her.

As she heard the word from the scout…. She was worried as she heard that outskirt of Beihai is now being guarded by massive army, numbering at least 30.000 men. Chen Deng were startled in hearing the total number of her opponent…. But she remember that if the enemy has been stationed there…. Beihai must now in close distance.

Remembering the order she received with the tally…. She unsealed the secret order…. Only to be surprised at the content. Simple order… because it simplicity and no other meaning could be interpreted…. It brought her astonishment. Finally, after deducing it herself…. She understand that self proclaimed Zhang Zifang intention of giving this order. She sighed, as she clasped in gesture…. Admiring Xun Yu's superiority in mind.

"Truly, Magnificent plan! No one would ever expected it!"

She followed the order exactly as it written…. A simple letter which written "Go hunt for animals, after that return back to Xiapi. There is no need to get actual result. Avoid any battle."

And various other generals at the different places also received similar content in their letter.

**XXX **

Meanwhile… Cao Cao's leading troops, consisting Zhang Liao and Xu Huang as her vanguard general received a different content.

"Crossing the field of West Puyang, Baima. Directly march toward Ye."

Guo Jia who is the leading master strategist of this troops explain. "In accordance to Advisor Xun Yu's stratagem… right now, most of Yuan clan's troops are being led with bait of empty threat. We shall take this opportunity, and besiege them while they are being distracted."

_The Military Pronouncements states:" The key to using the army is to first know the enemy's situation. Look into his granaries and armories, make an estimation of his food stocks, make a judgment call on his army's strength, seek out his natural advantages. We do all these to seek out and attack his weaknesses." … While the enemy attacks from outside, the people will plunder from within and the state will collapse inevitably. - **Art of Government**, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, Upper Strategy on Knowing the enemy._

Xun Yu calmly recited this passage of the artifact. She did not accompany Cao Cao who is mobilizing toward Yuan Shao's territory and remained in capital Xu Du (Xu Chang). "To win this whole campaign… this single stratagem is already enough." Clasping her hands… she challenged her cousin, Reiha's sly advisor at the distant far from the frontline.

"Cousin…. Watch out for my first move for Master Sun of Qi's famed stratagem… '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_' "

**XXX**

During the Warring States Period, the might of state of Qin struck fear toward the other six states. After the successful political reformation started by Shang Yang (Gongsun Yang) during the reign of Duke Xiao… the six states of the Warring States period tried to challenge the state of Qin once again with Su Qin's Hezong alliance. However, the Prime Minister of Qin; Zhang Yi prevailed them using her diplomatic skills in adopting her Contra Alliance of Lianheng. Qin started to be feared by other states.

306 BC, King Zhaoxiang ascended as the sovereign of the state of Qin. He promoted his uncle, Marquis Xiang (Wei Ran) as his Prime Minister. Wei Ran promoted one person (girl) of humble origin to the rank of general of the army. Bai Qi, which is known later as one of the famed four generals of Warring States period.

Bai Qi soon recorded her military achievement as… invincible. Winning all the battle under her leadership, without ever suffering any lost. During the campaign against the joint alliance of Han and Wei army, Bai Qi defeated their 240.000 with her own 70.000 men and earned the title as Human Butcher. In a battle against the state of Zhao, she massacred 400.000 men of Zhao in this battle, the battle of Changping. With her feats, the state of Qin seemed unstoppable and almost reaching the goal of unifying the whole realm (China).

However… it is not before 221 BC that the Qin finally reached the goal of unifying the whole realm, under the leadership of King Ying Zheng. What makes the state of Qin which was supposed to be unstoppable during the reign of King Zhaoxiang of Qin had to delay their hegemony and unification of the whole realm for 85 years?

It was during the 9th month of King Nan's 55th year reign of Zhou Dynasty (Warring States Period of this Era), Gregorian Calender 260 BC.

General Bai Qi inflicted crushing defeat to Zhao army in Changping with 400.000 casualty for state of Zhao sides. However this impressive feats draws jealousy from other Qin ministers. They slandered Bai Qi before the king, noting that the Qin's troops are exhausted and not ready for next battle. This resulted in peace negotiation between Qin and Zhao. Bai Qi sighed in regret for this meaning a lose opportunity for conquering state of Zhao's capital Handan.

At the next year, King Zhaoxiang thinking of invading state of Zhao once again, Bai Qi was unable to undermine the task at this moment, but even without her, the state of Qin has already grown so formidable. The state of Qin remained a threat for the other six states of warring states period. However… this time the state of Qin suffered unexpected defeat due to miscalculation.

As they say… Four famed General of the Warring States Period.

The Invincible General of Qin, Bai Qi.

The Veteran General of Zhao, Lian Po.

The General who Exterminates Barbarian, Li Mu.

The General who Unified the whole realm, Wang Jian.

Beside those four who excelled and showed their prowess in battlefield… there are other four renowned person who manages to showed their capability even without directly leading men in battlefield.

Due to their aristocracy background, they are renowned as the Four Princes of Warring States Period.

Lord Mengchang-Jun of Qi

Lord Pingyuan-Jun of Zhao

Lord Chunshen-Jun of Chu

Lord Xinling-Jun of Wei

These four aristocrats were famed due their capability out of the battlefield. One could say that _**"Lofty words from men of letter can not compare to the hard deed of men of action."**_However, I beg your pardon. When a single word from men of letter could gain a similar result with a single victory from men of action… Should not the honor for the men of letter placed higher? Sun Zi bingfa annotated that war is of vital importance, and one should note wage war wantonly. The enlightened ruler abhorred war and seek for bloodless solution. So, when a war had to be waged on, the only benevolence act remained is to end it quickly, so the suffering won't be so long.

During the siege of Handan, the Qin almost brought the state of Zhao near extinction. King Zhaoxiang almost brought Qin closer to unification. However…. This aspiration ended because the Four Prince of Warring States worked together, and defeated the invading Qin army, forcing them to delay Qin's unification plan until the reign of the King Yingzheng of Qin.

Among the Four Prince, Lord Xinling-Jun of Wei is adept in art of intelligence and espionage. During that campaign, he invoked the use of espionage and saboteur to bring the success of defeating Qin. Believing in "No useless information and even more spion (spies) is much better" as his philosophy.

Lord Xinling-Jun of Wei is also known to be careful and always investigate his enemies with intricate detail. The Zhan Guo Ce annotated, once Lord Xinling-Jun engaged in game of _xiangqi_ with King of Wei, when a scout come hurriedly reporting.

"The Zhao marched closer to our state border!"

Another one came in reporting "They are now approaching closer to our border!"

The King of Wei come in anxiety, discussing with Lord Xinling-Jun to end the game of _xiangqi_ and summoned all his minister to establish a council in intercepting this threat. However, Lord Xinling-jun maintained his peace and exclaimed "Please Be at ease, your lordship! Let us continue our game of _xiangqi_ for the King of Zhao are merely engaging in game of recreational hunting, not in mind of invading us."

The King of Wei stared at him in disbelief. As he remained in anxiety and indecisive of the matter, another scout come in report. "The King of Zhao is engaging a hunt for wild animal." This news put ease to the King of Wei, however in amazement he inquired from Lord Xinling-Jun.

"How would you know of this matter?"

"I have placed spies at Zhao's court of governance. Intending to gain knowledge of what in his mind. With numerous spies and intelligence, I know better of our state's enemy." The King of Wei showed admiration for his brother capability. As a man who is capable in collecting information and using spies, Lord Xinling-jun became Master of Intelligence and Espionage of this era, reaching the same level of Isser Harrel (Director of Mossad),Ben Gurion and Golda Meir (Prime Minister of Israel during the Six Day War and Yom Kippur War), Meir Dagan (Director of Mossad) and Leonardus Benjamin Moerdani of NKRI's BIN. (Mind you. I the author admired Israel's masterful art of intelligence and espionage with their Mossad. Not because I am Jew-lover or anti-semit. But because I admired those who have talent. I don't care whether they jew, nazi, commie, al qaeda, or something like that. The most important thing is result not their stupid background. I am tired of accused being racist. Sure I am racist, but because I wanted result. Not burdened by some stupid social background or ties)

This is the importance of knowing the enemy better than the enemy knowing you.

And….

**XXX**

Guo Jia calmly directed the troops movement. With Yuan Clan army being directed to false alarm, now they are left with open path toward Yuan Shao's main city of Ye. They are now crossing the Baima valley.

Meanwhile at another place, Yi was asked by her military artifact, the other Master Sun.

"Zhongda, do you understand of your lord's stratagem for this war?"

"Sure. How could I missed it? You made that stratagem famous with your ingenuity. How could I not know it? lest anyone else."

"'_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_'? It sure brings a lot of memories to me."

"Oh…? You missed him, Master Sun?" Zhongda playfully asked.

"How could I not? Before I hated him, I always admired him…." Master Sun said in grim tone.

"You won't be disappointed, Master Sun…. Even I am left in admiration seeing their interpretation of your humble stratagem. Sure it is simple stratagem… however the way it executed made the differences."

"How much had you predicted, Zhongda?" Master Sun asked her.

"… Not much. Only up to Battle of Cangting. I have grasped both their interpretation of Daliang…. However…. I am left in doubt in how they ended it."

"Cangting?... so you know the possibility of their outcoming…"

"Baima…. Guandu…. Cangting… Ye…. Wuwan… Liaodong. The battle goes in that order. Advisor Guo Jia would choose the safest path of conquest. However…. The outcome after Cangting remained in shroud…. There at least 70 to 80 possibilities of outcome of the event…. No, more correctly in words…. When Guandu is finished…. There are at least 10 possibilities of event in Cangting… after that it got worse…. It strayed in to 70 to 80 possibilities of event. This is because the interpretation of your stratagem is limitless."

"Actually that is easy. As long as you managed to know what their 'Daliang' is…."

"Not just that. When two masterful strategist used same stratagem…. There are too many possibilities of result. This is what made me at loss."

"that girl Guo Jia you said as the Masterful Tactician?"

"No. this two Masterful strategists which I meant, both have the surname of Xun. They have different interpretation of '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_' this is what make it difficult. While Guo Jia's '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_' is easy in description but applicable in action."

"So.. what are you planning to do, Zhongda?"

"Using my own interpretation of '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_'." As Zhongda leaved the Sima clan residence followed by at least twenty carriages.

And… at the other place… the field of Baima….

The movement of Cao Cao's army were halted when they noticed that Yuan Clan's troop are being stationed there. Cao Cao quickly takes command and arrange in formation of preparation. Clenching her fist in holding her anger. Because she noticed the banner is….

Yuan Shao's own troops. Her Million Army.

Xun You, the master strategist in charge clapped her hand in boredom of their tardy arrival, and gestured her hand. Challenging.

"Cousin, did you forget? Nine out of ten movements are deceptions, while only a single blow were delivered to finish them off. This is how tactics in warfare being executed. Behold, this is my humble interpretation of '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_'!"

**XXX**

Yuan Shao's Million Army.

Reiha looked at Karin's whole troops. She later give sinister comment. "That is the full extent of that Cao Cao's army?" Reiha scoffed.

"OHOHOHOHO…By numbers that just half of my troops. And compared to Our Hebei's Forces…. Only One-Tenth. Are they insulting us… or….because that's the limit of this poor Cao Cao?"

Xun You smiled and told Reiha "Yuan Darren, we should not underestimate our opponent before the battle. And by heavens…. We should be thankful for them. Because with their deployment plan being leaked… those two pretenders of Yuan clan are now being distracted by false alarm…."

"Correct, Xun You! Now the merit of defeating that girl shall be mine, and that two useless ugly men would be left as embarrassment. Xun You! Reward Xin Pi richly for his information, after this battle. "

"Shall be done, Yuan Darren."

"Tian Feng! Ju Shou! Prepare yourself for making the deployment plan according to Master Advisor Xun You!" those two aides strategist gestured and accepted the order. Galloping their troops accordingly.

"Yan Liang! Wen Chou!"

"Yes, Reiha-sama!" "Waiting for Order, Reiha-sama!" Yan Liang and Wen Chou shouted in reply.

"Challenge this fool Cao Cao , under my name!"

"Shall be done!" "You just wait the result, Reiha-sama!" Yan Liang and Wen Chou gestured and moved to lead their respective regiment.

"Xun You!"

"Here, I am. Yuan Darren." Xun You answered her with composure.

"It is a pity that Shen Pei, Guo Tu and Feng Ji can not have the honor of feasting on the Cao army."

"They have equally important task as our misdirection to that pretender Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, Darren."

"That is why … in honor of my noble Yuan Clan and those who serve us…. We shall crush that villain, Cao Cao!"

"No objection here." Xun You swiftly takes the position of commanding officer. But before she could done it…. Yuan Shao speak to her. "And Xun You…. From now on….Please address me using my manna. Reiha."

Xun You was surprised. Feeling flattered and gratitude, she gestured on top of her steed, cupping her hand and replied. "I feel honored, Darren…No, I mean Reiha-sama!"

**XXX**

And the First Battle for the long awaited Battle of Guandu has started. In this field of Baima…. This is the arrangement of both Cao Cao and Yuan Shao's army.

In Cao Cao side:

The Commander in Chief: Cao Cao Mengde leading her own Elite Black Clothed Cavalry + Xu Chu (as her protection)

Master Strategist in charge : Guo Jia

Aide Strategist : Yang Xiu , Cai Yan

First Division: The Three Regiment of Elite XIliang Troops: Song Xian, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng.

Second Division: Zhang Liao's Charger (formerly Gao Shun's Charger)

Third Division: Xu Huang's elite Cavalry (formerly Yang Feng's Han Imperial Guard Cavalry)

Cao Cao also prepared reinforcement which should be arriving followed by supply troops after she prepared the safe supply line, However due to '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_', their mission were emphasized in swift and agile action. With the unexpected happen, they had to brace themselves for the worst situation.

Meanwhile, in Yuan Shao side:

The Commander in Chief: Yuan Shao Bengchu leading her own Million Army.

Master Strategist in charge: Xun You.

Aide Strategist: Tian Feng, Ju Shou.

First Division: The Path Opener of Million Army; Yan Liang's regiment of Million Army.

Second Division: The Rampaging Titan of Million Army; Wen Chou's regiment of Million Army.

Reserve Troops 1: Zhang He's Elite Cavalry.

Reserve Troops 2: Hao Zhao's Elite Cavalry.

At this Moment, Yuan Shao has the advantage of arriving early. Giving her much time for preparation on site. However… due to her reliance on both her elite General Yan Liang and Wen Chou… This also become her greatest weakness.

With this… The Battle of Baima … begin.

**XXX**

The Reality of Battlefield.

_As a general rule, weapons inspire fear and they inspire fear because they are powerful. That the people become fearful when confronted with power is due to their essential nature as humans. Their essential nature is what they receive from Heaven. It is not something a man can contrive, a soldier overturn or an artisan can change - **Annals of Luu Buwei** (Luushi ChunQiu), Book 7 on the chapter Rattling Weapons. _

Essence of Warfare is Fire (Ferocity/Hardness), while the Essence of Foreknowledge is Water (Calmness/Softness). They say that Yuan Shao is indecisive, look like she merely played ignorant, waiting for this day.

Guo Jia quickly waved the command flag, ordering the Three Elite Xiliang troops to intercept Yan Liang and Wen Chou's regiment who moved simultaneously, rampaging the battlefield, and bringing tremor to the ground.

Xun You brought her unit closer to the vicinity, letting her order being submitted loud and clear. When she saw that Guo Jia waved the command flag in to another motion, she notice that Guo Jia ordered the Three Xiliang troops to break away and spread out of their initial formation.

Xun You quickly issued new order:

"_In antiquity, they did not pursue a fleeing enemy too far nor follow a retreating army too closely. By not pursuing too far, they will not be ambushed; by not pursuing too closely, they will not be ambushed. They used the forms of propriety as the foundation of the army and benevolence as the foundation of their victory. After they are victorious, their teachings could then again be employed. Thus the gentleman would value these teachings.** - Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,** chapter 2 on Pursuing the Enemy."_

Yan Liang and Wen Chou followed the order and slacken their pace of movement. Surfacing a simulated act of disorder.

Guo Jia was startled in seeing the change of movement quickly ordered the drum to be beaten, preparation for another tricks. She quickly recited:

"_Follow what is expedient when issuing instructions. Weigh what is advantageous when taking action. In this way, neither the instruction nor the actions will follow a set pattern. When these two principles have been fully developed, there will be success in movement. - **Guan Zi**, The Method of War."_

The Three Xiliang troops swiftly followed the order not to be hasty, waiting for Guo Jia judgment in attacking. Returning to square one. Guo Jia calmed herself, muttering.

"Almost had it. This sly advisor! I was thinking of luring her, yet she instead countered my action with her own bait! Really Frightening!" Guo Jia then asked the driver of her strategist cart to move closer to vicinity.

"Cao Cao Darren…. Please forgive me…. This will not be an easy battle as I expected."

Guo Jia stiffen her face, starting to be serious and speak.

"However…. Even if Xun darren's cousin is renowned as the sly advisor who marveled at troop deployment…. Please be rest assured. For I, Guo Jia is the Genius Warfare Specialist! ... and…"

Guo Jia clasped her hand and gestured challenging toward Xun You and Yuan Shao direction.

"This is my field of expertise!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Oda Nobuna no Yabou. Seeing Takenaka Shigeharu falling down in ep. 5 remind me of choice in Sengoku Rance.

The diviner girl fall

(1) Rape Her

(2) Peek her under wear.

answering review.

Night terror:

I don't know you and i don't care random reader! Joking aside... well this is unexpected Usually people complained about Ren, ignoring nenene.

You know... you are complaining like girl. can't you be more decisive? is it hating or not hating?

Fangking2:

actually i never intended to give lecture. i just write what i want, you know... i merely want to write how annoying Kazuto is. and... i just want to make preparation for Guandu. all reader should have noticed how i resolve this, it is in two part. first is Besiege Wei to save Zhao. second is... well quite simple. That is why, as i said to Nim Maj back then... savor your love to Karin for now because after Guan Du, you will hate her.

Firelord 626:

The problem is ...firelord, in living in Indonesia, you are guaranteed to have Extremely Bad Internet connection. and with the Ramadhan coming... all internet cafe near my house are currently closed. also I worked as farmer. you know how busy we are. And my plan for my story? dunno... perhaps rape, kill, and then rape them again. that's it.


	99. Feng Shui, a Geographical Study

**Feng Shui, A Geographical Study on Hydrology, Geology, and Climatology (Battle of Baima part 2)**

_The Almanac for the First Month of Autumn according to **Spring-Autumn** **Analects of Luu Buwei** says:_

_In the first month of autumn the sun is located in wings. At dusk the constellation Dipper culminates, and at dawn the constellation Net culminates. ..._

_In this month occurs Establishing Autumn. Three days before the ceremony marking Establishing Autumn, the grand historiographer informs the Son of Heaven, saying: "On such an such a day begins Establishing Autumn. The Power that is flourishing is Metal." The Son of Heaven then begins his purification. On the day beginning Establishing Autumn, the Son of Heaven personally leads the Three Dukes, the Nine Ministers, the feudal lords, and the grand officers in welcoming autumn at the western suburban altar. On returning he rewards the commanding generals and military officers in ceremonies at court._

_The Son of Heaven then Mandates that his generals and commanders should select men and sharpen weapons, choose and drill those of distinction and merit, and give their entire trust only to men of achievement, thereby correcting every immorality. He orders the interrogation and punishment of the oppressive and insolent, thereby making it plainly evident who should be cherished and who despised, and rendering obedient those in distant quarters._

At the Imperial Capital of Xu Chang…

Xun Yu calmly do an audit of the reports, while on the other hand Jia Xu hurriedly come to her, giving a report from the battlefield. She worriedly speak that Cao Cao troops are being ambushed by Yuan Shao. Xun Yu uninterestingly asked, which troops ambushed Cao Cao's.

"It is Yuan Shao's own elite with advisor Xun You acting as the strategist in charge."

Keifa uttered her amazement in short sigh and continued her audit as if nothing's around. While Jia Xu continuously nagged her.

"Advisor Jia, do you know why I placed my faith working for Karin-sama?"

Jia Xu felt confounded by her question as she did not say anything because she can not grasp her mind…. Keifa continued. "Back then, the Yuan Clan also invited me to join them…. However I declined and favored Karin sama even though she is a leader of small clan." As Jia Xu felt it is inappropriate to cut her word, she let Keifa finished her story.

"Karin sama has greater chance as a mighty hegemon. While Yuan Bengchu, her day is numbered. It is correct to say that with her ambition as a hegemon of her own, her noble background as four generation of minister, the Yuan clan enormous wealth and resources, she has higher chance of being one… yet the quality of leadership differed. Tian Feng is a righteous man but dared to defy his superior, Ju Shou is smart loyal retainer, however lack wits, Shen Pei is a stubborn man lacking tact, Feng Ji is a steady yet rude toward others, Guo Tu is not reliable at times of crisis, Yan Liang and Wen Chou are mighty warriors, but they are simple minded fools…. With these kind of groupthinkers surrounding Yuan Shao…. What can they achieve?"

"What about your cousin, Advisor?"

"Xun You? " Keifa fell silent for a while.

"She is always bitter toward me. After I declined the Yuan clan's invitation and seek for a position to Karin-sama, she quickly decided to go to Yuan clan, rising through ranks. It is as if she already predicted that we will oppose each other since then."

Keifa sighed and breathe… "She gaze at forward forgetting other directions." As if remembering something, she turned to Jia Xu "Advisor Jia, have you finished your task?"

Jia Xu nodded.

"Advisor Jia, you always worried too much. This in process limits your capability. Should not you have faith in others? Leaving at their own discretion will give you more time to strategize."

Jia Xu muttered "eh?"

"you are capable talent… Xiapi has proven your worth. However your bad habit of worrying too much render your service less effective."

_What constitute an officer are men of valor and character. Thus it is said that draw men of valor and character from enemy states and they will be impoverished. These valiant men are the pillars of state and the commoner are the roots. Securing the pillars and the roots, the measures of the government can then be implemented without resentment.- **Art of Government**, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, Upper Strategy on How a good ruler treats his people._

**XXX **

One of the Five Hegemon of Spring Autumn Period, King Zhuang of Chu once was very restless, even forgetting to have his meal. Upon asked by Marquis Shen who invited him for lunch, he answered.

"I heard the enlightened sovereign who had on his side the brilliant imperial aides shall become the Heavenly King of this realm, while those incompetent sovereign with the brilliant imperial aides at his side shall be a mighty hegemon."

Worrying for his state, the Hegemon neglect his meal, because he understand what is important. But is not that ironic …? Because brilliant and loyal aides are more distinguished under incompetent Kings.

And the golden sun only illuminates the path of Hegemon.

Guo Jia calmly announced the new troop deployment plan. A stratagem borrowed from Sun Zi's Art of War.

"_**Lord Cao say**__: Measure the enemy strength by terrain. With their formation in action, we're weak against them.- __**Mengde Military Treatise**__, Commentary on the Art of War chapter 4_"

Guo Jia ordered the Elite Xiliang troops to disperse as Xu Huang elite cavalry marched. Thus she ordered scout to check the terrain situation.

"_Sun Zi said: We may distinguish six kinds of terrain, to wit: (1) Accessible ground; (2) entangling ground; (3) temporizing ground; (4) narrow passes; (5) precipitous heights; (6) positions at a great distance from the enemy. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter X Terrain._"

Seeing the signal from her scout, Guo Jia continues as she waves her command flag. "Now, what lay bare before us is…. according to Master Sun is Accessible ground." waving her hand and pointing toward the high terrain at far, she announced "Xu Huang, occupy that position first!"

_Ground which can be freely traversed by both sides is called accessible. With regard to ground of this nature, be before the enemy in occupying the high and sunny spots, and carefully guard your line of supplies. Then you will be able to fight with advantage. - **Sun Zi's Art of War,** chapter X Terrain._

As she was about to give another order to other troops, Yang Xiu approached her. "Master Strategist Guo, please let me assist the Three Xiliang troops as their strategist in charge." Yang Xiu gestured and cupped his hands.

"Advisor Yang, the Three Xiliang have difficult task as bait-turned-real for pincer attack. Please maneuver the army with high prudence."

Still gesturing his hands, he mentioned. "With my little knowledge in General Wu Qi's Art of Tactics and the Three Xiliangs experience in the field of battle, I shall aid Master Advisor Guo in reaching victory!" Guo Jia then give him a go-on signal.

Bowing his head in gratitude, Yang Xiu marched with the Three Xiliang.

"Zhang Liao." Guo Jia called the Now leader of the Lu Bu's Feared Charger.

"Here, Strategist Darren." Zhang Liao answer.

"In matter of crisis, aid advisor Yang." Guo Jia explain without turning to her.

Before Zhang Liao answered, Cai Yan offered herself to aid Zhang Liao. Guo Jia agrees and assigned her as one.

"With my little knowledge , I shall give my best service."

**XXX **

"Three Xiliang, march in my order!" Yang XIu shouted atop of his steed. His order are replied with loud roar by the famed troop of Hua Xiong's elite. As Yang Xiu had called Wu Qi to aid him, she issued the order with Yang Xiu's mouth.

"_**I say:**__ It is not a matter of number! But Control is foremost! It shall ensure the soldiers be victorious!"_

_If the laws and orders are not clear, rewards and punishment not meted out; when sounding the gongs will not cause them to halt or beating the drum will not make them advance, even if you have a million men, of what use would they be? - **Art of Tactics**,Wu Zi**,** on the chapter Gaining Control of The Army._

Yang Xiu thus calmly gestured his hand, moving head on toward Yan Liang and Wen Chou's direction. Wen Chou ordered her regiment to attack them head on.

Yang Xiu quickly ordered the Three Xiliang to divert their movement, avoiding them.

Yan Liang who moved behind Wen Chou prepares to contain them. "Yan Liang regiment, halt them as I shall pulverize them from above!" as she order the regiment to contain the Three XIliang movement, She used her ginkang to dash above, more and more higher.

Yang Xiu then issued another order.

"_Wu Qi said: if the soldiers are committed to fighting to death, they will live, whereas if they seek to stay alive, they will die._ _- __**Art of Tactics**__,__Wu Zi__**,**__ on the chapter Decisiveness."_

Pulling the bridle of his steeds, He shouted " Three Xiliang, Disperse!" At once, hearing his order, the three Xiliang spread into three smaller units. Song Xian, Wei Xu, and Hou Cheng took control of those units, then order them to move away from their initial position…

And, as soon as they moved, from above the sky… Yan Liang pounced their earlier position with her gigantic mallet… as if it was not enough… though she missed her target, the ground shaken in tremor, shaking her enemy…As Yan Liang raised her head and used ginkang to return to her steed, the ground shattered… creating small crater of her attacks.

Yang Xiu sighed in relieved, noting what would happened if he is too late in avoiding it even for a slight second. However he retained his composure, continued the order.

"Three Xiliang, Merge! Targeting their flank!"

At once, the three separated units quickly targeted Yan Liang's flank, delivering small blows. As their moved away, to distant… the three Xiliang merge again as one unit.

Both Yan Liang and Wen Chou proceed to pursue them.

**XXX**

From distant, Xun You is observing the situation. She notices that Yang Xiu has repeated his method for about five or six times in baiting Wen Chou to attack him, spreading his unit, letting Yan Liang attack him, then merge back in succession, delivering blows to either Yan Liang and Wen Chou.

Reiha looked bored in witnessing the situation.

"Hey, Xun You… I am bored…. They are now continuing this in repetitive manner. Couldn't we just finish them off?"

"Nope, we can't, Reiha-sama. After this, I will issue another order for them to ignore Cao Cao vanguard unit's bait and let them pursue us."

"I can't wait to see."

**XXX **

"Now, Change formation! Spear Formation Tactic!" Yang Xiu shouted his order. Song Xian's unit become the spear head and strike Wen Chou's from it's flank.

Wen Chou received them head on. Using ginkang to hold them alone… however…

Yang Xiu quickly changed his method of attack.

"_It is the rule in war, if our forces are ten to the enemy's one, to surround him; if five to one, to attack him; if twice as numerous, to divide our army into two. If equally matched, we can offer battle; if slightly inferior in numbers, we can avoid the enemy; if quite unequal in every way, we can flee from him_._ - __**Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ chapter III Attack by Stratagem."_

Once again, Yang Xiu spread the Three Xiliang and instead of using it to avoid incoming attack like earlier, he used them to sub-divide his attack pattern.

First, he ordered all the sub division of the Three Xiliang to surround Wen Chou's troop, thereby limiting their movement and target. While for the next pattern, Yang Xiu pressed the surrounded Wen Chou's troop on.

Now, even with Wen Chou's regiment at greater number compared to the Three Xiliang, however with their movement being limited, they can not use their advantage in number and being pressed on… While the Xiliang were able to use most of their force to higher potential.

Wen Chou became impatient, using her own ginkang, she moved forward to defend against the attack by herself. The three Xiliang commander of Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng became speechless in seeing her sheer raw power. The famed Yuan Shao general is able to hold herself on her own against the attack of army…!

Fearing that the Three Xiliang's morale would be collapsed in witnessing Wen Chou's attack… Yang Xiu quickly used his ginkang… and standing before Wen Chou.

"I Challenge you…." Yang Xiu gestured.

**XXX**

While Guo Jia still awaits of the latest situation from the scouts, a messenger arrived informing her of something.

Guo Jia nodded and allowed her to proceed.

"An envoy arrived, claiming that she brought important news from Imperial capital of Xu Du."

Guo Jia waved her hand, allowing the messenger to brought the envoy.

It was, The Young Master of the Sima clan.

As usual, accompanied by her two apprentices… she arrived. Voicing their greeting toward the Master Strategist Guo Jia, they cupped their hands.

Guo Jia asked them to cut the chase, directly to the matter of their arrival.

"Advisor Guo, All under the heaven is not the property of one man. hence Advisor Xun asked me to relay this message '_When you gain something, do not keep it for yourself. If you occupy a territory, do not set up permanent defense. (__**Art of Government,**__ Three Strategies of Huang Shigong, Upper Strategy, on the chapter Handling People, Enemies, And Victory)_' ."

Guo Jia was startled at the moment, and later replied. "I see… however, I can not do that recklessly. With morale is high, if I wantonly change the order, it will influence the morale of the troops."

Sima Yi then asked something from Deng Ai. The said apprentice revealed something and unfurl it before Guo Jia.

It was a map of deployment plan for the area of Baima.

Guo Jia examined it for a while, noticing the difference with the deployment plan that she had. Deng Ai already added several changes and give several marking indicating something.

"I see that you understand, and this terrain is shaped like a circle shaped cauldron."

"I was too late! But..!" Guo Jia exclaimed and quickly waved her command flag.

And after she finished in doing, she turned to Sima Yi. "Seems that, Young Master Sima still has unfinished business with this _xiaoren."_

Yi smiled, "as expected of Advisor Guo! Always understanding of this lowly retainer difficulty."

"What is it?"

"This Zhongda want to ask a favor. It shall be an appropriate exchange between us." Zhongda said it in polite yet threatening manner as she pointed at the twenty carriages behind her.

**XXX **

After exchanging blows for thirty nine bouts, Yang Xiu moved back. He want to look for an opening in his opponents. This female general was able to wield such heavy looking and enormous Tomahawk Axe (not Tomahawk Missile, though I want to) with such ease….

Kazuto ducked, and preparing in sword drawing stance, after sheathing his Muramasa.

After kicking the ground with his left foot, he used his ginkang to leap. Wen Chou smiled as she glared, placing the great battle tomahawk axe behind her, She quickly whirled her axe before Kazuto managed to reach her.

And the subsequent result, caused extremely violent winds blows.

Kazuto who dashed with ginkang was caught off handed by Wen Chou's attack. He was blown to back by the high density air pressure caused by the Axe. He quickly unsheathe his Muramasa, stabbing it to the ground to get holding position.

However, though he managed to stay on the ground, without getting blown away…. The air pressure and the force of the wind, shredded his clothes a bit, causing several lines of rips at his clothing. Kazuto remember this attack was a bit different with Xiahou Dun's Jade Maiden slash.

Xiahou Dun's Jade Maiden compressed the air to high density and then throw it toward her opponent as if an air blade. Just like his own Iai-dou, his Iaijutsu. However, his opponent Wen Chou merely thrown him a gust of wind which contain numerous yet smaller air blade, it is the most closer to Natural Phenomena called the _Kamaitachi._

While both technique had the same idea, Xiahou Dun's and his own Iai swordmanship relied in compressing the air first, to give it sharpness the likes of sword, while in the other hand, Wen Chou used her sheer power to blow back the enemy, which in coincidence creates vacuum situation which slashed her opponent, like numerous blind razor knife. Of course the main power of her attack relies on the strength of wind blows which at maximum equal to getting hit by a truck…. At least several thousand joule? (I am not good at physics), while the invisible razor knifes only equal to the likes of cat scratching your skins …. Perhaps only leaving scars just like when you hurt yourself after shaving … (again I have no hair problem, so I can only give vague description. I also never and don't want to get hit by truck… or any vehicle to prove my point).

As he was about to deliver his attack, he noticed something strange. It felt darker than usual….!

He realized in a second, and his intuition feeling (I though Kazuto is not a girl, the narrator asked the author) and quickly moved away from his position. Quickly pulling his Muramasa and dashed with his ginkang to safety.

And… second later…. The sound of something crushing at his earlier position.

Yan Liang had waited for the moment when Kazuto is caught up by the attack and dashed higher and pounce his position with her giant mallet for once again.

For a moment, the ground shattered. As if a local earthquake occurred.

Noticing that Yang Xiu has retreated again and again, she began to pout…

"_mou…~ _Iishe…! Aren't you supposed to hold him so I can deliver the attack!?"

Wen Chou replied also in displeasure. " Arrgh…! He is freakishly nimble! Toshii, couldn't you just grab him with your mallet?"

"That is impossible! My weapon is a mallet! Not a Magic Hand!"

"Then Use a Scissor!"

"uu…~ Iishe…." Unable to reply anymore because she is speechless to reply for her friend's idiocy.

Noting that those two general bickered against each other, Kazuto swiftly enacted the greatest stratagem. "Of the Thirty Six Stratagem, the best tactic is the last, _**If all else fails, retreat**_!" Kazuto held the Muramasa in his mouth, as he bended his body, so it give him better mobility in using ginkang.

Quickly retreating to the Three Xiliang troops.

**XXX **

As he returned to command the Elite Xiliang troops, he issued the order to withdraw. The Three Xiliang followed him.

While Yan Liang noticed that Yang Xiu already retreated, she tell Wen Chou.

"Iishe-chan! That Cao Cao's general retreated!"

"arrgh…! Toshii…! How could you let him go!"

"Mu…~ Is not that also your fault." Both Yan Liang and Wen Chou used ginkang to return to their regiment. And began to pursue him.

**XXX **

"General Yan …. If I may?" Ju Shou spoke to her.

"We have something to warn you." Tian Feng continues. The elderly yet seasoned advisor spoke.

"What is it Old Tian?" Wen Chou asked.

"Brace yourself after this." Tian Feng shortly answered. Both the Titan Generals was already briefed of the tactic, however… they still unable to grasp the deeper meaning. So both Ju Shou and Tian Feng only directed where for them to attack but kept the explanation to themselves to save time.

However, these two seasoned advisor were not just speak without action. They had contributed many to Yuan Clan… so the proper thing is to nod their head and pretend that they understand. Only smiling is enough confirmation for them. Because…. As Wen Chou noted…. Explanation is boring.

Meanwhile, Guo Jia issued her next stratagem which led Xu Huang to move from her position.

"_There is an art to governing the masses and principles for being victorious over the enemy. Delve in to this art and you will come to know these principles. Examine the weapons and you will become familiar with victory. Make the principles clear and the enemy shall be vanquished. _-_** Guan Zi**__, The Method of War."_

Xu Huang thus marched from her position to do the pincer attack against Yan Liang and Wen Chou's troops.

While from the distance, Xun You smiled as she recognized Guo Jia's stratagem. "Ah… an excerpt from Guan Zhong's Method of War…. I felt honored to witness it. Is not that right?" Xun You turned to the military attire girl beside her.

"Ah… Minister Of War Rangju?" Xun You smiled to her. While the girl which she addressed as Minister of War, _Sima_ Rangju nodded as her reply.

**XXX **

Meanwhile at Zhang Liao's Charger, Cai Yan felt uneasiness since she entered this zone of battle. And as time passed, her anxiety also grow bigger. She looked around because she felt like some one is screaming, however she doesn't understand what caused it….

"General Zhang…. I…. I…. "

Zhang Liao worriedly looked at her.

"Advisor Yang… he …. He is…" She later pointed at the direction. At first she was at lost, because she is pointing at the point of ambush where Yan Liang and Wen Chou would be ambushed by Xu Huang's cavalry and attacked by Pincer attack by both Three Xiliang and Xu Huang's elite cavalry.

But then… she decided to trust the advisor's decision.

**XXX**

Yang Xiu looked back, noticing that both Yuan Shao's famed general are still pursuing them. He smirked and thanked them for being obstinate.

"Here we comes….."

He snapped his finger as a signal.

And from the high terrain, Xu Huang troops rushed toward their direction, ambushing them. Yang Xiu who noticed that they are startled by the incoming enemy, quickly turned around to ambush them from behind. Locking them down in a position.

Noting that Yan Liang and Wen Chou's regiment are being isolated and surrounded, Yang Xiu announced.

"Is not this the time for surrender…. Yuan Shao's famed Generals?"

**XXX **

"_You look just like a Buddha statue. Now, all you need is an expression of utter serenity." Lisa spoke after finishing in painting Homer with spray can._

_Homer thus glared, after hearing Lisa's suggestion. Creating a scary looking face._

"_Just think about the day you found that junior Mint in your Belly Button." Marge give easier explanation to him_

"_Ou…. He…he…he…Hmmm.." Homer then make a sigh relieved expression (like after defecating…. Or perhaps orgasm? I don't know…)."_

_Bart thus proceed to do A ding-dong-dash (not the one that he meant as murder in Treehouse of Horror episode) and dispersed with all others (Lisa, Marge and Maggie, also Selma)_

_From the building, Two Chinese guards were coming out. _

"_A Buddha statue? We can not leave it outside! It is a Bad Fengshui!" The first guard remarked._

"_Fengshui? I thought that was just a trick to sell crappy end tables to the west." The other guard remarked in confusion. -_**The Simpsons** Season 16 Episode 12 "Goo Goo Gai Pan"

Actually what Homer disguised from that episode is not Buddha or Siddhartha Gautama who had reached enlightenment (so the name Buddha comes), but instead… He is disguising as Maittreya … if not the Lohan statue. I forgot which one, the western remarked them as Laughing Buddha. It also come in Journey to the West.

Dear readers, why would I talked about this? Well… because this is important. People always mistook the Buddha with the Maittreya or even the Lohan. This is wrong. Simpson is making a mistake here! Well… I liked their parody of Arthur Miller's Death of Salesman (never read it) which used the lines from Lun Yu, though. "When I was 17, I walked in to the jungle, and By 21 I walked out. And By GOD ! I was RICH!" as the Beijing Opera! This is really hilarious! Making fun of Confucius word of 'when I was 15 I indulged in study, when I was 30 I became self reliant, when I was 40 without any doubt on matter, By 50 comprehending the way of heaven, by 60 can discern right and wrong in speech, by 70 numerous hope but does not get excessive.' It's American Dream! But I am confused…. Did the Chinese excelled in Ping Pong? I thought they are only Gold Olympic medalist of Badminton, Swimming, Gymnastic, Marksmanship….. and the rest of sports available in Olympics… They got second most Gold medal in London 2012, right? Did Ping Pong also count? I am too busy watching porn to know of it.

Oh yeah… Also Fengshui is important in this fanfic.

**XXX**

As Kazuto calmly threatened them… Yan Liang asked in confusion… "W…what should we do, Iishe? Should we?"

Wen Chou scratch her hair, confused . "Hrmm…. Is it our fault or…. We are being trapped? I can not decide!"

As they bicker against each other, Kazuto felt that he is being ignored and left out.

Before…. "Generals…. Tick-tocks." Ju Shou reminded them while pointing at his own wrist…. Wait a second, did not wristwatch has not been invented? Ju Shou thus revealed a sand hourglass…. There is a hourglass in year 200 AD in China? I don't remember.

Both Generals looked at Ju Shou direction, and nodded against each other, as if agreeing something. Kazuto confused and remarked.

"Are you both trying to use the same tactic of using axe to disperse us and then pounce using hammer?" asked in bored, disbelief tone.

"Yes… You got a problem?" Wen Chou asked haughtily to him, while Yan Liang cowered behind her.

"… Nothing. It just…. Your technique requires spacious place to be effective. Did not that miss who use mallet needs high altitude to deliver the blows, if not… the power is comparable to mere girlie punch?"

Toshii whispered to Iishe, agreeing his point. "Iishe-san, that general is correct. How could we unleashed our technique if I can not jump in to high altitude?"

"Well… use ginkang-_duh!"_

Before Toshii managed to explain. Kazuto remarked. "umm… generals… ginkang is only possible for horizontal leaping, that also needs several stepping point. While for vertical ginkang…. High jump using ginkang is not possible, even if possible… you need vertical stepping point, you know." Just like a ladder, he meant.

Wen Chou became surprised. "Eh? Did what he said is correct?"

Toshii tearfully nodded repeatedly…. That is what I am trying to say… Silly Iishe-san… Toshii muttered.

Iishe tried to think for a while, then laughed the matter. After which she clasped her hands and scratch her head. She then realized something as she stopped her laughter.

"Toshii… What you need is merely high altitude right?"

"Umm…. That is." Yan Liang sighed. As she noticed it was not possible and fearing what Reiha would punish them when they lost.

"Then… what I need to do is sending you upward in high altitude!" As she mentioned it, she grabbed Toshii "Eh…? What are you…" and throw her upward. "Doing this!"

As she throw Toshii… Iishe brandished her enormous tomahawk axe, pointing at her direction.

"**WAAAAAA…. Baka Iishe-san….!" **Toshii shouted in shock and disbelief as she was tossed away upward. And Iishe continued by sending her friend a compacted gust of wind created by her tomahawk axe. With the wind blows upward, Toshii were sent to high altitude.

"Now… Toshii!"

"MOU! Tell me before hand….!" Toshii prepared her stance, targeting them.

Yang Xiu was startled at Wen Chou's unpredictable action. He quickly ordered his troops to make evasion maneuver.

"And here…. I deliver you… a bit of lecture from Fengshui." Ju Shou remarked upon seeing Yan Liang descended and dived to down below at high speed.

While Yang Xiu who had made evasion maneuver, was relieved that he had at least calculated the safe point from the influenced vicinity of her attack (after experiencing Yan Liang's method of attack for more than five times.)…

However….

"Yang Darren… Move BACK! PLEASE MOVE BACK!" Cai Yan shouted as she brought Zhang Liao's Charger closer to his direction. Yang Xiu was startled when Cai Yan shouted at him…. In worrying panic stricken voice.

He became confused for a moment but decide to believe in Cai Yan.

"Xiliang troops, withdraw to the back….! I REPEAT ! WITHDRAW BACK!"

And Yan Liang sent her mallet to the ground, creating loud noise and earth shaken tremor.

Yet…. This time, the outcome is different.

**XXX**

Fengshui is a study on matter of Geography , Layout, Arrangement of surrounding also location to decide their influence and benefits , among the three elements of Heaven, Earth and Humanity.

Fengshui mixed a study in geography, astronomy, hydrology, topography, geology, climatology to discern their surrounding, influence and change from their mixture. Of the three Elements of Heaven, Earth and Human, their interaction are in harmony, and any visible change have great influence of their continuity. For example, if People enacted deforestation, It would cause flood, because nothing shall hampered the water from causing flood. This is small example of relationship between Heaven, Earth and Human.

In Fengshui, the mountain range are considered as dragon pulse. In modern geology, when you looked at two dimensional or three dimensional cartography (map), they were represented in Brown color (or in 3 dimensional map, as high protrusion with brown in color) to differentiate their height. This is important in knowing the field situation. Another example are the water flows, stone formation (Just like Zhuge Liang's Stone Sentinel Maze…..sorry spoiler) are part of Fengshui. In water, they are studied in taste to know whether they are edible to be consumed. In modern study, they were analyzed in pH level (acidity) or alkali contamination of the water…. (something like that). Knowing the color of the ground to know whether they are cultivable for farming, where in modern study include the analyzing the organic contain of the soil, pH level, water condition, Nitrogen… (well… also something like that).

_qi_ play important role in fengshui as the life source of all five elements (water, fire, metal, earth, wood). Without _qi_ there is no life or living being (whether it is microorganism or animal be it vertebrate or invertebrate). Thus, Fengshui advised to begin life where the ground still retains it's _qi_.

And … when there is no _qi _ in the ground…..

Yan Liang's mallet attack for once again pulverize the ground. Yang Xiu looked at the situation to know whether the Three Xiliang are injured. He noticed that Xu Huang has swiftly moved her cavalry back to higher terrain, avoiding them far distant… as expected of her fast cavalry.

Then… as the loud noise occurred after Yan Liang finished her attack and moved away from her position, All Yan Liang and Wen Chou's regiment followed her to withdraw back at far. Yang Xiu become confounded by their sudden action.

While Ju Shou at distant calculated the moment as he unveiled his Fengshui compass. "East, West, North, South…. ETA ….. thirty minutes."

As Yang Xiu observed them, he felt his neck felt stiffen, and frightened by their sudden change of attitude. He also ordered the troops to pull back at more distance….

But….

With a loud cracking noise… The Earth opened…. As the fissure on the ground began to crack open following the path of Yan Liang's earlier Mallet Pouncing crater which now crafted in circular shape….

Just like a hell cauldron being opened….

Yang Xiu noticed that he is in danger…. And with the earth split apart… In grievously stricken panic…. The Three Xiliang troops are not able to avoid their demise…..

With the earth vanishing, creating a large opened crater on the place where the Three Xiliang were stationed. … Kazuto was shocked. Greatly shocked in noticing Yuan clan's stratagem. He never expected this…. Where the Three Xiliang ended just like this….

Kazuto was barely able to survive because his intuition led him to safety, while the others where shocked beyond belief at the moment and danger, paralyzed by the outcome. Kazuto become even more shocked when he realized that the only surviving men of his troops are merely less than hundred men.

The legend of Elite Xiliang troops, and Hua Xiong's feared elite cavalry ends here. So is the role of Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng. With a curtain dropped on their role. Being victimized by this Giant Land Collapse.

**XXX **

At the distant Reiha laughed to her heart content.

"OHOHOHOHOHO…. Now this is what I call as Grand Entry! Xun You what do you think?"

"I have to admit that without Advisor Ju Shou knowledge in Fengshui and advisor Tian Feng experience in checking terrain …. I would never come up with this stratagem. This is really the Golden Moment of the Yuan Clan and their military might."

"Good….. and what are we waiting for, Xun You?" Reiha haughtily commanded her.

"Yes, Reiha-sama."

Xun You then moved her steeds, opened her artifact. _**The Rules of Warfare. The Sima Fa.**_

"_Sima _Rangju…." Xu You called her.

Sima Rangju arrived at her summoning "Waiting for order."

"_In warfare, when you employ a small number, their defense should be solid. When you employ a large mass they must be well-ordered. With a small force it is advantageous to win using unorthodox methods; with a large mass, it is advantageous to use orthodox tactics. When employing a large mass, they must be able to advance and stop; when employing a small number, they must be able to advance and withdraw. If your large mass encounter a small enemy force, surround them at a distance but leave one side open._

_Conversely, if you divide your forces and attack in turn, a small force can withstand a large mass. If their masses are beset by uncertainty, you should take advantage of it. If you are attacking an enemy that is occupying a strategic position, abandon your flags as if in flight, and when the enemy attacks turn around to mount a counterattack. If the enemy is vast, then concentrate your force and let them surround you. If the enemy is fewer and fearful, avoid them at the moment and attack when opportunity arises. ** - Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,** chapter 5 on Employing Large and Small Force._

_Sima_ Rangju give her a salute and make preparations.

"Cousin…. Enemy Generals… Cao Cao of Zhongyuan… I welcome you to the psychological warfare of _Sima _Rangju." Xun You smirked as she closed her artifact for a moment.

"First attack their morale…. And then…." Xun You noticed that Cao Cao's vanguard troop began to retreating…. In disordered manner.

"_In warfare, when pursuing an enemy, do not rest._ - _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 5 on Chasing the enemy."_

Xun You called another troops. "Zhang He troops, Hao Zhao troops! Prepare to move. Kept at distance, follow Yan Liang and Wen Chou troops!"

Both generals make preparation to move while she glance at the most rear position. The place where she placed her secret weapon. "Seems that I don't need to use the spoil of war I got during Beiping campaign. The White Rider's secret weapon…. which came too late." Just like Zeong, Elmeth, and Gelgoog in Mobile Suit Gundam, the narrator remarked.

"Yan Liang troops and Wen Chou troops!" Xun You issued an order.

"Pursue the enemy and obliterate them… This is my order….. _**Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__; With weapon have been perfected and instructions implemented, You shall overtake their vanguard, pursue the fleeing like whirlwind, Beat and strike them like Thunder and Stab their core like Lightning_!"

While the disordered Yang Xiu's remaining of Elite Xiliang troops tried to retreat for safety….. All of Yuan Shao's troop began to chase them, starting from Yan Liang and Wen Chou as the vanguard.

With all is lost, Kazuto muttered in anger, lamenting his stupidity, blaming himself of this situation…

"How could I lead the Three Xiliang to this state….! All of this are my fault! My Fault!"

While back in the Cao Cao's main force….

The loss of Elite Xiliang troops has been reported. Guo Jia held her composure as she reminded herself…. This is not over yet. Not over yet!

**Lao Zi** state that _Those which shrink must first expand. To Weaken someone, Strengthen them. To overthrown, support him first. To take from someone, you must give him first._ - _**DaoDejing**__ Chapter 36 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)_

* * *

**Author Note:**

****too lazy to say anything. but need more porn.

answer review:

to Night Terror:

now that make it easier to read. But really, when i ask every reader whether they want me to spare the character like Ren, Nenene or other character... people just don't care. save for chad001, Fangking2, perhaps Nim Maj and Zeno Hiro... well several other readers which i forgot. But, the other, especially my friend who i asked my opinion says... Just kill them already.

I do ask them. why do you think i ask using The Simpson as metaphor?

Well thank you for your support.

You want to fight? fine. come to Indonesia, don't forget to bring me porn or any erotic material. and also make sure that you are a girl ranging from age 9 - 25 year old. I will give you warm welcoming, don't worry... i'll be nice... I don't deal with male. I still like girl (not a homosexual or Gay).

to Fangking2:

Well... I am not good at explaining things. please judge it for me. By the way... your fanfic ... will the ... you know the Crossover of Kenichi and FSN/Fate Zero... you still update it, right? because i enjoyed it.

to Firelord 626:

No. my fault also. I am just bored, because whenever you ask me, you give the same exact question. And my answer stay. I don't know. I never plan except for unimportant things which i write in forum. Even the death of the character is based on Dice or Coin Toss.


	100. The Saintly Warrior Make Her Legend

**The Saintly Warrior Make Her Legend (Battle of Baima part 3)**

At the Imperial Capital Xu Chang.

Finishing with her own task, Jia Xu assisted Xun Yu in her audit. Xun Yu maintain her expressionless stature, yet there are trace of sweats from her foreheads. Every glance she made at the document before her, she bit her thumbs in dissatisfied manner. Seems that she felt there is something amiss. Without saying anything, Jia Xu quickly reached an abacus and helped counting to hasten their work.

One can say that the valiant general tramples the field of battle, but without the humble officer behind the lines who ensure their infinite supply … they are vulnerable.

The _**Huang Shigong San Lue**_ mentioned: _The basic principles of governing the state is to rely on those that are capable and the people. If you trust those that are capable and employ the people as if they are your four limbs, then all your plans will be accomplished (on the chapter 'The Upper Strategy'). _

The famed Scholar during Western Han Dynasty, Yang Xiong noted: During the Chu-Han Contention, Liu Bang ultimately triumphant because he let all his retainer do their best. His rival, Xiang Yu is a great warrior and general but unable to use his retainer's talent at their best result. At the field of Military Strategy, he is not comparable to Zhang Liang. At the field of military command, he is below the greatness of Han Xin, and as the state administrator, he is not as capable as Xiao He.

As they are busy in making sure that those fighting at the frontline was able to fight without any worries behind the line. The worst possibility of the enemy attack is according to the Thirty Six Stratagem is the _**Looting the burning house stratagem**_**. **As repeatedly mentioned… there are three types of military maneuvering; the direct attack, indirect attack and interactive (bilateral) attack. For example, a military maneuver done when the enemy is suffering natural disaster. This is neither cheating nor immoral.

As they are deep in thought with their job, Jia Xu non-chalantly asked. "Advisor Xun, why did you hate advisor Yang (Yang Xiu)?"

"…hmm…"Xun Yu is too lazy to answer such unimportant question.

"Could it be… that you began to like him?"

Xun Yu was startled in hearing Jia Xu's hypothesis, and unintentionally snapped the writing brush she used and spilled the ink at the report. "Argh! ... "

Jia Xu quickly helped her to clean the mess while Xun Yu angrily berate her.

"NO! There is no way that could be!" Xun Yu denied it furiously, and she stared Jia Xu directly with angry looks. "And don't put me at your own shoes!"

"E…ehhh? I… I was just…"

Xun Yu quickly cleaned up the desk and stopped the work at once, using it also to take a break.

"Jia Xu… you seemed to trust him greatly, right…?"

Jia Xu averted her eyes and showed embarrassed looks. Xun Yu deduce it at once and replied.

"I don't blame you for asking such strange question. It is painful when your own companion (which you believed in everything….) is suspected of their intention by other… especially by your own co-worker or your own lord." Xun Yu calmly looked as she reaches for the cup of Tiekuanyin beside her desk, as she gestured to Jia Xu to have a cup of her own.

"People remember and admired the terms of 'Bao-Guan Friendships' ". Xun Yu sipped her tea

Bao Shuya eased Marquis Xiaobai suspicion of Guan Yiwu, and even going as far to recommend him as the Prime Minister of Qi when Marquis Xiaobai was enthroned as the new sovereign of the state of Qi during the Spring Autumn Period.

Back then, Guan Yiwu attempted to assassinate Marquis Xiaobai to let his own lord, Marquis Jiu to ascend to the throne of Qi. The plot failed, and Marquis Xiaobai became the famed Duke Huan of Qi, he thus appointed Bao Shuya to become his Prime Minister, which Bao refused and instead recommended Guan Yiwu. The new Duke frowned upon hearing the idea because of past feud, but Bao insisted. Reasoning that, Guan attempted to assassinate the Marquis Xiaobai due to loyalty to his own lord, If Duke Huan accepted and give him a position, he would die for him solely. Because Guan Yiwu is a loyal man.

Extracted from the book of _**Guan Zi**_;

_Guan Zhong says "If a minister does not employ all his strength in serving his lord, he will not taken into his lord's confidence. If he is not taken into his lord's confidence, his advice will not be heard, thus the Land and it's wealth can not be protected." (on the chapter "Da Kuang")_

"The book of **Guan Zi** says; '_Whoever serves his lord must not be of two minds_.'" Xun Yu calmly replied.

Jia Xu was shocked in hearing Xun Yu remarked, this sentence could be interpreted as one questioning other's loyalty.

"Advisor Xun! Yang daye….! Yang daye has faithfully served Lord Cao with his utmost effort! How… HOW could you doubt his loyalty! May I remind you how many times he… he put his life to serve lord Cao!"

"I will not argue with results. That Yang Xiu is indeed a man of talent. Give him more time… He will surpass any retainers of Karin-sama…. perhaps…. Even to become her brilliant imperial aide. I won't argue how many times he saves Karin-sama and how much is his merits for solidifying Karin-sama…"

"Then… Why would… Advisor Xun… no matter how harsh your treatment toward him… I always believe that you acknowledge his talent…. If not, why would you entrust him many important things….?"

"That is right. No matter how much animosity and personal hatred I have toward him…. I always respect that Yang Xiu for his talent…. Though I hated how he likes to touch me here and there, needlessly acting close and intimate toward any girls, and even me…!" Xun Yu looked furious and disgusted. Not because she is jealous, but more because she is an open lesbian who suffer androphobia. And Jia Xu understand her remarks without the need to be misunderstood. Though she still felt discomfort hearing Kazuto likes to flirt about to anyone… his bad habit still retains…seems.

"Regardless… Kazu… I mean Yang daye never took the honor of every merit he's done. So… How… even Yue…"

"Hmmmh… you don't need to hide it from me. It is as I suspected. That Yang fellow and you are close acquaintance even before coming to us…. Even you shared manna with each others." Keifa faintly smirked.

Ei-chan looked flustered, which made Keifa laughed softly. "Advisor Jia, you are quick to be emotional when it is about your former Lord (Dong Zhuo, manna; Yue) and that man. that is why you are easy to read. I won't chase about it anymore. But … about why I treated that man…. in disliking."

Keifa raised her tea cup and guzzle down the Tiekuanyin inside it.

"It is easier to suspect clumsy sincerity than to bring relief on skillful avarice." Xun Yu reasoned, quoting Han Fei Zi.

Her words made Jia Xu remember what Yue said back then. During the Anti-Dong Zhuo Alliance, Minister Li Ru suggested in his letter to move the imperial capital to Chang An. Yue at once agreed, while Jia Xu herself doubted.

Yue explain that she believes the situation at that time is similar with when General Yue Yang ate his son's flesh to show his sincerity and vowed to flatten Zhongshan. However, due to slander… his sincerity is doubted by his sovereign, Marquis Wen of Wei.

"_He is prepared to eat even his own son, now who else he wouldn't eat?" _

But, General Wang Jian of Qin pretended to be greedy and bring ease to his lord's mind.

Yang Xiu always showed sincerity and refused any merit attributed to him. Whenever he got any reward, he share them with his subordinate or any civilian who need it. Also this is why he forgot to pay his personal debt to Xun Yu. However, people tend to be greedy and corrupt. When Yang Xiu never showed any fanciness toward wealth or honor, people started to suspect at what motives he is on. This is his mistake. Even Cao Cao is at loss of word whenever he done it.

Yue has a feeling toward him, which is why she never questioned his motives. And Kazuto never makes any mistake which deemed him suspicious, even Ei herself admit that she doubt what is Kazuto up to at first, though she began to admire him after seeing that he seemed to have no flaws. (Except his idiocy… and stubbornness)

But then… Jia Xu realized. Xun Yu also compared Kazuto (Yang Xiu) with General Yue Yang's clumsy sincerity. Then,…. General Wang Jian's pretense of greediness only meant….

"That is correct. That young master of Sima clan pretend to be greedy like General Wang Jian of Qin. " Keifa sighed. Qin Shihuang Di favored Wang Jian who grew greedier. The Greedier Wang Jian become, the more trust Qin Shihuang give on to him for his major campaign. Because those who saw their greed without concealing it is considered as honest. No one dislikes the temptation of wealth, woman and power.

"Advisor Xun… do you…"

"But compared to that young master of the Sima Clan, that Yang fellow is clumsier. He is not really a threat… but…. Let me ask you Advisor Jia. In speaking of talent…. Karin-sama has a habit to compare her talented subordinate with heroes of the past. Did you know of that?"

Jia Xu nodded. She tried to recall her memory.

Advisor Xun Yu is considered by Mengde as her own Zhang Liang.

The Xiahou Sister are the descendant of the Liu Bang's famed general, Xiahou Ying. So it's self explanatory

The Cao Sister are the descendant of Liu Bang's famed officer, Cao Can. Also self explanatory.

Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Yu Jin, and Zhang Liao are always praised as her valiant generals like Liu Bang's Three General of Han Xin, Peng Yue and Ying Bu.

The late Dian Wei is considered as the mighty E Lai from the Shang Dynasty and Xu Chu is considered as her own Fei Lian and sometimes her Fan Kuai.

As she notices that Jia Xu began to grasp of her words, Xun Yu explain on behalf of her.

"Guo Jia talent could be compared with Chen Ping of the past, for she has numerous tricks in her sleeves, even if she seems cornered. With her simplicity, she will not hesitate on her path. But for Yang Xiu…. He is the most unusual."

Jia Xu felt confused hearing her remark.

"Honestly speaking, even if Karin-sama praised him now as her own Xiao He… no one would be able to refute it. However…. Yang Xiu refused it, and instead compared himself with Li Yiji."

"Eh…?"

"That is the reason he can not be trusted."

**XXX **

Extracted from the _**Analects of Confucius**__ (Book of __**Lun Yu**__)_;

_Zi Gong says: Can we speak of Guan Zhong as loyal? When Duke Huan of Qi executed Gongzi Jiu, Guan Zhong did not opt to die with him, instead he served Duke Huan in government as his Prime Minister._

_Zhong Ni (Confucius) says: With Guan Zhong's service, the state of Qi soared among all of Central Plain, the whole realm came in to state of order, even commoners still reap from the benefit of Guan Zhong's past achievement. If not for Guan Zhong, perhaps we still remain uncivilized with messy hair, and clothes fastened to the left like barbarian. Would you prefer for Guan Zhong to act like a mere commoner, not seeing the bigger picture and died in obscurity?_

The field of Baima.

Yuan Bengchu who led her army sneered in observing the battlefield, as most of her troops are now pursuing Cao Cao's troops. Yan Liang and Wen Chou's regiment almost obliterated their vanguards…

"I feel like the powerful state of Qin back then… bullying the weaker six state of the Warring states period."

While on the other hand….

Kazuto was struggling to lead the remaining of Xiliang troops to safety. As the noise of the pursuing enemy drawn closer to their position, his neck felt stiff.

Wen Chou dashed using her ginkang and hurling her great tomahawk at him. Kazuto, tried to react however… with his mind being preoccupied with his troops safety, he could only turn at his opponent direction, only seeing what might be the last thing he saw.

As he cursed at his slow reaction, noticing this might be his end….

Wen Chou, quickly moved her tomahawk axe to left direction. As she moved her weapon at her left side, covering her body… a dull thud noise hit her axe.

Wen Chou clicked her tongue. Noticing someone shot her with an arrow.

Zhang Liao from the far distant sighed. "need more practice." As she signaled her own charger to quickly moved and intercept the movement of Wen Chou's regiment.

Wen Chou who realized the situation quickly used her ginkang to return to her own regiment, noticing if someone is aiming her, there is possibility of Yan Liang also being targeted.

And she is not really wrong, because from opposing direction, Xu Huang elite cavalry has began to move.

Kazuto remained motionless, undecided what to do.

**XXX**

Guo Jia who have received the news of the loss of Elite Xiliang Cavalry quickly decided the next action. She quickly ordered the remaining troops to pack up and withdraw. Fortunately, due to earlier plan of emphasizing on swift mobilization, they are able to quickly withdraw.

But, Karin noticed that Yuan Shao's remaining unit has drawn closer.

"Master Advisor Guo Jia, I will buy the time. Prepare the troops to withdraw."

"Lord Cao, we are almost finished. You don't need to buy us so much time. Please remember to join us as soon as possible. When the signal being sounded, I will have all the troops return to fort Guandu."

"You don't need to worry. I am only here to exchange greetings with old friends."

Cao Cao quickly marched in to another direction to draw Yuan Shao attention.

**XXX**

While Yuan Shao's vanguard, the Wen Chou and Yan Liang's regiment are being intercepted by Xu Huang and Zhang Liao army…. Xun You who led the Zhang He and Hao Zhao troops move to take advantageous terrain. Yuan Shao at the other hand noticed that Cao Cao approached her from another direction, staring at Xun You, and smile which Xun You herself nodded in silence.

Yuan Shao quickly reached her broadsword as she reaches Cao Cao's troops.

"**_Fantasy Move: Nobleman's Sword!"_**

Cao Cao reacted with her own attack, **"**_**Artifact release; Fantasy Move: Sword of Ginggang!"**__. _As her free hands signaled her own troops to disperse. Yuan Shao hauled her stallion to rush at Cao Cao, as she twirling her broad sword with her right hand. As she noticed Cao Cao, she tossed it.

Cao Cao quickly avoid it.

As a former companion to Yuan Bengchu, she accustomed to Yuan Shao's favored method. As the sword were released from her hand, it started to grow bigger and bigger… even when Cao Cao managed to avoid it, it became the size of building pillar, perhaps it couldn't be considered as a sword anymore.

But Cao Cao also remember one thing, throwing the sword is distraction, because…..

"Left side open!" Yuan Shao shouted as she tried to slice Cao Cao from right side. Cao Cao quickly used her darkened scythe as protection. And… *clang! The sword thrust were blocked with Cao Cao's darkened scythe.

That is right. a second sword. Yuan Shao might be a single sword user, but that does not mean she only bring one sword. And what is more annoying from her is… she is greatly accustomed with horse riding battle even with her meager skills.

Cao Cao quickly parry the sword , which made Yuan Shao off balance. Spinning the staff of the darkened scythe, the bluish edge were pointed at Yuan Shao's direction. Yuan Shao quickly pulled the girdle of her horse and The horse were pulled to go… Yuan Shao swiftly threw her sword at Cao Cao.

With the darkened scythe swung, it cut through Yuan Shao's sword like butter (not a character from South Park). Cao Cao lowered her blade as Yuan Shao waved her hand as if calling her swords, and at once the sword returned to it's master.

And both warriors saluted each other with cupping hands.

"The old sage says that _a man of noble does not stand below a falling wall_." Yuan Shao remarked. "Mengde, your efforts are futile. Like an egg trying to smash rock. Just surrender now, before my might."

Cao Cao snorted. "Meng Zi says; _When Confucius climbed mount Tai (Taishan), he realized how small the world is_." She placed her weapon in passive mode. "Yuan Bengchu, I never realized how small minded you are... have you ever think of the consequence of your action?"

Yuan Shao only laughed as she muttered. "_O' Phoenix, O' Phoenix… How pitiful your state is now…. We can not return to that beautiful past, The future still can be hoped on…. Let it be… Let it be…. It is now too dangerous to get involved…_." Yuan Shao tried to get away before throwing her sword that can grow bigger.

Cao Cao was shocked by Yuan Shao's reply which make her offhanded. "Reiha…. You…", As the sword almost get her…. Someone struck down the sword. Cao Cao was startled as she was deep in thought. But she know at once…

"Thank you, Yang Xiu." As she smirked "seems that you have gotten rid of your sadness."

Yang Xiu stood. "I feel ashamed that My Lord has to come herself to fix the problem caused by this lowly retainer." Yang Xiu sheathed his muramasa back. "I ask for your forgiveness.."

"Where are the remaining Xiliang troops? Did they get to safety?"

"No, they refused to do so, and instead asked to continue to fight. They are now joining with Zhang Liao division to intercept General Yan Liang and General Wen Chou's regiment."

"Hmm… such brave soldiers… worthy of their reputation as Dong Zhuo's number one elite." Cao Cao then turned back returned to her own encampment. While Yang Xiu quickly turned to aid Xu Huang and Zhang Liao in fighting Yuan Shao's two strongest Generals.

**XXX **

*clank! *clank!

The sound of Zhang Liao hard steel blade and Xu Huang's Twin axe clashing against Yan Liang's giant mallet and Wen Chou's great tomahawk.

Xu Huang shouted her command "_Sun Zi said: The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy._"

By borrowing the tactic from the chapter of Tactical Disposition, Xu Huang continued by signaling her elite cavalry by stretching her left hand, "Xu Huang's regiment, disperse!" at once the famed former imperial cavalry spread their position, trying to block their opponents movement. At once, Zhang Liao responded by attacking head on.

"Zhang Liao's Charger! Attack at their core point!" Leading her troops in the front, Zhang Liao tried to break trough their wave of attack, while Cai Yan remained waiting for opportunity, and she quickly commanded "General Zhang, enemy generals, Please stall them!"

"My sentiments exactly!" At the prospect of fighting Yuan Shao's feared Titan, Zhang Liao rekindled her old flame of being a pure warrior.

"WAARGH!" Zhang Liao shouted as she whirled her hard steel blade. Clashing her heavy blade at her opponent, Wen Chou responded with her tomahawk, and the two heavy blade clashed against each other producing a noisy sound. Both crazy fighting warriors smirked toward each others, as each time their weapon clashed against each other, and for each blows, their armor also broke…. Spoke of their monstrous strength.

Even Zhang Liao had to admit in restraining herself from being too careless.

Xu Huang suddenly shouted, "_Master Sun also says; To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself."_

Xu Huang signaled her troops which were spread to form wall formation, and started to tighten and restrict their formation, while she quickly hauled her stallion to rush at Yan Liang. Once again, whirling her twin axe against the strong general, Yan Liang responded by dragging her horse to change the direction and place her giant mallet in to dragging weapon position.

Xu Huang this time placed her horse girdle in her mouth and pulled it using her teeth to control her horse, so her two hands won't be distracted and could fully control her two axes. She dragged her horse to run into drifting motion, as she pulled the girdle harder, ignoring the pain in her mouth…. The horse ran into near falling position, Xu Huang tried to targeted, Yan Liang's steed to make her lose her balance and fell from her horse….

However, Yan Liang pulled the horse to circular movement, and flailed the dragging hammer and with the centrifugal force, hoping it will hit Xu Huang upon it's rotation.

Xu Huang was startled, and pulled the drifting horse to maximum, making her position almost touching the ground, but at least she avoided that accursed mallet, she thought.

Both warrior avoided each other… Xu Huang looked at overall troops, worrying their men's morale….. if the battle dragged on…. It would be disadvantageous for them….. She clicked her tongue, annoyed not knowing what she need to do.

As she is about to think of something, at least a hundred of cavalry rushed at their direction. Xu Huang and Zhang Liao recognized them from their insignia as the elite Xiliang cavalry, the remaining that got away alive from Xun You's previous tactic.

"All of you… why?" as their confusion were not answered, the hundred men positioned themselves to protect Zhang Liao's charger.

"_Wu Qi says; "When his army goes forth, his only thought should be of the glorious death, not in living with shame_." The voice of Kazuto followed them as he finished in giving his command. He immediately closed his artifact to prepare the next command.

Xu Huang , Zhang Liao and Cai Yan turned to the source of the voice. they looked that Yang Xiu are coming toward them… looking calmer than previously, gestured toward them (which they replied immediately). As he reached the vicinity, he asked. "Cai Yan, mind if I take over?"

Cai Yan looked cheerful and replied. "Yes, Darren! Please!" …

"General Zhang!"

"Yes Darren!"

"Tell me of your situation!"

Zhang Liao saluted with cupped hand toward Yang Xiu, amidst of the battle and replied. "Zhang Liao is here with her 700 Charger shall obliterate their morale and strike back!"

"Excellent. For now, use General Wu Qi's Art of Tactics, '_if the soldiers are committed to fighting to death, they will live, whereas if they seek to stay alive, they will die'._"

"I shall comply, thus… '_A good general will act as if in peril, being decisive is essential. Only thought that one can have is to fight!'"_

Zhang Liao thus ordered the troops to change formation.

"General Xu!"

"Xu Huang is here, waiting for your command, Advisor Yang!"

"Until next order; Master Sun's Art of War! _'For the men of Wu and the men of Yue are __enemies_ (in this case are different men with different method of thinking); _yet when they are in peril, they will come to each other's assistance just as the left hand helps the right_!"

"Xu Huang and her elite cavalry regiment shall assist General Zhang!"

As Yan Liang and Wen Chou's wave of attack become more and more ferocious, Yang Xiu resorted to use a rendition of wall formation. Zhang Liao and her 700 charger waited first and bringing harm at the enemy and when they started to get exhausted, Xu Huang replace them with her own troops. Yang Xiu used the wall formation for those two generals with each of them taking turns, so it gave both generals the chance to conserve their energy….

Yan Liang and Wen Chou become frustrated.

Yang Xiu notice their change of expression, both general nodded against each other. Yang XIu sense the change of tactics between them. He quickly called. "Zhang Liao, Xu Huang change of plans. Pull back from the enemy."

Both quickly accepted the order and pull themselves back. Yang Xiu at once shouted. "Defensive position, brace yourself for the shockwave!"

As Yang Xiu finished in giving order, though confused… they quickly pulled and raised their shield from their horses.

While their opponents has prepared their tactic, with Yan Liang raised her giant mallet. She hit the ground with all of her strength…. Causing a tremor and local earthquake. This tactic staggered all the troops and horses… Those who are unprepared lost their balance and almost fell.

Yang Xiu remarked. "This tactic again…. Though it is not possible to repeat their earlier result…." He looked at the troops. Though they turned pale and white because of the local quake…. They are not fallen because they had defended themselves. But Kazuto remained worried.

He finally given up.

"General Zhang! General Xu! Report the situation. Are there any casualties?"

"Negative. Because of Advisor's quick wit… we, the Xu Huang regiment had avoided any loss."

"The chargers still retain their original number of 700, Advisor Yang!"

Yang Xiu smirked and replied. "Correction, General Zhang."

"Eh?" Zhang Liao were confounded by his reply.

"It is not 700 anymore." Kazuto stretched his hand, signaling to the 100 men of elite Xiliang under his command. "Elite Xiliang! From now on… you shall be under the guide of General Zhang!"

Though the remaining 100 men of Elite Xiliang were startled, they respectfully accepted their superior command. They raised their hand, cupping them… for a final gesture toward their commander who had shared weal and woe until now. "Darren! We shall accept your command!"

Zhang Liao gestured toward Yang Xiu, accepting his decision.

_It started with Lu Bu's fighting prowess, _

_then Gao Shun Charger's Courage, _

_Now, followed by Zhang Liao and her eight hundreds able warriors._

_Later on, during the Battle of Hefei... with only eight hundred warriors under her command, she charge into the enemy formation, fended off Sun Quan's Main army of hundred thousand strong._

_Zhang Liao's valor is without parallel in China's history._

**XXX**

"This is my final tactic." Yang Xiu shouted. "General Xu! General Zhang! Master Sun's stratagem in deception."

The two regiment began to split themselves accordingly. Starting at General Xu Huang's regiment, Kazuto signaled " From the right side!" at once Xu Huang's elite cavalry break out and charge from right flank of Yan Liang and Wen Chou's regiment.

"From the left side!" Kazuto signal follows, as he allowed Zhang Liao to proceed. The two regiment drilled through their opponents formation with intention of breaking them apart, and Kazuto immediately shouted the new order.

"We have rendered them perturbed by our attack! Now, for the real deal!" Kazuto directed them personally, and both regiment which attacks from both side of flank drilled through the middle of formation and crossed each other and started to round about.

"Pull out and back out! Follow my direction and disengage!" Kazuto shouted.

Both regiment used the opportunity after they are coming out from enemy formation to turn back and retire from the enemy vicinity.

_All warfare is based on deception._

_Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; _

_when using our forces, we must seem inactive;_ - _**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter I Laying Plan_

Knowing when to fight and when to pull out is the sign of wisdom. Kazuto realized that continuing fighting them head on is unbeneficial for them. All leaders of troops should be able to judge the timing. In admitting the situation, Kazuto Hongo decided the use of his greatest tactic.

The Last Stratagem and The best stratagem in the book. The 36th of the Thirty Six Stratagem.

"_**If All Else Fails, Retreat!"**_

Kazuto looked behind the battlefield, being careful of the enemy situation. Sighing in relief after making sure he has opened the safe path to retreat. He notices to himself….

"So as the Sima Qian says _'The defeated generals cannot speak of bravery.'_" Kazuto laughed in irony of his situation…. He later contemplated to himself. "Master Advisor Guo Jia, seems that my plan failed….. I hope your tactic worked better than mine."

"_**The Commentary of Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**_ says '_One day of mercy upon your enemy will become several lifetimes of woe.', _Generals…. don't lower your cautions. Brace yourself and continue pursuing them." Xun You ordered them with composure, though she felt uneasy feeling of the current situation. While on the other hand, she admit that it is hard for their remaining troops to catch up the distance with Yan Liang and Wen Chou's troops.

Xun You realized it.

Hiding your own potential….

Because… nine out of ten movements are deceptions, while only a single blow were delivered to finish them off.

That is right…. until a single strike is delivered.

…..as the final surprise.

**XXX**

While Cao Cao who had returned quite earlier had been briefed, she quickly nodded with Guo Jia suggestion.

Sometimes, a sacrifice had to be made for the greater good.

And with the approval from her own lord, Guo Jia bid her subordinate to execute the plan. If you want the tiger cub, you have to enter their den. Whatever this will be a regretful decision or not… will be known later.

But for now….

Yi smiled before them and cupped her hands before leaving. "Master Advisor Guo…. It is a pleasure to do business with you." Yi then leave them… followed with her two apprentices and protection. Quickly mount on their steeds… leaving down their baggage.

Guo Jia turned, clicking her finger.

"Notify all troops to prepare for retreats. Then notify Advisor Yang, General Xu and General Zhang to follow us." While the subordinate, generals and troops saluted …. Guo Jia sighed in relief when Cao Cao did not oppose of her plan at all. So this time, she will repay the favor…

Baima can be theirs… but first…..

"It won't come cheap." Guo Jia hatefully stare at the distant where Yuan Shao main army stationed themselves.

"General Guan Yu…. I leave the rest to you."

Aisha calmly raised her hand, cupping them in silence. She left without saying anything and whirled her black guan dao and placed them in her back.

"Master Lao's Art of War; _Those which shrink must first expand. To weaken someone, Strengthen them. To overthrown, support him first. To take from someone, you must give him first._ - _**DaoDejing**__ Chapter 36 Book 1 Song of Path (Tao)"_ Guo Jia recalled what Xun Yu left her before departing to Baima.

"Advisor Xun's patience is really admirable…. However….!" Guo Jia left as she herself make preparation to retreat.

"Advisor Xun You , don't blame me for this. You introduced me to to the psychological warfare. This time… let me welcome you to ….Fundaments of Psychology." Guo Jia flapped her hand as she take her leaves.

Human.

**XXX**

As Kazuto successfully gotten away from Yan Liang and Wen Chou troops…. He almost reach Cao Cao's remaining troops. However… Cai Yan tugged his clothes and whispered something.

"Seems there is a preparation to leave this region."

"Are you sure?" Kazuto looked at her, and which Cai Yan nodded.

So it come to this…. Strategic retreats….

All Cao Cao troops had mostly moved to retreats. Yang Xiu signaled Xu Huang and Zhang Liao to follow at moderate speed, to keep their stamina. It is fortunate that earlier he used wall formation in turns for both troops. That is why their stamina were at least 50 percent left.

Kazuto thought to himself…. "If only there are combat rations distributed to all army, though they can not beat full serving meals. But…. At least they can keep up the morale…" He then remembered something, but.

"Advisor Yang, look!"

Xu Huang pointed at several carriages left by Cao Cao's troops. "My Lord abandoned the rations…! Should we…?"

Xu Huang's word woke Kazuto from her contemplation. Xu Huang offered them to help Cao Cao picking them out before leaving them. Yang Xiu looked for a while and spoke.

"No. We will leave them there. Those who attempt to pick them shall be punished under military law! Get it?! We will march from there on. Leave them aside…. If we have time…. We will regroup with Lord Cao and camped for a while."

"Advisor Yang, the enemy before us, we don't have time to establish an encampment."

"But, don't we at least have time to cook our rations?" Yang Xiu asserted.

"We did, but…. " Xu Huang reasoned that though they can, but it won't be good food to satisfy their situation. Eating is also part of ritual to comfort mind. When we eat a full serving of food, we know that we are at ease and relax, which bring confidence and courage. But for now… if their stomach are full… it is good enough, but….

"Good. When we were at least safe from their vanguard, Yan Liang and Wen Chou regiments…. They will be startled and their army will be a mess. We shall use that opportunity to rest and replenish our stamina."

"How would you know that they will be disoriented?"

"You will see…" Kazuto smirked. Seems that he can not beat the flow of history, no matter how good his method are…. This time he had to admit that the original strategy is the best. Cao Cao had a habit of using his own rations as bait to ambush her enemy. It is recorded in Romance of Three Kingdom and Record of Three Kingdom. So that is why... when he saw that twenty carts of ration wagon left behind…. He know for sure that Guo Jia used that classic method.

"I shall use my full knowledge in history to at use."

He prepared his own. After the famed episode of Baima… he shall launch the ambush… but for now… looking for a safe place to prepare themselves.

Though he had to admit. "That is funny. I don't remember us bringing that much rations. Did not we agree that for the sake of speed, we had to travel as light as possible?" Kazuto mind were distracted as the soldier called.

"Advisor Yang, you asked?"

"Correct, officer. Collect all rice, flour and all sugar that all personnel brought."

**XXX **

Yan Liang and Wen Chou regiment have almost reached Cao Cao's position. Suddenly the scouting officer who reached the place first reported.

"General Yan! General Wen! The enemy has abandoned their supplies and retreating!"

Yan Liang and Wen Chou looked each other, but remember what Xun You talked earlier. "Keep in mind, giving pursue to the enemy is the priority."

Ju Shou then announced "Ignore the supplies and keep up!"

Yan Liang nodded toward Ju Shou approving of his choice. She then head on first ignoring the ration, followed by Wen Chou….

However… before they can get away far from that place… suddenly they heard the ruckus. A noise of people fighting over something. Noting that not even half of their army followed their commander, Yan Liang returned on site…

She was surprised.

"General! The soldiers are not following order anymore!"

Ju Shou and Tian Feng in distress announced the order. "Everyone! Maintain order! Keep your mind! We are not safe yet!"

But the soldiers turned deaf, as they instead focused their mind fighting over the inside of the crate. One of the crate fell off, revealing all kind of gold, jade, pearls…. Any kind of valuables and jewelry….

That is right. This is the ugly truth of human.

We want to possess all wealth. This is why… Marquis Shang Yang of Qin used greed as her troops raison d'être in following order. People want to be rewarded.

This is why General Wu Qi in her military treatise wrote that; It is not the matter of number.

"_If the laws and orders are not clear, rewards and punishment not meted out; when sounding the gongs will not cause them to halt or beating the drum will not make them advance, even if you have a million men, of what use would they be?" - **Art of Tactic (Wu Zi)**, on the chapter Gaining control of the Army._

And….

As Yan Liang tried to control the situation…. She did not realize…. Because the noise of people fighting over the rations deafen her… that a blade of grim reaper has long been preying for her.

*Vhrooom…

That voice come closer, finally Yan Liang turned as she is about to shout her order to calm the troops. She turned to the direction of the voice that come closer. And without able to say another word…. The blade of grim reaper….detached her head from it's body…

With a single swing.

With a low *thud! Voice,…. Yan Liang head was forcefully pulled from her body… which now are falling down to the ground. There aren't any expression remain from her face except… a shocked, unexpected look. And the grim reaper lower her weapon, as she calmly speak.

"One down, next to go."

As if killing is her routine….. she prod the unusual stallion of the former God of War….. to the next victim. The fearful screech it made…. Bring back the shiver of the Hulao Gate….

Who can forget the feared stallion of this realm?

One say; it was the sole reason The Great Emperor Wu Di of Han invaded their kingdom… because it was from the country of Ferghana. To destroy a kingdom because one sought for their horses might be uncalled for one….

But perhaps… if only they know the legend of the God of War who shaken the realm.

King of Steed , King of Warriors

Among the Warriors, It is Lu Bu Fengxian

But, among the steeds….. The Red Hare

Lu Fengxian may have passed on…. But the Red Hare's Legend still lives on.

The noise of the Red Hare become louder, as it was placed in full throttle.

Yunchang pulled the gas to maximum, prodding the Red Hare to jump over any terrain…. Leaping on it's target. Wen Chou tried to look at why there is an unfamiliar noise which she heard. She looked at the direction.

"From above…?" Wen Chou looked an only sees the sun sun brightly…. With a single black dot.

Black dot? As she tried to think what is that thing is…. now growing larger….

Yunchang swung her black guan dao, cleaving the path….. which block her. The fierce General of Yuan Shao army, Wen Chou.

Separated from above to bottom…..Wen Chou tried to grasp what happened…. Not understanding anything except…. "Eh…? Why is my leg beside me?"

Even before she can get the answer that she can understand with her meager brain….. the black guan dao once again silenced her, with a single blow driven to her neck….

"Reiha-sama…."

Zhongda's word was correct. she proud to admit that she is greedy, because it is their natural instinct and their natural weakness.

Two head were stuck to her black guan dao, belonged to Yuan Shao feared general…. The Two Titan were at mercy of her hand…. Do you recall the scenery of the Sishui gate? She defeated the famed master swordsman of Xiliang without letting the wine turned cold.

As both Yuan Shao's vanguard still infighting of distributing their premature looting….

Yunchang appearance shocked them to stand still… not a single muscle were moved, the field stood still…. until Yunchang threw the heads at the, dropped near their toes…. With the curtain fall, closing the role of Yan Liang and Wen Chou.

And their superior heads….. were lying at their feet. With their blood still warms… Just like when she at the Sishui Pass returned and the wine still warm.

Now their confidence as Yuan Shao's Million army were shaken, as they witness true strength before their eyes. The arrival of God of War….. No the God of War's legend has long gone.

They are witnessing heaven's favored warrior. The Saintly Warrior who began her legend in Sishui pass…. Now repeats her accomplishment as if nothing… waking them and force them to recall it once again….. here and now…. In this field of Baima.

And… the morale collapsed.

_The Capability to rise beyond one's stake in a reputation is a rare trait for such a resolute and steadfast man. _

_Upon revisiting the white gate tower, I am once again shaken._

_Perhaps, the God of War of yesterday is gone..._

_(because) Today a new era of The Warrior Saint has begun! - **Chan Mou, Ravages of Time** ch.298 (translation: merc, edit: ki shodar)_

The Legend does not stop here.

Later on, during the Battle of Fancheng… Guan Yu continued her legend by drowning the Seven Armada of Wei, capturing one of Cao Cao's famed Five General; Yu Jin, and defeated the Fearless General Pang De, almost forcing Cao Cao to move the Imperial Capital out of fear.

* * *

**Author Note:**

****Watching Oda Nobuna Yabou make me realize of one thing. Japs are good on making better thing on something which they are familiar with. I am aghast with their accuracy. Atsumori dance, Oichi role as Female spy and the tied on both side of azuki fukurou (red bean bag).

But they are bad on making things they don't know. Koihime Musou idea is nice, but the story are mind screw (just like Boys f*ck things up, and Girls are all f*cked up) . Though Noir and (Urasawa Naoki) Monster are good. this make me think... do they done it on purpose?

why do i think Koihime story is mind screw? simple. they add minor character which nobody cares but did not add important character.

Who the heck is Zhang Xun? Where is Xu Huang? Where is Zhongda?

compared to oda nobuna yabou... i am deeply impressed. little detail were added here and there. Dousan Saitou, Three Mino, Tea Master Sen no Rikyu, Kuroda Kanbei, Shigeharu Tanaka's exploit pre-meeting with Hashiba, the role as "Kampaku Taiko". not just stupid idea like Sengoku Basara which were more or less Shounen Fighting anime. Though i liked Sixth Demon King Wakamoto.

by the way answering review...

to DrGn36:

You're welcome, and thank you for reading. well... i tell you a funny part. I only played VN Koihime Musou and did not play the Shin Koihime one for the same reason. I only watched the youtube video of the Shin Koihime game play which unfortunately already deleted.

to Night Terror;

Counter question, since when Yue die? when did Yue die? I never write her off as die... yet.

you are just being over-dramatic. no one lives forever... and... My friend give me such good advice, i can not hate him for giving good advice and suggestion. It is not fair for him.

well... if you are asking me about how much heart i will shatter... I never intended to break anyone heart.

oh... my friend? they live in Indonesia. want their address? i rarely contact them now after we graduated.

to raveboys:

No, relax... i will not drop this fanfic. This will continue at least until The unification of Jin and as i am not bored with ROTK. i am a responsible person by the way, i never put an unfinished fanfic. if by chance i bored with my fanfic, i will take responsible so you won't see it and i don't end up embarrassed. Well... what a coincidence. Yue is also my favorite.

Nih... udah diupdate, sampun rampung.

to Firelord 626 :

No, Sima Rangju is not the one. it is the members of Sima clan who did it. Sima Rangju is just Artifact Spirit.


	101. Return of the Ancient Weapons

**Return of the Ancient Weapons (Battle of Baima part 4)**

Extracted from the _**Han Fei Zi**_;

_Political reforms introduced in the strong state of Qin rarely failed despite being changed ten times. In the weak state of Yan, however, even a single attempt at political reform failed. This doesn't imply that what Qin adopted was clever and what Yan adopted was foolish. It was just that conditions in the two states were different._

During the warring states period, King Wuling of Zhao once remarked, _"Those who use the old to define the new do not achieve change."_ King Wuling of Zhao advocated this speech to encourage people in reforming their method.

The Warring States Period saw the introduction of many innovations to the art of warfare in China. With the increasing scale of the warfare in numbers and method, those experience and knowledge gained since the Zhou Dynasty and the Spring Autumn period were deemed out of fashion, as most armies made use of infantry and cavalry and started to replace the chariots which were deemed inflexible for massive and long term troop deployment. From this period onward, various states competed with each other in mobilizing their armies in warfare.

King Wuling of Zhao realized the tactical superiority of cavalry from his state of Zhao's experience against the invading barbarians of Donghu and Xiongnus. He thus studied his state's enemies battle experience and concluded something.

"The Barbarians wore narrow sleeved short tunics and leather boots which makes it easy for them to move around (versatility), they ride their horses quickly, shooting their arrows with precision. All these things are admirable features and worthy of emulation."

As result of his research, King Wuling of Zhao decided to implement military reform of having his troops dressed in Barbarians clothing and practice mounted archery (_Yumi-arata _instead of mere_ ashigaru_). This decision brought delight to pro reformist faction, but also brought many opposition from conservatives faction (even Marquis Cheng , uncle of King Wuling of Zhao himself).

King Wuling of Zhao did not listen to the protest and the opposition but started the reform from himself. He abolished the inconvenient traditional robe, wearing the barbarian tunic himself as an example and led the troops personally in mounted cavalry training. Eventually with his persistence, everyone started to get used in wearing barbarian tunic as the custom.

In the end, King Wuling succeed in establishing a crack troops of cavalry, pushing the border of his state, increasing his strength and dispelled the threats of Donghu and Xiongnu barbarians from the state of Zhao. The success of military reform began to shift the mindset in application of war chariot from the warfare, replacing them with more versatile elite troops of cavalry, which were adapted by the other states of Warring states period.

**XXX **

One person stays on her famed steed.

Only this single person, yet her mere presence already made them unable to advance. Even though they count to more than twenty thousand men…. Yet they only stood by. Their mind stopped, their foot were halted. They are too shocked to respond on this situation. Only a single person, yet her presence is already threatening an army of twenty thousand men.

Perhaps because the saintly warrior were famed as strong as ten thousand men.

They were unable to reach any decision.

The black blade that she wield already claimed two of Yuan Shao's greatest generals with ease, now…. What could they hope from this situation? The two advisor's order were ignored. As if the soldiers have turned into statues.

And, when the saintly warrior placed her black guan dao in a dragging style…. The noise of the blade slicing of the ground while the saintly warrior rode her stallion…. Woke them up to a reality.

Only one thing left in their mind. Run. Run for their life.

The two advisor's order were ignored… they prefer to escape for their own safety.

From afar, Xun You noticed the strange act of Yuan Shao's vanguard. Why would they act in such disorderly manner? And when the scout reported to them of the terrible news…. She was thoroughly shocked.

"No…. That couldn't be…."Xun You was dumbfounded. However, she worries about one thing. She fearfully looked at her lord's reaction. It is not a pale expression…. It is….an expression beyond despair.

"No… Iishe… Toshii…. No…" Reiha felt to her knees. Reiha looked shaken after knowing what had happened. In distraught, she lose her balance, and almost fell. Fortunately, Xun You quickly caught her from showing her weakness. If she let this goes on, the other soldiers who looked at her situation would lost their will to fight. She distraughtly called her deputy officer to led Yuan Shao to her own camp to take a rest.

No… if this goes on… we will really lose…. Xun You quickly tried to think. She took glance to the contraption behind her.

"Seems that this things is the only mean to save our situation." She gives a head nod to Hao Zhao who helped her to manage the situation.

"The Power of the Past… please don't fail me…" Xun You distraughtly begged to the higher power….. because of such an unexpected situation to her…..

**XXX**

Guan Yu started to blow the situation away at the battlefield, alone. She preyed on every single soldier she could as she rode the Red Hare. With a silent waive, the black blade were once again imbued in the droplets of scarlet colors… as the heads were forcefully plugged off… with great strength of the wielder….. leaping towards, coloring and decorating the battlefield….. with the beautiful spurt of vermillion color. I imagine… perhaps this is what the autumn festival fireworks were all about.

Only the terrifying shouts and the excited tears of horrors were the different thing about them.

But, there is one general who can not accept her acting as she will. The help has arrived, Zhang He charged alone opposing the wave of the soldiers who tried to avoid Guan Yunchang, and rushed against her.

"ginkang… please reach her!" Zhang He raised herself from her horse, and proceed to use ginkang, as she placed her hands at the very long tian sword at her waist.

When Guan Yu once again tried to swing her black guan dao saber once again…. Zhang He quickly reached her, and unsheathe her tian sword, pointing it toward Yunchang… preparing her stance down, proceeding to parry the swinging down black guan dao, shouting her swordstyle.

"_Yue Maiden Sword_ - _Western Beauty Washing Her Face."_

Zhang He hold Yunchang's guan dao in idle position, and quickly bounce it using the momentum when their weapon clashed… she quickly twist her wrist and when the black guan dao staggered, losing balance…

Zhang He quickly hit the ground, and her tian sword squeezed because the delicate tian type were hitting the hard ground, and whipping back to it's normal shape. During the moment when the delicate tian twisted and returned to straight shape, the ground spurting dust which blinded any vision, just like when the water were splashed to face… hampering eyes from seeing.

Guan Yu become startled , and reactively pulled back with her left hand defending herself.

Zhang He quickly used the chance to deliver another strike, she twisted her wrist lightly, and the delicate sword movement though seemed harmless produced a sharp ear piercing noise. Zhang He changed her posture, and with one jerking at her hands, she thrust the blade to stab Yunchang.

"_Yue Maiden Sword_ - _Wild geese falls, Fishes sinks."_

*clack!

Zhang He become startled. She tried to push her sword... but it failed to goes through. As if something solid and hard blocked her sword. As she tried to look carefully, without lowering her stance… Guan Yu calmly defended herself, blocking the sword path with the hilt of her black guan dao.

Zhang He were confounded and secretly sung praises in her mind. "She manages to block my attack with the narrow hilt of her weapon…. even with one hand! Who is she…?"

But Zhang He did not want to lose, she pulled her sword, and at the same time Guan Yu also swing her black guan dao saber. Zhang He become a bit surprised by how fast her reaction is.

She placed the blade of her swords to block the black guan dao saber.

*Clang!

It produce a loud voice, but the delicate, thin and body length tian sword of Zhang He did not shatter upon the impact with Guan Yu's hard and heavy black guan dao.

"You don't need to worry…. My sword were crafted by the famed swordsmith of the past, Master Ouye Zi!" Zhang He shouted in threatening manner.

**XXX**

The Legend says that the sharpest sword, unmatched by all under the heaven is the pair Sword Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. Gan Jiang were famed for representing the _Yang_ side (The hard part) while her pair, Sword of Moye represent the Yin side (soft, delicate part).

However, as the legend goes…. From the Spring Autumn period, The state of Wu had the husband and wife team of swordsmith… Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. But the state of Yue had the old master Ouye Zi to compare against them. Those three might have died now, but their legends of their masterpiece still remains.

Husband and Wife Gan Jiang and Mo Ye from the state of Wu crafted two sword representing _Yin and Yang,_ soft and hard, moon and sun, male and female … The sword of Gan Jiang and the sword of Mo Ye as their highest accomplishment.

The _Yang _sword, **Gan Jiang**… it's blade was decorated with tortoise shell patterns. Indicating the possibilities of it's material originated from Mythril or Meteorite.

The _Yin_ sword, **Mo Ye** …. It's blade was decorated with swirling waves pattern. Indicating the possibilities of it's material originated from Orihalcon.

Then, to challenge the pair sword, Master Ouye Zi from the state of Yue forged five swords which legend still goes even now. Three large swords and two small swords… which goes by the name;

_**Trembling Reed**_, a prized sword which end up at the hand of King Fu Chai of Wu, the Hegemon of the Spring Autumn Period. King Fu Chai never leaves this sword from his side, it was said that when he commit suicide for his lost against King Goujian, he preferred to use this sword. The sword were later buried with him.

_**Pure Edge**_, a prized sword which later belonged to King Gou Jian of Yue, the last Hegemon of the Spring Autumn Period. He favored this sword greatly that he asked this sword to be buried together with him, when King Gou Jian died.

_**Defeater of Evil**_, of all five prized sword which Master Ouye Zi's forged…. It was famous as the highest grade among all five. However.. it only remained as a legend, after it was lost in history. Rumor said that it was drowned in the river by it's last owner after he was jealous and afraid of the prospect that the next owner will surpass his name when he wield this sword after his death.

_**Fish Intestine/ Fish Guts (yuchang jian)**_, A very small and sharp sword, easy to conceal. It is favored by most assassins, which later generation tried to replicate it even though only to lower grade compared to the original. The original was said to fall to the possession to King He Lu of Wu. King He Lu of Wu would later gave the _Fish Intestine_ to Wu Zixu which ended up to her personal assassin, Zhuan Zhu. Wu Zixu tasked Zhuan Zhu to use the _yuchang jian_ to assassinate the despotic King Liao of Wu. The King Liao was said as a very paranoid and cruel man. he never let anyone come close to him without being frisked, so Zhuan Zhu had to use a very small and easy to conceal sword. He disguised himself as the imperial chef and later practice to grill fish until he manage to cooked it to King Liao's liking. The very short and slender sword, _yuchang jian_ were later hid inside the fish that he cooked for King Liao. When he was about to present the grilled fish before the despotic King Liao, Zhuan Zhu was being frisked as routine. He managed to get pass of the security check. When he was about to offer the fish before King Liao, Zhuan Zhu quickly ripped the fish intestine and retrieve the concealed sword, and used it to give a vital piercing blow to the despotic King Liao, ending his life. Later on, the _yuchang jian _name were to remember Zhuan Zhu's attempt to assassinate King Liao, hence the name _Fish Intestine sword._ Another famed assassin, Jing Ke was said to use this sword and concealed it in the map of Dukang which he intended to present before King Ying Zheng of Qin.

and_**Great Tower**_. A sharp mid-length sword. Compared to Ouye Zi's other prized sword, Great tower does not have any special attribute or specialty. Many master swordsmith only regarded great tower only as a very good and sharp common sword. Great Tower is the second shortest sword of all five swords, compared to the Pure Edge, Trembling Reed and Defeater of Evil which all have extraordinary length. The only good attribute that Great Tower possessed is the fact that it is not a prized sword which make it does not require any special training to master this sword. Anyone who has the skill of a common warrior can easily wield this blade. Another good attribute from great tower is that it is a common sword easy to be replicated and mass produced by normal swordsmith and the fact that it does not require complex material needed to forge this sword. It is forged from normal metal like iron, zinc and copper. It was said that Master Ouye Zi forge this sword in mind to be mass produced for military purpose, hence he loosened up the complex production phase.

(Just like the role of Mass Produced Mobile suit like GM or Nemo which was not installed with complex prototype model feature like F91's Bio Computer, Psycho Gundam Mk.I & Mk. II's Psycho Driver, Zeta's Bio Sensor, Nu Gundam and Sazabi's Psychic Communicator or Elmeth's Bit controller or Rx-78-2 Gundam's Learning Computer.) Well… just like Mikhail Kalashnikov who invented Avtomat Kalashnikova 47 which are easy to be constructed, mass produced and maintained…. Also… subject to many copyright infringement.

A very thin, long but can not be shattered only by raw power….. it is really an impressive prized sword that Zhang He wield. But her elegant and graceful swordmanship… is also what make this exchange of blows and technique as an eye opening. Even the retreating, frightful vanguard of the late Yan Liang and Wen Chou regiment stopped their leg, and watched. A vivid scene of heroism between two pugilists which moved them greatly.

They forgot the fear they felt earlier.

**XXX**

_Professor Water Mirror's On Morale:_

_There are three ways to boost own morale while diminishing the enemy's;_

_One, If the enemy general wins first, blame own general as brash and reckless;_

_Two, if the enemy general frequently wins, blame own tactician on poor choice of field condition and poor judgment on weather condition._

_Three, if the enemy general always victorious, dismiss them as bold but simple minded._

Xun You tried to recount from her own knowledge of these passage. With their sides strongest general have been defeated before their eyes, morale of their own armies have plummeted. So the only way to recover their situation is to prove that heaven is with their side. Send someone to overturn their difficulty in to advantage.

Zhang He was fortunately already sent as back up plan, and Xun You acknowledge her talent… that is why she wished for her to at least stall their situation before she tried to upstage them and prepare her next plan.

"General Hao Zhao…. The preparation for them is finished …. I believe?"

"Yes Master Advisor Xun Darren…"Hao Zhao cupped her hand.

"Then, the second display of Minister of War Rangju's stratagem shall proceed." Xun You calmly reached her artifact opening it in a gesture as the figure of a girl in military attire (basically it is To Aru series of Misaka 10032 with her stupid google visor wielding her rifle in her normal schoolgirl outfit, not that she wore a camo suits) return for once again.

"…Waiting for order."

**XXX **

Zhang He shouted as she backed out and placed her full body length tian sword which she claimed as Master Ouye Zi's master piece behind her. "The Thirty-ninth move! _Yue Maiden Sword – The Flying Swallow dancing for the Son of Heaven."_

Zhang He moved in a more simple, fast yet still retain it's delicate posture upon wielding the sword in blinding speed. The sword movement were commemorating the famed Dancing consort, Zhao Feiyan whose said that her dancing were unequaled, and she glide nimble and agile like a flying swallow. It is a fast attack, hard to avoid but easy to be missed by their opponent's eyes.

And Zhang He swordplay now can be likened like the famed beautiful consort Zhao Feiyan whose dance charmed the son of heaven as she dance with the enchanting flute of her also beautiful sister, Zhao Hede.

Guan Yu tried hard to avoid the agile and nimble attack of her opponent, but it seems as if the famed consort whose said able to dance uninterrupted above the palm of single man without being troubled by her balance. And her long black hair swayed following her movement without falling down even once to the ground, indicating the uninterruptable movement which flows like river water…. Not even once, her loosened black hair got the chance to fall down.

"_Jade Dragon – Flaying Tail movement!" _

Guan Yu move back to avoid the uninterruptable Zhang He's Yue Maiden swordplay, and spun her body back, as she waved and clashed her black guan dao with one hand toward the front, as she showed her back toward her opponent as she crouched down, just like a dragon whipped her enemies with it's tail.

*Clash!

One hand, wielding the black guan dao, hitting the ground. The ground was shattered a bit… because of the impact with the weapon. This movement caused Zhang He to flip back, as she avoid the attack, and landed on top of the black guan dao's blade. Both warriors glared against each other.

Zhang He admitted her opponent's strength. She was forced to avoid, but the biggest reason that she does not dare to be reckless is…. she finally interrupted in her Yue Maiden sword play…. As her long loose black hair was finally letting down to the ground.

""The Fortieth move…."" Both pugilists announced.

**XXX**

"_Jade Dragon Unchallenged under the sky" _

Guan Yu used her best named movement, a technique which give her full coverage of protection, from front, behind, up, down and even from eight directions. Zhang He showed a difficulty in her expression, as she notices that this attack has no flaw point which she could get advantage on. Every swinging of the black guan dao spread from hands to the bottom foot.

Just like a soaring dragon who ruled the open sky.

"_Yue Maiden Sword – The Most beautiful sight, Lady Xi held her chest in pain."_

Realizing that this girl who defeated General Hua Xiong of Elite Xiliang army, General Yan Liang and General Wen Chou indeed have a real power and does not really need to do trickery, Zhang He unleashed her greatest named skill.

She leaped, and spin… as she pointed her long tian sword against Guan Yu, who parried the attack with her Jade Dragon Unchallenged under the sky, and she drew her body closer against each of Guan Yu's swings…..

Each stroke when the guan dao were swung, Zhang He did not widen the gap, but instead closes the gap of her body against the guan dao, until it was a hairline distance between her and the weapon.

And, Zhang He finally reached a distance where Guan Yu can not use her guan dao effectively to attack Zhang He. Zhang He seeing that she got her safe distance of attacking, disregarding the inflexible length of her weapon, attack Guan Yu using the handle, while she hit her waist with her scabbard.

A clean hit!

The next thing is, both warriors widen their gap. As Zhang He attacked Guan Yu with her scabbard and the handle, she reactively twisted her wrist, using the blade to cleave her opponents. As Guan Yu stands afar from her…. Her hair were loosened. While Zhang He were struggling to stand….. as Guan Yu retaliated when she tried to attack her , she give her a clean kick to her stomach…. Which make her staggered.

But for now…. The duel were halted, as both warrior looked that Yuan Shao Million army moved again after they retain their will to fight once again. Using the fact that Guan Yu is alone and also vulnerable as human being, Hao Zhao instigated the troops of Yan Liang and Wen Chou who still remain (and not deserting) to move. Zhang He though disliked her partner choice admitted…. That she can not kept on fighting cleanly…. Sometimes…. They have to put their priority aside.

Guan Yu quickly reached her Red Hare, trying to dissipate their movement. One against numerous cavalry…. Guan Yu was quick to be exhausted… and Zhang He realized it as she rushed in her stallion …. That Guan Yu movement starting to get slow.

She muttered. "Please don't blame me for this." She rushed…. Along the other troops who tried to fight her once again and outnumber her.

"_Yue Maiden Sword – Zhuan Zhu Slays King Liao!"_

Pointing her sword forward to her enemy, Zhang He deliver a powerful, quick and accurate stab at her, a sword move which is intended to kill (assassinate) her target.

**XXX**

Guan Yu was taken back. Because numerous enemies she engage, she lack concentration of someone preying her…. When she realized, it was a bit late… as she watched that Zhang He had deliver an attack that pierce through anything.

But…. *cThang!

A loud noise were produced. Guan Yu looked up, realized that a big sword, a hard steel blade were protecting her. She recognized it …. It was… Zhang Wenyuan's personal weapon! she looked at the direction where the weapon might be coming from.

And the Chargers were coming from afar, led by a figure of Zhang Liao who is in after throwing stance. Sighing in delight, as she realized that she manage to save Yunchang.

"Zhang Liao and her 800 cavalry of Charger is here!"

They quickly make a position to attack, and protecting Guan Yu from harm…. As Zhang He tried to direct them before they managed to get in to formation, Xu Huang and her elite cavalry attacked their flanks. "Xu Huang and her elite cavalry will not give you the chance!"

As they are attacking and withdrawing, trying to make distance…. Yang Xiu and Cai Yan supervise the situation. Yang Xiu thus move forward to assume command for the two regiment as Strategist in Charge.

While Zhang He move to face against her opponent's temporary leader, Advisor Yang Xiu. Both cupped their hands. Announcing their title and name.

"Currently in command of Yuan Shao's Elite Million Army Vanguard, Zhang He."

"Junior Advisor of Cao Cao, Yang Xiu."

"I never expect the losing army of the villain could regain their will and condition to fight again. Aren't you forcing your men too much…. Enemy advisor?" Zhang He warily announce as she tried to judge her opponent.

"Not really. We have plenty of rest. Now, we can take you for a while and save our comrade in war."

"Such a solidarity. I, Zhang He for this express her admiration. But, dare you who are being outnumbered … to continue?"

"We'll see…. Though of course I would not want to underestimate a warrior who held the famed blade of Master Ouye Zi from the state of Yue during the End of Spring Autumn period."

"Hmmph… so you know…"

"Who can mistake it ? But tell me… one thing. Among the three which one are you holding?"

Zhang He looked somewhat surprised. Who is this enemy she faced against? He looked like a mere civil retainer, but he showed great knowledge of weaponry, and judging from how careful he talked… he is also a well educated scholarly man. A man of pen and sword…. Just like Confucius! She felt. Which make her curiosity urged him.

"…. Master Ouye Zi from the state of Yue forged five famed sword." Zhang He calmly speak to hid her surprise.

"But, among those five, two are short sword, One is the famed _Yuchang jian_, the fish gut sword which was used by Zhuan Zhu to slay King Liao of Wu. The other is the Great Tower, an ordinary sword, mass produced by Minister Wen Zhong and Fan Li of Yue to defeat King Fu Chai of Wu's army in battle of mount Gusu…. While the other three are extraordinary long prized sword. Which is why I asked which one among the three are you holding right now?"

Zhang He's hand which held her sword were shaken by Yang Xiu's word.

"… Why don't you guess?"

"Judging from your reaction, you admit my hypothesis…. So, if you allow me to continue…. I can get grasp of what your sword from your answer. It must be a very rare sword that unexpected to be mention. The other three of Master Ouye Zi's master piece. The first is Trembling Reed of King Fu Chai of Wu….. it was buried along side with him." Kazuto continues…

That is right. when the excavation of King Fu Chai's tomb were unearthened, his corpse were found with a sword beside him…. We at the current era of XXIst Century call it as the Sword of King Fu Chai.

"The second is …. Pure Edge of King Gou Jian of Yue….. It was buried with him." Kazuto notes, as he notices that Zhang He is holding her sword firmer.

Then, when the King Gou Jian's tomb were founded, there is a sword buried with him. Current generation of XXIst Century call it as Sword of King Gou Jian.

" Both of them are still inside their last owner sarcophagus. Then, it left us to the last three… Oh My God…..!" Kazuto gasped on his own conclusion. Zhang He quickly reacted by rushing to attack him. Which shocked the whole troops of both opposing sides.

Kazuto calmly receive the attack and avoid it barely, and the next stroke from Zhang He attack were parried with his artifact Muramasa. Two weapon clashed….. Kazuto calmly scrape his finger with her Muramasa's edge, during the clash of two weapons and pour some droplets of his blood to the said Artifact.

Zhang He was at awe…. The Muramasa turn to more violent reddish color… until it become the beautiful scarlet vermillion color….. the second stage of the artifact….. Demon Blade Onimaru. Kazuto calmly announce his attack softly.

"_**Trance; Phantom Movement 'Shaytaan'"**_

This time, Kazuto release himself from Zhang He attack… Zhang He almost lose her balance, but she calmly directed the attack to the ground, quickly change it momentum and direction to Kazuto who standing beside her.

"_Yue Maiden Sword – The Flying Swallow dancing for the Son of Heaven."_

Zhang He repeated the attack which make her attack hard to avoid, but upon the impact of her attack against him, Kazuto calmly receive the attack… silently diverting them to miss with a nearly missed momentum to him. Zhang He become startled. To her, it seemed like she missed her target, although it was merely close distance between them. Zhang He strike again, but Kazuto calmly receive the attack once again with his Muramasa, calmly divert it this time in to a circular movement …. Which force Zhang He's body to spin around, and almost making her fall, losing her balance because Kazuto directed her attack like a pipe line guiding the water flow….

As Zhang He felt tired and fell helplessly to the ground, Kazuto continued.

"Of all five…. There is only one sword of Master Ouye Zi praised as the highest grade, but… they said it was lost and never found….. so the question is…. how did you managed to get it? The highest grade among all five…. The long lost Defeater of Evil." Kazuto explained as he sheathed his Muramasa back to it's scabbard.

"…You….. What kind of demonic trick that you use? I… I should have managed to land even a single hit…. But…. I always missed them…."Zhang He panted heavily … "… Defeater of Evil is indeed the name of my sword…. But….i was not allowed to mentioned it's name to avoid in my reliance…. How could you….?"

"Elementary… my dear Watson." Kazuto calmly deduced. "But, I won't put it past to you… as a girl whose origin of sword school can only be traced back to the girl of Yue taught by White Ape."

"So… you know that much…. No wonder… that Cao Cao of Zhongyuan were this strong…. her mere lowly officer is already this strong….." Zhang He pants as she signaled her hand to wait from her troops before making any move.

"Yue Maiden Sword is indeed the most famous sword art from the south… Everyone heard of the story of country side girl who excelled in swordmanship after sparring with White ape everyday. She later was recruited by the famed minister Fan Li to train the troops of Yue. And your method to attack General Guan earlier are the like of assassin Zhuan Zhu."

Yang Xiu calmy make preparation as he tossed something to General Guan Yu who received the object in confused manner.

"Please take a rest general Guan. Relieve your energy using that." Kazuto explained without turning back to face her. He still worried of enemy in front of them. What Yang Xiu gave her is some short of cylindrical shaped object. It is a bamboo canteen they usually brought to store water for consumption, as she tried to think why he gave her a drinking bottle, she notice that there are no presence of water Inside. She later split it apart.

A sweet pleasant fragrance arose after the bamboo split apart. It is a cylindrical shaped gluten.

"Eat it. You must have tired after fighting for that long. You don't need to worry. I already ate my portion." Yang Xiu urged her to relieve her energy, which Guan Yu relent. She did not notice that a tears brimming as she ate the sweet taste of rice gluten. Though the taste was not really delicious, but it was enough to fill her empty stomach. I see… Guan Yu nodded. So this is why the vanguard which should have exhausted their energy were replenished.

That is right. Kazuto has used his dreaded cooking skill, a survival ability needed for a male student who live alone in dormitory to save money for living….. If he opted to buy outside food, he will spend too much money and has nothing left for him. That is why he urged his relative to teach him cooking…. Which he done successfully, too successful perhaps. Because the girl ended up jealous and envious whenever their cooking skills are compared to Kazuto, which make him a lonely guy.

He quickly devised a fast cooked snack to refill the troops stomach. Though it was not as satisfying like a full course food, but during this emergency life and death situation, beggar can not choose. Anything that can fill their mouth and stomach make them happy enough. Or perhaps they would opted to Advisor Cheng Yu's idea of ….. Humanitarianism? …. Mmmmhm…. Tasty Burger….! (If you don't understand what is humanitarian, please refer them to )

Correct, Kazuto with his dreaded cooking skill had made a personal field ration and distributed them among the troops, now even when during the battle, they can replenish their own energy by opening the bamboo and eat the food. It was full of Carbohydrate (made from rice…. Perhaps only people who tended or worked in paddy rice field can understand my point but…. Whatever) and sweetened with sugar. It is not like the US Army MRE ration (Meal Ready to Eat or Meal Refusing to Excrete according to several source from the US army) which can cause constipation hence the name Meal Refusing to Exit … or other various funny name. And because it was cooked inside the bamboo shoots, it produce a pleasant sweet natural aroma which even the best US Military R&D department in Pentagon can not hope to copy.

Why Do I greatly emphasize this things? BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT TO KNOW WHAT WE EAT! Do you want to eat something that smell terrible? Do you want to eat something that appears unappetizing? And more importantly… taste terrible? At least what Kazuto invented are appealing to eat. I don't really know about MRE to give it fair judgment, but according to what I read…. The most appealing Military Rations come from the France army. No wonder from such Gastronome country…. Did not Homer said in the Simpsons episode Coming Homerica that in France he is not a fat ass, but instead A GOURMANT? This is what made me want to try their food. If their Queen Marie Antoinette can be beheaded just because she talked something about brioche…. How can we not get interested in their food, right?

But, Kazuto himself admit. His invention is still full of flaws. Why? It can not be used for long term mission. It is not possible as storage item and it is guaranteed to get rot easily, as they are in the age where there is no refrigerator or freezer. Emperor Napoleon of France (Napoleon Bonaparte) back then emphasized the importance of storing the military ration to keep them from rotting (also why he standardized baguette or parissian). Though he finally managed them by the use of canning. But in this age where there are no glass bottle or can factory…. It is impossible. Kazuto realize how inflexible it is. but ….. for the time of emergency, he tried to do anything that he can to relieve their exhaustion and hunger.

"I see… so that what make them able to fight." Zhang He and Guan Yu thought in their mind. But, really…. They managed to cook in such short time for filling the stomach of at least 5000 to 7000 men of their troops. What kind of magic did he use, really?

Actually, it is nothing special. As an avid reader of Historical and Culture book, Kazuto read one thing in military book about military ration. Military rations are the essence for warfare, it is even approved by Utawarerumono. In Chinese military history, the famed one are 800 year aged Peng Zu, then The Yellow Emperor (Tai Huang) himself, Sui Ren one of the Three August One, then Yi Yin.

But, this time… Kazuto borrowed the method of Wen Taishi (Advisor Wen Zhong, if you don't know him…. It is Bunchuu in Houshin Engi) from the Yin Dynasty (or Shang Dynasty). Once during one of his campaign, Advisor Wen Zhong noticed that the time to prepare food for his troops take too long, which make them vulnerable against surprise attack and ambush. He later ordered his ration officer to pre-cooked the rice flour and sugar, mold them to into cylindrical bar shape as the field ration, to be distributed for each soldiers. And by using this process, he was able to cut time in preparing food for the army. This gave them better mobility and alertness during army in march.

**XXX **

That is right. A field Military Ration. He thanked X, his friend from St. Francesca academy back then. The exchange student from NKRI who shared his hobby in Erotic material. Though he had to admit that his friend is too excited when they are talking about it.

Fortunately, he remember one of his story.

X: Kazuto, do you want to try this?

KH: Not one of your crazy pranks, right?

X: The F*CK are you talking about!? I am not your precious Ajira Fuyurugi senpai who loved to experiment thing! This is a souvenir from my country! _Arschenholler…. (with a low voice)_

KH: Sorry… what is this? A biscuit?

X: That is right. By the way… did not we talked about Military Ration yesterday?

KH: yes… my grandfather once tell me funny story about Canned Human Meat distributed during the Pacific war…. Though my father hit his head later on, because he tried to scare me.

X: Canned Human Meat …. What is that? A Burger Square from Krusty Burger Trademark of the Simpsons?

KH: Well…. By the way what is it with this biscuit? I only ate one small piece and I am already full!

X: This is KABINDO biscuit, courtesy product of Indonesia Military or I prefer to call them as ABRI, Angkatan Bersenjata Republik Indonesia. This is our pride of military industry. A very simple rations which give you enough energy for single day by eating this single biscuit.

KH: I had to admit it was kind of thick upon eating it. Where the heck you got one? Did you buy it?

X: No… my father's friend have some business with Military Industry. You know…. There are some transaction he made with Sritex who made the best Camo and Military uniform, then there are Ngunut's Parachute … But unfortunately I can not ask him to get me those…. So I get this KABINDO instead.

KH: This will solve any Ration problem during Field deployment. Can I ask another one?

X: What? I thought you are already full….?

KH: Well… I am a student who had strict living budget. This will help me greatly.

X: F*CK You.

**XXX**

However as they are thinking what to do, Zhang He noticed that her comrade in arm, general Hao Zhao give her a signal for change of formation. She grinned.

The Advisor in Charge, Master Xun You still have a trick in her sleeves.

That is correct. Behind the line, Master Advisor of Yuan Shao army, Xun You have recited a passage from her artifact, Rules for Warfare, _The Sima Fa_.

"_When the types of weapons are not used together, it will not be advantageous. Long weapons are for protection. Short weapons are for defending. If the weapons are too long, it will be difficult to wield against others; If they are too short, they cannot reach the enemy. If they are too light, they will be adroitly used and can easily lead to chaos. If they are too heavy, they will not be sharp and will never attain its objectives._ - _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 2 Weapon."_

The Famed Minister of War from state of Qi from the Spring Autumn Period, who was recommended by Prime Minister Yan Ying arrive, she quickly assisted Xun You in deployment of the army. "Troops in formation!"

The contraption which she intended to use as secret weapon were arranged in Formation according to their specialty.

Xun You continue.

"_In regard of War Chariots;_

_Those from Xia Dynasty are called 'Hook Chariots', and their advantage is smooth-riding. _

_Those from Shang Dynasty are called 'Yin Chariots' and their advantage is speed. _

_Those from the Zhou Dynasty are called 'Yuan Rong' and their advantage is the structural strength. _- _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 2 on Chariot."_

With a single order from Xun You, she lowered her command flag, to order the troops to uncover the veil of his contraption. Revealing numerous number of war chariots.

"Keep the formation and take order at my signal! From now on, you are identified according to your arsenal!" Xun You lowered her command flag and prepared to join them in march.

At once, when Xun You assisted by Sima Rangju announced the order to march… those numerous war chariot followed her … the sound they produced are like thunder rolling.

Calmly giving direction on their movement… Xun You pointed toward the direction of Cao Cao army….

"Xun You… is ready to engage….. Cousin."

**XXX**

According to the Liu Tao;

_The Legendary Master Strategist Jiang Taigong replied: the rule is that One chariot is equivalent to eighty infantrymen, and eighty infantrymen equal to one chariot. One cavalryman is equivalent to eight infantrymen and eight infantrymen is equivalent to one cavalryman. One chariot is equivalent to ten cavalrymen and ten cavalrymen is equivalent to one chariot_

So in numerical sense, the difference of strength goes like this;

1 Chariot = 10 Cavalry = 80 Infantry.

(Jiang Taigong is also known as Jiang Ziya or Taigong Wang. In Houshin Engi, he is known as Taikoubu or Kyoushiga)

Now… you imagine the success of this method.

But, During the Warring States Period, Chariot has been deemed outdated arsenal after King Wuling of Zhao successful military reform. Chariot can easily get trapped in trench warfare or wet muddy terrain, also during that time… their metallurgy is not as good as now, hence there are many case of broken wheel shaft. But it can also because the contractor of the war chariot cut corners and corrupt the cost maintenance or production model.

During the World War I, the British Army introduced a new arsenal weaponry and shipped them to the France under the label of _water tank_. Hence from now on, this armored cavalry are now called simply as Tank. However their performance was far from satisfying. It was during the Word War II, the Germany shocked the world with their introduction of Panzer PzKpfw VI Tiger and their superior tactic of Blitzkrieg, pulverizing the Cromwell, M4A2, T-34 series.

Xun You calmly directed her war chariot armada forward.

"Yin armada! Open the path in staggered box formation!" At once the Yin chariot armada move first, to open the path, taking advantage of their speed.

Zhang He tried to lock the opponent, however… Kazuto quickly announce the order for withdrawal.

"We have retrieved General Guan, everyone, let us move back." They quickly pulled back. Kazuto realized there is something fishy about them. He don't want to repeat the mistake before, risking the safety of their troops.

And his intuition was correct. he heard the loud noise of wheel.

"What… What is that…!"

Xun You for the first time announce herself before the presence of her opponents.

"Villain Cao Cao's general…. Here is I deliver you my new stratagem." Xun You gestured, cupping her hand in respect, challenging him.

"From the Thirty Six Stratagem; _**Borrow a Corpse to Raise the Spirit**_." Xun You give a closure, and pointing against her opponent.

"Now…. Why don't you think of…. How you would deal with this mess."

**XXX**

"Advisor Yang… shouldn't we fight them?"

NO! , Yang Xiu shouted in distress. He don't have time to explain… but judging from the terrain condition, they are now in the terrain which gave war chariot the most advantage in attacking. During this situation, fighting even a single war chariot require at least ten cavalry unit…. While Yang Xiu felt that ….judging from the noise…. It is at least….. more than three thousand unit! The Yuan clan is indeed a big and influential clan of the north to gain possession of that many arsenals!

"Scout ! explain to me of their situation."

"Advisor Yang, there are at least three different type of chariot they deployed against us!"

Three different type of chariot….. Just like what the famed General Ma Long of Western Jin Dynasty done in his campaign against the Qiang barbarian, Kazuto though…..

"Everyone…. General Zhang! General Guan! General Xu! Listen to my order! When they managed to get you, don't fight them! Place priority in avoiding and retreat when they are trying to engage you! Are you listening to me!?" Kazuto shouted. The three general he called cupped their hand as affirmation of the order.

That is right.

According to Liu Tao, the difference in power of engaging war chariot head on is;

1 Chariot = 10 Cavalry = 80 Infantry.

And there are other benefit in deploying war chariot. First is _esprit de corps_, second is durability and protection, third is prestige and discipline among the troops. General Ma Long raised his troops morale because of this three factor in deploying war chariot. And fighting them head on now is no different with fighting against turret less Tank. It is still dangerous because of their protection.

Realizing that the enemy leader seems to be very wise to avoid engaging them head on, Xun You change her tactic.

"Change of Formation; Hook armada in Encirclement Formation! Yin armada shall follow!"

Xun You signaled another war chariot . "After we manage to surround them in encirclement formation, the Yuan Rong armada shall attack them head on!"

Kazuto notices as they are trying to get away, that Xun You changed their movement and prefer to spread thin of all her chariot armada except another one which was still placed in staggered box formation. Something dawned in him.

"… damn it…. This felt like… the Mass Deployment Tank maneuver…. Are they being led by J.F.C. Fuller?!" Kazuto asked himself in irritation.

Well… at least you should have thanked the fact they are not outfitted with working cannon turret. But still….

"Did the bridge still afar?"

"Almost, Advisor, Almost…." Cai Yan can not help but also worried stricken by their situation.

**XXX**

"They are trying to trap us…" Xun You notices. She looked at her situation. She led three armada of war chariot. Behind her are Zhang He and Hao Zhao's cavalry. Kazuto was right. this land warfare tactic can be compared with Fuller's. Mass deployment of chariot (tank) as their main vanguard arsenal to attack various spot of enemy defensive line, this in effect forced the enemy to spread thin of their forces. While the cavalry and infantry will be placed as their rear force to protect communication and supply line, also protecting various strategic point.

Huh… but sometimes sacrifice need to be made, right? Xun You smirked toward Hao Zhao and Zhang He who followed her from behind.

She noticed that Kazuto have almost finished in crossing the river bridge…. But there is single man who stayed behind….. It is Kazuto himself.

"Slow down your pace, all three armada."

Kazuto realized that they are getting slower…. They knew! He hissed in displeasure. But at least, cut off their movement! He quickly crossed the bridge and proceed to destroy the bridge by throwing fire torch at it.

"as I expected." Xun You calmly announced. "Yuan Rong, move at my command."

Xun You smirked. While Kazuto who managed to cross the bridge to the opposing land looking at their situation. He was shocked….

"If I am not wrong…. According to Old Tian Feng, This river water's depth is at least an adult man height….." She clicked her finger, ordering the box shaped chariot Yuan Rong to move…. And drown themselves.

"… Such reckless maneuver….. But…. She must have filled the box shaped chariot with something heavy." Kazuto think as he noticed that the chariot sink fast.

The Yuan Rong chariot which were drowned now only revealed it's flat rooftop of the chariot at the water surface…. That is right, by filling them with stone…. As you guess it…. Xun You is sacrificing her Yuan Rong chariot which had the strongest structure to establish a make-shift bridge to cross the river. Kazuto realized and ride his horse to catch up with his other troops to tell them that they will soon catch up with them.

One by one, the Yuan Rong chariot cross their other sunken unit, and drown themselves at the end of path until the makeshift bridge were established between the two distant land.

Xun You remarked. "Good." As she noticed that the Yuan Rong chariot crew was able to escape accident or harm after they jumped out before they drown their chariot to make a makeshift bridge.

Perhaps Xun You should have thought on creating an AVLB variant of her arsenal. The Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge, because Amphibious chariot is not yet to be invented. But nevertheless… they managed to cross the river by passing through on top of the makeshift bridge

And they continue to pursue Yang Xiu's troop. "Yin armada shall act as scout." Xun You remarked as she ask report of the Yuan Rong armada remained. About half number of their initial deployment…..

**XXX **

"Good…. They are biting the bait." Guo Jia remarked. She later announced. "General Yu Jin, prepare for ambush."

Yu Jin cupped his hand, "Shall be done, Master advisor…." Yu Jin waited patiently….

Xun You realized something was amiss. "Yuan Rong armada shall act as the vanguard. Use the Wall formation as your main choice. Prioritize in protecting your allies and disregard enemy attack!"

Yu Jin calmly wait. "Yu Jin's elite archer squadron. Prepare for volley shot." At once all of the archer raised their bow and prepared to pull the strings. Waiting to release the trigger….

""NOW!""

At once, both army prepare their tactic and counter measure tactics. At once, Yu Jin's troops released their arrows…. Filling the open blue sky with their darkening rain of arrows. While in the other hands….

"Leave the Yuan Rong! Leave the Yuan Rong I said!" at once, they used the Yuan Rong chariot as their wall of protection against the incoming hail of arrows.

After Yu Jin's squadron have exhausted their arrows and the shooting stopped… What left are the Yuan Rong chariot pierced by the hail of arrows now are resembling porcupine. and at once, Xun You ordered the quick Yin Chariot to move from their position, and advance forward opening path while the Hook chariot shall follow as support.

However….

Guo Jia revealed a new tactics. "Sally open!" at once, from the sally ports, a squadron of cavalry comes out. They are led by Li Dian, who outfitted her troops with…. cheap version replica of her Qin style crossbow (simple in design compared to the one outfitted to Xiahou Yuan's elites black cloth cavalry)….. and from the main gate…. Yue Jin led her elite Qingzhou Infantry…..

Xun You realized that it is out of their favor….. so she launched signal for retreat….. at the same time Li Dian used her Fantasy Move.

"_**Fantasy Move: Let's Drill Them Through!"**_

At once, her personal weapon, the drill spear released a protective cloth which covered her entirely, and with one rotation… the drill spin through just like Getter 2 Drill attack and Kamen Rider Knight's (From Ryukki) Final Vent… She dashed through the incoming Yin and Hook chariot… destroying few of them and opening path for her cavalry.

With her cavalry in standby firing position and Qingzhou elite prepared to smash them on… Xun You fired the retreating signal. Full withdrawal.

She remarked to herself… "So this is the force that I shall face here, in this fort of Guan Du…. Impressive… Cao Cao's Master Advisor." And Xun You and most of her troops have withdrawn and left the fort of Guan Du.

In the end….even though they lost the field of Baima, Guo Jia ordered the full retreat to lure the Yuan Shao's force to fort of Guan Du, bringing the enemy to their own turf…. With intention to finish them off, due to unfamiliarity with enemy terrain. But unfortunately it failed… because of Xun You new arsenal saved them.

"So you say that we should not pursue them… Advisor Yang Darren?" asked Guo Jia.

"That is correct, Advisor Guo. …. In this moment…. We are not ready to fight Master Mo's contraptions."

Cao Cao sighed. "So.. now we are facing against toys of the Mohism sect?"

Guo Jia bowed before Cao Cao and replied. "That is right, but no worries…. Cao Darren. Because we also have Li Dian on our side who knows a bit of it…. And…. This whole Fortress of Guan Du is built according to Mo Zi's Art of Defence."

**XXX **

Xun You contemplated. "They lured me to Guan Du and thinking of to finish me there…. I have to thank Beiping's Gongsun Zan for leaving me this Mohism's designed war chariots."

Xun You placed and closed her artifact, Rules of Warfare aside. "They really saved our lives."

Xun You giggled.. "The Battle of Guan Du…. I am really looking forward for it."

* * *

**Author Note:**

thank you cyclone for making another aoki reika's rape doujin.

to night terror;  
why you ask? majority of this fanfic readers want her dead. that is democracy for you. here endeth the lesson.

that is your own perception. not all reader came to conclusion she was death simply because there is a tombstone with her name on it?  
homer simpson numerously made a tombstone with his name on it, but you know what? he live a good long happy life

to fangking2;  
you are right. i made a hasty conclusion. it is just that ... i dislike their intepretation of shingen takeda as a brawn without brain. i read sengoku jidai material since the era of samurai deeper kyo, which is why this kind of make it kind of conflicting. i read sengoku no kaze, hikoza ... they depict shingen takeda better. the fuhrinkazan shingen. a cunning and charismatic old man. he did not even flinched when his kagemusha were exposed in front of him, and proudly admit. 'that is right. i am the SHINGEN!'  
well personally i liked their juubei in oda nobuna yabou. especially the cave girl part.

to firelord 626;  
this is a different version. did you read koihime and rotk or not?

to raveboys;  
well... first he was huangfu song's aide general xu shu. then dong zhuo's wicked advisor li ru. now he is cao cao's tragic genius advisor yang xiu. later is sun quan's future commander in chief with title great merchant lu su, then liu bei's temporary strategist shan fu. finally liu bei's advisor who was heeded only second to zhuge liang... fa zheng.****


	102. Yang Xiu's Chicken Ribs Theory

**Yang Xiu's Chicken Ribs Theory.**

_"By tonight's orders I see that the Duke of Wei is soon going to retire. 'Chicken ribs' are tasteless and barely have anything to savor, yet a pity to let them go waste. Now, even if we advance, we cannot win; and if we retreat, it will be humiliating. With no advantage in remaining here, the best course is to retire. You will certainly see the Duke of Wei retreat before long, and I have made all possible preparations so as not to be hurried and confused at the last moment." Yang Xiu style name Dezu - **Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom,** chapter 72_

**XXX**

Yang Xiu silently stare at this abandoned field, West of Puyang, Baima…. Where the raging battle against the Yuan clan occurred several days ago. Yang Xiu cupped his hands in respect to recall his late comrades in arms who died here and burn the incense before he left this place. After he finished in giving the last salute, he silently left this place…

The battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao in Baima has ended.

Though during this battle Yuan Shao lost her two greatest general Yan Liang and Wen Chou, most of her military power still remained intact. Cao Cao lost her Elite Xiliang division in this battle and was forced to retire to her fortress in Guandu. Yuan Shao later used this opportunity to set encampment in Yangwu, directly north of Guandu for the next military campaign. Both side realized that continuing from here on…. The fate is decided after the battle of Guandu.

Knowing the approaching time of the next impending battle, Both side placed their best defense while they quickly make the last possible preparation. After leaving her vanguard and two wise advisors Tian Feng and Ju Shou in Yangwu; Yuan Shao and Xun You returned to their main city in Jizhou, Ye to take care their internal problem.

For now, both side has entered an involuntarily ceasefire between them before the next battle.

Yang Xiu straddling his horse back to Chang An after finished in scouting and paying respect to his late comrades, the Elite Xiliang troops. He wanted to make sure that he knows what to do for the next ongoing battle.

**XXX **

Imperial Capital Xu Du (Xuchang)…

After he returned the military horse which he borrowed back to the stable, Yang Xiu noticed that situation is a bit quiet than the usual liveliness. Though he realized that there are no schedule for military training… but at least there will be more people than now. He asked to the horse caretaker. It seems that all officers are visiting the new general who brought the critical victory in Baima.

Hearing this, made Yang Xiu remember that he has not said any word of gratitude to the said general. He quickly returned to his own room to clean himself and wore a bit proper civil officer clothes and visited the general.

Seems that the new star general is having so many guest who fawn over their new hero (or heroine, not the one that means narcotics). Yang Xiu waited for a while until the line of the guest has thinned over. He enter the star general's chamber prepared by Lord Cao. He can not help but notice so many gifts there from the guest and even from lord Cao herself, piling up the room. As he bowed to show his respect, he notices that the star general, Guan Yunchang there only accompanied by Zhang Wenyuan and Xu Huang who remained there. The celebrated new heroine give a weak smile to his arrival.

As Shia saw him standing, she quick waved her hand to call Yang Xiu to go closer to them. Seems that after facing difficulty together during the battle of Baima, Zhang Liao and and Xu Huang come to bond together as comrade in arm with General Guan Yu. They are congratulating each other with a cup of tea for each other. Zhang Liao then offered another cup for Yang Xiu so he can also toast for them, reminiscing the battle of Baima. A friendship between pugilists who recognized of each other's skills. Kazuto felt honored to be able to witness this occasion.

Kazuto felt hesitated… he does not think that he is worthy to be placed among these three renowned generals. so, he scratched his hairs in embarrassment, "Wenyuan, I don't think that I am worthy to receive the same treatment from all of you. I am merely a civil retainer who can only give his suggestion. I am nothing compared to those who fight bravely at the frontline."

Zhang Liao was annoyed by the advisor's humbleness. "Advisor, please don't humor me. I recount what you did since the start…" Zhang Liao was actually referring to what Kazuto did since he was the wicked advisor Li Ru and now as the tragic genius Yang Xiu. But, of course it was a tacit understanding between former compatriot.

"No.. No… when I recount of the famed reputation of these generals here, it was hard to not being humble." Yang Xiu in the end raised her cup to receive the toast from other generals who merrily congratulate others. "I am only a lowly person who only think for himself. I am nothing compared to General Zhang who will never abandon her comrade even in great distress. A proud general known for her solidarity." He made a gesture to toast Zhang Liao who felt bashful, Kazuto was formerly her superior back then when she served Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. His treatment was kind of unexpected to her.

"I am nothing compared to General Xu Huang who put her duty first before anything else, Really a general of integrity." Xu Huang was also toasted by Yang Xiu, she return the gesture with the same respect.

And General Guan Yu "Who is renowned for her unwavering loyalty." Kazuto raised his cup, which Guan Yu also return the gesture. But on contrary to Kazuto who emptied his cup of tea, Guan Yu only place them down. Which raised the others confusion.

The General only replied gloomily in absent minded answer "I don't know if I am worth." And she stood up and goes to outside to look at the cloudless sky. Kazuto was worried whether he offended her, and he approached her, trying to say word of encouragement to her until….

He reckon something familiar at the famed General's neck.

**XXX **

Cao Cao made a private banquet to discuss the upcoming battle to her supporter, the Sima clan. At surface it was a friendly banquet, but closer view, Cao Cao also wanted to ensure where their loyalty goes. All of her adviser has reminded her of their importance, and it will be unfavorable if they at the worst possible time, turn to where wind blows.

And before her, is their representative, the Genius decision maker whom even their Head of the clan had to listen. Sima Yi with style name Zhongda.

It is true that Zhongda, had helped her from the beginning , even when the Cao Clan are still a small, insignificant clan among the whole realm. It was due to her assistance that the Cao clan reached this position, where they are able to stand on an equal with the Yuan clan. And Cao Cao personally admit, that she felt utmost gratitude for the capital she bet on her, the resource, the influence and … for recommending …. That man to her.

But, she is now in a position where you can not even trust your friend, family and even own kin. She had to be wary and suspicious of anyone scheming before her. And she admit it, at the prospect of the conflict between Yuan clan and her own Cao Clan…. It was like an egg trying to smash a rock.

However, thanks to Zhongda's calm and friendly attitude in this banquet, she can put on an act of composure before her. Even they are now joking against each other.

But, due to Zhongda's defenseless attitude this made Cao Cao have the difficulty. The leak of her maneuver during the battle of Baima now could be narrowed down to several people. It was thanks to Xun Yu's elaborate tactics. She almost caught all the bugs who are scheming against her in this battle, and Zhongda was more or less suspicious.

It was suspicious because only Zhongda who did not fall to Keifa's trick. From the record and spies she spread to all region, the Sima clan make frequent contact with their allies of merchant who are known as Yuan clan's affiliates… But, she did not find any evidence implicating her of the treason. Could it be… Zhongda managed to confiscate a direct order?

It was hard to decide. Cao Cao's mind still raced with numerous thought as she put a smiling face to her guest. And Cao Cao had to admit, that it seems that they are both master of using deceptive look. Smiling with 'knife' behind their back.

It was until a palace attendant arrive with a message for her, that she stopped in entertaining her guest. She nodded and allowed the palace attendant. She smiled when the palace attendant withdraw from her presence and allow another person to intrude the feast. She greeted him from her seat.

"What amusing thing are you planning for me, Yang Xiu?"

**XXX**

Yang Xiu smiled to his lord, as he brought something with him. He showed it before them and removed the cover of the thing he brought. Cao Cao was surprised at the thing he brought, which she can not help but express her awe.

"I though you greatly abhor cooking. But, now I see you bring me some kind of unfamiliar dish to me."

She smiled, because she remember that Yang Xiu is a good cook, but to her regret, he loathed his own skill, which she deplore his unwillingness in cooking. She accidently tasted one of his dish, and was greatly surprised of the unfamiliar tasty feeling from Yang Xiu dishes. She had numerously urged Yang Xiu to cook frequently, but the latter is reluctant to do so, to her regret.

So, in seeing Yang Xiu brought a weird dish to her, it was apparent to her that it was once again Yang Xiu's own doing, to her own delight. She can not help but revealed her pleasantry.

"It was such a joyous occasion, that we managed to defeat the Yuan clan during the last battle. So in commemorating that victory, I have boldly decided to offer my lord of this lowly retainer's handmade cuisine." Yang Xiu handed the dish to Cao Cao "may Lord Cao will not be offended by this lowly retainer's insolence of barging this banquet."

Cao Cao however did not show any disliking, but instead was thoroughly glad to see Yang Xiu cooked for her. She readily replied. " No, no…! In fact, I am greatly excited that you offered me of your delicious cook. It has been long time, since the last time you cooked. I always missed the taste, and this boring stuff pale to comparison to your cooking."

Cao Cao readily called Zhongda, showing her the dish which Yang Xiu made. Zhongda was thrilled in seeing it.

"I never know of this side of you, Yang Xiu."

"Young Master Sima…." Yang Xiu cupped his hands to honor Zhongda. Kazuto greeted his 'benefactor' , and her praise made him uneasy.

"Oh.. Yang Xiu, quick tell me what kind of peculiar dish you are serving us !" Cao Cao reached her chopstick, knocking them against each other, creating *patch *patch sound, as Cao Cao excitedly thinking to piece the dish before her. "It is not some normal chicken, right?"

It was some kind of chicken served in wholesome appearance.

"As expected of Cao Cao Darren! Today, I have boldly come here to serve you, a chicken roasted in salt." Yang Xiu proudly exclaimed.

Chicken roasted in salt, also known as Dong'an chicken roasted. A Cantonese cuisine, famed for it's delicious flavor. The chicken was cooked in unusual method, with the skin in yellowish color appearance but crispy in mouth, with very soft and juicy flesh. Though the bone was usually discarded, but some people opt to consume them because it leaves a crunchy and smooth feeling in mouth. A favorite among Chinese cuisine enthusiast.

"Yang Xiu, quickly cut them down and serve them to us!" Cao Cao exclaimed in exhilaration.

"It is unnecessary. Cao Darren. Please take any part that you favor, using your chopstick."

Cao Cao was confused, but she does it without muttering anything. Though she wondered, that should not he rip the meat apart first? Well but she processed to take the chicken thigh. She used her chopstick to pull them apart.

To her surprise, the chicken come off easily from it's part. Cao Cao take the chicken flesh to her and examined it closely, and muttering in astonishment. "hm… I see.. the cut of the tendon is so neat. You must have pre-cut them before you serve them… Am I right, advisor Yang?"

Yang Xiu calmly nodded and bowed to Cao Cao, admitting her point.

"Though I had to admit that you have done such tedious work of cutting the whole chicken in to smaller fillet meat only to arrange them again , shaping them as whole some chicken again.."

"Such praise is too much, Lord Cao."

Zhongda exclaimed. "The chicken flesh were easily removed from it's bone ….and it did not fell apart. Yang Xiu… are you Chef Ding or what?" Zhongda also processed to take another part of the chicken with her own chopstick and examined it herself, just like what Cao Cao did earlier.

"I am not worthy of such praise, Young Master Sima…" Yang Xiu calmly reply. Chef Ding is a character from the Zhuang Zi, known for his skill in butchering an oxen.

"The color of the flesh is white like pearls while the yellowish skin seems tantalizing, pleasing to the eyes…. " Cao Cao turn around the chicken in her chopstick to judge it before she allow it to pass her mouth. Cao Cao is some kind of food enthusiast. It is common for her.

"The sweet fragrance is so mouth watering." Zhongda brought the chicken near her nose.

"I wonder what kind of method you use them to cook this chicken…." Cao Cao pondered while she enjoyed the glistening color of the chicken fillet.

She draw the chopstick near to her mouth. Placing them on her mouth and savoring the taste. After remaining silent for several second, as Cao Cao tried to enjoy the chicken… she unleashed a bright smile.

"I never expected less from you! Zhongda, what do you think?"

"It has juicy soft, nice feeling. It does not feel heavy. The skins are chewy but not hard. It has a slight salty after taste." Zhongda placed her chopstick in her plate. She sighed in disappointment. "If only I knew about this side of him… I would never allow Yang Xiu to leave my residence."

"But, now he is mine…!" Cao Cao said in gleefully manner.

Yang Xiu muttered. "I am not a property, you know…"

"Well, you are. You are my advisor, under my payroll. So abandon all hope." Cao Cao excitedly took another fillet from the chicken wholesome. Taking another bite of the chicken."Now, tell me. Tell me how you made this chicken so tasty, Yang Xiu~….." Cao Cao mentioned her name in another playful and sarcastic manner.

Kazuto cupped his hand, proceed to explain.

"First you smeared the mixture of liquefied salt and leek to the whole some chicken meat. Then Wrapped them in a three layered oil paper, Then you heated a big pile of salt in a big (Chinese) wok until the peak temperature."

Kazuto quickly described them as if a poet composing song, in which he brought the illusion of him processing the food. He make a gesture of mixing and piling the chicken.

"Then the flavored chicken were buried in the heated salt pile for some time, and leave them cold."

"The chicken were thus, cut in to smaller pieces. Usually it was served as pieces of chicken fillet. But for this joyous occasion, I prefer to rearrange them to their original shape as a wholesome chicken. This was done so anyone can choose each of their favored part and savor them."

Yang Xiu closed his explanation gracefully.

For the reader who did not understand Yang Xiu mouth watering explanation, let me give you a flashback for this cuisine. As you already know, Chinese Cuisine is indisputably the best dish in the world, hence the saying it is a heaven bliss to live in a Western style house, Marry a Yamato Nadeshiko and eat Chinese food everyday. (Oh.. by the way, though the narrator also enjoy the Indonesian food, let just go along. )

During the Qing dynasty, Guangdong province is the main area for desalinization of sea salt. The labor usually have to work for several days in the salt field, so their food have to be prepared for several days from their home. Sometimes they brought Boiled Chicken and buried them in the salt to prevent it from spoiling. When the chicken were served, it become tasty, especially if they are accompanied with rice and some wine.

By the way, the process of salting meat product (whether they are farm or fish) are considered as method of food preservation. Though in this case, the salt pile were used as method of cooking. Perhaps it is similar with hot sand cooking.

**XXX**

Hearing such story accompanied by eating delicious food, made them have better appeals in eating them. The chicken soon only left with bone, without anything left on them. Only very little flesh were left hanging at the chicken ribs.

With stomach full of tasty food, their mood become brighten. Karin and Erika smiled at each other while they continue to tell story of their own. The tense feeling between them where they are wary and suspicious against each other (especially what Karin felt earlier vanished at once). They talked like a friend, they are. Reminiscing how they are, along with Reiha, and her little sister Miu are back then close friend of each other…. But now, when they have responsibility on their own, they have to abandon their friendship, busied by their own matters.

"Mengde, you may have won the first battle against the Yuan clan in Baima…. But…"

"I understand what you are pointing, Zhongda. They still have the upper advantage to me. But I trusted all my retainers."

"This is why I placed my bet in you. you will not disappoint me."

"I am Cao Cao Mengde. I will not give up. I can still overturn this situation."

"Yuan Bengchu may have lost her feared duo (Yan Liang and Wen Chou), but they still have superior number against you. Be careful."

"I always am. Because I am facing them _inside_ and _outside_."

Zhongda grimly speak. "In this screwed up era, where men devour each others… where not only friends but even siblings betray each other… we can only trust money and weapon.. Mengde."

Cao Cao calmly accepted Zhongda's bold and blunt honesty. Seems this young master of Sima clan, the revered genius of their Sima clan understand her intention in this banquet. She silently accepted 'her honesty'. "Perhaps the Legalists are correct [1]. I want to know the feeling of Lord Mengchang of Qi who experienced the feeling of being abandoned by his retainers."

Yang Xiu however interrupt her pondering. "But, Marquis Mengchang-jun in his distress still win the service of Feng Xuan. He was not left all alone. If not for Feng Xuan, he will not be employed back and if not for Feng Xuan's loyalty, Marquis Mengchang-jun will not be able to sleep soundly at night [2]."

Karin was interested, she now admit it, this Yang Xiu is really smart with his mouth, but it is really annoying to see him showing of his knowledge. Well Karin has a big ego, after all…

"Oh.. you are talking about _The Politic and_ _Deception of Warring States Period (__**Zhan Guo Ce)**_?" Zhongda commented.

"That is right. Marquis Mengchang may have 3000 retainer in his hospitality and service, ruling a fief in Xieh. But what is the use of it? They can not help Marquis Mengchang-jun when their lord is in distress. But, Marquis Mengchang-jun won the service of one Feng Xuan, he managed to seize all of them back, even sleep soundly." Yang Xiu bowed and started explaining.

"Lord Cao, Young Master Sima…. Yuan Shao of Hebei may have the largest territory among all the warlords in this realm, she is may come from the Four Generation of Minister, she may have the possession of the Imperial Seal to legitimate her position, she may command the service of capable men with the greatest number of army among all the warlords of this realm and the wealthiest clan at her command." Yang Xiu bowed "But… did she have the service of loyal retainer like Feng Xuan?"

Cao Cao and Sima Yi looked at each other, smirking as if understanding something. This sneaky man…. at once pointing the weakness of Yuan Shao, erasing the troubling mind of his lord….and…

"_The Market is full in the morning but empty in the evening_ (_**Zhan Guo Ce**_). But if, Lord Cao have the service of a loyal retainer like Feng Xuan…. What is the need to worry? What Yuan Shao of Beiping situation now is like this chicken ribs" Yang Xiu pointed at the already eaten chicken, left only with bone.

"The ribs may have few flesh remained on it, a pity to waste it. But…." Yang Xiu remarked.

"a ribs is only a ribs. They are merely bones with very little flesh remain. They are tasteless and barely have anything to savor." Sima Yi continued.

"That is right. young master Sima. Though a little flesh remain, you can not really savor it and enjoyed the taste. This is why while Minister Wen Zhong of Yue was executed for suspicion, Fan Li of Yue avoided danger and enjoyed his wealth and peace of mind in his remaining days."

Sima Yi laughed…. He got me! "So.. you want to remind me to gauge the profit? To balance an enormous profit and small loss?"

"Precisely. What is the use of small profit compared to undying loyalty and friendship?"

"Yang Xiu, you are talking in roundabout. I am now really suspicious. You are not here just playing a good chef or as Han Gaozu's Li Yiji, right?" Karin smiled conspicuously.

"Frankly speaking, I am here to congratulate lord Cao in her victory at the last battle in Baima."

"Funny. I won numerous battle back then since you served me, but you never treat me this kindly."

"Lord Cao employs her retainers without question (Do not question those she employs and Do not employ those questionable), hence everyone will do at best. As they say, a general in field is not bound by his lord's command."

"That is right. that is my method of leadership."

"Hence everyone will do anything which will ensure Cao darren's victory. No matter how questionable their methods are."

"…" Karin was perplexed.

"I am a failure for losing an entire division of elite Xiliang troops, my failure deserve punishment. My action almost led us to a defeat. Such is unforgivable. Hence advisor Guo Jia had to be troubled by my mistake, ordering General Guan to cover up this lowly retainer lost."

"Guan Yunchang…. That is right. I always want her service, that is why when I heard of her submission, I was really exhilarated. Though I never expected such stubborn character to join my cause, no matter how many times I tried to win her over before."

"Lord Cao, Young Master Sima, forgive my insolence. But I remember that General Guan Yu Yunchang is a general who only loyal to her true master, her act of submission is… for this retainer is … unusual act for her character. "

"Are you trying to say that she have an ulterior move in joining?" Sima Yi asked.

"General Guan Yunchang is of a noble character. A straight forward character. There is no reason she hid her mind." Instead of Yang Xiu it is Cao Cao who voiced her opinion. She turned to Sima Yi. "Zhongda, whenever I made assessment of people's capability, it will never turn out wrong."

"Then, this retainer have suspicion that General Guan intent to submit is not because of her own will."

"… She felt really docile, which killed the _fun_. I loved her fiery nature back then… which enchant me." Cao Cao think. (you can interpret it however you like)

"Lord Cao, do you remember the female warrior who fought me during the battle of Xiapi?"

Cao Cao nodded.

"That girl is an old acquaintance of mine, along with the wise advisor Chen Gong during my unworthy service to former Prime Minister Dong Zhuo. She is an obedient girl who will follow her lord, but will never bend to enemy will. When I met her again, I was surprised when she almost did not recognize me."

"something must be wrong with her mind." Zhongda calmly commented.

"That is right. hence I suspect the similarity with General Guan. Something must have influenced her mind."

Both Cao Cao and Sima Yi looked surprised and look at each others. Does he meant someone manipulated Guan Yu to join Cao Cao?

"Lord Cao, if you really managed to win over Guan Yu's loyalty to your side… this lowly retainer will not bother you, but… If someone are plotting to place Guan Yu in your employ not because sheer loyalty to you…. I am afraid that sooner or later some one will take advantage of this matter on you. Guan Yu's loyalty to her true lord, Imperial Sister Liu Xuande is undisputed fact."

"so, you meant to me to take care of this small matter before it grows worse?"

"Frankly speaking…. To lose a general at the caliber of Guan Yunchang is really a pity. Hence I was at loss… but for the sake of greater picture…" before, Yang Xiu managed to finish his speech, Zhongda intervened.

"Mengde, can you bring General Guan Yunchang here?"

"Sure, why?"

"Hearing this Yang Xiu voicing his opinion, I have my own suspicion." Sima Yi clenched her fist, "I don't like it, when _someone_ is plotting behind my back."

**XXX**

Yunchang were brought before them, Sima Yi clicked her finger, calling her two apprentices, Jiang Wei and Deng Ai. Ordering them to subdue Yunchang. Yunchang was startled, but noting that Cao Cao did not react, she remained obedient.

Zhongda then frisked and checked Yunchang, finally upon seeing her neck….

"this…."

Yang Xiu asked Zhongda. "Young Master Sima, what is that thing in her neck? i.. I remember Ren have something similar with her…"

Zhongda did not reply nor respond to Kazuto, instead she cupped her hand.

"Mengde, I ask for your pardon. What Yang Xiu said earlier was correct. Yunchang is under the control of this thing." Zhongda pointed at Yunchang's neck.

"this is artifact Mind Binding Bangle. an artifact to control and influence mind. It was made by scholar of Daoism and Yin Yang school of thought."

"What..? but… is that possible to warped their mind?" Cao Cao asked in confusion.

"The _**Dao De Jing**__ (chapter 27)_ annotated. _The skilful traveler leaves no traces, the skilful speaker says nothing at fault, the good mathematician uses no abacus, the good door requires no bolts nor bars. The capable master did not use anything to bind whoever he taught, yet still capable to place them under his control._ Mengde, you don't need hostage or any valuables to command peoples at your bind. Ever heard of it?"

"… no, you don't say."

"Not loyalty. It is the method of imprisoning their will. You don't need hostage (weak points) to force them or valuables to bribe them. As long as you seized their 'mind' (brain)."

Kazuto was shocked. "Mental conditioning!" he was surprised.

"This artifact released a subliminal message to their brain which eventually make them accustomed to the message, giving them mental conditioning…" In simple word, it is method used by wicked cult … the brainwashing method. "It is pitiful for any of their victim, because their brain is 'poisoned' frequently with propaganda message no matter how unacceptable it is for their own. It is to educate their mind. It revert the wearer to 'child mind' condition where they are unable to discern good and bad, and when they are less expected and exhausted of the subliminal message, the message started to corroded and corrupted their mind, influencing their action."

The phenomena of Child-Soldier, Fanatics, and Radical cults are because of this method, Mental conditioning. It is the greatest and the most despicable method to win warfare. With Mental conditioning, people will not hesitate to do anything, even giving up their own life.

"But… is that really possible?" Kazuto asked.

Sima Yi only answered him plainly. "Want to try? I know of this, because…. Our clan owned one."

Kazuto did not answer, but Zhongda explanation pained him. It's reminded him of Ren… and Nenene… no wonder they … they have endured that much suffering (so, you prefer that Asagi raped their body repeatedly? Be grateful for once Ka~zu~to…. Grin.)

Kazuto bowed down to Karin. "Cao Darren…. I…"

Karin looked up at Yunchang who give her a helpless look, even if she approached her and hold her chin with her hand.

Karin thought for a while "'Chicken ribs' are tasteless and barely have anything to savor, yet a pity to let them go waste…. In the end I still failed to won over her loyalty."

Karin leaves for a while to outside.

**XXX**

Karin returned back inside after thinking alone.

She turned to Erika. "Zhongda, you said that you own this bangle right?"

Zhongda nodded.

"Can you release her from the influence of said artifact?"

Zhongda nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I will surely regret it…. But what I want to win from Yunchang is…. her beauty which I witnessed back then. If after she was released from that artifact, she choose to return to Imperial Sister Liu….then so be it. She is serving a different master, after all."

Zhongda give a hand gesture to Jiang Wei, who understands it immediately. She took her blade and cut off the bangle, destroying it.

**XXX**

City of Ye, Province of Jizhou.

Xun You was substituting for Reiha who rested in her own chamber.

She sighed worriedly numerous time. The death of general Yan Liang and Wen Chou become a hard mental blows to the said girl. They are her closest friends, irreplaceable to Reiha, who had to live as clan master of the distinguished four generation of Minister, the wealthiest clan, the Yuan clan.

A lonely position where she can not trust anyone.

Iishe and Toshi were the only closest friend who never leaves Reiha, without any ulterior move (even if they have, they are to stupid to think of one). All other retainers of the Yuan clan have their own personal motives, even plotting against each other. This is the risk of being a big and wealthy clan amongst the realm.

Even for Xun You, she was only trusted by Reiha because she is capable. Though during the battle of Baima, for the first time, the lonely Reiha started to opened up her heart to her sly advisor. For the first time, she replaced Reiha, directly to led a council for the next battle.

"As what I mentioned already, for now on, during the next upcoming battle, I, under the command of Yuan Shao Darren am assuming command of the whole affair for the Yuan Clan. Yuan Shao Darren have decided those who acted arbitrarily shall be responsible. Did not during the last military council, I asked you, of all people to station in west Puyang?"

All the Yuan clan general and minister lowered their head in shame, because they are duped by Xun Yu's trick which led them to prepare a fruitless defensive stand in Beihai, Pingyuan, Ye, and Jinyang.

"To prevent such act happened again, I thereby stripping all of your military command and the regulation regarding the war resource shall be under my direct supervision. If anyone want to voice their objection, they shall be executed immediately in accordance to military law!"

Xun You at least can sigh in relieve that the loss of Baima can be blamed to this 'disobedient' retainers for violating deployment order. In one political maneuver, she managed to seize their command, so she suppressed the voice of opposition and unify them under one command. Though she still worried of what the favorite of these Yuan clan elder shall do next.

During the times, when they are facing Cao Cao, instead of united together, they still have time to plot against each other.

"Oh… Before we ended this council, where is brother Xin Pi of the Xin clan?"

Yuan Tan move forward, bowing and replied. "the Xin clan is found guilty of colluding with the enemy."

"What!?" Xun You was startled by his answer.

"for the crime of colluding with the Sima clan who supported villain Cao, leaking of information of our troops and resource, Xin Pi as the clan elder is being held responsible and executed immediately."

"Yuan Darren never gave such order…! How…How dare you!"

Yuan Shang swiftly move and answered. "We found numerous evidence of his activity and shady deals with them. Hence we acted first in sting operation to take him down. Rest assured advisor Xun Darren, now the Yuan clan is free from Cao Cao's pest."

Guo Yuan and Gao Gan move to defend Yuan Shang "Xin Pi's crime is clear as the sunny sky, and numerous evidence arose in it. Brother Yuan Tan and brother Yuan Shang action was done to prevent the worst, they have to act first and report later to avoid the leak."

Xun You was speechless. She held her anger, clenching her fist.

What treason are you talking about…. You both knew that they are my ally! These two have acted first! I am sure those so called evidence were planted by you two…. If not, you will eradicate them! How much bribe you are swallowing to keep their existence!

"Very well then." Xun You pretend to not care.

**XXX **

Xun You was startled in hearing Xin Pi being assassinated, she then go to offer her condolence and presents for Xin Pi's previous merit during the battle of Baima to the Xin clan's residence.

Xin Pi's little sister however did not accept her condolence willingly though…

Xun You left their residence, noticing the cloudy sky, signifying the future of the Yuan clan… holding her own tears… not because of the lashing of emotion she got from the Xin clan… for betraying their trust… but also because she had an epiphany of what will happen after this….

Meanwhile….

"Are you sure for your suggestion to kill Xin Pi of the Xin clan?"

"Yes. I suppose you never read Romance of Three Kingdom. Sooner or later, the Xin clan will betray the Yuan clan, surrendering city of Ye to Cao Cao. He will also be the cause of your death."

"But, their clan are so wealthy… I still prefer to ally with them."

"If you want to be betrayed, and ended up death because of him… be my guest. Remember, you two owed your life to me."

"… I don't like it. If not because of that man…. "

".. we will never lower ourselves to serve you."

"Huh… you are just a doll without any role. If not for me giving you two roles… you will end there… even your miraculous victory against Gongsun Zan of Beiping are all thanks to me. So… if I lost my amusement to you…. then… bye-bye."

"… damn it."

"… Daoist bastard."

**XXX**

Karin still sighed, she sit there while Kazuto poured the Biluochun to her cup. In this room, only Erika and Kazuto left who accompanied her.

"Did you regret it, Mengde?" Zhongda asked.

"Even If I do… Guan Yunchang is indeed a noble warrior. I will always admire her."

"Mengde, I am now having a good impression of you. In the end you judged well. You prefer to have her true loyalty, instead of her service."

"Are you trying to humor me, Zhongda?"

No. Zhongda firmly replied. "But… Mengde, Yang Xiu… can you believe in me?"

Karin and Kazuto turned to her.

"Will you believe me if I say that…. Even if the bangle is our Sima clan's treasured artifact….. it has nothing to do with me?"

Yang Xiu was at loss of word… While Karin simply said "No. It is not you who did such wicked thing. You are a greedy fellow. You prefer to get continuous enormous profit, than short term gain.", which made Kazuto soften his expression.

"Thank you for trusting me, Mengde."

Erika softly smiled at them, raising her cup and swallowed the Biluochun before going back to her home.

As Karin accompanied Zhongda to the front gate, Karin still looked sad. Kazuto placed her hands at her shoulder from behind.

"Are you blaming me because of this… Karin-san?"

Karin calmly shook her head, she turned her head to Kazuto behind her. " No, it just… your words made me worried. I understand what you are saying… using that food diplomacy. I just… I just worried. After the King of Qi lost his favor to Marquis Mengchang-jun…. all his retainer who have received his kindness and hospitality…. All those three thousand retainers who have received of his kindness, they all abandoned Marquis Mengchang-jun. "

In enduring the external and internal trouble made her worried. And the same can be said to Yuan Shao's situation.

"Kazuto… will you abandon me … or instead become a Feng Xuan to me?"

Kazuto hugged her from behind (good thing no one around).

"A Hegemon can distinguish allies and enemies only when they are in despair, but Karin-san… I vowed back then…. I will not abandon you in distress." Karin smiled faintly as she tightly held Kazuto's hand. She felt stronger after hearing Kazuto's sweet word.

"Then… I will trust you."

**XXX **

Erika felt really tired at her home, but as she is going to her own chamber, her brother Sima Lang told her that there is a guest looking for her. Erika asked who is the guest who came so suddenly.

"It is our ally at the north area, the Xin clan."

The Xin clan? Oh… it must be brother Xin Pi who came to voiced his gratitude for the merit during the battle of Baima. Xin Pi is a kind fellow who never forgot of others kindness. Erika quickly ran to her chamber, wearing her usual dress.

But… when she arrives at the guest room, she was confused. Because it was not Xin Pi who came but…

"Miss Xin? How unexpected of you to come to visit me!" Erika face brighten. This Miss Xin is Xin Xianying, a little sister of Xin Pi. A very beautiful and cute little sister of Xin Pi. She is usually bashful, but Erika remembered how Xin Pi always pride himself to be the brother of Miss Xin. Miss Xin loved to wear an accessory which covered her two ears, which shaped just like a big white headphone. (Well… she is modeled after Ohana from Hanasaku Iroha)

Miss Xin smiled at Erika, bowing a little and as they are exchanging greetings, she suddenly said.

"Sister Erika, can we talk alone? I don't want anyone to bother us when we are talking."

Erika tilted her head and mentioned, sure. But before she can say another word, Miss Xin also added. "Also, please ask your two exceptional apprentices, Jiang Wei and Deng Ai to leave us, Please?"

Erika remained motionless for second but smiled, as she muttered, sure. She whispered. "You heard me? Please leave us. I don't want to hear any opposition."

Now… what are you going to talk…? As Erika turned to Miss Xin, she was surprised that the little girl revealed a small dagger in her hand, quickly charging at her and straddling on top of her. Her hands are being subdued by Miss Xin's left hand, while a dagger (which she held in her right hand) is being pointed, close to her throat. Erika calmly asked in disinterested tone.

"Miss Xin… what are you trying to do?"

"Zhongda, My Beloved Brother Xin Pi is dead. I want anyone who have their part in it to **DIE!**"

* * *

**Author Note:**

[1] Xun Qing says all human being is evil. Hence a system of strict social order is needed to regulate them. _**(Xun Zi)**_

[2] Feng Xuan's metaphorical speaking about Marquis Mengchang-jun to have three additional back up plan for the future, just like a hare with three nest. _**(Zhan Guo Ce)**_

answering review:_**  
**_

Nim Maj:

Thank you very much, well that should be predictable, right ?

Night Terror:

Amen to that.

who, rabbit, kusu and trolololo or something like that.:

very amusing, though with the very few readers in this fanfic, i think your trolling is kind of wasted.

thank you for the effort though.

Firelord 626:

ohh that is not important anymore.

Fangking2:

What battle formation?


	103. Saint Warrior Embark on 1000 li Journey

**The Saintly Warrior Embarked on A Thousand Li's of Journey**

_In the twelfth year of Duke Xi, in autumn, the duke's seventh month._

_The king, because of the attack of the Rong, proceeded to punish his brother Dai; who fled to Qi._

_'In winter, the Duke of Qi sent Guan Yiwu to make peace between the Rong and the king; and Xi Peng to make peace between the Rong and Jin. The king wanted to feast Guan Zhong with the ceremonies due to a minister of the highest grade. But Guan Zhong declined them, saying, "I am but an officer of mean condition. There are Guo and Gao in Qi, both holding their appointment from the son of Heaven. If they should come in spring or in autumn to receive your majesty's orders, with what ceremonies should they be entertained? A simple servant of my prince, I venture to refuse the honor you propose." The king said, 'Messenger of my uncle, I approve your merit. You maintain your excellent virtue, which I never can forget. Go and discharge the duties of your office, and do not disobey my commands." Guan Zhong finally accepted the ceremonies of a minister of the lower grade, and returned to Qi._

_The noble man will say, "Guan well deserved that his sacrifices should be perpetuated from generation to generation. He was humbly courteous, and did not forget his superiors. As the ode says; _

_"Our amiable, courteous prince was rewarded by the Spirits."' - **Confucius's Spring Autumn Annals (ChunQiu)**, chapter of Duke Xi; followed by **Commentary of Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**_

Shuri calmly closed her copy of Spring Autumn Annals after finished in reciting them, she then asked Himari who held the Commentary of Zuo in her hands to recite the following commentary as they try to asses them. Of all the Five Literary Classic, _ChunQiu_ is considered as the hardest to learn…. But these two girls understand them easily…. Really remarkable

Even, I the narrator has great difficulty in understanding this part.

Shuri tried to recite them together slowly, she tried to feel how Confucius who wrote the _ChunQiu_ as he was being trapped in the conflict of two states and how Zuo Qiuming wrote his own Commentary to the _ChunQiu _despite being blind (also to avoid stuttering).

"Even if Guan Zhong was parted from his lord, he still regard his lord highly as if the lord beside him… he is really an admirable character. Really an example of loyal retainer."

"A.. Ano, Shuri-chan… Did not Master Kong mentioned his admiration of Guan Yiwu?"

Shuri quickly looked up the Analects of Confucius (Lun Yu) and found the passage

Extracted from the _**Analects of Confucius**__ (Book of __**Lun Yu**__)_;

_Zi Gong says: Can we speak of Guan Zhong as loyal? When Duke Huan of Qi executed Gongzi Jiu, Guan Zhong did not opt to die with him, instead he served Duke Huan in government as his Prime Minister._

_Zhong Ni (Confucius) says: With Guan Zhong's service, the state of Qi soared among all of Central Plain, the whole realm came in to state of order, even commoners still reap from the benefit of Guan Zhong's past achievement. If not for Guan Zhong, perhaps we still remain uncivilized with messy hair, and clothes fastened to the left like barbarian. Would you prefer for Guan Zhong to act like a mere commoner, not seeing the bigger picture and died in obscurity?_

In this part they tried to discuss the meaning of loyalty. Because as the old saying goes… Loyal vassal serves only one lord, but they also says good bird chooses the tree to nest in. What is the meaning of true loyalty?

Perhaps it is for the Greater Good. That day, Shuri shed her tears as she recalled Guan Yiwu , the loyal retainer of Qi, whom his sovereign give him honor with title "Premier Uncle." Because….

**XXX**

After finishing a farewell letter, Guan Yu prepared herself. She take her guan dao walking, seeing behind her the whole gifts bestowed to her when she is serving Cao Cao. She make sure that everything is still intact and she did not bring anything even by mistake. She stepped out as she only brought her guan dao with her.

She looked at the stable, taking a normal horse with her. Quickly riding it and spur toward the outside gate of Xu Chang.

Truly, she want to say goodbye to Cao Cao who released her… but, she realized that parting without saying anything, silently without anyone knowing is more suited to her situation.

As She is passing the town gate, she turned back and cupped her hand. Then continuing her journey to return to her sister, Imperial Sister Liu.

**XXX**

As Karin finished her official duty and arrangement council with Keifa and Fu, a guard told her that Guan Yu has left with only letter as her parting words.

Karin read the letter which expressed Yunchang's utmost gratitude for her hospitality and kindness (for releasing her). But the time has come, that she had grew worried of her sister, in which she had to go.

Karin then placed her letter, swiftly replacing her Prime Minister clothes with more casual civil officer clothing. As she finished changing, she asked Keifa and Fu to take care of the Imperial Capital for a while.

At the outside, Yang Xiu, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Xu Chu, Xiahou Yuan are waiting with the horse ready . Karin gladly smiled of all her retainer readiness.

"Oh.. Yang Xiu, Bring the Red Hare with me. Of all my generals, only you seems accustomed to that weird steeds."

Kazuto quickly take the Red Hare with him from the stable, and helped Karin to mount on the Red Hare.

"Please hold tightly, Cao Darren."

As they are ready to depart, Zhang Liao asked Cao Cao. "Lord Cao, will we manage to catch up with Yunchang?"

Xiahou Yuan calmly assured them. "You don't need to worry. Aneja will stall her… though I worried if we did not get to them fast enough."

And they all pursued the direction where Yunchang are going.

**XXX**

"Guan Yu! This is my chance to repay the 'favor' from Xuzhou!" General Xiahou Dun challenged Guan Yu who she tried to pass and getting out from area of Xuchang. She brandished her black dao saber.

Guan Yu tried to defend herself, as she for the thirty third bout, defended and blocked every attack that Xiahou Dun sent against her.

Xiahou Dun delivered the attack more and more ferociously. As they avoid each other, Xiahou Dun made a preparation stance.

"_Jade Maiden: Second Slash, Moonlight Shadow" _

Xiahou Dun smirked, she swiftly used ginkang without any preparation. It is as if her legs had adapted to simultaneously switch between ginkang mode or normal mode. Guan Yu was startled. The vanishing general quickly used her free hand to hit Guan Yu.

Guan Yu quickly parried her hand, deflecting it. But Xiahou Dun connected her attack with her dao saber attack, which forced Guan Yu to spun her Guan dao in overturned motion, the shaft were pointed above to defend the Dao.

But, then the parried hand, attack again. Connecting the attack without breaking down their timing of tempo. Guan Yu finally noticed the essence of her attack. This is the full potent of basic movement from single saber user. One hand wield the saber while the other hand coordinate with the saber attack, either to direct them (of their weakness) or to distract their attention.

She quickly backed down, rolling back as she whistled her horse. As the horse ran to her, she quickly jumped at the steed. Xiahou Dun also called her horse.

"General Xiahou, I have no intention to attack you. please give me leeway in regard of the past."

"Guan Yunchang! We are not comrade of arms anymore….! And who knows when I have the chance to fight you the next time!"

Yunchang was surprised. The reason Xiahou Dun challenge her is purely because of a pride of warrior who want to fight worthy opponent. She understand Xiahou Yuanrang's feeling. She calmly prepared her black guan dao in sword dragging stance, announcing.

"General Xiahou, I will fight you, then. Please don't blame me if anything happened to you." Guan Yu pulled the girdle of her to direct it's movement. "I hope that my act will not offend Lord Cao."

Yuanrang smirked. "You don't need to worry. Because I have not finished in showing off my second slash to you." The two horse charge against each other.

Guan Yu quickly does an arc direction chopping toward Xiahou Dun, but she cleverly drifted her horse to avoid it. And continued her Second slash of Moonlight Shadow.

Xiahou Dun pulled the girdle of her steed with her teeth, forcing him to leap toward Yunchang. The two horse are now aligned together. Yunchang parried each attack with the shaft of her black guan dao and the back of her hand which is protected. Yuanrang deliver toward her the connected attack movement from the Moonlight Shadow.

Annoyed that she had to defend, Yunchang tried to make distance, however.. Xiahou Dun quickly deliver the next stage of her saber attack from moonlight shadow.

"From the _Jade Maiden: Second Slash, Moonlight Shadow…. 'Shadowmoon'."_

And with it, as Guan Yu was about to deliver her own attack it was swiftly intercepted by Xiahou Dun saber, but as soon as the attack were intercepted, the saber movement become an assault movement, followed by attack Yunchang. Guan Yu responded by defending the attack, but as the attack were halted, the saber once again were pulled out, and another attack from her side were delivered. Each of Xiahou Dun's attacks from the beginning she announce her attack until now and continuing are all interconnected without ever breaking it's movement.

It's like the attack were delivered without stopping. Yunchang were startled as she notice her pace. She tried to use her own Jade Dragon's guan dao movement … but she needed some more distance.

Finally she done something, she never did before.

She let the horse charge at Xiahou Dun. She calmly connected her attack from before, and proceed to chop down the charging opponent, but to her surprise… Guan Yu did not try to avoid, and as soon as the horse were slashed down, she hurl her own body to behind, making a great distance…. Against an opponent like the seasoned general Xiahou Dun, she was forced to sacrifice her horse. But, for now … she has the safe distance to prepare her own move.

"Really admirable, General Xiahou." Aisha spun her guan dao as she prepared her greatest move. "You forced me to use my own special attack."

Aisha calmly spun the guan dao several time, measuring the possible incoming attack…. Her Jade Dragon movement, _Unchallenged under the sky_. Her attack which was never anyone could penetrate her defense and seek for her opening to attack, as she deliver the counter attack. Each attack will surely be intercepted and returned more severely.

But for a seasoned general like Xiahou Dun, she was not less threatened. She only scoff her as she mention. "Don't you ever think you have the upper hand. When I use this '_eye_' of mine….. You will surely see hell!"

Xiahou Dun placed her free hand to her eye cover, preparing to remove it. Her feared _**Fantasy Move.**_

**XXX**

As they are about to strike against each other, their weapon both were intercepted by something. A large blade.

"This is…"

"Must be… Zhang Wenyuan."

Both turned at the direction of where the weapon coming from, and they noticed that the rumbling and thunderous sound of that famed Red Hare followed by several war horse.

As Red Hare stopped before them, Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu lowered their weapon. "Stop this both of you." Cao Cao declared to them both. Xiahou Dun tried to oppose her command

"But, Karin-sama~…!" Shunran pouted.

"Are you trying to defy me, Shunran?" Karin give her a scary smile.

Shunran shrunk in seeing Karin reply, "Uu~… " pouting as she disappointedly moved away.

Guan Yu cupped her hands to Cao Cao. "Cao Darren…"

Karin smiled at her, as she walked to her. "Yunchang, you leave without saying anything…. Don't you think it's rather cold?"

"I…."

"At least let us give you a proper send-off." Karin nonchalantly spoke. Yunchang in respectful manner toward her answered. "My apologize for my rude action, but the next time we met again, we might be enemies. Hence, I don't want to bother lord Cao with my trifling matter."

"That is true… but.." Karin did not continue. Instead Yang Xiu asked Yunchang "General Guan, do you know the whereabouts of the imperial sister Liu?"

"I... I don't." Aisha just realized it.

"Without knowing where will you go, won't your journey ended up in vain?" Yang Xiu asked. Aisha remained silent as she is thinking.

"Shunran killed your horse, but… even if the horse still alive, it will only burden you." Karin calmly speak. And she turned to Yang Xiu. They nodded in understanding. "Please at least accept this gift."

Kazuto give her a key and a driver license (it is a crime to drive any vehicle without proper driver license). Guan Yu was surprised. The other generals who followed her also more surprised.

"The Red Hare artifact is yours." Karin smiled.

Aisha tried to refuse. "But Lord Cao, I….isn't this fine steed are…"

"No one among my retainers are capable in using the Red Hare, and only you can control this beast. So, it is rightfully yours."

Aisha was shocked, she became hesitant… while the other generals admit that no one can drive that monstrous artifact, save for Yang Xiu. But even Yang Xiu's driving skill pale to comparison to Aisha, which forced him to use the more common warhorse. This is why the other generals does not dare to oppose Cao Cao's decision, more less the short tempered Shunran

"But, I… Lord Cao … are not you afraid that…."

"If you are going to blindly search of your sisters, a strong stallion like this Red Hare is suitable for you.. beside, An unbroken stallion or an unwieldy prized weapon are not that useful to me. They'll just be wasted if you don't want them."

**XXX **

Wenyuan also approached Aisha. She gave her something.

Aisha was surprised. "This..!"

"Young Master Sima asked me to return this to you, your old weapon. the green jade guan dao." Shia smiled "And she is sorry that such terrible things happened to you. she never expected it."

Aisha take the weapon and hugged it, as if meeting a long lost old friend. "Thank you! Thank You, Shia!" She swinging the green jade guan dao, to try it. And as she recognized it, she felt relieved. She cupped her hand. "I never expected to met her again. Please pass my word to Young Master Sima, I am grateful. And … I never think badly of her. It was not her doing."

Aisha then placed her green jade guan dao to the Red Hare, and noticed that the weapon that Wenyuan threw to stop her from fighting to death against Xiahou Dun… she pulled and hard steel blade, and return it to Wenyuan.

But as the weapon is at Shia's hand… the weapon cracked in two. Shocking them both…

"I..I am sorry!"

"No. it is to be expected. For this fellow to withstand your attack and general Xiahou's enormous strength is to be expected that this little fellow cracked." Shia sighed sadly "I can ask some country blacksmith to repair it."

Guan Yu felt bad, but she remembered something. Taking her own black jade guan dao which was given by Zhongda to replace her own green jade guan dao. Fairly speaking, the black one is made from much stronger material, but in consequence it is heavier than her own green jade guan dao. She offered it to Zhang Liao.

"Please accept this as the replacement to your broken weapon."

Zhang Liao was surprised. But before she can refuse it, Aisha bowed to beg her to accept her parting gift. Which make her understand. "Okay. I will treasure this." Shia smiled as she accepted the black jade guan dao.

_The weapon explains the warrior._

_With a single edged blade, this is not the old Zhang Wenyuan.- Chan Mou,** Ravages of Time vol. 43** (translation: merc, edit: ki shodar)_

**XXX**

Yang Xiu then muttered softly to Aisha's ears as he approached her.

"Your sisters, Tohka and RinRin are still alive. If I am not wrong, they should be heading to province of Jingzhou."

Yunchang was surprised by his sudden words, but as she was about to ask more, he silently give her a meaningful gaze , and withdraw back to Cao Cao's side.

"Yunchang."Cao Cao cupped her hands in respect to send her off. "I hope you will be well, the next time we meet."

As Cao Cao cupped her hands, all her general followed her example and gestured to Yunchang. Guan Yu can not help but feel touched. She returned the gesture and goes away without turning her head.

"Kazuto…sama."

While Cao Cao still stand, gazing at the direction where she vanished….

_That is right…. _

"_I hope you've been well… since our last meeting." Cao Cao style name Mengde - **Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom,** chapter 77_

**XXX**

Guan Yu marched. She decided to pass through Xu Chang toward Xuzhou. Perhaps if she returned to where they are separated, she can find some hint. She was told that Imperial Sister and Zhang Fei are still alive, much to her relief.

She thought to herself, that if they really went to Jingzhou, she will make sure of it first in Xuzhou.

Hence she started to make her journey. She stopped as she reaches every passes to take a rest and was treated fairly kind by Cao Cao's general. They have heard of her decision to leave Cao Cao which make them sympathized to her reason…

Cao Cao had given her a permission to continue, which make her journey goes easier than she thought.

**XXX **

As she reaches the Mount Tai area, she met a former acquaintance.

Zhao Yun Zilong.

Last time, Zilong ask for permission to return to Beiping to aid her lord, Gongsun Zan in defending Yijing. But Gongsun Zan refused her assistance and command her to return to Xuzhou because she predicted the worse situation in Xuzhou. As she was at lost, she later heard of the fall of Yijing. She later tried to gather the remnant of Gongsun Zan's elite White Rider under her leadership and thinking to join Liu Bei who had declared war against Cao Cao.

But, once again she was late to her annoyance.

Though personally, a superhero always come late as the narrator joked about it. As she then camped in the area near the Mountain Tai because the civilian begged her to protect them from the remnant of Mountain Tai Bandits.

Guan Yu then tried to recall her memory, if she is not wrong, Lu Bu's wise advisor Chen Gong recruited the band of Mountain Tai Bandits of Chang Xi, Sun Guan, Wu Dun and Yin Li to harass Cao Cao's forces back then. But she also recall that Cao Cao asked Yuan Shu to help her suppress them, which should disbanded their bandit activity.

"Non, Non, Non, Non! Those Four might have died… but there are always replacement for them." A cheery girl appeared next to Zhao Zilong

"Zilong, who is …her?"

"Oh..? She is an insider agent which I employed against the Mount Tai Bandit. She is…."

"Formerly a division commander of Zhang Jue's Yellow Turban Fan Club, later Formerly a division commander of Mount Tai Bandits of Wu Dun division. Now, I am an insider employed by former White Rider, commander Zilong. It is Liao Hua_~desu…!_"

Such a lengthy introduction…. Aisha turned to Sei and stare at her attentively.

Sei become flustered. "What is it? I dislike how you look at me."

"no. it just… what people say is not wrong. Some people do attract people who befits their character." Aisha calmly goes on.

**XXX **

"So… to cut the story short, what about it ?"

"Usually I want to explain it attentively. But… It is better for you to ask the local spy, as in accordance to Sun Zi.."

Guan Yu quickly ignored Sei before she is enticed to perform her boring Standing comedy, "Liao Hua-_shi_**, **Could you explain the situation."

"_HAi~Hai… desu!_ The story begin in simple manner. First there are three sister, Zhang Jue, Zhang Lang and Zhang Bang. They aspired to be the greatest singer on the earth, and they creates the idol group of their own, Yellow Turban with their catchy tune, Heaven Dead, The Earth Thrives.." Aisha quickly stopped Liao Hua from continuing.

"Please, about the Mountain Bandit. You don't need to start from the very beginning."

"But, how could you understand if I don't tell you how the Mountain Bandit were formed?" Liao Hua reasoned.

"… Please tell the story, starting from the time after the Four Leader of Mount Tai Bandits died." Aisha facepalmed, sighing,…. SEI DO ATTRACT PEOPLE LIKE HER OWN CHARACTER!

"Muu~ … Thought the four leader, Chang Xi, Yin Li, Wu Dun and Sun Guan died after Yuan Shu and Cao Cao eradicated them, the smaller people formerly under their leadership still commit minor crime to fed their stomach, as they are people who know nothing but doing their bandit activity…. One day, Zhou Cang, a former leader division of Sun Guan unit (also a former Yellow Turban) collected a group of her own and assumed leadership. He began terrorizing people and vanished swiftly before official can take care of them. Zhou Cang is a macho muscle man. He loves to show off his strength and his beautiful muscle to everyone who are willing to listen and gaze upon his beautiful muscle, boasting them everyday until the listener head is only filled with his beautiful muscle." As Liao Hua tried to catch her breath and continued, Guan Yu calmly stop her and ask a simple question.

"Just one question. You are also formerly Mount Tai Bandit. Are you also a victim of that Zhou Cang's bragging of muscle strength?"

Liao Hua nodded and wept.

"Ever since he showed me that beautiful muscle, talking nonstop about muscle, without trying to cover his muscle… and every time the muscle vibrate, he will not hesitate to show it off…. I began to lose my appetite in eating meat, because I lost my appetite as it remind me of his beautiful muscle, and every time I try to sleep it haunt me even to my sleep and brought me nightmare, then the muscle started to produce sound of it's jiggling noise of 'muscling' 'muscling' and then everything I touch started to feel like a human muscle sensation. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT IS BETTER IF HE JUST RAPE ME!"

Aisha can not decide whether to pity or to facepalm her. But she know that, she need to place her hand on Sei's shoulder as she mention "Now I understand why she bothered to help you."

"You see… she is fun right?" Sei calmly smiled. But she quickly clasped her hand after seeing Aisha here.

"Hear, Hear, Liao Hua_-chan_. I have a suggestion. Wanna listen?" Sei give a mischievous look

**XXX **

The Next day, the burly muscle man arrived before them. Zhou Cang is his name. He proudly declared as loudly as possible, so all people will hear his declaration (though they are still in the middle of nowhere, where there are only mountain surround them)

"**I HEARD RECENTLY THERE IS A WARRIOR NAMED GUAN YU WHO CLAIMED AS INVINCIBLE! I AM ZHOU CANG IS HERE TO DISPROVE OF THAT BASELESS RUMOR!"**

Hearing such loud declaration made Zhao Yun and Guan Yu coming out from their encampment.

"AH ! YOU ARE BUT TWO GIRLS. DO YOU KNOW ANYONE BY THE NAME GUAN YU?"

Aisha confusedly come forward, asking. "It is I. The name is Guan Yu, Yunchang. What are the intention of this Zhou Cang here for beseeching my appearance?"

Zhou Cang was but shocked in seeing the slender girl here claimed the name, but he relentless continued.

"GUAN YU! EVERYONE SAYS THAT YOU ARE INVINCIBLE! LET ME SEE IF THAT IS TRUE!"

Aisha turned to Sei asking "So, this is your so called suggestion? Sacrificing me? What if he rots my brain with his muscle!"

Sei mischievously smiled "Rela~x! he pride himself with his muscle and extraordinary strength. Fight him with wits. Beside…. Will we carelessly kill people? We can use him to carry most of our baggage."

"Darn you Sei!" Aisha cursed her, and move to Zhou Cang.

"Since you claim to be physically powerful, let us compete in strength."

"GOOD, SHALL WE FIGHT?"

"No. if we fight, you will complain of my skill. Let us compare strength, not technique."

"HOW THEN?" Zhou Cang asked in confusion.

Aisha pointed at the ground.

"you claimed that you have immense strength. But I bet you can't even kill these ants with your fist. Not even one."

Zhou Cang looked below on the ground, near the ant nest. There are many ants scattering around. He then Laughed loudly "HAHAHAHA! YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Zhou Cang then crouch the ground, hitting the ants with his clenched fist. He beat the ground repeatedly , as he get tired after punching them around.

Aisha calmly point at the ground. "What are you doing? These ants are still alive! look carefully!"

Zhou Cang was startled in seeing the ants simply walked around the ground, not even one of the ants were died even after tiring himself punching the ground.

"What a weakling. Here let me show you." Aisha then crouched down. "Even with your full fist you still failed. Watch me now! I will only use this single finger." Aisha pointed her index finger to the ground, calmly flattening the ants with his single fingers.

"Now look! Are they still alive?"

Zhou Cang exclaimed. "AHHH THE ANTS ARE ALL DEAD." He unwillingly admitted his lost.

"The strength of your fist can't even beat the strength of my one finger. You must now concede defeat."

Zhou Cang bowed at the ground still lamenting his lost, but as A man of warrior, he remained stubborn. "NO! I WON'T I AM A MAN! " He stripped his clothes, showing off his muscle which traumatized Liao Hua. He began to pose several times and moment, and all the muscles in his bodies stiffen. "HUMM… HUMMM" as he poses.

"THE STRENGTH OF MY HANDS MAY NOT OUT DO YOURS, BUT I AM SURE MY ARMS WOULD!"

Aisha sighed in seeing his action. She later revealed something before Zhou Cang. "What is this?" she asked Zhou Cang.

Zhou Cang confusedly answer. "YOU ARE HOLDING A CHICKEN FEATHER."

"Your arms may be strong, but I am sure you won't be able to throw this one feather past that stone." Guan Yu gave him the feather she held, and showed the big stone at the distance.

Zhou Cang then held the feather tightly, then with his whole strength, he threw the feather…. But the feather just fly around him as it landed near him, Zhou Cang tried to thrown again, but the same result occurred…. And after Three Hundreds attempts… which almost bored Aisha as she play around with her own long hair and almost take a nap….

Zhou Cang admit his loss,

Aisha then does her turn. She showed another thing to the exhausted Zhou Cang. "Now… What is this?"

"A CHICKEN!"

Aisha then casually throw the chicken, and it do passed the stone at the distant. Which startled Zhou Cang. Aisha with a bored looking expression calmly explain. "You can't even throw a feather. Now think about it. How many feathers does that chicken have?"

Zhou Cang bowed to Aisha, concede and showing his submission.

"ZHOU CANG CONCEDES DEFEAT! I AM WILLING TO CARRY YOUR WEAPON FOR YOU ALL MY LIFE!"

And this is how Guan Yu make Zhou Cang submit to her, becoming her weapon porter until later…. As seeing the result of her trickery, Sei laughed about and rolling around the ground can not held her laughter.

"Aisha-chan! You are really strong!" HAHAHaHA… " As Sei hitting the ground several times, while Aisha bashfully complain… "Arghhh… this is your fault."

What an Idiots….

**XXX **

After this, Guan Yu heard that from the people that her sister are intending to go to Jingzhou… But she is now are staying in Runan. So Guan Yu, Zhao Yun and her White Riders, Zhou Cang and Liao Hua followed them like a big band of warriors.

During the journey to Runan, she rested in Chen Liu, where she coincidently met with a group of conspirator against Cao Cao. They are planning to attack her in swift coup while her mind is distracted during the battle against Cao Cao. They claimed that they are supported by the imperial insider.

Knowing of Guan Yu reputation and strength also her secession from Cao Cao' troop… they tried to recruit her, but unknowingly to them… Guan Yu killed all six of them. So ended life of these conspirator; Kong Xiu, Han Fu, Cai Yang, Bian Xi, Wang Zhi and Qin Qi. Guan Yu then continued her journey to Runan…

Where she finally met her sister.

**XXX**

"Keifa, I heard Guan Yu killed six of our Generals during her journey."

Keifa was surprised, but on the contrary of her expectation… "So please conduct an investigation of the background of her six victims."

"Why, Karin-sama?"

"Guan Yu won't recklessly killed someone." As she notices…"Where is Yang Xiu?"

"He has gone to Guan Du to help Advisor Guo Jia in preparation…"

Cao Cao sighed. "Is that so? Also send this letter…. With now he is stripped off from commanding a military division, this is his new position."

Keifa read the content "Are you sure, Karin-sama?"

"Yes."

"Other will complain. Even I regard this as unfair."

"Keifa, he is being demoted. He is now just a deputy officer."

"But… but why not anyone else? Why he has to be your own troop's deputy officer?!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Usually I want to talk about porn, but for now let me talk about the song I listened whenever I stuck in writing this Koihime Fanfic. To bring the atmosphere of what I want to write, I usually listened to Teresa Teng various song. My favorite goes to Tian Mi Mi , then Xiao Cheng Gu Shi.

Why Teresa Teng's Xiao Cheng Gu Shi? Because I want to bring back the atmosphere when I played Suikoden 2, you know? When we first went outside a mission to buy two bags of flour. We go to Ryubi village. I love the naturalistic feeling of the song, but Goddamn Konami for burning that beautiful village!

Then, Tian Mi Mi…. well mostly because it suited Yue… my favorite Koihime character, Okay you want to complain that Yue Liang Dai Bai Wo Di Xin suit her more? I meant Kazuto's Feeling toward Yue (my own interpretation on Kazuto), not Yue's Feeling toward Kazuto which bordered to Yandereish feeling.

I sometimes listen several Wuxia drama's song.

For example to bring the feeling of fighting ferociously and gracefully (this is the difference between old Chinese Wuxia drama and nowadays fighting film and anime, they lack the beauty…)… I relied on Yi Tian Tu Long Ji's 2003 Xue Lai De Shi Hou, then there are Zhou Huan Jia's Dao Jian Ru Meng (which I liked because of the flute plays, from Yi Tian Tu Long Ji's 1994), Zhou Huan Jia/ Emil Wakin Chau's Jiang Hu Xiao (from Shen Diao Xiao Lu/ Shin Tiauw Hiap Lu 2006) .

Dao Jian Ru Meng is really fun to listen while I depicted how the character are fighting. While Jiang Hu Xiao is fun to depicted the coolness and the feeling of the battle.

Well I also listen Tian Xia Wushuang from Shen Diao Xiao Lu 2006, and White Snake Legend 90's ED song. This title if you can read it "渡情."

Oh by the way, last time I read my book… I was exasperated.

"Several song influenced by Beijing Opera; Wang Lee Hom's Hua Tian Cuo, Jay Chou's Huo Yuan Jia, Chen Sheng's One night in Beijing."

God Damn it! Hua Tian Cuo I knew from Youtube coincidently and I just realized that my book noted it? ARGHHH! What a foolery! I need to check the other, whether they are good. I always listened Hua Tian Cuo because I loved the oriental feeling of the Beijing's Opera.

But excluding all of the song I mentioned above, there is one song which I always placed in my playlist. Fripside's Sky 2008 arrangement. You can found it in 2nd track of Koihime Op single "Flowers of Bravery.". I just like the feel from the song whenever I play around the theme, the setting and story plot of this fanfic. Inspiring enough, True Story.

By the way why I bother talking about those unimportant things? No , I am not trying to bring you the atmosphere of this fanfic from that song. It just that I am bored due the lack of Erotic Material and H Doujin. Especially about Nobuna…. So I venting.


	104. Fortification at the Fort of Guandu

**Fortification at the Fort of Guandu (Battle of Guandu part 1)**

It was the year 2XX AD.

The struggle for supremacy in China are now between Cao Cao and the mighty Yuan Shao.

Yuan Shao had defeated Gongsun Zan, taking control of the whole area of Hebei, making her a force to be reckoned with even among the other warlords. While at the behest of Emperor Xian Di of Han, Cao Cao conquered the whole area of Zhongyuan. The forces which defeated Lu Bu and Yuan Shu were truly fitting of their elite reputation. The time for them to end this stalemate is fast approaching, and the field of Guandu will be the stage for this fateful battle, where history will record their ferocious battle.

Would the victor be Yuan Shao or Cao Cao? The other warlords observed in suspense…

**XXX**

Fortress of Guandu.

Yang Xiu just arrived in this place, and seeing the liveliness of this place make him quite nervous. That is right, it is in this place where a decisive battle between the Yuan Shao and Cao Cao will be decided. No one was slacking off here, as Yue Jin, Yu Jin and Guo Jia are supervising the whole preparation for defending this place. Compared to his last visit in Guandu, this place defense has been raised. He looked around as he notice many new arsenal for defending, like the establishment of many outpost towers, reinforcing the fort wall… as much as he can see from his position right now.

He notices the rations convoy passing around in to outside of the Guandu. The battle might be dragged to long term battle, seeing the difference of power between them and their enemy. And it is a common sense to preserve the rations. He checked the map surrounding this area to compare it with what he see right now. Nodding several times, sighing in admiration. With such preparation of this place, no wonder it took so many times and attention for advisor Guo Jia to personally oversee the development of this place.

Finished in observing the overview of this place, he goes to report his arrival to Guo Jia.

Both advisor exchange greetings. Yang Xiu offer himself to help their situation. Guo Jia remarked in delight. "I always respect Yang darren's valuable advice. Please give us, when you see us lacking in somewhere." Guo Jia then asked the low rank officer to guide Kazuto to Li Dian, the machinist of Cao Cao army who is a Mohist.

**XXX**

"No! No! you are wrong! Make a careful measurement! " Li Dian was admonishing the foreman of the various carpenter who report to her. She looked busy, as she was surrounded by numerous plan and blueprint for development of this fort. Li Dian calmly pointed one of the various blueprint, and giving an extensive notion. She repeatedly tapped the blueprint as she corrected their report.

"As I said it earlier, use this coefficient based on my calculation to set it up! I don't want to see that when Yuan Shao attacked this position, the wall will collapse due to miscalculation on your part!" Li Dian sighed as she wipes the sweat on her forehead. Being a supervisor in charge of defense are ten times harder than doing the preparation herself, but she can not complain because this fort of Guandu is no small scale fortress. It is built to be able to house 70.000 of Cao Cao's army.

Kazuto recognized that the blueprint which Li Dian tapped and admonish the foreman is the plan for reinforcing the fortress wall. It was shaped in trapezoid shape with height of at least 11 meter. The asymmetrical side have scale of obliqueness about 80 degree.

"The book of **Mo Zi** says; '_In general, the method of defending a besieged city involve walls that are thick and high, moats and ditches that are deep and wide, towers and parapets that are in good repair, defensive preparations that are appropriate and advantageous (weapons that are well maintained and effective in use) field and food supplies that are sufficient for more than three months, a populace that is capable, officers and people in harmony, many high officials of meritorious service to the ruler, a ruler himself is trustworthy and righteous, and people who are happy to defend to the end._' (_chapter on Fortification of City Gate and Wall_)."

Li Dian sighed as she recited the passage from Mo Zi and continued her reasoning.

"What I see now is this construction of the fortress wall is far from satisfying! This fortress wall is far from the description of thick and high! Gentlemen! The field of Guandu is situated where it is easy to defend but hard to attack! If somehow the Guandu fall, there is no reasoning that the fault fell to us, the artisan and the follower of Master Mo Di!"

Li Dian tapped the blueprint toward the carpenter foreman as she added. "Reinforce this part, use my coefficient for the scale of obliqueness. Before I forget, add parapet at the place that I marked." She tapped another blueprint beside her.

"Foreman for the city gate!" Li Dian called another to report to her.

"Yes, General Li!"

"What about the construction to the city gate?"

"As you ordered, city gates that constructed are outfitted with suspension bridge, with mechanism for raising and lowering them. We have dug moats surrounding it with depth as you ordered."

Kazuto looked at the blue print which the foreman carpenter revealed and pointed to Li Dian. A blue print schematics for suspension gate, with control mechanism to raise and lower the bridge. Then beside it, is the blue print for the model of the gate itself. It is the two leaves gate.

Li Dian nodded several times before giving her own opinion which the foreman carpenter needs to pay attention, it was the technical measurement for the city gate.

"foreman for the city gate, make sure you place a good officer to guard the city gate, for the defense of this place relied on the men, no matter how well defended this fort is."

Li Dian still continues explaining and examining the report from all other foreman carpenter in this room.

"Foreman carpenter who is responsible for the construction of outpost towers and sally port!"

Two foreman carpenters move forward to report the situation on their side. They explained the construction so far, which Li Dian added. "add this contraption as you see at that blue print…" Li Dian pointed the blue print which she remarked. A contraption for closing the sally port with tiled roof designed for the sally port. There is also schematics for a furnace deployment.

And for the foreman responsible for the construction of outpost towers. "Place those who have good affinity with archery, make sure their arrows are sharpened. The Outpost tower should be designed as that schematics." Li Dian pointed another outpost tower designed which followed to the design of Master Mo Zi.

Li Dian was a bit tired, so she sat for a while as she reach the tea to wet her throat. The low rank officer approach her and reported that Advisor Yang Xiu has arrived.

Li Dian asked all the foreman carpenter to suspend their report for a while, she goes to welcome Yang Xiu, and both exchange greetings. "Advisor Yang daye… This Li Dian welcomed you."

"General Li, in seeing the impending battle, this Yang Xiu wished to offer his help in defending the fort of Guandu."

Li Dian though was honored, but she showed an uneasy expression. "I am fully honored. But, I believe that there is no need for this Li Dian to bother advisor Yang in construction matter."

Yang Xiu admitted. "General Li, though I don't have any skill which I can boast, but at least I wish to take a part in giving suggestion in matter of defending this place."

Li Dian sighed. "Advisor Yang, frankly speaking… I don't think that there are many persons who is well accustomed in Mo Zi's Art of Defense in this whole realm. Without any intention of belittling your skill, But I believe you should leave this matter to us, the artisan and the Mohist."

According to record of history, the school of Mohism was extinct after the end Qin dynasty. Many historian attributed this to Qin Shihuang's Burning of Book, other related it to Xiang Yu's Burning of Xiangyang…. Li Dian herself is a rare example, which we can compare to Gyro Gearloose from Donald Duck comic book of Carl Bark's. Li Dian admitted that she studied the Mohism Art of Defense from the very few survivor of the almost extinct Mohist. Their knowledge were secretly passed orally among the artisan and carpenter. The Mobile Attack Fortress Juggernaut which Cao Cao used during the siege of Chang'an were designed by her. It was a proof of her talent as a Mohist.

"General Li, I understand that most strategist and tactician only know to give instruction based on overall situation and their meddling in technical field will only hinder the officer in the field, but surely you would allow me to learn from you…"

Li Dian always respected Kazuto for his leadership and field warfare tactic, but she doubt that Kazuto understand her Mohism's Art of Defense. It is a rare and almost extinct talent. No one would be understand her (her knowledge is too advanced for others) , which is why she does not bother to explain to anyone. But seeing he insist… she relented.

"Very well… but, Advisor darren, We the Mohist does not have any intention to teach anyone because most commoner outside of the follower of Mohism will frowned and given up when we tried to teach them. Please allow this lowly Li Dian to impose an examination before she allowed Yang Darren to embrace the path of Mohism."

Kazuto relented. He cupped his hand. "Very well then. Please give this Yang Xiu several instructions in the Art of Defense."

"Let us say there is a stable established in some rural area. In this stable, the owner breed chickens and rabbits inside. After counting them all, there are 35 heads of both animals in the stable. While there are 94 legs of both animals in entirety. The question is … how many rabbits and chickens are raised inside this stable?"

Yang Xiu asked for a paper and a writing brush. Li Dian leave him, she thought that by giving him this problem… Advisor Yang might surrendered and leave the construction to herself. Sometimes there should be one officer who decided the overall matter, to avoid unnecessary meddling.

But Kazuto called her. "General Li, There are 12 rabbits in the stable and 23 chickens in the stable."

Li Dian was surprised when she heard the answer Kazuto gave her. "How… How could you reach that answer so quickly?" She asked Kazuto to show his calculation.

The paper read "[(x) + (y) = 35] [(2x) + (4y) = 94]"

The second paragraph read "[(2x) + (4y) = 94] - [(2x) + (2y) = 70]"

The third paragraph read "[(2y) = 24] then [(y) = 12]"

The fourth paragraph write "hence [(x) = 35 - 12] then [(x) = 23]"

The fifth paragraph read "In conclusion [(x) = 23 ; (y) = 12]"

"General Li, is there a problem with my answer?" Kazuto asked

"Yang Darren… it is a correct answer. There are 12 rabbits and 23 chicken in the stable, but… But how can you answer it so quickly?" Li Dian asked in confusion and wonder.

Kazuto can not help but offended by her remark. "General Li, please don't insult me… I studied Algebra back in Middle school."

"Algebra? Middle School?" Li Dian become more confused of Kazuto's _alien_ word. No wonder, because the word 'algebra' is introduced later in Euclid's Element. But the basis for mathematical operation called as Algebra has been introduced since the Han dynasty, in the book of _Jiu Zhang Shuan Shu. Jiu Zhang Shuan Shu _recorded mathematical operation which is now known as 'Exponent', 'Fraction', 'Trigonometry' , 'Quadratic Equation', 'Logarithm', 'Formula of pi', 'Algebra' and other mathematical operation. The subjects taught in _Jiu Zhang Shuan Shu_ are considered as compulsory subjects to be mastered in performing governmental job.

However, most commoners during this period still struggling in Four Basic Mathematical operations of Summation, Subtraction, Multiplication and Division… and those who mastered Algebra are less than few. During the reign of Emperor Ling of Han, people were able to buy governmental position using money, without considering their skill. Hence, officials who really capable in arithmetic could be considered as very few.

Those who greatly adept in Arithmetic are mostly merchant (but they are mostly limited to accounting) and the remaining are the very rare follower of Mohist. Li Dian have prejudice on her view based on experience that everyone in the court are only good in politics but their skill in calculation are questionable.

Now seeing Yang Xiu was able to answer her question, without drown in confusion make her wonder greatly. She laughed. "…I see.. I see now. No wonder your role has been argued among all the officers."

"What do you mean general Li?"

"After Cao Darren relieved you of commanding a military division, there are arguments among Cao Cao's Darren retainers who want you to be their deputy officer. Now I can see the reason." Li Dian cupped her hand. "But regardless…. This Li Dian will be honored to accept Advisor Yang's wisdom."

**XXX **

After that, Kazuto makes many suggestions toward Li Dian. Upon hearing those suggestion, she quickly marked her own blueprints. She was surprised that Kazuto thoroughly understand what she is doing, and as she asked how could he done it, he simply answer.

"Geometry is a basic compulsory object in arithmetic. It is not that hard." (as long as it is not matrix and calculus…. It is okay.)

And Kazuto himself felt grateful that he is allowed to give assistance to Li Dian, because he can learn various interesting subject from School of Mohism, which during his own time period (21st Century) has already lost. Ah… what a pity!

"I see… I see…" Kazuto repeatedly nodded as Li Dian explained to him, various lost chapters from the book of Mohist.

Master Mo Zi is a very mysterious individual from state of Lu, there are a very few record remaining about him, it was said that upon seeing the devastating of warfare during the Warring States Period, he aspired a world where there is no war in this realm. He announce the concept of Universal Love as the basis of Mohism. But he was more famous in his accomplishment in siege warfare and fortification, due to his background as artisan and carpenter. This is what makes many of his follower come from this social background.

Kazuto become perplexed in this beauty of so called Siege warfare. This beauty is first used according to record of history is during the siege of Jerusalem. The battle against Siege Engine and Fortress could be compared like Han Fei Zi's Spear and Shield. Will the spear penetrate the shield or will the shield shatter the spear?

Kazuto then take the tools lying around, a pair of compass (before you are misunderstanding, this tool that I meant is the tool to draw a circle) and ruler. He then drew somewhat schematic of the overall situation of this fortress… He began to mark them one by one and showed it to Li Dian.

"I believe that we can assume this as the overall defense of this fort Guandu?"

Li Dian checked it for a while and smiled in approval. "He He..! Advisor Yang is really good with this stuff!" Li Dian walked, but her stature seems wobbly. And after several step, she fall. But Kazuto quickly catch him. "General Li, are you alright?"

"Nyah… I'm fine.." Li Dian answered him with a sleepy tone, and her eyes seemed hard to open.

Kazuto changes his holding to easier stance to help her walk, but due to her limp body, he was forced to carry her instead. Which coincidently….

"General Li, Advisor Yang… Am I bothering you? I was going to tell you that…" Guo Jia was about to say something but felt loss of word "…lunch…." Her eyes widened…

"Am I bothering you?" Guo Jia re-emphasize her question.

Kazuto felt weird by her question and her tone of word. "What?" And he looked at his own condition, and realized that the way he is holding her is kind of inappropriate. "No… this is…"

".. Are you interested in joining lunch?" Guo Jia pretend not to notice his situation

Kazuto who felt ignored , could only answer her question. "Yes."

"Okay, sorry to bother you. Please finish your affairs then." Guo Jia then walked out before leaving this message "I will keep this a secret."

"No! Wait!"

**XXX **

"Nyah… So tired. I lack sleep." Li Dian place her head on the table. Seems that she lacked sleep due to supervising the construction of Guandu. While Guo Jia was being explained of the overall schematic of the Guandu by Yang Xiu who make the schematic earlier.

"I see… so in this point, we will add outpost tower, archer and several entrapment right?"

"That is right. Also, General Li suggested for us to add several arcuballista batteries on these place."

Guo Jia thought for awhile. "I see… and what about this site?" Guo Jia pointed another marking in the schematic.

"These are all the place where the mangonels will be constructed. Right now, we need more wooden logs and bamboo, am I allowed to order them, Master Advisor Guo?"

"Can't help it. Young Master Sima is now inspecting them. She will join us shortly." Guo Jia signaled Yang Xiu to tell it directly.

Xu Huang remarked. "Are you going to play around with the ration again, advisor?"

"Play around the ration?" Yue Jin become confused.

"Well, during the campaign of Baima… Advisor Yang shortened the time to prepare the ration which gave us more energy to fight. If not, I am afraid the soldiers would be too tired and hungry to move."

Yang Xiu gave a short laugh and remarked. "No. I don't need to do that. But this time I bother General Li to make preparation to extend the time to prepare the ration."

"Did you mean about the contraption at the south-eastern part of the wall?" Xu Huang noted

"Seems I can not hide it from you." Yang Xiu give a meaningful smile.

Yu Jin recalled something, and quickly handover a report to Yang Xiu. "Advisor Darren. As you ask. A report of the troops training report for archery."

Yang Xiu quickly skimmed through the report and thanked General Yu Jin. "Thank You, General. After this I will have to add another burden to you."

Yu Jin calmly accepted. "No need to worry, advisor. I, Yu Jin shall not disappoint you."

"Thank you." Kazuto cupped his hand. "General Yue Jin."

Yue Jin become flustered. Nagi never expected Yang Xiu will address her. "Yes advisor Darren?"

"After this please prepare the Elite Qingzhou Infantry. I will train them a new formation."

"It will be our utmost pleasure!" Nagi saluted.

Then while they are eating, Kazuto passed around a smaller copy of the schematic while explaining several pointer which he gathered from Li Dian whom already fallen asleep (it was supposed to be her job.), the function of the entrapment and several defensive equipment installed in Guandu.

"But really! We built parapets and high walls, what will be the use of all these devices?" Xu Huang annotated as she point out based on the schematics.

"It is for the worse situation when we are forced in battle of attrition. Remember we will face 700.000 men of the Yuan clan." Kazuto calmly replied. "Mantlets will be constructed at those places, while the trenches and moats will be deepened. While these suspension shields are for the worst situation."

Yu Jin calmly analyzed it, as the self proclaimed artillery of the Cao army he needs to search for the best positions to set his elite archers.

While Nagi quiet down….

"Back then, of all our campaign… we don't need all of these preparations… aren't these gone be wasteful? If I recall the enemy usually come with less than five method of siege." Xu Huang raised her opinion.

It was Guo Jia who surprisingly answered her remarks

"The fort of Guandu will house 70.000 men of Cao Cao Darren. Soon, Cao Cao Darren and her key generals will be directly commanding us. Because we are up against Yuan Shao and all her 700.000 elite troop (Which she proclaimed as the Million Army)" Guo Jia calmly replied. "Against these wide difference of power, it is natural to be afraid."

All of the general have already heard of the news from the scout and spies that Xun You is leading 700.000 men toward encampment in Yangwu, and Yuan Shao will arrive later to raise their morale. Leading them in the decisive battle between Yuan against Cao.

"But, Cao Cao Darren already has the determination to fight. Therefore as her retainer, I must pay attention to all things, big and small. These whole preparations are only done to make sure they are not used. Yuan Shao's sly advisor are known to be unpredictable. Being 'wise' and 'enlightened' strategist is unfortunately not enough against her."

That is right.

Being well-versed in tactics and strategies is just a start.

The true merit of military strategist depends on his ability to react and adapt to the ever-changing situation. There was never be a war that completely turned out according to a preset scenario.

"Hence, I can only rely to the teaching of Master Mo Di this time."

Guo Jia looked up, as she recited the passage

"_Mo Zi says; "My city walls and moats would be in good repair, the instrument of defense prepared, fuel and grain would be sufficient, superiors and inferiors would be well disposed towards each other, and I would get help from the neighboring feudal lords on the four sides. This is how my defense would be managed. Furthermore, although the defender is skilful, if the ruler does not use him, then it remains impossible to mount a successful defense. If the ruler does use the defender, he must also be capable in defense. If he is not capable and the ruler uses him, then it remains impossible to mount a successful defense, So then the defender must be skilful and the ruler must respect and use him. Only then can there be a successful defense.- **Mo Zi's Art of Defense**, chapter on Fortification of City Gate and Wall."_

**XXX**

Zhongda is now busy recording the list of order that Guo Jia signed. Sima Yi muttered calmly… this long list is so different than any usual order. I wonder what kind of campaign they are expecting later….

Zhongda walked around, only by reading the long list of purchase order to her Sima clan is hard to deduce what kind of mind, Guo Jia up to. Zhongda then walked around using her authority as business partner and military contractor for them to look around at their situation.

She witness how the Guandu has been constructed to be prepared against any kind of invasion, she can not help but felt elated at this majestic view of what we perceive as absolute defense for a fortress.

"No wonder master Mo Zi is greatly respected."

But as Zhongda sung her praise, the Master Sun whom always assisting her (from her own artifact) resurface. "Back then, the Lord of Beiping, Gongsun Zan made the impenetrable fortress in Yijing by borrowing the concept of Mohism fortification, and Yuan Shao's sly advisor want to penetrate their fort using siege weaponry."

"Ah… Master Sun, I can see that you are greatly interested in this subject."

The pale face and gloomy Master Sun did not react but reply smoothly. "My ancestor against of attacking fortified place. That is why her method of battle will be unusable for siege warfare. But…"

"You on the other hand, Master Sun. are different. " Zhongda playfully speak as if talking to a close friend who is like a sister to her. "You propose to attack their fortified well defended place because you viewed that a siege attack will destroy their morale."

"Exactly."

"Now here comes the question. Sun Zi from the state of Wu advised to against siege warfare. But then, why would you dare to voice in opposition? Eh?" Zhongda smiled as she hugged her from behind.

Master Sun did not react to Zhongda playful act. "Two great minds does not always agrees with each other. Even if they are both well versed in tactic and strategy, and even if they are both surnamed Sun."

"Rivalry, isn't it?" Zhongda hissed it close to her ear.

The book of **Zhuang Zi** annotated;

_When a labor from the state of Chu is busy smearing limestone to the construction of his responsibility, a single drop sprinkled and covered his nose with a thin layer of liquefied limestone. A stonemason who is her friend and rival come at her with an axe, offering him to remove the stain on his nose which he accepts. With a single swing of axe, he cleaned the stain on his nose without leaving any injury to the labor. People who heard of it become awestruck at the story._

_Duke Yuan of Song who heard of the story invited the stonemason asking whether he can repeat his great feat for once again. The stonemason refused, replying that "Because my rival, the labor has died, I'm afraid I can not do it again."_

That is right, without someone who respect and valued you as a rival… Life is sad. When Hui Zi (The Prime Minister from the state of Wei, also a native of Song who frequently argues with Zhuang Zhou) died, Zhuang Zhou (Zhuang Zi) missed him very much and felt agony , remarking "Now with Hui Zi died, I don't have any rival… and no one who can understand me."

The same can be said to Su Qin who proposed the Hezong Alliance and Zhang Yi who proposed the Contra Alliance of Lianheng.

"Yes. That is right. But, I don't have what it said as considering my ancestor as a rival. My skill was still lacking compared to my ancestor who served the state of Wu. If once could consider it as rivalry it should be the level of Master Mo Di of the Mohism school and Gongshu Lu Ban, the patron of carpenter."

"The spear and shield of Siege warfare…. Master Mo Di fortification technique and Gongshu Lu Ban's various equipment of siege engine."

"Correct. I don't play honestly because I am a good acquaintance to Master Mo Di's most skilled apprentice, whom he taught personally in his Art of Defense."

"…. The Mohist surnamed Qin?"

Master Sun nodded sadly. She mused as she looked at the defensive mechanism of Guandu, recalling someone…. "Brother Pang…. Why did you have to hate me..? I always respects you a lot… you always so kind to me…."

Zhongda ended her daydreaming by patting her shoulder. "Master Sun…."

"Please forgive me. I recalled a bad memory. " Master Sun shyly moved and explain. "Once during my study under the reclusive Master Wang Xu…. Oh perhaps you are not familiar with his true name. he always call himself as the hermit of Mysterious Valley, Master Guigu Zi."

"The mysterious hermit who taught many famed scholar. So you are the same generation of Zhang Yi and Su Qin who creates the foundation of School of Diplomacy."

"They are both my school mates… but return to my story…. One time during my study, Master Mo Di sent one of his apprentice to pay visit to my master, Guigu Zi. we become a good acquaintance because we have the same view on warfare…. We both talked about the future of that chaotic time of the Warring States Period. We exchange view regarding tactic and strategies in warfare because…"

"War is vital to the state."

"He taught me Mo Zi's Art of Defense for a while…. Looking back then…. He is always very kind to me. He saves me when all hopes have lost… Brother Qin Huali…." Master Sun walked around in daze… well no one can see her except Zhongda and other military treatise type artifact user.

"Well it is hard if she is going to that melancholic nostalgia mode…" Zhongda sighed as she walked around observing everything.

"This whole preparation is indeed fitting against an opponent the likes of the Yuan clan…. With their enormous wealth who knows what kind of attack she is planning." Zhongda stopped when she noted that fellow Yang Xiu ordered the construction of new device.

"Zhongda, have you learned about Mo Zi's Art of Defense?" Master Sun suddenly surprised her.

"Twelve Methods, right?"

"That is right;" The Master Sun from the state of Qi began to recite a lesson from Mo Zi's Art of Defense.

"_Qin Huali asked Master Mo Zi; "According to the Sage's words, when the phoenix did not come forth, the feudal lords rebelled against the King of Zhou. Weapon and armies arose in the world, the large attacked the small and the strong seized the weak. If I wished to defend a small state, how would I go about it?"_

_Mo Zi asked; "Defense against what kind of attack?"_

_Qin Huali replied, "The Method of attack in frequent use at the present time are: **lin, gou, chong, ti, yin, shui, xue, tu, kongdong, yifu, fenwen, and xuanche.** May I ask about defense against these twelve things?"** - Mo Zi's Art of Defense**, chapter on Fortification of City Gate and Wall."_

"_**lin, gou, chong, ti, yin, shui, xue, tu, kongdong, yifu, fenwen, and xuanche….. **_ I can not wait to see the show…" Zhongda brilliantly smiled.

* * *

**Author Note:**

****Usually i always bored when reading vanilla style doujin, but Kamino Ryu-ya is different! i don't know how, but the author always portray them sensually even though it is the boring love story. I feel elated!

answering review;

Night terror;

well... the real story is now beginning.

Fangking2:

glad that you enjoyed it. That is how the original story of Guan Yu recruiting Zhou Cang. I did not make any major change.

Nim Maj:

No, Zhou Cang is based on Baran Doban. WARE WA KOSO! BARAN DOBAN ! BAN! BAN! also some bits from Kinnikuman... Go Fight!

Liao Hua... if i am not wrong i already uploaded her portrayal along with Zhang Yi in my Livejournal.


	105. Competition between Two Masters of Siege

**Competition between Two Masters of Siege Warfare (Battle of Guandu part 2)**

Is it wrong to admire the majesty of weaponry? For those who really loved their field of work, is it wrong to fall in love with their work creation and their subject of study? There is a renowned scientist and inventor Gerald V. Bull who loved his job too much. He was a brilliant man, who because he felt unaccepted in his desperation seek anyone who will acknowledge his talent.

For a simple man like him, he only want to design, research and study also to construct the greatest cannon capable of launching big size projectile, surpassing the geo stationary orbital range. It was a simple idealism of a launching pad system capable of launching artificial satellite. But no one could understand his aspiration. Until when a very influential man contacted him.

For a simple man like him, an acknowledgement of his talent is what he really want, even if the man who seek for his service is Saddam Hussein, the president of Iraq. Gerald V. Bull was given room to express his talent, though there is no free lunch. The Iraqi government ordered the construction of 300 howitzer and an Anti- Spy Satellite Heavy cannon.

But for a man like Gerald V Bull, this is just a walk in the park for he had done the harder task with his GC-45. He finished the construction of the howitzer through various channel, and for the construction of Anti Spy Satellite Heavy Cannon which coincide with his aspiration. With a model PC-2 under the code name project "Babylon", The world was shocked when they learnt the secret of this pretty little girl.

PC-2 is not a mere continuation of his former HARP, but a realization of his long life aspiration. People might say that what he did is such an overkill if not an awesome, as according to the Secret Document of UN Special Commission in 1991, the specification of PC-2 Project Babylon goes like this; 170m long barrel, 350mm caliber, capable of launching 600kg warhead (normal HE and even NBC) up to 1000km. From this mere specification, this beauty is already marked as a great threat need to be dealt with.

But then, this great man was assassinated. No one really know how or who responsible for his death. But rumor said that he was murdered after the threat of PC-2 Project Babylon was proven as real (from two successful experiment) and other reasoned that other hostile country of the mid-east region decided it after hearing his next attempt to reinforce the Scud Missile (Which the author also fell in love with…). But for sure, the weaponry business is always done in murky water, vulnerable to conspire with each other. Of the Krupp's Gustav, PC-2 Project Babylon and Project Manhattan, only Project Manhattan sees the light of days.

Truly! Heaven is jealous of talented men!

**XXX **

Encampment in Yangwu, north of Guandu.

Xun You calmly read the whole report of the situation in Yangwu, in addition she take quick glance to the cartography of the nearby area provided by the seasoned advisor Tian Feng. Among of all the Yuan clan's advisor, Tian Feng were renowned for his through investigation, for his habit as old people, who feared to make mistake.

She asked about the scouting of the area of Guandu, which he reported of the visible development of the fortress. Xun You nodded repeatedly in hearing that. She stood up from her seat and walk to the replica of the re-enactment battle table.

The table were situated where a replica of smaller scale (1 : 40 of the real situation) Fortress of Guandu were established according to the report, and the plateau before the Guandu were Xun You thought to place another nearby encampment for attacking. And she places numerous scale models of various siege methods.

"So, with their fort situated behind the Tan River, we don't have any choice except to attack them head on, is that what you meant… Old Tian?"

The seasoned advisor nodded. "We can only engage a siege against the castle."

"Ju Shou, what about you? is it possible for naval attack?"

The retainer well versed in Feng Shui annotated, "according to my calculation, this season will be a drought in this area. The river water will be to shallow to let the ship afloat. Except if we resort to using small vessels."

"That is out of question. I'm sure their rear protection will bombard us if we resort to small unprotected raft."

The three advisor remain silent, while Tian Feng asked. "What about the opinion from Shen Pei, Guo Tu and Feng Ji?"

"Land based attacks." Ju Shou asserted. "They agreed after witnessing it on their own."

Xun You spun one of the figure of siege weaponry in her hand. "Back then, in Yijing I only managed to use about two or three methods, before the elder of the Yuan clan grow impatient." She walked around as positioning each of siege methods around the scale model of Guandu. "But, I'm perfectly sure that with five method, the Yijing will fall. "

She set up another method for siege while simulating how they might be countering her attacks. "I wonder how much method will this fortress take me…" Xun You calmly sit after placing another siege weapon.

**XXX**

Cao Cao noted as she was briefed along with other generals of the situation in Guandu.

"This base, Guandu is hard to attack yet easy to defend. But that does not mean we can rest easy." Li Dian explained.

"With the help of General Li, I have asked her to place her numerous traps and contraption surrounding this base."

Cao Cao calmly turn around each pages of the report handed to her, regarding the protection in Guandu. "Wait a second, why would there seems to be pages missing from this record?"

"Advisor Yang suggested that the last portion were reserved for him. Yet he has not decided what he will do."

"That man again…. Sigh!" Cao Cao felt annoyed. "And he has ordered the materials… what is it? Wooden logs, bamboo…. " Cao Cao who read the report felt annoyed, she turned to Li Dian.

"General Li, did you know what that man's intention…?"

"Pardon me, Cao Darren. Advisor Yang only showed me several measurement and calculation… but he did not make any blue print for the device. It is kind of hard to guess his idea…."

"… I wonder what his idea will be, but first…" Cao Cao muttered.

"Yuan Shao's advisor…. What is she planning to do?" Guo Jia asserted.

"Keifa noted that we should not lower our guard against her sly cousin. Even if the fall of Yijing was not attributed to her, but I remind you…. she is the person who cornered Beiping's Gongsun Zan to barricade herself to Yijing."

"She single handedly create us the trouble, breaking apart our inherent power and greatest mind. It is really an act to fish in the murky water… she intended _to loot a burning house._" Xiahou Yuan speak up.

"If what I think is right, Keifa almost catch their tails… so what left is the external trouble." Cao Cao explain. She later turned to Guo Jia. "Guo Jia, what do you think of our situation right now…?"

"Cao Cao Darren, I can only suggest to adopt the _**'Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao'**_**. **With the Yuan army in superior number, we can only avoid their strong point and attack their weakness."

Cao Hong objected "Hold it, Advisor Guo. If we are really intending to adopt this stratagem, are not we bit of too late? They have camped north of us in Yangwu, and they are preparing for the decisive battle, how can we have the spare time to avoid them ?"

"No, General Cao Hong. _**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_ is not a such shallow tactics. We can use it no matter how our situation will be, as long as we know their _'Daliang'_ ." Guo Jia calmly explained.

**XXX**

The Master Sun who always accompanied young Master Sima asserted. "Correct. for them to rely only on Mo Zi's Art of Defense is highly implausible. They will rely on another tactic. But judging from their movement…. They will rely to but one tactic."

"_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao." **_Sima Yi cunningly guess as she gave a meaningful look to her Master Sun.

"If it was me… I will prefer to use that method."

"If it was me…. Master Sun, why the reservation?" Yi closely clung to Master Sun and giggled. "It was a tactic attributed to you, no. You created that tactic to destroy the whole army of the state of Wei during the Warring State Period."

Master Sun calmly released herself, as she continued "… That is unimportant. But what matter now is…. Zhongda do you know?"

"Hmm? about that both Cao Cao side and Yuan Shao side …about the matter that they both use your tactic?" Zhongda nonchalantly speak.

"… exactly… but they have different interpretations."

"Guo Jia use '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao' **_to break Yuan clan's leadership…. Which mean… she targeted Yuan Shao solely. No, this girl rendered Yuan Bengchu from fighting, she demoralized her… by taking the most important thing to her."

Master Sun faintly smile "You already grasped the situation… I see."

"For a lonely girl like Yuan Bengchu, her pillar of support is both her Titan Generals; Yan Liang and Wen Chou. Guo Jia realized this, which led her to think of a scheme to assassinate her two favorite generals. The Whole Battle of Baima is all about this, to demoralize Yuan Shao from fighting." Sima Yi made a quick deduction based on her past friendship with both Reiha and Karin.

"But, unfortunately, Yuan Clan advisor has their own scheme. This led to this battle of Guandu."

"Yuan Bengchu's sly advisor, Xun You realized the weakness of Cao Cao's army. This is why she quickly marched to Cao Cao's territory of Zhongyuan. She has encamped herself in Yangwu. There are numerous possibility of her interpretation on '_Daliang'_; first is Luoyang, Chang An, and Xu Chang…. Second is the Emperor himself…. but the third is…."

"Well… who knows what she really thinking of? But it is not over yet. Guo Jia might have used her interpretation of _Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao_ on Yuan Shao. But that does not mean Cao Cao army has exhausted their method."

"… We have not known what kind of tactic they have left… but I'm sure it is still _**'Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao'**_ ."

"I have to admit, that even I, the strategist who were known as Sun Zi from the state of Qi become at loss of word in deducing what left for their interpretation on _'Daliang'_ ."

"Well, no wonder. Because this last trick must be reserved to Mengde's own Zhang Zifang."

**XXX **

Kazuto diligently worked on his laptop, he had opened an application to draw a schematics. He still undecided which should he constructed. He looked up the report from Li Dian, comparing to his own calculation, opening the e-book file of Mo Zi and a copy of Mo Zi near his table. He muttered repeatedly…

"I never expected that even during this era, the lever principle is already known… pity that they did not know how to develop it." Kazuto muttered.

"The basic frame should be like this…." He then type the command to animate his drawing. And when the application simulating the animation of his drawing, giving him a possible movement… he stopped. "I guess this will be it. Now… the question remain is about giving it wheels." Kazuto muttered alone as he started to think.

"Wheel?" a sudden familiar voice surprised him.

"Eh…?" Kazuto noticed that it was the voice of his lord, Cao Cao… but he can't seem to find her, as he is about to dismiss it as his own imagination, he coincidently looked below.

With a calm and sharp stare, Karin gazed at him under his table. Kazuto become shocked and reactively moving from his seat, almost fallen. But Karin catch his legs from below, preventing him from falling down.

"Oh…! You surprised me, Cao Darren!" Is this another interpretation of the saying 'speak of Cao Cao and she appears?' No, can't be! No one mentioning her! "Cao Darren! Since when… you are here!?"

With a mischievous grin, Karin stare back at him. "Well… you don't seem to get distracted even when I am crouching down below your desk."

Kazuto was at lost of words and …. Ask. "Can you… can you promise me not to do that again? You almost surprise me to death."

Karin playfully answer. "Well… let see about that. I don't like how you are ordering me around, and keeping secret from your own lord…. So, what about, no?"

Kazuto become facepalm. "Please, I am not asking this out of selfishness… But what if you are sneaking around under my desk while I was watching pornography and I was jacking…. I mean … I have my own reason for that. But that is dangerous!"

"Pornography? jacking? What is that?" Karin become confused of Kazuto's word. Well the concept of pornography is barely known at this time, nothing is pornographic at this era, it is all art (Such a kind world!).

"REGARDLESS OF THAT! Please don't surprise me like that again." Kazuto embarrassedly tried to disregard his own slip of word and spur of moment word.

Karin become annoyed, and come out from her hiding place, and place herself on Kazuto's lap.

"Um… Cao Darren…. I can get you another chair if you don't mind…" Kazuto become uneasy.

"Be quiet. I want to know first of your plan. You don't mind…. Are you?" Karin with annoyed tone answer him and give a coercing look at him.

"Uh… okay." Kazuto can not refuse her, if she already give him such a scary look. It's not that he was bothered by Karin on his lap, he can still type and use his laptop, as Karin has a tiny figure compared to him, and his eye sight is not blocked by her. But…. You know how distracting it is when your nose is filled by her enchanting fragrance of her body and her faint lily aroma's hair…

While Kazuto can only hold his reddish face, he pretended to not care and continue to draft another calculation.

Karin stopped him for a moment, chiding "Wait a second, Kazuto. There is something odd with your probability of ration consumption. We are not at march, we are at fortification. The rate of consumption will be different."

Kazuto noticed and checked on her own, the appearance on his own laptop. While Karin take another paper report scattered around the desk. "Oh…" Kazuto acknowledge the mistake he made.

"Really! Pay more attention, Ka~Zu~To~…. really…! What can I expect from a useless man, like you… Ka~Zu~To~…." Karin use a mocking tone each time she call his name. The always perfect and attention seeker (based on Karin's opinion) Yang Xiu always get on her nerve, and the very rare moment when he make a stupid mistake is not a moment where she will waste on, and she continued to pick on him.

Kazuto sighed.

He asked "Cao Darren, you seemed to hold a grudge toward me. Do you have to harass me like this? I believe I have not made any mistake recently… and you seems to enjoy mocking me using my real name (manna)."

"Humph… why don't you ask yourself what kind of subordinate you are…. You are a deputy officer, but always keeping secrets from the commanding officer."

"Is it about the plan for Guandu? That is because I have not yet decided what kind of model I should ask General Li to be constructed. How can I carelessly show something that even I have no confidence upon?"

"That's not it! Did you say something to me before you are moving to Guandu?"

"Eh…?" Kazuto was dumbfounded as he heard of Karin's unexpected word.

"You didn't, did you?" Karin resentfully stare at him.

"Well… I .."

"You are not a general in charge of troop anymore, Kazuto. You are my own deputy officer. How can you not tell me anything, instead of leaving one lousy letter?"

"Sorry… I just think that…" Kazuto realized that perhaps Karin felt it is improper, even if he had done the formal permission, but perhaps telling Karin beforehand personally will be much proper, personally to her feeling.

While Karin sulking away, with bored look on her eyes, Kazuto showed her something.

"Well, i will tell you my plan, then, so please pardon me, Karin-san."

**XXX**

"So… you two, you know where that sly advisor will place her rations? I remind you, she is planning to perform expedition campaign, and the weakness of such campaign is the line of rations."

"Her close confidante, Guo Tu and Feng Ji are now tasked to place the ration in Wuchao and Gushi. What about it?"

"Seems that this sly advisor will not rely to long line of rations, but will stack up enough rations to survive until the end of years… but judging from Shen Pei preparations, they intended to take over fort Guandu as their primary base and seize their ration. Then, they will one by one take over each of Cao Cao's major city, starting from Chen Liu, Luo Yang, Chang An."

The veiled Daoist remain silent.

"… What about it , Daoist Zuo Ci?"

" Nothing." Zuo Ci remain silent… will this closely follow the history where the ration in Wuchao will be burnt due to spy? He is undecided of this situation… "I guess I need to improvise on this situation…."

"Daoist Zuo Ci, will we use your tactic once again?"

"Hm? Anthrax? No. Guandu and Zhongyuan are too valuable to be destroyed by this disease. But, I ask you… you are both greedy persons… as I promise you back then… I will give you a new roles and the Yuan clan as your capital… I had finished my experiment, now I will uphold my promise."

"Could it be that…" the two greedy generals feel like the light shine upon them.

"Yes… from now on, you are really Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang. The new successor….. no. The new clan leader of the wealthy four generation of minister of Yuan Clan."

These two finally sighed in joy, because they can leave behind their old roles and embrace the new path of eternal bliss.

"Now, we only have one hindrance."

**XXX**

Master advisor of the Yuan Army, Xun You now summoned her own military treatise artifact spirit, the famed Minister of War from the state of Qi during the Spring Autumn Period; Tian Rangju.

"_In general, to wage war, the following needs to be done: Solidify the morale; analyze the advantages and gains; impose order on chaos; regulate advancing and stopping; accept upright remonstrance; nourish a sense of shame; simplify the laws to follow and limit the usage of punishment; minor offense should be constrained, otherwise major offense will be committed. - **Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,** chapter 3 on Before The Start Of War part 2"_

Xun You attentively examine her preparation as the famed and militaristic _Sima _Rangju remind her a verse from the _**Sima Fa**_.

"_Sima _Rangju, can I ask you one thing?"

_Sima _Rangju stand unflinchingly, "Rangju calmly answer; proceed." (please don't mind her manner of speech, she is based on Misaka Imouto series 10032, after all.)

"Why did you address your military treatise as _**Fa (Code/Law) **_instead of _**Bingfa**_ _**(Techniques)**_?"

"Rangju think for a minute until she spoke that; I emphasize on the importance of regulation, organization, administration and discipline first before anything else. Rangju continued on; As they say; _Strategy may be carved on stones, while resourcefulness _(capability to comprehend it) _is the true essence. Success is the act of result, while having foundation _(principles)_ is the true essence_."

"In other words, you teach me not to rely on simplistic trick but instead having true foundation as my own strength?"

"Rangju smiled as she nodded, answering; Precisely." Though Minister of War Rangju remain impassive, contradicting her own words…..

"Now I can see why the Grand Historian Sima Qian praised you as vast, expansive, deep and far reaching. while Ban Gu (the author of Record of Western Han) annotated how you placed administration, organization, and discipline above strategy and field tactics. Only seasoned general who has experienced numerous battles and even the bitterest situation will realized this fact." Xun You become pensive in viewing this realization. "My loss back then during the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance were caused by my reliance on pathetic trick instead of true strength backing them… I become disillusioned by the prospect of greater number of army at my lord disposal…. Pity, regret always came to late."

Rangju stand and reach her. "Rangju thus pet Xun You's head and encourage her; there is nothing too late. It is true that in matter of tactics, I am not the best option… but this is why among all military treatise artifact, I am the most adaptable. You can still rely on me on most type of warfare."

"Thank you… no one ever been so kind to me… everyone always neglected me. " Xun You closed her eyes as she let Sima Rangju stroking her head. "But, Reiha-sama has placed her trust on me, that is why… I won't let her down."

**XXX**

As Xun You was about to resting, a messenger came to report to her.

"Please excuse my intrusion, strategist Darren. There is a guest from the Xin clan who want to meet you."

Xun You prepared herself and let the guest to enter. Xun You ask for the girl with slim porcelain figure before her.

"Strategist Darren, this lowly vassal name is Chen Qun. I am here to assist strategist Darren per order of the Xin clan."

Hearing Chen Qun's word brighten Xun You's feeling. She was kind of worried of her situation "Do the head clan always healthy?"

Chen Qun talked grimly "after the unfortunate death of Master Xin Pi, Miss Xin assumed leadership at once, and she is always spirited."

"I am glad to hear that… I feel really guilty about Brother Xin Pi, he was not supposed to…"

"Miss Xin wish to pass the words that due to the severity of the current situation, national interest surpassed personal grudge. The Xin clan is not a petty clan, we will aid master strategist Darren to deal with Cao Cao first before dealing with our own problem. For that reason is, she sent me along with the twin generals Lu Kuang - Lu Xiang to assist you."

Xun You become touched "Miss Chen Qun, please pass that when this is all over, I will let the Xin clan to claim the greatest merit for this battle."

Chen Qun faintly smile. "Miss Xin reckon of strategist darren's kindness… That is why she will not doubt strategist Darren and will do everything within her power to repay the favor."

**XXX**

"Hm… so you are making that kind of preparation… " Cao Cao pondered after Kazuto showed her.

"Well, the basic idea will be that for now, in the end we still have to rely on one of the Thirty Six Stratagem, _**'Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao'**_." Kazuto asserted.

"But before that… we have to defend ourselves from the incoming attack from Reiha's sly advisor, right?"

"Indeed. I can not guess mostly, but I have suspicion… But it seems that she will exhaust all the method of besieging she can think of."

The atmosphere become tense for both Cao Cao and Kazuto….

Cao Cao wriggling from her position, she turned face to face toward Kazuto, instead of sitting on Kazuto's lap. Karin stretched her hands, touching Kazuto's face…

"Karin-san… you are to close…" Kazuto whispered.

"… I know… but there is something bothering me…. Kazuto, do you resent my decision? For selfishly placing you as my own deputy officer?"

"Not really, in fact, I consider it as an honor…"

"Is that so?" Karin face become warmed, as she show a faint smile. "Then.. why don't you show me how you felt about it?"

"eh..?" Kazuto become entranced and mesmerized by her soft and warm expression.

Until… Karin pricked his hand with her two long fingernails. Smiling mischievously and with meaningful look." what..? are you getting aroused…? you are such a predictable man." Kazuto waved his hand due to the pain, she latter flicked her finger against him.

Karin dismounted from her position, and leave Kazuto…. She turned before leaving "Kazuto, there will be no problem… Everyone will do each of their part… you don't need to worry."

"Thank you… Karin-san."

**XXX**

Xun You walked to the scale model of map deployment table. She showed _Sima _Rangju of her plan.

"_Sima _Rangju calmly observed the situation; _In general, warfare is a battle of wits and combat is a matter of courage. The deployment of formations is a matter of skill. Employ what your men want and effect what they are capable of; abolish what they do not want and are incapable of. Do the opposite to the enemy. - __**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 3 on Wits and Courage."_

"I have decided. I will use the Yuan clan advantage over the Cao Cao to defeat her. I am certain of the victory."

"_Sima _Rangju sighed; I admire how you gain control of the situation, leaving the dissident no room for argument."

"I learned a lot from you, _Sima _Rangju." Xun You calmly smile. "_General in the frontline need not to obey their sovereign_." Xun You waved her hand "But for now, please witness of my troop deployment tactics."

Xun You showed to _Sima _Rangju of her simulated battle to penetrate Fortress of Guandu, The 1:40 scale model of fortification in Guandu are now being surrounded by numerous attempt of maneuver and method of besieging scale model. By the look of variation she presented showed the extend of her knowledge, a display which would put shame to Master Mo Zi and Gongshu Lu Ban simulated battle.

Extracted from the book of _**Mo Zi**__, chapter on discussion with Gongshu Luban;_

_Toward the end of Spring Autumn period, Gongshu Lu Ban constructed the cloud ladder siege weapon for the state of Chu. The King of Chu once used his other invention to defeats the state of Yue, and for this merit, Gongshu Lu Ban was given important post in the court of Yingchuan. Later on, the King of Chu set his eyes to invade the state of Song. With soldiers at his disposal and weapon ready, the King was elated, believing that he has won the war. _

_When Master Mo Zi heard of this, he set out from state of Lu, feeling indignation toward the state of Chu for bullying weaker state. He decided to go to Chu to advise both the King and Gongshu Lu Ban to dissuade from waging war. As he passed along the state of Song, Mo Zi changes shoes three times due to the long journey, he witness in the Song territory there are no big house or big tree, neither lively person or plot of fertile land. _

_After travelling for ten days and ten nights, Master Mo Zi finally reached Yingchuan, the capital of state of Chu. It had wide streets, tall house, shop stacked with abundant supply and goods. The people were well dressed, in comparison the travel worn Mo Zi looked somewhat like a beggar. He gone to the residence of Gongshu Lu Ban, at first he was refused by the attendant, but when Gongshu Lu Ban who had long an admiration for Mo Zi heard of his arrival, he put aside his scale model for the cloud ladders and measurement rulers in his hand and invited the visitor in._

_Gongshu Lu Ban said; "Master, what do you instruct me to do?"_

_Master Mo Zi replied; "In the northern region, there is one who has insulted me. I wish to make use of you to kill him."_

_Gongshu Lu Ban become displeased._

_Master Mo Zi said; "Let me offer you ten pieces (jin) of gold for your help."_

_Fumming, Gongshu Lu Ban responded; "I do not kill people without sense of righteousness!"_

_Master Mo Zi rose and bowed twice, saying; "You are absolutely correct! but, allow me to explain. From the northern region, i heard that you were making cloud ladders and were about to attack Song. What crime is Song guilty of? The state of Chu has an excess of land but not enough people. To kill what there is not enough in the struggle for what there is an excess of cannot be wise. To attack Song when it has committed no crime can not be said as benevolent. To know and not contend cannot be said to be strong. To take righteous for not killing a few, yet to kill many cannot be called an understanding of analogy."_

_Taken aback, Gongshu Lu Ban conceded._

_Master Mo Zi said; "? You don't wish to kill a man, yet you are helping the king of Chu to invade another state, killing it's inhabitants en masse, is that righteousness? This being so, why do you not stop?"_

_Gongshu Lu Ban replied; "I cannot. I have already spoken of it to the king."_

_Maste Mo Zi said; "Why not let me meet with the king?"_

_Gongshu Lu Ban agreed. He lent Mo Zi his own clean clothes to ask audiences to the king._

_Master Mo Zi met with the king and said; "Your majesty, I came here to seek our instruction on a matter that has bugging my mind for quite some time."_

"_Speak your mind" came the royal command. _

_Master Mo Zi thus continued; "Suppose now there is a man who cast aside his own decorated carriage and wishes to steal a broken down carriage which his neighbor has; who cast aside his own embroidered coat and wishes to steal a short jacket of coarse cloth which his neighbour has; who cast aside his own grain and meat and wishes to steal chaff and dregs which his neighbor has. What sort of man would this be?"_

_The king mused; "He would certainly be pathological thief (Kleptomaniac)."_

_Getting to the point, Master Mo Zi ellaborated; "The land of Chu is 5000 li square whereas the land of Song is 500 hundred li square. They are in comparison, like a decorated sedan and a broken down carriage. Chu has Yunmeng Park, Rhinoceroses and various kinds of deer fill it. The fish, turtles and alligators in Changjiang and Han rivers are the most abundant in the world. Song, it is said, does not even have pheasants, hares or foxes. It is like comparing grain and meat with dregs and husks. Chu has tall pines, elegant catalpas, cedars, and camphor laurels. Song has no tall trees. It is like comparing a garment embroided and ornamented with one that is short and of coarse cloth. I take the King's business in attacking Song to be in the same class as these things. In my view, the great King will certainly damage righteousness, but will not achieve anything."_

_The King replied; "That is all very well. However, Gongshu Lu Ban has already prepared the cloud ladders for me so I must take Song to give it a try."_

_Thereupon Mo Zi went to see Gongshu Lu Ban. "Whether the cloud ladder can be used successfully or not no one can tell. If you don't believe me, you may give them a try." _

_As the king had penchant for novelties, he asked his attendant to bring some pieces of wood to serve as scale model representing weapon which Master Mo Zi requested._

_Master Mo Zi thus, took off his belt and place it to serve as a city wall. The little wooden sticks were divided into 2 halves, one half for Gongshu Lu Ban and the other half for Mo Zi. They both marked them to represent each of their weaponry and maneuver they prepared for this reenactment battle. Gongshu Lu Ban asked for the first turn and the two renowned figure in carpentry and Mohism fought the as if playing a game of xiangqi. When the attacker moved a piece, the defender held it; when he retreated the defender deliver a blow. The two were inextricably locked in the "battle", but the King and his attendant were baffled. Not knowing of their situation._

_Gongshu Lu Ban devised nine different strategies for attacking the city, but nine times Master Mo Zi repulsed him. Gongshu Lu Ban used all his machines for attack, whereas Master Mo Zi's method of defence were by no means exhausted. _

_Mo Zi then changed direction of the arc, changing his position from defender to being attacker. The method employed seemed to be the same, but after a brief fight, Mo Zi's pieces entered the empty space of the arc._

_Still, the King and his attendants could make no heads or tail about their exchange of blows, but seeing Gongshu Lu Ban put away his pieces resentfully, it was known that he lost the fight, both as attacker and defender, the king upon realizing it become disappointed. _

_Gongshu Lu Ban submitted, but said shamefacedly; "I know how i can defeat you but I will not mention it."_

_Master Mo Zi also said; "I know how you are going to defeat me, but I will not mention it."_

_The King of Chu asked him his reason._

_Master Mo Zi said; "Gongshu Lu Ban's idea is just to have me killed, thinking that if i am killed, the invasion of Song would be successful, as they won't be able to defend itself and could be successfully attacked. However my disciple Qin Huali and three hundred such men have already prepared my machines of defense and are on the walls of Song awaiting the attack from Chu. Although you kill me, you will not be able to overcome their defense."_

_The King announced disappointingly; "In that case, I shall drop the idea of invading Song."_

_Having convinced the King of Chu from invading Song, Mo Zi returned the clothes to Gongshu Lu Ban, putting his own tattered clothes and returned._

_As he was passing through Song it rained heavily. He sought shelter at the gate but the gatekeeper would not let him enter. Mo Zi said; "In the case of those who bring order to the spirit, the multitude do not know of their achievement. In the case of those who contend in clear view, the multitude do know."_

Xun You calmly announce; "The Patron Saint of Carpenter, Gongshu Lu Ban submitted after devising nine tactics against Master Mo Zi…. however I am not Gongshu Lu Ban." Xun You moved several scale model of siege weaponry, as she proudly claim

"Even if I have to exhaust all Twelve Method of besieging…. I will never submit."

**XXX**

Keifa sighed. "Once again, I was right."

Before her, the depressed old man looked at her. Keifa continued "Xun You intended to loot the burning house, hence there must be those whose loyalty are questionable… During the critical situation when Karin-sama is distracted with situation in Guandu, you lot are going to take advantage of it, instigating the situation to rebel. But I never thought that so many old face, ranging from friends and relatives of Cao clan and Xiahou clan would be involved… really disappointing."

The old man looked at Keifa, asking for second chance; "Advisor Xun…"

"Old Kong Rong, I never expected your stupidity to get entangled on this matter…" The senior minister Kong Rong felt that it seems his request will be refused… so he lost his will…

"However, in account to your past achievement… what about it? " Keifa coldly looked down on him "It is a pity if the only known descendant of Confucius has to end their ancestry line at your generation. When the plot against the lord has failed, the schemers are always given chance to redeem their mistake, to let the family keep their wealth..."

"But, only the rich one get the around it, the small one get knocked off and crushed… their ancestry were ended, with their wealth being confiscated." Kong Rong plead..

"and…?"

"Unless….they repay their mistake, and take their own life to redeem it… then nothing happened to their family and their wealth."

"Good. Seems that we have understanding here." Keifa grin as she patted the shoulder of the exhausted old senior minister. "It's a pleasant to pay respect to you, Minister Kong Rong."

Keifa walked away without looking at the exhausted senior minister.

* * *

**Author Note:**

To give you better understanding of what the purpose I am writing this chapter for, i am offering you to read Master Keaton Remastered chapter 3 titled Marion Wall.

Have you read it?

That is right. this is another pointless chapter, don't mind my words.

For your information, Chen Qun is modeled after Shiori, the Onee-chan from Seishun Pop. Another character that successfully attracted my heart just like Zombie Sanka Rea back then when Rea is so…. Alluring. Why do I heavily emphasize this? Because at first I don't give Chen Qun too much thought, but after much consideration… sure, why not? At first I want Nako-chii or Hobiron girl, but…. It is kind of boring, so… why not Incest's Shiori? She with her beautiful slim porcelain figure, with smooth white silky skin and that straight long black hair which good to be used as…. Wrapping stuff…. will be an onee-chan figure to Ohana, and… she is kind of remind me with Kisaragi Gunma's Hina Project which coincidently also incestuous material… and whenever I read Seishun Pop I always get turned on in seeing Shiori Onee-chan expression…. Hmm… perfect. I don't mind incest material, because it is good sometimes to enjoy your tea with a bit of good brandy, am I right? though I sometimes still can not enjoy Johnnie Walker Blue Label in my tea, but preferred Henessy XO in my pot of Darjeeling. That kind of adult and amorous feeling. People, do read Seishun Pop. It is as alluring as Sanka Rea, but much more adult.

for reviews;

BetaHalo: well that is your definition on players? if the character who goes by the name of Seven Freaks of Jiang Hu, then yes.

Saint Yu Ji have the Taiping Jing and the laptop.

Pharmacist Sima Hui has the Sun Zi's Art of War and her House of Water Mirrors which is outfitted with several PC, Projector, Printer, Wi MAX internet connection and other else

Zuo Ci have The Liu Tao and several tools to help him.

Prophet Guan Lu has... well something to predict the future i guess.

Drunken Hermit Ruan Ji also have something... i forget though

and Insolent Blacksmith Ji Kang have his quqin, i guess.

Asagi only have Wu Zi and spear shaped Taser. i don't think that is very strange. you can buy taser like everywhere, right? maybe there are some different country regulation but it is much more easier than a firearms. Like Kazuto who now has his Nodachi, Laptop and printer.

Fire lord 626; Miss Cin who is that? ah... relax... i know what you meant. if you meant Xin Xianying... well this fanfic is Teen in rating. i can not just freely depicted her being raped . right? that is why...

Nim Maj; well... this is a funny mistake. i have finished this chapter much earlier, probably about the mid November, but... i am busy with my next chapter of this fanfic, 12 Lessons in Mo Zi's Art of Defense, that is why it goes this long... hahahaha...

Btw after much consideration, Village People Macho Man should be Zhou Cang's image song. i fully agree with your suggestion. nacho, nacho man... i want to be a nacho man...!

Fangking2 : hey Fangking2, did you play Fate Stay Night VN? Play heaven feel (and i hope your game is voiced, the Realta Nua one) ... Illya is more interesting than any other character, so... please consider her almost incestual moment in your fanfic.

eternal infinity; Pria sejati tentu saja memainkan Super Robot Taisen. dan ya! saya memainkannya... well lebih tepatnya... I raped them. saya bukanlah seorang gamer tetapi, lebih ke ... a rapist. I don't play it for fun... i make fun of them... contohnya ketika memainkan OG2, i cheated to get all the good mecha possible, including the pilot. tentu saja saya tidak kebangetan sampai pake infinite health... cuma have all item, all mecha and ... even cheated to get all the good stuff like Ouka Nagisa dan Rapiecage. soalnya benar-benar keterlaluan mereka... cuma ngasih pinjem Ouka sebentar...

yah.. tapi tidak semua SRW kumainkan sih... cuma Alpha 1 dan gaiden, Alpha 2, Alpha 3 (kayaknya sebentar tapi), Impact, MX, Advance, R, J, D, OG, OG2 , scramble commander ... kira-kira itulah... yang paling menyenangkan jika ada Dunbine dan Meio Project Zeorymer fokoke.


	106. 12 Lessons from Mo Zi's Art of Defense

**Twelve Lessons from Mo Zi's Art of Defense (Battle of Guandu part 3)**

Extracted from _**Guan Zhong's Art of War**_;

_Now, military ventures are dangerous things. Being untimely in one's victories or unrighteous in one's acquisitions will not lead to good fortune. Suffering defeat through the neglect of proper stratagems is dangerous for the country. But by being careful in one's stratagems, One may protect the country._

Seeing the movement of Yuan army approaching the fort of Guandu, Cao Cao did not stay silent. She quickly bade Zhang Liao to led her division of Charger to welcome their arrival. Zhang Liao thus marched from the main gate toward the invading army.

Leading the vanguard division of Yuan Shao's army is the practitioner of Yue Maiden School of sword, Zhang He. With the demise of Yan Liang and Wen Chou, her talent got recognized by advisor Xun You and she was rapidly promoted.

And Zhang Liao admitted her masterful skill. She at once challenge her for a duel. The long haired (Kotonoha Katsura-esque) general did not give an explicit answer after hearing her challenge, and there is no change in her expression, instead… she give a light grip at her stallion, bidding it to move.

As she come closer at Zhang Liao, she at one-two count per second, swiftly pulled her body length tian sword, and whispered.

"_Yue Maiden Sword… Western Beauty washing her face."_

At once, she whipped her sword toward the ground, and with the friction it swept the dust and bit of it's particle toward Zhang Liao, and followed by a simple thrust at her direction, all done without a slight change of expression.

But, Zhang Liao with her experience as pugilist reacted, even with different weapon in arms.

"_Night sparrow stretching her talon."_

With this technique, she pushed away Zhang He sword thrust from her direction. Zhang He was taken aback, while at once Zhang Liao spun her position, making a several feet distance along with her horse.

"The dragging blade style?" Zhang He thought.

And as Zhang He remained in her position, pondering… Zhang Liao charged toward her. Zhang He widened her eyes in surprise.

"Left side open!" Zhang Liao shouted.

And from the left side, the blade were swung to her direction. With her intuition, Zhang He blocked her attack, staggering a little due to collision of two weapon, But Zhang Liao's attack were followed by …

"Mid side open!"

This time, she unleash two thrust forward her opponent. The tian sword forged by Master Ouye Zi from the state of Yue now can not utilize it's true usage and can only be used to block and parry each of the attack, such unexpected case! as the Defeater of Evil were intended to be used by attacking type pugilist.

And each of Zhang Liao attack's felt heavier…. The black guan dao now let Zhang Wenyuan unstoppable before her opponent.

"_Night sparrow's field of hunt!"_

With one slap to her stallion's behind, The steed spun once again… he jolted his four legs, hurling particle of dust and the ground up to the air, Zhang He unflinchingly moved her free hand before her eyes, fearing her eyesight being obstructed by the smokescreen of dust.

While she is being wary of her opponent where about, Zhang He tried to concentrate on her own hearing, looking around from the corner of her eyes. Hearing the sound of swinging blade from arc right side of her, she quickly pointed her long tian sword toward that direction.

With the two weapon, Zhang Liao's black guan dao and Zhang He's tian sword stopping each other, like when the immovable object clashing against immeasurable force. The two remain still, even when the dust started to dissipate.

And when the two warriors release each other, Zhang Liao's steed once again jolted his four legs, continuing the dust screen… blocking the eyesight. This time, experiencing the technique of her opponent, Zhang He muttered some incantation….

"_Chirp… chirp…, goes the ospreys._

_On the islet in the river; The modest, retiring, virtuous young lady._

_For our prince a good mate is she. - __**Book of Odes**__, on the chapter Odes of Zhou and the South._"

With her hearing, Zhang Liao noticed what Zhang He did. She, however does not understand a single word that she expressed. She in caution, make preparation for her own moves.

At once, Zhang Liao charged once again, against her.

This time, Zhang He followed the attack, with her own movement.

"_Yue Maiden Sword - Sending the moon into hiding, and Flowers into shame."_

As Zhang Liao made a forward-bottom slash, Zhang He quickly followed with her tian pointing below, defending against the attack, then as she caught the attack, she direct the movement of the blade as she spun her wrist.

Casting away the attack, she force her opponent's weapon to lower it self, snapping the movement, trying to disarm Zhang Liao. A movement that is so beautiful, reminiscing two of the four beauties whose appearance enchant those who gaze upon them.

But Zhang Liao who realized the craftiness of this attack, quickly deplete her strength in holding the weapon. this made Zhang He a bit distracted. Her previous attack requires a lot of concentration, and with her mind disrupted, Zhang Liao was able to take control of her weapon and quickly avoid her, but this time followed by sending her several attack as she tried to get away… as the gap between them wide, she place down her black guan dao to her stallion side.

As the dust cover almost dissipate for once again, Zhang He was startled to see that Zhang Liao was about to release her last attack from afar.

"_Righteous Winged General repels the Barbarian!"_

**XXX**

Zhang Liao sneered from afar. With her hands holding her old and broken hard steel blade …. Zhang He realized from her stance, what kind of attack her opponent will deliver. As a shocked expression surfaced, her mind raced on how she should deal with her attack.

The firm, immovable stance…. The old and broken hard steel blade has been repaired and crafted into another kind of weapon. a very strong long bow. Atop of her stallion, the sharp arrows has been position and aimed at her opponent. Zhang Liao calmly positioned herself, and as the direction and wind was right, she released her grip from the feather and ….

_*zung…._

Released from the long bow, the arrows produced a very piercing sound. Zhang Liao maintained her position a bit, looking at her opponent's direction… uncaring of what kind of response Zhang He will make.

Zhang Liao knows it herself….

Because….

The Righteous Winged General of Former Han is famed for her archery. Emperor Wen of Han sent her to overwhelm the threatening Barbarian (Xiongnu), and she was invulnerable. Her fame shook fears in the heart of Xiongnu. Her archery is second to none, not because of her precision, accuracy, or acceleration.

"_**Because a single shot from the Winged General, Li Guang ….is unrivalled, even penetrates deeply into the stone, without cracking them."**_

As Zhang Liao placed her hard steel longbow on top of her shoulders and resting her position.

With the dust dissipated, the eyes can see clearly on the situations. Zhang Liao remain still atop of her steed. Looking at the result of her attack.

But upon seeing the truth of the situation, her eyes widened.

Only a single horse remain still on the ground, with a single hole of wound seen…. But nothing else, Zhang Liao maintain her composure, as she is on look out of the situation, searching the position of her opponent.

As she felt something, she turned her direction toward the presence she felt approaching her.

"a ginkang, eh..?"

Because, Zhang He approached her with very graceful, with an almost silent movement. Zhang He in sacrificing her horse noticing that if the arrow were powerful enough to cleanly penetrate a rock, how could she block the incoming attack? Hence she can only avoid the attack, letting the slow reaction of her horse to shield herself and use it as a support for long distance ginkang.

And this time, she repay back the favor… with Zhang He placed the sword straightly in front of her bosoms. Her Yue Maiden Sword's strongest attack.

An attack attributed to the famed beauty of the state of Yue, during the Spring-Autumn Period. It was said, the great progenitor of her own martial arts school; The Yue Maiden was beseech by the famed Military Strategist and Senior Minister of state of Yue, Fan Li to help him in strengthening the military might of the state of Yue, during the battle for hegemony between King Fu Chai of Wu and King Gou Jian of Yue.

Feeling flattered by the kind treatment and the respect from the Senior Minister Fan Li, The Yue Maiden passed several of her skill to the soldiers of the state of Yue. The respect and infatuation turned to love, but alas… the Senior Minister Fan Li did not reciprocate her feeling. Because Fan Li already given his heart to a girl whose beauty entranced even fishes, even forgetting to swim and sink away whenever she walks by. And… The Yue Maiden recognized her beauty and remarked that…

"_**For the next two thousand years, everyone knew that the most beautiful sight in the history of the world is that….. Xi Shi holding her hands in pain, in front of her bosom."**_

And with her closing the distance between her, even at the difference of a split of hair space between them, Zhang He calmly unleashed her strongest named attack.

"_Yue Maiden Sword - The Most beautiful sight, Lady Xi held her chest in pain."_

**XXX**

A clean cut. Separated in two.

Zhang He calmly brandished her tian sword forward, backward in slashing motion. Without any blood sticking to her famed Defeater of Evil, indeed Master Ouye Zi greatest creation is unmarvelled in her class.

But what most frightening is the skill of the handler. Calmly and uncaring of what she had cut, she sheathed her body length tian sword, Defeater of Evil to her scabbard, while placing them in her hip.

On looking of her opponent who manages to avoid her attack by acrobatically jumped backward. And as the two warriors stood face to face against each other, unscathed even after such rigorous exchange of skills.

In seeing her, a thin smile surfaced on her lips.

Acknowledgement.

Seeing Zhang Liao's skill made Zhang He expression soften, this girl is no mere general who depend on her ancestry nor wealth, but a true career military man, she thought. She finally admitted of her opponent and for the first time speak up;

"_When In attendance of a noble warrior, one should replies straightly without looking around (hesitation) - __**The Book of Rites (Li Ji)**__ on the chapter Qu Li"_

Zhang He stood firmly and cupped her hands in respect, declaring her own name.

"My unworthy name is 'He', surname 'Zhang' with style name 'Junyi'. General of Cao Cao, please allow this unworthy warrior to learn of your name."

Zhang Liao was astonished at the mild manner and polite behavior of her opponent, she staggered and replied.

"Eh… I am Zhang Liao, Zhang Wenyuan!"

In hearing her reply, Zhang He laughed a bit, seeing the nervous side of her opponent. "Please be at ease general Zhang, in facing against such worthy opponent like you is kind of one chance made by Heaven…. Thereby, I will remember your name as a worthy and honorable opponent in my record." Her eyes glisten, preparing another stance.

"Huh… I thought that only the Duo Titan of Yuan Shao whose name soared among the realms… I am really fortunate for encountering you. Truly a warrior worthy to be recognized as the number one warrior of the Yuan army." Zhang Liao changes the position of her black guan dao stance in to sweep-asunder. "Yet, aren't you a bit hasty to claim victory when your opponent still standing and you are in lockstep with my every movement?"

Zhang He placed her fingers on the handle, placing the sword straightly in front of her, a position to draw her sword once again.

"Perhaps because our skill compliment each other. As they say… great mind thinks alike. This is such an instant connection." She finally draws her swords. "I will never regret this encounter."

The two warrior rushed against each other. One can only sight in awe at the exchange of blows. And when they are separated once again, only satisfaction smile answering the surfacing question of what they feels against each other.

As they both tried to caught their breath, Zhang Liao remarked…. "A very worthy opponent…. I hate to say this… but I don't regret to lose my horse fighting against you."

"My horse is a long companion who remain beside me since the Beiping campaign, it is a pity that she has to pass on…. But it can't be helped when I face against an opponent like you."

Zhang Liao started to get annoyed at her remark "Hey.. I still annoyed of you killing my companion, stop imitating my word! &!&*!Y ^*"

Zhang He blushed, and retorted "Um… I don't!" hiding her blushing face, she shook her head and turned to Zhang Liao.

Then, Zhang He admonish Zhang Liao for her brutish and uncouth speech by quoting from the _**Book of Rites**_ chapter on Qu Li;

"_Parrot can speak and yet is nothing more than bird, the ape can speak and yet is nothing more than an animal. Here now is a man who observes no rules of propriety. Is not his heart that of an animal? Yet, if men were no different than animal, lacking the principle of propriety; then Father and Son might have the same mate, Therefore when the sage arose, they framed the rules of propriety to teach men and cause them by their possession of them to make distinction between themselves and animal" _Zhang He declared toward her opponent "General, even if we are both enemies of each other, we are not animal. We still ought to value propriety against each other. You uncouth word is unbehaving and uncalled for."

Zhang He deplore of Zhang Liao's earlier symbolic character profanity, after all... she is no Donald Duck. Zhang He's word shamed her a bit, that she become uneasy. Never in her life she was chastised for her easy going behavior…. For a girl whose background is a bit of obscure and only getting to be known due to Minister of War Li Ru's kindness back then was kind of unexpected when she is now facing a girl whose background is based on Confucian value of Propriety.

Regardless… she thought.

Zhang Liao announced as she tried to disregard her word… "Well said. But let see if your skill in battle is no less than your skill in the field of battle!" as she declared that, from behind her position, numerous sound of army in movement are coming closer…. A reinforcement from Cao Cao has arrived to assist her.

Zhang He replied back. "So be it. This is a match to test our skill in leadership!" Zhang He remain still as she notices that her comrade in arms, Hao Zhao has arrived to assist her and waiting for her instruction.

A display, contesting their skill in commandeering skill and troop deployment.

On evaluation of Zhang He style named Junyi, Chen Shou annotated in his _**Sanguo Zhi**_ (copied without permission from Kongming dot net);

_Zhang He could recognize the situation and improvise (adaptable); she was virtuous in her camps, understanding the nature of battle and knowledgeable in terrains, able to come up with stratagems. Zhuge Liang and the others feared her. Even though Zhang He was a military person, she loved music and scholastic pursuit. An Imperial decree praised her;_

'_**This general externally took care of external (military) affair, internally (in domestic affair) helped the empire. I, the Sovereign am thankful for her ideals, worthy to be praised as a scholar.'**_

**XXX**

In remarking the on going situation of the battle, Cao Cao called her general and trusted bodyguard, Xu Chu.

"Xu Chu, please assist Wenyuan. She is kind of rash and excited when seeing strong opponent. I'm worried that she will forget to place her priority."

"Yes, Cao Cao Darren!" Xu Chu swiftly departed, commanding several hundreds of Cao Cao's own Black Cloth army division. While Guo Jia asked for permission to let Xu Huang to be deployed with her. Cao Cao accepted her suggestion.

Two of her elite cavalry division marched from Fortress of Guandu.

And upon seeing both two generals standing in oppositions, both Xu Huang and Xu Chu realized the fierceness of the battle between them.

Both Hao Zhao and Xu Huang sent a replacement horse for their comrade in arms.

**XXX**

"General of Cao army, Let this Zhang He have the honor to begin her move." Zhang He gestured her hand, as if she is playing _xiangqi_ against her opponent.

She turned to give a hand gesture to Hao Zhao who immediately understand what she meant and quickly the 20.000 men power of the Yuan Army started to disperse themselves in forming a formation.

A Wing Crane Formation.

Zhang Wenyuan gasped. Even with her brash background, being under the instruction of the renowned Wise Advisor of Lu Bu army is more than enough experience to learn one or two things about tactic and troop deployment. That arc shaped formation is intended to make them more maneuverable in targeting enemy's flank.

In retaliation, she called out all the division. "General Xu Huang! General Xu Chu! The Yuan Clan intended to target our flank and swiftly overwhelm our position."

Xu Huang and Xu Chu who already placed their divisions in standby mode gestured their affirmation and await for the next order.

"General Zhang, the Black Cloth Cavalry shall follow your instruction!" Xu Chu gestured.

"And, my division!" Xu Huang

Zhang Liao smiled, then beckon at forward. "Then, all division! Follow my order and march ahead!" Leading the way, Zhang Wenyuan and all her Charger division open the path and move forward, welcoming the enemy.

Hao Zhao turned to Zhang He, and when the commander of chief nodded, she understand it completely what did she planned for this move. Hao Zhao advance first, followed by her own division.

Mean while, Zhang Liao quickly issued her orders, atop of her steeds; Loud and clear.

"Black Cloth Cavalry, hear my order!" Zhang Liao announce suddenly as she pulled the reins. Xu Chu reacted in hearing it. "Lord Cao says: _For an invincible defense, conceal your form. When opponents attack you, then they are vulnerable_.-_**Mengde Military Treatise**__, commentary on Art of War chapter IV Tactical Disposition_"

Xu Chu whom already make the preparation exchange position with Zhang Liao. She become the vanguard troop, in respond for Hao Zhao's incoming attack. She positioned the black cloth army into wall formation.

With her experience as former leading commander for Elite Xiliang troops of her own subdivision, she use Cao Cao's interpretation of Sun Zi's Art of War chapter on Tactical disposition to gain tactical advantage compared to her opponent.

_Security against defeat implies defensive tactics; ability to defeat the enemy means taking the offensive. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter IV Tactical Disposition. _

Seeking when they are less cautious due to concentrating their strength in attacking own concealed formation… and then… when the opponent are less wary and preoccupied in attacking… they will show their vulnerability. Xu Huang realized what Wenyuan intended to do.

Xu Huang directed her own elite division toward the inside of Xu Chu's protection, and just like a water breaking the dam, the torrent of her troop rushed to attack Hao Zhao's vanguard of the crane wing formation, in drill shaped formation.

"Master Sun says: _The onrush of a conquering force is like the bursting of pent-up waters into a chasm a thousand fathoms deep!_ (_**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter IV Tactical Disposition.)"_Xu Huang waved and signaled her elite division to move, the formation inside formation. The hidden spear behind the heavy shield of protection.

The drill shaped formation of Xu Huang's troop movement dig through the inner wing of Hao Zhao's crane wing formation, but no hesitation surfaced in the intermediate danger of her formation being breached. Instead, the elite general of Yuan army sounded the gong…

Hao Zhao pointed at the direction, and sound her order. "The _**War Minister Method**_ noted: _In warfare, when the formation is already solid, do not make it more solid. When you have numerical advantage, do not commit all of them to attack. Committing all of them to attack will endanger yourself. (__**Sima Fa**__, Chapter 4 on Strength in Formation and Numbers)_"

Xu Huang became startled at her situation… Her elite troop movement were blocked, as if hitting the wall. Hao Zhao let Xu Huang's troop to break through her formation, but at the last minute, she entrap them and surround her position in encirclement. A bait and switch maneuver to pretend losing and at once reverse the whole situation.

A really cunning maneuver to pretend distress, no wonder the author's choice for her character model is Saionji Sekai from School Days. Not only she has nice racks and butts, but she also a really sneaky character… befitting of her status, for even betraying and netoraring her own half blood sister Setsuna but even going as far to steal from Kotonoha Katsura, really a frightening character….! No wonder the author has hots on her…. This narrator admit that the author's decision for Hao Zhao's character model is correct… and her mother is indeed smexy…. I love her Ero-scene in Summer Days! ….. and her voice actress also voiced Gongsun Zan in koihime musou… but..! Saionji Sekai is more interesting character….! I love this kind of feisty and sneaky girl…. Who betray her own best friend and sister…. And in Studio Parm doujin's the best scene is when she is raped by other boy during the school orgy….! GREAT AUTHOR ! GREAT! Though I am baffled… which one is good? Yuri between SEKAIXSETSUNA or SEKAIXKOTONOHA? I like the promotional poster where Sekai and Kotonoha held their cellphone against each other…. Hmmm smexxy… I love her shrill…. Voice… especially when she is hysterical…. Hysterical and raped. And her short hair Is good…. The way she is broken is also top notch…. Oh.. by the way, her mother is also fun. I like her ero scene in Summer Days, alas it was not rape scene.

And….

Xu Chu was startled in the change turn of event. As she still undecided on the outcome and whether she should abandon her formation to assist Xu Huang or not, Zhang Liao called her name in reminding tone. "General Xu Chu!". At once the Xu Chu's doubt were cleared and she remained in her formation.

Zhang Liao however rushed with her Charger to rescue her using unexpected route; "Lord Cao says; _When surrounded, use unorthodox (surprise) tactics!_ -_**Mengde Military Treatise**__, commentary on Art of War chapter XI Nine Situation._"

With her movement being concealed by Xu Chu's protection, it is the second display of formation inside formation. And Zhang Liao use the ambushing method to disrupt their encirclement.

As Hao Zhao is fighting the enemy outside her formation, Xu Huang who notices the commotion strikes back as she declared with confidence. "Lord Cao also says; _When people are desperate, they will fight to death! _-_**Mengde Military Treatise**__, commentary on Art of War chapter XI Nine Situation._ " Now, Xu Huang who is renowned as the only general in Cao Cao's army, capable in independent movement used this chance to attack back after calmly analyzing the situation.

Now Hao Zhao is forced to deal with external and internal problem at once. She was cornered….

Meanwhile Zhang He is….

**XXX**

Xun You talked in round about. Beside her is _Sima _Rangju, the renowned general during the reign of Duke Jing of Qi from the Spring Autumn Period. According to the _Confucius's Spring Autumn Annals_, the reign of Duke Jing of Qi is the period when Confucius (Kong Qiu) also lived. Confucius was invited to have audience with Duke Jing of Qi, and after that audience the duke intended to employ Confucius as his minister… but the later story goes that Duke Jing abandoned his intention and Confucius become the _Dasikou_ (Minister of Law) for the state of Lu. This fact made Xun You a bit confused…

"Kong Qiu is a noble man and a man of honor. There is no need to doubt about it. As Rangju asserted."

"But, according to the _Shi Ji (Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian)_; after the audience with Zhong Ni (Confucius), Duke Jing of Qi voiced his intention to give him a position. However the Premier of the state of Qi at that time, Yan Ying shook his head and dissuade him, asserting that 'the scholars are but only good at words. They are arrogant and obstinate. Unproductive and only good at deceiving the reigning lord to give them position. I say; don't let him involved in governmental matter." Xun You began to think of it and continued. "But, latter on, Zhong Ni proved his noble character and his immeasurable service he done to us in his teaching. Hence Qi lost him to the state of Lu, a very grave lost which impacted the outcome of the summit in Xiagu where Zhong Ni showed his diplomacy skill to embarrass the state of Qi. How could a man like Yan Ying failed in recognized Zhong ni's talent and character? Is it because of a petty envy?"

In hearing her opinion, _Sima _Rangju blank expression become harden. She hit the table, surprising Xun You and speak with her usual flat tone but…"Rangju expressed her anger in hearing your opinion and asserted; Yan Zi is not such a petty character. I never had the chance to speak to Kong Qiu, but his reputation soared to all four directions. I don't know why Yan Zi dissuaded Duke Jing from employing Zhong Ni. though I am not Master Yan (Yan Zi), but I can only say this. I am sure that he saw something in Zhong Ni which discouraged him in recommending him to Duke Jing of Qi." Rangju quickly pulled her hand, realizing that she has gone too far, and hide her face, though with her flat expressionless character and intonation… it is hardly unconvincing to know whether she is angry or not, she is embarrassed or not… But… Misaka 10032 is cute, so let us let this slide. I like when 10032 showed her panty to Touma, in order to distinguish her from Misaka Mikoto the original (Railgun). She later continued though, trying to avert her face "Yan Zi is a noble character who will recommend the best man and talent to his lord regardless of their social background and wealth (also influence)."

Hearing her defense at the short , courageous and capable diplomat and premier of Qi; Yan Ying, made Xun You astonished. She shook her head… "Really, I always wondered…. What kind of state , the state of Qi is during the Spring-Autumn period is…. Confucius learned the ancient teaching of Zhou in there…. The first Hegemon of Spring Autumn period hailed from there…. And all most famous military genius and famed retainer which fame passed in history mostly were originated from there…. Even the first famed military strategist and treatise hailed from there…"

That is right….

Sun Zi is originated from the state of Qi, Guan Zhong and Duke Huan of Qi is from the state of Qi, _Sima _Rangju, Yan Ying, also originated from the state of Qi. Even the famed master strategist of King Wen of Zhou along with King Wu of Zhou; Jiang Ziya (Taigong Wang) are given the fief of Qi.

Seems that the state of Qi housed the fundaments of all ancient Zhou dynasty's culture and wisdom which influence even for the next two thousand years later.

In seeing Xun You in contemplation, almost reaching to a conclusion… _Sima_ Rangju explained…"I see… you have understood a bit the basis for my teaching. My origin is from the state of Qi…. That is why, it can be said that I was influenced by their method of thinking."

Xun You turned to her in widened eyes. Her simple words make her realize something. "….!"

**XXX**

Leading her own elite division, Zhang He finally marched. She declared; "_In warfare, if you move too early, you will be exhausted easily; if you move too late, the men maybe afraid. If focus on resting the men, the men would become lax, if you do not rest the men, they will be exhausted, yet if the men are allowed to rest too long, they may become afraid. - __**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ Chapter 5 on Before The Start Of War"_

Zhang He launched her attack from her position, cutting through the three layered formation of Hao Zhao, Xu Huang and Zhang Liao.

But due to similarity and familiarity between them as comrade in wars, Hao Zhao and all her troops who trained together with Junyi had avoided damage, and when they heard Zhang He used the maneuver from Sima Fa, it is a signal for the change of formation from the crane wing attack in to… another new formation.

While Xu Huang unit become perturbed due to her cornered situation.

Being saved from Zhang Liao and Xu Huang formation beneath formation, Hao Zhao quickly disperse her troops.

Zhang Liao who have gotten hold of the situation first , lead her Charger division against the incoming Zhang He's elite cavalry.

However in seeing the incoming Zhang Liao unit, as Zhang He's own troop lowering their defense due to in attacking position…. Zhang He remained calm and snapped her fingers.

…signaling a hidden tactic beneath a hidden tactic.

"The _**Guan Zi**_ annotated; _When using military force, the most important thing is timing, second is the tactics. (from the chapter on Qi Fa/ Seven Standards)_"

Abandoning tactic in favor of enemy weakness… the Yuan clan army is indeed an enemy that can not be underestimated…. That is right…. using herself as a bait, Hao Zhao who had regrouped after obscuring her situation quickly regrouped in spear formation and attacked the charging Zhang Liao's unit from behind….

While Hao Zhao snicker as she explained… "This is not a mere spear formation… we call this… Twin Lance Formation."

As Zhang Liao still pondered on Hao Zhao explanation, she immediately understand… why Hao Zhao pride herself in calling her formation as Twin Lance formation. Because… Zhang He has changed her formation in to another spear formation. The twin lance is about to thrust her opponent, dealing two damage at separate locations… not giving them chance to recover from their damage.

Zhang Liao worried, but she quickly decided to wager her own life because she realize the strangeness of their maneuver. If her suspicion is right… then.. This is not a maneuver for attacking both side of hers.

So, she prefer not to avoid even being battered, but to face him head on. In seeing her respond, Zhang He though she still maintain a composed face could not hide her admiration for her opponent's courage. She lead the maneuver, and… attack.

But…

The attack merely grazed her formation. That is right, Zhang He did not targeted her Charger division, and Zhang Liao's prediction was correct. as they are closing her position, Zhang He already issued another command. "In general, during battles, one can endure if he has sufficient numerical strength but achieve victory if morale is high; one can endure with solid defense but achieve victory when being endangered; one can endure if the troops genuinely wants to fight but achieve victory when the fighting spirit is high; with the armor one is secure; with weapons, one attains victory. - _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ Chapter 5 on Endurance and Victory."_

Zhang Liao looked warily at her path of movement. The lance thrust straight and targeted….

" _**Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__; With weapon have been perfected and instructions implemented, You shall overtake their vanguard, pursue the fleeing like whirlwind, Beat and strike them like Thunder and Stab their core like Lightning_!"

Zhang He already declared additional movement. Targeting the perturbed troops of Xu Huang's cavalry… with them in disordered, if they managed a hit, the Xu Huang's troops won't be able to adapt swiftly…

And Hao Zhao quickly added another instruction to ensure the damage, destroying one of Cao Cao's elite troop.

"_The many should be used to attack the few, the well organized to attack the disordered, the well equipped to attack the poorly one, the able to attack the incapable. As result, in ten battles, there will be ten victories while in hundred battles, a hundred victories. - __**Guan Zi**__, on the chapter of Qi Fa / Seven Standards._"

While Zhang Liao and Xu Chu are stuck in their formation, unable to assist the perturbed Xu Huang division, Zhang He showed her scholarly skill in leadership and tactical troop deployment. Capable of recognizing the situation, adapting to the situation, turning over the disadvantage into her own advantage. This is the feared general Zhang He whom Liu Bei Xuande admit of her skill, commenting that she is ten times better than Xiahou Miaocai…. The only general whom the Crouching Dragon, the Prime Minister of Shu Han Zhuge Liang Kongming afraid of…. Sima Yi's most trusted and most capable general, second to none!

Zhang He with style name Junyi.

And Zhang Liao can not help but admit the frightening skill of this general. And she was only left to a single tactic to save Xu Huang before her unit is annihilated. Zhang Liao had no choice but sounded the drum, changing the tactic (disregarding the danger of disrupting their movement) and declared a new order.

"_All aides and officers must confront and capture enemy's chariots, cavalry and infantry. If the chariots do not make prisoners of the enemy's chariots, the cavalry do not make prisoners of the enemy's cavalry, the infantry do not make prisoners of the enemy's infantry, then even if we forge an overwhelming victory, no one will be accredited with any achievements." On the day of the battle, although his orders were few, but his awesomeness shook the world - __**Art of Tactic, Wu Zi**__, Chapter on giving an opportunity"_

**XXX**

Seeing the incoming attack from two direction, Xu Huang concentrated … she is still undecided. But… upon hearing the signal from Zhang Liao, she calmly smiled as if the beating of the drums approving her to decide on her own. And she change her own drill formation in to gate coral formation.

"The Pike tactics also could be used to sweep the enemy formation in order to direct and gather them in one position."

Locking the attack from two opposing sides, her cavalry resorted to pike tactic to divert their movement and force them to another terrain.

Xu Chu abandoned her defensive formation and moved to deliver an attack, followed by the recovering Zhang Liao's charger who strike back as she quotes;

"Wu Qi says: _It is not a matter of number! But Control is foremost! It shall ensure the soldiers be victorious! - __**Art of Tactics**__,__Wu Zi__**,**__ on the chapter Gaining Control of The Army."_

Xu Chu and Zhang Liao both attacked Zhang He and Hao Zhao's division, but unfortunately they managed to defend themselves. As Xu Chu and Zhang Liao have distanced themselves after delivering the attack, Zhang Liao challenges them;

"General Zhang of Yuan army… did you forget? In matter of field tactics, General Wu Qi surpassed even the likes of Sun Wu and _Sima _Rangju."

Zhang He can only acknowledge the truth of her opponent word. But as a cool headed and experienced general, she calmly replied; "I can't argue with that fact. But I can't help but considering that you failed to land any significant damage to us…. So I guess even if you beat us in tactical deployment… you failed in leadership."

Zhang Liao who sees that the general before her is an experienced who can't easily be enticed by her temper sharply reply. "Let us not beating around the bush…. We finished in playing around… right?"

"… Whatever do you mean?"

"If you stall us long enough… soon your reinforcement will come… the truth is… I am eager to see it myself… the kind of plan your master advisor will brought." Zhang Liao thus looked around her own beaten up troop and both from Xu Huang and Xu Chu. "but, unfortunately my time is up. If we stay around any longer it is disadvantageous for us. Really! What a pity!"

"I understand. I shall pass on your words to Master Advisor Xun." Zhang He gestured and about to send her off before recalling something. "Oh.. before you go, General Zhang of Cao army… may I ask about that male advisor of yours?"

"Eh..? about Yang Darren?" Zhang Liao questioned the purpose of this enemy general asking about Kazuto.

Zhang He thought in her mind confirming what Zhang Liao mentioned, so it is really that surname Yang… she paused for a while. As Zhang Liao was about to open her mouth, Xu Huang precede her, mocking her.

"What? Why would you ask about advisor Yang? Uh… don't tell me that you have fallen to him? Uaa…~ how frightening…" Xu Huang, the general who loves to gossip around… no wonder one of her personal skill is Independent action, an ability to decide for her own when she does not receive any other order or command…. She made a surprised and kind of disgusted face.

Zhang He stunned on hearing that Xu Huang make fun of her. She blushed and speechless, unable to deny or confirm Xu Huang's words… which prompt Xu Huang to continue…

"Ua…~ I was merely joking…. But you are seriously fallen to him…. sigh… Advisor Yang, do you really have to leave a trail of broken hearts behind everywhere you went?" Xu Huang was taken aback as she realized that Zhang He was the innocent type who never experienced opposite gender contact, and … with her turning red, even goes to her ears.

Zhang He became ashamed and was about to cry, when Xu Huang strip off her feeling. True indeed… Zhang He's martial arts background which is Yue Maiden Sword School is to be blamed. The Yue Maiden, her martial arts great progenitor was unfortunate in love relationship. She is but a naïve country side girl whose heart was taken by the eccentric good looking senior minister of the state of Yue. She tried to improve her image by studying a lot so the said minister, Fan Li will look at her.

This experience influenced her greatly and she obliged all her future apprentice and practitioner of the Yue Maiden Sword to be heavily cultured and follow the Confucian moralistic and socialistic view (cultured and educated, a scholarly knight). Zhang He was not an exception, but due to her naïve mind and innocent background she studied too much and too diligent for her own good, even bestowed by her master the masterpiece of Master Ouye Zi, the Defeater of Evil.

She can be considered as a Yue Maiden Sword valedictorian practitioner, but unfortunately due to that, her heart remains of a pure maiden, even with her reserved, well mannered, very cultured background. The word male contact remain absence in her mind, and she never understand the mechanic for opposite gender attraction which resulted to her lonely stiff character. When Kazuto fight her in very cultured, skilled and educated manner, even capable of correctly guessing her sword's name… she become deeply impressed to him. Mostly, even when she tried to attack him numerously, the said civil minister who look thin and did not have martial background on him… capable of avoiding, redirecting and even subduing her perfectly made her think so much of him… unable to realized that she started to be curious on that civil retainer and started to be infatuated to him.

Well simply speaking she is like School Days' Kotonoha Katsura. With her big boobs, slim figure, cool _iinchou_ blazer, the likes that Setsuna wore (this is why I like Studio parms doujin when Makoto do threesome on Setsuna and Kotonoha in gym sheds. Really dreamy! Two iinchou chara in sandwich mode! And you, sir! Saying that Symmetrical Docking is more interesting. You Sir! Have insulted my boner!). even her reserved- ojou manner, naïve and innocent that is easy to get advantage on (well…. This is how Makoto cheated on her. But I like this part of her… ) … shrinking violet that get bullied a lot, although she is really a strong character inside. And her long hair, which look dazzling when she fellate Makoto on the school roof during the Harem ending where Sekai accidently saw her. But the most beautiful part of her is when … she is raped by sawanaga. I mean, I like netorare…. But the Ero scene where Sawanaga heart-earnestly raped her in doggy style manner is really beautiful. I remember her expression where she tried to refuse but started to enjoy it. It is a really beautiful scene where even current Ero-Doujinka have difficulty to emulate this scene for once again. I mean sure, Makoto do saw them and did not intervene (if he do, I will be pissed. I remember playing Sagara Family, where the blue haired oneesan, Arisa was sexually molested by her Enchou-sensei and… the f*! the game developer disturb this heavily enchanting scene with the pretext of Big Damned Heroes! F*******! The nerve! I prefer Arisa nee getting netorared instead of the boring protagonist! Don't they know that the innocent naïve but secretly nymphomaniac Arisa is the best target for NTR action?! They wasted a perfectly good scene! FFFFFF*! Don't they know when Arisa heart-wrenchingly washed her hand in futility after coincidently overheard Sanae love confession is the best? Where her heart breaking apart and she was like 'no one wants me….. uuu…~!') … well let us just admit it. Makoto enjoy peeking Kotonoha getting raped by Sawanaga, as he peek along with his future Sexfriend … Hikari? And in the Visual Novel video, Kotonoha was raped when she was not broken, unlike in the anime ep.8… well I do like Kotonoha Yandere version , as in ep.12 uncensored where she beautifully swung the saw blade across Sekai's neck… her hair when it's fluttering, that refreshing smile… already captured my heart… indeed… I feel like I just witnessed a beautiful goddess (which I meant, bidadari in Indonesian language, yah Nawang Wulan lah…).. and then.. with her Da Capo II silver haired belle voice (Yukimura Anzu), muttering "as expected, it's just a lie. There is nothing there." D~AWW! It felt like orgasm. But then, when I watch the VN and stumbled on Kotonoha getting raped by Sawanaga… It was a really beautiful! I unconsciously…. You know what. Heaven! I feel elated! You have raised my spirit!

Hao Zhao who looked at the change at her partner sighed and facepalmed… "oh dear… Cao Cao's general…. You had to do that… don't you?" Hao Zhao started to take several step back. "My trusted partner Zhang Junyi is a foolishly honest and persistent character, you know…. She does not take kindly on bad joke."

Zhang He turned at her opponent, with reddish-teary eyes and furious expression, different from her earlier relaxed and composed face when she was fighting Zhang Liao earlier. Sullen at her opponent, she is about to use ginkang to reach Xu Huang and deliver a strike…. Muttering "I will not forgive you…."

Zhang Liao quickly interrupted "Whoa..! Whoa…! Stop there you two…! We both have our own duty! General Zhang… let us not waste our time arguing here." She gestured and started to withdraw, while Xu Huang sullenly leaves as she still not satisfied in exchanging words between them. Xu Chu who leaves last, gestured with respect, calmly declaring "General of Yuan army… until then."

Zhang He remained resentful that she can not retort back, but Hao Zhao shook her head, trying to calm her. Starting to think that this partner of hers is stubborn on several obscure things…. And she tried to rationalized with her, showing that Xun You has followed them, noting that….

"Advisor Xun is about to launch a full scale attack against Guandu."

And indeed… the sight of various siege weaponry has been prepared, as Zhang He and Hao Zhao had finished their duty of cleaning the path for the march of those siege weaponry.

**XXX**

As Zhang Liao and the other generals have safely returned to the fortress, they looked that all Cao Cao's general and advisor already in standby in facing the incoming invasion of Yuan Shao army. There is no need to ponder the ETA for their arrival, because the scouts just reported the visual identification of them… what make them a bit restless is… the sly advisor Xun You did not waste anytime even after sending Zhang He and Hao Zhao as her vanguard.

Instead… Xun You had already instructed the first troop to march… with the first maneuver for siege.

Guo Jia declared. "Beware everyone… before the sly advisor first attack… we should maintain our prudence. Here it comes…..The First method of attack, from Mo Zi's Art of Defense…."

**XXX **

Xun You in personally overseeing the vicinity of Guandu is now about to deliver the tally for moving the first division in attacking. Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Shen Pei, Guo Tu, Feng Ji are waiting for their respective order. Seeing the situation at Guandu, Xun You smiled a bit, and give her command.

"Advisor Feng Ji, please deliver the tally to General Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang. For their successful attack during Beiping is more than enough reason to give them the honor for the first attack."

Feng Ji cupped his hand and run to those two new favorites of the Yuan Clan elder to give the tally to command their division to attack. And soon after the tally has been obtained, both Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang led their divisions to march against the fort Guandu.

Xun You calmly supervise the situation from the side of the field as she move the scale model representing the method of attack for this campaign. The first maneuver for besieging.

Xun You declared before everyone; "The Method of attack in frequent use at the present time are: _lin, gou, chong, ti, yin, shui, xue, tu, kongdong, yifu, fenwen, and xuanche_." She placed the scale model in her hand approaching the scale model of fortress Guandu and declared;

"Cao Cao advisor, this is my first move; (_lin), _Approachers and Elevation maneuver against your fortress!"

Xun You leave the scale model, turned to the real attack and gestured, as if inviting Guo Jia in far distant to take the next turn and reply her own maneuver in besieging.

"I'm intrigued to see how you reply my greetings." Not before she politely cupped her hand and ended her turn of attack.

**XXX **

Guo Jia calmly see how Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang led their troops, marching forwards at them… there are thousands of number of their troop… the infantry and cavalry marched.. bringing wooden boards above their heads with sword at their waist… she thought to herself… what should she do. Fu wake her from her own contemplation and ask. "Rin-chan… seems to me that the Yuan clan intended to use the approacher and elevation attack from the book of Mo Zi. Should we rain them with arrows to prevent them for getting closer?"

Guo Jia shook her head. "No, Fu. I was in deep thought to question why would Advisor Xun Yu's cousin would use the approachers and elevation attack. It is not the best method for besieging. It has a very great flaws in them…. I was wondering what they are up to. Are they luring us to barrage them using our arrows, hence exhausting our stock of arrows?"

Cheng Yu then remind her. "But, standing here doing nothing will only gave them advantage… I mean, they might be using that wooden board to protect themselves from our arrows attack, but I am sure they intended use that wooden boards to cross our moats. What about it?"

Guo Jia weakly smiled to her friend and replied. "Well… this is just the first attack of that sly advisor…. We should preserve our own attack and not rashly exhausted our means of attacking."

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang had ordered their troops to place the board as the makeshift bridge and was about to cross them… When they are about to approach the fortress vicinity, Guo Jia finally made her own move, declaring;

"Now! Sally open! Man Chong and Xiahou Yuan troops move!"

At once from the sally port, the two division rushed to move, they quickly take control of the vital and advantageous terrain, and deployed the hidden defense mechanism which Guo Jia and Li Dian planted around the surrounding of Guandu.

Numerous mantlets which were buried before are now being erected.

While Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan troops startled at the sudden movement, Xiahou Yuan and Man Chong troops swiftly hid themselves behind the mantlets (movable wooden screen) and aimed from the small opening for sighting and .. placing their Qin-style crossbows. Without giving them time to think of their move, Xiahou Yuan and Yue Jin ordered their men to shot all the incoming troops of Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan.

Mercilessly, The Horizontal Firing from the Qin Style crossbow slaughtered a great number of their troops… losing their effectiveness as besieger.

The surviving enemies quickly withdrawn. But, after seeing the firing stopped, Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan ordered them to charge again.

Xiahou Yuan turned to Man Chong asking her situation, they both nodded. Seems that they both had exhausted their ammunition of their Qin style crossbow. They realized that they can only rely on melee tactic.

Xiahou Yuan and Man Chong ordered their men to rotate the pivot of the mantlet, changing the mantlets position which now narrowing the gap to reach Guandu. While this narrow space limited the Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan's movement… Xiahou Yuan and Man Chong however can not prevent all their incoming attack. Some of them managed to get away and reach the Guandu's terrain.

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang men now had placed the assault ladder on the wall and proceeding to climb the ladder. They are about to infiltrate the defense of Guandu… until… Guo Jia declared another order "General Xiahou Dun! Raise the shield!" and before the parapet, numerous square shaped big metal shield were erected, blocking their movement. As they were about to pierce through their blockade, Han Hao had quickly ordered her men to thrust their spear through the small gap at the enemies, hindering their movement and push them down from rampart.

This defense effectively thwart the siege. Hence the first method; Approachers and Elevation could be considered as failure on Yuan Shao's side.

Guo Jia calmly declared. "Yuan Shao's Master Advisor…. Here is my rebuttal for your first attack. From Mo Zi's Art of Defense; this is the _Defense against the Approachers and Elevation!_"

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Approachers and Elevation (lin)_;

_Qin Huali made repeated obeisances and said: "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy piles up earth to scale the height in order to approach our wall, placing firewood and earth on top to make ladder and ramp and covering it with shields at front bringing it up against the wall with soldiers carrying weapon and crossbows on top of it?"_

_Master Mo Zi said: "Are you asking about the defence against Elevation and Approachers attack? Those who use this method in besieging will be those who are stupid. It is a method which is sufficient to wear out the soldiers, but not sufficient to harm the city. In defense, make mantlets and bring them adjacent to the ladder. On the left and right, project rams, each being 20 chi in length. The mantlets are 30 chi high and strong crossbows (arcuballista) are fired from them, making use of these ingenious devices. If you do this, then the Approach and Elevation attack can be defeated._

**XXX**

Xun You maintained a composed air as she listened to the report from the scout. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang as the vanguard generals have shamefully defeated by the enemy, unable to attack back, with great casualty on their sides.

As Xun You asked for their responsibility as the leading commander, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang blamed this on Xun You's choice of tactics. Xun You calmly asked back, "Why did you charge recklessly? Did not you asked your deputy commander that we will support you with our siege weapon? How could you fail to hold them off!" Xun You hit her table with the tiger tally which Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang was issued with. "For your failure, you dare to blame the other? Provost Marshall!"

The Disciplinary Officer/ Provost quickly rise from his place and stand to accept Xun You, the Master Strategist in Charge's order.

"Take this two useless officers, strip them off of their command and 100 lashes for their failure!"

The Provost Marshall accepted the order as he cupped his hands and escort Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang from the camp for their punishment. While those two were dragged by the disciplinary officers, they shouted and cursed for her treatment.

Now, alone in her own encampment… as if waiting for something, the master advisor were poked by the famed Minister of War of the past, Tian Rangju. "Nice application of my disciplinary method, Rangju astoundingly praised after seeing your excellent action to exert your authority."

Xun You give a meaningful smile in seeing her reaction.

"Who would have thought that you sacrificed the first attack to strip their military command. Rangju continued as she waited for your reaction."

"Back then you killed Duke Jing of Qi's favored retainer to uphold military discipline, exerting your authority. Compared to what I am doing, that is not really worth something."

"Really? Using the military power of the competing faction, reducing their influence and power in war without lifting a finger. Then with their failure, you use that excuse to strip them off the command. Now, there will not be dissention in command. Rangju smiled as she give her opinion."

"Plus, their sacrifices were not really in vain. Now, I can march without worry. i have observed their defense. But really, Minister Rangju… it still irritated me that you know what I am planning."

"Only a fool would plan a siege against well fortified place without using a single siege engine. Did they think that Approach and Elevate is enough? Even if your force is ten times in difference, the well defended wall will make up for the difference in number. Hence most general had to plan for long term siege. Rangju made her point." Rangju walked around aimlessly "beside…. We have similarity…. How could I not know what you are thinking."

"Hah… those two favorite of the elder is the foolish one, fortunately. As the _**Book of Ode**_ said;

_Heaven guided King Wen, 'Take measures against the country of your foes. Along with your brethren, Get ready your scaling ladders; And your engines of on fall and assault, To attack the walls of Chong.'"- __**The Book of Ode**_, chapter on Decade of King Wen part of Huang Yi.

Xun You took three scale models representing another siege maneuver, and placed them beside the fort Guandu scale model. "Is that so…? What is I am thinking next, then…?"

Rangju in her blank expression only looked at the silhouettes at the rear camp of them….

While, Tian Feng and Ju Shou swiftly arrived to the camp. "Excuse us for intruding, Master Advisor Darren… as you already waited…. All preparations have been finished. We are ready anytime to march."

**XXX**

At the outside, all men of the Yuan army were astonished… at what they saw… Even Yuan Shao's famed secretary and record keeper, Chen Lin, the master of words can't hold his jaw from falling, he was thoroughly amazed at seeing them. In his record, he expressed his own admiration on seeing the Master Advisor's next tactic and documented;

_"The hook carts join the fray and the nine oxen turn and heave, bellowing like thunder, and furiously smash the towers and overturn the parapets... Then the cloud ladders, movable outpost, assault wagons and the high carts are rolled forward into the breaches so that the attackers can swarm into the city."_ - _**Chen Lin's drafted document**__ for the record during the battle of Guandu_.

The generals for the next assault have received the tally for attacking, With Feng Ji, Guo Tu and Shen Pei delivering to them. And soon… the method _(gou); The_ Overhooks cart shall be unveiled before the fort of Guandu.

**XXX**

Xiahou Yuan called for Man Chong division of her situation, which she reported that they have finished in replenishing their Qin styled crossbow. She later asked for further deployment order. Xiahou Yuan thinking for a moment, as she recall there is no direct order, so what they can do now is to hold their position until Master Advisor in charge, Guo Jia rescind the order.

Meanwhile, Xiahou Dun is checking the situation of the rampart with Han Hao. The deputy of the black cloth cavalry reported that there is no problem and the minor damage in the construction of parapet and wall can easily be covered for now.

Cheng Yu are now collecting the whole report and made summary of them before handing them to Guo Jia. Guo Jia drowned herself in the report of the situation, issuing orders to repair the place and contraption which were broken, and adding needed equipment for the next attack. Their combination on administration was such an eye opening that Cao Cao did not have the courage to interfere. She was utterly amazed at their effectiveness and composure, even during the rage of this battle.

And it was when the scout reported of the incoming Yuan army's attack, that Cao Cao is able to witness their next ingenious method.

"The Yuan army has approached our vicinity! And they brought various contraptions." Cheng Yu quickly ran to the outpost tower to witness it herself, she confirm it from above. "It is true, Rin-chan! They have started their next siege method! The overhook carts!" as Cheng Yu was about to end, while her eyes notice something… "Rin-chan! There are other kind, but I can not see it clearly yet! I will stay here until I can confirm my suspicion."

Guo Jia nodded after hearing Fu's calling, she replied back. "Fu, it seems that Yuan army is trying for simultaneous siege! Please tell us, when you managed to get visual on them!"

"I will. Be careful, Rin-chan."

Guo Jia turned to the other general. "The Yuan army has now resorted to using Overhook cart. It is a device built to tear off our wall and defense contraption using their sharp claw or blade! Follow my instruction!"

"""""""Yes Master Advisor Darren!"""""""

**XXX**

*Clack- *Clack

The Overhook carts are being pulled by oxen and pushed by the men. General Qian Zhou is the man in charge in leading this division, he looked behind him, that his Overhook's division is not the only one moving…. He shook his head in disbelief. No wonder even the record keeper Chen Lin was utterly amazed upon seeing Master Advisor Method. In matter of march and deployment, it was thought with much consideration, that they move in orderly manner. The sight of bringing heavy weapon which is a man's romance raised their confidence and morale.

The advisor Shen Pei personally advised them on their movement. Leading the path, followed by his own Infantry troops, Qian Zhou direct their movement, approaching the moat of fort Guandu.

Qian Zhou asked to advisor Shen Pei. "Advisor Shen, the Cao clan have dug a wide and deep moat surrounding their defense. If we proceed without preparation, the Overhook carts will be toppled, unable to move."

Shen Pei calmly order them to move to a specific direction, where Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang previously led their Approach and Elevation method and failed spectacularly. Qian Zhou did not ask anymore and obediently follow the instruction. Though he felt uneasy, that Cao Cao did not send any men to ambush their movement.

XXX

"Master Advisor, are you sure we would not need to send our men to prevent them from approaching us?" Cao Hong asked in wonder.

"Why would we? Let them come to us. Are you afraid that we will not be able to welcome them over a cup of tea?" Guo Jia calmly asked.

"… I see that you are doing that in purpose. But please enlighten us on your reasoning."

"The enemy mobilized and hurriedly come here from their encampment in Yangwu. Meanwhile, our forces has been fortified here and freshly in power. Now they are on march, bringing such heavy equipment on move, lessening more of their power. According to my judgment, this is not their peak of attack, why would we waste our troop's morale and vigor? I say let us say wait until their energy diminished, and we strike back while at zenith, thereby preserving our energy."

The Legalist Gongsun Yang who is also known as Lord Shang (Shang Yang) noted;

_To remove the strong by means of strong people, bring weakness. _

_To remove the strong by means of a weak people, bring strength._

_Indeed to attack the strong with strong people spells ruin, yet to attack the strong with weak people means the attainment of supremacy.- __**Book of Lord Shang (Shang Jun Shu)**__ chapter 4 Elimination of Strength. _

Xun You from her the rear side of the vicinity calmly commented; "I did not just throw away my attack during the Approach and Elevation method. This is what they said as deeper meaning beneath the visible fact. No one would rely on one method of besieging. "

Back then, Xun You do intended the Approach and Elevation to fail, thus prosecuting Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang for that. But, they also serve to do another job. To establish the makeshift bridge for the siege engines. Guo Jia dug wide and deep trench, which prevents them for using heavy siege engine.

With the wooden board they place earlier still remain intact, due to Xun You continuous siege, Guo Jia did not have time to dismantle the board. If they risked the constrained time to dismantle the makeshift bridge board… Xun You would send swift assaulting cavalry troop (like Zhang He and Hao Zhao) to eradicate their troops.

"Advisor Xun's troop deployment is such an eye opener! Thought the continuous maneuver risking us in exhausting energy, but this swift and decisive action did not gave them chance to cover their opening! We have the greater advantage here!" Qian Zhou in seeing that Xun You have thinking up to the next possibility of outcome now become lost in admiration.

Shen Pei only shook his head, calmly commented. "If you already surprised by this , you will be dead in shock and awe when you see what advisor Xun had come up after this…. All troops! Wait until my signal, and we will halt our movement! Infantry of Qian Zhou unit, prepare yourself and bring that 'things' here!"

Qian Zhou become dumbfounded by Shen Pei sudden declaration. And when they reach the several pace from the mantlet's firing area, Shen Pei had positioned Qian Zhou's infantry in vanguard. "General Qian Zhou…. At my signal."

**XXX**

"Lu Qian, tell General Xiahou Yuan to pull back when the gong is sounded." Guo Jia issued another order to Xiahou Yuan's another deputy officer.

While Guo Jia warily observed the situation from afar as she waited Cheng Yu's visual confirmation of her own prediction.

**XXX **

The annoying defense of mantlets outside the Guandu fortress of vicinity. The mantlets gave the Cao Cao's troop the advantage of defense and attacking without fearing of their safety. It is unwise to charge recklessly when the defender are Xiahou Yuan with her own elite black cloth, outfitted with their feared Qin style crossbow, not mentioning Xiahou Yuan own precise archery.

But, Xun You who had witnessed earlier of their affectivity in defense have come up with their own attack. Shen Pei had positioned the Qian Zhou's infantry far from their effective firing range, preventing the Qin style crossbow from inflicting casualty on them. But does that mean, they are unable to retaliate, hence both of them are stuck in stalemate?

No.

Because Shen Pei have finished his own preparation. That is right… there is a device built based on Mohism teaching which is suited for this kind of warfare. The soldier in the forefront make an opening, giving a path to let the back formation move forward and set their contraption.

Shen Pei calmly raised his hand as all the devices have now in armed and lock position. "The wind and trajectory is right." Shen Pei who measured the path of the wind is in their favor now wait for the right timing.

And with another drop of his hand, the force were released. At once all those device released their attack at Guandu's mantlet.

A loud crash occur.

Xiahou Yuan received a report that her right wing defense are being attacked. She was speechless. There is no sign of enemy movement. As her pondering were unanswered, she notices something coming at her direction. That something pierced and break through the mantlet, some of them managed to kill her men.

"A spear? No… that is…." Xiahou Yuan notice something different from that spears, some kind of rope is attached at their rear shaft. Then, the spear were being pulled. Xiahou Yuan come out from her hiding, and take a look at the enemies situation. She saw that the enemy's advisor, Shen Pei now ordering them to pull the rope using the traction mechanism attached to that device. The spear returned and at once the soldier responsible in managing them swiftly attached the spear back to the device, preparing for another firing.

"The Two General Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang have difficult times against their defense, while Advisor Xun You's contraption tear them off with ease. Master advisor Xun! Your profound extent of knowledge is indeed eye opening! This Shen Pei saluted you!"

Xun Yu's evaluation on Yuan Shao's retainer and advisor; Shen Pei, described him as _'stubborn man lacking tact'_ (yang kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia diterjemahkan secara bebas sebagai Goblok tapi ngengkel. Mohon maaf atas gangguannya, tetapi saya merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang paling luwes dalam deskripsi ini). But seeing the broad knowledge that little girl (Xun You) displayed now made him had to bury his own obstinacy and accept her superiority.

This is the contraption recorded in Mo Zi's Art of Defense. One among many of his inventions that made his famed reputation in passive warfare and feared during the Warring States Period.

Ballista

Master Mo Zi recorded the instruction in building ballista in his book, Mo Zi (Art of Defense) and what make his invention different than any ballista even to the western model build during the medieval era is, Master Mo Di attached a mechanism in his ballista model, an ability to retrieve back it's ammunition. The crane to pull back the spear. Without this mechanism, ballista will be considered as expensive weapon to use, as after one shot, the crane can be pulled to retrieve the spear and be used for the next shot. (Citation from Book of _**Mo Zi**_; _The arrows are 10 chi long and have a cord attached to the end like crane mechanism to pull the arrow (which is sized as normal spear) to be wound back by a windlass. - on Defense against Approacher and Elevation_)

The Book of Mo Zi intended this weapon to be used as defensive weaponry, and Guo Jia also know this matter. Hence she also ordered the construction of this device, albeit smaller type (Arcuballista) with her select team of archer equipped with Arbalest and Long Bow (according to their own preference) at each of the outpost tower, and sometimes patrolling around rampart…. However… No one would have thought to use them as offensive weapon due to their primitive one bow design, rendering spear ammunition lacked in force to penetrate a reinforced fortress wall.

Xun You however disprove this matter. She assigned the Ballista as offensive missile weapon instead of it's original design as defensive turret. Xun You showed her wisdom and experience in troop deployment, by turning defensive weapon as offensive weapon, a feat similar to what Generalleutnant Erwin Rommel done during the Africa Campaign where he deploy hundreds of Anti Air Cannon Flak-88 against the convoy of British Tank, successfully destroying 91 unit of British Tank only with casualty of 12 panzer on his side.

In facing of this situation, Xiahou Yuan's generalship is being tested. She had to decided what she had to do, is it to advance or to withdraw. She calmly ponder as she notices Lu Qian running toward her.

"Disassemble the mantlet back to their original place while the rear team shall withdraw in orderly manner."

Man Chong quickly relay the order while those who are responsible to disassemble the mantlet stay, and release the axle of the mantlet, laying them down to the ground. Xiahou Yuan stayed to foresee the situation, while Shen Pei remarked; "The enemy general decided to retreat…. Ballista return to rear position. Men, advance! Open the path for the Overhook Rams!"

**XXX **

With the sound of gong, Xiahou Yuan led her men to return inside the Guandu fortress, Shen Pei return the order to Qian Zhao to led his men.

The Overhook Rams once again moved. As it reached the proximity from the Fortress Wall. Qian Zhao thus ordered his men to halt their movement, pull the head shaft behind. The head shaft were outfitted with Hack Blade, some are with some kind of claw, while the other one were outfitted with some kind of heavy boulder.

The pivoting beam bends backward after the head were pulled back to their fullest, held by suspension mechanism. Qian Zhao turned to Shen Pei asking permission, which were answered with a simple nod.

Qian Zhao shouted, ordering his men to release the suspension, producing a loud whipping noise, loud enough to stun everyone.

*Whack!

The momentum of force due to the release of head shaft was strong. The Hack Blade broke the outer layer of the wall, leaving small hole marking of the hack blade.

While the other Overhook ram which were outfitted with some kind of claw can not broke the outer layer, but managed to pierce their claw deep to the outer layer. Then, Qian Zhao order the Overhook 'Claw' rams to be pulled back, as they were pulling them back, the claw also tore down some part of the wall.

Seeing this Qian Zhou turn to Shen Pei. "Advisor, the force of those two Overhook rams is not sufficient to tore down the wall. I suggest we use the hammering Overhook Rams."

Shen Pei thought for a while. Seeing this situation nodded, while he order the Overhook 'Claw' Ram to retreat and move them somewhere else. The place for the Overhook 'claw' rams were replaced by the Overhook "Hammer" Rams.

**XXX **

Guo Jia remain still even after the Overhook "Hack Blade" rams commence their attack. She still waited for a confirmation from Cheng Yu, but noticing that next the Overhook "Hammering" Rams will strike next, she finally ordered…

"Lu Qian , Man Chong, prepare your squad of archer with arbalest on guard near the rampart and move the portable outpost beside the wall. While the turret tower, please give signal to prepare their arcuballista and mangonel."

The addressed officer saluted and leave with their respective order.

"General Xiahou Dun, please order your deputy officer, Han Hao to remain on guard beside the main gate. Reinforce them with all means." She then turned to Cao Hong who remain in the command room.

"General Cao Hong, please assist General Xiahou Dun in doing so."

"Main gate? But Master Advisor…." Cao Hong questioned the purpose of guarding the main gate, seeing that the suspension bridge was raised and the enemy with their makeshift bridge already targeting their right side.

"Please do as I say." Guo Jia did not say anymore as she filled her mind with schematic of Fort Guandu, as she marked them one by one with her brush.

Cao Hong saluted and left, followed by Xiahou Dun.

"This does not add up…" Guo Jia muttered, and she turned to Cao Ren.

"General Cao Ren, prepare your back up cavalry… outfit them with heavy axe… seems that I will need to borrow Advisor Xun's old trick sooner or later."

**XXX **

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Overhook Rams (gou)_

_Qin Huali once again made obeisance, wishing to ask about the Way of Defense; "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy approach our wall with the instrument ready with intention to tear apart our wall from outside, while our defense outside have been neutralized?"_

_Master Mo Zi said: "Are you asking about defense against the Overhook Rams? Overhook Rams are clumsy equipment, while it is easy to hinder their movement, when they have passed through our defense, we should rely on our internal defense inside the wall. Their operator are usually not well protected, hence what we shall do is disrupt them from implementing their attack. Set up your arbalest behind the parapet beside the arcuballista turret, make sure their arrows are sharpened. Then while they are being disrupted, command your cavalry to chase them away from the sally port._

"Ha..Ha! now, unleash the Overhook 'Hammering' Cart!" Qian Zhao order the release of the Hammer on the Overhook Cart.

The order has been issued, The Overhook 'Hammering' Cart simultaneously unleashed their attack, with a whipping noise.

*Wham!

The force this time was enough to make crack on the wall. Qian Zhao seeing the destructiveness of the Overhook 'hammering' Rams can not held out his admiration. He remarked in delight. "If Master Advisor have this kind of device to tore down the wall, why would she built so much type of Overhook rams? If this was me… I would instead mass produce the hammering type!"

As Qian Zhao still can not erase his own jeering at this situation, a division of troops have moved above the rampart, they are checking the damage done by Overhook 'Hammering' Rams and make their position. Qian Zhao shouted his insult.

"Cao Cao's general! You are too late to defend yourself!"

**XXX **

"There is a reason why I would make so many types of Overhook Rams. I never rely on a single tactic and hope them to success… I know of course the destructive power of Hammer type. But that does not mean the Hack Blade type and Claw type are useless. Each device have their own purpose to be built."

Xun You playfully hold a replica of siege engine, as she converse with unseen person. She thus turned to a junior officer beside her.

"Please pass the order to Tian Chou and Feng Ji. The maneuver _chong_ will be next."

**XXX**

"Aim at their operator. Mangonel, disrupt the Overhook rams!" Lu Qian and Man Chong quickly issued their command. At once, above the rampart and the tower turret and outpost tower, the barrage of arrows are showering directly toward the operator of Overhook rams. While the mangonel shot stones to disrupt the utilization of Overhook Rams.

Qian Zhao cursed in seeing the situation. "Damn it. They are waiting for us to get this near so they can inflict heavy casualty on us…" and without wasting a single arrow or stone.

While he notice that all men under his command's morale are being disrupted, perturbed by this unexpected attack. As he is about to issue his command, he heard report that from the sally a group of cavalry is moving fast toward them, he quickly announce.

"Gather everyone and withdraw first! Where is advisor Shen Pei?"

A distraught subordinate reported to him. "Advisor Shen Pei is distributing his division near the main gate!"

"Main Gate …? But…?"

**XXX**

"Hmm… Qian Zhao seems to be retreating… advisor Xun's prediction is really frightening." Shen Pei remarked. He signaled his troop using a swinging down from his hand.

At once the Overhook 'claw' rams were released from their suspension holding. Creating a loud whipping noise due to the pivot bouncing forward.

"The Claw shape resembled hand. It was intended to grab something, which is…." Shen Pei witness another step planned by the famed sly advisor Xun You….

The raised suspension bridge.

Now, the claw had stuck at the suspension bridge, seeing this Shen Pei continued. "Now! Pull! Pull the Overhook 'claw'!" His men quickly pulled back the overhook rams.

With a loud falling noise, the suspension bridge were successfully pulled down, opening their path to ease their next march to the main gate of fort Guandu. The next maneuver for besieging, (_chong)._ The Battering Rams.

"Each type of weapon have their own purpose to be built…. A sly advisor indeed." Shen Pei remarked after realizing the next step of maneuver led by General Tian Chou.

**XXX**

"Now with the bridge lowered, we can move and break through their main gate." Tian Chou smiled after seeing the development of this situation. He turned to his men.

"Men! We shall move and pierce through their gate, and penetrate their defense LIKE A MAN!" Tian Chou fiery declaration were responded by another overzealous roar.

And they pushed the battering ram (_zhuang che_) mounted on wheel. This type of battering rams were much more outdated compared to Li Dian's own design during the campaign of Chang An, but they are much more lightweight as the advantage. But does that mean that it would be less effective to break down the two leafed main gate? While on the other hand, Cao Hong express her amazement on Guo Jia decision to guard the main gate after hearing a report from the outpost tower that Tian Chou unit have moved directly to them….

"I see now… no one would have thought that the suspension bridge would be pulled down. So this is why there are so many type of Overhook Rams."

She turned to his men of Tiger Fang troops along with Han Hao's division. "Stay calm everyone. This is the time where we have to offer our enemy a nice welcoming tea."

**XXX**

"Halt! Stop our firing!" Lu Qian and Man Chong order her men to stop their barrage. Noticing that Cao Ren's troop are repelling Qian Zhao remaining troop. And now they are busy disposing the Overhook Rams abandoned by them.

Lu Qian asked Man Chong "Should we report to advisor Guo to restore the wall condition?"

"Master Guo already pass the message that their next maneuver will be delivered soon. We don't have time to repair the damage. For that intention is, she purposely design the wall thicker and taller than the original design of Master Mo."

Meanwhile Guo Jia has received confirmation from Cheng Yu. Who have came down from the outpost tower.

"That is right, Rin-chan. I saw the improved design of Master Gongshu Lu Ban's invention at the outside. Your reasoning were correct."

Guo Jia contemplate to herself. "She does intend to capture this fort…."

**XXX **

The Battering Ram used by Tian Chou division is somewhat similar to the Greek model known as the borer or trypanon (terebra). It use the concept of catapult (instead of Li Dian's concept of using spring reaction) to shot the arrow head of the battering rams, where the operator cocking the rams to the mechanism and released it to hit in a straight line. Then it was outfitted with winch at the rear to pull back the arrow after hitting , and repeat the process. This shall ensure the arrow battering ram will hit the same place at the same power. Like a piston.

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Battering Rams (chong)_

_Qin Huali bowed, wishing to ask about the Way of Defense; "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy have reach our main gate, now intending to penetrate the gate and sending their troop inside, they are now implementing the use of battering rams?_

_Master Mo Zi said: "Are you asking about defense against the Battering Rams? Thought the battering rams could be compared to a spear penetrating our shield, as long as you maintained the shield to block their thrusting it is possible to hold the spear from piercing the shield. Battering rams itself is a heavy and flawed equipment where the user still vulnerable from sudden attack from sally port. To defend from them, harass them from advancing while you send ambush to flank them. This is how the Battering Rams being neutralized._

"Heave-ho!" Tian Chou ordered the battering rams to be pulled back and released. It crashed against the main gate. But Cao Hong already held the main gate along with Han Hao, preventing it from budging.

Seeing this, Tian Chou ordered his men to continue this process.

**XXX**

Han Hao along with her men still struggling to support the main gate. She call for her men to take the crossbeam log to shut the door. The force of their battering ram is constant and certain at one spot, without missing their initial target. This situation made her a bit worried due to the fear that the main gate will not be able to contain the force of the battering ram.

"Their battering rams is accurate and constant…. It is unlike the pendulum model…. This might be a problem…"

Meanwhile Cao Hong looked from the Main tower above the main gate. She is about to give the order to harass the enemy movement from advancing once more.

"Send Lu Qian and Man Chong here, we need their arbalest team. The Master Advisor Guo will order some one else to change place with them." Cao Hong though kind of uneasy with her situation maintained a composed look.

"I am not really good in archery compared to Zixiao… but…" Cao Hong thought to herself. She waved her hand, ordering her men to engage, releasing their trap.

"I am confident in my leadership to inspire my men to victory!"

Soon enough, from the rampart above the main gate, Cao Hong's men throw down rubbles, remains from the fort construction followed by the arcuballista battery. Though their accuracy were not effective enough, it is enough to make Tian Chou's men lost their concentration…

Tian Chou swiftly assume command at once, ordering them to pull back, as he call for Shen Pei's earlier troop of Ballista. But, as they are about to move…

Xu Huang and her cavalry from the right side sally port and Yue Jin and her infantry from left side sally port already surround them from two side. As they are confused in seeing their surrounded situation and Tian Chou become baffled at his situation, Lu Qian and Man Chong already in their position above the rampart aiming at them with their men outfitted with arbalest. And this arbalest were more powerful than their Qin style crossbow, allowing them for a greater effective range shooting. But the draw back of this weapon is the strong recoil which not suited for mobile unit. Hence reducing their role to serve as defensive weapon, supporting the heavy arcuballista turret and mangonels.

With them in safe vantage point, where they have clear aim and shooting without the need to worry of the recoil effect, they released the arrow, strong enough to pierce the thick leather protected armor the enemy wear.

Cao Hong was about to open the main gate and finish Tian Chou unit until….

*clank! *clank!

A signal to return to initial position has been sounded. Cao Hong was surprised by this new situation. Guo Jia ordered the gong to be sounded… the sly advisor reveal another trick beneath her sleeve.

Guo Jia clench her fist.

"Their next maneuver ! (_ti)_. Finally she revealed the trick which forced Master Mo himself to challenge Master Gongshu Lu Ban. The infamous Cloud Ladder."

**XXX **

Feng Ji shouted from below "General Han Juzi, how's the scenery from above."

"It is really beautiful advisor Feng!" Han Juzi himself led the assault from above the siege ladder, the cloud ladder (_yunti che_).

Advisor Feng Ji smiled in seeing the spirit his comrade shown. While the other cloud ladder's hinged section is still in the folded position… Han Juzi remarked "Are you sure that we don't need to deploy all the cloud ladders now?"

"Yes. I want you to see from above of their defense pattern while I, Feng Ji will give you protection with my cavalry troops, dispersing their troop from blocking our path."

Han Juzi cupped his hand , saluting the advisor Feng Ji "With the path is cleared, I, Han Juzi shall remain atop above the fort of Guandu!"

Feng Ji calmly analyzed the situation. He remarked that with Han Juzi above, he can inform him of the enemy movement, thereby giving him better preparation in moving. As the Art of War mentioned;

_Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter VI Weak Points and Strong Points. _

But seeing that Cao Cao's troop did not make any deployment blocking them, Feng Ji admit that he was kind of uneasy, but he takes account that if they tried to ambush them, he will order Han Juzi who remain above followed by the already deployed and simplified cloud ladder to attack the enemy from above using their archers.

He had take account of all possibility.

**XXX **

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defence against Cloud Ladders (ti)_

_Qin Huali again made obeisance and bowed his head, wishing to ask further about the Way of defence. He said; "Dare I ask what is to be done when the enemy are many and brave, when they have filled in our moat. when the troops advance in Testudo formation, when the cloud ladders are in motion, when the equipment for attack is complete. When the warriors are increasingly many and they are making headlong rush to scale our walls?"_

_Master Mo Zi said: "Are you asking about defense against Cloud Ladders?" Cloud Ladders are heavy pieces of equipment and moving them is very difficult. Defence consist of mantlets with various towers placed at intervals as a means of encircling their centre. ... The various outpost tower are tall and broad in the manner of embankment. Holes are made as for aiming the enemy and woven screens are set up on the outside as protection against arrows…. Order those with unwavering gaze to keep watch for enemies, using the drum to give the signal to shoot them from both sides and do so continuously. Set into action the arcuballista against them and from the wall above harass them below with arrows, stones, sand coal falling like rain. Use blazing wood and boiling water to burn and scald them. ….. Make plans in calm way but follow them with swift action so you do not let anxieties arise. This is how attack by cloud ladders can be defeated."_

Regarding the cloud ladders

In reality, the use of cloud ladder is more of improvement of the Approach and Elevate maneuver. In western method of siege warfare, this were known as escalade. Compared to normal scaling ladder, the cloud ladder were designed for more stability and strength, making them not easy to be dispelled. The normal scaling ladder can simply be pushed down from above while the cloud ladders prevent such action to be taken. In theory, escalade were not intended to overwhelm the defending party, but it was more intended for infiltration mission purpose, supporting the main assault unit. With it's ability to directly send unit to the enemy's vital structure, delivering the element of surprise, the infiltration team were thus ordered to dismantle or cripple their lifeline while they are too perturbed to take action.

It was until the invention of gunpowder artillery and paratrooper that the deployment of cloud ladder become outdated…. But until that day come…. The cloud ladder _(yuntiche)_ is still considered as a feared siege maneuver to enemy's line of defense.

**XXX**

"When their ladder reached the outer side of the rampart, we will drop them or chop them down. Everyone got their axe?" Han Hao asked her divisions.

They answered by raising their axe to upward.

While Xiahou Dun foresee them personally. She wondered of Guo Jia's strange advice. She was asked by Guo Jia to guard the furnace on their position. As she was about to fill it with burning coal, Guo Jia hold her and instead fill it with oil. "Well sure hot oil will scald them, but… won't coal made more damage?"

At the outside, after passing through the makeshift bridge Feng Ji stopped their movement. He announce that it is the time to deploy the cloud ladders. The soldier released the lower holding tied to below section. At once, the upper section were unfolded and rotated at their hinged section.

With a loud *wham noise, the cloud ladder become twice as longer compared to before (pre-deployed form). While their upper teeth and clamps grasp tightly at the rampart.

Han Hao swiftly moved her men to push down the ladder, but to no avail, the ladder won't budge.

"That is no use. For what reason do you think advisor Xun would bother to attach the upper section with steel teeth?" Feng Ji remarked as he looked bored, and also…. "Chopping them down would take too long. Besides… how do you think we managed to bury the ladder's teeth and clamps deep to your rampart?"

"Han Juzi, send your troop quickly. Order them to open their main gate while the other suppress them."

At distant of the Yuan forces's commander camp, Xun You held the replica representing Overhook rams and cleared them from the deployment map. As if pointing that their role have been served.

"As I said before… There is a reason why I would make so many types of Overhook Rams, because each device have their own purpose to be built. The Hammer type were intended to pulverize the enemy's wall… while the claw type were intended to pull down the enemy's suspension bridge and allowing access to their main gate. And for the hack blade is for insurance purpose. If there is possibility that previous method were failed, the hack blade will aid the next maneuver." After taking the replica of the Overhooks rams, Xun You replaced it with the replica of Cloud Ladders.

"The Hack Blade might not have the great force compared to hammer… but they leave holes which help the teeth and clamps for the cloud ladders."

As Xun You noted it, she took another replica representing cavalry and infantry and place them behind the Cloud Ladders piece... For the infantry, however they are not outfitted with sword nor spear as their main armament. While Xun You placed another piece of replica representing some kind of chariot which is closer to her 'yuan rong' chariot.

It seems that in small possibility that the cloud ladders fail, she had prepared her next maneuver…. (_yin)_, the Mound.

"Now! Sally forth!" Guo Jia announced.

**XXX**

With the command flag in her hand, Guo Jia emerged from her command room. Seeing the complexity of their maneuver, she decided that she had to oversees the situation herself. Giving the instruction directly, she began.

"Han Hao_-daye! _Target not the cloud ladder but their hands!" Guo Jia announced the first instruction. "That is right! when the enemy who climb is still a few, try to harass them by chopping their hands!"

"General Xiahou Dun! When Han Hao is about to get overwhelmed, please send your men with spear and sword to drove them back; And wait my signal!"

Guo Jia then turned to Xiahou Yuan. "General Xiahou Yuan, please instruct Lu Qian and Man Chong to stay at the main gate and assist General Cao Hong. While I need you and your remaining black cloth division to take control of the Arcuballista turret and Arbalest the left side of the wall."

"General Cao Ren, please replace your troops armament with torches."

"torch? But…?" Cao Ren become confounded but obeyed it nevertheless.

"General Yue Jin?"

"Here , Master Advisor _Darren!_" Nagi replied, voicing her readiness in accepting order.

"I presume that my instruction have been carried ?"

"All of them as you ordered."

"I will need to replay back of Advisor Xun Yu's old tactic. General Yue Jin, they are your responsibility."

"I will not disappoint Master Advisor Guo's trust!"

And with that instruction, when Han Juzi's men are about to reach the rampart, Han Hao quickly chop their hand, continued with Xiahou Dun who assist her when she is outnumbered when Han Juzi ordered simultaneous escalade.

Guo Jia deduce from this situation that if she does not move quick, soon it will become a battle of attrition.

"Now! Sally forth!"

**XXX**

Guo Jia recycled a tactic used by Xun Yu during the Yellow Turban campaign for once again in this battle.

The fire oxen tactic.

A tactic which relied on stampeding animals. Oxen outfitted with two spears or/and daggers at their horns were maddened by burning incendiary on it's rump.

At that time, Xun Yu used this tactic to overwhelm the Yellow Turban when they are getting outnumbered. The stampeding animals were a nice solutions against the disordered Yellow Turban army, but the drawback of using this tactics is…. because it relied on animals. This is the reason that Xun Yu never used this tactic the second time. This is the tactic which originated back to General Tian Dan of Qi during the Warring States Period.

Extracted from _**Sima Qian's**__**Record of Grand Historian**__, on the biography of General Tian Dan:_

_Tian Dan belonged to a distant branch of the royal house of Tian in the state of Qi. During the reign of King Min, he was a minor official in Linzi._

_When Yue Yi, a general of state of Yan, defeated the army of Qi, King Min fled from his capital to the city of Ju, while the soldiers of Yan advanced unopposed to conquer Qi (almost annihilated the state of Qi, subjugating 70 of their cities)._

_Alone of all the cities of Qi, Ju and Jimo were left, holding out against state of Yan. Jimo were commandeered by general Tian Dan._

_During this campaign, King Zhao of Yan died with King Hui of Yan as his successor. King Hui have personal cliques with General Yue Yi and suspicious of him. Tian Dan used this to his advantages and estranged their relationship which made the very capable Yue Yi to be replaced by the incompetent Qi Jie._

_Then, to raise the morale of his army, he purposely misled Qi Jie by spreading rumor that they will surrender if the Yan's army desecrated their ancestor's temple and grave outside Jimo._

_With morale raised to zenith, the men of Jimo were united as one and Tian Dan began to strategize. Of his tactical maneuver, He assembled more than one thousand bulls (oxen) swathed them in red silk, painted them in different colours so that they looked like dragons, tied daggers to their horns and tied straw soaked in oil to their tails. At night the straw was set alight and the bulls were let out through dozens of breaches in the city wall (sally port). They were followed by five thousand stout fellows._

_Goaded into fury by their burning tails, the bulls charged the army of Yan, taking the invaders completely surprise. The flaming torches on their tails cast a lurid light and to the men of Yan the bulls seemed like so many dragon sowing death and destruction (like terrifying sight to them). After them rushed the five thousand, their mouths gagged followed by the inhabitants shouting and drumming._

_The old and firm beat so loudly on copper vessels that the tumult shook heaven and earth. Yan's forces fell back in terror, and when their general Qi Jie was killed, the enemy fled in confusion, pursued by the host of Qi. After this victorious battle, every town and city flocked to Tian Dan's support and Yan grew weaker daily, and when they were pushed back to the border, all of seventy cities of state of Qi was then recovered._

Guo Jia ordered the sally to be opened as Yue Jin directed the oxen to the sally. When the sally were fully opened, Yue Jin lit the fire of the oily rumps tied to the oxen's tail. The poor oxen screech and began to get mad, they ran helter skelter due to the pain, rushing out of the sally.

Countless (well, more than hundreds) oxen ran toward the cloud ladders siege led by Han Juzi and Feng Ji. Feng Ji was startled, as he recognized the incoming stampede tactic. He ordered Han Juzi to send his men above quickly disregarding the possible casualty caused by his decision….

While the remaining that not fast enough to climb the ladder make a formation to shot the incoming mad fire oxen.

Seeing the decision Feng Ji took on this matter, Guo Jia calmly signaled to Xiahou Dun remarking. "Fire oxen are merely a distraction to your cloud ladder siege."

Few of the oxen bump into the cloud ladders, shaking them. But more of them were shot down by the arrows of Feng Ji's men, the rest of them scattered, ran about with no direction.

"But… this is my true intention!"

Guo Jia snapped her finger, at once… Xiahou Dun poured the scalding boiled oil down to the enemy and the cloud ladders. Shout of anguish were heard….. while there are those who managed to survive, the unfortunate are burnt through their skin and muscle.

A Searing and writhing pain…. The smell of burnt meat amidst of the ferocious battle. But as they thought that their pain is over… the merciless tactics were continued….

The sally once again opened. This time the renowned fast attack cavalry the feared Tiger Leopard army who is only rivaled by the God of War's Gao Shun's Charger rushed from the sally port. They are coming at unimaginable speed.

Before they managed to issue any order, Feng Ji and Han Juzi were getting surrounded by the feared Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard army. As Feng Ji was about to order the infantry to cover them… he realized that Cao Ren and all her men were only armed with torches, without any protection.

"No wonder they managed to march so quickly…. But why?" as he pondered, He suddenly realized something bad.

At distance, Xun You who realized the strange stillness from Cao Cao's advisor also realized something bad. She quickly ordered the officer to sound the signal for Feng Ji and Han Juzi to retreat, full retreat.

"Leave anything that might burden them, but most importantly leave!" Damn it Cao Cao's advisor! she cursed under her breath. She realized now what keeping them so long to attack back.

The fearful strategy that might cost them of Feng Ji. During the campaign in Baima, she made mistake which cost her, a friend and her loyal supporter, the head of the Xin clan, Xin Pi. And now if she lost Feng Ji, her political standing will become much weaker.

As Feng Ji realized the odd maneuver of Cao Ren, he was too late.

Cao Ren lazily threw the torch, followed by all her men of Tiger-Leopard army. And with a silent movement, all the cloud ladders were thrown a blaze. The fire burned everything. The single lit of fire engulfed everything into nothingness… with the red burning scenery remain… Those who aren't burned alive…. what shall remain of them? Dead by asphyxiation?

Cao Ren who notices that Feng Ji still stand alive, gestured and deliver a message. "Master Guo Jia want you to know; _'Master Han Fei (Han Fei Zi) recount that Fire's aggressiveness keeps people from getting burned.'_ Now… are your man are capable to surpass Zi Chan's expectation? Master Guo waited for your answer."

Cao Ren gestured once again, cupped her hands and leave the confounded Feng Ji who showed pained reaction to Cao Ren's word. For the steady yet rude (arrogant) advisor, Cao Ren's word are direct mockery and insult to his pride. As if losing strength to his own feet, he is fallen to his knees. "How can I get away from this situation? The fire is inextinguishable…. I was too careless."

When Guo Jia signaled Xiahou Dun to pour the enemies with boiling oil…. She did not meant to scald them, harassing them from climbing the ladder. The hot oil is still an oil. While the Yuan's soldiers were burned by the boiling oil, it was merely a collateral damage. The main purpose is to shower their cloud ladder and the surrounding area with highly volatile oil. The boiling temperature is mere distraction.

Cao Ren's famed fast cavalry of Tiger Leopard were the true bullet for this tactics. With their cloud ladder become flammable and volatile… a single flame were enough to set them ablaze. Even if they managed to get away from burned alive… how long can they stay before they ran out of Oxygen? With Tian Dan's Fire Oxen as distraction and High volatile oil to harass the enemy, Cao Ren's torch became the finishing touch. This is Guo Jia's solution.

**XXX**

"Advisor! Shall we proceed with the next maneuver? the preparation is finished!"

"But advisor! What about advisor Feng Ji?"

"This is warfare! There is bound to casualty!"

"Damn it! How could you say that!? Feng Ji is irreplaceable comrade!"

"We can't risk the whole campaign just to save one man!"

"Master Advisor!" All the generals and junior advisor turned to Xun You…. she is undecided…. Should she send a division to save Feng Ji? But… she might risk the campaign to jeopardy…. With the next siege finished in preparation… she might risked this chance….. As she still not know what to decide, A general voiced her opinion.

"Master Advisor, please allow me to save Advisor Feng and General Han Juzi."

Xun You turned to the brave general, she then speak reason "General, I respect of your courage. But, I can't give you any soldier to assist you. If you are determined to depart… it shall be you alone."

"I am alone is more than enough, Master Advisor." The general gestured before the advisor.

"Very well… I shall allow you. Please save Advisor Feng and return safely." Xun You cupped her hand in respect of her valor and solidarity and bid her to depart.

"This lowly general will not betray you trust."

**XXX**

Xun You then personally sent another division to march. The next besieging method. The use of mounds. She sent the brave soldiers under Gao Gan. With big shield in hands and medium length spears at the other hands, they started to move. Their movement were followed by another batch of division. This division also armed themselves with big shield in hands but some kind of sack at the other hands. Perhaps this bag contain some kind of trick?

Gao Gan himself led his men closely behind with his own division of elite northern rider who had experienced in subjugating the northern barbarian along with Yan Liang and Wen Chou. In seeing them depart, Xun You contemplate to herself.

"I can not afford to move slowly….. I never expected that Cao Cao's master advisor had that kind of trick inside of her sleeves…."She then turned to a deputy officer next to her. "Did Ju Shou had finished his Feng Shui trick?"

"He had made the needed preparation… but he sent me a message…"

"You don't need to convey it. I know what he meant. But I stay by my decision."

"Yes, Master Advisor Xun." The deputy officer ran toward where Ju Shou supposedly made his preparation.

As she is now alone… Xun You looked up to the blue sky, recalling a passage from Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian.

_The Grand Historian commented: In war, regular tactics are used to fight a battle and surprise tactics to win it. Skilled commanders show endless resourcefulness in devising an infinite variety of tactics, moving endlessly between regular and surprise ones. First passive as a young girl in face of the enemy, then swift as an escaped hare that cannot be overtaken_ - _**Sima Qian's**__**Record of Grand Historian**__, on the biography of General Tian Dan._

The sly advisor thus laughed, laughing at her own ignorance….. "_Strategy may be carved on stones, while resourcefulness_ _is the true essence. Success is the act of result, while having foundation is the true essence_….. Minister of War (_Sima_) Rangju…. You are right…. … You are really correct!"

The sly advisor thus made a vow to herself. "But… Cao Cao advisor…. Please beware." Xun You calmly gestured her hand as if challenging the distant enemy. "as I said earlier…. _**Nine out of ten movements are deceptions, while only a single blow were delivered to finish them off. This is how tactics in warfare being executed.**_"

**XXX**

Seeing the magnificent display of Guo Jia's way of warfare made all soldier high and low ecstatic. Even the veteran and experienced general like Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Yue Jin and Yu Jin left speechless.

Only Cao Cao who showed her impression with haughty expression, as if already expected this kind of trick coming from Guo Jia, her own Chen Ping.

But Guo Jia already drowned herself in another schematics. The worst has not passed. With another report from the tallest outpost tower, another division are approaching them.

Moving slowly but surely toward the left side. They move in tight testudo formation.

Xiahou Yuan personally aimed her own long bow toward the slow moving target. The finger holding the feather of the arrow were released.

With a low *zung sound, the arrow flies toward the testudo formation.

It hit. But, only the shield.

There is almost no opening on their formation. Seeing this Miaocai contemplated "Advisor Guo did not want me to waste the supply of arrows meaninglessly, and they are too far from mangonel's effective range."

She thus turned to her men, "Report to Advisor Guo that bombarding them will only waste our supply of arrows. Ask permission to march from the sally."

**XXX **

"General Xu, please assist General Xiahou Yuan in guarding her post."

"Yes Master Advisor Darren."

Seeing her leaves, Guo Jia note down the situation. She send Xiahou Yuan's envoy with her answer. "Perhaps I need another cup of tea."

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Mounds (yin)_;

_Qin Huali made repeated obeisances and said: "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy slowly move in testudo formation, filled our moat as they piles up earth to make ramp and heighten their terrain as they are about to sent numbers of their best infantry and cavalry inside?"_

_Master Mo Zi said: "Are you asking about the defense against Mound attack? Those who use this method in besieging will be those who are hesitated. With the intention of overwhelming the city, they move slowly but surely, to keep their numbers, slowly create ramps which will be used to sent their cavalry to shake the morale inside the city. In defense, send a mobile troop from sally to stop their movement as we reduce their numbers. When they managed to pile up and heighten the heap of earth, quickly send a group of brave and mighty men to harass them and dispose the mound before a path were established. This is how a mound attack can be ended. _

**XXX**

"With testudo formation as our shield, our movement will be unstoppable!" Gao Gan announced. "Second division, when you reach your range, hurl your bag!"

Gao Gan calmly direct their movement as one by one the bag was tossed at the wall direction, soon enough it creates a heap high enough that will reach the wall.

"The sack contained wet clay mud." Gao Gan thought. "When they harden, it will create a ramps that we can use to send cavalry in numbers to overwhelm them."

The ramp was established, as they are about to move…

From above the ramparts, the contraption that Li Dian placed were lowered. With a low *thud, something was fallen down. It is a windlass, a contraption based on lever action for lowering garrisoned soldiers to outside of the wall, allowing them to fight head on and be pulled up to safety again. This is the ancient basis for elevator.

And the soldier who was transported using this windlass is…. Cao Cao's personal bodyguard. Xu Chu.

With giant kendama, Hammer and flail in her hands…. Unfitting of her small figure, she began to swing the enormous flail around, blowing the enemies to smithereens.

A sight which gave Gao Gan somewhat a shrill of fright.

"So? Want to continue?" Xu Chu simply ask…

Seeing her power made Gao Gan somewhat fright, but seeing no one else beside her… Gao Gan tried to suppress his fear and direct his troops to surround her.

"Just surrounding me? That won't do. You have to attack me." Xu Chu simply spoke and continued "Or I will attack you!" The front soldier who surround Xu Chu group themselves in testudo formation, but Xu Chu merely swung her Kendama faster, as if she is RX-78-2 Gundam piloted by Amuro Ray… she spin above to give it more momentum and centrifugal force … raising the strength of her attack.

Then, blasted through their shield of testudo formation. Wrecking them in big dent mark and their holder blown away.

Gao Gan quickly position his cavalry in spear formation to outnumber her and delivering numerous spear thrust.. but Xu Chu calmly announce her attack.

"**Fantasy Move: Bronze Colossus of Qin!"**

And before the numerous spears pierced through her, the heavy armor only strong warhorse could wield were covering her slender and tiny figure. The heavy armor which is twice bigger than the wielder is protecting her from the spear. With the Iron Hammer of the Kendama in her hand and the ball in long chain…. She deliver her counter attack.

First the melee attack.

Then continued by the ranged flail attack.

This is her fantasy move : **"Full Armored Warrior!"**

**XXX**

But Gao Gan is not a seasoned general for show. He notices that by using that attack, though Xu Chu become invulnerable from any attack (mostly), but she also become a bit slower in her attack.

And with the mud is about to get harden, he direct his troops to avoid any contact with Xu Chu and instead quickly passed the ramps and climb the rampart.

Xu Chu declared. "If you avoid me, I will get rid of the rucksacks."

Gao Gan assured himself. "You are only alone. Before you get rid of them… we will overtake the rampart."

"Oh? Who says I am alone?"

**XXX**

"Thanks for waiting Xu Chu." Yue Jin and her elite Qingzhou troop have arrived from the sally port.

Seeing the reinforcement, Gao Gan decided to attack them first head-on. As he noted that Xu Chu movement is slower, He attack Yue Jin who just arrived… only with fewer number of soldiers.

"Don't think that we can not protect ourselves." Nagi quickly set the formation of her select infantry of elite Qingzhou troop in testudo formation.

"Testudo…formation?" Gao Gan notices.

"Who says that only your sides are allowed to use this formation?" Nagi challenge him. She divide her troop in to forming the testudo formation while the other disposing the ramps made from rucksacks.

"Then, I will crush your phony formation…." Gao Gan direct his first division infantry in his own testudo formation, and order them to march.

The Basic strategy is to move slowly, defending their attack while the cavalry will route and attack them in pincer attack.

But Nagi made another variation based on this. While Gao Gan used medium length spear as his main armament for the testudo formation…. Nagi used long spear. The testudo formation first move in square formation to defend themselves, then when they clashed….

The long spears were protruding from the small opening of the testudo formation… As they says the greater the length of your weapon, the more invulnerable you are, because the difference in length decide the factor of how fast you can land a hit on your opponent than they could land a hit on yourself.

Nagi led this formation and charge forward. As they both clashed, the difference in power become clear. Gao Gan's testudo formation were overwhelmed and his formation is a mess. As all his soldiers were pushed backward by the force of their mighty formation. The dense combination of both shield and spears tore apart the thick formation of the testudo formation.

Even with fewer numbers on their own, Nagi's troop movement are like the rush of torrent. Against them, Gao Gan's troop are like rolling egg smashing against rock. This is Cao Cao's strongest troop, the famed Elite Qingzhou troop. The difference in number were filled with their proficiency in using this new formation.

This is the formation made famous by the army of Iskandar Al Akbar.

Phalanx.

A formation which presented a shield wall and mass spear points to the enemy, making frontal assault more difficult. The effectiveness of this formation depended upon how long this formation could be maintained. The more disciplined and courageous they are, the more likely they will win. A formation really suited for Elite Qingzhou troop who were known for fighting till the end, for this reason Yang Xiu suggested Nagi to adopt it.

Seeing that this battle is not in their favor anymore, Gao Gan signaled for retreat. Thought he regretted his loss, but he is satisfied that he had served his purpose.

Xu Chu who has returned to her armorless state, revealing her tiny figure has noticed that Gao Gan had retreated, she then goes to the windlass again, pull the rope to ask them to pull her up to the rampart, while Yue Jin (after exchanging gesture with Xu Chu) returned back from the sally port, preparing for their next attack.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at the opposing side of the fortress…

Feng Ji was about to surrender in seeing his hopeless situation. But, he heard a horse galloping at his direction.

The horse jumped to the wall of fire, and from atop of the horse, Zhang He called him "Advisor, are you injured?"

Feng Ji was surprised, and before he can answer, his head shook reactively.

"Please ride on the horse." As Zhang He dismounted and help the advisor atop her own horse, the advisor Feng JI turned to her and asked."General, what about you?"

"Most of our comrades are still trapped here. I will help them to open the path." Zhang He looked at most who had lost their will and most who are injured and to weak to walk. Then she turned back to advisor Feng Ji who ride her horse and answer with determined eyes. "So, advisor … Please go first. I, Zhang He will depart later."

That is right…. until the last soldier, until all her comrade have gone to safety, Only then that Zhang He will willingly leave the field of battle.

And Feng Ji vanished from the wall of fire after cupping his hand and leave, Not many of the soldiers who are still alive, and from above the rampart, Man Chong with her troops of Archer (outfitted with arbalest) are aiming them to finish them off. But as they are about to shot them…

"Stop! Don't fire at them!" Xiahou Dun announced.

Man Chong and her troops who readied themselves in aiming and was about to pull the trigger were distracted and letting down their position. Man Chong was about to question the order, so is Han Hao who is about to ask to go down either through the windlass or sally. However before Man Chong could protest of the decision, her own superior, Xiahou Yuan also agreed with her own sister decision.

"Why General? We have this chance!"

"No. we don't need to shoot at them. They won't be able to retaliate… beside…."

"In seeing such blatant display of heroism… who wouldn't be moved?" In hearing this speaker words, all soldiers of Black Cloth Division, even the Xiahou Sister turned to her.

"Cao Darren!" all soldiers at the rampart turned to her and saluted. Even Shunran and Shuuran gestured at their lord personal appearance in the front rampart.

"Karin sama…"

"Karin-sama!"

"Shunran, Shuuran. I will not blame your action for wasting this perfect opportunity." Karin come closer at the rampart and gaze down at Zhang He who are struggling to direct the remaining soldiers to get out from that wall of fire. "That General of Yuan Bengchu…. She is really a respectable commander. Worthy of our sympathy..." Karin thus cupped her hands as if honoring their departure as they are about to get away…. "..and our utmost respect. My only regret is… for not able to win her over."

Suddenly... in seeing Zhang He in the battle field, reminded her of a certain wise advisor, an encounter that comes too late. And a single tears fallen to her cheek, because a figure of hero is before her once again….

_Extracted from __**Liu Shao's The Classified Characters and Political Abilities**__ on chapter VIII Heroes;_

_A warrior must have the wisdom to plan the beginning, have sharp eyes to observe the slight changes, have courage to make decision, then he can be called the 'Guile Hero' (Ying)._

_A warrior's physical strength is superior to that of the common people, has the courage to act and wisdom to plan and scheme then he can be called the 'Valorous Hero' (Xiong)._

_Zhang Liang was a character who has the criteria of Guile Hero while Han Xin was a character who has the criteria of Valorous Hero._

_Therefore men of great talent and bold strategy are considered as True Heroes (Ying Xiong)._

And the general was about to collapse due to exhaustion after she manage to led the remaining troops out of the wall of fire, as she recognized a single horse familiar to her…. And the rider who called for her.

"General, let me assist you."

".. I'm glad that it is you… General Hao Zhao." In seeing the lone familiar face, Zhang He felt as if she lost her strength, and Hao Zhao quickly catch her and help them to return to safety.

**XXX **

"Master Advisor, scout has reported that Advisor Feng Ji is safe, along with the two general Zhang He and Hao Zhao. Now we are waiting for your order."

In hearing the report, Xun You sighed in relief, she then signaled the gong to be sounded.

The implementation of the next maneuver for besieging. (_shui), _Inundation

In another place, the young advisor, highly adept in Feng Shui, has received the signal for his part. He thus ordered his men to destroy the dyke. And when the dam was destroyed, the water stored flows out…

"Advisor… I hope your decision is correct."

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Inundation (yin)_;

_Qin Huali bowed and once again wished to ask: "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy destroy a dyke they build along the river with the intention to let the water overflow and drown us, flooding our city which led our people to be desperate and upset. _

_Master Mo Zi said: Are you asking about defense against Inundation?" Inundation are a difficult and unreliable maneuver. Those who intended to use inundation to flood the city have to make long arduous preparation whilst not every city will succumb to such method. In facing this method;_ _Within the wall, but outside the trench make an encircling road 8 bu wide. In preparing against inundation, make a careful estimation of the height of the ground at all points. Where the ground within the wall is sloping down, create a tile lined channel within it extending to low ground. Wells should be dug at the deepest places in the ground and a measuring tile placed within each well. When the depth of the water outside exceeds 1 zhang, water channels are dug within the wall. _

Guo Jia received a distress news from the tallest outpost tower. A torrent of water are flowing toward their direction. But upon hearing the news, Guo Jia acted adamant. Instead of making preparation, she ordered the remaining soldiers to destroy the suspension bridge of the main gate. Thereby isolating their positions.

When the water reached their area, the water began to subsided… as they washed away the mantlets placed around the ground, the makeshift bridge placed earlier and all remaining ruble and wreckage of earlier battle…. Due to this after flood, the terrain become muddy and slushy, the remaining water are either directed to the lower terrain or filling the moat around the fort of Guandu.

Guo Jia explains

"I have long been prepared against inundation tactic. This seasonal hot weather, and dry season have lessened the debit of river water level. Also counting the geographical situation of Guandu, I already ordered the excavation of smaller trenches which flows to Bian river that will go to the greater Yellow river. The water shall be diverted there in event that Yuan Shao's intended to drown us." Guo Jia uninterestedly look another report as she continues explaining.

"If not, why wouldn't the Yuan army relies on Naval campaign? Because I already checked them before hand that…. The river is too shallow for letting big warship stay afloat. "

As if preparing to face the next besieging method herself, Guo Jia turned to those who attentively listened to her explanation.

"Hence, even if they built a dyke or dam to store the water and broke them to create canal burst….. the water wouldn't be enough to drown us… however…." Guo Jia remain silent as if not expecting something of her own calculation….

"I never expected that our mantlets are being washed away by their water…. Am I missing something else…?"

Cheng Yu who sees through of her friend Rin-chan's worries pat her to calm her from worrying….

**XXX**

"Who says that I am trying to drown her, Advisor Ju Shou?" Xun You playfully laugh at hearing Ju Shou protesting.

"Eh… but advisor…. Did not you ask me to build a dyke to drown them … emulating General Wang Ben's tactic of drowning Daliang during the Qin's unification war from the Warring States Period?"

"Advisor Ju Shou, You are a gifted advisor who has the rare talent of Feng Shui (Geomancy), but I am baffled that you are unable to see through me." Xun You sat beside the simulation table of Guandu. She playfully move the piece representing another siege method. "Did you see me placing inundation tactics, in this table?"

Ju Shou who was baffled then examined the deployment table

"With your wisdom in Feng Shui and Tian Feng's through information gathering… I was able to craft the Earth shattering tactics during the battle of Baima because of your discovery in the unique terrains around the field of Baima, confirmed by the record of terrain, cartography, artesian that Tian Feng brought before me." Xun You thus moved the replica representing the method of siege , (_fenwen)_, the use of armored personal carrier a.k.a. specialized war chariot.

"But what I am intending to do in using the inundation is not to drown them. I want to clean the surrounding area from the rubbles and remains of the warfare… also to disarm their defenses…. Thus making our next siege in much safer … And…. " Xun You remain silent, only giving a meaningful glance toward the unseen appearance of _Sima _Rangju.

While Ju Shou still confused and could only guess what shall be the next method used by Xun You… Jiang Qi has been sent to lead the specialized chariot for the next besieging method.

And outside of the Guandu….

The numerous war chariots were once again deployed against the fort of Guandu, as if recalling the Campaign of Baima for once again. The ancient weapon of the past are now revived for once again. Now numerous on their own… the three variants of war chariot (if compared to modern times, their role could be compared to Armored Personnel Carrier a.k.a. APC vehicle, the likes of V-150, Sarachens, and Saladins…. As they say, MBT ruled over the open field area, the APC rule over the swamp, jungle and urban area…) _Hook, Yin and Yuan Rong_ types…. Boasting their might for once again.

According to Liu Tao, a military treatise written and attributed to Jiang Taigong….;

_The rule is that One chariot is equivalent to eighty infantrymen, and eighty infantrymen equal to one chariot. One cavalryman is equivalent to eight infantrymen and eight infantrymen is equivalent to one cavalryman. One chariot is equivalent to ten cavalrymen and ten cavalrymen is equivalent to one chariot_

So in numerical sense, the difference of strength goes like this;

1 Chariot = 10 Cavalry = 80 Infantry.

That is right…. the might of a single war chariot is equal to ten cavalry men or equal to eighty infantry men. Their speed as if flying around the battlefield and their might ruling over the battlefield without any equal…. As if fitting to Master Han Fei Zi's metaphor of adding wings to a tiger. Where they are able to freely preyed among men because of their wings, and their ferocious claw and fangs.

**XXX**

In leading the war chariot group, Jiang Qi announced:

"_In regard of War Chariots;_

_Those from Xia Dynasty are called 'Hook Chariots', and their advantage is smooth-riding. _

_Those from Shang Dynasty are called 'Yin Chariots' and their advantage is speed. _

_Those from the Zhou Dynasty are called 'Yuan Rong' and their advantage is the structural strength. _- _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 2 on Chariot."_

At once the three type war chariots distribute themselves accordingly. For this battle, the Yuan Rong which have their structural strength and defense as their advantage are built in more number compared to the other types. Perhaps they are thinking to ram themselves?

Nevertheless, with them are now on move… The ancient weapon will wreak havoc against those who dares to stand on their way.

"Master Advisor, Jiang Qi will ensure the success of your masterful plan." Jiang Qi clasped his hands as he led the chariots in frog leap formation, where the fast Yin Chariot were sent first to secure the ground and guard it to open path for the remaining troops, then followed by the hook type which will secure the next point, while the Yin will remain until the Yuan Rong type are sandwiched and protected inside their formation…. This is according to JFC Fuller's Tank doctrine, where he favored mobility of troops and penetration to enemy line of defenses.

In seeing the maneuver, Guo Jia were surprised and quickly ordered the troops to march actively for the first time.

**XXX**

After they almost reached the outer side of moats, Jiang Qi ordered his men to halt. He ordered the Backline Yuanrong to create a line of embankment with them, perhaps they intended to create a blockade.

With the line of defense has been established, he waited for the portable bridge cart to be pulled before the moats. Based from her earlier experiences, Advisor Xun You decided the need for a wagon that carries a foldable-portable bridge.

With a low *thud, the bridge was lowered.

Jiang Qi raised his hand and order them to start moving.

The Yuanrong which were ordered to remain as embankment did not move, while the remaining Yuan Rong cart which were positioned behind the other types also advances with the other types.

As they proceed to cross the bridge, a hail of arrows welcomed them. Numerous shooting of arrows from Xiahou Yuan's Black Cloth cavalry that are now being outfitted with their Qin style crossbow.

"Black Cloth cavalry, target their horses." Xiahou Miaocai ordered, but Jiang Qi remain unfazed and ordered them to move. The front chariot become the shield for the remaining behind them, as they are unable to hold the damage much longer, the chariot collapsed and overturned to the moat.

As they are about to reach the opposite land and reach the vicinity around the fortress, Zhang Liao quickly charged against them with her 800 men of Elite Charger cavalry. This caused the enemy to get confused as they are unable to retaliate against this ambush.

_Wu Qi said:"In employing the army, you must ascertain the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. If you spot an opportunity to attack, attack his weaknesses.;_

_If they have not seized the advantages of the terrain, they can be attacked! - __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ on chapter Situation you can attack an enemy."_ Zhang Liao declared before the enemy as she continues

"Now, of all assessment, your current situation matches one of General Wu Qi's assessment. This terrain is not advantageous to you! Hence I continue!

_Wu Qi replied:"Avoid engaging them on flat terrain and instead attack them in narrow quarters. Thus it is said, for one to attack ten, nothing is better than a narrow defile. For ten to attack hundred, nothing is better than deep ravine. For hundred to attack ten thousand, nothing is better than a dangerous pass. - __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ on chapter When outnumbered by the enemy." _

This time, Zhang Liao did not waste anytime and quickly ordered her men to perform two pronged attack as Xu Huang is about to flank them

"_**Thus it is said, when employing larger troops, fight in flat terrain; when employing smaller troops, fight in naturally confined terrain!**_"

And two division of both Zhang Liao's Elite Charger and Xu Huang's Elite Cavalry attack them, rendering their supposedly feared reputation become useless… Zhang Liao clasped her hand declaring "Hence a teaching from General Wu Qi's Art of Warfare !"

**XXX**

Jiang Qi can not help but sigh at Zhang Liao and Xiahou Yuan's effective leadership in this situation. It is true that a single War Chariot is equal to ten cavalrymen, but in seeing his own situation where he is unable to use the full potential of war chariot because they are still entrapped in narrow field (the portable bridge), the theoretical mathematics comparison is meaningless.

But, as an experienced commander he ordered the remaining to withdraw back, as he believe this is as the best action to take.

"Che…." Jiang Qi cursed. Seems that he had to take a radical action.

Personally leading the war chariot, he direct the Yuan Rong chariot to move first. "Keep moving, Yuan Rong, sacrifice yourself!" The Yuan Rong chariot keep moving forward regardless of the wide and deep moat (now filled with water) before them. The Yuan Rong war chariot once again were sacrificed to create makeshift bridge and connect the two opposing ground separated by the water filled moat.

When the path are opened, Jiang Qi directed them to cross the moat once again in mass deployment. Now, with the wide path have been opened, the old same trick will be useless against their mass deployment

But that does not mean, Guo Jia did not have anything to prepare against them.

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Armored Personnel Vehicle (fenwen)_;

_Qin Huali bowed and made repeated obeisance to ask: "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy employ the usage of covered assault wagon which they wheeled up next to the walls in order to send men inside our walls?" _

_Master Mo Zi said: Are you asking about defense against armored personnel vehicle? Armored personnel vehicle are such conspicuous device. Those who employ them have abandoned subtlety and secrecy for the success of their method. In facing those who employ them send those who are brave and strong with their best horse to intercept them as you lay traps that would halt their movement. Armored personnel vehicle themselves are easy to get disturbed when they can not move forward. Take advantage of this weakness as you quickly overwhelm them with numbers. _

**XXX**

"Black Cloth Cavalry! Engage!"

"Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! Breakthrough their formation!"

Both Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren deployed their troops out from the sally port. They are still lightly protected to make their movement much more nimble due to the ferocity of War Chariot, especially the Yin type.

In seeing the new reinforcement, Jiang Qi distribute the command wisely. He directed the Yin war chariot for flanking while the Hook Chariot for straight forward attack and Yuanrong chariots for covering the rear guard.

As they saw Jiang Qi's tactical deployment, Xiahou Dun signaled Cao Ren to target the swift Yin type chariot due to Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard advantage in speed as she herself target the Hook chariot.

As they separated, each targeting the others, Xiahou Yuanrang announced to her own Black Cloth cavalry. "Black Cloth cavalry! Our opponent the hook type chariot is equipped with Long sickle for large area effect sweeping attack. Avoid direct contact and take them down while they are less cautioned!"

The Black Cloth cavalry replied, confirming they are accepting order, then Xiahou Yuanrang called her Deputy officer , Han Hao. "Han Hao, Transfer of command. You are responsible for the remaining."

"Yes General Xiahou Darren!"

"Prepare for the Lariat tactics!"

The Black Cloth cavalry are now distributed in two division, As they are about to approach the Hook type chariot, Jiang Qi announced the charrioter for attacking when they are in range. As the second division get closer to the group of hook chariot, the chariot's crew who acted as guard began to swing their sickle. Due to the close distance between them, Han Hao lost some of her units, In seeing the development of the situation, Xiahou Dun once again called Han Hao.

"Han Hao, keep your distance! Don't come closer before we got them in range!"

Han Hao cursed of her own carelessness, and as she noticed that both her own division and Xiahou Dun's are in parallels line, Han Hao called for General Xiahou Dun to began.

"General!" She threw some kind of thick ropes toward Xiahou Dun's direction who quickly catch it. All the other men under their leadership followed their action. As they all caught the rope, both Xiahou Dun and Han Hao pulled them to opposing direction as they moved away against each other. With this force, the rope were stretched up, creating a strained line, blocking the chariot's path.

Lariat.

Unprepared for this situation, The charioteer pulled their reins which instead of stopping their horse, were becoming contra productive action. Due to this unexpected action the charioteer take, the horse were surprised and fumbling themselves against the rope and dropping forward like a stack of card.

The same could be said for the Yin chariots which boasted speed as their advantages. As the Yin chariots were moving, Cao Ren distract them with their swift moving Tiger Leopard Cavalry. Cao Ren routed them to follow her, and they took the baits.

Cao Ren then ordered her men to move in unpredictable path (zig-zag). This move succeed in disrupting their pattern in movement, as they are becoming less cautions, Cao Ren declared to move toward them.

"Even if they are nimble and well protected, they are still vulnerable! Tiger Leopard cavalry! Began counter attack!"

At once, Cao Ren unleashed her own personal weapon, _Jiu Jie Ban. _She toss it against the front charioteer of the Yin type and pulled him from the chariot, dragging him away. This action distracted other charioteer , and taking advantage of their perturbed, She ordered her men to begin attacking.

The Tiger Leopard cavalrymen followed their commander and did not engage their opponent directly, instead they revealed some kind of short rope with two ballast at each end of the rope. They throw it against the horse legs, and the rope wrap around their legs, constricting them. The sudden weapon made the horse unable to do anything, and they loss balance as they tumbled down forward.

Cao Ren clasped her hands, complementing her men's proficiency of using this weapon. This is a weapon that also known as bolas, a weapon to restrict the opponent's movement and make them helpless.

In seeing two of his division of charioteers subdued so easily, Jiang Qi became confounded. In theoretical calculation, the war chariot should have been capable of defeating cavalry, and could only be compared with ten cavalrymen. But now the supposed theoretical calculation were rebutted easily. This made Jiang Qi's confused.

In seeing their opponents losing confidence, Cao Ren answered. "General of Yuan Shao, is the fact that our light cavalry capable of subduing your proud war chariot bother you so?"

"A single chariot should be able to face against cavalrymen… then how… how could your cavalry bested me?"

"Did not your Master Strategist ever suspicious of our deployment?"

Jiang Qi fell silent, he tried to recount the situation. And suddenly …. "That is correct. how could you missed how actively our venerable tactician, Guo Jia is compared to before…"

Xiahou Dun mocked him, adding "Guo Jia usually waited until you come close to us , then strike back… but now she acted aggressively."

"Because she noticed the fearsome tactics of your war chariot is based on the experience back in Baima…. Also there is also another thing…."

Jiang Qi looked before his opponent suddenly realizing… "Could it be…"

"That is right… don't you ever realized how slow your chariots move compared to their deployment in Baima? It is true that A single chariot can only be challenged by no less than ten cavalrymen… it is according to the Legendary Strategist, Jiang Ziya."

Jiang Qi realized once again, knowing in what direction Cao Ren will continue.

"No one could ever doubt Jiang Ziya's preposition…. But a single chariot equal to ten cavalry men only valid when they are deployed in plain flat ground! This area surrounding the fort Guandu, thanks to your previous inundation tactics…. They are no solid plain flat ground anymore! We lost our defense of mantlets, but in exchange you also turned this situation to our advantage! "

Jiang Qi lost his willpower, … because…

"Advisor Guo Jia realized that the terrain due to the inundation tactics has become wet, muddy and slushy soil terrain…. You foolish general… How could you think of using a tactics which relied on mobility when the chariot's wheel is easier to get clogged and jammed! So we have to react fast before the ground started to get harden or you reached our base! Our act of using lariat and bolas are small traps compared the big traps that you obliviously set on your own!"

Cao Zixiao signaled Xiahou Yuanrang to finish them off.

"Now pay for your own stupidity… In the end… Jiang Ziya's proposition failed due to your own reckless action."

Jiang Qi who feel helpless was unable to raise his head. He muttered… "That is true… Due to my lack of prudence… I failed master advisor…. This failed siege is not the fault of Master Advisor Xun You… it is this Jiang Qi's failure…."

Cao Ren heard his lament, as she was about to deliver a finishing move… Jiang Qi continued…

"But, if you think that You have bested Master Advisor Xun You, you are horribly wrong…. No one could even reach the height of the famed Sly Advisor's process of thought…. in the event that I failed … the Sly advisor want you to know that…. I am the bait"

"Eh?" Cao Ren was shocked as her eyes widened, hearing Jiang Qi's word.

"And she want to pass the word that…. Here begins the true siege…"

At the Distance, beside the simulated table where Xun You moved the replica representing armored personnel carrier beside the fortress's wall and opened the compartment of replica, revealing another replica inside representing….

""_(tu)_, the method of sneak attacks.""

**XXX**

While Cao Ren and Xiahou Dun are both to busy to repel against the yin type chariots and hook type chariots, The yuan rong type chariot are left without anything blocking their movement. While Zhang Liao's Charger and Xiahou Yuan's Black cloth are both either too far from them, the yuan rong type chariots have enclosed the perimeter wall of the fortress Guandu. Then they jammed themselves beside the sally port.

The well protected yuan rong chariots open their compartment and revealed that they are transporting a troops inside. They are the infantry spearmen led by General Jiao Chu. They quickly dismounted from the yuan rong's chariot wagon and prepared themselves. Jiao Chu ordered them to move in formation, while he ordered the charioteer to prepare to jam the sally port door mechanism when they are opened.

As they sally port still remained opened, Jiao Chu raised his hand, signaling the charioteer to jam the door with their yuan rong chariot. As the door can not be closed, Jiao Chu ordered his infantry spearman to quickly move, infiltrating through the gap, and began to raid … but…

"I've been waiting for you."

A cold, bored tone could be heard, from the direction of the fortress of Guandu. Jiao Chu was surprised when he noticed that Cao Hong's troops along with Lu Qian's arbalest team are waiting in firing position ambushing them.

"Lu Qian, don't be too picky with ammunition. They have gone this far."

"Yes General Cao Hong Darren." Lu Qian led the arbalest who are in kneeling down firing position. And when his hand were lowered, it is a signal for the trigger of the arbalest to be released. And at once, the arrows of the heavy recoil arbalest are penetrating even Jiao Chu's forward spearman who are well protected with thick leather armor.

Jiao Chu quickly order his remaining men to withdraw, noticing the danger of Lu Qian's arbalest. He noted to himself that they need to regroup and think of another plan…Yes! Using their own yuan rong's chariot as their the barrier to move.

They have all retreat back to the sally port… and…. Cao Hong sounded the gong.

"General Li Dian, I have successfully routed them."

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Sneak Attack (tu)_;

_Qin Huali holding his own exhaustion ask: "May I ask what is to be done when the enemy have bypassed our defense now they are trying to use our own sally port against us to send their troops inside our city?" _

_Master Mo Zi said: Are you asking about defense against sneak attack? Sneak attack are such dangerous maneuver. Those who implements them are those who are over confident, underestimating our defense and careless. In facing against this method, …. For each sally port there should be guarded with furnace which enters the gate for 4 or 5 chi. …. An Officer controls the blocking of the sally port using two cart wheels bound together with wood and smeared with mud on upper surface. Suspend this structure within the sally letting it be commensurate in width with the sally. Let them mechanism enter the gate for 4 or 5 chi. Set up the kiln or furnace and place bellows beside the gate. Fill the furnace full with firewood and Artemisia. When the enemy enters the gate, drop the wheels and block it. Activate the bellows and create smoke._

As all Jiao Chu's men have managed to enter the sally, they are now inside the hollow part of the fortress wall. Sally port could be compared to a tunnel for the inside of the city to get outside without using the main gate, thus their use are mostly for flanking the besieging troops or ambush them.

Jiao Chu intended to take advantage of this to infiltrate his men and raid their vital point…. However, seems that Cao Hong had ambushed them, so Jiao Chu now intended to try again but this time using their well protected war chariot as their own barrier against Lu Qian's arbalest

But as they are now inside the sally port's tunnel and about to push the chariots… Something happened. They realized that the situation has become darker than previously, and the sign of light are hardly there.

At the outside, Li Dian has activated the contraption mechanism to seal the sally ports's aperture. And she ordered her men "Light up the furnace!"

The soldiers , sweating as they are shoveling the coals in to the furnace, and the smoke due to this burning coal were funneled through the smaller gap of the sally port's seal. With the sally port being sealed and smoked… the temperature quickly risen, and Jiao Chu's men lost their power to continue pushing due to the channeled hot air, and…. With the smoke of burning coal…. It means that…. They are being smoked out from the outside.

CO (Carbon Monoxide) poisoning.

Jiao Chu did not understand this phenomena, but his intuition as human tell him the danger of staying too long inside this constrained tunnel. In panic, they are rushing out to the outer side of the wall, where they come before. Seeking for fresh air.

Meanwhile, back in Xun You's simulation table of siege replica…. Another method has been unknowingly activated. Taking advantage while they are preoccupied by other siege method and distracted, the hidden bullet was shot.

The _(xue)_, the method of Tunneling.

**XXX**

Let us change our perspective for this battle. When Jiang Qi were ordered to led the war chariots, he was also instructed to transport few method of siege to infiltrate the fortress in Guandu.

One was the sneak attack led by Jiao Chu. They are transported using the yuan rong type chariots. Compared to the other two chariots, yuan rong was designed with structural strength as their advantages. This influenced yuan rong designed as the only fully covered war chariot compared to the other two types chariots which were open views. The yuan rong type war chariot is in cubicle box shape, without any gap except their clumsy designed door and small air hole on top.

The yuan rong are more specifically designed more as transporting troop instead of an assault wagon like the hook chariots which were outfitted with at least three crews (beside the charioteer himself) wielding long sickle or the yin which was lightly equipped without any metal coating on their structural design except for the weapon (either sickle or spear or pike). Oh by the way, because this is not Mahabharata or Ramayana, it seems that they are not used in chariot archery. Pity, because they can become some kind of a gun turret for long range attack. Perhaps they ought to design much lighter weight arcuballista to be outfitted in their chariots…. Pity, indeed.

Once again, the yuan rong are more likely to act as transporting vehicle while still retaining their attacking potential. This in mind are more closer to the role of APC or Hummvee or Half Track. The covering protection due to their structural design is strong enough to protect the personnel they mounted but also to hold another chariot wagons above their roof, which Advisor Xun You (and Jiang Qi in sense) improvise to use them as makeshift bridges when they did not bring portable bridges on their own. But there is another thing which made the yuan rong transporting role more annoying. It because due to their full coverage protection prevented others to see what kind of personnel they are sneaking or transporting inside their cargo (wagon). In sense, it is possible that a talented tactician or general would use them to transport any kind of trick inside of them. That is right…. it is the art of subtlety beneath the obviousness, a deeper meaning inside the visible surface. (If you play C&C Red Alert 2 you will remember how annoying it was when at the first few minutes of your game, your MCV or Construction Yard is being captured due to your enemy raiding you with Flak Track filled with five engineers inside each of them!).

And… Xun You have revealed that she smuggled her sneak attack inside the invading yuan rong chariots. But does that mean, that is it? For a sly advisor, would she deployed one tactic and then wait in her seat whether they succeed or not? This is what is inside Guo Jia's mind right now.

Yuan Shao's personal advisor, Xun You is renowned as…. The Sly Advisor.

What she can do is to order the scouts or the outpost tower to report the unusual activity or something that seems suspicious to her directly. In sparing your tactics against the sly advisor, you should not lower your cautions. But, strangely, no one reporting the unusual activity from outside after the sneak attacks were repelled…. Could it be … they are striking from the place where they did not know?

**XXX **

"Cao Cao advisor really exhausted most of my method…. I never thought that she drive me to this far…. Really an admirable individual." Xun You moved the armored personal carriers replica and opened it. Revealing another replica, the Tunneling, and return the replica back to where they are previously.

**XXX**

"General Yan Rou, How is the situation outside?"

Yan Rou peeked outside through the installed periscope. Then he turned to his subordinate, and said "The situation is clear, Jiao Chu is fulfilling his role as our cover." The deputy officer sighed in relief and continue to direct his men. In seeing this, Yan Rou encouraged his men.

"Keep digging. We can not waste their effort in vain."

"Yes General Yan daye!" The other replied, as they pulled the soil filled bucket with the pulley. They quickly remove the soil filled bucket when they surfaced and discard them outside using the small hole next to them. Then, the now empty bucket were returned to the digging hole.

Now, Yan Rou is leading his men in establishing the tunneling method. While his men is busy digging and mining a hole directly to the fortress of Guandu, bypassing the wall from below under the ground…. Yan Rou busied himself with keeping an eye with the situation outside with the internally build periscope.

He muttered that from his current position, no one would expect this attack… But his worries increased as nothing is hindering them.

Under the ground where no visible eyes can see them, his numerous men with hatchet, hoes and shovel in hands are busy digging through the hard stone and rock also soft soil, the other men behind these busy workers also tasked with keeping the lantern lighting them. There is also some who hold a basin filled with water, who kept the magnetic stone afloat (to act as compass). The other workers hold bird in cage to know whether there is dangerous gas in front of them, the remaining filled the bucket with soils and/or stones from their mining to kept them from hindering their path. When the bucket filled, they passed it to the other worker behind them to lift them with crane to above where Jiao Chu and his crew above the surface can dispose of them properly.

When the compass guy notices that the ground was about to collapse they ordered the digging to stop and change their role to place wooden logs to act as holding pillar for the ground. Ropes were also used to tie them up properly.

With their protection and cover… Yan Rou's method of tunneling is without peers.

In the other place…. Guo Jia remained in worry because the enemy still stubbornly use the sally and cavalry march against them. She disagree that Xun You has run out of any siege method, but she is still waiting for what kind of attack she will deliver.

Scouts, Outpost, Rampart, Palisade and frontline field does not give her any new reports… She in confused look turned to Fu.

"Fu…. Are you sure that there is nothing suspicious outside either?"

"Yes…." Fu nodded.

"Oh.. What about Advisor Yang?"

"He is still busy with General Yu Jin, but he told me to keep an eye of the situation of the moats, river or any surrounding area."

Guo Jia frowned her face, asking more "Hm? Why would he said that…" Guo Jia mutter before continuing "Then… what did you find? Is there anything strange?"

"Nothing… it is just…. The river water and the water inside the moats…. They seems much more muddy than usual. But I am not really sure. Because it is only around Their makeshift bridge they built during their assault using armored personnel carrier, earlier." As Fu explained this….

Both Fu and Rin chan seems to realize something. "Rin-chan!"

"Fu. I understand now… at my signal… call back all of our troops outside the perimeter defense of fortress Guandu."

"So, you are really sure?"

"That is right. This is that sly advisor of Yuan Shao's new tactic on besieging. The method of infiltrating of sabotaging by making underground path. Tunneling!"

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Tunneling (xue)_;

_Qin Huali bowed repeatedly and said; "May I ask about the ancients who were skilled in attack and tunneled through the ground to enter the city, placing posts which they set fire to in order to damage our wall. When the wall was damaged, what did those within the city do?"_

_Master Mo Zi replied; "Are you asking about defense against the tunneling of earth? In preparing against tunneling, erect a outpost tower within the wall to maintain vigilant surveillance of the enemy. Of the enemy brings changes for example, build up walls of a lot of earth out of ordinary, causes the water in the moat to become unusually muddy, this indicates the tunneling of the earth. Urgently dig a channel within the wall and excavate tunnels to counter this. … Direct potters to make geophones with capacity of 40 dou or more, cover them tightly with thin rawhide, place them in the wells. Get those with sharp hearing to lie prostrate and listen to get detailed information about where the enemy tunnels are situated, then dig tunnels to intercept them._

_Direct potters to make tiled pipes …. Divide them in the centre so that one half is facing upwards and one half facing downwards. … Where the lower end reaches the ground, place charcoal and chaff in it but not so as to fill it completely. Charcoal and chaff are placed throughout the length of the pipes and are distributed equally to the left and right. At the internal openings of the tunnels there should be furnaces which should be like kilns. Let them contain seven or eight balls of artemisia. The left and right pipes should both be like this. The kilns use four bellows. When the tunnels meet, use well sweeps to clear away the intervening earth and urgently stir up the bellows to provide smoke against the enemy. Be certain to issue clear orders to those attending the bellows not to leave the furnace openings. Make linked wooden planks of a height and width commensurate with that of the tunnel. Order the tunnelers with the planks to go forward together. Holes are cut in the planks to allow them to hold spears. There are variations in the density and number to allow them to be used to save the pipes. When the tunnels meet, the planks are used to resist the enemy and the spears are used to protect the pipes. …. In this way, then the attack by tunneling fails. _

…_.._

_When within the tunnel there is an encounter with enemy, in all cases oppose them but do not pursue them. There should be alternation between fighting and feigning defeat to lure the enemy into own tunnel. Then await the burning in the furnaces whilst hiding in concealed side tunnels like rats in their holes. Make a window with a locking cover through which one can observe the comings and going within._

…_.._

_Have large quantity of vinegar so that, when the enemy creates smoke, the vinegar can be used to relieve the eyes. Once the eyes are relieved, attention can be directed again to digging out the tunnel. ….. When there is smoke, bring the eyes near to the upper surface of the vinegar or use it to wash the eyes._

With a single swing from the hoe, Yan Rou's men hit something hard. They mutter to each other "We are now under their fortress wall."

All the worker discussed between them "what do you say? Shall we go advance?" Then with agreement nod between them, they continue digging, until their hoes and shovels felt like hitting nothing at the tips of their shovels. Without knowing what will happen to them.

**XXX**

"What about it? Did you hear something?"

Yue Jin asked to the officer who prostrated himself, setting his ears toward the ground. He silently nodded and mutter at low voice which only Yue Jin managed to hear it.

"Below , two meters depth, right?" Yue Jin signaled another man at distance with some kind of device in his hand. Some kind of furnace with long pipes connecting to under the ground. Another men pulled and pushed the protruding stick. Another poured burning hot coal to kiln of the furnace and channeled the pipe as he released the cover of the pipe, as he give a sign to continue pushing and pulling the protruding sticks.

The machinery worked as if boiling something and created gas which were channeled underground via the inside trench.

**XXX**

When one of the shovels hit a small hole, the gases are gushing from the hole filling the inside. When bird in the cage died due to the gas leakage exposure, all the worker panicked, while the few brave one quickly took handful of mud to cover the hole.

After the gas leakage were prevented, they sighed in relief.

Indeed in this narrow and tight place where you can not see almost anything at all…. Only darkness and small flicker of light from the lantern… Even the bravest men's courage and mental stability were tested. We call this situation as a claustrophobic inducing situation.

Some men pulled the rope to give sign to Yan Rou above of the situation. Yan Rou then use the rope to reply back (as if using some kind of morse code which only between them could understand).

"The General order us to look for another path where there is no gas line."

**XXX**

"Oh… they still continuing?" Yue Jin calmly received the report from another officer prostrating himself in another location.

"Seems that we need to ambush them ourselves. Send a group to ambush them with spear as their weapon. I, Myself will led another group to ambush them after you managed to direct them to our inner trenches." The deputy officer receive her command and proceed.

Nagi then looked around in amazement. "Really, Master Advisor Guo's defense is indeed fearful. And thanks to these buried geophones, we managed to keep track of their location , where we can direct them as if on our palm." And she quickly jumped to the inner trenches as she let the worker to countermine them, where their tunnel met each other.

The geophones are simple big earthenware pot buried in upside down manner, where the hollowed part pointed below to capture sound, acting like a big stethoscope.

And when the Yan Rou's worker shovel hit the nothing, they proceed and confused on the thing they found. A hollow part of the ground, as if they crossed another tunnel dug previously made. As they try to follow the already laid path of the other tunnel, a wooden fence without any opening except smaller holes are blocking their path.

As they thought to chop them down…. One-two spears are protruding from the holes, thrusting and skewering the unsuspecting workers of Yan Rou's. They finally understand that the enemy has ambushed them with counter trenches and tunnels. With wooden shield (fence) blocking their path, they can not retaliate and can only retreat…. But…

"More than what I expected. But I will not let you live…. After you dared to bare your fang before us!" Nagi move forward to attack them. With Wall of spear behind them and Cao Cao's soldier inside, the workers are cornered and could only think of attacking back.

But on the contrary to what she expected, Yue Jin's men get some difficulty fighting them. Yan Rou's worker movements were as if they get used to fighting in this narrow and dark place. It is not wrong to say this, because Yan Rou's worker have dug the ground longer than Yue Jin's men had. Their eyes had adapted to this darkness and able to see their attack clearly than Yue Jin's men could…. Also they have dug longer to this narrow place and get used to move and avoid in this cramped place.

Noticing that only she can fight back unrestricted, she signaled her men to light the furnace and smoke their position.

At once, the kiln of the furnace burn once again and smokes were channeled to this cramped place. Yan Rou's worker panicked due to the gas and smokes filling the tunnels. In seeing this chance, Yue Jin and her men quickly finish them off.

"Really… I can not imagine if we don't brought these vinegars to relieve our eyes from these veils of smoke." As Nagi felt that she coughed a bit, she ordered her men to stop the furnace from channeling smokes inside the counter tunnel. Meanwhile, the other group of miners are either ambushed with countermining or exposed to the internal trenches, when they revealed themselves when they dug through the trenches… Yue Jin's men who are on guard quickly finish them off with spear in hands.

Yue Jin then send some of her men to follow back the tunnel Yan Rou's worker have dug. At the other place, Yan Rou's is worriedly waiting for another news from his men, they seemed to cease report some hours earlier. He decided to send distress signal, as he consider that the enemy have thwarted their siege.

**XXX **

One of Yan Rou's men get off from their mining place, he get outside and burned small fireplace. Smoke as their signal…. The scout of Yuan army who sees them quickly reported to Xun You in main encampment.

When the news got to her ears, Xun You understand that this mean her tunneling failed. So she quickly called for Old Tian Feng and Guo Tu.

"Old Tian… we can not lose Yan Rou, after this is your part." Tian Feng gestured and leave with tally to command the army.

"Guo Tu, met with Shen Pei. I am sure he still kept the Ballista in perfect condition he will know what he need to do."

Guo Tu rushed with his men. She then turned to a deputy officer. "Send Gao Lan here."

And then… The sly advisor who still refused to give up prepares her next siege method, _(yifu)_, the mass troops deployment or The Ant Rush.

**XXX **

At most, about five or more division consisting of infantry and cavalry were prepared in formation. General of Yuan Shao troop Zhang Nan are being briefed by the deputy of each division. When Tian Feng come to oversee them personally, Zhang Nan approach him to ask for his guide. And the Experienced old Advisor explained of the order for the attack as he passed the command tally to Zhang Nan.

"Troops, hear the order! We will distribute the division in to four subdivisions. Attack them from four direction to overwhelm them!" The enthusiastic cheers replied Zhang Nan's speech. However he can not hold his own worries that with earlier failed siege attempt, his assault will be in vain. And his own order, the mass troop deployment are a method which relied on number instead of tactical advantage. The mass troop deployment may be outfitted with various earlier siege engine or method with the exception of tunneling. They have siege ladder, cloud ladder, rams or mounds (and inundation is practically impossible for their current situation), but due to reliance in numbers to overwhelm the defending enemies, they lack the decisiveness…

"Zhang Nan, master advisor order's; survival is priority. Keep your casualties to minimum."

Though hearing the old Tian Feng's word lessened his worries a bit, because that would meant that the sly advisor has her own plan for this campaign.

**XXX**

"I would never realize that their mining place started from that place…" Fu deduced after seeing Guo Jia marking the deployment map.

"They purposely drown their assault wagon (war chariot) to built a makeshift bridge but also to hid their miners and tunneler inside?" Mengde become confounded when Guo Jia explained of Xun You's tunneling tactic.

"That is right Cao Cao Darren. It seems the sly advisor use the assault wagon for three sieges. One is armored personnel carriers, second is to transport the sneak attack on our sally…. The third is to hide their tunneling method. From past experience, Advisor Xun You purposely drown the assault wagon to build herself a makeshift bridge to cross river and now our moat. But seems that she also realized that the covered up assault wagon (the yuan rong type) is somewhat waterproof. Due to this, the inside of the wagon remain dries. So it must means…."

Guo Jia showed before Cao Cao her own pre sketch schematic for the assault wagon to describe how Xun You use the tunneling method siege.

"First of all a group of tunnelers are transported inside of the assault wagon. Then their wagons are drowned to serve as the makeshift bridge. But on the contrary, there is a deeper meaning. While we are distracted by their sneak attack and war chariots maneuver… we neglected to check the possibility of the tunneling. The assault wagon which were drowned must be designed for their bottom floor to be accessible (can be opened), which is wide enough for them to start digging the ground, while the dirt and soiled are disposed with bucket to outside."

Cao Cao ponder but she realized.

"Wait a second, Guo Jia…. You said that their bottom floor of the assault wagon can be opened…. That must be a hole, right? how could that possible? If we likened it like a boat, a hole at the hull of a boat will sink and drown them…. But this assault wagon stay afloat, without getting wet themselves... and their personnel remain dry inside…. If not, they would not be able to dig a tunnel …"

"Darren, I have tried to discard this thought myself, actually… but Advisor Yang remind me to check the change of the water at the river and moat , whether they changed color or get murky…. This kind of sign is only possible when the enemy applied the tunneling method. Because the soil mixed with water, creating murky water. Then, I started to think of the possibility where they started their digging…. "

"and you hypotheses that they started at the assault wagon they drowned in our moats?"

"Yes, and then I try to emulated it using an overturned glass drowned inside a basin of water…. Then I realized that the hollow side of the glass which were overturned inside the water remain dry…. So I thought that their method is possible." In physics, this is due to the air pressure filled the hollow side of the glass and kept the water from coming inside. Scrooge repeatedly used this method to excavated sunken ships while asking Gyro Gearloose to create this kind of contraption. At Don Rosa's comic, there is also the situation where Scrooge used an overturned giant glass bowl to capture the sunken ship and kept the water from breaching inside… Pascal and Archimedes should have been able to explain better than me.

"Sly advisor indeed. The deeper meaning inside the visible fact." Cao Cao shook her head in admiration. "But, my own advisor is no less better, for coming up with each method to overcome them…."

"Your praise made me ashamed of my lack of talent, Cao Darren." Guo Jia bowed as she cupped her hands. "Because… the sly advisor is not using her utmost skill to besiege us."

"Eh…?"

The Book of _**Huai Nan Zi**_ mentions;

_"Mount Tai looks very powerful and lofty, but from a place thousand li away, a man sees it as a small heap of earth, for he is too far away from the mountain. The tip of a newly grown down is too tiny to be measured.- from chapter Discourse on Mountain"_

Soon enough, a scout arrives with news to report.

"Darren! The Yuan army have send about ten thousands men against us!"

Guo Jia raised herself and quickly goes outside to direct the situation personally.

"Make sure that all the preparations is ready and all the officers outside has been posted at their deployment plan! This is the time to test our wholes defense! No slacking will be allowed, and those who will shall be treated according to military regulations!"

Guo Jia who has reached the rampart saw that at distance, the Yuan army are moving at their direction in mass numbers. , she mutter to herself. "That is just a vanguard…. Yet there are that much… "

"Everyone, prepare to fight to death!"

_The Book of __**Huai Nan Zi**__ also mentioned;_

_If water is stagnant, the surface will be still. If the surface is still, the water will become clear. If the water is clear, it can reflect the shapes of other things and cannot conceal them.- from the chapter Discourse on forest._

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Ant Rush (yifu)_;

_Qin Huali bowed repeatedly and said; "May I ask about the situation where the enemy shows superior strength, approaches and climbs the wall with orders for those that lag behind in the scaling to be punished. They chisel into the wall to create steps and they excavate the wall to make shelters. Those at the front do not stop whilst those behind maintain a rapid fire of arrows. What can be done about this?"_

_Master Mo Zi replied; "Are you asking about the defence against Mass infantry Assault? In launching this maneuver, the general is being very aggressive. The defenders should make use of movable approachers to fire on the attackers, using either arcuballista or hand crossbows and long bows. Use boiling water to pour down on them, release a fire attack over them and sand and stones to rain down on them. In this way, then the Mass Infantry Assault can be repelled."_

_In preparing for the mass infantry assault, make hanging spleens using wooden planks …. An iron chain is attached to the upper horizontal timber of the hanging spleen and this is suspended from the pulley above. Direct four strong men to lower and raise it and not to leave their post. … ._

_Make rope bound screen … Use thick hempen rope to bind them up and smear them with a covering mud. Use and iron chain hooked on to both ends to suspend them. When the enemy makes the mass infantry assault to the wall, set fire to the screen to drop over them. Linked flails, sand and fire all stop them. ….. . Those on the wall should immediately repair the damage to the wall._

…_.._

_On the wall set up wooden towers with piles of stones and hang screens on the inside of the pillars but not on the outside._

…_._

_On the wall, have retractable walkways and suspend screens. At the corners, make towers. The towers must be of two stories. ….._

…

_Have hanging fires with a hook every 4 chi. Every 5 bu have one furnace. By the doors of the furnaces have braziers with charcoal. The enemy soldiers are allowed to enter completely, upon which smoke and fire are applied to the gates with hanging fires to follow. ….. If the enemy should avoid the fire and attack again, the hanging fires are again hurled down, bringing the enemy great distress. When the enemy army is led to withdraw, give the order for our crack troops on all sides to go forth from sally ports and attack the fleeing army. Give the order to these brave men and their general all to go forth when they hear the drum sound on the wall and to return when they hear the drum sound again. ….. This must create doubt in the hearts of the enemy and you will rout their army and kill the general._

Then, those numerous soldiers come swarming toward the fortress of Guandu. This sight of swarming men of Yuan Shao once again remind us of the difference on the enormous capital which the Yuan clan possessed compared to Cao Cao who thought had seized the position as the Prime Minister of Han, yet her background of coming from relatively small clan still evident.

Those soldiers armed with various long and short weapon and the remaining of their earlier siege method one by one are coming near to the perimeter defense of fortress Guandu.

"Ladder army, forward!"

At once, those who are outfitted with approach and elevation method comes near and set up their siege ladder, followed by those who pulled the escalade of the cloud ladders.

With ladders being set up, the soldiers began to climb the ladder, beginning their escalade. At the other place, rams and other siege engine are being directed. Slowly but surely, all the method they exhausted previously are marching and swarming outside the wall.

The Experienced advisor Tian Feng supervise their movement and direct them where they should start.

When the swarming soldiers all scaled the wall with siege ladder and cloud ladders, Then Guo Jia started to strike back.

**XXX**

Like the rolling of thunder, Guo Jia activated her traps to prevent the swarming soldiers of Yuan Shao trying to scale the wall.

The unsuspecting scaling soldiers did not notice the eminent danger preying them. Only a sound of mechanism being lowered and dropped are they only thing they heard. Like a wild beast pouncing toward them, these contraption mauled and caught their victim cautious less, flailing them down from their scaling ladder. The pain from the protruding spike nails and due to falling down from such height is enough to kill their victim.

To overcome the escalade, Guo Jia has employed the use of these two anti invasion traps.

Rolling Thundersticks.

Wooden cylinders spiked with iron. this contraption was dropped and raised back to crush the waiting assault party or to sweep men off their ladders.

Earth stopper/ Wolf Teeth.

a flat wooden board into which barbed nails were hammered. The spiked board was dropped on to scaling ladders and then hauled back for re use by using the windlass.

These two devices are recorded in Mo Zi's Art of Defense in the chapter of Fortification city gate and walls. These two weapon are effective traps for approacher and elevation method and also the use of cloud ladders. But Guo Jia purposely employ their usage now because….

"If you knew before hand of these two devices, you will be wary of us. That would make us in problem. But I purposely employ them now, as you have become aggressive."

But these two devices, even if they are built quite in numbers, they could still be overwhelmed by mass escalade and scaling. The traps could be used once in times, then be pulled back above, and be dropped again. However during the time the devices being retrieved back, there is a chance where the enemy successfully infiltrate and reached the rampart.

That it was in addition of these two traps, Master Mo Di also described various traps and instruction during the mass infantry assault/ ant rush.

One of them is pouring scalding boiled oils toward the swarming enemies, so in the event they brought siege engine, their movement will be hindered. For this reason Master Mo Zi ordered for every interval measurement, there is a cauldron filled with oil being lighted for day.

Whenever they got near, the soldiers above the rampart quickly pour them over to burn and scald them. There are also cauldron filled with burning coals with same purpose, but they are mostly intended for those who use siege engine.

Ruins, rubble, remains of construction are also being used to repel those swarming soldiers. They toss it from above, hurling them against the invading soldiers…

This is the reason why Sun Wu from the past, the author of Sun Zi Bingfa (The Art of War) prefer to avoid besieging well defended cities or fortress. Because applying siege warfare are too costly according to her calculation, beside she favor to end the war swiftly, without dragging them too long.

Those who placed themselves behind well defended cities / fortress can be said to gain ten times of reinforcement compared to those who engaged siege even if they outnumber the defender.

And, then….

The implementation of arcuballista and mangonel as defending weapon, the turret for the fortress brought the situation unfavorable to the besieging troops.

It is indeed the war of attrition.

The arcuballista implemented by Guo Jia to defend the fortress of Guandu consisted of two types, those which use retrievable ammunition and those which use unretrieveable ammunition.

Master Mo Zi designed the arcuballista which it's bow being drawn by two winch using left and right claws (mechanism to hold them as trigger). It could be raised or lowered on a target and was fitted with sights (Crosshair). When the large arrows released, they are fitted with ripes topulled them back using the windlass mechanism (like harpoon) and while the smaller ones are not retrievable.

For the mangonels, they are small catapult with limited range to shot stone as their projectile. Due to their small design, they are unable for long range attack and only suited for defensive weapon.

The lost treatise, Fan Li's Art of War, a military treatise authored by Fan Li, the famed strategist of the state of Yue during the end of Spring Autumn Period recorded of a contraption which threw a 12 jin (2.6kg during the Han dynasty) rock 200 paces. Unfortunately it is again not known how or what kind of catapult it was though the terminology used made it clear that fairly large rocks were thrown 200 paces by some kind of construct. But deducing from the projectile they used, it must be a smaller type catapult which also known as mangonel or the greek type onager.

Due to this defensive contraption and traps, superb leadership and commandership of all Cao Cao's general made this battle to turn into an endurance battle.

As the siege engine marched and roared, bewailed like thunder, Guo Jia lost her patience and order the already emptied cauldron to be dropped directly at the enemy…. The hot and burning cauldron crashed and break their prideful contraption.

The experienced Advisor Tian Feng remain calmed…. He only gestured to Zhang Nan to continue the siege and did not stop.

Numerous stones, rock, rubbles, arrows, spear are being hurled and thrown toward the enemies…

Numerous times the rolling thundersticks and wolf teeth victimized the enemies, but they still advanced….

Hot scalding oil, burning coals, and the cauldron itself are being thrown toward them…

Sally ports being repeatedly opened to send advancing army and general to hinder their movements, brave general and officers, the likes of Xu Chu, Han Hao, Xiahou Dun drop themselves with windlass directly before the enemies, destroying their attempts to build ramps and mounds to send their marching enemies.

But their wave of attack were as if endless….

Guo Jia tried to calm her mind as she tried to keep count of their situation and siege attempt.

Until…

"Finally, you are here… advisor Shen Pei." The old advisor Tian Feng gestured.

Tian Feng remain silent and returned the gesture back to the experienced advisor. "We will take this from here. The preparation is finished."

"I wish for your success, then." Tian Feng cupped his hand and declared before his men and the leading commander Zhang Nan

"Everyone! Pull out! Change of plan! We will execute the next method! _(kong dong)_ The Breaching!"

**XXX**

"Advisor! The Yuan army are pulling out themselves from their perimeter!"

"Did we… Did we managed to repel their movement…?"

Guo Jia did not answer to the soldier's confusion, but her eyes remain still, gazing at the distance of the battle field. "No… this is not right… they still have the strength to continue their mass deployment ant rush…." She muttered.

"If they pulled out, it must mean they are about to unveil a new trick." Fu calmly commented.

And then it quickly hit Guo Jia.

"Send order to General Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan to report to me. And also, ask General Li Dian if we still have supplies for oil…!"

**XXX **

"Will it take too long Guo Tu?" Shen Pei asked uninterestingly….

"It shouldn't be. I have Han Meng who is famed for his fast cavalry. I just hoped that Yan Rou still alive."

"I will buy you enough time then… What about the Master Advisor herself?"

"You don't need to worry about her. What about you? Your ballista is not the best weaponry. If they send their fastest cavalry, you will be in danger, Advisor Shen Pei!"

"I learned from my mistakes, I also learned from past experiences. Master Advisor has given her permission to me to make modification to her contraption…."

"Two additional bows? Well… be careful, then…."

Then the two advisor and the generals exchanges greeting…. Wishing for the best for each of them.

**XXX**

Only silences remains….. until….

*zung!

And followed by numerous similar sounding noise. Some of them missed but some of them also hit the soldiers above the rampart. In seeing the enemies attack, Guo Jia ordered them to take cover behind the palisade.

Xiahou Dun released her eye cover, and used her Fantasy Move to get sight of the enemies attack.

"They are using some kind of device, similar to our Arcuballista, but albeit smaller, it is outfitted with wheels."

Guo Jia (while ducking for cover) tried to deduce based on Xiahou Dun's surveillance.

"Is that the assault type arcuballista intended for siege weaponry, the Ballista? But they should not have this kind of fire power." When Xun You ordered the Overhooks rams to move, she cleared the perimeter of mantlet defense and Xiahou Yuan's archer with the implementation of Ballista.

Ballista were designed in mind as assault siege engine, and mobility were it's prime intention when they are designed. Arcuballista turret are viable and only suitable for defense due to their enormous size, but Ballista were made smaller and outfitted with wheels to allow their role as assault siege engine, however the drawback of their small designed limited their effective range.

They are not suitable for volley but good in salvo. But their primary role are limited to supporting fire artillery instead of long range artillery. Building a large ballista battery is not a good option because the hard terrain and swift cavalry would victimize them.

"General, compared to our own designed… are there any difference with their own?"

Xiahou Dun notices it, then use small stick to draw it on the ground of rampart. "It goes like this…. Their ballista have additional two bow staves and the string of the bow is likely attached to the forward bow, looped first over the rear bow and finally over the middle bow."

In hearing Xiahou Dun's explanation, Xiahou Yuan mused on…. As if understanding something, she quickly redrawn her sister's rough sketching to Guo Jia. Guo Jia crouched down, analyzing it…. She remain silent for a while then explain… "I understand…. The secret of their ballista extended effective range and fire power is due to this…" Guo Jia then use a stick to point Xiahou Yuan's drawing and shown it to the other general… "their framework goes like this; they incorporated two extra bow staves into the construction to increase the energy of tension. With the string being looped thrice, the string stretched at higher power, allowing them to reach maximum potentiality…"

Just like a Bow of Shiranui.

"So, it means, their concept is similar with using a high density heavy bow staves… is that your explanation, Advisor Guo?"

"Precisely."

"I see…. _If the bow and arrow are not well adjusted, then even the God of Archer; Yi would not be able to hit the middle of the target. - __**Xun Zi **__chapter Debate on Principles of Warfare._"

Miaocai quoted a passage from Xun Zi, a legalism-influenced treatise authored by a Confucian scholar by the name of Xun Qing, who is also the master who once taught the Prime Minister of Qin, Li Si and the famed Legalist, Han Fei.

"So… it is, but here on… I worry about other thing. Their ballista have pulley mechanism (windlass)…. They would target our wall next. Then…" Guo Jia turned to Xiahou Yuan. "General Xiahou Yuan…. Are you confident with your skill?"

Xiahou Yuan was surprised with Guo Jia's statement, but she did not reply…. Only revealing a thin smile of confidence.

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Mo Zi's Art of Defense**__, on the chapter Defense against Breaching (kong dong)_;

_Qin Huali bowed repeatedly and said; "May I ask about the situation where the enemy now abandoning their attempt to climb over or dug over beneath the wall, they are now using numerous contraption to dug through the wall itself?"_

_Master Mo Zi replied; "Are you asking about the defense against Breaching? In launching this maneuver, the general is being impatient. There is a possibility they are about to by pass the defense or made the walls collapsed. In preparing for the breaching prepares mantlets around the perimeter to halt their advance, send your brave and fastest troops to stop their movement. In accordance when they are thinking of using tunnels to make landslide, use counter trenches to stop their movement. If they managed to make your walls collapsed, send in your brave and strong men to keep defense of the collapsing defense while the worker are sent to repair the embankment. In this way the method of breaching can be stopped. _

Shen Pei ordered his men to outfit the ballista with larger, spear sized arrows. One signal, and then numerous spears were released from the ballista. Like harpoon they penetrated the wind and stabbed to the Wall.

Shen Pei ordered his men to pull the pulley , pulling the rope attached to the harpoon spear. But, no matter what, it was such a difficult task , that his men had to use the oxen and horses to help them pull the rope. Shen Pei who oversees atop the horse notice something…

Cao Cao's troop are coming to them with a frightening speed.

Cao Ren's feared Tiger-Leopard Army.

Shen Pei quickly ordered them to back-out, but the speed of Cao Cao's fastest troops are enough to overwhelm and managed to caught them unprepared. As he is about to fight to death….

Cao Ren unexpectedly are not here to fight, they instead hurling some kind of basin or earthen jar toward them. The jar broke, spewing out some kind of liquid. Seeing their stickiness, made Shen Pei remember Guo Jia's earlier tactics….

"is not this… some kind of oil?"

"Correct." Cao Ren sneered.

Shen Pei become on guard, he is suspicious that Cao Ren are thinking to use fire tactic once again toward them, and with his ballista, they don't have time to move fast. He distraughtly ordered his men to cut the pulley's rope… If they hurl the torch… they won't be saved.

But, Cao Ren quickly retreat back to Guandu after spraying them with oil, making them volatile against fire tactics…. Making even him confused…. "To catch up with us, they have to be lightly equipped, and they only brought oil to make us volatile…. Then how…? could it be?" followed by another unit who will trigger the fire tactics? Then he have to escape quick!

The river… no! the water-filled moat are closer! And Guo Tu will be there to help him!

That is right!

He hurriedly direct his men to Guo Tu's direction. Not knowing that atop the rampart….

"I get them in sight…. Advisor Guo Jia."

**XXX**

Yan Rou finally managed to seal the entrance that his men made to prevent Yue Jin's men from following, and he with his sharp hearing noticed that they have returned back to the fortress Guandu.

He felt like he almost died when he notices that he is safe. Then he heard a noise from outside calling for him.

Guo Tu; Yuan Shao's other advisor is here.

He quickly goes outside, bowed and greeted the senior advisor. "Advisor Guo, Yan Rou is here!"

"Report the situation."

"It is regrettable. We have failed in performing the tunneling."

Guo Tu already expected that answer, however… he asked "then, what about 'it'?"

Yan Rou looked up, "As Advisor Xun ordered, we have done her order… yet we don't understand."

Guo Tu smiled in reliefs. "I see… Good Job, General Yan Rou. Now, I and General Han Meng will continue your part."

"But…"

"You have done enough. Your merit is already immeasurable. Now, you have to step down… let your men retire from their exhaustion."

Yan Rou did not say another words, he get up and cupped his hand before taking his leave "Then, I pray for your success!" Yan Rou and his men quietly retire from this battlefield

Now, the senior advisor, Guo Tu turned to General Han Meng. "Now, we will really execute the Breaching tactic!" as Guo Tu declared with strong horses and oxen behind him.

**XXX**

Finally, Shen Pei and his troops managed to catch up with Guo Tu and Han Meng's division. He saw that they are in preparation to execute the true breaching tactic.

The method of breaching. It does not matter how they are performed, what really matter is the objective of their method is guaranteed. That is…. the destruction of their wall and embankment.

Guo Tu ordered the men tied strong ropes to those strong horses and oxen. The rope coming from Yan Rou's drowned assault wagon, more specifically from the entrance of his tunneling method earlier.

"Now proceed!"

The soldiers whipped the oxen and horses. They ran, pulling the ropes tied to them… stretching it, as if the ropes other end's were tied to something.

The other end's of the ropes are tied to the wooden pillar supporting Yan Rou's tunnel mining. Earlier his worker reached directly below Guandu's fortification wall. They were ordered to dug under it, placing pillar to support them….

Meanwhile, seeing Shen Pei at his direction made him somewhat relieved that the fellow advisor are safe unscathed from that battle. But Shen Pei shouted, warning them of possible fire tactics. This made him ordering his men to scout the area, and notices not the pursuing troops… but the water seemed to be mixed with something…. "…Oil…."

And he realized that…. He had fallen to another trap.

"Damn it… if we have to die, then die…. Everyone! Have you finished pulling them?"

"We are about to….!"

Guo Tu realized that whoever faster… it is a bet between him and Cao Cao's advisor whoever acted first ….

"Fine then! Pull the ropes! "

And from the distant rampart of Guandu…. Both Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan are there…. Xiahou Dun kneeled, using her Fantasy move to see the far out distance. "Sister (Shuuran), are you sure you will do it?"

Shuuran calmly answered as she prepared her bow and arrow. "_Aneja_, your eyes can see things at the out-far-away distance. And with your strength, the ground would shatter…. But unfortunately… what we need is to light a small flame."

The arrow is fitted with some kind of cloth soaked in oil, while she busily tied the cloth to the arrow shaft, to create some kind of small canister and filled it with oil. Later on, she lit the arrow head with fire.

Shuuran calmly set the arrow in her long bow, pulling the string. "What we need is precision, not strength." Shuuran calmly aimed at the direction where her older sister, Shunran sees. With the string pulled at full strength and she aimed without blinking, she harmonized her breathing with the flow and momentum before she released the string on her finger.

"Karin-sama praised you as the true descendant of the valorous Xiahou Ying of the past…. but I don't think I walked in the same path as you…. I say about precision… During the Spring Autumn Period, there is one renowned archer, famed for hundred aim and shot, and hundred hits, not one missed. I consider myself at his position."

Shuuran calmly released her finger, her posture remains even after the shot, for a moment. And the arrow flies toward one direction without even a noise produced… no…. more specifically, the noise of the release of the arrow is too late to catch up with the real object. Returning to normal stance after shooting. She turned to Shunran.

"Aneja, if you are indeed the Xiahou Ying…."

At once, behind Shuuran…. The blaze of fire conflagrate, and if from such distance we can see it clearly… then how big that line of fire conflagrate, burning everything on it's path?

The single arrow was released from very far place, yet that single flicker of flame released from one arrow is enough to sent them ablaze…. The oil poured to the moat filled water were burned…. Such small target to naked eyes, yet Shuuran hit it only with the help from Shunran's hint….. a feat only done by a historical figure from the Spring-Autumn Period. Hundred shots, hundred hits. Not even one was missed.

"Then I shall compare myself with Yang Youji."

Yang Youji, the famed archer, a native of state of Chu from the Spring-Autumn period. He once shot dead a general from the state of Jin, thwarting state of Jin invasion, earning him reward from King of Chu. Once, during an archery competition (_sheli_), standing 100 paces from the target, he shot and hit 100 targets without missing even one, then on the next competition, he shot through the poplar leaf without missing it. Showing his skill in precision shooting.

**XXX**

Guo Tu , Shen Pei and Han Meng managed to avoid the danger of inhaling smokes or burning themselves. Seeing Shen Pei and his men soaked in oil, which make him the most volatile and vulnerable among them, Guo Tu quickly bid them to return to main encampment.

"Even if they burned all the wagon to ash…. They had not really destroyed the breaching tactic! Now, Go! Advisor Shen!"

Shen Pei quickly cupped his hand, taking his leaves as he darted… fearing the flickering flames will lit his troop to burn.

Guo Tu ordered Han Meng's men to pull the rope, prioritizing their task. Hearing the loud crack noise from below…. Guo Tu sighed in relief, announcing. "We have done our part, now it is time to withdraw. General Han Meng, ensure the safety of the troop! Don't engage any pursuing enemies…."

Han Meng cupped his hand and direct his men to follow him…

As he is about to leave, Guo Tu turned to the Guandu once again before leaving and declared…. "The Breaching method has succeeded…. Advisor Xun You…. I leave the rest to you…" and gesturing toward the distant enemy at Guandu, Guo Tu cupped his hand before leaving…

"Villain Cao Cao, I pray that you will manage to withstand… our sly advisor's last trick."

And… with Guo Tu's declaration before leaving…. The method of using siege tower _(xuanche)_ is the next and final maneuver included in Master Mo Zi's Art of Defense….

**XXX **

Guo Jia announced… "They might be withdrawing but stay alert! We don't know what kind of trick they will use the next."

Xiahou Dun supervise and ordered Han Hao and her men to repair the rampart while the lower officers were ordered to prepare all the necessary things needed, like another cauldron and furnace, coals, sand, et cetera.

Li Dian ordered her men to distribute the rations, using this time before the next siege will arrive.

Cao Ren and Cao hong are being briefed regarding the defense, while Xiahou Yuan checked the mangonels and arcuballista. Yue Jin, Xu Huang prepared their men before the next march.

Cheng Yu jolted down every report before submitting them to Guo Jia who will continue it to Cao Cao herself….

Cao Cao was perplexed seeing the unending flow of tactic until now used by Yuan Shao's force. This prove them of the difference of their numbers and resources of war. Even Cao Cao become somewhat of uneasy seeing the report… As she glace through them…. She does not know what kind of response she had to give in seeing the development of this situation….

"Now I can see why Keifa worried about my back. With this kind of threat I can imagine that their loyalty to me began to waver….." This situation remind her of the conversation she had with that young master of Sima clan, Zhongda.

"_**In this screwed up era, where people devour each others… where not only friends but even siblings betray each other… we can only trust money and weapon (arms of war).. Mengde."**_

But, a loud crashing noise awoke her from her own daydreaming.

"Darren! The eastern walls have collapsed!"

**XXX  
**While some of Han Hao's worker are proceeding in repairing the eastern walls, they felt something strange. It was as if the ground they are standing by (the rampart) are shaking. Then as they just they are realized it and trying to avoid, running away from their standing place, the eastern wall…

The rampart began to fall down, then the earth shaken, as if it was pulled down from bellow…. Collapsing like a sand castle drifted by waves. The outpost nearby, the palisade, rampart and even the embankment are no more.

Only loud crashing noise lingered in their heart.

Guo Jia who received the report is shocked. "Impossible… Master Mo Zi's fortification walls are in trapezoid shape…. This should have been ensuring them from collapsing so easily as if they are normal constructed wall…."

"Rin-chan… we have been had."

"Fu!" Guo Jia turned and saw Cheng Yu behind her with sour looks.

"They must have hollowed down our wall foundation to make them collapsed. They are using the tunneling, and then switched in to breaching… you realize what they are aiming?"

The purpose of tunneling were two prong attack. first is to infiltrate their fortification, by bypassing their defense via underpass tunneling.

But Xun You also prepared another trick in case when this failed. She used the tunnel to undermine the foundation of Guandu's fortress wall, then place wooden props to support the excavated section until sufficiently large cavity had been hollowed out. Then the support were thus destroyed (in this case, Guo Tu were ordered to pull them using ropes tied to oxen and strong horses).

This is Xun You's true method of Breaching. Shen Pei were just a distraction, while Guo Tu is the real Breaching. But…. There is one last thing…. Because the sly advisor have finally left the simulation table for deployment…. With numerous replica of one type siege engine surrounding Guandu.

And thus, this become the three prong attack.

Guo Jia become terrified, because she understands clearly what Fu meant is….. that is right…. the sly advisor's favorite trick.

Xiahou Dun and Han Hao shouted, ordering the other worker men to help repairing the collapsing eastern wall, while the other to check casualty due to the breaching.

But, Guo Jia instead declared. "Leave the eastern wall! We don't have time to repair them! All workers take refuge in encampment shelter!" Guo Jia turned to Xiahou Dun, Han Hao, Yue Jin Xu Huang, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren and Cao Hong….

"Generals! prepare your men! Take large shield as your protection! Favor lessening casualty, avoid engaging them! Yue Jin! Your Qingzhou's elite is the most sturdy unit among all the troops, take position and lead as vanguard defense, Phalanx formation! The other prepare yourself in testudo! If there is any spare mantlet around the fortress or the barrack, take them and use them for protection! We don't have…"

"Too late, Cao Cao's advisor…..!"

Then, all soldiers turned and sees that Yuan Shao's troops have approaching them with their next siege method. The leading assault, Gao Lan atop the siege engine, while Xun You ride atop her horse follows to direct their movement.

The siege towers are moving, pulled by horses, oxen and men. Numerous siege towers surrounded the perimeter of Guandu's defense, while some are directed toward the collapsed and weakened eastern wall.

Gao Lan's men atop the siege tower stretching and pulling their bow…. With arrows held in hand, they are aiming toward the sky.

As she personally direct the movement of the siege towers, Xun You gestured toward Guo Jia's direction … finally they are meeting face to face, challenging her.

"_**Nine out of ten movements are deceptions, while only a single blow was delivered to finish them off…" **_

Xun You lowered her hand, signaling Gao Lan to attack, with a finger snap.

"Cao Cao's advisor… _**This is how tactics in warfare is really being executed!"**_

The arrows were released…..and then, the sky is being filled by numerous arrows.

Because of this siege maneuver, Cao Cao thus lost ten thousand soldiers of her force.….

* * *

**Author Note:**

Everyone, before I answer any question and review… I want to say sorry for not updating until now. I was mostly busy last year's month… from searching good doujin (well… I have to admit that Erect Sawaru's Love Letter is really good. It is such a touching love story, very romantic I say . If this become anime, the girl must be voiced by … Toyosaki Aki…. And the Kaichou chara have to be voiced by…. Perhaps… either Koshimizu Ami or…. Maybe… Marina Inoue)

Well… there is something hard from this chapter which make the writing progress goes slowly, due to book of Mo Zi, the part of defense against siege attack only remain intact about half of them... I was forced to improvise. I hope no one mind…. That is right…. half of them I made them up.

Also one or two things…. But really! I'm glad to say that after this… I am confident of how this story will go after this arc ended…. Because I have most material that I need! Frankly speaking… after lurking some time in Chinese site (and dealing with their hanzi… which I can not read at all…) someone was kind enough to direct me with copies of various title on Library of Chinese Classics. With those stuff… I can say that I know what I will need to write. Thank God…. This stuff is really neat! Now I can confidently put another side of character for Cao Cao which mostly neglected by any adaptation…! And for Cai Yan … which unfortunately her role almost ended…. Aw… I still want to write her getting gang bang…. Well I can dream at least right? don't you know that the recent doujin lacked Yuuki Mikan and Momo? I want them getting forced! Just like takumi no muchi… they recently released in c82 where Mikan getting pressured for it after school! And this need continuation…! Oh and where the hell is Nejimaki Kikougen's newest doujin which depict Da Capo 3's Sharuru (Is this meant as Charles…?) Yoshino ! Big Breast with resemblance to Aisia is important! (yet I never expected her as onee-chan chara)

And… I hope there is Nobuna no Yabou Season Two. Frankly, I don't understand what's the hubbub with SAO. The LN is such a lazy writing without any research or effort in writing them and the anime is too bland and boring (I tried it, from the Aincrad and Aflheim). Even everyone recommendation on GGO or Mother Rosary are such…. Unimpressive writing and plots. … and even I had to admit… do the author is an Indonesian prepubescent teenager (or as kaskus described them as Ababil)? Because he/she lacked imagination and did not even attempt to persuade the reader in to suspension of belief…. Well I am thankful for the plenty of rape doujin on Big breast Sugu and Sachi,though… also Silica.

Frankly my dear, I prefer there is continuation to Toaru series, where they rekindled my naughty nun fetish. I want Leivinia being animated…. I liked this kind of feisty girl… can't wait the doujin where she got molested at least…. There is a very grave lack of Agnese's doujin…. And now they need more doujin of these kind of character and by God…!

Reading Index NT and the SSP… man… Leivinia is neat! Jiangkrik tenan! Jian…. Mata biru laut besar dan rambut pirang agak berantakan…. We lah dalah…! Stokingnya seksi banget….oh ya… 12 tahun… ya,,, saya tahu…. Hehe dengan kulit putihnya kelihatan sedaaaap! Stylsh dan modisnya terlihat menawan, tidak sabar ketika ada doujin dimana dia diperkotak dan pakaiannya dirobek paksa…. Hmmm hmmm… baru tahu kalau ada fetish yang menggetarkan hati , jiwa dan raga ketika melihat stoking yang dipakai dirobek secara kasar…. Oh…yeah…. Hmmm hmmm jadi ingin memutar-mutar rambutnya dengan jari-jemariku…. Semoga… cepat jadi anime… nanti suaranya siapa ya? Air liurku menetes tak sabar untuk menyantapnya…. Cepat lah bikin doujin ataou perverted cgnya lah….!


	107. Escalation on Art Offensive & Defensive

**Escalation on Art of Offensive and Defensive (Battle of Guandu part 4)**

Jia Kui, the bespectacled assistant, is a retainer of the Sima clan. She is greatly trusted by the second master of the Sima clan, Sima Yi. She is well learned scholar who is quite well versed in matter of warfare, and she had dedicated her research on wartime of Spring Autumn Period.

One of her writing is based on Spring Autumn Annals, which she noted down one of the event in the Spring Autumn Annals;

_Fifth Year of Duke Huan._

_In autumn, an army of Cai, an army of Wey, and an army of Chen followed the king and invaded Zheng - __**Confucius's Spring Autumn Annals**__ on chapter Duke Huan._

For this passage, Zuo Qiuming give an explanation;

_The king deprived the duke of Zheng of all share in the government of the kingdom, and the duke in consequence no more appeared at court. In autumn the king led several of the princes to invade Zheng, when the duke withstood him. The king drew up his forces so that he himself was in the centre, while Linfu, duke of Guo, commanded the army of the right, having the troops of Cai and Wey attached to him, and Heijian, duke of Zhou, commanded on the left, having the troops of Chen. Ziyuan of Zheng asked the duke to draw their troops up in squares, on the left opposed to the armies of Cai and Wey, and on the right to the men of Chen. "Chen," said he, "is at this time all in confusion, and the people have no heart to fight. If we attack them first, they will be sure to run. The king's soldiers seeing this will fall into disorder, and the troops of Cai and Wey will set them the example of flight without making any resistance. Let us then collect our troops and fall upon the king;—in this way we may calculate on success." The duke followed this counsel. Manbo commanded the square on the right; Zhai Zhongzu that on the left; while Yuan Fan and Gao Qumi, with the duke, led the centre, which was drawn up in fish-scale array. There was always a force of 25 chariots, supported by 5 files of 5 men each, to maintain a close and unbroken front. The battle was fought at Xuge. The duke commanded the squares on the right and left to wait till they saw his flag waved, and then to advance with drums beating. The troops of Cai, Wey, and Chen all fled, while the king's were thrown into disorder. The forces of Zheng then united in an attack on the opposite centre. The king received a great defeat, and an arrow shot by Zhu Dan wounded him in the shoulder; but, notwithstanding this, he retreated, still maintaining an able fight. Zhu Dan asked leave to pursue him, but the duke said, "A superior man does not wish to be always showing superiority over others; much less dare he offer insult to the son of Heaven! If we manage to save ourselves, and the altars of Zheng take no damage, we have accomplished very much." At night he sent Zu of Zhai to comfort the king, and to ask after the welfare of his officers.'_

However after comparing it with other treatise which commonly used to explain and expand the short and terse sentence which Confucius himself write to record the various event, she came to some conclusion.

Jia Kui muttered to herself as she tried to understand it. "After comparing it to Commentary of Jia, Gongyang, Guliang and Zou…. There is something which bother me…."

The Commentary of Zuo alluded the event within the political perspective… but she found the detail which other commentary recorded. It was said that during the battle between the Heavenly King (a common title used by Confucius to address the reigning King of Zhou dynasty) and the duke of Zheng, the Heavenly King used some kind of contraption with the name 'hui' to invade the wall of Zheng.

"So you meant that this weapon is some kind of effective siege weaponry?" Zhongda take one of her research paper and concluded it after skimming through it.

Jia Kui was surprised at her sudden appearance.

Because she is too immersed with her research, she did not expect the accompany of anyone, and what made her more surprised is… it was Zhongda herself.

Jia Kui become uneasy in seeing her, just like when Homura still in her shrinking violet and glasses with braid being approached by Madoka. But… it was her prototype design, due to sudden enlightenment, the author decided to change the character model of Jia Kui from Homura with braid and glasses (as to reader Nim Maj suggestion) in to Suzuki Botan (a character from Pastel Chime continue) plus glasses, sorry Nim Maj…. It was such sudden thing that even I am unable to comment. Veronica no ha (noba) make a very arousing doujin in c83 which depict Suzuki Botan getting black mailed and then netorared…. she was my first love on ero doujin…. I remember when I accidently downloaded Pastel Chime doujin from random ftp and men….! Bluish violet hair, Nekomimi, yukata style maid fuku (I remember I am infatuated with Momiji from H-anime Momiji due to this same reason but with addition of rape)…. It was unexpected and accidental, like a love at first sight….. I don't really remember… perhaps chagasi saiban or something…. But…. At that time Suzuki Botan with her short figure and big boobs…. Men…. I almost cries…. I almost lost my breath, each time I turn to the next page….. the first time where Nekomimi can be folded (like in Shuffle but much more beautiful) …. I gasped…. Especially when she smirked in naughty way….. it is not slutty, but has deeper meaning…..

And then… when I was trying to seek another rance doujin involving Kouhime….. noba came to mind…. Then… oh heaven…. You recalled my long forgotten love at first sight….. and now with new spice of black mail netorare. This is what I want…. The almost tearfully expression which she made…. The strong character etched to her was starting to crumble because she was blackmailed, and when she was pressured….. the subjugation due there is nothing she can do… the vain effort she tried to resist before she is going too far…. I don't know why…. Like an old love blossoming for once more…. It reminds me of her mischievous smile back then…. And when she realized there is no turning back and she is now already soiled…. It suddenly felt on me of the violet colored orchid I remember during my childhood… no, not Kimilsungia…. Definitely not that. It is not red vermillion colored. The tainted ribbon was not like back then…. And she can only tearfully resist that feeling…..

And that is why I changed the character model of Jia Kui, from Shrinking violet braid haired glasses Homura into Suzuki Botan with glasses. I hope you understand. I love it when a girl is bit of feisty… a little fight in you…. I like that.

Oh right…. sorry for forgetting (man… the lack of visual depiction is kind of hard, sometimes).

Jia Kui become uneasy in seeing her, unable to look directly to her eyes, trying to avert herself from her gaze. This, however only made Zhongda to reveal a sheepish smile. She draws closer toward her, pressing her small finger, tracing around her cheek skin. As if she is appraising high quality porcelain.

When her index finger lightly touched her lips, and she intended to press it inside, entering her mouth, Jia Kui fearfully mutter a word and she tried to stop Zhongda's hand from pressing further with the back of her palm. "Young Master, please don't…."

"Why? Do you hate me that much?" inexpressively, Zhongda asked.

"_xiaoren_ does not dare…" with a tone as if she is afraid of making her become displeased, Jia Kui continued. "it is just…. _Xiaoren_ is afraid that young master's slender fingers will be sullied by this unworthy retainer. Sima_ er da gongzi _(Second young master of Sima clan) is too bright for this _xiaoren_."

"Your peony flower scent enchanted me… how could you sully me?" with a light laughter Zhongda answered. "and… your brilliant mind greatly impressed me. To be able to know you…. made me relieved…I can not wait when you surpassed me."

"Sima _er da gongzi! _That…. That is too much word for this _xiaoren_…!"Jia Kui bashfully tried to avoid her, lightly parrying her fingers with her back palm. This however only made Zhongda move bolder. She calmly pressed herself on Jia Kui's lap. And with a calm look and cold smile, she shoved the paper she held earlier….

"Really…? Then I am intrigued … Master Mo Zi compiled of twelve method of siege and their countermeasure…. Now… what did you found after studying Confucius's Spring Autumn Annals?"

"That is…" Jia Kui was reluctant to answer, more of it because she can only obscurely deduce from the remaining data, she doesn't have the confidence to state her conclusion, out of fear that it would invite laughter from the young master of Sima clan whom she greatly admired.

"If you don't tell me… " Zhongda did not continue her words, but she lightly traced her face and her clothing… this mere act is already enough to send chill to the bashful Jia Kui. Her fingers finally stopped as she playing around with the ribbon's knotting of her clothing….

"uhmpf…. Of the twelve method of siege known from the past… we can safely assume two intention of method for besieging." Jia Kui fearfully continues. And because she started talking, Zhongda slowly stopped her fingers. Attentively stare with faint smile on her face.

"The first is to infiltrate and the second is to bypass their defense. Approacher and elevation, cloud ladders, mound, tunneling, and siege towers goes to infiltrate category. While overhook rams, battering rams, inundation, sudden attack, breaching, ant approach, assault wagon (armored personnel carriers) fall into bypassing defense. I dare to make this assumption based on their characteristic. Infiltrate is done to act as independent task force to sabotage their defense, while opening the path for the main force to make their move. While bypassing defense are intended to give path for your force to directly attack their central command."

In sense, the infiltration unit will have to go inside the enemy base, opening gate or any path to let his allies to enter and subjugate them. Just like the Trojan horse during War of troy. The small number were sneaked inside to neutralize their defense and open the city main gate. While in the other hand, bypassing their defense are meant to weaken their defense, either their wall, defense battery then use major number to attack their weakened structure. It is a matter of direct and indirect move.

"But then… I started to think that, both methods still relies on the movement the main unit, so in sense I am thinking of what if they could act cordially? The main force will only move after their defense has been weakened and their movement unstoppable, every commanders need to ensure of this situation (to lessen needless casualties). However…. To ensure such situation is not easy. The enemy could have hold their attack, defended while they are waiting for the main force to move and ambush them. This commonly done during the Warring states period."

"So… what do you propose is the best, if you are someday were given tally to command the troops?"

"Young Master, I….."

Yi playfully insist, which left Jia Kui to answer her.

"I will order the troops to bombard them with long range attack to suppress their movement and morale, then when they are still weakened and suppressed because of t his attack, I will send my swift cavalry to deliver the quick blows and my infantry to hold the advantageous ground."

_Artillery conquers and infantry occupies - Fuller Army Ordnance Jan-Feb 1931_

"Hmm… but that is wasting arrows. But nevertheless… that is a very reasonable option available." Yi asserted.

"Young Master, to lessen the casualty in war is the most important things for commander in command, and also…. "

"to train experienced soldiers are much more expensive than the cost of armaments of war. But that tactics also not viable for siege warfare. That is why I said it will waste arrows." Zhongda answered it with her own sense of business

Jia Kui took one of her research papers, while she added the chronicle from Spring Autumn Annals.

"It was said that during this battle, The King of Zhou dynasty used unidentified siege weapon. The history of siege weaponry can be traced back to the reign of King Wen of Zhou as identified by the Book of Odes."

"Yes, but unfortunately no one knows….. so what do you propose…."

"I later seek from other treatise….During the Spring Autumn period, it was said that Fan Li from the state of Yue employed a contraption which threw stones during the war between the state of Yue and the state of Wu."

"… hm… but that is doubtful. During the struggle for hegemony between King Gou Jian of Yue and King Fu Chai of Wu, Fan Li annotated in his lost Fan Li's Art of War that his contraption could only threw 2kg stones at short distance ( about less than 60 metres). If you employed this kind of weapon before the enemies defense, they will send their fast cavalry or used their defensive turret to harass your position."

"Frankly, that is what bothering me…. That is why I try to put this aside."

"Well… do you know how this contraption worked?"

"More or less… There is a very known story about Duanmu Ci, a disciple of Confucius who met an old man who did not use a strange device behind him. That device is a counterbalanced bucket used for irrigation. When Duanmu Ci queried the old man, he replied that he refused to use the counterweight bucket, complaining that it was a cunning device, and according to him people who used cunning devices have cunning in their hearts."

"Duanmu Ci is also known as Zi Gong, one of 72 accomplished disciple of Confucius. He was known for his talent in business… yes I know about him." Zhongda tried to recall everything that she remember…. "the device based on counterweight bucket…. Could it be…. It is what is included in the book of Mo Zi? the mangonel?"

"Apparently yes…"

"But… Is that really possible to use mangonel as mobile siege weaponry? The use of ballista itself already lessen it's affectivity."

"I can only say… Fan Li of Yue, the King of Zhou and Mo Zi knows about this device, while Duanmu Ci alluded it as it was based on counterweight bucket. So they might employ the use of mobile mangonel for siege or use another device with similar working design."

Sima Yi asked, pressing further of this matter. "So based on your calculation… how effective of this weapon?"

"With current technology on craftsmanship and the skill of artisan and carpenters…. It is possible to held 5kg stones with more than hundreds meters in firing distance. With right design, it is possible to double my calculation…"

"With right design?"

"It is mathematically plausible. If the projectile trajectory were corrected to almost zero resistant on the pivot…. Then with correct rectangular array taken to account." Then, Jia Kui produced to Sima Yi her own calculation and sketches of the trajectory. She repeatedly shook her head in admiration and sigh of disbelief…

"Impressive. Even I had to admit that I can not find the flaws on this calculation…." She returned the paper. "If this weapon were realized…. It will change the face of the battlefield…. You are really genius, Jia Kui."

"Young master… I don't deserve your praise…. If not because of this book, _Si Yuan Yu Jian_ (Jade Mirror of the Four Unknown) that you gave me… I will never reach this conclusion." Jia Kui bashfully answer.

"Of all the book that I studied from the school of Arithmetic; The Book of Arithmetic (_Suan Shu Shu_), Arithmetical Classic of the Gnomon and the Circular Path of Heaven (_Zhou Bi Suan Jing),_ Nine Chapters of Mathematical Procedures (_Jiu Zhang Suan Shu_)…. That Jade Mirror of the Four Unknown is the only treatise that I have difficulty to master…. So I am glad that this book is useful for you. Next time, I hope you teach me some of its content…."

With dry laughter and pained look, Jia Kui answer "how could I deserve to teach Sima _er da gongzi _whose brilliance was said to make Jade and Pearls pale to comparison…. Even I am, Jia Kui is still lacking, not worth of talking. Young Master is too nice for this unworthy retainers"

**XXX**

The Siege towers have surrounded their positions. And with Yuan Shao's sly advisor, Xun You announced her order to release the arrows…. And those numerous arrows fly over the ruins of the eastern wall toward the inside of Guandu's fortress as if the swarm of locust, preying everything they passing by, leaving nothing.

Yue Jin who was positioned as vanguard can not release her phalanx formation due to the rapidity and density of the attack. The remaining troops behind them who was positioned in testudo can be said as no different.

"Watch out! They are targeting our opening! Keep the shields above your head!"

Gao Lan method of archery is to aim toward the sun (sky) in circular parabolic trajectory to extend the effective firing range compared to when they aimed down or directly aimed at the target. This in succession also have the side benefit of the force of attack, adding penetrating attribute enough to pierce weak or lightly protected shield or thin armor.

"Once again, on my signal!" Gao Lan shouted above the siege tower, giving an example to all his men.

"Xu Huang troops, Xiahou sister troops, keep in mind of their attack! Abandon any intention to retaliate! Focus on defending your position!"

The situation turned worse.

The other siege towers were moved closer…. If those siege towers penetrated their defense, soon Xun You would direct her fast cavalry to deliver another blow.

"Damn it! There are too many arrows attack from this side too!"

One by one, their weakening side are the opening the sly advisor needed to deal another blows… the casualties quickly rise from Cao Cao's side. Worried at this situation the frontline generals like Yue Jin, Xu Huang, the Xiahou sisters started to withdraws to get safe distance …

But the hurling, incoming attack still prey them, and the fleeing soldiers get victimized by their bombardment.

The shield and mantlet almost have no use before the ferocity of their barrage of arrows.

Xiahou Yuan who overlooked the situation gave order to remaining men "move our defense slowly to the back. Make precaution of their next volley."

Yue Jin who still acted as their forefront shield almost can not held it any longer. She is waiting for when she is allowed to back out…. Her struggling defense are only backed by Xu Chu and her personal unit.

"This barrage of arrows does not seems to thinned out or exhausted… It's shocking to seen it before hand of the Yuan clan's enormous wealth…" Cao Ren who are not allowed to abandoned her position can only gave her opinion from afar, and no one can say that her own position is the most relaxed, due to the other siege towers are also firing their arrows toward their direction. Though compared to the collapsed eastern gate, her own was not as bad… but still…

"Sister Miaocai's composure is really admirable. One can say that in face of such dense barrage, with almost nothing to escape from… one's courage might collapse." Cao Hong remarked.

"As the _**Doctrine of Mean (Zhong Yong)**_ says: _No matter however excellent they might seems, without proof of their excellences, there is no credence of people following them. Their worth might be based on themselves but their worth are evaluated (proven) by others_. Sister Miaocai's competency is the result of accumulation of our experiences until now…" Cao Ren calmly evaluated as she ordered Niu Jin to aid Cao Hong in preparing the mangonel, but seems their effective distance are shorter compared to the current position of the incoming siege towers.

"Are you jealous of her, Sister Zihuan?"

"Kinda. I wish that I can assist her position, but I also get plenty on my hand." Cao Hong ordered the Arcuballista to be outfitted with retractable spear and smaller arrow. With these defensive turret, they are thinking to retaliate, no matter how the result is.

Guo Jia announced amidst the chaotic situation of to all commanding officers. "Everyone! When the volley are stopping, be careful! Because they are thinking of…."

Atop of her horse, the sly advisor directing the movement of siege tower called on Gao Lan. "Gao Lan. After this, stop your barrage."

"Yes, Master Advisor Xun, your order?"

"Send order to the supplying officer, use another arrows. We will unleash…."

"Fire Arrows bombardment." "Fire Arrows bombardment!"

"and…. We will lay waste on their fortress." Xun You pointed her finger at their direction, And Gao Lan cupping his hand, accepting his order, announced before everyone.

"Siege Towers! Cease your arrows!"

**XXX**

Yang Xiu at the very behind of the Guandu fortress asked Yu Jin. "So, what about it, General? Have you get used on these contraptions?"

"After repeated trainings… we have adapted to this new weapon. But I am afraid I can only guarantee 70 % accuracy."

"70%... I only expected about 40-50%. I am not wrong to assign you with this weapon."

"If we get clear observation and target, I can guarantee 80% hit."

Yang Xiu revealed a faint smile as he gaze at those weapons. Calmly caressing them…. While Li Dian hurriedly ran toward his direction.

Yu Jin cupped his hands "Advisor, I, Yu Jin felt honored. Advisor Yang's invention is indeed an eye opening. These new weapon shall change the face of battlefield. The soldiers movement shall be unstoppable!"

_Artillery is the most important of our arms - President Dwight Eisenhower_

Yang Xiu did not reply for his praise, noting to himself that he is only enhancing this old weapons. And Li Dian reported to him that all preparations is complete and the eastern wall have been breached by Yuan Shao's force… they are using the siege tower.

Then, Yang Xiu become more serious in his looks, announcing. "Artillery team, dispatch."

"Yes advisor." Yu Jin quickly leaves, he joined with his men.

"General Li, please direct General Yu Jin's aiming according to my earlier plan."

"Well… Sure." Li Dian tilted her head in confusion.

"Lord Cao already relieved my authority to command the troop. I will now join Lord Cao's personal unit."

**XXX **

"I don't like the development of this situation… why should my trusted and faithful men have to waste their life needlessly….? Am I Cao Cao are too powerless against the Yuan clan's enormous resource and influence? Is all my efforts all but egg smashing itself against rock?" Cao Cao feeling of emotion is not due to fear, but a seething anger.

Seeing all her brave retainers, generals of her own kin, general whom she trusted, the brilliant advisor and tactician who led her soldiers in the battlefield, made her felt sad. One by one of her frontline soldiers are being preyed by the sly advisor's malicious barrage.

"Confucius once said: _Because Heaven wished the Zhou's culture to live on, he sent people like me, and if Heaven does not intend to destroy the culture of Zhou, what do i have to fear from the People of Kuang?_ (quoting _**Analects of Confucius/ Book of Lun Yu**_)" Yang Xiu suddenly arrived from behind, calming his lord from her anxiety.

"Yang Xiu… you.." Cao Cao's unrest diminish from her face, and a simple grin surfaced. "Is that so? "

"Even during this situation, Lord Cao's retainer fought valiantly without showing their intention to flee… Those brave, talented men, and many honorable and loyal retainers of Han would not eagerly come to serve you and pledge the last of their energy for your achievement. This surely mark of your talent and showed how heaven favors you."

Cao Cao remained silent. She was almost taken by her own emotion to join the battle, and Yang Xiu have remind her of her position.

"Mencius once said: _Do soldiers who flee for fifty paces are entitled to belittle those who flee for hundred paces? (__**Book of Mencius/Meng Zi**__, on chapter dialogue with King Hui of Liang)._ No one deserves to blame your lordship due to this loss, how could they understand what your lordship are facing now?"

"Yang Xiu… I have sent those loyal and brave retainers of mine to their death… even if you tried to console me by quoting Confucius and Mencius incessantly… it still won't change those who lost their life in this battle…"

"Karin-san… if you regret those who have sacrificed their life for you… please don't let them die in vain. Let them die happy, that their life is not meaningless… Never forget those who pledge their life and energy for your sake…. As your own Li Yiji….. I will ask you to promise me. Don't follow the path of Liu Bang. Don't become the likes of Gaozu of Han….! Don't betray their expectation… and don't betray their trust! And you will not dishonor those who have lost their life to make you… the Mighty Hegemon who will protect the peace on this realm."

I don't know what Han Gaozu felt during his last days before his life perished…. But…. I remember how those who have pledge their life and energy for him, those who fought for him during the end of Qin dynasty and the Chu-Han Contention between him and the Conqueror of West Chu, Xiang Yu.

I remember how Han Xin, Peng Yue and Ying Bu lost their life in grief because they entrust their life to wrong person.

I remember how Ji Xin died without being honored…. and Ding Gong's past merit were not reciprocated.

Because the greatest sin is…. to serve and die for an unrighteous man.

**XXX **

"Archer, aim." Gao Lan declared, raising his hand, followed by the other archers atop the siege towers.

"set up." the incendiary arrows were outfitted on their bows, the flames are lit at the steel tip.

"target… Cao Cao's first line of defense…. The main building and encampment of Guandu fortress." Announcing the target, the projection of the firing trajectories are reflected on their mind and eyes.

"Get ready…!"Gao Lan shouted, resounding amidst the eerie calm before the arrows are released. The strings were strained.

"firing salvo…. Release."

A loud crash occurred, one siege towers collapsed. Everyone were shocked. But before Gao Lan understand what happened at the destroyed siege towers, the others siege towers started to collapsed, all who amounted above fall to their death.

Gao Lan who is bewildered looked at the cause of the collapsing siege towers, and he found something unusual beneath the ruins of the siege towers. A single boulder stone which seems to weight about 5-7 kg.

… what kind of thing hurling that stone..? his field experience intuition warned him to stay in composure, "Stay calm everyone, rounders below! Pull back the siege towers! Move us to another direction."

Slowly, the men below moved the siege towers. They tried to pull back then direct them. "Archer, extinguish the fire, and cease your arrows. Don't waste your arrows by firing aimlessly!"

"They did not fire…?" Cao Cao's men who placed their shield above their head in testudo formation started to lower their guard, looking out what happened to their opponents.

The Generals in front who are leading them announced. "The arrows have subsided, but don't lower your caution! Stay in testudo and pull back in orderly manner! Look out for their attack!"

But even if the generals, be them the Xiahou sisters, Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Xu Chu who are leading as the vanguard are questioning the enemies motives. The sly advisor even become perplexed by the situation.

At the other side, Yu Jin declared to Li Dian who are acting as their acting commander.

"Success. They are stopping the attack. Reporting to acting commander, the loss is about tens pieces of boulders projectile. Secondary objective accomplished; target six siege towers are destroyed. Primary objective accomplished; Preventing the enemy from firing."

Li Dian who received the report issued the next order.

"Nice work, General Yu Jin. Now, follow the next instruction. According to Advisor Yang's plan… next is…."

**XXX **

"What… what just happened?"

"How could the siege towers suddenly collapsed on their own?"

While everyone was gasping at the sudden situation and anyone could react so suddenly, except for the seasoned generals and advisors …. And the unusually composed commander in chief.

"Yang Xiu…. That must be your doing."

"Well… I have shown it before to Cao Darren, if I am not wrong…."

Karin fuming "you only showed me of the catapults. But do they normally caused such damage?"

"What I planned is not a simple traction catapult. It is the trebuchet."

Trebuchet,

the Greek modeled traction catapult… Which worked based on hinged counterweight catapult throw arm swing. They shot the boulder in parabolic firing trajectory. Pioneered by Iskandar Al Akbar with _katapeltai petroboloi_, made famous because of Archimedes and getting recorded and compiled by Polybius and romanticized by Homer, This device was proposed by Cao Cao's tactician during the Battle of Guandu.

But what Kazuto's designed and approved by both Guo Jia and Li Dian is not the monopoly of the Ancient Greeks and Romans. As a warfare enthusiast, he is familiar with trebuchet. This weapon is employed by Saladin during the Crusades hence this weapon is also known as Muslim Catapult. When Kubhilai Khan (Emperor Shizu of Yuan) continues the siege of Xiangyang, he subjugated them during 1273 with the aid of two Persian engineers Alauddin and Ismail who are skilled in Mid-East siege weaponry, where they employed this and known as Xiangyang Catapult, the _HuiHuiPao_.

The difference of technological advance are too great that even a single projectile launched from Yang Xiu's designed trebuchet is enough to take down a single siege tower.

_God fights on the side or the best artillery – Napoleon on The Field Artillery Journal, July-August 1948_

But Xun You does not show any kind of worries or lack of faith in Gao Lan's choice. He did it correctly, instead of being shocked, he opted the safest option by withdrawing and change the position where they avoided the presumably effective firing range.

"Remain calm and Roundabout in reversal. We will take them down where they are less caution. _Sima _Rangju says; _In general, warfare is a battle of wits and combat is a matter of courage. The deployment of formations is a matter of skill. Employ what your men want and effect what they are capable of; abolish what they do not want and are incapable of. Do the opposite to the enemy. _- _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 3 on Wits and Courage."_

Gao Lan tries to move to another path, he notices that his prediction is correct. another firing salvo toward his siege towers. Three sieges are destroyed, but Gao Lan realized that they are not moving still. Thinking that he manages to get sight and prediction of their firing position, he ordered another batch of siege towers to a certain path.

Yu Jin announced. "The loss is twenty pieces of boulder projectile. Secondary objectives accomplishes; three sieges towers are destroyed."

"Less than earlier, they seems to had caught on our possible position." Li Dian pondered.

"another report, another groups of catapult shot down two sieges towers and the loss is ten pieces of boulder projectile."

"And your assumption?"

"Primary objective accomplished; Forcing the enemy to move in certain way."

Li Dian thus issued the next direction of attack. "Next will be…"

**XXX**

Continuing from where Sima Yi and Jia Kui's past conversation, they are still in discussion about weaponry.

"Oh… Sima _er da gongzi_, did you know? There is another intriguing fact I found during my research. It seems that the state of Qin during the reign of Qin Shi Huang, no more accurately during the Qin's unification war they employed various catapult and arcuballista during their siege. I can not say it confidently as the only evidence is a singular text referenced to the book of Mo Zi." Jia Kui presented her research paper to Zhongda who is more than pleased to read the paper.

"Interesting Theory. But then if they are not really new weapon, how could they are lost in time?" Zhongda smiled delightfully after reading the report.

"Sima _er da gongzi_ might forget this. After the mandate of heaven were passed over from Zhou to Qin, the face of battlefield change. From the noblemen who commanded the soldiers into Guan Zhong's military reform of conscription and peasant militia. The same could be said during the passing over of mandate of heaven from Qin to Han."

"I get it. You might be theorizing that during the reign of prosperity between the Wen and Jing (the reign of Emperor Wen of Han and Emperor Jing of Han), the Han enjoyed prosperous era, which led to the peace on the domestic security. Then during the reign of Emperor Han Wu Di, the son of heaven who enjoyed the fruit of effort of his predecessor strive to expand Han dynasty influence toward the four corners and four seas. Hence the diplomatic mission of Zhang Qian, Ban Chao, and Su Wu and the military campaign of Li Guang, Wen Qing and Huo Qubing. But due to the change of terrain, the old method of warfare passed from the Spring Autumn Warring State Period , Qin and Chu Han contention become obsolete. The terrain situation where there is now fortified wall and fortress, but instead a wide plain terrain made the use of siege weaponry and fortification tactic abandoned and forgotten. The swift cavalry tactics learned from King Wuling of Zhao become more popular. Hence people nowadays, who were accustomed to Han dynasty warfare which was characterized by the projection of Han power along its borders with large mobile armies of crossbow squads, cavalry and garrison troops." Sima Yi who managed to grasp the meaning from Jia Kui's explanation thus explains as Jia Kui then agreed.

_Great battles are won with artillery - Napoleon, letter to prince Eugene, correspondance de Napoleon ler, publie par ordre de l'empreur Napoleon III,XXVI no. 20929 p.458_

"Precisely, hence the Mohism become rare trait even among carpenter, artisan and smaller scope of Mohist. Only few generals were accustomed to Mo Zi's Art of Defense."

**XXX**

"Seems that they realized something odd with our attack."

"Don't get conceited. Yuan Shao have plenty of capable talents, and with the Sly Advisor leading them over…."

"Regardless, Primary Objective accomplished; Confuse and distract the enemy from our plan."

And in another places, Xun You who sees the small casualty on her side began to worry. it is not about the number of loss they suffered. But….

"Strange…. No matter how capable Cao Cao is, I don't think that she had the resources to built that many (Artillery Platform) Batteries."

Is it because…..Oh no!

"Wait, Gao Lan! Don't do that! it is…. It is a trap!" Xun You who just realized what happened….

But it was too late. And finally Yuan Shao's forces get visual sight of Yang Xiu's trebuchets. Xun You who is alarmed had to admire their superior technological advance compared to her now become obsolete siege towers.

The trebuchets besides it's improved and advanced design, it was outfitted with strange lining of wheels. Perhaps that is what makes the trebuchets even though judging from it's visual sight must have been heavy but it could move albeit faster than Xun You's siege towers.

It is indeed the Self Propelled Mobile Artillery.

Yu Jin who lead the gunnery of these trebuchets declared. "firing salvo, then continued with volley. Don't cease the fire until I give the order." With hand pointed at them, Yu Jin announces

"Target…. Yuan Shao's large numbers of siege towers."

The pivot were pulled back, and Gao Lan who notices that they are ambushed ordered his men to pull out and withdraw but… the men below reported that they can not move because all the siege towers are too close to each other, blocking their narrow escape path.

"Damn you Cao Cao's general…" Gao Lan silently curses… because with his experiences on the battlefield… he can already see the outcome…..

"Release." The single order become the trigger to the merciless massacre of Yuan Shao's siege towers, thus concluding the lesson in Mo Zi's Art of Defense. And with the rapid firing of boulder projectile from the trebuchet, the siege towers one by one destroyed, collapsing and crashing against each other.

The proud siege towers which also become the epitome of the Yuan Clan's enormous war resources began to collapsed as worthless ruin.

In seeing this outcome, Yu Jin silently explain… "I made you gather your forces to one place so it will be easy to finish you all in one sweep ."

"reporting to acting commander. the loss is nine hundreds of boulder projectile, two casualties of broken catapult, cause seems to be faulty mechanism. Secondary objective accomplished; All sieges towers are destroyed. Primary objective accomplished; Suppress the enemy and force them to full withdrawal."

And all who still survives from Yu Jin's Saturation Bombardment flees to safety, not even ones dares to stand still, they are running from the effective area of the fortress defensive line. Xun You can not help but fire the signal for full retreat.

Even though he is the gunner, Yu Jin himself can not help but stand still in awe of this weapon's destructiveness… he muttered… "Advisor Yang…. This weapon … nothing can describe them as anything but…."

_**The King of Battles**__ – Major General H.G. Bishop , title for Field Artillery issue 1935 _

**XXX**

In seeing the effectiveness of this newly deployed weapon system made even Cao Cao fall back in awe. Her face showed her delight of the superiority and the power of this weapon.

"An eye for an eye, Yuan Bengchu… your siege towers has taken many lives of my loyal and capable retainers…. But my catapult have robbed your prideful resources."

Indeed it is great… Guo Jia commented in disbelief. "I never thought that the weapon Minister Fan Li of Yue deployed back then could be this destructive."

"But… we are facing the sly advisor. Who knows how she will interpret _**'Besiege Wei to Save Zhao' . **_" Cheng Yu face plainly showed grim looks.

The exhausted and relieved looks on the face of her men were visible. The tired look due to this long battle filled them. But the satisfaction that they managed to repel the incoming attack raise the morale of Cao Cao's men.

Only Guo Jia, Yang Xiu and Cheng Yu who still look worried. Because even if they have not realized the sly advisor interpretation of '_Besiege Wei to Save Zhao_'… they know that there is a deeper meaning on the obvious fact. This battle might be long and exhausting them…. But… is this meager skill that she show today which make her name soared, with her successful campaign on Han Fu's Jizhou? Because as both capable minister who engage conversation with each other in the dense of battlefield…. They came to know her characteristic.

She is not named sly not without a reason. Subduing the enemies without fighting. That is the sign of her excellence.

And…..

Seeing the worried look on her retainers face made Cao Cao became impatient. She patted them on their shoulders, calming them. Then she turned to the ecstatic soldiers of hers who had survived this battle.

"Today… we lost many of our comrades in arms…. Many of capable , loyal, and brave comrades of us. But we survived. Their soul and will… they shall be passed on to us who still living. To everyone who can move…. I implore to you. Give those who passed on… a respectable burial."

The solemn atmosphere were brought by her simple words. They stood and saluted to those who passed. Cao Cao stood, and cupped her hands.

"Our friend who passed on… we promise that we will continue your battle…. Until we reach for what we strive for…." Cao Cao then turned to the collapsing eastern wall where Xun You started their attack and retreated from….

"Yuan Bengchu…. I, Cao Cao take an oath here…! As long as I stand here in guard….. this place won't fall down and submit to you! Today my valorous generals and soldiers, my capable retainer successfully repelled your numerous troops with our few numbers….. I dare you to come back….! My men, with weapon in arms, and wall stood mightily, shall welcome you. With me in the front… and the Han dynasty shall continue its glory."

The speech of their leader who is also the Prime Minister of Han raised their morale, even if they are exhausted. And… seeing the might of Yang Xiu's trebuchet made their confidence sprang once again.

Indeed this battle is not testing their strength, but morale was attested here. Those who show their might, their morale were raised to zenith, and those who show their weakness, their morale collapsed. Weaponry here is but a show of force and morale between the two forces.

Hence….. their role is but….

_Ultimo ratio regum (the final arguments of kings) – inscribed on French artillery by the order of Louis XIV_

**XXX**

Those who still able to stand started to bury their partner…. And…. Because the protracted war, many of the bodies have already been cleaned (because it is a bother if there are too many corpse here.

Cao Cao leave the scenery and goes inside her own place… Kazuto who notices this sneaked behind without her knowing. It is a relief he finished his own report and passed them to Cheng Yu.

With his ginkang, he followed her to her place without a sound (mundane). Cao Cao placed her darkened scythe aside and looking from the window, outside. The view of his soldiers burying their comrades in arms… a single tears and tired look surfaced on her face. She sang with low embittered voice…. a tune she made of her own… which made her the capable poet of this era, one of the Three Cao

"_Heroes of east revolted,_

_Attacking traitors like a thunderbolt._

_Raising troops to put rebellions down,_

_Planning to meet again in capital town."_

"_With troops not in one mind,_

_Hesitation and fall behind._

_Fighting against each other_

_Plotting against own brother._

_The younger sibling ascends_

_The elder keeps the seal."_

"_Meanwhile, the soldiers are beset by lice_

_While people suffered worthless sacrifice,_

_Dead bodies scatter in the open air._

_Not even the crows is heard anywhere._

_The high casualties is beyond belief,_

_Thinking of this, I'm benumbed with grief._

_**- Song of Burial, Cao Cao with style name Mengde"**_

Seems that no matter what, even with the dignified face she showed earlier…. She still can not take how many of her man died for this battle. The poems she made herself reflected her sadness and anger…

Yang Xiu … I mean Kazuto felt touched. But he did not know what kind of word of consolation that he can give to her. But hearing the famed poem that Cao Cao historically made, now is being personally sang by herself moved him to tears.

Daring to accept the fault of being insolent, Yang Xiu emerged as he recited partial quatrain of a famous poem that he learned from the Three Kingdom era.

"_To serve the kingdom is my lofty yearning,_

_To quell the country is my heartfelt burning."_

As he recited that part, Cao Cao was surprised at his entrance, while she is bewildered that this person rudely barge in her place, she was about to reprimand him… but hearing such beautiful and touching poems made her bit reluctant.

This prompted Kazuto to continue.

_When I touch my sword, it roars like thunder._

_When I wave my sword, it flashes with wonder._

_For those who crave beyond what wishes end,_

_How can they understand the righteous hero? _

_**- Shrimps and Eels, Cao Zhi with style name Zijian.**_

Bowing a bit, Yang Xiu cupped his hand's apologizing for barging in. "Please forgive my bluntness Lord Cao…. But I believe that this is the time for you to share part of your burden to your deputy officer, as it is his duty."

Cao Cao did not give any reply, but instead answer with another words. "…. Until now… I don't understand the burden that we both bear… as the leader of a clan. As a leader of small clan who rises to prominence… I thought that I had done well…. But… seeing the display of Yuan clan's force… made me finally understand what kind of burden that Bengchu shouldered….."

"Did you regret this?"

"No. I will not." Cao Cao affirms her position, straightly answering to Yang Xiu. "Who do you take me for, Yang Xiu?"

Yang Xiu did not answer, merely revealing a faint smile.

"Oh… also… nice poems that you made , Yang Xiu…. Did Cai Yan taught you?"

"No. it was your own creation." Kazuto bluntly answered.

"Mine? But i…" Cao Cao recalled that she never write that poem nor the quatrain that Yang Xiu recited.

Well… Kazuto thought in his head, more exactly it was supposed to be your son's. But seems that there is no Cao Zhi in this era…. A pity though, that he can not met the most talented of the Three Cao.

But seems that Cao Cao accepted his answer, so then he cupped his hand, raising it above his head, "then, I shall take my leave…"

"Wait a second Yang Xiu…. There is still a matter of your insolence of barging here."

"Eh…?"

"A family has its own rule, A country has its own rule, and it goes without saying that barging into your superior place without business is grave offense. So what kind of punishment I have to give to you?" Cao Cao playfully ask…. Which made Kazuto paled.

"Er…. can Darren open a net? It was not this lowly retainer's intention."

"No~pe." Karin smiled mischievously. "But… perhaps if you made me another beautiful poem... I can look at the other way."

Kazuto look confused, scratching his head then answer… "I never good in writing poems…. Well… let me try then…" Kazuto coughed a bit and recited partial quatrain from his memory;

"_Where does this pretty maiden reside?_

_She lives in town along the southern side._

_Her splendid mansion stands along the road._

_Behind closed gates and doors is her abode._

_Her beauty, which outshines the morning sun._

_Is truly liked and loved by everyone._

_What plans have all those match makers made?_

_Why don't they send in dowries of silk and jade? _

_**- Pretty Maiden, Cao Zhi with style name Zijian."**_

Once again, Kazuto cheated by using a poem written by Cao Zhi… but this moved Karin who blushed in hearing this (perhaps she is mistaking something? Who knows…), then she quickly added, and continued with her own talent in poetry.

"_The pretty maiden loves the lofty mind,_

_But such virtuous man is hard to find._

_While common men make hue and cries,_

_How can they know who caught her eyes?_

_In her best years behind the doors closed tight,_

_She stays awake and sighs until midnight. _

_**- Pretty Maiden, Cao Zhi with style name Zijian."**_

With a meaningful look on Karin eyes, she subconsciously continued the poems prior to her knowledge of the next quatrain. Perhaps her blood did not lie. But, It was not known what made her to come up with that verses.

And…. She has changed.

**XXX**

After this, while Cao Cao's side enjoyed the slight moment of peace to prepare themselves for the next battle there is an unexpected turn of event on Yuan Shao's side. The dissenting voice become louder after the outcome of this battle.

Then the turn of event, Without knowing what really happened, the Yuan clan place blames on each others, and the sly advisor became a victim of this internal struggle of opposing sides. But this is for the later story for the next chapter.

For now, this long exhausting Battle has temporarily ended, so let us close this chapter by quoting the words of this famed General.

_I do not have to tell you who won the war, you know our artillery did. - General George S. Patton Jr. quoted in R.E. Dupuy the military heritage of America, 1956 _

* * *

**Author Note:**

Whenever I read Minato Fumi's Brosaw I always smiled because it is a cute love story between a girl and her brother. Even though the brother is always forceful, the girl would relent for him because her affection toward him. It is not that I love incest (it is only smaller margin of my wholesome awe inspiring preference), but I love a cute love story, and the girl looks like Hinata from Naruto…. Well not exactly, she is closer to Chitanda Eruru from Hyouka (who is a perfect blackmail material, too bad there lack interesting NTRape doujin of her).

Why do these things only happen to me? Tehehe….

Well looking back it is a pity that no one likes the previous chapter except two readers. I can't blame them. Perhaps it is kind of hard to visualize them or they dislike it due to their preferences. Regardless of that, I hope that you like this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it as I enjoy writing this chapter. Well… let us continue with answering review.

Ps. Before I forget, sin ren kuai le'.

To raveboys:

Well, it is also been a longtime for you too… well thank you for your words and It is good that at least it is to your liking. Well… who cares about Kazuto? even I prefer to write more about Yue or other girls.

Nope. Who says that there is NTR scene in this fanfic? As I said it before, I can not write them, yet. Well perhaps I try rape, but please don't put your hope on me. I was never a writer.

To fire lord 626:

Thank you, by the way… aren't you going to continue your fanfic?


	108. Reciprocating Feeling with Kindness

**Reciprocating Feelings with Kindness (Battle of Guandu part 5)**

After the failed attempt to besiege Guandu, the Yuan clan returned to their main encampment in Yangwu. However even if they are defeated now, they still in favorable position both militarily and financially. Although Cao Cao won few previous battle, they are now in difficult situation due to this prolonging war. Both sides were locked in stale mate, but it had turned to endurance battle.

_Sun Zi said: In the operations of war, where there are in the field a thousand swift chariots, as many heavy chariots, and a hundred thousand mail-clad soldiers, with provisions enough to carry them a thousand li, the expenditure at home and at the front, including entertainment of guests, small items such as glue and paint, and sums spent on chariots and armor, will reach the total of a thousand ounces of silver per day. Such is the cost of raising an army of 100,000 men. _-_** Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 2 Waging War_

Hence,

_Sun Zi also says: There is no instance of a country having benefited from prolonged warfare. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 2 Waging War_

For Cao Cao side, the situation grew more and more difficult day by day. With the sly advisor now introduced food blockade, by sending troops to each of Cao Cao's rations transport. This made Cao Cao had to establish an emergency council between the presenting retainers.

"Another ration convoy attacked again." Xiahou Yuan commented.

Cao Hong shook her head in disbelief "It is as if they knew beforehand of our transport line…. Are our communication line being intercepted or…" Cao Hong did not dare to continue her own words, out of fear creating unrest during this situation.

"Karin-sama! Let me accompany the ration convoy with my Black Cloth cavalry troops!" Shunran announce.

"No. that will only lessen our defense. The sly advisor would send another wave of attack at our stronghold (Guandu) while your attention divided to guarding the ration convoy." Guo Jia decline Xiahou Dun's suggestion.

"What about asking Xun Yu to deliver the rations with the protection of the imperial cavalry?" Cao Ren asked.

"I have done it, and Keifa already send her reply." Cao Cao replied.

"And ?" Cao Ren asked.

"Zhang Xiu marched his troops. He reported advancing unit moving from Runan need to be intercepted from his post in Wan. Jia Xu was sent to help him. And because of that Keifa regretfully can not comply to our letter. The pest started to surface."

"Walls have ears Darren. I am sure that these pest are responsible for leaking our rations convoy." Cheng Yu asserted.

"Not just the route of our rations convoy. The date, the time….and even The place. It is as if they know exactly how much we demanded, from whom and when we ask. Too much information for just having ears…." Cao Ren stated

"There is insider of the Yuan clan… no, more exactly they have acted, with the wind shifted to Yuan clan, they became bolder…." Cao Hong calmly deduce.

Xiahou Yuan who tried to think of the outcome for this situation asked to Cheng Yu. "Cheng Yu, how much ration left in this base?"

"… approximately only for another week." Cheng Yu simply answered without additional word.

".., what? We only have that much…?" Xiahou Dun became surprised when she heard it.

"The recent attack dreadfulness agitated our men physically and mentally. We have no choice but to keep their mind (morale) and courage by providing them with enough rations. If we conserve rations too tight, our soldiers can not focus in fight and even thinking to desert. We have to make them think that our line of supply is still steady." Li Dian answered.

"Playing blaming game by using scapegoat will make our men's trust and morale collapsed. In front of the line where their only thought is survival, the trust between soldiers is the most important thing remained. We have to unite our men's by making them thinking that the only way out is to win and everyone's live is equal. Even their own general's life worth is but the worth of single soldiers." Cheng Yu asserted.

Cao Cao clenched her fist, announced;

"I will make myself clear. During this crucial moment it is unthinkable that those who fight in the frontline will scheme behind us. But for the sake of morale of our men, I will not hesitate to send death penalty if anyone is found guilty colluding with the enemy."

The cold and heavy tone send signal to the presenting people here of her firm determination.

"even if they are my trusted retainers…."

The capable minister and advisor, the civil retainer who allocated and decide the administration of this place, they all remain quiet.

"even if they are fellow kins of clansmen… from the Cao clan…."

Cao Ren and Cao Hong listened attentively. On her sisters word.

"or even from the Xiahou clan!"

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan remain unfazed. Only cupping their hand as if accepting her decision.

"I trust that we fellow soldiers have the same intention to fight our enemy… and by vowing right here right now….. the end of this war will show us… whether this is merely a ploy to send discord among us or there is really a traitor!"

XXX

In Yangwu, the situation can be said as the same.

"Advisor, I heard the elders are complaining due to the massive cost of the previous failed campaign." Ju Shou voiced his opinion on this private council.

"They blame you for as the commander in charge."

"Is that so?" Xun You disinterestedly listened to the council between Xun You and Yuan Shao's closes advisor. All who present here are the retainer who have served Yuan Shao for long time, some even preceding the Sly Advisor's time of service.

"Advisor… should not you take care of this problem? I am afraid that you…"

"I don't have time for them. Besides compared to our enemy loss, we are only suffering several monetary loss. Based on casualties itself, the previous siege cost that villain Cao Cao of ten thousands of her best soldiers, while we merely loss less than five thousand at our side. No, what I should explain is… the previous campaign is a necessary preparation."

"Maybe you could enlighten us, so we can defend you before those narrow minded old men. Please remember, your existence here serve as the last pillar of Yuan Darren." Tian Feng firmly voiced. Old and straightforward as his younger day, the experienced retainer voiced his tone rather rudely.

Xun You weakly smiled for the old retainer's concern. As old as he is, he still stay true to his belief, and he did not afraid to speak of his mind, even if other might be offended. But Xun You always appreciated his honesty. "I know Old Tian. I never expected that the situation come to this. After General Yan Liang and Wen Chou died, Yuan Darren lost some of her influences, and with those two rising stars supported by those stubborn elder… Yuan Darren situation is like a bowl of eggs." She sighed weakly and continued.

"But, I ask you to place your faith in me. My plan has already set in motion. When the time is right we will win this campaign. We only need to prolong this battle, the victory will be ours without fighting."

Seeing Xun You predicted the outcome in such confidence, brought relieve to the atmosphere. Representing the other retainers, Ju Shou asked Xun You.

"Advisor, when do you think our waiting ended?"

"About one month."

With feeling of confidence among the other retainers, they feel that the time where they lord become the hegemon or emperor protector (Tai Fu) are growing near. Now they are murmuring among themselves.

Xun You asked Ju Shou and Tian Feng, "Is there any change or disturbance with our supply line in Wuchao and Gushi?"

"No. General Chunyu Qiong reported no suspicious activity around the area, also no army movement from Cao Cao's major city in Puyang."

Xun You sighed her breath. Did she think too far? She thought to herself. The supply route is safe, there is still support from merchant clan and the various wealthy clan of Ye. Then why did she grow uneasy?

Even when the council is dismissed, she still remained in her pensive thinking. The artifact, Rules of Warfare, The War Minister's Method materialized and come to her summoning.

"Rangju ask, did you come to ask for my counsel?"

"Master Rangju, what do you suggest for my situation?"

"Rangju continued, _In general, for warfare, one must have Heaven, material resources and excellence. _- _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 3 on Heaven, Resources and Excellence."_

Xun You did not speak. She questioned herself did she manages to seize all three of them? The _Sima_ Fa further explains:

Seizing the opportunity; This is termed as "having Heaven". The Right timing.

When the masses are rich and plentiful and so is the state; that is termed as "having resources. The Right Place (which could be read as the right situation/condition)

When the men are practiced in the relative advantages of the formations, and they give their best in preparation for battle, this is termed as "having excellence". The right people.

For her this is the best opportunity, seeing Cao Cao is being isolated from her main base of Xu Chang, then the situation which solidify Yuan Shao's fighting force …. The wealth and war resource they amassed.

The right people…. During the previous battle in Baima, Guo Jia had hit her hard with the loss of Yan Liang and Wen Chou…. She tried to evaluate that Zhang He and Hao Zhao is not bad as commander in chief, but they still need to be polished. That is why she tried to fill that gap with her own presence. Taking full control of the authority and making sure they all move based on her calculation.

"Rangju then who felt sympathized with her situation then shared her situation; Back then I was nothing but a common poor scholar. However, Minister Yan Ying saw my worth and recommend me to Duke Jing of Qi. If not because of Minister Yan's word I will stay as poor scholar who hardly able to fill her stomach."

"You seems to like to mention about the famed short heighted Minister Yan Zi." Xun You teased her companion.

"Rangju bashfully tried to cover her infatuation. Erm… I admired because he is a brave, capable orator, humble and will not hesitate to recommend able men to his lord."

Extracted from_**Spring and Autumn Annals of Yan Ying (Yan Zi Chun Qiu)**__:_

_When Yan Ying worked as the prime minister for Duke Jing of Qi, he led a thrifty life. His daily meals were made up of simply brown rice, roasted chicken and eggs, tea and vegetable._

"There is no special feeling of me about him. Rangju painfully to hide the obvious fact."

"really?" Xun You asked in a suspecting playful tone.

"Rangju then tries to change the topic. Speaking of this, our situation are in stalemate with your enemy. In one glance, your situation seems superior, however the might that you show is in fact full of weakness. Right now, you are just like your lord. Fox borrowing tiger's ferocity. Your lord use the name and title of Yuan clan to frighten others. While you, borrowed your lord's name to display your authority. Is not this the time to grasp true power to silence voice of opposition from others?"

"It is true. If not for Reiha-sama , I won't be able to move the whole Yuan forces. And if not because of the Yuan clan's name…. Reiha sama authority won't be feared. But so is the contrary. For now, I have make sure to seize power…. I won't have to follow you by killing one to warn hundreds."

"I still say, Kill one to warn them that you are in power. Hesitation will lead to regret."

"Master Rangju… just one month…. My intel and calculation show me that if I can hold for a month….!"

**XXX**

"One week. That villain Cao should have known that wall have ears and roof have eyes. I have planted few spies in fortress Guandu and they told me that the ration stored in Guandu only for one week worth remains." Yuan Shang declared.

"Also, letter from our men and insider in Xu Chang has reported that villain Cao Cao has requested Xun Yu for additional rations in unexpected route due to that sly advisor constant supply blockade." Yuan Tan added.

Zuo Ci who is being consulted by those two asked once again. "What do you think of the defense in Xu Chang?"

"As you suggested, our agent in Runan was tasked to move. now, Zhang Xiu of Wan is intercepting them… but they won't be enough. So, Xun Yu sent Jia Xu to aid Zhang Xiu's troop."

Zuo Ci draw the outline of the situation.

Right now, Guandu is being isolated and forced to stay on their own without any support from nearby city or base like Chen Liu, Puyang, Luo Yang and Xu Chang. Cao Cao's main army is being concentrated here.

Meanwhile, a rebel faction funded by the Yuan Clan has been instigated to move from Runan toward Imperial Capital Xu Chang. Zhang Xiu who was posted in Wan moved his troop to intercept their movement. While Jia Xu and a division of cavalry was sent from Xu Chang as reinforcement to Zhang Xiu of Wan.

Cao Cao's most trusted advisor Xun Yu remained in Xu Chang with the Emperor and remaining back up division of Cao Cao troop along with Imperial Han's army.

Xun You remained in Yangwu along with all Yuan clan troops. While Chunyu Qiong was tasked to guard Wuchao.

So, if Cao Cao's war resource depleted in one week… then … attacked from both internally and externally… Cao Cao will lose this decisive battle.

"Gentlemen… this is the time we wait." Zuo Ci announce.

**XXX**

"Okay… now with everyone present… I will show you of Keifa's letter." Cao Cao announce to the three advisor of her. Guo Jia, Cheng Yu and Yang Xiu.

"Before that…. Is it wise to let me here?"

"Keifa allow you to hear the content of the letter, Yang Xiu." Cao Cao nonchalantly answer.

"I am honored to be trusted."

"Keifa says that now with all the pest inside and outside have surfaced, it is time for us to do a little house cleaning."

The two remained silence waiting for the content of the letter

"To avoid the internal trouble, she ask me to mention that she refuse sending ration to me. However she promised that she will send the ration after she handled the internal trouble inside the palace. She has found the instigator … connected to the royal clan and senior retainer of Han."

"with deception that we show our vulnerable …. The enemy will thought that it is time to declare their true loyalty and betray Cao Darren. And this is the time to strike back." Cheng Yu who quickly understand continue on behalf of her lord.

"Cao Darren, when will Advisor Xun able to send the ration?"

"more than a week."

"But… Cao Darren… that is…." Guo Jia showed a worried look.

"Lord Cao, we have personally checked the storage. We only have the ration for a week. And if we delay this any longer…."

"Actually no. we have more than a week." Yang Xiu calmly speak.

"Yang daye… but… we have searched everywhere…. There is no trace of single grain left except the storage."

"To fool your enemy first I have to fool own ally. With the permission from Lord Cao, I have hid enough rations and keep them away from everyone."

**XXX **

"I guess it is my turn to move." Zhongda calmly depart followed by her two apprentices.

The Master Sun who is the materialization of her artifact appears for her summoning. "One letter and you depart. Must be important news for you."

"The situation change. I can not stay idly."

"That little girl … is she worthy?"

"That little girl is the new head clan of the Xin clan. And we the Sima clan of Henei and the Xin clan of Jizhou have long established a deep relationship where we trust each other."

"Is that your only reason?"

"Ha..ha… I can not lie to you." Zhongda smiled in delight and continue "Master Luu Buwei says: _The conduct of a ruler is different from that of people who wear the clothes of commoners. When the circumstances are not advantageous and time not beneficial, a ruler must serve his opponents in order to survive - __**Analects of Master Luu Buwei (Luushi Chunqiu)**__, Book 20 Chapter 6 Proper Conduct and Assessing the situation."_

"Impressive… this is what my ancestor says in chapter 13 in the use of Spies."

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ _on the Biography of Sun Zi and Wu Qi_:

_Sun Wu said:"If the rules are not clear and orders are not understood, the commander is to blame."_

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang brought their troops and surrounded the main tent in Yang Wu. They entered Xun You's chamber.

"So the whole decree says. Your failure siege in Guandu brought great losses to our side and the Yuan clan deprived you of your authority."

Xun You, Tian Feng and Ju Shou become surprised of this sudden situation. While they are busy distributing troops to several places to blockade Cao Cao's transport route, their troops are weakened. And now, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang have surrounded their tent and showed hostile intention toward them.

"Wait a second! There is something strange with that order! Let us seek audience with Yuan Shao Darren!"

"You traitor! If not because of master advisor…"

Yuan Shang hit the deployment table with the supreme commander tally, and stabbed the table with his sword. "This decree is the highest order. And in my hand I have the tally for the troops. Dare you to doubt me?"

"I will not accept this order! I will go to and speak to Lord Yuan Shao herself! Speaking with you is pointless!" Tian Feng can not hold his rage and about to go out. Yuan Tan quickly threatened his move with a sword in his hand.

"Kill me if you want! I rather die for my lord loyally than serve traitor like you!" Tian Feng even with sword placed to his neck did not falter.

"WAIT!" Xun You who let her head down for this whole moment suddenly shouted.

Ju Shou and Tian Feng turned to the sly advisor.

"The decree is signed by Yuan Shao Darren herself. I, Xun You will follow the order faithfully." Xun You cupped her hand and kneeled. While Tian Feng and Ju Shou who can not hold their anger suddenly realized why Xun You quickly surrendered.

It is impossible for Reiha to sign and use her seal if she is not…. Ju Shou and Tian Feng bitterly wept in their thought. Because they realized their lord's safety is endangered.

**XXX **

The_** Book of Lord Shang (Shang Jun Shu) **_says:

_One who abroad is strong in warfare and at home is rich in peace attains supremacy._

_When hostilities begin, weight the strength of the enemy;_

_if your army is not equal to his, do not engage him in battle; _

_if your provision are not equal to his, do not protract the war._

_..._

_Therefore it is said the great rule of an army is prudence. By estimating the strength of the enemy and examining one's own, victory and defeat may be known before hand._

Cheng Yu and Guo Jia's eyes turned to Yang Xiu. They did not understand what he meant. No place is left unchecked. So, how could the rations be hidden from others? Even for less than one time consumptions need tens picul of food rations. Not a very easy task to hide those food rations without anyone noticing this.

"Dong Anyu made preparation in Jinyang so that Zhao Xiangzi benefited from his action. Then, Zhang Mengtan crafted the final scheme." Yang Xiu explains. "I have to fool everyone so they thought we are at our lowest point. A Hegemon makes pretense of foolery to distinguish friends and foes apart. We still have enough ration food to hold this fortress… "

"No, but wait a second. Since when…." Cheng Yu confused

Guo Jia who fell silent suddenly smiled, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I see… Dong Anyu made preparation so Zhao Xiangzi benefited from his action. This is the method to overcome food blockade. Wu Zixu's Secret Stash."

"Exactly… however… we can not carelessly reveal this. So, we won't open this trick until we really lost our morale. This is my last bet. I don't have anything left to defeat the Yuan clan and the sly advisor."

"So, then you are betting everything on the last day? This is unlike you Yang Xiu…." Cao Cao look a bit disappointed.

"Please forgive this retainer's limited wisdom Lord Cao. On behalf of you, I have contacted the Sima clan, Luo Yang, Shouchun, Chen Liu, Puyang and our nearby major city, but they are unable to give immediate answer."

"I see… but I trust Keifa's suggestion. She will take care of the internal trouble. Then I will remain here, keeping this Stronghold in Guandu from the external problem. Yang Xiu… you understand?"

Yang Xiu merely cupped, accepting her decision. He recall of Xun Yu's letter which become Cao Cao's turning point in winning the battle of Guandu.

"_I have received your command to decide whether to continue the campaign or retire. It appears to me that Yuan Shao assembled such large forces at Guandu with the expectation of winning a decision. You, Sir, are very weak while he is very strong. If you cannot get the better of him, he will be able to work his will on you, and this will be a crisis of the empire. Your opponents are indeed numerous, but their leader knows not how to use them. With your military genius and discernment, where are you not sure to succeed?_

_Now though your numbers are small, your situation is still brighter than Liu Bang's when he faced against Xiang Yu in Jungyang and Chenggao. You are securely entrenched with your hands on Yuan Shao's throat; and even if you cannot advance, that state of things cannot endure forever but must change. This is the time to play some unexpected move, and you must not miss it. The device I leave to your illustrious ingenuity." Xun Yu with style name Wenruo __**- Luo Guanzhong, Romance of Three Kingdom,**__ chapter 30._

**XXX**

"That girl… I remember the hundred lashes she gives to us…! When she returned to Ye… I will make sure she will pay with everything she has!" Yuan Tan gritted in anger.

"You don't need to." Zuo Ci with bored look answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuan Shang who felt the same with Yuan Tan asked.

"The sly advisor will be sent to Capital Ye. But unfortunately, Cao Cao troops who thought that they are our supply convoy will intercept them and try to raid them." Zuo Ci played with the small dagger in his hand.

"Eh..?"

"Our escorting party will try to keep hold of the cargo which contained the fugitive sly advisor Xun You, but during the ensuing fight between our troops and Cao Cao's troop…. She will be killed due to loose weapon. Lao Zi says that _weapon is a tool of murder, an accursed instrument that is despised by anyone under the heaven_. It has no eyes to distinguish whom they kill." Zuo Ci with bored look explain "And… it is not surprising that she died under this circumstance. No one will suspect a thing."

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang felt a chill when they heard Zuo Ci explain his scheme with no change in expression, as if it is nothing worth to be surprised or as if this is just a normal usual thing.

"… What about that girl Yuan Shao?" Yuan Shang fearfully asked.

"for now, she is important pawn for us…. You need her alive to legitimize your position."Zuo Ci explain.

"No… I am asking… what have you done to her?... I…"

"I just used her to test my new experiment. You know how uneconomical my last Anthrax is…. that is why I disposed them and make another new batch of this new thing. " Zuo Ci showed a batch of tightly sealed vial with only it's label visible. The label read "EBOV"

"You..! I thought that you need her alive!" Yuan Tan who know how dangerous this mysterious Daoist _'magic'_ shuddered when he imagined the result when the vial is released.

"Daoist Zuo Ci…. You… " Yuan Shang did not dare to continue as he recalled what he saw when he peeked Yuan Shao's condition.

"We need her as long as she still showed her vital sign." Zuo Ci remained unexpressive, continued playing with his small dagger. "Ah… I understand now… you peeked her… am I right?"

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang backed down.

"You shouldn't carelessly peek my laboratory. What if it is highly _contagious_…. ?" Zuo Ci approached them and suddenly grinned as he emphasized the word contagious.

"But you are lucky. This new vial is a newly weakened strain. It can only infect one victim it's directly exposed to. The victim won't be able to contaminate others even with direct contact."

Zuo Ci who showed the vial before them then slowly store it back to his safekeeping.

"The sly advisor are being escorted right? then I will also make preparation to move. I left too many equipment in my laboratory."

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang fell silent, they don't know whether they should be grateful to meet this mysterious Daoist in the past or not.

**XXX**

Xun You who had been incarcerated was finally moved. General Han Meng was tasked to escort her back to Capital Ye. Seeing the advisor and comrade in wars who had fought alongside them being deprived of her authority and now dragged as if fugitive broke his hearts. And her departure is being escorted by all retainers who looked at her in pity but they don't have the courage to voice their objection.

Tian Feng and Ju Shou who tried to resist and prevent the escort is being held by Shen Pei, Guo Tu and Feng Ji out of fear that with Xun You had been detained, these two retainers who are close to her will be implicated. They don't want that kind of thing to happen. Xun You also gave a meaningful stare toward Tian Feng and Ju Shou to remain composed. Warning them to not follow her stead.

With a head lowered down, Xun You entered the carriage and did not say anything. She only made sure that she succeed in smuggled her own artifact, the Rules of Warfare inside her clothing. She whispered to herself…

"Master Rangju… never thought that I will follow your stead… " and she did not realize that a single tears dropped from her eyes. Pitying her own fate…. To unable to fulfill her own and her lord's aspiration and fall to slanderous talk.

"Back then… before he died, Guan Zhong left advice to Duke Huan before dying. He recommend Xi Peng because he know him as able man. He also advised Duke Huan to remove Shu Diao, Yi Ya, Qi Fang and Chang Zhiwu. But… compared to me… what have I done? I failed to recommend capable retainer to succeed my position, instead letting my position being usurped by corrupt men…."

The door of the transporting wagon were closed….

And Xun You wept inside… "Reiha-sama… I have failed you."

Han Meng led his man to move….

**XXX  
**Mid Journey toward the Capital of Jizhou, Ye….

Han Meng noticed there is a troops pursuing them. They are wearing black clothing around them. Han Meng quickly ordered his troops to set into formation. They are being positioned to give full protection to their wagon.

"Be careful everyone…. From their cavalry style, they mustn't be a common bandit! On my order… remain in formation!"

However, the small figure who is among the rear position of those mysterious troops announced to her troops.

"Spear formation. First Division will attack them while Second Division follows."

About Fifty Men, and they quickly separate themselves, creating two spear formation.

The Fifty cavalrymen are engaging Han Meng's convoy of hundred men. They stay on their formation without moving. Using another carts as their embankment.

The small figure noticed that this won't be easy…. "First Division, surround them. They only brought spear as their armament. Second division, reroute and try to take them from behind."

Now, being attacked from two sides make Han Meng a bit cornered.

"Let me replace the command." Additional group has arrived to help this black clothing troop.

"Jiang Wei, Suppress them with direct attack." Jiang Wei quickly led ten of her newly arrived troop to attack them.

"Deng Ai, Use pike tactic to sweep through their formation."

""Yes Young Master."" The girl's reinforcement quickly subdue Han Meng's men. Slowly, Han Meng's men are being slaughtered. And when he realized it, he was the only men left standing. It was only matter of time when he is being subdued, gagged and tied to his own knees.

While Han Meng, looked at the small figure already opened the wagon, releasing Xun You.

"You are…!" However before Xun You can continued her word, She is being forced down with two dao sabres pointing her neck.

"Stop that Lu Kuang, Lu Xiang." The little girl who previously directed the troops approached the subdued Xun You who is being pushed to the ground. And with her words, the twin brother returned their identical dao saber back to their sheath without any word.

The little girl parted her hairs and positioned her headphone like accessory and crouched down toward Xun You. "Advisor Xun… Did you remember me?" The little girl with wavy perm hair smiled to her.

"Miss Xin… so you are the one who will take my life…?" Xun You disinterestedly asked.

Xin Xianying looked at her with eyes showing curiosity. She asked as she tilted her head "Why did you think so?"

"All of this… placing all blame to me…. Then on pretext of depriving me of my authority… returning me to Capital Ye to put me on trial… those are all lies. I bet that those two Yuan sent group of assassin to assassinate me, and then put the blame of my death to Cao Cao's army…. Is not that right?"

Xin Xianying smiled in surprise look. "wow… you are ahead on. With your death… the morale of the troops will be raised! " She slowly clapped her hands.

"But.. I never cared about that. My brother, Advisor Xun…."Xin Xianying slowly muttered.

"… I see.. Brother Xin Pi's death is indeed my fault. I am responsible… I asked him to be insider, endangering his life. Miss Xin… I always regretted to let this to occur… If my death can ease your anger and sadness… then I will gladly offer mine. So please forgive me and allow me to redeem my mistake." Xun You felt remorse and accept her fate.

Xin Xianying looked at her coldly. "That is right…. Brother Xin Pi is dead. It is fitting for me to claim the life of all those who are responsible for his death…. Advisor Xun… You are always kind to my brother and our clan… even to me, who newly became the head clan…. That is why…I am sincerely thankful."

Xin Xianying approached her closely with short blade on her hand.

"But, You are responsible for my brother's death….so you will return the favor,… right?" Xin Xianying asked with a low tone of voice.

* * *

**Author Note: **

I am too lazy to say anything. So go straight to answering review.

To Guest who reviewed 2/13:

Thank you.

To Fire lord 626:

I see… well… you should have told me earlier. Let me see what I can do.

To guest who reviewed 2/10:

You are welcome. Sama-sama. Karena peraturan dari fanfictionnet tidak memperbolehkan review board sebagai tempat berbincang-bincang, saya mempersilahkan anda menggunakan PM untuk hal yang bersifat pribadi. Saya yakin dia memahaminya.


	109. Master Sun's Besiege Wei to Save Zhao

**Master Sun's Besiege Wei to Save Zhao (Battle of Guandu part 6)**

After the exhausting military council and the secret meeting between her and her three advisor, Cao Cao felt uneasy. It is hurtful to doubt the allies who had fight to life and death situation besides you, sharing weal and woe to the bitter end. It is hurt to doubt their loyalty.

While Yang Xiu was ordered to enter to Cao Cao's personal chamber.

After he knock the door, and Karin allowed him to enter inside, Yang Xiu in his casual outfit ask her intention to summon him during this late night. While truthfully, it is kind of shocking for Kazuto to see Cao Cao in her sleeping dress attire and kept her hair in curly mode. But what pained his heart is her tired looking expression surfaced. Though Karin painstakingly tried to hid it, a glimmer of it caught Kazuto's eyes.

With the awkward atmosphere for awhile between them, Karin asked in withholding expression.

"Yang Xiu, the plan of yours… how do you think about it?"

"This plan depend on whether there is really a traitor among our soldiers. Right now, our fortress of Guandu is facing the food blockade. They block and attacked each path of our ration convoy, and studying from their several raids on our ration transport… there is a chance that there is a traitor among us. I already planned this for long and I had disclosed it to you."

"Yes, and I wished that your prediction is wrong… but…"

"After the exhausting siege intended to worn out our troops, the consumption rate of our troops increase, and we lost about ten thousand men during the siege of eastern wall. It is really true that people who are agitated are more prone to waste our rations needlessly."

That is correct, the first reason Lu Bu lost during the battle of Xiapi is because the isolation of the fortress, then his soldiers morale waned, which forced Chen Gong to open the silo and calm their mind with food. But this in turn also raise the consumption rate. The psychological maneuver of food blockade.

"but I say, a Hegemon make a pretense of weakness to distinguish friend and foes. If they thought that our rations almost exhausted, the people morale will be affected. The traitor would warn the enemy which in the end led Yuan Shao to attack our already exhausted soldiers… But what if they are fed with misleading information?" Yang Xiu illustrated the situation.

"Sun Zi says that _Knowledge of the enemy's dispositions can only be obtained from other men (__**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 13 Use of Spies)._ You are betting of the doomed spies… I guess." Karin sighed when she understand what Kazuto is betting for. The Art of War explains; _Having doomed spies, doing certain things openly for purposes of deception, and allowing our spies to know of them and report them to the enemy. (Chapter 13 Use of Spies)_. This is what they say as sending poisonous bait.

"But, Yang Xiu… that is only possible if Reiha is surrounded by a groupthinker of yes-man. She had relied on that Sly Advisor to decide all matter. As much as I know, she (The sly advisor) had experienced all kind of battle situation (ate salt more than you have ate rice). You should not judge her so lightly. She is Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance's Strategist in charge and the person who subjugated Han Fu's province of Jizhou. Even Gongsun Zan's Beiping was cornered to Yijing because of her. Have you forgotten what you saw during our last battle? The never ending escalated siege warfare? And she is also the person who scheme the annihilation of your Elite Xiliang Cavalry." Cao Cao calmly remind him.

"That is right. she is indeed the hard-working strategist who adapted to the situation. That is why… to ensure the success of our plan…. I lied to everyone, except your lordship."

"Wu Zixu's secret stash?" Karin calmly recite what Guo Jia realized during the council.

Wu Zixu is a senior retainer to King He Lu of Wu, The fifth Hegemon of The Spring Autumn Period. She is a loyal warrior who never stray from her path. The greatest merit of all merits that she had done for King He Lu and the state of Wu, is the service she did by recommending the lowly scholar, Sun Wu as a general.

Sun Wu is the author of the thirteen chapters Sun Zi's Art of War. And by recommending her, Wu Zixu ensure the successful campaign against the strong state of Chu. This brought fame to King He Lu's name and brought his influence to reach Zhongyuan (Central Plain of China).

By the way because Sun Wu character model is Sakura Kinomoto, then there is no fitting character model for Wu Zixu except Tomoyo Daidouji. No reason except that the author love ero doujin between those two, especially if Tomoyo was raped… I mean Tomoyo Netorared Li Syaoran. But I also ok with Yuri between them, you know Please teach me.

And Wu Zixu's secret stash refer to a strategic planning thought by Wu Zixu during the plentiful harvest. Seeing the good harvest of the state of Wu, she audience King He Lu to allow her to administrate the storage of all harvested crop.

Wu Zixu ordered those paddy (_oryza sativa_) to be soaked in water and then steamed. The resulting of the steamed rice was then grinded to become some kind of rice paste and was shaped to brick shape. Wu Zixu then ordered the men;

"Stack those brick shaped rice along the fortress wall and cover them with concrete brick."

Later on, when King He Lu died and his son King Fu Chai was enthroned, Wu Zixu fall into slander and wicked rumors. King Fu Chai who just become the Hegemon became arrogant and believe the rumor and questioned Wu Zixu's loyalty. This forced the loyal retainer to commit suicide. Wu Zixu in his despair left a message;

_Extracted from __**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**__ on Biography of Wu Zixu:_

_The King said, "I had my suspicions before you spoke." He sent a messenger to give Wu Zixu his sword 'Shulou' with order, "You may kill yourself with this."_

_Wu Zixu cast up his eyes to heaven and sighed. "Ah, that slanderer Bo Pi is plotting treason, but you, my king are punishing me instead! I made your father a mighty conqueror. Before you came to the throne many princes were contending for it, and had I not fought for you with the last king you would never have been enthroned. After you became king you offered me half your kingdom, but I declined. Now, taken in by the words of a flatterer, you are killing your senior statesman."_

_He instructed his steward, "Plant catalpas over my grave to provide a coffin for the king in time to come. Pluck out my eyes and hang them over the east gate to see when the Yue invaders break through and destroy our state." With that he cut his throat._

And her prediction come true. The state of Yue became strong during the reign of King Gou Jian of Yue who had vowed with _**Wo Xing Shang Tan. **_Two sovereign of states warring each others and the common folks suffer from this selfish act of the two sovereign. The after war left a deep scar to the people of Wu, creating political turbulence and disorder, Plague and famine become common occurrence.

While the people of Wu seek the solution to hold their starvation, the vassals of Wu Zixu remember what the dead loyal minister had planned long ago. They remember the loyal minister left message that "In case people suffer famine, you should tear down the inner wall of the fortress. When they demolish the inner wall, they found a brick shaped rice stacked inside the wall. The airtight sealing of the wall kept the brick shaped rice in good and edible condition. The people then collected the brick shaped rice and soften them by heating them up. this caused the brick shaped rice to become a bit sticky and delicious. Thus the people of Wu is saved from famine. The sticky and soft texture of this rice brick taste sweet and later known by people as _niangao_.

This whole plan also inspired Dong Anyu, the administrator of Jinyang who ordered his men to fill the brick wall with wooden block and use iron metal as the building pillar. Later on, when the state of Jin was afflicted in internal feud, between the four clan of Zhi, Zhao, Wei and Han, this plan become a vital role during the siege of Jinyang; The strong Zhi clan forcing alliance with Wei and Han to wage war against the Zhao clan. The Zhao clan led by Zhao Xiangzi made Jinyang as his stronghold. when the Zhi clan tried to besiege Jinyang, Zhang Mengtan who remembered Dong Anyu's administration ordered his men to break the wall, revealing wooden block and dismantle the iron metal building pillar. From those two materials (of woods and iron metal) they hastily manufactured enough arrows for defending Jinyang, creating enough time for Zhao Xiangzi to defend themselves. The long siege of Jinyang then allowed Zhang Mengtan to craft the famous stratagem "Zhang Mengtan's Counter Flood." . So if not for Dong Anyu's preparation, Zhang Mengtan would not be able to execute his famous Counter Flood.

"That is right. I hid as much food ration I can inside the rear wall where it can not be targeted by the enemy siege. This is why everyone did not know that we have additional rations. Only handful of soldiers directly under your troop know it. But I already make them vow secrecy under military regulation."

Karin calmly thought in her mind. In sense, because it is hidden where no one might expect it, People will only check all the building or storage where the ration might be hidden. And because of this, they concluded that Cao Cao only had as much ration that she has in the storage, missing the whereabouts of the possibility that there might be additional ration kept from anyone knowledge. If even Li Dian who is responsible for ration supply did not know of this, than it might be valid information. Using this false information of the amount of their rations, the enemy will lower their caution and attack them thinking that they are already weakened.

However, during the last minute, Kazuto will reveal the whereabouts of the additional rations, raising their morale unexpectedly and forcing the enemy to decisive battle (fight to death) and in one sweep, defeat them.

"But truthfully, are you really confident in this move?" Cao Cao asked.

"Frankly, no." Kazuto flatly replied. "That is why I am hoping for a miracle…." That is right…. the miracle that allow Cao Cao to seize the historically inconceivable victory.

The Battle of Guandu.

During this famed battle, Cao Cao who rule over Zhongyuan is pitting her army against Yuan Shao of Hebei. Both Yuan Shao and Cao Cao are both respectable warlord who struggled for supremacy. Though Cao Cao has the received the imperial decree legitimating her position, her opponent Yuan Shao is a powerful warlord surpassing her in army size, war resources, funding, political influence; in short, everything.

But there are at least two factors which allow her to prevail this battle. The first is Cao Cao's trust to all her retainer, where she accept Xun Yu suggestion to hold the Guandu, and the second is Yuan Shao's incapability in using her retainer.

But there is one more thing which allowed her to finally deliver a swift, unexpected move which defeated Yuan Shao because she (Cao Cao) managed to seize the right opportunity.

That is the miracle that Kazuto waited.

Karin listened to him attentively of his earlier speech about the plan to defeat Yuan Shao, but in the end, even Kazuto only hinted to her that Wu Zixu's secret stash is a precautionary and he never hoped it will succeed. Karin looked tired as the eyes looked teary and she held her yawn.

Kazuto who pitied her, ask her to go to sleep and allow him to leave. Karin however shook her head.

"In this kind of situation I am a bit worried, unable to sleep due to uncertainty. Yang Xiu, …. No Kazuto accompany me for a bit more."

"But… I believe it is kind of inappropriate, Karin-san."

"Aren't you my deputy officer? then attending to the commander's need is one of your duty."

Hearing this made Kazuto sighed. "alright then." Kazuto thus did not stand but remain in the small chair beside the tea table. Karin who looked tired go up to her bed which is situated near the tea table. She sat on the bed, facing Kazuto who remained in, sitting on the chair.

"Ne… Kazuto, do you think I can win?"

Hearing such unexpected question made him kind of unprepared, but he quickly get hold of himself and firmly answer. "You will."

"Why?"

"Because you are Cao Cao Mengde."

Hearing such short answer made her laughed a bit, she later grimly asked… "Because I am Cao Cao Mengde, eh….?" Karin then pulled her legs to the bed and hugged them as she looked up to the ceiling.

"You know Kazuto…. for me, the hardest part of this battle is…. hearing that my retainers might be suspected of colluding."

Kazuto did not say anything and listened to her.

"Who am I? Is it because I am Cao Cao?" Cao Cao buried her face on her knee and raised her face to directly gaze at Kazuto. "It is painful for me to suspect Yuanrang, Miaocai, Zixiao and Zihuan."

Kazuto finally understand what bother Karin from this battle. Because she is Cao Cao.

"The conflict of siding with them…. Who are really guilty of colluding? Is it the Xiahou clan…. Or is it the Cao clan?" Karin gazed outside for a while continuing her words. "Kazuto… I am not really Cao Cao. My name is indeed Cao, but my surname might not be Cao."

Kazuto knows it. He knows it better than anyone. Karin never divulged this until now…. And… Because she is Cao Cao…. There is a confliction in this name.

"My father goes by the name of Cao Song, but in reality he is of Xiahou ancestry. My father was adopted by Cao Teng, an eminent eunuch of the Muddy water Faction as his son. So though in name I am a 'Cao', but my blood is 'Xiahou'."

"Karin-san… is that really matter? Because everyone never brought that up… they appreciate what you have done. Bringing pride to the Cao name and making the Xiahou name synonymous with Brave warriors. No one doubt you whether you are 'Cao Cao' or 'Xiahou Cao'."

"It is true, for that I am thankful for Shunran, Shuuran, Zixiao and Zihuan. But…. The prospect of hearing that either my clan or my blood family is colluding with enemy torn my heart apart. I am afraid that if somehow a member of Cao clan or Xiahou clan is found colluding with enemies…. I will be unable to judge wisely. People might once again bring up the issue of Cao Cao and Xiahou Cao."

Cao Cao felt like she wanted to cry from her coarse voice but, she hold the tears. "Back then… when I found out that my line ancestry is related to the Muddy Stream faction of the eunuch, I made distinction with them that from now on, the eunuch Cao Teng and the Cao clan have no relationship. I prove that by participating in the massacre at the imperial palace, cleaning my name and my clan reputation besides avenging General He Jin, General Huangfu Song and Minister Lu Zhi."

Karin clenched her fist and continued. "But…. Compared to that time…. I feel helpless now…. Could I made the same decision? Who am I? am I Xiahou Cao or Cao Cao? Will I make a decision because I am a Xiahou or a Cao?"

Karin gazed to the starless night sky "Zhongda was right._** In this screwed up era, where people devour each others… where not only friends but even siblings betray each other… we can only trust money and weapon (arms of war).."**_

"Karin-san. It does not matter." Hearing this made Karin turned to him

"The _**Analect of Confucius (Lun Yu) **_says: _'Vassal and servants are very hard to deal with. If you are friendly with them, they get out of hand and if you keep your distance, they resent it.'_

You will decide later of the outcome not because you are Xiahou Cao or Cao Cao. But because you are Cao Cao Mengde, the Prime Minister of Han. Before you are a Cao or Xiahou … you are the Prime Minister of Han, decreed by the Son of Heaven to defeat the rebel." Karin turned to him with hand sustaining her head.

Kazuto thus lightly smiled "And because you are Karin-san."

Hearing this brought red color to Karin's ears. The color later seeps into her face. "Hearing your words made me tick off. My back and shoulders felt stiff due to you uncouth words." Though her tone seemed annoyed, but her expression looks alight.

Karin reached her hair clip removed them, and at once the tightened hair was unfurled. The wavy hair flows down without stopping, such a captivating scene. I never realized that Karin looked mature and graceful when her hair is being loosened.

"Kazuto, I am a bit tired. But I still want to continue to talk. The starless sky was kind of lonely for me. Why don't you relieve me of my fatigued body?" Karin patted her shoulders.

"Eh..?" Did not understand, Kazuto asked for explanation.

"Massage , you know. M-A-S-S-A-G-E-!"

"No, I know, but… eh, you ask me to massage you like a maid attendant? Karin-san…" Kazuto sighed. Face palming and Protesting a second later. "That is an abuse of authority! You may be my commander, but that does not made me you maid attendant!"

"I say because you are my deputy, you have to serve your commander. "Karin pouted. "If you don't like it… you shouldn't get demoted firsthand."

"But, that is outside of my job description….." Kazuto word's were interrupted because Karin suddenly, strip the upper clothing of her body, revealing her white porcelain like skin. Karin covered her upfront part of the body, only revealing her back and shoulder. "On second though I will do it. No, please allow me to do it!"

Talk about reason…. When we are shown such beautiful scenery, who shan't be captivated? I say no one can refuse this situation. In fact the eagerness to accept this duty can be considered as the highest honor. I believe I, as the Narrator spoke for all of you.

A bit shaky, Kazuto grasp his hands toward Karin's exposed skins. The white porcelain color that is always covered and never exposed to direct sunlight…. I say nothing is more beautiful than the honor of touching them. Warm blood can be felt from his nose, but Kazuto tries to hold it as he recited deep in his heart the long incantation of the Diamond Sutra.

On the first contact, Karin was taken aback. Never before a coarse and rough hands is touching her bodies…. She only know the smooth skin of the same gender with her. So she was a bit taken aback by this strange alien feeling of male's hand. But Kazuto kind of panicked because of this. It is kind of embarrassing for both of them.

The atmosphere was eased up when they both laugh for their own awkward action. Now a bit relaxed, they continued it…. "Aiya~h… you are not too bad, Kazuto… perhaps I should reconsider of promoting you back as general but demote you instead as my personal maid attendant."

"Karin-san… please…." Kazuto felt that he want to protested but given up.

"Oh.. right my hair seemed a bit messy. Can you tend it up?"

Once again Kazuto felt that he is being played to. "Karin-san… you really making me as your own maid attendant…."But he does it nevertheless. The wavy hair can not be said as messy. The unfurling hair is already arranging themselves naturally, so Kazuto only parted them up to avoid them being entangled.

"Oh.. right, I am kind of thirsty… there is some mandarins on the table. Could you peel them and fed me?"

"Oi… " Kazuto can only sigh when Karin looked at him with eyes of expectation, he moves from the bed and reach the bowl of mandarins orange (_citrus reticulata_). The skins were peeled of and Kazuto cleaned the orange segment's fiber… then unfurling them and bring them closer to her lips.

The sweet and sour sensation… when Kazuto tasted himself (on Karin's insistence), make him remember the taste of bergamot in a cup of earl grey. "When I first drink a cup of earl grey, I am surprised and unused to the tangy taste of bergamot, though it's unleashed a pleasant aroma and the light invigorating citrus fragrance…. But my stomach felt strange. Perhaps I still can not drink such exquisite beverages…. But… on my friend insistence, I take them with slice of sweet cake (short cakes type, aka western sweets) and surprisingly they go along well… seems that the sour citrus fragrance and the bergamot taste making you remember of mandarins (once again, _citrus reticulata_) can be enjoyed with sweet snacks like cake. I am thus addicted with this feeling."

Hearing Kazuto muttered, made Karin confused. "What are you talking about, Yang Xiu?"

"Nothing… but this mandarins made me remember a cup of tea where they added bergamot to induce the citrate feeling."

"Tea can go along with orange? Never tried that…" Karin looked with mixed of confused and gleeful expression.

"You should try it sometimes…. Even I was thoroughly surprised when I greatly enjoyed them with cakes…" They both laugh. when people with common interest talked it lead to enjoyable conversation where you might lost the tract of time.

Another segment of the _citrus reticulata_ parted from the wholesome, with fiber being cleaned out. The beautiful dusk colored sky of this segment of the _citrus reticulata_ vanished with parting lips seeping them.

The unexpected pleading eyes… from the usually proud character beneath that beautiful phoenix eyes surfaced. Perhaps it is the unexpected side of hers… The weakly smile that almost can not take another suffering adorned her expression. Even the sweet taste of _citrus reticulata _can not ease the pained expression.

The atmosphere might be lonely, but….

"_I sigh and sigh, for life is short;_

_I'm always haunted by the thought._

_How can I relieve my pang?_

_Nothing but the wine of Du Kang."_

_-__** A Short Song, Cao Cao**__**with style name Mengde**_

One might say coffee to replenish the stamina, tea for invigorating your feeling and wine to drown your sorrow. The water of Du Kang might be suitable to drown her sorrow, but…

"You still have me. I won't leave you when you are the most helpless…"

Karin could not reply him, but only a simple poetry can express her feeling.

_Bright, oh bright is the moon;_

_In the heaven it is strewn._

_Over this I always grieve;_

_My lasting sorrows never leave._

_However, you've come all the way;_

_To offer service here you stay._

_We chatter freely as old friends;_

_Our deep affection never ends._

_-__** A Short Song, Cao Cao**__**with style name Mengde**_

The trust between them grows… and… only the sound of tea being poured to the cup eased their awkward silence. And the sweet flowery scent of Biluochun filled the chamber with the segments of mandarins being fed with either hands.

**XXX**

When the segments of mandarins parted once again, the slender finger reach the lips. And this scene greatly shocked Guo Jia who suddenly entered.

The scenery that Guo Jia never expected, the loosely untangled hair down with clothing a bit dropping from her shoulders.

Before reason can come to her sense, Cao Cao greeted her. "What is it, Guo Jia? I never expected you suddenly coming here at this late night." The calm tone usual for the proud Cao Cao. Only Yang Xiu who looked awkward. It is kind of embarrassing for him being caught getting fed by Cao Cao.

"Ah… I'm sorry. But there is an emergency report that need your immediate attention."

Cao Cao turned her expression seriously, she harrow back her hair. The light in her eyes changes.

"And?"

"Xu Huang reported that during her patrol, she encountered a group of Yuan force's convoy."

"Did she raid Reiha's ration convoy?"

"No. thought the banner read of the Yuan army, there is the representative of Sima clan guiding them."

Cao Cao's expression changed.

"Cao Cao Darren…. The sly advisor is here to seek audience with you."

**XXX**

At Wan, Jia Xu notices that the Runan rebel's movement can be held with ease , but…

"We can not immediately finish them off." Jia Xu evaluated after seeing the field of battle. "They have the advantage of morale. General Zhang Xiu, can you hold them down here? For now, we will push them back to Runan. We can not deal with them alone. Never expected they have that kind of reinforcement."

Zhang Xiu cupped his hand obeying her advice. "Though we can not help much… but at least i have enough proof. Not only there is the influence of the Yuan clan… but they are in collusion with the Imperial clan." He then turned to Jia Xu.

"So, Advisor…. What do you suggest?"

"We can not deal with them alone. So we can only hold them, until we sent the main army here. Knowing this fact…. Lord Cao will be forever grateful to you."

"Advisor… please sent my highest regard to Lord Cao."

"Very well… I will take my leave."

**XXX **

"Miss Xin… you…" The sly advisor became confused by her action. The rope binding her were cut apart.

"Advisor Xun… I am offering you a chance. If you are really thankful for what my brother did, then … help me to accomplish what I want."

"What you are asking is too much miss Xin. Where is the justice for asking that much?"

"Then, where is the justice for you to fall to such slander. You can either die meaninglessly or to bear the shame and take the chance like what Guan Yiwu did in the past."

"My loyalty lies to Yuan Shao Darren alone. I won't accept another master beside her."

"How could you say loyalty, when you let your master endangered by those two pretenders? Logical fallacy is only to satisfy yourself. But what really matter is a true action."

"Even so, you are only misleading me to fulfill your selfish desire."

"Then, your precious lord will die meaninglessly at those two hands. You can wail all you want, but people will insult you and put the blame on you for failing to meet Yuan darren's expectation."

While Xun You who realized what Xin Xianying ask in exchange of saving her…. She can not decide what can she do… Han Meng who was bound, resisted heavily, which made Xin Xianying's subordinate to hit him, but he mumbled loudly. Xin Xianying who heard it ordered her men to release him from his binding and let him speak.

"Advisor Xun…. I have confession…. I was ordered to execute you along the way…. But who knows that someone knew the truth…. Indeed Heaven has eyes. You are fortunate that this happened." The General shed some tears. "Please save Yuan Darren."

Xun You forgave him in her heart and tell him by nodding at him.

Satisfied with the answer, Han Meng turn to Xin Xianying. "The young master of Xin clan…. I, Han Meng along with all retainers of the Yuan clan is responsible for the death of your loyal brother Xin Pi. When those two Yuan's slandered your brother we does not have the courage to defend him…. So!" Han Meng seized one of Xin Xianying's men and took his sword. "Please ease your anger a bit with my life and help Advisor Xun to save Yuan Darren!"

And with the slit of the throat…. A curtain rolled to his role. Seeing General Han Meng who fought along with her took his own life, made Xun You shocked. While Xin Xianying maintain an uncaring face.

"So… what about it , Advisor Xun?"

"Very well…. I rather let my reputation bite to dust rather than betraying my lord's expectation!"

**XXX **

_It's no easy job to understand a man,_

_Let alone to know him by heart._

_Men talk about friendship when they first meet,_

_But conflicting interest may tear them apart._

_When Guan Zhong had a sense of content,_

_Bao Shuya would be able to rest at east._

_Lauded as men of integrity all the times,_

_Their names have passed down from years to years._

_-__** On Reading the Records of History**__, On Guan Zhong and Bao Shuya; __**Tao Yuanming**__._

After hearing that Zhongda ask audience with her to deliver an acquaintance, Cao Cao quickly rise from her bed. Guo Jia already told her that the guest is Yuan Shao's Sly Advisor, Xun You.

In disbelief of hearing this, Cao Cao hastily goes to met her personally, only tidying her current sleeping attire, without changing her outfit. While they are walking to met the unexpected guest, Cao Cao asked Kazuto.

"Yang Xiu, what do you think about this?"

Kazuto without looking at Cao Cao, answered as he looked forward… "I think…. This is the miracle that we have waited for."

Karin smiled in expectation and entered to the chamber, where Zhongda and Xun You are waiting for them inside.

**XXX**

"Well… I never expected the sly advisor to give me the honor of facing her directly." Karin welcomed her with courtesy.

Xun You stare at her unflinchingly. "People says that a wise leader will be flocked by those with talents. I remembered Duke Zhou (Ji Dan) will place down her eating utensil and postpone her dinner, welcoming the guest without asking them to wait because she know that the guest arrive with a good advice for her. But I also remembered Liu Bang acted arrogantly before Li Yiji because he hates pedantic scholar."

"Oh… then surely you shall excuse my shabby appearance. Because as a person who loves talent, I can't be burdened by my own arrogance. For me a valued word's of those with talent can not wait a single moment of delay."

"_**Xun Zi**_ says "_The learning of a noble enters through ear, stored in mind, spread and through four limbs and is visible in activity and repose. And the learning of petty man enters the ear and comes out of mouth._" Xun You without lowering her harsh tone continue. "Aren't your appearance now show you of who you are? as _**Guan Zi**_ says: '_Only once he has the proper food and clothing can man know fame or shame_'"

At this moment, Xun You is still trying to incite Cao Cao's anger by belittling her. It is fortunate that the only persons who remain here is Sima Yi and Yang Xiu, and not Xiahou Dun who is short tempered.

"It is true. Compared to Reiha, I never flouted my appearance by wearing gaudy outfits or decorated golden armor. However, miss Xun, did not the _**Han Fei Zi**_ recounted that _Governor Zi Han_ from the state of Song _refused a precious jade because he valued his refusal of the precious stone more valuable than the precious jade itself_? People have their priority on what is valuable, miss Xun. Reiha might value her prestige as the leader of the four generations of minister of the Yuan clan." Cao Cao calmly continue as she stare back at the sly advisor "But I value whatever talent this world offer, and I shall lead them for the same goal that I had."

Without waiting for Xun You to reply back, Cao Cao continues "_**Lao Zi**_ says _the sagely person wears coarse clothing but hid jade beneath them_."

"Is that so…? Accepting your enemy and to trust them shall bite you in the end, Lord Cao." Xun You though seems to understand something about Cao Cao still try to corner her conscience. Because she know that no one would believe those who had almost obliterate them.

"Gaozu of Han accepted and honored Chen Ping and Han Xin even though they are formerly soldiers of his enemies, The First Emperor of Qin disregard the background of his retainer and accepted them with respect, and… Duke Huan of Qi accepted Guan Zhong even though he attempted for his life previously. Advisor Xun, tell me; why I should doubt you here? If you don't have anything good to say for me, then you would not have troubled yourself to come this far to me."

Xun You though annoyed because she manages to read her this far ask. "Can you tell me first what you are planning?"

"Advisor Xun… From my little experience and little knowledge, I know that though fighting with large number might impose your enemy and force the to submission… there is drawback of this. The war resource and rations to regulate those large number of soldiers. I shall strike these weakness that you have."

"Is that so…? Quite a bold plan that you have here, Lord Cao."Xun You stared at her. "But aren't you a bit hasty? You seemed to be forced by something…. Did your rations already exhausted?"

"What do you think about it?"

"Recently there seems to be rumor floating around that you are in deep need of those ration food. and some of those rumors mention that you only have for a week." Xun You sighed and ask. "but let us stop beating around the bush anymore. Those rumor are lies, am I correct?"

Cao Cao pretend to not notice and ask. "Why would you say that? Did not you are waiting when I am at most vulnerable?"

"Let me explain your plan based on my deduction. It is true that you are in deep need of rations food, but it is not as bad as one week worth. Based on what I concluded from how you previously gathered war resources from your allies or wealthy family around the realm, I say… there is more than that…."

"Really…? I thought that my ration officer reported that only about week worth remained."

"Let me explain once again of your plan. Somehow, with your trick and I don't know how… but you managed to keep the rest of your war rations and only let the people to know that you have only for one week left." Xun You know started to speak with more threatening tone. "Regardless of that, with the rumor of one week rations left, you try to mislead me… so I would decide to attack you as swift as possible while you revealed to your own soldiers that you are still at advantage and raise their morale."

Hearing this made Cao Cao's countenance changed. She guessed all Yang Xiu's plan correctly though she missed the small details.

"Really admirable! You are really worthy of being surnamed Xun, and become my own cousin." Xun Yu clapped her hands. "But I am afraid that you are only guessing part of it, Xun-_biaomei._"

Keifa revealed herself and entered inside the room where they are talking.

**XXX **

"Xun Yu…!" Xun You gasped in seeing her own cousin. Cao Cao's strategist who is on par with Zhang Liang.

"This is our encounter since the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, couldn't you greet your own cousin a bit warmly?"

Xun You ignores her. Showing only disliking toward her.

"But , Xun-_biaomei…_ I never expected you willingly came here yourself. Is it really surprising to see your own relative here?"

"… Aren't you supposed to be in Xu Chang to keep the internal problem…?"

"I did… but that does not require my presence anymore… I can ask Jia Xu to replace me."

"… That former retainer of Dong the tyrant (Dong Zhuo)? I thought she is assisting Zhang Xiu of Wan to intercept Runan's Liu Pi."

"Indeed. But you are hearing expired news. You should improve your intel better. No wonder you are fallen to slander." Xun Yu seated herself and face her own cousin. "That girl Jia Xu is good at no fighting procedure. Your seed of rebel that you sown in Runan is meaningless when they are trapped and unable to move forward and forced to move back to their base in Runan."

"What..!? so then.."

"Oh.. I should have explain this. Jia Xu is also good at sowing discord. So we did not really need to lift another finger."Keifa then turned to Cao Cao "Karin-sama… Keifa is here to give her assistance."

"I now can really rest easily with my own Zhang Zifang here." Karin smiled.

Keifa answer her praise with a deep gratitude and cupped her hands. She later turned to Xun You. "Xun-_biaomei_, Your presence here proved me of your current situation. _**The Record of Grand Historian **__mentioned 'If the rules are not clear and orders are not understood, the commander is to blame.'"_

**XXX**

In the Xu Chang…

The cabal of imperial Han retainers are secretly meeting at midnight, they are discussing the tomorrow plan.

"As we expected, it will be tomorrow."

Loud murmuring among themselves. The atmosphere became a bit tense. They are both nervous and impatient for tomorrow.

"We just received news. That Cao Cao's food ration is only one week worth. According to what the messenger of the Yuan clan says, they will march in full assault toward Guandu tomorrow (exactly one week after report). And that is when we shall stage coup in this capital of Xu Chang." The one who seems to be the leader announce toward the cabal member

"This move in collaboration of Runan Rebel army led by Liu Pi, the Yuan main army of Yangwu, Guo Yuan and Gao Gan who shall invade Luoyang will be collaborating with us."

"We have waited for long. That villain Cao Cao's time of reign is over. This collaboration move, shall end the confusion… finally the Imperial Han can raise their head and face once again."

"Cao Cao is now trapped in Guandu. Now the wind has changes its direction."

While they are all seems enthusiastic, only one person with weary looking face who still drowned his face….

The person who seems to be the leader notices this and call that person.

"Minister Kong Rong, did you have something burdening your heart?"

Kong Rong raised his head. "No… I am just thinking, we have waited for too long… If only the Han dynasty had strong emperor… perhaps this situation won't occur. The country would have been prosperous and peaceful. The citizen well fed and clothed. Even I, as one of the renowned scholar, honored with title as Seven Scholar of Jian'an would be able to exert my talent to aid the people."

"Yuan Shao Darren shall lead us to reach that kind of world. The Han dynasty would be saved."

"Saved… eh… ? I wonder whether my lowly skill would be useful at all… Am I just a pedantic old man who is unable to see the change at all…" Kong Rong laughed.

"Why would you worry? When the seven scholar of Jian'an united for the good cause… you can tutored the young emperor and kept him from disarray."

"My Ancestor, Zhongni (Confucius) once said _'How utterly have things gone to the bad with me! It is long now indeed since I dreamed that I saw the Duke Zhou (Ji Dan)_!'" Kong Rong continued.

"Yes. That is what I meant, Old Kong Rong…! You are a descendant of the great sage Confucius! You can elevate his name, by tutoring the emperor, become the likes of Duke Zhou of past!"

Kong Rong laughed…. "Everyone… let me tell you something…" Kong Rong thus walked around… he made a declamation of his own poem.

"_High rises Mount Zhongshan up in the north;_

_Hot lies the scorching road down in the south,_

_The sun is shining over heavenly gates_

_And sending scorching heat on icy states,"_

As he smiles around, trying to read their faces. He tried to memorize their face and recall each of their names from his old memory.

"_Men of lofty aims all through the ages_

_Stick to the noble purpose of the sages,_

_For ninety years among the common men,_

_Lu Wang became the teacher of Lord Wen."_

_**- Two Miscellaneous Poems, Kong Rong**__ with style name __**Wenju. **__partial quatrain of the poem_

"Old Kong Rong, your words spoke of my aspiration. Right now, if the Imperial Han once again found its way…. That is right! Yuan Shao is from the loyal Yuan clan… four generation of minister! With her protecting the order of this land…."

"Senior Minister Dong Cheng, I haven't finished my declamation." Kong Rong calmly continue as if nothing interrupting him.

"_Once imprisoned when he was a young man,_

_Guan Zhong became the premier of Duke Huan,_

_Each man may have a fate of different sort;_

_The pity is that human life is short."_

_**- Two Miscellaneous Poems, Kong Rong**__ with style name __**Wenju. **__partial quatrain of the poem._

He then walked in front of them and announce. "Senior Minister Dong Cheng, let me share what I have in mind. What I see as an old man who are coming near to death…. I see that Imperial Han is weak because the leader doesn't understand the truth behind politics and he lacks a capable minister."

While Dong Cheng still questioned what Kong Rong meant, the senior minister continues.

"Truthfully, I don't think that Yuan Shao of Hebei is capable of changing the situation."

Then while they are distracted by Kong Rong's word, The door of the this meeting room was forced open. Many soldiers quickly entered and surrounded the cabal. Many armored soldiers quickly brandished their weapon, keeping this room isolated and surrounded and no one will be able to slip from this blockade.

Suddenly Kong Rong recited loudly before the soldiers.

"Wu Zi Lan, Wang Fu, Wu Shi, Zhong Ji, Wang Zifu, Chong Ji and the leader of this cabal….. senior statesman and also the step father of the emperor Xian Di of Han…. Dong Cheng."

Kong Rong silently walked through surrounding soldiers while the cabal members looked at him with widened eyes, unable to believe what Kong Rong did. While Kong Rong addressed to someone who seemed to be the leader of this raid "Seemed that all of the cabal recruited to create trouble for Prime Minister Cao Cao presents here… Advisor Jia Xu."

"Kong Rong! You bastard! You betrayed us!"

"Kong Rong! You .. you have brought shame to your ancestor, the great sage!"

Kong Rong merely dismissed the scorn word of the cabal member. "Talented when young, Incapable in old days…. Now I really understand why Master Cai Yong disregarding his reputation would give his life to serve and defend the honor of the late Dong Zhuo Darren."

"Seems that all the pests are all here…. Excellent work… Minister Kong Rong… Advisor Xun is correct to trust you. I shall put a good word on your behalf."

Kong Rong laughed. "Please don't bother. This old bag of bone is almost at the end of his days…. You don't need to bother yourself. Just send my gratitude to that Yang Xiu…. I am thankful for all the late Master Cai Yong's work that he gave to me…. It reminds me of my younger days…."

Jia Xu did not understand this, but what he meant is…. Kazuto's influence of pornographic material that he imported from 21st century which became the inspiration to Cai Yong's later masterpiece… but sometimes ignorance is blissful.

Jia Xu then turned to the several soldiers behind her who seemed to be the commanding officers.

"Xiahou Mao, Xiahou Jie, Xiahou En, Xiahou Ba, Cao Shuang, Cao Xi." Jia Xu announced. All those officers replied back to affirm their allegiance toward Cao Cao.

"Those people who gathered here as cabal are responsible for slandering your clan, discredited as traitorous."

The growl of anger from those commanding officers, the light on their eyes turned dangerous.

"Let no one leave this place alive. we shall make them pay for the consequences." When Jia Xu lowered her hand, this secluded room become the pool of blood where painful yell filling this whole place.

Dong Cheng who planned this whole cabal, at the nearing time of his death cursed Kong Rong, but the old minister calmly recited the Analects.

"My ancestor said, _'At fifteen I set my heart upon learning, At thirty, I had planted my feet firm upon the ground, At forty I no longer suffered from perplexities. At fifty, I knew what were the biddings of Heaven. At sixty, I heard them with docile ear. At seventy, I could follow the dictates of my own heart; for what I desired no longer overstepped the boundaries of right' - __**The Analect of Confucius**_"

Dong Cheng who heard it become awestruck. And Kong Rong continued nevertheless. "Right now what this realm, the land of Han Dynasty need is a person like Prime Minister Cao Cao Mengde. You pedantic old men who can not see the way of the heaven can just bite dust and wail in your grave!"

"Aren't you … don't we share the same desire for where we can help the emperor and set his way so he won't led astray by corrupt officials?"

"From my point of view you are the corrupt officials." Kong Rong move to him and continued, voicing his own feeling. "Senior Minister Dong Cheng….;

"_Although a man of ill luck in this world,_

_I'll act the tiger in my deed and word._

_How can I waste my life for my own yen_

_And wallow in the mire with mundane men?_

_As I don't care about mere details,_

_I am assailed and sneered with groundless tales._

_Lu Wang does not conform to my desire;_

_Bo Yi and Shu Qi aren't what I admire!"_

_**- Two Miscellaneous Poems, Kong Rong**__ with style name __**Wenju.**_

"With this the Cao Clan and the Xiahou Clan can raise their head again" Jia Xu announced before the blood lusting warriors of Cao Clan and Xiahou Clan who had cleared their name from this cabals slanders of colluding with the enemy.

XXX

"Right now, the attempt to purge those pests must have been started by Jia Xu. Dong Cheng's faction has been eliminated." Xun Yu finished explaining the reason of her appearance.

"Huh… so this is what you have been doing in your absence for so long." Xun You said in irritation.

Silent for years without any glory…. Xun Yu with style name Wenruo.

Years of Reservation only for this single moment!

This is Cao Cao's famed Zhang Liang's method of war!

Extracted from _**Sima Qian's**_ _**Record of Grand Historian**__, on the Biography of Zhang Liang the Marquis of Liu;_

_The Emperor Gaozu of Han says, "When it comes to scheming in the commander's tent to win a battle a thousand li away, I am no match for Zhang Liang."_

"Even though I hate to admit this… Xun Yu…. Now I see why teacher and the elder all praised you and regarded you as genius…. I am nothing compared to you." Xun You though hates this, finally admitted of Xun Yu's ingenuity. Surpassing her own talent.

But, Keifa instead comfort her cousin. Hugging her a little. "You should not feel bad about losing. In actuality… you have reached a skill that you can be proud on. This victory is not mine solely."

Xun You raised her head and ponder.

"This accomplishment is nothing to be brag about. Because Xun You…. you alone managed to fought this far against us, Cao Cao's all capable advisor."

"What do you mean, Xun-_shimei?"_

"_Master Sun's Besiege Wei to Save Zhao. _Don't try to deny it. Because all of us have fought using this same stratagem against each other."

"…. So you know. But… what do you mean by us?"

"Let me explain it to you;"

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**__, on the Biography of Sun Zi and Wu Qi:_

_Tian Ji wanted to march on Zhao but Sun Zi said. "To unravel a knot you must not hold it tight. To settle a quarrel you must not join in the fighting. If we leave what is knotted and attack what is loose, making further entanglement impossible, matters can be sorted out. Since Wei and Zhao are at war, their picked troops have all been called out, leaving none at home but the old and infirm. Your best course is to lead your men quickly to Daliang (capital of state of Wei), cut their lines of communication and attack undefended points so that Wei forces have to leave Zhao to save their own land. Then at one stroke we shall raise the siege of Zhao and harass Wei."_

"The key of this stratagem is to attack their weakness, undefended point." Xun Yu started to illustrate the situation. According to what Record of Grand Historian alluded, Sun Zi decided that Daliang, the capital of Wei as the enemies weakness or vital point, and need to be attacked to distract their movement, hence this in instance save Zhao with indirect move.

"We all use the same stratagem but with different interpretation. Guo Jia use the interpretation to deprive of Yuan Shao's military influence held in the only generals she trusted, Yan Liang and Wen Chou. So Guo Jia turn the battle of Baima as covert plan to assassinate those two Titan Generals. this results in Yuan Shao herself being demoralized."

"Xun-_biaomei _(Xun You), you use the interpretation of our weakness…. The war resources. We admit that compared to Yuan clan, we won't be able to fight protracted war. The siege of Guandu is not only meant to demoralize us, but also to deplete our rations…. Unfortunately we manage to strike back. Thanks to that disgusting man…"

Kazuto felt uneasy with Xun Yu's stealth insult…. So she still has hard feeling of me for feeling her up in the imperial archive…. Kazuto sighed in her thought.

"Your plan for long siege failed, but you manage to turn the situation into food blockade, while your original plan of Besiege Wei to Save Zhao started. With Lord Cao being trapped in Guandu unable to decide whether she should withdraw or stay, you set the number when we will exhaust our ration. With this, people will start to think that Lord Cao is about to lose and it is time to switch allegiance… for people who only sees where the wind blowing… I am not shocked at all… But I seek for those instigating the situation. Very Impressive, Xun-_biaomei_ ! you alone managed to craft such meticulous detail of this stratagem."

"Why would you praise me? It is doomed plan, after all…" Xun You thought that Xun Yu is sneaking a snarky comment in her praise.

"No. you are wrong. Attacking us internally and externally. Frankly Xun-_biaomei…_ if I face against you alone… I might have lost already. But… because Karin-sama gathered many capable talents…. Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu, and…. That nameless man over there."

"**OI!**" Yang Xiu shouted his protest.

"Fine, just call that unsightly ugly man who have no shame at all over there, Yang Xiu." Xun Yu revised her words in disgust. "That is right. Karin-sama did not only have me to help her…. With that much talent, we fought together against you. This is why, I am here explaining these things, while you, Xun-_biaomei_ is forced to ask for refuge here."

"…" unable to find any flaws in her words, Xun You lowered her head.

"In theory, your plan is flawless as it included many meticulous details. But do you know why you lost, Xun-_biaomei? __**The Record of Grand Historian**_ also mentioned. _'When orders are clear yet not carried out, it is the officers who are to blame'." _Xun Yu thus continued.

"It is because your subordinates officers have little to no faith to you. It is not your fault that you lost. It is because…. They took the chance to slander you."

That is right. With the massive cost during the siege of Guandu, the Yuan clan elders being influenced by Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's report decided that Xun You is incapable to take command of the campaign, while Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang showed their skill during the subjugation of Yijing with 'Anthrax'. Xun You was blamed for the massive cost yet failed siege. But, the biggest reason that this slanders success is because….

"All your officers fall to the rumor of we almost emptied our food rations, and ignored your meticulous and very accurate calculation. That is right… Xun-_biaomei…_ We only have one month worth left as you predicted. And you planned to…"

"I planned to engage you in full scale battle after waiting for one month. I noticed even if you come here with ration convoy, you won't be able to brought as many as possible due to my food blockade. But I don't understand how all the officers could fall to the simplest trick in the book."

"Because they only know from what they think they know, not what they should have known if they really read your report. They only relied on spy who seen our storage, they never thought that there is someone with nasty idea in hiding them…."

"Sigh…. Couldn't you at least give me credits for my work… Advisor Xun?" Kazuto weakly protested.

"What credits?! Your plan failed epically! Don't you hear what my cousin says…? She originally planned to invade this place after one month! So in sense she already knew what you have in mind even though she doesn't know exactly what you did. Don't take us, Xun clan so lightly Yang Xiu! You are just a child playing with axe showing off before the master carpenter!" Xun Yu replied in anger. And she continues "Just don't you act so proudly! If not for this coincidence… you will risk all of us!"

"I am sorry…." Yang Xiu weakly replied.

"…Umm… you are named Yang Xiu, right? how could you hid the rations without everyone knowing?" Xun You asked and felt bit sympathized with him after witnessing Keifa repeatedly abused him with words.

"I stacked them at rear wall and covered them with another concrete brick. I only emulated what Wu Zixu did in the past." Yang Xiu answered unconfidently after knowing that his plan ultimately failed in sense and only succeed due to coincidence that Xun You is betrayed. If only Xun You remained as the enemy strategist and did not seek refuge here…. They might lost this campaign….

"The Wu Zixu's secret stash…. I see… the anti food blockade method. I forgot this method…. How careless of me…. No wonder I came to this situation." Xun You sighed and accepted this loss. She turned to Yang Xiu and smiled "Please don't be discouraged, Advisor… because if not for your little trick, I won't be here, taking refuge to Cao Cao and my cousin."

"This is how the Besiege Wei to Save Zhao is done by you, _biaomei_." Xun Yu cleared her throat after seeing that Xun You acted strange. And she continues.

"But, Xun You…. it is not just you who think of this stratagem." Xun Yu revealed finally.

"What do you mean,Xun_-shimei?"_

"I also use this stratagem. _Master Sun's Besiege Wei to Save Zhao."_

**XXX**

"My own interpretation of Master Sun's Besiege Wei to save Zhao is, you… my cousin."

"What?" Xun You felt shocked in hearing this.

"Even if Yan Liang and Wen Chou died…. There is still you beside Yuan Shao Darren. You are her '_Daliang'._ With you are deposed from your position…. I have nothing to be afraid of them."

Xun You became a bit embarrassed with her cousin's confession.

"You are the loyal and capable minister who guided all of Yuan Shao's _groupthinker_. Without your presence, they will lost their cause. If those Two Titan; Yan Liang and Wen Chou is Yuan Shao darren's military influence, then you, Xun-_biaomei_ is Yuan Shao Darren's brain and political influence."

"… Aren't you a bit exaggerating the situation?"

"Xun You, Why did Emperor Han Gaozu prevailed at the Chu-Han Contention? Isn't Xiang Yu supposed to be the Greatest Military Officer second to none and The true Conqueror ever recorded in history who defeated the tyranny of Qin and even the word of Han Dynasty's historian unable to cover her everlasting legend? Xun You, Karin-sama praised me as her own Zhang Zifang, Guo Jia as her Chen Ping, and… that man is…. "

Kazuto pointed at himself.

"Oh.. well… that is not important." ("**Oi!"**) Xun Yu decided to omitted it. "Then I say Xun_-biaomei…_ You are Xiang Yu's Fan Zeng. The reason of Xiang Yu loss is…. she deprived Fan Zeng of his position and acted wantonly. She failed to accept the good advice of the loyal retainer Fan Zeng."

It is said, when Gaozu has Zhang Zifang, The Conqueror of West Chu has Fan Zeng…. Perhaps if Fan Zeng was not deprived, the outcome of the Chu-Han contention would be different. And perhaps the mandate of heaven shall be passed to the banner of Chu.

Xun You was silenced by her cousin's word.

"Karin-sama…. From this stratagem, I predicted that Xun You might fall to slander, that is why I asked Young Master Sima to deliver her here, with the intention to recommend her as one of your retainer. She is capable of troop deployment and experienced strategist. She is also hard working person. She will not disappoint you in her service."

Xun You was surprised by this unexpected word.

"I have seen her talent before hand….. There is no reason why I should refuse her." Karin smiled and asked her personally. "Xun You, would you help me to win this campaign."

Xun You remained silent for a while. " I can not betray Reiha-sama who has trusted and treat me with kindess." The cold answer, but… "But I will reveal the place where we placed our ration depot. Our base is in Yangwu, it serve as our headquarter and temporary center command. Actually I intended to conquer this base during the plan to annex the surrounding major cities of Chen Liu, Xu Chang, Luo Yang and Chang An…. But now it is meaningless. So the only place we piled our rations is…"

"Is it Wuchao?" Yang Xiu asked

"WHa-? How could you…! Eh… well that Is correct, but in addition to this place, I also set another depot in Gushi. So when one of these two depot is being raided, we can quickly send reinforcement to repel the invasion. These three bases (Yangwu, Wuchao, and Gushi) are linked altogether to support each of them."

"This is the part that is new to me…"Yang Xiu contemplated.

"Yang Xiu… you…" Keifa and Karin stared at him with widened eyes. ""IF YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US YOU MORON!"" Zhongda who only became a spectator slowly clapped her hands in admiration.

Kazuto was taken aback. "But, I am not really sure…." There is so much difference in this universe… he thought

"Oh well… Xun-_biaomei_, who is responsible for guarding those place?"

"Chunyu Qiong should have been responsible in Wuchao. I have preposition, if you want to raid those places…. Let me accompany you to Wuchao, this place has the greatest importance among those three… and we had to attack these three places simultaneously."

Xun Yu speak to Cao Cao. "Karin-sama, we have to act quickly. But I shall remind you, tomorrow is also the day when the Yuan soldiers thought that our rations is emptied. They will send their main forces to attack us in full power. So we can not send soldiers arbitrary. How would you decide?"

Cao Cao did not need to answer. Because she knows what to do. And Yang Xiu himself know what will be the plan. And… finally, Cao Cao will reveal her utmost leadership in leading her own personal troops, Cao Cao's Tiger-Leopard Cavalry.

* * *

**Author Note:**

For everyone who have waited too long, the next chapter is the long awaited chapter of this arc. The next chapter will be titled _**"**_**The Burning Wuchao (the Battle of Guandu Part 7)**_**"**_** . **I hope you enjoy it as I enjoy reading Itaba Hiroshi the beginning of the end.

I am thankful for you who still willing to read this fanfic, though many reader has lost their interest in this fanfic. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this arc "Cao Cao placing foundation for Cao Wei" because…..

Now, for the answering review:

To Tomoki:

Thank you

To Fire lord 626:

What are you talking about?


	110. The Burning Wuchao

**The Burning Wuchao (Battle of Guandu part 7)**

Cao Cao smiled after she declared her plan. While the attentive listeners still trying to think about it, they looked at the diagram placed up and the cartography around them. Xun You always likes to drawn up the plan in scale model, much to the chagrin of her cousin who preferred using macro explanatory style. Regardless of that little trivia….

"I see, Mengde.. nice suggestion you have there." Cao Ren calmly "So we will strike them while they are less cautious, right?"

"Exactly, Sister."

"Such an action require a swift attacking cavalry troop. I guess this is my turn." Cao Ren delightfully noted.

"No sister. Indeed I need the Tiger-Leopard cavalry for this task. But, I also need you for another attack." Cao Cao thus revealed her intention. "Sister Cao Ren… no, Zixiao, let me give command to your Tiger-Leopard Cavalry. I will lead the assault to their ration depot in Wuchao myself."

Cao Ren was silenced…. He calmly stare at Cao Cao then, sighing. "They are always your personal elite… but really, Mengde… am I not up to the task?"

"I never underestimate you, but… there is much better opponent for your preference, my dear sister Zixiao." Cao Cao answered her with a meaningful smile, which piqued Cao Ren's interest.

"Alright then, I really love this dangerous odds." Cao Ren sat down after hearing Cao Cao's word.

"I guess it is concluded, then." Cao Cao closed the council and Guo Jia on behalf of her continued "As the deployment plan, I will give this word. 'This shall be the decisive situation for us. Whether we survive or dead shall be decided by the outcome of this battle. The conclusion of the Battle of Guandu will become one turning point of victory or death!'"

Guo Jia continued while all generals and minister listened attentively.

"This is the time to show off the result of our endurance and training! One big step to place foundation where we shall flout our Military might, they will record our might for eternity, for the next ten of thousands years! One big step to build the foundation for the better home… where people will feel safe, well fed and clothed."

That is right…. The history of Cao Cao's military might starts from the victory of this inconceivable battle. People for the next generations will still talked about this battle until now, each men giving their all, solidifying the foundation of Cao Cao's empire …. The Northern Empire of Cao Wei.

Then Cao Cao burst out from this council, followed by all those participants, walking toward the very back of the fortress wall. She nodded to Guo Jia and Cheng Yu.

Guo Jia turned to Yang Xiu and asked in one simple question "Yang-daye, is it here?"

Yang Xiu silently nod. Then, Guo Jia ordered the soldiers to pickup hammer and pickaxe tools to dismantle the wall. From the tear down wall, the sack of food rations where hidden, astonishing all the generals. They never thought there is additional food rations kept in here.

Cheng Yu ordered Li Dian as the ration officers to distribute the food rations evenly to the soldiers and be cooked.

Cao Cao then announced. "By showing this hidden rations to all the soldiers here, I declared that, this is the very last bits of grains and rice that we have. Even if you searched everywhere else, no more will be found. We are here trapped by the food blockade, and this last bits of rations that should have been enough for one month shall be distributed and be made as the last feast for everyone who had shared weal and woes together, There is no turning back for everyone here, even for me. Only one path." Cao Cao become pensive.

"Fight. There is no turning back, no safe retreat. It is either Live through this battle or Die regretting."

The uneasy, quivering atmosphere.

"Gentlemen! Generals! All my trusted warriors! The world is within our grasp."

And…. The loud cheers boomed after this simple words.

Mengde might not be a strong warrior or masterful pugilist. But her skill with sword is not necessary important for her reputation, because with one word from her is enough to move more than tens of thousand strong warriors. Perhaps her skill is never in wielding sword, but her leadership skill is enough to amaze the world.

Mengde could be said as a scholarly warrior with her ingenuity in crafting words in to beautiful poetry and her brilliant mind to craft immeasurable scheme and ingenious tactics which silenced the might of warriors whose skill is equal to ten thousands strong. But there is one more aspect that led her to this position as a warlord with equal reputable position with the Yuan Clan.

_**The Three Strategies of Huang Shigong**_ annotated:

_The basic principles of governing the state is to rely on those that are capable and the people. If you trust those that are capable and employ the people as if they are your four limbs, then all your plans will be accomplished. Your measures will follow on each other as natural as your four limbs or the way the joints work with each other, without any hindrance (on the chapter Upper Strategy, on Talent and People). _

Her greatest aspect is her skill in using and attracting capable talent. Because of her reputation as open minded and sovereign who loved talent regardless of other aspect (Don't employ the questionable and don't questioned the employed), Many honorable , loyal, reputable talent eager to serve her.

And, then…..

**XXX**

With everyone is busy making preparation before march, there is no sign of people slacking off. The last feast before the departure make everyone tense, but from the atmosphere, there is no one doubting their cause and the morale rose to zenith.

The two advisor Xun had explained the deployment plan for this raid. The troops situation could be explained like this

On the raid to Wuchao's ration depot will be: Cao Cao's Tiger-Leopard Cavalry with Cao Chun and Niu Jin as deputy commander with Xun You and Yang Xiu acting as the strategist in charge for the respective deputy commander. Zhang Liao and her Charger with Xu Chu as deputy commander will play as support.

On the attack on Yuan clan's main encampment in Yangwu will be: Xiahou Dun and her black cloth cavalry to lead the vanguard and Han Hao acting as her deputy. Cao Ren will lead the Black Cloth Cavalry to support her. Xu Huang and her elite imperial cavalry will be the secondary troops.

On the raid to Gushi's ration depot will be: Yue Jin and her elite Qingzhou troops, consisted of mixed cavalry and infantry, meanwhile Yu Jin and his elite archer will be the secondary troops.

The deployment attack will be executed simultaneously in three coordinate attacks against three different places to prevent these three bases to support each other with their respective reinforcement. Meanwhile, as according to the timing of the attack, with the false rumor of Cao Cao exhausted her rations, their main base will be the bait for Yuan Shao's main army to concentrate their attack. With their attention directed to other places, Cao Cao will then seized the chance to cut off their supply route. That is why, to ensure the success of this plan, the Yuan clan had to be fooled by giving enough retaliation to concentrate their attack to Guandu. And for this reason enough troops had to be kept in Guandu without letting them fallen.

For the defense in Guandu, the task is entrusted to: Xiahou Yuan and her black cloth cavalry with Man Chong and Lu Qian as her deputy commander, While Cao Hong's Tiger Fang Cavalry along with Li Dian and her troop shall be entrusted to the role of supporting this fortress.

With they are now preoccupied with their respective task, even Kazuto can not slacking off at the moment. He is discussing several stuff with the Tiger Leopard Cavalry. Though he had experienced with these troops, but he can not allow even a small mistake on this moment, that is why he is committed to the duty.

As the discussion goes on, one officer come to him to report that someone is looking for him.

"Me?" Kazuto though confused goes on after leaving the rest to the deputy commander. And in the outside, he get to know that it was Xun Yu who called for him.

**XXX**

Though confused and thinking that this is really unexpected of her to call him, he followed her to some quiet place. Then, after they reach some suitable place to talk, Xun Yu started.

"Yang Xiu, this battle will be a dangerous one." Xun Yu speak with cold uncaring tone, but deducing of how she has troubled herself to call Yang Xiu in this quiet place, especially with troubled expression on her face.

Kazuto answered her with a smile of confidence "You don't need to worry, I will ensure that Lord Cao is safe from any harm. I will not let Lord Cao and your cousin to be in danger."

Keifa expression darkened, she turned away her face in displeasure. "That is given, isn't it! Don't be a fool! You are her deputy! Of course you have to keep your commanding officer and comrades from any harm." Still muttering and grumbling 'idiots' under her breath.

"Also … please take care of yourself." In low intonation voice. irritated, perhaps she still don't want to say this sentence.

But, this low voiced word is already enough to caught his ears, and he is greatly surprised and uneasy to heard it…. "Eh… Well… sure." He laughed a bit hearing this unexpected word of concern from the most unexpected person you will hear from.

"..W..What is it?"

"No… it just…. I am flattered that you are worried that much to me."Kazuto said this in bashful and uneasy gesture, though a large grin surfaced.

"WHHHA-? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?! I am merely passing Jia Xu's words…. You idiotic shameless disgustingly ugly man!" Keifa realized that Kazuto is taking her previous concern in … another way, that is why she is fuming and pouting. "… also, I am merely voicing my concern out of gratitude for your words when in Xu Chang. You are really a shameless person! The worst!"

"You don't need to worry. Even though I looked like this, I could say that I am not that weak." Kazuto jokingly said.

"I said I don't worry even a single speck about you!" Keifa sighed and still… turned her face away from Kazuto's field of vision "Oh…~! I hate idiots who don't understand even a single word from me!" as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Once again, she is lesbian. It is given her trait is like this. But….. I like her voice, her shrill voice in VN is so…. Pleasant to be heard, and I regret unable to normally watch Smile Precure, though I had to admit currently I am more of enjoying Cure Happy Busty Milf Mom's Netorare doujin, I Don't know why but it is much fun this way! Holy Mother!

"Sigh… Advisor Xun… you are not honest at all… that's not good! Just say…_'kya… Yang Xiu Darren…! Please be safe, because this keifa greatly and really worried about you… and I want to confess when you return safely~!'_ Just like that." Kazuto badly impersonate as some kind of dull loli chara with mockingly falsetto loli voice.

Hearing this badly impersonation of Kazuto mimicking Keifa is enough to make Keifa's blood veins to snapped. Consider this like when Homer made impersonation of Marge when they are fighting each other, you know… the time when Homer bough a van mobile.

"W….Wha….." first making a bad impersonation of herself in front of her in order to mock her, then… selfishly addressing himself as _**Da-Ren**_ (_Da_: Big,_ Ren_: Person, it means as Lordship) then…. Calling her manna that no one is allowed except Karin-sama…. Man… Kazuto, for the first time this Narrator is astonished in such courageous act of honesty. I recall this act is similar with when Sagara Yoshiharu from Oda Nobuna no Yabou anime answered honestly that he is staring at Shibata Katsuie's breast because he is distracted at how enormous those Bosom is. Holy Magambo!

"Oh… what about a kiss in cheek? I don't mind in lips … but perhaps it is too quick for you…" Once again Kazuto daringly make a suggestion to the famed advisor equal to Zhang Zifang.

With the end of her temper, Keifa stomped with all her might to Kazuto's undefended foot. The unexpected attack, made Kazuto shouted in pain. Not that loud but… the concentrated attack is enough to make him groan to the ground.

"If not because I felt gratitude for your action that allowed my cousin to enter here safely, I will kill you right here right now. My manna is reserved only for Karin-sama." With an angry high pitched voice, she continued to stomp Kazuto's pained foot.

"ouch… hahah… sorry. I am merely joking." Kazuto restrain his laughter, though he can endure the pain, but the expected reaction from this advisor equal to Zhang Zifang is so unbearable, that he dared to risk it watch this beforehand.

Keifa looked at Kazuto below with a troubled expression. She slid her hands to her clothing, taking something. She showed a paper to Kazuto who still groaned on the ground.

"Yang Xiu…. Did you remember this?"

**XXX**

Keifa asked in a calm expression. She waived a paper toward Kazuto. Kazuto upon glancing it quickly recognized it as "My own IOU paper?" Kazuto ask in confusion, but seeing Keifa stood calmly before him, he quickly bowed down in 'Japanese dogeza style'

"Advisor Xun Darren, please give me a bit of time. I had collected a bit and at the end of month, I am sure that I can pay my debt in full." Kazuto raised his face and asked in embarrassment. "So… could the Kind-hearted Masterful Genius only equal to Gaozu's Zhang Zifang consider in giving this pitiful retainer a bit of leeway? If advisor Xun Darren can just wait a bit until my salary…." Ladies and Gentleman…. Sometime a man had to bend on his knees when he is at fault, usually I am the narrator would insult him (Kazuto), it is true that it is his own fault that he forgot to payback his debt…. But… It is hard to blame him entirely I guess….

"… What are you talking about? I am not showing this promissory note to collect your debt." Keifa who usually fond of seeing Kazuto act stupid and behave pathetically whenever he made mistake even can not help but sigh. It is hard to pity or annoyed in seeing his action. Does not he at least consider his pride a bit?

"Eh…?" Kazuto become confused, he still remain in _dogeza_, though. Then why would you show me the IOU paper?

"Yang Xiu… I am not here to collect the debt." Keifa shook her head and with slight of bitter expression she continued. "I am here to waive your debt, all thousand gold that you owed to me back then along with all the interest."

"Eh?' Kazuto become shocked. "But.. But why?"

"Sigh… do I have to say it? You win, Yang Xiu. Even I did not expect that we have managed to reach until this far. With Yuan Shao being demoralized, her two Titan General dead and my cousin Xun You defected to our side…. Even I know that the subjugation of four northern provinces (Qingzhou,Jizhou,Youzhou,Bingzhou) along with Liaodong is just a matter of time. You won the bet." She also continues "And I will return your artifact, The _Art of Government_."

Kazuto tried to recall….and as he recall their previous conversation (from the chapter "No Debt Left Unsettled"), he then clasped his hand, now he really remember it. With grin in his face, he then turned Keifa who now have a sullen expression seeing the unnerving grin of Kazuto's.

"Ah…! Now I remember." Kazuto then continued his words with a smile of overflowing triumphant aura. "Then, I refuse."

Keifa with a widened eyes was shocked when she heard Kazuto's one word answer. "WHA-TT!" in disbelief and shock she bewilderedly asked… "WHAT THE…! Yang Xiu what are you talking now!? Did not I offer to free you from the debt!? "

"Well… that is because I promised to ensure Lord Cao's subjugation of the whole Northern province along with Liaodong. We have not really reached anything…. So if I accept your offer now, it would felt like you are pitying me." Kazuto with embarrassed laugh explained his reason for refusal.

Kazuto who sees that Keifa is swollen red in anger and annoyance continues. "Please don't take this wrong, Advisor Xun…. I really appreciate your kindness… but to let girl suffer and being burdened by my own selfishness…. It would greatly shamed me. I take that debt for my selfish reason… If Xun Darren waive that debt now when I have not done anything…. It would be just shifting the burden to Advisor Xun…. "

"Yang Xiu, you…."

"Advisor Xun, please don't speak of waiving my debt anymore. That would be greatly insulted me." Kazuto bowed down, placing his head to the ground before Keifa "I will ensure that the whole northern province along with Liaodong to be subjugated, and then I will pay the debt myself…. I have collected enough to pay the interest… I only need to collect enough to pay the primary value of my debt."

He raised his head and continues "That is why… please don't bother to pity me with my embarrassing problem."

Keifa with annoyed look then did not say anything except muttering "Fine, Fine! Here, I won't speak of this and wait you pay it yourself…! Just don't ask me to exempt you the next time!" she place the promissory note back to the inner pocket of her coat and sighed.

"Yang Xiu… did you just resent me or you are just being stubborn?" that you won't accept my kindness…. Perhaps that what is Keifa thought in her mind.

"No. It just …. I hate to rely on girls when it is my personal financial problem. You are a cute girl that I can say that you are greatly attractive, also you are a very kind girl to lend me that much money and even offering to waive the debt …. So why should I resent you?" Kazuto stood from his _dogeza._

"And also… I really intended to give the artifact to you, because I am still incapable of wielding it."

Keifa felt lightened up hearing Kazuto, but with a smile in her face she approached Kazuto, coming at him closer and….. give him a hard slap in cheek, thrice.

"What-What is that FOR!"Kazuto protested.

"Nothing…. It just annoyed me when you sweet talking and flatter me without reason."Keifa speak calmly. For this, The Narrator also agrees. Kazuto is being a jerk here by sneaking flirtation toward the lesbian advisor.

Kazuto painfully rubbed his swollen cheeks. "Ouch… do you have to slap that hard? I am about to deploy… what if you hit me too hard that I can not march ahead (because of the injury)?"

"Then I shall write down that you neglected your duty, taking a leave without permission and I shall suspend your pay for that." Keifa says proudly, as if challenging her. "I have authority for that cause I am the senior minister who is responsible for this."

"D-oh! If you do that I won't be able to repay the debt! What if it takes hundreds of years to complete it?" Kazuto protested in hearing Keifa's answer.

"Then, I won't let you leave. Because… as you remember…. pay your debt along with the interest in full before you are scot-free!" Keifa sneered at him.

"Ouch… this also concern you, you know…"Kazuto weakly protested. "Should not you give me a bit of advice to come out from this difficult situation?"

Keifa snorted in disgust, mocking him "No. I recall that I am Karin's sama advisor, not yours. I'm under no obligation to tell you whatever you want to know."

Kazuto sighed. "You don't sound cute, now."

Which Keifa quickly retorted in cold tone. "I don't want you to think of me as cute."Well Kazuto, perhaps She certainly is not cute today. But….

But Kazuto shook his head in disappointment… "No, no! that won't do! It is a waste for the cute loli advisor Xun Darren. This kind of childish pouting is unbefitting of her!" Kazuto in high spirit fiery oration explain thus.

"The loli advisor Keifa-chan is supposed to be a cute loli imouto chara who is a bit spoiled and though selfish is always thoughtful! " Kazuto continued his fiery explanation "I remember back in the imperial archives that you looked extremely cute when you looked afraid and curled back to the corner…! Such sigh is so appealing and memorable!"

Keifa who was dumbstruck and overawed by his change of character realized something strange "Hey-wait a second! You insolent man! Did not you just casually called my mann-…. WHOA!" Keifa who is in the middle of protesting was shocked. Kazuto suddenly lifted her and embraced her tightly as if not wanting to let go….

"After seeing such cute helpless thing, even I want to kidnap you and place you beside my bed so that I can hug you every night before I am going to sleep ( I remember that in fatalpulse latest SAO Doujin, they talked about living Dakimakura, perhaps this can be considered as the same). The sight of you being fearful and curling is so cute it worth it….~!"

Kazuto spun around crazily still hugging her, drawing loud protest from Keifa who struggled in his arms

"**AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THIS SITUATION?! RELEASE ME!"**

"no~no…! just let me a bit more…" Kazuto said playfully. As if still hugging a little kitten and drawing it closer to his face and lifted her again and making a bit distance for each rotation of spin.

Is not this supposed to be a case of Sexual Harrassment? asked the Narrator (Don't worry, there is no law based regulation which forbid sexual harassment in this era, so it is fine. Also this is a Teen rated Fanfic. It has not gone too far to be considered as pedophiliac act) After hearing Author assurance, Narrator commented, I see…. Okay then….

**XXX**

While Kazuto still creepily grinned while playing around with Keifa which the latter protested and almost gone to tears, he felt someone staring at her.

Her cousin, Xun You is attentively gaze at them while crouching down, as if watching something interesting. Too bad there is lack of popcorn for this situation, this is such a popcorn eating inducing situation.

Seeing that someone present here, made Kazuto felt uncomfortable. He calmly place Keifa back to the ground, while he cleared his throat and try to play it cool. As if there is nothing happened, he asked in very surprising composure.

"Oh… Advisor Xun You? Can I help you?" While Keifa still in the remaining of her tears.

Xun You answered with bored look, ignoring his question. "What? You are finished? I am interested to see my cousin getting raped right before my eyes….."

"WHA! I am not trying to do anything indecent toward Advisor Xun Yu!"

Xun You still ignored and pretend that she did not listen to Yang Xiu and continued her word. "You know… if you are trying to force yourself on my _shimei_, you should at least pinned her over (to the ground) while restraining her hands, so she is at your mercy. She is weak to pressure. So if you place yourself on top she will become docile…. I tried that myself."

"Oh… I see…. Such a good advice, as expected of the Sly advisor….. WAIt a SECOND! You tried it yourself?! No that is not what I mean, (Damn my own passion!) I AM NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING INDECENT HERE! (please listen to my explanation!)." Kazuto loudly exclaimed.

The Sly advisor speak thus "Relax…. I am fine seeing my cousin in action… you know how Netorare is now being cool because of the Master Cai Yong's introduction in his masterful piece."

"Oh….! So you also liked Master Cai Yong's art, Advisor? I never expect that…!"

"Nope. I only know because a fellow retainer, Chen Lin who is reputable as one of Seven Scholar of Jiangnan liked them. He always overzealously talked about it along with other like-minded advisors. So, i know a bit." Xun You answered with a peevishly laugh, like Sakura-Mama from Da Capo 2. She gone close to Keifa and patted her head to calm her.

"Oh… right! I am here to meet you both as a fellow artifact user." She showed her own artifact, _**The Rules of Warfare**_, while Kazuto and Keifa both showed up their respective artifacts (_**Art of Tactics**_ and _**Art of Government**_). "Hm… I never expected three different military treatise artifact would be gathered here…."

Xun Yu who had gotten of herself after being 'not-sexually' molested by Kazuto, speak. "About Half of all the military treatise type artifact is here…. I am confident with this."

"I hope that we can return safely after this…." Kazuto smiled.

**XXX**

Numerous preparation were made for the three simultaneous coordinate attack on the three different base at Wuchao, Yangwu and Gushi. The night raid for better success rate of this attack, attacking your enemy while they less suspected. But, as usual, night raid itself is a hard and difficult task. Especially in the era where IFF (Identification of Friend and Foe) has not been invented also the danger of friendly fire.

"Don't worry. I have plan for this."Kazuto remarked before the emergency military council.

"I have ordered Young Master Sima to help me found these…" Yang Xiu then showed before the council of generals a bucket filled with some kind of powder. He then took a handful and smeared them to several part of his face and body.

"What is that, Yang-daye?" asked by Cheng Yu, but even other generals and advisor did not know of this

"A phosphor. A chemical substance that glows in dark."

"A phosphor…?" while they are confused with the exception of the Young Master of the Sima clan who helped to provide them. Then, with the outside almost dark only lightened by the encampment torch and camp fire…. Yang Xiu goes outside. He signaled the soldiers to turn off the fire a bit so the light of his area a bit dim.

Suddenly, part of his body which was coated with the phosphor glows a bit. The others general and retainer who witness it were shocked. While they are surprised by this substance, they quickly bombard him with numerous questions.

While he has difficulty to answer them one by one, he only sighed and gave dry laughter. Never thought that this old tactics he came up during the Battle of Sishui to defeat Sun Ce is still useful. It is thanks to Ren who accidently get her animal fur (tiger skin) coated with dust of phosphor from that cavern.

While Yang Xiu is busy in handling the question bombarded at him, only Cao Cao who wisely asked Sima Yi, what kind of thing this '_phosphor_' is. "Oh… That? That is just dried off and grinded cavern bat litter."

Cao Cao was shocked. Hearing what kind of substance phosphor is actually. While she was too surprised and can not decide whether to execute that tactic and smear herself in phosphor or not, she did not hear Sima Yi commenting.

"Still… I never expected that Bat's litter could be used like that (That man know something that I don't even know)…. Perhaps I can sell it as some kind of alternative energy ... when I burn them, the light goes brighter…." Yes… Deng Ai might be interested to combine them with Magnesium. Sima Yi thought.

But, with all ecstatic reaction and satisfied reaction after seeing the phosphor to be used as some kind of visual IFF sensor to distinguish friendly unit from enemy unit…. Only Xun You who does not seems relieved. Xun Yu also caught her reaction and asked.

"That won't do. If I am not wrong, Ju Shou told me that today will be the dimmest star on the night. The eyes of human are sensitive in the darkest night. A little light is enough for them to know us coming." Xun You reasoned. A talk about human eye's sensitivity to search for light when they are adapted to darkness.

"Then, I think you should explain your idea." Xun Yu urged her, because she know how Xun You thought.

"Everyone, the general who guarded Wuchao is the Drunken Chunyu Qiong." Xun You speak.

"What is that meant?" asked some random general.

"Its mean… he is unpredictable, like a drunken person. I personally place him to guard Wuchao because with his kind of unpredictable reaction, it would be enough to stall and confuse the raiding enemy until reinforcement came to assist them. We need to fool him, and also the whole Yuan clan generals. Advisor Yang explain that using phosphor substance to distinguish each other, but Chunyu Qiong is experienced general. He is calm and decisive in taking command. The glowing soldiers might demoralize inexperienced general, but for him… that is enough to decide whom to attack." Xun You explains

The other general whispered to each others, thinking about it.

"You have suggestion, of course…. Advisor Xun You." Cao Cao noted in seeing Xun You calm facial expression.

"as I said… if he know who the enemy is, it is hard. But what if he don't know which one is the enemy….?" Xun You explain with a meaningful tone and stare back at Cao Cao.

**XXX**

The departure of 5000 men of The Elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry made an impressive sight for those who witnessed them on march. The full clad armored soldiers who mounted their shadowless stallion… The killer instinct they unleashed for every step they took. Even for the usually composed advisor Xun Yu and Guo Jia were taken aback in witnessing them.

"My God…! If I were not informed before, I would think that Lord Cao had yet managed to hide another elite troops right under our nose." Guo Jia even terrified. Usually the Tiger-Leopard Army were not this dangerous… But, when the command were transferred to Cao Cao… they looked like a different unit.

"You never know, right? This is the reason why The Tiger-Leopard's command were transferred to General Cao Ren…. From the first start, they are Karin-sama personal troops that she trained herself when she was still under the command of General He Jin and General Huangfu Song….. But because of their reputation as bloodlust vicious soldiers…."

"That is not a very nice way to put it, Keifa." A voice of Karin can be heard, interrupting their conversation.

"Ah… ! Karin-sama, I am sorry."Keifa regretted, but her eyes were nailed on Karin who… "Karin-sama, that is such impressive battle attire."

"Is that so? Hm… Though I preferred wearing a much lighter one, but the situation called it. I can not be careless." Karin who placed the heavy looking suits and arranging them on herself so she can wear it with ease while walking toward them, guiding her own stallion. She later checked her own darkened scythe and placed them at the saddle, and she later take a big claymore sized (not the one that means to be used as booby trap; booby trap, nice name. why is so boobies?) sword and pulled it from the sheath to check the blade.

When she notices that the blade is in perfect condition which capable even cutting strand of hair, she sheathed it back and placed it on her waist.

"So, you finally prepared to use it?" Yang Xiu remarked as he pulled his horse toward her direction.

"If not now, when?" Karin answered without taking glance to Kazuto, only straightening her battle attire (battle gloves). And she quickly jumped to her own stallion.

Kazuto sighed. He cupped his hand toward Guo Jia and Xun Yu who stood to deliver their departure. Xun You who had reached their position also cupped her hands.

Guo Jia replied this gesture and take her leave, while Xun Yu used this opportunity to leave some word to them.

"Xun_-biaomei, _please take care."

"Also, you." Xun You shortly replied. A tacit understanding between relatives. And when Xun You have joined with the other troops, Yang Xiu was about to go when Xun Yu suddenly talk.

"Yang Xiu…. did you still consider yourself as Gaozu's Li Yiji?" Xun Yu calmly asked.

Yang Xiu felt a meaningful word from Xun Yu speech, so he replied honestly.

"Advisor Xun, after seeing Lord Cao personally…. I have concluded that she needs a tutor to mold her into a capable and strong leader. That is why, I prefer to consider myself as her Li Yiji, so she won't be led astray…."

Xun Yu revealed something from her knowledge.

"Li Yiji is indeed an important tutor to Gaozu of Han…. If not for him, he will lose the support of capable minister (retainers) the likes of Han Xin, Zhang Liang and Xiao He. But… did you forget of his fate? With your talent, even you could be her own Xiao He."

The similar sounding like question once asked by Ei-chan (Jia Xu) when he took the role of Li Ru and vowed to become Yue's Lord Shang (Gongsun Yang). This time, Keifa was the one who voiced this question, because she know it what it means to be Li Yiji.

"Lord Cao has plenty of talent. With you as her Zhang Liang, her capable General as Han Xin and her capable retainer to fill the seat of Xiao He. But…. What I see…. She still need someone to tutor and correct her every action until she can decide for herself…. That is why…. I can not renounce my position as her Li Yiji…. At least not yet."

"Yang Xiu…. You idiot. You should have accepted my kindness…" Xun Yu asked with a tone full of pity toward him.

In replying this, Kazuto answered with a playful smile and laughter.

"Why should I? Did not I say that I will make you regret? Thousand gold is cheap if I can watch how you looked annoyed and resentful for losing. It is much more fun that way." After jokingly replied which draws Xun Yu's annoyance, Kazuto then once again cupped his hands and take his leave….

Xun Yu coldly replied when his figure has vanished to distant….

"Just don't push yourself too hard…. That girl Jia Xu is not that strong, you know…."

**XXX**

Starless Night.

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang who now have assumed leadership of the Yuan Shao's force under the approval of the Yuan Clan ordered most of the army to lead an invasion toward the fortress of Guandu. The mass of army now began to move from their main encampment in Yangwu, leaving only troops who usually tasked to take defense on the main base.

Meanwhile, they also moved their troops.

Cao Cao and her 5000 Elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry are on route to the ration depot in Wuchao followed by Zhang Liao's charger who take a different road. While, the rest of the assaulting troops move according to the plan. The coordinate attack on three different places.

Each sides has their own scheme… and Each sides takes what is needed.

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang moved their troops with the intention to grasp the Yuan clan's influence, while the Yuan Shao's force were moved to invade Guandu and take the Emperor from Cao Cao, and Cao Cao moved her troops to end the Yuan Shao and the Yuan Clan's threat.

Cao Cao remarked as she lead the 5000 elite cavalry using the path guided by Xun You, a path covered by the darkness night. "Our path ahead is cleared… really a good path that she showed." They moved silently without trace, and without any obstacle blocking them.

When they reached the (Wuchao) ration depot's outpost, Cao Cao signaled their unit to move calmly without showing any sign of nervousness. The guards come to check them, while there is a bit anxiety hidden inside their heart, when the guards give a sign to let them inside, They sighed in relief.

Thus, the five thousand numbered troops of Cao Cao's elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry manages to enter the Wuchao without any difficulty. The soldiers wait cautiously…. And….

"Initiate attack. Tiger-Leopard Cavalry, engage your enemy." Cao Cao calmly declared, while the unsuspecting soldiers who guard the ration depot was unable to react to the sudden change of situation.

And the chaos quickly ensued.

**XXX**

"Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! Mow down the enemy, don't give them chance to retaliate!" Cao Cao amidst to the unprepared guards quickly ordered her own personal elite cavalry to attack them. The commanding officers of the guards were shocked, but as he tried to maintain his composure and issued orders, he was taken back in seeing the situation.

A fight has started, an attack has been initiated, but he is unable to strike back.

"Send a team! Ask for reinforcement to suppress and contain their movement!"

But, when Cao Cao ordered the troops to spread thin, he was taken back. "Officer! They have intermingled with our own side of troops! We… we can't not distinguish them! They looked the same!"

"Please give order!" "It's a total mess!"

The commanding officer were unable to respond to this move, this is just like a game of weiqi where we use same colored pieces. When we thought that we have surrounded them, suddenly due to same appearance we lost track of the game and unable to decide and issued the next move.

Cao Cao has cleverly infiltrated and initiated sabotaging attack on their entrance on this ration depot by using Yuan Shao's own banner and insignia. The enemy thought that the entering unit is their own reinforcement sent by the main base in Yangwu. And the knowledge of using Yuan Shao's own banner, insignia and signals and code come from the sly advisor Xun You who has defected to Cao Cao sides.

But even so, they managed to throw the situation to total mess because Kazuto salvaged his past tactics of using Phosphor substance (from the battle of Sishui) to distinguish their own troops from Yuan Shao's own forces. In this dark, starless night where no one can easily recognize and distinguish other, it is hard to initiate attack quickly out of fear of friendly fire, but for Cao Cao's sides who can see small glimmering light from their friendly unit due to Phosphor reaction, this give them warning not to attack them, and Yuan Shao's side did not realized this matter.

The historian shall record this event, praising her magnificent talent in the field of warfare

Cao Cao leading 5000 strong cavalry men deceitfully using Yuan army's banners went by secondary path to attack Wuchao, Each men carrying a bundle of firewood and dried grass and had something in their mouth to muffle their voice, the mouths of their horses were tied.

A method of using deception, camouflage and tactics preceding others heroes in romantic legend and history.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In tenth month, winter;_

_Yuan Shao's supply convoy was sent with an escort of more than 10.000 soldiers under Chunyu Qiong and five other generals. The grain was stored forty miles from Yuan Shao's main camp. Yuan Shao's advisor Xu You was corrupt and Yuan Shao refused to retain him, so he fled to the Duke and convinced her to attack Chunyu Qiong and the others. Her subordinates were hesitant but Xun You and Jia Yi persuaded her._

_The Duke ordered Cao Hong to defend the main encampment and set out personally in the night with 5000 strong mixed infantry-cavalry force, and reached the objective by dawn._

The officers cursed and ordered all the soldiers to retreat toward the rear, Cao Cao who held out pulled her darkened scythe toward them, issuing order to pursue them.

"scout! Go first! Inform General Chunyu Qiong of the enemy's attack." The desperate enemy officers ordered the lower ranked soldiers to march first.

The two separate subdivision of Tiger-Leopard Cavalry pursues them, each led by the two advisors who mastered each of their artifact. Each of them holding their military treatise type artifact started to call out.

"**Summon Wu Qi." "Summon**_** Sima**_** Rangju."**

**XXX**

The two subdivision of the elite cavalry pursues them, as they are about to reach them,

As they are about to be overtaken by the two subdivision who now almost reached them. Cao Cao's elite cavalry now places themselves in two spear formation. Yang XIu announced.

"With our swift movement, we will penetrate their defense! General Cao Chun!"

Cao Chun, the first subdivision leader of the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry heeded the call. "Cao Chun is here, advisor!" and move forward.

"Follow my lead! We will give them hell!" Yang Xiu shouted.

Cao Chun clasped his hands and call his fellow troop to march with them. The spear shaped formation moved , and penetrated the disorderly formation of the fleeing Yuan Shao's forces and pushing them aside, stabbing through entering their formation.

As they are going far… The officers notices that a line of formation is being set up not far from his places. Just a bit more! Thanks god that the scout manages to warn General Chunyu Qiong…

"Archer aim…!"

"Eh..?" The officer managed to hear the issued order amidst the chaotic situation….

"Firing release!"

And the fleeing arrows attacked the distant soldiers, regardless of friend or foe…. The fleeing officer were shocked… he still felt the stinging pain from the arrow. In almost losing consciousness… he extend his hand as if trying to reach something, muttering "why?" and closed his eyes.

"After firing, toss away your bow. Grab your spears and prepare in formation. The Cavalry will move first, prevent the enemy reaching us!" Chunyu Qiong announced as he directed his soldiers atop his steeds.

Trying to judge the whole battle situation, he remain observant. "they wore the same uniform, insignia… almost no way to distinguish them from us…. What I can do is keep the distance to separate them from us."The unpredictable general, Drunken Chunyu Qiong sacrifice his own ally to keep the situation. If the enemy get more intermingled with them, they will get astray. It is his decisiveness and unpredictable action which made him feared.

Meanwhile, the advancing Cao Chun's subdivision of Tiger-Leopard Cavalry are being attacked by the barrage of arrows which Chunyu Qiong did before.

"Being observant and keep your calm Advisor Yang. We are now facing the Drunken Chunyu Qiong. This is why I relied on him to defend this ration depot in Wuchao." The Sly Advisor Xun You speak as they reach Yang Xiu's position.

"General Niu Jin, you can discard the shield. Change position to close quarter battle formation." The Sly advisor directed Niu Jin, the second subdivision leader of the elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry. They are moving more fast and quickly positioned themselves to cover Cao Chun's subdivision from the barrage.

"It is time to show the might of Elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry." Cao Cao who had march cautiously had reached their position. Both advisors and generals turned to her.

"Xun You, Yang Xiu."

"Xun You is here." "Yang Xiu is here, Lord Cao."

"Cao Chun, Niu Jin."

""Yes, darren.""

"It is time for me to use the utmost of my knowledge. First Lesson from my _**Mengde Military Treatise**_. Partisan Formation."

**XXX**

Cao Cao placed her own small division in the middle, she is now in command personally, preparing to give them instruction. She placed down her darkened scythe and gestured.

"Tiger-Leopard Cavalry, spread out! Expand!"

While the two respective subdivisions swiftly moved out, expanding their formation.

The Book of _**Huai Nan Zi**_ writes:

_Things with shape and traces can be seen by everyone under heaven; records clearly kept in books and documents can be learned by everyone in the world. In both cases, triumph is won through manipulating things of concrete form and structure, but a man good at manipulating form and structure would not do the same._

Slowly and orderly they proceed on executing the order.

"_**I say**_; _For invincible defense, conceal your form! - __**Mengde Military Treatise**__, Commentary for Sun Zi's Art of War Chapter 4_"

When the elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry has set up their position, seized advantageous terrain and place themselves in defensive posture, Cao Cao who remained in her initial position drew her Sword of Heaven, the claymored-size tian sword which previously remained sheathed.

Chunyu Qiong who trying to deduce the reaction and the step chosen by Cao Cao's, now prevented his men from advancing, but when he sees that Cao Cao remain in defensives and showing a bit of dispersal as if trying to hide a tactic…. He notices that Cao Cao placed her new artifact, Sword of Heaven in parallel wise, with blade held by her left hand and the grip in her right hand. This stance resemble with how an oracle drawing talisman to dispel evil.

While he is suspicious on what she is about to do, he caught that Cao Cao seemed to be chanting some kind of spell.

"_I have heard that the ancients used bows and arrows to their advantage._

_The__** Lun Yu (Analects of Confucius)**__ says; 'In governing a country there must be a sufficiency of military strength.'_

_The __**Shu Jing (Document of History)**__ mentions 'the army' among the eight objects of government._

_The __**Yi Jing (Book of Change)**__ says; 'on expedition with good cause, the general will have good fortune.'_

_The __**Shi Jing (Book of Ode)**__ says; 'the king rose majestic in his wrath and he marshaled his troops to go to war.'_

_The Yellow Emperor (Tai Huang), King Tang of Shang Dynasty, King Wu of Zhou all used spears and battle axes in order to succor their generation._

_The __**Sima Fa (The War Minister's Method)**__ says; 'If one man kills another on purpose, he himself may rightfully be killed.' _

_He that relies only on armed force shall be exterminated; He that relies solely on benevolence will also perish. Instance of this are King Fu Chai of Wu, on the one hand and King Yi of Zhou on the other. _

_In military matters, the Sage's rule is normally to be well-prepared, and to move his forces only when the occasion requires. He will not use armed force unless driven to it by necessity. - __**Preface for Sun Zi's Art of War**__, authored by __**Cao Cao; The Emperor Wu of Cao Wei**__ (the famous politician and militarist in the Period of Three Kingdoms)_"

When he processed and realized what kind of chanting that Cao Cao made, he shuddered. With such vast knowledge by drawing many textual and literary treatises as her sources, what kind of tactic she will do? His hand became wet with sweat, fearing that if he did not quickly acted on….

That is right…. before she manages to finish her tactic….

He quickly ordered his vanguard to move and interrupted her, but….

"**I say**;_ In warfare, when you employ a small number, their defense should be solid. With a small force it is advantageous to win using unorthodox methods_ - _**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method (Sima Fa)**__, Chapter 5 on Employing Large or Small Forces."_

The famed state of Qi's war minister from the Spring-Autumn Period; Tian Rangju instructed Niu Jin's subdivision using Xun You's mouth. "General Niu Jin, strike and flanking them. With their attention directed to Lord Cao, we shall strike them when they are less suspecting."

The Niu Jin's subdivision marched with a surprising speed, and while their main army's attention is directed toward Cao Cao's main unit.

"Niu Jin's Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! Brace yourself and strike them!" Niu Jin announced and the one of Chunyu Qiong's flank is broken and their formation is in mess.

"**I say**; _If the enemy approaches in large numbers but in a disarray, their flags and formations are in a mess and the troops frequently look about. By using one tenth of their strength, we can invariably cause them to be helpless. If reinforcement have not arrived, there is disunity within the troops, preparations for defense has not been completed, orders and rules have not been announced, the morale of the army is shaken, they cannot advance or retreat. You can defeat the enemy with half of its strength and never lose at all._- _**Art of Tactic (Wu Zi)**__, on the chapter_ _Detecting The Enemies Situation."_

While they are busy to control their own situation, the other side of Chunyu Qiong's flank is also being targeted.

The famed state of Chu's prime minister from the Warring State Period; Wu Qi instructed Cao Chun's subdivision using Yang Xiu's mouth.

"General Cao Chun! Blast through their formation! Render them helpless with your might and ferocity!"

Cao Chun's subdivision quickly move and trampling toward the wave of soldiers, when the two opposing forces crashed against each other like a torrent of waves crashing the rock.

"Cao Chun's Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! This the time for us to show our worth!"

The Book of _**Huai Nan Zi**_ also annotated:

_Remain tranquil to cope with the restless, put your own state in perfect order and wait for the enemy to slip into chaos. Resort to the shapeless to control those with shape._

Cao Cao then lashed the sword forward, as if she is holding commandeering flag and pointing them toward Chunyu Qiong's army.

_**Sun Zi's Art of War**__ Chapter VI Weak Points and Strong Point_ says;

_O divine art of subtlety and secrecy! Through you we learn to be invisible, through you inaudible; and hence we can hold the enemy's fate in our hands._

"_**I say**_; _When the enemy attack, they are vulnerable! - __**Mengde Military Treatise**__, Commentary for Sun Zi's Art of War Chapter 4_" Cao Cao announced her tactics. "Cao Chun! Niu Jin! From your position, merge and engage!"

From the opposing sides, the two subdivision of Tiger-Leopard cavalry both coiled Chunyu Qiong's forces like in spiral shaped formation.

Chunyu Qiong were baffled.

Seeing his men helplessness in overcoming Cao Cao's troop. As he is contemplating, a soldier reported to him. "General, the enemy has locked our formation! We are unable to strike back!"

"General! We can not hold our position anymore! Please think of something!" another soldiers also reported to him.

Chunyu Qiong cursed. He never expected such movement from his enemy. "We are supposed to be outnumbering them! How could a mere few thousand fight against tens of thousand of my troop!?"

Chunyu Qiong gazed on the battlefield. The darkness night is already a difficult battle, and with them unprepared when Cao Cao using same insignia and uniform as his troops made his men hesitated in attacking. While Cao Cao side does not seem to be hesitant in delivering their attack due to the phosphor substance Yang Xiu used let them to distinguish friend and foes.

"Seems that I can only hold on." Chunyu Qiong accepted and made preparation to hold out in defensive style. "_**Lord Shang**_ says; _The great rule of an army is prudence_."

_In martial arts, it is important that strategy be unfathomable, that form be concealed, and that movements be unexpected, so that preparedness against them be impossible._

_What enables a good general to win without fail is always having unfathomable wisdom and a modus operandi that leaves no tracks. _

_Only the formless cannot be affected. Sages hide in unfathomable, so their feelings cannot be observed; they operate in formlessness, so their lines cannot be crossed - __**The Book of Huai Nan Zi**_.

Cao Cao remained in her stallion, her figure in giving direction to her elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry became an awe inspiring figure, she gallantly declared;

"Here is my partisan formation."

With her unrivalled commandeering skills and brilliant tactics, it is as if the anti hero now realized her worth which rival the skill of the famed general Han Xin.

_Extracted from __**Sima Qian's Record of The Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**__ on the Biography of Han Xin, Marquis of Huaiyin;_

_Once the emperor was casually discussing with Han Xin the relative abilities and short coming of his generals._

_"How many troops would you say I could command?" asked the emperor._

_"Not more than a hundred thousand." was Han Xin's reply._

_"How about yourself?"_

_"In my case, the more the better."_

An impressive sight. Perhaps the Battle of Guandu was fated to go to her favor. She is indeed the figure most favored by Heaven.

"Seems that it is predestined for her….Really impressive…,but…." The Daoist calmly deduced after observing their battle.

One move at a time.

Then, the Daoist Zuo Ci announce… "The best part of this battle is yet to come."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in Gushi….

"Their formation is in a mess. Now, Elite Qingzhou! Follow my lead!" Yue Jin lead the troops in Phalanx formation. The weak officer defending this place were unable to effectively retaliate.

"Damn… Why did not the reinforcement from other base (Yangwu and Wuchao) come,yet!?" The officers were not able to defend… it is a matter of time before he lost the base.

With her effective leadership, Nagi manages to overwhelm the enemy with divide and conquer.

"Advance! Now target their middle point!"

Once again, Nagi's phalanx formation charged and broke their formation in two. Yu Jin quickly moved and send the barrage finishing the troops. Once again his elite archer played the pincer attacking role.

Yue Jin then send a gong signal toward the rear Yu Jin's troop, signaling them that they found the ration storage of this base.

Yu Jin then ordered his men to prepare their bow, and set up their incendiary arrows. The arrow head were tied with a cloth soaked in oil. When the arrow were lighted, Yu Jin ordered his men to raise their bow.

"Aim. Target…. Gushi's ration depot."

And Yue Jin who knows that Yu Jin is about to perform fire attack quickly pulling out her troops. Her part is finished.

_Sun Tzu said: There are five ways of attacking with fire. The first is to burn soldiers in their camp; the second is to burn stores; the third is to burn baggage trains; the fourth is to burn arsenals and magazines; the fifth is to hurl dropping fire amongst the enemy._

_In order to carry out an attack, we must have means available. The material for raising fire should always be kept in readiness - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 12 The Attack by Fire._

"With this, this base in Gushi will not be able to send reinforcement to Wuchao and Yangwu." Yu Jin remarked. He left this place followed by Nagi and her Elite Qingzhou's army.

Next place… Wuchao.

**XXX**

In the other place, Yuan Shao's main encampment in Yangwu…..

Xiahou Dun ordered Han Hao to attack them directly with small regiment while she waited outside of the effective area.

Han Hao charge forward and breakthrough their defense, enticing the inside enemy to go and pursue her. When she notices that a large numbers of cavalry are pursuing her, she pulled back the rein and withdrew.

The pursuing cavalry did not let her passed easily after causing such commotion. They did not let her go and chase her no matter how far she goes… and…

From two opposing sides, Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren's troop are intercepting their movement and ambushed them.

While the fight is going on, Xiahou Dun ordered the formation to surround the enemy and lock them down.

Cao Ren who only give assistance remarked. "As expected of the enemy's main base. It will be hard to capture their base with our forces alone…. But…. At least with us guarding here, they won't be able to send any reinforcement."

"Continue harassing them! We won't let them pass through!" Xiahou Dun ordered. That is right, with the three base is being attacked simultaneously, they will be to busy to take care of their situation.

Each generals gave their all, they are indeed the cornerstones for the establishment of the Cao Cao's future empire. Even the generals who defended the massive assault in Guandu.

Xiahou Yuan calmly issued the order for her defending army even with the massive numbers of the Yuan army before her.

"Lu Qian, ordered your men to prepare to assist Man Chong's men in replenishment of the Qin styled crossbow. Whenever they finish shooting, be ready to give the new crossbow and reload the ammunition of the old one."

"Man Chong, your men is to concentrate in shooting. Don't waste arrows. Keep track of the distance and shot when they are in range. After shot, give the old to Lu Qian's men and get the new one and prepare for the next shoot."

Cao Hong make preparation for each siege defense mechanism like Rolling Thundersticks, Wolf Teeth, Arcuballista turret, Mangonel and others.

Jiang Qi's ten of thousands strong men once again perform mass infantry assault toward the fortress Guandu.

This time, Guo Jia who had experienced this method of siege quickly give effective order

"**Lord Shang** says;_ A state that has to fight on four fronts should concern itself with defensive warfare. - __**The Book of Lord Shang (Shang Jun Shu)**__, chapter on Defensive Warfare._"

Guo Jia personally oversees the situation and when she witnessed the mass infantry moving like a cluster of ant army swarming around their prey…. "Don't think that the number of soldiers is the deciding matter. I have experienced numerous battle of attrition since I hold a position of Lord Cao's master tactician!"

As long as the walls stand still, they have better chance against their opponent.

_The __**Book of Lord Shang (Shang Jun Shu)**__ mentioned:_

_In defending walled cities, the best way is with strength of the worn out men, fight the fresh strength of the invaders._

"Cheng Yu, sent order to General Xiahou Yuan and General Cao Hong to do their respective task in defending. See to it carefully that the three armies do not intermingle. Also sent words to General Li Dian to carefully oversees the defensive weaponry. Make sure Advisor Yang's trebuchet is in perfect condition."

**XXX**

Chunyu Qiong still gave a hard resistance toward Cao Cao's troops. He take advantage of his superior numbers… however, Cao Cao still gain the upper hands of the situation due to her cavalry's experience, as expected of her elite cavalry.

"_**Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__: Defend tenaciously, so that you can be able to hold your ground! If military action is taken frequently, the soldiers will become exhausted!_" Chunyu Qiong announced, keeping his passive fighting style.

He waited…

Xun You who is tasked as advisor in charge of Niu Jin's subdivision finally managed to see Chunyu Qiong eyes to eyes.

"General Chunyu Qiong… still remember me?"

Chunyu Qiong snorted. "I don't speak with traitor."

Xun You did not react to his word. Only thinking in her own mind…. So I am a traitor, now…. But she ignored it and continue asking. "I suggest you to surrender. If you are defending just to keep your numbers until the reinforcement arrives….. it is pointless."

Chunyu Qiong pretend not to hear it. He issued another order to his men to fight the incoming wave of Cao Cao's elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry.

"The Three bases Yangwu, Wuchao and Gushi is also being attacked coordinately. They won't be able to send their troops here."

"If you try to sway me, just stop trying. I have a duty to protect this base."

"I see…. Is it worth, your life?" The sly advisor calmly ask.

"More so. And…. If my life can be exchanged for taking down Cao Cao's troop here….. then all of my family and relatives, comrade and friends also those who remain in Jizhou and all Yuan Shao darren's loyal retainer will be ensured of their safety."

When she heard of Chunyu Qiong's word…. She realized the sudden change of the situation.

"_Grand Master __**Taigong Wang**__ says: If your plans are heard about, the enemy will make counterplans. If you are perceived, they will plot against you. If your objectives are known, they will put you in difficulty. If you are fathomed, they will endanger you. - __**Strategies of Warfare, The Six Secret Teachings of Jiang Taigong (Liu Tao)**__, on the chapter 'Dragon Teaching'." _

The Daoist Zuo Ci finally showed entered the play. With one order, four division generals suddenly surrounded Cao Cao's Elite Tiger-Leopard Cavalry.

Historically, Yuan Shao sent Zhang He and Gao Lan to directly attack Cao Cao's base in Guandu while in Wuchao, she sent Jiang Qi as reinforcement. What if their role is reserved….?

"You two, I leave this to you. stall as long as you can." The Daoist closed his artifact, the _**Strategies of Warfare, The Six Secret Teachings of Jiang Taigong (Liu Tao) **_and observed the whole situation as he waited the next development.

**XXX**

Though they are now being surrounded from four sides by Yuan Tan, Yuan Shang, Zhang He and Hao Zhao's divisions of elite troops… The Tiger-Leopard cavalry still fight ferociously.

"Burning Wuchao… I am honored to witness this famed event…." Zuo Ci was touched by the whole hellish scenery. He was moved to tears, and give a respecting gesture to the whole battlefield."Don't disappoint me, the future Martial Emperor of Cao Wei….."

The two advisor did not wait and being mesmerized by the situation. Giving time for Cao Cao to think up the situation, they acted individually to strike each opening that the incoming enemy. They fully autilized the full potential of both the artifact Art of Tactic (Wu Zi) and the Rules of Warfare (Sima Fa).

Even Chunyu Qiong was overwhelmed by the situation though he just received reinforcement from Zhang He and Hao Zhao. The two general of Yuan remain as cover at back.

Cao Cao only stay unfazed. Holding her artifact, Sword of Heaven….

"….._My contemporaries however, have failed to grasp the full meaning of her instructions, and while pitting into practice the meager details in which her works abounds (making mountain over salt pile, making ant hill over mount Tai), they have overlooked its essential purport. That is the motive which has led me to outline a rough explanation of the whole. - __**Preface for Sun Zi's Art of War**__, authored by __**Cao Cao; The Emperor Wu of Cao Wei"**_

Cao Cao who had finished reciting, finally looked directly on the battlefield.

"The opening movement of _**Mengde's Military treatise**_…." Cao Cao calmly announce.

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_Chunyu Qiong and the rest saw the Duke's troop were few in number and so fought him outside the camp gates. The Duke attacked vigorously. Chunyu Qiong withdrew to the camp and the Duke then besiege him. Yuan Shao sent horsemen to relieve Chunyu Qiong._

_The Duke angrily exclaimed; "Report when the enemy is at the rear!" The Soldiers fought as death was upon them and routed Chunyu Qiong and the others, and killed them all._

While Cao Cao instructed her own division to maintain formation, ordering Cao Chun and Niu Jin to once again perform the Partisan formation, a small regiment of enemy troop move closer to her direction.

Assassins who intermingled with her formation, trying to take advantage of her situation, they silently draw their weapon and charged toward Cao Cao. While they are about to rush to Cao Cao's position…. Cao Cao only asked.

"Zhang Liao…. Did you finished the preparation?"

The Charger suddenly ambushed the infiltrating regiment and strike them. Zhang Liao give a respectful gesture, cupping her hand and reported. "all preparation is finished, Lord Cao."

"I see…."

But though the Charger manages to subdue them, one or two soldiers still manages to slip out and about to deliver a killing blow to Cao Cao, brandishing their weapon.

Cao Cao did not even turned to them… only calmly speak…. "You…."

She waved the claymored sized artifact, Sword of Heaven to her assailants direction. And quickly place it back in stay down position after a single swing. "…are a bother."

The assailant remain motionless… and suddenly they are split apart from their torso and abdomen. The sword of Heaven…. One of Cao Cao's famed sword…. With unparalleled sharpness, capable of splitting apart anything with it's sharpness.

"Yu Jin…. Prepare to engage firing bombardment."

In another places, not far from the vicinity of Wuchao, Yu Jin had arrived after engaging the attack at Gushi. They had finished in setting up their formation. They deployed and prepare to engage the bombardment. The incendiary arrows are pulled and aimed to the inside of the base.

And…. Inside the base of Wuchao…. Cao Cao gestured and remarked.

"_**I say**_:… _On surrounded ground, bring surprise tactics in play__**.**_"

As if knowing beforehand of their arrival, Cao Cao let the rain of arrows showering the designated places in Wuchao. and not long after that, due to the incendiary arrows effect, the small fire started to conflagrate…. Engulfing the whole bases in Wuchao.

"I have not finished yet." Cao Cao directed the next order.

"Yue Jin…. Sneak attack. Capture the leader." Cao Cao using the artifact 'Sword of Heaven' as if her commandeering flag pointed at Yuan forces.

And while two division of Zhang He and Hao Zhao is busy attacking the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry, Yue Jin's elite Qingzhou suddenly force open the encircling troops and moved forward to Chunyu Qiong's division.

The already exhausted Chunyu Qiong's division is no match against the high spirited Elite Qingzhou's troops who are known as Cao Cao's spear head. Taking them down, while they are less suspecting, Yue Jin quickly subdue them.

Cao Cao remarked on her General's achievement. "This is what I say as Loot the Burning House. But… there is more of this."

Hearing the report from another soldiers that Chunyu Qiong were captured by Cao Cao's general Yue Jin made Zhang He impatient. She announced. "Those who still capable to fight, follow my instruction! I shall replace the chain of command!"

Zhang He moved as the vanguard. And recited "_**Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__; With weapon have been perfected and instructions implemented, You shall overtake their vanguard, pursue the fleeing like whirlwind, Beat and strike them like Thunder and Stab their core like Lightning_!"

Zhang He forced herself, amidst the endangering situation where the base is already beyond saved, she charged through the enemies.

With the coordinated maneuver of both Niu Jin and Cao Chun, they finally manage to corner Zhang He using the spiral shaped maneuver and formation of partisan.

Zhang He calmly rushed trying to breakthrough the blockade.

Xun You tried to talk reason as she finally met her eyes to eyes. "General..!"

"Advisor! This Zhang He is relieved to see you are safe!" Zhang He is exhilarated in seeing the sly advisor in well condition. But she noticed… they are now in different situation.

"Advisor… please remain safe and healthy…. This lowly general Zhang He is eternally grateful for recognizing this lowly general's small talent."

Xun You still persist. "General Zhang… please surrender. Why did you persist?"

"Advisor… did not General Chunyu Qiong tell you the reason? This base is worth more than just the stack of ration for this campaign. The whole Yuan clan and forces lifeline depended on this base's safety."

Xun You who heard the same reason finally fell silent. She mused on what she heard from Zhang He and Chunyu Qiong…. Both of them are loyal and brave general… even Hao Zhao who is known as reasonable general preferred to stay in this wretched base…. What kind of worth that this base possessed? She mused.

She then notices that Yang Xiu and Cao Chun division close to her. "Advisor Yang…. Can you take my place for a while? I have something in mind."

Yang Xiu who notices her pleading eyes nodded. "Do you mind if I take care of her?" He pointed toward General Zhang He. "She is called as Zhang He, right? she will be an irreplaceable addition to Lord Cao's force."

"If you can talk sense to her…. I will be forever grateful." Xun You cupped her hand and leave. "Please take care of the rest."

**XXX**

Yang Xiu instructed both Niu Jin and Cao Chun to contain the enemy's movement. He alone then move forward. He called to Zhang He.

"General… A good opponent is hard to find. Please give this unworthy I a bit of instruction." Kazuto hauled his horse and cupped his hand to the general Zhang He.

Zhang He returned the gesture. "I always respected advisor Yang since the last battle…. Unfortunately I had to face advisor once again in this kind of situation… I sigh with regret… that I, Zhang He will not be able to really enjoy this battle." Zhang He silently draw her artifact 'Defeater of Evil', the full body length sword made by the famed blacksmith from the Spring-Autumn Period who rivaled the pair Gan Jiang-Moye.

"Please excuse this Zhang He…. For claiming your life." The blade of Ouye Zi was thrust at unseen speed. Her malevolent ginkang…. As graceful and as fearing as ever.

The blade quickly moved and thrust numerous time at Kazuto, which the latter silently defended with each stroke of the no less fearful cursed blade of Muramasa.

Amidst the battle, Kazuto still tries to convice. "General, why remain stubborn? Have you forgotten why the Sly advisor asked me to spare your life?"

"_We are born to be paired. _

_To him I'll hold, adored._

_Oh my mother! Oh my Lord!_

_Why can't we find accord? - a passage from __**Book of Ode**__, Song of Yong."_

Zhang He did not answer directly to his question, because there is something still rustling in her mind.

Kazuto also used his ginkang, With a sword in hand, he spun his wrist to parry Zhang He's sword movement of Yue Maiden's style.

The swords were thrusts but not with the intention to stab the opponent.

Kazuto only used the sword to direct the movement of Zhang He's sword before deflecting them to other direction. Zhang He who sees that her opponent does not fight her seriously send a sweeping kick to make Kazuto lose his concentration in attacking, so he will be forced to fight to save himself.

But Kazuto were not tricked. When the low, sweeping kick were sent, Kazuto move back. Sheathing the Muramasa back to his sheath. He called out. "Why are you trying force me? I don't want to hurt you…. I will fight you, but please don't lower yourself with such cheap trick."

"Gentleman Yang, then I ask, Why are you insulting my honor? Though I have no future from this fight, I am still an opponent of yours. I deserve to see your true performance." Zhang He pulled back, resting her sword down, while she part her hair behind which fall toward her face.

"Why talk about future? With your skill you can always start over anywhere else."

"Your words disgust me. I am saddened that you value me that lowly. You see, gentleman Yang… I always admired the heroes of past….. Wu Qi, _Sima _Rangju, Wu Zixu, Lord Shang (Gongsun Yang)…. They are all heroes who serve their lord loyally and give their life for the greater picture. I see them as a paragon of virtue and justice"

Zhang He wiped the tears that brimming from her eyes with her free hand, and turned to Yang Xiu. With a lonely look, she weakly smiled.

"A nobleman looks on death as homecoming. They prefer honorably death compared to life of disgrace. Is it wrong for me to aspire to be the likes of those heroes?" Zhang He with a heartbroken look questioned Yang Xiu.

Kazuto closed his eyes for a while as if looking for an answer. But he quickly opened it and answered coldly. "You are wrong."

"Eh?"

"I said you are wrong. First … because you are a girl." Kazuto without a look of pity toward her opponent answered her harshly. "A very beautiful girl that I can not let to die meaninglessly."

Zhang He was offended. "I… I mistakenly valued you so highly, Gentleman Yang! I thought that a honorable courteous minister like you will understand. Only the sly advisor understand of my difficulty of wanting to prove my skill…. I…"

The anger overwhelm her, and she deliver her Yue Maiden, '_Yue Maiden Sword – Zhuan Zhu Slays King Liao'. _But Kazuto did not draw his sword back. Feeling confident with his own palm skill, he welcomed the attack. Move and parried the movement, which surprised Zhang He. And send her back as if letting water flowing through a pipeline.

"Did you forget? Zhuan Zhu slays Liao is not such a straightforward move, hence the story how the famed assassin made the tyrant lower his wariness. You are too impatient general. You should calmly refine your emotion."

"Kuh~" Unwilling to accept the truthfulness of his word…

Kazuto ignored how Zhang He felt and continued coldly. "and those heroes you mentioned…. Did you forget how unfortunate their death is? also on what ground you place yourself on their level?" Kazuto silently move toward her, not using a ginkang, but merely walking on foot. Leaving his horse.

"…" Zhang He was silenced. She was unable to refute his word.

"What did you achieved that you dare to put yourself on their ground? I ask you. did you give your life for your lord or for your selfishness that you call as pride?" Kazuto calmly ask.

Zhang He did not say any word.

"I say. Don't treat your life so cheaply. With your impressive talent… you can always start anew. Seek a lord that really worthy for your life. Yuan Shao might be a good lord, but is she worthy of your life?" Kazuto calmly ask. "Those heroes you mentioned all died honorably but unable to see the greater picture. Wu Qi death led the state of Chu toward degradation… that is why the Qin manages to destroy them. _Sima_ Rangju made the state of Qi fell to the wealthy Tian Clan. Wu Zixu death led the state of Wu perished. Lord Shang (Shang Yang) death almost led the Qin to destruction due to the scheme of Hezong Alliance and Four Aristocrats of Warring States Period."

"… What do you mean, then?" Zhang He suspiciously ask.

"See the greater picture. Did not the smart bird choose the branch they perched on? Whether you die miserable here without reaching anything, you can stay living and die content later. Did you forget the Humiliation of General Han Xin?" Kazuto now is in a sword length distance between him and Zhang He.

"I.." Zhang He was about to open her mouth, but Yang Xiu quickly rebut her.

"A loyal righteous retainer is not afraid to correct the wrongdoing of her lord. Yuan Shao's act of declaring herself as emperor is wrong. Why did not any of her retainers warn her? you dare to speak of those heroes and speak of death as your homecoming. Have you ever thought of your lord safety and well being!?"

Zhang He fallen to her knees.

"General Zhang… I can see you are a righteous person. Perhaps Yuan Bengchu is not the right lord for you. It is not too late to correct your way."

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_When Yuan Shao heard news of Chunyu Qiong, he said to his eldest son Yuan Tan; "If I attack the Duke's encampment as he advances on Chunyu Qiong then I will have no base to return to." Then he sent Zhang He, Gao Lan to besiege Cao Hong. Zhang He and the others heard of Chunyu Qiong's defeat and subsequently surrendered._

**XXX **

Seeing that the whole situation is not going to their favor, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang talked to each other, "It is no use…"

"Then, let us leave this horrible place."

"Wait a second…. What about that thing?"

"That Daoist did not say another word… why don't we just take it? We still need to use the Yuan clan."

"Agreed."

**XXX **

The sly advisor rushed, straddling her steed looking over something. In the conspicuous tent, she notices that the tent was suspiciously bigger than others… and she did not recognized the fabric or the shape of that tent….

She entered and found something that shocked her….

"Reiha-sama…. Finally..! so you are really here!" Xun You almost fell from her steed due to the shock. She goes to her. Reiha looked at her and showed and expression of recognizing her.

Though she seemed weak, she showed the same figure as the same arrogant girl she were.

**XXX**

"This whole base is about to fall. Scouts, send words to all my generals to leave this base!" Cao Cao announced. They were about to move when….

Another scout come to report. "A message from Advisor Yang, Lord Cao."

"speak." Cao Cao shortly replied.

"With the two ration depot now has been destroyed, this leaves only the main encampment in Yangwu. The advisor asked Lord Cao to directly move the whole forces to assist General Xiahou Dun and wrecked their main base. This one move shall end the Battle of Guandu for good."

"I see… what about him? Why did he sent you here?"

"Advisor Yang want to make sure that he can find anything useful for your lordship and that is why he will stay and rejoin later. Also…" The scout take some kind of letter entrusted to him and gave it to Cao Cao.

Cao Cao took it and quickly read it. After she finished… she laughed to heartily content.

"Once again, that man played a little prank to me." Cao Cao coldly rolling back the letter and gave it to Zhang Liao who are next to her. "Very well then…."

She turned to all the general and scouts who will bring the news.

"You hear that? We will end this battle once and for all! Those who still want to taste better victory, follow me! We will rip apart their base at Yangwu!"

Zhang Liao who notices that her lord is being more spirited than usual and before was baffled. She opened a bit of the letter and managed to see. She sighed… no wonder Lord Cao is being more enthusiastic….

And she realized that the letter contain a request to submit from Yuan Shao's general Zhang He. She shook her head… "Advisor… what kind of trick you did that you managed to sway such obstinate girl to our side?"

And not wanting to lose the merit from this battle, she quickly catch up with her ecstatic lord who are marching with all her forces to Yuan Shao's main encampment in Yangwu.

So is the word that Dog barks at all but their master.

_Extracted from __**Sima Qian's Record of The Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**__ on the Biography of Han Xin, Marquis of Huaiyin;_

_"The more the better!"The emperor laughed, "Then how is it that you let me capture you?"_

_"You are not a good general , sir, but a good commander of generals. That is why you captured me. Besides, you are one of those favored by Heaven with more than human power."_

**XXX**

Cao Cao's headquarter in Guandu is a solid heavily guarded fortification. Jiang Qi and Gao Lan's troops failed to destroy it. They beat retreat after being defeated. At the same time, when news of the destruction of ration depot in Gushi and Wuchao both reached them, the morale of soldiers were swayed.

Xun Yu then acted on behalf on this matter and urged Xiahou Yuan, Cao Hong and Guo Jia to accept their surrender.

"Karin-sama will agree. But now, the most important thing is to send most of our force, add with their numbers to attack Yangwu. Use them wisely." Xun Yu smiled in content. And the fortress of Guandu were left with thin security, only Li Dian stayed to maintain the rest with Xun Yu.

_Army's Strategic Power states: 'Employ the wise, courageous, greedy and stupid. The wise take pleasure in establishing their accomplishment. The courageous love to put their ambition into effect. The greedy fervently pursue gains. The stupid have little regard for death. Employ them through their unique character, such is the military's subtle exercise of authority.' - __**Art of Government, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong (Huang Shigong San Lue)**__ on chapter The Middle Strategy, Using all types of Men_

Xun Yu who stays on this base looked on the situation. "Yang Xiu… this is your plan right? after this …. It is all depend on Karin-sama herself." She calmly looked before turning her back.

"I hope you will return with my cousin."

**XXX**

Xun You covered her lord, Yuan Shao behind her back. She warned these two intruding men to stay back.

"One strain of hair you try to touch… I will kill you."

The two men only scoffed of the idea, threatening her. "Look. You can leave this place peacefully. Give her to us. We still need her role."

"I thought I would never found her again, and you expect me to surrender her? You wish..!"

Yuan Shao tried to make a move, but something pained her…. she tried to hold it.

"Enough saying. Kill that girl take the other." Yuan Shang moved.

Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan make a move, Xun You shrieked in fear trying to protect Yuan Shao…. And…

*clang!

"Advisor Xun… are you alright!?" Zhang He worriedly asked.

"General Zhang… thank you! thank you…!" Xun You about to kowtow but, Zhang He quickly asked them to leave. Only for Yuan Tan to move, preventing them.

"You think we will leave our gold laying goose here?"

"What gold laying goose?" A familiar voice asked them. Those two general turned to the scary familiar voice. A sword was thrust to attack them. Slashing Yuan Tan's left arm. It is not deep but… from the amount of blood.. is very painful. No wonder Yuan Tan shrieked.

"Trying to take advantage of girls….. wait a second." It is Yang Xiu. He silently walked toward them. Those two backed down… fearing his appearance. "I know you… No, I will never forget your face…. You little cowards…"

"Minister….Li… Ru!"

"You..! why are you…!?"

With a very cold chilling tone, event Zhang He and the sly advisor cowered by the slight cold tone that the composed advisor Yang Xiu used…. They never expected that Yang Xiu used a cold low tone, toward another person.

"I never expected I am now seeing you here….." Yang Xiu draw his Muramasa closer to him. He then make a little cut to his thumb, pouring blood to Muramasa… turning it into the next stage of his artifact….

Artifact release…. Demon Blade Onimaru…. The malevolent cruel intent are leaking from the sword. Zhang He and the sly advisor (along with Yuan Shao) felt almost they want to collapsed when they try to go near him…. Even Zhang He become fearful of the previously over courteous advisor.

"This time, I will not let you go….. Li Jue, Guo Si."

**XXX**

"_**Phantom movement: Shaytaan."**_

The seemed slow ginkang which blurred his appearance. Even Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang realized if they recklessly move, they will be cut in to pieces… the malice intent poured from the sword. Kazuto tone seemed unforgiving….

"no…. NO!"

They tried to back down….

"What…? Are you trying to beg your life?"

Yang Xiu use of phantom ginkang leave bit by bit of blurry after image even though he seemed to be slowly walking…. Like a Death walking toward your direction… a demon coming closer.

This is why The Hashashin sect were feared….

"Trance:…_**Taking life without mercy…'Malik al Maut'**_"

The sword movement are like the loud swinging noise of the blade of grim reaper.

*clank!

The blade were stopped. "Bad Joke, Kazuto. You won already right? why still keeping grudge?" The white clothing Daoist Zuo Ci stopped him.

**XXX **

Kazuto who were distracted, recognized the interfering Daoist. He called out.

"… You… Why are you here…. Fuyurugi senpai…? No… Ajira Fuyurugi, the St. Francesca's kendo champion."

"Kazuto… for old time sake's… can you let them off the hook?" Zuo Ci asked.

"Hell… Even if the respected Fuyurugi senpai asked me… I won't leave them alive." Kazuto coldly replied.

"Darn it.. Kazuto, why do you have to make everything difficult?" Zuo Ci sighed. He ordered the two cowering men "You, I will stall him here. I don't know what make him so pissed off. But… the next time you see him… you better run like hell."

The two quickly stand up and ran way without turning back.

"Just be grateful I still need the role of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang… you don't know how frightening this person is…." Zuo Ci sighed. And he turned to Kazuto who seemed to be ready to slay anything right here right now.

"… Cis… I am busy, senpai. Please move aside. I don't have grudge toward you." Kazuto pointed his sword toward Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang. "But them…. " he did not continue his words…. Only murderous intent filled his brain.

"Nope. As I say. I need their role now. Besides…. Don't you know that I orchestrated this whole event of Battle of Guandu, Hongou Kazuto-kun?"

Kazuto contain his surprise, and stopped. "and…?"

"Though I had to applaud you. I expected Cao Cao won this battle, but I want to see what if Yuan Shao died in this field. … you know… the blame for the death of Yuan Shao will be placed on Cao Cao, while the four province will be united as one due to the heroic death of their brave leader, Yuan Shao Bengchu!"

Zuo Ci looked proud in showing off his scheme.

"With Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang working together to gain their cause… I want to know whether Cao Cao will still win this campaign that supposedly bolstered her reputation."

Kazuto did not respond to his declaration, he only says. "As long as I kill you here, I can continue pursuing them, right? to hell with your scheme." Kazuto responded uninterestingly and coldly.

Zuo Ci looked offended.

"You always be like this…. No matter how people says that I am the Kendo Champion or St. Francesca academy's pride… you always looked down on me…."

"You always won when we sparred. Is that not enough….?" Uninterestingly Kazuto continue with his mind still on pursuing Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang.

"You only fight seriously against that exchange student… so you think that I am not a worthy opponent, right?" Then, Zuo Ci declared. He make a battle stance, challenging Kazuto.

"_**In Heaven… we have Zhulin Temple…." **_

Zuo Ci moved in another stance.

"_**In Earth…. We have Shaolin Temple."**_

Zuo Ci then finished his stance, and challenging Kazuto. "I will prove my skill by defeating you for good."

While Kazuto only showed unimpressive and annoyed look in hearing his declaration…

Another bothersome fellow who hindered his revenge.

**XXX**

The arriving Cao Cao and her massive army and bravest general now are facing Yangwu head on. Xiahou Dun had managed to lower their number by ambushing tactics.

So, Cao Cao ordered.

"Pincer attack. Let us sent them home."

And Cao Cao's massive army thus marched. The morale rose, and their fatigue were forgotten.

Because they now see the victory ahead. After fighting for awhile, all Yuan Shao's general were unable to repel their movement. Jiang Yiqu who responsible in guarding this base issued order for full retreat.

During this mass confusion, seventy thousand of Yuan Shao's soldiers were victimized.

Not long after then, The main encampment were abandoned.

Cao Cao looked around the situation. Guo Jia and Cheng Yu who already checking the abandoned base are guiding her to a commander tent where they found many implicating letters from Yuan Shao's supporters.

Cao Cao disinterestedly looked on the pile of letters. While Cheng Yu asked what shall be done to the letter.

Cao Cao told them to let the letter be displayed outside.

All the rations and wealth abandoned by Yuan Shao's foces are now being distributed evently. They shouted in joy, but when the case of implicating letter were shown in public there is some kind of uneasy feeling arose among the soldiers. They feared that one of their relatives or friends are implicated with Yuan Shao's letter.

But Cao Cao merely dismissed the worry and took random letter one by one reading the name…..

Some names are the already dead cabal which were cleaned up by Jia Xu, then several of them are name of Cao Cao's close retainer… then…

"Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan , Cao Ren, Cao Hong…"

The soldiers were shocked…. Until Cao Cao… read the last name. "And Cao Cao Mengde…."

The soldiers were unable to react for awhile. They can not believe what they just heard.

Cao Cao squeezed the letters and toss it casually. "So, what do you think of this letter?"

Cheng Yu and Guo Jia speaks on behalf of the soldiers. "A load of lies. They are merely a ploy to confuse us. How could all the close relatives like General Xiahou Dun and General Cao Ren who braved themselves until now are also involved?"

"Also… why would your lordship herself wrote such letter when you bother sending your whole army to Guandu?"

Cao Cao then reacted with a laughter…. Followed by other soldiers….

"Those letters are just unimportant petty trick and baseless accusation to mislead and sow discord among us. My trusted soldiers! I say we burn those letters! Those are a very funny joke left by my idiotic friend, Reiha!"

And the small fire quickly burn the letters. After witnessing themselves of how Cao Cao dismissed those letters as lies. Many of the men who felt forced by the Yuan Clan (directly and indirectly) instantly replaced their worry with gratitude toward Cao Cao.

Guo Ji who realized what make Cao Cao do this whole farce, silently cupped her hand in respect. She is indeed the paragon of Anti Heroes of this time.

The Capable Minister During Peace, The Chivalrous Villain During War.

_The essence of governing the state and army lies in understanding the needs of the people and managing the affairs of the state._

_Protect those that are in danger; bring happiness to those who are in fear; forgive and ask for the return of those who rebel; make right the justice of those that are wronged; Investigate all grievances that are submitted; raise up the lowly; suppress those that are strong and arrogant; destroy the enemy; enrich the greedy; use those that have desires; conceal those that are fearful; get close to good strategists; stay away from slanderers; check all negative comments; eliminate the rebellious; stifle those that act wilfully; diminish the arrogant; summon and use those that turn their allegiance to you; settle those that submit to you; release those who surrender._

_If you gain a strong position, defend it. If you gain a narrow defile, block it. If you gain a difficult position, encamp to hold it. If you secure a city, cut it up. If you seize territory, then divide it up. If you obtain the spoils, distribute them._

_When the enemy moves observe him; when he approaches, prepare for him. If the enemy is strong and morale is high, be deferential to make him more arrogant. If the enemy is well rested, avoid him. If the enemy has not make a move, be persistent with your resistance. If the enemy is a tyrant, use benevolent to comfort his people. If the enemy is rebellious, attack him in the name of righteousness. If the enemy are closely knitted and in harmony, separate them. Accord with the enemy's action, to initiate relevant measures to repress him and use forces to destroy him. Mislead him with false information, causing him to make mistakes and capture him when he does._

_When you gain something, do not keep it for yourself. If you occupy a territory, do not set up permanent defense. Do not occupy a city for too long. Establish a ruler within the population, do not take over the position. The governing direction should come from you but the credit should go to the officials. Such actions is where the biggest benefit is. Allow others to be the warlord, while you yourself becomes the emperor. Allow the warlords to run the state themselves and set their own taxation.- __**Art of Government, Three Strategies of Huang Shigong (Huang Shigong San Lue)**__ on chapter The Upper Strategy,Handling People, Enemies, And Victory_

So the historian recorded this event.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_Yuan Shao's followers were greatly alarmed. Yuan Shao and Yuan Tan retreated across the He. Even though the Duke did not catch up with Yuan Shao, he seized the entire baggage of train of maps, registars and treasure, and captured many of Yuan's followers._

_From the capture letters which had belonged to Yuan Shao, the Duke uncovered many which implicated his followers in Xu and in the army. He burned them all._

They say those who able to handle victories well will treat the losing sides well.

Cao Cao's true victory might not come from Burning the granary and ration depot in Wuchao and Gushi, or for winning the battle of Guandu. But it is how she showed her superior leadership compared to all existing warlord of this time. She is indeed the true hegemon of her own.

This battle marked her true victory, and this is what the historian of later days will refer as the start of Cao Wei's military might and starting foundation. This victory of this campaign is the starting point for her conquest of the four northern province and formerly state of Yan in Liaodong.

When she manages to put all the northern empire under her rule, no one would be able to oppose her hundred thousands and million army. They say the might of Qin brought all the six states of the Warring states to submission which finally led to the establishment of the Qin Dynasty.

Perhaps…. Cao Cao's empire won't be too long in being realized.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_Initially, in the time of Emperor Huan of Han, there appeared a yellow star above the lands of Chu and Song. Yin Kui of Liaodong who learned in astronomy declared that in fifty years time there would be a mandated emperor born between Liang and Pei, whose supremacy would be irresistible. It was fifty years exactly from then the Duke's victory over Yuan Shao. There were none under Heaven who could oppose the Duke._

**XXX**

Kazuto numerously tries to attack, but Zuo Ci cleverly avoid each of his attack. He sheathed back his sword and also use bare hand fighting style.

When their fist both meet each other, they pulled altogether, yet only Kazuto who felt pained.

"Shaolin Martial Arts, Diamond Finger" Zuo Ci declared. He showed two fingers being extended at his direction. A bit of smoke arose from the tips.

"Now… did you see me as a worthy opponent?"

"I said already…. Move aside." Kazuto ignored the searing pain.

Zuo Ci who grow impatient finally remarked. "Fine then… see how you handle this!" He throw a small glass vials to Kazuto, who quickly cut it with his muramasa. A small speck of liquid reached him.

He was distracted. As he tries to wipe the strange liquid, Zuo Ci did not move anymore….only give a taunting laugh.

"This for underestimating me." and he throw a flashbang, blinding them.

Kazuto who covered his eyes from the blinding eyes while using his own body to cover the other girls are the first to recover. He opened his eyes and tried to chase after them… but … he quickly lost track of them…

Damn it… he cursed… and he fainted after exhausting his stamina using the Phantom Movement Shaytaan to quickly pursue them.

With this… the whole battle of Guandu is concluded.

During this battle, Cao Cao seized the famously inconceivable victory over Yuan Shao.

And this victory…. Is the starting foundation for her move to subjugate the whole northern province as her empire.

The historian praised her achievement which quickly known across the realm. All warlords across the land were shocked in hearing the result of Battle of Guandu. And her reputation soared without anyone could be equal to her.

On evaluation of Cao Cao style named Mengde, Chen Shou annotated in his _**Sanguo Zhi**_;

_At the end of the Han, the empire was in great turmoil; despots and heroes rose. Yuan Shao occupied four provinces and eyed the rest as a tiger eyeing its prey. His power was commanding and none could oppose him. _

_The Grand Progenitor demonstrated strategy in unifying the Empire. He employed the legalism of Shen Buhai and Shang Yang to administer the state. He possessed the extraordinary tactics of Han Xin and Bai Qi and had their ability for managing the gifted for official positions. He could choose according to the abilities and sentiments of each of man, with consideration of their acumen but without reference to their grievances in the past. In the finality, he was able to gain control of Imperial power and complete grand undertaking because he possessed exceptional wisdom and strategy. _

_**Thus it can be said that the Grand Progenitor was an extraordinary figure, undoubtedly a prominent hero of his times.**_

**XXX**

Afterward of the battle….

Once again Yang Xiu awoke in unfamiliar place. The infirmary camp in fortress Guandu. Many Generals and retainers come to see him, out of worry.

Cao Cao come first to boast her achievement and insulted him for not coming with her to claim the victory in Yangwu. But seeing Yang Xiu gave only an uneasy laughter, she leaves… with a satisfied smile on her face.

"This latter battle will be easy with your gift to me." Cao Cao left her room with those words.

Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao also come to see him. They expressed gratitude for what he has done to them and leave him to take rest.

Xiahou sisters and the two Cao sisters also come to visit her, they showed off their performance and almost get caught in to fight due to comparing each others merits (mostly between the hot headed Shunran and the sneering Zixiao) , until Guo Jia and Cheng Yu asked them to leave him for resting.

All ministers and generals also come to pay respect….

Then, Zhang He who newly joined Cao Cao's rank forcefully entered to visit him.

"Advisor Yang, I am here to express my gratitude." With bashful and shy looking face, she spoke with tender tone. "If not for Advisor's kindness… perhaps my lord and my former lord would not…. " With an embarrassed look, she comes and goes up to his bed and moved closer… which brought her rack closer to Yang Xiu who could only dumbfoundedly confused to react to which ?

The rack or the word?

But, when they heard the commotion outside, Zhang He quickly pulled back and give a respecting gesture to him and chase away the commotion outside, leaving him with a simple words "Please take a good rest. This Zhang He will guarantee that advisor can pass this day with good sleep."

Kazuto only left with perverse smile on his face…. Remembering the nice scent that the female general who almost looked like Kotonoha Katsura leave. And the massive jiggle. He felt grateful that he forced himself to save her. It is indeed worth it! His heart shouted in joy.

But, suddenly he was distracted….

"Eh..? That is weird…? No matter what kind of temptation I felt, I never had a nosebleed before.." Kazuto muttered in confusion. He repeatedly tried to wipe the blood running to his nose, but to no avail.

"Hm..? That is funny? Why didn't they stop?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

With this, the battle ended. So is the Battle of Guandu. Next will be the battle of Cangting, and the numerous Northern invasion of Wuwan and the subjugation of Liaodong. See you in the next part of this arc.

Hari gini kok ngomong konstipasi eliminasi dan rhemason…. Goblok dipiara, Kambing tuh dipiara biar beranak! Dasar…. Hobinya kawin ama sapi dan ayam kampus sih… makanya jangan nonton bokep sendirian…. Dibagi biar adil.

Answering review….

Guest 3/18: troll again… this is getting uncreative. If you try to impress me, you fail. Please don't be such a boring troll. Try harder.

Enigma9 review date 3/12:

yes.

Kinunatzs:

… let see… you are writing….

"_my head is having a head ache and spinning from the Chinese names! I gave up reading this fic anymore. From the beginning till the current chapter, I still sometimes fail to recognize the characters . I'm more used to Japanese names than Chinese by the way…. It's nice. Chapter aside from there names….." _

Well… something like this I guess….

Well, that is a pity. Thank you for reading until now, anyway. It is a pity that you are not reading anymore.

Enigma95 review date 3/10:

Well, thank you. and by the way congratulations. You managed to understand 80% of this fanfic.

Kiryu:

Thank you, and here it is.

BetaHalo:

Thank you and by the way, and I am getting tired of telling this to anyone… but I will say it relentless…. Yue is still alive…. for now.

For the Doujin…. I only need three letters. SAZ also DL action. Those two… but I am not into Kanzaki Kaori. I have Nun fetish…. Also phaedophiliac tendency… so if you have the title for where they make Leivinia Birdway as the subject…. Please enlighten me. Because she is the most beautiful character I know from index. The SS novel is amusing to read because of her.

And.. also Itsuwa will be a good addition.

Nim Maj:

Yes. Chapter 95 Welcome to the thought process of Genius. I wrote them because I am inspired by the CG.

Well thank you and of course I believe you still read this fanfic, because who else come from Philippines in my traffic counter? And they are my principal readers.. only second to the US one.

Justsomerandomhuman:

Change summary? How about this?

"To download millions of pornographic material is the man's romance."

But seriously… I don't really want 800 or 1000 of reviews consisting of "nice or update soon or update plz". I prefer my current count which mostly contain of real human conversations instead of bot like sentence because they help me in showing my error. and… what I am sighing for the decrease of my readers is not based on review, but more because the drop of traffic visitor I saw in my account. Usually each new chapter bring about 30, but now only twenty to ten…. Perhaps I am just getting old.

But I appreciate your concern. Thank you very much. Dan sejauh ini bisa saya katakan…. Sejauh ini lancar, hanya saja saya kadang tidak pernah puas dengan tulisan saya, karena itu kadang saya melakukan perubahan-perubahan yang memperlambat penayangan bab-bab berikutnya.

Fire lord 626:

Xun You never intended to die, why would you think of that?


	111. The Military Treatise Sima Fa

**The Military Treatise of Sima Fa**

There is a shallow saying;

'_One should taste the bitterest of bitter to become the best of the best.'_

Having won the critical battle at Guandu, Cao Cao's army are now making new preparation to move toward the northern province. One by one Cao Cao's territories that was subdued by the Yuan Shao's troop during the previous battle are now sending letter of surrenders. The unexpected, eye opening results of the Battle of Guandu made the peoples of those territories revolt and control were soon returned to Cao Cao's sympathizer. Now, with all the supports flocked to her, it is time for her to start her invasion to the north …. For the establishment of her northern empire.

Now, Cao Cao's army are preparing their move to cross the Huanghe river, and…. This is the start of the next battle against the Yuan clan. The Battle of Cangting.

**XXX **

When Cao Cao sees the additional surprise that Yang Xiu brought to her, Karin was thoroughly shocked. She did not dare to tell anyone else, and only very few know what Yang Xiu's trinket from the battle of Guandu which made him missed the finishing blow on Yuan Shao's main encampment in Yangwu.

This very person before her…. still maintaining her haughty appearance as if forgetting her current situation. The isolated room made for her, and now Karin is speaking to her with very few attendance in this room.

"Ha~ah… I never expected that man brought you here as the souvenir, Reiha." Karin shook her head in tired expression.

Yuan Shao, forgetting that she is her captive replied in her usual haughty manner.

"Well… Mengde, I expected better from you… seeing you arrogantly proclaimed as the Prime Minister of Han… but seeing this worn out desolate greatly boring room as if suiting your boorish taste…. Seems that your lowly poor background did not change your pathetic manners. How could you treat this I, Yuan Shao, the great guest from the four generation of minister in this way?! Can't you get me a better room!? GEEEZZ!"

Looking annoyed and as if holding her temper, and knitting her eyebrows, Karin answered with an irritated tone. "…Did you forget that you are a captive!? Just be thankful that I don't send you to prison."

"Oh~my~! … this curly is getting ahead of her head…. How could this great Yuan Shao Bengchu is a lowly prisoner? I am the greatly respected guest here! And why do you use my manna so casually!? You flat chest curly!"

Once again, holding her vein to be popped out, Karin answered with irritation. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother replying to this hag over here…. And do you forget that you have the same blonde and curly hair as me!? You moronic leader!?"

"Oh !? don't forget that you practically won the earlier battle due to me not leading directly! Because this great I respectfully retire from the battlefield, you are able in prancing around like stupid horse that you are, you ill mannered curly hair!" Reiha still…. Use the same mocking tone that she has.

"ARGHH! I can't handle this! That stupid Yang Xiu! Why would he bother to bring this hag here!? I always felt stupid when arguing with her!?" Karin shouted in frustration.

While in the guest room of Yuan Shao's isolation place, Xun Yu and Xun You are both discussing. "H…ahh…~ seems that Karin sama has failed to negotiate with Yuan Darren." Xun Yu who overheard of their argument could only sigh in down hearted feeling.

While Xun You giggled. "He..He… this is to be expected when two old friend are talking to each other. But that is not to be worried. Let both our lord to reminiscence the old times and leave the matter to us, the brilliant aides."

"Xun-_biaomei_, you seemed upbeat than usual. is it alright?" Keifa turned to Xun You and notices her seemed more cheerful after the battle of Guandu.

"Well… seeing my lord and comrades in safety… what more do I want? It is as if a burden has been lifted from my mind." Xun You smiled brightly in response to Keifa's question.

The aftermath of Battle of Guandu, Some of most loyal generals of Yuan Shao willingly surrendered toward Cao Cao; the letter of surrender from Zhang He come with great effect that persuade Hao Zhao and Gao Lan to follow her steads… though there are some who still remained stubborn and still clinging to their past ideals and some who are unable to various circumstances.

But at least….

"I see… though I never expected for that annoyingly ugly man to perform this deed." Keifa sighed.

"Just call her beloved gentleman Yang already, Xun-_shimei_." Xun You replied in flat tone.

In hearing Xun You word's made Keifa almost choked on the tea she is drinking, and looked at her with disgust followed by several spitting to the ground.

"_pei! pei!_ _Biaomei!_ What kind of thing are you trying to suggest me for!? Why would I, Karin-sama most capable advisor who is equal to Zhang Zifang had to call him with _**That**_!"

Xun You replied calmly. "If you don't want him… then I will snatch him then. He looked admirable… though I still held a grudge when I know that he is the person responsible of embarrassing Reiha-sama (When Kazuto used the Contra Alliance of Lianheng to set discord during the Anti Alliance of Dong Zhuo).."

At hearing Xun You's confession made Keifa shocked, but then she flustered. "No, No, No! that won't do! We still need him! At least until Karin-sama kicked him out, I can't let you do anything as you like!"

"Are you sure you are not speaking on behalf of your own?" Xun You turned to her, with playful expression.

"Why would I speak for me…. OHhh! You disgust me _biaomei!_ I am not at the very least attracted to him! If you want to talk… it is that girl, Jia Xu who is blindly attracted to that annoyingly ugly man!"

"Really? … you know _shimei…_ a fellow retainer, Chen Lin once told me that …. The fun part of Netorare is to secretly have fun with the mate of the lovebirds while pretending to cheer them up… you know secretly sneering at their happiness…. Why don't you take this role….? Steal the mate while you are openly wishing for your lord and that girl Jia Xu's happiness… That will be funny!"

"… _biaomei…_first of all… I am not attracted to that disgusting man. secondly… why would I want to hurt that Jia Xu? She is an efficient worker… and most important thing of all… I belonged to Karin-sama. There is never a moment in my mind to lower myself to that man."

"Sigh… you are no fun at all… " Xun You pursed her lips in sullen mood. "Oh.. well… why don't we just discuss your next plan?"

"_biaomei…._ Is it possible for Yuan Darren to persuade all her former retainer to surrender?"

"If you do that…. You will only plant a seed of trouble for the next time. Your lord have to show off her might and force them to submission to make them acknowledge your lord's capability. Don't forget that we are allied to Barbarian of Wuwan region."

"So.. we still have to cross the Huanghe-river?" Xun Yu admitted.

"Precisely. The Battle of Guandu might be a shocking victory that made one shivers…. But the Yuan clan still have plenty of power to retaliate. And if those two managed to united the political decision of the Yuan clan… you will have to repeat your miraculous feats like the Battle of Guandu for another two or three times." Xun You thus reflected how hard it is the struggle in Guandu.

"And it will be much more difficult. Karin-sama could only march showing that she still have the strength to challenge the Yuan clan without allowing them to regroup." Xun Yu asserted.

"Correct. What you have to do is to quickly march toward the northern province, subjugate Jizhou while they are disoriented… then, quickly send smaller troops to subjugate the rest of the province … and finally conquer capital Xiang Ping in Liaodong…. Finally, this will brought your lord to an unmatchable position among the warlords… surpassing even a Hegemon. With her establishing that much… no one shall be equal to her, and then… it is just a matter of time until the whole realm of Han under the control of your lord and peace returned to this land." When they realized that…. Cao Cao had stepped to this far…. Both Keifa and Xun You could feel the fallen tears to their cheeks. Because, after this… the dream to unify this land to bring peace and harmony to this land is not too far from being realized….

The might of Qin scared the other six states of the Warring States period.

I say; rather than plunging this land once again into hundreds and thousand years of chaotic Spring Autumn - Warring States period…. Why not strives for swift unification and bring them to submission?

Years of war only bring misery to common people. It is better to let the strongest power to conquer the world. As a capable tyrant is far more beneficial than ignorant mass of governance…. And the end justifies the means.

**XXX **

Though many days have passed since the Battle of Guandu… Kazuto Hongo has not left his bed.

Thankfully that Cao Cao let the soldiers to take a rest until the next battle, so he was not bothered while he stayed in his bed. Indeed there is several annoying visitation, but thankfully they understand how exhausting the previous battle was, so they only make a short visit.

Until….

A loud door banging outside. And the whispered outside could be heard from inside of his room. While Kazuto trying to cover his ears with the blanket and pillows, he could overheard their conversation.

"Reiha-sama! You shouldn't have knocked (that hard)! Just let me take care of this!"

"Mou~! Xun You! what if the man is sleeping and can not hear of our arrival!? I had to knock so loud!"

"(That is why! What if he is sleeping and needed rest!? We will only bothering him!)But Reiha-sama…! If you knock that hard…. People will be suspicious…. Did you forget that your identity is a secret?" judging from her distraught, it seems that only facepalm can describe her expression now.

Feeling a bit lazy, Kazuto tries to pretend that he does not hear it… and continue his sleep…. Is what he expected, but….

*slam!

The door was kicked open at the 45' angle, enough to open them. Kazuto was startled when he heard the commotion and risen up from his sleep. "What? What?" only to see these two girls barging in.

Xun You in embarrassed look quietly bowed as if asking for apology, while the other girl does not even feel any guilty at all for barging in and instead showing off her haughty appearance….

"Er… why are you both here?" Kazuto asked absent-mindedly still covering most of his body with the blanket as he is about to stand from his bed.

"Ohhohohohoho…! Such silly question you asked, lowly man! A great person as I, Yuan Shao Bengchu, is there any limitation of wherever I am allowed to go? No! Because I.." without even trying to listen to Reiha's unstoppable rambling, Kazuto had turned to Xun You who looked apologetic and felt uneasy for intruding.

"Please pardon us, Yang-daye… actually we are kind of worried. And also, we hadn't get any chance to express our gratitude for your help back then…."

Seeing their (Xun You, what I mean here) earnestness, Kazuto replied in warm smile and answered to not worry about it.

"Erm… also… I don't have anything to show my gratitude…. So perhaps…." Xun You took her artifact, Rules for Warfare and presented it to him. "You might find this useful."

Kazuto took the artifact, and looked at Xun You. When he noticed her flustered expression that surfaced, he revealed a thin smile. He then try to return the artifact;

"No. you don't have to do anything… here… please take this back."

Xun You however did not try to accept the artifact which was offered back to her. But she showed a pleading expression for him to appreciate her feeling.

"…" and without giving any words, she only showed a disappointed and dejected look.

Kazuto felt bad when Xun You showed this expression…. Perhaps his act was too much for her feeling… why don't you be a bit considerate, you idiot character? (ask the Narrator; The author noted this) Kazuto then sighed and rectify his word. "… I can't take this from you… so, perhaps I can just borrow this for a while?" Kazuto showed an uneasy look and continues.

"It is kind of boring to be isolated without anything…. Could I read this for a while ? Don't worry, I am a speed reader." And he also offered his own artifact in pretext so that they can each gave another a helpful output and exchange information.

Xun You though look kind of guilty that she is kind of being forceful to this confined man, eagerly nodded her head…. Well at least he accepted your feeling.

**XXX**

The same experience he had, when he for the first time receive the artifact; Art of Tactics, the military treatise Wu Zi is now repeating.

And what is waiting for him is…. the famed Minister of War during the Spring Autumn Period from the state of Qi.

The _Sima_-ranked Tian Rangju.

Unexpressive for his arrival, she only says "Thus Rangju asked…. Will you allow me to share part of my mind?"

And… Kazuto accepted.

**XXX**

Capital of Jizhou, Ye

The news of the defeat in Guandu had shaken the Yuan clan's confidence in continuing to establish their own empire. Some of the lower clan under Yuan clan were divided on those who thinking to defect and those who obediently followed the elder of the Yuan clan.

With Zuo Ci's ingenuity, and the flowing rumor around the four province of Qingzhou, Bingzhou, Jizhou and Youzhou made the civil unrest. The news are flowing around that their clan leader, Yuan Shao is killed in action during Cao Cao's raid in Guandu. In order to prevent sectarian and the vacuum of leadership, the elders of the Yuan clan are urged to elect a new leader.

Thus in pretext of preventing confusion among the lower clan and Yuan clan's four province… Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan recommended themselves as the temporary de facto leader of Yuan clan. They moved forward, showing the undeniable proof that Yuan Shao entrusted them with the continuation of the Yuan clan when something happened to her.

"That…. That is the Imperial Seal!" one of the elder exclaimed….. while the discussion among the elder occurred.

"Great elder…! What shall we do? We can not let the Yuan clan without their leader!"

"Great elder!" "Great elder!"

Without any choice left to them… the elders of the Yuan clan unanimously elected both Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang to lead them. The authority were divided where one of them in civil matter and other are in military matter. To suppress dissatisfaction or opposition, they took the title temporary leader during this 'urgency' and will return the authority when the Yuan clan managed to stand on their own.

"But… even if the Yuan clan managed to stand on their feet… it will be too late. You two will have already seized enough influence to cemented your position as the leader of the Yuan clan." Zuo Ci asserted. After they have replaced Yuan Shao in leading the Yuan clan, the Imperial Seal was returned to him.

"Impressive clan, Daoist Zuo Ci… but…"

"Won't the smaller clan will secede?"

"For that reason is I asked both of you to bring Guo Yuan and Gao Gan to our side. Also… the Wuhuan Barbarian are allied to us thanks to Yuan Shao's kind treatment to them. These three are the shield to protect you… also don't forget of Liu Pi of Runan who is in our payroll." Zuo Ci looked bored when he explain to these two. "But the rest is up to you…. I have gained what I want…. and you have became the clan leader of the Yuan clan like I promised…. So.. I guess this is it."

"Wait a sec! What about the matter of Li Ru?"

"Can you at least help us to get rid of him?"

"Well… that is not my concern. Really… what did you do to Kazuto which make him so angry?" the Daoist Zuo Ci just shrugged off their request. "Well.. I don't care… just like I said before… if you manage to meet him… please be prepared to run away with all you can… or else…." Zuo Ci revealed a mocking laugh….

"Please relax, brother Yuan…" Yuan Shang tried to calm the quick tempered Yuan Tan (who previously used the name Li Jue). Yuan Tan turned to Yuan Shang.

"We still have the Yuan clan…. The strong and wealthy Yuan clan. We can just united our cause once again and destroy any opposition. We should not be afraid of that Cao Cao or even less… that hateful Li Ru…."

Zuo Ci look amused. Man… they really confident on their power… well… at least they are not disputing against each other. Because that will be Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's downfall…. With Cao Cao and Li Ru as their common enemy, they will depend against each other….. yet….

Zuo Ci can not help but getting concerned on that Kazuto….

He looked up on his hand…. The empty glass vial that he is holding… with a grin surfaced… the label could still be read. His prized creation….

The isolated variant virus that he found during his research.

The new single use, single target slow reacting variant for EBOV - Ebola Viruses, Ebola hemorrhagic fever; The Man-eating disease…. One of the most virulent viral diseases known to humankind. All patients show some extent of coagulapathy and impaired circulatory system symptomology. Bleeding from mucous membranes and puncture sites is reported in 40-50% of cases. The survivability of this disease is 0% for now or perhaps to common language can be translated as 'untreatable'.

Well… there is no chance for him to be recovered if he has been infected with this disease… but, he can not help but concerned by his strength….

One of numerous Shaolin Martial Arts that he mastered, The Diamond Finger skill which is strong enough to reduces stone to powder. It was originated and developed from Reverend Wuyi of Southern Shaolin. The story goes that when Reverend Wuyi was meditating, he had a vision in the form of Bodhidharma (Da Mo) pointed at a rock wall three times and carved out three caves. He also left a palm print on the mountaintop. After that, Reverend Wuyi studied the mark for three days and nights, coming up with this technique.

The Diamond Finger is a very strong finger skill.

It was said that the practitioner trained their finger so it became hard and capable of stabbing and piercing anything with this skill. The mastered diamond finger could even crushed a hard stones and more capable practitioner will leave a deep hole to the stone without cracking them, as if the stone is just a soft molded clay.

When Ajira Fuyurugi and Kazuto clashed both their fighting skills, with Fuyurugi using this said Diamond Finger and Kazuto using one of the Hassasshin sect's feared killing move, he expected that he will leave him with most of Kazuto's femur getting fractured.

Instead…. The said killing move defended him against the Diamond finger, only leaving a bit of muscular pain to Kazuto, and to him. He can not help but excited and angered in seeing the result…

"Hey… what about I give you a bit of lecture as the parting gift?"

**XXX**

During the Spring-Autumn Period, in the state of Qi during the reign of Duke Jing lived a man named Yan Ying styled Pingzhong, he is the Prime Minister of Qi. He was said to be a bit short, but very eloquent orator with nimble mind. He was known as a simple man.

_Extracted from __**Spring and Autumn Annals of Master Yan Ying (Yan Zi Chun Qiu)**__;_

"_When Yan Ying worked as the prime minister for Duke Jing of Qi, he led a thrifty life. His daily meals were made up simply of brown rice, roasted chicken and eggs, tea and vegetable."_

He is known to be able to recognize talent and loved to recruit a man of talent regardless of their background. He is known as humble and know to treat man.

_**The Spring and Autumn Annals of Master Yan (Yan Zi Chun Qiu)**_ gave this parable of him (several part are ommited);

A man of Qi named Lu Cheng worked for Yan Ying as his charioteer. Due to the authority that Yan Ying held as the Prime Minister of Qi, he grew arrogant and belittle others. Whenever he drove the chariot, he always drove them recklessly and even got mistaken as he was the master of the chariot, while Yan Ying sat humbly behind him without making any sound. When Lu Cheng's wife get to know of his husband behavior, she asked for divorce which distraught him.

"You are but a vassal, yet you dare to act so proudly. The Prime Minister Yan Ying deals with important problem every days but he never showing off his authority. Yet comparing it with your arrogance, have you no shame on yourself? I shall not waste my time with a man like you!"

Lu Cheng then realized his misbehaving and vowed to redeem himself. When he picked up Yan Ying the following day, he acted humbly and did not shout nor drive recklessly. Yan Ying saw this changes and asked him the cause of matter, which he answered.

"My wife got angered and made me realized of my misbehaving. From then on, I swear to redeem myself. I request the Prime Ministe to be strict with me."

When Duke Jing needs a man to fill an official position in his administration, Yan Ying recommended Lu Cheng, reasoning.

"Lu Cheng has the courage to acknowledge of his misbehaving and worked hard to redeem from his mistakes. There is no one more suitable for this position than him."

The Grand Historian Sima Qian in his _**Shi Ji**_ give him a good evaluation as _a man who never shamed his mission, excelled in debate throughout the world._

Confucius once mentioned of a court noble who took the lord's goblet from the emissary that he could stop a thrust from thousand miles away without leaving the table. It was this Yan Ying.

The story goes that during the Spring-Autumn Period, the states of Jin was under the reign of Duke Ping of Jin. He planned for major invasion toward the state of Qi. He thus sent Fan Zhao as the emissary to observe their situation to decide the time to attack.

Duke Jing of Qi who felt the threat from the state of Jin who previously held hegemony under Duke Wen of Jin dined and wined the guest freely. During the banquet, Fan Zhao suddenly asked to drink from the lord's cup, though usually this is seen a gesture of familiarity, under this circumstances where Duke Jing is the sovereign while Fan Zhao is but a vassal is such an unreasonable request that is but an act of insult.

Duke Jing said, "Offer my cup to the guest."

As Fan Zhao about to drunk from the cup, the Prime Minister Yan Ying was furious and quickly removed the goblet and replaced it with another cup fitting for the guest.

Now, Fan Zhao feigning inebriation stood up in displeasure and said to the palace musician of the court of Qi.

"I desire the music of Cheng Zhou. If you can play it, I shall dance for you."

The palace musician refused, saying "I have not practiced it."

Fan Zhao then hurriedly left in anger.

Duke Jing of Qi in distraught come to Yan Ying and asked "The state of Jin is a strong and big country, now that you have angered his emissary, what should we do?"

Yan Ying replied "Please be at ease, My lord. Fan Zhao was not ignorant of rites and ethics. I would not go along when he tried to test our country with insult. We have shown him that his act is intolerable regardless of who he is."

While the palace musician reasoned. "The music of Cheng Zhou is only allowed for the Heavenly King to entertained his feudal king (Duke of each state in Zhou dynasty). Fan Zhao is but a servant of another, yet he asked to dance the music of ruler violating the rites… I have to refuse his demand."

When Fan Zhou returned to his ruler, Duke Ping of Jin, he reported

"The state of Qi cannot be attacked yet. I tried to insult their ruler, but their retainer upheld rites and ethic defending their lord. With such wise retainers around the Duke of Qi, we should not be hasty in marching our troops or we would only suffer needless lost." Hearing this report made Duke Ping of Jin to postpone his plan.

Dear readers,,,, why did this long parable about Prime Minister Yan Ying is important that needed to be placed here?

The _**Book of Mencius**_ says; "_An upright man will surely make friends with another upright men_.", that is why Hou Yi died after teaching Feng Meng while Zizhuo Ruzi returned alive when pursued by Yugong Zishi.

Yan Ying is a righteous man, and he actively recommended capable man to his lord. One of such person is… _Sima-_ranked Tian Rangju who is accredited in the famous military treatise, The Minister of War's Method (_Sima_'s Rule of War / Sima Fa).

Yan Ying spoke to Duke Jing "Although Rangju is an illegitimate descendant of a noble family of another state, her education background is attractive and her military prowess is awesome to opponent. Please try to employ her."

Duke Jing thus summoned Rangju to discuss military matters with her. The lord was very pleased with their meeting and appointed her as general of the army, appointing her in command of the army against the invasion of Yan and Jin.

Rangju said, "I am but a lowly person in social status, yet the lord has promoted me from the ranks and placed me above even the aristocrats. The soldiers are not yet loyal to me, and the common people are not familiar with me; as a person of not yet known in reputation, my authority is slight. I request one of your favorite ministers, someone honored by the state, to be the chief overseer of the army."

The Duke acceded her request and appointed Zhuang Jia, a man of aristocracy background and his most favored minister to be the chief overseer of the army. Rangju took her leave arranging to meet Zhuang Jia for military briefing at the next day. She thus placed a sundial and water clock to await until the designated time.

Now this Zhuang Jia who know that he is the most favored vassal of Duke Jing was known to be arrogant and has no conduct for regulation. When he received the decree to be chief overseer of the army, he did not make any preparation in hurry, despite of his word toward Rangju who became the commanding general of the army. His relatives and associates gave him a farewell party and held him there to stay , feasting and drinking with them.

At noon, the next day, the chief overseer of the army, Zhuang Jia failed to arrive to the briefing at the designated time. Rangju stay in waiting along with the army, and Zhuang Jia only arrived past the evening. Rangju asked him "Why are you late?"

That evening the nobleman finally arrived. Rangju said to him, "Why are you late?"

He said, "My relatives, who are grandees, gave me a farewell party, so I stayed for that."

Rangju said, "On the day a military leader receives his orders, he disregard about his home; when a vow is made in face of battle, one disregard his family; when the war drums sound, one disregard his own body. Now hostile states have invaded our territory; the state is in an uproar; the soldiers are exposed at the borders; the lord cannot rest easy or enjoy his food; the lives of the common people all depend on you -how can you talk about farewell parties?"

Rangju then summoned the provost marshal and asked him, "According to military regulation, what happens to someone who failed to arrive at the appointed time?"

The provost marshal replied, "He is to be decapitated. Death penalty!"

Rangju agrees and commanded the provost to apprehended Zhuang Jia

Terrified by her action, Zhuang Jia quickly ordered a messenger to report back this incident, asking for his intervention on this case.

But before Zhuang Jia could be spared by Duke Jing's decree, she quickly ordered his execution without waiting the messenger's return. In seeing her swift, and firm decisive action… all the soldiers who witnessed it all trembled in fear.

Eventually, the emissary hurriedly came with a letter of amnesty for Zhuang Jia, who was after all Duke Jing's favorite minister. The emissary passed and galloped right into the camp on his chariot bringing and announcing the royal decree.

Rangju forced the emissary to stop and dismount from his chariot. She announced. "There is a regulation about no galloping in chariot inside the military encampment! Provost marshal! The emissary has violated the regulation! What should be done with him?"

The Provost marshal announced "He shall be executed. Death Penalty."

The emissary was petrified in hearing this, but this time Rangju intervened. "According to military regulation you ought to be executed. But in seeing that you are doing this because you are delivering my lord's word I shall overlook this case. But! The regulation shall be upheld! So I shall executed your charioteer, your horse and destroy your chariots for your insolence of barging here in this encampment and violating the military regulation!" When the decision was announced to the army, once again they are awed and shocked.

"Please deliver my word to my lord._** A General In The Field Need Not To Obey His Lord's Decree**_!"

When the emissary returned to report (on foot) to Duke Jing, all in the state of Qi was greatly shaken on hearing this news. At once and suddenly, _Sima _-ranked Tian Rangju made a bold movement which in overnight soared her reputation and no one among the soldiers dared to disobey her word. Rangju enforced the laws with fairness and her prestige increased rapidly within the army.

No one dared to disobey her order, and when she ordered the troops to march, they swiftly march and not thinking to retreat. When the invading army of Jin and Yan heard about this, they swiftly retreated and Rangju succeeded in repelling the invading troops from the four sides of the state of Qi, eventually recovering the lost territory of Qi, cementing her reputation and brought fame to The Tian clan which she belonged as a respectful clan among the state of Qi.

And… her decisive action was then remembered as an idiom of Sha Ying Jing Bai, which meant… To Kill One, to Warn Hundreds.

The exchange of words and knowledge between Kazuto and Tian Rangju could be simplified as both of them sharing these imageries. Personally, Kazuto already know beforehand of her history from his own background as history and military enthusiast. But seeing it personally do beats thousand times of hearing it. In seeing her example of action and achievement personally… Kazuto was deeply impressed…

This little girl (who resemble Misaka Imouto 10032 due to the author's personal preference complete with her stupid visor) had endured such hardship and gained such a fitting reputation… one can not say that he did not felt moved. He know of her life story from various source like the Sima Fa itself, Sima Qian's Shiji, Zuo Zhuan and Yan Zi Chun Qiu that he owned back in his home and dormitory (and inside the artifact that he had, the note book laptop, duh. Seems Arata saved many e-book in there and he occasionally read along with in the imperial library in Imperial Capital Xu Du).

That is right… this is the same Tian Rangju who is related to the famed strategist of all time, Sun Zi.

"Rangju thus says…. Seems that you know much about me. But of course you realize my weakness?"

"I don't know about your personal weakness…. But…. I know what happened to you…. just like General Wu Qi, you are slandered by corrupt officials. Then…." Kazuto felt a tinge of pain when he is about to continue telling her.

While Rangju looked melancholic. "That is right…. still the same weakness in politics… but what makes me different is…my preparation on fundamental things."

According to the record of history,

Other clans including Bao, Gao and Guo who saw Rangju as a threat made false allegation and slandered her before Duke Jing of Qi who in the end dismissed her. Rangju died in depression and illness.

"Rangju who can relate to this strange man thus continued; maintain an army for years, only for single use in this moment."

"You are about to talk about your descendant right?" Kazuto guessed correctly, seeing Rangju though still in her stiff and blank expression… she is averting her eyes as if embarrassed by Kazuto warm gaze at her.

Correct.

The slanders and allegation which made Rangju being dismissed by Duke Jing, made the Tian clan held grudge against the other influential clan in Qi and started to scheme against them. In the end, a descendant of Tian clan; Tian Chang destroyed the other clans and the authority in the state of Qi soon fell in to the hand of the Tian clan.

"Rangju ended her vision and ask; So… I guess that is it… it is an honor to share my knowledge with a respectable and capable person like you."

Kazuto cupped his hand and expressed his gratitude to her.

**XXX**

The vision vanished, and Kazuto's mind returned to his room. While Xun You seemed to finished in borrowing his artifact. Meanwhile, the ignored Reiha who still in her delusional rambling realized that both of them did not even try to pretend that they are in fact listening to her.

She became angry and berates Xun You who only gave an uneasy laugh in respond. "Very well, then…. You get me a nice pot of tea. I will wait here along with this fellow."

Xun You then bowed and quickly goes to ask for tea.

While they are left alone in this room… suddenly, Reiha… Yuan Shao spoke in an out of character manner from her usual silliness and stupidity, she is now talking in very serious manner.

"…Your name is Yang Xiu right?"

"Yes…?" Kazuto felt there is something strange of her. while he pondered.

"I should say my gratitude… but…" She suddenly shook her head as if regretting something… "Why should this come to this…?"

"Er… Yuan Darren?" Kazuto was surprised. Out from her usual moronic act, she suddenly cried, and buried her face.

"Yang Xiu… you won't live long…" Yuan Shao spoke to him grimly and in serious manner, unusual for her. "It is my fault…. You are about to die."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yay for Ore no Imouto no Konani Kawai Season 2 for giving another good Ayase moment and for Railgun 2…. The last LV5 from New Testament vol.6 made her early debut, yay! But I prefer Leivinia Birdway! And seeing Frenda and Meltdowner is good… but why no Leivinia Birdway!?

Darn that I can only look in Youtube…. But at least… yay for the rumor of Oda Nobuna Season 2…. Yay… more Takenaka Shigeharu and Kuroda Yoshitaka plus Sagara Yoshiharu… and Hachisuka Hikoemon de-gozaru!

But really… I want to quickly end this arc… only Battle of Cangting, Invasion of Wuwan and Subjugation of Liaodong left! And then…. Go straight to Battle of Chibi! Yay!

Answering review:

Fire Lord 626:

well… unlike the Ravages of Time's Yuan Shao Bengchu fate, this Yuan Shao Bengchu with manna Reiha will get a happy end, where her wish will be fulfilled. While Liu Ye's role is still far, at least until King of Hanzhong's arc.

Unregistered guest who use name "Dislike" :

First what was the point of throwing few random OC? Well no reason. But really you should never trust anyone that you never know.

Well… the other commentary seemed to be …. His/Her prediction… well I admit that there is no explicit reason why I place numerous citation of past classical treatise in this story. I mean there is even no meaning of why anyone would consider to get something from my story. If you get something… well congrats… if not, well that is to be expected. I did not write this to lecture anyone or promising something to you if I recall… I only write whatever plot I want. of course I will accept any advice (but that does not mean I will blindly follow your suggestion if I consider those advice will only cause logic error) But there is one thing that I recall.. I am writing this fanfic without the intention to lie and cheated on my readers. Of course I can just magically use deus ex machine solution or wizard did it and claim it as a tactics and stratagem or the character's hidden unmentioned skill. But that is not my style. I write whatever thing that I want, even if you don't like it because you don't understand or thinking that I am wasting my time or has no plot at all (like when I wrote chapter Military Tretise Wu Zi that no one likes). YES I have no plot. But not a plot that might goes to your liking. That is why I once said to my readers, especially Nim Maj and Fangking2 "to savor your fondness toward Cao Cao/Karin for now, because after this arc (Cao Cao placing Foundation on the Wei empire)… you will greatly hate her…. especially during the Battle of Chibi arc."

Well.. though I still have to raise my hat to you for wasting your time reading my fanfic. Though it is a pity that you only understand about 20-30% of my intention. Well that is better than nothing, I guess. I still appreciate it.

Still I have to admit I regret killing Miu (Yuan Shu)…. Why did she had to resemble Lymsleia!?

Unregistered guest who used name "Tomoki":

Well thank you, I hope you will enjoy the next two chapter depicting the Battle of Cangting.

Fangking2:

Thank you very much. By the way, Fangking2…. Won't you update your fanfic? I am stuck with my FSN fanfic…


	112. Swift Deployment at Battle of Cangting

**Swift Deployment toward the Battle of Cangting **

XXIst Century of Japan.

St .Francesca Academy, inside the History and Warfare enthusiast clubroom….

Right now, inside the room is packed by the members, tensely discussing about their usual matter. Today's topic is about the most effective weaponry in war.

Kazuto, as the chief of the history and warfare enthusiast clubroom opened the discussion. "As we agree in yesterday meeting, that to wage war carelessly is an act of stupidity and wise people avoid war if they could… But we are all here had agreed that not all people are wise and there is a case where we had to fight a war…."

"Precisely, Hongou-kun!" one of the member clapped….

"As Hongou-kun mentioned… if you are wanting for peace, be prepared for war…. There is a time when there is no choice but to wage or fight the war instead of submitting (surrender) or negotiating a peace term."

"I know, I know… But fellas…. We also agrees that to fight a war is costly, so how you propose in ending war quickly?" Kazuto announced

"What about targeting their leader or sovereign of their country?" One of the member, Asagi proposed.

"Oh… that is interesting ideas! what do you think about it?" Hongo as the moderator asked the members to discuss about it. As they murmured against themselves, then one of the member called.

"That is not a bad suggestion, however… in current modern day, that may or may not successful. In case if their leader is too charismatic and well loved , it might incite riots and unrest. It is true that leadership in country is what unify and placed them in order but…. Let see in the case when Senator and Politician Benigno Aquino Jr were assassinated by the order of (believed to be, according to what I read) Former President of Philippines Ferdinand Marcos. The death of Senator Aquino become the pivotal event which hasten the downfall of Marcos Regime in Philippines."

They then started the discussion on this matter. Sometime it is true that to kill the head will make the rest of the part to scattered. But why the assassination of Senator Aquino instead backfired on the Marcos Regime?

The same can be said on the assassination of former Prime Minister Benazir Bhutto which was said (once again, not fact-checked) to be related (alleged involvement) with ex President Pervez Musharraf on account to her email on October 2007 email which mentioned her own suspicion on reigning President Musharraf in case she were killed. On 2008, Musharraf tendered his resignation after facing potential impeachment due to former Prime Minister Benazir Bhutto's assassination.

Also, did not the minor cause of World War I due to assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrilo Princip?

"Hongou-kun, Asagi's suggestion can't be carelessly done. This is why in many cases, the reigning government can not carelessly ordered those oppositions to be silenced. The matter had to be taken care carefully with much consideration. First, is the leader well beloved and charismatic which in context, he is treated like their beacon of light? Second, did he have a good reputation and people's faith on him? Third, will their death have major consequences like riots ? If so, then what needs to be done is to slowly kill their character and reputation. The easiest is scandal, then let their reputation and people's faith on them to be plummeted… and voila! You can order assassination or even let other dirtied their hand via coup de' etat."

In this matter let us see the case of the Former Prime Minister of Iran, Mohammad Mossadeq who was overthrown in 1953 coup de' etat believed to be orchestrated by British MI6 and American CIA (Operation Ajax). In fears of the increasingly turning influence toward communism, the British MI6 and American CIA orchestrated a plot with the Iranian Shah to bring him down. Though Mossadeq was said to openly disdain of socialism-communism and was said as a nationalist, but his act on nationalizing foreign petrol company was seen as threat. In a leaked CIA document titled, Clandestine Service History - Overthrow Premier Mosaddegh of Iran, described point by point planning of coup at the event. Indeed, 60% of world's petrol reserve is quite an attraction. Though in the end, another coup to the US supported Shah Reza Pahlevi was not expected (quite an ironic result, if I may say), which led to the greatest covert operation in history, even exceeding the Watergate; the Iran-Contra (in this case, I have to raise my hat in respect toward President Ronald Reagan. Indeed he is genius).

They all then nodded in agreement. But Kazuto speaks "People, People! We are not here to talk about coup de' etat. And I noted once again, Killing the leader might backfired and incited another unwanted war. We are here to discuss how to end the war as quick as possible."

"What about sending a voice of dissentient to the people? If people did not trust their leader, they won't be able to move their army?"

"What about killing their source of war?" While people are talking and raising opinion, suddenly Ajira asked.

"Hongou-kun… when we are talking about stopping the war, can I assume that the situation already led in conflict in battlefield and not just declaration of war or even worsening diplomatic relationship?"

"Yes… Perhaps you can assume that, Fuyurugi-senpai."

Ajira Fuyurugi then smirked. "Then, what need to be done is to make all the soldiers and their leader to lose their will in continuing the battle. Make their morale collapse. One might say the use of psychological weapon called 'fear' but in sense and subtext… use anything that made them lose their courage."

"You mean…. Weapon?"

"Correct. A super weapon that ended war in one dramatic sense. To make them think that to continue fighting is hopeless and meaningless… Mass Destructive Weapon."

"You mean nuclear?"

"Rubbish! You think people might stop because one or two show of force?"

"You underestimated human's emotion and their will to do the unforgivable!"

And the debate heated on and on, but suddenly… one people raised his own opinion.

"May I?"

"Sure."

"It is not really wrong to say that. It is not the lethality of the weapon, but as Fuyurugi senpai had explained, it was the after-effect. But I ask… is not using Nuclear based weapon just led to Mutual Assured Destruction situation where nothing could be gained? As I say in business sense…. Though it is correct, I have to disagree."

X, the exchange student started to explain his own view on this matter.

"I have to say that usage of Super Weapon like Mass Destruction Weapon might forcefully ended war… but I am a business man. if the remaining is ruin… no one would really want that. Everyone have you ever heard of Gunboat diplomacy? The show of force was not meant to be used. But, as Fuyurugi-senpai had explained… when the situation already escalated in conflict in battlefield… we need to do something that dramatically make and force the people to abandon their will to fight or at least to make them unable to fight."

Is there really such thing? Is that thing possible? It is not like there exist something like Angel Halo from Victory Gundam. As you know, Keilas Ghilie class satellite weapon -which can be compared to nowadays mass destruction super weapon- 's existance only worsen the situation and made all sides in plotting of the said weapon's destruction or possession. The same can be said to passing possession of Colony Laser in Zeta Gundam. This led to race of weaponry.

"In this sense, I have to see war from my sight as businessman. Perhaps it is better to see all people killing each other while those who only want to live think about profiteering from such situation. After the fight, it is really saddening to see the ruins… if only those who want to die just die in meaningless battle, but what about the collateral damages after the war? It is really hard and costly to build from the remaining of war."

Indeed.

"So, before I am continuing my speech, we are all smart reasonable men here…so what we says stays here, and I hope my word shall not offend anyone who shall listen my word." X then gestured his hand, pointing to the door as if saying, if you are unable to stay civilized during my speech, I greatly recommend you to leave this room at once. Because it is meaningless to speak to idiotic self serving idealist-moralist.

"Good. I, for one agreed on the use of Super weapon… but gentleman here… I hate meaningless collateral damage. So what do I suggest? A weapon which only killed the participant of the battle but leave the surrounding intact. There are several of those kind… but I greatly recommended Biological weaponry."

A silent reaction from all the member, they have all the same blank reaction as if asking, why?

"I prefer the Biological weapon. They are cheap to produce, worked only on living beings, and almost has substantial zero damage on structural building or anything that could be used as strategic structure for future use."

"X, aren't you exaggerating too much? Biological weapon are too dangerous. They can be said as almost uncontrollable."

"Look. I only spouted my views as businessman in business sense. There are many articles which wrote and annotated that Anthrax was cheaper to produce. Even the third world country and many poor country (in middle east or continent of Africa) capable in developing them without too much cost, unlike the Nuclear based or Chemical based (which is harmful to environment, see Agent Orange for example… I don't know about VX-1 though…). Did not all of you ever heard of unit 731 during the Pacific War or Mengele from Auschwitz?"

Disease based weaponry can be said as a very effective weapon to be deployed during war. That is why no matter heinous the act of Dr. Ishii Shiro from unit 731 was in developing bio-weaponry, he was greatly sought to be recruited by MacArthur. After the end of war, the winning sides claimed everything from their enemies as their spoils of war …. And you know, just like Operation Paperclip.

"Besides…. Those who learn about Pharmaceutical studies could have studied them for years in order to know of their characteristic and how to control them." X, then turned to Ajira Fuyurugi . "Fuyurugi-senpai, what do you think about my opinion?"

"I never think about Biological weapon…. Indeed they might not be too flashy… but I can't help but enticed by the reasoning of how cheap to develop and to produce them."

**XXX **

Imperial Capital, Xu Du.

"I see…" Kazuto was silenced…. He never expected that Fuyurugi-senpai had successfully developed a biological-based weapon. and Hearing personally from Yuan Shao about the victory during the Beiping campaign against Gongsun Zan made him understand clearly.

"So… what kind of Bio-weapon he developed?"

"I don't know… but he repeatedly mentioned the same repetitive word 'Ebola' whenever he tested said weapon on me." Yuan Shao explained.

Ebola….

The name comes from Ebola river in Democratic Republic of Congo where it was first identified.

That is a very rare disease which let the victim suffer sudden influenza-like symptom, abdominal pain, pharyingitis, severe headaches, depression, seizure, hemorrhage symptoms, and even coma.

… Now he realized the reason of his continuous nose bleeding symptom.

He then asked to Yuan Shao. "You said that you also inflicted by this disease, have you developed immunity of this disease?"

"Immunity? What is that?" Yuan Shao asked in confusing look… which made him realized… it seems that he had to use more familiar common phrase. "I mean that you looked healthy, from look, you seems normal than I expected."

Kazuto knows from his knowledge of the characteristic of this Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever. And known of its virulence. Ebola was known to be fast reacting and would render the victim suffering inability to move (like him, who hardly unable to move several of his body. At first he thought it just due exhaustion or muscular pain). And Ebola was known to be fast-reacting type disease with incubation period about 12.7 days.

"That Daoist tested the disease on me but also administered various drugs to see its (the virus) lethality and how far he can control it." Yuan Shao looked afraid as if almost shedding tears and shaken. "Sometimes I can still feel the searing pain when the disease felt like ripping apart my body and intestines from inside….. The uncontrollable fever….. the unstoppable bleeding from various part of my body…. every day I was too afraid to take a sleep… will it be my last day for sleeping, unable to wake again? Or …. Even if I am awake…. The next thing waiting for me is the pain from this disease…. I don't know whether I want to die or stay living…. But if I am thinking of all my retainers and the honor of the Yuan clan….."

Kazuto looked on her with pity. He unknowingly grabbed her hand to calm her.

"Please forgive me for making you remember your painful experiences…"

"That.. I am already get used on it…" Yuan Shao then started to cry silently…. "But… I remembering that…. this much unbearable pain was done due to that Daoist…. I am terrified to know … what had he done during the Beiping campaign with his Anthrax…. This much pain… I am terrified…. What did he done to that Gongsun Zan and all of her vassals…. He… He might have done the same thing toward all my people in Jizhou, Qingzhou, Bingzhou and Youzhou…. Whenever I realized the same could happened to my people… I am greatly terrified…. He … that Daoist is planning something cruel to all my people ! He is intending to place puppet leadership…. Is he planning to make all my province suffer this very pain that now I am experiencing!?"

Kazuto became unable to reply… because seeing how determined and hardworking his senpai, Ajira Fuyurugi is… Reiha's suspicions is reasonable… he is the acclaimed genius of the St. Francesca who have no one rivaling him. He has big ambition to make his name known with his own accomplishment….

"Can I ask you, whenever that Daoist come to check on your condition or administering drugs on you… did he wear any protection to cover himself?"

"No… that is why… I still remember his expression…. He looked pretty calm as if he is seeing something ordinary…. Calmly making notes and observation, even giving me medical check up only to see how far the reaction of the disease or drugs that he administered to make me stay alive…"

Zuo Ci tested on the viral weapon and tested the medicine to see the reaction of the disease… but it seems that it is not intended to cure, but to sustain Reiha's vitality to withstand the disease. Kazuto come to this realization when Reiha give this reply, and he realized one another important thing…

"_So this Ebola is indeed a new variant he created…. At least I know that this type of Ebola is not as contagious as normal Ebola virion…."_

In this realization, Kazuto gave a relieved sigh…. At least this disease will not infect anyone even if he made direct contact to other person…. Good… at least no one might caught this disease from him (or Reiha)…. And seeing how Fuyurugi had to contain the virus in a vial and make the victim getting direct exposure from this virus…. without any protection on him…. Kazuto began to understand the virus characteristic little by little from this tid-bits of information.

"So… in any sense…. The drugs did not cure you?"

"Yes… it is only relieving the pain and the bleeding for a while, but after several hours…. Even I might die from the pain if I don't continuously taking this medicine…" Yuan Shao showing the drug to Kazuto….

Seeing the medicine made Kazuto think for himself.. So, it is only to maintain the bodily condition and prevent the symptom from getting severe. It does not cure, but only making the people administered to be reliant on the drug as self relieving pain….

Then, seeing how the medicine worked judging from Yuan Shao's visual bodily condition made him realized how this 'supposed' drugs worked. At first he thought that it just a placebo to calm her mind …. But, he had felt himself how painful this disease which constricted him to this bed…. So it must have genuine effect.

In sense this drug might have the effect _to halt or prevent the Viral Reproduction_ to the host for temporary preset time. As we all know; in Virus replication, the virus must induce a living host cell to synthesize all essential components needed to make more virus particle. The various phases of this replication in bacteriophage can be categorized in seven steps:

Attachment/adsorption of virion to the susceptible host cell.

Penetration/injection of virion or its nucleic acid into cell.

Early Steps in replication during which the host cell biosynthetic machinery is altered as prelude to virus nucleic acid synthesis. Virus specific enzymes are typically made.

Replication of virus nucleic aid.

Synthesis of proteins used as structural subunits of the virus coat.

Assembly of structural subunit (and membrane components in enveloped viruses) and packaging of nucleic acid into new virus particles.

Release of mature virions from the cell.

These steps are followed and continuing in ad-infinitum until all the host recipient's cell are torn in lysis. So, Kazuto made assumption based on his visual examination of two samples which is Reiha and himself that this drug altered the step of virion penetration and nucleic acid replication. The drug must have altered the virion ability to penetrate the outer membrane / lipopolysaccharide layer of the host cells. If the virion unable to penetrate the membrane, their ability to inject their nucleic acid or filoviruses will be severely stopped. Though he is unsure of the mechanic from this drug whether to strengthen the outer membrane of the cells or instead altering and making modification on the virion's injecting skills or behavior.

"I see… okay then…" He gave an assuring smile to calm Reiha…

**XXX**

At the Military Council held by Cao Cao, all her retainers and generals proposed to begin the invasion toward Yuan Shao's northern provinces. Indeed, after Cao Cao's sound victory in Guandu, the morale of her troops was escalated and they thought that they must not let this momentum be wasted.

"Lord Cao, the two appointed leader of the Yuan clan, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang are busy assembling their army. They have asked support from most of Yuan clan's contact. The rumor floating atound is… Gao Gan and Guo Yuan are preparing their army to gave their assistance to those two."  
"We should march first before they get all the power they need."

"We must not waste this moment!"

Cao Cao attentively listened before making any decision. She had already arranged the necessary plan in making a move toward the northern province but…

"Lord Cao is hesitant to take advantage of this moment because she fears that all of you here are just influenced by the recent victory without any good plan to backing us up." Xun Yu became the voice of reason for this matter. "We still have the threat of Liu Biao from Jingzhou and the rebel of Runan. Not mentioning the possibility of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang moving here."

Yang Xiu asked. "However, if we abandon this momentum, will this kind of chance where we can end the threat of Yuan clan for once and all come twice?"

"Yang Xiu, what do you meant?"

"Right now, the all the province and territory of Yuan Shao are restless due to our victory in Guandu, and if we swiftly move without wasting this moment, we might force them into surrender without using much of our force."

Hearing Yang Xiu opinion made all the retainers who leant on to invade the northern province made a murmuring voice, sounding their support.

Xun Yu, who though have agreement on what Kazuto's spoke insisting. "Then, what do you plan? Even if Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang have not assembled enough power, they still can move at least all the troops in Jizhou and Qingzhou which goes to their jurisdiction"

"That does not matter. We could just troops first to secure advantageous terrain with supplies will come later."

Xun Yu asked, "Did you forget? To move and seize Cangting as the landing ground is not easy. We have to cross the Huanghe river. It is during our crossing they can ambush us while we are helpless!"

_Master Sun says; When an invading force crosses a river in its onward march, do not advance to meet it in mid-stream. It will be best to let half the army get across, and then deliver your attack. -__** Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter IX The Army on the March._

"Advisor Xun's word hold the truth in it, however… let me voice my reason. If we delay our march, our opponent the Yuan clan will have enough support to retaliate back. This is our moment to quickly end and prevent the future problem from the north. They must have expected for us to be drunk in our victory in Guandu or too exhausted to move and giving them enough time to re-assemble their strength. Master Sun says; _the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him_ (From the chapter VI Weak points and strong point)!"

Seeing that there is no more anxiety or opposition remain in the council, Xun Yu faintly smiled and pulled of her façade and turned to Cao Cao; giving her whole heart support to engage and march toward Cangting.

Cao Cao turned back; "Very Well! We should not waste this moment! Send orders to various province to make preparation!" Then most of the retainers and general of Cao Cao leave the council except for Cao Cao's close confidante and her key-retainer.

"Yang Xiu, it seems there is no opposition anymore. We have managed to win support for each of Karin-sama's decision. We will now have no trouble left even if we move most of the troops in preparation to invade the northern province."

"Only Runan is left… pity that advisor Jia has not finished in solving the problem." Yang Xiu noted.

Cheng Yu speak on behalf on the matter of Runan; "Can't blame her. She was left only with Zhang Xiu to defend the southern border in Wan… It is already impressive that she manages to stop the rebellion from spreading from Runan while she had to defend Wan from possible invasion from Liu Biao of Jingzhou. Even I am lost in admiration of her skill… and she did not even complain or asked reinforcement yet."

"Jia Xu is a good girl. You should not push her too hard, Yang Xiu." Cao Cao reprimand him because she sees Kazuto to be too demanding.

"I will not, Cao Darren." Yang Xiu bowed, accepting Cao Cao's admonishment.

"Still … It is true regarding the situation on Cangting. We can't risk our troops safety. It is highly possible that those Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang will ambush our troops while we are crossing the river. So any plan, everyone?"

"200.000 men power of the Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang could be hastily assembled from their Jizhou and Qingzhou… So the only thing left is to send a vanguard to clear the path and setting advantageous terrain for the remaining troops landing." Guo Jia asserted.

"200.000! and you propose sending a vanguard first followed by remaining…. Guo Jia, have your forgotten that this single division of vanguard (suicide troop) need to hold for a period of time against those 200.000 men until the remaining safely landed!?" Cao Cao was shocked in hearing her plan "I can not give an order that will endanger my troops and let them die meaninglessly!"

"Lord Cao, if we ask any volunteer as the vanguard general to lead this division, I believe that many will bravely volunteer for this mission." Guo Jia calmly spoken, even while Cao Cao was showing distress.

"I don't need to be told of that! All my general are all brave honorable men who sees death as homecoming! That is why I will not betray their trust and let them die meaninglessly!" While Cao Cao voiced her disapproval, all her key vassal kneeled and cupped their hands. Even the civilian and generals are.

"Lord Cao, please give approval to Advisor Guo's suggestion." ""Karin-sama!"" ""Mengde!""

Fuming in her anger, Karin asked. "Fine, but make sure you don't waste the life of these vanguard troop!"

Cheng Yu then spoke; "Thank you for giving your approval. Lord Cao… Please let this Cheng Yu to devise the plan. I shall emulate the tactic of the Great General Han Xin of the past for this campaign."

Xun You also spoke "And I will make sure the vanguard have enough time to prepare themselves so the casualty could be lessened."

"Let it be done, then… pass the word of the remaining troops who shall act as the reinforcement. I will lead the troops once again to open the path." Cao Cao then accede.

"No, for this I shall be the leading vanguard." Yang Xiu suddenly spoke.

"WHA-!" All the general showed displeasure, even Cao Cao herself.

"Please understand my request. We need other generals to take advantage of the situation caused by the leading vanguard. They have to think quickly to ambush and crush the 200.000 men of Yuan Tan-Yuan Shang men in Cangting. This vanguard will only serve as the bait to let them being deceived."

"Very well, then… Yang Xiu… I will let you use the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry." Cao Cao decided.

"Wha-? But lord Cao… "

"Silence! If you are going to be vanguard, I can not let you in command of some slow troops! Is not this common sense that the leading vanguard has to be elite and swift reacting troops?" Cao Cao decided.

"...um… Very well then."

Cao Ren suddenly asked. "Wait a second, Mengde."

Cao Cao turned to her "What is it, sister Zixiao?"

"We can not let Yang Xiu to lead the Tiger- Leopard Cavalry. Though he is experienced and capable, his low rank prevented him to lead the troops and you can not promote him just because he is the leading vanguard who will die sooner or later during the mission… Military regulation had to be upheld, you can not promote a man carelessly without prior consideration on his merit."

"True, his merit during the Guandu was little, not enough to be leading officer."Cao Cao agreed. Because his act of delivering Yuan Shao to her is kept a secret and he did not participated during the attack to Yangwu, Yang Xiu was not promoted. "I can not play favorite just because he volunteered to die."

"Agreed. That is why, give me the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry in command with him as my advisor in charge." Cao Ren simply suggested.

Yang Xiu became surprised. While the other seems to take her suggestion reasonable… with Cao Cao herself approve. "Well, can't be helped then… Cao Ren will be the vanguard general with Yang Xiu as her advisor in charge." She thus turned to Xu Chu

"Also, Xu Chu… please go with them. Make sure that you protect my sister from any harm." Xu Chu who understand the order excitedly accepted.

"..Oi… why wouldn't anyone listen to my opinion…?" Yang Xiu asked in hollow tone.

"Well… because you are a low rank officer. Your word's rings lower than those who outrank you." Cao Cao calmly explained without giving him any consideration.

"Next, about the matter of the reinforcement. We will need to decide the arrangement of the troops."

And then it was decided that Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, Yue Jin, Xiahou Yuan. Cao Hong. Zhang He, Xu Huang, Yu Jin and Li Dian will be the reinforcement troop, leading their respective troops.

While for the leading vanguard will be Cao Ren with her Tiger-Leopard Cavalry with Yang Xiu as her advisor in charge and Xu Chu as her officer.

**XXX**

Kazuto along with Cao Ren was sent to cross the Huanghe river and march directly to Cangting, to secure terrain for the next following troops. They only brought enough ration for this march as Cao Cao already ordered the ration officers to follow later with their wagon, to lighten their march.

Cao Ren looked around, as if confused by the situation. "Advisor Xun You mentioned this path will be quicker and we will not need raft or boats to cross the river. If I am not wrong, the Huanghe is deep enough for the horse…"

Kazuto calmly march across the water, which surprise Cao Ren.

"She said to cross the water, that means we don't need to worry if we follow her guidance."

And Kazuto hauled his horse, passing the water without stopping and lo! He marched above the water surface as if floating! Cao Ren was perplexed…. On this display "That sly advisor….!"

Seems that when Xun You were planning the invasion to Cao Cao's Zhongyuan , she already made preparation to avoid ambush from Cao Cao when they are crossing the Huanghe river. She had drown boxed chariot type yuanrong chariot into the river and made them to serve as make-shift bridge, making a straight pathway between the two banks of Huanghe river. Sure this is much better path that she made rather than directly crossing the river water using raft or boat.

"What are we waiting for!? Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! Follow Advisor Yang's track!"

And at once all the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry crossed the Huanghe river using the make-shift bridge from the yuanrong type chariot.

While Kazuto who are leading the pathway endured the searing pain and the unstoppable flow of his nosebleed. He looked at the strip of pills in his hand…

"Not yet…. This drug only held the incubation and replication of the virus for limited time… I can not waste them here…."

Kazuto wiped the flowing nosebleed with his sleeve and put on his face mask to cover bottom half of his face….

"You don't need to worry… I will not carelessly waste this drug, Yuan Darren." He muffled under his face mask.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Yuan Shao style named Bengchu:_

_On the exterior, Yuan Shao is generous and refined. She seems tolerant and never shows her emotions. But inside she is very narrow-minded, jealous and malicious._

Perhaps this is what they say as bi-polar characteristic. What made Yuan Shao entrusted some of the drug which relieved of the pain of this disease? Kazuto did not try to think about it…. Because after this… He had to face 200.000 men of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's army.

And….

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hampir selesai… amin…

sial. Solar kok bisa langka akhir-akhir ini… bikin susah orang aja! Dasar tidak berguna!

Answering review:

9N1n3-K1tsUnE:

Try to watch the anime using Mendoi Fansub. If I am not wrong their Koihime-sub using pinyin like me. I spend the first several episode of Koihime anime knowing Guan Yu Yunchang , Zhang Fei Yide, Zhao Yun Zilong, Gongsun Zan, and Zhuge Liang Kongming instead of Kanu Unchou, Chouhi Yokutoku, Chou U Shiryuu, Kousonsan, and Shokatsu-ryou Koumei.

Firelord 626:

Xun You was modeled, based after Sakura Yoshino Mama from Da Capo 2 PC. Because Keifa looked like Aisia from Da Capo 2 PC. Hell no. Strike Witch wasted a very good plot and Yoshika Miyafuji is one of the most boring character I have ever watch. The Star of Africa is ten times better but that stupid anime Strike Witch season 2 ruin her with some stupid rivalry feeling. I rather read the Doujin Star of Africa series or Tiger in the desert. At least they have very interesting character and plot like Rommel, Patton, Montgomery, Eisenhower, Churchill, Gamaal Abdul Naseer and the very interesting take on Battle of Alamein..

Why should I waste my time with a boring character like her? even if I like Misato Fukuen and her various role as Inuchiyo, or Kamisama Dolls… this particular one is just…. Well… sucks.

Indo fans:

Well yes. Because he is the most boring protagonist. No, I shall consider your suggestion. Perhaps that ending is much better. That is easy. You just poured the virus into the battle, like containing your flatulent in a bottle (Don't we Indonesian are familiar with Abunawas or Nassreddin?) .

Yah… Kazuto kan laki-laki…. Masa dia mau menjerit dan mengeluh atau bersikap cengeng seperti perempuan? Tidak pantas itu! Yah itu resikonya menjadi laki-laki…. Sakit sedikit aja reaksi kok berlebihan… Ya tentu saja laki-laki tulen itu tidak perlu pamer bahwa dia kesakitan seperti banci pasar lewat ke kota. Dia seharusnya bisa menahan sakit sedikit, lah!

Oda:

Thank you very much.


	113. General Han Xin Ten Sides of Ambush

**General Han Xin's Ten Sides of Ambush **

Extracted from _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**_ on the _commentary of Han Xin, Marquis of Huaiyin_:

_When I visited Huaiyin, the local people told me that even while a common citizen Han Xin was not like ordinary people. At the time of his mother's death he could not afford to give her a funeral, yet he found a high burial ground with room enough for ten thousand households to settle. I visited his mother's grave and confirmed that this was true._

_Had Han Xin followed the Way and been more modest instead of boasting of his achievements and glorying in his ability, all would have been well. For his services to the House of Han he might have been compared with Duke Zhou (Ji Dan) or Patriach Lu Shang (Jiang Taigong) and sacrifices would have been made to him by later generations. But instead he attempted to revolt when the empire was united. To have his family wiped out was no more than he deserved._

**XXX**

The sound of ground trampling… shaking the soil, vibrating the swamp of puddle.

The heavy buckling noise of the single rider on the battlefield who marched alone, looking around and when he realized the unsuspecting enemy…

He quickly drawing-out his blade, lashing it out forward. Piercing the neck and tearing them apart from the body.

*Shaa-tss!

The blade was freed from the flesh of the victim, still freshly drenched of the bloods. Uncaring of the cruelty, the wielder merely lightly flogged it as if cleaning the stain of his blade before sheathing it back again until the next use.

The wielder upon inspecting of the situation called out.

"They have not realized our movement! Tiger-Leopard Cavalry follow my instruction! Before their enemy main forces arrive, we shall seize a safe landing zone for Lord Cao Cao's remaining troops!"

And the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry came rushing down, following his movement to clear out the remaining enemy. Cao Cao's first cavalry movement now has passed Huanghe river via unpredictable path and won over enemy's caution. They now have the upper-hand in surprise element.

The scattering troops of Yuan Shao's who were tasked to guard the small outpost has no hope to hold their terrains and instead retreating. It is only a matter of routing them up before holding their force for a bit. Because they still need to conserve energy to reach Cangting.

**XXX **

Finishing in razing and pillaging the small outpost replenished some of energy and will. Using the rations seized from the small outpost and then leapt toward Cangting in full power again.

As the Art of War says;

_Bring war material with you from home, but forage on the enemy. Thus the army will have food enough for its needs._- _**Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ chapter 2 Waging Wars. _

Small tactics beneath big strategy,

Just a small display beneath the grand entrance of the main attraction.

And the sound of cavalry movement can be heard toward the field of Cangting.

**XXX**

Once again, Cao Cao's number one troops; The Tiger-Leopard Cavalry move forward, cleansing everything on its path. The troops who guarded the area of Cangting was beginning to overwhelmed.

They try to maintain the situation by opting to defensive formation, abandoning any intention to fight back, but….

A single riders left the formation and leaped toward the inside of their formation, greatly disturbing the enemy. Even his friendly unit gasped "Such reckless action!"

"Advisor… you are going too far!" Cao Ren shook her head in disbelief realizing what he had done. Yang Xiu just now separated himself and jumped at the center of enemy formation, letting himself getting surrounded by the enemy.

The enemy who realized the fool who have entered the danger (bug who burn itself on fire) quickly preyed on this victim. In spite of their glaring eyes, Yang Xiu calmly positioned himself. He think for himself that though he is not using something like the Red Hare, Cao Cao's Tiger-Leopard Cavalry all were outfitted with Shadowless type horse whose said as a very fast horse that move fast without leaving any trace or shadow behind. Shadowless is a very impressive horse, and he noted that he is fully armed and protected. Preparing his hand on the Muramasa and the reins, he quickly decided what he is going to do;

"_**I say**__; One man willing to throw away his life can frighten thousand!" _-_**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ on the chapter Encouraging Talents. _

He draw-out his Muramasa and started the killing spree…. In seeing his rampage on the battlefield, All the enemy who previously seemed to preyed on him quickly frightened by his battle vigor and the view of him that is almost unbeatable, this even affected his own companion, the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry.

He did not waste a single time.

"Now! Cao Chun, Niu Jin! Spread out and Surround their position! Subdue the enemy!"

The two division commanders were too shocked to take action immediately after seeing the recklessness of the former God of War from the Hulao Gate. Cao Ren called out;

"What are you doing, being mesmerized like that!? Follow Advisor Yang's instruction immediately , I say!" Cao Ren shouted and wake them from their trance. They could felt like their own blood boiled in seeing the heroism and the awe inspiring fighting method that almost struck to their heart….

They quickly moved and charged as they instructed… not noticing..

Yang Xiu after personally slaying and frightening the enemy felt a tinge of pain from his head and throat…. He can feel the bothering feeling of blood flowing endlessly from his nose which almost felt like intoxicating… to inhale the foul smell of the blood close that almost nauseating…. He almost can not take it anymore and stopped for a while, holding his half face cover…

"You are way too reckless…!" The legendary general who once served the state of Lu, Wei and Chu chided on him. "Even if I can give that much help that does not mean you should push yourself like that!"

Yang Xiu turned to her; looking at her worried look made him felt bad; "Thank you for your concern… but… " Kazuto's word were halted for a while because he is holding the excruating pain from the infectious variant of Ebola virus. "… I can not waste any more time…. So please give me more help, General Wu Qi."

With a concern look and eyes that shone her pity, she replied… ".. Please don't push too far."

"I am indebted."

**XXX **

"Cao Chun! Niu Jin! Spread out and merge! Blast through their defense with spear formation!" Cao Ren issued another order to direct the troops; meanwhile Yang Xiu placed himself as the lone charger, killing everyone who are passing himself as he still held the nauseating pain.

"Huff… Huff…"

Yang Xiu did not sheath down his Muramasa anymore, but the glowing brilliance vermillion colored of the blade has became more beautiful than usual. Speaking of this, he reminiscence how when he is responsible as the Minister of War back then, Ren (who is also known as Lu Bu Fengxian) was supposed to be the lone charger of the Elite Xiliang Cavalry. He now realized the burden of being the lone charger who are tasked to be the dominating force in the battlefield.

"Seems that back then I was kind of unfair to you, Ren… I never realized how hard it is your task is…. if only I was a bit kinder to you… Perhaps.."

A single assailant rose from his behind. He readied his spears…. His hand is shaking because he know how fearful his opponent is…. But he quickly gathered his resolve and his remaining courages…. He placed his spears…. Readied his final thrust.

"You…. DEMON!"

Without looking back and still his mind fleeing to her… "Perhaps you won't be burdened by my action. I have wronged you badly… I am really unfair, aren't I?" The blade were overturned. With a single twist, the Muramasa were placed back behind with it's blade drilling the flesh of the assailant.

"Guhh…. "

And the lifeless body fell limp on the ground, and with a single stroke the blade were pulled off from his body. Only remembering how he died… spectacularly on this demon's hand.

"Demon, eh…? Perhaps I am really one."

And he did not waste the blood that kept flowing, and smeared them to his artifact… His finger drawn and stroking the blade as if caressing it softly…. to a loved one.

And then… the Demonic artifact responded to his plea.

**XXX **

_When deploying troops, training should be the utmost priority. One man who has been trained in warfare can instruct ten, ten can train hundreds, hundreds can train thousands, Thousands can train ten of thousands and finally ten of thousands can train the whole army. - __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ on the chapter Education and training of the army. _

The movement of Cao Chun and Niu Jin's each division are like Cao Ren's own feet and hands compared to when she first assumed control back then. They have grown so much that even Cao Ren herself has to force herself if not she won't be able to catch up with their quick reflects, very fitting for an elite troops.

Numerous battle experience is their primary reason of them to become Cao Cao's number one troops… but now since Cao Cao started to pave her hegemony for the northern conquest they have now grown to be not just a pack of bravado but also an adaptable troops. It could only be gained from arduous training…. That man… she thought…

"Now, locate advisor Yang and join up with him! We should not let him clean our path and blemish our reputation as the number one cavalry of Lord Cao!"

Like the movement of serpent shuairan….

They charged, attacking… even if the stubborn enemy would strike them, try to attack them head on would only call for early death for the enemy, but try to attack their rear, the two division commander of Cao Chun and Niu Jin will intercept them. Attack them by flanking and both front and rear will retaliate with two prong attack.

And their unstoppable movement…. Was finally halted when they see….

The embodiment of the legendary demon from the feared Hashashin sect. Even they are unable to move forward because they are too shocked to do so.

Numerous lifeless bodies was piled up in several mounds beside him… as if bored waiting for their arrival… and one stare from him almost dropped their morale to attack…

"End of move; Trance:…_**Taking life without mercy…'Malik al Maut'. "**_ Kazuto stood by sheathing down his Onimaru. People called the Hashashin sect as the pack of demon without no reason, The legendary old man of the mountain, Hassan ibnu Sabbah was said to be a demon who would kill without even batting his eyes. The demonic characteristic of this movement were unconsciously added as the essence in the fighting skills taught to the Hashashin sect. Now, when he used the active skill of calling the angel who ended life… he can really felt the surging feeling of emptiness… His mind was as clear as undisturbed pond of water, and his eyes was only placed on the vital sign of his victim. And the victim was felled without realizing that they have already finished. Like death who came unsuspecting without anyone realizing that their time has come…. To end.

Kazuto looked up his own hands as if checking if there is something changed from himself… and when he did not notice anything… he looked up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Damn it… advisor…." Cao Ren pouted in disbelief. Before Cao Ren could speak anymore word to Kazuto, a scout reported. "An additional reinforcement of Yuan clan force are approaching us."

Cao Ren quickly readied the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry. While the scout continued his report "They… they are numbered about 200.000 men!"

"Finally…. I can't wait to settle this business…" and the smile full of malice surfaced.

**XXX**

"Damn it… that Daoist prediction is once again head on…!"

"An invasion started from Cangting… and I thought they would target Beihai first!"

Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan then signaled their respective unit to set up a formation which exaggerated their outlook of their numbering troops. At first they thought to lessen the enemy's morale by making them to think that they outnumber them.

"But at least…."

"It is our time to show off that we haven't rusted as commander of the troops, yet!"

At the rear position, the two acting leader of the Yuan clan, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang marched from Jizhou's capital, Yejun and led 200,000 strong men mixed cavalry and infantry toward the area of Cangting.

Their sheer massive size army was enough to fill the whole spectacle on the battlefield with their banners, and insignia. And only their color painted the ground and terrain. This spectacle at once reminded Kazuto on the description during the Battle of Feishui.

Their majestic force trembled and pierced the soldiers conscience. And the remaining soldiers of Yuan clan who previously was disheartened now are gaining their confidence once more after noticing the arrival of the reinforcement.

Cao Ren shouted even though feeling uneasy in witnessing their numbers. "Stay calm! Maintain formation!" Though in heart Cao Ren also cursed that the difference of numbers and her troops stamina are disadvantageous to them.

"The enemy though are more in numbers, they are newly arrived in here, we have advantages in initiatives! "

And the two armies with different sizes are about to clash against each other.

"Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! Divide and conquer their position!"

**XXX**

"General Cao Ren! Shi Huan's group has fallen!"

Damn It, cursed Cao Ren…. Though they managed to confuse their movement, but in the end fighting with such vast differences is no different than smashing eggs toward the rocks…. Yang Xiu tried to charge and breakthrough with several riders to penetrate their defense and reached Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang but still to no avail.

"_**I say**_; _concentrate our troops and keep on attacking the enemy! Then even though he is numerous, he can be forced to submit!" - __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi**__, on chapter when surrounded by the enemy._

Yuan Shang ordered his men to become the human shield to protecting them;

"Move fast! Troops in _Four Martial Assault Formation_! Cavalry from two sides shall assault and startle the enemy while the front vanguard will stay to protect the main troops!"

Yuan Shang used a formation described in Liu Tao which were taught by Daoist Zuo Ci. Though he does not have full comprehension on this formation, this formation in the rough form were enough when they have the advantages in numbers.

And the two cavalry division quickly flanked and surrounded Yang Xiu's current position.

As Kazuto about to repel them, the giant iron morning stars blow parts of the enemy, making an opening. Xu Chu who moved and opened the encirclement chided "You are too reckless, Advisor Yang."

Kazuto quickly ordered his men to get out of the encirclement and pulled back to joined with Cao Ren's main troops. The pursuing army almost reached them which forced Xu Chu and Kazuto to fight them off.

But… the strain for this prolonging battle was much too unbearable for Kazuto that he almost collapsed… the pain from Ebola virus reaction made him lose concentration; Xu Chu who realized that Kazuto unable to fight and thought that he was just too tired comes to help him and they managed to joined up with Cao Ren.

Cao Ren felt relieved when she notices that Yang Xiu and Xu Chu had joined back with their troops… and seeing that the enemy is still swarming toward their direction opted her to withdraw for a while.

**XXX **

"This is the last bit of the combat rations." Cao Ren opened up before eating. From her own combat rations, she notices that they have mostly exhausted their rations and they could not drag this battle any longer.

"Let me charge alone and wreck them apart." Yang Xiu "This might confuse their movement."

"No, advisor Yang. I noticed that you had repeatedly tried back then but still to no avail. Xu Chu reported that you almost endangered yourself and almost got you killed and…" Cao Ren in almost tranquil anger pushed him slowly, which Kazuto in surprise due to this unexpected action almost fallen to the ground.

"I don't know what had happened to you. but you almost endanger yourself, right?" Cao Ren sternly continued "I noticed that you almost fainted. Just take a rest for a while in the rear line, after all… we need an advisor to give instruction to the whole troops."

Cao Ren then moved to oversees the remaining cavalry and spoke out to Cao Chun and NIu Jin about the next charge… Because Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's presence almost getting near to their position and they can not rest easy waiting for them or they risked getting themselves trapped in this place.

Kazuto almost prevented her but the foul smell of the blood was almost unbearable and the pain in his head prevented him in making any action. True to what Cao Ren says that he almost fainted from holding this pain from too long… but… How could he rest easy when he saw Cao Ren and the other soldiers are betting their life there?

He finally admitted that he can not remain stubborn… he reached out the drug to halt the Virus replication and looked for at it for a while…

Before making his decision.

**XXX **

Cao Ren lead out… noticing that this might be her final charge with the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry she became a bit melancholic, recalling the past bitter and sweet memories they shared as soldiers.

"General Cao Ren, please let me instruct the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry from the front." Yang Xiu called her from behind, waking her from her reminiscence. Cao Ren looked at him surprised.

"Giving instruction from behind is not what I am used to do. I am afraid that might be a hindrance if I can not perform at my full potential if I do so."

"You… but …" Cao Ren still doubt due to his physical condition, however Yang Xiu answered her by drawing-out his artifact in unseen speed before sheathing them back only leaving a crack to the rock wall around her.

"I guess this might answer your expectation even for a bit?" Yang Xiu calmly asked as if nothing.

Cao Ren who turned to the carved rocks and notices the deep slashing on it given up to his obstinacy and talked; "Can't argue with that logic."

While Niu Jin and Cao Chun happily greeted their advisor and cupped their hand for joining the battle again. Cao Ren then asked the two of them to quickly prepare before making a move while she ask Yang Xiu's opinion.

"Advisor, during this situation we can only resort to General Han Xin's fighting while backing the river. What do you think about it?"

"That would only call for suicidal move General. That tactic is only good for desperate action, we still have to defend before turning to desperate action."

"I see, too fast you mean?"

"We can only resort to normal defensive formation, buying time and maintain our number…. Then we can use General Han Xin's tactic after we are sure we can overturn this situation…"

"We can hold out for their 200,000 men forever, you know…"

"Believe me I know. But there is no other way. We can not let the soldiers to waste their life needlessly."

**XXX **

"Still insisting to fight…"

"What a pack of fool…!"

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang notices after seeing Cao Ren's formation which were set to defend their position. The tight narrowing gap between each soldiers as if not letting any opening from their situation.

"Still we can't be reckless! Send majority of our cavalry to overwhelm their situation and make their morale collapse!"

"First division cavalry! Engage!"

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang sent the majority of the first division cavalry to strike first at Cao Ren who still maintain their position. The Cavalries quickly surround and charged the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry, pushing them and overwhelming their position.

"General Cao Ren! Frontline troops are getting overwhelmed!"

"They are now about to disrupt our flank position!"

Both Niu Jin and Cao Chun reported quickly toward Cao Ren amidst the ferocious fighting as the commander is within the earshots.

"Stay on position! We can not let them move and take our position even for a piece of the soil!"

The distressing situation, Yang Xiu are also busy repelling the charging cavalry of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, and he was locked down on his position….he was feeling more and more tired on facing the endless streams of the enemy… and the searing pain had not stopped yet…

He is unable to think straight and calm due to the pain and the foul smell of blood that kept bothering him.

"Darn it… is the drug has no effect at all to me!?" He keep thinking while fighting the cavalry who kept coming at him… you know Kazuto, there is a time discrepancy between effect and time of drug intake you know… you should have consume the drug much earlier…

While suddenly, in the middle of the ferocious battle, Kazuto was stunned. He was too preoccupied to fight. Suddenly, he can think in much clearer. His movement stopped, and he remained motionless.

His eyes still opening, as if in deep thinking.

The enemy riders are about to take advantage of his condition and take him down, but Xu Chu quickly shielded him using her giant kendama. "Advisor!? What are…" as Xu Chu was calling for the silent advisor, she notices that Kazuto is in deep thought that even outside interference can not reach him.

**XXX**

"Hau… Kazuto-sama!?" Shuri was surprised when suddenly Kazuto intrude her who was deeply immersed in her reading.

"Ah.. sorry, sorry" Kazuto look apologetic "Did I surprised you?"

"Umm… no.. no..! I was too pre-occupied myself. Uuu..~ how embarrassing…!" Shuri blushed because Kazuto caught her off-guard.

Kazuto who sees that her reaction as funny then sat himself besides her, startling her once again.. "Hau..!? Kazuto-sama!?"

"Well.. I am interested. I never seen you so serious in reading the book. What kind of book you are reading now?"

Shuri blushed and look down, unable to see him straight. Lowly muttering… "Zhou… Yi Jing…~desu…"

"Pardon?" Kazuto heard and was kind of in disbelief after hearing it. He took a closer look on the book… and remarked "This!"

"Hahawawawawa !?" Shuri was surprised in seeing Kazuto's reaction .. _doushitano_…? She muttered softly…..

"Shuri… did you really reading this book?"

Shuri look confused and lightly nodded while still confused in seeing Kazuto's bewildered look.

"I can't believe this… even my grandfather and my own father were unable to understand the content of this book but you…. read it as if it just casual reading…. "

This book that Shuri is attentively reading is the _**Book of Change (Zhou Yi Jing)**_**; **One of the oldest treatise considered as Five Literary Classics. Yi Jing is a subject that studies the ancient cosmology representing natural occurrence and seen it as interrelated concepts. Trigrams were used to symbolize the principles movement.

When Fu Xi, one of the Three August One recorded the cyclical natural phenomenon, he divided them in to eight factors which used to explain the fundamental law of what happened under heaven. Then, Shen Nong, one of The Three August One expanded it more and divided them into 64 cyclical phenomenon based on the inter-correlation of each eight factors. When Ji Chang (King Wen of Zhou) was imprisoned in Meili (Youli), he further studied the Eight Trigrams which resulted to the authorization of the Book of Change. Later on Confucius added his writing as appendix part for the book.

Book of Change was seen a method to explain cosmology which centered on ideas of dynamic balances of opposites, evolution of events as process and acceptance of the inevitable the appendices part written by Confucius, he remarked that the purpose for the Yi Jing is to reveal principles of all objects and their states to accomplish all work and embrace all principles under heaven; also to unite people of different thoughts and wills under heaven to accomplish all work under heaven and find solutions for all problems under heaven.

Confucius said (also in the appendices part); Writing can not record language in full and language can not convey man's thought in full. The Sixty-four trigrams were invented to represent true and false states of all things of creation in full, to expound what they want to say in full, to benefit all things.

**XXX**

The _**Book of Guigu Zi**_ says:

_Although the cycle of transformation is endless, each thing has that to which it returns. Sometimes things are soft (__yin__), sometimes they are hard (__yang__); At times they are weak, at times strong; At times they are slack and at others are tense. For this reason the Sage unvaryingly watches over the passageways whilst carefully examines that by which things precede or lag behind, takes measure of quantity and abilities and evaluates cleverness and strengths and the shortcomings. - __**Book of Guigu Zi**__, on chapter Separation and Union._

Kazuto looked up on the whole situation of the battlefield before him, forgetting the ferocious fight and the fierceness of the atmosphere. Xu Chu's calling to him was not getting any respond back from him because he is too busy to appreciate the battle. Xu Chu is busy repelling the incoming enemy who about to reach Yang Xiu.

"Though they have more numbers of soldiers compared to us…. Though they are about to overwhelm us…. It's weird… I can think much more clear compared to before…." He then unconsciously touched his head, and weird… the pain was stopped. But, no… even if he was in normal condition… he would still feel pressured by his own situation… Strangely he can composedly think without getting in agony. It is as if he had accepted whatever will happen to him and not afraid of the consequence and result of his action.

"They are so many… but if I can lock their position and bind them so they won't be able to move…. perhaps we still have the upper hand…." Kazuto reached out his hand as if drawing an image of chain in his mind that will strangle the enemy position and then….

He called "All units… Tiger-Leopard Cavalry… Follow my instruction."

**XXX**

Cao Ren, Xu Chu, Cao Chun and Niu Jin were shocked when Kazuto suddenly announced his order in very composed manner. Upon hearing it, they felt the deep impression of his charisma in his voice when he issued the order, and unconsciously there is a feeling that made them wants to follow his order and trust his decision.

""We shall follow the advisor's instruction!""

"Advisor Yang, please give instruction for the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry."

Without replying back, as if knowing what he is doing or what he is about to do…. Kazuto atop of his stallion decreed;

"Cao Chun's division and Niu Jin division, move from flank. Surround and encircle the enemy. Seize advantageous terrain."

_In warfare, it is not the forming of a battle formations that is difficult, it is the point in which that the men can be ordered into a formation fast that is difficult. It is not the point in which that the men can be ordered into a formation fast that is difficult, it is the ability of the men to exercise flexibility in using formation that is difficult. All in all, it is not the knowledge of formation that is difficult, it is the appropriate implementation of the formations that is difficult._- _**Sima Rangju**_ (Chapter 4 on Using Formations).

The two division of Cao Chun and Niu Jin swiftly moved toward opposing direction, extending their line of formation.

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang who did not realized what Kazuto is about to do only ordered their troops to push their enemy harder and try to broke their formation…. But Kazuto responded by.

"General Cao Ren, When they try to attack us, expand to maintain the distance. But when they retreat pursue them, shrink our formation to entrap them to our side. Use the troops wisely and keep them alive to prolong the formation."

_The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals. To ensure that your whole host may withstand the brunt of the enemy's attack and remain unshaken– this is effected by maneuvers direct and indirect._ - _**Sun Zi**_ (Chapter 5 Energy).

At once, the shape of Yang Xiu's formation were entangling Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's formation… it is like a net being expanded and entrap the victim inside. No, perhaps… it is more like a formation of chain being unfurled that bound the enemy. Even if they try to resist, the chain will just pull them harder.

Like the characteristic of chain. Chain itself was not strong, but because numerous smaller chain were connected and inter-linked to each other, the strain of each chain were shared with the other link of chain. So, even when the chain were unfurled and extended to it's maximum strength, the strain would not burden the whole connection, and when they are not unfurled, they will contain the strength of each chain connection.

The flexibility and adaptability of chain were what make them stronger than a binding rope to constrict the victim. …. And….

"Lock!" Kazuto announced.

Right now, most of the troops of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were at mercy of this formation… they are being separated from each other; so as what Master Han Fei Zi says; _Distant Water can not extinguish Fire at hand_. Though they are numerous, they are unable to effectively take advantage of their strength. Even if they try to resist from the encirclement of this formation, they will only tire themselves while hurting themselves.

"Now, the remaining troops of Yang Xiu and Xu Chu. We will confront the resisting enemy who try to break through the formation…!"

'_All aides and officers must confront and capture enemy's chariots, cavalry and infantry. If the chariots do not make prisoners of the enemy's chariots, the cavalry do not make prisoners of the enemy's cavalry, the infantry do not make prisoners of the enemy's infantry, then even if we forge an overwhelming victory, no one will be accredited with any achievements.' On the day of the battle, although his orders were of few, his awesomeness shook the world. - __**Wu Zi **__(chapter on Motivating Talents)._

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were shocked when they see what the few troops manages to do against their numerous army. The entrapped cavalry were shocked. They try to barge in the formation via the revealing path that they thought to be safe and enticing… unfortunately,

They just entered the gate of death. And at once, Yuan Shang's first division cavalry met with ambush from Yang Xiu and Xu Chu's troops… when they are about to pull back… they were cornered… and at once… the first division cavalry were annihilated.

A few troops yet managed to shock the greater troops. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang was shaken by this feared battle array which does not forgive its victim. They was bound by 'chain' of formation from eight direction of wind and were 'locked' down without possibility to get out from this encirclement.

"Shuri… thank you for teaching me a bit about the Yi Jing… and…"

Kazuto cupped his hand "Young Master Sima, thank you for giving me a lecture from your previous battle."

This is the feared multi conceptual battle array that Kazuto learned after having rough understanding of the concept of Eight Trigram.

**The Eight Golden Lock and Chain Formation**

**XXX**

Cao Ren was shocked when she notices that most of the enemy were trapped and unable to move, she was becoming ecstatic. "Advisor! We can finish them alone now!"

"Don't get conceited, General Cao Ren." Yang Xiu calmly replied.

"In the end, fighting that much army with very few numbers is indeed smashing egg against rock. We will merely tire our troops. We can only delay their movement. The Eight Golden Lock and Chain were only intended to constrict their movement and demoralized their troops. It is counter-productive to use it against that mass number with intention to finish them off."

Kazuto then turned to other troops.

"Maintain formation! Don't loosen your encirclement! If they managed to break out from the formation, they will gain their momentum back!"

And they already exhausted their ration…. Until how long that the energy of these troops can be maintained…?

As Kazuto is deep in his mind, he suddenly noticed something from the sky…. He turned to the thing that hanging on the sky and concentrated his eyesight toward it… before uttering a short laugh.

"Finally…." With a short smile of relief.

**XXX**

Those small flying object hanging on the sky remind Kazuto of the final scenery of the Chu-Han contention during the Battle of Gaixia. It was the trick which allow the Mighty Conqueror of West Chu to disarm her armor.

He realizes this fact; realizing that it is about time to take the role and use the tactic of the Great General Han Xin who in the end forced the mighty Conqueror of West Chu to suicide.

First, starting with the song of Chu from four directions.

Those flying contraption released an eerie melancholic tone as if a weeping cries. People of this era might not know this but, Kazuto who notices this secret quickly deduced what happened. The secret of the song of Chu from four directions;

Those flying device he saw are merely flying kite. It is recounted from the book of _**Mo Zi**_;

_Gongshu Zi (Gongshu Lu Ban) carved some bamboo to make a bird. When it was completed he flew it. For three days it did not come down. Gongshu Zi took himself to be supremely skillful. Master Mo Zi spoke to Gongshu Zi saying; _

_"You making a bird is not like me making the linch pin of a cart wheel. In few moments, I can carve a three cun piece of wood and it will bear a weight of 50 dan. Therefore, in terms of what is called an achievement, what is of benefit to people is spoken of as skilful, whereas what is not of benefit to people is spoken as unskillful." - __**Mo Zi,**__ on the chapter the question of Duke Mu of Lu._

In the _**Book of Han Fei Zi**_ similar account were recorded;

_Mo Zi took three years to build wooden kite. It broke after flying for a day. His apprentices came to applaud him saying, "The Master is really skillful for he can make even the wooden kite fly." But Mo Zi replied. "My skill is no match for that of the maker of crossbars for ox carts, for he can fashion a crossbar with short length of wood in less than half a day, yet the crossbar can take a load of 30 dan and last long time whereas my wooden kite I made for three years flew only for a single day." _

_So it says that a refined skill without practical uses is worthless. One which can truly be called ingenious must be concrete to benefits the people._

At that moment, Mo Zi was seeing thing in narrow view, as he compared the use of wooden flying machine to a mere crossbar. Indeed at that time Reconnaissance and Scouting mission could be considered as new and alien thing to him, but the invention of self flight automaton gave birth to the likes of Predator-class Unmanned Air Vehicle. For the use of these devices save numerous live of the soldiers from being wasted needlessly during the Afghanistan War and the Iraq War.

And only the likes of General Han Xin who realizes the potential of these contraption that allowed these invention to be not buried by time.

It was said that General Han Xin made research on these contraption of the wooden birds and designed her own wooden bird. She managed to simplify the complicated design of Master Mo Zi and Master Gongshu Lu Ban, which later was still followed to this day as a wooden kite and hang glider.

Using bamboo framework for the main body and some kind of paper to coat and cover the framework allow this contraption to fly with ease. And due to her own cheaper design allowed it to be mass produced and be unleashed during the critical time of the battle of Gaixia.

It was said that Han Xin ordered those kite to be flown during the battle of Gaixia after she manages to corner and surround the Chu encampment. The kites were attached with several pre-settled tone flute and so during their flight it played a melancholic song which attune to the native song of Chu.

This device attracted and disturbed the Conqueror of Chu and demoralized all her brave soldiers. In the end, no matter how brave the soldiers are they are still frail human who have emotion. Being trapped and surrounded for long made them missed their homeland and deserted. This psychological warfare itself even disturbed the Mighty Conqueror asking whether her homeland Chu has been fallen.

The verse of Chu heard from four direction demoralized the Chu and made the Conqueror disarm her armor. This is the frightening maneuver; Song of Chu from Four Directions.

But this time, the tactic was not used for demoralizing their opponent.

Kazuto announced before the soldiers; "Did you hear that? Those are the sound that prophesized our fate. Will we succumbed to death or will we fight?" Kazuto's word struck the heart of all his people.

"_**I say**_; Release the lock. Change of formation!"

**XXX**

The tingling worries in the heart of soldiers… Rather than waiting in stalemate out of fear and exhaustion…. They rather follow the advisor's suggestion.

Yang Xiu had ordered the formation to be ended and the soldiers to follow him. Yang Xiu moved south toward the flow of Huanghe river. People were shocked! Even Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang scoffed on his choice of action.

"Advisor..!? are you!?"

"Rather than getting captured by them… I rather fight to death. We have no rations, no energy left for our soldiers!" Kazuto with most of his troops and the Tiger Leopard Cavalry backing the river finally turned forward the pursuing opponent. "And we have no way out. I shall fight and die spectacularly!"

Kazuto moved and welcomed the enemy. Seeing the brazen act of Kazuto made all the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry who have shared weal and woes with him to be influenced for his call. They fought recklessly as if giving up their lives for this final battle.

Kazuto who looked the commotion that the soldiers followed him smiled…. He finally realized the burden of Chen Gong who had to fully utilize this tactics numerous time.

This is the tactics that General Han Xin use against Xiang Yu's general; Long Ju who was said as well versed in the art of war. General Han Xin's Fighting while Backing the River.

"Reckless! They are not using any tactic, strategy or even troops deployment according to sages of the past!"

"This is bad… ! conserve the troops! Don't let them get the upper hand of our situation!"

Yuan Tan for a while was shocked on seeing Kazuto's action. While Kazuto had finally abandoned using any theory for troop deployment and fight using with everything they had left.

And the mourning sound from those flying kites goes near…. As if playing a requiem mass for the funeral.

**XXX**

"I was shocked that you managed to build that many, General Li Dian." The female musician still plucking the string of her Chinese Pipa atop the stern of the big ship.

"Don't say that… Building a contraption of Master Mo Zi was our first lesson as a Mohist and artisan. It would fill us with shame if you gave us such praise for this menial task." Li Dian tried to act on courtesy but she added. "If not for Advisor Yang ordering that much bamboo during the battle of Guandu, we might have not able to build that many."

The female musician continued to play the Chinese pipa, still trying to find the right tone.

"Never thought that you are also good in playing Chinese Pipa. I thought you only excelled in Guqin." Cao Cao asserted.

"All palace musicians are required to master at least more than one musical instrument. My respected father, Cai Yong himself is capable of playing all known musical instrument beneath the heaven. I, her unworthy daughter only managed to master a little from all known instrument. And this Chinese pipa, I learnt them during my dark day on the land of barbarian." Hence her superior hearing came from. She is indeed the musical genius talent of her era, which receives even Cao Cao's admiration.

"What are you? Wang Zhaojun?"

She calmly plucked the pipa's string and started playing the tone that depicted Xiang Yu who in her cornered situation took a desperate action before doffing her armor and commit suicide.

"But, we have not told advisor Yang of this plan… are you sure he can understand our signal?"

*zheng!

The female musician stopped playing and spoke" No need to worry. Advisor Yang is person who understand the beauty of musical tone. He will understand the feeling that portrayed the final days of the Battle of Gaixia."

*zheng!

A new tune was beginning to play, as if welcoming the wind blowing atop the river.

"As the _**Art of War**_ says; _On the field of battle, the spoken word does not carry far enough: hence the institution of gongs and drums. Nor can ordinary objects be seen clearly enough: hence the institution of banners and flags. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter VII Maneuvering._ "

A new tune was resounded from her pipa; which vividly recalled and narrated the Battle of Gaixia. Cheng Yu scoffed in hearing her tune, and spoke "At least I don't need to explain much of the tactics because she manages to depict them in her pipa composition."

And the arrays of big ships are being moored along the bank of Huanghe river.

**XXX**

During the campaign of God of War, nenene (Chen Gong) was seriously understaffed. Even if she had the brave elite Xiliang cavalry, Zhang Liao and Gao Shun with her charger at her disposal, their situation were not the equal of settled warlord the likes of Yuan Shu, Liu Bei or even Cao Cao. Indeed that no one would doubt the reputable fame of her elite troops that she manages, but at that time they had no settled base to develop themselves. And for her alone to manages such poor condition and still capable to overwhelm other settled warlords with their thunderous victories was enough evidence of her wisdom as both administrator and strategist. Unfortunately what worsen her condition is the incapability of their leader, the self proclaimed God of War.

But, nenene managed to stay for long and bring their troops to respectable position even feared and accounted by the other reigning warlord with their own territory. One of the tactics that she usually use are combination of ambushing tactics and desperate action tactics which was done not because of her preference but more because that was the only viable tactics available for such greatly disadvantageous force like them (who did not have their own base or territory to expand their influence).

And amidst the fierce battle, Kazuto was once again reminded of how admirable that wise advisor Chen Gong is. "nenene…. I have wronged you… I never realize until now how great the burden that you always bear when you are alone …." Kazuto was reminded at the sight when he coldly refused and abandoned nenene who is pleading for his help….

He felt a deep admiration when he notices how hard it is to rely on desperate tactic like General Han Xin's Fighting while Backing the River. Such double edged sword that he had to rely on! One slight mistake and carelessness on his part shall invite perpetual doom to his troops. He had to keep mind of his troops from fighting too far out.

And then, suddenly with a single *zheng! From a far could be heard.

Kazuto and all the other troops even the Yuan clan were distracted for a while.

**XXX**

From the first sound of *zheng! … when Cai Yan plucked the strings of the Chinese pipa, suddenly as if it was a signal for their deployment….

All of Cao Cao's general who had soundly and safely crossed the Huanghe river using several big ships had swiftly landed and arrange themselves in formation, distributing command and dividing themselves into ten division of the army.

Their swift and sudden landing alarmed the ground unit of Yuan clan and they hastily tried to report what they saw on the shore of Huanghe river.

**XXX**

"General Yuan! The enemy reinforcement has been sighted ! they are marching toward this direction at unbelievable speed!" The scout hurriedly reported the news without caring how they looked like.

The news they brought shocked and struck them with fear.

"No … this can not be!"

"How can we miss their arrival!?"

Yang Xiu who had long guessed the development of this situation after noticing the flying kites which sang the mourning verse of Chu already know beforehand of the incoming Cao Cao's reinforcement.

"Tiger-Leopard Cavalry! The enemy has slackened their formation! I say; Attack in full force with all that we got! (_Zenryoku Zenkai!_)"

Yang Xiu personally led their attack and for the first time, he managed to tear apart their layer of protection and get close toward the enemy's rank of commandeering unit.

"It's been too long … you bastards… Li Jue and Guo Si…." Yang Xiu coldly greeted the enemy commander before him.

"Minister of War!"

"Damn it…. The only person that we don't want to see…."

Kazuto without talking much quickly arrange his troops into encirclement tactic toward them.

"Now… have you realized your own stupidity? Why do you think only I and the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry division who march here first using that secret path? We are the bait, you fool. I was only a bait to distract you from targeting Cao Cao's main unit from crossing the Huanghe river!"

Yuan Tan tried to collect his own courage though he is greatly pressured by Kazuto's killing intent and imposing strength. He strike back, which distract Kazuto for awhile but as Kazuto was about to counter…. Yuan Shang quickly used his own vanguard rider as his own meat shield from Kazuto's rampaging attack and charge.

He forcefully tries to break Yang Xiu's encirclement tactic by sacrificing his vanguard rider and some infantry unit to repel them while they pulled out most of their troops and withdraw.

Kazuto who realized that they managed to get away from him again did not gave any pursue or order the Tiger-Leopard army to pursue them. He only snapped his finger, as if signaling for the next move.

"The first tune for General Han Xin's Ten Sides of Ambush…."

**XXX **

*zheng!

The sound of pipa being played. Cai Yan began to play the composition as if signaling the opening prelude for their entrance.

Banners and flags were unfurled.

The scenery where the banner of Cao and various of her elite generals filled the blue skies as if welcoming their entrance.

High spirited and powerful, just like the sound of Cai Yan's pipa play.

At once the mighty army of Cao Cao prepared their great battle array before making any move and started their dispersal. The sound of beating the drum quickened their movement…. As if exploding this tense atmosphere before the full scale of battle will break out.

The opening part of the Ten Sides of Ambush….

The battle tactics which the advisor Cheng Yu proposed during the battle of Cangting.

And at once, with one signal from the gong and followed by Cai Yan's pulling the string….

*zheng!

The ten division of army quickly separated on their way and vanished from sight, and the ships were left moored alone on the bank shore of the Huanghe river with only Cai Yan playing the composition that depict the famed General Han Xin's Ten Sides of Ambush which entrapped the Mighty Conqueror of West Chu during the Battle of Gaixia.

**XXX**

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang army finally managed to get away from Yang Xiu and Cao Ren's Tiger Leopard cavalry.

*tring..!

The sound of pipa's strings being traced by her slender fingers leave a resonating sound…..

One movement, change of play as if signaling the first wave of attack from Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun's black cloth cavalry ambush.

"Now! I say; Release the arrows!"

At once, the unsuspecting troops if Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were welcomed by the swarm of flying arrows from Xiahou Yuan's Qin-styled crossbows. As they try to move away using the human shield of their comrades in front to take the attack, Man Chong and Lu Qian routed their own cavalry division on opposing sides to barrage their movement. The torrent of arrows leaves many cavalry dies senselessly.

As the arrows started to lessened, Yuan Tan about to move until….

"Now ! I say; Pincer attack!"

With aloud shouting and vigor yell, the brave Xiahou Dun and Han Hao's black cloths cavalry razed and charged toward their direction. Still unable to recover from earlier ambush and being battered by this sudden attack leaved them perturbed by this situation and confused.

"Don't Let them get away! Shuuran, gave us help!" Xiahou Dun signaled Xiahou Yuan group who had abandoned their Qin-styled crossbows and prepared their spears.

"Understood! Three Spear formation on triangular direction!"

And as if an unknown performer and conductor had arranged and orchestrated this attack, The three sided triangular spear charge attack had greatly battered Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's mass army. Now… the number almost have no meaning seeing their commander began to panicked.

**XXX**

"Retreat ! Retreat!" Yuan Shang with worried stricken voice ordered the remaining troops who are not victimized by these Xiahou sister's brutal ambush.

They quickly routed their remaining army toward another direction…..

Then the second part of the composition…..

The sound of Chinese pipa changed. Now it is changeable and rapid. Cai Yan flipping through the string of pipa, sweeping, then suddenly her finger made a circular motion toward the pipa's string. Pulling wringling, rolling and then halting….

The sound produced were unpredictable, furious and high toned…. As if representing the furious battle between the Chu and Han during the critical battle of Gaixia.

"Now…! Target their infantry!" Yue Jin shouted "Route them and change into Phalanx formation!"

The brave elite Qingzhou now entered the battle. As usual the sight of their battle brought shivers toward their opponent. No one would not faltered in facing this thick and fearful formation that seemed to not have any opening and gap with their protruding spears. Like a wall of spike running and dashing toward their direction.

This mere image and sight had enough to collapsed their resolve to fight head on.

And …. The elite Qingzhou are still fresh from battle…. And who shall not know their reputable fame that when one falls, the other shall replace their empty spot so to keep them vacant.

At soon, the frightened Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang troops were collected and cornered to one designated position.

"Now change! Testudo Formation!"Yue Jin ordered. At soon the long spears were pulled and only leaves the wall full protected shield formation. "General Yu Jin! I leave this to you!"

Yu Jin on another place with all his elite archer had started their position. "Set your Arrows."

At once, following his instruction all the soldiers had placed their arrows at their bow on one count. "Aim."

At once, all the soldiers aimed above on arc direction. No one did not follow this order. With one single motion these order were done.

"Release."

And at once…. The sky darkened. All soldiers has released their arrows from their long bow.

With the brave Elite Qingzhou infantry in testudo formation, they have directed the enemy on the designated spot and to avoid needless casualty, their famed testudo formation that boasted to not have any single gap had protected them from collateral damage of the wild arrows.

As they say… weapon of wars has no eyes to distinguish from friend and foes….

That is why prudence in the field of battle is the utmost necessity.

**XXX**

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang tried to greatly resisted this brutal ambush… but despite of their effort, it was all meaningless… There are too many casualties on his sides. Even their past experience as commander on the field seemed to have no meaning at all in this kind of battle.

Before they managed to caught their breath… only an ample of their troops were left and still….

The combination of Xu Huang and Li Dian rushed toward their direction.

Delivering a single cavalry charge, directly toward them.

"General Li Dian! Prepare for two sides opposing spear formation!"

"Ryo-ger!" Li Dian acknowledged.

From affront, they change direction and orbiting around their formation and suddenly launched a flanking charge!

Unable to issue effective order, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang became confused at their unpredictable maneuvering. "Now! Fight them head on!"

And at once Xu Huang break through their line of defense and start pummeling most of their soldiers, as they are about to retaliate… Li Dian continued to harass them.

"Damn it ! Damn it!" Yuan Tan cursed. While Yuan Shang were too preoccupied to think of the solution.

"I say: Send another attack before pulling out!"

**XXX **

The sound of Pipa grow louder and exciting. This is the part when Han Xin placed up a great encirclement battle array on every direction on Mount Qishan. The Conqueror of West Chu was known as a strong warrior capable even to pulled out a mountain and carry the Nine cauldron on her back. Han Xin with all her resourcefulness lay out full total battle array by placing entrapment along the path of Gaixia. Ten division of army were spread out to encircle her position making a great majestic sight as if the mountain themselves has surrounded and isolated the Great Conqueror of West Chu.

Millions soldiers and thousand generals of Chu were slaughtered by this action. A great and awe shocking heavenly astounding strategy that resonate toward this day.

With great difficulty, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang managed to save themselves from their pursuing and harassing…. But…

*dong…!

The drum were beaten….

Before marching toward the enemy, both two warrior general named Zhang exchanged fist as if recognizing each others importance and talent.

The two division they both lead rush at Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's battered army at the same speed. They are both the same fierce warriors. Both with their respective expertise… but not one of them are less skilled than the other.

Zhang Liao leading her charger.

Zhang He leading her elite vanguard.

Both warrior named Zhang….already shared something in common.

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were overtaken by their speed and they are unable to retaliate… this is not a battle anymore… only a field of slaughtering. All Cao Cao's ambushing troop up till now…. Was supposedly in lesser number than them…..

But! How could not they react and retaliate effectively?!

Perhaps it was the difference in the quality of leadership.

And when the two Zhang's ambush ended…. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang had practically lost all of their cavalry.

**XXX**

With no vigor or spirit loss on their troops…..

Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were greatly battered. The look of exhaustion can not be hidden. So much for the reputation as Yuan clan's elite troop.

Then… the sound of pipa started to sound mournful, solemn and stirring… as if mocking their current condition…. This is the part when Xiang Yu were driven to suicide after all of her defeat and losing everything…. The strong image of the great Conqueror of West Chu were lost… the desolation, sadness and grieving regret…. Sharply contrasting her earlier reputation and the sign that the mandate of heaven was turned to the throne of Han as the victor …. Ending the Chu-Han contention…. Starting the reign of Han dynasty under the leadership of Emperor Gaozu of Han.

As they walked slowly and unable to know what they should do next…. The drum roll…

"Missed me?" Yang Xiu mocked as he makes his entrance back followed by Cao Ren's Tiger-Leopard cavalry, Cao Hong's Tiger Fang Cavalry and Cao Cao's own Black Cloth Cavalry.

At once all soldiers dropped their weapon on despair. How could they continue fight on this army!? While Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were too shocked to react.

Cao Cao announce; "Those who surrender shall be spared."

And the mass desertion occur, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang greatly demoralized quickly slipped and retreated back to Jizhou during this mass confusion. Of the 200,000 men they brought…. Only 2000 returned with them. They lost over half of their main cavalry and infantry. The chain of attack Cao Cao had launched during this campaign greatly weakened the Yuan clan's fighting force and for the later battle… it is almost a hopeless situation for them.

And thus… with the final *zheng! The play of pipa ended…. Thus end the famed composition Cai Yan played. The wind blows as if applauding her musical performance. This is the heaven astounding massacring tactics;

**General Han Xin's Ten Sides of Ambush (****十****面****埋****伏****/ Shi Mian Mai Fu)**

**XXX**

Extracted from _**Sima Guang's Zizhi Tongjian (Comprehensive Mirror to Aid in Government)**_ on_ commentary of biography of Han Xin_;

_Many people would think that Han Xin was the first person to propose the grand plan for unifying China: He started his plan together with Emperor Gaozu in Hanzhong, conquered the Three Qins, led a northern campaign to attack the kingdom of Wei, Dai, Zhao, Yan, and Qi. Moved south to destroy Chu in Gaixia. As such he is seen to have contributed greatly to the founding of the Han Dynasty. When we look at how he rejected Kuai Tong's suggestion to declare independence, and how he received Gaozu at Chen, how can we say he had the intention of rebelling? The reason for his rebellion was that he felt unhappy about losing his nobility title. Lu Wan was merely Gaozu's neighbor, yet he was appointed King of Yan, while Han Xin only received the title of marquis and could only have audiences with Gaozu. Is this not an example of how Gaozu treated Han Xin unfairly? I think that Gaozu did treat Han Xin unfairly when he lured Han into a trap and captured him, but Han was also at fault, which led to his downfall. When Gaozu was at war with Xiang Yu in Xingyang, Han Xin had just conquered the Qi kingdom and did not keep his promise to help Gaozu and caused Gaozu to lose battle. Since, then Gaozu had the intention of killing Han Xin but did not do so as he was not powerful enough yet. When Gaozu's empire came into place, Han XIn no longer served any purpose._

**XXX**

"Send reinforcement letter to lord Cao! We had not expected this development of this situation!" Jia Xu urged and ordered the messenger who had galloped to Imperial capital Xu Du.

Jia Xu cursed…. Darn it… even if it cost my reputation and pride… I had no choice! Runan had to be pacified at once!

**XXX**

Thus ended the battle of Cangting.

Extracted from_**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the fourth month summer of the sixth year of Jian'an,_

_The Duke paraded her army on the shore of the He. She attacked Yuan Shao's army at Cangting and defeated it._

* * *

**Author Note:**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. God damn it that I get a gastric acid which delayed this chapter.

It is kind of hard to depict this situation, fortunately I listened to Liu Fang's Pipa play on Ten Sides of Ambush and Liu Dehai's pipa play the Conqueror doff his armor. Also recently I liked Ah Bing's Moon reflected on second spring on erhu orchestra… god damn it…. Pity that guzheng is much easier to listen than guqin though… I still enjoy Mei Hua San Nong on guzheng.

To Oxfordian Briton.

If you can not return Guerra de la Malvinas to those Argentinian, shut up about Irian Jaya. That is always Ours. Mind your own stupid business.

Answering review:

Fire Lord 626:

No.

Eternal infinity:

Yah begitulah…. Hahahaha….. mungkin. ngono yo ngono ning yo ojo ngono. Yen ora ngono yo banjur dikethok.


	114. The Clash of Two Idealism

**The Clash of Two Idealisms**

_The reason that some surpass others in wisdom is that some are far sighted and while others are shortsighted. - __**Spring Autumn Annal of Luu Buwei (Lu Shi Chun Qiu)**__ Book 11 Chapter 5 on Farsightedness._

**XXX**

Having defeated Yuan Tan - Yuan Shang's army of 200,000 men during the battle of Cangting, Cao Cao ordered the establishment of the army encampment and outpost for the preparation of her northern invasion, in the area surrounding Cangting.

"After our sound victory in both Guandu and Cangting, We have now entered the first step for our northern invasion to subjugate all the four province." Cao Cao declared.

That is right.

Now with them having penetrated the Yuan clan's final defense in Cangting, the northern invasion can began with ease. The establishment of their encampment is the first important step before beginning the invasion. The next part is deciding from where they begin their expansion.

"From here, we can divide our whole troops to subjugate each four province at simultaneous maneuver, repeating our feats during the Battle of Guandu (the coordinated attack toward three bases of Yangwu-Wuchao-Gushi)." Cao Ren suggested.

Hearing Cao Ren's suggestion made all the military officers nodded in agreement.

While the military strategist Cheng Yu and Guo Jia looked at each other, though they inclined that suggestion is not that bad. However….

"Wait a second. We can not act recklessly by dividing the troops and weaken our force. Though it is true that Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's have been greatly weakened, the forces in Jinyang, Nanpi and Pingyuan are still intact. Though many of Yuan Shao darren's supporter have started to flock to our sides… Guo Yuan (administrator for the city of Jinyang) and Gao Gan (inspector of Bingzhou) still hold majority of their forces. We are fortunate that they had not been able to reinforce these two Yuan during the battle of Cangting. However, If we divide our troops, these two Generals Guo and Gao might take advantage of the situation and attack us while we are less cautious." Former master strategist of Yuan clan and personal advisor for Yuan Shao, Xun You asserted.

Guo Jia checked the deployment map and immediately thought of the situation.

"Advisor Xun's suggestion can not be disregarded. It is true that the threat of these two general who still loyal to Yuan clan is bothersome… however, advisor Xun… I don't think that these two are hardly a problem for us."

Xun You with impatient look retorted. "I am formerly Reiha-sama's most trusted advisor. Don't forget that (I know them inside-out), besides those two and Yuan clan's own wealth and forces are still a problem that remain, or are you trying to say that you will not continue to conquer all the region of formerly Yan and Dai? Back then Reiha-sama elevated General Yan Liang and General Wen Chou whose origins are obscured (formerly a bandit and barbarian) which won her the trust of the barbarian around the Youzhou. Though Gongsun Kang of Liaodong always suspicious of her, the Barbarian of Wuhuan are strictly loyal to Yuan clan because of this past relationship. Please don't underestimate this situation."

Cao Cao became a bit uncomfortable in hearing the situation.

"Lord Cao, if you are intended to take the whole northern province and formerly state of Yan and Dai for yourself… I suggested you to deal a shocking blow to the Yuan clan. Quickly take Jizhou's capital of Yejun; the Yuan clan's main base while weaken or force the other region to submit with this move. Right now after the defeats in Cangting, those two Yuans are greatly weakened. We should hastily move to Jizhou before they manage to contact these two general and the Wuhuan barbarian for their cause."

Cao Cao silently nodded, accepting the sly advisor Xun You's word…

"Xun You, what is the worst possible outcome from this campaign?"

"If we move too late in subjugating the Jizhou province, the two Yuan will strengthen their defense and influence, using Guo Yuan's forces and Gao Gan's force to repel us and they will strike back using the forces consisting of the Wuhuan's barbarian. They are a strong fighter."

"Such a bothersome development." Cao Cao sighed.

"That is why to swiftly subjugate Yejun is important." Xun You asserted.

Cheng Yu looked on the situation, "Indeed. I have to agree to advisor Xun You's opinion…. However… seems that we can not swiftly march to Jizhou right now."

"Eh…?"

Suddenly, a messenger intruded himself, reporting.

"Please excuse this retainer from intruding. There is an emergency report from Runan!"

**XXX **

Extracted from_**Yellow Emperor's Canon of Medicine (Huangdi Neijing) on Spiritual Pivot (Lingshu)**__, chapter 39 Discussion on Blood Collaterals (Xueluo Lun);_

_Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor) ask: I'd like to know the disease caused by a kind of strange evil that does not invade the channels._

_Qibo said: It is a kind of pathogenic factors (virus) that have remained in blood collaterals._

_Tai Huang ask: ... Why sometimes the blood is black and turbid?_

_Qibo said: If the flow of qi accumulates for a long time without being reduced, the blood will become black and turbid._

Kazuto stood, leaning himself to the encampment pillar in his own tent. He tried to endure the pain of the after effect from the medicine. He tried to hold his stomach and kept his mouth from continuing vomiting.

Traces of coagulated, darkened blood, as if a several dark reddish colored gelatin splattered around the ground surface. Kazuto recalled what Yuan Shao explained before.

"This is the medicine that daoist prescribed to me, in order to keep me alive." Yuan Shao spoke in gloomy face. "you understand? Only to keep me alive."

Kazuto stared on the several medicine which was given to him.

"I want you to help Mengde and fulfill my wish. It pained me to see my people suffering because of my negligence."

Kazuto asked to Yuan Shao who had given him the medicine. "But, if you gave your share of the medicine… what would be left for you?"

"I kept enough for me to stay alive. But even I can not stand to continue living like this, being dependant to that horrible medicine. That is why… if somehow there is several left, you can have them if you want. And If I can choose…. I'd rather die than take those medicine…" Reiha showed a pained look as if recalling terrible experience.

Kazuto who had finished in vomiting muttered. "I can relate why she rather not take the medicine. What kind of medicine that leave you with an after effect that hurts as if your intestines were torn apart and pulled out!?" Kazuto hit the pillar in anger, in vain attempt to reduce the pain.

"That Fuyurugi-senpai! Only to keep her alive and not taking consideration of how painful this felt….".Kazuto who unable to bear the pain toppled down with his hand holding his abdomen.

"Yang Darren?" a curious sounding voice suddenly called for him.

Kazuto was surprised as he recognized the owner of this voice. He quickly rose up and stood by, quickly kicking the ground dirt to bury and hide the coagulated darkened color of his own blood gelatins splattered on the ground.

**XXX**

"You better thanked me, then." The Daoist Zuo Ci explained toward the exhausted Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan who had lost the battle in Cangting. " I expected both of you will be lose. That is why I take precautions."

The two general did not dare to say anything about their shameful loss. They hung their head in silence.

"Very Well, then. I already finished my preparation. I hope you take good care of yourself." The Daoist Zuo Ci cupped his hand as if about to leave.

"Wait a second." Yuan Shang mustered his courage to call him.

"What?" Zuo Ci turned.

"… This has been bothering me… but that girl Yuan Shao…. I remember that you gave her some drugs to suppress that diabolical plague…. But … why did…."

The Daoist Zuo Ci grinned. "That is indeed a drug. But not to cure her, only to suppress the replication of the virus…. No, actually… that is not really a drug. Only a suppressant. I am only interested to see the effects of various exotic herbs around this time…. And what a coincidence that this plant could delay the effect of my Ebola variant viruses."

"… What kind of a plant that you concocted to produce the medicine that you administered to that girl?"

"Oh, that?" the Daoist Zuo Ci take a gesture as if recalling something. He then took one of the sample from his own stash and revealed some kind of plant that looked like a white little flower, that is almost looks like a relative to _Jasminum_ genus.

"That…!" Yuan Shang was startled. Seems that he recognized it. Yuan Tan does not seem to understand that, but his comrade was an enthusiast for expensive decoration and ornament. He knows one or two about plantation for that reason.

"This is a cross-breed between _Gelsemium elegans_ species and _Strobilanthes crispus_ species. A normal _Gelsemium sp. _ contained a lot of alkaloid chemical compound which stimulate the internal nerve system, pulmonary system and blood circulation. While _Strobilanthes sp_. contained a lot of fenol chemical compound that have characteristic of anti-pathogenic and disinfectant. I isolated their chemical chain to produce the mutant cross-breed that has been long lost and only recorded in book like _Huangdi Neijing _or evenLi Shizhen's Compendium Materia Medica (_Bengcao Gangmu_)."

"You.. you reproduced that long extinct plant….?"

"Brother Yuan… what is that plant really?"

"… One of the Three August One, Shen Nong was known as the pioneer of agricultural and medical plantation. He founded five kind of cereal, which started the age of food producing. Whenever he founded new or odd plantation, he always experimented it to himself (eating and tasting them) to research of the effect of the plant whether they are poisonous or benefitting people. Even the famed plant 'Tea' (_Camelia sinensis)_ was found by him accidently when he felt tired and the leaves fell in his boiled water."

Yuan Shang who knows a bit explains. "However… the Sage of Plantation died. He died after experimenting one plantation and felt immersed pain as if his intestine were severed and torn apart. And according to the record of the famed doctor Bian Que, the plant that killed him is…."

"Correct. The Intestine-severing-plant (_Duanchang Cao)_. I am surprised that you know about this plantation."

"you bastard… did you intentionally gave poisonous bait to that dreaded Minister Li Ru.. and not telling us from the beginning?"

Daoist Zuo Ci showed a surprised look. "Ouch. I never intended to gave him this faulty medicine you know… I only want to see how far my Ebola-variant will go and see the effect of this plant. I can't be blamed of what he thought he knew from that stupid girl." With malicious grinned, he added.

These two shudders after hearing his reasoning…. It is really a blatant lies if he says that he did not foreseen this possibility before then. This Daoist who manipulated the entire surrounding event from their hijacking of the Yuan clan, the campaign of Beiping, then the whole battle of Guandu…. It is impossible that there is anything that he missed on; everything is within his expectation and calculations.

**XXX **

Hearing her voices, Kazuto quickly tidied up himself and comes to welcomed her. "Ah.. Cai Yan…!". Seeing the cute little girl makes her appearance here made Kazuto's expression brighten.

However the famed loli musician instead stared at him with a look of sorrow mixed with self regret, and her eyes turned all red. Confused with her who seemed to be in displeasure, he asked her.

"What happened? Do you feel uncomfortable from making journey here?"

Cai Yan who had superior hearing realized that Kazuto's tone has a feeling of earnest and worry toward her, she with a bit of tears glistening rushed and quickly hugged Kazuto which startled him.

Cai Yan said with coarse voice as if , "Yang-Darren... instead of worrying about yourself… you…. still showed concern to others… it is always like that…" Cai Yan continued. "Your health is much more precious, yet… you still pretend nothing happened to you…"

Kazuto became startled when he heard what Cai Yan meant.

"Eh…? What are you?"

"It is hurt is not it? I heard something being tore apart coming from you… and…" Cai Yan pointed her finger toward the small bump where Kazuto had hastily buried his coagulated darkened blood.

Seeing that Cai Yan has seen through him, Kazuto relented and held Cai Yan's hand tenderly.

"You are right…. it is wrong and unfair to you who is always worried and concerned about me …" Then he caressed her head "I am sorry, Cai Yan." And smiled as bright as he could with purpose to make Cai Yan leave her clouded expression.

Cai Yan's bright eyes stared closely to him, "Yang-Darren… you are not angry at me for berating at you? I.. I might go too far… I know that you are always in trouble because of my selfishness… and yet… instead of treating you kindly…I.." She cried and wiped her tears with Kazuto's clothes.

"No… instead… I felt touched…. You always treat me with kindness… and your anger showed me your concern toward my well being."

When she heard of Kazuto's who accepted her feeling, she began to smile. "Yang Darren… you always risked your life in your battlefield…. For now, why don't you just forget everything and let this Cai Yan to take some of your burden?"

Seeing how Cai Yan offered herself up to him, Kazuto could not bear to say no. Instead he smiled and let her. Cai Yan then placed Kazuto's head to rest on her lap.

As Kazuto started to doze off, Cai Yan earnestly stroked his hair, but it wasn't too long when Kazuto started to get convulsion from the Ebola virus effect. He coughed for a while and from his nose and mouth the bloods flows. Cai Yan was alarmed and confused at what she could do to stop him. The only thing she could think off is to tightly hugging his head.

When Kazuto seemed to calm down, he is about to stood up, but Cai Yan quickly prevented him from doing so.

"How awful is it?"

Kazuto was confused and only shortly muttered "eh?"

"Your illness. Please don't hide it from me." Kazuto looked up and sees Cai Yan who looked very sad.

Kazuto softly muttered. "perhaps I am dying…. It is untreatable." Which prompted Cai Yan to wept silently. Kazuto tried to console her. "don't cry… it's not too bad, compared to seeing you in sorrow."

Cai Yan quickly wiped her tears and weakly smiled.

"Though, I am worried that due to my condition girls would not like me anymore."Kazuto joked on her to ease the downing atmosphere.

"Yang Darren should not be worried! Yang Darren is good looking and very talented person. Girls would easily fall to you if they ever caught glimpse on Darren! Even Cao Darren herself might!" Cai Yan cheered on him who pretended to be worried. "and…. Even if somehow everyone would dislike Yang Darren…. You still has this Cai Yan." Cai Yan shyly answered. "This Cai Yan would stay and brave danger with Darren, no matter how things comes to Darren….and you can make this Cai Yan to be your wife or even just a lover…"

Kazuto was baffled when he heard of her confession, and unconsciously asked. "You want to accept a marriage with someone like me?"

"It is this Cai Yan's longing dream to bear children for Yang Darren, it is not just this Cai Yan's beloved father's empty talking…. Cai Yan is always attracted to Yang Darren kindness…"

There is a saying among people of Java, '_Garwa'_ which means as a wife to a husband. But _Garwa _itself meant as an acronym for '_Sigaraning Nyawa_'. And this also meant that _'Swarga nunut Neraka kathut.'_ Cai Yan's case might be comparable to this parable.

"Are your words really meant to be? A well mannered and kind girl like you would want a person like me?"

"You are kidding! Who would not be attracted to someone like Yang Darren? If even a foolish girl like me would be greatly infatuated … who wouldn't?"

"I am flattered. Because you had easily captivated my heart… not just with your singing (and musical performance) but also with your kind treatment and your beauty."

Cai Yan gasped. "Yang Darren… Do you really like a foolish and simple minded girl like Cai Yan or are you just pretending and sweet talking me?"

"Of course I like you. Why would I pretend? You are always dazzling…. Even I sighed with longing to can get hold on you even for a little."

"Really? So you would not mind for Cai Yan to be beside you and…" with embarrassed look and tried to look away she silently continued… "bear your children?"

"that is… kind of too fast…. You are a bit too young… but when the time is enough and you still liked me…. I would love to take you." Kazuto smiled to her.

"Yang Darren…! You aren't lying to me, are you?" Cai Yan happily asked.

"You are a well mannered and kind hearted girl, also a cultured and educated. There is no reason for anyone to not like you."

"Then if Yang Darren even said so, even if I have to compete against better girl like Cao Darren, I will never back down. Even if Cao Darren herself threatened me, I still won't given up Yang Darren!"

"Oh..! Don't say that. Karin-chan is very fond of you. there is no reason for her to treat you badly." Kazuto then added. "And you are no less pretty than Karin-chan. It is hard to compare which one is better."

"Ah..! Yang Darren is teasing me! It is unfair! You are treating me like a little child!" Cai Yan pouted when Kazuto continues to sweet talking her.

"No, I am really serious!" Kazuto remarked.

"Humm… but compared to advisor Jia or Lord Cao, you treated them better, even you still make flirtatious act toward Advisor Xun who sees you in contempt." Said Cai Yan in envious like sound. "Compared to a mere palace musician like me…."

"ouch. Then next time I will give you some souvenir… so, don't be sad."

"Ha..Ha.." Cai Yan playfully laugh. "I never wanted any trinkets. It just I am envious. Other girls showed their affection to you, how can I compete to make you turn to me?"

Kazuto swiftly stole her lips, which surprised her. But without giving any resistance, she instead closed her eyes out of fear that it is just her imagination. The soft squishy feeling in her mind.

"Now, you are an equal with others girl who had stolen my heart. Perhaps even I can be captivated and my mind will only filled by your sweetness." Kazuto laughed and smiled warmly who sees that Cai Yan still in daze.

Cai Yan reached out her lips with her fingers, which Kazuto quickly catch…. As if telling her indirectly that it is not just her wishful thinking, that he stole her lips.

Cai Yan cheeks blushed, in low voice she said…"Yang Darren…i.. thank you for accepting me. It just… I am afraid that perhaps Lord Cao will be angry with me."

"Just tell her that I force my lips on you. You will be safe from her anger."

"Then, I won't do it. So you will always be concerned over a mere girl like me." Cai Yan answered playfully.

**XXX **

Those two still show intimate behavior toward once each other that the narrator (and even the author) face-palmed because he can't bear to explain (or write) it any longer. However, thankfully Cao Cao's advisor Cheng Yu suddenly intrude them, which flustered Kazuto while Cai Yan pay no mind at her appearance and still clinging to him.

"Many excuses, but there is an important news that requires your appearance, Advisor Yang."

"A…Okay" Kazuto quickly stood up from Cai Yan's lap while Cheng Yu with expressionless face leaves them outside his tent. Kazuto tried to comfort Cai Yan who showed disappointed face that he will leave her.

While they are outside and about to walk to the main encampment where Cao Cao arrange an emergency council, Cheng Yu take the time to explain the situation.

"So, advisor Jia Xu sent report from Runan asking for reinforcement?"

"Yes, actually, it was directed to Imperial Capital Xu Du, however advisor Xun Yu who realize the development of our situation decided to direct the letter to Lord Cao."

"Indeed, wise action. We can't let the Imperial Capital Xu Du without any guards. Though I am confused…. Why would Advisor Jia had trouble with mere rebel? I though the cabal who instigated the coup have been eliminated."

"The letter will disclose it. But… on private matter…. Advisor Yang… no Xu Shu Darren…. Is it true?"

Kazuto was surprised when Cheng Yu suddenly called him with a name that he has abandoned. He turned around to see that anyone is listening, but Cheng Yu only remarked. "Everyone is too busy to overhear our conversation."

"…What is it, Advisor Cheng?"

"Are you suffering illness that might endanger your life?"

Kazuto was startled once again…. How did she….

"I overheard it before. I was standing outside and just barged when I listened that the atmosphere brightened."

Seeing that there is no way to lie to her, and seeing that Cheng Yu is known as cunning girl… Kazuto nodded, confirming her question.

"….I see…" Cheng Yu muttered.

"Could you keep this a secret ?"

"Okay…. But…. Promise me like that girl."

"..er.. what?" Kazuto was confused.

But they have reached the main encampment where Cao Cao arranges the emergency council.

**XXX **

Inside the encampment…

"It is unthinkable that Jia Xu can not handle the situation herself." Yang Xiu asserted, defending her.

"Indeed, however the situation grow out of hand. The Runan rebel led by some one named Liu Pi has gathered enough forces in Runan area and about to move. Zhang Xiu tried to strike first however he was greatly outmatched."

"That is impossible! Zhang Xiu is skilled general! He would not lose to some nobody!" Yang Xiu spoke.

"Then, you have the same mind of me. Someone is involved in this matter. Xun You?" Cao Cao turned to call the sly advisor Xun You.

"When I made the plan to subjugate the Zhongyuan, my original plan is to commit the '_**Loot the Burning House.**_' First while I made the external problem with the '_**Besiege Wei to Rescue Zhao**_', I have made several contact with the cabal to create Internal problem. With the attack from outside and inside, it should be easy to subjugate the entire Zhongyuan with one single sweep. The cabal for the internal problem made a contact with former Yellow Turban rebel named Liu Pi who is dissatisfied with General Yue Jin decision to join Lord Cao."

Hearing this, Cao Cao turned to Nagi. "Yue Jin, do you know of this person?"

Nagi gestured and answered. "Yes."

"What do you think of this Liu Pi fellow?"

Nagi quickly answered. "He is not worth talking."

The _**Analects of Confucius**_ mentioned; _"Rotten wood cannot be carved, nor a wall of dried dung be trowelled."_ And Liu Pi's characteristic could be compared to this.

"Hm?"

"What I meant is… he is all talk without work."

_I am obliged not only to give ear to what they say but also to keep an eye on what they do. It was my dealing with Zai Yu that brought about the change. - __**Analects of Confucius**_

"But such person dares to make move toward the Imperial Capital…." Cao Cao muttered. And silently shook her head as if nothing could be changed by merely debating she quickly decided.

"Can't be helped then…. We had to sent troops to Wan and freed Runan from this fool who lingered to the past."

"Wait a second, Mengde! If you stopped and turned back from here…. Those two from Yuan clan will take the chance to strike back." Sima Yi who was invited to join this council suddenly voiced her opinion.

"Zhongda, what do you meant?"

"As to what Xun You said previously, I am worried that while you divided your attention to your back, they will make the chance to strike from Jinyang and Nanpi, moving the Wuhuan barbarians as their main forces. Someone is playing in murky water. Don't forget there is troops remained in Beihai and who knows what the other warlords might do."

"I understand…. But I can't lessen my defense. If I leave this rock under my feet…. It will start to get worse. The rock in my feet has to be removed as soon as possible." Cao Cao explained.

"I have done a lot for your success, Mengde…. Don't disappoint me."

"That is why I am moving carefully. I have all the pieces that I need…. All the capital and funds that I need to establish my power. I can't let this headache stayed around… if you don't trust me… why don't you go with me, Zhongda?"

Zhongda thought for a while, and spoke. "Very well… I will stake everything, even the whole wealth of the Sima clan… and even with my little talent to ensure the subjugation of your northern empire."

_Finally, I have found my Luu Buwei. _

And thus, the arrangement of the forces were decided.

Cao Hong and Cao Ren were left to guard the frontline for the northern invasion.

Meanwhile, Cao Cao moved back to Wancheng to help Jia Xu and Zhang Xiu.

Cao Cao's Tiger-Leopard Cavalry are moving to the south toward Wan…

And the schemers are planning against each other…. It is indeed the battle of deception.

Those who are still trapped with the past…. Still missed the way of Taiping?

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record of Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on the biography of Liu Bei with style name Xuande;_

_In the fifth year of Jian'an;_

_The Yellow Turban leader, Liu Pi in Runan rebelled against Lord Cao and allied with Yuan Shao with the intention to attack imperial capital Xuchang._

**XXX**

_The Master said, "To recognize right as right, and to recognize wrong as wrong. That is called wisdom." - __**Analects of Confucius**_

Jia Xu issued the order, she commanded Zhang Xiu's vanguard troop maintain formation. The Rebel troops of Runan are fighting them ferociously.

"Advisor Jia! The enemy is still pursuing our situation!"

Jia Xu though a bit restless quickly issued a new order, "One volley toward their direction to delay their movement and withdraw. Keep your formation!"

_Lord Wu said: "Are there principles to note for advancing and halting the army?"_

_Wu Qi answered: "Avoid stationing at 'Heaven's Furnace' or 'Dragon's Head'. 'Heaven's Furnace' is the mouth of a deep valley. 'Dragon's Head' is the top of a high mountain. The left army should hold the Green Dragon Banner, the right army should hold the White Tiger Banner. The front should hold the Vermilion Bird Banner, the back should hold the Mysterious Military Banner and the central army would use banners to command the whole army. When about to engage in combat, determine the wind direction. If upwind, yell and charge in the direction of the wind, if contrary, maintain formation and wait for opportunity to attack."- __**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi**__, on the chapter Principles Of Marching And Stationing Armies_

The arrows were shots, but the enemy generals who seen their preparation during the bow were pulled quickly ordered her own troops to halt their movement. The arrows were released and only few numbers of casualty to their sides. The enemy general's prudence seems to be saving their situation.

Zhang Xiu's scout reported to Jia Xu "Advisor Jia, the enemy general were not fooled by our volley. Their main troops are still intact!"

Jia Xu waved her hand as if dismissing the news, and the scout gestured back.

"Send orders to the archers to return first followed by our cavalry." Zhang Xiu's main troops quickly made the first move to withdraw while Jia Xu who still on look out as the troops strategist in charge muttered.

"Just a bit more…. I dare you to follow us!"

While the troops are making their march slowly due to the disadvantageous terrain of high ground which slew down their movement, the enemy generals finally decided to make a pursuit.

"Now start our move! they have wasted their arrows!"

Jia Xu who seen the enemy general's decision felt her palm a bit wet… seems that she can not erase her worries.

"Keep the distance! Don't let the enemy reach our position!" Jia Xu once again announced as she directed Zhang Xiu's troop movement, they started to slowly climbed the higher ground.

_In warfare, when nearing an enemy's city, you must have a route of attack. When about to withdraw, you must ponder the retreat route._ _**- Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ chapter 5 on Planning Attacks and Retreats_

"Wait a second! Let the vanguard slow down their move a bit!" However this time the orders come too late.

Jia Xu on the other hand had prepared a trap and now is the time she chose to activate it.

"Now! Roll down the boulders!" Jia Xu announced.

The troops who are on the higher down quickly pushed the boulders down and let them roll and smashing the enemy troops below them.

Jia Xu observe the enemy movement musing on whether her choice of action is correct.

_The troops are trained to make good use of favorable ground to march forward quickly and to act whenever it is advantageous -__** Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__._

When the dust dispersed and visibility returned scouts reported that though the enemy front unit are victimized by this traps, the enemy general still has ample unit to retaliate back.

"An Ambush… as expected."

Jia Xu who seen that her traps were not enough grumbled…. "I can't fight them head on. The difference quality of the generals are too great."

"Those who are not perturbed and can still move follow me."

As they are about to move, suddenly new signal being sounded. Even Jia Xu turned to the source of the sound signal. A friendly reinforcement?

A volley of arrows hurled toward the enemies direction. The general quickly ordered them to pull back. Few were victimized but that does not matter, because the volley were intended to extend the gap between Jia Xu and Zhang Xiu's troop with the Runan Rebels army.

The newly arriving commander of the troops; Cao Cao mused when she recognized the familiar face of the enemy general.

_In July of 200 A.D._

_Former Yellow Turban Division Leader, Liu Pi turned on Cao Cao and submitted to the Yuan clan. Because of Liu Bei's personal involvement, people from many areas around Runan responded, adding to the growing strength of the Runan Rebel Forces._

"Never thought that it will be you. what a recurring headache."

_To regard right as wrong and to regard wrong as right. That is called Stupidity. - __**Xun Zi**__, chapter on Self cultivation_

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record of Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on the biography of Liu Bei with style name Xuande;_

_Lord Cao respected the First Sovereign and they walked out together and sat in the same chariot. … Around this time, Lord Cao said to the First Sovereign, 'the heroes of today are Bei and Cao! Others like Bengchu will not last long'. The First Sovereign was totally shocked and dropped his chopsticks._

"Imperial Sister… never thought that I will meet you again." Cao Cao rode her stallion forward, an action followed by the enemy commander, Imperial Sister Liu Bei; both facing against each other.

"Prime Minister Cao…" Liu Bei replied her greeting; they both raising their hands, cupping towards each others as a gesture of respect.

"What you are doing startled me, Imperial Sister Liu. Are you trying to seize the Imperial Capital Xu Du (Xu Chang) and get hold of the Son of Heaven for yourself?" Karin coldly spoke. Her eyes shone her merciless stature, as if a figure of a Hegemon standing.

Tohka took a breath and sighed as if calming herself. She stared straight toward Karin without parting their sight. "No. I am a descendant of Prince Sheng of Zhongshan whom was fathered by Emperor Jing Di of Han. Never even for once any intention to betray the banner of Han passed on my mind."

"Then, why do you bother to march your soldier toward the direction of Imperial Capital Xu Du if not for such intention?"

"I wish for saving the Son of Heaven from anyone who are trying to scheme for themselves."

"I don't get what you are trying to say. Why don't you speak of your mind instead of breath talking?"

"you wish for my honesty Prime Minister Cao?" Liu Bei gathered her courage and spoke. "We live in chaos because people get used to deception and lies. But frankly who does not like flattery? I , Liu Bei here overestimating my skill to follow what I believe. I wish for the banner of Han to be led by the Son of Heaven, without anyone controlling him."

"The son of heaven and the banner of Han have lost its people's faith because they let the people suffered hunger and poverty through all the wars. I am here to end it all with all cost it needs."

"With all cost, even is sacrificing anything?"

"You still held grudge about the matter of Xuzhou, Imperial Sister?"

"Xuzhou is also my fault, but … do you have to destroy everything, even the old ways (the so called loyalist cabal led by Emperor's stepfather)?"

"The old ways has lost its way. It is time to change everything. What this world need most is a forceful eviction, even the resolve to taint your own hands with blood. In this chaotic situation, your short-sighted humanitarianism has no place."

"But I still believe in the Benevolence Rule! The Mandate of Heaven was passed for the Son of Heaven for him to rule all who remain in this realm. People are not weed that can be pulled out at will!"

"You fool… Imperial Han has endured generation of weak leadership that led to the conflict of interest between muddy stream factionist and the clear water factionist. I am here to end it all. A true loyalist use power to suppress treacherous vassals. Do you think each and every evil in this world can be ended by simply talking to them? If not, why would Shang Tang, Wen-Wu of Zhou and Gaozu of Han would gather their men and waged war against the tyranny of Jie, Zhou and Qin?"

"That is…"

"Who among the Conqueror and the Progenitor of New Dynasty who did not commit the cruelty? I am determined to save the world you don't scare me at all. " Cao Cao coldly retort. "You are an Imperial Sister Liu…. Or is that a mere title? You talk about loyalty and benevolence rule… is that just breaking wind? Or are you just day-dreaming? What influence do men in power if they don't seize control? What great things can savior accomplish if they are not dictator? The world can not be saved by naivety of youngster who is being delusional."

"Prime Minister Cao, you are a better leader compared to me… however you are about to walk toward the path of destruction. Have you set an example toward your subordinate and retainers? You are an awe inspiring figure, but ….the ambitions that you stored in your heart will be a bad example toward your subordinate. The chaos of this world is caused by ambitious warlord like us. Ill intention should not be left in this world, because even a casual statement bring out the devils in your hearts. Rulers rule, ministers minister. Kong Qiu and Meng Ke may have been pedantic but there is truth in their words. Protecting Han is to set example for later generation. That is why I remind you… a loyal vassal must never question the weight of the Nine cauldrons."

"Is that it, Liu Bei Xuande?" Karin closed her eyes and stared sharply at Tohka. She swiftly brandished her darkened scythe. Having lost her patience, Karin bid her stallion to move, challenging the Imperial Uncle to prove whose ideals are correct.

"No one is allowed to move. I shall wake this fool from her empty dream." Before she is about to march, Cao Cao turned back once again and added. "That also goes to you, Yang Xiu."

"Aisha-chan, RinRin-chan…. Let me face the Prime Minister by myself." Liu Bei who had decided then pulled the rein, bidding her own stallion forward.

**XXX**

_Extracted from the __**Spring-Autumn Annals of Master Luu Buwei (Luu Shi Chun Qiu)**__ on Book 11 chapter 5 on farsightedness_

_Lu Wang (also known as Taigong Wang or Jiang Ziya); the Grand Duke was enteoffed with the territory of Qi (the state of Qi) while Duke Zhou (Ji Dan) was enteoffed with the territory of Lu (the state of Lu). Being on very good terms with one another, the two lords discussed how they should govern their states._

_The Grand Duke said, "We should honor the worthy and promote meritorious accomplishment."_

_Duke Zhou countered, "We should be close to parents (filial) and promote generosity (propriety)."_

_The Grand Duke replied, "Lu will lose territory if you do this."_

_The Duke of Zhou rejoined, "While Lu will lose territory, The Lu clan (the clan where Jiang Taigong originated from) will not always rule in Qi."_

_Later Qi got bigger by day and eventually its ruler became Hegemon. But in the twenty-fourth (24__th__) generation, Marquis Cheng of Tian clan took possession of the state. Because of the Duke Zhou's policies, the sovereign of Lu lost more and more territory until the state barely existed. In the thirty-fourth (34__th__) generation it perished._

*clang *clang!

The sound of the clash between steels. The toppling noise of the stallion moving about.

Both of them exchanges blows along with exchanging words.

"_**Mencius **_says the sovereign should not have profit in mind as the foundation of her action. They should talk only about benevolence and righteousness. Prime Minister Cao, with you striving only to expand your territory and neglect the propriety, what you will done will be an example to your retainer. In the end, the state will be endangered when people only strives for avarice that you are trying to do!" Tohka called out as she brandished her two artifact, Qing Long-Feng Huang.

_Mencius answered, "Why should Your Majesty have mentioned the word profit? What count is benevolence and righteousness. If Your Majesty says 'how can i profit my state? the high officials will say, 'how can we profit our fiefs?' and the intellectual and commoners will say, 'how can we profit ourselves?' If those above and those below strive to snatch profit one from other, the state will be endangered. In the state of ten thousand chariots, the killer of the ruler must be the chief of a fief of thousand chariots, and in a state of thousand chariots, the killer of the ruler must be the chief of a fief of hundred chariots. To have fief of thousand chariots in a state of ten thousand chariots or a fief of hundred chariots in a state of thousand chariots, can not be regarded as small allotment. But if profit comes first and righteousness as second, the killers will not be satisfied without seizing possession of whatever they covet. No benevolent man ever neglect his parents and no righteous man ever look down upon his sovereign._

_Your Majesty should talk about only benevolence and righteousness, but why should you have mentioned the word 'profit'?" -__** Book of Mencius (Meng Zi)**__, on King Hui of Liang_

With Darkened scythe in her hand, she spun the shaft and the arc shaped blade become her shield of protection from each of Tohka's thrust and slash of sword. When Tohka lowered her guard, Karin routed her horse and strike when she revealed an opening and strike her relentlessly.

"The book of _**Han Fei Zi**_ says those who are resourceful acquire skill easily. What is wrong with wanting to prove the talent? being greedy and profit seeking is just humane. That is why I encourages those who are greedy and self seeking. Because they are the foundation for progress!"

_There is a common saying: "Wearers of long sleeves are skilful in dancing; possessors of much money are skilful in trading." It means that people who are resourceful acquire skill very easily. Accordingly, in the state that is orderly and strong it is easy to devise schemes, but in the state that is weak and chaotic it is hard to make any plan at all. - __**Book of Han Fei Zi**__, on the Five Vermin; a Pathological analysis of politics_

Defending and parrying each of the swinging arc of the darkened scythe, Tohka pulled her horse and about to unleash one of her sword move.

"The action of the leader have big consequences. As the book of _**Huai Nan Zi **_says, when the sovereign want timber, his vassal chop down the forest. when he want fish, the vassal drained the water."

_If a sovereign wants some timber, his court official will chop down trees, if a sovereign wants to eat some fish, his court officials will drain off the water in valleys. - __**Book of Huai Nan Zi,**__ on Discourse of Mountain_

Though each of the attacks are fierce like the tiger pouncing on its prey, Tohka used each of the small gaps from the attack to keep the distance, twisting a bit of her wrists she prepares her attack. _A pair of wings, flapping and gusting everything on its path._

"When you use excessive violence and needless bloodshed … people will start to fear you instead of placing their faith in you. Prime Minister Cao, with you in the center of authority, you could rally all people to join you build a better future. The _**Analects of Confucius**_ says; govern them by mercifully and they will serve you whole-heartedly."

_The Master said, "Govern the people by regulations. Keep order among them by chastisements and they will flee from you and lose all self-respect. Govern them by moral force, keep order among them by ritual and they will keep their self respect and come to you of their own accord." - __**The Analects of Confucius**_

Karin defended again, from the heavy blows that Tohka send from her previous attack. She bid her horse to ran faster to avoid it. When the attack dissipated, she brandished her darkened scythe and place it in dragging blade style. The preparation for the unseen _Twinkling Flash, Glowing Sky of Crescent Moon._

"You are talking in nonsense. See the reality Imperial Sister Liu! Everywhere and Anywhere around you! people suffered from this ongoing war; while they only want to fill their stomach from hunger. What they wish is to live in plenty, well fed and clothed. Why do you think the Yellow Turban or the Taiping could sway them and deluded them!? They are common people forced to join the Yellow Turban and the uprising just to take a small time to forget that they are starving…. The _**Book of Guan Zi**_ says with food and clothing is adequate, honor and shame is known. Virtues and Relationship be secure."

_If the state has an abundance of wealth, people will come from afar; if land has been opened for cultivation, they will settle down. When granaries are full they will know propriety and moderation; when their clothing and food is adequate they will know the distinction between honor and shame. If the sovereign complies with rules, the six relationship will be secure; if the four cardinal virtues (honor, propriety, righteousness and integrity) prevail, the prince's order will be carried out.- __**Book of Guan Zi**__ on shepherding the people_

The flashing speed of Karin's attack almost split apart every scenery. It was barely for Tohka to avoid her vital point being targeted.

Tohka reached out her two hands. This time she unleashed her full potential. Her ambidextrous fighting style as she brandished both sword of Qing Long and the sword of Feng Huang altogether at same time. Her mind dividing technique that allow her to fight as if there is two different person holding each of the sword. _Left Wing, a hawk descend - Right Wing, an eagle embarked._

"People does not live only with food. They still need to be taught of those values. If not what is the difference between people and animal? In governance, when people trusted their sovereign, the state could be maintained. Hence the _**Analects**_ put it first as the priority."

_Extracted from the __**Analects of Confucius (Lun Yu):**_

_Zi Gong asked about government. _

_The Master said, "Sufficient food, sufficient weapons and the confidence (trust) of the common people."_

_Zigong said, "Suppose you had no choice but to dispense with one of these three, which would you forgo?"_

_The Master said, "Weapons."_

_Zi Gong said, "Suppose you were forced to dispense with one of the two that were left, which would you forgo?"_

_The Master said, "Food. For from of old death has been the lot of all men; but a people that no longer trusts its rulers is lost indeed."_

This time, Karin was cornered. She was having difficulty against Tohka who is now fighting like two people. The difference between each move were confusing even for experienced general and warrior like Karin. It is as if two people with different set of mind is engaging her. She was forced to passive action.

"An opening, Prime Minister Cao!" Tohka shouted. This time she hoped that her idealism reached out to her.

*clang!

The darkened scythe was tossed away when Tohka deliver a straight thrust, an end part of her _Left Wing - Right Wing_ move. The darkened scythe turn around at the air before falling down to the ground. But as Tohka was about to connect the next attack, another loud *clang! Occurred.

Even due to the impact from the steel beating against each other, Tohka was pushed back.

As Karin's darkened scythe was disarmed, Karin quickly draw out her other weapon, the artifact Sword of Heaven. She quickly used it to defend herself and the loud impact occurred. Then….

With the Sword of Heaven in her hand, Karin once again repelled Tohka attack, forcing her to make distance before making the next attack.

This time however… Karin brandished the Sword of Heaven toward Tohka. Announcing.

"Seems that you are misinterpreting my early words, Imperial Sister Liu." Karin calmly prepares and make adjustment before delivering the attack. She calmly visualize how she will strike the imperial sister. "Do you know the reason that I stood here, challenging the enormous Yuan clan while previously I was but a leader of small clan?"

Coldly, Karin continues. "I managed to stand here not because I trust my people or because they trust me as the Prime Minister of Han. I am here because I trust the talents of all my retainers. I disregard of their characters, because I see the greater good. The merciful and benevolent lord will not waste the life and death of their retainers needlessly, for they will make them meaningful! This is why Duke Xiang of Song (of the Spring-Autumn Period) who tried to upheld righteousness was condemned while Gaozu Liu Bang who committed cruelty was worshipped even for the next thousand of years! I have decided to walk this path, so why would I am afraid of bloodshed and betrayal!? Mercy for the enemy would be extreme cruelty to oneself. That is why _**Book of Lord Shang**_ mentioned; better to be decisive and determined in your action, no matter how righteous your action later will be evaluated."

_Gongsun Yang said: "I have heard it said, that he who hesitates in action does not accomplish anything, and that he who hesitate in affairs gains no merit." - __**Book of Lord Shang**__, on the Reform of Law_

The stream of attack that Karin send with her artifact Sword of Heaven this time cornered Tohkan and force her to defend herself. It was about to turn into one sided battle.

Those who witness their clash of both their martial prowess and their view on idealism were awestruck. Each of blow they delivered also struck deep to their mind and heart. No one could move in seeing their clash of heroism. Their heart pondered in seeing both their leader competed their spirit. Warfare and battle are not just decided by number of forces, weapon, strategy and tactics, or leadership qualities. This time, they seen before hand why only few capable general is evaluated as prominent heroes (_Ying Xiong_) of their time.

Another observant commented.

I, Sima Yi who witnessed it myself could only sighed in envy…. I felt like I was seeing the time when both Yu Boya and Zhong Ziqi opened up their feeling to reach out each other…. Indeed, those two heroes who are pitting their views on the greater ends…. The contradicting views for their aspiration. I remember once Yang Xiu compared that Mengde and Xuande could be compared like Yang Huo and Kong Qiu.

But now I realized that Yang Xiu was mistaken. Yang Huo and Kong Qiu might be contradiction to each other, however Yang Huo aspiration was not as big as the great sage Kong Qiu himself, while comparing them to Yu Boya and Zhong Ziqi might be unfair to them. Each of their view can not be said as mistaken, and each has their correct side. It is hard to decide who is right or who is wrong between them. It is not possible and even unfair to dismiss one or the other's claim simply by labeling the others ideals were more correct than the others.

Mengde wished to established a new hope for the suffering people, ending the chaos and war for once and all while Xuande wished to carry on while preserving the old way to make an example so those who can not comprehend the great understanding would not commit the same mistake of plunging the realm into bloody coup and instability like the Spring Autumn - Warring States periods.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the exchange of words between the legendary strategist of King Wen and King Wu of Zhou; Jiang Ziya who is also known as Taigong Wang with the Brother of King Wu of Zhou also the Regent of King Cheng of Zhou who established the code of propriety; Ji Dan who is also known as Duke Zhou which was recorded in the Analects of Luu Buwei.

Jiang Taigong placed importance on merit while Duke Zhou placed importance on propriety.

While the state of Lu would end up perished, the state of Qi would be supplanted in political wrestle.

Who is more correct on this matter, no one could tell…. But history has recorded the later event.

"Liu Bei Xuande, you are fond of quoting Confucius and Mencius incessantly. Then I shall ask you this. The world is in danger. Are you going to stood there helplessly without lending a hand? _**Mencius **_says that he who remain stood without doing anything to help those who are in trouble are villain. I , Cao Cao Mengde am overestimating my talent but my aspiration for the better era where people would not live in poverty are doing what I can. Even if I have to challenge and conquer the whole realm, I will not falter."

_Chunyu Kun said, "Is it decorous for man and woman not to touch each other in giving and receiving something?"_

_"Yes it is." said Mencius._

_"Well, if a man's sister in law is drowning, shall he stretch out his hand to help her?"_

_"He would be a wolf if he did not stretch out his hand to save her from drowning. Indeed it is decorous for man and woman not to touch each other in giving and receiving something, but stretching out one's hand to help one's sister in law in an expedient measure to meet an emergency."_

_"Now the world is drowning. Why not help it?"_

_"When the world is drowning, it is to be helped with principles; when a sister in law is drowning, she is to be helped with one's hand. Do you want me to help the world with my hand?"- __**Book of Mencius**__, on Li Lou._

With unseen speed, Cao Cao used her ginkang that is under influence of the artifact, sword of heaven to deliver her attack and before Tohka can realize it stood behind her pointing her sword toward her neck, threatening her. She continues.

"I say, the world is full of evilness… and people only wish to live peacefully, well fed and clothed. That is why I do what I can to get them a peace of mind and solace instead of deceive them with an empty talk of virtue, honor or even loyalty that can not even fill their empty stomach. Guan Zhong, Shang Yang, Wu Qi and even Gaozu Liu Bang are an example of men of questionable reputation but because they benefitted others, their name are greatly elevated and revered to this day. But Duke Xiang of Song who pay attention to small unimportant empty talk of righteousness bring misery to his state, becoming a laughing stock of the world. His selfishness cause the disaster…. I see him as wasteful and immoral sovereign comparable to the despotic Jie, Zhou or even the Qin Er Shi."

Tohka was surprise and tried to send a backward wide slash to her back, but Karin was faster. She at unseen speed already used another ginkang to move at another distance and return atop of her own stallion. She continued her lecture.

"_**The Analects**_ says: It is better to have a sovereign who benefitted common people, as he could be said as the Divine Sage comparable to Yao and Shun. I see the end of result of my action. When I managed to accomplish my aspiration, I will establish a new empire of Han where people live in plenty, strong military where no one could compare to her and… supremacy of law as the foundation of the politics." Karin lashed her sword of heaven toward Tohka, as if challenging. "So the Great Sage Confucius says; he who wish to get a standing and success must also help others to get the same."

_Zi Gong said: "If a ruler not only conferred wide benefits upon the common people, but also compassed the salvation of the whole State, What would you say of him? Surely you would call him Good?"_

_The Master said, "It would no longer be a matter of 'good'. He would without doubt be a Divine Sage. Even Yao and Shun could hardly criticize him. As for Goodness; you yourself desire rank and standing, then help others to get rank and standing. You want to turn your own merits to account, then help others to turn theirs to account (in fact the ability to take one's own feeling as a guide) that is the sort of thing that lies in direction of Goodness. - __**The Analects of Confucius**_

Even Tohka herself can not dismiss even a single words of Karin's. Suddenly she saw that Karin , the Prime Minister of Han, Cao Cao with style name Mengde become a much bigger figure to her eyes.

"Compared to you who lower yourself allying with ragtag bandits and misfits, I see you as a small thing. You, who are just empty talk and flattery can not compare to me who have stood at the top of Mount Tai! Now I see the whole world looked small…." Karin reached out her hand as if trying to grab the unseen goal that only she herself could see. "Even I can say that I can and will accomplish it! The world is within my reach! Once the whole Northern Province and former state of Yan and Dai fall to my hand…. Half of the realm shall be mine! No one will be able to stop me from accomplishing my aspiration! _**Mencius**_ was right! I am now at the top of the position, unshakable. I am now at the highest cultivation of mind. Suddenly, I see you who was supposed to be my equal and last obstacle for my aspiration…. As…"

Karin rushed along with her stallion, she placed her Sword of Heaven in laying down position.

The torrent of force felt like collected to the single blade that she hold, and the suppressing feeling coming from her made Tohka as if she was paralyzed, unable to move or react.

"An insignificant being!"

The sword was drawn, Tohka was too late to react. The blow that she receive were too great for her to contain that she was tossed away from her stallion, far at distant…. With a loud thud, the blasting energy of the Sword of Heaven deliver her crashing to a state of shock…. Were she can not fight anymore.

Her horse was nowhere to be seen, and it is as if it was disintegrate to little pieces (perhaps even to a miniscule atomic size) and Tohka who was protected by her two artifact was left with blood flowing from her head, small injury.

"Liu Bei Xuande. You are just a washed small weak fish losing its water."

_Mencius said, "When standing on top of Eastern Mountain, Confucius thought the state of Lu very small. When standing on Mount Tai, he thought the whole world small. It is difficult for the sight of river to satisfy those who have seen the sea, and it is difficult for words to satisfy those who have learned with sages. We should see a particular aspect of water and see its billows surging forward. The sun and the moon are bright and their brilliant rays will shine through even the tiniest chinks. Water flows in such a way that will not continue run forward until it fills up all the depression in its course. The gentlemen striving after the correct way can not succeed without attaining a certain level of achievement." - __**Book of Mencius**__, on Fully develop the kindness of heart (Jing Xin)_

No one can react as they were too shocked in seeing the outcome. Only Cao Cao's whole forces who looked calm and composed as if they are already expecting this kind of outcome. The confidence and the trust they placed toward their sovereign and commander.

The figure of the renowned hero of her time, standing majestically atop of her stallion.

Suddenly, I, Sima Yi was once again reminded….

Why she was evaluated as _**The Anti Hero of Wartime and the Able Minister of Peacetime**_.

The loyalist who emerged during this chaotic time also The Prime Minister of Han.

Cao Cao with style name Mengde.

Because she is truly a hero who can change the world with her action.

I now see the harmony between light and darkness without contradiction in her governance.

As long as she is in charge, The prestige of Imperial Han will continue to live!

**XXX**

However, After Cao Cao reign ended, the Imperial Han concluded its 400 years of history.

Then, when the realm of Han were divided and the Three Empire of Wei, Wu and Shu were established…. Starting the Era of Three Kingdom.

The Empire of Wei will be the largest in territory and strongest in military power. People live in plenty and order was upheld.

While the Empire of Shu will be the smallest in territory, and weakest in military power, however they managed to struck fear toward the other two empire and held in respect due to the skill of their individual and their superior political stability compared to the other empires.

And later on, during the end of Three Kingdom Period….

The Empire of Shu will be subjugated by the Empire of Cao Wei, while the Empire of Cao Wei remained until being replaced by the Great Jin Dynasty.

However, the reign of Shu will always be in the hand of Liu clan (Liu Bei's descendant), while the reign of Wei will later fall in control of the noble Sima clan with the Cao clan removed from power.

It is hard to decide who is right or who is wrong on their clash of ideals…. However history would later tell….

* * *

**Author Note:**

Too many distraction in work delaying the progress of this fanfic…. But only few chapter remain ….. Tuhan berilah negara ku ini pemimpin sing rada genah…. Ojo maneh wong sing boten wisa diharapke. Opo maneh wong sing nyebabake regane daging (biyen brambang, bar ngono pethe trus dele) selangit. Jiangkrik tenan partai korupsi sapi iku, pemimpine edan, kadere ora waras. Oalah….. opo arep ora mangan goro-goro partai asu iku. (please blame the skyrocketing price of food product ESPECIALLY BEEF due to the ignorance of that particular political party that made me distracted and gave more attention to this real life situation, forcing me to delay my writing. I am really sorry for the readers. We have idiot in charge, Harap Maklum)

Answering review:

Kuro-tan 5/25 : thank you, tapi tenang saja…. Saya sendiri hanya tahu sedikit tentang budaya Cina.

Kuro-tan 5/20 & 5/17 : yah… dada seorang dara adalah pegangan hidup para lelaki. Anda tidak dapat menyalahkan reaksinya. Dan sekali lagi saya katakan Yue belum mati. Yah… masa saya sebagai orang Indonesia tidak boleh menggunakan lingua franca saya sendiri.

Han-Ko : you are welcome. I will, because pornography and erotic material including Hentai are what allow me to have inspiration to write.

Enigma95: thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Also (for your other review at 5/9) well… when he goes to Tohka he will join her, at least that is the plan for now (until I change them later) well not to wrong and not to right to says so, that is why Zuo Ci is made. He is like the original Koihime VN one. At least you enjoyed it (tidak peduli se edan apa aku menuliskannya)

Fire lord 626: perhaps. People know how the story will go, but who knows what my next will be.


	115. Liu Bei's Failure in Runan

**Liu Bei's Failure in Runan**

Since the day of old, fish has been considered as a fortunate auspicious sign because （鱼）also meant as abundance. One of the Three August One, Fu Xi started the food gathering with the invention of fishing net (made from rattan). It was said that since the day of King Wen's grandfather, the descendant of Zhou dynasty was urged to attract and employ the talented. The Liu Tao annotated an event when Ji Chang who later will be known as King Wen of Zhou first met his famed military advisor, Jiang Ziya who is fishing using a straight fishing line.

_Extracted from_ _**The Six Secret Teaching of Jiang Taigong (Liu Tao)**__ on Civil Teaching_;

_Ji Chang went forward and greeted her courteously and then asked, "Do you take pleasure in fishing?"_

_Taigong said, "Man of true worth takes pleasure in realizing his ambitions; the common man takes pleasure in doing his best for his affairs. My fishing is very much like it. While other common men might be content with a small fish, I am here to fish for the world, realizing my aspiration." Taigong thus lowered her fishing rod, asserting "seems that I have hooked the fish I am waiting for."_

_Ji Chang thus sighed… "Only a man of true benevolence can accept corrections and remonstrance. What makes you think I will be? Please continue."_

_Taigong continued, "Man of worth and common men all are equally struggled, yet due to different aspiration, the result are also different. How could common birds know the flight of the great crane?" Then Taigong who also known as Lu Shang spoke._

"_Flourishing and florid, for many generations, the Shang Dynasty has gathered so much wealth but in the end they will be scattered. Silent and still, the Zhou Dynasty's future will be bright, so bright it can shine in all directions. Subtle and mysterious, that is how the Sage attract the hearts of the people through his virtues.. Wondrous and joyful, the plans of the Sage through which everyone seeks and gets what they want, while he establish measures that will achieve their hearts and trusts._

_All under Heaven is not the domain of one person, but the domain for all those under Heaven. Anyone who shares profit with all the people under Heaven will gain the kingdom. Anyone who monopolizes the profits will lose the kingdom. Heaven has its four seasons and the Earth, its resources. Being capable of sharing these with populace is truly benevolent. Whoever has true benevolence, all under Heaven will pledge allegiance to him. Sparing the people from death, eliminating hardships, relieving misfortunes, saving people from dangers, these are virtues. Whoever has true virtues, all under Heaven will pledge allegiance to him. Sharing weal and woes, likes and dislikes with the populace, that is righteousness. Where there is righteousness, people will go. In general, people hate death and take pleasure in life. They welcome virtues and chase profits. The ability to help people gain profits is the Way. Whoever walks the Way, all under Heaven will pledge allegiance to him."_

_Ji Chang bowed and said, "True wisdom has enlightened me. Do I dare not to accept The Mandates of Heaven?" He thus invited Taigong to the chariot and returned with her, establishing her as his teacher, honoring her with the title, Taigong Wang which meant The teacher that the grandfather's king yearn to see._

**XXX**

The small body was tossed back from the impact. The girl has received a direct hit, but she struggled to stand. With the protection of her twin artifact, she still survives though hardly. A small flow of blood from the side of her forehead….

At her opposite side before her, the scholarly general who is proud of her talent stood majestically waiting for her to stand up. With great difficulty, she tries to… while her loyal oath sister quickly move forward to protect her.

"Aneue!"

"Tohka onee-chan!"

Leading the stallion, they quickly move to shield their elder sister from Karin. The guan dao and the serpent spear preyed on the unfazed commander.

*Lang!

The loud clash of weapon preventing their movement. "Please forgive my brazen act, Lord Cao. They are asking for it." Yang Xiu along with the other two prevented the guan dao from moving its path, while the iron hamer of the giant kendama and the very thin and long tian sword make a loud impact with the serpent spear. Both are forced to make distance.

"Very well, then. Xu Chu, please stay as my protection. Yang Xiu, Zhang He you take care of them while I am resting." In responding for Karin's order, Yang Xiu turned to her and cupped his hand; a gesture of accepting the order.

As Yang Xiu and Zhang He moved, they are encircling the two general Guan and Zhang's position. Yang Xiu asserted. "General Zhang, I will take care of Guan Yunchang, you take care of Zhang Yide. don't you underestimate them; they are famed as ten thousand worth of soldiers , especially your opponent. She is famed for taking life of her opponents as easy as fetching things from her own pocket."

Though Zhang He showed a questioning looks, she replied politely "Understand, Gentleman Yang."

These two quickly separates themselves and rushed toward their respective opponents.

**XXX **

With the cursed blade Muramasa in his hand, Kazuto met his opponent continuous attack. Each the heavy blows was a bit hard to handle, but Yang Xiu was not concerned by Guan Yu's attack, but instead something bothering his mind.

As he tried to transmit and direct each of Aisha's attack to the empty air, he called amidst the ferocity of the attack. "General Guan, why don't you come at me with your utmost strength?" Kazuto spun his wrist to flap the sword movement, as if discharging Aisha's guan dao from reaching him.

Aisha was startled. "Eh…?"

"I see that you don't use the Red Hare and instead use the normal horse…." Kazuto avoided the slash as he pulled the bridle, and the horse obeyed, halt her movement and diverted her movement.

Aisha put on a relaxed face when Kazuto notices this. "That does not concern you, Yang-daye. I want to test my own skill." The Guan dao blade was spun and with a loud booming voice as it cleaved the empty air, Kazuto barely avoided it. "Also, I am inexperienced. I want to sharpen my skill before the master themselves, don't you agree?"

Kazuto who managed to avoid it look at the place where the guan dao almost reached him, he notices the ground was dented as if caused by big sledgehammer. Kazuto gave a dry laughter, noticing that Guan Yu's attack were like a compressed air hammer being thrown at him, silently he cursed "What talk about inexperienced? If I am too slow, I might be the one beaten to pulp!"

Sighing silently, his eyes showed a composed serene look. This time he swing the sword, his movement was slow, but his attack rung louder in the ears of an expert warrior like Yunchang. Aisha was surprised, because she felt her ears hurt by the loud ringing noise of the metal. And her eyes could not believe what she saw, as the Cursed sword Muramasa's color has turned into a more violent reddish color, it is as if a solidified blood color that almost caught her unprepared.

And only her experiences and intuition as a pugilist that saved her from being preyed by this attack.

As she avoided and make a distance from Kazuto, she looked up to her opponents. Strange, she felt something wet on her neck, shoulders and her hands. She also feel a cold piercing chill to her body. She heard his muttering of the attack, before it was delivered. "_**Fantasy Move: Cursed Sword Muramasa.**_"

His artifact release that whenever he use, usually he will be under the influence of blood lust feeling. But with now his mind being clear, and decisive… knowing and able to judge matter of death and life, he could use it without being fallen into the state of madness and use it instead to instill the feeling of fear and intimidation toward his opponent. Even a brave and wise general like Guan Yu who is also a warrior pugilist who should know the consequences of her action was not spared by the effect.

As she was still confused by the fear that she felt, Kazuto spoke to her.

"Apologize. My time is limited, I can not spare you. either surrender or …"

**XXX**

"…~_nyaaa!" _RinRin shouted, as she charges forward.

Zhang He, without being fazed simply lowered her stature, still riding the stallion, avoiding the spear thrust and as they both passing each other, Zhang He then countered by doing a back slash by twisting her body a bit above the saddle, and hurling the blade backward toward RinRin who turned her back, trying to caught her off-guard.

RinRin who realized the sudden pressuring fright coming from the incoming silent blade of Defeater of Evil, felt startled and nervously spun her Serpent Spear to protect her.

*clang!

"…-_nanoda_!"

"Nice reaction." Zhang He silently cursed and praised her opponent.

The attack was guarded, but this attack and defense move was so sudden, that both are being surprised. They both trying to judge their opponent before making their next move. fearing that reckless move might endanger them.

Zhang He made the first move, she whipped her Defeater of Evil toward the ground to create a smoke screen covering her. The _Yue Maiden Sword_ - _Western Beauty Washing Her Face. _Then, while RinRin who have a short attention span were distracted, She quickly followed by delivering a swift numerous thrust forward.

RinRin once again was startled by the unpredictable attacks, while shouting *ei!*ei! In frustration, she tried to defend its delicate movement. And at the peak of her annoyance, she used her whole strength to deliver a heavy swing to dissipate the smoke screen…. While the wielder of the sword already vanished, only leaving the unoccupied horse passing her

"..~nya! Nya!?"

"Fool…" a soft mockery reached her ears while, Zhang Junyi who jumped from her stallion at the last second when Zhang Yide cleared out the shroud of dust covering her opponents, and somersaulted at the mid air, cutting Zhang Yide's shoulders with her full body length tian sword, the Defeater of Evil using its flexibility. Then, as the horse passed her at the right timing, she rode it back.

".._itai_-_nanoda…!"_ Rin Rin reached out her hands toward the small injury caused. Only a small speck blood flowing, while both are facing each other against. Straightening her body, Rin Rin faces her opponent as if nothing is hurting her.

"_Onee-chan_ is really strong-_nanoda!"_ Rin Rin called with a big grin toward the perplexed Zhang He.

"this girl…!" Zhang He was shocked, because her attack seems to only cause small cut to this girl. While she is wondering how strong her opponent is, She was waken up by RinRin's next word. "_Onee-chan's_ name is?"

"Zhang He…. Styled Junyi."

"Then, RinRin name is…"

"Not interested." Zhang He calmly interrupted her.

"Eh.." RinRin became confused.

"I, Zhang Junyi am not interested to learn the name of a mere brute." Zhang He coldly answered. "Gentleman Yang praised you as worthy of Ten Thousand men and to take head as easily as fetching things from pockets…." Zhang He asserted, as she move forward riding the stallion.

"But this outcome is disappointing. I don't even need to further use my Yue Maiden Sword."

"~nya!" RinRin fuming with anger, "I want to keep this until I fight Onii-chan, but….!"

People do not think the same way, even if they are siblings, husband-wife and even parents, much less those with the same surname.

One of the descendant of the Yellow Emperor (Tai Huang); Hui is the inventor of bow and arrows. Due to this invention Tai Huang remarked. "Bow and Arrows are our most important armaments. I shall appoint you in charge of the manufacturing them. For that i shall award you with a name 'Zhang' (张)."

The ancient text for the character 'Zhang' (张) resembled a man who is pulling the bow string. But those with surname Zhang has something in common.

**XXX**

_When a man is soldierly, fierce, brave and strong, his advantage lies in his possessing courage and insight, as well as daring, but his defect is unable to avoid as harmful while he is acting rashly. - __**Liu Shao's The Classified Character and Political Abilities**__, chapter 2 on the types of Personality._

The Four treasures of study (scholar); The brush, the ink, the paper and the ink stone. The four individual tool that are used together to create a piece of art. With enough skill, a painting or even a writing could be created from their combination. The famed calligrapher Wang Xizhi writing and brush skill was said as to be without peer and many had tried to emulate it without even nearing a bit of his skill.

RinRin moved and dragged her spear behind, touching the ground and grinding them. While Zhang He waited for her and placed her sword in ready to stab stance. As she is about to deliver a straight thrust, suddenly RinRin twisted her riding movement, and the serpent lance were dragged around in unpredictable movement, as Zhang He tried to avoid the first path, suddenly the lance also change the movement as if a snake pursuing it preys.

Zhang He suddenly noticed from bit of the movement, pursing lips in excitement, she placed her sword in almost falling position, then slowly twisted her grips as if making a drilling and skewering move.

A loud *clang could be heard.

Both pugilist avoid each other before exerting their weapon against each other. Zhang He spoke first. "Interesting. Are you about to portray the horrific image from the battlefield? Five to seven syllables each moves. A _yuefu_ of Nineteen old poems of Han."

"Bwee~hh? The _Onee-chan_ could avoid and even counter my move? " RinRin showed a childish surprised look continued by a confused expression. "What are you talking, _onee-chan_? Nineteen old poem? I only move based on some folksong I usually heard from the street."

Zhang He was startled by what she spoke. "…You don't know what you just doing? But… I thought.. (I thought that I was seeing new light on you/my opponent!?) "

"That is why I am asking, how could _onee-chan_ countered my move!? RinRin thought for that move for long!"

"…"Zhang He was trying to consider what she is trying to say, then… "I am a practitioner of Yue Maiden sword, who also aspires to learn sword and scholarly matter. It Is expected for us to know one or two things about poetry. "

"And… that is why you could read and counter my move?"

"No… what I am trying to say is…. your spear movement based itself on one of the known free-style cursive brush skill…. Called _Caoshu._ And just now, you are trying to instill fear by portraying the demoralizing situation of the battlefield. The Nineteen old poems, though there is bit from _Book of Ode._"

"Hueee..~" RinRin head started to look funny, as she does not understand even a bit, continued with _nyahahaha… _giggle.

"Though I don't know what to say…. What kind of character are you? at first glance you look like a common uneducated brute… (also a bit childish), but… that move just now…. There is mixed with knowledge only derived from those skillful in brush skill"

Who says that Zhang Fei styled name Yide is just an illiterate drunkard selling meat in the market? The Zhang Yide that was written by Luo Guanzhong was depicted as such... but is it the truth?

Another historical reference noted that Zhang Fei was a scholarly man, masterful in calligraphy and painting. Or is her character actually a meticulous brute?

Or perhaps they are two different persons?

Regardless…

"Very Well… in respect to what you have performed to entertain me, I shall use a bit of the Yue Maidens move." Zhang He answered in voice full of respect and finally acknowledged her opponent.

Zhang He let go the bridle of her stallion, jumping and standing above as she sheathed back the full body length Defeater of Evil as she stood.

"Watch me…. " Zhang He started to unsheathe her Defeater of Evil silently, then…. With a quick flash, Zhang He vanished.

_"Yue Maiden Sword - Entice birds to fall, putting flowers to shame"_

As RinRin guessed that Zhang He is using ginkang to strike her from her blind spot, she heard a trickling voice like running footsteps behind her.

"Onee-chan is there!...~_nanoda!"_

Indeed, the figure of Zhang He was there, but as RinRin thrust her spear at her, Zhang He who are not moving to avoid was stabbed…. Or she thought so.

Because as the figure of Zhang He getting stabbed started to thinned out, the serpent spear only struck at empty air, while Zhang He was standing beside the spear in a palm length difference from the spear. As RinRin pondered, this Zhang He kicked the spear and the Defeater Evil strike back. But Rin Rin who started to get used in battle, instead of losing her calm and balance, pointed toward the bottom shaft of her serpent lance toward Zhang He, trying to block the sword.

Before the weapons collided against each other, Zhang He positions were once again diverted and moved with another palm length difference from her earlier position.

"… Did you get it?" Zhang He asked in polite tone, before starting to make a move.

Zhang Fei quickly halted her horse, with only neck by neck cutthroat distance between them as both prepared their weapon, Zhang Fei responded.

"_sugooi… onee-chan_ is indeed impressive! I feel like seeing birds flying around the flower! Each time RinRin lashed RinRin's spear, _onee-chan _suddenly changes place, like birds flying lows around the field of flower…"

Zhang He once again gasped….

"This girl…. Can't put her lightly…." As her eyes widened…. No one could have quickly reacted toward her movement, even less quickly grasped the essence of her move.

Both soldiers did not lower both of their arms of wars, even less blinked or twitching their eyes and expressions toward each other. As if both evaluating each others, Zhang He's expression soften in seeing Zhang Fei's childish expression.

"Birds flying around flower…. Interesting allusion. Though in sense this Yue Maiden Sword move was inspired by the famed beauty who makes bird falls to the ground (Wang Zhaojun), but your take was interesting in adding allusion of flower to it. But I try to perfected it after appreciating the calligraphy of Master Cai Yong (Dun…Dun…! The Great Old Pervert also the Father of Cai Yan!), the brush skill of _fei bai style_ (Birds and Flower writing)."

The _fei bai_ is characteristic calligraphy style attributed to the famed calligrapher Cai Yong of Eastern Han. It was said that one day, he observed a painter renovating a sign and intrigued by the characteristic pattern formed by drying out paint. As the brush leaves a single stroke, it also leaves a white streaks within each strikes. Zhang He who was inspired by Cai Yong's writing thus applied this to her own sword skill, as each time she makes a move, The opponent would counter to caught her offhand, though her figure started to dissipates and suddenly she changes places beside the initial position, this was only possible due to Zhang He's nimble characteristic. The movement could be likened to beam refraction, where a stick dipped in the water would look like as if being bend because of beam refraction, giving illusion of to eyes where the stick was while in reality remained straight. Zhang He's movement worked in this manner.

"At first I was somehow proud with this skill." Zhang He asserted, "But… seeing that you managed to sees the essence of this move…. perhaps I should learn more to perfected them…"

_When a man is honest, selfless and upright, he often has the strong point of hard working and thrift, always doing his duty; but his shortcomings are that he adheres rigidly to form and cannot be flexible. - __**Liu Shao's The Classified Character and Political Abilities**__, chapter 2 on the types of Personality._

**XXX**

_Should not the Way of Heaven be compared to bending bow? Which was high is brought low and what was low is raised up. Heaven diminish where there is superabundance and supplements the deficiency. - __**Dao De Jing**_.

As both Yang Xiu and Guan Yu are fighting each others, as Yang Xiu change position, he manages to catch glimpse of both Zhang He and Zhang Fei deflecting each others weapons and now are on each other cutthroat. Worrying that the situation might be dragged on, he make a move to lure Guan Yu to pursue him, and she did.

As he hauled to horse to move with Aisha pursuing her, Kazuto yanked the Muramasa to the ground to retrieve a pebble. As his position almost reached Zhang He and Zhang Fei, he quickly took the pebble and flicked them toward Zhang He and Zhang Fei who are threatening each other.

The pebble distracted them, and they quickly reacted by attacking each other and deflecting each other's weapon and this let them to make distance, while Yang Xiu who seemed petrified was suddenly attacked by Guan Yu from behind.

*whack!

If not because of the horse's reaction and his own intuition, he would be killed. But, at the last minute, the horse who felt immense danger from behind run amok and resisting the reins held by Kazuto, Kazuto was startled and almost fallen, but he quickly leaped out with ginkang. The guandao almost cut them, but fortunately the horse managed to get away safely after running amok, while Kazuto who quickly used ginkang as he is falling reach out Zhang He's position, both standing toward each others.

Now Yunchang and Yide both can support each other while Zhang He and Yang Xiu are standing side by side facing their opponents.

"Never expected you will get careless, Gentleman Yang." Zhang He remarked as she did not let go of her eyes from RinRin and Aisha.

Kazuto who also still placed his eyes toward Aisha and RinRin continued conversing without turning to Zhang He. "I admit that it is embarrassing. I was not able to let go of my eyes from staring at the white colored fabric that passed my eyes…. That I let down my guard."

Zhang He though confused still focused on her opponents. "White colored …fabric?"

"It was so beautiful that it was impossible to part my eyes. My attention was focused on it."

"What white colored…? ….!" As Zhang He still tried to guess what distracted Kazuto, suddenly something dawned on her. She in reflects pulled her mid length lower clothing skirt (at least it was much higher than knee length… I love this dangerous things) to cover her upper legs as if feeling self conscious.

She lowered her face, as she quickly blushed, unable to speak anything. Her face looks full of embarrassment and about to cry, but as she was preoccupied with her own mind, Both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei quickly strike her.

However, Kazuto's move was faster. He pulled Zhang He to him. Zhang He whose mind is not in this fight was startled, she almost shrieked. Kazuto kicked her foot softly, that she was forcefully tripped her legs.

As Zhang He was falling down, she coincidently avoided Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's slash. But as she let out a gasp, Kazuto had readily caught her with his free arms, while his other hands are capturing and deflecting the attack. As Zhang He was trying to gather her mind trying to understand the situation, she was startled that Kazuto touched her and mistaking him of embracing her.

Meanwhile, Aisha and RinRin gave each other sign for performing pincer attack. They both move separately, while Kazuto look at the doing of his two opponents, he sighed a bit. As the two pugilists, Aisha and RinRin started to attack, Kazuto quickly let go of Zhang He and pushed her forward.

Zhang He who did not expect this spun for a bit and she unconsciously exerted her Defeater of Evil and thrust it forward with her spinning toward Aisha, while Kazuto as he let go of Zhang He, he was holding RinRin's heavy strike with his Muramasa. While both of them engaging these two warriors, at one count without exchanging sign between them, Kazuto and Zhang He spun backward-forward exchanging the opponents they are engaging as they spun. Both of them are unconsciously assisting each other in fighting against Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

As Aisha and RinRin who noticed that they are having difficulty in this kind of fight, they decided to move coordinately. Viper-Dragon Combination skill, this move is possible for them because as oath sister, they trusted each other.

As they attacked Yang Xiu and Zhang He from one side, they move accordingly and crossed their attack so there is no wasting movement from each of their attack. In facing this, even Kazuto started to get difficulty. As he is almost cornered by these two attack, Zhang He suddenly assisted him.

Kazuto was startled.

Zhang He giving him a mix of annoyed looks and comforting smile remarked. "Gentleman Yang, let us pair up against them!"

Kazuto nodded. Seeing this, Zhang He revealed a thin smile but added. "However, please don't act perversely anymore." Which made Kazuto gave an uneasy laugh as his reply. But they don't have time to exchange jokes anymore as they are in the middle of fighting two renowned general.

As Both Yunchang and Yide combined their skills, they released a heavy blow which shocked and shatter the ground as both their weapon assisting each other. Zhang He and Yang Xiu intuitively avoided it and landed on the narrow slope ground; sharing with each other, as Zhang He landed on top of Kazuto's leg who is making a one legged stance .

Both of them standing on each other, one is holding a sword cursed with evil, while the other held a sword to defeat and cleanse evil. A pair of male-and female pugilist, each holding contrasting attribute weapon with a readying stance to fight of the two renowned general whose name shook earth and heaven, boasting to be equal to ten of thousand soldiers…. Their sight is like a painting of a pair of immortal that complemented each other. Such compatibility that the observant and spectator could mistake them as pair of lover.

Eh..? Did I just read this correctly? What a weird Narration…. The narrator asserted. Oh..well….

Such a beautiful movement! The spectator shouted in their heart, even Karin's feeling was mixed between spellbound and envy.

Kazuto jumped and leaped forward and deliver numerous sword thrust while Zhang He landed on the narrow slope where Kazuto previously landed. She prepared herself in sword stance.

Kazuto delivered his palm of solar spirit sword movement using the Muramasa, this in turn forced Guan Yu to move back, because the ferocity of this attack that could tear the victim's neck, He also spun to fight off Zhang Fei before she can cornered him. He carefully pay attention toward his two opponents.

When Kazuto slowing down his attack, Guan Yu started to act more aggressive, followed by Zhang Fei however….! Zhang He suddenly leaped with Defeater Evil pointed straight, dashing and striking with her Yue Maiden sword skill. Zhang Fei was startled.

Kazuto and Zhang He both assisting each other, and exchanging opponents to confuse them. Whenever Kazuto was targeted, Zhang He quickly move to deflect the incoming weapon, and so do when Zhang He was attacked, Kazuto leaped and clashed his Muramasa to cancel their attack. Such exchanging moves looked intimate, and the pair of warriors are absorbed in their attack.

Karin (no less with how Ei-chan is feeling right now) who seen it personally felt extremely envious. Though she is also a warrior, she is not that smooth to be called as pugilist. She felt frustrated that she can not reach that kind of beautiful fighting.

"Gentleman Yang!" Zhang He called as she makes a hand sign, another sign to change move.

"Yes!" Kazuto replied followed with nod, and make another finger sign. As Kazuto is fighting Zhang Fei and Zhang He fighting Guan Yu, with they now nodded toward each other as if in tacit understanding, in another count before anyone expected it… Both are exchanging gentle smile toward each others.

They quickly exchanges opponents once again. Now back to initial position where Kazuto fought Guan Yu while Zhang He fought Zhang Fei.

As Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are not prepared by this sudden move and distracted, Kazuto quickly delivered his "_Draw of no Hesitation_" to blow back the unprepared Guan Yu, sending her back to her own troops.

At the same time, Zhang He also unleashed "_Yue Maiden Sword - The Most Beautiful Sight, Lady Xi held her chest in pain_." Toward the unprepared Zhang Fei. Though this attack was meant to be lethal but due to RinRin's tenacity she was only blown back . Zhang He then bounced back after the dashing attack which made Kazuto to quickly caught her with his arm and placed her in his embrace once again.

Then, with their opponents defeated, Zhang He and Kazuto both sheathed their weapon,

RinRin glared upon the pugilist who just defeated her, feeling an immense anger and swore to herself.

"…. Next time… I will pay this humiliation." In a voice tone that is unlike the previous childish and curious RinRin.

Master Wang Fu says: _Concealed is the sharpness of an untested sword, Questionable is the strength of an untested bow. - __**Comments of A Recluse**__, on the chapter Examining Merits._

Like the untested weapon, they will learn from their mistakes, becoming experience, until their name shocked the heaven.

The First 'Zhang' shall later marvel over the Hefei, with none rivaling her.

The Second 'Zhang' shall frighten all the enemies over the Bridge of Changban.

and the Third 'Zhang' shall become the most fearsome general of her era.

**XXX**

In seeing her sister defeated, Tohka forced herself to stand on her own. She shouted to some soldiers to help both Aisha and RinRin in standing. She thus moved forward to cover Aisha and RinRin from being targeted anymore.

But Cao Cao called out. "Hold it, Zhang Junyi, Yang Xiu!"

Both warrior pugilist whose name are called out quickly lowered their weapon. Cao Cao with the protection of Xu Chu moved to address Liu Xuande once again.

"Now you see the differences between us, Liu Bei Xuande?"

Tohka holding her bitterness replied. "I and my sisters may be defeated in combat, but….!" Tohka struggling in another stallion preparing herself.

"Stubborn fellow!" Karin quickly raised her fist, calling her own elite cavalry, the feared Tiger-Leopard Cavalry of her own picked up division. At once they heeded the call and swiftly arranging themselves in battle array. "Liu Bei Xuande, if you are still unsatisfied with this result… I challenge you in commandership! En garde!"

"Everyone, please prepare yourself!" Liu Bei called out her troops consisting of former Yellow Turban of Runan. Most of them are infantrymen. And they are now placing themselves in Gate Coral formation.

"Zhang He, return to your troops." Cao Cao called her general who swiftly led her own elite cavalry.

"Yang Xiu. Return here."

"Yes lord Cao." Kazuto quickly rushed with his ginkang to Cao Cao's side. As he reached her, suddenly Karin pinched his cheek and pulled them off.

"Aieee….! That's hurts!"

"If you have time to flirt with my subordinate, you better fought seriously!" Karin spoke to him with a very fearfully calm tone and very scarily composed calm expression and malicious grin, prompting Kazuto to go shuddered.

While Kazuto caressed his cheeks to reduce his pain, Karin ignored him and Ei-chan turned her face away, avoiding him in irritated look. Sima Yi giggled softly before moving and passing him to aid Cao Cao as her strategist in battle.

"Any plan, Mengde?" Zhongda asked.

"Well, there is one. What do you suggest Zhongda?"

"I'll help you fight these troops… however do you have plan to end this campaign? "

Jia Xu who still riding her own horse then moved beside Cao Cao "Lord Cao, please forgive my insolence, but…"

"I do as you asked, Jia Xu. Will this ensure the victory against them?"

"Yes." Jia Xu answered with a firm and fully confident tone.

"That is the answer that I am asking for." Cao Cao then quickly moved her position as she is about to keep the formation from breaking down.

Sima Yi asked in curiousity. "What plan did you suggested to Mengde, Advisor Jia?"

"Still the same old trick." Jia Xu replied without turning toward Zhongda, which prompt to her satisfied look. In turn, Jia Xu also asked. "What about you?"

"Not so different. Another same old trick."

"such a gutsy reply. As expected from the young master of the famed Sima clan." Jia Xu thus exchange fist as if acknowledging her view, which were welcomed back by the said feared young master of the Sima clan.

And then…. The sound of war drum became much louder.

**XXX**

Among all the known fish, carp was frequently viewed as auspicious sign related to everlasting life. Duke Zhao of Lu once congratulates Confucius by sending a present of golden carp for getting a son, which he later named as Li (Kong Li style name Bo Yu) with which meant as carp. Later, at the age of 50; Confucius was given the position of _Da Si Kou, _causing tremor throughout the nation. All criminal either stop their activity or exiled themselves from the state of Lu. At the age of 54, Confucius started his 14 years journey through the Zhongyuan to spread his teaching. Thought he failed to reach a higher position to accomplish his aspiration, his teaching influenced Chinese history for more than 2000 years, and even today his thinking has vital influence on Man's present and future conditions.

The world has known innumerable princes and worthy peoples who enjoyed fame and honor in their day but were forgotten after death. He was known as uncrowned emperor; where from emperor of later dynasty, princes, and barons downward all in China who studied all the Six Arts take him as the final authority. The Grand Historian Sima Qian gave him evaluation as the Supreme Sage.

_Extracted from the __**Book of Change (Zhou Yi Jing)**__ on the chapter Trigram of Water (Kan);_

_The double __**Kan**__ trigram symbolizes danger after danger. Honesty and sincerity enable one to be open and magnanimous. Strife to advance will win admiration._

_The exposition of this trigram; The double __**Kan**__ trigram symbolizes danger after danger. It is just as water flows into a deep hole and can never fill it up. _

_If a man walks in dangerous situation and can keep his honesty and sincerity, he can be open and magnanimous. This is because the firm __**yang**__ ones are in the middle position and persevere in the just way. "Strife to advance will win admiration." It means advance can help one perform exploits. Heavenly barriers cannot be overcome; earthly barriers are high mountains, great rivers and hills. Kings and dukes set up barriers at dangerous places to defend their countries. What a great function one can perform at time of danger after danger!_

_The Image of Trigram __**Kan**__: That water surges forward continuously symbolizes danger after danger. Likewise, the superior man keeps his virtue and constantly engages in political affairs and moral education. _

"Let see…. We shall start by using the move that you are most familiar of, Mengde." Sima Yi tossed the command placard as she issued the first movement.

"Indeed." Cao Cao led the troops, marching forward.

"_**Sun Zi's Art of War:**__ To ensure that your whole force may withstand the brunt of enemy's attack and remain unshaken, this is effected by direct and indirect maneuvers! (Chapter 5 – Energy)_" Sima Yi announced then she continues "Mengde!"

"Understood!" Cao Cao take over from Sima Yi on issuing order. "_**I say**_: _Going straight out to join battle is direct maneuver! Going from enemy's rear is the indirect maneuver! __**(Mengde Military Treatise)**_"

Then, leading her feared elite cavalry, the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry; Cao Cao move to the center of Liu Bei's formation.

"Zhang Xiu's troop, flank them and prepare your bow. Wait for Advisor Jia's order and barrage the enemy to support the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry!" Zhongda tossed another command placard, her hand gesture stopped as she observed before making another calculation. "_**Sun Zi's Art of War:**__ Simulated disorder postulates perfect discipline, simulated fear postulates courage; simulated weakness postulates strength. (Chapter 5 - Energy)"_

Jia Xu in command of Zhang Xiu's long bow equipped cavalry started to march to flank the enemy's movement. The front who are armed with spear opened the path. "_**Lord Cao says**__: These things all serve to destroy formation and conceal one's condition._ _**(Mengde Military Treatise)**_"

Liu Bei tried to calm her hearts from being too nervous, she closed her eyes before making counter offensive movement. "Their movement must be a combination of deception beneath the direct move. They are thinking to break our formation by using the flanking troops as the bait, thinning our line as we concentrated to defend our wings. The main troops led by Lord Cao must be the main attacker… then when our center weakened by this maneuver, the bait troops of archer will act to support by sending bombardment."

"Aisha-chan, RinRin-chan. Don't be captivated. Leave our flank and concentrate on center formation. Charge forward and attack!" Tohka charge forward followed by both Aisha and RinRin to make direct charge toward their opponent. "_It is the rule in war, if our forces are ten to the enemy's one, to surround him; if five to one, to attack him; if twice as numerous, to divide our army into two._ - _**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Chapter 3 Attack by Stratagem."_

When Sima Yi looked on the decision which Liu Bei take on, she mused. "Nice move, Imperial Sister. Using the advantage of your brave general to lead a forward charge is a correct one if not for…." Sima Yi take her own military treatise type artifact, calling her.

"Master Sun?"

"Yes?"

"It is time to finish them all."

**XXX**

_**Master Sun says**__: If you use the same battle formation every time, you will not win victory. Only when you use different formations in different circumstances will you be able to defeat the enemy by surprise move. _- _**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Outer Chapter_

"Yang Xiu, led the troops in circular formation. Zhang He, Hao Zhao and Gao Lan … when the first wave of attack was repelled by Yang Xiu, you move second. I, myself will inflict the damage to their main army." Cao Cao announced.

"""Affirmative, Lord Cao!""" The three generals cupped their hands, accepting the order while Yang Xiu already led a subdivision to set a circular formation. They then moved in separate path.

Aisha charge against Yang Xiu's subdivision, opening path for RinRin and Tohka's troops. But as the two troops are trying to move, troops of Zhang He, Hao Zhao and Gao Lan's subdivision are intercepting them.

Zhang Fei then led her cavalry in spear formation to pierce through their encirclement, and as she managed to breakthrough their defense, she ordered the infantry to disturb their position.

Cao Cao's soldiers shouted in distress on their situation, but both Karin and Erika are both maintaining their composed looks.

Erika tossed a command placard issued, "_Any move that is detected by the enemy is direct maneuver. That which is not detected by the enemy is indirect maneuver -_ _**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Outer Chapter"_

"Now! Yang Xiu! With Liu Bei's main troop is between two division, let go of Guan Yu's troop and change formation to spear attack! I will also assist!" Cao Cao announced.

Then, all troops consisting of Yang Xiu's subdivision, Zhang He's subdivision, Hao Zhao's subdivision and Gao Lan's own subdivision followed by Cao Cao's own division all of them attacked and surrounded Tohka's main force. Guan Yu who notices that her sister is in danger, was about to give assistance … but, she was prevented by the barrage coming from Zhang Xiu's troops. Jia Xu gestured.

"As Master Sun said; _The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Chapter 4 Tactical Disposition."_

Then while being perturbed by this move, The Yellow Turban lost their effectiveness…. They are in disarray due to being surrounded and attacked ferociously while Guan Yu can not gave any assistance as she is being attacked by the barrage of arrows.

Liu Bei, then gestured. "Please sound the signal. We need help."

And the gong were loudly sounded, and the famed cavalry, the remains of White Rider quickly rushed and ambush them. Using the treacherous topography where they are able to hid ambush, Kamen Rider Butterfly revealed herself and ordered them to perform the role of mobile artillery.

"Zhao… I mean, the great Kamen Rider Butterfly is here!" Kamen Rider buttefly fixed the slanted mask on her face. "White Riders… follow my instruction and shoot!" After rerouting the troops surrounding Tohka position, the morale of the Yellow Turban returned. They are encouraged to attack once more after seeing the White Riders assisting them.

"RinRin-chan, let's move. Aisha-chan will be saved by that mysterious Kamen Rider Butterfly who always appears during our pinch situation…"

"…~NYA! Who is that Kamen Rider Butterfly, really-_nanoda_!" RinRin in annoyance unable to unmask the mysterious hero…. But there is still another time… so go ford! Kamen Rider Butterfly….

_Someru….sohka! Jigoku no gunndan….!_

_Rider….Kick! Rider…. Punch!_

_Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider! Rider! Rider!_

"The hell is she?" Cao Cao showed a shocked expression.

Yang Xiu answered, "I don't want to talk about it." While Sima Yi answered.. "…that kind of costume play…. What is she? Twelve Years old?"

Xu Chu showed an unusual irritated look in seeing her. "Mu….! Cao Cao-Darren, may I fight her?"

"Such unusual request Xu Chu. Why?"

"She is unpleasing to eye…. ANNOYANCE!"

"You have my permission."

**XXX**

With a straight charge attack, Kamen Rider Butterfly crushed Gao Lan's subdivision. Then she send instruction to bombard the place where she threw the small instruction flag. At once the White Rider showered the position where Gao Lan's main army were stationed. Rounding about to confuse their movement and when the flag stabbed to the ground…. A massive array of arrows swiftly showered his position. Gao Lan then lost majority of his troops, as he is confused on what he shall do, Kamen Rider Butterfly swiftly stabbed her with her two pronged spears (That looks like EVAngelion's Lance of Longinus). With two injuries in two different location, his wounded can not be cured quickly, but that's not just it… Kamen Rider Butterfly pulled the stabbed spear and Gao Lan were dragged and fallen from his stallion to the ground lifelessly. So ended the role of Gao Lan and a curtain was pulled over for his role.

"That annoyance! General Hao Zhao!" Zhang He called.

"Yes! I understand!" Hao Zhao replied.

Kamen Rider Butterfly shouted toward Liu Bei's direction. "Imperial Sister! Use this chance to get out from the encirclement, withdraw to Runan and call Liu Pi! We need reinforcement!"

As they are making a move, Zhang He and Hao Zhao tried to prevent them using Twin Lance Formation. But Zhao Yun… I mean Kamen Rider Butterfly intervened.

"_To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself._ _- __**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Chapter 4 Tactical Disposition." _She recited.

As the White Rider intervened, they once again released a barrage of arrows after moving. This is their strong point after being trained in King Wuling of Zhao's method. Steady archer cavalry. Allowing them for speed aiming and shoot even while or after moving. This move halted Zhang He due to worry of getting more casualties.

"Impressive… no wonder that Lord of Beiping's troops are more famous than the lord herself." Cao Cao mused "So, any plan to solve this, Zhongda?"

"Nope. Only to delay them." Zhongda still holding her artifact observed as she admired Zhao Yun… I mean Kamen Rider Butterfly's elite White Rider. "You don't mind, Mengde?"

"Do as you like…. I am also waiting for the right timing."

"Okay then…."

Another reading from the outer chapter of Sun Zi's Art of War…..

**XXX**

_**Master Sun**__ also says: Thus I shall give impression inaction and then take him by surprise. The impression of tired when I am rested. of being starved when well-fed. Of perturb when orderly and being few when numerous. -_ _**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Outer Chapter_

As the Kamen Rider Butterfly successfully routed Zhang He and Hao Zhao with the barrage from the White Riders, the loud booming occurred. The Kamen Rider looked up at what attacking her troops. A giant spiked iron ball with chain.

Noticing that the wielder is a renowned warrior, Kamen Rider Butterfly bid her White Rider to move back and return to aid Imperial Sister and Guan Yu who are withdrawing, and she took off her stupid Kamen Rider persona.

The owner of the giant iron ball… I am sorry, let me rephrase it. The owner of the kendama showed herself. A tiny girl with a loud shout. "TOH-RYAAA!" she charged by wielding the iron hammer part of the kendama. Zhao Yun clashed her two pronged spear to fight and deflect each of the move she made.

"YAAAA… _are? _Where is that annoying stupid rider who wore pathetically costume in bad taste?" Xu Chu asked in confusion. As expected from the Gentle Tiger general of Cao Cao (actually there is also translation that refer her title as Tiger Fool, please pick at your own convenience).

"…stupid… pathetic…. And bad taste you say?"

"Yes… she is wearing some kind of stupid mask…. That is so… lame." Xu Chu innocently asked…. "_Did onee-chan_ knows where she is?"

Suddenly, Zilong movement become more serious and sharp… "So you say that mysterious warrior wore some kind of stupid outfit?"

"Not only that…. Also definitely laughable." Xu Chu added.

"Unforgivable…. I, Zhao Zilong of Changsa shall taught you what is the meaning of cool!" Her movement became quicker and quicker as if almost vanishing.

Now… even the author was unable to react…. What do you say? (I say call Kotaro Minami aka Tetsuo Kurata. I want to see another remake of Kamen Rider Black and RX… ps. Hitomi is cute)

_Wake up! the Hero… naimosa….._

_Hikari to yamino kakeru…_

_Wake up! The hero…. Naimono…._

_Ai to Yuuki wo… tokikakete kure…_

_Kamen Rider… Kuroi Body! Kamen Rider Metomete kure… _

_Kamen Rider Black…. RX!_

One part is startled on how ridiculous this development goes, one part is startled on how Zhao Yun became a frightening figure.

"Changsan stye…! Left Detour! Right Return! ….. is what I want to say…. " Zhao Yun stick out her tongue as she mocked her opponent and avoid after making feint move. "But here's the real deal!"

"Zhao Yun style! Butterfly flight…" what a nonsensical naming sense…. Sighed the narrator.

After making illusionary move and throwing numerous smaller throwing dagger toward Xu Chu, She pierced forward with her two pronged spear.

"Moonlight Butter…" Zhao Yun shouted…. As she is about to deliver the finishing blow after numerous slash with her spear, she deliver a lethal stab right to her opponent heart.

"What NONSENSE!" A bigger iron hand suddenly caught the spear movement. Zhao Yun was shocked. As the smoke and dust started to thinned out… Xu Chu revealed herself already finished in using her own _**Fantasy Move: Bronze Colossus of Qin ; Full Armored Warrior.**_

Zhao Yun was shocked in seeing the giant armored warrior stopping her quick and sharp spear movement. "Indeed as Cao Darren say. The Strongest Spear and the Strongest Shield!"

And Xu Chu whacked the attack. Zhao Yun who has the lightness movement was greatly affected… it is like NRX-007 Correl from Gundam X who are weak against Vulcan. But Zilong does not wear her frilly long costume not for nothing. The long clothing absorbed most of the attack, and she is only receiving minor injury.

Xu Chu then rolling up the chained ball Kendama that is now attached directly to the armor. Then she walked and the next step, she shot the ball to Zhao Yun's direction. This time Zhao Yun preferred to act in prudence by avoiding and retreat…

"OII!" Xu Chu shouted to no avail.

"the heck?" Cao Cao turned to Zhongda who also gave her another confused look. "Don't ask me."

**XXX**

Tohka who managed to withdraw to the direction of Runan speak out to the former Yellow Turban soldiers. "Everyone, we will join up with Liu Pi and strike them back. Please hold out until we…."

"Aneue… they are pursuing us." Guan Yu who are looking at the situation asserted….

"Wait up until we get Sei-chan." Tohka calmly replied.

"Tohka _nee-chan_, should I return there?" RinRin asked but Tohka shook her head and answered. "She asked us to wait, not to help her. It will be frightening to see Sei-chan getting angered on us."

""Agreed.""

"Thanks for waiting for me then." Coming uninvited, Returning undelivered… (Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar…. Jyan koyo Jailangkung), as expected of Zhao Zilong! Because she suddenly arrived here.

"Sei!"

"Sei-chan!"

"where were you and how could you…." Aisha blurted in her surprise.

"It shall be a long story but, let me tell you a tale of… there I was resting and then suddenly a mysterious cool fellow who call herself Kamen Rider Butterfly…."

"Okay that is enough. Let us go met up with Liu Pi. I am sure the scout already reported of our predicament." Aisha cut her speech.

"OI! Aisha! You are acting rude! I was getting into the good part." Sei retorted in anger but to her dismay everyone quickly avoided her, one might be because they don't have time to listen to her ranting and secondly it is boring story.

"Cao Cao's force are still pursuing us. Sei, you can led the White Rider as good as that Kamen Rider Butterfly fellow, right?" Aisha suddenly asked.

"Aisha, you are really annoying." Sei gave a confident and haughty looks "Of course I…"

Once again her speech were cut and skipped by Aisha. "Okay, then. Sei will act as the vanguard. I and RinRin will be in the rear to stop Cao Cao's troop from getting near, _aneue_ will be in the middle."

"Oi!"

And they quickly arrange their formation as they started to move carefully through the path to Runan.

But….

Sima Yi confidently announced before the troops.

"_Victory is assured when the enemy is unaware and unprepared. Defeat them by surprise moves and you will win great victories. -_ _**Sun Zi's Art of War, **__Outer Chapter"_

**XXX**

But before they move too far, Tohka, Sei, RinRin and Aisha were shocked to met up with Liu Pi who are running away. They looked afraid as if worrying. And they almost caught in fighting due to him mistaking Liu Bei's troop for hostile force.

"Tohka-sama!" Liu Pi asserted, his face showed somewhat of relieved expression.

"Liu Pi-daye? Why are you…?" Tohka showed a concerned and confused looks…

"My apologies! Due to my negligence I was …"

"THERE THEY ARE !" Xiahou Dun shouted followed by the whole division of All her Black Cloth Cavalry and Han Hao's subdivision. Following them from another path is Xiahou Yuan's Black Cloth Cavalry.

"Ehhh? The Xiahou Sisters famed black cloth cavalry? But…" Tohka was startled by the development of her situation. Then the scout running at her in helter-skelter explained.

"Imperial Sister, The Blind Xiahou Dun has conquered Runan from an alternative path! We have lost our base in Runan!"

"Imperial Sister, Our rations silo in are of Runan have been seized by Xiahou Yuan! Your orders!"

"Imperial Sister, Cao Cao's General Xu Chu is coming close to us followed by Cao Cao's main army!"

"Your order, please!" "Your order, please!" "Your order, please!"

Tohka became confused and unable to reach any decision. Liu Pi is too ashamed to reply and gave any words…. How could he acted so reckless….. he cursed….

"Once again a success… Jia Xu." Cao Cao turned to her in satisfied look.

Jia Xu coldly replied. "Not really a praiseworthy act, Prime Minister Cao. This is to be expected. Here, once again I deliver…. 'Zhang Mengtan Counter Flood' to crush their unity." Jia Xu clasped her hand as she unveil the trick she got.

"Imperial Sister, let me see how you will get out from this predicament."

During the campaign to pacify Runan (Chapter 49 Yue Jin and the Elite Qingzhou Army), Cheng Yu and Guo Jia asserted that there is two path to reach Runan. First is the usual common route which is the shortest through plateau. Second is the uncommon route through the open field which is the more distant path.

Jia Xu let the matter of her asking reinforcement be known openly so that Liu Pi will become defensive, but he knows that he need to quickly move to Xu Chang so that he can join force with the Yuan clan. He was a bit late that the cabal died prematurely before he can take action, that is why his move to Xu Chang was his last chance to show his allegiance to Yuan clan. But, knowing that Cao Cao will send reinforcement worried him, that is why he send Liu Bei while he (Liu Pi) is tasked to guard the base in Runan; though the matter about Liu Bei assisting nobody like Liu Pi is unexpected.

When the letter reached Xu Chang, Xun Yu know what to be done. Cao Cao and her main army were sent to Runan from Wan to join forces with Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu while another troops consisting of the Xiahou Sister were sent through alternatives longer path to lower their cautions.

Then the Xiahou Sister who manages to make Liu Pi to come out from his stronghold lured them to the plateau where they have the geographical and topographical advantage. Also in this place, Yue Jin activated the traps that she placed before prior to her joining with Cao Cao.

And the combination of the attack and trap led Liu Pi to suffer major casualty.

And now….

"I am interested to witness your old trick, Young Master Sima." Jia Xu coldly spoke.

Yi smiled at her and replied. "Zhongda is fine, Advisor." She then raised her hand and cupped as if showing her utmost admiration to Jia Xu method of using 'Zhang Mengtan Counter Flood'. "And now, I am really proud to show my humble skill, before a master strategist like Advisor Jia Xu."

And the military treatise artifact that she possessed is once again showing it's capability in the hand of a master.

**XXX**

"I say: Deploy the formation!" Zhongda announced after tossing the command placard.

At once, the troops are all spreading themselves, as they are making a move Zhongda took a piece of soil, as if checking them and making keen observation of Liu Bei's movement. "The situation is good, start dividing troops into three units!"

Dividing themselves into three units, then Yi raised the command flag for the maze formation that usually performed to confuse the enemy chain of command. At once, the three division locked Liu Bei's forces.

"Now, change into wing crane (wild geese) formation!" Yi once again announced. "Xiahou Yuan's troops and Zhang Xiu's troops, when the signal were sounded firing release!"

The movement were made, and the command flag were raised. The gong were sounded.

At once, Xiahou Yuan and Zhang Xiu thinned out the enemy's rank with their barrage.

"As they are suffering damages, this is the time to restraint their movement!" Yi once again announced. "Advisor Yang! Move accordingly to your '_Eight Golden Lock and Chain Formation'_! I have fulfilled the needed preparation."

Yang Xiu was confounded, but as he observed himself that Zhongda's movement has indeed according to his Eight Golden Lock and Chain Formation, he merely needed to issued the instruction to restrain them. "All troops! When they try to attack us, expand to maintain the distance. But when they retreat pursue them, shrink our formation to entrap them to our side. Use the troops wisely and keep them alive to prolong the formation."

As Kazuto announced the instruction, he waited until the best timing and shouted. "I say: Lock!"

At once, the troops immobilize Liu Bei and Liu Pi's force with their maneuver and blockade. Kazuto sighed in admiration… "As expected of the only equal rival to the Crouching Dragon (_Fulong_)…" Kazuto thus turned and reported to the Master Strategist in Charge, Sima Yi Zhongda. "Young Master Sima! We have stopped their movement!"

"Then I want to speak to the fool once again, You don't mind, Zhongda?" Cao Cao moved.

"Do I look like I care?" Zhongda spoke as she gave sign for Yue Jin and Xu Chu to follow her.

**XXX**

Amidst the battlefield, old friends meet once again, Cao Cao spoke to Liu Bei

"Imperial Sister, are you going to surrender?"

Liu Bei smiled to her, as if expressing her gratitude. "I am sorry…."

"Why would you waste your life to an impostor like Liu Pi who pretended to upheld righteousness? Can't you see his character? A man not worthy of speaking."

"You forget me, Liu Pi?" Yue Jin coldly spoke to Liu Pi. "Old habits die hard. The pillaging you committed for your delusions, and your simple mindedness that fooled the people made you a perfect subject to be manipulated…. That is why the cabal managed to play with you."

"Indeed I see what kind of person, Liu Pi-daye is…"

"That is right…. one reason that my Yue Jin abhorred him so much…. He is a disgrace. Playing around as if a hero, fooling around the people while you take all the benefit yourself…. Are you done playing ? You have fooled Imperial Sister in your own selfish cause…. Tell me, what kind of thing that the dead cabal and the Yuan clan promised to you?" Cao Cao mocked the cowardly man.

"Please… Please stop it, Lord Cao." Tohka shouted. "I know what kind of person, Liu Pi-daye is…. But… his resolve to change the situation…. is not that admirable? Do the weak are not allowed to make his own decision?"

"Imperial Sister, you are misinterpreting my words again. I myself was once a leader of a small clan… but I fought my way to the top." She later pointed to the cowering man "But, he…. What did he do? he just fooling around and deceive all people…. And when the situation is not favorable to him…. He will abandon everyone…. Such behavior that disgust me! Did not he send you alone to attack the Imperial Capital Xu Du while he is barricading himself safely in his own stronghold! Pathetic coward unworthy of speaking!"

"…I know… But I still want to believe in people!"

"Then you will only be betrayed later!" Cao Cao finally cannot hold her temper.

"Zhongda! You can now finish her! if she surrenders later, you may ignored it!"

"I see…. The start of the Eight Trigram Formation…" Zhongda then called out the spirit of her military treatise artifact. "Master Sun…."

_Asked if an army can be made to imitate the shuairan? I should answer, Yes! For the men of Wu and the men of Yue are enemies; yet if they are crossing a river in the same boat and are caught by a storm, they will come to each other's assistance just as the left hand helps the right. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter XI Nine Situations_

The Three division troops made their move.

_"The Battle Formation continuously mobilizing it's flank in winged shaped. __**- Sun Zi's Art of War, Outer Chapter**__, Sun Wu discussing the Eight Division Formation."_

And while they are moving, they started to split their forces into more and engulfing their position.

_"The Eight Division Formation Diagram stated: In using this formation, place the rear guard as the vanguard, and the forward become the backward. The Head split in to Four…. And the Tails in to Eight Part. Wherever the enemy attacks, they are facing the head. And when they breakthrough the formation, both the head and tails shall assisted each other.- __**Sun Zi's Art of War, Outer Chapter**__, Sun Wu discussing the Eight Division Formation."_

Surrounded and attacked from all sides, it is about time that Liu Bei is about to be annihilated… Zhang He leading her elite vanguard forced herself to break open Tohka's battle array.

"This is the end!"

But Liu Pi quickly shielded her, using his own body….. "I… I really want people to acknowledge me… Imperial Sister…. Your appearance that remind me of Zhang Jue …. Attracted me to join your cause….. Everyone might have forgotten that Zhang Jue back then… only wished for world where people could smile….."

"This is the vengeance for all my fallen comrades in war!" Then, before he can finished his parting words, Zhang He decapitate him. "I, Zhang He claimed your head for Prime Minister of Han, Cao Cao Darren!"

Zhang He then prepared to end them all, but…. The Yellow Turban prevented him from reaching Tohka…. While she is still horrified…. Aisha forcefully pulled her to retreat. The Yellow Turban have sacrificed themselves to make opening for them to retreat…. And

They quickly running away without looking back again…. And when they reached a safe place, not more than 1000 men are still alive following them…. This scene made Tohka depressed.

In satisfaction of this result, Karin remarked;

"This is what I meant as direct and indirect maneuver."

**XXX**

After getting into a safe area, Tohka, Aisha, RinRin and Sei made a small encampment and divide the ration among them. Tohka speak in sorrow. "I am not worthy to lead all of you."

"Aneue… please don't say that."

"Tohka-oneechan…. "

"You should be thankful for being alive… some who still want to be alive were instead killed of." Zhao Yun spoke…

Liu Bei hung her head…. Still contemplating, but when she sees the face of the people who lives and still following her… she was a bit consoled… that this much people are still trusting their lives to her… but how frustrating it is to be weak….

"Thanks heaven…. That we are still alive today…. But… this experience also made me realize how powerless I am…"

Tohka sighed deeply…. A tears brimming from her eyes….

Suddenly scout reported to her, and he brought Mi Zhu with him. Mi Zhu came to Liu Bei and greeted.

"Imperial Sister… you have waited for long… we have succeeded."

_Heaven is fair…._

"Inspector of Jingzhou, Imperial Uncle Liu Biao is anxious to receive you."

_In face of danger, some would retreat while others keep going_

"Imperial Sister….!" "Tohka-oneechan!" "Aneue!"

_And then….._

Tohka smiled in serene expression as if getting enlightenment. "Seeing Prime Minister Cao Cao in opposing views… now I understand why the world and heaven is favoring her…. with her skill and the talents around her….. she will topple over the strong Yuan clan…." The glasses advisor, The blue haired advisor, the female general, and those various strong warriors… No wonder Cao Cao is this powerful… these are the sources of her confidence in challenging the four generation and wealthy Yuan clan. "Compared to her…. I am just a fish who has not found its water." And she let out another sigh

Then Tohka looked at the direction to the south… where the water river flows to….

"Aneue…. What are you…."

_Good things will happen to patient people._

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record of Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on the commentary for biography of Liu Bei with style name Xuande;_

_The First Sovereign was kind and generous and knew how to read and use peoples' abilities well. He had the charisma of Gaozu of Han (Liu Bang) and the qualities of hero. ... His ambition, power and strategy were below that of Emperor Wu of Cao-Wei (Cao Cao), hence his territories were smaller. Though he suffered many defeats at the hand of Cao Cao, he always remained resilient and would not bow and serve him._

_He resisted, because he knew that Cao Cao was certain to not tolerate him within his ranks. Hence what he did was not just for personal benefit but also to avoid being harmed. _

**XXX**

_The Yellow River yields the carp._

_Must it be the fish we crave hard?_

_Zi's daughter comes from Song._

_Must she be my wife that I longed?_

_-__**The Book of Ode**__, Ode of Chen, Wooden Gate_

There is a very popular anecdote that carp can be the transformation of dragons or sometimes carps can change into dragon. It was said that a carp that succeed to leap over the falls of Huang He river at Longmen (Dragon Gate falls) would be transformed into a dragon and flew off the sky.

A dragon can assume any size, can rise in glory or hide from sight. Bulky, it generates clouds and evolves mist; attenuated, it can scarcely hide a mustard stalk or conceal a shadow. Mounting, it can soar to empyrean; subsiding, it lurks in uttermost depths of the ocean. This is the mid-spring season and the dragon chooses this moment for its transformations like a person realizing his own desires and overrunning the world. The dragon among animals compares with the hero among people.

A fish that has not found its water...

Then, the water of Huang He shall flow to the south of Chang Jiang... are you also after the upstream of Jingzhou? Because in the end, the fish that has endured the maddening calamity will leap over the stream and fly off as a dragon!

Among the warlords, the Yuan and Cao clans have the biggest influences in this realm. But in terms of reputation, the Liu clan surpassed them. Unfortunately the Liu clan is only a headless snake right now, with both the reigning Liu clan of Jingzhou and Yizhou being indecisive.

Good things come to patient men. With perseverance, comes great accomplishment.

Liu Bei's patience would later win her the support of the people of this whole realm for the continuation of the Great Han dynasty. With Jingzhou and Yizhou; The 54 counties of Ba-Shu, along with Hanzhong as her base, She will command over the Imperial Clan.

Three Liu's as one; the Western Kingdom shall take shape.

* * *

**Author Note:**

THANKS FOR RAISING THE PRICE OF DIESEL FUEL GENIUSESS! I HOPE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE AND VIOLENT DEATH!

Wow… splashing water to an elderly person… as expected from Islamic Defending Front (FPI)…. Perhaps word of 'respect' and 'courtesy' are alien words to them.

usually i don't give a damn, but... seeing disrespect toward older person that might be used as example to younger children... sigh...

older people has the right to act in arrogance because they live several days earlier than us, and with their experience even we still need to learn from them no matter how worse their characters are. But Young generation who are dependent to older generation, they have to show some respect and be polite, NO EXCUSE!

So... MUnaroh... are you trying to say that even you will kill both of your own parent when they don't treat you with respect? well i wouldn't put it pass on you if you are an abandoned orphan... but... well...

Dasar anak durhaka.

Answering review….:

Kuro-Tan: Well no one hated the Five Tiger General, but unfortunately after their era, there is no capable successor except Jiang Wei, Liao Hua, Zhang Yi and Xiahou Ba. Well just wait it then…

Tragedi bener perkoro daging kuwi. Jyian raine fathonah karo lutfi hasan…. Goro-goro partai rai sapi kui rawon ku meh ora ana daging e! opo arepe kene kabeh kon mung ngunthal duduh kluwek!?

Dada Wanita adalah pegangan hidup laki-laki, dipegang-pegang biar hidup.

Enigma95: perhaps… it is either him or her. I don't know… is he worthy of continuing living?

Firelord 626: Thanks


	116. The Gallant Warrior's Northern Invasion

**The Gallant Warrior's Northern Invasion Begin (The Battle of Liyang part 1)**

_Ten years living and dead now have drawn us apart._

_I do nothing to remember, But unable to forget._

_Your lonely grave is thousand miles away..._

_To whom can my grief be conveyed?_

_Even if you were revived, would you still know me?_

_My face has worn out with time. _

_My hair has turned white like snow._

_-.-_

_Last night, I dreamed of returning home._

_You, beside the window; gracefully tending your hair._

_I gazed at you, at loss of words._

_With face soaked in tears._

_Years after years have passed..._

_Must they break my heart now_

_On the mound clad with pines, illuminates by the moonlit?_

_- __**To the tune of Jinling / Dreaming of My deceased Wife on the Night of the 20th Day of the 1st Month; Riverside Town , Su Shi with alias Dong Po**_

**XXX**

After being woken up by the direct sunlight coming from the windows, Kazuto stared blankly… unable to say anything. Though the exhausting battle in Runan has passed, yet the familiar face returned to his mind last night….

As the time draws near, and the effect of the suppressant wear off, he is unable to distinguish the source of pain. Is it from the wretched disease or is it from his longing? He fell awestruck as if recalling the vivid dream that he experienced last night.

He felt powerless, as the sorrow and longing in his heart is more painful than the disease itself.

Silently and still without any vigor surfaced on his face, he started to prepare himself for this day.

**XXX**

As he passed along the hallway, he met Ei-chan who walked to his direction. Kazuto put on a brightening atmosphere, and giving her a huge smile on contrary to his earlier grim expression. At the start of this day, on morning time where he coincidently met her felt refreshing, that he almost driven to tears.

"Ah! Morning Ei-chan. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kazuto smiled and greeted him cheerfully.

Yet, Ei-chan turned her face away, ignoring him completely and started to pace up her walking.

Kazuto quickly reached out his hand and grabbed her, without letting her get away. Ei-chan still turning away from him, tried to resist so he let her go, yet her struggle is to no avail.

Afraid that Ei-chan might made some commotion due to his action, Kazuto acted rashly without thinking and gagged Ei-chan's mouth with his free hand and quickly pulled her to desolate corner where people rarely come.

When they arrived and Kazuto let Ei-chan leaned to the wall, he released his hand from her mouth.

*Plak!

With teary eyes, Ei-chan's hand moved faster than Kazuto's word of apology. With teary eyes and irritated look, she glared at him. Kazuto with startled expression caressed his pained cheek, but this time he look somewhat relieved. (By the way did not recently he got abused a lot by the girl? The author says; it is much more fun this way).

Ei-chan surprised on what she is suddenly doing and looked regretful, but averted her eyes trying to turn away her face. Her feet was about to move to get away, but Kazuto quickly pinned her body before the wall. Ei-chan resisted, trying to push him away but nevertheless, the strength of mere girl was no match to the strength of a male gender. It is always been so since the day of past.

"Let go… let me go…" Ei chan still averting her eyes from looking at him directly, fearfully muttered.

Seeing her not wanting to see him, made a pang in his heart. His grip which previously forcefully held Ei-chan's hand now are loosening. He felt self contempt to himself, and his heart and looks showed an extreme remorse. He sighed and thought to himself.

Ah.. Kazuto, Kazuto….

You felt despair due to the worsening disease (which fortunately not contagious), and you wish to selfishly seek solace from a girl who previously look you in respect and admiration while your heart and mind are still swayed by her best friend. Aren't you just taking advantage of her feeling? Of course she will be disgusted by you.

Though to be fair, He was firstly captivated by Yue first, Ei-chan later. Sometimes he even dreamed if only everything was just fine and not turning like this… perhaps he would enjoy everyday life with both of them, not worrying anything while shamelessly pretending as if he married both of them; any kind of idea that he does not dare to say it out loud to both of them.

Without saying anything, and regretting his act, he turned back and about to walk away from her.

He looked up above, sighing. "It is easier for me to handle that you are now hating me, rather than ignoring me and pretend that I am not here."

But as he is about to walked away, Ei-chan prevented him; holding his sleeves.

"wait."

Kazuto, turned to her. "Ei-chan?" With strenuous angry look, she stopped him. "What are you talking about? Who is hating who!?"

"Well…" Kazuto a bit uneasy, overtaken by her pressure was a bit afraid of letting another words.

"You are really an unfair man…."Ei-chan said as she lowered her head." You…I was anxiously waiting, wanting to see you after this long separation….Yet what was that!? Gleefully exchanging affection with other girls while I was forced to witness the whole thing! How can I stand to witness such crap!? Humph! You wicked man! What is it about your heart only belonged to Yue (and me!?) !? You unfaithful freak with three hearts and two mind! Delighting in new while discarding the old!" While Ei-chan angrily berate him, her face showed a blushing countenance with a bit streak of tears falling from her eye's corner.

Kazuto become uneasy… he admit… "Urg… I can't help it. I always weak to a pretty face… but no matter how many pretty faces will sway my heart, I will always save a soft spot for Ei-chan in my heart." Though, his words seems cool, but nevertheless it is just….

"Don't you just admit that you are a perverted unfaithful jerk!? (at least he is not Mankoto)" shouted Ei-chan. "I'm sure you never cared of what I feel…"

"Don't say that, Ei-chan." Kazuto using his flamboyant speech try to persuade her. "Don't you know that I felt hurt just now when you are ignoring me and pretend of never knowing me? I can't take it if it is you who is hating me."

While Kazuto using his smooth speech to flattered her, he come to approach her and pressed her back to the wall. By the way girls seems to be weak against this kind of move.

"I never intended to…" Ei-chan still avoiding looking at him, muttered softly "It just… I felt that I am not deserving… compared to those pretty faces amongst Prime Minister Cao's rank… I felt a great inferiority feeling… that is why suddenly I felt jealous and not wanting you to see me…" Ei-chan lowered her head.

"Thanks heaven… I thought that you are loathing me."Kazuto jokingly spoke. He continued. "To not be able to see Ei-chan's smiling at me and treat me affectionately would distress me so much. There is a verse from Li Yannian's poem; One smile from her would overturn the city while the second smile would make the empire collapse. King You of Zhou for the sake of seeing his concubine; Lady Baosi smiled, fooled his vassals; bringing the whole dynasty of Zhou into ruin. Though people might scorn his act as foolish, I now understand that it might have worth it. Because to see a beauty revealing her smile is such a fortunate thing and seeing Ei-chan's smile is what made me feel that everyday is worth living." Kazuto spoke those words shamelessly… once again this great weakness of him. Whenever he met a girl, he would tease and flirt with them, causing them to fall for him as the result. It was not an act done with ill intention in mind. It just his bad habit which delighted his heart.

"Ufu…" Ei-chan held her hand to her lips "Ahahaha…" she softly laughed, unable to hold it in hearing Kazuto's sickeningly sweet words."Thank you. can you stop teasing me, please?"

"I am not teasing. How could I dare to lie to my beloved Ei-chan?"

"Hmm… I wonder…"She gave a laugh with sparkling bright eyes which enhanced her enchanting appearance compared to her dimmed grim look previously. "Kazuto-sama is known as naughty and unfaithful man. Even Yue was often troubled whenever you flirted with her officers."

"Ouch… Yue also felt that way…? now I am scared…. For me, to see Yue angered at me would make me shivered and tore me apart into two." Kazuto teased.

"You deserve that. If you felt even the slightest guilt about it… then you should have restrain your act a bit more. Have you ever thought of our feeling when hearing you stirring trouble by leaving trails of broken hearts?"

Kazuto merely gave a bitter laugh to respond Ei-chan.

But seeing the ever so serious Ei-chan was kind of delighting and pleasing to eyes. Kazuto tried to tease her "What if I say that all those attempts was done to seek your attention?"

"Humm… Did not you just teasing me again? I am sure you only cared for Yue. I, the plain looking girl were just nuisance to your eyes." Ei-chan spoke in pretense of uncaring and haughty.

"Ei-chan, those who don't see you as beautiful and attractive must be blind. _Megane_ _inchouu _ chara are eternally popular (remember To Heart 1?) Especially if they are as cute as you. Teasing you a lot is one that brought joy to my heart."

"Liar. If so, have you ever for once paid attention to me? You always delight yourself, surrounded by pretty faces among Cao Cao Darren's rank. Did not you just successfully made even Lord Cao to fallen for you? now you just made that former Yuan clan general to fawn over you…. *sigh…!" Ei-chan shook her head in disbelief.

"Paying attention to you? you mean… by embracing you like this?" Kazuto proceed to pin Ei-chan before the wall, there is no place for her to back away.

"Well…" as usual, Ei-chan was late thinker. As she was still processing what Kazuto said as exclamation, she did not realize that Kazuto was playing tricks on her.

"Or, perhaps by stealing your lips …. Like this?" Kazuto swiftly advanced to the next level as he spoke of that. Ei-chan was startled and shocked. Part of her enjoying it, another part feeling guilt.

But, the passionate exchange that Kazuto made was too shocking and unexpected. The smooth movement was to unpredictable and sudden that she can only goes with the flow.. as the exchange of lips and liquid were too pleasant for her. Another thought come to her, as she trying to resist this passionate feeling. Fearing that someone might catch upon them, but Kazuto firm action is reassuring her.

After losing a bit pace of their breathing, finally she was released. At one stroke, Ei-chan pushed him back. A mix of embarrassed and anger surfaced from her looks. "Uuu~… What are you trying to pull! My heart was not ready for that! You, inconsiderate man!"

"Er… not romantic enough for you?" without feeling any slight of guilty, Kazuto spoke that.

"_atarimaeda…! Kono baka!_" Ei-chan punched his chest. "What if someone sees us…. I don't want them to get wrong impression of us!"

"But that would be interesting. Let us trying to pull that in more crowded place." Kazuto grinned.

"You…. did you just realize what you are saying?" Ei-chan asked in shock.

"Well…. About us showing off our affection without any slight of shame?"

"Ahhh~! Don't say that so blatantly….."Ei-chan punched his chest repeatedly *bang! *bang! *bang! While feeling embarrassment because of his inconsiderate words. "Uu….~ Yue… this man is bullying me…. You are right… I should have been more careful when I am alone with Minister of War Darren….."

"Ah… My cute little Ei-chan… how could I have the heart to bully you…." Kazuto spoke, while this time Ei-chan did not hear it as she was busy drowning in self pity.

**XXX **

"So… the council decided to make a swift maneuver to the Yuan clan's stronghold in Yejun?" Ei-chan asked.

"Yes. With them being disarrayed and their force scattered around Nanpi, Liyang and they are still trying to contact the Barbarian in Wuhuan" Kazuto spoke as he gaze to the sky.

"Seems that this decided so quickly…. But in strategic views, I have to agree that this is the best course of action. Then here from it, we can force the remaining army to surrender. After that…. Liaodong is left."

"Correct. But the Wuhuan barbarian, the army around Nanpi and Pingyuan is what I concerned. Cao Cao Darren has reached this far. When someone almost reach their goal, they are bound to be careless… fortunately she is not like them. Though I still worried what kind of move will be left for them."

"… Did you forget? The south and the west are not yet subdued. With us failing to invite Imperial Sister to join our course… they are now joining Imperial Uncle Liu of Jingzhou. Then from west area, there is still the threat of Zhang Lu and Liu Zhang. Even Ma Teng of Xiliang… In way of politics, only our own personal interest is our trusted comrade."

Kazuto was deep in thought. He then sighed. "Why should we talk such boring talk. We can leave them in council." Kazuto was about to reach out something … "Let see… I have something good for you, Ei-chan…."

Ei-chan looked at Kazuto, suddenly smiled a bit. "Don't need them."

"Eh…?"

"I have already received much more pleasant gift from you. why should there is another that might ruined it? Anything after that would never surpass it." Ei-chan let out a soft laughter.

"Is that so? Then I will just leave them on your chamber later." Kazuto showed a soft smile before he is about to leave him.

"Ah… Wait a second." Ei-chan called him.

Kazuto stopped and turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Kazuto-sama. Mm… You always saved me and Yue even when we are chased away from Chang An. You sacrificed yourself without seeking anything… if I recall… we never showed any appreciation to all that you have done for us…. For that Yue and I will eternally grateful."

"… That is not necessary." Kazuto laughed. "Seeing you and Yue is already plentiful. Though I still felt guilty that I was the reason that let you and Yue lost your authority…"

"Please don't say that… Yue always pondered… what would it be … if you never beside of her… perhaps we will be died even during the uprising of warlords who called themselves Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance (Guandong Alliance). We always appreciate it, and we never regretted our past encounter." Ei-chan reached out something from her pocket. Showing an object to him.

"That is…"

"This is a hair decoration (ribbon) that Yue loved most. Her favorite." The charming red colored ribbon that Kazuto recall always tied on her shinning silvery color hairs "For her, compared to all wealth and powers in the world, this is her second most treasured objects."

"Hmm… I can not see anything special from this. It is neither decorated with precious metal or stones. I don't see any decoration that I familiar with. It looks like a plain looking … family made if I am not wrong. So why does…?"

"Indeed. Though it is made and woven from high quality silk strings, dyed in high quality red lacquer, but that was not why Yue treasured it very much. A loving mother made it for her daughter. And she made a pair of it. Out of fear of breaking them, Yue only wore each one of them in turns every day. When Chang An fell, Yue was relieved that she brought both of them with her coincidently."

Well… indeed she always tied them on her hair, he recalled.

"Yue treasured these ribbons so much, but… when we departed to join Cao Cao Darren with intention to save Ren, Nenene and Shia… she entrusted these to me. She hopes that it will bring us a good fortune."

Kazuto hold the hair decoration and sees it, and at once he felt touched by Yue's gesture…. He regretted a bit…. If only he knows how she felt…. He would perhaps…. Unknowingly to him, he felt his eyes become a bit warm.. and her affection reach to him.

"Kazuto-sama…. With the Northern Invasion began… who knows what kind of danger you will be forced to brave. Sometimes I am dead worried of whether you will return safely without any harm… That is why…" Ei-chan asked the hair ribbon back and tied them… "I realized that you are not suited for this feminine object.. so that is why…"

Ei-chan tied the ribbon and made a decorative knotting out from it. It was shaped into a four side clover leaf. Then it dawned to him that Ei-chan is making her a kind of Chinese knotting (_Zhongguo Jie_); A traditional decorative handicraft art that signify as auspicious symbols.

And the motive that she made (strugglingly) is the four sided clover, this shapes prays so that he will be blessed with good fortune and luck; like the four leaved clover.

"This…" Kazuto as war enthusiast of course studies most culture that he knows. Just like Dr. Snouck Hourgronje (sociologist and anthropologist who authored De Atjehrs) who studied Islamic and Aceh's culture attentively and diligently even going as far to assume fake identity as Arabic descendant Islamic Scholar (the Indonesian's known one are the likes of Buya Hamka, KH Agoes Salim and HOS Tjokroaminoto) with the name Abdul Jaffar. He done that to ease in intermingling among the Aceh's native and successfully getting their trust which allowed him to secure important information to win the Dutch's war effort. For Kazuto's case; He hopes to studies most culture he can to understand their way of warfare in more deeper case.

And Kazuto greatly recognized this shape and motives. He smiled at Ei-chan, to show his gratitude. "Thank You."

"Let me made them as your sword's tassel" Ei-chan asked which Kazuto willingly gave. And she attached it to his sword.

PS. If this was RPG game, this would signaled that you got a Key item "Yue's Memento" but because this is not; so it is not necessary. Just saying….

As the ribbon was made into a tassel, Ei-chan returned the Muramasa back to Kazuto; which he received in gratitude.

"Ei-chan, what about the other ribbon?"

"Eh..? I had not planned anything with it."

Kazuto smiled, and asked her to give it to him. "Lend me for a moment. It is a pity that such a pretty hair decoration is not used."

"Eh-? Kazuto-sama?" Ei-chan was startled, because Kazuto quickly reached his hand to her. "Wait a bit… it is kind of hard." With one smooth movement, Kazuto spun the ribbon, tied and knot it; attaching them to her hair.

"See…? You look pretty with this decoration. I'm sure Yue-chan preferred you to wear them to look pretty." Kazuto smiled in delight after looking at the result of his mischief.

Ei-chan tried to look on herself with the copper mirror.

"This knotting..!"

"I did not expect it would turn well in the end. Perhaps I have some knack in this kind of stuff."

Ei-chan pushed him, "Kazuto-sama…. Don't you know what this signify?"

"Eh…?" He looked up at her creation. It was just a simple looking knotting at the side of her hair. But at her hairs, it looked fitting and beautiful…

"Uhhh…~ _Baka..! Baka…!_ You are still playing tricks on me!" Ei-chan was about to reach it out and removed them, but Kazuto prevented. "Don't you like it?"

"Uh… How could I not like it? But this knotting is True lovers knot! I can not wear this in public." Ei-chan answered bashfully.

Kazuto looked at it closely, "Ah." He gasped. He did not realize it "But that is okay. It looked good on you."

"Urgh… I don't want to make Yue sad and misunderstand it."

"Ah.. that is okay, because in my mind, I will take both of you as mine later. That is the previous plan… but.." Kazuto felt loss of words..

Ei-chan touched the knotting that is now becoming her hair decoration. She looked it and played around with it for a while; twirling and spinning it with affectionate and shy looks. This true-lovers knot prayed for a hope for great love and deep affection toward each others and be one mind forever. No matter how far they will be parted away.

_I always think of you, often._

"But…. That is not important. The important thing is… you look beautiful now, Ei-chan."

"Uuu…~! Yue, please forgive me…. I might have really fallen to this man…" Ei-chan hurriedly leave him with bashful looks, and no color left except reddish color on her face.

**XXX**

_All men prefer remaining free;_

_Yet however they try,_

_They are worried as can be._

_Among the sentimental tales I wrote._

_Love is as mysterious as the sea._

_I write the tale from morning till night,_

_With candles burning bright,_

_Enlightening me in the brightest ray._

_When a beauty falls in love with a man,_

_The Peony Pavilion sees her ardent way._

_**- a prelude of The Peony Pavilion, Tang Xianzu with alias Yireng.**_

**XXX**

"We've been had." Keifa spoke.

With distressing news that she received, she hurriedly come to Wan from Imperial Capital Xu Du, where Cao Cao stayed after the campaign in Runan.

"Who would have thought that they managed to move that fast?" Xun Yu gritted in anger.

Guo Yuan, the inspector of Jinyang, Gao Gan the prefect of Bingzhou and the Wuhuan barbarian's chief; Tadun (or some source says Maodun). They already considered them as the remaining threat of the Yuan clan's left after the disastrous defeat in Guandu and Cangting. But to contact reinforcement from such remote places took time. Previously, the Cao forces already calculated that those three would not have time to march from their respective base to aid Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang.

But…

"This is my fault." Jia Xu lost her strength. "The uprising in Runan must be their plan to delay our movement and serve as distraction. I… I should have realized it better.."

"Stop it, Advisor Jia." Xun Yu admonish her. "No one would be able to hold if they used the Imperial Sister. It was a correct decision to contact us and asking reinforcement. If not, when Runan and Wan are invaded; they would be able to send direct attack and capture Xu Chang, Luoyang and Chang An at simultaneous move by sending troops from four direction."

"Though I had to admit that it is to be expected that the uprising in Runan serve as distraction." Cao Cao asserted. "It was strange and sudden, but seeing they manage to persuade Imperial Sister. It seems it was a well planned strategy."

Yang Xiu did not spoke any word, because he knew for sure who made this plan. That Ajira Fuyurugi who is known for his patience and through planning.

"Yang Xiu what do you think?"

"If we stayed here and made a defensive line along our bases would delay our plan and give them time to regroup. We have to strike quickly without giving them time to recover from their loss."

"To move forward without taking care of our behind would only made us lose our home." Xun Yu explain.

"What a predicament." Karin sighed after judging based on deployment plan and the map around the area.

Right now, with Karin was forced to march back to quell to uprising in Runan, gave Guo Yuan, Gao Gan to start their move, as they have finished in making preparation. While Yuan Tan and and Yuan Shang had joined together with the Wuhuan and absorbing their troops and about to march back to the battlefield. This is their situation.

"Rest assured, Mengde. As I said earlier; I will ensure you to get hold of the Northern Empire."Zhongda lightly spoke. "Did not that girl gave you her plan before hand."

"I really can not hide anything from you." Karin bitterly laugh.

One of the Thirty Six Stratagem (Ji), the 8th Stratagem;

_**Observe the Fire on the Opposite Shore**_

_Avoid going into battle until all the players are exhausted from fighting each other. Go in with full strength and pick up the pieces._

Before they are making a decision on how to strike their opponents, in seeing the possible threat from all sides, Guo Jia recommended in using this stratagem into effect.

"If you want to make me believe you don't have any plan hidden from my eyes, I suggest you to teach That sly advisor into a bit of acting. She is too honest like her cousin. As expected of relatives." Zhongda calmly asserted.

"Haha… I shall take note of that." Karin laugh, while Keifa showed a displeasure looks.

"Seems that I don't need to hide this any longer." Cao Cao continues. "We will return to our encampment in Cangting and directly march to Jizhou's capital of Yejun!"

All the general and civil officers cupped their hands in salutation, however there is still some concern left on their mind. And the war council is now concluded

**XXX**

"So, we will be parting here, I presume… Zhongda?" Karin asked.

"Heavens, No!" Zhongda showed a surprised look. "Of course I will go with you to help you taking care of the Northern Province. Of course you would not mind, eh..? Mengde?"

"Hmm… then who will be taking care of Guo Yuan? I presume he will try to ambush my troops from behind." Karin then made a simulation from the deployment map.

"Right now, Cao Ren, Cao Hong and Zhang Liao are tasked to defend their encampment from the possible attack of Gao Gan. However Gao Gan will strike after he made a contact with Yuan Tan-Yuan Shang and Tadun; The coordinate attack on my expedition army. Then…." Cao moved the troops representing Guo Yuan's Jinyang troop from behind and place them which resulted in surrounding her position. "Later…."

Jinyang, Bingzhou, Pingyuan and Beihai released their troops and attacked Cao Cao's region from all sides. By using most of Yuan clan's wealth this move is possible.

"The experienced general Zhong Yao and my brother is sufficient." Yi simply spoke. "besides… how could I abandon such delicious business opportunity in such wealthy region like Jizhou?"

"Hmm…. a conflict of filial piety and loyalty."

"But let us stop all these jokes and pretense… Mengde." Yi showed a serious expression "Any tricks left?"

"Perhaps…" Cao Cao took the pieces representing the Wuhuan barbarian force.

_**Duke Mu of Qin repaying the state of Jin's insolence with kindness…**_

_Maintain an army for years, only use for a single moment. To establish power and influences requires life time of effort but to tear it down requires only a split second. The silent action which is fired from hidden location._

"They have rebellious force, I have troops driven by loyalty." And placed them with another pieces of her own. "They have troops lurking around to infiltrate my base, I have my own hidden pieces of mutineers" another troops of Yuan clan were halted by another pieces of Mengde. "and… They have an army of valorous barbarians… I have my own tribe of barbarians who owed a kindness from me!" And another pieces surround and reverse the situation of the Yuan clan.

*Wham!

Mengde hit the table. The plan is all complete. The first move of _**Observe the Fire on the Opposite Shore….**_ "Zhongda, please do me a favor." And a letter was entrusted to a friend who longed to show off his loyalty.

**XXX**

In the middle years of Jian An;

The Prime Minister of Han, Cao Cao led a punitive expedition on Yuan Tan- Yuan Shang at Liyang. In response, Yuan Tan dispatched Guo Yuan and Gao Gan to await the obtainment of He Dong.

Cao Cao later sent out the administrator of Chang An, Zhong Yao to lead several generals at the pass to intercept them.

The historian Chen Shou recorded this event….

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the ninth month, Autumn._

_The Duke campaigned against them (Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang) and they battled. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang retreated after several defeats to defend Liyang._

Then, as each forces made their moves…. The large naval fleets lurking around the Huang He river started their sailing….. while The Mighty Hegemon started to build her foundation.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yesterday, when I was merrily walking to pass my time and boredom, I passed along a beautiful blonde haired girl with short wavy hair. I wish to greet her, but too afraid. I wished to come close to exchange greeting but feared how others looked at me. Perhaps she will be afraid or she might despise me. I regretted to this day that I have no courage to at least let out my voice.

Darn… why did that beautiful girl looked alike that Chinese loli who shocked internet in 2010….. sigh… Perhaps I am just a pedophile. Ah… and she was my dream girl. I wished to kidnapped her, gagged her and… lay my hand and tongue at her….

Answering review….:

Fire lord 626:

Thank you, but that is impossible. Though Zhongda is trained, she is not really a pugilist. The most she could do is aikido based martial arts.

Enigma95:

Well… if Guo Jia is still alive during the Chibi (Red Cliff), Cao Cao would not suffer like in historical event. Did not after she was saved, she weep that Guo Jia died to early and if she was alive, she will not let Cao Cao suffer such embarrassment.

Correct. Due to Yang Xiu bad habits of flaunting his talent, this made Cao Cao resent him, also his interference during the succession conflict between Cao Pi and Cao Zhi placed him in bad predicament.

Don't you just mistake Luu Bu (Lu Bu Fengxian) for Lu Su?

And… I like Norio Wakamoto. I don't want him to become transgender character. That is why I revised his role. The likeness of Diao Chan is now Sha Moke. And about Himiko…. Seriously I dunno. But no worries, I made numerous revision. For example, the character model for Yu Jin is now Xu Huang. So Sawa now is Xu Huang while Yu Jin is male character.

Everyone will happily ever after. Except Kazuto and the 7 Freaks.

About Diao Chan… why did not I inserted her/him in the story? Historically the girl who is said to let the moon shy away in embarrassment was said as just a fictional figure, secondly… you want a transgender here!? I will tell you that Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are both loli girl! Not futanari!

Thankfully that baseson cleverly gave Dong Zhuo a manna 'Yue' (月). That is why I can improvise many clever trick. For example;

Diao Chan was said to be a beautiful girl who made the moon shy away in embarrassment. That is why I relate it and play around with it.

Yue is a beautiful girl comparable to the moon shinning brightly, but due to the role of 'Diao Chan' and 'Lu Bu', she fell from her grace. Indeed it is 'a girl' which let 'the moon' vanish that brought to her downfall.

While 'the moon is shinning brightly and accompanying him', Kazuto does not need any Zhao Feiyan. It is clever word to describe Yue's importance to her.

As I repeatedly remarked (but I am sure no one cares); I pictured Yue with the voice of Deng Lijun (Teresa Teng) whose voice was said … the sweetness of her voice… like weeping an pleading, but with a strength that captivate the heart's who listened to her. Other describe her as seven part pleading and three part of weeping.

Why do I bother to tell all this unimportant detail? Because I have decided to gave the last chapter of this fanfic; Rise of Heroes with this title:

The Moon Will Always Represented My Heart (月亮代表我的心臓)

That will be the final chapter of this fanfic.


	117. The Fierce General Slays Traitor

**The Ardent and Fierce General Slays Traitor in Huang He River (The Battle of Liyang part 2)**

_Mencius says: _

_It is natural that man depended upon the work of various other men…_

_Some work with their mind, some work with their strength. Those who work with their mind rule others, while those who work with their strength are ruled by others. Those who ruled by others support them, while those who rule others are supported by them._

_This is the principle universally accepted; This is the Way of Heaven! - __**Book of Mencius (Meng Zi),**__ on the chapter Duke Wen of Teng._

**XXX**

The port of Jinyang, a territory of Yuan Clan under the administration of Guo Yuan….

Right now, the administrator of Jinyang, Guo Yuan are foreseeing the situation on the port before he led the naval fleet to depart. The plan sent to him goes as follow; Depart and sailed through the stream of Huang He. From there on they will be passing Chang An and Luo Yang. Send small troops there while the true plan continues.

From the intel and scout around Jinyang, Guo Yuan received information that Cao Cao had placed her encampment in Cangting, breaking through the Yuan Clan best defense and it is now just a matter of time before the whole northern area and Yejun fall.

The only possible way to prevent this situation is to ambush Cao Cao's troops when they reached Liyang and prevented them from moving anymore. If they fail; judging from Cao Cao's planned path it is inevitable that they are planning to send an all out assault toward Jizhou's capital; Yejun (Ye).

Though city of Ye itself is a strong impenetrable fortress with ample supplies and water resource and big river surrounding them, it is a hard place to plan a siege; that is almost comparable to Gongsun Zan's fortress in Yijing. But, to let Cao Cao to reach their main stronghold is unthinkable. Before such critical situation occurred, to ambush Cao Cao is the most plausible action to be taken.

In ambushing Cao Cao in Liyang; Gao Gan has sent first wave armada from his area in Bingzhou, while Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang are moving from Pingyuan. Meanwhile, the reinforcement coming from the Wuhuan barbarian will be coming as Tadun has sent his answer. In sense while Cao Cao reached ; she will first faced again Gao Gan's first armada from Bingzhou, then Guo Yuan's reinforcement, later the joint forces of main army of Gao Gan, Yuan Tan-Yuan Shang, and Wuhuan Barbarians. It is basically luring them to their turf while later cutting of their retreat path; _**Lure Your Enemy Onto the Roof, Then Take Away the Ladder.**_

Whether the plan will succeed or not depended on the factor of the four planned reinforcement armada will arrive at the right timing without being hindered. That is why it is accordingly to what the Art of War of Master Sun noted; _The Generals who wins a battle makes many calculations… - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 1 Laying Plans_

_The Calculation continues… until every twist and turn has been accounted for. _

_In a battle of wits, it is often takes a complex method to do something simple._

_This is how a war is fought in this day and age._

_There are many answers to a question._

_There are many ways to fight a battle._

_There are many outcomes to a strategy._

_One chance, winner takes all._

_But the end is the same._

_The earth is still preparing to be moistened by fresh blood._ - _**Chan Mou's Ravages of Time**__ vol.22 (translation by mercury blood, edit by ki shodar)_

Guo Yuan stopped as he sighed… watching the first division start their sailing…. A letter has been sent. He still maintain a composure looks, because he is confident that the ties between family relatives is much stronger bond.

… Because the Administrator who is responsible for the defense of Chang An…..

…. The experienced General; Zhong Yao who held the defensive line along the Chang An…..

…..is his uncle.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Pang De style named Lingming:_

_In the middle year of Jian'an;_

_The Great Progenitor (Cao Cao) led a punitive expedition on Yuan Tan-Yuan Shang at Liyang. Yuan Tan dispatched Guo Yuan and Gao Gan to await the obtainment of He Dong._

**XXX**

While the troops that are stationed on Cangting started to move, Zhang Liao's Charger led the first regiment followed by Cao Hong and Cao Ren's troop. They are tasked to divert the enemy attention from reaching their encampment. Previous battle occurred when Cao Cao left Cangting to subdue the uprising in Runan but it was Zhang Liao who effectively fended of the enemy outside while Cao Hong with her administration and generalship ward of the besieging enemies. Hence, Yuan Shang's troop that were sent from Pingyuan can only returned empty handed.

This time, a new order was issued from Cao Cao to make a march toward Liyang as they will catch up before making a directive move toward Jizhou's capital of Ye. Another encampment and defending point will be established in Liyang to further succeed the Northern Invasion.

And right now; Zhang Liao along with her 800 charger are busy fighting off the troops from Pingyuan, while she is waiting until Cao Cao's reinforcement catch up with her.

"Impressive… even after suffering two consecutives major defeat in Guandu and Cangting, The Yuan clan still has these much power against us…" Zhang Liao looked somewhat surprised by the massive numbers of the Pingyuan troops.

Xu Huang mused; "Cao Cao-darren was really right. fight few minor battles as we stationed in Cangting to wear their power a bit, to make it easier for us during another major campaign."

"This only proves Mengde's point. Still … I am worried. The flow of their movement…. It is as if they believed they still have a bag of trick hidden in their sleeves." Cao Ren annotated as she turned to Strategist in charge, Xun You.

"The hidden troops coming from behind; Guo Yuan's troop of Jinyang. Later … Gao Gan's Cavalry from Bingzhou. And finally…. Tadun's own army of barbarian…. Those are all their remaining possible hidden tricks." Xun You made an evaluation. "They are planning to lure us in dangerous terrain in Liyang, ambush us with the joint forces of their four armadas."

"Still… if you had that kind of prediction, why did not you bring them up to Mengde?"

"Because Cao Cao Darren herself already knew, so did Master Strategist Guo Jia." Xun You mused.

"… Is that so?" Cao Ren looked relieved. "Then, where is the Master Strategist Darren?"

"Both of them are contacting the reinforcement. Seems that they have something in mind. But Lord Cao assured that she will arrive later, that is why she ordered us to buy her some times before joining."

"Heh… that Mengde… But did you forget, Strategist darren? There is suspicious movement coming from behind of us… I am afraid that someone might be sneaking behind us." Cao Hong spoke up.

"No need to worries, generals. That is Cao Darren least concern." The sly advisor mused. She later pointed to the enormous army before them. "But, let us worries about the enemy before us."

"You don't need to say that! I shall show you my generalship! " Cao Ren led the first move, she called out the leading officers "All troops! Hear my order! Arrange in spear formation!"

**XXX **

Guo Yuan looked up. The final preparation of the massive army for sailing the Huang He river… With this much number that almost count up to the whole troops in Jinyang, leaving them almost empty but civilians.

The naval power consisted of oar propulsion boat, or in detail A two storey vessel with flat bottomed barge operated by oarsmen, with steersman in the stern and a simple wooden cabin model. These ships are exclusively used on rivers or estuaries.

The Military treatise authored later during Song dynasty, _**Wu Jing Zong Yao**_ annotated several types of Chinese warships (junks); from the _Lou Chuan_ class, _Zhan Xian_ class, _Meng Chong_ class, _Zou Ge_ class, _You Ting_ class, _Hai Hu_ class and finally _sampan_ or Raft class.

Judging from this treatise, the fleet of Guo Yuan can be evaluated as mostly compromised of _zhan xian_ types. _Zhan xian_ here literary meant 'combat junks', and these type resembled a tower ship in design but smaller albeit one storey construction. Though there are several paddle wheel propulsion ships guarding these fleets but the characteristic of Huang He river, discourage them in using more larger class vessel in sailing. That is why the main fire power are these _Zhan Xian_ class which will act as mostly as the transport and attacking ship.

Though the current season allowed them to perform naval warfare, but when compared to the situation of Changjiang River, prevented them from constructing and sailing using more well protected and larger class ship; hence compared to the fleet of _Meng chong_ class defending the naval fortress in Jiangxia, the naval armada around the Huang He River comes pale to comparison.

Hence the saying:

_**"Northern Riders and Southern Boats"**_

Each of them boasting of their greater advantage and military aspects to each other. The _**Huai Nan Zi**_ thus spoke: _"The Hu people are used to riding, and the people of the state of Yue are used to travelling by boat. For people of different shapes and races, if their ways of doing things are altered, there will be chaos. those who have been dislodged will be despised by others and those who have obtained power will be honoured." - Book of __**Huai Nan Zi**__, on the chapter Placing Custom on Par_

"More than fifty ships are deployed… that new leaders are indeed daring" Guo Yuan mused. The subordinate officers come to give report that it is time for them to depart.

"Good. With this large army, even my uncle and the whole troops left stationed in Chang An and Luoyang will be too afraid to make a move." Guo Yuan then leave and start aboard his own flagship, issuing directive order

"Head out! I shall show that villain Cao the way I maneuver my troops!"

Departing from the downstream of Fen River then to the mainstream of the Huang He river…. The large naval fleet of Guo Yuan started their sailing to ambush the Cao Cao troops stationed in Liyang.

**XXX**

"Indeed Zhong Darren. The large fleets are moving toward the Pingyang then Liyang!"

Zhong Yao sighed…. That foolish nephew…. He later turned to the subordinate officer "Send words to Advisor Xun Yu. That foolish nephew of mine is beyond redemption."

The subordinate officer cupped his hand, as he is about to take his leave Zhong Yao halted him with his word.

"Wait. Also send my apology to her." The subordinate then cupped before really leaves with the message. Zhong Yao looked up the sky, noticing how heavy his burden is….

War is all about deception, It is indeed understandable when serving different masters. Still… when filial piety and loyalty started to conflicted against each other… people might be swayed and remain hesitant on what to do in facing such contradiction. At that moment, Zhong Yao remembered all feeling that he had invested to raise and educate this disobedient nephew; All sort of feeling welled up in his heart.

"One might say she is the today's Wang Mang, while other might say she is today's Duke Zhou."

Upon hearing the sudden remark from familiar voices, he turned to the orator.

"Is she a tyrant who used the son of heaven's name to rule over the warlord or is she a loyal minister who control rebellious warlord with the son of heaven in mind? This kind of paradoxical word shall continue even for the next hundreds of years." It turned out that it was Sima Lang who was tasked to guard Luoyang who nonchalantly recited those words.

He is looking around the defense and preparation made by the experienced general Zhong Yao.

"The clan master of the wealthy Sima Clan…. Are not you supposed to be on guard of Luoyang?"

Boda calmly looked around making judgment around the base. "I leave them to Zhang Ji and Dong Zhao. There are also several generals up to task. That is why I am intrigued to pay visit to Master Zhong Yao to ask for his guidance."

Zhong Yao sighed. "It is enviable to see the genius and talented showing off their skill. So… I presume that the clan master of the distinguished and noble Sima clan made a precise deduction of the impending attack here?"

"So the experienced and veteran general says." Boda laughed out loudly to lighten the atmosphere. "Did not Master Zhong Yao here already guessed the Yuan clan shall sailed through here from Jinyang toward Liyang, sending their reinforcement to ambush Prime Minister Cao's army there?" Boda patted the experienced general's shoulder to show his friendly gesture. "So many small ships of _Hai Hu_ class here. Sending troops here within the disguised merchant ships will lower their cautions, allowing us to deliver a striking blow."

Zhong Yao remained silent. He sighed in admiration… "No wonder as they says; The distinguished and noble Sima clan; All extraordinary talent born there. Hearing can't beat seeing. The virtuous face of Sima clan also the clan master, Boda…. Now I shudder to imagine what kind of talent that the shrewd mind Zhongda as the rumor says."

"They say; Virtuous Boda, Scheming Zhongda." Sima Lang noted, affirming what Zhong Yao spoke of before. "Though that rumor is unfounded. My little sister is a gentle and delicate girl that you might have fallen to her. Unfortunately, she is so bashful and not good with other people, that is why the untalented I have to take position as the clan master. Well… the elder brother ought to help the helpless cute younger sister, am I right, Master Zhong Yao?" Sima Lang proudly spoke.

Seeing the cheerful expression that Sima Lang showed made Zhong Yao a bit of envious. "Seeing family relatives treat each other well and depended on each other made me envious. Compared to you sibling of Sima clan, I was no good uncle; unable to guide my nephew to the right cause."

"The Yuan clan honored your nephew, that is why his loyalty goes to Yuan clan first before the Imperial Han, while you are the older generation who spent your whole life dedicated to the Imperial Han. It is understandable to give our life wholeheartedly toward those who appreciate our talent."

Zhong Yao only gave a small laughter in respond. He later continued,

"In seeing this I started to question myself. Which one amongst us who is more correct? Will it be me, men of literati who are clinging to the past or will it be my nephew, the young generation who shall overtake us the old generation with our outdated views? This conflicting ideals made me understand how Master Cai Yong felt when he serve Dong Zhuo and died to defend her reputation. People might say she is the worst tyrant, but if so why such honorable person like Master Cai Yong who had enjoyed long reputation as man of integrity with comfortable position preferred to die for Dong the Tyrant?"

"Indeed. Nowadays, people have spread the rumor of Cao Darren manipulating the Son of Heaven for her own cause to force the reigning warlord, while the reality is… The Imperial Han could be said as beyond help."

"All land under heaven belongs to the Emperor, but now rebellious warlords are rising around this realm. Without someone acting as guiding light for the people, those with wicked heart and evil mind would take advantage of the situation, dragging the whole realm to chaos. So says, The Empire can not remain even for one day without The Son of Heaven seated on the throne of dragon." Zhong Yao turned to Boda continued. "This is the right path for the struggling Imperial Han. Common people, old and pedantic scholar might vilify Lord Cao for her action, twisting her noble principle. Is she the today's Wang Mang or is she the today's Duke Zhou? People would never understand the depth of her noble aspiration. Therefore while she is struggling to accomplish her ideals, the common and foolish men like me who would never capable to share her burden could only sacrifice ourselves, throwing away our reputation for the next era that we wished for."

"Even going as far to abandon your family? I recall that you have a son that still needs your care. Though Loyalty and Filial Piety might be conflicted, what about thinking about preparing for the foundation for the next generation?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rather than foolishly throwing away your life, regretting the false step you have taken… why not silently retire to behind of the scene, to help nurture the path of the young generations?" Boda calmly remarked as he caught Zhong Yao's interest.

"Cao Darren has numerous talents surrounding her, and…" Before Zhong Yao managed to continue his words, Sima Lang interrupted him with Cao Cao's favorite quote.

"Don't employ the questionable and Don't question the employed." Sima Lang spoke in meaningful tone. "There is never a shortage of positions to be filled, Talent will always be needed. And I recall that my beloved cute sister once told me that the son of the senior minister and experienced general Zhong Yao is a promising talent. We the Sima clan are proud of our talent in making investment. What about it?"

Finally Zhong Yao can not hold his loud laughter in hearing Sima Lang's absurd words.

"HU FU… HAHAHAHA…! Let us say that I agree with your views, but how would you think of taking care of this problem? My nephew Guo Yuan commanded over more than ten of thousand men and it will be more than fifty large vessel sailing through the Huang He before attacking our lord from behind. I with my meager skill could only prepared this much troops, not enough to deal significant blows to Jinyang's troop. Mister Sima, even if you are the head of the distinguished Sima clan, I am sure that most of your clan resources are concentrated for the northern invasion and nothing left for defending here."

Sima Lang showed a surprised looks. "Hmm… indeed the old horse knows the path. Master Han Fei's wisdom is indeed peerless." Sima Lang clapped in friendly manner. "Your experience in passive warfare and defense battle do speak of it, comparable to old Lian Po (One of the Four Distinguished General of Warring States Period) from the state of Zhao. Indeed I only brought as much as five hundreds men here and this Wang Shuang as my protection."

"Heh.., And due to my obstinacy… I can not ask help from those who does not share my feeling." Zhong Yao laughed to the sky above him. He recited;

"_When Duke Zhou feared the days of rumor, Wang Mang enjoyed being praised as a polite and modest scholar. If both of them died at that time, their loyalty and talent would be hidden for eternity._"

After finishing in reciting the paraphrase, he turned to Sima Lang. "Brother Sima, I can't bear to see the young generation who shared the same views toward Lord Cao and the future Han to die needlessly here. Knowing a fellow comrade who shared views before his death has raised this old man's spirit." He raised his hand, cupping them to show his gratitude. "The _**Analects of Confucius**_ says: _To have learned the way in the morning, I can die content in the evening._"

Zhong Yao was about to leave.

"Old Man Zhong Yao, if you are still thinking to persuade your nephew, I suggest you to forget about it. The _**Analects of Confucius**_ says; "_Men of Different courses can not lay plans for each other_." Sima Lang spoke without turning at him.

Zhong Yao silently smirked, as if knowing that Boda can read him clearly. "If I can't, I shall take the responsibility." Zhong Yao grimly added. "Even if it cost us both."

"You still don't get it Old man Zhong Yao? If so, Kong Qiu would accept Yang Huo's offer." Sima Lang gestured Wang Shuang to stop Zhong Yao from moving. Zhong Yao seeing this tall girl blocking his path felt threatened. The overflowing battle aura coming from her had made Zhong Yao sees Sima Lang in different light.

"But, we felt honored to be seen as fellow comrade who shares common view with the veteran general himself. That is why, we the Sima clan can not let you die here. Especially after my little sister plead me that she is attracted to both your talent."

"Fine! I shall stay put for a while!" Zhong Yao roared. He became a bit impatient. "enough stalling?"

Sima Lang laughed. "You've foreseen it?"

"If not, why would you talked long to me?" Zhong Yao turned back to Sima Lang. "Really… What kind of hidden talents that you store behind your deceptive smile?"

"No, more frightening. Perhaps even our Wang Shuang will have difficulty engaging them with her lacking experience."

Zhong Yao became stunned.

"Did you know, Old man Zhong? We the Sima clan had endured the changing reign and instability since the day of the two rivaling Muddy Stream and Clear Stream factions. Later during the uprising of Prime Minister Dong Darren and the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance, we have endured another similar situation… and even now when we are assisting Prime Minister Cao, we still keep the good relationship with our business partner. That is why we the Sima clan managed to survive such situation."

Zhong Yao turned to the sounding noise coming to their direction.

"During the rule of Prime Minister Dong, Minister of War Li Ru introduced us to General Ma Teng and Han Sui who was tasked to guard Xiliang and Liangzhou. We maintain good relationship with them to realize our withheld trading project at the west region, imitating the expedition of the Great Diplomat Zhang Qian of Han. And a single letter is enough to ask them for helping our cause."

As Zhong Yao was dumbfounded by his words, The sound of cavalry marching toward their direction comes near, 500 strong cavalry of Ma Teng's Xiliang troops, with two distinguished generals leading them. Among them, the female general who rides the white stallion stand out among all the other warriors while another female general showed off her intimidating stature covered with her decorated light armor.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Pang De style named Lingming:_

_Pang De would often ride a white horse. The men under Guan Yu's rank referred to her as the White Horse General and they all feared her._

**XXX**

"A troop consisting of only Eight Hundreds Riders? Are they insane?" The Pingyuan troop's general remarked as they notices that Zhang Liao's Charger move first as vanguard alone without any support backing them.

Leading her famed Charger, Zhang Liao remarked as she faces against the enemy's troop.

"You are facing me, Zhang Wenyuan." She prepared her own black guan dao as the enemy caught off guard. "And I shall be honored to give you lecture on Wu Qi's Art of Tactics."

One hand signal to direct her Charger to spread out and overtake their position, another to merge and charge, attacking from all direction to confuse them.

"_One man willing to throw away his life can frighten thousand!" _-_**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ on the chapter Encouraging Talents."_

Zhang Liao amidst the thickening defending enemy remarked… "Compared to what the Conqueror of West Chu faced in Gaixia, this is nothing!" She later hauled her steed forward to them, swinging her black guan dao to repel the opponents, chopping down their encirclement and finally breaking through their defense.

As she manages to enter at their inner formation, she called out.

"_One man who has been trained in warfare can train ten men. Ten men can train hundred men. Hundred men can train thousand men. Thousand men can train ten thousand men. Ten thousand men can train the whole army._ -_**Art of Tactics, Wu Zi,**__ on the chapter Education And Training Of Armies"_

Seeing their commander has dared to risked her own life to make an example enticed the whole soldiers of the Charger to follow her steps. They daringly followed Zhang Wenyuan in her assault, this blatant and courageous move shaken the confidence of Pingyuan's army.

Then, quickly they set up their maneuver to strike each of their opening and their weak position from their formation. Indeed the four martial formation from the Liu Tao is a very renowned formation, but if the soldiers and the general lose their confidence and composure, made even the greatest knowledge meaningless.

While on the another hand, Xu Huang's elite cavalry have positioned themselves in pike formation to sweep asunder their remaining fragments of their formation, preventing them to fix their formation.

As the Pingyuan army's general was pondering on what to do, the scout reported.

"reporting! General Gao Gan's Bingzhou Rider has arrived as reinforcement!"

The General who led the Pingyuan's force sighed in relieved.

"Transfer the whole command of the army to General Gao Gan. Tell him we shall comply to his order."

**XXX **

Sailing from the Fen River later to the Huang He….

Guo Yuan oversees the situation. the whole armada that might frighten any oppositions coming against them. He looked far to the distance in order to ensure the success of the plan to ambush Cao Cao's force from behind and surrounded her position before finally delivering the finishing blows.

The massive number that he brought from Jinyang was to frighten any opposition or any effort to intercept their forces while sailing the Huang He river.

"Sir! There are numerous fleets of merchant ships sailing towards our position, what is the order?"

Guo Yuan received the report, he start to ponder. Merchant ships? Are they our insider who will guide our sailing path?

"How much?"

"About five or so medium sized ships, followed by ten or more sampan class… "

Five medium size ship and ten small raft…. Seeing this, he started to lower his suspicions…. "Send signal for them to step aside." As the subordinate officers about to do as he was instructed, the convoy of merchant ships asked to make communication.

Guo Yuan who heard it ordered the fleet to stop their sailing. "Seems that it is indeed our insider."

**XXX**

"They do stop. The large fleets are now entrapped at the narrow Fen River." Zhong Yao remarked, as he is aboard one of the sampan class sailing toward Guo Yuan's direction.

"Seems your nephew do underestimate the defending force around the Huang He river. He would never expect us to ambush him here." Sima Lang deduced after making observation.

"The bad habits of youngster. Being too rash and overconfident due to their superior number." Zhong Yao made an instruction to his subordinate, to ask direct meeting with Guo Yuan.

"Still I never expect that old Ma Teng will gladly help our cause."

"As you also felt, Master Zhong Yao. General Ma Teng is also a loyalist deep down in his heart. If not, he would refuse to aid Prime Minister Dong back then or even Prime Minister Cao. Unfortunately, the threat of Zhang Lu of Hanzhong had prevented him from showing off his loyalty." Sima Lang noted.

"Now, he felt honored to be allowed to give his service and is eager to give any help he can send." Sima Lang goes out, seeing the ground forces across the bank of Fen River waiting for instruction. The Battle proven Ma Teng's famed Xiliang-Liangzhou's cavalry.

"As men goes old, he becomes more senile and suspicious toward other. I was always paranoid on his growing influences in Tianshui. Seems that my suspicions on his war efforts are misplaced and his loyalties are always goes to the Imperial Han." Zhong Yao smiled. "Even if his body lived far among the barbarians (Qiangs) , his heart is always within his majesty (Imperial Capital Xu Du)."

"Why would you worry? With you defending Chang An, no one would be able to enter the central plain unscathed." Sima Lang mused.

"I should have been more confident with myself." Zhong Yao laughed. He later turned to Boda "Mister Sima, I shall leave my son in your care. Please make him into a respectable man." Zhong Yao cupped his hand in gratitude, bowing before leaving to personally lead his troops to engage Guo Yuan's naval fleet.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Ma Chao style named Mengqi:_

_Zhong Yao, the colonel director of retainers who is in charge of Guannei wrote to Han Sui and Ma Teng, explaining to them the consequences of their actions. Ma Teng later sent Ma Chao with Zhong Yao to subdue Guo Yuan and Gao Gan at Ping Yang._

**XXX**

Gao Gan, as he is leading the whole army shouted "Stay calm everyone! We surpass them in number!" Gao Gan continues using the four martial formation. Using two division to guard his two flank while making the front vanguard as the tip of his formation.

"Archers, fire at their directions!"

Zhang Liao notices the incoming attack, and swiftly signaled to pull back. They are trying to measure our skill….

"Chargers, spread in two division, target their flank!" Zhang Liao instructed the Chargers , while giving an open path for Xu Huang to move forward at the middle. This make them discouraged in using arrows and exhausting them needlessly.

"Front troops, prepare for melee combat!" Gao Gan shouted.

Xu Huang shouted: "_It is the rule in war, if our forces are ten to the enemy's one, to surround him; if five to one, to attack him; if twice as numerous, to divide our army into two. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 3 Attack by Stratagem"_ Based on this instruction, Xu Huang make instruction to fight one opponent with two soldiers, thus while it seems in macroscopic battle the Yuan clan outnumber them, in microscopic battle the highly trained Cao Cao's force was in reality outnumber them in two against one soldier battle.

Gao Gan mused…. "Thought that villain Cao's are fewer compared to us, each of their division are trained in more formation than us." Seeing Zhang Liao and Xu Huang both exchanged position and formation as if effortlessly made Gao Gan realized the differences. The Yuan clan boasted superiority in number is being tested on the reality of the battlefield.

"Bingzhou's Rider, prepare to move. Repel the attack from flank." Gao Gan still kept his composure.

"Sir! Enemy reinforcement!" scout hurriedly come to report to him.

"Calm down. Report who has arrived." Gao Gan continues to make battle instruction.

"From distance… the Banner of Cao!" in distraught the news was reported.

Gao Gan stunned. "The Main entrée has arrived to the playing field."

And from her newly arrived position, Cao Cao declared. "Zhang He, you make the first move."

"Yes Darren!" Zhang He leave after cupping her hands in respect, followed by her elite vanguards march forward leaving them to open the path.

"Zhongda?" Cao Cao called her strategist in charge for this battle. Yi hurriedly rides beside her to answer her calling. "Here, Mengde." She gestured, cupping her hand in respect as according to military etiquette.

"All preparation for; _**Observe the Fire on the Opposite Shore **_has been completed."

**XXX**

"Not Yet!" Zhang Liao shouted, she directed her Charger for the next maneuver.

Gao Gan who felt that Zhang Liao was about to announce another attack ordered the troops to make defensive formation to block the attack.

The shield were lowered, and The infantry and cavalry all remain passive holding to their ground, not letting any charge attack to pass their defense.

Seeing the formidable line of defense, Zhang Liao on the contrary become more motivated. The smirked surfaced on her face, the sound of Zhang He's vanguard and Xu Huang's elite cavalry coming behind her was enough to strengthen her decision for all-out charge attack.

_"When his army goes forth, his only thought should be of the glorious death, not in living with shame_." Zhang Liao shouted, as she recalls the teaching of Wu Zi. "Formidable defense as if Master Han Fei's impenetrable shield. But…." Zhang Liao twisted her black guan dao right to the left, flexing it as if to show off the ferocity of the blow it shall deal.

"I, _**Zhang Liao**_ will _breakthrough any formation_…. And **no one shall left standing!**"

And then…. The 800-strong men Charger marched and started roaring, as if boasting their mighty reputation and starting their legend. Not even the more experienced Gao Gan's Bingzhou rider able to stop them from showing off their valor.

Indeed, when they say about the Northern Rider…. They must be talking about Zhang Wenyuan and her 800 strong cavalry.

Zhang Liao followed by her loyal cavalry troops blasting through their defense as if exploding their bravery, and the shields blocking their path were all blasted away to smithereens as The 800 strong Chargers abandon them.

As they are about to regroup to strike Zhang Liao from behind, Xu Huang and Zhang He already there to inflict the finishing blows. While Gao Gan was busily withdrawing to reduce the casualty. There is still some way left for him…..

Yang Xiu who witnessed this scene besides Mengde was perplexed in seeing such display of heroism….. "Suddenly, I can see the outcome of Hefei!" then, he make a respecting gesture toward the general who previously was his former subordinate…

"She is now really a general of her own, unlike her former self." A warm smile surface, as if his burden was lifted.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Zhang Liao style named Wenyuan:_

_Following the expedition against Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang at Liyang, Zhang Liao earned a lot of merit and was temporarily made General of Central Firmness._

Zhang Liao is brave and always high spirited, even when greatly outnumbered in a difference of hundred times to her own, She will still daringly march forward leading her men to deliver the assault. No matter how many layer of protection the enemy established to block her path and even if her opponent is the descendant of the famed military strategist Sun Zi herself, she will still charge forward, breaking through their defense and robbing their opponent's spirit.

Her reputation soared high to the entire realm and her presence burned deep into her opponent's heart, paralyzing them to fear.

**XXX**

"General Gao Gan, please wait for a bit, Yuan Tan darren and Yuan Shang darren are about to arrive with remaining forces from Pingyuan and Yejun!" the scout arrived to report.

"Also, The Wuhuan Barbarians are about to enter the field!" another scout reported

Finally! Now… with Cao Cao entering the field of play, only Guo Yuan's troops remained.

Then….

**XXX **

Guo Yuan ordered the fleet to remain defensive. The large fleets were stopped by mere merchant. He mused how this situation was like how the merchant of Zheng, Xuan Gao manage to repel the invasion of Qin during the Spring-Autumn Period.

He already instructed when the envoy entered his own flagship for the two ships guarding him to prepare and aim them with arrows. A preventive measure from the worst possibility of outcome.

"Talk!" Guo Yuan shouted, as he meet the envoy.

"A message from General Zhong Yao. Surrender now or there is no mercy." The envoy spoke.

As they heard the blatant message without any padding, the men of Guo Yuan rose up and prepares their weapon. They were startled by the bluntness of this envoy.

Guo Yuan was stunned. So this is what his uncle's doing. "Interesting…. I am here with most of the mighty army of Jinyang. While you are only alone with several ships supporting you… are you trying to make a bluff?" Guo Yuan mused. "Even if my uncle was known for his durability for passive warfare, this is no different from fox flexing tiger's ferociousness."

The envoy did not gave any reply.

"Perhaps my uncle tries to imitate the likes of Xuan Gao to prevent the invasion of state of Qin? At that time, Xuan Gao used 12 fat oxen and several rolls of silk to prove his credibility before the invading General of Qin. Now what you have to convince me from moving along?" Guo Yuan asked in pompous manner. "If not…." He signaled for his men to prepare in killing the envoy.

"The _**Commentary Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**_ recounts; Duke Mu of Qin ordered the invasion of Zheng though his trusted advisor Baili Xi and Qian Shu advised against it. But the Duke remain persistent and ordered Meng Mingshi, Bai Yibing and Xi Qishu (sons of both Baili Xi and Qian Shu who consented for the invasion) to lead the troops. During their march, the merchant of Zheng, Xuan Gao heard of the plan and posed as officials of Zheng. The Three General thinking that the plan was leaked and the Zheng was prepared then rescind the invasion and pulled off the troops." The envoy spoke in gesturing manner. "There is no need for me to bluff like Xuan Gao, because you are already in peril." The envoy bowed before moving to leave.

"Quite a person of literati…. Never expected a mere envoy to know be learned"

"My former position requires me to learn a lot. Even if I have no martial talent, but at least in domestic managing and as a person of literati, I am still confident with my humble skill." The envoy turned and asked "So?"

"I refuse. Please go…. My uncle taught me to not recklessly kill enemy's envoy. I shall let you leave this ship alive." Guo Yuan bid the envoy to go.

"What a pity." The envoy who seems to have profound wisdom in propriety then cupped her hands in respect and gratitude. "Then, I, Wang Lang shall take my leave." The envoy, who was formerly the lord of Kuaiji commandery, then jumped down, with a small sampan waiting below for her landing.

Then… as the envoy reached the safety, Zhong Yao ordered the _Hai Hu_ class ships to ford and rams themselves toward the front fleet of Guo Yuan's armada, attacking their unpreparedness.

**XXX **

"Another foolishness of youth, my nephew. Did you forget the first basic teaching in the field of warfare?" Zhong Yao mused as he is standing still on one of the small sampan, supervising the situation. "Even if we are tied by the bond of family, we are in the end serving different masters."

Due to the impact of the _Hai Hu_'s ship rammed directly toward the _Zhan Xian_'s stern made a tremendous shocks toward the whole ships. The Jinyang's soldiers who are mostly a northerner are not used to marine battle. They fallen several times fall due to the rocking, and most of them slipped as they are trying to walk as the river wave also become their hindrance. Some were shown in sickness due to the unsteady fighting platform.

As they struggled to stand or even to get used to the situation, Zhong Yao already sent most of his men. At the narrow Fen River and the Huang He river, major marine battle rarely happened. Mostly even if there is an attempt to attack, ships in larger class than the sampan mostly relied on distant archery attack. While sampan class were more suited for more direct marine battle of sending soldiers to infiltrate the large ship and engage in direct confrontation battle.

Guo Yuan was startled.

"My nephew, All warfare is based on deception. Just because we are relatives or even family, there is no mercy at the field of battle." Zhong Yao wisely commented. "You committed the same mistake Gongzi Ang of Wei did against the campaign against Shang Yang of Qin during the Warring States Period."

_Extracted from__** Sima Qian's Record of the Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**__, on the biography of Lord Shang:_

_The duke, approving of Gongsun Yang's remonstration gave her an army to attack Wei, whose king in retaliation dispatched troops under Gongzi Ang to resist._

_When both forces confronted each other, Gongsun Yang sent Gongzi Ang this message,_

_"We are old friends, yet now we are commanding hostile armies. I cannot bear the thought of fighting you. Let us meet to pledge our faith and feast together, then withdraw our troops so that our states may live in peace."_

_Gongzi Ang agreed to this. The two commanders made a pledge and as they were drinking together, armed men whom Gongsun Yang had set in ambush seized Gongzi Ang. _

As Guo Yuan's soldiers who are unused to the sudden ambush and attack, Zhong Yao's men bested them and his forward fleets were crippled. Chaos ensued due to the perturbed soldiers. Guo Yuan tried to maintain his composure.

"Signal the archers to target the enemy. It does not matter if we hit our allies."

The arrows were released, but Zhong Yao's men are quick to get themselves a safe position to hide from the arrows, when they noticed the attack. The Zhan Xian's well protected tower which was supposed to help them attack the enemy first, were instead being used by Zhong Yao's men as hiding places. Only leaving insignificant casualty.

"I can't use incendiary arrows… it might goes out of our favor, If I can't control the fire." Guo Yuan clenched his fist. "Calm down. Don't fight them individually, team up. We outnumber them and the ships platform are wide enough to allow ganging up against them!"

Hearing this realization, the Guo Yuan's men follow orders, this time Zhong Yao's men had to flee, as they were incited to fight in disadvantage situation for them.

"Good. As we could press them on, archers prepare for next volley. Target the enemy's sampan and the enemy's conquered Zhan Xian class vessel." Guo Yuan called out.

But before they manage to prepare themselves, The troops stationed at the Fen River's bank called out their attack. Their general who mounted on her white stallion called the order.

"Xiliang's Rider, finishing set up!" She called out as the bow has been pulled and the arrows were positioned. "Target, Firing release!"

A barrage of arrows, compared to Guo Yuan's previous bombardment looked insignificant in numbers, even Guo Yuan grows reckless….

"Huh… I don't need to worry at such small coverage of firing, besides…. They are kind of far from here…."

Before he can goes relaxes, he was shocked when most of the arrows found its target on his men. Not even one missed. He turned to the small numbers of cavalry aiming for them in distraught. Such accurate and precise shooting! How could….

"I shall join sister Mengqi at the assault. Deputy, I leave the next firing to you." The white stallion general called. "Wait for signal before firing." She later rides on her white horse to the direction where Guo Yuan's flagship resides.

The deputy was startled at the white horse general's action "Wait general! At least wait until we prepared raft to cross the river!"

The female general with long beautiful black jet hair shouted. "No need! I was never suited in marine battle!"

As she is about to reach the river water, she hauled the reins to goad the white colored stallion to jump over the water, and jumping over the small sampan and raft around Guo Yuan's flagship.

"Because I, Pang De am no match in mounted battle."

_Until the Saintly Warrior answered her challenge at Fancheng…._

**XXX**

Zhang Liao calmly called her 800-strong Riders to pull back. Direct confrontation against brutes like the Wuhuan Barbarians who have the advantage in raw powers are such an unwise action. She moved around to avoid their attack.

Zhongda tossed a command placard; "_Concentrated attack and dispersion of troops are interchangeable, and one can evolve into the other. So are strength and weakness, sudden attack and normal attack, fast pace and slow pace, many and few and being rested and being tired._ -_**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, the Outer Chapter on the Concentration and Dispersion_"

Xiahou Yuan was instructed along with her Black Cloth cavalry to prepare their Qin style crossbow, and perform firing attack and dismiss immediately to perturb them. While the maneuver were all performed with the main idea to avoid strong enemy and strike their opening, all the troops has move accordingly.

Zhang Liao and Zhang He are acting as the vanguard against their direct attack, which mostly involved the deployment of the strong Wuhuan Barbarians. Their swift mobile unit were capable to send close battle then immediately pulling away as they agitated their enemy, making them more reckless on the situation.

At the other hand, Yue Jin and the Qingzhou's were ordered to hold against Gao Gan's Bingzhou's Rider. The Phalanx formation prevented from any major blows and allow Cao Cao with the Tiger-Leopard Cavalry to inflict continuous blows toward Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's Pingyuan forces.

This time, even with the join alliance of Gao Gan, Yuan Tan - Yuan Shang troops, reinforced with the Wuhuan troops; The Cao Cao's forces with their numerous experience and highly elite trained units are more dominating at the battlefield.

"As to what Wu Zi mentioned. Control is the foremost in battle." Yi mused. Another command placard was prepared.

"_**Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__; With weapon have been perfected and instructions implemented, You shall overtake their vanguard, pursue the fleeing like whirlwind, Beat and strike them like Thunder and Stab their core like Lightning_!" Zhang He prepared herself before making an assault.

**XXX**

Another fleets of sampan approached behind Guo Yuan's flagship.

The personnel who ride the sampan climbed Guo Yuan's flagships and raided them. Guo Yuan's men was startled to see they are being surrounded by this uninvited guest.

"Calm yourself. They are not well protected!" Guo Yuan amidst the chaotic situation ordered his men to attack, but….

"Well protected?" The girl with decorated light armor move forward. "The army of Xiliang are used to fight against Barbarian making trouble around the border." With her renowned spear atop her shoulders, She calmly addressed her opponent as she take a slow walk to all Guo Yuan's men.

"Paltry soldiers not worth fighting. I shall finish you first before subduing Guo Yuan."

With single swing that contain most of her strength, Guo Yuan's men never expected the nightmarish situation. The cross shaped blade cleaved through the lifeless body, directing the swirling bloods extracted within…. As if painting the air with droplets of scarlet color.

*Pa-!

"Might is right. I still can enjoy the exhilarating feeling from fighting this curb stomp battle." Mengqi smiled in relief, uncaring of the frightened sight of Guo Yuan's men. She later leered "I can keep this up, no matter how long it might take to finish you all."

All brave men of Guo Yuan dropped their weapon. They lost the will to fight. As they are too busy to think how to get out of this situation, the white stallion finally landed beside Mengqi.

"Gee-ez! Sister! " The female general who mounted on the white stallion scold Meng Qi lightly. "You should've think before making any action….! Don't just rush recklessly before the enemy…. Who knows what might lies ahead?"

"Uuuhh… Lingming, I am not good at rational thinking like you, so just let me do what I am best at." As Ma Chao styled named Mengqi turned to the enemy, the frightening leer was enough to make them lose their will. "Taking care of them."

Pang De style named Lingming sighed in seeing her.

During the aftermath of the eventful Anti Dong Zhuo's Alliance uprising, Prime Minister Dong managed to secure her position, and let her reputable name soared and sounded across the realm.

At the field of strategy; her minister Li Ru crafted the Contra Alliance of Zhang Yi to cripple the alliances.

But, at the field of battle the name of two warriors, stand-out among others.

The first is the famed God of War Lu Bu styled Fengxian of Dong Zhuo forces;

Then the Beast of Xiliang, Ma Chao styled Mengqi of Ma Teng forces.

Lu Fengxian's era has passed, but the Splendid Ma Chao still lives… and only the Scholarly Warrior from the Peach Garden can share her enthusiasm and exhilarated feeling of the battlefield.

Zhong Yao who seen from distance mused in admiration.

"Impressive archery , Impressive brutality in direct confrontation. What a sight that you brought, Ma Teng darren!" The enjoyable sight that even the observer can shouted their excitement. "Splendid Ma Chao … And Li Kui's method of archery…..What a display!" The old generation man of literati raised his hand to pay respect on this magnificent sight.

"Indeed, the descendant of the famed General Ma Yuan of Emperor Guangwu of Han, worthy of their famed ancestry!" Zhong Yao spoke out his praises.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Pang De style named Lingming:_

_Pang De and Ma Teng's daughter -Ma Chao- defended against Guo Yuan, while Gao Gan was at Ping Yang. _

**XXX**

But, in the end… even Zhang Liao and Zhang He has their limits to fight against the Wuhuan barbarians who have enormous endurance due to their living. They now concentrated to withdraw and avoid direct confrontation.

"They are now losing their will to fight, pursue and strike back!" Yuan Shang shouted.

Zhongda did not gave any other instruction, she just direct them to prolong the distance between them.

"Counselor Sima, should I made an arrangement for the Eight Golden Lock and Chain Formation?" Kazuto asked.

Yi replied, "No, it is not necessary. Right now we only need to lessen the casualty." Kazuto nodded while still in doubt. He held his cough… the taste of blood was returning to his tongue.

"Besides, I am waiting…."

And the sound of _guqin_ was being played… "For their arrival." Yi coolly remarked, as she noted the arrival of another troops.

"Eh…? Who are coming to help us? We…" Cao Hong asked.

"_**Duke Mu of Qin repaying the state of Jin's insolence with kindness…**_" Cao Cao remarked, explaining to the confused Cao Ren and Cao Hong.

"Still remember when that Yang Xiu ran off to borrow my troops to ransom that girl (Cai Yan)?" Cao Cao mused. "Xun Yu advise me grant his wish because she thought that I can use this to my benefit. That girl was hold hostage by the barbarian of Southern Xiongnu, and after much talk and negotiation I manage to establish friendship with their Chanyu (Xie Khan); Luanti Hu Chu Quan." Cao Cao mused.

Cao Ren and Cao Hong were startled at this reveal, even more Xiahou Sisters who were stunned.

"The Southern Xiongnu's Luanti Hu Chu Quan has for long heard of my reputation and he quickly asked for me recognizing them as allies. And now, seems that Cheng Yu and Cai Yan succeed to make them prove their allegiance and loyalty. Recruiting them was a big step for me."

Zhongda explained in more literati's view: "One of the first Hegemon of the Spring-Autumn Period, Duke Mu of Qin (Ying Renhao) was always known as a sovereign who upheld virtue as his foundation of governance. The most famous story is about him offering wine toward the Barbarians of Di who stole and killed his fastest horse; Instead of punishing them, he instead gave them wine so their hunger and thirst would be satiated. Another accounts retell that he did not take advantage when the state of Jin is suffering misfortune, and instead sent reliefs which won him the world support. So… when the sovereign of the State of Jin repaid his kindness with insolence and an act of treason, the world condemned him and all supported the Duke Mu of Qin; During the battle between Jin and Qin, 300 Barbarians of Di who felt gratitude for Ying Renhao's kindness then repaid the favor and reinforcing the state of Qin, allowing them to capture Duke Hui of Jin, concluding the battle to Qin's favor."

_Extracted from __**Confucius's Spring Autumn Annal and Commentary of Zuo (Chun Qiu Zuo Zhuan)**__, on the book of Duke Xi:_

_Thirteenth Year of Duke Xi;_

_In winter, the Duke's son You went to Qi_

_The Zuo Zhuan added another event:_

_'In winter, state of Jin was suffering a second time scarcity (which led to famine) and sent an envoy to state of Qin to be allowed to buy grain. The duke of Qin asked Zisang [Gongsun Zhi] whether he should give the grain, and that officer replied, _

_"If you grant this great favour, and the marquis of Jin make a due return for it, you will have nothing more to require. If you grant it, and he make no return, his people will be alienated from him. If you then proceed to punish him, not having the multitudes with him, he is sure to be defeated."_

_The earl put the same question to his minister; Baili Xi, who replied, _

_"The calamities inflicted by Heaven flow abroad, and different States have them in their turn. To succor in such calamities, and compassionate to one's neighbors, is the proper way; and he who pursues it will have blessing."_

_While on the otherhand, Bao, the son of Pi Zheng, was then in Qin, and asked leave to lead an expedition to attack Jin, but the earl said to him, _

_"Its ruler is evil; but of what offences have his people been guilty?" _

_On this Qin contributed grain to Jin, vessels following one another from Yong to Jiang; and the affair was called "The service of the trains of boats."_

_Fourteenth Year of Duke Xi_

_In winter, Xi; the Marquis of Cai died_

_The Zuo Zhuan relates here:_

_'In winter, there was a scarcity (famine) in state of Qin, which envoys were sent to state of Jin to be allowed to buy grain. They were refused. _

_When Jin was suffering from famine, Qin sent grain to aid them. But when the famine came to the Qin, Jin shut its markets and forbid the sale of grain. In consequence of all these things, the duke of Qin became determined to invade Jin._

_During the battle, a scout was sent which gave report to the Duke of Jin;_

_"Their army is smaller than ours, but their spirit for fighting is double ours." _

_"For what reason?" asked the Duke. _

_"When you fled from the state of Jin, you sought the help of Qin; when you entered it again, it was due to Qin's favor; and during our famine, you ate Qin's grain. Thrice did you receive Qin's kindness and you made no return for them; on this account its army is coming. Now when we are about to come to blows, we are out of spirit and they are all ardors. To say their spirit is double ours is below the truth (the Morale reached zenith)."_

Hu Chu Quan who led the hordes of Xiongnu passed over Cao Cao and Yang Xiu who both supervise the army. Seeing old faces do brought back the sentimentality between them; Hu Chu Quan who felt he owed many favor and kindness from both Yang Xiu and Cao Cao politely gestured, cupping his hand even amidst the battle.

"Even during such situation, he did not act slovenly and still act based on propriety!" Cao Cao exclaim, seeing him in action. As a response Cao Cao and Yang Xiu both replied with respecting gesture. "Indeed a barbarian with scholarly mind!"

Hu Chu Quan shouted to his fellows of Xiongnu's horde, "Fellows! WE owed MANY things from Prime Minister! We Shall vanquish them ALL!" The barbarians Wuhuan now met an equal forces that could match them. The brutal style fighting of the barbarians surfaced here and does not need any explanation of horrific this scene is; which led the inexperienced faint on the scene. Indeed the descendant of blue wolf.

While the Barbarians were distracted, Cao Cao seized this opportunity to strike Gao Gan, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang's force from behind, thereby decimating them.

The three of them still clinging their hopes from Guo Yuan's reinforcement from Huang He river, not knowing what he is now facing.

**XXX**

"Say that again, Guo Yuan!" Ma Chao leered at him in anger.

"I say, We will surrender. You can escort us to be sent as reinforcement for Lord Cao." Guo Yuan calmly spoke. "Talk to my uncle. He will accept my surrender. His policy is to spare those who surrender. My eyes has been opened."

"So… after parading with this much army and show off your hostile intention, you daringly offer to ask for capitulation?" Ma Chao who always known as muscle head was stunned. She does not dare to make decision.

"Or are you planning to commit an act of atrocity like Bai Qi of Qin? Your lord's reputation; be it the loyalist Ma Teng or Prime Minister Cao Cao will be soiled and seen as a despotic tyrant. Are you trying to dishonor those who already submitted?" Guo Yuan was always cunning in nature. He is good with word play. The worst opponent for Ma Chao.

While Ma Chao still hesitant and feeling disgusted in seeing this, Pang De was trembling with anger. "Bastard…. Who are you playing at…!?" Pang De was always known to be the most level headed and smart among Ma Teng's three daughters… she rarely showed any anger, but…. She hates traitorous act like surrender. She always fought at the frontline of the army, during the campaigns at the border of Imperial Han against the barbarian with her fellow camaraderie. Now seeing Guo Yuan's act which she deemed as cowardly made her felt her honor is being trampled on.

All of them was shocked. They turned to Pang De.

"So you think after causing all of this, a simple word like that erases your sins so easily?" Pang De roared. The blade was not turned down as if making preparation to slay.

"Wait… Wait… My uncle Zhong Yao will never….!"

"**SILENCE!"** Pang De shouted. All who stood there does not dare to argue with her who already lost to anger. Even less Ma Chao who given up and nodded at Pang De who gave her a sharp gaze, warning her.

Suddenly, she shouted;

"_**Prepare a coffin!"**_

A blade in her arms were clenched in her hands full of fury, No one dare to prevent her from making a move. Guo Yuan on the other hand was fallen to fear, and fall to his knees.

"_The ardent soldiers do not fear death nor they ruin their name in order to live! It is either you or I who shall live in the end!_" Pang De declared, she threatened Guo Yuan with her determination.

"_While the other…. Shall be lying inside!"_

Then, the ardent warrior who will not succumb to any threat or persuasion dashed atop her white stallion, to take the life of a traitor. The curtain falls for Guo Yuan's role, ending his fate.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Pang De style named Lingming:_

_Pang De acted as vanguard, advance to attack Guo Yuan and Gao Gan. After decimating their armies, she personally beheaded Guo Yuan._

Pang De did not faltered nor frightened when the traitor flaunted himself as a nephew of the influential minister Zhong Yao, instead she risk herself even after knowing the consequences of her action. The record of history notes on her later fates.

_**The Book of Wei (Wei Lue)**_ recounted;

_Pang De cut down an officer with her own hands who later revealed to be Guo Yuan. After the battle ceased, Pang De hung the head in public. Guo Yuan was actually Zhong Yao's sister's son. Upon seeing the head, he wept. Pang De immediately apologized, prepared to receive reprimand for her act. But the latter replied, _

"_Even though Guo Yuan was my nephew, he was also a traitor. So why the apology?"_

During the battle of Liyang, Zhong Yao lost a nephew but still has a son to continue his legacy.

Later on during the last days of the Three Kingdom Period, this son of Zhong Yao will grow up as the famed General of Empire of Cao Wei who subjugated the area of Hanzhong, greatly contributing toward the fall of empire of Shu-Han.

**XXX**

The sudden news from the scout frightened both Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang.

"Guo Yuan was killed by the ambush at Fen River."

Feeling there is no merit in continuing this battle, they ordered the Wuhuan barbarian to pull back followed by them. They instructed Gao Gan to set defense on Jizhou's capital; Yejun as they will directly ask Tadun to lead the Wuhuan to fight the invading Cao Cao's army.

Gao Gan does as instructed and pulled back with most of the Pingyuan and Bingzhou's army to Yejun while the two Yuan moved to the Wuhuan region. With the two leader pulled from the battlefield, The battle of Liyang was thereby concluded.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the third month -spring- of the eight year of Jian'an._

_The Duke besieged many cities outside of Liyang. Yuan Tan and others came out to battle once more; the Duke attacked and routed the enemy. Yuan Tan, Yuan Shang fled in the night._

After setting up encampment and stronghold in Liyang, Cao Cao announced during the military council.

"The Yuan clan has now been greatly weakened. We will strike at their heart! The capital of Jizhou, Yejun!"

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the fourth month -summer- of the eight year of Jian'an._

_The Duke's army advanced to Ye._

* * *

**Author Note:**

Selamat Lebaran.

answering review…:

ThousandMastery:

That is because you are not reading an ending chapter.

Fire lord 626:

Even without any of my doing, Kazuto Hongou by canon from Baseson IS a pervert. you no play the vn? play lah…

Well Indeed the first he was attracted to are toward Yue and Ei, about Erika…. Well… not really a bad idea, but it will be bordering NTR genre. Not that I can not try, but I don't know if my skill is sufficient.

Yue? She is put on bus, but will return later….. yah… perannya antara penting gak penting tapi penting, mungkin. Hal ini karena fungsi dari peran Yue adalah seperti lagunya Dewa (waktu vokalis masih dipegang Once)…. Kalau tidak salah…. Seperti ini 'Kamu… seperti hantu…. Terus…. Menghantuiku…. Kemanapun …. Tubuhku pergi…. Kamu ….slalu membayangi aku…..' Oh… dan saya sengaja memakai bahasa ini karena malas menjelaskan panjang lebar. It is either like this or really dead. End of explanation. But of course I am still pondering rape scenario….

She is part of Teresa Teng, Lady Li (Emperor Wu Di of Han's consort), then finally Xiao Lung Nu. You know that Xiao Lung Nu in Shen Diao Xiao Lu's fate is raped. What a dirty girl (but I like!)… she secretly enjoying that night, pretending that it is Yang Guo who did her… aw…. I love this kind of naughty girl who used pretense of good girl. A perfect depiction of Moon (Yue), though from a far look beautiful with its luminescent tender light, but when we goes there… we know the ugly truth of numerous crater on its surface… what a dirty secret.

So what do you think? Though I still unconfident with my skill.

I never disable my PM. Everyone or anyone are welcomed to send any messages whatever they are, whether polite or rude…. BUT! Never expect me to reply in polite manner…. So I remind you… if you are part of what we call as Crybabies, Childish, Spoiled annoying brat…. I discourage you to read my reply (if you send me any message).

Enigma95:

You are welcome. Nah… not really a tsundere… Ei-chan was always like that… remind me of a girl during my younger days.

First. I never for once describe Lu Su as a girl. Lu Su is Kazuto's next role. I welcome you to check it from Yellow Turban arc or the End of Nostalgia chapter. There might be any misunderstanding from you.

Second, Ha…ha… that's what I felt. When I heard the name is Yue….. that's the first thing come to mind. People might missed it if they lost the context.

Third. Because Kazuto is annoying. Yes he will suffer.

Fourth, What do you think? Should she die? Yes I did. In fact all of Kazuto's role has already been decided. See the forum. I wrote some back then. And I had not made any alteration or change. Yet.

How Kazuto will met the officer of Wu? Simple, when he stared and looked at them straight to their eyes. That's what common people call as meeting them.

Fifth, Perhaps there are misspell, but let us see the context of meaning. No. the moon is Yue. As in Chinese, the Moon or Luna or Earth's satellite is written as (月) and read as (Yu-erh). Pretty slick, huh? That is because their first encounter is as sweet as honey, that perhaps could only be seen in a dream. Also, it is like a story that you heard in small town, the girl whispered… please come (lai-lai) to me…. Let us take a seat and praise each other over a cup of tea…. Because the yearly longing is unbearable…. So how could I have the heart to say Goodbye my love? While I only wanted to holding hands walking around the small park, accompanied by the line small light at the park… Like the atmosphere in Hongkong. I want to visit there!

Sixth, previously they don't. but after the battle in Xuzhou they did.

Seventh, … you want futa in here? Even if it is only in writing… but it still disgust me. Well, can't do to make all chara as female. Only the most important. I note all the character in my previous planning in forum as mostly female.

But, in this fanfic, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are both loli girl and Kazuto is a pedobear. That is the proto planning.


	118. Various Anecdote of Cao Cao - Yuan Shao

**Various Anecdotes Concerning Cao Cao and Yuan Shao**

The land of China during the Jiang'an era reign of Emperor Liu Xie (Han Xian Di) of Han dynasty…. the numerous warlord around this realm rise to power after the imperial command was weakened by the Yellow Turban Rebellion. In this chaotic and bloody era, where people struggled even just to fill their hungry stomach, the word of friendships could be said as a very meaningless. Though the Confucian values of loyalty, integrity and honor which are the foundation of friendship are still held, however men would betray each other only to fill their hunger.

If we compare it to Yugioh trading card, the value of friendship (_Yu-jo!_) could be valued according to collector list as SCR or Secret Rare. The most famed one as we know are MFC-000 Dark Magician Girl which is almost impossible to found from MFC booster (and yess… F* Konami for that…. Because I need her for my Spellcaster based deck… well I don't play anymore , but still… a bad memory… and I only have back then, from the Rise of Destiny special pack one , F*in expensive though…. I had burned much money buying the MFC booster and only found guess what….!? Just F*in Buster Blade and Dark Paladin! Ahhhh! What a waste (talking about another waste… I lost them already… oh well))

Back to the car….

As we already knows about it…. When we talk the word of friendship during this period, people will commonly speak of the Friendship spoken of the Oath of Peach Garden. People to this day will always admire and respected the friendship of Liu-Guan-Zhang who spoke their oath that…. "Though we born at different days, we wish for death on the same day" which translate to friendship strengthened by loyalty to each other. People will always admire Guan Yu and Zhang Fei who though have different characters, but they remained loyal and become person of integrity. The paragon of virtue that not just common people, even their enemies like Cao Cao respected them. That is why no wonder people to this day elevated them to the rank of God (Yes, not just Guan Yu but also Zhang Fei. If you don't believe it look it up), and many praise were sung romanticizing them.

It is really saddening when friendship grown since we barely able to speak and write are ended because of the events of fate. Those who previously are friends like brothers and sisters toward each other now became bitter enemy to the end; though there might be the case where the bitter enemy will become close friend till the end…. How mysterious the course of fate is … and of course I am not talking about Fate-chan from Nanoha (because more or less her character model along with nanoha will become the character for this fanfic… but it is a later tale…. Dengan keyakinan fanfic ini tidak terputus… hahahaha..!)

And if we look at this, We all know how Cao Cao styled Mengde and Yuan Shao styled Bengchu are bitter enemies toward each other… and this course of hatred concluded when the engulfing blazes burned in Guandu…. But did you know that they are previously bonded close friendship like blood sisters toward each other?

If you don't, let I, the narrator to tell you the whole story…. (if you have… I don't care. Just wait for the next chapter then, something about the fall of Ye… haven't really decided the title though)

**XXX **

Cao Cao's encampment outpost in Liyang….

Inside the reserved places where Yuan Shao were hidden and live in custody… Cao Cao are once again visiting her with Yang Xiu and Xun Yu. Once again, the supposedly friendly meeting became a place to exchange insult and bickering between them.

"Hmmph….! You midget! You dare to ask for favor to this I, great Yuan Shao Bengchu of the four generations of minister but forget to show any respect!"

"Dare you to say any word about midget again, I will kill you!"

Yang Xiu, Xun Yu and Xun You are only observing them exchange insults.

"OHHH!? Really!? Hmph! Then who is it who asked other taller girl to receive an envoy who came to pay respect because she is too concerned with her height?! You unprincipled blond!" Reiha laughed aloud in _ojou_-manner With OHOHHOHOHOHOHO background effect.

If this is comical situation, we will get a depiction where Karin almost popped her vein in anger and her patience almost cracked. She fumed in anger.

"Huh…~ you blond with no brain! That envoy was astonished by my greatness…! Why should I worried about my appearance?"

"Did you not know that mysterious envoy belonged to me! OHOHOHOHO~ ! You, Shorty midget ! I was trying to pull a joke on you but never though you will not realize this!"

Hearing this, Kazuto seemed to know something similar about the event they talked about. It felt similar with the famous tale when Cao Cao receives a Hunnish envoy.

_Extracted from __**Liu Yiqing's New Anecdotes of Social Talk**__;_

_One day, Cao Cao had to receive a Hunnish envoy. Afraid that she did not look distinguished enough to overawe this barbarian, she ordered Cui Yan to take her place while she stood by the couch holding the sword. After the audience she sent a spy to ask the envoy;_

_"What did you think of our lord?"_

_"Your lord is a striking figure," replied the envoy. "but the fellow with the sword by the couch is a true hero."_

_When Cao Cao heard this, she sent pursuers to capture and kill the Hun._

Indeed, this anecdote spoke a bit about Cao Cao's own self conscious and inferiority complex. The novel Romance of Three Kingdom gave several physical description on its characters. Among them, Liu Bei is described as 7.5 inch (1.72 m) , Zhang Fei as 8 inch (1.84 m) , Guan Yu as 9 inch (2.07 m) and Cao Cao as 7 inch (1.61 m). Yep from these little facts we know that Cao Cao when compared to all other renowned characters is the shortest and her growth become known as questionable fact.

Perhaps this is the source of her inferiority complex, and don't forget we haven't touched a sensitive subject like her inferiority complex toward her sisters who are clearly taller and more well-endowed. While the bickering goes a bit heated, Kazuto who felt curious then used his hand silently to measure his lord's height and compared to himself.

Then as he got the result of comparison, he unknowingly sighed.

"What is your hand doing…. and why are you sighing…. You annoying Yang Xiu!" Cao Cao coldly asked in silent anger. Without given enough time to defend himself and explain, he was kicked from his seat by Cao Cao.

While Kazuto grin and uneasily laugh, admitting his jest is going too far and touchy on the subjects, Karin in anger turned her face away from Kazuto.

"Relax Mengde, You are always too serious… unable to understand good jest from your advisor. Unlike this wise Yuan Bengchu of the four generations of minister the honorable and noble Yuan clan. Am I right, Xun You?"

"Yes of course, even if Reiha-sama is the most snobbish, selfish and annoying childish _ojou_-character…. It is beyond any doubt that Reiha-sama is the most noble and wise among all residing warlord of this realm!" Xun You heartily spoke

While Karin, Keifa and Kazuto looked at each other and exchange glance in meaningful way as they sighed in pity seeing the stupid blonde character who had not realized the hidden meaning of the sly advisor's word.

"That is right! I am who is known as the most snobbish, selfish, annoying childish ojou character is without any doubt a noble and the wisest of all….~ HEY! You are not praising me at all!" Reiha stretched the sly advisor's cheeks as mean of punishment.

"_Aiyoo~…! Itetete_! Reiha-sama… that is hurt!" the sly advisor wept.

"A~ra….! No wonder the title sly advisor goes to you, Xun-_shimei…"_ Keifa giggled. "You are clearly a sly character who sneaked in your personal remark to your own lord. "

"Hm… the bootlicker who only says what her master want to hear is saying something. " Xun You sticking out her tongue in remark.

"You! aren't that a bit too far!? Even if you are my cousin I can't let his goes by!"

"The same goes to me!"

As Xun You and Xun Yu exchange mild sarcasm, Yang Xiu thought to himself. As the vassal's effort also count as their lord's pride while the vassal's blunder are their lord's shame. He then reached to conclusion as he clasped his hands.

"Ah… I understand. This is what Confucius says as; '_Women and vassals are very hard to deal with. If you are friendly with them, they get out of hand and if you distance yourself, they resent it._' What a sagely word from the Analects…. Really! I sigh in admiration and respect!" Kazuto smiled as if reaching enlightenment.

""YOU SHUT UP!"" Both the two advisors with surname Xun berate Kazuto with glaring eye, which frighten Kazuto.

**XXX**

Feeling tired of this exchange of words that goes nowhere… Cao Cao goes out for a while followed by Keifa, while in this room only Reiha and Xun You left along with Kazuto.

"Mengde really have changed…." Reiha looked in a longing eyes. Perhaps she is comparing her own state and Karin's state. Not just their fate, but also the Karin she knows and the Karin she sees now. "Long time has passed and she was more honest then back when I know her."

"Really? She still likes to look down and insulted me, though." Kazuto pondered.

Reiha haughtily answered with an air of superiority. "Back then she is too serious and uptight. She is always suspect others and dishonest to herself. Whenever she spouted any words it will be insult and mockery."

"Can't argue with that fact. It still carries to now." Kazuto jested in playful laugh.

"No… I am not talking about her old habit from her lowly upbringing." Reiha emphasized 'lowly' with proud gesture. "Indeed that she is annoying, pervert, violent, selfish, thinks the world revolves around her, not to mention that stupid blonde curly hair of hers!"

While Kazuto repeatedly nodded agreeing and confirming each of Reiha's insults, but suddenly something dawned to him. He calmly looked at Reiha's gaudy appearance… realizing the truth and familiarity of her words and smiled meaningfully to Xun You , who responded in wink and giving sign asking Kazuto not to say anything.

"…What are you smiling for?" Reiha who felt something strange from Kazuto grin and weird expression, become offensive toward Kazuto.

"Nope. There is nothing wrong, Yuan Darren. I am only recalling some wise words; Use the mirror to fix your appearance. Now I really understand it."

"I am not as BAD AS HER!"

"But Yuan darren… I am not saying anything!" Kazuto without any feeling of guilt nor remorse laughed.

"You are trying to imply something, are YOU!?" Reiha glared in mix of embarrassment and anger. This is the type that she has difficulty for, like Xun You who is the sly advisor.

"How could I? I have no knowledge of your past friendship with Karin-chan. So how could I say anything on it?"

"Humph!" Reiha felt unsatisfied but realized the truth of his words… "Eh…? You … did she allowed you to use her manna?" Reiha felt surprised when she recall Kazuto casually call Karin's name.

"Well… she only allow me to call her when we are alone..though." Kazuto recall.

Reiha thought for a moment, with a frighteningly calm smile she spoke then. "Then, you will address me as Reiha, no matter what of the situation calls for."

""Eh..?"" Both Xun You and Kazuto was surprised.

"EEEHHH-~!" But it was such a shocking blow to Xun You who heard the word spoken nonchalantly by Reiha. "Why? Why? Reiha-sama!? Even I was only allowed after…." About hundreds chapters of this fanfic. Xun You shouted her protest with envious look toward Kazuto.

"Uhh… you are to noisy, Xun You." Reiha answered sullenly. "I, Yuan Bengchu of the noble distinguished four generations of minister the Yuan clan ought to give him something because of what he had done to us… Then for this no good, pathetic man, knowing my manna should be a blessing coming once for hundreds of his generations. "

"u." Xun You still irritated; but seeing that this man had saved their lives… she softened and smiled at him with annoyed angry looks.

Though Kazuto himself was feeling like…. Oh well…. And quickly retort. "I see… so this is another of what The Analects of Confucius says; Woman and Narrow-minded man are hard to be taught."

"What are you trying to imply?" Reiha gave another frightening smile which give Kazuto a chill….

"No! Nothing Reiha-san!" Kazuto flabbergasted on realizing he blabbered. "EhM..!" Kazuto coughed to change the subject "Well… Reiha-san, how could you know about Karin-chan that much?"

Reiha felt satisfied knowing Kazuto call her with her manna and gave immediate answer. "Well… If I recall now is such a disturbing matter! When I was placed in a seat next to HER! I realized immediately that she is such a troubling GIRL!"

Kazuto moved back a bit seeing Reiha felt irritated in recalling the memory.

"Always acting cool like lone wolf! She forgot how I have to act kindly to her because of that!" Reiha angrily spoke. "Then! She would always act like she was better than me! I had enough! That is why I try to attack her!"

"Sending an assassin is not a playful matter you know…." Xun You facepalmed.

"It was just a practical joke! And because it is her, she will surely foil it!" Reiha spoke in great trust.

_Extracted from __**Liu Yiqing's New Anecdotes of Social Talk**__;_

_When Yuan Shao was a youth, she sent a man at night to throw a dagger at Cao Cao. The dagger was aimed too low and hit the couch. Guessing that the next throw would be aimed high, Cao Cao lay as flat as she could and the second attempt failed too._

"Your method of practical joke is to send an assassin?" Xun You questioning Reiha's morality logic.

"It was her fault to claiming that she was such a superhuman being!" Reiha admitted without any sense of shame. "I am merely testing it."

_Extracted from __**Liu Yiqing's New Anecdotes of Social Talk**__;_

_Ca Cao claimed that she always knew when anyone wanted to harm her. And she told one of her friend;_

_"Come to me with a dagger on you. I will say I have premonition of danger, and have you arrested to be killed. But just say nothing about this trick and no harm will come to you. In fact I shall reward you well."_

_The fellow trusted him and had no misgiving. Then Cao Cao had her killed, and that man did not realize till his death that he had been deceived. All Cao Cao's friend thought her sense of danger was genuine and conspirators were disheartened._

"Worse of all she is betraying my faith! And she said that we will always be friend!" Reiha spoke out. "Turn out it was just a lie!" She beat the table in anger.

"We have spend time with each others …. Spoke fondly of our dreams and promised each other that we will fulfilled it! But now what!?"

_Extracted from __**Liu Yiqing's New Anecdotes of Social Talk**__;_

_When Cao Cao was young she often went out with Yuan Shao in search of adventure. Once they saw a wedding in progress and crept into the bridge-groom's courtyard. At night they shouted; "Thief! Thief!" When everyone rushed out from the bridal chamber to catch the thief, Cao Cao went in with her sword to kidnap the bride and then made off with Yuan Shao. They lost their way and Yuan Shao fell among brambles and could not get out. Then Cao Cao cried;_

_"Here's the thief!"_

_Yuan Shao leaped with fright, and so they managed to escape._

"I always trusted her! and then she suddenly declared that she will part away because she has her own dream to pursue!"

Since young, both close friends who had similarity in habit, taste and conduct bond each other with deep trust, they would help each other; never abandon when one is in danger. Both of them who fond of beautiful girl always make prank and kidnapped the girl especially the just married one. It was more interesting….

"She never trusted anyone…! Always acting as if the world is against her! I who kindly tried to calm her that night was suddenly threatened with sword pointed toward my neck! That insolent midget!"

_Extracted from __**Liu Yiqing's New Anecdotes of Social Talk**__;_

_Cao Cao once said; "No one must come near me when I am asleep. If anyone does, I will cut him down with my sword in my sleep. Let all my followers beware!"_

_Later she pretended to be asleep and when one of her favorite ladies tiptoed up to cover her with a quilt, she cut her down and killed her. After that whenever she slept no one dared go near._

Those whole accounts was recorded and become topics of conversation in defining Cao Cao as unprincipled person as Luo Guanzhong want to paint him to be; however Kazuto felt something amiss now.

"Wait a second…. Reiha-san…. Are you sure Karin-chan is that paranoid and unconfident to herself?"

"Hmmpphh… looks can be deceiving, right? she always pretend to be cool, while actually she was always lonely and felt frightful. She preferred to sleep alone weakly wept for her weakness…. That is why she is distrustful towards other…. Very few can approach her and no one can stay close beside her when she is sleeping."

Kazuto think for a while….

"That is weird…. She invited me to accompany her once because she felt lonely and afraid … are not you just exaggerate things?"

"EEEHH!? That midget with curly hair done that!?"Reiha was exasperated. Reiha come closer to Kazuto threatening him "You have to tell me everything now! EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!"

Kazuto become a bit reluctant on the pressure, regretting his big mouth blabbering.

**XXX**

Cao Cao then asked to the girl before her who is now reporting the development of the situations.

"Well? What about it?"

"As to what you have ordered, we have sent forces toward the remaining bases of Yuan clan to prevent them from sending reinforcement. Jinyang has been subdued by the joint force of my brother and Ma Teng's Xiliang and Liangzhou Riders."

Cao Cao become interested. "Ho~oh… that is surprising… I thought that Old man Ma Teng is busy with Zhang Lu's situation…. who would expect he had spare time to send help."

"Jinyang was practically empty after Guo Yuan made the failure march. But still… with only thousand cavalrymen and they managed to take a city like Jinyang…. I wonder who is leading them…? My brother only told me that she is a beautiful girl." Sima Yi pondered

"Keifa?" Cao Cao turned to Xun Yu.

"General Ma Teng of Xiliang has three renowned daughters. We've seen them during the campaign to take Chang An." Keifa explains "The first is the famed strong general who led the Heavy Cavalry of the Xiliang-Liangzhou Riders. The beast of Xiliang who is also known as Splendid Ma Chao; due to her fondness to wore decorated light armor. "

"Ah… that strong headed girl who think with her muscles first." Cao Cao recall.

"Then, Pang De, she led the Xiliang Riders who are capable of mounted archery. It was said that they could rival the Beiping's White Riders. At first I thought it was just due to their soldiers arrangement. Ma Teng's wife is known to be of the Barbarians of Qiang origin. And the men of Hu also the Qiangs were known as famed shepherds of the steppe. It is no wonder to think that he incorporated them in his ranks but…. Rumors said that during the rule of Dong Zhuo, they implemented Li Kui's archery method. This in turn greatly boosted their capability."

"After that Beiping's warlord died… I felt relieved because of the White Rider's thunderous reputation will die with her… but now… seems that new headache might occur from this one." Cao Cao sighed. "I fear that I might have invited future problem. Just like giving up Yunchang to Imperial Sister."

"Karin-sama…." Keifa became worried in seeing her lord's expression. "Ah.. and finally the third is his niece. Ma Dai. She has not built any known reputation, but looks can be deceiving."

Karin fell silent. Erika then spoke to her, "If you worried, you can always offer some official position in the imperial court then gave recognition to the daughter to lead the Xiliang province replacing the father."

"That is…" Keifa was shocked.

"In sense… I get him as my hostage, while the daughter who is not too smart will be put in charge. Han Sui in Liangzhou and Zhong Yao in Chang An will keep her under surveillance." Karin smiled "Is that what you are trying to say, Zhongda?"

"Precisely." Erika gave a meaningful ominous smile. "Make her feel that she owe you for this 'kindness'. Then… use her against Zhang Lu in Hanzhong and Liu Zhang of Yizhou."

"I see…" Karin muttered. "Then, any other report?"

"Pingyuan, Ji and Nanpi have been besieged. Now… we only need to wait for the revolt inside the city. Now you can fully concentrate in campaign to Ye." Zhongda continues.

"I see… what about that thing I asked?"

"Isolation has been perfected. The mutinous force will take action as soon as your troops are visible outside the wall of Yejun. For now, let us wait until General Cao Ren, General Cao Hong, General Yue Jin, and the Xiahou Sisters return from their duty. I heard they brought nice souvenir for you. "

"I see… " Karin sighed… "Seems that the greatest merit for this campaign will go to you, eh? Zhongda?"

"Why do you say that, Mengde?"

"Hmm… playing ignorant… and I suppose you will refuse position but ask something else, right?"

"Indeed. It is more profitable to me. As you heard me, all the business in Northern Province and future government project will be under the monopoly of the Sima clan. Did not my avarice make you feel at ease?" the smile full of questionable intention arose.

"The greediness of Wang Jian bring ease to the First Emperor…. while the clumsy sincerity of Yue Yang brought suspicions to his lord." Karin acknowledged. "Then… after that if in the future I make a move against you… the Sima clan will stop their funding to my clan, and…. without the enormous funding of Sima clan… I will be greatly weakened."

"Correct" Sima Yi closed her eyes, acknowledging Cao Cao's prediction "But if on the contrary you did not betray us, with all my power that I hold in my hand… I will do everything to save your life." Yi opened her eyes and smiled friendly to Mengde " That's why… don't betray my expectation… Mengde." Yi patted Mengde's shoulder.

Yi then cupped her hands and asked permission to leave.

Keifa who witnessed the exchange of words became furious. "Karin-sama! She is really an unprincipled person! We can not trust her!"

Karin pet Keifa's head, calming her. "Indeed. And she alone expected that we will never trust her… but she know herself that we need her role. King Zhuangxiang of Qin and Qin Shi Huang could rise to greatness because Luu Buwei know how to make investment."

Keifa while full of annoyance toward Erika, acknowledged the truth in Karin's word. No matter how unprincipled and suspicious she is… They need the support of the Sima clan…

"And, I have numerous talent in my hand… Both Zhongda and I realized our similarity as the Villain of the world, the Anti Hero. We need to establish a mutual relationship." Karin smiled in expectation "While we need the Sima clan's funding…. They will need us to protect them, and to expand their business investment."

Keifa felt relieved when she notices the composure and looks of confidence radiating from Karin.

"Karin-sama…."

"But, be wary Keifa." Karin continues. "The glory of warfare is not just in the horror at the battlefield, but also behind the scene where the supply and politics are managed far behind the frontline. Soon in the future, she alone will control and make decision for the lifeline of our economy."

Keifa was silenced in this reality. And her contemplation was stopped when Karin continues.

"And don't forget…"

Keifa turned to Cao Cao who revealed a serious look as if directly giving command at the field of battle.

"This fellow will not be content to spend her life under someone's command." Karin mused leaving Keifa shocked beyond words when Karin spoke of her premonition.

The black cat hid its claws until the right moment to attack and the wolf bit anything in the front and behind them. Scheming Zhongda… she will turn against anyone for the well being of her Sima clan.

Then,

The second move of _**Observe the Fire from the Opposite Shore…..**_

**XXX **

The Yuan clan's secretary and record keeper, Chen Lin sighed. He announced…. "Everyone…. Let's surrender." Cao Cao's besieging forces have isolated them and cut off their line of supply for long; and they want to avoid resorting to cannibalism or mass revolt in this base.

They all agreed. With the two leader; Yuan Tan - Yuan Shang has no prospect of saving them or sending reinforcement while they are busy defending the Jizhou's capital Yejun… they raised the white flag and opened wide the main gate of the castle….. with Chen Lin himself coming out and delivering the seal and tally. And the poem he wrote earlier pictured his difficulty on defending this dead-end base:

_At the Great Wall fountain I water my steed;_

_The chilly water cuts to the bones indeed._

_To my officer there I go and say,_

_"Do not force our men from Taiyuan to stay."_

_"Official business has its fixed date;_

_You just ram the earth and do not wait!"_

_"We men would rather die in the fight_

_Than toil and moil on the worksite!"_

_-.-_

_The Great wall sprawls as far as the eyes see;_

_It sprawls well over three thousand li._

_So many young men work in border zone;_

_So many young wives stay at home alone._

_At last, I write a letter to my wife;_

_"Get remarried and start a new life!_

_Serve your new in-laws in gentle and kind,_

_But always keep your former man in mind."_

_-.-_

_My wife's reply comes to me in quick speed;_

_"What you write this time is foolish indeed!"_

_"Now that I have got into deep distress, How can I bear to put you in a stress?_

_Do not give your boy anything good to eat;_

_Feed your girl with every kind of meat._

_Don't you se that below the Great Wall_

_Skulls and bones cover the ground above all?"_

_-.-_

_"Since I was married to you as your wife,_

_You have always been part of my life._

_I know that you can't be back dead or alive._

_But if you are dead, I won't survive!"_

_**- Watering Steeds, Chen Lin styled Kongzhang**_

**XXX**

"My God! Mengde has changed so much!?" Reiha gasped "That annoying ill-mannered midget turned so meek to you?" Reiha stared at him with almost blank expression. "Aren't you describing other girl perhaps?"

"Er… no."Kazuto answered reluctantly "but please don't disclose this to Karin-chan."

Reiha look satisfied, and then make a big grin as if having a malice forethought and sinister plan in her mind.

"er… Reiha…-san?"

Before Kazuto can ask further question, he was surprised by the Mengde who pushed the door and barged to enter the room. "Please excuse me …. Well this is practically my base, I believe I don't need to pay in mind toward courtesy, I guess.." Karin spoke haughtily "You surely would not mind, I am sure."

"No. of course not. What would I expect from a low upbringing like you, Mengde…." Reiha sneered. "That would be like expecting monkey to do my job."

"Good allusion, what a pity that the elder of your clan does not hire one for them." Cao Cao countered the remark calmly.

"Of course, OHOHOHOOHO! … wait a second! You are insulting ME!"

"And this is what Analects of Confucius says as idiots are hard to be taught… " Cao Cao pulled a seat and excuse herself to sit on it.

"Enough jokes. As you ask… before marching to Yejun, I have isolated the other cities, and your record keeper and secretary to the Yuan clan; Chen Lin has been captured. Now, this is your time to explain why would you need man of literati like him? Because I have plenty of talent who also good at words and mastered all the Four Ancient Literature and Five Books of Confucian Classic."

"OHOHOHOHO~….! Mengde, so… even with your so called masterful talent and all, you still need me to guide you in to the city of Ye! How pitiful you are…."

"Shut up, Hag. I merely want to avoid needless casualty. I would not lie and make pretense. I am not stupid enough to overestimate my military force. The city of Ye boasted the reputation as impenetrable fortress rivaling that Gongsun Zan of Beiping's Fortress of Yijing. Even your sly advisor had to exhausted many of Siege methods. I don't have money to squander stupidly like you." Cao Cao in bitter looks spoke up. " That is why…. Please help me."

Reiha felt astonished. Hiding her embarrassment, she turned away " Fine. Can't help it if the superior one does not help the weaker one."

"Thank you…. Reiha." Karin spoke.

"You don't need to mind." Reiha avoiding from seeing her directly, replied "Karin-san."

**XXX **

"As you already know, Chen Lin is a famed scholar who is considered as one of the Seven Scholar of Jiangnan. But there is another reason why he is trusted by the elder of the Yuan clan." Reiha explain with a serious look that is so not like her. "He is capable in encrypting , decrypting and encoding information."

"A cryptographer!?" Kazuto shouted in shock.

"Huh~…? What is that?"Karin, Reiha, Xun Yu and Xun You look at him, confused.

"Er… what I meant to say is… he is capable of making an information that he received and give them or relay them to recipient in a way where only the sender and recipient know. So in sense if there is a situation where the messenger, envoy or scouts were intercepted, the information will not leak."

"Well, you can put it that way. It is the practical use of seeing the visible to understand the deeper context. As Mencius says to read the poets intention into expression." Reiha confirmed.

We have heard of encoding code method from Morse, Braille, Polybius Square, Caesar Shift, Enigma and the Purple Code as means to encrypt confidential information and avoid them from being leaked toward third party. In this era where we don't have Lockheed Martin SR-71 Blackbird or U-2 Dragon Lady with Satellite dish to transmit information, we can only rely on crypt message and code due to limitation of transportation method. So, in the event the scout or person who delivered it get captured or intercepted, the vital information will not leak.

During the World War 2, the flow of information is of vital importance. As Sun Zi herself also admitted. Foreknowledge and information is the greatest weapon during the war. The Third Reich used Enigma as their backbone of transferring information, the complex algorithm code was said to be almost impossible to crack and the legend of Enigma was stopped only after the Allied forces captured one U-boat submarine which hold one of the said unit. While on the other hand, the US forces employs the Indian Navajo to transmit any vital information due to their elaborate code.

But, is it plausible for the 2nd Century in China, there is such sophisticated method? Well, yes. The use of commander tally itself was considered as one. The tally was divided in two and only when the two part of tally be joined the commander are allowed to take command of the army. And it was said that most sage of the past hide their martial wisdom and knowledge in the vague phrase they used in their writing. Is not this also count as encryption ? It was said that Liu Tao (Six Teaching of Jiang Taigong , a military treatise) once banned for long because the fear that it might be used to inspire revolt, and whoever read it will be second to none in the battlefield, commanding over millions of men?

"Impressive….!" Karin shouted in excitement.

"He know most of the weak point in Yijing, and one of them is the dam around the river. But I don't know which one. That is why you need him to show you." Reiha explained. "He once spent his days in the archives and ended up making a proposal marking the area around Yejun."

"No wonder, his writing is delightful to read and there are many hidden intention inside. Xun You spoke to me that his report allowed the Yuan clan to know perfectly on the battle situation as if they directly participated."

"Humph… I hope you now have no reason to fail in subjugating Yejun." Reiha spoke. "Because if so, then you are indeed just incapable midget who can not do anything! OHOHOHOHOHO~…!"

"To thank for your information, I will let aside your mockery this time." Karin smiled, as if expressing her gratitude, she raised her hand and make a gesture of clasping her hand. "Thanks… Reiha."

"So… this is what that old pervert Cai Yong speak of Tsundere…. where they go cold and warm." Reiha mused… "You are better suited with that smile, Karin-san."

"Huh…? What do you mean by Tsundere..?" Karin trying to recall the familiar word from one of the book she read. "Damn it, you stupid curly! I try to keep my temper and you still making insult!"

"Who the… who are you calling as stupid curly, you idiotic midget with blonde curly hair?!" Reiha snorted. " Humph! At least I don't need someone to feed me beside my bed, you childish little girl who pretended to be as sweet little monkey!"

"Wha-! WHO TOLD YOU….!? I mean what do you mean by that!? I…. I" Karin was shocked when Reiha strip her secret that only Guo Jia know a bit about it…. By coincidence.

"Karin-sama?!" Keifa look bewildered, while Xun You showed interest at the course of the conversation, while Yang Xiu looked away, pretending to be innocent.

"You… it must be…." Karin stared sharply at Kazuto, who still pretending his innocence by whistling a vague note.

"Hmmm…. Why would you exchange looks with him? Aa~…hh, I don't say anything, okay… Yang Xiu ? It is not my fault when Mengde herself who make the assumption." Reiha without any remorse indirectly confirmed it.

"D-oh!" Kazuto regretted telling her, because he knows that Cao Cao is preparing a corporal punishment for him later.

"Fine!" Karin lost her patience. "You know, then what? That had nothing to do with you."Karin hiding her embarrassment, coolly pretend nothing troubling her while beside her Keifa made a face as if she want to cry.

"It is. It is relieving to me that you have changed." Reiha calmly speak. "You have grown, Mengde…. I really envy you. I was too late in finding someone that I can put my trust in…. Iishe and Toshi… I am to blame for their death, and …. Xun You…." Reiha pulled her closer, as if embracing her… "She has done so many for me…. But I did not have the chance… to treat her fairly." For the first time, Reiha who always make a pretense and flaunting herself as the leader of the Yuan clan; Yuan Shao styled name Bengchu showed her true expression. The tears flowing from her cheeks, breaking the mask of the lonely sovereign of the distinguished four generation of minister, the noble Yuan clan.

"That is why…. Karin-san." Reiha pleaded for the first time as herself. "Take the city of Ye. Pacify the four northern provinces, use them as your foundation to accomplish it! The might of Qin frighten all the six state of the warring states in to submission." Reiha directly face her. "That is my only wish to you."

"You don't need to worry, Reiha-chan." Karin replied. "Because we are always a friend toward each other…."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Salam **MERDEKA!**

Replying review….;

Fire lord 626:

Thanks, I thought I did tell the lives of other heroines…

Well… I use my own scenario which glaringly different from ROTK, if you meant that.

Enigma95:

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao? They are twin idol singer who sell their merchandise to their fan (well that is why I wrote it as using charisma), like in Koihime. Then it settled, no one should have any problem that I once again change the setting that Da Qiao and Xiao Qian are both loli girl with their original characteristic (one is meek, the other is straightforward). If you watch the Ero Anime JK Inkou Kyoushi, it is closer to that concept, BUT! I will try to depict Kazuto role as Lu Su to much closer to KimoOta senpai from Pretty cure doujin Milk Hunters 1-6 which was authored by Kuroyuri; my favorite doujin… is still get turned on in reading Honoka and Hikari getting raped by KimoOta senpai.

Well… remember what Homer Simpson says back then? No, not about 'I will become a vegan if bacon are grown on trees." But this one "The happiest thing in the world is to see other worse than us, and I am tired to make people happy!" That is how annoying that SOB Kazuto is. and I can't help it because I am still not good in writing rape scene. Damn it indeed.

Shu? It is Shan Fu (Xu Shu styled Yuanji) and Fa Zheng.

I am a man of wide preference. I am Paedophiliac, Pervert and Chikan, NTR lover, Rape the Maid, Blackmail, Cheating, Mindbreak, Yuri are all Ok. But please no Guro, Yaoi, Futa and anything else that I might forget. This much showed me how tolerant I am.

If there is no change to the story and I don't change my mind….. Meirin is the greatest candidate.

And you're welcome.

Fangking2:

Oh… longtime no see. No, that is okay. And thanks for still reading.


	119. Observe the Fire from the Opposing Shore

**Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore (The Fall of Jizhou's capital, Yejun part 1) **

"_When the arrow is on the string, it must fly." Chen Lin style named Kongzhang -__**Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom,**__ chapter 32_

**XXX**

The former Yuan Shao's man of literati and secretary; Chen Lin was brought before Cao Cao for interrogation. Though the he personally felt fright for his life, he tried to suppress the feeling from being surfaced to his facial expression.

Even when Cao Cao herself has seated herself followed by Xun Yu, Yang Xiu and Xun You beside her; the said man of literary whose reputation soared through this land as one of the Seven Scholar of Jian'an whom even the historical Emperor Wen of Cao Wei (Cao Pi) praised as a superb group of scholars who had no unoriginal words on their writing; now did not have any courage left even to lift his face. The resigned look on his face for his later fate was shown; that he will accept and brave through them without trying to disgrace his own reputation.

"Now… why don't we start with your reasoning for not surrendering earlier while you should have to?"

Chen Lin was hesitating from speaking, but the pressure of this situation was breaking for him. His lips are shaking from nervousness.

"Please talk. I always heard the reputation of the Seven Scholar of Jian'an who will speak out to correct their lords even if it might invite the wrath of said lord."

Chen Lin who was placed to the ground, sitting in crossed leg, bowed once to the ground as if forfeiting his fate; spoke "Cao Darren, have your respected lordship wondered why there are still many loyal retainers of the Yuan Darren who instead of submitting to you, still resigning their fate to the new two leaders : Yuan Tan Darren and Yuan Shang Darren?"

Cao Cao fixated her hair, trying to take note of what Chen Lin shall respond in her mind.

"Some might say loyal vassal serve only one lord; However we are not that honest and loyal toward the Yuan clan. The influential wealthy clan of Jizhou all respected Yuan Darren (Yuan Shao)'s leadership. However the bond of family and our hometown are much more thicker compared to the empty talk of loyalty. "

"Indeed, in this chaotic world where filling your hunger is already hard enough, all of you are merely trying to sustain your life, surviving long enough to ensure the well being of your whole family and clans." Cao Cao admitted the difficulty and the doubt. "That is why you prefer to assist those two pretenders in exchange for safety and well-being."

"Indeed, while some of us thinking of surrenders, there are still doubts surrounding all the people of Jizhou and all the Yuan clan's territory." Chen Lin asserted. "Will you accept our surrender in open hand without raiding and pillaging the Jizhou's capital Yejun where our home are? Would you accept us who are formerly bitter enemies toward each other? In Yejun lived many wealthy clans who are known to aid the Yuan clan's war effort. And to part from wealth and riches that we have collected for our whole life are hard." Chen Lin sighed. "I was one of those who felt that way. We have gone to this far to oppose your army, there is no way to stop in midway. But as I grown older I missed it…."

Chen Lin who had since the beginning resigned his fate, then recited:

"_With the great expectancy I gaze and glare;_

_Hope is slim, but on does time wear!_

_Wherever they flies, the bird returns to their nests;_

_So did the dying fox yearning for his own lair._

_Thought sent into exile; I justly long for home, time to time!_

_- __**Sorrow over the Fall of Capital Ying, Qu Yuan**__"_

Cao Cao was taken aback in hearing his heartfelt feeling. Xun You who understand this perfectly lowered her head out of sympathy. This Chen Lin spoke and recited this poem as if conveying the represented feeling of the people of Jizhou who felt helpless. The book of Han Fei Zi spoke The curative medicine tasted bitter and wise advice offend the ears. But when wickedness and despicable officers are elevated to a higher position, the honest and righteous could only lament and remain in their silence out of fear of speaking the good advice. Once back then during the Warring States period, King Huai of Chu fall to the trick of Zhang Yi (Prime Minister of Qin who proposed the Contra Alliance of Lianheng) and ignored the advice of the loyal minister of Chu, Qu Yuan. Qu Yuan was later exiled due to slanders of the traitors and Qin's confidante. Later on she hears of the news of General Bai Qi subjugating Chu's capital Ying, she felt great remorse and lamented. Drowning in sorrow and indignation she later threw herself unto the Miluo river, because even she was exiled from the imperial court of Chu, her heart still thinking of the state of Chu.

The Burden of war, Cao Cao realized this…. The civilian fearing their safety and the well being of their family preferred to support whoever would ensure them from being casualty of war; because they are thinking what will happen to their live.

"Secretary Chen, It is inevitable that we have to subjugate Yejun. You know it yourself that weapon of wars has no eyes to distinguish enemies and civilians… won't you help us to avoid needless casualty from unneeded prolonged war or siege?"

Chen Lin sighed… his mind recalled the face of her wife back in Yejun… also the lively atmosphere of the wealthy city like Yejun… it is painful to see people there was massacred in the confusion of war. Chen Lin then bowed to the ground once and clasped his hand in respecting gesture.

"Very well . I, Chen Lin am willing to submit to the Prime Minister of Han, Cao Cao Darren."

**XXX**

_**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ wrote this following situation:

When the Lord of Pei (Liu Bang, who will later become Emperor Gaozu of Han) entered the Qin's Imperial Capital; Xiangyang, he sealed up the palaces and treasuries later goes out to stationed his troops at Bashang.

Xiang Yu's famed Strategist, Fan Zeng once spoke;

_"When the lord of Pei was living east of the mountains, he was known as greedy for wealth and fond of beautiful women. But since entering the Pass he has taken neither loot nor women. This shows that he aims high."_

A Month later, the forces led by Xiang Yu arrives, he had Ziying (The Surrendered King of Qin) executed along with all other members and supporter of Qin dynasty then allowed massacres and looting at the imperial capital Xiangyang.

Chen Lin explained. "From this situation, we know the difference of the situation from both Emperor Gao Zu and Xiang Yu. While the latter was later surrounded and forced to suicide during the decisive battle in Gaixia, Emperor Gaozu rose and established the 400 long lasting Han dynasty."

Various map and cartography, record on the situation surrounding the Jizhou, record on astronomy, geography and various other report was scattered around this room.

"In order to win the support from the citizen of Jizhou, you have to emulate what Emperor Gaozu did during the Chu-Han contention." Chen Lin pointed the various social situation "Yejun is a rich city, you have to ensure that military regulation upheld strictly, forbidding looting and killing those who surrendered. And if possible, don't engage in a long lasting siege because even if you could wear out their fighting strength, the troops defending the Ye might be forced to loot the civilians themselves. Send out a single decisive attack that will lower their morale and social situation that allowed unrest toward the commanding officer who is guarding them."

"I see.. no wonder Guo Jia asked me to refrain from performing siege attack. But is there possible suggestion that you could give? I am pretty sure that an insider like you know the inside out of their situation."

"The capital Ye rivaled the might of impenetrable fortress in Yijing. The Yuan clan build more than ten or so moats and trenches to disturb the usage of siege engine. Water canal were dug surrounding the capital while the city gate is outfitted with heavy iron gate and suspension bridge system. Don't forget about our enormous war supply; enough arrows and rations for year long siege."

"And the besieger supply consumption rate will definitely increase the longer the siege take." Xun Yu mused in contemplation, looking toward her cousin.

"Unfortunately, morale will also be affected. Don't forget that Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang are meeting the chief of Wuhuan Barbarian; Ta Dun to urge him to move his elite cavalry troops. When the defending troops in Ye heard that Ta Dun's reinforcement is coming their morale will rose. And… Ta Dun's elite cavalry are known as capable in mounted archery … well politely speaking their affectivity as active unit in war is questionable, but the Barbarian of Hu is known to be used in horse riding." As exactly how the book of Huai Nan Zi recorded.

"We don't need to worry about how we attack them. Guo Fengxiao left me with a bag of trick. I just need to think of the whole preparation needed to implement it." Cao Cao asserted. "But, I am not to be certain, would the citizen of Ye welcomed our arrival? As you already know, winning territories is easy, but winning their heart is not as easy as it sounds."

Chen Lin cupped his hand and replied, "Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang are new leaders who have not placed their influence deeply in the four northern province, and the rich clans still has doubt on their ability to lead. And the consecutive major loss in Guandu, Cangting, and the various loss on the small campaign had made their reputation suffered. Yuan Shao Darren are seen as better leader because she never put a strain to the people." Chen Lin spoke. "Hence, I still ask that Prime Minister would refrain from acting like the Conqueror of the West Chu and swiftly bring order in the city to avoid unrest and fear to win their support. For now, please think of how to gain support from inside."

"Keifa?" Cao Cao turned to her most trusted advisor and strategist, the strategist whom she always compared to Gaozu's Zhang Zifang. With a meaningful look without speaking anymore.

"It is a pity that Advisor Jia is not here with us, but that does not mean it is impossible." The crafty and cunning girl who would do anything for Karin, in tacit understanding asserted. "We shall emulate what Duke Xi Bo did to bring his enemy, Duke Hu of Chong into submission without making any bloodshed."

"I am satisfied with your plan. As expected of My own Zhang Liang."

"I am grateful." Keifa bowed and accepted the order "Then, I shall use that Young Master of the Sima clan to execute it."

"Now… about what Fengxiao suggested, what about it?" Cao Cao turned to Xun You.

"Chen Lin and I shall take care of the whole preparation." The sly advisor coolly spoke. "As to what advisor suggested, then we shall emulate what General Wang Ben did in the past."

"I see… then I will not make a move and only act as an observer from to the opposite shore." Cao Cao consented and later turned to Chen Lin "Impressive skill that you have, secretary Chen. I hope you will continue to amuse me."

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the first month -spring- of the ninth year of Jian'an_

_The Duke crossed the He, obstructed Qi river and diverted its waters into the Bai dyke to facilitate the transportation of grain. _

While Cao Cao is busy making various preparation in her encampment in Liyang, the various troops scattered for their each separating task to besiege the various fort around Jizhou and isolating Nanpi and Pingyuan are beginning to make a move.

They are starting to encamp around the path of transport around the Jizhou province, with an attempt to isolate the commerce traffic for the merchant of Jizhou cutting of their supply line.

Gao Gan ordered the suspension bridge to be raised and the main gate to be closed, which in effect isolate the whole Jizhou from any access from other province.

The other groups led by Xiahou Dun - Xiahou Yuan led their troops followed by Li Dian to start to move toward Qi river of the main river of Huang He. In there, they began the piling up the earthen soil to narrow the water flow of the Qi River while digging another trenches of canal with intention to divert the water flows from irrigating the rice field in surrounding area of Jizhou.

Bit by bits of preparation are readied… To allow the '_**Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore'**_**.**

Then, let the enemy fought among themselves. The first is internal conflict, second is external threat and finally… the unexpected happens.

**XXX**

Gao Gan grow weary and demoralized by the uncertain situation.

The blockade that Cao Cao placed surrounding Jizhou had put him on a strain. He is unable to reach a decision fearing that when he marched his army to end the blockade, the Cao Cao troops taking advantage of his absence in Yejun would infiltrate and conquer the city. Sending small group would not be the best answer seeing Cao Cao's general is not on a level where they can underestimate it.

He has ordered the Jizhou's main troop to be alert for any sign of any troops movement approaching the vicinity of the Yejun. The mobilization of troops and conscription were raised to increase the numbers of guard and troops. While these steps he took may seems to be increasing the military strength guarding Yejun, This also has implication on making the civilian felt unrest and suspicious to their own security. And to fill the military coffer, he raised tax using the name of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang which in turn suppressed the rich clan like the Shen clan, the Ju clan, the Tian clan, and the Xin clan.

Gao Gan seems not to realize the enemy he had made in his own turf.

"What about the situation in Handan?" Gao Gan asked the returning troops who inspected the city around Jizhou.

Lu Kuang who led the expedition troop replied. "They have taken Handan. We are really alone here."

"What about we send someone to quickly contact Lord Yuan Shang? We need the Wuhuan Barbarian troops and their cavalry to help us." Lu Xiang asked.

"We can't brother Lu Xiang." Lu Kuang answered for Gao Gan. "That Villain Cao has set up perimeter of defense to isolate our position. If we want to break through their blockade, we need to send our main troops against them."

"Damn." Gao Gan cursed. With most of line of defense fallen to Cao Cao, it is hard for them to make a move.

"General Gao Gan… why don't we ask the senior advisor Tian Feng to help us?" Lu Xiang asked.

Gao Gan did not answer. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang have forbid him from asking from their instruction out of fear for betrayal. After the sly advisor Xun You departed to Cao Cao's side; the four advisor: Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Shen Pei and Guo Tu all lost favor to the Yuan clan and were pushed aside. Though those four were offered to capitulate to Cao Cao, they politely refused because their roots are in Jizhou and they are worried for the safety of their family and clan's well being. That is why they choose to stay.

"General Gao Gan." Lu Kuang cupped his hand in respectful gesture and spoke "If you are worried of their loyalty, then you could always take hostage of their whole family under guards as you did to the Xin clan."

"The head clan of the Xin clan; Miss Xin Xianying was forced to submit to you after you placed your men in the Xin's clan estate. Why don't you emulate this move once again? As you could also use this move to extort those wealthy clans to aid for the war effort."

Gao Gan glanced at those two twin generals, "Aren't you men previously owed the Xin clan for recommending you to the Yuan clan and getting this promotion?"

""We are men of business. We goes to whoever profitable for us.""

As Gao Gan still undecided, a messenger hurriedly ran to gave report.

"General Gao Gan! The Cao Cao's army are moving to the city of Ye!"

Gao Gan was shocked. In his worry, he shouted. "Fine! Call those advisors here to help us!"

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the second month of the ninth year of Jian'an_

_After reaching the city of Ye, The Duke began constructing earthen fortifications and tunneling. _

**XXX**

Tian Feng , stroked his chin. "At this situation it is unfavorable to stay here. Is it hard for us to direct our attack while asking those two Yuan to come here with or without Ta Dun's elite cavalry?"

Gao Gan shook his head, telling him indirectly that he don't know

Guo Tu sighed. "Perhaps we were abandoned by those two. Their origins were relatively unknown to us."

Shen Pei walked around the chamber trying to think. "Pardon my harsh word, but seeing those two are beyond hope, General Gao, why don't you just think for your own safety along this whole city of Jizhou?"

Gao Gan looked up, asking Shen Pei, "What do you mean by that?"

"Please consider the option of surrendering to Cao Cao and ask for capitulation. As you know a noble commander does not humiliate his enemy. Cao Cao is a person who cares very much for her own reputation. She will avoid doing anything that will tarnish her reputation as benevolent conqueror to win the support of the whole empire." Shen Pei who tried to push his idea, cupped his hand in respect and continues. "If we would surrender and submit to Cao Cao she would ensure your safety and treat you with respect. She would agree because you would be seen as righteous men who are leaving the dark, embracing the light avoiding needless bloodshed."

Gao Gan raised from his seat and glared in anger "YOU! How dare you spout such idea! Don't you know that I have your whole family and clan under my hand! " Gao Gan threatened him, pulling Shen Pei's cloth. "I am sure you are only seeking path to save your own skin! I heard that malicious sly advisor is already her trusted retainer! You all are certainly safe because of your friendships with her, but what about me?!"

Shen Pei in anger slapped Gao Gan's hand pulling his cloth, showing look of disgust. "If we would have such lowly thinking, we'd done that long before they are right behind our door." Waving his sleeves in anger, he turned his back to him speaking, "Don't forget that we are born and grown here in Jizhou. It would be a saddening view to see this beautiful and wealthy town to be reduced into ruin."

"Enough both of you!" Tian Feng in anger reprimand them for their unsightly fight."General Gao, if you have time to be suspicious of us, you shouldn't have called us since the beginning; Shen Pei and Guo Tu's words was because we are thinking for the best course for this unfortunate event!" Tian Feng thus turned to Ju Shou. "Ju Shou, tell this idiot (Gao Gan) of what you see in this upcoming battle."

Ju Shou cupped his hand and proceed to explain with his full knowledge of Fengshui. "As you remember, our stronghold; Yejun is surrounded by moats and trenches, with high walls surrounding the city, high tower like the Bronze Pheasant and other smaller tower that can be turned as turret and scouting tower. Our coffer in ration and money are plenty… it is no exaggeration to compare this place with the impenetrable fortress of Yijing in Beiping." Ju Shou explained this as he examines and pointing the several places in the map. "But, our morale is low, order is not well maintained. General Gao, have you ever heard of the unrest in the city due to rumor floating around this city? Our people have no will to take arms and rise. The militia from the forced conscription you done have lowered the will. You should not rely on those people. Just consider the trained military forces you have as the only fighting strength you have."

Gao Gan was silenced in deep thought.

"_**Sun Zi's Art of War**_ speaks; '_The skillful soldier does not raise a second levy (or conscription), neither are his supply-wagons loaded more than twice' (Chapter 2 Waging War)_." Guo Tu added. "General I remind you to refrain from agitating the rich clan and the civilian."

"I know! I know!" Gao Gan shouted at frustration, leaving them.

**XXX**

_**The Annals of Bamboo**_ wrote;

During the 34th years of King Zhou of Yin (Shang Dynasty) reign, the Duke Xi Bo send his troops for a punitive expedition against the state of Chong in retaliation for their sovereign act, the Duke Hu of Chong for slandering him which led to the death of Duke Xi Bo (Ji Chang)'s son; Boyi Kao.

The state of Chong is located in strategic terrain where mountain ranges surrounded them, giving them natural fortress of protection which is hard to attack but easy to defend, while the capital itself was built inside high walls and deep trenches and moat surrounding them. Repeated attempt only led to needless casualties in Duke Xibo's force. He later asked for the advice of his trusted advisor, Jiang Ziya.

Jiang Ziya spoke, "Instead of using military aggression, why not make them surrender with non aggression move?"

At once, the Duke Xibo stopped all his attempt to besiege the wall of Chong and attempted to block and isolated their capital, while Jiang Ziya return to her encampment to wrote letters. She made a list of allegation against Duke Hu of Chong (Chong Hou Hu), which titled; The People's allegation against the Duke Hu of Chong. While on the other hand, Jiang Ziya upheld the military discipline strictly and forbid the Zhou's military forces from committing war atrocities.

"_Duke Hu of Chong oppressed common people and act in disrespect toward the elderly. In all his action, he is partial and sided with the corrupt and the unrighteous. He let the corrupt and wicked officials filling his administration, which resulted the suffering of common people. Plague, Starvation haunted the common people even though they had worked in hardships. The act of Duke Xibo was to punish Duke Hu's atrocity and save the people of Chong from this injustice._

Jiang Ziya made numerous copies of these and tied them to arrows shot toward the inside of state of Chong's capital. The civilians had always felt hardship and suppressed by Duke Hu's tyranny and when those letters were passed around, rumors started to fill the city lowering their morale from Duke Xibo's invasion.

Soon, the coffer and supply was exhausted because of Duke Xibo's isolation, Jiang Ziya made another plan to contact Duke Hu's brother, Heihu (Chong Hei Hu); the administrator of the state of Cao who was known as righteous man. Jiang Ziya send the message to gain his friendship, explaining the allegation against the Duke Hu and the reason for the punitive expedition. Heihu agreed to the content and the letter and vowed to side with the justice. He later send his troops to the state of Chong posing as a reinforcement. Duke Hu who was not suspecting the movement opened the gate and allowed Heihu to entered, followed by Duke Xibo's troop. With no more obstacle preventing them, Duke Xibo succeed in making the state of Chong submit while Duke Hu was captured.

"This move showed Jiang Taigong's brilliant move in planning and diplomacy." Xun You explained.

Cao Cao remarked "Hmm… I had to admit that I was perplexed that you understand how Guo Fengxiao's advised me."

"In seeing Yejun's situation, this move was more plausible; while it is more difficult to the situation in Yijing where their soldiers are committed to their lord." Xun You who had experienced in leading the invasion to Gongsun Zan's stronghold in Yijing asserted.

"It is a pity that Advisor Guo Jia was unable to personally oversee her brilliant tactic." Yang Xiu sighed. "But… I have to admit, it was quite perplexing."

"It does not mean to act passive. But it is because we are letting them to do us the favor." Xun You continued the explanation. "Placing troops around Jizhou agitated them and let them fear our invasion. This is the first psychological maneuver." Xun You then playing around the simulation pieces. "We need to wait for their reaction, because our later move will be decided by how they make a move."

Cao Cao felt amused by this sly advisor "but you seems to know how you will react, my advisor?"

Xun You cupped her hand "I only made several move to further agitate them and worsen their situation… just several letters and rumor." The smile that made Kazuto himself felt a shudder.

Cao Ren then entered the council, greeting them according to military regulation after excusing herself. "I am here to make report. Chen Lin's letters have been spread inside the city. Rumors are circulating that those two Yuans have abandoned them. Also…. A promise of amnesty for anyone who surrender."

"Splendid." Cao Cao exclaimed. "Now I don't really need to worry about the Wuhuan Barbarian's reinforcement."

Kazuto turned to Cao Cao "Then, Lord Cao?"

"Mobilize. We are going to start our move." Cao Cao stood from her seat and declared.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the fourth month -summer- of the ninth year of Jian'an_

_Cao Hong was left to besiege the city of Ye while the Duke personally led his army to besiege Yin Kai, and returned after defeating the enemy._

**XXX**

'_**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore'**_

It was said that it is better to make the first move to get the initiative and advantage over the enemy. But sometimes before making a move, it is better to make assessment of how the enemy's situation and to take advantage according to the situation.

Then, when the situation called for . It is time to deliver a decisive blow.

While Cao Cao marched her army away from the blockade in Yejun, she left the task to engage siege attack to her two sister Cao Hong and Cao Ren. Several war towers were deployed for this maneuver, but unfortunately the trench and moat did not allow them to move faster.

Gao Gan was warned of this invasion attempt. He hurriedly ordered the troops to make preparation as he is about to let his troops to march against them.

"The enemy is surrounding us, we will send troops to show them that we won't stand still."

Gao Gan spoke as he is thinking to raise the morale, still doubting the looks of worry on his soldiers. He turned to the twin general. "Lu Kuang, Lu Xiang."

"Here, General!" "Ready to receive command." The Twin general made a respecting gesture.

Waving his hand, Gao Gan directed "Buy time to stop their movement, Don't let their siege weaponry get close to our wall."

Lu Kuang-Lu Xiang saluted "We shall take advantage of the terrain." "Please wait for our success." They goes down as they move followed by their cavalry and infantry led by mook general who the author is too lazy to make up his name.

The Main gate of the city of Ye is opened and the Twin General led their army out to intercept the enemy. Before them are Cao Cao's two sisters; Cao Ren and Cao Hong leading their Tiger Fang and Black Cloth Cavalry.

Cao Hong arranged all the troops formation into Gate Coral formation to protect their siege engine troops from being flanked or attacked from sides.

"_**Sima Rangju's Method of Warfare**__: In warfare, after deployment, observe the enemy actions. Watch the enemy and then initiate movement. If they are waiting for our attack, then act accordingly. Do not drum the advance, but await the moment when their masses arise. If they attack, concentrate your forces and attack his weakness._ (_**Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ Chapter 5 on After Deployment)."_Lu Kuang announced.

In response, Lu Xiang instructed the cavalry to move fast, while the infantry were ordered to walk slowly. The buckling noise of the cavalry moving led by the Twin Generals are smooth as if ignoring the terrain's condition which were surrounded by trenches and moats that could render the effectiveness of cavalry type unit in this situation.

"Impressive." Cao Hong remarked. She signaled for her own Tiger Fang to prepare their big round shield for cover against barrage. Cao Ren on the other hand, ordered the black cloth cavalry to remain cautious.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang both leading their cavalry unit leave their slow moving infantry and moved first. Cao Ren and Cao Hong reacted by readying their means of attacking and defending. After several paces, the forefront troops stopped their movement and taking unpatterned aiming and quickly shot toward Cao Ren and Cao Hong's direction. Cao Hong quickly moved her shield wielder troops to cover the random shooting. Then as the arrows thinned out, Cao Hong's Tiger Fang lowered their shield, noticing that Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang already far making their move.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang proceed to flank from sides to pincer Cao Hong's troops, using their front unit to perform random cover fire to distract them from noticing their movement, Cao Ren however know this before hand.

"Such basic maneuver would never amuse us." Cao Ren recount as she already spread her black cloth cavalry into two subdivision to intercept Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang from flanking Cao Hong.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang thus in drill shaped formation tries to charge against Cao Ren's black cloth division, however the difference of quality showed here. The morale and experience of the Cao forces are greater due to their repeated victory against the Yuan clan in two major campaign.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang noticing this disadvantage thus issued order to withdraw. Flag raised and the two flanking drill shaped formation then turned back and move to return to their initial position.

"How disappointing…." Cao Ren mused. She signaled "Pursue them, don't let them get away from us."

The Black Cloth cavalry thus make a pursue on the retreating Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang army, at this situation, Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang managed to make a great distance from Cao Ren's pursuing army. The twin general leading the cavalry passing through the small path between moats and trenches without any difficulty compared to Cao Ren's black cloth who are not used to this situation.

"Damn…" Cao Ren cursed, so she tried to jump over the narrow edge of the moat, which allowed them to accelerate "Follow my path and jump over the narrow margin!"

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang who turned and sees they are getting closer made a hand sign toward each other, moving straight instead of running around and to jump over the steep trench to make larger distance with the pursuing cavalry.

Then, When he notices that Cao Ren still pursuing him, he made another sign and lowered his hand. When all of their troops jumping over the trenches and made some distance from the moat, they stop to rest their stamina.

Cao Ren was about to follow them, but suddenly her subordinate blocked her path and instead made her to step aside while some riders are overtaking her move. "Wha-?" Cao Ren can not hide her shock as she was about to shout and ask whose division dares to block her, she heard a surprised shout from those riders and a loud falling noise.

She looked and notices that those several riders all were fallen to the ground "What could make them…?" and notices an ambush hiding in the trenches. Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang's infantry are all hiding around the moat with pike in their hand.

Seems that previously, Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang ordered their slow moving infantry to take position around the large trenches and moat and hide themselves, while their swift cavalry moves to instigate Cao Ren's troops to attack them and make pursue as they feign retreat, They thus lured them to this position where they previously hid their infantry, and when Cao Ren and most of her cavalry reached them, the infantry using their hook-branched pike would ambush them and tackle and pulled them to trip the horse's leg and make them fallen helplessly with their riders.

Cao Ren turned to the officers who led that subdivision; "Seems that I owe you, Fei Yao."

Fei Yao cupped and replied, "Though we are superior in our position, we still have to be careful of their ambush. General, many can replace me but no one could replace you. Please take that into consideration."

Seeing that Cao Ren stopped and their ambushing troops were discovered, Lu Xiang-Lu Kuang ordered the troops to move and proceed to surround their position.

"Hmm.. seems that I was a bit of careless." Cao Ren noted in seeing their movement.

"We can breakthrough their movement, what about it General?" another subordinate officer, Qin Liang asked.

"Nope. That is unneeded." Cao Ren replied. "We will stall them for a while, also Cao Hong is about to reach us…."

Besides…..

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang's troop, occupying advantageous terrain then quickly surrounded Cao Ren's Black cloth cavalry position.

"Due to my negligence, our men morale's has dropped significantly."

And…. So are theirs.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang both leaving their respective troops move forward and issued a challenge.

"During this kind of situation, a declaration of duel is inevitable to recover our loss."

Then, Cao Ren who can not be persuaded from backing down moved to answer their challenge.

And thus, They cupped against each other to show their respect.

**XXX **

*Lang-!

The Dao saber cleave, opening the first movement. Lu Xiang move first while Lu Kuang waited from aside. Though both of them issued the challenge, Lu Xiang made the first movement. Though the movement of the Dao saber were fast and smooth, but Cao Ren stretched her jiu-jie-ban's chain to defend and hold the Dao Saber from reaching him.

Lu Xiang then moved back, and route his movement. Then, while Lu Xiang retire, Lu Kuang quickly take his position to replace him, without showing any opening.

Trying this time to target Cao Ren's upper body, but Cao Ren stretched the chain once again straight before her neck area, and once again blocked the cleaving Dao sabre. Lu Kuang who sees that his attack also failed move back, while Cao Ren pulled the chain and spun it mid air, then she directed her stallion's to spin around and suddenly whipped at Lu Kuang direction.

Lu Kuang who is unprepared in reflex of his movement, place his dao sabre before his face to protect himself, while the debris and dust from Cao Ren's ground whipping fly off to his direction. Cao Ren pulled the reins to make her stallion move back and as she done it twirled her jiu jie ban's chain to pull them back to her and in a single jerk unrolled them straight as if shooting the blade edge to his direction.

Lu Kuang spun his dao saber forward and the jiu jie ban's chain coiled at his dao sabre, and he pulled it to his side to stretched them, to seal Cao Ren's weapon movement. Lu Xiang taking advantage of this situation attacked Cao Ren from another position with his own dao saber.

Cao Ren however merely glanced it for a while, she yanked her other arms to Lu Xiang's direction; shooting another jiu jie ban at his direction. Unprepared, Lu Xiang could only deflected it but missed the chance to attack Cao Ren's position.

Without giving time to Lu Xiang to recover from his unpreparedness, Cao Ren twisted the jiu jie ban, which made the movement to wrap itself around Lu Xiang's dao saber. Now, these twin's weapon are being entangled by Cao Ren's jiu-jie-ban as they are thinking to their next move, they signaled each other to discard their weapon.

Then, as they discarded their dao saber, Cao Ren's jiu-jie-ban lost it's strength and Cao Ren was about to fumble. The Twin generals quickly retrieved their respective sabre, and rushed to strike Cao Ren who is trying to take her move.

""_Mandarin Duck Saber style - Stone Splitting technique!""_

Lu Xiang followed by Lu Kuang unleashed their named saber technique. Lu Xiang who moved first covered Lu Kuang movement. Lu Xiang atop his stallion unleash the first send her strike, followed by Lu Kuang behind him. The idea of this _Mandarin Duck Saber _style is an improvement of a single saber play. In single saber play, one hand wield the weapon while the others are used to direct the move or instead distract the opponents, however this in turn left the weaponless hand being defenseless and prone to be attacked by their opponent, while using double saber play require good reflex and coordination in concert. Footwork and arm coordination have to be both agile, lively, balanced. Such feats are practically hard and only those who are good with two hands or those with ambidextrous trait are capable of this feat. Mandarin duck fulfilled the flaws of both single and double saber play by making this move as pair of single saber play. This allowed each users to cover up each others weakness or opening they did while their lethality increased. This in turn sealed any chance from the enemy to take advantage of the flaws commonly found from single saber play or inexperienced double saber play.

Lu Xiang dived low while letting his dao saber straight. Cao Ren quickly pulled her chain and with the blade handle is on her hands, she held it straight. Lu Xiang suddenly hauled the horse to the left, revealing his twin brother Lu Kuang who hide behind him, who hauled the horse to the right (his opposite) who also let his dao saber straight. As if preyed by those saber from two opposing direction without giving her place to avoid the attack, Cao Ren was kind of startled by the move of this so called Mandarin Duck saber. At first it seems as an identical two saber move, but as it was about to land blow to its opponent, the Mandarin Duck Saber revealed itself as a set of pair movement who act accordingly and coordinately to entrap its opponent.

However….

Cao Ren was acknowledged and fully trusted by Mengde to take care of her personal army not for nothing. Though she was astonished by the tricky move, her intuition led her to change her hand grip from straight forward into stabbing defensive hand. The blade was pointed down and as the twin saber coming from opposite side about to land the killing blows, the two jiu-jie-ban blades held downward was strong enough to defend it, causing a loud steel impact. The Twin Generals in turn become astonished in seeing this female general's strength in stopping the movement of the twin dao sabers. Then before they can end their surprised looks, Cao Ren swiftly hauled her steed to spun around, kicking around the dust and ground as distraction as she strike back by the whip of the jiu jie ban.

The Twin General in fluster swiftly withdrawn to avoid, nodding to each others they once again prepared to attack.

""_Mandarin Duck Saber style - Couple Playing in Lotus Pond!""_

Both of them once again brandished the dao sabers, taking turns approached and attacked Cao Ren's position from opposing sides, While Cao Ren positioned herself atop her stallion, cautioning and preparing herself against the incoming attack.

*Haa…~h!

With the loud gasp, Lu Xiang started the opening move by delivering four to five spinning slash movement to corner Cao Ren. Twisting the movement of her jiu jie ban's chain, Cao Ren defended the spin slash effortlessly. The loud clashing of the steel impact sounding from the exchange of blows between them, but in the end the difference of skills between them do speak for themselves of the result.

Controlling the movement of her chain with the tips of her finger, she flicked the blade and shot it directly to Lu Xiang to startle him. As Lu Xiang blocked it with his blade, he made a sign for his brother to make a move.

Lu Kuang make appearance from her opposing side, delivering a blow as Cao Ren attack was blocked. Lu Kuang as he approached from her back, made a wide slash to Cao Ren's back, attacking from her blind spot.

Cao Ren sniffle as she felt the presence of the attack from behind. As the blade was about to be lowered, her other jiu jie ban was raised a bit and then she made a spinning movement to stop the attack.

"Taking advantage of my blind spot, nice move. but my sister Yuanrang's saber movement are much more agile." Cao Ren then retaliate by spinning the chain, then throw it to ensnare their movement. Tripped, the horses fallen.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang jumped back before they hit the ground. The Twin generals give a hand sign to halt their troops from making any movement.

"Wise move." Cao Ren mused atop her stallion.

The Twin Generals did not react, and with one stomp jumped in ginkang movement (Lightness movement) toward the generals atop the stallion, however Cao Ren herself also do a back flip jump as she toss both jiu jie ban at both hand towards them. Avoiding the blade aiming at her, in a hair thin difference, Cao Ren's chain managed to bind them before they landed on ground.

Cao Ren landed once again on her own stallion, then declared. "My Victory." Using the momentum of the horse movement, she used them to launch and toss those two generals back to their troops.

"Impressive…" "We concede." The Twin generals struggled as they use their respective weapon to keep themselves.

**XXX**

Seeing that the two generals are getting defeated, the troops grow restless. As the soldiers try to help both Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang, Cao Ren vigilantly asked "Now, are you going to submit?"

"That is…" "Out of Question." Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang replied.

Lu Xiang signaled the troops to make a move to encircle Cao Ren's

"We still…" "Get the upper hand." Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang on new steeds once again led their troops though in desperation. The slow moving pike-equipped infantry are making a march, directed by the mock general.

Cao Ren sighed. "Seems that if I don't really crush your spirit, you will still goes stubborn." As Cao Ren spoke this, she make various instruction on her formation. "It is a pity seeing such talent to go to waste."

Then the black cloth cavalry made a move.

Leading at the front, once again Cao Ren directed the troops "Let see…_When you deploy formation opposite the enemy, you must first set up a pennant and bring troops into formation in line with that pennant_. - _**Mengde's Military Treatise**_."

Then though greatly outnumbered against the Twin's army, Cao Ren directed the black cloth cavalry in attacking. The two forces clashed against each other.

"_**Wu Qi's Art of Tactics**__: Even if being outnumbered, concentrate our troops and keep on attacking the enemy. Then even though he is numerous, he can be forced to submit!_" Cao Ren used the military knowledge based on the book of Wu Zi.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang in retaliation used Sima Rangju's method of warfare to subdue Cao Ren's troop.

"_When orders are clear and accurate, the upper and lower ranks observe righteousness, only then will the troops be motivated_ -_** Rules of Warfare/The War Minister's Method, The Sima Fa,**__ Chapter 3 on Military Formation." _ Lu Kuang continues " I say; Pike Infantry move in to strike from sides while cavalry will follow me to attack them head on!"

Lu Kuang moved the slow moving pike infantry to pin them from sides while he and Lu Xiang moved with their fast moving cavalry from opposing direction to strike from forward.

Cao Ren with some difficulty issued to her troops to free themselves from the infantry who are trying to block their movement; then continued "_Fighting cavalry is in the front, attacking cavalry is in the middle and the roving cavalry is in the rear_. - _**Mengde's Military Treatise**_".

Shifting and Shuffling their cavalry arrangement, Cao Ren distributed the command before blast away from their encirclement.

_Sun Zi said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 5 Energy. _

The subdivision led by Qin Liang and Fei Yao managed to catch up with her and joined back right away.

The battle might be fierce for this two forces, however…. The horrifying truth is that there is subtle meaning in this set up.

As the gong been sounded, a new signal was known.

The slow moving Cao Hong Tiger Fangs cavalry had managed to reach them followed with the siege engine in straight line. But what is really perplexing is what they do in this set up.

"Tiger Fang cavalry, tear down all the war tower and let them collapse!"

Then, the loud collapsing sound draw the attention of the Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang troops. Only Cao Ren who notices right away, that the loud collapsing noise of the war tower is their signal for the next move.

"All troops, commence full retreat!"

**XXX**

While Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang are noting the situation and the cause of the loud noise, scout reported them that the source of the noise is the collapsing war tower.

"Call in the officer in charge of cartography!" Lu Xiang shouted. Damn it… Advisor Ju Shou gave me some warning earlier….

"Sir! What about the retreating enemy (Cao Ren's troop)? Should not we pursue them?" another subordinate officer in charge of the pike infantry asked.

"No Need! As the Sima's Rules of War speaks; _Don't pursue the fleeing enemy more than hundred paces._" Lu Xiang spoke as he let the officer relayed the order to standby.

Hurriedly, the cartographer and record keeper arrived and showing the deployment map and map picturing area and terrain around Jizhou. Discussing a bit with Lu Kuang, Lu Xiang marked the estimated source of noise and draw a line…..

Before cursing his negligence.

"Damn it! Lu Kuang, order all troops to seek high terrain! Fast!" Lu Xiang throw the marking brush for the deployment map and revealing that the ruins of the collapsing war tower was placed in straight line toward their stronghold in Capital Yejun. It is as if it acted as a giant pipe line.

While on the other far place, Cao Cao contemplated before earthen fortification and dam blocking the small river connecting from Huang He river.

"As I was pondering how to subdue the capital which boasted as if the impenetrable fortress Yijing, Heaven guided me. Back then, not even numerous siege attempt managed to penetrated their defense. But here, I will soon stood before the capital Yejun itself!" Cao Cao looked far beyond to the direction of Yuan Shao's main city and stronghold.

"Using Guo Fengxiao's supreme strategy, I isolated their position. Using Xun You and Chen Lin's knowledge, I set up a dam, blocking the Huang He river. Using all my retainer, I chipped on their military strength. And here, The land itself would let me triumphant! Then, here is _General Wang Ben's Daliang Drowning_!"

Then, Cao Cao let her officer to broke the dam. The water poured and flowed out of the dam toward the capital Yejun.

The _**Record of Grand Historian**_ (_**Shi Ji**_) recorded:

_In the twenty-second year, Wang Ben attacked the state of Wei (403 BC - 225 BC) and diverted the river to flood the city of Daliang. The city wall crumbled, the king of Wei surrendered and all his land was annexed._

During the Qin's unification war, General Wang Ben of Qin who led the invasion of Wei noted the situation to force the state of Wei into submission.

He notices that Daliang was situated at the concourse of the Sui and Ying rivers and the Hong Canal, its geographical location placed it in a defensive position that is hard for Qin to attack. Besides the moat around Daliang was very wide and all the five gates of the city had drawbridges, making it even more difficult for Qin forces to penetrate the city. The Wei troops used the opportunity to strengthen their fortifications and defenses.

Wang Ben then came up with the idea of directing the waters from the Yellow River and the Hong Canal to flood Daliang and succeeded after besieging Daliang for three months. Daliang was heavily flooded and the Wei forces sustained more than 100,000 casualties including civilians. King Jia of Wei surrendered and the state of Wei was thus annexed by Qin. Qin established the commanderies of Dang and Sishui in the conquered Wei territories.

Yuan Shao's capital Yejun situation is more or less similar with Daliang. It was located in lower ground, but what about the numerous moat and canal which diverted the water of the dam burst? In facing this situation, Cao Cao ordered Cao Ren and Cao Hong to lead a siege to keep the Jizhou's force busy and lost the sight of their other troops who made preparation for the inundation.

Cao Ren and Cao Hong troops brought the war tower for their siege not to send barrage, but on the other hand to be torn down at the right moment and position, and their remaining ruins will act as embankment for the inundation to keep the flowing water from being diverted and spread around. The embankment act as straight pipe line to let the water being kept in concentrated… directing toward the capital Yejun.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang troops who did not move fast enough to higher grounds were drowned by the river water. Most of their infantries were victimized, while their cavalry are barely capable of saving themselves.

With tired and exhausted looks, they saw that the river water has risen and the moat and trenches dug around Yejun became counterproductive as they kept the water from being flown outside, and instead amass them around the wall. The city is now being drowned by their own defense mechanism.

Now, there is no option left for Gao Gan.

With the city itself being submerged, water started to flow and flooding inside the city, corroding the wall and leaking through their granary; threatening their food supply from being tainted. Soon panic and disease will spread faster inside the city than the water itself.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the fifth month of the ninth year of Jian'an_

_The earthworks and tunnels were destroyed and a canal was constructed to divert waters from the Zhang River to flood the city. The greater portion of the people within the city starved to death._

**XXX**

Sighing in despair, Gao Gan asked for report from both Lu Xiang-Lu Kuang who had returned to the city using small boats, and the Yuan's former advisor (Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Guo Tu and Shen Pei).

"So, what the situation calls?" Gao Gan asked in despair looks.

"Rumors flowing around. The people of Jizhou grow restless due to rumor that Cao Cao request for our surrender or it will be too late."

"On another issue, our food supply have all been tainted. All our coffer; rice, wheat, and even water supply have been contaminated due to the flood water. Starvation and disease are spreading around. Soon our soldiers morale will greatly collapse."

"What about asking relief or reinforcement from ..?" Gao Gan asked though he shows sign giving up on the situation.

"We have plenty money, but… the isolation made us unable to request from other warlords, even to the two Yuan or even the Wuhuan barbarian."

Lu Xiang- Lu Kuang, and the four advisor fall down to their knees. "General Gao Gan. I think this is it. We have done all that we can."

"…" Gao Gan did not reply, because he already understand what they are about to propose.

"… Let us surrender. Show our regret and submission."

Gao Gan did not have any other spirit to refuse, he just ask. "Will Cao Cao ensure my family and my own safety? I am afraid that he will kill me after my submission."

"In the past, the Duke of Zheng showed his submission and remonstrance toward King Zhuang of Chu by appearing in bare, with simple and rough clothing before the mighty hegemon, dragging goats and kneeled to show his regret. King Zhuang of Chu thus allowed the defeated sovereign to keep his dignity and live after submission. Because a noble commander will not humiliate his enemy, You should do the same. But first you have to show your sincerity."

Gao Gan who felt helpless then looked on what the two Yuan left for him. Seals, insignia and battle axes to legitimize his position to administrate the Jizhou while they left to request reinforcement from Ta Dun.

He rose up from his seat and took those items and give them to Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang. "Ask the Xin clan to present these item to Cao Cao. I am willing to request for capitulation. Make sure that she succeed ."

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang bowed down before delivering those item to the Xin clan, then Xin Xianying herself went to Cao Cao to deliver the item; then announce the declaration for surrendering.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_The Duke acquired Yuan Shang's complete baggage train with his seal and sash, insignia (tally) and ceremonial Battle-axe. The Duke allowed these items to be shown to the relatives of Yuan clan and then there was no prospect for the city of Ye._

**XXX**

Cao Cao who receives this small girl; Xin Xianying who introduced herself as the present head of the Xin clan of Jizhou grew doubt. She asked directly " Is this Gao Gan fellow is really sincere in asking for capitulation?"

In weird and ominous expression, Xin Xianying spoke " Does it really matter? It is only a matter of time for your lordship, Prime Minister Darren in taking control of Jizhou and all the other northern province in Hebei. With Jizhou taken control off, all the other province will come to your mercy; then the whole northern kingdom will be under your control. I, Xin Xianying is here because I see the wind has blown to your favor."

"I see… Then, I guess I will have to reward you."

Xin Xianying however refused. "With full consideration, I have no need for your kindness. But I hope Prime Minister Darren will not take mind of my insolence in claiming my own reward before hand."

Cao Cao grew confused "What do you mean?"

"After Lord Cao had shown those insignia to the citizen and defending forces on Jizhou, the morale will collapse, and the city will surrender. The eastern gate of the city of Ye would be opened by Shen Pei."

"Eastern? But…. " Cao Cao notices something strange from her proposal.

"After entering your troops from the eastern gate, you will pacify the situation but it is too late. Due to uncontrolled situation, some casualties will occur due to revolt. And from hereon, I will claim my reward."

Cao Cao nodded. "I understand. Though it is a pity, then I accept your proposal. Make sure that you will sustain the casualty from growing uncontrolled."

Xin Xianying then cupped her hand in respect. "Then, Lord Cao. I, Xin Xianying and the whole Xin clan will submit to your mighty force."

**XXX**

Back in the capital Yejun, Gao Gan received news that Cao Cao agreed to allow him to submit and even present him the title as marquis. Gao Gan showed a relieved expression on his face. "I see. Thanks heaven…."

"So, General let us discuss what shall we do with the whole situation. We have invited the advisors to discuss about it."

As they spoke of it, Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Shen Pei, and Guo Tu entered the room followed by several soldiers.

"I have opened the eastern gate. Let us make preparation to welcome the Prime Minister Cao." Shen Pei spoke after cupping his hand. They then changed their clothes with coarse and white colored clothing.

Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang then comes to tie all of them, speaking "Please bear for a bit general. This farce will draw sympathy and no one will suspect of it. Then when the situation is right, we can revolt when Cao Cao is unsuspecting of the situation." Gao Gan silently nodded, as both his hands are tied behind him, followed by the others advisors who followed through.

Gao Gan tried to move. It is indeed hard when he is bound tight by the rope, but if he endure a bit… he will be saved even promised with title as marquis; keeping his own life and fortune.

"Good. Then, I will only need to be patient for a while." Gao Gan noted.

Lu Xiang smiled. "Of course that is the plan…. However…. We have a change of heart." He made a hand sign, and suddenly more soldiers guarded the premise around this building office.

"What…? What…?"

"We thought that rather than staying as your subordinate or even the Xin clan; we prefer to submit ourselves before Cao Cao." Lu Xiang declared.

"With your head and this city as our gift, we will be trusted even more by Cao Cao and be granted with title of marquis ourselves." Lu Kuang explained

Gao Gan then understand, he glared and cursed at them "Then what I suspected are correct! these advisers betrayed me! They are collaborating with the sly advisor! Damn!"

"Nope. They will also die." Another voice explained, and Xin Xianying entered to this building. Gao Gan looked at her in shock. "Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Shen Pei and Guo Tu will also die here. I made the deal with Cao Cao. "

"What… ? Why would….?"

"Their measly lives for keeping the safety and fortunes of their family. To satiate my vengeance." Xin Xianying explained. "Did not I already spoke? I want whoever involved and responsible in the death of my beloved brother Xin Pi, be they the Tian clan, Ju clan, Shen clan, Guo clan and even the Yuan clan."

Gao Gan looked to those four advisor, he saw they showed looks of resignation to their later fate.

"But on the record, these Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang found out that you will conspire with the advisors after your submission was accepted, and acted on behalf of her to punish you all. Don't fret about it, I am here only for retribution. I won't claim any credits." Xin Xianying leaves them after exposing the details…

While Gao Gan… finally accepted that he was thoroughly defeated. "Then, congratulation for your promotions, you traitors!" and so ends the role of Gao Gan, Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Guo Tu and Shen Pei, the curtain falls for their role.

Meanwhile, with the eastern gate being opened, Cao Cao's whole troops are free to enter the city. Then, by morning the main city of Ye finally succumbed.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the eight month of the ninth year of Jian'an_

_The eastern gate of city of Ye was then opened by the guards, allowing the Duke army to enter the city. _

_The Capital of Jizhou, Yejun was then surrendered _

* * *

**Author Note:**

Answering review;

Fire lord 626: I have. Try to check about it. And they did.

Enigma95: well… I want more about Touhou. He will become Lu Su when he serve Dong Wu. Pang De? I thought I already show the drawing? It is in my Live journal. Well kinda.


	120. A Farewell to a Friend

**A Farewell to a Friend (The Fall of Jizhou's capital, Yejun part 2)**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_Initially, when Yuan Shao and the Duke (Cao Cao) raised troops together, Yuan Shao asked;"If the great undertaking is unsuccessful, where would be a place suitable to be occupied?"_

_The Duke said, "What do you think?"_

_Yuan Shao said "I shall occupy the area bordering the He in the south and collaborate with the Barbarian of Di in the north of Yan and Dai to expand south and contested for All under Heaven. Don't you think that I can succeed in this way?"_

_Right, Mengde….?_

**XXX**

Karin solemnly rode the stallion inside the city of Ye. The once wealthiest city in Jizhou whom was said to rival the Imperial Capital Luoyang of the old was halted from their usual activity and liveliness. Upon entering the city itself, she immediately placed it under martial law to avoid looting and confusion among the civilian and surrendering soldiers.

Upon receiving welcoming and capitulation from Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang, Karin immediately ordered Lu Kuang and Lu Xiang to oversee the order to flush out and directed the water inside of the city, while another order was issued to dig trenches and canal to direct the water flows around the barren fields outside Jizhou.

As the twin generals execute the orders, using the Jizhou's men and wealth for this, Karin used this chance to stroll down and inspect the whole city. The parade and convoy of her troops in the city was welcomed with solemn and nervous looks from its citizen hoping that live would be better after this.

Though the remnant from the previous ravaging battle and the use of her inundation tactics do cost the city a bit, but seems that the city survived from the worst situation. Compared to how Yijing was subdued, her action looked more merciful in the treatment.

On the other hand, she ordered her troops to distribute ration toward the exhausted civilians, and to investigate the situation. It during this time she was informed that to win out the situation and to calm the mass from not having legitimate leader after Yuan Shao '_died_', the elder of Yuan clan build an empty tomb (mausoleum) to honor the deceased leader inside the Yuan clan's manor.

"Amusing…." Karin noted after hearing this information, and she decided to pay formal visit, followed by all her retainers, generals, and allies who had aided her to achieve this accomplishment.

**XXX **

_The Master said, "The Man of Noble hates the thought of not being mentioned after death." - __**Analects of Confucius**_

The huge tomb lonely stood, and the false inscription was quite an amusing view for both Karin and Kazuto who knew the truth.

But this scene is not so amusing anymore…. Because a familiar face are seen there, standing haughtily in her own gaudy armor; as if waiting for her arrival.

"Reiha..?" Karin whispered softly to cover her surprise.

"Mengde." Reiha with a haughty proud look stared down at her, ignoring the gasp and shock of the observant. Yuan Bengchu is still alive? The loud shouts from behind Karin could be heard. "Come here, let us finish this between us."

Karin nodded, acknowledging and admitting what her friends want. She stretch her hand to silence the confused observant, and stared directly to Reiha as if challenging her.

She slowly ascended to the empty tomb, as if entering the grand stage prepared by the elder Yuan clan to settle this between them for once and all.

As she is now at the same standing with her, she asked a short one lined question.

"Why…?"

Toward the observant, this might be a vague question as if asking why is she still alive, however both Yang Xiu, Xun Yu, and more less the sly advisor Xun You know the meaning of the implied words that could only be understood from their tacit understanding.

Why are you here? Should not you…?

"People might want the memory of Yuan Shao to pass on without any commotion." Reiha looked toward the empty meaning marking of this tomb, caressing them. "However, I shall bet for the last time. The Four Generation of Minister of the Yuan clan, started by our ancestor Yuan An should not end to my generation."

Karin sadly stared at her, as if speaking without words. Idiot.. don't you know that with you revealing yourself here… I don't have a choice but to end it all?

However, seems that Reiha understand perfectly the consequence of her action, so she let her last selfishness get the best out of her… because… "I, Yuan Bengchu would never dream of dying in bed."

Reiha announced those proud words, befitting her status as the true leader and head of the Four Generation of Minister, the wealthy and noble Yuan clan.

Finally, both friends honored each other…. With this last gesture… then swords were drawn between them to end this all.

_**The Analect of Confucius**__ says: When a bird is about to die, its song touches the heart. When a man is about to die, his words are to note for._

**XXX**

_Yuan clan's Four Generations of Ministers;_

_Yang clan's Four Generations of Grand Commandants._

Looking at them, Kazuto secretly felt shame. Before her, Yuan Shao Bengchu is showing off her dignity and her pride in bearing the name of Yuan clan and her role as Yuan Shao Bengchu; a warlord who is always underappreciated by recent modern so called scholar.

Compared to him, what had he done? He did not do much, undeserving to the role he choose.

He also borrowed a role from the renowned Yang clan, but he did not do much that can even compare himself with the said genius Grand Commandant Yang Biao whom Cao Cao feared in history. Nevertheless, at least the Yang clan's honor was started by a small kindness that being reciprocated. But he did not do anything that he can be proud of. Is he just playing around, forgetting that each role that he borrow; from Xu Shu, Li Ru and now Yang Xiu are should not become some meaningless simplistic role?

Each role has their own meaning…. And he is being taught by these two before her.

He stood impatiently, his fist felt wet due to frustration of how insignificant he is compared to them, as he did not do much for himself and to other girls… that why he lost those friends who are dear to him from the start until now….

Kazuto, look at them! He spoke to himself in his mind, as if being lectured.

But, this feeling is also shared by the other observant. All of them stopped and watch solemnly forgetting the lingering question and the confusing fact that they did not share.

From the smart advisors; the like of Xun Yu who completely trust her lords, to Guo Jia who admired of her lord's tenacity, to Jia Xu who respected the charisma and skill of the lord she serves, to Cheng Yu who understand why her lord is destined to reach this place.

Her close relatives who completely believe in her; Xiahou Dun who whole heartedly serve her, Xiahou Yuan who would given up her life for her. Cao Ren who will ease her mind whenever put in charge, Cao Hong who will spoke to her in all honesty, reminding her mistakes.

Her skilled hand picked Generals; Zhang Liao the supreme front general, Yu Jin who march in majestic manner, Yue Jin who is bravest amongst them , Xu Huang the smart and capable, Zhang He the adaptable vanguard, Li Dian who is respectable and integrity, Xu Chu who kept her safe from any danger.

And others….

They also shared the same feeling, influenced and touched by the heroism that both Yuan Shao and Cao Cao showed.

That is why they are unable to let out any words coming out from their lips and mouth, only lost in heartfelt admiration.

_The __**Great Learning (Da Xue)**__ spoke; "Virtue is the foundation for action, while Wealth is the result of action._"

**XXX**

_There is only one sun in the sky. How can there be two masters on this land? - __**Jamukha**__, the chief of the Jadaran tribe._

The clashing impact between them could still be heard. The Sword of Heaven was drawn and repeatedly thrust, piercing winds and air producing sharp loud noise. The sound of Sword of Noble being waved around, with its variable sizes.

Having tiring themselves with the exchanges of sword play, both Cao Cao and Yuan Shao pulled out against each other, making distance and preparing another stance.

Amidst this fight, Yuan Shao spoke.

"I say Mengde…. The world now has fallen into chaos. We are not against foreign element, but against each other like us. The grand empire that has last for 400 years are now about to end. If this situation does not end how should we do?"

Cao Cao breathe out, lowering her stance. She had discarded her darkened scythe, only relied on her own Sword of Heaven while Yuan Shao herself only held her favored 'Nobleman's Sword."; no trick left between them. As she is looking for an opening and negligence on her opponent's part, she replied.

"You are Yuan Bengchu, such words coming from you is unthinkable. You must have something in your mind, please spoke up."

Yuan Shao without lowering her defense, standing haughtily being proud of herself. "The four Generation of minister noble and wealthy Yuan clan, with that as my capital I shall move and expand toward the Huang He river, then toward former state of Yan and Dai to the north. I shall settle there and made them as my stronghold."

Cao Cao listened to her attentively, though she usually spout stupid and rubbish idea to fool everyone, she did not become a warlord and head of the great Yuan clan not for nothing. Indeed, she had to admit the correctness on her view.

"Later, I shall recruit the fierce barbarian warriors of Hu and Di as my military force to become uncontested under the heaven. With all the preparation finished, I will start to head south to seize the power all under heaven!"

Yuan Shao declared her plan. "One step at a time and victory is guaranteed for my grand entrance." As she spoke of this, she continues. "Don't you think that this is magnificent, Mengde?"

Cao Cao sighed, acknowledging. "Indeed."

But then….

"Then, what happened to your ambition, Sister Bengchu?" Cao Cao asked. "What you wished for is what I had achieved."

Yuan Shao stood still, in haughty smirk mixed with displeasure.

"You have magnificent plan to contested for the world, you are like me; a warlord who wish to challenge the world, end the chaos and finally make name for ourselves." Cao Cao calmly spoke as if receiving enlightenment.

"I have stood over the Huang He river (Yellow River), With former state Yan and Dai within my grasp as my stronghold. The hordes of warrior barbarian serving me as my fighting force. After the whole conquest ended; the four northern provinces and Liaodong submitting to me… I will start my move. To March toward the southern region."

Yuan Shao fell silent, showing look of contempt and offended.

"You know what make us different, Sister Bengchu? The book of **Xun Zi** says: '_The intelligent ruler makes haste to obtain proper men, whereas benighted ruler makes haste to obtain power and influence. (__**Xun Zi,**__ on the Way of a Lord).'_"

Cao Cao continued, uncaring of Yuan Shao lonely look toward her.

"Indeed, the wealthy and noble Yuan clan; four generations of minister. Who can contested their influence in the imperial court whenever political jostling break outs? You are a warlord on this realm who controlled the largest territory Hebei, with Jizhou, Youzhou, Bingzhou and Qingzhou in your hand. You commanded millions of men and thousands of generals also winning the services of many able people. But you are here, while I am not."

Cao Cao looked grimly toward the fake inscription on the empty tombstone.

'The Grave of Great Han's General in Chief, Yuan Shao.'

"I shall reply to you. I don't have the fortunes of life like you. For me, who did not start with ample territory, sizeable troops, but having to live through scorn due to her own clan's eunuch heritage…. But here I am, standing here… about to fulfill your ambition. Because I pinned my hope to all the talents this world has to offer. Your way is not the way to govern a world."

Definitely not.

"While your ways will go to corrupt and it is about matter of time for them to all falls into my hand. One step at a time and my victory is guaranteed. This is my way of leadership, and it is not just my own victory."

Cao Cao relaxed her body, and standing straightly turning toward all her retainers, generals and associates who have fought with her until now.

"My capable and talented men. They are who had served me and gave their all to solidify the foundation for the path of my conquest. They are the true heroes… they who remained unchanged, act in composure even during disaster. They are who commanded ten of thousand with prudence. They are who are not afraid to spoke out their mind. They are the supreme generals like those in legend and old days who allowed me to focus all my attention on the frontline. They are the officer who kept to their duty, the valiant heroes who looked death as if homecoming, the virtuous who has no qualm about personal glory."

But most importantly…. Cao Cao looked at them, those men who placed their trust on her…. with grateful feeling towards them.

"They are those who followed me since the beginning of my path. They are those who did not bow to the powerful, nor be swayed by trickery. The righteous heroes who held their belief firmly and never surrendered. They are the true heroes even compared to us, Sister Bengchu…. No, Reiha."

I had them…. That is why…. Karin closed her eyes, recalling all the hardship they have all shared in weal and woes to reach this place. Suddenly, a streak of tears falls from her eyes down to her cheeks. But she is not the only person who felt that way.

All of them who witness this are feeling and sharing this, and they clasped their hands toward their leader with feeling of admiration and respect.

Reiha and Karin smiled toward each other, finally they can convey and sort out their feeling and then…. They start to move against each other, continuing until the conclusion was reached between them.

Among them, Kazuto himself was emotionally moved. He was captivated by this fight... He felt grateful that he is allowed to witness this fight shared between former friends of the past. The beauty of their fight flows out, charming and moved all who observed, even they who previously had malice thought are for now forgetting it for a while… because they want to see it for themselves… before returning to their malice forethought.

A fight that could only be compared to the beauty of this poems;

_She dimly decried like the moon, obscured by light clouds._

_Drifting airily as if whirling snow in the streaming wind._

_Gazing her from afar,_

_And she glisten as if the sun rising over the mists._

_Seeing her from close,_

_And she is dazzling like lotus emerging from rimpid ripples._

_She drape herself in shimmering glitter of gossamer gown,_

_Wearing in her ears ornate gems of carnelian and jade,_

_Bedeck herself with gold head ornaments and halcyon plumes._

_Adorning herself in shining pearls that illuminate her body._

_She treads in patterned distant roaming slippers,_

_Trails a light skirt of misty gauze._

_Obscured by the fragrant lushness of thoroughwort,_

_She paces hesitantly in mountain nook._

_**- Rhapsody for the Goddes of Luo River, Cao Zhi with style name Zijian. **_

Perhaps toward those who are master pugilist and those who had godly martial arts, this sight would not be able to faze them, however all the observant and spectator agreed on common term that it is not the display from the exchange of their martial arts which stunned them, It was the display of heroism shared between them which enchanted all the observant here.

Even with the exchange of blow between two artifacts between them and ample and equal martial skill that they both shared; they are watching the sight of their heroism that moved them to tears.

"I have them as my capital." Cao Cao finally declared after parting against each other against with Yuan Shao.

"Do you have any of them, Sister Bengchu? Suihou pearls that shone to seven colors of rainbow, the flawless jade of HeShi and Lantian, numerous jewels and precious metal in this world will not be able compare to them."

No, you did not.

You never had and never will.

Twisting the sword of heaven and spinning it, Cao Cao prepared her own finishing move.

"Show off your brilliant azure light… Blue Blade. My own _**Sword of Qinggang**_." Suddenly the Sword of Heaven show off its luminescence bluish color surrounding its whole body, and not just that… the surrounding air around it was affected by its change with its distorted looks. This is her sword of unparalleled sharpness, cutting metal as if cutting through mud (or butter).

"_**Artifact release…. Sword of Heaven**_." While on the other hand, the sword that boasted to pierce through heaven collected all the prominence azure light on its tip, now the sword reverted to its original color, but everyone knows what of from this sword. No one would be able to match its sharpness.

In retaliation, Yuan Bengchu raised her sword and called **"**_**Fantasy Move: Nobleman's Sword!"**_

Reiha used all her strength to fight Karin for the last time, using her semi mastered ginkang she delivered her attack, the sword become an enormous entity. Karin in facing them remain unfazed.

Only telling her softly, as if reprimanding a close friend.

"Reiha, you are not as capable as me."

The enormous sword was not supposed to miss, however as it was about to hit Karin, her presence become distorted. Reiha was startled.

Karin used a dazzling fast ginkang to avoid it at the last moment before the sword hit her. Reiha used most of her martial skill to convey the last of her feeling to her attack. The thrust of the variable sized swords cracked Karin's signature hair decoration, unfurling her hair.

*clash..!

But that is much of her feeling that managed to reach her.

Karin retaliated, uncaring of the sword of noble. This is her own Fantasy Move, which even surpassed the sharpness of sword of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye and even the piercing power of Ouye Zi's most prized masterpiece.

With combination of twisting and thrusting, Karin swung the artifact to Reiha who tried to defend her attack, creating a loud impact which stunned both the participant and the observant.

And with a single swing, the azure blade cut through the nobleman sword and shatter them into dust, while Reiha was directly victimized by this attack. She was tossed away. The nobleman sword which was gone returned once again to her hand.

But as she struggled to use it again, once again it turned to dust. Reiha was startled.

Karin sheathed back her sword, knowing that it is the end of this fight.

Finally the nobleman sword did not return to her hand. Reiha finally accepted this outcome and turned to her last opponent. Suddenly, with a look of satisfaction Reiha smiled to Karin, the only friend who almost resemble her in anyway; no, perhaps Karin has even surpassed her.

"Seems this is it."

"Indeed."

Though both are friends, seems that in this parting… Karin can not find any word to console her or even herself. That is why, Reiha only made the conversation. The silent wind blowing both of their hair covered the only expression they would both share in private.

"Thank you, Karin-san… for reaching here."

Karin nodded, with her expression covered by her long straight blonde hair, but… Reiha did not need to know it, because they both had already sorted out what they felt during their fight.

"Can I ask…. Why?"

Karin did not explain furthermore, because she knew Reiha would understand what she would imply. Reiha only spoke.

"I am Yuan Shao Bengchu, the head of the four generation of minister wealthy and noble Yuan clan. That is why."

Karin hung her head, she replied. "That does not answer it."

Reiha only laughed bitterly, misquoting the verse of Analects to suit her situation.

"In pretending to have retainers when I have none, whom do I deceive? Do I deceive Heaven? Not only would I rather die in your hand, but also disregards my funeral, it is not as though I were dying by the roadside." Reiha turned jokingly to the false tomb made by the Yuan elder.

"Is… that so?" Karin asked.

"Precisely." For the last time, let us excuse her haughty looks even though that she won't be for long. Before she really go and crumbled, because she only lost….fledgling under the force of greater powers.

"That is why… please take care of everything that I have left due to my incompetence." Reiha spoke, turning to all who know her best… her former retainers and all who were kind to her. She accepted all the outcome of her action to this day.

This is the Way of Heaven.

_The __**Doctrine of Mean (Zhong Yong)**__ spoke; "He who is virtuous will be sure to receive Heaven's blessing."_

**XXX **

Kazuto wipe a streak of tears falling to his cheeks and cupped his hand toward them. A respecting gesture to send off a hero.

The other also followed, without looking upset… they solemnly gave her a respect to depart as a hero. It is now hard to distinguish whether they are previously enemy or not, or whether they stored animosity toward her.

Only a heartfelt respect and admiration left among them, for this person; a hero born in this chaotic time.

Then, the hero departed with a curtain falls to end her role….. A wind blows as if singing a requiem for this heroes who worth for our profound respect and praising her accomplishment. Karin who looked blankly at her remaining crumbling state, as the wind reduces her into nothingness…. finally raised her hand to give her last respecting gesture. With this poem for her friend who just departed.

_Long in the world the turtle stays,_

_Yet it has an end unto its days,_

_High in sky the dragon flies,_

_Yet it returns to earth when it dies._

_-.-_

_Long in the pen the old steed stays,_

_Yet recalls its running days,_

_A hero blest with senior years_

_Aims high, strives hard dismissing fears._

_-.-_

_How long the sand of life may flow,_

_Not to Heaven alone we owe._

_Sound in body, sound in mind,_

_We can leave death far behind._

_In such pondering mood I am_

_That I sing this as an epigram._

_**- Longevity, Walking outside the Xia Gate, Cao Cao with style name Mengde.**_

Karin sighed, not caring even to wipe the streaks of tears flowing to her cheeks, she then descend and leave this tomb… followed by all her retainers who gave the last respecting gesture before dismissing from this place. Karin looked back for the last time toward her friend, all kind of emotion swirled inside her….

_**Farewell….**_

_**Farewell, my most important friend.**_

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_Initially, when Yuan Shao and the Duke (Cao Cao) raised troops together, Yuan Shao asked; "If the great undertaking is unsuccessful, where would be a place suitable to be occupied?"_

_The Duke said, "What do you think?"_

_Yuan Shao said "I shall occupy the area bordering the He in the south and collaborate with the Barbarian of Di in the north of Yan and Dai to expand south and contested for All under Heaven. Don't you think that I can succeed in this way?"_

_Right, however…_

_The Duke replied, "While I shall employ the wisdom and strength of the Empire, using righteousness to lead them. In this way, there will be nothing which can not be achieved." _

* * *

**Author Note:**

Revised version, enjoy.

[1] There is a story that the bloodline of the Yang clan as four Generation of Yang clan is started due to small act of kindness done by Yang Bao, who fathered Yang Zhen; The Grand Commandant during the reign of Emperor Ming Di of Han, which continued to Yang Bin who inherit this position during reign of Emperor He Di of Han, Yang Ci also same position during the reign of Emperor An Di of Han and finally Grand Commandant Yang Biao during the reign of Emperor Ling Di of Han. He later fathered Yang Xiu whom become Cao Cao's First Secretary; Kazuto's role.

About Yang Zhen (son of Yang Bao) who will later become the Grand Commandant at the reign of Ming Di of Han, there is a very famous tale about him.

When Yang Zhen was appointed as administrator of Donglai; he passed along the prefecture of Changyi. The prefect of Changyi; Wang Mi gained his position due to Yang Zhen's recommendation, so he intended to give him hundreds of gold as a gift for his past recommendation. Yang Zhen however refused the gift (bribe), Wang Mi still trying to persuade him to accept thus spoke.

"Now is already late and no one should know of it, please accept this gift."

Yang Zhen who is known as incorrupt and man of integrity spoke adamantly

"Heaven knows, God knows, you sir knows and so did I knows of it. How could you spoke no one would know of this?"

Wang Mi then left with shame.

If you are interested about Yang Bao, I recommend you to read Feng Menglong's Stories to awaken the world (Xingshi Heyan). Published in US with title "Stories to Awaken the World, A Ming Dynasty Collection"; Feng Menglong published by (2009) University of Washington Press translated by Shuhui Yang & Yunqin Yang; ISBN 9789792266146.

It recounted a short tale about Yang Bao who helped a bird, and gained jade ring for his kindness and honor for his family and descendant for four generation as Grand Commandant during Eastern Han Period.

Also I wrote another fanfic based on Type Moon's Fate series. It was planned for long but I become more interested after reading Fate Kaleidner Prisma Illya, I hope you like it. Oh and also… Nejimakikougen, Inakano Jirou, and MMT K2isu wrote such an amazing Alice Margatroid doujin. 4chan was right! Alice is the perfect target for this area due to her as a single girl who is much more domestic type living alone in the forest. A perfect target for Forced style and NTR. But they are wrong about one thing; THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH ALICE NTRAPE DOUJIN!

Answering review:

Fire lord 626: well… because it is the way of heaven?

Enigma95: you don't need to worry. many knows of this fact: I am a lazy writer. I would not bother to make up something (too lazy to do so). Whatever thing I write here so far in this fanfic is borrowed/stolen from many reliable sources. For example;

The prologue where the interaction of Fu Xi and Nu Wa is based on relationship of Izanagi and Izanami that I read during my childhood in manga,

the mention about Meng Tian rode Red Hare is combination of Dugu Qiubai from Jin Yong, story about Han Wu Di invading the Ferghana to sought for their Blood sweat horse.

while the twelve method of Mo Zi art of defense is based on the title on the lost chapter of Mo Zi, reading Sanzoku Ou manga which recount on Kusunoki Masashige and the establishment of Muromachi period, reading and making conclusion based on Stephen Turnbull's Osprey published Military books series (on Siege Weapon of Far East) also some internet reading.

I am avoiding from making logic error, that is why I don't have the courage to make up something, so you don't need to worry. if you have something that you don't understand in my writing you can search and cross reference them in the internet or in many literature. In fact did not I always credit them by writing down my reference and literary source?

As I explained above, Yang Bao is the name of a figure from Feng Menglong's short tale. While Yang Biao is the father of Yang Xiu, he is mentioned many times in Luo Guanzhong's Romance of Three Kingdom. Feng Menglong write and adapted many interesting tale, go look for them and read it; for example Sima Mao disrupt order of the Underworld which recount to the beginning of the Three Kingdom where the Longzhong plan being discussed in court and it's famous figure were mentioned; from Zhuge Kongming, Pang Shiyuan, Cao Cao Mengde, Liu Bei Xuande, Sun Quan Zhongmou and last but no least Sima Yi Zhongda as reincarnation of famous figure during the Chu Han contention period (after the fall of Qin dynasty); but I presume everyone knows of this fact; for example that Yang Xiu style Dezu is the reincarnation of Xiao He (the Prime Minister of Han, and Liu Bang's most trusted retainer).

Ps. If you are asking for internet link… good luck. I found copies of Library of Chinese Classic series (this is reliable) long ago from Chinese site. Dunno if they still exist or not. But I think you can still found them in your Public Library.


	121. Various Political Reform in Jizhou

**The Fully Implementation of Tun T'ian Policy and Jizhou's Various Political Reform (The Fall of Jizhou's capital, Yejun part 3) **

_The __**Chronicle of the state of Chu**__ says; "The state of Chu does not consider jewels and precious stones as valuable. They value more of their capable retainers." _

The story goes when during the Warring States Period the state of Qin send an envoy to the state of Chu; with intention of making political assessment before reaching the decision to make an invasion there. The envoy was given excuse of being ordered to browse and make an appraisal to their national treasure.

King Xuan of Chu upon receiving the news discussed of it with his court.

"To impress the state of Qin should we display the jade of Lantian and the Pearl of Suihou to the Qin's envoy?"

The famed retainer and Prime Minister of Chu; Zhao Xixu spoke up;

"The true intention of this Qin's envoy is to make political assessment of our national security in order to invade us. What they wish to gain knowledge of is your lordship's retainer, not of our treasure."

The King of Chu agreed and allowed Zhao Xixu to take care of this matter. Zhao Xixu then build several cushions on the prepared stages at the western gate. When the envoy of Qin arrives, he invites him for a seat.

After it was settled with both guest and the host had their seats, Zhao Xixu announced:

"Sir envoy wished to see our state of Chu's boasted treasures. Here we in Chu does not take values on jewels or precious stones, hence here we presents our boasted treasures; all of our capable retainers."

Then Zhao Xixu introduced these all men of Chu who gives off pressuring charisma from their presences, who were seated before the Qin's envoy;

"'The _Ling Yin (_a position equal to Minister of Mass), Zi Xi is tasked to administer the common people and ensure they are well fed and living in peace and harmony.'

'The _Tai Zong _(a position equal to Foreign Secretary and Diplomats), Zi Ao is trusted with the official seals of this state and acted as our representative whenever he made visits to our jurisdiction or out of our state and he is tasked in various diplomatic mission to care for external matter.'

'The _Ye Gong_ (a position equal to commander of the army), Zi Gao is tasked to maintain the security of the border. He will not made any act toward other states but will not allow any foreign army from invading us.'

'The _Sima _(a position equal to Minister of War), Zi You is tasked to train the whole military and army forces. He held command of our one million strong army and inspire the troops to fight without succumbing to our enemy.'"

Zhao Xixu then turned to the envoy and with respectful gesture introduced himself. "While this insignificant I, am tasked to take care of all matter regarding this state organizing to fit with our King's rule. Please if sir envoy has any words that you wish to ask."

In hearing such bold confidence made the Qin's envoy remained silence and fear mixed with astonishment in witnessing these "treasure of Chu", with hurry he quickly returned to report what he saw.

"Your lordship should refrain from invading Chu, they have many capable retainers."

Hearing this report made the King of Qin refrained from making invasion to Chu.

So as to the Art of Government spoke; _One who can save the populace from imperilment, is able to attain security and peace in populace. One who can remove distress from the populace, can enjoy the happiness in the populace. One who can rescue the populace from misfortune, will gain from the prosperity in the populace. Therefore, if the ruler's beneficence extends to the people, the Capable will give their allegiance. If the ruler's beneficence extends to every part of his kingdom, the Sages will ally with him. Where the Capable goes to, the state will be strong. Where the Sages go to, he is able to unite all. One seeks the Capable through virtue and the Sages through the 'Way'. If the Capable depart from the state, it will become weak. If the Sages depart from the state, the state will grow depraved. Weakness is a step towards danger and depravity is a sign of doom_ (_**Three Strategies of Huang Shigong **__/ __**Huang Shigong San Lue**__, the Lower Strategy on the capable and the sages_)

Hence,

Master Han Fei says; "_The court of a decaying state has no man to uphold them._"

**XXX**

Inside Karin's personal chamber in Yejun, province of Jizhou,

Kazuto is being forced by Karin to help her tending her hair which goes unfurled. As Kazuto tried to refuse to maintain his sanity, Karin with playful smile and forceful attitude spoke to her.

"Aren't you my deputy officer? Then here is your primary task." Karin then shoved to him a hair brush, comb, and pair of her spare hair decoration. "Here, then please." Karin then her back on him.

"Oh well…, damn you Karin-san."

Sighing for a while, Kazuto slowly caressed her long blonde hair from behind while Karin arranged her front part.

He then dip the hair brush in a basin filled with water mixed with perfume (_Pogostemon Cablin_ which produce Patchouli oil and _Jasminum sp_.) and other hair treatment concoction (from crushed _Aloe Vera_'s gelatin, several leaves of _Hibiscus Tiliaceus_) while placing the hair comb and the spare hair decorations aside on the table.

He stirred the hair brush a bit, and then with a single swish, he brushed and stroked Karin's hair softly and carefully, making sure he coated each strands with the mixture from the basin. At once, the soothing fragrance filled the room as Kazuto applied Karin's hair with each stroke of the brush.

The relaxing soft scent induced by Karin's hair made Kazuto's heart stopped a bit, while Karin felt pleased with his treatment. Each time his rough fingers caressed her hair made her felt a unspeakable joy that made her almost to sigh. She closed her eyes to enjoy each time when Kazuto made contact with her. Though she is feeling a bit of uneasy and blushed for a bit, Karin tried to act restrain and it would unthinkable if Kazuto knows that she want to moan from this act.

Kazuto then placed the thin handle of the hair brush on his lips, while he directly stroke and caressed Karin's hair with his own hand. Karin was at first surprised by his sudden action, she want to shriek, protesting his forceful technique.

*gasp~!

But, Kazuto skillfully pulled her to him, letting her back to lean on him body before she can objected. Softly whispering 'excuse me.'; Kazuto pulled slowly her hair while coating a bit of the mixture with his own hand, and swiftly placed the hair brush back to Kazuto's hand and spread them with the help of the brush.

Karin's who is unused to this rough treatment felt her heart's was beating fast.

The beautiful blond hair which made Kazuto restless, each time he stroked and caressed them closely as each soft fragrance of the Jasmine aroma mixed with Patchouli oil made him almost being drunk. He hold his feeling of wanting to embrace Karin's tiny figure from behind.

A~iya!

Karin suddenly moaned.

"Don't do it too hard, it is hurt…." Karin spoke with soft pleading voice that is out of her usual character.

Kazuto felt as if his heart really stopped, not due to the effect of the Ebola, he felt his nose felt warm and runny. As he noticed it, he felt flustered and quickly wiped them. But as he stared at Karin, he noticed her blushing and lowered her head in embarrassment.

Kazuto then cannot stopped himself from the urge of embracing her, and suddenly his hand spoke faster than his own lips.

*Hya~h!

Karin shrieked in shock, by his action.

She placed her hands atop on his hand, but not with the intention to drive him away. She grasped the hand and the fingers which embraced her, tenderly.

**XXX **

"_mou…!"_ though her lips let out those words, there is no trace on annoyance surfaced nor looks of disliking toward Kazuto's forceful act to her. Instead, she leaned and grasped him tightly as if not wanting to let him go.

The exchange of liquid between them, and the sticky soiled feeling from each of them made both of them recalled what they are supposed to do as both of them smiled to each other playfully.

In another basin filled with water, Kazuto took a wash-lap and soaked it a bit and wring them to wipe around the neck of Karin-chan which felt a bit sticky after tiring themselves with their playful act toward each others.

Ahn…

Karin whispered, feeling refreshed when the clean and smooth cloth embracing her. When he finished, Kazuto softly whispered to her "let us continue where we left on, early." Karin then nodded while smiling at him. She wide her hair which was ruffled a bit due to what Kazuto did to her. The droplet of water and mixture scattered to the air which reflecting her blond colored hair as if a dust of gold particle which fooled his eyes, for a moment… Kazuto was taken by this scene.

Holding his nose which felt a bit warm, Kazuto then started to brush her long blonde hairs once again. Once again, parts by parts and strain by strain were coated by the mixture and the soft fragrance of Patchouli oil and the faint aroma of the _Jasminum sp_ arose even from single glitter of her hair.

Not long then, Kazuto finally emptied the basin. He then wrapped Karin's hairs with the cloth without letting it out. Karin caressed the cloth covering her hair, showing looks of satisfaction with what Kazuto's job.

"Hmm… I really need to consider demoting you to be my own maid attendant." Karin playfully jested.

Kazuto sighed.

"If you do that, won't you waste my talent in battlefield?"

Karin haughtily spoke "Did not we win many big and small campaigns since our northern province invasion here without involving you? "

Karin stick out her fingers as if counting; Cangting, Revolt in Runan, Liyang, and siege at Yejun itself was won without the direct involvement of Kazuto. It was all done by Xun Yu, Xun You, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu and Sima Yi.

Kazuto felt uneasy and lowered his head, begging "Please let me fight in the next battle, Karin-san!" After all, he is the main character! What the world come into if the main character has no role at all in their own story?

Well… to be fair Yang Xiu has no direct involvement or merit during the invasion to Wuwan… so it is kinda….fair.

"No." Karin spoke shortly while maintaining her grin.

"I will do anything you ask now, at least just let me fight even if you did not grant me the authority to lead any troops!"

Karin then pondered. "Let see…" while pressing her lips with her finger. As if a thinking a malice after thought at him. While facing at him, Karin reached his face with her finger and trace it slowly.

"_nee…_ Kazuto… do you think I am pretty?"

Without thinking as if answering an obvious question, Kazuto replied. "You are very beautiful, Karin-san."

"Is that so?" Karin asked though satisfied, there is something burdening her. "Compared to her?"

Kazuto was silenced. He is unable to continue and hesitated with any answer that he can come up with. Sighing for a while, he spoke

"Without any doubt, you are very beautiful. However my feeling does not matter." Kazuto spoke solemnly.

With a disappointed tone, Karin only replied "is that so?" and whispered 'moron….'

"Could I still attract your attention, then?"

Kazuto laughed and spoke "You are always attracting my attention, Karin-san! If not why would I stay with you until now?"

His answer piqued her interest. "Hmm…~ is that so? Then which do you prefer?" Karin then move closer to him and asked. "I, who let my hair unfurled or when I tied my hair?"

'…. What a difficult question!' Kazuto pondered. Both of them are beautiful, and made his heart jump with joy whenever he stares at her.

"Erm… can I pass this question, Karin-san? I like you in both looks! Though your long hair appearance is a refreshing looks, but I can not deny that I lovingly stared when you tied your hair."

"You are a helpless person." Karin sighed.

"Blame it on yourself for being too cute for your own good."

"Pervert." Karin spoke with a pleased looks.

**XXX**

"Oh! Right, let us continue Karin-san." Kazuto remarked as he took the hair comb and release the cloth covering her hair.

He then asked Karin to bow down a bit to allow him washing her hair. When the water cleaned the mixture from her hair, the gleaming looks of her hair leaping as if revealing its brightness as newly washed hair…

Kazuto himself was even surprised by his own job, by the way of course not because of him (just saying, in case you forget) who did it. It is because Kazuto is only perfecting something that is already complete, and who can blame him when he softly muttered '_ooh…'_ when he saw it.

Quickly, a cloth absorbed the moisture feeling in her hair.

Then, it is only left to the hair comb to do his job. Though the movement is swift, Kazuto done it carefully to avoid hurting Karin. While the girl herself was humming approvingly of what he do, which remind me when Homer Simpson tried to become a hair dresser in one of the Simpsons episode, which made Selma Bouvier to say "Homer Simpson, Do ME!" , pardon my comparison. I know that it is a great injustice to compare hair doing of a troll with a lovely tiny nymph, but ya know? Sometimes girl is like pain in the ass when they are (Doing their business) in beautician (not just their hair dresser, GEEZ!).

The each stroke which part her hair, was like a mild sounding of the _erhu_ player playing a composition in an ensemble. Karin tilted a bit whenever Kazuto tries to straighten her hair after cleansing and smoothen her hair, and it was as if whenever each teeth of the comb partake every strand of her hair the tip has not touched her skins.

The obsidian stone attached to the brass plate (which this and by this I mean the mirror) showed the skillful movement whenever the hair leaped as it leaves tip of every teeth of the hair comb as if the string of _erhu_ being fiddled which played a melancholic tone, contrasting to the pleasant humming that Karin made for approving what Kazuto done to her.

Karin touched and played around with her side hair, which lightened her mood.

"_Ne_… Kazuto, what do you think about it?"

"Hmm?" Kazuto who is busy tending her hair was distracted for a moment.

"After subjugating the Yuan clan's main base, Yejun…. What do you think about it?" Karin continued her question.

"you could conquer the empire atop of your horseback, but you can not rule the empire from horse back. With your territory growing larger the demand for talents to manage the realm and fill the position now become a great concern for our force."

"And what do you think of my situation?"

"The province of Jizhou is known as a wealthy province, and there bound to be numerous able talent who is eager to serve your cause, however you have to be impartial in employment."

"You spoke of my mind, Kazuto."

"Ha… of course, Karin-san." Kazuto approach her from behind. "I am your advisor, and my role of Li Yiji spoke of it. Li Yiji asked Gaozu of Han to refrain from invading the empire of Qin and subjugate Xiangyang before he consolidate his force and control Chen Liu as his granary."

Karin smiled in a meaningful way, as if admitting what Kazuto disclose to her.

"After we resolve the trouble and situation in Yejun, you will directly move to invade the Wuhuan barbarian…" Kazuto patted her shoulder "Am I right, Karin-san?"

"There is still concern of this city that I just conquer before I make my next move…. and the trouble brewing at the south." Karin closed her eyes, smiling to confirm Kazuto's remark. "But, we have to end this trouble before us for once and all."

"You will have to show the people of Jizhou who is now in charge of this city." Kazuto then ended his act of combing Karin's hair, allowing Karin to see it for herself.

Karin then sees her figure before the obsidian stone mirror. Karin was surprised to see her refreshed look after Kazuto tending her. She laughed softly as if mocking her own looks.

"It is better not to be hated than to be loved, Better yet… is to be feared." Karin remarked when she sees her own reflection. She then asked Kazuto without turning to him who is behind her.

"Kazuto, what do you see now?"

Kazuto answered confidently. " I see…. A figure of a mighty hegemon of her own, surpassing even the Five Hegemons of the Spring-Autumn Period and the prominent hero of her time..." Kazuto stood up, passing the spare hair decoration before leaving her.

"_**The Anti Hero of Wartime and the Able Minister of Peacetime**_. "

Karin was left pondering, leaning herself on the bed… visioning the future that she will established, one step at a time.

_First as a Hegemon of her own…._

_Then, as the Emperor of the new kingdom of her own._

_Surrounded with gigantic buffering zone, with the four northern provinces and former state of Yan and Dai also Liaodong and the central plain as her territory. With firm foundation of economy and politics to solidify her rule, unshaken even from six time of the Crouching Dragon's Northern Campaign and nine time of Jiang Wei's Northern Campaign…._

_**The Northern Kingdom has finally taken its shape;**_

_**The Empire of Cao Wei!**_

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_The Duke decreed: _

"_Sima Rangju's Method of War says that 'general who flee from battle shall be punished by death.' When the generals of antiquity lost a battle, their families were also punished. Hence Zhao Kuo's mother begged the King of Zhao not to punish the entire family for Zhao Kuo's failure (during the battle of Changping). Since I have commanded generals on campaign, rewards have been issued for success but not punishment for defeat. From this moment, it is decreed that those generals who suffer defeat on campaign will be brought to trial and discharged of their official positions and hereditary titles."_

**XXX**

The _**Guan Zi**_ spoke: "_Use people according to regulation without allowing them to recommend themselves and evaluate achievement based on set regulation without allowing self judgment._"

The old saying spoke that the ages of chaos gave birth to heroes. To survive on this situation people would do their best and struggled through life in hope of changing the hopeless situation.

However to struggle alone against the course of the world is not so easy, it is like a praying mantis trying to halt the wheel of chariot before him or nesting hen challenging fox; though they have fighting spirit they would die in futility.

Hence able person would prefer to offer their service toward prominent heroes who had established their foundation, instead of fighting the world alone. However in this chaotic period and world, it is hard to find a good lord who would recognize their talent.

More so, being both loyal and righteous is difficult at this screwed era.

While the greatest sin is to serve and die for an unrighteous man, thus the great sage Confucius spoke; 'When the right principles of government prevail in the kingdom, show yourself. When it does not, conceal yourself.'

Hence, for the sovereign; he should let his intention and reasoning be known through the realm, by this his regulation and governance must be clear. In doing so the sovereign will won the hearts of his common men because the upright men are placed above the wicked.

The _**Guan Zi**_ (_chapter on Clarifying the Law_) also spoke;

_Talented people would not be neglected and wicked people would not be able to cover up their misconduct. _

_Those without contribution would not be promoted even if being misplacedly extolled and those with achievement would not be demoted even if slandered_

_Hence even if the sovereign does not do everything in person, all government affairs would be handled correctly according to regulation_

After Kazuto finished becoming Karin-san's maidservant (haw-haw!), He suddenly felt convulsion to his entire body. As he tried to hold himself, he felt his face become warm and later hot, and then… a gooey and hot red liquid flow running from his nose. He was surprised.

"Damn it…. The effect wore off?" Seems that it was not due to him getting nosebleed due to busily ogling Karin-san earlier and playing*tic-tac-toe* with her that got him drenched in sweat. It is the effect of Ajira's weaponized variant Ebola kicking back after getting suppressed. Well actually he should be getting used to this, but seems that of course pain is always hurtful. Everybody knows that; like the fact that people die when they're killed. It is no rocket science.

He was almost fallen to ground, if not for him holding himself up and leaned his hand to the wall before vomiting the gulpy red liquid that flown mixed with the one that started to turn into darker color (due to deoxygenated). If I am not wrong erythrocyte is active for about 120 days before it is recycled by macrophages and brought to lymph. So let us consider if it was shortened and it led into increased eryptosis.

That is right….

That is what is happening to Kazuto's right now. Feeling erratic, fearful and nausea is just starting point…. It will be fun later when his mental condition can not hold it anymore…. It is like being torn apart bits by bits….

Kazuto wiped his runny nose, his eye-sight was about to affected. He will about to lose his consciousness if not due to someone noticing him and calling him. As he recognized the voice of other party greeting him, he quickly straighten himself up, kicking and making pile of ground to cover the rest of his vomit (yuck), He took a long breath to make his mind fully conscious as that person come closer to him.

It was Cao Cao's strategist; Guo Jia and Jia Xu.

Jia Xu greeted him cheerfully, though she seems to restrain herself from hugging Kazuto because they are close with each other due to Guo Jia's presence.

"Advisor Yang, what are you doing in this place?"

"Advisor Yang-daye." Guo Jia greeted him respectfully.

"Oh… You two." Kazuto smiled. "I was walking around to ease my boredom."

Jia Xu…. Which I meant Ei-chan looked at him in delight, because for the first time since Runan's outrising to talk in leisure manner, while Guo Jia looked down-hearted.

Kazuto noticed it and asked "Advisor Guo, is there something bothering you?"

Guo Jia nodded, and replied. "Yes. It was embarrassing that I failed to persuade the Wuhuan barbarian to shift their support to us. Tadun was already being swayed by them."

Kazuto pondered "I see…"

"Advisor Yang, do you have something in mind?" Ei-chan looked on him confusedly.

"Well, if I am not wrong the Wuhuan barbarian trusted the Yuan greatly due to Yuan Shao back then showed kindness and give her friendship to them by elevating Yan Liang and Wen Chou as her supreme general (dubbed as the two Titans). That is why Their chief, Tadun would accept those two Yuan with open hand. Guo Jia, you were sent there to seem their situation directly, isn't there something catching your attention."

"There is. however…." Guo Jia hesitated a bit, which made Jia Xu to urge her to continue.

"The mind of the Wuhuan barbarian are not represented by Ta Dun only, there are those from other barbarian who is thinking to cut off their relationship with the Yuan, seeing the wind has shifted to Lord Cao…. But…"

Yang Xiu, who sees Guo Jia looked unconfident and nervous then patted her head softly. This act startled Guo Jia who can not hide her surprised look (so did Ei-chan). Giving a reassuring smile to the smart advisor, Kazuto spoke. "You don't need to be in doubt. I trust your assessment entirely. Remember, you are the Master Strategist in charge who brought the victory during the Siege of Guandu."

"Advisor Yang-_daye_…." Rin-chan looked bashful in seeing Kazuto trying to calm her mind. She become more embarrassed if she recalled that she who was just a country bumpkin would not reach this far if not for Kazuto who trust her and swiftly recommend her toward Cao Cao-_darren_ without feeling any hesitation_, _Later still willingly taught her the basic and even when she was elevated among Cao Cao-darren's most trusted advisor, Kazuto does not show any sign of contempt or resentment or any regret when she was greatly promoted even surpassing Kazuto's position. She become more and more respectful and admired his noble character. Now, when she was unsure of herself, it was Kazuto who once again trusted her completely.

Rin was then became embarrassed.

"Thank you, for trusting me and allowing me to serve Cao Darren."

Kazuto laughed, dismissing her words "That has no relation with me, you deserved the trust and this position because of your own accomplishment. "

"Yang-daye…" Rin-chan now felt a great respect and sympathy toward him, sometimes she felt pity whenever she sees him getting abused or mocked by Advisor Xun Yu or even Cao Cao Darren herself…. (Well… we know that female abuse on male in anime is considered as running gag, and funny. Even sexy. Just imagine if Henrietta from Zero no Tsukaima successfully NTR-ed Saitou without giving him foolish name of Chevalier something Orienes… that kind of corny name. But Henrietta cheating on her bestfriend which I mean Louise would be HOT!) "Actually I was thinking of making Ta Dun's trusted men to shift their allegiance toward us."

"Hmmm?" Kazuto became interested. "Why do you say of that?"

"One of Ta Dun's lieutenant who is in charge of their Wuhuan's mounted cavalry; Ke Bi Neng is voicing their disagreement on supporting both Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang."

"Ke Bi Neng? Ke Bi Neng the chief of Xianbei?" Kazuto inquired more from Guo Jia.

"Yes, how could advisor Yang know of…." Guo Jia questioned the far wisdom that Kazuto possessed.

"Impressive."

""Eh?""

"Impressive! You are really the Masterful Genius, Advisor Guo Fengxiao! The Xianbei!" Kazuto exclaimed "How could I forgotten about them!"

Seeing Kazuto shouted in excitement and in great content make both Guo Jia and Jia Xu confused. "Advisor?"

"I was thinking it is the time to send envoy to Liaodong, but you instead precede me! Thanks heaven!" Kazuto sighed, satisfied. "Guo Jia, do what you think is right. Also we need someone to go to Xiangping."

"…Advisor Yang?"

"I explain later, could you go to Xiangping after settling the situation with the Xianbeis?"

"Sure."

"Advisor Jia, she might need some help. Please assist her."

"Yes, Advisor Yang." Ei-chan cupped her hand, not questioning him anymore because she greatly trust him.

"Yuan Shao's former secretary; Chen Lin would explain the rest. Because this _stratagem_ has not over yet! The might of Qin scared the other six states of the Warring States Period and this war will soon be ended!"

_**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore **_

_The Art of War spoke that Supreme Excellence is in subduing your enemies without a fight._

_So, rather than solving the problem one at a time, isn't it better to lump them altogether to deal them all at once?_

_Better yet, to let someone else to do it for us; without lifting any finger._

"Then with more than half of this realm in Lord Cao's possession, not a single warlord on this realm can stand alone against her." Guo Jia admitted on Yang Xiu's view after

"Perhaps." Kazuto muttered "Regardless…. Guo Jia?"

Guo Jia turned to Yang Xiu who suddenly looked worried, asking him.

"Take care of your health."

"Hmm..?" Guo Jia became confused with his remark and nonchalantly replied "I will."

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the seventh month -autumn- the Duke decreed: _

"_It has been fifteen years since the turmoil began. Those born after the upheavals have never seen the prevailing customs and rites of righteous and benevolence. For this I feel great sadness. It is hereby decreed that the various commanderies and kingdoms shall emphasize study of the classics. Those prefectures where the population exceeds five hundred households should establish a seminary official, and select local men of talent to be educated. In this way, the ways of the former kings may not be lost but be used to benefit the Empire."_

**XXX**

Then, Guo Jia taking her leaves, separating from Ei-chan who stayed with Kazuto.

Hiding his feeling of fatigue, Kazuto invited Ei-chan to sat and leaned down on the ground.

"It might be a bit dirty." Kazuto warned.

Though they are close to each other, not even words can express what they feel. Hence, both can only stay in their silence.

"It is about to end." Kazuto suddenly spoke.

Ei-chan who is unprepared for any conversation first blushed.

"This war…. And also my role." Kazuto continued.

"Kazuto-sama, what are you talking about?"

"I am thinking of stopping here." Kazuto continued. "Now, with Cao Cao about to conquer the northern province, there is no warlord who can stand alone against her. If she proceed carefully, this war infested period shall end. I have left many arrangement to take care of things even with my absence."

Ei-chan was dumbfounded.

"With many able advisors, civil retainers, investor, general in field, supreme commander and able officers surrounding her… my role is finished. Even without my presence, she can move on to accomplish her goal. And when this northern campaign ended…. My own matters to be settled will also ended. Yue has been avenged, so did all of our past comrades who lost their lives during this battle."

Ei-chan felt fearful of what coming next… "Kazuto, does that mean…."

"When Liaodong is subjugated, I shall retire."

Ei-chan felt down hearted…. Will he leave everything; even her? "Then what shall you do?"

Kazuto bitterly laugh "I don't know… perhaps I will open a small shop and make small profit from doing business or peddling." And his furlong thinking of returning back to his era…. Is it still possible when he is trapped here without any strength at all even if he knows how? "Until the twilight of my day."

Ei-chan then eagerly asked him. "Then, Kazuto-sama should not be down hearted! When everything is over, I will also retire and follow your stead."

Kazuto who was pondering on himself was surprised when Ei-chan declared what is in her mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kazuto-sama, let us open it together. Did not we once had that intention, three of us with Yue back then … after helping Cao Cao? So at least let us realize it, even if only with me." Ei look at him, pleadingly.

"You, silly girl. Are you going to throw away all what you have achieved as one of Cao Cao's most trusted retainer?" Kazuto chide her "You are not that stupid, Ei-chan."

With almost teary eyes, Ei-chan spoke "It is alright for me to be stupid. Since back then I knew of it… If Kazuto-sama is not there to help us, perhaps our life will be a living hell… I would not know what to do, even less what shall happen to Yue if you never there to help us. If you don't guide me… I won't be reaching this place… and I would not know what to do after this."

Kazuto looked at Ei-chan sternly, while she remain unfazed. "If you do that… you will throw away all that you have accomplished, even your future reputation that you will get. Later in the future you will be known as one of the three greatest master strategist of this era." Kazuto coughed a bit; faking that he is choking after talking too long "Is not that a pity to throw all those glory that will honor you to be equal with the three dukes, as The future Grand Commandant of this empire?"

"Though Lord Cao is a kind and understanding lord, and I never regretted and in fact felt honored to serve her…. however… I am only doing this because I want to help you and Yue, Kazuto-sama." Ei-chan then turned to her "After Yue has gone… now if you also left…. Then isn't what I am doing is meaningless?"

"Ei-chan…" Kazuto felt touched by her concern to him, he then rose up and assuring her. "You don't need to worry, Grand Commandant Jia." Kazuto then leave her, confounded.

In the field of Tactics and Stratagem...

I, Li Ru, in this era am just an insignificant character.

However...

During the Rise of Three Kingdom...

There will be three powerful and wise men whom shall decide the fate of this realm;

The Prime Minister of Shu Han, Zhuge Liang with style name Kongming

The Grand Preceptor of Cao Wei, Sima Yi with style name Zhongda

and...

The Grand Commandant of Cao Wei, Jia Xu with style name Wenhe.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the ninth month, The Duke decreed: _

"_The commoners north of He are hereby exempted from paying rent and tax since they have been plagued by the catastrophes of the Yuan clan." He then introduced laws restricting the power of local clans, leading jubilation from the commoners. _

**XXX**

Kazuto is now walking aimlessly in the Capital Yejun.

Looking at the lively and flourishing city made him sigh in satisfaction. The street flooded with crowd of people, the shouting of small peddlers and merchant trying to promotes their goods… Which even drawing the attention of clueless passerby who might not have any intention were attracted. For once, they already forgetting the pain caused from war and strain put by the tax and conscription for war between the Yuan clan and the Cao faction.

He who did not have any previous mind to buy something became interested to buy some snacks and confectionary that the peddler sells to all the passerby.

Taverns, inns, food stalls, garment shops, and any other kind of shops resumes their activity as the business start to flourishing, as many customers are varied from the Jizhou's citizen themselves and the other surrounding provinces and even men from Cao Cao clan who spend their money to entertain themselves. All the business was thriving due to the new potential buyer and the loyal old customer, even the brothel. But let us put this aside, okay? Tee~hee.

While he is tasting many of those confectionary and snacks (which by I mean is not those from the brothels… Tee~hee..) offered to him, he is strolling around, with his hand in turns carrying those confectionary he took taste of.

As he is wandering around aimlessly taking turns in tasting all the available confectionary, he notices someone who seems to be out of place. She is a little girl with a weird ear muffler accessory bigger than it looks which covered her entire ear and natural perm hair; in short without any wishy washy description; a cute Lolita look alike character that resemble Matsumae Ohana from Hanasaku Iroha.

Kazuto noticed her who seems out of place because while the other people looked in renewed spirit, she clearly looked depressed; contrasting to this place atmosphere. Being nosy as he is, Kazuto approached her.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kazuto asked, however…

"…" The girl just sat there ignoring him as if not hearing or noticing his presence.

"Little Miss ? are you hungry or perhaps strayed from your parents?"

Once again, ignore….. Kazuto then crouch down to make his height equal to her and offered her some kind of snack, the sweetened haw fruit on stick (Tanghulu). "Please take this."

The girl did not respond, but this time the girl stared blankly at him. At least a development process in their interaction. Kazuto sighed in his heart, seeing this girl just staring at him as if confused. He then grabbed her hand and made her hold the confectionary snack which at first made the girl looked startled, though she remain inexpressive.

Kazuto then stood up, taking some piece of his own haw flakes and chewing them. The girl without noticing what Kazuto given to her, looking straightly at Kazuto as if having great interest to him.

"Now… can you tell me anything?" Kazuto tried to smile at her so that she is not afraid of him (good thing this is not Japan at 21st century where kids are asked to avoid suspiciously friendly adult who might be pedophile).

Suddenly, some one shouting at Kazuto; warning him.

"You! what are you trying to do toward Young Master!" the girl who has a well endowed beautiful long hair ran toward him. "If you try to hurt young master even one strand of hair…!"

Kazuto was perplexed by her sudden appearance, one because she is a beautiful onee-san character (who resembled Shiori from seishuun pop) , two because the accusation which made him confused.

The oneesan type girl quickly shielded the little girl from Kazuto, though her entire body is feeling nervous and shaky, she suppressed her own fright and stared directly at Kazuto, trying to warn him, though we had to admit that it looked futile because even at glance anyone would know that she was the one that is being cornered if Kazuto is somehow a villain with malice intention.

"What a beauty! The oneesan type that I want to pamper me, day and night!" Kazuto praised her, which made the oneesan type character confused and lower her wary. "Miss! May I know your name? perhaps one or two date in this city would not hurt?" Kazuto grinned with all his dirty mind surfaced and revealed which made the girl who first afraid that he might injure both of them, became worried that she is meeting an irredeemable pervert.

The little girl whom Kazuto offered a stick of Tanghulu snack suddenly spoke. "Surname Chen, get me something to wet my throat."

"Eh?" The oneesan character who seemed to be surnamed 'Chen' was distracted by her words, while Kazuto thought to himself that the girl has a cute and pleasant voice.

"Don't you hear me?" The little girl did not change even slight of her blank expression "Freshly infused Longjing."

The oneesan character was startled by her instruction, and quickly spoke yes and ran to get something. While the little girl remain sitting and stared at Kazuto blankly.

Kazuto sighed, while the girl stared at her inexpressively without parting away from him. "Little miss, you are just playing prank to that girl right? she looked flustered."

"…" The girl remain emotionless with grim look in her face.

"You should not do that, she is really worried about you."

The girl tilted her head, as if not understanding what Kazuto spoke. As she stared at him attentively, Kazuto offered another confectionary. "You want another?"

"…" The girl gave a surprise look from her eyes, pointing at the Tanghulu that she held. It is as if she is trying to tell him indirectly that she does not need another confectionary because she still has one that she has not eaten yet.

Kazuto then munched his own snacks without realizing that the girl is now staring at him attentively with great interest, as she did not try to part her gaze toward him. It seems that Kazuto made her curious of something. Then, the girl after tiring herself looking at Kazuto, she then resumed her empty gazing like before.

Though the street look lively and might attract anyone who is not used to this situation, the girl however does not seem even a bit interested by this scenery or at least paying any particular attention to whatever she is seeing. It looked as if the girl only sat there because she want to and she only look at the main street because it was the direction where she sat.

The Tanghulu in her hand looked lonely due to being ignored, and the girl does not seems to care or even trying to eat or toss them. Kazuto as he continue munching his snack, accompanying this girl; standing next to her, even for long and long time. While the oneechan chara type girl surnamed chen was indeed tricked because there is no particular way to get infused Longjing tea without ruining its original taste if not by drinking them cup by cup from their _zisha_ (As what now happening to her).

As the girl now become bored, she turned and seems surprised that Kazuto is patiently accompanying her. Feeling a bit guilty, she then chewed the sweetened haw fruit of the _Tanghulu_. When Kazuto notices that she finally ate the snack he gave her earlier, he smiled. The girl did not look at him, but she ask in a soft gentle voice. "Aren't you bored?"

Kazuto who was surprised when she finally responded, replied "Hmm? why?"

"… Aren't you bored standing there without anything to do?"

Kazuto simply replied. "Well… I was indulging with my snack, but more importantly there is a cute girl who accompanied me, so how could I be bored?" and gave a sickening smile without any sense of shame.

"…" The girl looked surprised and embarrassed by his word. "you are really a strange man."

"Many can attest for that, though I never intended to." Kazuto replied as he indulged himself with another snack. "I just want to appreciate cute girls."

The girl took another small bite of the _Tanghulu_. As she chewed it slowly she replied to what Kazuto spoke to her. " … well, gentleman sir… I don't think appreciating cute girl by standing next to them for hour without making any sound would count. Usually they would leave if they are being ignored."

"I am quite a persistent guy." Kazuto puffed his chest as if being proud of something generally seen as stupid "I am confident of it."

"… you are indeed a strange man." Though she is being inexpressive, the girl gave him a meaningful looks. The girl then placed the stick of Tanghulu down, as it is already all eaten.

Kazuto then spoke. "Do you want something else? If you don't mind I can buy them for you."

"No, I…"

"You don't need to be reluctant about it. What kind of snack or confectionary that you want?"

"No, you don't have to." The girl spoke "Thank you, but it is enough."

Kazuto then nodded, accepting her answer. He then stared toward the liveliness of the main street of Jizhou's capital Ye. He felt impressed now…

"The city is really great."

"… This is the biggest city even among the four northern provinces. Many rich and wealthy clan lives here, that is why back then the Yuan clan made this city their main base."

Kazuto looked at the girl whose still frowned and inexpressive. "Compared to the excitement and the liveliness of this city, why miss looked so upset? Does little miss does not like the clamoring excitement of this city?"

"… not really." The girl spoke without turning to him "I've grown in Yejun. I always loved this lively scenery where the streets is flooded by many people; merchant and peddlers selling their items as passerby looked in amazement. As far as I recall… it made me thankful that they made this city wealthy and big which even rivaled the imperial capital Luoyang, Chang An and even Xu Du."

"Then, why does miss does not show any looks of bliss in gazing at this sight?"

"Perhaps I have outgrown them." The girl continue looking at the lively commotion of main street and market where seller and buyer, peddlers and passerby interacted "As people grown, there are many thing they realized… they can not get everything that they desire."

Kazuto then sit next to her after excusing himself. as the girl does not seems to mind with his accompany, he then asked. "Do little miss have something that you want, perhaps I can help even a bit?"

"Thank you for the kind offer. However there is nothing that I wish for."

"Or perhaps… there is someone who bully little miss or make things difficult for little miss? I will go to them and make them pay for it."

The girl looked at Kazuto with widened look as he spout those words. For the first time the little miss softly laugh.

"Uffufufu….~ Gentleman sir and I was a stranger, why would gentleman sir wish to offer such kindness to a little girl like this I?" The translucent and thin smile mixed with soft giggling gave her a refreshing looks which even made Kazuto fell for her. "Please don't jest with a foolish little girl like I."

"No! I am serious!" Kazuto exclaimed. "After all, little miss has allowed me to sat next to you without feeling suspicious, and did not we exchange words with each other just now? How could we are still a stranger?"

Seeing how Kazuto does not look to be jesting with her and even looking very serious about it, she then thinly smiled and pondered. "Gentleman sir does not need to bother. I don't have anything like that in mind. After all…. Those bad people who are bullying me have gone."

"Is that so?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes, that is why gentleman sir does not need to bother about it." The little girl spoke without looking at him and stared at the main street. "Because I have personally sent them off."

"… then, why does not little miss looked happy and cheerful about it even for a bit?"

"Eh?" The little miss felt shocked and turned to Kazuto, looking a bit offended. "… Why are you talking about that? I have personally settled anyone who have wronged my brother. Even now I am doing my usual habit of inspecting the street like what I done when my brother is still alive." Then, with a cold tone, the little miss continued;

"How could I am not happy about it?"

Kazuto with a sad and sympathetic look at his face, pitying the girl calmly retort "Then, why are not little miss does your usual habit without any looks of enthusiasm or even being perfectly content about it? It seems that little miss still feeling depressed."

"… It does not feel the same."

Kazuto looked at her who still continue muttering softly which Kazuto almost missed "It is not like back then. I have avenged my brother, ending all opposition against my clan and family, now we are the most respected and wealthy clan of this city." Stopping for a while, startled as if something filling her throat

"Then why am I not feeling happy at all?" Suddenly, the little miss burst into tears.

**XXX **

Kazuto continues accompanying her, who still sniffing. When she finally stopped as if already dried all her tears, Kazuto spoke

"Rather than sitting here, without anything to do… why don't little miss wander around the town aimlessly with me?"

"Eh?" While the little miss still confounded by his sudden offer, Kazuto already stood up and asked her hand to go.

The girl then hesitantly followed him walking around the city. As if real sibling, holding hands with each other. And she is indeed a cute imouto that you wish to entertain and playing around with. Though reluctant… the little miss felt gratitude to his forceful act.

As they are walking around, sight seeing… the little miss felt as if being reminded when her kind brother who always loved to play with her is still alive. It is as if she is with renewed vigor, that her bright expression started to surface.

As they are strolling around aimlessly, they stopped to take something to drink in a tea stall which looked as the most famous one in this area. One pot of the infused Longjing tea and two cup for each of them.

When the water is being poured to each of them, a thin white smoke rose as if opening veil for the bright colored Longjing tea flowing down to fill three quarter of the cup. The soft fragrance of the tea surfaced, that they inhale them to appreciate brewing looks while the dripping noise they produced as the cup accepted them. It was a sight that made the viewer sigh with excitement.

And the little miss showed a look of appreciation and cheerful contrasting to their first encounter. This sight made Kazuto felt content and smiled unknowingly when the girl now gave an innocent curious looks befitting of girls of her own ages.

"It is brightening to see little miss looked upbeat."

"I appreciate what gentleman sir did." Both of them exchange respecting gesture as they both lift each of their respective cups.

Then, they slowly sip the tea.

As they placed down both their cups, they felt relaxed and talked with each other. Kazuto remarked. "If miss is not offended, perhaps little miss is interested to share with is in her mind?"

The little miss placed her tea cup, and then softly poke at its tip. She felt reluctant to talk and convey her feeling with a stranger, however… she looked at Kazuto who gave her a warming smile… Then she slowly pursed her lips.

"If I tell gentleman sir… you will hate and scared of me." Then she gave a meaningful smile as if not wanting to continue. "But, .. I might relent if gentleman sir insisting."

"No. I am not trying to meddle with miss's problem, however if miss does not feel comfortable to tell me, I would not speak of it anymore."

Seeing Kazuto assuring her, the little miss continue "Very well then." The little miss relent and relate the reason why she felt down-hearted. "Actually, when I spoke to gentleman sir previously… I was not lying. I have everything that I want… so there is nothing that I desire anymore. Also… those who have wronged me…. I have settled them all… well perhaps there are those who still remains, but after Lord Cao conquered all the four province … those people are as good as dead." The little miss does not smile, now she is grinning coldly.

"That is why I have lost interest about all other things. It does not feel the exciting anymore."

"But miss looked upbeat when we are strolling around previously. Perhaps you are just missing the excitement?"

"hmm… gentleman sir… then what if I tell you that I orchestrated the death of those people that have wronged me? Back then I felt excited when I am about to accomplished it. However… it just died down then." The little miss asked as she stared at Kazuto "are you going to be afraid of me like others?"

Kazuto stared at her stature; softly and weakly smiling expression coming from her as if resigned to what befallen to her and already exhausted. In this screwed up era, where the chaos of wars were rampant… to stay alive is already hard. The political jostling in this peaceful looking rich city like this city of Ye is already proven this fact. She lost her brother due to court political intrigue, where envy and dissension are natural cycle, then she repaid that as if it is a routine and common thing to do. The resigned sight as if a naughty little sister getting caught in her act who only want to be softly reprimanded and pampered by her loving brother made it a pitiful scenery to him.

Then, he rose up from his seat without saying anything. The girl understands if the gentleman felt frightful after knowing what befell to her. They had related each other, thought it might be sad to her but at least she appreciate his accompany.

As she felt dejected being left out, she was surprised when Kazuto come to her seat and sat beside her. "You have done well… It must felt lonely, right?" Kazuto let her to lean on him and pat her head.

"Eh..?"

"You are really a strong girl, but it is alright." Kazuto praised her as he related to her feeling. Who wouldn't pity her who was forced to replace her brother and act herself up as the head of her family? With that in his mind, he carefully embraced her.

Usually this perverse act disguised as an act of sympathy would be frowned upon and met with retribution. However, the little miss seems not to object to this, and instead felt thankful for his pampering which remind her of her beloved brother.

"Gentleman sir is without a doubt a really strange man!" The little miss said this as she tightened her hand, grabbing Kazuto. there seems to be a tone filled with gratitude in her voice.

"Why do people always speak of those bad things to me, really!?" Kazuto complained. Let see… ugly, strange, pervert, annoying, shameless, weird etc (courtesy of Keifa and Karin)

When the little miss released herself from Kazuto, she retorted in playful manner mixed with soft laughter. "fu.. But gentleman sir is really strange!"

"Why?" though a bit displeased, Kazuto see that this little girl spoke of that in cheerful and joyous tone as if forgetting her previous mournful looks, which made him able to forgive her and even melted his heart.

"There is no such person who would waste their time to unknown girl whom they passed by. Even less to kindly gave them, things or offer them help. I doubt, gentleman sir never knew me before."

"Well… aside from a fairly cute girl… I never knew little miss before. But somehow knowing what little miss has shared to me…." Kazuto in mix of admiration continues, giving her a respecting gesture "made me attracted to miss even more."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

Others might see this little miss as manipulative and cruel girl, however … Kazuto asserted "What should I be afraid from a cute girl like little miss? Little miss innocence and beauty hid a fortitude that rivaled general in field and knowledge that even put strategist in shame."

With a widened eye, the little girl stared at Kazuto. she can not believe what she is hearing.

"To be able to take over your clan leadership without showing fear and hesitation, even going as far to succeed which no one could…. I see only wisdom in little miss's fortitude."

The little miss was shocked and felt slightly embarrassed seeing Kazuto earnestly praised everything that she has done for her clan and her deceased brother. She felt that she almost cry seeing Kazuto acting like what her brother would do if he is still alive, praising her like usual.

"It made me feel embarrassed for being such an insignificant figure, incomparable to little miss success."

"…fu~! Gentleman sir is really a strange person." The little Miss playfully clinging to Kazuto's hand as if a pampered little sister who are showing off their closeness as siblings.

"Should we continue walking around?" Kazuto offered to walk around with her, which she eagerly nodded in brighten expression.

**XXX **

Kazuto then resumes touring over the city of Ye, see is also use this chance to inspect the city. Seeing that the city activity had resumed without being influence by the war made him felt relieved, especially with a cute little girl clinging to his hand as he wanders around.

But as there is time for encounter, there is bound to be separation.

"It is already late. I have to return to the main office to report." Kazuto spoke to her who still clung to his hand. "I shall accompany you back to your home. Could you show me the direction?"

"um…" the little miss hesitated from answering, "I can return on my own, instead of that could I still follow gentleman sir to your residence?"

"Eh?" Kazuto felt confused. "It is not that I am refusing, however… I don't know if I am allowed to let little miss entered. My lord, Cao _Darren_ might object to my action of letting anyone without authorization entered."

"Ah…! Gentleman sir is a retainer of Cao _Darren_? " the little miss exclaimed. "Then that is not a difficult matter. There might be someone who recognize me and allowed me there."

"Really?" Kazuto asked, which the girl simply nod without explaining more. "Well, that is a different story. But please don't be offended if miss is refused."

"They won't refuse my visit." The girl cheerfully exclaim.

They chatted with each other as they are going back to the main building office in Yejun. But, this little miss is not willing to explain why she looks confident.

As they are reaching the main gate, another familiar face greeted them.

"Oh, Advisor. You have returned after strolling around the city of Ye?" the girl in blue looks greeted them politely. She is the young master of the wealthy Sima Clan; Cao Cao's long investor.

"Young Master Sima, it is a pleasant to see you." Kazuto gestured to greet her.

"I don't mind if you address me as Zhongda." Yi thinly smiled which only made Kazuto unknowingly backed down.

"That would be disrespectful to you." Kazuto refused her idea.

"Well… I don't mind really." Zhongda stared at them shortly, with a meaningful smile then asked "Are you going to see Mengde? Then let us go together."

"Well, but I can not leave this little miss alone."

"Then bring her with us. Just tell the guard she is with me."

**XXX**

Inside the vicinity of the main building, Zhongda teased Kazuto. "Since when did you have a good eye? You easily swayed the head of the wealthiest clan in this city."

"Eh? What do you mean young master Sima?"

The little miss replied, "Sister Sima spoke of me, gentleman sir."

"Eh? But…"

"I am the head of the wealthiest clan in Jizhou, Xianying of the Xin clan." Xin Xianying then introduced herself.

"Xin Xianying…?" Kazuto pondered a bit, this name felt familiar "then, may I know of your late brother's name?" as Kazuto tries to piece in his knowledge about the Xin clan which is the Sima clan's merchant allies.

"My brother's name goes by the name Pi. Xin Pi; who previously is the head of the clan, before I replaced him recently."The miss, Xin Xianying then nonchalantly replied. "Sister Zhongda, do you know of this gentleman?"

"He is one of Cao Cao's trusted advisor who also act as her secretary and subordinate officer." Kazuto then asked Zhongda to stop, and gestured to let himself make a proper introduction

"Miss Xin, my lowly name is Xiu, with surname Yang." Kazuto gave a respecting gesture as if respecting superior officer "I never expected that Miss Xin is the head of the Xin clan of Jizhou. I hope miss Xin would not be offended by my previous rough treatment."

"No, I feel grateful." Then, Xin Xianying exclaimed, "Yang Xiu… ah, advisor Xun Yu mention your name when I was asked here previously!"

"I have my suspicions…. But… er… it must not be a pleasant thing."

"Ufufufu… why do advisor Yang spoke of that? Advisor Xun only mention of advisor Yang's feat and accomplishment in previous campaign." Xin Xianying giggled in seeing Kazuto becoming uneasy.

"Really?"

"And as being an extremely shameless perverted man."

Like a final knock on the nail, Kazuto felt depressed. Why did she has to gave such evaluation on himself toward outsider? Then, as he is feeling down, someone calls for them.

"Yang-_darren!_"

Cao Cao's personal palace musician, Cai Yan greeted Kazuto with cheerful look, however her countenance darkened when she notices Xin Xianying clinging to Kazuto's hand. She looks really displeased because on contrary to her brightening expression, she looks like a dimming light.

Kazuto look pleased in seeing her, though felt confused seeing her with blank expression. "Cai Yan, here." As if placating a little girl, Kazuto offered one of the snacks he bought earlier. "What is it? Is it not to your liking?"

"Yang-_darren… _who is this missus?" She looked unwilling seeing Xin Xianying closely clinging to his hand.

"Oh? She is…." as Kazuto is trying to introduce her toward Cai Yan, Xin Xianying with a jesting smile realizing that Cai Yan sees her in hostility then release herself and cupped her hands.

"Cai-_xiaomei_ should not be worried. I am just accompanying Yang-_DaGe_ strolling around inspecting the city of Ye. No other reason. My name is Xin Xianying of the Xin clan of Jizhou."

Cai Yan look flustered and embarrassed, she then bowed "ah… please accept my apology for being too rude." While on the other hand Xin Xianying ignored her apology and instead approaching her, caressing her with interest.

"What a lovely girl." Xin Xianying remarked. "Yang-_DaGe_ must be very fond of you."

Hearing this remark, Cai Yan felt flattered. She blushed profusely with her eyes sparkling with joy. Then, Xin Xianying swiftly move back and clinging herself once again to Kazuto. "However, that does not expel my little sister act."

Cai Yan started to feel offended and challenged by her sudden act. Without saying anything but with furious look, she also clung herself to Kazuto's another hand. Only Kazuto who feel complicated in his feeling seeing those two girls silently fighting for his attention. It is a victory-fist inducing time, however he is a bit perplexed and frightful seeing them. On the other hand, Zhongda looked at him once before sighing. "I'm a bit envious."

**XXX**

After a bit of talk with each other, then Xin Xianying part ways with Zhongda.

Xin Xianying gleefully stared at Cai Yan who tightly clung to Kazuto, as if smiling in victory. Then she left followed by Zhongda.

Kazuto thought to himself about that girl….

That girl, Xin Xianying was supposed to be exist during the end of Three Kingdom while Xin Pi (whom his role changed) was supposed to be another Yuan clan retainer who shifted his allegiance toward Cao Cao during the fall of Jizhou…. It is as if he was taught about the prospect of changing fate or destiny….

No matter how he struggled, the major event still remains even if the role changed. For example is this Xin Xianying who in reality is the daughter of Xin Pi who is known as smart and assertive. Her role indirectly allowed Zhongda to make pretense during the last campaign in Wuzhangyuan. However, because Xin Pi died prematurely; she replaced him…. what kind of sign is this?

Kazuto once again sighed…. Because he knows what will come after this.

The great loss that let Cao Cao suffer a major setback. Knowing her noble goal, made him sympathize to his current lord, and he wished that he could help her to accomplish her ideal. Though his own time is limited.

The blazing fire in Guandu allowed her to claim the inconceivable victory that no one could, however… another burning flame would also stop her ambition, and drowned hundred thousands of her army.

As Kazuto contemplate to his own thought, he did not realize Cai Yan tugging his hand.

He then turned to her.

"Ah, sorry for ignoring you." Kazuto smiled to reassure her. "Let us move."

"Yang-daye is really popular…. Now even the head of the richest clan in this city is infatuated with you."

"Cai Yan, why do you say that? You are always good to me. I am not such ungrateful person that will neglect you just because many pretty face."

"… *sigh~!" Cai Yan let out a long heavy sigh.

"Why do you look so down?"

"There are too many pretty faces that I can not even count myself in the competition." Cai Yan remarked, this time embracing Kazuto, afraid of letting him go. "Lord Cao Cao always concerned about you, not counting her Xiahou sisters who deeply admire you and even the twin Cao sisters who took a liking of you, her veteran generals all who looked up to you, her capable advisor like the two Xun Darren, Advisor Cheng and Advisor Guo all trusted and deeply cares for you… even Advisor Jia who clearly head over heels for you. Now with the sister of Xin clan who clearly infatuated with you….How can I be not concerned?" Cai Yan spoke with pleading tone, and cries a bit.

Kazuto patted her head, "Good child, don't cry. Don't cry."

"Ah… sorry Yang-daye." Cai Yan felt regretful making Kazuto felt worried. "I don't ask you to treat me in special way or pamper me … it just…."

"Cai Yan, when you grow up, you will be very beautiful."

Cai Yan who heard it felt comforted, she laughed amidst her sadness. "How do you know?"

"You have unique attractiveness that other girls don't have. Also, you are cultured and clever girl. Toward you I will always had a soft spot in my heart, even if someday when you matured you have a second thought."

For the first time, Cai Yan felt really relieved in hearing Kazuto's remark.

Meanwhile,

Zhongda and Xin Xianying who are talking to each other as they are strolling to met Xun Yu to discuss about the development plan….

"He is really an imposing guy." Xin Xianying talked with dreamy voice "If I have son, I want to name it like him".

Zhongda teased her, "the first time you looked cheerful after your brother's unfortunate demise."

"I guess it is the time for me to move on. I am always pampered by brother Xin Pi…" Xin Xianying then turned to Yi "Sister Sima (Erika), I am thinking… we are both are little sisters who are greatly pampered by our own older brother…. If the same would happen to you…. what would you do?"

"… I don't know." Erika replied as she looked up to the sky. "I am not as emotionally strong as you. That is why … I will do at any cost to keep him safe. Even if I have to destroy my own Sima clan."

"… you seems to have no aspiration indeed, Sister Erika."

"Nothing amuse me anymore…. Perhaps I need to wait until the flame inside me was ignited for once again. Like Zhong Ziqi knowing Yu Boya."

"I wonder if there is such figure who can match to your wits, the Scheming Zhongda… who shall outmatch any great mind ever was." Xin Xianying remarked "Regardless… you are asking about my oath sister, Chen Qun right?"

"Yes. Rather than letting her talent be wasted… don't you think it is time to let her soar?"

"She is good in drafting documents, and it is time for her to move on from the past." Xin Xianying then nodded, agreeing to her views. "I've had enough of bullying her to spare her feelings."

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the first month -spring- of the tenth year of Jian'an, The Duke decreed: _

"_Those who have committed atrocities in confederation with the Yuan clans, can from this day start anew." He decreed that commoners were not to avenge personal grievances, conduct extravagant funerals and that those who violated the orders would be punished according to the law. _

**XXX**

_Benefit cannot derive from two sources, loyalty cannot be divided. If the lesser gain is not rejected, the greater gain will not be obtained. If the lesser loyalty is not abjured, the greater loyalty will not be fulfilled. Thus, the lesser gain destroy the greater gain and lesser loyalty kills greater loyalty. _

_The Sage abjures the lesser and chose the greater. - __**The Spring Autumn Annal of Luu Buwei (Lu Shi Chun Qiu)**__ on Book 15 chapter on Weighing Merit_.

"Oh… you are…"

"Subordinate officer of Ma Teng of Xiliang-Liangzhou. Pang De."

"Also the same, Ma Chao." Those two girls cupped their hands in respect. The coincidental encounter made her sigh.

Zhongda then asked. "Are you here to pass on the message to Old Ma Teng?"

Still gesturing their respect, Ma Chao replied "Young Master Sima, My father asked whether we could still offer more help."

"No, on the contrary Mengde felt grateful for General Ma Teng's assistance, that is why in respect … Mengde wished to confer a position in the Imperial palace. "

"Eh?" Both Ma Chao and Pang De were surprised by this news.

"We will send official envoy later with seals and tally. But in respect of the Sima clan's long relationship, I will tell you beforehand of this good news. So, please make preparation."

Both sister, Ma Chao and Pang De shared joy on hearing this news. They expressed their gratitude toward Zhongda who only remarked.

"Splendid Ma Chao and Li Kui's method of archery, really worthy of being the descendant of General Ma Yuan of the past. I am looking forward for both of your future accomplishment. Don't bring shame to your father's loyalty." Zhongda smiled warmly toward them.

Both general felt indebted and thanked greatly.

"Speaking of which… both of you contrasting each other. One is composed and looked mature while the other is brash and childish. Remind me of someone." Seeing their eagerness brought Zhongda's amusement.

"Eh? Who is it, Young master Sima?" both Ma Chao and Pang De felt intrigued.

"They are the only warrior whom Mengde greatly respected and honestly wary of. They are the epitome of what they call as one warrior worth ten of thousand, the true God of war like Lu Bu back then." Zhongda remarked. "I wonder what if both of you are compared against each other."

Afterward, Ma Teng went to the imperial capital and was appointed as Minister of the Guard, while all his troops were transferred to Ma Chao's command. Ma Chao who stayed behind in her father's prefecture Xiliang and Liangzhou was then appointed as Lieutenant General with title Marquis of Duting.

Until later…..

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the ninth month, the Duke decreed: _

"_Factionism was abhorred by the former sages. It is said that it is the custom of Jizhou for fathers and sons to form factions and to both slander and flatter each other. In the past there was a man named Zhi Buyi who did not have a brother but were allegedly accused of having unfaithful relation ships with his sister in law. Diwu Boyu married orphaned girl and was accused of beating his father in law. Wang Feng was a tyrannical despot but was surrounded by flatterer. Wang Shang was loyal and upright but was slandered for having sinister motives. These men who confuse black toward white, and such are guilty of the crime of deceiving Heaven and one's Sovereign. I wish to correct the social custom of Jizhou. I will feel ashamed if these four case examples are repeated and not be ended._

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the third month -spring- of twelfth year of Jian'an, The Duke decreed: _

"_Every campaign has ended in conquest, but is this my triumph alone? These are the efforts of all the meritorious statesmen. At the present the Empire is not yet pacified and it is the time for me to unite with the statesmen to secure it. How can I be content with the thought I am the only one to receive the honor? Presently it is imperative that they receive honor and rewards." Then he rewarded more than twenty who had achieved success, enteoffing them as Full Marquises. The rest received rewards according to their achievements. Additionally the descendants of those who sacrificed their lives for the Empire received exemption from tax and conscription duties._

Having overseeing and inspecting every round of the city of Ye, Yang Xiu strolled around the government to talk with other Generals who are busy training the troops. Though he lost his authority to hold command of an army, he was still respected by the other generals, some even gossiping that his demotion is deliberate attempt made by Cao Cao to keep him for herself.

But, let us cut the chase that after foreseeing the military troops and instructed all of them, he had finished in passing the instruction to perform the Eight Golden Lock and Chain Formation. Cao Ren managed to get grasp of its essence as she personally sees them in effect during the Battle of Cangting.

As he finished in instructing the troops, Cheng Yu relayed a message from Xun You to ask him to oversees the situation at the port.

"Many apologize for bothering you. However, Advisor Xun and Counselor Sima asked for your presence."

Kazuto nodded and departed there.

**XXX **

The man-made Xuanwu lake….

It was such an impressive sight, seeing the joint project of the Sima clan and the Xin clan being established here. The Sima clan has the shipbuilding technology and their enormous funding after striking hit of profit by investing on Cao Cao who won the Guandu, Cangting and subjugation of Ye. While the Xin clan absorbed the other wealthy clans who previously supported Yuan Shao after the death of their respective head; give the go and led the digging and construction using all their resources.

"Impressive sight, isn't it? Conducting business in Hebei has made our profit of the roof." Zhongda called him.

Kazuto greeted her in respecting gesture. Both of them, the head of the wealthy merchant clans; Sima Yi and Xin Xianying who oversees the development of this man made Xuanwu lake and the port for ship building.

Yang Xiu remarked after seeing this eye opening sight of this big project. Thousand of men involved spoke of its extent.

"The Book of Huai Nan Zi spoke; people of the north are used to riding, while people of the boat are used to sailing. Thereby the remarks of Northern Riders, Southern Boats." Yang Xiu allude as he spoke to her respectfully. "Young master Sima is indeed far-sighted. So, you finally succeed in persuading lord Cao to prepare for the Southern Invasion?"

"Hmm… interesting allusion. Please continue."

"The establishment of this man made lake, shipyard and port… the later project to connect them directly to the south. Why would they do if not to train our men in marine warfare? It seems we will challenge Jingzhou's famed navy soon."

Zhongda let out a soft giggle. "It is not wrong to speak that after pacifying the north, we will place our attention to the south."

"Is the Jingzhou's fleet of Mengchong are that frightening?"

"They are reputable. Don't forget, besides they have the two Wisemans of Jingzhou, the two brother Kuai Liang-Kuai Yue whom responsible for burying the Tiger of Jiangdong; Sun Jian. But, they are not my most concern. Because right now the title for number one naval fleets is in the hand of the Sun clan in the south."

"I still insist that we are not prepared for waging war against the Sun clan who reigned in Eastern River of Changjiang."

"That is why, I proposed for the development of this man-made lake to prepare ourselves." Zhongda insisted.

"Young Master Sima, I don't think those men would be prepared to fight them. The Sun clan for generations has roamed around the Eastern River, they have geographical advantage compared to us. And what is more frightening, the only way to challenge them is to march at the Long river, or else… there is no way to force them into capitulation. Don't forget who reigned around the Changjiang river…. The frightening thing is … if those two sees us as common enemy and joined up in an alliance to fight against us."

"The Imperial Uncle of Jingzhou, Liu Biao… and the head of the Sun clan, Sun Ce?"Sima Yi asked.

"No. Did you forget, the only warlord whom our lord dread more and sees as her own equal?"Yang Xiu remarked "the alliance between Imperial Sister Liu Xuande and the Sun clan might place us into great set back."

"The Imperial Sister was said to gain protection by Imperial Uncle Liu Biao of Jingzhou…. But how could you think of that?"

"Please remember what kind of character that Imperial Sister Liu is, she is the type who placed her people well being above of her own safety. Would you think she will hesitate to lower herself to win the Sun clan's friendship?" Yang Xiu coughed a bit after drying his throat. "And don't forget…. That in the south… the Sun clan has their renowned General and Strategist who goes by the name Divine Fire; no failure in Fire Stratagem"

**XXX **

The building of shipyard, from the sight of equipment… they will build their own assault ship that are prepared against Jingzhou's Mengchong fleet and the Eastern River's Navy.

Kazuto was once again thoroughly impressed. The speed of their preparation in establishing the shipyard and the first launch of the ship after being produced. The foreman and overseer is one of Xin Xianying's subordinate which she recommended from the Xin clan; Du Ji.

After talking for several moments with them,

Kazuto notices that thought judging from the speed of the establishment, it wouldn't take too long. However he is worried whether the soldiers themselves would be prepared with such short time training until the latter Invasion to the south?

"I shouldn't worry too much." Kazuto assured himself, then he leaves after parting with all of them.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the first month-spring- of the thirteenth year of Jian'an, _

_The Duke ordered the construction of the Xuanwu Lake to exercise his fleet in naval (marine) warfare. _

**XXX**

Returning to the main office, Cao Cao suddenly established a military council.

Before they are making evaluation on things, Keifa (Xun Yu) suddenly announced the development of the city situation for the next move to finish the northern pacification.

"After diverting the water river from our inundation tactic to submerge the city onto the barren field around Yejun, the soil is now ready to be ploughed. We can turn them into farm field and gain harvest before next year."

Prior, during the siege of Yejun;

The city of Ye was submerged after Cao Cao used inundation tactic to drown the city and forced them into submission. After the city surrenders, Cao Cao due to Keifa suggestion ordered Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang to dig the trenches surrounding Ye and diverted the water around the barren field around Ye.

Keifa suggested this to not waste their resource in turning the barren field around Ye into a lush and fertile soil. Hence, she take advantage of their previous tactics to drown and wet the soil themselves to make them prepared for plantation and farming. This is the reason for Cao Cao's order right after Lu Kuang and Lu Xiang surrenders.

This in turn conserve their resources from being wasted. The murmur of admiration rose from all Yuan Shao's former retainers who are newly recruited after the fall of Yejun.

"As we already know, as the war broke out; we the warlords are forced to draft the farmers and forced them to join army in conscription. Taking over the world, expanding our territory is good; however many warlord seems to forget the main reason is for the well being of our people, except many warlords seems to forgotten about this." Keifa asserted.

The former retainer of Yuan clan began chattering among themselves, comparing her with their former lord (the Yuan clan) whom they see as wasteful.

"Soldiers used to be farmers, but agriculture is the empire foundation. The great master strategist, Jiang Taigong herself and Emperor Wen Di of Han also spoke of them. Thereby Lord Cao ordered for all the realm under her command to encourage agriculture as their basis of policy. From now on peasants without land, refugees, or soldiers out of duty shall be assaigned to cultivate plots of lands. The appointed Prefect shall be subjected to promote and even assisted the successful implementation of this Agricultural Colonization (Tuntian) at their respective regions in large scale. Irrigation, Fertilizer, seedling and the regulation regarding the farming shall be decided by each prefect of their respective region while the main legislation on the overall of the agriculture, marketing, distribution and depositing shall be decided by central authority."

Keifa added more as all the retainers listened on this great assembly of the council.

"Also, whoever guilty of failure in ensuring the success of this Tuntian policy, shall be punished by martial law. Whoever ruined or trampled the farming field shall be punished harshly; even if they are from the Xiahou clan, the Cao clan, and even…"

This time Cao Cao move forward, taking over from where Keifa leave her.

"Even if it was I, Cao Cao Mengde herself whom violated this law or even making the implementation of Tuntian policy to be failed. Even I won't be spared. Whoever violated this law, even if it was me, Cao Cao Mengde… she will be punished by death penalty, no one will be spared!"

All the retainers were shocked, but they who know Cao Cao will know that she is being serious. And that is why, every time she drafted regulation, it will be followed and abide without further question. Then, as Cao Cao returned to her seats letting all the retainers debated among themselves to make detailed regulation about the Tuntian, she asked Keifa to come closer.

"Keifa, who shall be responsible for this?"

"General Xiahou Dun, Karin-sama."

Karin was startled in hearing about her suggestion. "What? Are you sure that Shunran can handle this?"

"Advisor Yang Xiu recommend her and Han Hao, to help her. Besides… when we try to implement Tuntian policy as the pilot project in Chang An and Puyang they are successful because Han Hao supervise them, also…. Advisor Yang thought that perhaps the agriculture path might calm her from being to fiery which might end up burning herself in the future."

"What a strange allusion. I understand about Han Hao as she is hardworking and meticulous… but what do you think about Shunran?"

"Though I had to admit I am also shocked, but General Xiahou Dun is a hardworking and obedient. If she heard that you trusted her on this completely… She will do her best…. Beside, this job does not require too much desk job which she hates, even if there are some small documenting at the silo, we can leave them to Han Hao. She can inspire the peasant and soldiers because she is the type who will march first at the battlefield and get herself killed. If those workers sees that the like of the Great General Xiahou Dun herself becoming the example, all the soldiers would be encouraged."

"Though that is not very nice way to put it, I can not say any word to deny your claim." Karin asserted "Alright then, tell Shunran that she is in charge in Tuntian policy."

Once this Tuntian policy succeed, Cao Cao successfully solved two major problems in her administration during her rule: the large number of unemployment and the wasting of great tract abandoned land threatened to become barren; contributing for the Empire of Wei's position as the strongest empire among the Three Kingdom.

_On the other hand, this policy greatly contributed the success for most of Cao Cao's later campaign even after her own era, while the Crouching Dragon's attempt in Six times of her Northern Invasion will end up in failure due to shortage of rations. _

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the third month month of the fourteenth year of Jian'an, The Duke decreed: _

"_In recent years, the army has been on campaign on a number of occasions. Sometimes they met disease; officers and soldiers have died without returning; husband and wives cannot unite. The commoners have become destitute and homeless. Do those with benevolence wish to live like this? There is simply no other choice. It is hereby decreed that for those who cannot support themselves, whose deceased relatives had no property, the government will provide food. The local officials and chiefs should offer them care and consolation; only then will they fulfill my wishes." The officials were then ordered to establish military agricultural colonies (Tun T'ian policy)._

**XXX**

Then, after they are being set on the domestic policy…

Keifa continues on the matter of external policy. "Now we shall talk about the true reason this council is being held in full. As we know, though Ye has surrendered and returned to the house of Great Han, there are concern left. Though the Yuan clans have lost their influence however Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang still remained. We can not let the threat remained. Having lost all the major campaign and their base (Ye), they are now seeking refugees to the Wuhuan Barbarians. And by taking advantage of this situation, they have broke into Youzhou and challenging us. If we don't eradicate this problem now, they will become troublesome matter in the future. Do anyone have something they want to say?"

Cao Hong move and spoke, "Those two, Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan are but a prisoner of war in flight. The barbarians of Hu are insatiably avaricious and do not recognize even kindred; I don't think we should concern ourselves with them." Cupping her hands in respect, she continues " If we campaign deep into their territory now, Liu Bei will convince Liu Biao to invade imperial capital Xu Du. If there is indeed a shift in the state of affairs, then it will be too late to regret former decision."

Cao Ren supported her views "Mengde, after consecutives campaign, the soldiers has grown exhausted. We should let them rest or off duty. Also, we should send scouts first to gain knowledge. This is such a risky campaign.

Seeing her own sister objected her decision, she turned to her civil retainers.

"Though Imperial Uncle Liu Biao receives Liu Bei with respect, she is but a new face. She will not be trusted in decision matter." Guo Jia then cupped her hand "If Lord Cao wishes to quickly send troops, then I shall support it whole heartedly."

"Keifa?"

"Whatever you decided, I shall comply."

Seeing all of them was majorly divided on opposing or accepting them, even her own close retainers, and relatives… this made Cao Cao perplexed in facing this situation.

"Yang Xiu, give your opinion."

Cupping his hand in respectful gesture, Kazuto spoke.

"Lord Cao, the invasion to Wuwan will be hard. With rough terrain and harsh climate, Our soldiers might be demoralized when they are not well adjusted, and there is the danger of lacking adequate rations due to this long and hard journey."

While all the opposing side agreed to what Yang Xiu asserted, however they were all perplexed when he continues.

"However, there is no gain without pain. As advisor Guo asserted, there is no threat of the Imperial Sister and Jingzhou's army invading us. We might and will be endangered during the expedition there, risking even our life. If you want to subjugate the Wuhuan barbarian and end the lingering threat of the Yuan clan… this is our moment." He then bowed, respectfully to her.

"Please make a wise decision."

Cao Cao remained adamant, and made her decision that day.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the spring of the fifteenth year of Jian'an, The Duke decreed: _

"_From antiquity of the lords who have received the mandate of Heaven or prerogative of restoration, who was there who was not aided by the virtuous and the noble? Of those virtuous men, almost all had not left their local alleys; was that simple coincidence? It was because those in government had not gone in search of them. At the present the Empire has not being completely pacified, so it is an urgent time to find the virtuous. Meng Gongzhuo was apt to be the subjects of Zhao and Wei, the great officials of Jin, but he was not worthy of highest post in Teng or Xie. If a man must be pure before he can be given office, then how would Duke Huan of Qi became Hegemon? Is there no one under Heaven who holds concealed talent but who wears coarse clothing to fish by the Wei river? Is there no one who is slandered to be unfaithful and corrupt but has not met his Wei Wuzhi? You all must help me and bring to light the humble and obscure. Please recommend men simply for their talents, and I will make use of them." _

* * *

**Author Note:**

Anyone read the Shin Koihime Manga from the mangascan which focused on Kazuto joining all the three kingdom from Shu, later Wei then currently (and stopped and being hiatus) in Wu? It is a nice story. I gave the link in forum whether you are curious. While on the other hand, I was busy ogling Shin Koihime Moeshouden 4 koma doujin which I got several days ago. Lost the link, sorry (it is raw, so no loss for you). but actually, both Yue and Ei parts are frankly cute. Especially when Kazuto looked cool when he peeks under Yue's underwear. Everyone might ask why it is so special, because such place and sight is every young male romance! Who shall not sung praise whenever they caught sight of such beautiful scenery? You have no romantic sense in your heart! And also Keifa is really cute here (pity there is only one segment)

Here is the rough translation of that part(from guessing)

(Koma 1)

Seems that the setting is Tohka attempting to not draw attention to herself while Pairen (Gongsun Zan/Kousonsan) attempting to draw attention to herself and not being neglected (forgetted); and they started by making a new character setting by helps of other people

Tohka: Here we need your help, please gave it a look.

Keifa: What is it? I am really busy now. (Inside the box; Xun Yu Wenruo / Juniku with manna Keifa)

(Koma 2)

Kazuto: Keifa, do you love me?

Keifa: Ha? Suddenly spouting such thing is disgusting, please stop that.

(Koma 3)

Kazuto: Keifa, I love you. I really love you.

Keifa: Are you an Idiot!? Even if you love me, that will not make me happy!

(Koma 4)

Kazuto: What about it? a bashful (or perhaps Tsundere) character! That is really a perfect character setting!"

Keifa: WHO IS BEING BASHFUL (TSUNDERE) HERE !?

Answering review….

Fire Lord 626: well… as far as I concerned and I remembered there is an old saying. "People Died when they are Killed."

Enigma95: you have book stories of integrity from Asiapac? I only have stories about Honor and Courtesy. Well, hope you will enjoy how this story would later become.


	122. Harsh Environment, Harsh Expedition

**The Harsh Environment and the Harsh Expedition (The Invasion of Wuhuan part 1) **

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi**__), on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the seventh month -autumn- of the twelfth year of Jian'an_

_Taking advantage of the chaos in the Empire, the Wuhuan of the three commanderies broke into Youzhou and enslaved more than hundred thousand households of Han commoners. At the time, the Wuhuan Chanyu of Liaoxi; Ta Dun was the most powerful. Hence Yuan Shang fled to join him._

_Yuan Tan, Yuan Shang and Ta Dun led several hundred thousands troops to battle._

**XXX**

After hearing Cao Cao in subjugating the capital Ye in Jizhou, the two Yuans; Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang hastily reached Liaoxi to seek assistance of the Wuhuan tribesmen.

Meanwhile, the administrator of Youzhou; Wuwan Chu fearing of Cao Cao's enmity swiftly capitulated in submission of the province. He was well received and bestowed title as General who Guards the North. This move was also followed by Wang Yan; the administrator of Bingzhou who submitted not long after and received lordship for this action.

It would seem that Cao Cao influence among the warlords is unstoppable, which made her confident to make a march toward the Wuhuan's territory.

During previous military council;

Cao Cao declared her intention to send a military expedition toward the northern desert before the council which received a great opposition, even from her own close relatives forwarded by Cao Hong who is known as outspoken and honest in character.

Most of the council reasoned that the troops have been exhausted by the continuous campaign and war due to her pacification and unification of the four northern provinces. The others reasoned that this campaign is too risky to be done currently, seeing that they have no knowledge of the northern area beyond the Great Wall. Doing so would be fruitless and they prefer to negotiate on term with Wuhuan regarding the two Yuans who are seeking asylum with them.

However, even with numerous opposition even from her own close friends and relatives, in the end Cao Cao remained adamant and decided to go on with her plan to invade the Wuhuan territory.

Of all her retainers in the council, only Guo Jia and Yang Xiu who seems to support her decision; while the others are trying to dissuade her; either by reminding the pros-cons of the campaign, or the disproportionate risk they are wagering. Even Xun Yu herself looks unsure whether this is will be a wise decision.

But, when Guo Jia mentioned that there is no worry about Liu Biao sending his troops while she is concerned with the northern invasion, Cao Cao eased up and decided that she will initiate the attack to Wuhuan, disregarding any oppositions which she faced.

Ignoring all her retainers who opposed of her plan, Cao Cao moved most of her army for a military expedition to Wuhuan's territory, leading her legions both light and heavy to the edge of the desert with many wagons.

"To reach Liaoxi means we have to cross the Gobi desert." Guo Jia explained beside Cao Cao.

"Crossing such wide and dry terrain will only exhaust our troops. Our troops is also unused to desert climate and its extreme weather condition." Kazuto explained amidst their march.

"So, what do you suggest then?"

"I don't think we need to set such a long journey. Right now, the news of those two Yuans preparing for a massive strike back are rampant. So, basically they are making move. the recent bandit activity in Youzhou is proof of their plan. Though the problem is … the Wuhuan's tribesmen."

Cao Cao then pondered as she led her troops.

"Cao Darren, why don't we make detour first to Yezhou? From there we could decide our move." Guo Jia spoke with a meaningful smile.

**XXX**

According to Chen Lin's report;

Between autumn and summer this route is under water, the shallow places too heave for wheeled traffic, the deep parts is insufficient for boats. Therefore it is better to advance toward Liucheng, taking from the rear where the Wuhuan is unprepared.

Privately, Guo Jia exchange this knowledge with Cao Cao, which made her pleasantly surprised.

"Due to this harsh climate, we have to pick the quick path, Cao Darren." Guo Jia cupped her hands. "We can not waste anymore time. Bring only what is necessary to deal a shocking blows where they can not recover from our attack."

"I see… and what about you?" Cao Cao pointed.

"Lord Cao, as we have planned earlier this is the time to part ways."

"Fengxiao, does it have to be you personally?" Cao Cao asked.

"Should your lordship allow us to set up the plan, then your victory is guaranteed."

Cao Cao mused "against the Wuhuan?"

Guo Jia shook her head. "No, against the whole world. Because when you pacified all the northern province, no one can contested against you."

"Very well then." Cao Cao rose from her seats "Fengxiao, we shall part ways."

"Please be careful on this difficult campaign…. Karin-sama." Then, Rin-chan cupped her hands before leaving her.

**XXX**

At the next day, Cao Cao continued the expedition via the new path directing toward Liucheng; to ensure the speed of their movement, Cao Cao ordered to abandon most of their items in Yezhou, and only bringing minimal stuff and rations.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi),**__ on the biography of Guo Jia style named Fengxiao_

_During the march to invade Wuhuan;_

_Guo Fengxiao suggested: "Speed is essential point in the war. Now we are traveling countless miles with countless vehicle and equipment. Should the barbarian hears of this they will make a strong defence against us. It is better to leave the heavy stuff behind and with quick speed attack them with the element of surprise."_

_Cao Cao followed this advice and took off with her cavalry. They streaked down the road day and night._

However, easier spoke than being done; this drastic measure proven dangerous to their situation.

"Damnit! Push harder!" "Push Harder!"

The yell and shouting amidst this violent downpour. The soldiers struggled to push their ration carts which were stuck in the mud during their move. Their movement was disturbed by the sudden changing weather, also the drop of temperature also made them grow tired much faster then usual march.

"Hurry up! if we delay any longer, we wouldn't know if tomorrow might be worse than it is!"The overseer also shouted to encourages the soldiers. This scene remind me of futurama when Kyle urge the professor to poke harder, damnit!

"Everyone! It is only a bit longer until Liucheng! Let us make another distance before we are resting!"

Even the horses were slowed down by the weather and the worsening road conditions, the chilling wind blows made them more exhausted, as a sign for the impending storm. Currently, as the winter is coming, the temperature dropped making the season both cold and dry. This situation taxing to the soldiers condition, lowering their morale and vitality for each step taken, making their journey extremely difficult.

On the other hand, the long convoy of their expedition are moving unsteadily, with tired looks surfaced to all the soldiers as they take each steps, crossing this harsh terrain and weather, while the hard rains flooded the low lying terrain, damping the roads with mud; making them impassable. The sight of soldiers struggling to push their cart, the other trying to pull the clogged wheels and forcing the horse to walk through the obstructed slippery swamp.

They were all pushed to their limits, and some who can not go on started to collapse along the way, while the other soldiers forcefully dragged them. The impatient looks surfaced on Cao Cao's commanding officers, however they are unable to make any threat for the low ranking soldiers to fasten their pace. Even Cao Cao was enduring her own exhaustion, atop her stallion. The coughing sound, the flowing sweats mixed with the dripping rains and the visible thin smoke of their breath with tired looks on their expression.

The infantries were running around to help construct their path by stacking wooden logs, but it is as if this was in vain due the weather only worsen the situation. tattered and broken, and even the cart almost unable to budge for another distance, and the soldiers slips and falls without making another progress on their movement.

Cao Cao was thinking to make a rest, however this terrain is susceptible for another flood, which only draws for unnecessary disaster later, and she was forced to make a decision to quickly move from this place.

Yang Xiu noticed some soldiers fallen to their knees, in both exhaustion and illness due to this difficult journey, he quickly dismounted and ordered the sickly soldiers to use his own horse as he walk on foot and overseeing the soldiers condition. His mind is worried on the consequence of forcing this expedition…. Seeing their morale and depleting vitality, would they be ready if they encountered the enemy, especially when they will face a decisive battle against the Wuhuan tribesmen.

As he is busy pondering, Cao Cao passed on and hit him with the bottom shaft of her darkened scythe, as if calling him. Kazuto looked up to her, and notice that Cao Cao make a sign to him. As if speaking without words, Cao Cao commanded him to mount on her own steeds.

Kazuto was thinking to refuse, but seeing Karin herself also enduring her exhaustion, he quickly jumped to mount behind her. Seeing the soulless eye in her, and the limped and powerless looks as if about to passed out, Kazuto asked her softly out of concern.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?"

Karin still maintained her calm look answered honestly in soft and low voice.

"I feel weak and helpless... the environment and weather is very fierce... ay, do heaven resent my decision for this expedition?"

Seeing her in this pitiful state made his heart feel stirred. He thus lightly leaned her to him and embraced her, making her feel ease even during this situation, as he shielded her from the chilly wind and violent downpour. Though there is still some water soaking through her, it was the sentiment which count.

He then softly spoke to her.

"If heaven really resent you, she will not let you boost your influence around the northern provinces and set your base in Yejun." Kazuto assured her "Though I wonder, does the condition in Wuhuan usually this bad?"

Karin laughed sweetly "Perhaps you bring us bad luck." She softly shook her head, "Really, what are you pretending to be strong, giving away your horse to other soldiers at this worse situation?"

Kazuto weakly laughed in response.

"Well... I don't mind, because now I can share seats with my cute lord, and even take advantage of it by warmly embracing her whenever I wanted to."

Karin resisting the urge to laugh hearing his response; replied.

"Keifa was right, you are really perverted shameless man, that I should be careful toward you."

Kazuto sighed in hearing her.

"Surely i am not that perverted heartless without any sense of shame and righteousness, am i?"

"_pei_! _pei_! Whenever there are cute girls, you are willing to do anything to get their attention. Now, see!?" Karin laugh, pointing toward another person. "Even that pretty as flower, precious as jade little Miss Cai; the palace musician look displeased seeing us sharing steed. I purposely made her angered toward you, now what about it? Are you blaming me?"

Kazuto silently sighed, with heaved feeling.

"How could I blame you? I am always weak in argument against you. It is only my bad fortune whenever I cannot please whoever always kind to me."

"It is not too late." Karin suddenly spoke.

"Eh?"

"It is not too late for you to please me at least. I always appreciate whatever you have done to me. I always know that you done so much for me. Even whenever I felt unsure and lost my confidence." Karin blushed, as if admitting something that she preferred to not talk about.

Seeing her lightened countenance even amidst this tired and heavy situation where the violent downpour filled the atmosphere made him feeling taken aback. Karin who was sharing steeds with him in front of him, having a slight embarrassed looks while her fragrance filled Kazuto's nose, and he was supporting her tender soft body. Kazuto felt as if he was forgetting his own fatigue.

Usually, they are of different status which made them a bit reserved toward each other (but Kazuto is a big perverted with a grand ego, so it is kind of meaningless.), also they always have different views with each other and even respect toward each opposing party. Kazuto always admire the figure of Cao Cao in Karin which made him trying to assist her in anything she can, while Karin always appreciate Kazuto's ability in both civil and military. Usually, though playful Kazuto always ensured that he can fulfill Karin's aspiration in establishing her own vision of the new empire, but now in seeing her innocence looks made him admit there is much deeper attachment to this figure of Karin instead of her role as Cao Cao Mengde; the Prime Minister of Han.

Seeing Kazuto remain silent, Karin asked.

"Kazuto, did you regret all of this?"

"Though this journey is hard, if you want to pacify the whole northern provinces we will have to march here sooner or later. So it is meaningless to regret it."

"I don't ask that." Karin softly whispered -idiots.

As their minds were focused back on their journey, the road condition started to get worse. Cao Cao was then forced to relocate her troops to avoid getting drowned. As the drizzling rain pouring them down did not stop, and only robbing their spirit more and more while the tired looks all filled their face from enduring the harsh expedition, Cao Cao ordered the troops to stop and rest for a while.

**XXX**

Leaving the unending rain, they entered the dry barren terrain with mountain ranges in Xuwu hills; grazing the fields where the Xianbei's tribesmen resides. The hot extreme temperature parching their throat, while the dusty wind blowing to their direction, the rocky slide mountain range they have to climb; bordering to Gobi desert which influence the terrain condition.

The sandy slope and rocky terrain which take tools on them, diminishing more of their vitality and spirit. They now start to miss the earlier wet terrain with the unending downpour they left from Yezhou.

"From here on was where the mountain ranges which serve as the Han's border. Then from there the Great walls and it is the foreign frontier at the north." The scout explains after examining the document from Chen Lin.

"I see, and… ?"

"then, Liucheng. We are about to reach there."

Cao Cao then contemplated for a while, looking at her soldiers. "We will stop there. Set up a temporary camp, order ration officer to prepare food. other soldiers get water."

The barren mountainous high terrain they climbed was barren, seeing from the cracking soil. While the ration officers prepared food, Cao Cao was also notified that the provision they brought also has thinned out. Majority of their provision and armament was sacrificed earlier in Yezhou for the sake of speed, however if this goes on they will unable to fight the battle while mass desertion will occur when they know they had emptied the rations.

On the other hand, Cao Cao's subordinate reported that no presence of water and the river dried up during this season. Cao Cao ordered them to dig the soil, but it was only after more than 100 m, that they were able to excavate water.

This situation almost made them frustrated. Karin started to have doubt on this campaign. She finally acknowledged that all her retainers and relatives were correct to oppose her decision on this difficult campaign. But as she had gone this far, she can not simply giving up and ordered full withdrawal which only bring disaster. She thus hardened her resolve.

"Do anything as necessary, even if we have to kill our own horse for consumption. We are about to pass the Bailangshan (White Wolf Mountain). We only need to endure all this hardship for a while."

While the subordinate officers, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan remain silent and leave to oversees the situation, and see that her order done; Kazuto approached her to calm her and console her mind.

"We still have the emergency ration that I prepare. Calm yourself. General Xiahous will take care of the rest. You look tired Karin-san." He referring to the bamboo canteen during the Battle of Baima.

Karin nodded. She took glance on the deployment map and the cartography. With strengthened resolve, she can not opt to be weakened when they are approaching the decisive battle.

**XXX**

By autumn, Cao Cao's army reached the valley of Daling river. Their presence which brought majority of their forces was finally noticed by the Wuhuan tribes, and this news brought distress and bewilderment among the Wuhuan barbarians.

Ta Dun was surprised as he can not believe hearing from his underling. No matter how he further questioned him, the messenger affirm that Cao Cao's presence was genuine and about to reach them.

Realizing this grave situation, Ta Dun swiftly ordered all the present Wuhuan tribesmen to prepare themselves, contacting his allies and even the Xianbeis to aid him before it is too late. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang quickly rallied all the troops and force they can collect to make the final showdown.

Though the troop were obviously unprepared and lack proper training, worse fact was that they are hastily collected and assembled, reducing their proper affectivity as battle proven unit. But Ta Dun hoped that the sheer difference in numbers would gave him the advantage and with their knowledge of the terrain.

Not making anymore preparation and make a forced march from their territory, Ta Dun move with his enormous troops.

During this period, the hordes of barbarians were renowned for their mounting and archery skills. It was said that during the early age of the Western Han, the imperial court of Han was forced to make peace (sending gifts and political marriages) with the barbarian who was rising during the reign of Mo Du; the Chanyu of Xiongnu and with their superior military skills which became a threat for them. It was only during the reign of Emperor Wu Di of Han, that the imperial Han started to campaign against the foreign invader which brought fame to many Han generals like Li Guang, Wei Qing and Huo Qubing and changed the theatrical battle setting from siege warfare doctrine into swift mobile cavalry doctrine.

The Nomadic Wuhuan tribesmen at this time had been united under the military leadership of Ta Dun, and now with the arrival of the two Yuans, accompanied by considerable numbers of their followers, Ta Dun had amassed a force that was said to number up to 300,000 strong men.

Suddenly, the scout reported to Karin.

"Prime Minister, the Wuhuan encampment is not too far from here. The distance is about 200 lis."

Hearing the report, Cao Cao sighed in relief.

"At last… after enduring such hardship, we are about to reach them." She then proceed to elevate her forces morale.

But, such joy was short-lived. Not too long after that, another scouts hurriedly ran to make report.

"Urgent report to Prime Minister Darren! We have found the presence of the enemy not far from our current position!"

"Urgent report to Prime Minister Darren! The wave of enemies force is moving fast toward our direction! We will be forced to engage them soon!"

Cao Cao was startled by the distressing news. As She is pondering around what her decision she hid her own fright and calmly asked the advisor in charge; Xun You.

"Advisor, Estimated time and place where we will have to fight them?"

"Not far from here. I suggest we don't delay any more time and force them to stop in White Wolf Mountain. If not, we will be thoroughly beaten by their mobile cavalry unit. Don't forget! Wuhuans Riders are the most elite of the Northern hordes tribesmen! As the book of Huai Nan Zi spoke: Northern Riders, Southern Boats!"

Quickly without waiting the change on her face color be seen, she raised her voice.

"What are we waiting for!? Quickly move! forced march! Leave anything that burden and weight us down! Bring only what is necessary! Weapon in hands be prepared in prime condition!"

Still maintaining her solemn face, and worriedly hiding her shaking hands, she quickly hauled her stallion's reins. All her soldiers were shocked and moved with admiration that Cao Cao make the first move herself, and they quickly followed even not knowing what kind of fright that Cao Cao tries to hide from all her most trusted retainers.

Yang Xiu whom shared rides with Karin, embraced her to calm her mind, whispering slowly. "You don't need to worry. I will protect you from any harm." Which touched Cao Cao's sentiments, as she only tightened her hold on Kazuto's arm. Feeling greatly eased up… that there is someone for her.

Finally, reaching the Bailangshan (White Wolf Mountain), Cao Cao quickly ascended first atop. Then as she reached a high elevation point, the sight of her enemy; the hordes of Wuhuans Riders and the Yuan Tan - Yuan Shang's cavalry could be seen. For the first time, Cao Cao herself even felt taken aback by this massive gathering of enemy.

"Impressive…. I felt that I can not shake my mind from fears…."

Kazuto muttered to himself. "I think there is about 300.000 strong men of their effective military force. It is impressive that they manage to get this many even with such short time notice to their allies.

Right now, before Cao Cao and Yang Xiu's very eyes the massive gathering of enemy they are about to engage made them stand in awe due to their enormous number. What they are witnessing are:

Ta Dun; leading his personal Wuhuans Riders

Louban; chief of the lower branch of the Wuhuan, leading another regiment of the Wuhuans Riders.

Wuyan; another chief of the lower branch of the Wuhuan, leading another regiment of Wuhuans Riders.

Budugen; another chief of the lower branch of the Wuhuan, leading another regiment of Wuhuans Riders.

Ke Bi Neng; chief of the Xianbei tribes, leading his own Xianbei's elite cavalry.

Yuan Tan; leading his own original cavalry mixed with Wuhuan regiment.

Yuan Shang; leading his own original cavalry mixed with Wuhuan regiment.

Once again, Cao Cao was forced to remember that she is about to face the Wuhuan barbarians who are renowned for their Mounted Archery, the collection of very strong hordes of barbarian whom Yuan Shao managed to gain their friendships back then.

_Extracted from __**Sima Guang's Comprehensive Mirror for Aid in Government (Zizhi Tongjian**__), on the biography of Ke Bi Neng:_

_Among the northern tribes, the Wuhuan were among the most powerful at that time. Yuan Shao made allies of the Wuhuan and used them to supplement her cavalry (previously)._

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi**__), on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the eight month -autumn- of the twelfth year of Jian'an_

_The Duke ascended to Mount Bailang and encountered the enemy abruptly; the enemy were numerous._

_At the time the Duke's baggage convoy was at the back. and armour bearing officers were few. His subordinates were extremely alarmed._

Seeing the massive armies made Cao Cao herself even felt restless, and if not there is someone supporting her like Kazuto behind her, perhaps she would fallen back in awe seeing their numbers and their ferocious looks which shown their experience as hordes.

"I can not stop my hand from shaking." Cao Cao admitted this to Kazuto.

"Are you excited or afraid, Karin-san?"

"I was just reminded that if I don't quickly deal with them now…. They will become incurable headache. But… if I was reminded all the difficulty and hardship that we have to face to reach them here… I can not expel my anger."

Kazuto pet her head. "You are just being impatient then… to see the world after you accomplished your goals."

"Ha Ha…. As always you are always crafty with words. No wonder girls falls head over heels to you."

"I still cannot compare myself to you, Karin-san. With your charisma and determination you have won many capable talents whom are eager to serve you wholeheartedly. Even the Xiongnu barbarians wished to serve you."

"Say… this made me concerned. Both those two Yuans and Me relied our force on foreign powers. I use the Southern Xiongnu barbarian, while they use the Wuhuan… what do you think about it?"

"It is different." Kazuto firmly stated. "The Xiongnu wished to won you genuine friendship as equal or at least your protection because you are capable. Those two Yuans…. They will only ended up get used by those foreign elements later. They have to beg the outsider to solve their problem… while you, my lord…. You are using them like a true sovereign. You have the quality to get on top of the world."

Karin look satisfied with Kazuto's opinion. She only revealed a smile of satisfaction and approval.

"And most importantly…. Your mighty armies have just arrived. They are ready to receive orders and win this battle!" Not long after Yang Xiu spoken of that fact, all of Cao Cao's forces reached her position and ready to engage.

With more than tens of thousand men gathered from each sides, Cao Cao's army encountered the Wuhuans at the White Wolf Mountain (Bailangshan).

At this moment, Cao Cao brought all of her most able and experienced elite to this battle:

Starting from her own Tiger-Leopard Cavalry with Xu Chu and Yang Xiu as her deputy officers.

Xiahou Dun's elite black clothed cavalry with Han Hao as deputy.

Xiahou Yuan's elite black clothed mounted cavalry with Man Chong and Lu Qian as deputy officers.

Cao Ren's mixed Tiger-Leopard Cavalry and Black Clothed with Cao Chun and Niu Jin as the deputy officers.

Cao Hong's Tiger Fang Cavalry with Qin Lang and Fei Yao as the deputy officers.

Zhang Liao with her own Chargers regiment.

Yue Jin with her Qingzhou's Elite Infantry with Li Dian acting as deputy and ration officers.

Xu Huang with her own Imperial cavalry regiment.

Yu Jin with his Elite Archers regiment.

Zhang He with her own Vanguards regiment with Hao Zhao as her deputy.

Luanti Hu Chu Quan and Yu Fu Lou leading their respective Southern Xiongnu hordes.

With the strategist in charge are Xun You, Sima Yi and Cai Yan.

All of Cao Cao's crop of creams also gathered here witnessing the enemy they are about to fight in this decisive battle.

The encounter was so sudden for both parties, faced with superior numbers and baggage left in the rear, Cao Cao's men were stunned in seeing this situation. On the other hand the Wuhuan were evidently unprepared for battle as they were not in proper formation, neither attempting to make initiative by harassing Cao Cao's march.

**XXX**

This suffocating uneasiness push mind to a breaking point. Seeing the grand collection of massive armies whom are all elites mounting cavalry brought uneasiness on Cao Cao's men. Though all her general remained calm, the worried atmosphere among the ordinary surfaced.

Cao Cao realized that morale has dropped a bit after seeing their frightened looks.

"The defeated generals has no right to spoke of bravery." Cao Cao was reminded that she herself was influenced by this earlier, which is why she is unable to get any word of encouragement for all her men.

Kazuto, noticing that Cao Cao felt worried then noticed something that lies after this exhausting battle in the future. This is not the greatest trial for Mengde…. He remind himself. He silently recall how much time left for him before his body can take it. The only chance he have is threatening those two wretch Li Jue and Guo Si to get him Ajira Fuyurugi and give him the cure for this dreaded disease. He dismount for a while as all Cao Cao's troops are looking at the direction of the Wuhuan.

He reached and counted the remaining suppressant left for him that he got from Reiha.

"Only for several days remains." He pocketed them after taking one to ease his pain. "After this… I don't know if I can hold until Red Cliff… I have to find Fuyurugi senpai and make him give me the cure."

Another thought resurfaced as he is contemplating of his situation… "As far as I know…. Guo Jia looked healthy… so when will she caught the disease? Would it be after this battle that she will die?" Kazuto looked at Karin whose expression hardened. "Karin-san…. I want to see you accomplish your goal… no matter what will happen. I want to see you succeed even if I have to alter the predetermined event and history!"

And Kazuto was reminded the passage of Sanguo Zhi about the later tale which is supposed to be happen.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi),**__ on the biography of Guo Jia style named Fengxiao_

_Guo Jia was a resourceful character, Cao Cao once said "Guo Fengxiao is the only one who could wholly appreciate what is in my mind."_

_She announced to the whole world: Official Guo Fengxiao fought with me for eleven years. When I came to difficult decision which i was hesitant on, Guo Fengxiao was always ready to give me solution. She died before the accomplishment of the great undertaking. Never we should forget her and always we should remember and honor her._

_Later, when Cao Cao lost the battle of Chi Bi (Red Cliff), she sighed, lamenting_

_"Had Guo Fengxiao lived, I would not suffer such big failure."_

_The historian Chen Shou made an appraisal of Guo Jia styled name Fengxiao as "the consultant whom contributed much to Cao Cao's domination over the north and regarded her as a rare strategist in history. It is really a pity that she died before the fulfillment of her dream."_

That is right! As long as she is alive, you can avoid the disaster in Red Cliff! This world and you as Cao Cao Mengde does not need Yang Xiu! But this world need Cao Cao Mengde to end the chaos and bring the peace!

With that in mind, Kazuto squeezed his hand and made a decision. With a serene smile, he understand what he needs to do.

"Officer! Bring me a fresh horse!" The clear and loud order that he issued brought wake to the stunned army. Flabbergasted and aghast, one of the soldiers hurriedly bring a strong stallion before Yang Xiu.

Karin was startled by Kazuto's sudden action and about to question what he is doing.

"Ka…Yang Xiu, what are you trying to…"

"Lord Cao, right now we are standing here without making any move before our enemy. They are clearly unprepared. What are we waiting for? Are we afraid of them?"

Kazuto's clear remark as if questioning their resolve awoke them.

"I am not afraid. I will show you, I will march and win this battle." Kazuto quickly jumped and mounted at the stallion who seemed to be eager to show off their prowess.

"Anyone who is unafraid may follow me. I will win this war and end it all here! This is our last battle, I will show all of you the fears that really dominates the field of warfare!" While all the other observant was too shocked to respond, Kazuto moved passing Karin.

Before he really descended to the death field, Kazuto recalled all the girls that he can not protect.

"Ren, Nenene... and Yue... please give me the courage... don't let me die in vain. let me finish the path that I picked."

Zhang Liao who heard his soft mutters move to him. "Advisor….. Let me follow your steps."

"General Zhang, it has been a while." Kazuto smiled at her, and nodding with each other… they feels like they are reminiscing their past relationship as generals and subordinate…. And then….

They quickly rushed and descent below toward the Wuhuans barbarians.

"Zhang Liao…. You still remember who I am back then?"

"Minister of War…. No, during the battle of Hulao…. Everyone shuddered and was shocked. They remember your earthshaking and heaven astounding reputation. No matter how many myriads of soldiers, wave by wave of the Anti Dong Zhuo / Guandong Alliance that we faced…. We are the strongest army at that time!"

"Correct. Though the God of War who dominates the battle goes to Ren due to her prowess… I was also the God of War previously; The God of War who dominates the warfare!"

Zhang Liao; followed by her elite Charger cupped her hand in respecting gesture. "General Lu Bu, please your order!"

Kazuto smiled in delight, and he loudly shouted "ALL TROOPS OF THE CHARGER! HEAR MY ORDER!" And suddenly, all of Cao Cao's elite army was awakened by his astounding voice; the starting signal for the Battle of Bailangshan.

_I still think to this day…._

_What if this man was the God of War? Perhaps…. Things will turns differently._

_And that regretful event at the White Gate Tower would never have to happen._

**XXX**

I feel that i have lost my mind.

I will draw line of blood under this heaven! I will burn my name on the record of history!

The fearsome beast roared as if voicing my feeling and this swirling emotion I felt!

Suddenly, I was reminded of whom I was for once.

Have you forgotten the dominating fear of my name amidst the warfare?

Have you forgotten my insanity of this frenzy filled battlefield?

Even if I will shine for the last time, even if only for reminiscing my past.

All shall tremble in fear before me! All shall froze in fright before me!

**I AM THE LU BU AMONGST MEN! THE GOD OF WAR OF THIS ERA! **

**AND… THIS IS MY FINAL CHARGE! **

_What constitutes pleasure is on man's way of life. As for me, my self refinement does delight!_

_For my noble hopes, my will is unshaken. No regrets, even if I were to die nine times over!_

_**- Qu Yuan, The Lament (Li Sao)**_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Let us go to the review.

Fire lord 626: thanks. Well… Erika IS a brother complex as I repeatedly confirm. Well… what do you think about Rin? Should she or shouldn't she? Once again; Shan Fu, Lu Su and then Fa Zheng. Though it is temporary for him. perhaps.

If you read any adaptation and history, the true victor of the San Guo period (Three Kingdom period) ; is the Jin dynasty. Wei has the upperhand due to protection of the legitimate emperor of Han, but Shu Han is always seen as legitimate successor of Han, while Wu is…. well an equal standing.

Hence the popular saying; of all the three kingdom of Wei, Wu and Shu, in the end Jin will triumph over them.

For this story, as I repeatedly write; there are three main protagonist for this fanfic; Kazuto Hongo, Zhuge Liang Kongming, and Sima Yi Zhongda.

Enigma95:

Well… actually I based the appearance of the character from my play on KOEI's ROTK XI. I got Chen Qun after subjugating Ye. While Chen Qun was supposedly recruited after Xuzhou, I unfortunately did not get him early on. That is why I lacked information on him also most importantly I want someone to play as sister figure for female Xin Pi (but because Xin Xianying is more interesting I replaced his role with her) as you know it. Chen Qun was more for document and nine bureaucracy system and her role are close to Zhongda according to ROTK.

What do you think about it? Should Kazuto die, replacing Guo Jia? I was also pondering of this.

Xu Shu role is given to Kazuto. nope… Zhuge Liang will be recruited during the Red Cliff arc and I will write it because it is fun.

Well about Kazuto's future role… I haven't thought about it seriously. As far, I only designed up to Fa Zheng and the King of Hanzhong arc which still wayyyyy in the future. Perhaps no one would care about it.

If you played Shin Koihime Musou, all the girls in Wu are fawning toward Kazuto, see Akumu ryuu's youtube account. I shall follow this as my guidance.

Yah… akhir kata entahlah… karena saya lebih ingin segera meneruskan fanfic FSN saya.


	123. The Five Generals of Wei

**The Five Generals of Wei (The Invasion of Wuhuan part 2) **

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi),**__ on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_The Duke clambered to a high place and saw that the enemy ranks were disordered. She then commanded her troops to attack, sending Zhang Liao as vanguard. _

**XXX**

"Charger in-position!" Kazuto shouted his instruction, and at once the feared Zhang Liao's Charger arranged themselves in spear formation.

"Wait for further instruction. I shall open the first strike!" rounding up the Charger, Kazuto draw out his cursed sword Muramasa (artifact).

"_**Trance: Phantom Movement 'Shaytaan'**_**"**

At once, Kazuto prepares the Muramasa in slashing stance, the front hordes Wuhuan Riders tries to intercept him in melee combat, one thing that they don't realize about their opponent is…. what a frightening figure he is. Like a common animal facing their predators, they are stunned and unable to make any move due to his coercing and threatening feeling suffocating them.

Their hands stops as if not wanting to move their steed's rein. They let him pass unscathed without making any move as if they are numbed with fear, like men facing avalanche. Their mind raced, but their body and muscle does not want to move. it is as if their body remember the fright if this shadowy blurry figure was not given a path.

Like seeing a ghost, their fright controlled their body. The feeling of intimidation and fear they unconsciously felt, the cold piercing chill to their body, and feeling their neck and hands soaked by the sweat. While on the other hand the merciless looks from his unkind eye as if unforgiving to his foes made them unable to make any retaliation. The blurry sight that made them want to question… did they see a ghost? No.

They are seeing the true embodiment of the evil spirit Shaytaan.

Then… lightly jumping from his stallion in summersault while he let the stallion forward, breaking through the thick encirclement…..

Then….

"_**Trance: Taking life without mercy 'Malik al Maut"**_

Suddenly, their ears heard another soft muttering. It is as if their shackles are being removed, suddenly the pressuring fears were vanished. Only the blurry shadow of Kazuto's moving around them remaining as the after-effect trying to catch up his own stallion which were already left to ran alone forward without its rider.

"What was that?" muttering among them. But one of them whom seems to be well respected and high ranking quickly remind them of the fact. "What are you doing!? Chase after that horse and its rider!"

As if awakened by this call, the forward Wuhuan Riders who was easily breached by Kazuto's lone action quickly looked for him. While the others preparing themselves to make any move, and then when he was found…. Already mounting atop his own stallion.

"THERE HE IS!"

With their ferocious looks, as if a mad beast finding its prey they returned to their hungry looks of bloodlust. "March and tear him apart! Another, prepares arrows!" With loud booming stating their readiness, Kazuto ignored them and try to make another distance to part himself from them. Only turning back once with mocking smile.

"-YAH!" The anguish of the soldiers finding it preys and its challenging looks as if belittling them, They quickly pull the reins and force their strong stallion to stomp and dash forward to pursue them. But then….

"Wuhuan's Rider…. You shall know for the first time… the fear that I always felt because of that _bastardo_ Ajira Fuyurugi…. Don't blame me…. Because as you know life and death are just like two opposing sides of a single coin. Be watchful. Remember…. you have receives and heard; hold fast and repent."

While Kazuto softly muttered them as if enchanting a curse…. Suddenly….

The Wuhuan Riders who gave chase on him were all exploded. No, to be fair as they move their body and muscular part… it is starting to forcefully disassemble themselves from its original tendon, as if being smoothly cut into smaller parts. Blood and goo started to splatter as if a cleanly cut meat. Then, the splattered and cut organ falls down… making small mound of their remains… This become a horrifying sight to the other pursuer which perturbed their mind with fear. Not knowing what happened to their deceased comrade. Their eyes were sets to the remains of their friend and their ears were filled with Kazuto's horrifying laughter taunting them.

"Ha Ha Ha…! Watch OUT! Because I will come to you like a thief and you shall not know when I shall come upon you and snatch your life!"

Another one of Kazuto's frightening Fantasy Move when he wield the second stage of artifact Muramasa; The Demon Blade Onimaru. This is the technique of calling the frightening spirit "Malik Al Maut" - The Angel who take life from mortal being. Death is a mysterious phenomena, as they say in the bible (_Revelation 3:1-6_); He came like thief without announcing the time of their arrival and take life disregarding whether they prepared or not of their arrival. This is another reason that The Hashhashin sect were feared; if their martial arts moves were like ghostly being, then they kill without batting eyes uncaring of whom their victims are.

Don't forget how Hassan ibnu Sabbah ordered the assassination of his own oath brother without any slight of mercy and remorse. That is why when they compare on how the Hashhashin sect operates are like the coming and appearance of the angel of death himself - _The Malik Al Maut_ - , it was not an exaggeration or even a complementary. It is because it is so!

People knows of their existence because whenever they leave their mission, the sound of people reciting a prayer to mourn of their death shall be heard, no exception. Because everything in this world that belong to the LORD shall return back to HIM. Thus is the reason it was said so.

As their mind is still diluted in fear, Kazuto announced once again. "Zhang Liao's Charger, TO THE FRONT!"

Swiftly, while the Wuhuan was in disarray due to their fright and Kazuto's psychological attack, Zhang Liao penetrated their front rank to subdue their position. "Charger! Spear formation! Pierce their line of defense!"

Rounding up into a flanking maneuver, they later stab their line of defense.

"Formation… BREAK!" Zhang Liao announced

As to Master Sun says; _The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals._ - _**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 5 Energy_

Then, as Zhang Liao finished her declaration, the enemies rank and formation were messed up.

As the remaining of the Chargers catch up with Zhang Liao and Yang Xiu, Zhang Liao contemplate with herself seeing the casualties of Kazuto's fantasy move. "Frightening…. His skill could be said to even surpass to Zhuang Zi's description on Chef Ding! They even forgot the fact that they are already dead even after cleanly cutting them! Really! So this is the reason why he dared to use Lu Bu's name as his own!?"

_I see that a God of War has descended before us!_

_The God of War in his prime of age! The Lu Bu's Amongst Men! _

**XXX**

Kazuto laughed as if intoxicated by this murderous feeling and his own bloodlust amidst this killing field. It is as if he is already forgotten the meaning of fear and honor in this battle. He only remember to instill fear to quickly defeat the frightening Wuhuan Riders.

Ta Dun tried to shake off his own fright, and quickly routed his remaining troops to try moving in another position to separate him from the charger and surround him alone. The mass rapid release of the mobile mounted archer of the famed Wuhuan made the Charger to dissipate to avoid casualty.

However, as they tried to set aim and shot at the battle intoxicated Kazuto… Kazuto suddenly does a frightening sword movement. One hand on his reins to stabilize his stallion, another playing with his _Onimaru_-state artifact as if master calligrapher trying to paint off his new masterpiece.

_"If heaven deny me peace and fame," I said, "Let it be open war and shame instead;"_

"_The man who scorns bright wine had best beware, I'll arm myself with stone, and break his head!" - __**Omar Khayyam, Rubaiyat**_

The fast spinning sword play he does was like whirlpool, attracting and pulling all the arrow to the gap of his sword, then when The Wuhuan seeing the futility of their shooting halt their attack. Then, when Kazuto sees that the attack started to dissipate and finally stopped, He thus flog the Onimaru to the air and with this move, he returned all the arrows to its owner.

Those who is unprepared for his action were felled by the stray arrows, while the other who were quick to respond swiftly fall back or shielded themselves.

As they were shocked, once again they lost sight of Kazuto. To comes and goes like a ghost! They muttered singing their praise and fright to their enemy.

_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed are thee who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness for her is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the LORD when I lay my vengeance upon thee! - __**Ezekiel 25:17**_

**XXX**

"Cao Cao Darren!" Cai Yan cried. "Please allow me to deploy. I can act as strategist to give them instruction and raise their morale with my Stirring Music."

Cao Cao speak without looking at her while all her attention were on the raging battlefield. "The battle is going ferociously. It'll be too dangerous."

"Cao Darren! Morale is at peak, Enemy is in disorder; We must act at once!" Cai Yan insisted "as the _**Zuo Commentary**_ says; _Morale is at peak at the first drum, waned in second and exhausted in third!_ This chance will not come twice!" Cai Yan cupped her hands in respect and urged her charioteer to move.

"Cao Darren! I take my leave! As the _**Sima's Method of War**__ speaks; 'Soldiers in action need not to obey their lord!'"_ As she called this, she leaves; abandoning high ground to barge in the dense battlefield.

Seeing her reckless action, the other generals felt moved. Several of them leading their division started to move.

"Prime Minister Cao, we have reached this far…. Walking through this path of conquest, The world shall be YOURS!" The general cupped her hands, then leave with her elite troops.

"Prime Minister… to be able to find such lord worthy of serving, I shall do my best! I feel elated! Heaven! You have raised my spirit! I shall not regret dying here!" another general cupped her hands depart followed by her elite cavalry.

"Lord Cao, wait for the victory that I shall present for you." The general cupped his hand and make his march with his famed elite troops who has goes through the bitterest battle.

"Leaving the dark and joining the light, Lord Cao I am grateful for this chance that you have given to me." The general cupped her hands and followed all the departed general to enter the battle.

While their action shocked the other general, Xiahou Dun was clearly look angered. "What are they thinking off!? Karin-sama has not issued any order! How could they…-"

"Stop that Shunran. That girl Cai Yan has spoken the truth. General in field is not bound by their lord's command. Let them, because I am intrigued…" Karin chide Shunran calmly.

"Seeing them departing, unafraid of death but welcoming them as if homecoming…. This is the sight that you wish to see… am I right, Lord Cao?" the sly advisor pointed out.

"Indeed. I can not blame them. My admiration goes to them… in the future, they will be my best of the best, the spearheads of my mighty army. This is the start of their tale. My mightiest hand picked generals who aren't either Xiahou's or Cao's. When they return alive… along with all whom had opposed me for my decision for this difficult campaign shall be richly rewarded. Remind me of that, Xun You." Karin laugh; forgetting all her previous concern. Then, she added.

"After all, War is always unpredictable, that is why it is amusing."

_The more sublime the theme of song is, the fewer would be able to follow through. - __**Verse of Chu**__._

**XXX**

Kazuto laughter resound amidst the battlefields.

The Wuhuan Riders warily looked on the vicinity of the battlefield to look for him. Then, Ta Dun with the help of Budugen and Louban; his two lesser tribe chief managed to identify him. They saw him in ready stance to issue another order to Zhang Liao.

Once again they try to route on him, launching their mobile mounted archery toward their direction.

The release of arrows were trying to prey on them. "Maintain distance and shot toward same direction!"

"Split up! Take notes of their attack and make evasion maneuver!" Kazuto ordered all the Charger to move accordingly, with Zhang Liao leading their troops.

However, as they follow them and make pursue, another unit tries to intercept them from opposing path.

"Ambushing maneuver… those two Yuans has skill in troop direction." Ta Dun muttered, praising his allies.

"Archers, loads your bow! Follow through, aim at my direction!" Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang shouted and another barrage of arrows redirect the Chargers movement. Now they have surrounded Yang Xiu and Zhang Liao's Charger in the middle of their troops.

As Ta Dun was about to attack their position, Kazuto without any looks of distress only stared at them as if they are in ordinary situation.

Then, the sound of -_ping_! Catch their attention.

"Charioteer, how many of them followed us?"

"There are plenty, ma'am."

"I see. " Cai Yan muttered as she continued picking her Burned Tail (_Jiao Wei_) Guqin. The gentle and soft sound coming from her melodious play. With a single -ping! She clasped her hand as if greeting her new spectator who shall appreciate her skill.

"Advisor, General and Lord Cao, please witness this. The power of music is without equal, to influence the feeling of its listener and reveals what one hid in his deepest mind. As to what the Blind Master Shi Kuang's skill spoke: 'Shaking Heaven Astounding Earth; Shifting Ghost and Wandering Spirits.'"

_Sun Zi says: Gongs and drums, banners and flags are means whereby the ears and eyes of the host may be focused on one particular point. The host thus forming a single united body, is it impossible either for the brave to advance alone, or for the cowardly to retreat alone. This is the art of handling large masses of men. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 7 Maneuvering._

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on Biography of Zhang Liao style named Wenyuan:_

_Zhang Liao followed Cao Cao to attack the Yuans at Liucheng, but then suddenly encountered the enemy._

_Zhang Liao advised Cao Cao to continue fighting because of her high spirit. Cao Cao considered her very brave and she personally gave her own banner to Zhang Liao. _

"General! Enemy's mounted rider at front!" one of the chargers reported to Zhang Liao.

"Maintain formation!" At once, the Chargers prepares their weapon once again, then after setting themselves in, and seeing them ready to receive instruction, Zhang Liao turned to them asking. "Chargers! Prepare to drench yourself with the Wuhuan's blood! I say: MOVE FORWARD!"

The former Gao Shun's Charger, with their motto: 'Move Forward. AND. NEVER. RETREAT!' To this day, even if their fearsome leader has passed away, their legacy still lives on. And their might frighten all of their opponent.

"Wuhuan Riders… Can you keep up with our Charger's speed?" Wenyuan clasped her hand as she made her move to confuse them. The complicated movement they made are unusual for the Wuhuans which made them lost track of their movement.

_If the soldiers have sharp weapons and their armor are sturdy, they will feel confident about winning thus the burden of war will be lighter. - __**Art of Tactics; Wu Zi**__, on the chapter of using troops_

*lang! *lang!

The clash of two troops making their collision against each other, on the other hand the ghost wandering around terrorizing the mind of the Wuhuan made the situation worse for them, though Ta Dun and his Wuhuan were known as valorous tribe, nevertheless they are not used to Kazuto's psychological warfare.

The thought of being cut into pieces not knowing what happened and the paralyzed feeling when they saw him using his phantom movement made them lost their patience.

No matter even if they had surrounded him once again, the ghost remain still atop his own stallion as if belittling their appearance. The scarlet colored blade that he wield has claimed most of their comrades in war, and though surrounded without any possibility of getting out of this encirclement only made their nerve strained.

"He…He…He… still not enough?" The sinister laughter of that man was nerve cracking.

The Wuhuan Riders wondered were this man are really insane? Though their hands are shaking they still try to remind themselves that they are only facing this lone person. However, why would his presence felt imposing to them?

"Perhaps… I have to show you the scenery at the end of the world?"

Though they did not understand the philosophical talk that he made, they felt that something frightening will be unleashed when that man finished in performing the last fantasy move of his demon blade. It was a move to give them a peek of the scenery at the end of the world;

"_**Trance:**_ _**The Prelude of Qiyamah 'Israfel'"**_.

The uneasy feeling began to fill them, should they just blindly attack him before he makes his next move? they questioned whether they are capable. Though he was a single man, his ginkang was like unearthly being.

The sound of string being pulled started to resound, and judging from them, there are numerous who are pulling the bows in full strength.

And then… a long, repeating and sharp noise were transmitted toward the wind direction.

*xiuu-!

The sharp noise being released were followed by sound of flesh being pierced by sharp metal, the loud yell of pained noise of those felled mercilessly could be heard.

"What!?"

"Seems that I don't need to use this anymore." Kazuto then sheathed his artifact and started to avoid the barrage of arrows from Cao Cao's self proclaimed Artillery. "Reinforcement has arrived."

While the Wuhuan Riders are being distracted by Yu Jin's bombardment, Kazuto quickly disappear from their sight to join with the remaining troops.

Cai Yan, mounting on her chariot ordered Yu Jin's elite archer to stop firing as she notices Yang Xiu riding toward their direction. "Yang-_darren!_ Please come and assume command!" Cai Yan looking ecstatic called him.

"No need. Please resume acting as the strategist. I will direct their movement as generals. Please read the timing using your hearing. When their morale collapsed and our morale at zenith, we will strike at their weakness."

"Yes Yang-_darren!_ Cai Yan will do her best" Cai Yan looking ecstatic clasped her hands while staring at him warmly. Then, she prepares her guqin to play a song amidst the battle field to raise morale while demoralizing the enemy. "Please listen to my performance."

Kazuto smiled warmly at her, appreciating her concern to him. He then turned to the other troops who are present with them.

""""Yang-_darren!_ All of us are ready to receive your instruction!"""" The soldiers saluted, clasping their hands with utmost respect toward the brave God of War who had shown his matchless courage.

"Yang-_darren!_ I and the elite Qingzhou is ready with our phalanx formation!" Yue Jin replied, then Yang Xiu smiled as if satisfied with her readiness bid her to make her move. Yue Jin part ways and leaves after clasping her hand in acknowledgement.

"Yang_-darren_! I, Yu Jin shall ensure that our arrows shall bombard them into submission!" Yu Jin with proud and majestic stature boasted. Kazuto nodded, and then asked him to start their battle array. "Brothers! You hear what Yang-_darren_ spoke! Follow me!"

"Yang-_darren_! Please witness this Xu Huang's maneuver!" Xu Huang with exhilarated looks deployed with all her elite cavalry. Kazuto softly laugh in seeing her making her starting move.

"Yang-darren! This Zhang He shall let you witness her mastery on Guan Zhong's Art of War." Zhang He leave with respecting looks, and the clasping sound of her hand before parting ways followed by Hao Zhao and her valorous vanguard. Kazuto gave her an OK sign to make their move.

"Zhang Liao!" Kazuto called.

"Here, General! Zhang Liao with her Charger is ready to tear apart the enemy formation!"

"Indeed! Let them once again reminiscence the might of the Charger!" Kazuto waved his hand, issuing order to march.

"My fellow Chargers! Start in position, I shall follow!" Zhang Liao bid them to move, and as Zhang Liao was about to take her leaves, he sees Kazuto still in deep thought of their situation.

"General?"

Kazuto turned to her, while he still contemplated.

"Wenyuan…. Though we had been reinforced, we are still greatly outnumbered. Look at how their main cavalry are still in standby." Kazuto mused as he make observation on the enemy's movement. "Does not our situation now are similar with the circumstance which Xiang Yu, the Conqueror of West Chu faced when she was surrounded by her enemies in Gaixia?"

"General Lu…." Zhang Liao was about to spoke, but she noticed that Kazuto looked confident.

"The difference, is however…. the Conqueror of West Chu at the moment was already out of time, her era has already ended and her days are over. It is time for another hero to pick up the title and replace her legend. On the contrary … I am The God of War still at the prime of my era, and this is the stage for me to shine."

Seeing him quickly dismiss his worry made her respect him, "General, you really understand the burden of your title. Ren and Nenene will not regret that they know you before." Kazuto only thinly smiled in hearing her answer while he looked up above as if reminiscing something. She thus clasped her hand and then followed the path of her fellow Chargers.

Then, seeing that all preparation is complete, he declared.

"Then, everyone…. Let them feel the terror of the God of War who once rules over the battle and dominate the warfare!" _-and then… the war drums started to be sounded; speaking that morale is at peak._

**XXX**

_Whenever I read of historical records which recount the folklores of heroes, I was always envious of them. They said that the ages of chaos gives birth to heroes, the realm of chaos gives rise to heroes._

_Then, who are these so called heroes?_

_Are they those who are engulfed in their own insanity during their fight? Are they the desperados who slaughter all their enemies? Or are they the villains who fought another greater villain?_

_When their days as 'heroes' is over, what shall remain for them?_

Zhang Liao opened the first move with their Charger, she ordered the Charger to penetrate the enemy's formation. "Frontal Asault! Wuhuan's Barbar! See the might of the Chargers!"

Fast! The Wuhuan muttered, though the Wuhuan had the true blue wild stallion born on this harsh terrain, the Charger's stallion was no less better than their own. Really! No wonder as they are consisted of few hand picked fastest of Dong Zhuo's Elite XIliang cavalry who are battle experienced in fighting in the countryside of Xiliang against the barbarian. Then, when Gao Shun received the mandate to lead them, she revolutionized their battle doctrine with their main role to disrupt the battle situation.

The rounding maneuver once again rerouted their path of movement, and the Wuhuan was forced to split up for interception.

*-ping!

The sound of guqin started to resound. The melodious song is being played. Cai Yan who was atop of her chariot calmly picked the zither's string uncaring of the raging battlefield and flying arrows.

The gentle tune played by her slender finger attracted the mind and ears of the rough barbarians of the Wuhuan. It is as if the song is inviting them to listen to her performance. While the charioteer struggling in his maneuver to avoid the flying arrows, Cai Yan calmly set up the tune into intro of the song; undisturbed of the threatening yells and battle cries shouted.

The contrasting scene was what made this scene so breath taking for the viewer.

Then, as if to raise her soldier's spirit, and to elevate their courage, Cai Yan started to sing a poem of the past, the scenery of heroes in war. The gentle songs and melodious tune escaping from her lips, the pleasant sounding of her _jiaowei_ _guqin _attracted the soldiers, and their mind were all suddenly become clear.

_Clad in rhinos hides, the dagger-axes which we wield,_

_Clashing chariots, toward the enemy we tears,_

_The banners hiding the sun, the surging foes likes clouds in the field,_

_Yet we charge ahead despite arrows flitting in the air._

_**- Qu Yuan, Eulogy of the Martyrs of the State.**_

Then Zhang Liao, made an evasion maneuver; revealing Yu Jin's archer on the move to seize advantageous terrain to set up and deploy their formation.

Yu Jin, leading his brave archers already in position; seizing the earth position of their terrain where they have the best aim of their shots and the best terrain to protect them from any retaliation of Wuhuan's famed mounted archery.

Indeed, mobile archery has the advantage of speed, however those who are not the best of the best sometimes has to deal with one problem. Precision and accuracy , also….

"Archer in position!" Yu Jin shouted, at once and without wasting any of their time, the archer with bows in hand and arrows on the string being pulled; hand readied into shooting position. At once, their deployment and setting are all complete.

The Wuhuan did not remain idle, and quickly set up their mobile archer in position. Yu Jin in seeing them remain unfazed and announced "Stay calm! They did not measure the distance and will only waste their arrows. Ignore them and ready ourselves. One aim to settle their position!"

Then the barrage of arrows were released from the Wuhuan Riders, and as Yu Jin with her prudence evaluation noticed beforehand, the arrows were wasted needlessly.

"SIDE WAYS LOAD! ON MY MARK, RELEASE ARROWS!" Yu Jin let his hand stop before dropping them as the sign to release his own bombardment. Calmly deducing on the situation, he declared before the enemy.

"WUHUANS RIDERS! YOU AND THIS YU JIN! LET'S SEE WHO HAS THE SHARPEST ARROWS AMONG US!" and then, the hand were dropped. At once…. The sky once again darkened by his numerous arrows.

Then, the famed Wuhuan Riders were felled by this bombardment. When the arrows started to dissipates, The Wuhuan regrouped again to launch another strike after shortening their distance.

"Once again, set up. Another load." Yu Jin stood as the archers prepares their next shot "BOMBARDIER TO THEIR POSITION!"

While the Wuhuan was just taking another breath for evasion maneuver, Yu Jin already has his men to set up and reload arrows. They were shocked. Another disadvantage of mounted archers are limitation on the arrows they can brought to the battle. While elite archers only used their steeds as transportation means and then quickly set up position and deployed. The horse also can be used to store additional arrows. That is why mastery of mounted archer was only possible only for best of the best due to these limitations.

Another barrage of arrows darkened the sky. And another casualties of war due to Yu Jin's deadly precision.

Then, seeing the Wuhuan withdraw from their presence, Yu Jin announced. "Brother, let's make a move. take another position of the earth."

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on Biography of Yu Jin style named Wenze:_

_Yu Jin is extremely strict when it comes to military discipline. Every time he obtains spoil of wars, he will not hoard it for himself. As result, Yu Jin's rewards were extremely generous._

**XXX**

On the opposing sides of Yu Jin's position, Xu Huang's cavalry was being pursued by the Wuhuan. She instruct her men to not make any strike and prefer to make evasion maneuver to save energy.

"Prepare pikes" Xu Huang announced.

Then, Yuan Tan ordered the Wuhuan Riders in four martial formations to make encirclement from three circular sides.

_Hiding order beneath the cloak of disorder is simply a question of subdivision; concealing courage under a show of timidity presupposes a fund of latent energy; masking strength with weakness is to be effected by tactical dispositions. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 5 Energy._

While Xu Huang still preferred her personal dual battle axes.

Then, when the three division about to make encirclement, Xu Huang declared. "Shift position, front become rear, rear become front. Pike tactics is used to sweep through the enemy's position."

Then, using the pike tactics, Xu Huang sweep through and pushed aside the first division to forcefully make their path and retreat, using this path she led her elite cavalry to leave the encirclement and turned over their position, forcibly surrounding the three division who clearly has advantage in number with her own thin layer of encirclement.

"Wear them out to demoralize them!"

Xu Huang did not try to give them a real beating, and little by little intentionally make a small opening to let them exited out of their thin layered encirclement.

As if mocking them, Xu Huang does not make a pursue on their beaten up troops.

*ping, the next verse of the song is being played. It is as if reminding Xu Huang to stop playing around with her opponents.

The stringing _guqin_ plays which move its listeners to reveal their feeling and influence the mood of the appreciators.

_Our lines broken through, ranks are now in disarray,_

_One horse killed, while another has wounded._

_Entangled reins, bogging down the two wheels stay._

_I raise the stick of jade, beating the signal drum._

_Fierces battles ended, littering corpse in plain._

_As if Heaven falls due to wrath and pain._

_**- Qu Yuan, Eulogy of the Martyrs of the State.**_

After listening to them, Xu Huang minds were cleared. Silently picking her dual battle axes, she announces. "Riders arise." In the prospect of Wuhuan Riders began their charge at them as Yuan Tan were released, and they are numerous.

"Our flexibility are likes the branch of willows. Xu Huang's Riders. Brothers, prepare to give our all to be the foundation of Lord Cao's path of conquest!"

Then, she swiftly bids her riders to quickly shorten their gaps before the Wuhuan prepares themselves to make distance and aim at them. "Faster. We shall break their formation once again."

And then… the unprepared Wuhuan was forced to engage in melee battle against Xu Huang who is capable in Sun Zi's Art of War.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi) **__on Biography of Xu Huang style named Gongming:_

_Xu Huang was known as thrifty and cautious. Every time during battles, she would often send scouts over long distances. Often she would pretend to fight a losing battle before suddenly turned on them and fight bravely and defeat the enemy._

_Xu Huang always said, "People in the past have always complained that they can not find a virtuous leader. Now that I am fortunate enough to have found one, I will do my best to serve her."_

**XXX**

"Defend! Defend our position!" Yue Jin on the most front of her troops instructed the shield bearer to protect their move. "Team two of the Elite Qingzhou, prepare your long spear!"

The phalanx formation is once again on its move. Even if they are slow moving, but their movement are like an impenetrable assault fortresss. Yue Jin's instruction resound long and clear while their formation remain firm.

The Wuhuan tries making maneuver to break their formation or obstruct them with their mobile archery. However the line of defense were too thick for their arrows.

Ta Dun shouted, ordering them for close assault charge.

As the Wuhuan Riders rounding up their man to charge against them, Cai Yan started her move by playing another verse of the song to disturb their mind.

_Setting out with resolve to die but not return._

_Heroic death on this remote battleground._

_Heads chopped, without any regret we left._

_Brandishing sabers, wielding the strong bows of Qin._

_**- Qu Yuan, Eulogy of the Martyrs of the State.**_

Then, the Wuhuan with close range weapon was about to make their clash against their defending formation. While perhaps using the protruding spears might be a good idea, Yue Jin however has another in her mind.

"Li Dian, change of formation."

"Confirmed, Nagi-chan!" At once, Li Dian take over the order and let her own division beneath the thick protection of the Phalanx. While the Wuhuan outside has not realized the changing structure in command, Nagi let out another order.

"Shield bearer, stand down." At once, hearing her instruction, The front phalanx who wield big shield lowered their shield and armament, taking a low position. "Li Dian!"

"Li Dian subdivision! Ready our own Qin styled Crossbow!" At once, when the shield were lowered, from beneath the rank Li Dian already setting up her men in shooting motion. "Release the bolts!"

The unsuspecting Wuhuan Riders were all felled by the crossbow bolts which were repeatedly shots. "Once again take aim."

While the Wuhuan who was disturbed tries to make evasion maneuver, they realized that they are being too close to the shooting length. And another things…. "Phalanx formation move! take them from behind. Pincer attack!"

As the Wuhuan were too distraught by their position, they are being boxed from two opposing sides. Nagi's attack were fast and ferocious like a blazing fire.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on Biography of Yue Jin style named Wenqian:_

_In the eleventh years of Jian'an;_

_Cao Cao memorialized the Han Emperor, praising Yue Jin which she stated as;_

_"Excelling in martial arts, well endowned in tactics, possessing great loyalty, upholding high sense of discipline, in every battle often led by examples and strived to overcome strong obstacles, dispelling strong resistances, often striking their own drums without showing any sign of fatigue."_

**XXX**

_With weapon have been perfected and instructions implemented, You shall overtake their vanguard, pursue the fleeing like whirlwind, Beat and strike them like Thunder and Stab their core like Lightning - __**Guan Zhong's Method of Warfare**__._

"Hao Zhao! Prepare for twin lances formation. Let us show them that our Hebei style horsemanship is not second to the barbarian's style!"

Hao Zhao's give an ok sign to show her agreement. Then they started to make separate moves from opposing ways.

Zhang He made her first direction to her Vanguard, moving their formation in spiral movement.

"Move and Merge formation ! Look out and brace for the impact !"

The spiral maneuver were done to split up the enemy rank from assisting each other, then Zhang He and Hao Zhao tries to look out and targeting for high ranking officer among them, bypassing when they encountered the Wuhuan's lower rank.

Then, another verse from the song could be heard. The zither play started to become more mournful. The Wuhuan was half mesmerized half pretending of the influence of this song to their mental condition. Though they are fighting here, their mind was thinking of going home due to sentimentality of their native song from her guqin play.

On another note, Cai Yan also played the continuation of the poem to elevate the soldiers spirits.

_O' courageous and valiant souls of the state,_

_Indomitable, a lofty realm that you attained!_

_Slain, but with glory; glowing your deeds._

_And your souls shall forever remains! _

_**- Qu Yuan, Eulogy of the Martyrs of the State.**_

Zhang He being impatient of this as she is, brandished her own full body length tian sword, the artifact, Defeater Evil in dragging blade style. While she found out the enemy high officers among them, she quickly forces herself to their direction, penetrating their defense like a stabbing sword.

However the Wuhuan quickly positioned themselves to protect their higher rank officers, and Zhang He being herself, ignoring of the danger quickly hauled her stallion to jump toward him ignoring of their heavy defense which might end up surrounding her position.

Zhang He whose mind only being locked the Wuhuan officers ignored her own dangerous situation of forcing herself, brandished her Defeater Evil forward and swiftly dismounted and slays the defending enemies who tries to block her.

Then as she finally reach her, she softly muttered.

"_Yue Maiden Sword - The Most beautiful sight, Lady Xi held her chest in pain."_

Lightly disappearing amidst the violent battle, only her stallion moving forward bypassing the Wuhuans, then suddenly Zhang He make her appearance once again atop her stallion after leaving the Wuhuan officers and blockade, trying to return to her own rank.

Then, as she routed back, she twisted her tian sword a bit as if lightening itself from its load, tossing it's baggage. With a low thud noise, the Wuhuan was shocked at the thing that Zhang He discarded from her tian sword which still wet with reddish liquid. The decapitated head of the said officers, The Wuhuan in frenzy thinking that Zhang He who act like mindless bravado quickly make pursue to make her pay.

However, as Zhang He made a route back maneuver to return to her own troops rank, Hao Zhao quickly advance to replace her position after she does her deed. When they passed each other, they exchange a hand clap against each other as if signifying their trust.

And then Hao Zhao's charge struck them when they lost their cool, making great casualties.

_Extracted from__** Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on Biography of Zhang He style named Junyi_

_Zhang He was famous as being adaptable. she could recognize situation and improvise to the given situation. virtuous in her camp, understanding in the nature of battle and knowledge able in terrains, able to come up with stratagems. Even the Crouching Dragon; Zhuge Liang feared her._

_Guo Huai; one of the famed fierce General of Wei, praised her as:_

_"General Zhang He is a renowned general in the kingdom, one that Liu Bei fears. Today we are in a perilous state, if not for general Zhang He we would not safe."_

_Thus spoke of her skills._

**XXX**

_The __**Zuo's Commentary (Zuo Zhuan)**__ says: "Morale is exhausted at the third drum rolls."_

Kazuto looking their situation and listening to each of the report the scout gave him, make a personal note to himself.

"Yue Jin has act ferociously like fire, Yu Jin has acted to seize the earthly position, Xu Huang maneuver was flexible as if a branch of willow, Zhang He's method of warfare was sharp enough like metallic sword to pierce their formation."

He then turned to another scout, ordering him to relay another order. "Send word to General Zhang Liao to move her troops without attracting attention and strike at sudden like a still water that runs deep."

Then as the scout remove himself from Kazuto to relay the message, Kazuto turned to all the other scout. "Send order to wait for my own signal, before that lock the formation."

As Kazuto issued the order, he notices that bit by bit the formation that he set up with the help of the generals started to isolate each of the Wuhuan troops from assisting each others.

Then, he found someone that catches his attention.

"There you are."

Kazuto then rushed to their direction, bypassing all other enemies, ignoring flying arrows and the enemy's weapon.

When he finally confronted them, he coldly spoke to them. "Finally. I think it is time to settle the business."

The two Yuans were shocked by his sudden appearance. As they are looking for help, Kazuto sneering their action merely scoffed. "Don't bother. If I want I can easily kill you right here, right now."

Yuan Shang, knowing the truth of his word glance at the shivering Yuan Tan. Fearfully, they asked. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I want to ask first. Where is that person you pathetic coward!"

"Who…. Who are you talking about?"

Kazuto being impatient yelled. " Li Jue, Guo Si! I ask you where is that bastard who is helping you! That Ajira Fuyurugi! Now TELL ME OR ELSE!"

"I don't know who you are asking minister of war!"

"Damn it! STOP WASTING MY TIME! HE IS that DAOIST Who helped you to escape with your skin intact! "

"That Daoist Zuo Ci? He… he leave us alone! He only said that he is not interested with us anymore and leave the Yuan clan with us! Damn it…! What is the use when we are losing and exiled to this remote place!?"

"…he is gone?" Kazuto was greatly shocked.

"..ye…yes. if not why do you think we are losing? He only left us with the already ruining Yuan clan! He suddenly lost interest of his research, claiming everything is done and abandon us when we need his assistance. Damn it! We should never believe those weird persons!"

Kazuto was silenced by this unexpected answer. Then, seeing that they are saying the truth, suddenly everything felt funny for him. "HAHAHAHAHA…!" his hollow laughter could be heard loudly._ He got me!_ _I am such an insufferable fool!_

It felt that all his hopes were all in vain. There is nothing can save him, no more. The despair laughter still continuous mocking his own foolishness and naivety. How could he believe that Fuyurugi senpai would remain here as in waiting for him?

Everything became pointless for him now.

While Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang fearfully tries to look for a way out from this trouble. Ever since Yue promote him as her own Minister of War, they both recognized his talent and skill which can't be compared to anyone. They slowly pulled their reins to withdraw from this place.

"… Who said that I shall let you live your pitiful life? There is still a matter about Yue, right?" with a hateful tone and frightful atmosphere suffocating them, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang lost their spine.

The Muramasa were drawn, as if it thirsts for more blood of its victim.

"You see…? I am sick of looking for your location to settle this matter… so at least before I die, I shall take your life."

Slowly, Kazuto move to their direction, as if savoring this feeling of expectation.

"… I will thoroughly enjoy this. How I waited for this day…. Yue… you will allow me to end this all, right?" Kazuto muttered with impatient look. - _Desperado, Villain, or Heroes…. Does it really matter now?_ -

_Because…._

_For these Heroes... only their name shall be remembered for eternity._

_So did the memory of their sacredness. _

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Confucius's Spring Autumn Annals (Chun Qiu)**__, Book III of Duke Zhuang:_

_On the first month -spring- of the Tenth years of Duke Zhuang of Lu;_

_The Duke defeated the army of Qi at Changzhuo._

_The __**Commentary of Zuo (Zuo Zhuan)**__ recounted:_

_The army of Qi invaded our State (state of Lu), and the duke was about to fight, when one Cao Gui requested to be introduced to him. One of Gui's fellow-villagers said him, "The officials are planning for the situation; what have you to do to intermeddle?" _

_He replied, "The officials are poor creatures, and cannot form any far-reaching plans."_

_So he entered and was introduced, when he asked the duke what encouragement he had to fight. The duke said, _

_"Whenever I have Clothes and food in my possessions, I do not monopolize them and shares them." _

_"That is only a small kindness, and does not reach to all. The people will not follow you for that." Spoke Cao Gui_

_The Duke said, "Whenever in sacrifice rites, in matter of gems, and the silks, I do not dare to go beyond what is written in rites, I am always generous on them." _

_"That is but small sincerity, the spirits will not bless you for that." _

_The Duke said again, "In all matters of legal process, whether small or great, although I may not be able to search them out thoroughly, I make it a point to decide according to the real circumstances."_

_"That; speaks of your benevolence. You may venture one battle on that. When you fight, I beg to be allowed to attend you."_

_The duke then took him in his chariot. _

_The battle was fought in Changzhuo. The duke was about to order the drums to beat an advance, but Cao Gui said, "Not yet;" _

_Only after the men of Qi had advanced three times with their drums beating, he said, "Now is the time."_

_The army of Qi received a severe defeat; but when the duke was about to pursue after them, Cao Gui again said, "Not yet." He then got down, and examined the tracks left by their chariot-wheels, remounted, got on the frontbar, and looked after the fleeing enemy. After this he said "Pursue;" which the duke did._

_When the victory had been secured, the Duke asked Cao Gui the reasons of his doing. _

_"In war, all depends on the courageous spirit (morale). __**When the drums first beat, the morale is at peak. At second it started to diminish and with at third, it is exhausted**__. With morale at the peak we strike them when their morale exhausted; That is why we conquered them. But it is difficult to fathom such thing; I was afraid there might be an ambush. Thus I examined the traces of their wheels and their banners all-confused and disarray, that is why I gave the order to pursue them."_

**XXX**

Ta Dun swiftly ordered his Wuhuan Riders to barge out from their encirclement and swiftly shoot at Kazuto's direction. Kazuto looking clearly pissed off from this interference used his free hand to take control of the reins and maneuvered his stallion to avoid the attack. "Even from such far distance, he still managed to bother me. Wuhuan Riders…. Seems that I have been underestimating you."

While Kazuto was distracted by this coming attack, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang swiftly used this chance to exit out of the encirclement and the ensuing chaos to swiftly flee from Kazuto's sight. They reached Ta Dun's rear position and covered themselves.

Kazuto looking angered, was blindly looking the whereabouts of those two impersonator of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang. Silently cursing in his anger, of his own recklessness.

"Arghh… I should have just slaughter them all using _qiyamah!_" Kazuto hissed in frenzy, however as he cursed.. he heard a soft shriek.

"..Yang-darren…!"

Kazuto turned to the source of voice. he saw that it was Cai Yan who had a mixed expression of concern, fear and sad on her face. Kazuto regretted showing his ugly side. And he quickly goes from her.

He then cleared his mind, and continues to issues order using the scout to locate each of the troop position and the enemy. Then he announced new instruction.

"Lock their formation. Then, shift position. It is time to rotate the formation."

**XXX**

Shift- Exchange position. The new order brought by the scout, and at once the four general exchange their terrain with anothers, while Zhang Liao acting to direct the movement due to her reputable Charger who is known as the fastest among the other troops.

"Lock up. Fire will reinforce Earth, while in turn Earth reinforce Metal, and Metal will reinforce Water, and Water will reinforce Wood. Wood, finally will reinforce Fire." Kazuto instructed.

After being relayed of the new orders, each of respective generals aided the separate formation. The Phalanx formation with its sturdy defense and mighty offensive become obstruction, while hiding the fast moving cavalry of the Xu Huang, Zhang He, and Zhang Liao. Then while all three cavalry division disturbed the momentum, Yu Jin bombarded.

This goes into numerous variations.

On the other hand as Ta Dun started his offensive move, Wuhuan Riders with its mounted archery tries to engage in swift mobile attacker; Kazuto quickly shift and exchange its respecting formation.

"Water control Fire, Fire control Metal, Metal control Woods and Woods control Earth which in turn Earth will control Water. Disperse formation." Kazuto countered with this command.

When the Wuhuan started being aggressive, The cavalry were called out to withdraw and Yue Jin started to open fire using Li Dian subdivision whom all were armed with their own Qin-style Crossbow. Then, with this sudden strike, the Wuhuan were paralyzed and all the cavalry were moved again.

Cao Cao noted from above as she make the observation. "Did you see, my sisters? You must have recognized it."

"Damn… how could he is able to use it." Xiahou Dun looked clearly frustrated on seeing them on her own.

"_Aneja_…"

"Can't blame her, Miaocai. It is pretty annoying seeing that all of us were having difficulty to master it our own, yet he can easily instructed them to those rising star generals." Cao Ren looked amazed.

"It is kinda embarrassing for us. Those new generations of generals. so this is what they say that the Young waves of Chang Jiang overtakes the old?" Cao Hong honestly asserted.

"HaHa… even my sister has the same mind as I do. He easily used the formation which we painstakingly mastered in years of our experience." Cao Cao mused.

_**The Formation of Fundamental Five Elemental Law**_

The battle formation which based itself on the movement cycle of the theory of five element (Wu Xing). Fire, Earth, Metal, Wood, and Water.

Fire will reinforce Earth, while in turn Earth reinforce Metal, and Metal will reinforce Water, and Water will reinforce Wood. Wood, finally will reinforce Fire.

However, Water control Fire, Fire control Metal, Metal control Woods and Woods control Earth which in turn Earth will control Water.

The movements were ever-changing from reinforcing into controlling the flow; just like the cycle of four seasons.

"But, on the side note… the person who made this formation possible without any mistake is her. The girl who ensure the smooth movement of the five element; she who place herself as the water. The leader of the Chargers; Zhang Wenyuan." Cao Cao praised.

"If that man is the God of War, then I don't know what title should be attributed to Wenyuan. I think… in the future, she can even surpass his frightening 'God of War' reputation."

Zhang Liao leading the charger now is breaking apart the frontline of the Wuhuan formation, about to reach their heart of defense where Ta Dun issued his order.

Amidst the violent atmosphere filled with frenzy, Zhang Liao boasted.

"Hear me on, Wuhuan Riders! I, Zhang Liao with my fellow Charger will cut through any defense that you set up! _**No formation shall stand when I and my brave Chargers led the assault**_!"

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on Biography of Zhang Liao style named Wenyuan:_

_It was said that whenever Zhang Liao was dispatched, her reputation already robbed the enemies of their spirit._

_Even during her last days, her mere appearance made Sun Quan very fearful that she gave order to her generals:_

_"Though Zhang Liao is still sick, nothing stops him, be cautious!"_

**XXX**

"But Sisters, are we satisfied just seeing them from this safe place?" Cao Cao asked all her sister from the Xiahou and Cao.

The confident looks and blood lust coming from them filled the air, witnessing the God of War in action do incite their flare. Cao Cao felt that she does not need to ask them directly seeing their posture.

"Seems this is it." Cao Cao smiled in seeing their reaction and witnessing all her best of the best in move as if witnessing a masterful orchestra with harmonious ensemble led by a great conductor to arrange them. "Sisters, it is our turn to make the next move."

She thus turned to Erika. "Zhongda, all preparation finished?"

Zhongda revealed a playful smile and nod, preparing command placard. "say… Mengde… when they talk about Military Strategy, didn't Master Sun (Sun Zi) 's Art of War is without peer in this world?"

"Indeed. No one could contest that fact. Anyone who experienced field of battle or even in military class should know of this undisputed fact."

"Then, though any record is non existent or even the words of historian might miss it, do you know that in fact, there is two persons whom are both named Sun Zi who existed and honored with those title due to their mastery in warfare in this world?"

"…" Cao Cao snorted and smiled without speaking anything. Then she turned to Zhongda with meaningful looks. "Though people to this day disputed of this, I have theorized on this fact."

According to the Preface of Sun Zi authored by Cao Cao; The Emperor Wu of Wei who is known as the famed politician and militarist in the Period of Three Kingdom, it was said:

"_Sun Wu, led her army westwards, crushed the state of Chu and entered the capital 'Ying'. In the north he kept Qi and Jin in awe. Hundred Years and more after her era, Sun Bin; another prominent militarist lived. She is a descendant of Sun Zi."_

This sentence showed us that though the debated existence of two persons named 'Sun Zi' , Cao Cao with her foresight and profound wisdom already theorized of the existence of two Master Sun who are both famed military strategist of their respective era, long before anyone could make this assumption. For the next hundreds of years, people still insist that Sun Zi who was recorded in Spring Autumn Annal, and Sun Zi who was recorded in Intrigue and Politics of Warring States (Zhan Guo Ce) are both same person or another nameless person misattributed with Sun Wu's reputation.

It was until 1972 AD, the excavation in Mount Silver Sparrow (Yinqueshan) which ended this debate for good, confirming that there are indeed two famed military strategist with name Sun Zi who both authored their famed "_**Art of War**_" with the discovery of various military treatises in Tomb of Han's official number 2 in the coffin. One of them are various known military treatises like Huang Shigong San Lue, Wei Liao Zi and Liu Tao which was often disputed on matter of forgery; confirming that those treatise are indeed legit to their respective era and attribution of authorships.

But most importantly, this excavation confirmed the existence of the military treatise authored personally by Sun Zi of the Warring State Period who once served the state of Qi; which was said to have lost in history for hundreds of years since the Western Han Period.

Zhongda revealed a warm smile to her, and then silently reaching her own military treatise type artifact, reciting calmly of a simple paraphrase;

_Two Military Strategists named Sun Zi._

_Sun Wu who lived during Spring-Autumn Period,_

_Sun Bin who lived during Warring States Period._

"Today, I shall show you my mastery in _**Sun Bin's Art of War**_, Mengde."

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ volume 17 on Wei, The Biography of Zhang, Yue, Yu, Zhang and Xu:_

_Of all the generals throughout Cao Cao's military exploit, these five generals can be considered as the best of them all._

_Yu Jin is known as persistent and prudent man._

_Zhang He is famous for being adaptable in ever-changing situations she faced._

_Yue Jin made name due to her valor and for not being self-seeking._

_Xu Huang is recognized for her clever leadership skill._

_Zhang Liao is the senior statesman, the best among them. _

_Each time Cao Cao set out on her campaign, they will become the vanguard and when retreating, they are the rearguard._

* * *

**Author Note:**

BIMA SATRIA GARUDA!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang penyadapan RI-1 dan Ibu negara…..

Ibu negara berkata kepada RI-1: Papi, kalau ke Surabaya tolong mampir belikan Kapal Selam untuk arisan nanti siang. Kalau lewat Pak Raden bisa dipercaya tuh.

Nah.. nanti orang Australi dengernya waktu di-decode dan lewat NSA mereka men-decryptnya sebagai.  
"When you reach Surabaya, please drop by to purchase submarines for afternoon meeting, through Pak Raden's channel; he is trustable." Suddenly, Canberra and the White House is in riots. LOL!

Jadi kelingan dengan kekurangajaran USA di Bawean 2003 dengan USS Visconsin dan Essexnya. Perbanyak Sukhoi lah…. Atau kalau nggak belanja di Israel aja. Tenang, jangan bimbang dengan penolakan bahwa "itu Yahudi, atau apalah." La wong salah satu orang paling radikal di Indonesia dengan organisasi yang paling radikal aja hobi dan doyannya merek mobil ini:

"**JEEP**"

ana bacanya dari kanan ke kiri, ini merek bukan merek zionis yahudi, ini merek kebanggaan ana "PEEJ". Jangan salah!

Yah… seperti cara dagang ala…. *ehem (DIJAMIN TIDAK LUNTUR; bacanya dari kanan ke kiri, bukan kiri ke kanan!)

This thing made me remember the Simpson episode:

"The Patriot Act? OUUUU The Government will know what opera that I visit, the book that I borrow in library."Mending nyadapnya ke Pakistan atau ke Dunlop gih….

Yang di dalam negeri juga sudah lupa dengan kehebatannya bapak LB Moerdani sih…. Mengingatkan saya dengan lagu…

"Kau bukan…. Yang dulu lagi…. Kau bukan yang dulu lagi… kini kusadari semua… kau bukan yang dulu…. "

review….

Sohara Mitsuki:

thanks.

Fire Lord 626:

Okay then. I presume no one has problem then, thanks for your opinion. Sorry, I only decided as far as King of Hanzhong. Not that far, I haven't decide the outcome. I am unable to give further answer.

Enigma95: I used flexible time base event; just like RPG or the Simpsons; they don't grow old if the author does not decide them to. That is why in Simpson : the crazy time of 80's ; the chaos of 90's where both bart and Lisa never experienced or Maggie never grows up.

When Xu Shu left, he recommend Zhuge Liang. That is why Kazuto become Fa Zheng; if you know Liu Bei only listened suggestion coming from ; Zhuge Liang, then Fa Zheng. I only decided as far as King of Hanzhong arc, not that far yet; there might be changes.

Well… Sanguo Zhi speaks that Cao Cao will not suffer great loss if Guo Jia is still alive.


	124. The True Face of Eight Trigram Formation

**The True Face of the Eight Trigram Formation (The Invasion of Wuhuan part 3) **

_Extracted from __**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**__ on the biography of Sun Wu and Wu Qi:_

_More than a hundred years after Sun Wu's death, a descendant of her named Sun Bin was born in district between A and Juan. Sun Bin studied the art of war with Pang Juan; who later served in state of Wei as one of King Hui's generals. But Pang Juan knowing that he was no match for Sun Bin secretly schemed against her._

**XXX**

Zhongda checked her own preparation before moving. She stretched her gloves, checked the reins and stirrup.

Karin noticing that all her troops are ready, asked Zhongda "What are you doing?"

"_Nyahahaha…~ _I am preparing my gloves. You know that I am a weakling, can't afford to hurt my finger."

Karin snort in hearing Zhongda's nonsensical answer. "Hell. You a weakling?" While Zhongda pretend not to hear Karin's remark. "Why you are not using chariots like other civilian officer?"

"How can I directly instruct the troops efficiently if I don't ride a fast horse? However, I don't want to hurt myself either. I am not a warrior type like you or Reiha, remember?"

"Huh…!" Karin leaves her impatiently. "Still a compulsive liar as always."

Yi, who are now alone opened her military treatise artifact, and summoned her artifact spirit; "_**Summon Sun Zi**_" she announced, and at once the spirit within the artifact, the famed military strategist whose reputation shook the Warring States Period with her rivalry against her own fellow classmates of the same master.

Before her, The famed Strategist of Qi during the Warring States Period arrives before her, in her usual cross shaped hair decoration, and her pale and short hair looks which looked like Iwakura Lain from Serial Experiment Lain; the famed anime of 1999 (and at that time no ERO MATERIAL FOR HER! AGONY!).

"She snapped, isn't she?"

"hmm… I don't know why Mengde is always so cold toward me. Why can't she treat a weak girl like me a bit better? _Miii…~_ Everyone is always bullying me."

"You a weak girl?" With a blank look the artifact spirit; Sun Bin questioned. "No wonder she is angry. You are too crafty that even ten grown men are not your match, and you are … weak girl?"

"_Nyahaha….~_ Master Sun is humoring me…. _Nipaa…~"_ Yi playfully smiled toward the unfazed Sun Bin who seemed to quite used with her antics. Then….

"Young Master Sima, Jiang Wei is here."

"Deng Ai has arrived."

Her two apprentices swiftly arrived, gesturing their respect to her. In seeing their arrival, Yi's countenance changed. Her playful expression vanished without trace, only seriousness surfaced.

"Then, Let us start to deploy in Eight Trigram Formation."

Then, following the march of Cao Cao's entire army… Sima Yi descend to battle.

**XXX **

Kazuto still in his rage and venting of his unending wrath are now wrecking amok in the battlefield. Though the Fundaments of Five Element Formation has made the Wuhuan stunned in fear, and perturbed and too confused to take immediate action, in the end to use such complicated movement for the first time are too taxing for those generals.

The difference on numbers are too great between them. While the Wuhuan collected about 300,000 strong men cavalry, the Cao's army forces are only consisted about 70,000 elite cavalry and infantry plus the Southern Xiongnu's 10,000's strong forces.

However Kazuto does not think about that. His eyes are still fiercely looking for those two backstabbing traitors. And no matter how many Elite Wuhuan Rider's standing on his way, he swiftly slay them mercilessly without batting eyes; as if it is a routine and usual act. His mind is not burdened by the fact that the Muramasa has taken many life each time he swing it as he move.

Instead, because his mind is focused on vengeance, he is once again corrupted by the demonic influence just like when a pugilist was affected by _zouhou rumou_. As the influence grows stronger, Kazuto's mind was stimulated and unknowingly this gave side benefit of him unleashing the full potential of the essence of this demonic martial arts. It is like the evil spirit Shaytaan himself who was descend and fought against the Wuhuan.

The clear sky reveal the truth, and the stunning fear of the Wuhuan were filling this atmosphere. As the field of the battle was flooded and convoluted by the movement and exchange of position between the clashing army's , a hysterical laughter resounding loud while the blurry shadow wandering around like a ghost around the field.

There is a reason why the mountainous fortress in Alamut was always under the control of the Hashishsin sect for many years, and remained unscathed until the invasion of Yuan Dynasty in 1256 AD. The reputation and charisma of this Old Man of the Mountain was too great that even the original owner of the Alamut surrender his ownerships willingly without any retaliation or violence.

So frightening was the presence of Hassan ibnu Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain… that even the only mention of his name is comparable to the seeing death, and Kazuto's situation is now similar with the legend of his name being repeated.

The sinister smile and his horrific laughter was the last thing his victim remembers on the time of their death, as the swing of Muramasa being lowered to separate their neck.

Meanwhile, Cai Yan was worriedly and distraughtly looking at his location. She is worried whether Kazuto is getting caught up in this violent killing field. "Yang-_darren, _Yang-_darren._" She softly muttered as she is busy looking for him in bewilderment. Her mind is disturbed and her play of guqin stopped sounding for a while, the charioteer is busy controlling the movement as they avoid the fierce attacks.

"Advisor, we found Advisor Yang!" the charioteer shouted as he tried to slow down the horses.

Cai Yan's face changed into brighter expression. She is about to call on him. "Yang-da…"

Not knowing that several bows are pulled and aimed at her, with arrows positioned toward her direction. The sound of the strings being extended were covered by the sound of the ferocious battle.

Kazuto who heard and noticed his name is being called quickly notices her presence and… the few assailant who targeting her. Kazuto shouted in shock and horror, "Cai Yan, wait! Don't …!"

As Kazuto called for her, Cai Yan felt something fishy from his expression and his tone; and the sound of strings being pulled which grow louder started to bother her mind. She slowly turned to the direction where the stretching sound coming from… but it was too late.

The multiple arrows are being released simultaneously.

Cai Yan who notices her reaction is too late, could only gasped in anguish, seeing that many arrows is preying on her.

"Yang-darren…?"

**XXX **

"YOU B*ST*RD! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kazuto shouted as he quickly used the utmost of his ginkang, would it reach her? suddenly to his unbeknownst the influence of time goes slower to him, but due to his disturbed mind he did not realize it.

As he felt distraught, his thought goes back when he made a mistake.

"I don't want to repeat the same mistake again! Please! I will offer everything! Even my own life! Don't let me repeat it again!"

It was the horrifying scenery when he is too intoxicated in battle, where he forget to place his priority… it was the grave mistake he committed; which made him understand… indeed he who use the name of Lu Bu, the God of War … is the cause that let Dong Zhuo into a fallout.

Yue! His mind screamed. The same scenery when the poisoned arrow felled Yue, and all was falling into crumble returned to his memory. All that he done to halt the event from going on… the Tyrant Dong Zhuo, the fall of Chang An in the hand of Li Jue and Guo Si, the God of War Lu Bu which ended in a tragedy in Xiapi….. it was started by then….

NO!

I don't want it to happen again! Kazuto spun his body, avoiding all the weapon thrusting at his direction, The weird and magical movement which made the eyes of the observant grows widened in disbelief.

And as he reached the chariot, the arrows are about to reach their prey, Kazuto thought in his mind! At least even if I have to use my own body as a shield! Kazuto faced those arrows forward, while his mind thinking faster even the movement and the ticking of time…. In his unconscious action, ignoring the shocked and relieved look of Cai Yan; he moved both his hands unknowingly while he dropped his own Muramasa -artifact-.

Then, he performed the impossible feats which no human can do in their sane mind.

He moved his hand, palm and finger into circular fashion, while his eye balls follows the movement path of the arrows, as if tracing their direction. Then, his fingers reached the arrows slowly like picking a hanging fruit (PS. Ini bukan jurus kunyuk mengambil buahnya Wiro Sableng pendekar 212).

One by one arrows, he picked and captured…the Wuhuan did not realize what happened, nevertheless for Kazuto whose mind is filled with protecting the girl behind him. Then when it ended, all of those arrows shot were all caught and… the scene of Kazuto revealing those arrows hanging in his fingers was made the Wuhuan startled.

Kazuto, then waved his hand to let those bunch of arrows drop. Toward the Wuhuan, his action felt like a direct challenge to their conscience, and which they felt threatened as if screaming your arrows is meaningless against me!

"re…retreat!" the Wuhuan who surrounded him was quickly dispersed.

As no one left on the vicinity around him, Kazuto still stunned and did not make any movement. Then, he limped down and fall to his knees feeling terribly exhausted. Cai Yan who was still surprised on what she witness then was aware when Kazuto fall to his knees.

She quickly reached up to him, hugging from behind muttering in anxiety of his name. "Yang _Darren!_ Yang _Darren!_"

Kazuto who felt he lost his strength only spoke to him softly. "You are not hurt?"

Cai Yan distraughtly shook his head, with mixed expression of joy and concern. In seeing her reply, Kazuto faintly smiled. "I am relieved." Kazuto then patted her head, while Cai Yan tightly embraced him as if afraid that she will lost him.

"Please don't abandon me again… I thought you will get slain here…." Agitation and fright filled her as she muttered.

"Cai Yan… why are you always kind to me? Aren' you afraid or disgusted seeing my true character?"

Cai Yan shyly answered. "But… Yang-_darren_ is always kind to me… so… I don't care… "

"Cai Yan… even if I die previously, I would be satisfied… because I die protecting a pretty and kind girl like you." Kazuto jest her to show that he is fine and to make her a bit less worry. However his mind is vexed seeing her. 'This girl lost her parents due the confusion in Chang An, then she was abducted by the barbarian to the foreign land. She does not have anyone who she can rely on and always lonely. Just because I treated her nicely, she became quite attached to me.'

"Yang_-darren_… please don't make that kind of joke." Cai Yan smiled in seeing his effort to brighten her face.

Kazuto then tries to stand up a bit after reaching his artifact. But, as he managed to stand; someone kick him from behind. Kazuto who was toppled to the chariot looked up and protested.

But….

"Seems that you are okay. My worry was for nothing. Yang Xiu, back in position." Karin spoke as if nothing happened and pass by.

Then, when Zhongda reached his position, she spoke. "Advisor Yang, change of command. We shall take over authority for the command."

"Yes. I understand. But…."

"No matter how you tries to prolong this situation using the Fundamental Five Elements, they outnumber us. We should act fast as speed is the essence of warfare. Strike their vital point (weakness) and we shall overwhelm them."

"With no disrespect young master Sima…. I know what you meant. Ta Dun, right? but…"

"Indeed. You are really admirable." Yi smiled and clapped her hand_ -pachi, -pachi, -pachi._ "Your method of approach are just too slow. However thanks to your action, our morale is in zenith. The greatest merits for this battle is on you, now I shall finish it on your stead."

"Then, please take over from here." Kazuto realized that Erika has a trick in her sleeve, allow her to do so. "I pray for your success."

"Please see, then… you can send miss Cai to safety by asking those supply officer. Are you still continuing?"

"Sure." Kazuto then use ginkang toward one of the vacant fresh warhorse. Nodding without saying anything to Cai Yan who leave the premise of the battlefield.

"You made me attracted to you. Ei-…!" Erika passed on him, quickly pulled him to her direction and lightly kissed his cheeks which perplexed Kazuto who shook his head in confusion. Only the last glittering smile of her was left in his mind, with her cute onomatopoeia (_niyahaha_… I've done it…_~nipaa!_)

"Really, she is indeed a frightening figure!"

**XXX**

_**Sun Bin**__ says: "One has to take changing condition into consideration when waging war. This is a principle our forebears have passed down to us. Victory in war will save an embattled country and its lineage will continue, whereas defeat will mean the loss of territory and the country's very existence will be jeopardized. Therefore, a matter of war is an issue that calls for careful study." - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Discussion with King Wei of Qi._

As they descend, Yi thought to herself…. "Right now our position is separated from those five generals. I think we should merge all of our force before making any move. However what choice should I do to take care all of them?"

Yi grabbed her single command placard tightly before making any instruction, as she also waited for the scouts and seeing that those five generals are fighting fiercely which made their force arrival goes unnoticed.

"Mengde, am I allowed to do anything?"

Karin mockingly answered. "As long as you don't make many casualties."

"Relax. I am a businessman. Everything is within my calculation." Erika smiled comfortingly.

"And that is what I expected from you, Zhongda." Karin leaves her and led her own division of Tiger-Leopard cavalry, to make their first move.

"Still as cold as usual." Yi sighed.

On the other hand, Sun Bin blankly looked at her. "Satisfied in playing around? Let us stop pretending. How far you have taken all of this into consideration?"

"Hmm… I am pretty unsure…" Yi make pretense of perplexed and in daze. She then turned to her artifact spirit, which draws the said Master Sun of Qi in questioning look.

Yi smiled and said, "Master Sun, please give me a bit instruction" Her expression was tender and flattering which is enough to make anyone to skip their heart beat if they could catch glimpse of it.

"You know the rules."

"Strike their weakness, then." Erika spoke nonchalantly as she stretches her hand, and marches ahead.

_**Sun Bin**__ says "Analyzing the enemy's situation, studying the intricacies of terrain, checking the distance, etc. these are major responsibilities of commander (that should not be neglected). However the most crucial in waging war is to deal resolute blows at the enemy's weakness and vital point!" - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Conversation with King Wei of Qi_

**XXX**

_Tian Ji asked, "What shall i do if my troops are few and lost contact with each other?"_

_**Sun Bin**__ said "These are kinds of question capable generals would ask but ordinary people overlooked. Here on I shall explain the method (drawing example from) when I defeat Pang Juan and capture Prince Shen of Wei."_

_"Thorny obstacles can be used to form makeshift moat, chariots as makeshift ramparts, Wagon as embankment while shield as low embankments. long weapon to render support with other types following." - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter of Questions of General Tian Ji regarding implementation of rampart._

"'_Yuan Rong' _Chariot move first!" Yi announced "Xiahou Yuan's unit shall follow!"

On the other places, the five generals whom previously under Kazuto's Fundamental Five Elements struggling to fight, maintaining their formation by each time shifting and exchanging position to confuse their enemy.

The battle goes more harsh as the enemy numbers started to exhaust their energy.

The three cavalry tries to provoke the enemy into pursuing them, and obstruct them with Yue Jin's phalanx formation, followed by Yu Jin's bombardment when they are cornered. However each steps they take started to take tolls, and their morale and energy started to diminish due to exhaustion.

The song to raise their spirits has long gone stopped, the deafening sound of the gong and drums were clouding their mind of the prospect of this unending battle and unending wave of the enemies.

Ta Dun noticing that the Cao Cao's forces will has weakened started to push them. "One of the division, prepare for melee combat. The remaining in position to give support."

Then, when their exhaustion reached to boiling point, their flow of movement started to get affected and disrupted.

"Ah!" and opening were made on their line of defense, Ta Dun quickly send his frontline assault who are proficient with melee combat into their rank. The enemy entered and breached the defensive line, Yue Jin and Zhang Liao tried to intercept them, however…

"Bypass and ignore them. Wuhuan Rider, ready arrows!" Ta Dun instructed his main army as he led them. "Follow my lead!" With hand stretching the bows, arrows being readied on string at full strength; The (Mounted Archer) Wuhuan Riders move and followed the first melee division of the Wuhuan Riders that breached their defense previously.

"I say: FIRE!"

And then, the merciless arrows were released at their direction. The intercepting troops of Yue Jin and Zhang Liao was unprepared by this attack. Only curse of dissatisfaction coming from them.

But….

*lack! *lack the noisy sound of the chariot wheels coming to bypassing them, and blocking the swarm of arrows released from the Wuhuan Riders who are known for their deadly precision. Before both Yue Jin and Zhang Liao can not contain their surprise due to the sudden incoming of those Yuanrong chariots, another chariots whom they known to be used for supply transport also follows to block their path.

Xiahou Yuan's black cloth cavalry comes second. She shouted, admonishing them "What are you doing to stay petrified like that! Did you forget about the division that just barged your rank?"

As they realized that they let a division of their enemy to breach their ranks and about to make pursue, another divisions arrived at their direction. "No need." The female general spoke. "I have taken care of them. Please excuse my action to take matter to my own hands." And the female general; Zhang He tossed a head of one of the barbarians who seems to be the ranking officers of the previous division. Once again, Zhang He swiftly decapitated their high ranking officer and dispersed the perturbed enemy.

Xiahou Yuan though satisfied, only gave her smile as if indirectly praised her swift action. '_I will remember your name. You are worthy of my attention._' As she noticed that the barrage of arrows started to dissipate, she quickly called call the chariot to be pulled over.

Quickly positioning her elite black cloth cavalry and arranging them in firing position with their Qin styled crossbow, Xiahou Yuan directly led them with her own long bow. "I felt flattered to cross my own archery which equals to the Yang Youji against the famed Wuhuan Barbarian which King Wuling of Zhao learned from."

Then, the cross firing ensues, however Xiahou Yuan's troops has the advantage of the chariots protection from the stray arrows; while Ta Dun was forced to make inefficient evasion maneuver due to their lack of protection.

"Pull Out, send another rank!" Ta Dun declared.

Xiahou Yuan noticed on this change of situation; "hmm… I was not allowed to leave my position. But I am unsatisfied to leave them unscathed."

Zhang Liao then took out her hard steel bow, and asked Xiahou Yuan who are the highest ranking officer. "Please allow me."

"Verified. Do as you please."

Zhang Liao quickly climbed atop the _yuanrong _chariot and used them as her own shooting platform. Seeking for her target, the chief of the Wuhuan; Ta Dun. "There. I find you."

The direction and wind was in her favor; pulling the string, extending the bow. The fingers hold the feathered arrows, another sighting as she took aims on her target. "Wuhuan barbarians, I shall speak of it once again."

With the finger holding released, the arrows flies as the bows were placed down.

"_**No formation shall stand when I, Zhang Liao and my brave Chargers led the assault."**_

Ta Dun was shocked when she heard a piercing loud noise toward his direction, three or four riders quickly rushed at him to block the arrows movement.

*cha! *cha! *cha! The sound of arrows piercing the flesh of those riders, and it did not stop even after all four of them were felled by this single arrow.

Indeed. This is the _"Righteous Winged General repels the Barbarian!" _which boasted to penetrates deeply into stones without cracking them. The wind blows on Zhang Liao's hair as if applauding her shoots, though the arrows were stopped…. Ta Dun was visibly shocked in seeing the protruding arrows head stopping right before his face.

"Seems I still need to learn more" Zhang Liao jumped down from the top of the _yuanrong_ chariots, avoiding the retaliating barrage of arrows shots at her direction.

On the other places, the other lesser chiefs of the Wuhuan are busy engaging the Southern Xiongnu's army. Leading the assault is the chief of the Southern Xiongnu; Luanti Hu Chu Quan.

"Advisor Yang, any suggestion you want to say?"

"We are here not to commit massacre, target and locate their weakness; however what we need to do now is to regroup with all the forces."

Hu Chu Quan, the Chanyu of Southern Xiongnu tribe was perplexed. He never expected Yang Xiu's priority on not killing them. "Are you sure?"

"If we can instill fear and make them lose their morale, it is already plentiful. Don't commit needless killing."

Hearing his firm response made him greatly impressed. "After witnessing how you and that girl soar this high… I am really grateful that I picked to ally with the Prime Minister of Han. _Tengri_… I am really thankful for the past encounter with all of you."

Hu Chu Quan let out his own battle roars to encourage his fellow Xiongnu tribesmen. "BROTHER! PREPARE TO GIVE YOUR ALL! THIS IS THE PATH CHOSEN BY TENGRI!" and then, the Southern Xiongnu divisions moves leaving Kazuto who could only pleasantly surprised by the speed of their movement.

Due to the missed timing and error they committed previously in Fundamental Five Elements Formation, the Yu Jin troops and Xu Huang troops were separated from the other generals. Xu Huang tries to fight head on against the fierce Wuhuan Riders.

"_A clever general, therefore, avoids an army when its spirit is keen, but attacks it when it is sluggish and inclined to return. This is the art of studying moods. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 7 on Maneuvering."_ Xu Huang muttered, reciting the verse of Sun Zi's Art of War to herself each time she rampaged in melee with her twin battle axes against the Wuhuan Riders. Each time they prepared their bows, Xu Huang quickly led her famed riders before they make a shooting stance and preparing their bows. Each time they prefer in melee, Xu Huang quickly withdraw from them.

_*clang! *clang!_

The sound of her twin battle axes impact clashing against their armor and shield, the sound of the armor plates being broken and torn by her attack and the siege of her riders. The exchange of blows as they strike the unprepared Wuhuan Riders.

"_Disciplined and calm, to await the appearance of disorder and hubbub amongst the enemy; this is the art of retaining self-possession. -__** Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 7 on Maneuvering."_

The spinning maneuver she made as she controlled her stallion, the violent noise she made as the blade of her twin battle axes tore her opponent's body and stallion. The falling noise of the Wuhuan Riders she forcefully dismounts from their steeds.

Each droplet of sweats and bloods she tries to wipes from her face, the grinning expression she made, it was as she felt intoxicated by this exhilarating feeling. Though the number of her enemy seems to not diminish, and instead to grow… Xu Huang once again clenched her twin battle axes.

Only when her ears caught the sound of the bow being extended, string being pulled and arrows were placed in aiming, she realized that her timing was slowing down. Her reaction were too late. As she was supposed to be pulling out her troops from their shooting range; the Wuhuan learned from her tactics.

Smiling in discontent, Xu Huang could only tightly clenched her battle axes, as she recklessly rushed to their attack. "I am still unsatisfied… My role was not properly concluded. Lord Cao!"

"_Sun Zi said: The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 4 Tactical Disposition"_ Yang Xiu declared.

As he finished reciting those verse, at once the Southern Xiongnu's army rushed like endless torrent at their flanks, while the charge of the strong Xiongnus were made, Yu Fulou division prepares in giving them firing support with their own archers.

Luanti Hu Chu Quan whom directly led the troops fought them like a wounded beast. It was more like him being released from his bound to rampage in battlefield, an equal and fitting opponents against the fierce Wuhuan Riders.

As Xu Huang was saved, she was a bit perplexed by the unexpected reinforcement.

"Sorry to keep you from waiting." Yang Xiu came to her and all her elite riders who looked visibly surprised.

"Advisor Yang!" Xu Huang shouted in joy.

"Lord Cao's order; change of formation. We shall regroup with her main army."

"Understood. But first…" Xu Huang looked on the Wuhuan Riders who clearly outnumber them and surround them.

"No need to worry. even if they outnumber us to thousand times of our own, we can survive them." Yang Xiu give her a confident speech "Let us teach them Sun Zi's Ar of War!"

"YES!" Xu Huang regained her spirit once again, quickly regrouped all her elite riders and prepare their battle array.

"Hu Chu Quan! We shall regroup with our main army, can you give us protection for a while?" Yang Xiu shouted.

"Leave this to US! We the SOUTHERN XIONGNU shall shield your movement." The Chanyu of Southern Xiongnu tribe; Luanti Hu Chu Quan clasped his big hand with a respecting gesture.

"Xu Huang's Rider! En garde!" Yang Xiu announce; then he lead their path movement.

"_Do not pursue an enemy who simulates flight! do not attack soldiers whose temper is keen! - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 7 on Maneuvering._" Instructing the Southern Xiongnu; Yang Xiu declared. He batter their opening to create a path. Then, Xu Huang passing using the said path used pike tactics to sweep the enemy blocking their path.

Spinning her twin battle axes, Xu Huang strike the Wuhuan Riders before they started their barrage, as they are continuously harassed by Yu Fulou's archers.

"_Do not swallow bait offered by the enemy! Do not interfere with an army that is returning home! - __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, chapter 7 on Maneuvering._" Xu Huang shouted as she directed her elite riders. Then, from opposing path, Yang Xiu and the southern Xiongnu started to move and leave them after forcing their formation.

"_When you surround an army, leave an outlet free! Do not press a desperate foe too hard! - __**Sun Zi's Art of War,**__ chapter 7 on Maneuvering._" Yang Xiu shouted the worldly wisdom of Sun Zi as he rampage with Muramasa and Hu Chu Quan who are helping him to erode their formation.

Then seeing that they are closely arranged with each other in straight line, Xu Huang helped their troops by giving assistance as in two prong attack. Being battered from two forces in this pincer attack, they managed to leave open an outlet from their tight line of formation.

Yang Xiu quickly led her troops and Xu Huang's out from their encirclement; leaving them onset and on the prospect for the next secret maneuver.

"Yu Jin's archer is ready for bombardment." Yu Jin declared, "I have seized advantageous terrain."

Seems that as Yu Jin succeed to rendezvous with Xun You's troop and given direction to set themselves free from encirclement; he noticed that Yang Xiu and Xu Huang's troops are on route. Xun You then ordered his elite troops to give them firing support from afar.

As the sky darkened, the arrow bombardment started to befall on them, inflicting major casualties, while Yang Xiu, Xu Huang and the Southern Xiongnu already leave from the effective area unscathed.

"Such is…. "

"….The Art of Warfare!"

As they exchanges words to teach the Wuhuan Riders of the Art of War; Yang Xiu and Xu Huang bumped their fist, followed by Hu Chu Quan as they regrouped and moved toward the main forces.

Back in where the main forces are located, Zhongda received words from scouts that all Cao Cao's forces has successfully contacted and now on route to regroup.

"Impressive. The Cao Cao's army movement were never this fast. They have grown this far! Really the mighty army of today, worthy of their thunderous reputation as Cao Cao's elite and foundation."

Sun Bin asserted "Seeing that the troops is ready, it is time to decide our movement."

"Simple. Kill the head, and the rest of body shall follow. It takes too long to massacre them all." Yi simply spoke of such ruthless thing without any anxiety and responded to the question with smiling expression.

"Just like what I did against the invading troops of Wei who was known as the strongest army during the beginning of the Warring States Period." Sun Bin muttered. "Their vital weakness is always their leader."

_The Battle of Gui Ling and the Battle of Ma Ling_; the decisive battle between Pang Juan and Sun Bin as it was more appropriately to say so. Two equal mind of the two wise men. When we recall how Sun Wu firstly presented the thirteenth chaptered Sun Zi's Art of War to King Helu of Wu; who would thought that hundreds years later; her descendant would follow suit and made her own treatise after scoring victory during the Warring States Period.

_"Sun Zi's Art of War was demonstrated in Wu and Yue and enunciated (once again) in Qi. Those who know her way will act in accord with heaven and earth." - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter of Questions of General Tian Ji regarding implementation of rampart. _

**XXX**

_Great minds think alike, an instant connection. - __**Chen Shou's**__**Record of Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__, on the biography of Pang Tong style named Shiyuan._

"Now with troops in my command, hear my orders!" Yi announced.

"First we shall confuse the enemy ranks with quick maneuver to leave them perturbed. Then, we shall force them to make opening to let our troops to enter their rank and attack their vital point. Our target is the chief of Wuhuan tribe; Ta Dun. Alive or Dead!"

Yi then tossed her only command placard; showing that she does not have anymore order. The troops began their movement; the mixed forces of chariots, cavalry, infantry intermingling among them; with various armament they brought.

Seeing their departure, Yi followed by her two apprentice follow suit. "You two shall act as scout to help me direct their movement."

"Yes young master Sima!"

"We shall do our utmost!" Then they left and separated against each other to their respective direction.

"Now, Yi shall engage."

The troops started to disperse to each of their path; cavalry with cavalry, chariot with chariot, infantry with infantry, further distributed according to their armament. The one big forces were separated into smaller division. Then they moved circling around and bypassing the strong enemy, and targeting the weak and opening of the Wuhuan Riders.

The shrinking forces started to expand their move as if to engulf them.

"See, Wuhuan barbars? The difference of numbers does not give you upper hand compared to us." Though she spoke of it playfully, there is still an air of refined manner coming from her.

As the Wuhuan prepares to shoot from their position, Yi instructed Yue Jin and her Elite Qingzhou to cover the troops with their testudo formation. On the other hand, in shape of surrounding the enemy like in hexagram, the chariots were blocking the barrage of arrows.

Li Dian who are now in command of the supply convoy, used the supply cart as protection and quickly moved them to the deeper inside of the enemies formation. The supply cart was opened to reveal her soldiers and officers ready in their Qin style crossbow to give them beating from inside.

"Spread the wing, break their formation!"

While the attack come from inside and outside, the Wuhuan were battered by this move, on the other hand the assaulting cavalry surrounding their ranks also chipping their strength and morale bit by bit.

"Wuhuan barbars…. I, Sima Yi… shall teach you a very valuable lesson about warfare." Yi stretched her hand, to the Wuhuan direction. It is as if she is directly admonishing Ta Dun who are being hidden in the dense and thick protection of his formation.

"_**As there are five possible operations for an army**_..." Sima Yi declared….

Sun Bin then, continues….. "_There are also five factors leading to constant victory_."

_**Sun Bin's Art of War **__mention, "The five factor in leading to constant victory are : the sovereign's trust in mobilization, Mastery in the way of warfare, Support of the mass and army, Morale of his soldiers, foreknowledge prior the battle. - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Selection of Elite Troops. _

**XXX**

"_The Eight Division Formation Diagram stated: In using this formation, place the rear guard as the vanguard, and the forward become the backward. The Head split in to Four…. And the Tails in to Eight Part. Wherever the enemy attacks, they are facing the head. And when they breakthrough the formation, both the head and tails shall assisted each other.- __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Outer Chapter, Sun Wu discussing the Eight Division Formation."_

"Four battalion, move forward and expand!"

The rushing movement of the four regiment of cavalry and infantry moves first, with chariots moving as escort.

"_Yuanrong _Chariots and supply cart move to block the enemy's movement and as protection." As the Wuhuan tries to do pincer attack, the cart were running to block and act as embankment which prevented their movement.

"Li Dian's division, harass them with Qin style crossbow and melee attack!"

The cart act as blockade and moving wall to limit the Wuhuan's speedy maneuver, also each time the cart were opened, The barrage of the Crossbow perturbed and made them confused.

"As they are being confused by the situation, cavalry charge at them!"

The cavalry swiftly move to attack the confused Wuhuan riders, primary and secondary each of them delivering their blows in turn as the Wuhuan tries to retaliate at them back, they quickly exchange position, primary become secondary, secondary become primary.

Seeing them, Sima Yi commented;

"Are you scared?" Erika asked with smile in her face. Though to be fair, there is no looks of contempt or insulting from her smile, it was a genuine smile showing of her joy. Perhaps to her, this is the most pleasant and amusing thing that she enjoyed to do.

Then, another scout reported that the Wuhuan pulled back their front and replaced them with another fresh division of the other lesser tribes and Xianbei tribe.

Yi declared "Watch out for the change of terrain. At my signal; change formation!"

_**Sun Bin says,**__ "In the employment of Eight Trigram Formation, it depends on the condition of the terrains. Set up the formation accordingly and use the most suitable transformation among them." - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Eight Formation Trigram._

"Transform! Hexagonal become octagonal!"

The formation surrounding the Wuhuan changed its shape. The six sided formation became the eight formation with each sides having their own small opening acting like a gate.

"Four as Primary - Four as Secondary. Again! Four as Straightforward - Four as surprise (ambush)!" Erika announced as she looked up from atop her horse, after hearing from scout from the changing terrain which is unsuitable for chariot; she ordered them to be pulled away out at the outside of formation, while Cavalry was placed as their main force with Yue Jin's Elite Qingzhou in Phalanx formation acting as support.

The phalanx formation moved and position themselves in waiting to act later as buffer.

"Two Zhang and Xu Division act as vanguard to harass them, Tiger-Leopard, Xiahous and Two Caos act as rearguard." Yi instructed as she let her two personal scouts to flies with those orders.

Zhang Liao and Zhang He once again move to strike the core of their formation, and as the Wuhuan once again has to suffer of the two Zhangs rampage, Ta Dun ordered his division to pursue them.

Zhang Liao seeing that Ta Dun ordered a great number of cavalry against her quickly signaled Zhang He for withdraw, then they return to the main forces with the Wuhuans pursuing them.

Then, as they maneuver in roundabout, from a different path of movement which opposing of the two Zhangs path, Cao Cao, and her sisters move to strike at the pursuing army, shifting position from active into passive, passive into active.

Yi issued another instruction.

"Like the movement of Serpent Shuairan! Forward become backward - backward become forward."

While, the two Zhang regrouped, the Xiahous and the Caos strike without them knowing.

_"The rule is to divide your forces into three units, with each unit having vanguards and each having its own rearguards. Both vanguard and rearguard must act under orders in all their movement." - __**Sun Bin's Art of War,**__ on the chapter Eight Formation Trigram._

"Now, Vanguard and Rearguard - split in four!"

The surprised Riders tries to get away knowing the pincer movement of the Cao-Xiahou's ambushing them.

"Enter the gate of death. Qingzhou's elite in position to split their power!"

The Qingzhous was then spreading themselves into smaller group of five to hasten their movement. Those individual teams of five quickly targeted the rushing Wuhuan Charger who tries to get away from the formation.

However, the phalanx proved to be a great disturbance for their movement. The famed agile and precise mounted archer was losing their effectiveness due to the narrowing line of defense from the smaller team of Qingzhous… nevertheless with both long and short weapon at their employs which greatly hindered their movement.

While some division had to be sacrificed, Few more managed to reach the outer line of the octagonal shaped formation…

However…..

Erika smiled and said, "Wuhuan's chief; Ta Dun. I feel sad to destroy such talent and warrior like yourself. Surely you would think about it over?" Standing before them is the chariots which were previously pulled out from the formation due to the changing terrain which dispelled their mobility.

Once again, the chariots opened. The line of defense of this makeshift embankment, acting like a mobile wall for their movement.

And, from each of the gaps…..

_"For every unit of the assault force, there must be two reserve units to give it support. When the enemy weakened, and his formation in disarray, use elite troops to attack his weak point. When the enemy is still strong and his formation orderly, use bait using pretense of weak force first." - __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Eight Formation Trigram._

"Xiahou Yuan's division! Prepare your Qin styled crossbow. Two Zhang, Xu Huang, Xu Chu division! After the firing stopped! Neutralize all the remaining Wuhuan Riders!"

The division led by the archer whose skill equal to Yang Youji from the Spring-Autumn Period now preparing their Qin Styled Crossbow on shooting position. Then the Qin style crossbow open fire. The bolts shots from them swiftly kills the Wuhuan, as those who are quick witted tries to make evasion maneuver… waiting for the bolts to be dissipated.

However, as the shooting dissipated, the elite cavalry was quickly dispatched to slay those Wuhuan who survived the shots.

"DISMOUNT!" the roar of the elite cavalry forcing them to submit. Only the yell of pain resounds.

Seeing that it is time to set out the attack to their core, Yi announce.

"Their core of formation has been exposed! Now it is time to subdue them. All unit move!"

With the path directly toward the Wuhuan's leader being exposed, Yi ordered all the troops to swiftly march.

To scare and fool the target of their attacks, Yu Jin blindly shots at their rank with random timing to force them into evasion, while not noticing that they unknowingly made the path toward Ta Dun bigger.

_"When chariots and cavalry take part in battle, divide them into three units; one at right flank, another on left, and one in rear. Where the battleground is level, use chariots; where it is rough and dangerous terrain, use cavalry. Where there are narrow passes, use archers."__- __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Eight Formation Trigram. _

"Seize the advantageous and surround them!"

With the rushing Cao Cao's force deep into the circle of their formation, the Wuhuan were taken aback. Chariots swiftly positioned them inside, which swiftly followed by the phalanx formation beneath the chariots who separate them from the enemy and once again acted as embankment. Then both Xiahou Yuan and Li Dian division with their Qin style crossbow in hand to surround and attack them from distance when the outside Wuhuan tries to barge in or Ta Dun's own elite tries to break out from their Eight Trigram encirclement -second transformation-.

Then, finally Cao Cao's main forces entered the inside to meet the Wuhuan's chief; Ta Dun face to face.

Yi, entering the core of formation stood atop her stallion beside the Prime Minister of Han, Cao Cao.

"Don't try to make any move." Yi suggested when they notice the Wuhuan tries to even make any muscle.

"The chariots will buy us time while you tries to break our two layer of embankment (chariot-wagon and the wall made by the Phalanx formation)… and you will surely dies when the arrows being shot. Don't forget. Outside… Yu Jin is waiting to bombard your position."

The cavalry quickly position to corner the eight direction of Ta Dun's own division.

"The terrain also benefitted us greatly. Before we decide your fate. We shall give you an offer." Yi announce.

_"No matter what kind of terrain you passed, whether it is harsh or flat, it is always necessary to know where the terrain is favourable and where it is hazardous with the latter being a point of no return. The rule is to occupy advantageous terrain and strike enemy when he is at dangerous terrain."__- __**Sun Bin's Art of War**__, on the chapter Eight Formation Trigram._

Cao Cao then spoke to Ta Dun. "Chief of Wuhuan; Ta Dun. You are now in the mercy of my mighty army. Now are you going to surrender or not? The Yuan is already beyond help. Surrender them to us and we shall treat you kindly."

Ta Dun's own elite tries to make a charge, however…

"I say to not make any move." Erika lowered her hand to signal the attack. The barrage of arrows released, reducing them into few numbers, only leaving very small number to act as Ta Dun's personal guard.

The other troops also made a readying move which made all the Wuhuan lose their courage seeing their leader being threatened.

This is the multi-conception transformable battle array which worked accordingly to the concept of Fu Xi's _Bagua_;

**The Eight Trigram Formation**.

_Only two master strategists mastered the Eight Trigram Formation and its variations._

_Zhongda's Eight Trigram Formations and Kongming's Eight Trigram Formations…._

_The match of two equal skills with victory hovering between them!_

**XXX**

"Are you still stubbornly make the wrong decision? Listen to me, Wuhuan! We shall treat you with respect. So I urge you to lay down you weapon and submit to us!" Cao Cao declared.

Ta Dun, not losing his steadfastness as the chief of the Wuhuan barbarians and as a strongmen general of his tribe spoke out. "Are you thinking that just by capturing me will make me falter? HELL NO! I have received kindness and respect from the Yuan clan. No one ever treat us with such kindness. Two of our own; Yan Liang and Wen Chou was respectfully Yuan Shao darren's most trusted generals. With such treatment that she shown us… dare us to betray the Yuan!?"

Cao Cao was taken aback. Not expecting such answer.

"HELL NO! we maybe illiterate and uneducated rough tribesmen who roamed the northern area to the outside of Great Wall (build by Qin). BUT WE KNOW RIGHTEOUSNESS WHEN WE SAW IT! WHILE OTHERS SEES US WITH CONTEMPT AND HUMILIATION…. ONLY THE YUANS GAVE US THE RESPECT THAT WE, THE PROUD WARRIORS OF THE WUHUAN DESERVES!"

Those declarations made Cao Cao herself waver in seeing his admirable courage.

On the other hand…..

Erika's face darkened upon listening. "I see... you thought that by flaunting your so called loyalty and honor... history would remember you as a good man? Then... let me make you expose yourself... i see you as a hypocritical selfish liar. I stand by it... i will make you suffer and regret for deluding yourself with that so called loyalty and honor." what she spoke was followed by her giggle

Then... her sinister giggle resound. compared to Kazuto's mad laughter before... hers was like... a chilling laughter that numbed your very heart. Even Karin could not help but peeked at her with alarmed look.

"Tiger-Leopard Army. Charge."

Cao Ren was shocked by this declaration, but nevertheless obeyed it without question. As they clashed with Ta Dun's elite, rounding about in fight, circling around parrying and clashing weapons.

"Zhang He's Vanguard, engage."

Same feeling with Cao Ren, Zhang He obeyed it thought still in hesitation. Two on one fight ensues. Thought it is indeed admirable seeing Ta Dun's own elite managed to keep up against both two elite divisions of Cao Cao's forces.

"Still stubborn eh?" Yi commented, seeing them from afar. "If you really care about your righteousness…. Then you would know about who are those two Yuans. You are not as foolish as you look." Yi declared.

"You are both instrumental to the elder of Yuan clan in betraying their clan leader; Yuan Shao and for your future project on the Liaodong… if not why would Chen Lin write down your name in the list of collaborator? But you barbarians of Wuhuan are not as simple as you look. Give favor to those two Yuan and then take over control after the deed is done. One of the Thirty Six Stratagem - _**Exchange the Role of Guest for that of Host**_. Chen Lin knows of it because Yuan Shao leaked her plan to subjugate Liaodong to him, and your help is instrumental."

Ta Dun showed a surprised looks. How could….

"If you are really sincere, you will immediately send your crack troops during the battle of Guandu. Chen Lin and Yuan Shao realized that. However …. Not the others, especially the gullible two Yuans who are just a desperate lowlife seeking for helps."

Another hands lowered, Han Hao and Xu Chu moves to engage and deliver the finishing blows to all Ta Dun's elite. Leaving Ta Dun alone in the center of encirclement.

"Barbarians… you really should learn of the _five possible operations of the army_ before trying to make scheme against us; people of Central Kingdom (China/ Han Dynasty)" Sima Yi announced.

Ta Dun was desperately looking for the help that he can find; however… Distant Water cannot extinguish fire at hand. He was trapped alone by this encirclement. Trying to break out is impossible, with crossbow, spears, swords and chariots facing his direction and blocking his path.

"However…. I am grateful. With this … Prime Minister Cao's plan for pacification of the Northern Provinces and the whole area of Hebei; former state Yan and Dai can now end smoothly without any obstacle with your death. Indeed… The Might of Qin scares the other six states of the warring states period." Yi silently closed her speech. "Mengde?"

Karin closes her eyes….. admitting how that her goals was about to realized…. "Zhang Liao…. Give him a respectable burial, fitting as a general of an army."

Zhang Liao upon hearing the order issued, swiftly rushed with her own black guan dao in hand, and with a single swing…. Ended the role of Ta Dun; chief of Wuhuan…. Closing a curtain down to his role.

"Oh… Zhongda… you can now address me as Karin, so as I will call you with your manna." Karin started to look up on the sky which is now fitting to her mood then stared at Erika "Starting from now."

Erika smiled playfully hearing Karin's who call her and remarked. "Just like the past, eh?"

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi)**__ on Biography of Zhang Liao style named Wenyuan:_

_Thus they attacked and it was a major victory. After the battle, the leader of Wuhuan tribe; Ta Dun was beheaded._

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi),**__ on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde: _

_The enemy was thrown into panic and Ta Dun was killed. The remaining numbering more than two hundred thousand surrendered. Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang thus fled to Liaodong._

Kazuto using his ginkang still tries to locate Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang…. But seems to be in vain as they vanished during the confusion, and only after he forced an answer from one of the Wuhuan's lesser chief that he got an answer that those two seeing that they have no chance in this battle and being mentally defeated…. They quickly fled to the direction of Liaodong to seek refugee from the Giant of Liaodong; Gongsun Kang.

Gongsun Kang…. Kazuto muttered…. As far as he recall…. The Liaodong was like an independent kingdom due to being located in remote place far out from the Imperial Capital's influence. Kazuto sighed to himself… they ran even to the corner of the world…..

Would he have to pursue them there?

Kazuto lowered his Muramasa and returned battered to the main rank, seeing that the Wuhuan surrendered and most of them deserted after witnessing the death of Ta Dun. And this signifies the end of the Battle of White Wolf Mountain (_Bailangshan_) and … most importantly, the end of invasion of Wuhuan.

_Extracted from __**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shi Ji)**__ on the biography of Sun Wu and Wu Qi:_

_In the flush of victory on the battle of Ma Ling, the men of Qi utterly routed the enemy and captured Prince Shen of Wei as their captive and drove general Pang Juan into suicide. Thus the fame of Sun Bin spread wide and her military treatise was handed down to later generation._

**Unfortunately, the said treatise was lost for the next thousand years prior the end of Western Han period, and its existence were often disputed and challenged on its authenticity; **

**Until it was discovered later in 1972 AD, in the excavation on tomb of Han official number 2 in Yinqueshan (Silver Sparrow Mountain) along side another treatise with same title.**

**XXX**

Then, Karin ordered all of her troops to pull back and return to Jizhou; much to dismay and surprise to all her subordinate who all expect her to leave some or at least troops to build outpost as to prepare for the next campaign to end the threat of Wuhuan and Xianbei, also to start sending troops to Liaodong.

Karin however ignored this suggestion, speaking that "We have shown our might to the barbarian. I expect them to submit after witnessing our prowess. This is what they say about the might of Qin scared the other states**.** We should refrain from waging war wantonly. Don't forget that the Xianbei did not send any troops to directly engage us."

Later, Karin's prediction come true.

_Extracted from __**Sima Guang's Comprehensive Mirro for Aid in Government (Zizhi Tongjian**__), on the biography of Ke Bi Neng:_

_In year of 207 (A.D.); Cao Cao engaged the Wuhuan at the Battle of White Wolf Mountain and utterly crushed them. Witnessing Cao Cao's destruction on the Wuhuan; Ke Bi Neng, Budugen and the other leaders decided to secure Cao Cao's friendship, hence they sent tribute to the Imperial Han court through intermediary. _

After Cao Cao returned to Yejun; Guo Jia accompanied the chief of Xianbei and Wuhuans whom she successfully persuaded to change their allegiance to Cao Cao and Imperial Han; to show obeisance for their submission to the Imperial Han and Cao Cao herself.

On the other hand, seeing the success of Cao Cao's invasion, all the opposition felt great shame and terrified on the prospect of what Cao Cao shall do to them. Rumors of her making inspection to those who have voiced opposition was fleeting around them, which only worsen their situation. Resigned to their fate, and seeing Cao Cao would not spare even her own kin and relatives made them felt restless.

During the next council; Cao Cao read the list of the names who opposed her decision for and call their names. Many peoples were frightened by this act not knowing of what Cao Cao's had in mind and seek for pardon. But after the investigation over and the list is completed and read, Cao Cao rewarded all those names.

This act greatly perplexed and confused the people inside the council. Though it is not surprising to see Cao Cao rewarding those who greatly merited during the Wuhuan Invasion (with Kazuto having the greatest merits); but seeing themselves who voiced out their opposition openly also being rewarded made them confused and bewildered.

Cao Cao then explained to those perplexed men.

"I took a great risk for this campaign, and only managed to return due to coincidence. No one should take pride in winning by coincidence, if so how could we reached the best decision? I have to go forward marching my army against the enemy because my hand was forced in the name of survival. Never again this should be repeated in the future. You all have given your best advice by opposing my early decision, and that is befitting to be rewarded. I hope that you will always spoke of your mind without any reservation."

Seeing her action made all her subordinates felt grateful, and starting from there they vows to spoke truth and give their best advices to their lord; this being the reason of Cao Cao's firm foundation in establishing the Wei Empire.

Later on, the people in the council in acclamation brought the matter of sending military expedition to Liaodong. However once again to their surprise, Cao Cao postpone the issue and refuse to brought about this matter, not even all her trusted generals and relatives was able to understand her reasoning.

_**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore**_

As the Art of War speak; All Warfare is based on deception.

Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.

Guo Jia's scheme was never ended. And it was just started motioning.

Who says that there is no scheme beneath scheme? As it was explicitly stated….

This stratagem was meant to be used against those two Yuans… to allow Cao Cao to lay a firm foundation for her own empire in the North Kingdom.

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi),**__ on the biography of Guo Jia style named Fengxiao_

_Cao Cao took Guo Fengxiao's suggestion to pull off and did not pursue the Yuans, claiming she was just waiting for Gongsun Kang to send the heads of the brothers._

* * *

**Author Note:**

Let us pray for all that happened surrounding us recently. From Typhoon Haiyan which hit Philippine, Riots in Little India; Singapore, Flood in Malaysia, and Bintaro 2 (also Sinabung, and various disasters) in Indonesia. Let us stay strong because after the dark, comes the light (Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang).

Answering review.

Darthrevan: well… that list did not cover all of the characters I used in this fanfic. Even the most important like Zhang He, Pang De (and I want to cover Guan Yu legendary duel against the fierce general Pang De. I shall write it as beautiful as Wargreymon versus Dark Wargreymon; Bima Satria Garuda versus Kesatria Kegelapan dari Kerajaan VUDO: Azazel; Kotaro Minami (KR Black) versus Nobuhiko (Shadowmoon); Karna versus Arjuna (both from Mahabharata and Bharatayudha); Ryo Saeba versus Michael). If I stick to that very little name… I won't be able to depict the best event from ROTK in manner of Koihime. And most importantly the lack of Sima Yi Zhongda (Shiba'I Chutatsu) made Koihime boring.

Sparky: thanks

Firelord 626: Sure. No problem. Rin (Guo Jia) will not die in this fanfic; Rise of Heroes. Later okay, I don't really know how to write musou chapter.

Enigma95: yes. She lives in this fanfic (Guo Jia, right?). You mean about Tohka recognize Kazuto? yes she did. …. What kind of ending? It will be like Teresa Teng's legendary and trademark song. …oh? The time line? Sorry, undecided. Original plan is the formation of Jin dynasty; but I only planned as far as the King of Hanzhong's arc. Though my mind still flies around Sima Yi versus Zhuge Liang as far as Wuzhangyuan.

Hinari? Pang Tong Shiyuan? She won't die during the capture of Cheng Du. Btw… shy little girl? Sorry… don't you see that she is also a kind of yandere? Try to watch akumu ryuu's video. Her being too clingy to kazuto is proof of that.

Here. The update. Not sure about the speed. The next should not be too far if there is no obstacle, seeing I already write about half of it.

I am a catholic; of course I know my bible. Well… assassin…. It is not like it is really new. Anyone who read Chinese history knows of it a bit.

Why I let kazuto suffer? Perhaps because I hate him? not as how I hate Kirito of SAO because he is too boooring. But SAO DOujin's are mostly topnotch. So I don't have that many problem. Koihime on the otherhand…. Lack Keifa getting brutally molested by Kazuto; not is why I give Kazuto bit character by making him amalgamation of Yang Guo and Zhang Wuji from Jin Yong's novel.


	125. Establishing Foundaton of Empire Cao Wei

**Establishing the Great Foundation for the Empire of Cao Wei**

_I questioned this world, what is the meaning of love?_

_That binding us beyond life on this earth, that younglings are willing to die for its meaning._

_Toward all corners of this sky where we fly as pairs while braving summer and winter._

_While separated like cinnabar on the mountain and salt in the depth of the ocean._

_Pondering whenever wherever shall we be united?_

_If union is a bliss and a parting is a woe, then why the agony is boundless for the lovelorn souls?_

_O' sweetheart… please give me words…._

_Like the trail of clouds drifting forward within the mountain capped in snow…._

_Whither shall my lonesome shadow go?_

_Because,_

_Love teaches us that life and death are interlinked toward each other. _

- _**Divine Eagle, Gallant Hero (Shen Diao Xiao Lu), Jin Yong alias Louis Cha**_

**XXX**

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi**__), on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_Initially, Gongsun Kang; the administrator of Liaodong had not submitted to the imperial reign due to the merit of distance. As the Duke broke the Wuhuan, there were those who advised the Duke to campaign against Gongsun Kang to capture the Yuans._

_The Duke said: "I will let Gongsun Kang execute them both and present their heads. No need to send the army."_

Kazuto was sitting, reminiscing all that he has done as Yang Xiu. While his body slumped down to the comfy chair and expensive furniture of the house in Jizhou that he was rewarded (also he get another expensive house in Xu Chang) due to his merit during the battle in White Wolf Mountain against the Wuhuan; for showing utmost courage which crucial to elevate all Cao Cao's troop morale.

He laughs to himself in hollow, compared to when he first serve Cao Cao under the recommendation of the Sima clan; where he was allowed to live in one of the chamber in the main building of Jizhou (or Xu Chang, depends on where he was stationed). But now, he was given an expensive looking mansion with rare ornament filling it. How contradicting. All including the big mansion are now his own property, not counting the plentiful of gold and rare jewelry given both from Cao Cao herself and even from spoils of wars.

Counting them, remembering that previously he was greatly indebted (well… to be fair Kazuto, Keifa never bothered to claim her payment… so you practically in fault for not quickly paying to her), and was struggling to meet even the interest…. Now not even a tenth of them are more than enough to erase everything he owed to Xun Yu. (You should be thankful that Keifa is your creditor; well… she calmly loaned thousand gold without bothering to ask for payment…. So in sense she is ten times richer than you… just saying).

Too bad… Kazuto reminded himself; at first this is what he wanted when he joined Mengde; to have a house where he can live with Yue, Ei, Ren and Nenene, where he can retire and open small business in his idle live…. But; once again he is reminded. As he stared at the strip of suppressant medicine, and know of it…. Only one dosage left. He failed to find Ajira Fuyurugi in time before he ran out of them. Looking up to the expensive carving and ornament hanging on the ceiling that as if mocking his despair…. Damn it…. What is the use of those… why is he still being attached here?

The expensive looking house and furniture looked grim no matter how brilliant they are shinning to show off their perfection. If he think about it, he is already content with his own life as Yang Xiu and never pursue those riches and wealth… as long as he can sleep soundly at night, tasting delicacy with his own salary…. What is the use of those now? He felt lonely just like this desolate expensive looking mansion. Ren, Nenene… Yue…. They all have gone…. And he did not even know whether he can meet Yue once again; though deep in his heart he tried to believe it, his mind still doubt on those facts. Ei… ah… I have burdened her to this long…. Kazuto thought to himself…

In the future, she will be one of three greatest strategists of this era. He can not become her shackle and let her soar…. That is right… though even only for few more days…. He wished to do anything for her, for the last time….

"That is right… " Kazuto muttered to himself as he looked on his own military treatise artifact which Nenene left for him.

**XXX**

Capital of Liaodong, Xiangping….

The Giant Gongsun Kang, the lord of Liaodong. To his whole life, he was feared for his bravery and his big figure. As the lord of Liaodong, he has experienced countless battle against the foreign barbarian roaming around his territory; from Koguryou, Wa-No, Xiongnu, Qiangs, Xianbei and even Wuhuan. Though under the suggestion of his brother, Gongsun Gong he has abandoned the way of war taught by his father Gongsun Du and embrace the diplomatic way to solve all problem.

Now, he is greatly concerned about the news of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang asking for refugee at his place, spouting that Cao Cao is about to send her troops to invade Liaodong into submission. Just like all others warlord in Central Kingdom (territory of Han dynasty), Gongsun Kang was one of those warlords who observed in suspense on the conflict between the Yuan Shao and Cao Cao which exploded into Battle of Guandu.

After he received information on the development of the Battle of Guandu which ended in Cao Cao's victory, all the warlords was shocked in seeing the enormous forces of the mighty Yuan clan was defeated by the smaller force of Cao Cao; a result where no one could even dream of happening. Knowing that most of Hebei has fallen to Cao Cao and seeing the Wuhuan being subjugated in her military expedition where no one had attempted to do and succeed…. No Warlords can stay in peace, fearing that Cao Cao will target them next… as she is now the strongest force on this realm, and no one under heaven can contested on this.

Gongsun Kang was restless…. Knowing the prospect of Cao Cao invading them…. He was greatly concerned as the morale of his troops is now very low after the rumor of Guandu reached them. But most importantly seeing that Cao Cao pay no time to send troops to the Wuhuan area where no one would expect to be done….. He start to consider that Liaodong's distance and his own foreknowledge of terrain might not be an advantage for him.

The refuges of Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang was like a god sent to him however… And he quickly goes to give audience to them. After meeting with the said Giant of Liaodong; Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang quickly honored the host and offered expensive gifts as a sign of gratitude for his welcoming.

"Brother Gongsun of Liaodong, let us assist each other to prevent the wicked Cao from rampaging this places."

Gongsun Kang was elated and quickly call for banquet to honor this unexpected reinforcement.

**XXX**

On the other hand… back to Jizhou's capital in Yejun.

Cao Cao after receiving Guo Jia who escorted the Lesser chief of the Wuhuan who is in control after the death of Ta Dun and the chief of Xianbei asked on her view on her campaign.

Guo Jia explains that "Right now, the Yuans only option is to submit to Gongsun Kang of Liaodong. But this Giant of Liaodong is not some fool, he might seems agreeable on the surface, but he is also unpredictable cunning character."

"Correct. However, I believe your words to not send troops against the Liaodong. So where is that girl?"

Rin looked kinda surprised by Cao Cao's keen foresight. She smiled in admiration "I believe Lord Cao has understand it clearly. This is the scheme thought by Advisor Yang, Advisor Jia, Me and Advisor Xun (Xun You)"

"That man again….." Cao Cao look both combination of irritation and admiration.

"One of the Thirty Six Stratagems, _**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore**_." Guo Jia asserted. "As Lord Cao and all the others warlord and retainers attention were distracted by the hard expedition against the Wuhuan, I sent myself to negotiate on term of peace with Ke Bi Neng; the chief of Xianbei to dissuade him from actively joining Ta Dun. On the other hand…."

"That girl, Jia Xu… was sent to another place. Don't try to deny it. Keifa reported that you asked a lot of gold and purchase of luxurious ornaments from many merchant clans… so with that much of gift…. You send that girl to somewhere far." Karin silently remarked, unimpressed "To think that you have planned that far… No wonder Ta Dun can not effectively rallied much forces."

"Indeed a masterful genius of our era, Prime Minister Cao is really an extraordinary figure. A prominent hero of our time!" Guo Jia clasped her hands in respect. From her eyes shielded by her spectacles, tears are flowing down. "To think the day that I met you and was given chance to serve you… it is such an encounter made by heaven! Therefore… I shall do with everything in my strength, from small to big … I shall pay attention to them to not let any missteps."

"Hm" Cao Cao leaned back. "So basically you are saying that…._** To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore**_that you used in Yejun…. You shall use it once again?"

"No. on the contrary…. I never ended my use of _**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore**_ stratagem. It was still set in motion from the subjugation to Ye and even to this day. I had never stopped using it. It was all a collaborative tactics. The first is to observe the infighting among the merchant clan in Ye with Gao Gan as our tools, the second is to sow dissension between the barbarians between Wuhuan and Xianbei….. and the third is….. to subdue Gongsun Kang of Liaodong with the use of those two pretender - Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang."

**XXX**

As the banquet was started, Gongsun Kang suddenly called all of his soldiers to arrest Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang. Being bounded by the Giant of Liaodong; the two Yuans protested.

"Brother Gongsun! What is the meaning of this!"

"Don't you dare spout that word to me you back stabbing traitor. So… after I help you, you are planning to eye of on my territory…. ISN'T THAT RIGHT!?" Gongsun Kang looked like demon as he is interrogating them, and fear surround them.

"WHAT! That… that is absurd! We have no strength to do so! We … we are just asking for safe haven from the wicked Cao! Please believe us! We are just afraid … we just want to end it all… it is… We don't want to return to battlefield where we might face that demon once again!"

"Please trust us brother Gongsun! What we are asking for are just a place where we can be content…! You can take everything that we have for exchange for place to live….! Please"

Gongsun Kang seeing their stubbornness only spat on them and tossed a scroll which looked like a decree. Chen Lin's report. In one of its writing, it explains of Yuan Shao's plan to invade Liaodong (a suggestion given by Zhongda during the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance); however this plan was never to be realized as they lacked resources for this expedition that is why only Reiha, Xun You and Chen Lin who knows it (Chen Lin acted as the cryptographer…. So basically he is the key man of Yuan Shao).

Upon reading them, they felt horrified…. Because this decree was given Yuan Shao's personal seals which proven its legitimacy. They fell into despair, as they were only trying to tell the truth. Indeed, after they cowardly flees from the Battle of White Wolf Mountain, their only thought was to never involves themselves again with Kazuto still searching for them, and Liaodong is their only choice after they have no allies anymore.

*clap…*clap….*clap….*clap!

A sound of clapping coming from inside, as the person who clapped her hands walked out to reveal herself from the inner chamber. In seeing her presence here, both Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang was shocked.

"It's been a long time since the incident in Chang An , eh…? General Li and Guo?" Jia Xu with cold unforgiving looks walked toward their direction, on the other hand… Hu Chu Quan acting as her bodyguard slowly walk with looks of contempt on his face.

"Secretary …Jia?"

**XXX**

"Of course I don't think with show of generosity of showering him with many gifts might not buy us his friendship." Guo Jia explains. "Beside numerous expensive gifts, we have to show our goodwill to him. Gongsun Kang was naturally suspicious toward others. It is a matter who shall he trust more. Us… or the Yuans."

"So basically, you send him gifts to make him less suspicious to us, then … you showed him the Chen Lin report?"

"Chen Lin never wrote any fabricated information, his integrity is more than proof. Don't forget his reputation as Seven Scholar of Jian'an. Though I never expected Lord Yuan to make plan for invasion of Liaodong."

"She did, she discussed it once with me after the Anti Dong Zhuo Alliance fiasco. But I did not respond because I was more concerned with my own situation." Karin thought to herself …_so she is serious about that._

"But, of course to be safe I also make various measurements in case that he still doubt us. As they say even for unskilled archers, after thousand shots, one might hit the target."

**XXX**

"Of course beside Hu Chu Quan Darren here, Ke Bi Neng Darren also does their part to persuade the Giant of Liaodong. He is really a hard character. But fortunately after various attempt, he trusted me." Jia Xu walked as she explain to their ears… "And did you forgot that I was the best in sowing discord between the enemies?"

"After Lord Cao pulled all her troops from the Liucheng, then Gongsun Kang was greatly persuaded that Lord Cao never has any intention to wage war against him, but most importantly… what made him to suspect you the most is…."

"Your cowardice. To think that you will abandon your allied in the middle of war… I felt disgusted to sit in the same table with you." Gongsun Kang added. "Don't try to deny IT! The Wuhuan and Xianbei talked about it and it has been heard by us!"

Ei-chan laugh in hollow "You really save my time and effort."

"Secretary JIA! Please…." Both Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang shouted. "We… We are not trying to… Please pardon us!"

Jia Xu coldly looked on them asking "Do you know how Yue felt back then… seeing her own relatives betraying her like that? …. "She straighten herself and flapped her hair; showing off Yue's memento.

"…. " Seeing there is no point in asking, both of them could only bowed their heads in fears.

"But most importantly…. Minister of War Li Ru says his regard." Ei chan then turn her back on them, as her hand was lowered down to signal the decision for their fate. Hu Chu Quan nodded, and using his big hands, strangled their necks.

With a low sound of snapping, those two head's was twisted and turned into a direction where it is not possible for human being. A gasping breath was the last thing they spoke off. Seeing them lost their lives…. Gongsun Kang ordered his men to decapitate them.

Thus end the role of Yuan Tan (Li Jue) and Yuan Shang (Guo Si) with curtain falls down on them, permanently ended their role and existence.

Gongsun Kang then presented their heads to Jia Xu who only congratulates him.

"I shall pay my respect to you then… Congratulations! Gongsun Kang Darren…. No, The marquis of Xiangping" Jia Xu asserted as she cupped her hands in respect.

_**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore**_

_The might of Qin frightened the other states, for the mass wished for the quick conclusion._

_Avoid all fight that let into exhaustion and force them to submit without a fight._

_Because..._

_Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fight;_

_Just like Fan Li, her plans are decisive. And just like Chen Ping, her strokes are incisive._

This is the essence of this stratagem!

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi),**__ on the biography of Guo Jia style named Fengxiao_

_In the ninth month -Autumn- of the twelfth year of Jian'an_

_Cao Cao withdrew her army from the city of Lu and shortly thereafter, Gongsun Kang murdered the Yuans (and sent their heads to Cao Cao)_

**XXX**

Kazuto, leaving his own residence then goes to met Cao Cao's most trusted Strategist. Her own strategist who is equal to Zhang Zifang; Xun Yu.

After being allowed to enter and sent to Keifa's own chamber, Kazuto sees that Keifa, sitting behind her desk, still doing her deskwork. This is the reason why Cao Cao was able to leave her base without any concern, because Keifa would take care of all domestic matter skillfully.

"Ah… you, what are your intention for coming here." Keifa looked displeased, a fact that is undeniable, seeing she hates Kazuto.

Kazuto, secretly containing his pain… greeted in respecting manner. "Advisor Xun Darren, I, Yang Xiu is here to settle all business."

"And..?" Keifa looked at him questioningly then completely ignored him as she continues with her deskwork.

"I am here to pay all my debts along with the interest."

Keifa stopped her writing. She silently placed down her writing brush, and looked straight at Kazuto. "Is that so….? Then….?"

"Here, this is thousand worth of gold, and the interest…" Kazuto asked a servant to help him unload the compartment which contained plenty of gold. Keifa however looked at the gold uninterestedly and unimpressed.

"Hmm… So this is it. Here you go then…" Keifa tossed him the promissory notes of recording that Kazuto is owing her the money when he need to ransom Cai Yan from the Xiongnu. Kazuto looked please after seeing the promissory notes and tore them off. Now he is debt-free. "Well…then…" Kazuto was about to ask to leave.

"Wait." Keifa suddenly spoke. "Take also your money. Those things are a bother here."

Kazuto was shocked in hearing those words. "What? But…."

"You don't owe me anything right? Then do me a favor. Take those unpleasant things and get rid of them from here." Keifa coldly spoke.

Kazuto felt insulted by his remark. "… Advisor… that is such unkind joke. Do you know how much trouble that I…."

"I already said during the battle of Guandu that I exonerate your debt. It is your fault for not caring. I have my own pride also. Accepting this would mean that I really lost…. I will not disgrace myself any lower that I pretend that I belittle your skill. You have proven my short sighted and even if I was kinda late … I acknowledge that your point is correct. Now that Karin-sama standing at the top of power… no one can compare to her."

Kazuto was silenced, though at first he felt that she insulted all his effort, in the end though in haughty appearance, she show her modesty in evaluation and acknowledging talent… this is why, Xun Yu's most accomplished work is to recommend someone for serving Cao Cao…. And Xun Yu always pick the right person for the job… something that not even Zhuge Liang was capable to do (see note 1) and allowed for Cao Cao's empire to stand for five generations.

"Is that so? Then.. there is no problem then, and I don't want to carry excessive burden. So I just leave this here and pick this up later…. Or maybe not." Kazuto smiled sarcastically, and leave with bitter smile.

"Wait. Before you go… I want to confirm one thing. Tell me this, Yang Xiu… what are you now? Are you still acting as Karin-sama's Li Yiji." Keifa asked with a concerned look.

Kazuto stopped. With a pained look, he confirmed it. "Yes. I was always her Li Yiji."

Keifa looked greatly angered. "You! Until when you will act so stubborn!? Is not this a time to abandon such foolish role!? You… Are you going to leave her now!?" Keifa looking at him hatefully then continued "This is the whole reason why I can not accept you! In the end… You will really abandon us when we really need you the most!"

Kazuto looked at her sternly, feeling angered. "What do you know about what I felt!?" Kazuto then pay no mind to her and turn away. "Furthermore…Why would she needs me when she is at the unbeatable position? I am tired with this meaningless exchange of words."

"A talent unappreciated is a beauty wasted. You know yourself of your own talent…. But instead of cultivating it, you choose such a foolish role! This is why you will lose everything in the end!"

Kazuto's eye glared. Her words draw his anger and before he can control himself, his hand quickly moved and stopped before Keifa's head. But she stays unfazed, even when the palm acting like a spear and was strong enough to tore off her body. Keifa is not that blind that she does not know how strong and the lethality of Kazuto's arm when he is serious. She recognized it immediately after feeling the sharp wind that felt like sucking the whole air, almost making her suffocated.

But, as he noticed and look straightly at Keifa's eyes and intimidating expression… he loosen up, and retract his hand and pretend nothing has happened, and tries to walk away.

"I say wait surname Yang! You are a coward! I dare you to leave this place!"

Kazuto lazily turned to her and asked "what? Did not you think of me as ugly? Why talk about beauty?"

Keifa was dumbstruck, but she quickly controlled herself… seems that whenever she and Cao Cao insulted him as ugly, Kazuto was always concerned. "I… I am not talking about it, idiot! I am saying that you have a great talent that no one can compare! And you will let it go to waste? How could you pick such low role for yourself when you can compare yourself even to the likes of Xiao He!"

"…. Is that so?" Kazuto looked unimpressed, though he stopped.

"I hate to acknowledge it…. But… indeed. I would not take pride how even Karin-sama compare myself to the likes of Zhang Liang if not for my talent in placing the best people at their job. No matter how I hate it, the only role I can recommend you for Karin-sama is only the role as her Xiao He."

"Thank you then." Kazuto showed that he really appreciate her words.. though it is already meaningless now…

"You are still stubbornly thinking of abandoning Karin-sama!? Then are you gonna left that girl here? She is powerless without you."

Kazuto then silently toss something at Keifa's desk which softly landed. Kazuto without turning back spoke "Ei-chan is very capable. That is why, I will leave her this artifact. It is no use for a man who has lost everything like me, anyway. Could you deliver this to her? and say to do her best… sorry that I can no longer accompany her. No matter what I always trust and believe her." Kazuto took a breath and continues "Not even for once I have ever doubt her."

Keifa seeing him being so determined then lashed at him "You heartless person! You have betrayed our feeling…. Even those who always trusted you! You are the worst!" Suddenly she was reminded.

"Wait! I say!" Keifa pulled him, preventing him from walking away. She was crying a bit. "Yang Xiu! Your promise is also for the subjugation of Liaodong! Did you forget about it!? Fine! You will leave then leave! But where is this Liaodong!"

Kazuto stopped. His heart was feeling guilty seeing Keifa this miserable, no matter how they share bad relationship which each other, and no matter how unrequited his attempt to remedy it…. He finally realized that they both shared mutual respect which each other, and now he understand that his fondness in seeing her was also shared with him… pity that this realization comes too late.

Kazuto steeled his heart and coldly explain. "When Ei-chan returned from Liaodong… she will brought with her the heads of those two Yuans. But more importantly Gongsun Kang will also come with her to pay respect for Karin-san to signify his submission; thus the last prefecture for this campaign; Liaodong shall submit without resorting to fight. This is one of the Thirty Six Stratagem; _**To Observe the Fire from Opposite Shore**_."

"What…. But…!?" Keifa looks confused.

"I am sorry. This is my bad habit, to keep vital information to myself. Karin-san, Rin (Guo Jia), Ei-chan, and the sly advisor… they know that Liaodong shall submit, but I only share the whole method with Rin who is clueless about my own situation, and Ei-chan who will never suspect me. Karin… she thought that this was all architected by Rin herself, while she will know of my role very late…. Later."

"EH..?! eh…?! But!?"

"I will have to disappoint you, because I have thought about it this far…. Even I already predicted that you will threaten me about Liaodong…. Or perhaps Cai Yan or even Ei-chan…. Just like in the past. I already made contingency plan. If you do something to them, though I really doubt that you will; due to your prideful nature of recognizing talent…. I already asked Young Master Sima to come and ask her to protect them if something happen to me in the future and you know of her character; she never betray a contract …. Why do you think I bothered to make such outstanding and conspicuous merits during the last battle? It was to collect enough capital… to let them live in plenty."

Keifa felt powerless. Her hands gripping was slid down, knowing that Kazuto already made this plan that far. She was unable to persuade him anymore.

"Sorry for betraying your expectation." Kazuto finally with strong determination, holding his sadness…. removed her hand. "You are too kind… that is why I can easily surpass you in scheming."

"Ku…! "

"Don't feel too bad. After all… I had to swindle everyone even Ei-chan to fool you. You are really Karin-san's Zhang Zifang. While I… am just Yang Xiu who is fond of showing off my talent, it is no wonder that anyone would miss the detail of my action."

"… so I can not change your mind?" Keifa felt indignant seeing him.

"I am afraid not." Not with my current condition, Kazuto thought to himself.

"Then… I will return this. Take this, with your debt is settled, then I don't have any use of this." Keifa placed the Artifact 'Art of Government' (The Military Treatise Three Strategies of Huang Shigong). " You take this with you and I shall ensure that I deliver your treatise (Art of Tactics 'Wu Zi') to her."

Kazuto, looked back and took the artifact back with him "Very well… and thank you for everything, Keifa-chan."

**XXX**

Returning to his own residence…

The servant informed him, that the guest he has waited for has arrived; The Young Master of the Sima clan; Sima Yi Zhongda.

"It is very uncommon of you to ask me a favor." Yi playfully smile as she allowed herself to take a seat.

"… Young Master Sima, I am thinking of retiring."

"Eh?" Yi looked surprised. "… why Kazuto Hongou?"

"… I can not speak of the reason. But, as I am leaving…. I want you to take care of Cai Yan and Ei-chan for me. I don't tell them anything… though I had to admit this is an act of selfishness… however I have my own reason."

Yi stared in attentively at him "I see… you do look ill…. Is it not possible for me to help?"

"You won't be able to. I am pretty sure of it."_It is a mutated variant of the Ebola virus which in my own period was considered pretty rare… how could I have any hope to heal it if not that Fuyurugi himself who know how?_ Kazuto thought to himself in hearing Yi's opinion.

"You don't need to worry. I shall care of those two." Yi looked at him, assuring.

"Thank you, that is why I asked you." Kazuto felt relieved. "Karin-san kindly gave me this house and another in Xu Du. I want you to take care of all the paperwork to ensure the transfer of ownerships of those house to Ei-chan and Cai Yan. And please distribute every wealth that I have to those two wisely."

"Listen Hongou Kazuto, don't give up. The Eastern Region of Yangtze has numerous variety of Herbs, and they have skillful pharmacist and doctor there…. Perhaps…."

"I don't think it is possible, but… I appreciate the sentiments." Kazuto pet her head. But suddenly he retracted, as he felt that he is being impolite to his benefactor "Sorry. My bad habits."

"No… I don't mind…. but…." Yi looked at him with pleading eyes which she never had "Please return here in the future… I would not mind to let you stay at my residence…. I have indebted to you for making Karin soar this far… so if no one would not want you…. I will always receive you."

Erika with sorrowful looks then passed him a beautiful decorated box. "Inside this…. I placed a hairpin decorated with pearls…. It might not be enough…. But please take it with you… if you are in hard times, you can use it to get some additional money… "

"Young Master Sima… I can't.." Kazuto tries to refuse, but…

"Please don't refuse it. This is the least that I can do." Erika insisted as she spoke at him with a concerned looks. "Because… I always see you as my cute younger brother." Erika weakly smiled as she embraced him.

Kazuto smiled in gratitude "Young Master Sima…. I am thankful for your kind treatment…. And… please forgive me for my rude words when we first met."

"Eh?..." Erika looked confused and muttered_ ~umm…_ "I don't mind it. We are both strangers at that time right…?" It is given for you to be suspicious of me.

"Thank You… I would never be able to repay you….."

_Extracted from __**Chen Shou's Record on Three Kingdom (Sanguo Zhi**__), on the biography of Cao Cao style named Mengde:_

_In the ninth month -autumn- of the twelfth year of Jian'an_

_The Duke led her army in withdrawal from Liucheng. Gongsun Kang has beheaded the Yuans and presented their heads._

_All her generals asked: "My Duke withdrew and then Gongsun Kang beheaded and presented the heads of the Yuans. Why is this?"_

_The Duke said: "Gongsun Kang had always feared the Yuans and the others. If I put pressure on him, they will join forces. but if i eased off , they will be sure to betray one another. That's how it came to be."_

After then, Gongsun Kang and Jia Xu really comes to Jizhou to submit which bewildered and surprised all Cao Cao's retainers. They are all applauding Cao Cao's foresight.

However….that following day…..

One of Cao Cao's famed strategist; Jia Xu styled Wenhe retired.

Perhaps this would explain the reason of the absence of her parts during the campaign in Jingzhou.

The historian Chen Shou in his Record of Three Kingdom only annotated that Jia Xu spoke against Cao Cao's plan to advance downriver on the Yangtze (Chang Jiang) in conquest toward Wu. Cao Cao, however did not agree with her and later, her military action was in vain; proving the correctness on Jia Xu's views.

On the other hand, Pei Songzhi, a historian and politician who lived during the late Eastern Jin dynasty who is known for writing various annotation and supplement materials for the Record of Three Kingdom spoke against this on account that Jia Xu's proposition was unsuitable for that time. As she draws comparison between the situations on Red Cliff with Cao Cao's later campaign in Hanzhong.

I, the narrator am shall not discuss or meddle who is more correct on this views due to the ever changing situation of the war that many historian might fail to grasp of its essence without directly seeing themselves. However, things for certain is… There is no record on Jia Xu's direct involvement during the Battle of Red Cliff.

Yet… Kazuto will know of this when it is too late.

**XXX**

The night before Kazuto leaves Cao Cao's rank…..

Kazuto, looking that all his preparation finished was thinking to sneaking away without telling anyone. He only left box containing letters to Cao Cao to advise her on all matter as to what he knows about this era, regarding the future event. The box was entrusted to the servant to be given after he has gone (at morning).

He notices as the sky has darkened at the midnight…. He notices the starry night and the moon shone…. Illuminating his path to sneak away. Kazuto felt a bit comforted, as the same scenery remind him of the time when he shared with her….

Kazuto silently walked with his soundless ginkang passing around all guards…. As he passed the beautiful flower garden at the palace which was always cares by the servants… he takes time to appreciates it, but as he was thinking to move passing them…. He notices someone presence.

"Going somewhere, Kazuto?"

Karin asked him, as she was standing by at the middle of the flower garden, noticing her retainer presence. "Karin…san? Why are…?"

"I was thinking that this is a lonely night, and I was thinking to appreciate the flowers beauty before returning to my own chamber. Do you mind taking walk with me and exchange words accompanied by cup of tea?" Karin asked him as she meaningfully smiled.

Kazuto was hesitating, but seeing her alluring looks made his heart melted, he thus responded to confirm "sure…." The small table at the garden, with the sweet fragrance of the Biluochun being poured and shared in cups… the trickling noise which filled the desolate atmosphere… Suddenly, it started to be melancholic and memorable.

Karin, took a sip and passed them to Kazuto; who followed suit.

Karin walked around… leaving the small table, pulling Kazuto's hand… The singing bugs at night, the freshly aroma of the flowers and leaves…. Then, they were attracted to the scenery of the night sky.

"What a beautiful moon…" Karin gasped, and was overtaken as she gazes her eyes to the sky. The serene looks that captivated both viewer… slowly mesmerized them. The shinning light that felt warm to the eyes… looks lonely for them.

"You're right… I never seen it this big before. This is the first time I see the moon this beautiful." Kazuto looks captivated, his heart stirred. The glowing night sky, This is the first time that i see the moon as big as this time and the illuminating glows that enchant me. Even the scenery i am used to see in Kagoshima was not as beautiful as this.

Ahh…~ why did not I ever realize this beautiful scenery before?

For the first time after the numerous battle, this is the first time I really can enjoy this….Perhaps the moon wished to celebrate the peaceful moment that we created, as my heart want to convey it for her.

Kazuto thought to himself.

"You are right... It is a pity that i have been too busy with this succession battle, to realize this beautiful splendor of the night sky and enjoyed it passionately like today." Karin's voice sound lonely. It is as if she regretted to never appreciate this moment.

"I never expected such regret coming from you, Karin-san." Kazuto laughed.

Karin sounds a bit offended as she replied;

"I am still a normal human who are not free from any flaws, and have not witness many of this magical sight that this world can offer." Karin puffed in playful anger.

"Haha….That much of sight is already enough to amaze you?" Kazuto retorted "You are surprisingly normal girl."

"Isn't that because your eyes are already used to see all the beauty that i have not experienced? Of course you felt that way." Karin spoke in roundabout as she circled around at the flower garden, picking the flower.

"... Well, there are no interesting things that i can tell you." Kazuto laughed seeing her.

"Do tell me, then. All of the magical things are certain in your eyes. You looked like as if you already experience everything. Because your eyes looked as if you know something."

"You mean like... what the future for this empire might hold to?" Kazuto playfully spoke.

"That kind of things... is not that in our hands? Because we have pacified this land. You have taught me everything and assisted me in achieving all of this."

"Hahaha...That might be right. Now there is none who can stand alone against Karin-san in this realm." Kazuto laugh, but he knows…. He have to tell her… so he can be free from his worry.

"Say…. Karin-san…. Aren't you interested on what next? Because my role is to be your Li Yiji."

**XXX**

Karin stopped. She turned to him "Li Yiji…. Are you still insisting to compare yourself with him?"

"Yes."

"Kazuto, do you know what is meant to be Li Yiji…?" Karin asked him, in serious tone.

"Li Yiji is known as Gaozu's tutor to help him soar, he taught him on how to behave and treat scholar which later helped him won many capable talent who later proves crucial for the establishment of the four hundreds years of Han Dynasty."

"And… Do you know what he is?" Karin asked him as she want to know… whether Kazuto is serious.

"Of course." Kazuto coldly answered. "His role is as the expendable spy. First he try to persuade the magistrate of Chen Liu into submitting to Liu Bang, however when he failed… he become the saboteur and opened the main gate of Chen Liu and killed the magistrate himself to ensure Liu Bang to gain control of Chen Liu which later proved crucial for subjugating Xiang Yang (the Capital of Qin Dynasty). Later on when he was dispatched to Qi, he tries to persuade the King of Qi to capitulate to Han to make Qi lower their caution and unprepared against Han's invasion led by Han Xin."

"Correct. Then, do you know how he dies?"

Kazuto coldly spoke as if this is a basic knowledge to him "As the King of Qi was unprepared by the assault led by Han Xin, he felt betrayed by Li Yiji and ordered his death, by boiling him alive." Kazuto added "Though there are account that Han Xin was jealous of his merit that the King of Qi really thought to surrender and under the advise of Kuai Tong… she instead led the attack which made the King felt betrayed. However… that does not erase his role as expendable spy to help the establishment of Han dynasty. In life and dead…. He greatly assisted Liu Bang to build his empire. The four hundred years history of Han."

"As expected of the Yang Xiu who are more clever than I by several miles." Karin looked pleased. "So… you know that in the end that Li Yiji will leave Liu Bang…."

"There is nothing that stay constant in this world. As you are the strongest there are numerous talents and warlord who have the possibility to threaten your position."

Karin looked startled by Kazuto's sudden seriousness.

"I have for long heard from my retainers…. Since you first serve me… you are always sending scouts and people to search of some peoples…. No matter how much money and gold that you spend…. You never ceased and stopped searching… and those people… even Erika (Sima Yi) once asked me… that Yang Xiu is trying to find talent whom he sees as the greatest master strategist in this realm and period….." Cao Cao try to recall as she turned her back to Kazuto.

"Zhuge Liang Kongming ... Pang Tong Shiyuan... They are whom you acknowledge as the world greatest master strategists, whom also known as The Crouching Dragon of Longzhong and the Fledging Phoenix of Xiangyang?"

"hmm… So you already know that much? I should never underestimate your intel." Kazuto dryly laugh.

"Kazuto, aren't you over-thinking about it? With the balance of power in this world has gone to my favor, no one will be able to challenge me. Why the worry after we have reached so far at this position?"

"Karin-san, this Zhuge Liang… I have not personally witnessed what kind of character he is. He may pretend to not care by hiding himself from the chaos of this world or perhaps he is content with secluding himself from the world's affair. However I know that these persons, especially this Zhuge Liang existed somewhere in this world. And I know how capable he is…." Kazuto urged. "Yet, this fellow, Zhuge Liang Kongming once compared himself to Guan Zhong and Yue Yi of the past. If so, how would he content for ordinary life? I've always try to seek of this fellow whereabouts, to win him over to our side. You know perfectly, of how capable a person is… if he boasted in comparing himself as an equal to both Guan Zhong and Yue Yi of the past." Kazuto coughed. But he did not stopped, his blood slowly pouring from his nose.

"I have for long instructed you with the way of Five Hegemons of the Spring Autumn Period, especially with how Guan Zhong manages to care of domestic policy to strengthen our position. Alas... to my regret, my time is limited that i don't have enough time to teach you of the way of Yue Yi of Yan; Her past Method of Warfare." Kazuto's voice sounded in remorse. A slight tone of regret could be felt in his earnest words. However uncaring of his own situation, he hit himself a bit to allow himself to explain it a bit longer.

"Do you remember that you once evaluate someone as your equal? … If such character (Zhuge Liang) decided to involve himself in this world affair due to the unending chaos of this realm and end the war….. Even if he serves a downtrodden lord like Liu Bei Xuande, how far do you think she might soar?"

_**Perhaps even as far as to be equal of your current position.**_

Karin was silenced and deep in thought of every word he spoke of.

"Because, don't forget. The southern realm; Jingzhou, and the territory around the Eastern river of Changjiang; which in the past was referred as the land of Wu... there is also another fearsome talent who goes by the name Divine Fire; who conquered the whole realm in short time beside the Little Conqueror of Jiangdong. The alliance of Sun clan and the Liu clan at the south..." Kazuto continues….

_**They might be your biggest obstacle for your conquest and your dream!**_

"And those two genius; Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong... they are more than capable if compared to me. I was but a dim lighted firefly roaming around mindlessly around the darkest night, while they are the glowing full moonlight, illuminating us all even during the darkest night; which stunned the world with their magnificent appearance when the right stage is prepared for them" Kazuto spoke of them in hollow as he stared at the bright moon… perhaps he was envious when he tries to compare himself with those talents. Or perhaps… he regretted to never had chance to witness them.

"Kazuto, is it your own paranoia that making you says so... or are you just confused of our situation?" Karin assured him, she asked Kazuto to calm himself. "Disregard about my future Southern Expedition at Jingzhou for a moment."

Karin spoke confidently. "You know very well that though this Zhuge Liang Kongming would compare himself to Guan Zhong of Qi and Yue Yi of Yan... I have my own Zhang Liang, my own Chen Ping, even cunning advisor like Fan Zeng. My own mighty warriors whom are comparable to Han Xin of Old, Zhou Yafu, Li Guang, and Fan Kuai." Then , there is a slight warmness in her speech. "also... my retainers have mastered the strategy the likes of General Tian Dan of Qi whom excelled even Yue Yi of Yan herself."

Kazuto however only laugh in despair as if mocking her confidence.

"Tian Dan…. never outwitted Yue Yi. He established a scheme to drove Yue Yi out of the scene where he does not need to face her. I don't think you could repeat such feats. it was a combination of miracle and coincidence that the new king of Yan is suspicious of Yue Yi's loyalty."

_**Besides...**_

"Don't forget Karin-san. Though we are already invincible... we also inherited the fatal flaws of the mighty Hegemon like Yuan Shao." Kazuto words laughter now sound like a sneer.

_**To underestimate the enemy!**_

"And that what makes the Yuan clan became careless in engaging us, also the most powerful strategy that our future enemy might uses against us."

_That is why Karin-san, please remember these words that i have left to you! _

Kazuto continues. As he succeed to calm his mind from the searing pain of his Ebola….

"And the only way to get even only a slight chance against this Zhuge Liang fellow is by uniting all of your most trusted retainer into one mind; just like what we have done to pacify and unite the whole four northern province, former state of Yan and Dai also the subjugation of Liaodong."

_Because as they say:_

"_**Even three common cobblers combined together can surpass one Zhuge Liang Kongming." **_

_That is the only way to avoid the disaster you will have to face!_

**XXX**

"No matter… I have tried my best… With Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Xun Yu, and Sima Yi on your side with all the others retainers serving you…. you might have the chance to avoid it… I hope I was just afraid of my own predicament." Kazuto finally resigned, after he finished in conveying what is burdening his heart.

"Kazuto… to this day…. I always concerned of why you seemed to know what shall lays to us…. But no matter what… even if your prediction are equal to the divine wisdom of enlightened Sage of the past and even challenged the greatest mind of the legendary strategist ... Everything that you are worried of ... i will challenge them and change them. Because i will be triumphant in the end."

Kazuto himself looking her looked confident then felt reassured… indeed, he forget that no one has a charisma of the sovereign like her. He felt relieved in seeing the figure of the future Emperor.

"That might be so..."

And then…. Seeing them had exchanged what burdening both of them…. They could not find any other words to spoke their mind… and only silence left between them. While the awkward silence felt empty for them… Karin could not bear it and end them.

"Then ... Are you going to leave?"

"Maybe. ... the things that burdened me has been lifted. However i am still worried what of it after then, what shall be for this realm with you in charge." Kazuto nonchalantly spoke " But…. Seeing the current situation… perhaps I should not be worried."

"The knowledge that you possessed. Unlike a prophecy or soothsaying. Is it really the future that you know would be unchangeable? Seeing that you …. Looked unsure now?"

"Yes...all the campaign that should have comes after this. The campaign in Jingzhou, Eastern River area of Wu, Hanzhong-Yizhou... and about the supposed fate of Shuuran. There are many hardship that you will have to endure in the future. But I think… I can leave it by"

"I suppose." Karin calmly spoke

"Do you wish to know the detail?"

"Will it change anything about it? What will be happened would be happen. I can only do my best about it later. Am i right?" Karin looked confident and even challenges him of this fact.

"As expected. That is Karin-san's strongest point." Kazuto then looked comforted seeing her.

The future that i know...The rise of Cao Wei Empire should turn this realm into triangular opposition that led to Three Kingdom Period and that is the true route that should have happened. However... in the end… This realm will be unified late by the Jin dynasty, not by Cao Cao's Empire of Wei. But perhaps that kind of future was not that bad….

"I will never give up. Because I want to realize what i really wanted. No matter how many obstacles, whoever shall stand before me and no matter how much blood that i had to shed. I will not waver about it, even if the Heaven itself stand before my path. I will never regret about my fate." Karin

"...Aa. That is also good." Kazuto remarked. Seeing her so determined and strong willed… made him secretly relieved…

"Then, Kazuto, what about you?" Karin turned to him, as if looking concerned "Do you regret for walking beside me in this path?"

"If I do, I will never think of helping you at the first hand." Kazuto gave her a blunt answer, he smiled, assuring her "You should have known of it right? That i possessed the divine wisdom to no one can not compare."

"Hmm..." Karin then turned away, resuming looking at moon. But she sound very relieved and satisfied with his answer.

"That is why, Karin-san..."Kazuto continues… his tone started to get heavier as he continues… "Achieve your wish… and build the strong country that you idealized."

"... That is to be expected, who do you think this person who you are talking to?" Karin answered him in pompous manner, showing of her aura as the sovereign, and also… the prominent hero of this era whom no one can compare to.

"Cao Cao Mengde, The Anti Heroes of Wartime and the Able Minister of the Peacetime, The Greatest Hegemon of this realm, the Prime Minister of Han... no, The Future Emperor Wu Di of your own Wei dynasty." Kazuto answered firmly, ascertaining what he felt now and in the future.

"Indeed, That is the answer that I want to hear." Karin responded with pride in her tone.

"Karin-san, From now on i can not be any help for you, my bit of knowledge and prediction which I proudly bragged might not be of any use. From now on you alone will have to decide what kind of future that this empire will hold tomorrow... If it is you, things will turn out fine, right?"

"Of course..!" Karin smiled, with a dreamy look in her eyes, she spoke as if talking a childish wish "I will build the greatest, strongest and wealthiest empire which prospered even for the next thousand of years which you will regret it to your death if you don't see it yourself."

"Hahaha... That kind of confidence made me curious of it." Kazuto felt warm. This is the Karin that he know and respected…

"Is that so...?" Karin stopped. With her voice became a bit awkward… "If you really say so... stay with me, then." Karin look slightly embarrassed when she spoke of it, as she repeatedly looked away from him, and her voice become much softer "Always... for eternity." Her voice full of longing and tenderness that made anyone would waver….

Kazuto gasped, never expected to see this side of her "I really want to... However..." Swallowing his regret, he continues "…Perhaps it is already too late?"

"...Why?" Though she turned away, her voice changed into a colder tone of sovereign talking to her subject.

"It is already over... My role in this era seems to have ended." Kazuto himself felt discontent and unsatisfied that this realization comes too late.

"... It does not really matter even if your role has ended. I can always give you a new one." Karin coldly retort.

"That is impossible." Kazuto shook his head "Your dreams was the things which keep me beside you, and seeing that this last concern has been answered... I have no regret left... more or less… my body can not hold it anymore." Kazuto felt his own voice turned coarse, and his heart was numbed and heavier… this is the scene where he does not want to be any part of it….

"... I won't allow it. That kind of excuse i won't allow it." Karin still maintaining her haughty noble air of a sovereign…. But…

"I also don't want to stop here, if i can." Kazuto silently cries in his heart… Why do… this realization comes too late…? Why can't I continue to help her… fulfill her dreams…? I always fail at the last part…

"No matter what... You will go?" The air of noble sovereign started to shatter… replaced by tiny bits of her innocence.

"Well... Because it is seems to be the end of my journey." Kazuto finally given up… though it is still felt regretful and unpleasant to be like this…

"Is that so..." Karin felt that it is no use to persuade him anymore and… "Then I will hate you then" Her countenance darkened and only the cold air of ruthlessness came from her words…

"Hahaha... That makes me afraid."Though Kazuto understand the seriousness of his predicament between them… he however tries to melt the atmosphere "But, no matter what... i will always be concerned of you." and his voice become much more earnest, and there is no air of playing around and jesting.

"Please don't go." Karin shortly spoke of it, with a tone of pleading in her voice, however she still held her true feeling.

"Please forgive me... Karin-chan." Kazuto felt weak when he has to face this… but he tries to hold all the swirling emotion that he felt… and steeled his face from letting him into outburst…

"Kazuto...-"

"Farewell, My Lord, the mightiest Hegemon of this Era."

"Kazuto."

" Farewell, My beloved Prime Minister, My dearest King of Wei…"

"Kazuto...!"

"Farewell, I really love you, Karin."

And then… Kazuto's voice becomes fainter as he spoke of his true feeling… and everything that hold him to her. Perhaps… so that he will never regret this.

"Kazuto...?" Karin fearfully asked as she did not get any reply from him, and though she want to hear it directly from him, face to face and eyes to eyes … she was startled…

*-swoosh...

The empty scenery of this desolate beautiful flower garden and only wind blows answering her… it felt as if their conversation was just fleeting dreams or perhaps just an illusion and her own wishful thinking. Indeed his ginkang was untraceable and could be compared to ghostly spirits…. She forgot about this fact.

"Kazuto...-? Kazuto...-!"

As she looking at back and around…. She call his name in distraught… but alas… it was in vain. For the first time in her life… she felt weak and helpless … like a weak innocent girl…. And… she can only slumped to the ground after tiring both her mind and strength.

And her innocence which she forgotten when she took the mantle of a great sovereign surfaced back… as if rejecting her role as… The Anti Heroes of Wartime and the Able Minister of the Peacetime…

"...idiot... you horrible! ... You've really gone… "

Karin tears swelled and flow down… the droplets falls. Her loneliness which she forgot when that man come to her life and influencing it…. Started to haunt her back… However… her pretense was not like before….

_**Why? **_

_**Didn't you say that you will always beside me? **_

_**To cherish me … To make me happy…**_

_**To look after me … To protect me from any harm… **_

_**To treat me kindly… To make me forget all my suffering and loneliness… **_

_**Didn't you say so...! **_

_**You are cruel. The worst...! **_

Echoes of her cries to filled the night, while the moon only stare at her mercilessly without speaking anything... even to console her pained heart.

And… The sobbing continues…. calling for someone that will never return…

**XXX**

_The marble steps soaked in dew turn cold,_

_Silk soles are wet when night grows old._

_She's coming in, lowering the crystal screen._

_While still gazing at the serene moon._

_-.-_

_The fair lady uprolls the screen of bead._

_Waiting in vain, with eyebrows knitted._

_The lingering trace of tears can still be seen._

_Not knowing for whom the grudge should be;_

_Ay, who's the heartless that caused her miserable?_

_- __**The Grievance / Waiting in Vain, Li Bai with alias Taibai**_

* * *

**Author Note:**

[1]. Evaluating Li Yan as an equal to Lu Xun!? What is Kongming smoking on!? Opium!?

Ladies and Gentlemen…. I mean only Gentlemen… why would girls read my fanfic? Well… This is the end of "Cao Cao's placing foundation for Empire of Wei" arc. Semoga anda semua menyukainya. Wis sak mono sik. Bar ngono keri wae…. Nganti ing kali ngetan.

To all readers who bothered to review…. I am sorry that I don't have any mood to answer it now, I will reply it in forum… and expect me trolling you. I hope you enjoy this journey and tell me how you feel. Thank you.


	126. The Moon Represent My Heart (月亮代表我的心臓)

**The Moon Will Always Represents My Heart (****月亮代表我的心臓****) **

…_.You asked me then, in pleading voice_

_How deep my love for you…? How much I love you…?_

_Though embarrassed, I can answer now…._

_My affection is real and my love is real…._

_My affection shall not waver and my love will not wane…._

_Please don't hesitate, because the moon represents my heart._

_That single kiss that we once shared, is enough to stir my heart, _

_That short period that we once shared, has made me yearned for you._

_Please don't be concerned, Gaze at the beautiful night sky. _

_Because, the moon will always represents my heart._

**- **_**月亮代表我的心**_**, **_**Deng Lijun alias Teresa Teng; **__a free interpretation of her loveliness__**.**_

**XXX**

Cai Yan sat, playing the mournful song with her guqin; The Burnt Tail (_Jiao Wei_). As to its signature name, this guqin has the burnt mark on its part due to her father; Cai Yong purchased the parasol wood for the material when the owner was about to use them as firewood. (But… that is an old story that the author repeatedly recount back in the early chapter of this fanfic. So beat it). Perhaps if you want to compare it, nowadays Cai Yan's guqin will worth the same as Amati's violin.

As she traced, the strings… producing the melodious sound… unknowingly her tears drop to her cheeks..

"_By day trudging along in sobs and tears... By night sitting awake in grief and fear. Unable to long for swift death for no strand of rope. Unable to long for decent life for no remains of hope."_

The tears falls to the string, which stopped her finger. She stopped and used her finger tips to clean them... and resume playing. Though her voice become coarse, she persist to continue.

_"Oh... gracious heaven, what have I done to deserve this wretched fate?"_

Then, with one knock, both her hand beat the guqin… an act which can not reduce her discontent. Her sorrow can not be hidden as she lay her body at the burnt zither.

Whispering her thought in grief, she questioned herself as she call for the name of someone who already gone. "Yang-darren…? Why…?" While hugging the zither, Cai Yan spoke in grief.

"You know that I would rather follow you anywhere, serving you for the rest of my life…. Why did not you let me do that? If I know what you are thinking… I would not be willing to live in this golden cage…."

As her mind was fleeting to him… she suddenly recount a tale of a famed musician like her…. Who found someone who really understand him…. but alas…. Forced to be separated by fate.

She thus rose up, recalling the story and played the tune of the song _"High Mountain and Flowing Water" _(_Gaoshan Liushi_).

The first tune felt calm and set ease to her mind… as her thought wander to the scenery which the song depicted. As the string was firstly being plucked… it produce a calm noble sound… the firm and clear noise its produce remind the listeners of the scenery of high mountain of _Taishan_.

To those who could have listened to its beauty, perhaps this little girl could brought them the illusion of Mount Tai stood majestically, among the surrounding scenery around Yanzhou. No wonder the Sage Confucius himself remarked "_Climb the mount Tai and you will see the world looked small._" As mentioned in _Meng Zi _ (Book of Mencius).

No wonder that when the composer; Yu Boya a minister from the state of Jin (The last days of the Spring-Autumn Period) played this song in the middle of the forest… the listener and appreciator who is a woodcutter; Zhong Ziqi upon listening it, remarked.

"So beautiful! How noble and high, like the scenery of the Mount Tai! You sir, must been thinking of the High Mountains when you played this tune!"

Another tune were then played….

This time it sounded rapid, fast and flowing…. It washed away the appreciators' feeling… the range of tune was wide… the finger plays was so fast that it is hard to stop gazing it without blinking and missed it…. The tune played from the song let us sink deeply into the feeling of musician….

Reminding us the fierce waves of deep river… the tune and plays was flowing smoothly captivating mind and our five senses… made us could forget our surrounding… like a fish being submerged deep into the water. Hence the reason upon hearing this next verse being played by Yu Boya; Zhong Ziqi remarked.

"So beautiful and captivating! Like the flow of big river waters… capable of drowning the listeners mind! You sir must have thinking of the Flowing Water this time!"

When they met each other, Cai Yan was greatly attracted by Kazuto…. by when he saved her from the frosting land of the barbarians…. Cai Yan's jumped with joy…. Though Yu Boya and Zhong Ziqi were bound by the friendship of close friend who can understand each other, Cai Yan was bound with respect and admiration to Kazuto. And thought it might be not as strong as how other girls who are closer to him, but Cai Yan did not have any thought to give up this small attachment she has.

When Zhong Ziqi dies, Yu Boya felt great sorrow of this loss. Only now, Cai Yan can finally relate and understand Yu Boya's feeling. Seeing that the only person who cares and treat her kindly has gone and not even thinking to left any words… made her felt hurt.

Then, like Yu Boya in the past…. she took a dagger from her sleeves…. And with pained heart and sorrowful feeling cut them off …. Severing the zither's strings… the seven stringed guqin was now without its cords… and not a single tune can be played by now. With a heart broken, she then raised the string-less zither…. And just like Yu Boya of the past, smashing it on the ground…. and shattering it into pieces… With cries that can not even ease her sadness… No more sound of music can heal her pained heart.

Uncaring of the smaller fragments of the broken zither…. Cai Yan recall that Yu Boya once remarked;

"Without Zhong Ziqi who can appreciate my play; there is no use on playing anymore."

Cai Yan who has made up her mind then, stood from her seat…. And leave this huge building left for her and walked to the Sima Clan's residence.

_With the zither was destroyed, the Phoenix Tails grows cold._

_Now Ziqi is dead and for whom I should play this zither?_

_Selfishly proclaiming themselves as friends while showing off smiles_

_Yet… To seek for a true friend is extremely difficult._

_Boya reciprocate friendship even after death parts them._

_Their tales are eternal in the fragments of broken zither._

**XXX**

Yi was surprised by her sudden visit. Though she felt elated that this talented girl would seek her, her mind raced on what is her purpose for this sudden visit.

"Actually… besides thanking for relaying Yang darren's message… I am here with ulterior motive."

Laughing for a while, Yi continues.

"Aiya...~h, I only knew you as an innocent young girl whom Kazuto saved... But who would expect that you conceal this kind of 'thorn'!" Yi amusingly jested.

"Kazuto?" Cai Yan asked in displeasure hearing Yi mentioned a strange and unfamiliar name.

"Hmm...? of course it is your precious Yang-darren's manna. Did you never know of it?"

"Why did...?" Cai Yan remained silent by this revelation.

"Don't feel too bad. I know of his by coincidence." Yi remarked after seeing her response. "He never told anyone, obviously."

"I see…" Cai Yan then lowered her head as contemplating the name she just heard.

Though, Cai Yan looked at Yi with scorning gaze, after hearing this information made Cai Yan felt grateful to her. And then, she silently whispered his name to herself as if treating of it as something precious and fragile.

"… On another thing… do you remember when Yang Darren… brought me here for a visit?" Cai Yan asked, as Yi tried to think about it… suddenly Yi looked as if she remember them

"Ah..."

"If Young Master Sima recall, while Young Master Sima were having private conversation, you directed me to your private library. I was back then perplexed by the numbers of your collection and the various and rich subject that those shelves contained."

"Hmm… well…" Yi still see her as she is implying something.

"Though I enjoyed reading about the musical subject, various rare collection of poetry that you possessed…. I was actually distracted by one of the title which you hid in the inner shelves of your library…. It was an advanced medical subject which not even from the most secret schools from the Hundreds Schools of Thought has the capability to cover and mastered."

Yi stood up, she looked startled as she notices and understand what she is trying to imply.

"Miss Cai, forget about it. A beautiful girl like you has very bright future…. Are you going to sacrifice and bet on something that all of the person of this era unable to comprehend?"

Silence for a while between them, while they exchange sharp glance…. The upset looks and expression of Yi did not cease. Finally, Cai Yan broke of the cold stillness.

"…. Jing Ke failed to assassinate the First Emperor of Qin…. And he died because of it. Knowing of this news did not make his best friend; the famed musician Gao Jianli to be upset. Though knowing that it is impossible, he carry on the failed mission that Jing Ke tries to deliver uncaring of the risk…. And bravely took it on himself."

"Gao Jianli still failed his attempt, and executed by the First Emperor of Qin later." Yi coldly remarked.

"I am not talking about the success… even a weak musician like Gao Jianli would sacrifice himself due to honoring friendship and loyalty to someone who mattered to him. Am I not the same of his situation?"

"Very well… But do you have the necessary ingredient?"

"I always serve Yang… Kazuto-sama with utmost care … of course I have the chance to secretly take something from him… even a strand of his hair matter most to me."

Yi looked on her with mixed expression of disgust and disbelief on seeing how far Cai Yan would think of Kazuto. Conceding to Miss Cai's wish… she then relented.

"Very well, then. Do as you please."

"I am eternally grateful." Cai Yan smiled and resumed "I want young master Sima first to explain to me about the meaning of the technical term to make me understand of it…. The subject of reading which distracted me back then was…."

"_**In Vitro Fertilization"**_

**XXX**

Kazuto felt his burden was lifted. After burning incense to all past comrades who dies for him from making journey around to visit their tombs…. He felt really grateful thought their bond and friendship was but limited… He had the chance to know them… deep in his heart… the only regret he has was for not doing enough to save them and thus letting them dies….

Kazuto, feeling melancholic after strolling around and prays to them…. He reminds himself that his time is limited after consuming the last dosage of the suppressant. That is why he remind himself to make swift journey with his fast horse that he bought.

"Ren… Nenene…. Hua Xiong…. Everyone of the Elite Xiliang…. Dian Wei, Yuan Shao… everyone of the Cao Cao's force who felled in combat….." Kazuto thought….

Having visiting them on… he thus continues his journey southward to visit the last person who matter the most to him.

However… from Zhongyuan to Jingzhou was proven to be very far journey…. It is really different when he still used the artifact "Red Hare (Chi Tu Ma)" that allow him to traverse in short time.

But Kazuto did not try to be in hurry, because he had finished in visiting all his fallen comrades… and this only left that girl… who was buried in a very far distance …. As he make his journey, passing the beautiful scenery around the lush area in Jingzhou… his heart was stirred as he remember the time he spend living here, the three of them at the desolate place in Longzhong.

Kazuto sighed as he was being reminded…. Perhaps he should have tried to appreciate this beautiful place, in his stillness when no worldly matters bothering him

_Ah…The curvy brook and the green hill nestled around this village…._

_The blue sky and the smell of flower fragrance surrounding the air… _

_Ay…. How can I not yearn of you?_

_In that unforgettable small village… we once shared our passion; _

_Toward each others, we shared that moment…._

_Repeatedly I asked myself, how often that… _

_How often that I missed you? How often that I longed for you?_

_Because… You always haunt me in my dreams._

Kazuto felt captivated as he mounted on the horse…. Appreciating while his mind wandering. Though the panorama looks beautiful, his stomach does not think that it could fill him.

Hence, he stopped at the small shack before entering the deep, isolated place.

**XXX**

He then stopped by at the small shack, and ordered a pot of Freshly infused Wu Long Tea. Kazuto as he seated down, counted how much money he brought with him…

"Well… enough for several days of life."

After giving most of his possession, wealth including gift from Karin and distributed them to both Cai Yan and Ei-chan… he still store some for himself as a journey expense. He used some to buy fast horse and now is thinking how much he should spend now… seeing this is his last days before the disease acting up, without any way to stop and cure him. He expect that he is beyond help and thinking to spend this last few more hours to pamper himself with good food and expensive tea.

Too bad that in this small tea house, there is only few variety of expensive tea… but to his bliss, there are many variety of snacks and meals. "Not bad…. Though it is not Biluochun or Longjing for this final meal, I had many foods to satiate it."

(This kind of feeling when I describe tea reminds me of when I watch Rozen Maiden and fall in love with how they looked as if enjoying each of the cups)

The thin vapor arose when the tea was poured to the cup, and its fume and aroma filled Kazuto's nose. The cheery sound when the droplets of tea water contained in each cup was like a music being played to his ears. And enjoying the small air bubbles surfaced on the tea water was kind of relaxing scene to him…. With a beautiful pale green color of the water started to fill his cup.

Even during his despairs, this scene to him was like a little consolation to his loneliness and vain hope of someone that will be there for him. Even the numerous plates of snacks on the table can not comfort him. No matter how delicious it looked like.

Kazuto take and enjoyed them… however… no matter how the tasty feeling filled his mouth, he can not ease his burden… knowing this is the last time he can enjoy them, who knows later or even tomorrow.

As he was musing on it, he did not realize that a travelling musician asked to be permitted to play inside the shack.

Munching on them, pouring the tea whenever he ran out of them…. It was like a meaningless repetition. The sweet nian gao, tanghulu, the tasty tangyuan, was passing to his mouth without he is able to appreciate the feeling and the taste. As he was deep on though… a sorrowful sound could be heard. His mind felt vexed and he looked from where it is coming from.

He then saw….. A female musician, with kinda blonde hair fiddling an _erhu _(two stringed Chinese violin) singing a sad sorrowful tune. Seems like this female travelling musician was entertaining them to collect money, with a little girl waiting beside her….

Ah…. A mother and daughter… Kazuto remarked to himself. Though the woman playing the _erhu_ seems to be a mother, and judging from their appearance…. With one glance one may mistook them as common poor entertainer, however Kazuto with his perverted eye … (are you serious you are dying, dude?) managed to distinguish… though veiled by their shabby appearance which might not interest anyone, he deduce that the woman is a stunning beauty and still look plenty young that you might mistake her as the elder sister of the little girl.

However, due to their shabby and uninteresting poor looks, the female _erhu_ player looked as plain and disorderly… perhaps this was also due to her not having time to beautify herself. Kazuto then turned to himself…. well… he should not meddle with others business…

As he pour a new cup, appreciating the tangy and strong taste its left on his tongue, the impression of newly picked herbs filled him as his mind felt invigorated by the taste…. Then… while pondering on… The female _erhu_ player strung the fiddle….

Start to play a new song…..

As the first tune being played…. The heart touching sound which is the main characteristic of _erhu _quickly captivated the heart of its listener…. Suddenly, Kazuto felt like he was brought into his deepest memory…. Of someone….

Reminding him of the beautiful scenery and passion which he shared with her …. The overflowing tune its produced made her recall her face so suddenly, and unexpectedly… which made Kazuto himself stood up….

Part of him, felt he recognized this song's tune….

It was quite similar with the famed _erhu's _piece composed by the famed blind _erhu_ player; Ah' Bing or Hua Yuanjun. A song full of heart breaking sorrow each time the tune was being played, each string being fiddled…. Whenever the bow strung on the cords… despite it's romantic name. A beautiful music piece which even Japanese Conductor, Ozawa Seiji praised as "One should kneel down whenever they listen to it!"

_**Moon Reflected on Second Spring (Erquan Yingyue)**_

The tune was vaguely similar with this, and even with partial similarity between them…. Both song successfully stole his heart and attention, and he was suddenly pushed to the deep of his mind… his deepest thought.

Her face come to mind, once again haunting him… this yearning made him wanting to quickly left and go to see her, to settle his mind. The sadness and sorrowful tune of this music remind him of her beauty…. (go see the youtube if you don't believe. I only write what I hear).. and when this song stopped…. His tears can not be stopped.

_That feeling that is as sweet as honey; so is your pleasant smile._

_Just like the way my flowers blossomed in the spring breeze._

_I wonder where on earth that I've seen you previously?_

_Where can I find that familiar similar smile for once again? _

_Because I already forgotten of it, perhaps lost in my idle wandering_

_Ay…! Perhaps I only dreamt of her loveliness in my wishful thinking._

**XXX**

After the basket was passed around, wishing for the stranger's kindness (funny, this remind me of Marge Simpson playing Streetcars named Desire…. The last phrase felt heart wrenching and touching)…. Kazuto returned and passed along the basket after filling it with one big piece of gold (to explain, the other contained chopper coins). He then resumed eating his snacks which he ordered and muttering to himself in renewed vigor.

"Though this might be my last days…. At least I am grateful that a beautiful song was played for me. I am really grateful."

While he busy pouring tea, with a snack in his other hand…. That female _erhu_ player's daughter was standing before him, staring at him blankly. Kazuto was surprised and asked himself.

"What!? Why is this girl…." He then turned to where her gazes are directed. Kazuto turned and realized that she was eyeing for his snack. He felt that this is amusing and turned away which made the girl's gaze pursues wherever it goes.

Then, knowing that the girl seems to be envious of his snack, he then called her and offered to him some (Pedo). The girl looked cheerful and brighten. Bowing in thanks, she then goes to her mother. While Kazuto resume his eating once again.

Seems that the mother finished in passing around the basket, and she walked to where Kazuto is seated.

"Umm…"

Kazuto looked and sees that the girl's mother looked at him shyly. "Thank you for giving my daughter…"

Kazuto thinly smiled and spoke "Don't mention it. It was my fault to order too much." He then patted the girls head, kindly speaking. "Do you want more?"

The mother however tries to refuse out of courtesy on contrary to the girl who felt thankful "Eh!? No, that is too much. Please don't bother."

"No, that is okay… I can't finish this alone after all… they will go to waste."

"But.." The young mother looked shy on Kazuto's treatment…

"Why don't you take seat? It is bothersome to standing there, right?"

"No! I should not impose you anymore…! Beside you given me too much." The young mother seems to know that Kazuto dropped the single gold nugget into her basket when she passed them along the table. "This is too much for us, mister should not bother…"

"No, that is okay. I really like your _erhu_ play… and the song…. It reminds me of something that was lost to me…. That is why giving that small amount is nothing compared to it."

"But…"

"Actually, If you think that it is too much for you… can I ask something selfish from you?" Well… though the young mother is a MILF… in a tamer sense compared to Shion and Kikyou…. But that doesn't mean…. "Can you play that song once again? With several change of tune according to my direction." (What are you spouting for, Narrator? Thinking something perverted?) No, sorry.

The young mother was brightened and appreciated. She readily played the song. Hence, Kazuto taught her the correct version of Ah Bing's _**Moon Reflected on Second Spring (Erquan Yingyue)**_.

_For the stars and for the moon; who shall witness it forever…_

_Hence, please embrace my hand, caress it intimately._

_My heart that I reserved only for you…. _

_Until the end of my day, I shall surrender it to you_

**XXX**

"Ah… it is really beautiful… I feel refreshed." Kazuto rose up from his table, asking the waiter to get the bill. After paying them, he then readily departed. Having entertained by such beautiful song made him recall that no matter what, at least he should go to where she waits him.

Calling the female travelling musician, they thus bids each other farewell… "I am thankful for your song… it is really heart touching."

"Gentlemen sir is very kind. I, mother and daughter felt indebted… Even during this hardship knowing such fine and kind gentlemen made me raise my hope for this era." Her daughter tightly grabbed her hand.

"Don't mention it… but why are you travelling around instead of staying at your own home?"

"Actually I am not really a musician. I was once a wife … now a widow due to the fierceness of this period. My late husband died in war… Alas… why do we have to live in turmoil…" The female musician sighed. "Thinking of it… this war also made all my family separated, with our parents dies; my two sisters wer lost during the confusion of wars."

Kazuto pitied her "… I felt sorry on your hardship"

"Thank you, but I did not give up hope. I have found my youngest sister; she is trying her best to learn many skills to swiftly end this chaos… I was once had that same feeling with her before giving up my scholarly for my husband."

"Oh… so you sisters are scholar?"

"Well… I don't think we are that capable to be addressed as Confucian Scholar." The young mother laughed on her predicament.

"No wonder you can play _erhu_ that well, you mastered Five Literary Classic (Shujing, Shijing, Yijing, Liji, Chun Qiu) and Four Book of Confucian (Lun Yu, Meng Zi, Zhong Yong, Da Xue)." Kazuto remark in admiration. "But it is a pity to be able to learn that much without any chance to use it."

Kazuto then wrote some kind of recommendation letter to her "If you are interested, please show this letter into the residence of the Sima clan. They can help you give you recommendation to Lord Cao"

"Eh? Lord… Cao? The Prime Minister!?"

"Yes… I was acquaintance of the Sima clan. This introductory letter might help you if you are interested." Kazuto smiled, seeing the bewildered and surprised looks on her.

"Also… Here several gift as gratitude for that previous song." Kazuto then shoved all his remaining money and horse to her. He also took a beautiful compartment which was given by Erika to him.

"Here, please take this as my appreciation to your play."

"But… This is too much, gentleman sir should not have…"

Kazuto only laugh and say. "Why would a dead person like me need that much money… you should use them for yourself..." The total amount of money that Kazuto gave is more than enough to feed a family of five for one year (I love…. When there is no inflation on money's value, I love more when I have lot of money at that situation.)

While, The young wife female musician was shocked and confused by his meaningful remark, Kazuto already goes far leaving her…. The travelling musician could only shook her head in disbelief on this sudden encounter.

"He should have told me of his name…." The young wife having felt attraction to him, then regretly sighed.

**XXX**

Kazuto then walked, with a lot of expectation when he reached that place….

Would she wait for his appearance when he reached there…. She standing by before the stone, turning her back on him… slowly turning over herself and finally seeing her… after separating for long.

"Speaking of which… would she changed so much that I might fail to recognize her?" Kazuto giggled, fantasizing what she would looked like as she .

Perhaps she will become taller, much more beautiful as in mature manner….

Her hair growing longer…. Are you still as lovely as back then?

Speaking of which I am kind of intrigued… where did you go?

Would your character changed? From being quiet and bashful into cheerful?

Perhaps she would become a bit plump, adding to her sweetness?

But most importantly….Would she be forgotten about him?

As he traced the path to reach the desolate stone, numerous thought haunt him. These kind of thought honestly frighten him, but no matter, as he come closer to that place… he felt amused and impatient of the curiosity. "Perhaps she will felt offended if I tell him of those random thing."

As his steps was driving faster and faster, with his longing …"Right… perhaps she is waiting for me there…. At least I want to see her for the last time, even from afar."

The Desolate stone….. remained still… as if being untouched…. And not a single presence remained or not even there are any trace of someone going there… except for the weeds which seems to be regularly cleaned.

Kazuto thought to himself, despite the disappointment "Well… perhaps she is coming late. Girls are prone to be tardy" Oikawa spoke of that… in his own laughter. He then thought that he should wait here, in conspicuous place so that they would not standing up each other and won't mistake others places.

"I should be patient… Yue would never stood up anyone… If she says she is coming, she will."

Kazuto hummed to pass the time, as fall down and take a seat beside the lonely stone…. "I still have plenty of time… that does not matter." Kazuto smiled in the prospect someone will come for him.

The yearning start to felt hurt, not knowing whether it is from his own feeling or the pain inflicted by the disease….

**XXX**

However…

All the hopes are in vain.

For the whole day he kept looking at the lonely stone with the rough inscription of her name. He caressed the stone and the character carved on it, waiting impatiently for something in his own false hope.

Wishing that she will arrive soon.

He stopped and leaned beside the stone when the sun sets, and he doesn't seems to be willing to leave this desolate place.

As he looked in despair to the setting sun, and the moon slowly rose until it was high above him.

It was still a beautiful sight like one that he once shared with Karin-san. But he was oblivious of it as his heart turn frozen. Only the indignation that kept him awake.

You fool, why would you still keeping this false hope? She is indeed gone right? And those girls lied to you to spare your feeling. Why would you still stupidly clinging to their lies?

Kazuto felt miserable of that thought.

Then suddenly in his lonely thought, he recalled how long have passed since he left her here in this place, alone.

Though she always make pretense of being strong, yet she was just a fragile and frail girl with demure looks.

His heart broke when he recall her.

"Hongou Kazuto! You are fool! You are the biggest moron ever lived! How could you ignore her feeling when she needs you the most besides her?" Kazuto shouted, cursing himself.

This feeling of self loathing does not even satisfy him for a bit.

"Why? Why did you have to go? I... I have not known you better... I should have always stayed beside you, no matter what. Even if only mere few days was all that remains between us..."

Kazuto sighed…. His mind wandering…

"Yue... you disappeared without any trace. I have waited here in my vain hope of my remaining life. Yet, there is no sign of you. I realized it today, that ... you have indeed gone and ... there is never any hope that you are alive since the beginning. All those lies are for sparing my feeling. I am thankful for your kindness… Yet... I have left you here... alone in this desolate place." Kazuto coughed, with blood started to flows from seven holes of his head "Weren't you lonely?"

Kazuto smiled in his weakness.

"Don't worry. i will accompany you soon. That is why... please wait for me."

Later on, Kazuto felt that he is too exhausted and a bit sleepy. He later closes his eyes and fallen to slumber, leaning himself to that stone which supported his own body. His face looked content and satisfied for everything that he had experienced from the beginning until this day.

Kazuto, have you already fallen into deep sleep?

Then, please take a rest…. May you have a sweet dream tonight. Because a curtain has fallen to end your role as Yang Xiu, and… let the lonesome noise of the night bug accompany your end of journey.

_**They say life flashes before your eyes, once again just before you die.**_

_**So they can torment you once again, with your deepest regrets.**_

_**For the last time.**_

**XXX**

_**My beloved, please don't miss me and please don't blame me.**_

_**I'm leaving.**_

_**Because I realized it, as there is encounter there is bound to be separation.**_

_**As the sun can be eclipsed, so is the moon can wane.**_

_**Yet, I still remember the time that we once shared.**_

_**To this day I still fondly remember of your kindness.**_

_**And I will always treasure your honest words and feelings.**_

"_**I don't need Zhao Feiyan, because the moon shines for me, accompanying my lonely heart."**_

_**Yet my glows have waned. And it would pain me so if your heart turned cold of it. **_

_**I pray that you will find in the future, a girl who is so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face.**_

_**-**__**月**__**-**_

* * *

**Shin Koihime Musou fanfic - The Rise of Heroes**

**- END-**


End file.
